The Detective Prince
by KrustyKid
Summary: Someone feels the need to test the greatest detectives such as Batman. What does this new organization want with Shinichi Kudo? Will Conan's alter ego show up in time? What of Kaitou Kid? It all starts with the new interim student, Tim Drake.
1. Shot Dead

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Shot Dead**_

_Everyone waited, chatting with those amongst themselves. It was another annual meeting. The crowd became silent as he made is way to the podium like he had so many times before. Flashes from the cameras went off as everyone settled in. He cleared his throat as he looked over the crowd who had come to see him._

"I'm glad you all were able to make it here tonight, and I appreciate each and everyones support." He began as a slight crack sound could be heard.

_At that very second he flew backward as his head blasted apart. Everyone jumped up screaming, running in multiple directions. That was the day that marked the beginning, the new beginning. _

_The dawn brought a sky filled with dark clouds, a light rain slowly followed afterward. The sound of a foot steps can be heard clamping down the hall, his head tilted up, ever so slightly. Still half asleep he struggles to find his way out of bed over to the door. He steps back with a slight yawn as his door swings open._

"Come on kid, we have a case to attend to!" Kogoro said in an exciting tone.

"What about breakfast?" Conan asked.

"We'll grab something on the way there, so get dressed." He replied as he walked back down the hall.

_Conan rolled his eyes at this. He got dressed as quickly as his energy allowed, then heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth._ _Ran was out for the past two days but was expected to be home later that day._ _Conan slowly made his way down stairs to be met by Kogoro once more._

"Come on, your slouching off this morning." He said as they made their way out of the building.

_"This is not how I wanted to begin my Sunday." Conan sourly mumbled._

"I almost forgot, when Ran get's home be sure to inform her not to use the shower, it's a little screwy right now." Kogoro stated.

_It wasn't long after they found themselves cruising down the road. Conan rolled his window up as a couple rain drops splashed on the side of his face. They stopped at a small stand and grabbed a couple hot dogs as they continued on the road. Ofcourse Conan wasn't to thrilled with the choice of food for that particular time. After nearly an hour of driving they came to a stop infront of a large city building._

"Don't think I've ever been here." Conan said as they walked up the stairs heading into the building which read 'Air Dome' on the emblem.

"Make sure you behave Conan." Kogoro informed as he caught sight of two beautiful women sitting in what appeared to be a lobby.

_Kogoro stared over at them as Conan shook his head from side to side._

_"And here we go." Conan thought to himself. _

_After a couple brief seconds of standing a police officer walked over to the two of them._

"Detective Mouri?"

"Oh yes that would be me, just got caught up in the...um...furniture arrangement." Kogoro Mouri finally managed to say.

_Conan giggled at this._

"Yes, it is rather unique if I may say myself."

"So where did the murder occur?" Kogoro asked.

"On floor fifty two, right this way." He directed.

_They made their way up the elevator as Conan focused his attention on the flashing red and green lights on the ceiling. This entertained_ _him up until they came to a stop. They made their way out of the elevator as they walked down a long hall. Conan observed the area just in case it might prove relevant to solving the case at hand. They entered a large room which was filled with many officers._

"So what exactly happened?" Kogoro asked as they came across a podium which was located dead center in the room.

"Mr. Sugo was giving his annual press speech when he was shot."

"Close range?" Kogoro asked.

"No, he was shot from afar."

"What was the weapon used?"

"A Sniper Rifle which held a .338 Lapua Magnum." The officer replied.

_"A .338 Lapua Magnum, military maybe, then again someone with connections might be able to obtain that type." Conan thought to himself as he listened on. _

"After being shot he fell point blank to the ground right there." The officer pointed.

_Kogoro looked the area over then toward the window. He walked over as Conan and the officer followed. Kogoro put a hand over his eyes as he looked to the buildings which surrounded the area._

"What was the time of death?"

"9:00 P.M."

"Now all we need to do is figure out which building the killer might of camped out on."

"That's not possible Detective Mouri."

"What?" Kogoro questioned.

"He was shot point blank in the head, right inbetween his eyes sir." The officer informed.

_Kogoro became wide eyed as he turned to see that no building outside in sniper range could have been used as the killers waiting place. Conan looked out as well. He then tugged the officer on his pants._

"Did you guy's at least check out all the buildings for anything the killer might of left behind?" Conan asked.

"Yes ofcourse, we found nothing that would spark suspicion."

"You're sure the shooter shot from long range?" Kogoro asked.

"I assure you it was long range."

_"It wasn't just a clean shot, but a dead shot right through the head. The only question lingering_ _now, how?" Conan thought to himself._

_Kogoro walked over with the officer as they went over further scenario's. Conan on the other hand stood near the window as he looked on. He became lost in thought as the train in the far distance drove just up past his eye level. Conan began putting scenarios together in his head but in the end they all proved to be inconclusive. The train finally _disappeared toward the right as he turned and walked over toward Kogoro Mouri who was standing up against the wall.

"This is a tough case kid, but I'll figure it out within time." Kogoro said confidently.

_"Yea I bet." Conan thought to himself._

"Have you two heard about the shape?" The officer asked.

"You mean that criminal running around that no one has really got a good look at?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes, that one." The officer replied.

_"I've heard about it to, the rumor started nearly a week ago." Conan thought to himself._

"Thought I'd just say be careful out there."

_Kogoro nodded then directed his attention to Conan._

"I got all the facts down, let's head back to the house so I can further examine the evidence."

"Alright." Conan replied.

"Inspector Megure wasn't able to make it, but I'm sure we'll catch him later." Kogoro said as they exited the room.

_They made their way home as Conan sat in his thoughts. There had to be some way the killer got a clear shot, gliding, parachuting maybe? It wasn't long as they made their way back. Conan walked to his room in a very dissapointed fashion. He laid on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling._

_"Come on Shinichi you should be able to figure this_ _one out." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan closed his eyes, using his photographic memory to revisit the crime scene. He played it back over and over. His head began to hurt as it finally snapped. Conan lunged up as his eyes popped open._

"The train!"

_"The killer must of been on the train and took a shot as he passed by. The train was over my eye level but even field with the podium." Conan thought to himself as he jumped to the ground._

_Conan reached into his pocket as he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was about 2:00 P.M._

"I have to go and see Dr. Agasa." Conan said as he exited the room.

_Not long after Conan found himself at the front door of Dr. Agasa_'s_ trying to catch his breath from running. He knocked two times as the door slid open._

"Conan to what do I owe the surprise?" Dr. Agasa greeted.

"I need help with a case."

"Come on in."

_They walked down the hall as they took a seat._

"So what is it you need help with?"

"I need you to try and see if you can track some phone calls for me."

"Ofcourse."

"I also need to know when and where the down town train was last night."

"Ok then, it will only take a few minutes."

_They headed over to the computer as Conan looked on._

"Where's Haibara?" Conan asked.

"She headed out this morning, she should be back shortly." Dr Agasa replied.

_Dr. Agasa pulled up the train schedule as Conan caught sight of a departing time of 8: 45._

"Bingo, that departure fits the time frame. It takes about fifteen minutes to get from there to where the shooting took place." Conan said.

"What are the phone calls you wanted me to look into?"

"See if there was someone who called the bus station to for a ticket, and might of also called Air Dome to find out when Mr. Sugo would be speaking." Conan said.

"This may take some time." Dr. Agasa replied.

"I'm in no rush." Conan replied with a slight laugh.

_He paced back and forth as Dr. Agasa went to work. Conan looked down at his phone once more as he checked the time. It was nearing five O'clock. Time sure was going by. After a long wait Dr. Agasa called him over._

"Did you find any connection?"

"Yes the phone isn't registered to anyone, but it was used to call both the train station and Air Dome." Dr. Agasa confirmed.

"Now all we need is a motive." Conan said.

"Already ahead of you." Dr Agasa said as he flipped open another window.

_Conan walked over as he took a look._

"Looks like he was in major debt, must of had enemies." Conan stated.

"He also traveled a lot, he had scheduled meetings for both Ghana Tamale and Gotham City this upcoming week." Dr Agasa added.

"Can we track where the phone is?" Conan asked.

_Dr. Agasa went to work for about a minute or so as he stood up in his chair._

"I've got a signal, it's not to far from here." Dr. Agasa informed.

"Great, they must have their phone on."

_They made their way to his car as they drove up town. Conan looked down at the scanner as they slowly homed in on it's signal. They came to a stop near a street corner as Conan reached for his door._

"We're here." Conan said.

"Be careful now, don't expose yourself." Dr. Agasa said.

_Conan nodded as he exited the vehicle. He walked toward the side walk looking down following the target as he came within inches of it. Conan looked up only to see a trash bin. He walked over as he located the phone. Conan stuck on a latex glove he had in his pocket as he_ _grabbed the phone_. _He then headed back to the car._

"First known fact about the culprit, he or she is no amateur." Conan said as he got back into the car.

"Find anything interesting?" Dr. Agasa asked.

"There are no finger prints, whoever shot Mr. Sugo is highly advanced not only as a schemer, but also as a marksmen." Conan stated.

"In other words?"

"We've reached a dead end...for now anyway." Conan said.

_At this point it was dark out. The rain had come to a close a few hours prior but it was getting quite cool out. Conan reached for his phone to see it had gone out on him._

"Dr. Agasa would you happen to know what time it is?" Conan asked.

_He looked down at his watch then back._

"It is 8:53 P.M."

_Conan's eyes flared up as he literally bounced_ _in his seat_.

"Hurry and get me home, don't want to get in trouble for being out to late!" Conan exclaimed.

"Didn't you keep in contact with them throughout the day?"

"Ha ha, my phone kinda died awhile ago." Conan answered.

_Dr. Agasa shook his head at this as he began to drive. It took them nearly thirty five minutes to make it back. Dr. Agasa dropped Conan off who slowly made it inside. Conan gulped as he made his way up the stairs. Once he came to the door he slowly turned the nod as he slightly pushed it open. To his pleasure all the lights were off._

"Yes." He whispered.

_Conan slowly closed the door behind him as he tip toed across the room as the light shot on. He turned his head _to see_ Ran sitting in the chair._

"Oops."

"Oops, oops is all you have to say?" Ran said standing up from the chair.

"I, I...how was your week end?" Conan asked with a laugh.

"Why is it that it's way after dark and you're now just coming in!" Ran said as she stormed over.

_Conan slouches his shoulders downward as he gives her his puppy eyes impression. She slowly bends down as she hugs him._

"I'm sorry Conan I'm just looking out for your safety, with that 'shape' guy being out there and all."

"It's ok, I understand. It won't happen again." Conan assured.

"It better not." Ran said as she stood back up.

_Conan couldn't help but give off a slight laugh._

"It's late but we'll talk in the morning, ok?"

" Yea, sure." Conan said in agreement.

_Ran walked off as she headed to her room. Conan did the same._

"That went well, considering the circumstances." Conan said as he got into his night clothes and shut off the lights.

_He stared up at the ceiling as the days events rolled through his _mind. Conan's eyes shut as he fell asleep. Little did he know his life was about to take a twist, but for what?

_The sun shined in. His eyes opened moments later. Conan reached for his glasses as he slid out of bed. He was dressed within the minute as he stashed his fully charged phone into his pocket. He made his way into the main room to see Ran making something. She quickly turned when she noticed he had awoken._

"You hungry Conan?"

_He nodded as he took a seat at the table. Neither one of them said a word for the next minute or so._

"You still think I'm mad don't you?"

"Are you?" Conan asked knowing that wasn't the reason for his silent mood.

"Ofcourse not, just be sure to be in by 8:30." Ran replied placing his breakfast on the table.

_Conan ate slowly, the case from yesterday was still clearly stuck in his head. Ran noticed this._

"Are you ok Conan?"

"Yea, just a little tired is all."

_He finished eating as he jumped down from the chair. Ran washed both of their plates as Conan walked over and reached for his back pack. _

"Have a good day in school." Ran said as she to got ready.

_Conan made his way down the street as he looked up at the sun which shined especially bright today. This brought a slight smile to him as he approached Teitan Elementary. Conan made his way toward the front door as a man stepped infront of him._

"How are you doing today there son?"

_"Genitor Logan, he started working here just about a month ago. We've been on great terms ever since." _

"I'm doing good." Conan replied.

"How'd your exam go?" The genitor asked.

"I aced it."

"You sure are a bright one Conan, you're meant for greatness boy."

"Thanks Mr. Logan."

"You run along now, and try to stay out of trouble."

_With that Conan made his way into the school. He walked down the hall as someone taps him from behind. He turns to see Mitsuhiko._

"Hey Conan, you seen the others yet?"

"Just got here, I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Conan said with assurance in his voice.

"I hope they are ok."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked with concern in his voice.

"Some children were abducted, the amount has increased since yesterday." Mitsuhiko informed.

"How many?" Conan asked

"Eight so far."

_"Add that to the 'to do list'."Conan took note to himself._

_Conan turned his head to see Ai Haibara walk right past the two of them. They quickly followed after her._

"I came by yesterday, where did you happen to run off to?" Conan asked

_She glimpsed over at him then back forward._

"We better get to class before we're late." Ai replied.

_"Someone defiantly woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

_They enter the classroom shortly after as they are greeted by both Ayumi and Genta._

"Hey Conan you hear about the abductions?" Genta asked stepping forward.

"I already informed him about it." Mitsuhiko said.

"We should gather together after school, I think we can solve where the kidnaper might be." Ayumi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Conan said in agreement.

_The door to the classroom shut as Professor Gerald instructed everyone to head to their seats. The Professor left the room as everyone sat in silence._

"Psst... hey Conan."

_Conan tuned in his seat to see Ayumi._

"You like my new necklace, my mother got it for me." She said showing it to him.

"It's really nice Yoshida." Conan replied as the Professor entered the room once again.

_Conan looked over as he noticed a little girl next to him. She had on a uniform with the same color variation as his own. She had long dark brown hair. The Professor lead her to the front as a smile came to his face._

"Class this is Salekea Valdina, she has joined our class as of today." Professor Gerald said.

"Hello everyone." She waved as her face became red.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The New Student

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The New Student**_

_It was clear she was shy_. _She held her hands together as she stared down at the ground._

"So who wants to give her a slight tour of the school?" Professor Gerald asked.

_Nearly everyone raised their hand. Conan slightly ducked under his desk trying to avoid any confrontation. Professor Gerald noticed this as he walked over toward him._

_"Damn, why me." Conan thought to himself as the Professor came to a stop infront of his desk._

"I trust you quite well Edogawa Conan, would you mind taking Ms. Valdina on a tour?"

_"Heck yea I mind, I always get to be the poster boy for these things."_

"Ofcourse not." Conan replied with the lowering of his shoulders.

_Conan hopped down from his seat as he walked up to her holding out his hand._

"Hi I'm Conan."

"Hi." She replied with a blush.

"Right this way." Conan said.

_They began to walk toward the door as Conan looked over to see Ai with a smirk on her face._

"Have fun." She whispered.

_Conan rolled his eyes at this. They then left the room._

_ Everyone walked around, some in groups, others just to get to a certain location. Ran finished sorting out the things in her locker as she closed it to see Sonoko._

"How was your trip up to the north side?" Sonoko asked.

"It went well, did you finish your bio write up for the chemical chart?" Ran asked.

_Sonoko turned to the side as she leaned up against a locker._

"I so forgot about that."

"I had an idea you would."

"I swear I'm going to drop that class today."

_Ran laughed at this._

"What are you doing after school?" Sonoko asked.

"Nothing planned, did you want to hang out?"

"Let's meet right outside the front entrance."

"See you then." Ran said in agreement as she turned to walk.

_They both went in separate directions heading to class. She headed to her class as she took a seat waiting for her teacher to arrive. Sonoko hated this class, especially the equations which were used in a lot of their experiments._

_"Where is Mrs. V, she's usually good about being on time." Sonoko thought to herself._

_She waited along with the rest of the class as they stared at the daily lessons on the board. A minute passed by as a young man walked into the room dressed in the required school uniform. He stood near the board as he looked toward the class. Sonoko's heart began to pound a beat up as she looked him over._

_"Wow, what a hottie." _

_The class stared over at him as he gave off a slight smile. Sonoko raised her hand._

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question."

_A brief second went by as he finally looked toward her. Sonoko dazed off as she stared into his water blue eyes._

"What's the question?" He asked.

"Are you our Professor for today?"

_He smiles under his teeth_,_ tiling his head to the side as a little of his hair flowed past his right eye._

"What do you think?" He asked in a calming tone.

_Before Sonoko could answer Mrs. V entered the room as she stood to the side of the young man resting a hand on his shoulder._

"Welcome back class, I take it you all enjoyed your week end." Mrs. V said.

"Sure did Mrs. V." One said in response.

"I would like to introduce you to our new student, an interim student all the way from Gotham." She began.

"I look forward to getting to know you all." He stated looking back up.

"Welcome." A gentlemen in the front commented.

"What's your name?" Sonoko asked from the back row.

"His name is Wayne Timothy, formally Drake if I'm correct." Mrs. V said.

"A little of both, but what ever is more comfortable for you." He said.

"Any more questions for Mr. Wayne?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sonoko asked.

"Any more reasonable questions?" Mrs. V asked.

_Tim couldn't help but chuckle at this. The room fell silent for the next few seconds._

"So who wants to give young Timothy a tour of Teitan High?"

_Sonoko quickly raised her hand as Tim locked eyes with her once more. She winked at him in response._

"I see you have interest in our new student Ms. Suzuki. Very well, you may give him the tour."

_Sonoko made her way over as Mrs. V looked toward her._

"You have fifteen minutes." She informed.

_Mrs. V then directed her attention back over to Tim._

"Mr. Wayne don't be afraid to ask questions as well, I'm sure Ms. Suzuki can answer them." Mrs. V said.

"Thank you Mrs. V." Tim said with a nod.

"We better get started, right this way." Sonoko said as she lead Tim out of the classroom.

_They had gone through the food court, computer room, and all the class areas as they came upon the library. They walked in as Conan showed her around. From genre to author. They came to a quick stop as they sat at a table near a book shelf. Conan looked over at her as she flipped through a children's book._

"I like your pig tails." Conan commented.

_She didn't reply._

"_Way to start a conversation, nice going Kudo." Conan thought to himself._

_She flipped through the whole thing as she closed it and looked back up._

"I like your glasses." Salekea commented back.

_This time Conan was_ _the one lost for words._

"Thank... you." Conan finally managed to say.

_They both jumped down from their chairs as they made their way back to class. She glimpsed over at him, Conan noticed as she came to a stop. Conan did the same._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

_Salekea reached over as she placed her hands around his neck. She slowly slid them up as her fingers glided through his hair_,_ taking his glasses off. Conan_ _stood stunned_,_ looking over at her as she placed them on._

"How do I look?" Salekea asked with a giggle.

"You look...nice." Conan replied.

_Salekea placed his glasses back on for him as they made their way back to class._

"Woh." Conan thought to himself as they headed back.

_They walked through the school as she explained where every thing was located. She then took him out to where the school garden was and took a seat at one of the benches._

"Want to have a seat?" Sonoko asked.

"It's only been five minutes, don't you still have to show me around?"

"We've been through all the important stuff, I just wanted some time for us to talk is all."

"Alright." Tim said as he looked around to see they were secluded.

"So what kind of life style do you have."

"A lot of business, which requires a lot of travel."

"That must mean you have a good deal of money."

"When you have someone like Bruce Wayne as your father, it makes things more flexible."

"Besides school what else brings you down here, business wise?" Sonoko asked.

"Trying to spread a program called the Neon Knights, keeps kids off of the streets and helps them to build a future toward their strengths and interests." Tim replied.

"_Cute, smart, and financially stable, he's defiantly a catch." Sonoko thought to herself._

_Neither one of them spoke for the next few seconds._

"Do you have a boyfriend or man who looks out for you?" Tim asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"_There we go, play hard to get. Let's see how he follows up." Sonoko thought to herself._

"I see, so you do have a man of interest." Tim said.

"Huh, what makes you think that?"

"When you replied to my question you crossed your legs and your eyes slightly pivoted to the left. 'A' that usually means someone is lying, or 'B' they are withholding extra insight on something."

"_Great he's a nerd, Shinichi anyone." Sonoko thought to herself as she stared down at the ground._

_When she didn't reply Tim took a slight step back as he spoke once more._

"What's his name?" Tim asked.

_A few seconds past by as a few birds flew_ _past overhead._

"Makoto." She softly replied.

"See that wasn't so hard, what's he like?" Tim asked.

"He's very kind and is a master at martial arts." She said looking back up with a smile.

_Tim looked over at her, realizing there was more to this._

"So how is your relationship with him?"

"It...it's complicated."

_Tim took another step back as he leaned up against a light pole_, studying her.

"Hmm, from your tone and body language I'd say you really care about this guy. That must either mean he travels a lot or dosen't live around here, am I right?" Tim asked.

"_Wow, he really is like Shinichi."_

_She nodded answering his question. They stood in silence for the next few seconds_.

"What about you, is there a woman of Tim Wayne's world."

"To be honest, my love life is broken as you can get." Tim replied.

"_I wonder what that means." Sonoko thought to herself._

"We should really get back to class." Tim said.

"You're right." Sonoko said as Tim held his hand out.

_Sonoko froze for a second at this. She then reached forward as he pulled her up._

"_Add gentleman and a kinky clone version of Shinichi to the list." Sonoko _commented to herself as she watched Tim head back to the building.

_The halls were empty so it made it much easier for them to make it back to class. Conan reached forward as he opened the door. It was quite, everyone was taking a practice exam._

"How did the tour go?" Mr. Gerald asked lightly as he met them at the door.

"It was fun, Conan showed me a lot of cool things." Salekea replied.

"Good, Conan would you escort Ms. Valdina to her seat?"

"Sure..ah...where does she sit?" Conan asked.

"To the right of you."

"_Great, now I have another girl sitting near me who might just have a crush on me." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan walked her over as they took a seat at their desks._ _He then looked out the window_ _as he caught sight of genitor Logan smoking a cigarette._

"Someone should tell him the dangers of smoking." Conan said to himself.

_Tim walked up as he held the door allowing Sonoko to walk in. He closed the door behind them as Mrs. V made her way over._

"I said fifteen minutes, that was over twenty Ms. Suzuki." Mrs. V said crossing her arms.

_Sonoko stood there as she quickly began to think up an excuse of why they were late_.

"It was my fault Mrs. V, I got caught up with all the artifacts near the front lounge." Tim stated.

"Oh...well then, I hope the tour was very insightful."

"More so than I thought, Sonoko was really helpful." Tim said looking over at her.

"Glad I could help." Sonoko replied.

"Mr. Wayne your seat is in the back row right over there." Mrs. V pointed.

_Tim walked over as he took a seat. Sonoko took a seat to the right of him as Mrs. V made her way to the front of the room._

"Alright everyone pull out your periodic tables so we can begin todays lesson."

"Hey new guy." The girl infront of him said as she turned in her seat.

_Tim looked up to face her._

"Hi, what's you name?" Tim asked.

"Airi, I was wondering what you think of the Kaitou Kid?"

_Tim's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in his seat._

"Come again."

"What do you think about Kaitou Kid?"

"I don't believe I've heard of him, what's he do?" Tim asked.

"He's only the greatest thief ever, and madly hot." Sonoko answered jumping into the picture.

"I hate him already." Tim said as he sat back in his seat.

"You what!" Sonoko and Airi yelled out at the same time.

"Quite back their ladies or I'll move you!" Mrs. V yelled back to them.

_The rest of the period was spent taking notes. The next hour and ten minutes went by quite quickly as the bell rang. Everyone made their way out. Tim was the last one as he placed his bag over his shoulders and made his way to the door. Once he walked out he was surprised to be met by Sonoko._

"You still mad at me?" Tim asked as he looked at the time on his watch.

_Sonoko rolled her eyes at him with a slight huff._

"Aren't you going to head to your next class?" Tim asked looking back up.

"Not until I make sure you find yours, so what do you have next?"

"Gym."

"Great, we have two classes together!" Sonoko yelled out as she grabbed him by his wrist and lead him to the Gym.

_He went through the same routine of being introduced. Shortly after everyone sat around the gym room as they stretched out. _

"Hey Tim, this is Zee and I'm Argo. Hope your in shape, we got the mile tomorrow."

"Is that your real names, no offense ofcourse." Tim said.

"Nah, that's just what we go by." Argo answered.

"So what are we doing today?" Tim asked as he switched to stretching his left leg.

"Coach Succo is going to record our height, vertical jump, and pretty much all that good stuff." Zee said.

"Sounds easy enough." Tim said.

"You check out any of the ladies at this school yet?" Argo asked.

"Can't really say I have, my attention has been more focused on just checking out the place." Tim said with a laugh.

"Wait til you see Mouri Ran, the girls a true china doll." Zee said.

"No kidding I'd love to have her, even if it was just one night." Argo said with a bark.

"She's a tough one. I'm going to milk her down, then I'll ask her to the school dance." Zee began.

"Then what?" Argo asked with a laugh.

"Things will get a little... rough, when we head back to my place that is." He said with an evil grin.

_Tim raised a brow as the two of them began to evilly snicker._

"_How did I end up hanging with these two nuts?" Tim thought to himself as he continued stretching. _

_The rest of the period flew by. Tim washed his face as he made his way back into the hall to be met by Sonoko._

"Nice verticle." Sonoko commented.

"You did very well with your stretch out, impressive I'd say." Tim commented back.

"You'd be surprised what my body is capable of." Sonoko said stepping forward at him.

"Well would you look at the time, I must be heading to my math class." Tim said with a quick turn.

_As he walked off Sonoko watched as his cell phone fell out of his pocket. She quickly made her way over as she picked it up. When Sonoko looked up Tim Drake was no longer in sight._

"Just great." She said to herself.

_The bell rung as class was dismissed. Conan made his way out of the door as Salekea waved_ _bye to him as she walked down the hall. Conan waved back as Genta stepped infront of him._

"Conan you ready to start cracking some cases?"

"Let's get the other's and head over to the park." Conan replied.

_They gathered the rest of the 'Detective Boys' as they headed over to the park. Ayumi sat on one of the swings as she looked down at her new necklace._

"So we have three major cases we have to deal with." Mitsuhiko said.

"The abductions." Ayumi said.

"The shooting at Air Dome." Ai added.

"And the biggest mystery of them all, who is the shape?" Genta said in a sinister tone as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko jumped up at this.

"We need to focus on one at a time, that way we can be more efficient at solving it." Conan stated.

"I'm in agreement with Conan on this one." Genta said.

"So which one do you guys want to start with?" Conan asked.

"The child abductions, I think that is the most immediate threat." Ayumi said as she hopped down from the swing.

"Yea." Mitsuhiko said.

"Most defiantly the one." Genta said in agreement.

"I guess that pretty much settles your proposal Conan." Ai finished.

"Alright then, let's start by going over where the abductions started." Conan began.

_The crowds poured past as the sound of cars and trucks can be heard taking off in the near distance. She waited near the front exit like they_ _had agreed. After about five minutes of waiting her friend finally showed up._

"There you are." Ran said as she greeted her friend.

"Sorry about the delay, I was looking for someone."

"Did you find them?"

"Not exactly."

"I need to head home and take a shower before we go, by the way did you drop out of your chemistry class?" Ran asked.

"No."

_Ran looked at her with a surprised look. Usually when she said something Sonoko saw it through._

"Ok Sonoko, why didn't you drop the class?"

"Well...there's kinda this guy and...yea."

"Do you like him?" Ran asked moving in closer.

"I...don't, he's just interesting." Sonoko said.

"Details, I want the full scoop."

"He's a rich kid from Gotham City, he's here for school as well as business."

"What kind of business?" Ran asked.

"He's running a program called the Neon Nights, it helps kids build a future."

"What's his name?" Ran asked.

"Tim, his name is Tim." Sonoko said as she reached for something in her bag.

_Sonoko scoured her bag for a few seconds as she pulled out a phone._

"He dropped his phone earlier, I was looking to return it to him." Sonoko said as she looked down and turned his phone on.

"Sonoko what are you doing?" Ran questioned.

"Just giving the inside a look." She replied.

"Are you sure about this?"

_She ignored her as the phone turned on._ _Sonoko messed around with his phone for a bit as a grin came upon her face._

"What did you do?" Ran asked knowing her friend was up to something.

"I just gave him my number, not to mention I have his."

_Sonoko's phone began to vibrate a few seconds later as she answered it. She took a step to the side as she engaged in conversation with someone. It lasted nearly a minute as she placed her phone back into her pocket._

"That was Ayako, looks like we won't be able to hang out today."

"That's ok, we can always go to the mall another time."

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you head over to the science department in the morning and give Tim his phone back, I might not be at school on Tuesday."

"I have no idea what he looks like." Ran exclaimed.

_Sonoko handed her his phone as Ran looked down to see a picture of him on the screen._

"I'll see you later Ran." Sonoko said as she walked off.

"See yah." Ran said as she looked at the man in the image.

"_So this is Tim." Ran thought to herself._

_She stared down at the picture a few moments longer._ _Ran then turned it off and placed it into her bag_ _as she made her way home_.

_Conan walked alone, heading back to the house after his meeting with the Detective Boys. He tried to keep his focus on the abductions case but found his mind kept going back to the case revolving around Air Dome. _

"_If I could just figure out the true motive, was it a paid hit, if so who?_"

_Conan's phone began to vibrate as he looked down to see it was Dr. Agasa. He brought the phone to his side as he talked into it._

"Got anything good for me?" Conan asked

"I looked a little more into that phone you were able to retrieve."

"What were you able to find out?"

"It was made and sold in Gotham. There were two calls from there, then two more when they came to Japan." Dr. Agasa informed.

"What calls were made back in Gotham?" Conan asked.

"I tried to trace the numbers, but they are seemingly untraceable." Dr. Agasa replied.

"_That figures." Conan thought to himself. _

"I'll keep looking Conan."

"Keep me updated."

_With that he hung up._

"_Let's just hope this guy dosen't strike again." _

_She walked on as the honking of a car can be heard. Sonoko ran over as she entered the passenger seat of the vehicle._ _They drove on for a minute or so as they came upon a red light._

"How was your day?" Ayako asked.

"Not bad considering."

_They waited about a half minute as the light flashed back to green. She began to drive as Sonoko yelled out._

"Stop the car!"

"What's wrong Sonoko?" Ayako asked.

"It's a friend of mine, just pull over really quick." Sonoko pointed.

_Ayako pulled over as Sonoko got out of the car and ran up the side walk._

"Tim!" She called out.

_Tim turned around to see Sonoko as he walked back toward her._

"Sonoko, what are you doing here?" Tim asked hanging his hands over his pocket.

"Your phone, you dropped it in the hall today." Sonoko informed him.

_Tim felt into the pocket located within his jacket to see it was gone._

"Guess I shouldn't be so careless." Tim said.

"Yea, you should work on that. Anyway I gave it to Ran." Sonoko said.

"Ran?" Tim asked.

"Ran Mouri, she's a well trusted friend of mine. Infact we might be able to give you a ride there now."

"_Ran Mouri, Argo and Zee were talking about her." Tim thought to himself._

_Sonoko grabbed him by his hand as she lead him over to the car. She looked in as she exchanged a few words with her sister._

"Hop on in." Sonoko said.

_They both got in as Ayako began driving again._

"Hello there, are you a friend of Sonoko?"

"Yea, I guess you could say so, about the only friend I have since getting here." Tim replied.

"That's nice."

_They continued to drive as Sonoko changed the radio station numerous of times as she struggled to find something she liked. After about five minutes of driving they came to a stop as Sonoko looked back at him._

"Here we are. She's located right in there, just head up the stairs, and be sure to knock." Sonoko said.

"I thank you both for your hospitality." Tim said as exited the vehicle tossing his bag over his shoulder's.

"See you in class." Sonoko said as they drove off.

_Tim placed his hands into his pocket as he walked forward. He made his way into the building then up the stairs like Sonoko instructed. Tim came to the door as he gave it a slight knock and took a step back. No one answered. He knocked once more as the door cracked open._

"Oo...ok then." Tim said as he caught sight of his phone sitting on the table.

"Is anyone home?" Tim called in.

_No one answered._

"_Can't just go in and grab it, then I could potentially face charges." Tim though to himself._

_That next second a loud scream can be heard._

"That didn't sound good." Tim thought to himself.

_He ra_ced in as he grabbed his phone from the table and went into the direction of the scream. The same person who screamed before did so once more as Tim raced down the hall. He came upon a door as he swung it to the side. He entered a bathroom as he caught sight of a naked woman coming out of the shower. Tim became stunned _at the sight as he is kicked in his jaw sending him back. She holds the shower curtain to her body as she starts screaming yet again._

_ Tim rubbed his jaw as he heard more foot steps coming from behind._

"_Damn, what the hell did I get myself into!" Tim thought to himself as a man came to the entrance of the bathroom._

"Who the hell are you, get away from my daughter you creep!" The man said as he jumped at Tim who managed to slip past him and make his way back into the hall.

_Tim put it into gear as the front door came into view. He ran down the stairs as he made it back outside. As he ran toward the road he caught sight of a little boy who looked up at him. They shared a brief glimpse, one which seemed to last much longer. After that Tim was gone out of sight as the man came running out._

"Conan did you see a kid running out here?" Kogoro asked trying to catch his breath.

"What happened, is Ran ok?" Conan asked with much concern.

"She's ok, but that punk kid tried to rape her no doubt." Kogoro stated.

_Conan's eyes widened as he ran past Kogoro all the way into the house as he tossed his bag to the ground._

"Ran, Ran!" Conan called out.

_Conan found her wrapped in a towel shaking in the corner._

"Ran, what happened?" Conan asked.

"Did daddy catch that freak?"

"No, he got away. But I got a good look at him." Conan stated.

_Kogoro entered the bathroom a few seconds later as he helped Ran up._

"Everything is going to be ok, we're going to find that guy and bring him in."

"What exactly happened?" Conan asked.

_Ran slowly collected herself as she began to explain_.

"I was in the shower and then the water turned extreamly hot which prompted me to scream, that guy showed up a few seconds later." Ran said.

"You dummy, I told you to tell Ran the shower was messed up." Kogoro yelled out.

_Conan ignored him as an idea popped into his head._

"Hmm, maybe he heard you scream and he came to make sure everything was ok." Conan said as he is knocked over the head.

"Think idiot, why would he be up here in the first place!" Kogoro said.

"_There's no winning with this guy." Conan thought to himself._

_It wasn't long after he made his way back to his apartment as he tossed his bag to the ground and threw himself to the bed._

"What a great way to start your trip Drake." Tim said as his ring tone went off.

_He pulled out his phone as the incoming number read "Fantasy Girl"._

"_Fantasy Girl, who the heck is that?" Tim thought to himself as he answered his phone_.

"Hello?"

"I see you got your phone back."

"Sonoko?"

"One and only."

"You really need to call Ran, something really, really, awkward happened." Tim began.

_Tim had explained the whole situation to her. It took him nearly five minutes just to get her to stop laughing. There conversation didn't last to much longer after that. A couple hours passed by as night struck._

"_She promised she'd talk to Ran, I trusted her word."_

_He looked down at the city below as a breeze blew past him. The night sky full of the dark clouds above._

"_The Wayne name has it's benefits, but I will always be Drake when the sun rises."_

_The belt is strapped on as he tosses the cowl over his head._

"_The whole interim student thing is just a method of keeping any suspicion off of why I'm really here. Martez Sugo was killed by a rifle using a 338 Lapua Magnum."_

_He slid downward as he landed on top of another building._

"_Two weeks prior a man known as Jackie Rutholl died in what appeared to be an accidental house explosion. I visited the scene myself, found a 338 Lapua Magnum round not to far from the scene, the killer used a steel enforced grapple gun to fire an oil tank into the house."_

_He glided downward as his eyes skimmed the area._

"_From there it was all but target practice. It dosen't end there, I did my home work on Mr. Rutholl."_

_A police siren goes off as he focuses his attention into that area._

"_Turns out Jackie legally changed his name from Harmondo Sugo three months ago, trying to dodge someone._ _Someone is targeting the Sugo's, why? I checked the flight records before I arrived so it was no surprise when I saw Floyd Lawton had entered Japan, two months ago."_

_He shot out his grappler as he went after the car being pursued by the police._

"_Floyd Lawton, Deadshot. He's the hit man, but who's calling the shot's?"_

_He skimmed through the air as he closed in._

"_That's why I'm here. Then you have the abductions of children, that_..._ I will take care of. criminals of Japan beware, Red Robin is to be feared."_

_With that Red Robin glided past the fleeing car as he tossed a mini explosive at one of it's tires. The car flew over as the police surrounded it. The police pulled the man from the vehicle as they cuffed him. Red Robin watched from above as he removed his cowl letting his hair blow freely in the night breeze._

"_Tim by day, Red Robin by night." He thought to himself. as he looked to the moon above._

_He placed his cowl back on as he glided into the night._

"_The good thing is I'm one step ahead in this chess match, the next target will surely be Katina Sugo, and when he strikes I'll be there." _

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Hunt Begins

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hunt Begins**_

_Beep, beep, beep! Was the sound he heard as he rolled onto his back reaching over and shutting off the alarm. He stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes as yesterdays events resurfaced. He slowly pushed up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, reaching over for the remote turning the TV on. He laid back as a news alert came in._

_"We have just got word of another abduction, one killed another missing."_

_He sat back up as he looked on._

_"A young boy was found under a bridge with his arms and legs bound together, Police are keeping the details of his death close to their chest, but the boy's younger sister is still missing."_

_He shut the TV off as he slid out of bed heading toward the bathroom._

_"That makes it nine children abducted, one killed." Tim thought to himself as he turned the shower on._

_He slowly washed up as he heard someone yelling in the other room next to his. Tim stepped out as he quickly dried. He walked over brushing his teeth as he looked into the mirror wondering what today would have in store for him._

_"If I'm correct Deadshot should be making a move within these next two days, I need to find out Katina Sugo's schedule." Tim noted to himself as he got dressed. _

_He walked down the street as Teitan Elementary came into view. He had ten minutes before class started as he walked up to the side. Conan leaned up against the school wall_, _thinking about the abductions._

"_So now we're up to nine kidnappings, the sooner I figure who and why the better." _

_Conan heard someone approaching him as he turned to see genitor Logan heading his way._

"How are you doing this morning Conan?" He asked.

"Fine I guess."

"I'm sure you've heard about the kidnappings, you be careful you here."

"Yah, I know." Conan said.

"I'll see you later, if you need anything you know where to find me."

_With that he walked off. Conan stood in silence for the next five minutes as he made his way to the classroom. Ayumi was the first of his friends to arrive as she took a seat behind him._

"Hey Conan did you find out anything new?" Ayumi asked.

"Not really, but I'm still working on it."

_Conan dug around in his bag as he pulled out his note book and pencil and placed them onto his desk._

"Conan." Ayumi whispered.

_Conan turned around once more._

"What's wrong?"

"If they take me, will you be there to save me?" Ayumi asked.

_Conan stared over at her_.

"No one's going to take you." Conan replied.

"But what if they do, I need to know."

_A couple moments go by._

"I won't let anything happen to you." Conan assured.

"Thanks Conan."

"_I really need to crack this case."_

_He walked down the hall holding his books in hand. _

"_I checked Katina's phone records, she's planning on taking a train to a different city later tonight._ _11:00 P.M. to be exact_._ Red Robin will be there to escort her." Tim thought to himself._

_He was deep in thought as someone walked by bumping into him causing his books to drop along with there's. _

"I'm so sorry." A woman said as both bent down for their things.

_It took a couple seconds as they sorted everything out. Tim grabbed his things as he looked forward. He barely recognized her at first, last time he saw her she was naked._

"Hi.." She said softly.

"Hey." Tim replied.

_They both held their books to their chest as they stood up, keeping eye contact the whole way up. She tilted her head to the side as others walked past. She slowly looked back up at him_.

"You must be Tim."

"You must be Ran."

_Ran smiled at this._

"About yesterday...I." Tim began.

"It's ok, Sonoko told me everything."

"I was out of line to come into your home, even if I heard you scream."

"It's ok, why don't we just start over." Ran suggested.

"Ok."

"Hi, I'm Ran." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mouri, I'm Tim." He replied.

_Moments went by._

"_She sure has a nice smile." Tim thought to himself._

"_He has class, just like Sonoko said."_

"Well...I guess I'll see you around." Tim said as he stepped to the side of her heading to class.

"Tim wait."

_He turned and looked over at her_.

"Would you be interested in having a tour of the city tonight?"

"_I'd hate to say no, but."_

"I'd love that."

"Great we'll meet up later, I'm sure you'll like Conan." She said as she made her way to class.

"Wait, I don't have your number?"

"We'll meet after school." She replied.

"_But I said yes anyway."_

_The bell rang as Conan made his way out. Salekea caught up to him as she grabbed a hold of his arm._

"Hey Conan." She said with joy in her voice.

"Hey Salekea." Conan said.

"You're really smart, thanks for helping me with the problem today." She said gripping around his left arm.

"Yea, anytime." Conan said as he began to blush.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, how about you?"

"I'm an only child as well. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Do you like me?" She asked asthey turned the corner to see the other's.

"Hey Conan you ready to crack that case?" Mitsuhiko asked as they all noticed Salekea latched onto his arm.

"Conan what's she doing here?" Genta asked as she hid behind him.

"Does she have any detective skills worth mentioning?" Mitsuhiko asked.

_Conan could feel the tears coming from her eyes on the back of his neck._

"Your friends hate me, just like at my old school!" She yelled as she took off sobbing.

"No wait!" Conan yelled.

_She kept running as she turned the corner. He was about to run after her but decided against it. Conan turned as he glared over at the others._

"Now look what you guy's did."

"Are you mad Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Was she your girlfriend or something?" Genta added.

"She's your girlfriend?" Ayumi asked looking surprised as her eyes watered up.

_Ai found this whole situation to be humorous. Conan then realized he went a little over board._

"Salekea's just a friend, you guy's didn't have to scare her off."

"I had nothing to do with this." Ai exclaimed as she sat up on the wall next to her.

"Sorry Conan, I didn't mean to make her feel bad." Mitsuhiko apologized.

"Me to, I didn't think it would turn out like that." Genta said.

_He made his way to his locker as he placed his books inside. His phone vibrated as he looked down to see he had one missed call. Tim decided he'd check it later as he continued. _

"_Things sure d_o _spread_._ When I got to gym class Argo and Zee already knew I'd be heading out with Ran tonight. I don't think Zee was t_o _thrilled about it either."_

_Tim lined his books up in alphabetical order as he took a step back and looked them over. He then closed his locker as he made his way down the hall._

"_Argo gave me something wrapped in a paper bag and said give it to Ran as a gift, informed me she likes to cook." _

_Tim continued to walk as he exited the school. He caught sight of Ran sitting at a bench_ _near the side walk. She smiled, he did the same as he walked over._

"I've been waiting for you." Ran said as she stood up.

"Sorry about that, usually take my time getting out. Where was Sonoko today?"

"She had something to do, did you miss her?" Ran playfully asked.

"It was much duller in science class today."

"Hahaah ha. Let's go, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok." Tim said as he followed her.

_They met at the park once again as they went through the case. Conan thought to himself as the others talked openly. Ai noticed this as she walked over to him._

"You ok, you've seemed a little off these past few days."

"Just anxious is all." Conan replied as his phone vibrated.

_He answered it as he heard Dr. Agasa on the other end._

"Got anything good for me Doc?"

"Two more children were abducted."

"Great, any more clues on who we could be looking for?" Conan asked.

"No but there is a public video just released showing them in a store just before they were taken."

"Think you can send that to me?" Conan.

"Already ahead of you."

_Conan held his phone out as the video slowly uploaded. Ai came to his side as they watched on. They looked to see a clothes store._

"_This must be survaliance footage." Conan thought to himself._

_They watched as a couple people walked around. Then a young boy and girl came into the picture._

"That must be them." Ai pointed.

_The girl walked toward the left as she left the screen. The boy on the other hand hesitated, then followed after. The video came to an end._

"Don't think that helped to profile our killer." Ai said.

_Conan watched the video once more, then for a third time._

"_Before the girl walked off, it looked like she was talking to someone_, _someone prompted her. The boy hesitated to follow on the other hand, he did in the end." Conan thought to himself_ _analyzing the footage._

"Dr Agasa were all the people in that store questioned within that hour?" Conan asked.

"Yes, they all were clean." Dr. Agasa replied.

"What are we dealing with?" Conan questioned.

"I wish I knew." Ai said.

"_Could this be the work of 'the shape'?"_

"Conan, Conan!"

_Conan and the rest of the Detective Boy looked over as Ran approached along with Tim._

"Ran!" Ai said as she walked over to greet her.

_The rest of the group did the same._

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet a new friend of mine, his name is Tim."

"Hi Tim." Ayumi said jumping up.

_Tim knelt down to their level as he looked the group over._

"So what are your names?" Tim asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm Haibara Ai." She said slightly swinging her hair to the side.

"Kojima Genta, leader of the Detective Boys."

"My name's Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko."

"And I'm Yoshida Ayumi."

"That must mean your Conan." Tim said as he looked over at him.

"How did you know my name?"

"Ran told me."

"Tim, what do you think about my new necklace I got?" Ayumi asked stepping forward.

_Tim reached out holding it in his hand as his thumb rubbed against it._

"It's really nice." Tim commented.

"_He's good with kids, that's a plus." Ran thought to herself._

"You said you're leader of the Detective Boys, are you guy's detectives?" Tim asked.

"You're exactly right, we're the best young detectives you'll ever see." Genta said proudly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You kids stay out of trouble now." Tim said with a smile as he stood back to his feet.

"_Need to find out when Deadshot will strike."_

"I better get going, I'll see you tonight ok." Tim said as he looked over at Ran.

_Ran watched as he walked off._

"_Tonight, are they going on a date?" Conan thought to himself._

"Conan you ready to go home?" Ran asked.

"Yea sure, I'll see you guy's later." Conan said as he and Ran made their way home.

_It was a quite walk home. The wind blew past them as the leafs scattered about. Conan looked up at Ran who had a large smile on her face._

"_Don't tell me she actually likes that guy."_

_They continued to walk as Conan rolled his eyes at the thought of Ran going on a date. Conan looked down as they continued to walk. Ran noticed this._

"Is something wrong Conan?"

"I'm fine, just a long day."

"What do you think about coming with me and Tim tonight?"

"I'd love to come, he seems like a cool guy!"

"I knew you would."

"_Good, now I can keep an eye on this Tim."_

_He spent the rest of daylight plotting out his move for Deadshot. Night came as he tossed on a casual suit_. _He grabbed the bag Argo had given him as he exited the apartment._ _He walked down the streets as he observed the many constructions which made up the city. Tim made his way over as he is met by Conan in the front._

"Hi Conan."

"So how are you liking it down here so far?" Conan asked.

"I must say I'm enjoying the time away from the business side of things."

"Where are you from?"

"Gotham City, it's much different than here."

"Never been there, is it a lot of fun?"

"Just like any big city I'd say it's very flexible on what you can do. Though the winters can be very bitter."

_Their conversation came to an end as Ran came walking out in a casual black skirt._

"You look nice." Tim commented.

"Thank you."

"Let's go shall we." Tim said.

_They walked around the city going from stores to the open markets which filled the streets. They went into a shop as Ran tried on multiple outfits as Tim and Conan sat around_ _for over thirty minutes._

"And this my friend is why you don't go shopping with women." Tim said.

"_That we can agree on." Conan thought to himself._

_Ran walked over as she fixated her attention on a red dress. She looked it over for nearly a minute as Tim and Conan walked over._

"You like that one?" Conan asked.

"Yea... it's just a little to expensive."

"If you really want it I can get it for you."

"No, that's ok."

"I insist." Tim said as he grabbed the dress off the hanger.

"Tim you don't have to."

"It's ok Ran, I want to." Tim replied as he walked over and paid.

"What about you little man, see anything you like?" Tim asked as he walked back over.

_Conan's eyes skimmed around as they locked onto a black suit. Conan walked over as he rubbed his hand on the slick leather._

"This one is perfect." Conan said.

"I knew you'd find something." Tim said.

_Tim paid for the suit as they made their way back onto the streets. They went out for ice cream_, _ice skating,_ and_ then watched fire works which went off in the distance._ _After the fireworks finished they made their way down the street._

"I must say I enjoyed my time." Tim said.

"I'm glad you did, we should do this again." Ran said as someone jumped from the side of a building holding a gun.

"I want all jewels and money, have the kid hand it over." He said calmly.

"Think you could put the gun away?" Tim asked.

"Shut up."

_Ran slowly moved back as he yelled out._

"Don't move bitch!"

"_Just a couple more...now!"_

_Before Tim could make a move Ran tossed the dress to him while at the same time kicking the gun out of the man's hand. She lunged forward landing multiple blows to his body then finishing him off with a striking kick._

"Hot damn." Tim mumbled.

_Conan's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Tim._

"_There's something about this guy. He didn't even budge when that man jumped out, he was calm and collective the whole time." Conan thought to himself._

_Ran pulled out her cell phone as she called the police_. _They waited for the police to arrive to apprehend the gunman_._ They then_ _took off. They came to a park as the three of them took a seat at a bench_. _They observed the night sky as Tim began to tell stories about the stars. _

"You're such a nerd." Ran stated.

_He ignored this as he continued on. This lasted for another ten minutes or so._

"Tim were you scared back there?" Ran asked.

"I think when anyone holds a gun to you, it lets out the fear. Good thing you were there, I'm some what of a slouch in combat." Tim lied.

"So...I guess this is where we call it a night." Ran said.

_Another minute or so goes by as they just look up at the night sky._

"Ran... I... have something else for you." Tim said as he pulled out the paper bag Argo had given him.

"_I wonder what's in the bag." Conan thought to himself._

_Ran took the bag into her lap as she peaked inside. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she looked over at Tim._

"What's wrong?"

_She slapped him as she tossed the dress at his face. Ran then got up as she stormed off. Tim pushed the dress from his face as he ripped the paper bag_ _open to reveal a stash of condoms. Conan jumped up at this as Tim punched the side of the bench. Argo and Zee had played him_. _Conan jumped down as Tim looked over at him._

"Keep the suit kid, it will look nice on you."

"_I think he was just as surprised as Ran and I, did he not know what was inside?"_

_Conan nodded as he walked off after Ran. Tim threw the dress over his shoulder as he looked down at his watch. It read 9:05_.

"Looks like I got an early date with Katina Sugo." Tim said as he walked off.

_He took a taxi back to his apartment. Once in he tossed the dress onto his bed as he suited up for work._

"_I made my way to the subway as I watched her go through security. No sign of Deadshot...yet."_

_Red Robin hid near the ceiling scouring the crowd for Floyd Lawton. He saw no sign of him. Katina entered the train as she took a seat near a window. _

"_Bingo, he's goanna strike any time now."_

_A minute passed by and nothing happened._

"_Where is he, does he plan on boarding or something?" Red Robin questioned._

_In the next minute the engine started as the train began to move._

"Just great." He said as he used his grappler to swing to the top of the train.

_They went down a dark tunnel. This lasted for about a minute as the train headed out. Red Robin stayed low as not to lose his balance._

"Why didn't he strike, I felt sure he would." Red Robin said as he saw another set of train tracks to the left.

_A loud sound can be heard in the far distance as Red Robin focuses his attention into that direction. Not to far away on the other set of tracks another train was coming. Tim used the cowl's zooming system to get a closer look._

"Let's see if there is anything suspicious over there." Red Robin said.

_As he looked on one of the cargo doors on the other train slid open._

"Got him!" Red Robin said as he caught sight of Deadshot holding a rifle.

"_So he was going to shoot her when the two trains crossed, clever move. The only thing he didn't account for was someone like me." Red Robin said as he reached for one of his bird disks._

_The trains continued to motor on as they came closer to one another._

"_I'm going to have to time this just right, if I mess up, Katina dies."_

_He held the bird disk just right under his chest as the other train came within a few yards. He looked on as Deadshot lifted his gun ever so slightly._

"_Almost...not quite."_

_Deadshot flung the rifle up as he took aim._

"And here...we...go!" He yelled as he threw the bird disk knocking the rifle out of his hand.

_Deadshot looked up as he saw Red Robin glide over to the same train as him. He headed to the top as Red Robin followed after him._

"It's over Deadshot, give it up."

"Your that Red Robin aren't you, heard about you from Catman."

"Why are you going after the Sugo's?" Red Robin asked.

"Don't see how that is any of your business, you should head back to Gotham while you still can."

"Not without you I and the creep your working with." Red Robin declared.

"Who say's he's here?" Deadshot said as he began to fire at Red Robin with a wrist device of some kind.

_Red Robin dodged around avoiding the bullets and keeping his distance. Deadshot took advantage of this as he shot the hinges off a_t_ the end of the train_ _where he stood_.

"Goodbye Red Robin." Deadshot waved.

_Red Robin looked back as he took to a knee._

"_He got away...but only this time." Tim thought to himself as the train took him back to where he had started._

**To Be Continued**


	4. Plan set in Place

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Plan set in Place**_

_He had awaken much earlier this morning. He strolled down the street as he walked into a forest nearby. Tim looked down at his watch which read 6:08. Class wasn't until nine so he had plenty of time. The birds sang in the distance as the crickets hopped about. Tim walked down a small hill as he pushed through a few bushes. He continued on as he came upon a small river, looking down at it._

_"I wonder where this stream leads to." _

_He continued to walk downward as he came upon a large ditch. In the middle stood a large shed. The door swang back and forth from the winds coming in from the west._

_"I wonder if that shed is being occupied."_

_Tim waited a few seconds longer then decided to jump into the ditch. He slowly approached the shed as he pushed the door to the side. He took a look inside. It was dark, very dark at that. Tim reached for his pocket as he pulled out a mini flash light flashing it into the darkness. There were webbs everywhere. Other than that the place was completely_ _empty._

_"This could defiantly work as a base for operations, I'll have to upgrade some_ _things. This is better than working from the room, much more secluded out here. I'll need to buy some things after school."_

_He felt himself being shaked as his eyes sprung open. Conan sat up in bed as Kogoro stood over him._

"Hey Conan I need to ask you something."

_"What's so important it couldn't have waited until I woke up." Conan thought to himself. _

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"They're hosting the community person of the month up at the station in a few days." Kogoro began.

"Let me guess you need to nominate someone, and you want to know if I know someone worth mentioning."

"Exactly, do you know if any of the staff up at your school is worthy of the nomination?" Kogoro asked.

_Conan sat there as he thought about it for a few seconds._

"Mr. Logan." Conan said.

"Logan...what's he do?"

"He's the genitor." Conan replied.

"Ok, let Mr. Logan know I would like to speak with him."

"Sure thing." Conan replied as Kogoro made his way out of the room.

_Conan got dressed as he went into the main room. He was surprised not_ _to see Ran around._

_"She left early. Must of had to do with last night."_

_Conan had a bowl of cereal as he made his way out. He walked down the street as he looked to the sky._

_"I need to talk to Salekea, hopefully cheer her up after yesterday."_

_The school came into view as Conan took a deep breath. There were children jump roping at the side of the school as Conan turned his head to see genitor Logan sweeping something up at the other side of the building. Conan walked over as Mr. Logan turned to face him._

"Hey Conan, how you doing this morn?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"Just cleaning up the scraps, you know how that goes."

_Conan gave off a small laugh._

"Mr. Kogoro would like to have a word with you up at the station." Conan informed.

"You mean detective Mouri?"

"That's right." Conan.

"Oh...ok."

_Conan looked up at him. He could tell genitor Logan was a little uneasy with this news. Mr. Logan then walked off as he pulled out his phone. Conan walked in the opposite direction._

_"Now to go and find Salekea." _

_Conan made his way around the building as he saw Salekea sitting at one of the swings with Ayumi sitting on the one to the left of her. They were swinging while engaged in conversation._

_"Cool, Salekea has a new friend." _

_The halls were busy as usual. He pushed through as he made his way into his science class. He took a seat at his desk as Airi swung back in her seat to face him._

"You watch the news last night?" She asked.

"The news is to depressing, I prefer the sports channel." Tim replied.

"You mist one of the wildest chases, Kaitou Kid is so amazing." Airi said as she swayed back and forth in her seat.

_"This girl is creeping me out." Tim thought to himself as he heard the slamming of a book to the right of him._

_He knew exactly what was about to happen. Tim turned to his right as he put on his fake smile._

"Hey Sonoko."

"What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"I see you're mad."

"Why would you do something like that, she's really upset you know!"

"I'll take care of it." Tim calmly replied.

_Airi looked on._

_"_This is turning out to be as good as last night's soup opera." Airi side commented.

"What's wrong with you, you didn't even reply to any of my calls last night!"

_Tim looked down at his phone to see ten missed calls, which were all from Sonoko._

_"Ooops."_

"Sorry about that, I had a busy night."

"With what, picking up some skank no doubt. Let me tell you Tim, Ran isn't that kind of girl."

"Alright... listen Sonoko, the bag of condoms was a mistake." Tim said as he stood up.

"Then why would you do something like that?"

"It wasn't my idea, I didn't even know what was in the bag until after the fact. Argo was the one who gave it to me, he said Ran loved to cook, so I thought it was something she could use." Tim explained as Sonoko sat back down.

_Tim did the same. No one said a word for the next minute or so. Airi looked them both over, waiting for one of them to say something._

"Why didn't you just say so, before I started yelling?"

"Didn't want you to go yelling at Argo and Zee."

"Zee has something to do with this to?"

"Don't know, but he has the hots for Ran so I wouldn't count him out."

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted, but don't confront either of them. This is something I need to do."

_The bell rang as the class session began. Conan flipped through his book as Genta whistled over at him._

"Conan, you here about the latest kid taken?" He whispered.

"Another one, when?"

"Last night, so that makes nine abducted."

"Don't you mean ten?" Conan asked.

"The boy in the video they broadcasted yesterday is dead, they found him this morning." Genta informed.

_"Great, another death. I need to solve this, and fast." _

_He began tapping his pencil as he looked out the window. Conan's phone began to vibrate as he looked down to see he had a text from Dr. Agasa. It read "New information, come over."_

_"Maybe I'll make some headway."_

_He placed his things into the locker as he dressed into his gym clothes. Tim made his way to the gym as he looked to see Sonoko in a heated discussion with Argo and Zee._

_"There's no winning with that girl."_

_Tim made his way over as the three of them looked toward him._

"How was your date Tim?" Argo asked with a laugh.

"What do you think?"

"They think this is all a big joke!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed I would handle this." Tim said as Zee walked up to him.

"Handle what, you planning on doing something little man?" Zee asked as he shoved him.

_Coach Succo caught sight of this as he ran over standing inbetween the two of them._

"This is not the way to handle this boys, if you have a problem put on the gloves!" He yelled out.

"Sounds good to me coach, what do you say Timmy?" Zee prompted.

"If that's what you want."

"Sonoko, go get the gloves." Coach Succo instructed.

_She hesitated at first, but then took off to retrieve them. Sonoko came back as she handed the gloves to Succo who then handed a pair to both Tim and Zee. The rest of the class looked on as they placed the matt's down._

"After this I don't want any back and forth between you two, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Zee said.

"Won't be a problem." Tim added.

_Coach Succo stepped from the matt as he signaled for them to begin. Zee made the first move as he threw a couple jabs._

_"He's stiff."_

_Zee then threw a swing which Tim dodged yet again. He tossed a couple more punches as Tim manuverd around waiting for _a_n opening ._

"What are you doing, playing keep away?"

_With that statement Tim unloaded catching Zee on the side of his face sending him flying down to the matt. Everyone gasped out._

_"Think I should of pulled back a little on that punch." Tim thought to himself as he took his gloves off._

_Zee on the other hand was still on the ground. Tim handed his gloves to Succo who then went to check on Zee. Tim stepped down from the matt as Argo took a step back._

"It was Zee's idea." He said.

_Tim walked passed him as he stood next to Sonoko._

"Wow, didn't know you could hit like that!"

"I try and keep in shape."

"I'll let Ran know everything." Sonoko said.

"I'd prefer if it came from me, I'd like to tell her myself."

"Ok." Sonoko replied.

_"Knowing Sonoko she'll probably tell her anyway."_

_Conan made his way down the hall as he saw Ayumi and Salekea talking near the water fountain._

"Hi Conan." Salekea said.

"Any of you seen Haibara?" Conan asked.

"She went out the front." Ayumi informed.

"Thanks, I'll see you both later." Conan said as he took off.

_He ran out the front doors as he saw Ai_ _Haibara in the near distance. He quickly caught up to her._

"Haibara." Conan said as she turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Agasa said he had some new information, I thought I'd just walk there with you."

_Ai nodded as they continued on. They made it back to the house to find Dr. Agasa sitting infront of the computer. Conan walked over as he placed his bag to the ground._

"So what is it you found?" Conan asked.

"For starters the only bodies found dead are that of two males."

"Your right, the other nine are girls. You think maybe they're just after little girls?" Conan asked.

"I did a little research, there were three different incidents like this very one in other cities."

"How does it relate to our case?" Ai asked.

"All three incidents occurred five months apart. It's been about five months since the last city abductions, I wouldn't be surprised if it's connected." Dr. Agasa said.

"Anything else you have to add on?" Conan asked.

"The children abducted in all the other cases were young girls. Ten in all in each of those cases."

"If that is true, that must mean there's one more to go." Ai said.

"And that means we need to find them now. Dr. Agasa did you check the records of anyone with a criminal record who has been in all three of those cities, and now here?" Conan asked.

"I'll give it a look now."

_It was busy at this time of day. He waited in line with all the extra accessories he had purchased._

"_Got some stuff to set up at the shed, might take awhile but this could work as a base for my operation."_

_After he paid for all the electronics he headed back to the shed as he set up shop._

"_I forgot to talk with Ran, I'll have to do that soon."_

_Most of his day was spent setting up things and installing programs into the hard drive. Tim looked down at his watch. It was seven P.M._

"Good, looks like all systems are a go. I want to give that survaliance footage a closer look." Tim said.

_He pulled the video up as he watched it a couple times over._

"Wait a minute, did that boy say something before he followed after her?"

_Tim opened up another file as a sound system popped open._

"_If I could get rid of the noise around him, I might be able to hear what he said."_

_He went to work as he tried to fade out the extra sounds in the video. An hour or so passed on as he made progress._

"Alright let's see if I have something." Tim said as he played back the video audio once more.

"_Yeww carrrn bzzz serii."_

"Closer, but still can't hear what he said." Tim stated as he continued.

_Tim continued to fade out the surrounding sounds as he played the audio again._

"_Yous caant bezz."_

"Just a little more." Tim said.

_He made a couple more adjustments to the audio as he played the audio for yet another time._

"_You can't be serious, she has cooties."_

_Tim sat back in his chair at this._

"_I wonder what that could have been about. I think it's best if I visit one of the spots where one of the children were taken." Tim thought to himself as he walked over and suited up._

_Conan laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. His head rested upon his hands. Dr. Agasa had looked into potential criminals on the run which fit their description, none fit the profile._ _Conan's little trance was broken by the sound of foot steps heading toward him. He sat up to see Ran._

"You doing ok in here?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just resting up a little. Are you feeling better?" Conan asked.

"Considering Sonoko just called and told me Tim didn't know what was in the bag, I'd say I'm feeling much better." Ran replied with a smile.

"_Good, I knew something was up with that whole incident." _

"Dad went up to the station, so he might be back late."

"Ok." Conan said.

_He swung from building to building, his cape flowing within the night sky. Red Robin came to a stop as he caught sight of something suspicious at the left side of his eye. He stood on the ledge of the building as he used his zooming system. He saw a man working on something under a car. After he finished the man jumped up and ran around the corner as a truck picked him up. _

"Think I better go give that a look." He said as he glided down toward the parking lot.

_Red Robin made his way over to the car as he took a look under. Immediately a device attached to the bottom of the car began to beep._

"_A bomb!" _

_Red Robin quickly jumped using his grappler to head to the nearest building as the car exploded._

"_Must of been triggered off when I touched the car. That blast wasn't meant for me, but who?"_

_Red Robin looked forward as a bunch of people came running out of a building. Red Robin looked to see that the building was the police headquarters._

"_Looks like someone wanted one of these guy's dead." Red Robin said as he looked to see who owned the car._

"My car!" A man yelled out.

"_That must be the guy they wanted dead. If they find that he is still alive they may _try again."

_Conan found himself fading as his phone began to vibrate next to him. He reached over as he brought it to his ear._

"Hello."

"_Good, you're ok." Genta said from the other line._

"What is this all about?" Conan asked.

"_Just checking on all the group members to make sure everyone is ok, see you in school tommarrow."_

_With that he hung up. Conan flipped his phone down as he went to the main room to see Ran staring out the window. He looked on as he slowly walked up next to her._

"I wish Shinichi was here."

_Conan didn't say anything. They both stood their as minutes went by. Suddenly a slight knock at the door can be heard. Ran made her way over as she opened the door to see Megure Juzo and detective Takagi. Ran engaged in conversation with the two of them._

"_What are they doing here?" Conan thought to himself._

"What's wrong, is there something you two need to tell me."

"I think it would be best if we took a seat Ms. Mouri." Inspector Megure advised.

_Ran invited the two of them in as they all took a seat._

"_This dosen't look good." Conan thought to himself._

"Where's dad, did something happen to him?" Ran asked standing back up.

_Inspector Megure looked toward the ground, then back up._

"He's gone...his car exploded. There was nothing we could do." Inspector Megure informed.

_Conan became light headed_ _as he stood up against the wall_. _Memories of Kogoro quickly poured in as his eyes watered up_._ Ran's eyes curled with tears_ _as_ _well. She then fell forward as detective Takagi caught her in his arms._

"She fainted. What should we do from here?" Detective Takagi asked.

"We'll call her mother, that's the best thing we can do."

_He glided as he touched down on a building right across from an elementary school down town._

"_I fixed the kill attempt problem, this could actually benefit better then what I had planned originally." _

_Red Robin glided down toward the school as he walked around. _

"_This is the place victim number two was taken, right after school they say."_

_He reached into his utility belt as he pulled out a mini flash light_.

"_The incident had to have taken place over there some where, that's the direction of the little girls home."_

_He looked the area over for nearly an hour, but found nothing._

"_Wait a minute, what if something grabbed her attention and made her go down the other block." _

_Red Robin walked down the other street still holding his flash light in hand. He made his way along the brick wall as he came to a stop at the end of the corner. He walked into a small secluded area near the other side of the wall. He flashed his light around as he caught sight of a small object. He then knelt down to see what it was._

"_A filtered cigarette piece...why would someone do that?"_

_Red Robin continued to scour the area as something caught his attention over near a pile of mud. He looked down to see wheel prints implanted into the mud. Red Robin flashed around a little more as he saw a black substance near the wheel prints. He took his finger as he took a sniff of it._

"_Oil...somebody was waiting here."_

_Using his cowl he took a few pictures of the imprinted wheels, he then walked over and stuck the filtered cigarette piece into his pocket. _

"_They teach the military soldiers how to filter their cigarettes, keeps others from tracking them. Maybe the abductor is of military background."_

_Red Robin shot his grappler out as he headed back to the roof tops._

"_I'll analyze the evidence after school...The real question remains, what could have brought that girl clear over there?" _

_The night went by as the sun rose in the morning. Conan opened his eyes as he jumped to the ground. He quickly remembered what Inspector Megure had told them last night. Tears came to his eyes once more as he quickly wiped _them.

"_If it's the last thing I do, I will find out who is responsible for Kogoro's death."_

_Conan slowly got dressed as he made his way into the main room as he is surprised to be greeted by Eri Kisaki._

"Good morning young man."

"Good morning. Where is Ran?"

"I insisted she stay home from school, but she decided against it." Eri replied.

_Conan threw his bag over his shoulders as he headed for the door. Conan then stopped as he looked back toward her._

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but everything is going to be ok."

_Conan nodded as he headed to school. He made his way through the hall straight to class. Conan put his head down as he felt a tap from behind._

"Conan are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"_I...I don't know what to say."_

The bell rung shortly after as Conan sat up and reached for his book.

"Something wrong Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Just tired, long night." Conan lied.

_Conan looked over as the door opened. It was Salekea._

"_Salekea, when is she ever late?"_

_Salekea made her way to her desk as she took a seat. Conan looked over at her._

"_Why does she look so sad today?" Conan questioned._

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Conan asked.

"I'm ok." She said looking toward him then back.

"_Does she have makeup on today?"_

_He made his way to school as he saw Ran_ _and Sonoko sitting at the bench infront of the school. Tim walked over as he sat next to them._

"Hey Ran, we need to talk."

"It's ok, Sonoko told me everything."

"_Her voice, she sounds sad."_

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"It's my Dad."

"What did he do, rob a bank or something?" He said trying to crack a joke.

"Tim!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"I thought we were friends, why would you say something like that!" Ran yelled as she stood up from the bench.

"Woh, what's wrong?" Tim asked placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood up as well.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as tears came to her eyes.

"What happened?"

"My father...he was killed... Tim."

"I'm...I'm sorry. Look everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not, how would you know. You couldn't know what it's like to lose a father." Ran said as she walked off in tears.

"Nice going loser." Sonoko said.

"Sonoko, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Do me a favor Tim, stay away from me and more importantly, stay away from Ran." Sonoko said as she went after Ran.

"_Damn_, _and_ _now we're back to square negative one."_

_Conan looked on as his phone vibrated. He looked down to see Hattori Heiji was calling. He ignored this. The bell rang a few minutes later as Conan stepped down from his chair. Ayumi walked next to him as they exited the classroom._

"Conan are you sure you're ok?"

_Conan continued to walk as Ayumi grabbed him by his shoulders turning him toward her._

"Talk to me Conan, you know I'm always here for you."

"Ayumi I." Conan began as Salekea walked up.

"Ayumi would you like to come to my house?" Salekea asked.

"I'd have to ask my mom."

"You can call her on the way there."

"Ok. We'll talk later ok." Ayumi said as she walked off with Salekea.

_Conan leaned up against one of the lockers as he slid to the ground._

"_Everything is falling apart."_

**To Be Continued**


	5. Race Against Time

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 5**

**Race Against Time**

_"Sonoko never showed for class, got my seat moved to the front to avoid any future confrontation with her."_

_The clouds bulged up as the wind swayed from side to side. A cool breeze blew in as he made his way back to the shed. A car drove past as it splashed water up which got caught on the side of his suit. Tim payed little attention to this. Not long after he found himself back in the shed. He took off his school clothes, folding and placing them on one of the tables. He then suited up. The cowl hanged from the back of his neck as he took a seat at the computer._

_"Now to import the pictures I took yesterday night."_

_Tim uploaded the images as he stashed it into his data base._

_"Now let's see if I can find out what kind of vehicle was at the abduction sight."_

_The computer began a quick scan as Tim sat and waited. It wasn't long as the computer found a match._

"A Ford Econoline, can't say I didn't see that coming." Tim said feeling good about his progress.

_His phone began to ring as he reached over and answered it._

"This is Tim."

_"Hey Tim."_

"Kon?"

_"That would be me, how are things in Japan?"_

"Slow, but I'm making progress. How are things in Smallville?" Tim asked.

_"Not to crazy this week, just got back from a mission with the Titans."_

"How'd that go?"

_"We got the job done. Just thought I'd give a call to my best bud."_

"Thanks, I needed that."

_"Got to go, couple things I need to finish for school."_

"Later."

_With that he hung up._

_ He slowly made his way up the stairs. As he approached the front door he heard voices coming from the other side. Conan reached up as he pushed the door open. Ran sat at the couch along side Eri and Sonoko._

"How was your day at school?" Eri asked.

"It was alright I guess." Conan replied.

"Conan have you talked to Shinichi lately, it would be great if you could get him to come here." Eri said.

"No one ever knows where he is." Sonoko side commented while wrapping her arms around Ran.

"I haven't talked to him in awhile, think he's out on a big case." Conan replied.

_"Just great, when Ran needs me most I'm nowhere to be found."_

_Conan made his way to his room as he sat up onto the bed. He pulled his phone out to see Heiji had called an additional two times._

_"Don't think I'm ready to talk, I'll give him a call when..."_

_His phone slid out of his hand as he fell onto his back. His eyes closed as he slowly fell asleep._

_ Hours had gone by as he sat at his computer going through all the evidence. He played the audio file he had put together, playing it over and over._

_"I looked through the criminal records, no one in the database owns a Ford Econoline."_

_Tim replayed the video once again but found no further insight. He then rewinded the survaliance tape thirty minutes before the two had arrived in the store. _

_"Maybe there's something I missed."_

_He watched on as fifteen minutes in something caught his attention._

_"Wait a minute, there was another little girl who was in the store?"_

_He watched as the girl called someone. She then walked off the screen toward the left. Nearly fifteen minutes later into the tape the other two children came into the picture._

"That other little girl was still in the store when they arrived, that must have been who they were talking to. Why else would the boy have mentioned cooties." Tim said.

_Tim sat back in his chair once more._

_"Maybe that girl invited them there."_

_He sat there tapping his fingers on the desk._

_"Come on Tim, you can do this."_

_He played the tape once more, then watched the video. He then thought back to his visit to the school. Tim's eyes widened as he sprung up from his chair which fell to the ground._

_"That's why I couldn't find any evidence of a struggle, that's why all trails were cold on finding this guy, the abductor is using a child to ring in his prey!"_

_His eyes slowly opened as he heard his name being called. Conan sat up as Ran entered the room._

"Conan, Ayumi's mother just called."

"What did she want?" Conan asked.

"Ayumi is missing, she hasn't called home all day." Ran informed.

"She was supposed to be going to Salekea's house." Conan said.

"Who is that?"

"Classmate of ours." Conan replied.

"I'll let her know." Ran said as she left the room.

_Conan reached for his phone to see he had missed phone calls from most of his friends. He dialed Ayumi's cell. She didn't answer._

_"Oh no, what if the abductor took Salekea and Ayumi. I need to go see Dr. Agasa." Conan thought to himself as he jumped down from his bed and darted into the hall._

"Conan where are you going?" Eri asked.

"Out!" Conan quickly replied.

_Conan ran down the street at top speed as many thoughts ran through his head._

_"I promised Ayumi I wouldn't let anything happen to her...oh Ayumi... please be ok." _

_It wasn't to much longer as he found himself on Dr. Agasa's front door. He stood over as he tried to catch his breath. He then walked forward as he began to knock. The door slid open the next second as Conan looked to see Ai._

"Why are you all out of breath?" Ai asked asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Haibara...Ayumi's missing." Conan stated.

_Fear came over Ai's face as Conan stepped in._

"You're going to find her, right?" Ai asked.

_Conan didn't reply as he made his way over to Dr. Agasa who was on the computer._

"Conan, what are you doing here?"

"Ayumi is missing, I think she's been abducted. If that is the case someone must have known her schedule, can you get an extended background check on all employees in the school district?" Conan asked.

"I'll do it now." Dr. Agasa said as he looked to the computer.

_All Conan and Ai could do was sit and wait. Conan paced back and forth as his hands began to shake. _

"Conan I have checked the whole base for anything out of the ordinary." Dr. Agasa said.

"Find anything."

"Maybe, there is a genitor on this list." Dr. Agasa began.

"Mr. Logan?" Conan asked.

"Yes, he doesn't have a criminal but."

"But what?" Conan asked.

"There really is no background at all, other than that everyone else is clean." Dr. Agasa said.

_Ai tried to call Ayumi as well but got no reply. Conan began to walk in circles._

"You think he might be going under a fake name?" Conan asked.

"It's possible."

_He continued to pace as he thought about all his encounters with genitor Logan._

"When I talked to him last he did seem a little uneasy about meeting with...no..why didn't I see it earlier." Conan said.

"What are you talking about?" Ai asked.

"When I told Mr. Logan Kogoro wanted to meet with him up at the station, let's just say he wasn't to thrilled. He made a phone call just as we parted ways."

"What do you think he called about?" Ai asked.

_Conan sat there for a second as tears came to his eyes yet again._

"What's wrong?" Ai asked as she walked up to him.

"I...I'm the one who got Mouri Kogoro killed."

"Nonsense Conan." Dr. Agasa said stepping up from his chair.

"Think about it, I told him Kogoro wanted to see him. Genitor Logan must have thought Kogoro was coming onto him."

_The room fell silent. The phone began to ring a few seconds later as Dr. Agasa answered it. He talked for a second or so as he placed the phone to the side._

"It's Mrs. Kisaki."

_"She must of known I'd head over here."_

"What did she say?" Ai asked_._

"Conan you said Ayumi went to a Salekea's house right?"

"Yea."

"The police just went to her registered residents, it doesn't exist."

"Have them check Mr. Logan's." Conan said.

_He zoomed into the girl in the survaliance video as he got a clear shot of her face._

_"That should do it, let's see if this girl goes to school." Tim thought to himself as his computer went to work._

_Within a minute a match was found as he looked up at the screen._

"Salekea Valdina, so thats her. Interesting, she goes to Teitan elementary." Tim said.

_He sat up in his chair as he sorted a few things out in his head._

_"If this guy is having her help with his work I'm sure he'd want to keep a close eye on her. That must mean he works at the school, let me see if anyone who works at there owns a Ford Econoline." _

_A couple seconds go by as a profile pops up._

"Suzak Logan, he's a genitor, he's also got a GPS system." Tim said.

_He looked the profile over as he rubbed his chin._

_"This guy has little to no real history. Let me see what happens if I tag his picture into the criminal filter list."_

_He waited a couple minutes as another profile popped up._

"Bingo, Suzak Valdina...wow this guy has a track record, attempted murder, sexual harassment, couple burglaries. What do we have here, so... he's the grand father of Ms. Salekea." Tim said as he looked on.

_They sat around, not sure what to do next. Conan on the other hand paced back and forth._

_"Come on, think."_

_The phone rang once more as Dr. Agasa once again answered it. A few seconds later he placed the phone back on the hook._

"They checked his registered home as well, nothing."

_"Ayumi...I'm sorry."_ _Conan said to himself as he slouched to the ground._

_He stood at the screen as he continued to tap his fingers against the desk._

_"Hmm, maybe I can hack into his GPS system, this could give me an idea on where he is keeping them."_

_After about five minutes he hacked into his system as he looked over all the areas on the map. One jumped out at him, a secluded place right outside of town._

_"Looks like I have a location, hang on girls I'm on my way." Tim thought to himself as he slid his cowl over his head._

_It was cold, very cold at that. She slowly began to move, her body ached all over. The ground was hard and rough. Her eyes slowly opened as she stood to her feet. The room was dark, so it prevented her from seeing anything. She walked forward as she bumped into something hard and cold. She fell to the ground as she started crying. Within seconds lights were switched on_,_ lighting up the room. She began to cry even more as she found she was in a cage. A man came into view a couple seconds later._

"Mr. Logan?"

"Hello Ms. Yoshida ."

"Help me!" Ayumi cried out.

_Suzak's head flew back as he laughed out. It wasn't until then Ayumi realized that he was the one who had abducted her._

"You really should let me go, Conan will be here any minute."

"Conan?"

"He's one of the best detectives you'll ever see."

"Maybe so, but I can almost guarantee he won't find this place."

"What did you do to all the other girls?" Ayumi asked.

_Suzak Valdina walked around the room as he pulled sheets off of the tops of other small cages to reveal nine more young girls. All the cells were widely spread out._

"I suggest you all behave and keep quite, you will be going to your new homes soon."

_"What does he mean?" Ayumi thought to herself._

_Suzak left the room as a couple of the other girls began to start crying._

_"I wonder if Conan is on his way yet." Ayumi thought to herself as her eyes watered up._

_A couple minutes went by as many voices can be heard in the room directly next to theirs. The voices got louder and louder. The door flung open once more as about twelve other men along with Suzak entered._

"And here they are gentlemen, where shall we start?"

"Let's start there, and make our way around." One of the men said pointing to one of the cages.

_Ayumi went into the corner of her cell as she silently started crying._

_"Pssst, hey." Someone whispered._

_Ayumi turned to see Salekea at the side of her cell._

"Salekea?"

"Shhhh...I'm sorry about all of this. I'm going to get you out of here." Salekea said as she held up a key.

"Thank you." Ayumi whispered.

_Salekea went to the front of the cell as she slowly unlocked the cage looking toward the others to make sure no one was looking. Ayumi came out of the cell as she hugged her._

"Come with me."

"No I can't, you must go now."

"Hey what's going on over there!" One of the men yelled out.

"Run!" Salekea yelled.

_Ayumi ran as she tripped over her leg falling to the ground. She quickly got back up as she continued to run. Ayumi looked back to see she had dropped her necklace, there was no time for that though. A couple of the men were gaining on her as she turned the corner and ran up a fleet of stairs._

"Enough, let her go." Suzak said.

"Why?" One of them said as they stopped in their tracks.

"She went upstairs, there's no exit up there. We'll deal with her later." Suzak said.

"Very well." One said.

_Suzak walked over as he grabbed Salekea by her shirt pinning her up against the wall._

"Try something like that again little girl and I'll mess your face up so good makeup won't even cover it up."

_He then placed her back on the ground._

"I say we get straight to the bidding." Another suggested.

"Very well, lets get started shall we." Suzak said as they headed over to the center of the room.

_He handed everyone a card as he pulled out a roll of dice_.

"Alright, this dice will determine the bidding order." Suzak explained.

_They all nodded. Everyone took a turn at rolling the dice two times. This process took a couple minutes to be completed._

"Now that we have that out of the way, when putting in a bid to become the highest bidder just use the phrase 'I can.' Is that clear."

_Everyone nodded._

"Alright then, lets get started shall we." Suzak said as the lights began to blink.

"What's up with the lights?"

"I'm not sure." Suzak said as the lights completely shut off.

"Damn lights." One complained.

"Suzak you got emergency lights in here?"

"Hold on a second, I'll get to them momentarily."

_He made his way through the dark as he heard a body fall. The next second one of the men screamed out._

"What's going on!" Suzak yelled out.

_Suzak made his way over to the wall as he heard tons of commotion going on in the dark. He felt his way by the wall as he reached for a lever pushing upward. The lights flashed back on as he turned back around to see all of the men knocked out._

"What the hell." He said as he reached for his gun.

_As he pulled his gun out it is knocked from his hand by a flying object. Suzak turns into that direction to see nothing as he is grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall. Before Suzak can react a figure lugged at him pinning him up against the wall by his shirt._

"Who...who are you?" Suzak asked looking down.

"Someone you rubbed the wrong way." He said as he tossed him across the room.

_Salekea quickly hid behind a few barrels looking on._

"Ha haah, you some kind of vigilante hooded man?"

"It's Red Robin."

"A bird, that's a new one." Suzak said as he pulled out another gun from his back pocket.

_Red Robin leaped forward knocking the gun from his hand. Suzak pulled a knife from his jacket as he took a swing. Red Robin caught him by his wrist as he twisted. Suzak fell to a knew favoring his dislocated wrist._

"I must know how long have you been at this, because so far I'm not impressed." Red Robin said.

_Suzak sat there for a second as he thought about it._

"Oh boy, I've been in this business for a long time my friend. You might of busted this one operation, but I have a facility right outside of Osaka. That's where the big boys come to play."

"Is that what all this is about, child trafficking?"

"It pays good if you have the connections, but you could never begin to understand the big picture." Suzak said.

"That's already beyond me, but what kind of sick man uses his own grand daughter to help enslave others?"

"It's all part of the game Red."

"So was killing Kogoro Mouri part of your plan?" Red Robin asked.

"Damn straight, he started getting suspicious. As I said it's all part of the game."

"More like game over, your going to be sitting in a nice cold cell." Red Robin informed as a smirk came to his face.

"Really now, I don't see any police or witnesses around to convict me. I mean who would believe someone like you?" Suzak asked.

_"This was already over before he even knew it."_

_Red Robin reached from behind as he pulled out a walkie talkie._

"That's where you are wrong, as soon as I began to ask you questions I not only recorded you, but also let a friend listen in." Red Robin said as he held the device into the air.

_"It's over Suzak, we have you on tape!" A voice from the walkie talkie yelled. _

"It can't be, I...I killed you!"

_"No Suzak, your bomb attempt failed. Detective Kogoro _doesn't go down that eas_ily." Kogoro laughed_ _from the other line_.

_Red Robin shut off the walkie talkie as he stuck it to his belt._

"The police are already on their way." Red Robin said.

"So they let vigilantes run the show now?"

"Wrong again, we never met in person. To them I'm just an anonymous caller, they have no idea who I really am." Red Robin replied.

"Clever move, you had him fake his death. So you going to let that bogus detective take all the credit?"

"I don't see why not, whatever keeps me in the shadows." Red Robin replied.

"I will not go to prison!"

"Big words, when we have you admitting to everything." Red Robin said.

"Ha haaaha hahha, you're missing the point Red." Suzak said as he pulled a device from his pocket and clicked down on it.

_Red Robin looked over at him as Suzak began to laugh._

"What did you just do?" Red Robin asked.

"We have one minute before this place explodes."

_Red Robin darted over toward the cages while pulling out his staff. He quickly knocked the locks off of each one as they all latched onto his legs. Salekea made her way over as well._

"I'm sorry, he made me do it."

"Every thing is going to be ok you here?"

"Ok." Salekea replied.

"Lead these girls out of here Salekea, the police will be out there to take care of you." Red Robin said as she nodded.

_It took a few seconds but he was able to get them all from holding onto him_. _As they ran off Red Robin noticed a necklace on the ground as he picked it up. _

_"...Ayumi."_

"She's upstairs." Salekea yelled back noticing Red Robin had found the necklace.

_He drops the necklace into his utility as he stands back to his feet_. _A couple gun shot's go off as Red Robin turns to see that Suzak shot all the unconscious men in the head. _

"Couldn't have them living, not after tonight. Any one of them could have ratted out our other sites." Suzak said

"You really are sick." Red Robin said.

"What can I say, it runs in the family."

"Doesn't matter you're coming with me." Red Robin stated.

"Is that so, you've got less than a minute. It's me... or the girl."

_They stood there as they stared _each other down for a couple seconds. Red Robin clenched his fists as he darted toward the stairwell. As he ran he heard a gun shot go off.

_"Didn't know he was going to commit suicide, should have disarmed him all together."_

_He continued to run up the stairs as he entered a large hall way. There were multiple doors as he began to call out._

"Little girl where are you, I'm here to save you!"

_He got no reply._

_"Great, she must think I'm one of the guy's who wants to hurt her."_

_He quickly made his way down the hall going from door to door, knowing time was running out. As he passed by one of the rooms he heard a slight yelp coming from the room across from him. He walked over as he tried to turn the nob. It was locked._

_"Got her!"_

_With that Red Robin kicked down the door to enter a large empty room. There sitting in a dark corner hiding behind her legs was Ayumi. Tim smiled as he quickly made his way over. She cried out when he came within a few feet of her._

"Please stay back!"

"We have to go, this place is about to explode." Red Robin said.

_She didn't reply._

"I'm here to help you."

"I think your lying." Ayumi said as she started crying again.

_Red Robin took to a knee as a smile came to his face._

"Don't worry I wont hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm ..Red Robin." He calmly replied.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Ayumi asked while wiping her tears.

"Just...trust me." He said holding out his hand.

_Ayumi looked up at him as she stopped crying. A few moments went by as she leaped into his arms. He placed her onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"We don't have time to back track, I'll have to make an exit."_

_With that he reached into his utility belt as he tossed an explosive at the wall blasting it open._

"Hold on." Red Robin informed as he ran forward and glided into the air.

_The building exploded not to long after. They landed on_ the_ top of a hill to the side of the building. Red Robin looked down to see all of the other children along with the police. He grabbed Ayumi from his back as he placed her to the ground._

"You're safe now, just head down to the police and they'll get you home." He said looking down at her.

_She began to walk, then stopped._

"What's wrong?"

_Ayumi turned back around as she smiled up at him._

"Thank you...Red Robin"

_He smiled at_ _this_.

"Anytime kid, now head down to the police. I'll watch from here and make sure you make it down ok."

_Ayumi nodded as she slowly made her way down_,_ and headed over toward the officers._

"There she is!" One of the officers yelled relieved to see she made it out in one piece.

_Kogoro walked over as he wrapped a small blanket around Ayumi to keep her warm from the cool air._

"How did you make it out?" Kogoro asked.

_Ayumi turned back to the hill to see Red Robin was gone._

"I found another exit through a chimney." She replied.

"As long as you're ok. This case being solved is going to put me over the top." Kogoro said as he looked toward the night sky, with the moon gazing on.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Mystery of the Kid Thief

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapt****er 6**

**Mystery of the Kid Thief**

_He paved his way down the street, staring into the distance as he did. The house came into view as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Conan opened the front door as he walked in. Ran was asleep on the couch, her head resting on Sonoko's leg._

"Where's Mrs. Kisaki?" Conan asked.

"She went out for the night, she said she'll be back in the morning." Sonoko informed.

"How's Ran?"

"She finally fell asleep."

_Conan walked over toward the window as he stared out. His mind went blank. He then looked toward the ground as his eyes closed. Thoughts of Ayumi went through his mind, where was she, was she still alive? His head sprung up as he punched the wall near him. Sonoko looked over at him._

_"I guess he's taking it hard as well." Sonoko thought to herself._

_At that second the front door swung open hitting the side of the wall with a bang. Ran's eyes slipped open as Conan flipped his head around jumping back._

"Kogoro!" Conan yelled out.

"Da..daddy?" Ran said still half asleep.

_He walked in as he took a sip of the beer in his right hand. Kogoro kicked the door shut with his back foot as he walked over._

"Turn the news on, I just cracked the case of the year!"

"Dad what's going on, I thought you were dead!" Ran cried out as she rushed over to him.

"All the abducted kids are safe. I was working under cover in a maximum protection unit, I had to fake my death so." Kogoro began as he is cut off by a slap to the face.

_He looks down at his daughter, surprised at this. Ran then grips onto him as she begins to cry. Kogoro wraps his arms around her. Sonoko and Conan glance over at each other as a smile comes to them both._

"It's alright Ran, I'm here now." Kogoro said trying to calm his daughter down.

_Conan switched on the TV wanting to clarify Ayumi was ok. He glanced at the TV for a good minute or so as a smile came to his face._

_"What can I say, Kogoro really came through this time." Conan thought to himself relieved to see his friend was safe. _

_Ran continued to cry as Conan walked over._

"So what exactly happened?" Conan asked.

"Someone tried to blow up my car, thankfully someone was watching from the shadows. They contacted me shortly after, thats when they came up with the plan."

"Who was the person who contacted you?" Conan asked.

"I have no idea, the only other people who knew about it was a few of the officers, and inspector Megure." Kogoro said.

"Who paid for your police protection?"

"That I agreed I wouldn't discuss with anyone." Kogoro replied.

"Conan you should really stop interrogating him, it's not like he's the bad guy." Sonoko said.

_"For once, she might be right."_

_Conan laughed a little while rubbing the top of his head._

"I hope you don't mind staying here for the night, for Ran ofcourse_._" Kogoro said looking toward Sonoko.

"I'm fine with that."

"Alright then, I think it's time you kids g_o_t some rest." Kogoro said.

_"For the first time I'll admit, it's great to have Kogoro here."_

_It was a clear night to say the least. The morning brought the same tempo. He rolled onto his back as the light cracked through the curtain. He laid there for awhile longer. After about two minutes he rose as his hands brushed past his face and hair. _

"_Just realized I never gave miss Ayumi her necklace back, add that to my list of things to do."_

_Tim walked over as he got dressed. He brushed his teeth in front of the mirror then looking down and adjusting his tie._

"_What's today, Friday?" Tim thought to himself._

_He walked over next to the bed as he picked up his bag tossing it over his shoulders as he headed out._

_Conan got into his school clothes as he slid on his glasses. He made his way into the main room as he saw Kogoro sitting in front of the TV sipping on a beer. Ran and Sonoko were in the kitchen laughing about something. He walked over pouring himself a bowl of cereal. After he finished eating Ran walked up to him._

"Have a good day in school Conan." Ran said.

"I will." Conan replied

_He made his way out the front door. He walked down the street as the school came into view not to much longer as he glimpsed over to see his friends surrounding Ayumi._

"Yoshida!" Conan yelled as he raced over.

_The rest of the group looked over as he joined them._

"Hey Conan." Genta said.

"Yoshida what are you doing at school, shouldn't you be at home after what happened?" Conan asked.

"My mom tried to persuade me to stay home, but I wanted to be with you guys."

"We're glad you're ok." Mitsuhiko said.

_Ayumi rolled her eyes as she directed her attention over toward Conan, who noticed as he took a step back with a slight laugh._

"What's wrong Yoshida?" Conan asked.

"You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me, you lied!" Ayumi snapped.

"I tried my best to find you..ask Haibara." Conan exclaimed.

"I'm not part of this." Ai stated stepping back.

"What about Salekea, was she abducted to?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"No, she was actually working with genitor Logan. She helped him kid nap his victims."

"Wow, I had no idea." Genta said.

"We should have never trusted her." Ai said.

"_I should have seen the signs." Conan thought to himself._

"You're wrong, she tried to help me escape, but those guys saw us."

"Is that when detective Mouri showed up, I bet he whipped them real good." Genta said.

"No...I headed to the top floor where I hid."

"How long were you up there?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"A couple minutes, I think." Ayumi replied.

"Then what happened?" Genta asked.

"That's when he came." Ayumi said looking to the sky as a smile came to her face.

"Who...who came?" Conan asked.

"Red Robin." Ayumi said looking back toward her friends.

_Everything fell silent for the next few seconds._

"Ayumi, who's Red Robin?" Ai asked.

"I...I don't know."

"What did he look like?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He had a mask on, he blew up the wall by just pointing at it. Oh, and he also had wings, he flew us down to the ground before the building exploded." Ayumi said.

_Conan looked over, staring into her eyes. She might of exaggerated a few things, but she was telling the truth. He could usually tell when one of his friends were lying. Ai walked over as she whispered into Conan's ear._

"So what do you think?" Ai asked.

"I believe her." Conan replied with a smile.

"Scratch the case of the 'Shape', our next mission is to find out who Red Robin is!" Genta yelled out.

"Yea!" Mitsuhiko yelled in agreement.

"What do you think Conan?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm all for it." Conan said.

"_What if Red Robin is the 'shape', that could narrow our search down a bit." Conan thought to himself._

_The bell rang shortly after as the five of them made their way to class. They were all surprised when they saw Sumiko Kobayashi._

"Hello class, how was your sub Mr. Gerald?" She asked.

"He wasn't to bad." Genta replied.

_Conan felt a tap at his right shoulder as he turned to face Ayumi._

"Conan, what do you think will happen to Salekea?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be ok." Conan said in a assuring tone.

_He made his way into class as he took a seat in the front row. Tim pulled out his notes from the previous day as he looked them over, even though he knew all the material. A few moments later Tim turned as Airi sat in the seat to the left of him._

"What are you doing up here, I thought you sat in the back?"

"Didn't you look on the board, we're chemistry partners now." Airi informed as Tim looked to the board.

"Oh, didn't see that." Tim said.

"Did you catch the news by any chance?"

"_Let me guess, the amazing Kaitou Kid has struck again."_

"No, anything interesting on?"

"Those kids that were abducted, the police found them. They were all alive." Airi said.

"That's good to hear." Tim said.

"_So maybe she isn't a complete fanatic_ _of that guy like I thought."_

_The rest of the day went smoothly_. _The school day ended as he headed back to the apartment._ _He sat at the end of the bed as he stared at the wall._

"_Sonoko didn't show up for school again, must have been with Ran. I need to try and focus my attention on what brought me here, Deadshot."_

_He fell backward as he rested his head on the back of the bed._

"_That ofcourse will have to wait, atleast until after tonight's event."_

_Conan pushed the front door open as he entered to see Kogoro laughing over near the phone as he hung the phone up._

"Looks like you're having a good day." Conan said.

"Why the heck not, I've been invited to dozens of parties tonight." Kogoro informed.

"Plan on going to any of them?" Conan asked.

"I want to go to the one being held at the town hall, but Ran is refusing to go." Kogoro said.

"Why can't you just go by yourself?" Conan asked.

"They invited both Ran and myself, I'd hate to show up on my own."

"Why won't she go?" Conan asked.

"I don't want to run into Tim, he was listed on the guest list." Ran said as she looked up from the dishes.

"_I wonder what he did this time." Conan thought to himself._

"There is nothing wrong with that kid, he has a lot of class." Kogoro said.

"Really Dad, weren't you the one who said if he ever showed his face around here again you would cut off his balls!"

"That was...I turned over a new leaf." Kogoro replied.

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Ran asked.

"I'm not, if you don't want to go then fine. I'll take Conan with me." Kogoro said.

"_Great, now I get to go partying instead of focusing on finding out more on the Red Robin."_

"Where did Sonoko go?" Conan asked.

"She left about fifteen minutes ago." Ran said.

"Be ready in a couple hours kid, we have a party to be at." Kogoro said.

_A couple hours_ _quickly went by. Conan took to his room as he looked through his closet for something to wear. He came across the suit he had received from Tim but decided to go with something simpler. Conan stuck on a red polo shirt along with some black dress pants and shoes._ _After he finished looking himself over, he headed to the front room as Ran gave him a look._

"You look really nice Conan."

"Thanks."

"Make sure you keep an eye on Dad."

_Conan nodded as Kogoro made his way into the room._

"You ready to go?"

"Yea."

_With that the two of them headed to the car as they drove off. As they drove Conan stared out wondering if he would ever be Shinichi again... for good. They drove for nearly fifty minutes as they came upon a large building. After five minutes of driving in circles they finally managed to find a parking space. Kogoro tightened his tie as they made their way toward the entrance as they are greeted by two security guards_ _who immediately recognize Mr. Mouri._

"Go right on in." One of them stated as they opened the gate.

"Good job on finding those kids." The other added.

_Kogoro and Conan made their way down a large hall as they took a right when they got to the end of it. They entered a large room filled with many different people. There were tables stashed with food around them as well. Conan's eyes skimmed around the room._

"_No wonder Kogoro wanted to come to this particular_ _party."Conan thought to himself as he caught sight of Yoko Okino the pop star_.

_Kogoro noticed her a few seconds later as he made his way over. Conan followed after him. She looked up as the two approached._

"Detective Mouri, it's so good to see you again." Yoko said.

"The same could be said to you." Kogoro commented.

"Congrats on finding those girls." Yoko commented.

"Thank you." Kogoro replied

_Conan knew this conversation could go on awhile. He walked off as he observed the different food types which surrounded the area. He grabbed a small dish as he grabbed a few things. He looked around trying to find a place to sit as he heard a familiar voice from behind._

"Fancy seeing you here."

_Conan turned around while looking up to see Tim._

"If you need somewhere to sit you're welcome to take my seat, don't plan on eating anything." Tim said as he lead Conan over.

"Thanks." Conan said as he took a seat.

_He slowly ate as Tim stood up against the wall behind him. Both Tim and Conan caught sight of a man and woman sharing a very animal like intimate kiss as Conan dropped his fork._

"Lost your appetite kid?" Tim asked with a laugh.

"Yeaahh...you could say that." Conan replied.

_Conan pushed his dish to the side as he stepped down from the chair._

"Why was Ran so upset with you again?" Conan asked.

"Women just take certain things the wrong way, when you get to my age you'll understand." Tim replied.

"Oh...ok." Conan said.

"_Conan seems really close to her." Tim thought to himself as Kogoro headed over toward the two of them._

"Hello again Mr. Wayne, thanks again for all your help." Kogoro said holding his hand out.

"No problem Mr. Mouri." Tim replied shaking his hand.

"_Again... what does he mean, again?" Conan thought to himself._

_It became very evident something was going on. The question then posed was... what? What were Tim Drake and Kogoro Mouri hiding?_ _Conan thought about this as a tall man walked over. He stood at 6'2 with a broad body. His eyes were a blue-ish grey_.

"A pleasure to meet you young Timothy Wayne." He said holding his hand out.

"_He has an accent, South American maybe?" Tim thought to himself._

"And you are?" Tim asked reaching forward.

"I am Bondo Salvonte, native of Bahia Brazil." He replied as he shook Tim's hand.

"_He has the grip of someone in command." Tim thought to himself._

"That's Conan by the way." Tim said

"Hello there Conan." Bondo said looking down.

"Hi." Conan waved up.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Tim asked.

"Business like yourself. I find in these difficult times having allies proves to be very beneficial to expanding on my products." Bondo replied.

"I'm sure you can find many who can help you while you are here." Kogoro said.

"Yes indeed, I've already gained two essential business partners who could prove very useful to me."

"What is it you do Mr. Salvonte?" Tim asked.

"I run a medical research facility, finding new and more efficient ways to battle corruption and disease."

"I like the sound of your business already." Kogoro said taking a sip of his beer.

_Conan glimpsed around as he caught sight of someone he did not expect to see. His eyes widened as he slightly stepped back._

"_Gin, what is someone from the Black Organization doing here?" Conan thought to himself._

_Tim noticed this as he looked over at Gin as well._

"_Does Conan know that man?"_

_Gin then walked off blending into the crowd._

"Everything was going perfect until something very important was stolen from me." Bondo continued.

"What exactly was stolen?" Tim asked refocusing.

"A diamond, that freak they call the Kaitou Kid got the best of my security and men the other night. They say he supposed to rob the bank in the center of the town this week." Bondo said.

"_This Kaitou Kid seems to pop_ _up into almost all of my conversations as of late." Tim thought to himself._

"They call him the phantom kid you know." Bondo added.

"I've heard a lot about him, the guy's clever." Kogoro said.

"That he is Mr. Mouri, but if I get my hands on him I will surely remove his." Bondo said.

_Bondo took a sip of the drink in his mug as a young woman walked over. Tim and Conan glanced over at eachother noticing it was the same woman who was locked in _the kiss earlier. _She walked up next to Bondo._

"Who are your friends Bondo?" She asked.

"Detective Mouri and Mr. Wayne." He replied.

"And who might you be?" Kogoro asked looking her up and down.

"Silvia Salvonte, sister of Bondo. Some call me the snake of love." She replied.

"_These guys look like they mean business." Conan thought to himself._

_She wore a green dress and had a perfect figure. Silvia shared the same eyes as her brother. Her skin was a light brown, and her hair fell just past her back, holding a dark brown color. She walked forward as she ran her fingers right up Kogoro's shirt. He froze at this. This brought a smile to Silvia's face._

"Experience, strength, and maturity. You poses all those qualities Mr. Mouri." She said whispering into his ear.

_She then took a step back as she looked into his eyes. It's almost as if _K_ogoro went into a trance._

"_Is she studying him?" Tim and Conan both thought at the same time._

"You're the kind of prey I can play around with, like a little mouse who waits to be consumed by the very venom's that posses it."

_She then walked over to Tim._

"Speed, youth, and money. But what are you inside... Mr. Wayne?"

_Silvia ran her hand up Tim's shoulder to his neck. Stroking his cheek as she took a step back looking into his eyes. Silvia stood there as she gave him a hard long look. Bondo looked on as a smirk came to his face._

"You're the type of prey who will squirm, try to put up a fight. Set the bird to the snake, a robin I suppose." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"What are you drinking?" Kogoro asked.

"Just a little something special, would you like a drink?" She asked in a seductive tone.

_Kogoro nodded as she handed it to him. He took a sip then handed it back._

"Not bad." Kogoro said.

"We'll be seeing you two around. You as well young Conan." Bondo said as the two of them walked off.

"Wow, she is incredible." Kogoro said.

_The rest of the evening was pretty much a blur. He had made his way back to the shed as he took a seat at his computer chair. There was one thing on his mind, Kaitou Kid. He sat as he went through articles talking about the master magician._

"_It's strange, the Kaitou Kid usually leaves clues for what he plans on stealing. His three latest incidents have been different_, _no clues at all." _

_He tapped his finger on the desk as he thought up a plan._

"_The police said he plans to head to the town center this week. I did a little research on his most recent events. One thing is consistent, he's been stealing IIb type diamonds, one of the rarest diamonds to find_, _center town dosen't currently have one_._"_

_He continued to tap his finger on the desk._

"_Why the sudden change, is it because of the IIb components, it's boron _

_impurities maybe?"_

_Tim stood up from his chair as he reached for his phone._

"_He wants a IIb diamond, come and get it."_

_It was a windy night out. Conan laid in bed with his phone in hand as he dialed Dr. Agasa's number. He answered shortly after._

"Dr. Agasa can you do me a favor." Conan asked over the phone.

"_What is it you need Conan?" Dr. Agasa asked._

"Can you see if you can find anything on a Tim Wayne?"

"_Sure no problem, what should I be looking for?"_

"Anything that dosen't seem normal, tragic maybe." Conan replied.

"_Hold on a second." Dr. Agasa said._

_It became very quite over the line as Conan lay in silence for the next minute or so._

"_Conan the only thing I found on Tim Wayne was a lot of paparazzi stuff, and a couple things on a Neon Nights program." Dr. Agasa informed._

"Ok, thank you for your time." Conan said.

_With that they both hung up as Conan looked out at the sky._

"_Thought he might of found something, guess I'll have to take my case in a new direction." Conan thought to himself._

_He placed his phone to the side of the bed as he looked up once more_.

"_There's just something about him, tonight when Silvia looked into his eyes I...I saw something in him_ _that I've never seen in any person before. Tim's clear...for now anyway."_

_He sat at the chair as his phone continued to ring. Someone answered in the next second or so._

"Hello." Tim said.

"_What do you want?"_ A cranky voice from the other line asked.

"Damian I need to talk to Bruce, is he around?" Tim asked.

"_What happened Drake, you screw up your mission."_

"Is Bruce there, it's important?" Tim asked ignoring him.

"_One second_ _Drake." Damian said finally giving in._

_Tim waited as he stared up at the computer screen._

"_Tim what's the situation?" Bruce asked_.

"Don't have much time to talk, but I need to ask a favor."

"_What is it Tim?" Bruce asked._

"I need you to send me one of the IIb diamonds with a couple of the paintings in the Wayne collection, I have a situation."

"_Money problems?"_

"No, I have a plan on catching a fugitive." Tim answered.

"_I'll send _them as soon as possible, and Tim...be careful."

"Thanks Bruce."

_Bruce hung up as Tim placed his phone to the side._

"_Things are folding into place. Tim Wayne will host an art show in town, and when night strikes...Red Robin will capture the Kaitou Kid_!_"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Crusaders Of The Night

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Crusaders Of The Night**_

_He swayed back and forth in bed, dreaming of the events that lead to his transformation. He swung up as sweat flowed down from the side of his face. He looked over to see it was 6: 35 A.M. Conan slowly laid back down, staring toward the ceiling._

_"I haven't dreamed about that in quite some time..I wonder if it's a message."_

_He rolled over onto his side while closing his eyes. His phone began to vibrate a couple seconds later._

_"What now?" Conan thought to himself reaching over._

_He answered it while rolling onto his back._

"Hello."

_"Hey Conan you find anything out about Red Robin?"_

"Tsburaya, what are you doing up so early?" Conan asked.

_"Just woke up not to long ago, couldn't get back to sleep." Mitsuhiko replied._

"Oh...haven't really got any new information but I'm working on it." Conan informed.

_"Good, not sure if any of the other's told you but we're going to have a team meeting at the park at about eleven." _

"I'll be there."

_"See you then." Mitsuhiko said as he hung up._

_The phone went off in the room as he slowly lifted his face from the pillow._

_"Who could that be?"_

_He reached over for the phone on the desk _t_o the left of him._

"This is Tim."

_"Mr. Wayne we have a delivery for you down stairs."_

"Thank you, I'll be right down."

_He pushed out of bed as he quickly got dressed. He turned the TV on to catch some of the latest news._

_"A man was hospitalized just this morning. The cause of his sickness is not quite clear yet."_

_Tim looked on as they showed a picture of the man on the screen._

_"That's the guy who locked lips with Silvia_ _at the party."_

_He switched the TV off then made his way down he arrived in the lobby he looked over to see a large box to the side of the front door. He walked over to see the Wayne enterprise insignia stamped on the side._

_"Wow, didn't expect Bruce to have this stuff to me by this morning." Tim thought to himself._

_He walked over as he lifted the box up._

"Will you be needing any help with that sir?" The clerk asked walking up.

"Na, I've got it." Tim replied as he headed for the elevator.

_Once back in his room he placed the box to the ground as he walked over and pulled out a phone book as he flipped through it. This lasted for about a minute._

_"Great there's an art museum down town, I'll give them a call. I could have this set up by this afternoon." He thought to himself as he dialed the number._

_The conversation lasted nearly ten minutes. A smile came to his face after they hung up._

_"Good, the show will be at four thirty today. But before then, I have something important to do." _

_He had managed to fall back asleep. A couple hours had gone by. The sound of the birds chirping could be heard in the near distance. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked over as the clock read ten thirty two. Conan rolled out of bed. He got dressed then walked out to the main room. He looked over to see Kogoro with a wet rag over his head._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"A headache and a slight fever." Ran answered as she walked over handing Kogoro a cup of tea.

_"Maybe he had to much to drink last night." Conan thought to himself._

"Where do you plan on going this early?" Ran asked.

"Just up to the park, I'm supposed to meet up with the others."

"Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"I'll eat when I get back."

"Here, take this with you." Ran said handing him some money.

"Thank you." Conan said as he walked to the door.

_On his way to the park he stopped at a donut shop and had a little something. He then made his way to the park _w_here his friends awaited._

"Conan you're late." Genta exclaimed.

"I stopped to grab something to eat." Conan said.

"Good idea, it's never good to investigate on an empty stomach." Mitsuhiko said.

"Where's Yoshida?" Conan asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet." Ai said.

_"Strange, she's usually one of the first to arrive."_

"I guess we'll start with out her, anyone come up with any new info on the masked man?" Genta asked.

"I got nothing." Mitsuhiko said.

_Ai shook her head from side to side._

"What about you Conan?" Genta asked.

"Nothing yet, I think it would be best if we went through what we already know." Conan said.

"Yea, I agree." Mitsuhiko said.

"We know he has wings and can blast open walls with his hands." Genta began.

"He's called Red Robin." Mitsuhiko added.

"He saved Yoshida so that must mean he has some good in him, other than that we really don't have much to fall on." Conan finished.

_The four of them stood in silence as they began to process all that they knew. Ai walked over as she took a seat at one of the swings. Conan began to pace back and forth as he continued to think. Minutes went by as they waited._

"Wow it's been over fifteen minutes, she's never this late." Mitsuhiko Said.

"I'll give her a call." Ai said as she pulled out her phone while swinging back and forth.

_The phone ringed as the other's looked on._

_"Hey Ai."_

"Where are you?"

_"Turn around." Ayumi replied._

_Ai shifted around as Ayumi walked up to the four of them._

"There you are, what took you so long?" Conan asked.

"We had a guest over, he was there when I woke up." She informed.

"Anybody we know?" Ai asked.

"It was that guy we met the other day, Tim." Ayumi said.

"Tim...what was he doing at your house?" Genta asked.

"My mom invited him in, he found and brought back my necklace!" Ayumi jumped up.

"How did he find it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He visited the site of the explosion and found it under some of the ruble. He said when he saw it he knew it was mine."

"Wow, how nice of him." Mitsuhiko said.

"Yea, he's so sweet." Ayumi added.

_"He must have a good eye for detail, and how did he know Yoshida's necklace was missing...? Conan thought to himself._

_Conan began to walk back and forth as everyone stared over at him. As he walked he reached down and pulled out his phone._

_"There might not be much on Tim Wayne, but let's see if there is anything on any of his family that could help my investigation."_

_He walked a couple yards away as he dialed a number._

"Why do you think he walked all the way over there to make a call?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He's probably got a girlfriend." Ai jokingly stated.

"It must be important, Conan dosen't do that often." Genta said.

_The phone rang for a couple seconds as a familiar voice answered._

_"Hey Conan, what is it I can help you with this time?" Dr. Agasa asked._

"Can you find anything on Tim's relatives?" Conan asked.

_"Sure thing, I'll see what I can find." _

"Thank you."

_Hours went by. The streets were busy as always. He looked on as they set up the podium. People gathered outside the museum as they waited. Tim leaned up against the side wall as he looked over._

_"I'll be sure to look out for any suspicious spectators." Tim thought to himself._

_He made his way over a few seconds later, clearing his throat as he did. He stepped up as he spoke out._

"I thank you all for coming." He began as he observed all those who came to the show.

_His speech lasted for nearly thirty minutes, as he showed off paintings, carvings, and the diamond. They all then followed him into the museum as everything was set in place._

"I've always wanted to do a show like this, just to share the arts of Gotham and bring them to a place like this." He talked as they all walked on.

_As he talked Tim looked the crowd over, observing to see if anyone was checking the layout of the building_ _out, or where the security camera's were located. Everyone had their full attention on him and the arts._

_"Dosen't look like the Kaitou Kid is here, but I'm sure he'll show tonight. I posted a blog about the diamond, it _w_ill also hit the papers tommarrow." _

_After about another ten minutes the event came to an end as everyone scattered a_b_out, just observing the many different things which filled the art museum. He looked down at his phone which read five _f_orty_ _five. Tim walked around as he observed some of the himself._

_"I must say, there's some pretty good stuff in here."_

_He continued to walk down the hall as he came upon a sculpted dinosaur. He stood there as he gazed upon it's every detail, from the curves to the texture. _

_"I wonder how long it took to make this."_

_Tim stood there awhile longer as he felt a hand come to his shoulder._

"I must say I really enjoyed your speech, you have a way with words Mr. Wayne."

_Tim turned around to come face to face with a gentle around his age._

"Thank you." Tim said as the two shook hands.

"I see you didn't use any note cards, impressive."

"I've had a lot of speeches, so it comes pretty natural." Tim said.

"True, practice makes perfect."

"Aren't you going to Teitan high?" He asked.

"You did your research."

"Heard it's a good school, you enjoying it?"

"I would say so, just a couple girl problems from time to time." Tim said.

"I hear you." He said as they both gave off a small laugh.

"So what type of talent do you have, anything you specialize in?" Tim asked.

_The young man reached to the side of Tim's ear and when he pulled back a bird appeared out of nowhere as it flew out a window nearby._

"Wow impressive, I take it you're a magician of some kind." Tim said.

"You are correct Mr. Wayne."

"Tim, call me Tim."

"Alright then, that works for me."

"What about you, does the young magician have a name?" Tim asked.

"Kuroba Kaito, since you have given me the honor of calling you by your first name, you're welcome to do the same."

"Sure thing Kaito, I hope to see some more of your tricks." Tim said.

"On a tight schedule, but I'm sure we can arrange that. Until next time then...Tim." Kaito said as he walked off.

_"I'll admit, that was a neat trick he pulled. Magic is all about placement and timing, you got to respect those who can pull it off."_

_He sat at the table looking down at his phone, waiting for it to ring. Conan directed his attention up as he looked over to see Ran making dinner. Kogoro was laying on the couch watching one of his programs. His phone began to vibrate the next second as he picked it up._

"Dr. Agasa did you find anything?" Conan asked as he headed to his room.

_"Not a whole lot, but I did find something on Mr. Wayne that might interest you."_

"Good, so what did you find on our friend Tim?" Conan asked.

_"Not Tim, but a Bruce Wayne."_

"What's his relation to Tim?" Conan asked.

_"He's his father."_

"So what did you find on him."

_"He watched his mother and father die right infront of him when he was just a young boy."_

"How, how did they die?" Conan asked as he closed his door.

_"They were shot, both of them died before the police or medical could arrive." Dr. Agasa said._

_"What a way to lose your family." Conan thought to himself._

_A moment of silence goes by, neither one of them said a word._

_"Conan, Ai told me about Red Robin. Using her description I checked to see if I could find anything."_

"Did you find anything on him?" Conan asked.

_"Not exactly, but I did find something on a Robin and Batman. Known as the Dynamic Duo."_

"Tell me more." Conan said as he became more interested.

_"They are a team which operates in Gotham City, vigilantes." Dr. Agasa said._

"For how long?"

_"Years, but the thing is some aren't even sure if they are real, a myth if you will."_

_"That dosen't help much, still no real connection to Tim and Red Robin."_

_Another moment of silence goes by. _

"Dinner is ready." Ran yelled from the kitchen.

_"Is there anything else I can do?" Dr. Agasa asked._

"Do you think you can make a tracer of some kind?" Conan asked.

_"I don't see why not, I'll have it ready in the morning."_

"Thank you doc." Conan said as they both hung up.

_The city kept busy, like it had most every other night. He stood watching the museum for hours and hours from a neighboring building. The clock struck twelve mid night and still there was no sign of Kaitou Kid. He continued to wait as minutes turned into hours. Before he knew it 4 A.M. rolled around._

_"Dosen't look like he's coming, I'll try again later." Red Robin thought to himself as a loud bell can be heard in the distance._

_He turned his head to see a large building, which happened to be the biggest in the area. Using his grappler he made his way over. He made it to the top as he looked around._

_"What is this, some kind of bell tower?"_

_He looked to see no one was there._

_"If there is no one here, then who made the bell go off?"_

_A cool wind blew by as the bell went off yet again._

_"Hmm, so it was the wind." _

_He then turned back to see the city below. Red Robin took a seat at the edge of the building as he looked down at the city._

_"I can see everything from up here."_

_He sat there for awhile, just_ _long enough to see the sun rise the next morning._

_The morning brought a bright sky and the flow of the wind cruising through the trees. Conan had been up for the past hour, sitting infront of the TV. He flipped through the channels_, _a way to_ _help pass time. His phone rang the next second as he answered it._

"Conan I made the tracker like you asked, it's fully functional." Dr. Agasa informed.

"Good, I'll be right over." Conan said

_Conan switched the TV off as he kicked on his shoes and exited out the front door. He pushed past the front gate which was unlocked as he made it to the front door. Before he could knock the door slid open as Dr. Agasa invited him in. He took him into the kitchen as he handed him something that sat on the counter._

"There it is, just press the side button and you can shoot a tracer on anything you want."

"What's the range?" Conan asked

"I would say about five to fifteen yards, if you plan on using it you might want to be at close range." Dr. Agasa said.

"So once I use this, how will we be able to track something?" Conan asked.

"Through my computer."

_Conan nodded as he looked out the window._

"Where's Haibara?" Conan asked.

"Still asleep."

_Conan looked down at his watch raising a brow._

"When does she ever sleep past eleven, think we should check on her."

"What's wrong, you worried about me?" Ai asked as she walked up from behind.

_Conan turned to face her as he rubbed the top of his head_.

"Yes...in the since of your health of...of sleeping to long." Conan said with a laugh.

"Riiight." Ai said sarcasticly.

_The clock had struck well beyond noon as he lifted his head up to see the sun peaking through the curtain. Tim pushed out of bed as he headed into the bathroom, taking a shower._ _Once out he dressed into something casual as he took to the streets._ _He walked, going from shop to shop._

"_Cruising my way around the city will only help me become more comfortable with my surroundings."_ _He thought to himself as he crossed the street._

_He went into a small sports shop as he looked around._

"_I could use a pair cleats for gym class." _

_He walked over _looking _at the different types. It didn't take him long to decide on a pair. As he walked toward the register he noticed a set of shades. Tim took a good look over at them, grabbing one as he walked over. After he paid he made his way up the block as he heard someone call out his name. He turned around as someone approached him._

"Airi, I'm surprised to see you up here."

"What did you buy?" She asked walking up to him.

"Just some shoes and glasses."

"You wear glasses?" Airi questioned.

"Sun glasses."

"Oh, I see." She said.

"What about you, anything bring you to town?" Tim asked.

"Just shopping, for anything that is."

_They continued to walk down the block as they came upon a park. They took a seat at a bench as the children played in the near distance._

"I saw you talking with Ran the other day, you two friends?" Airi asked.

"I...we're not talking right now, had a little problem." Tim replied.

"That's to bad. You ever meet Kudo Shinichi?"

"Who's that?" Tim asked.

"He's an ace detective, used to be a friend of Ran."

"Used to be?"

"No one really see's him around anymore, I use to have a crush on him awhile back."

"Any idea on where he might be?" Tim asked.

"Probably some big case. I think he had a thing for Ran, they hanged a lot back in the day."

"Well atleast she has Conan." Tim stated.

"Conan, who's Conan?" Airi asked.

_Tim pulled out his phone as he went into his photo section._

"I took a picture of him a few nights ago when we were out in the city." Tim said showing a picture of Conan to her.

_Airi took a long glance at the picture, then looked toward Tim._

"Oh my..he...he looks just like Shinichi." Airi said.

"Really?"

"Well, when he was younger anyway. Hold on a second." Airi said as she dug around in her purse.

_Tim stuck his phone back into his pocket as Airi pulled out a small photo._

"Here take a look, this was Shinichi back in third grade." Airi said handing him the photo.

_Tim's eyes glued to the photo as he looked it over._

"_My gosh she's right, this guy looks just like Conan. I wonder if they are related?"_

"You can keep the photo, I have more at the house." Airi said.

"Thanks." Tim said placing the photo into his pocket.

"I'll see you in school ok."

"Yea."

_She patted him on his left shoulder as she sat up and walked off._

_He sat at the computer as he surfed through many files, going from page to page._

"You've been at this for hours now, what are you looking for?" Ai asked.

"I'm checking for all flight records, looking for any visitor's who flew in the past month or so." Conan said.

"What for?" Ai asked.

"The shape was first reported two weeks ago, so there is a chance it was someone who came from out of state."

"Good thinking, have you found a person of interest?" Ai asked.

"I've got three, a Chad Bradshaw, Alvin Draper, and a gentleman by the name of Carol Johnson." Conan said.

"So who are you leaning toward?"

"I'd have to say Mr. Draper, his background seems pretty shady. He also does a lot of traveling." Conan said.

_He looked each of the three profiles over once more, then jumped down from the chair._

"Where are you going?" Ai asked.

"I'm heading back to the house, don't want Ran to start worrying." Conan stated.

_He made his way _out the front door as Ai closed it on his way out. When he returned home he saw Ran sitting at the couch watching something as he walked up to her. Ran looked over at him as a smile came to her face.

"What have you been doing all day?" She asked.

"Just hanging out with the guys."

"Would you like to head down to the theater with me and Sonoko tonight?" Ran asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Good."

_Night had struck. The swe_et smell of the bakery blew through the night skies. He knelt on a building near the museum like he had the previous night, waiting to see if the Phantom Kid would arrive.

"_News of the diamond hit today, I'll be very surprised if he dosen't show this time." Red Robin thought to himself._

_A couple minutes went by as something came into view flying in the air. Red Robin focused his attention into that direction to see someone flying on what appeared to be an air glider. They landed on top of the museum as Red Robin stood to his feet_. _Using his cowl he zoomed in on the person, it was none other than Kaitou Kid._

"Show time." Red Robin said.

_Kaitou Kid reached into his pocket as he pulled_ _out a small device._

"_Now to jam the security signals, better make this quick it will only last two minutes." He thought to himself as he pressed down on the button._

_He walked over as he cut the glass open using a special knife. He then pulled out a rope lowering himself in. He made his way through the dark,_ _knowing exactly where every wall and every corner was_. _Kaitou Kid peaked around the corner to see a security guard a few feet away. He whistled out to grab his attention. The guard turned around to see nothing._

"Guess I must be hearing things again."

_As he turned back around he is knocked over the head as he falls to the ground._

"Sorry about that, all business." Kaitou Kid said as he continued down the hall.

_He made his way into a large room where the diamond awaited in the center. He slowly made his way over as a grin came to his face._

"Yes...what a magnificent piece." He said as he reached forward.

_Something struck the end of his hand as he jumped back in pain. Kaitou Kid turned as someone glided down at him._

"Game over Kaitou Kid, I'm ending your little shopping spree." Red Robin said.

"Easier said than done." Kaitou Kid said as he reached over stashing the diamond into his jacket.

_Red Robin lunged over at him as Kaitou Kid flipped over him running down the hall. He _made it back to his rope as he quickly climbed up. When he got to the top Red Robin was waiting for _him._

"Going somewhere?"

_Kaitou Kid ran forward throwing a couple punches which he dodged. He _tossed another punch as Red Robin grabbed his arm twisting it, while _dropping_ _him to his back._

"If there is one thing you should know Kaitou Kid, you don't want to throw hands with me."

"So you have moves." Kaitou Kid said as he pushed back to his feet while pulling out a gun.

_He took aim as he fired. Red Robin jumped back as the bullets darted from side to side. Kaitou Kid took this opportunity as he grabbed his air glider and took to the skies._

"_He wasn't trying to hit me, just a distraction."_

_Red Robin leaped into the air as he shot his grappler out following after him._

"_This guy is persistent." Kaitou Kid thought to himself as he looked to see he was still being pursued._

_With his free hand he reached into his utility belt as he_ _tossed a couple ice bombs toward the air glider freezing it._ _Kaitou Kid crashed landed onto a roof nearby as he rolled a couple times. Red Robin landed a few seconds later._

"Are you done entertaining me?" Red Robin asked.

"I'll admit you've got some tricks." Kaitou Kid said standing to his feet.

"That mean you're ready for me to take you in?"

"Not a chance." Kaitou Kid replied as he turned to run.

_He followed after him as they jumped from building to building._

"_He's gaining on me, this guy's got some speed."_

_Kaitou Kid jumped down as he grabbed hold of a clothes line swinging down to the streets. Red Robin glided down after him. They ran down many blocks as people watched from the side. After a couple minutes of running he walked into a dead end. He slowly turned around to see Red Robin looking over at him._

"This ends now." Red Robin said as an empty milk jug hit him over the head.

_He turned to his side to see a group of woman charging toward him. They held brooms, pans, and even pipe bars._

"Get away from Kaitou Kid!" One of them yelled.

"You have got to be joking me." Tim mumbled.

_They surrounded him as they all began hitting him with their weapon of choice. He took a hit to the leg followed up by one to the side._

"Thank you ladies." Kaitou Kid said with the tip of the hat as he took off.

_They continued their assault as he quickly began disarming them_ _all, tossing their weapons to the side._

"Enough!" He yelled as they all ran off screaming.

"_Guess I pulled a semi Batman."_

_Red Robin ran around the corner as he caught sight of Kaitou Kid running down the block. He reached down as he tossed a birdrang at him. When it hit his whole body exploded with a pop._

"_A decoy, where's the real Kaitou Kid." He said turning to the other direction._

_He looked from side to side, there was no sign of him._

"_There is no way he could have got far...wait."_

_Red Robin then looked all the people over in the general area. None of them directly looked at him, except for a pregnant woman signaling for a taxi_.

"_There!"_

_He shot his grappler out wrapping it around the woman's wrists as he pulled her toward him. He then slammed her up against the wall as many watched on._

"How's it hanging Kaitou Kid, your glimpse over at me confirmed my theory."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She cried out.

"Pregnant women usually have chest and a little thickness around the waist, your disguise lacks both." Red Robin said.

_Kaitou Kid smiled_ _at this as he slipped from his grip kicking him in the chest. He then tossed his disguise off as a few clapped._

"Now this is entertainment!" One yelled.

"Impressive... but I must ask, who the hell are you?" Kaitou Kid asked with a grin coming to his face.

"Red Robin." He replied tossing a smoke bomb at him.

_Kaitou Kid easily dodged this as he took off once more._

"Here we go again." Red Robin said as he raced after him.

_As he chased him down the block screams can be heard in the near distance as Red Robin came to a stop._

"Damn!"

_Kaitou Kid continued to run as Red Robin headed into the direction of havoc. He used his grappler as he swung over a couple of buildings. He came to a stop as he saw a building on fire. The firemen struggled to contain it. He then noticed Conan_, _Sonoko and Ran looking on as well_. _Red Robin glided down toward the firemen as everyone turned to see him coming down._

"Did he just fly?" Sonoko asked.

"I think so, but who is he?" Ran questioned.

"_That's him, that must be Red Robin." Conan thought to himself._

_He raced over to the firemen as they looked toward him._

"Is there anyone still in there?"

"There's a young boy on the fifth floor." One of them replied.

_He quickly yanked out his grappler as he shot up c_olliding with the blazing flames above.

"Is he crazy?" Ran yelled out.

_Everyone waited a couple seconds as he came flying out with the young boy. When he landed everyone began to clap and cheer. Conan reached into his pocket as he pulled out his tracking device._

"Now's my chance."

_With that he took aim and fired connecting on the side of his boot. Another explosion went off as the side of a building fell toward Conan._

"Watch out!" Red Robin yelled as Conan turned.

_Conan froze as the ruble fell toward him. Just before it could hit someone flew by swinging on a rope and took him to safety._

"You alright kid?" A calm voice said from behind.

_Conan turned around and was surprised at who he saw._

"Kaitou Kid?" Conan said.

"That's my name." Kaitou Kid said as he heard someone running at him from behind.

_He turned to see Red Robin as he used his rope and took to the roof tops. Red Robin followed after him. Conan looked on as Sonoko and Ran came _over.

"Conan what did he say?" Sonoko asked in an excited voice.

"Are you ok?" Ran asked looking him over.

"I'm...I'm fine." He replied still looking up.

_The chase continued as they jumped from building to building. This continued for another five minutes or so. _

"_He came to the fire scene, there's defiantly a good spark in him somewhere." Red Robin thought to himself._

_Kaitou Kid turned to see Red Robin was gaining on him._

"I'm starting to think you have an unhealthy obsession with me Redbird." Kaitou Kid yelled back.

"The only thing I'm obsessed with is justice." Red Robin replied as he lunged up at him as they both jumped for the next building.

_He grabbed a hold of his wrist as he fell downward. He landed in a garbage bin with the_ _top slamming shut. Red Robin kicked it open the next second as he tossed a banana peel from his chest piece._

"What the hell, I grabbed him." Tim said realizing he had grabbed on to a fake hand which he still had in his possession.

_He looked up toward the building where Kaitou Kid stood with a large grin on his face. Kaitou Kid saluted him as he took off running. Red Robin slowly pushed out of the trash and noticed he was in a alley._

"_What a night_..._ I_ _get owned by Kaitou Kid, a_ _fire house incident, and I got a slight beat down by a bunch of fan girls. Perfect, couldn't have been written_ _any better."_

_He made his way back to the apartment, after a very dissapointing evening of events. The weather was clear through most of the night. The next morning he awoke to the sound of an alarm. Conan jumped up as he quickly got dressed. He looked over to see the clock read six fifty._

"_Looks like I'll have plenty of time to head to Dr. Agasa's before school starts."_

_Conan silently made his way through the hall, closing the front door ever so slightly as he exited. He looked to the sky as he made his way over. It was a very cloudy morning. A few cars drove by from time to time, but other than that it was a pretty calm morning. Conan made it to Dr. Agasa's front door as he slightly knocked. No one answered._

"Guess I'll have to knock a little harder."

_He knocked once more as he took a step back. A few seconds later the door cracked open as he looked up to see Dr. Agasa._

"Conan...what are you doing here so early?"

"Didn't want to wait until after school to check out the tracking information." Conan replied.

"Come on in." Dr. Agasa said as he invited him in.

_They made their way over to the computer as Dr. Agasa took a seat._

"Wow doc it's chilly in here, you leave a window open or something?" Conan asked.

"Nonsense, I never leave windows open at night." Dr. Agasa stated.

_As the computer turned on Conan walked over as he caught sight of a window opened near the back door. He walked over as he jumped up pushing it shut. He then headed back over to Dr. Agasa._

"So do you have a location on where the tracer is?"

"One second."

_He opened a document as he looked on. At that second Dr. Agasa's_ _eyes sprung wide open. Conan noticed this._

"What's wrong, where's the tracer?" Conan asked.

_Dr. Agasa reached over grabbing a small object next to the mouse, as he handed it to Conan._

"What is this?" Conan asked.

"That's...that's the tracer you used last night."

_Conan became wide eyed as he looked down at the small item. He then looked back toward Dr. Agasa._

"He must of found the tracer, then tracked it back to us." Conan said.

"Conan...who are we dealing with?"

_He didn't reply. Conan stuck the tracker into his pocket as he headed for the front door._

"_I underestimated Red Robin, I'll be sure it dosen't happen again." Conan declared as he exited._

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. The Alter Egos

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Cha**__**pter 8**_

_**The Alter Egos**_

_He made his way down the street, deep in thought. Traffic began picking up as he crossed the street. He looked up to see the clouds continuing to build up._

_"I think it would be best if I stayed away from Agasa's place, atleast until I catch this guy." Conan thought to himself._

_Within the next minute he arrived back at the house as he made his way up the stairs. He opened the front door as he walked in taking a seat at the couch. Conan kicked his shoes off as he sat back._

_"If he knows we're tracking him, does that mean he'll come after us. Then again if he wanted to, he'd of done that last night."_

_Without his awareness he found himself drifting off back to sleep._

_Soreness soared across his body, eyes with a burning sensation. His fingers slightly moved as he forced _t_hem open. He slowly rolled to his back as he let out a small groan._

_"Got school in about an hour, better get up." Tim thought to himself._

_He pushed up with his elbows as he sat up leaning his back up against the wall. His phone began to ring as he reached over, grabbing it. Tim looked down to see an incoming call from Damian. He ignored this as he put his phone to the side. A minute later his phone began to vibrate. He grabbed it once more as he found he received a text message from Damian._

_"What could he possibly want?" Tim thought to himself as he opened the message._

_He looked down,as it read "Having diamond troubles, nice going Drake."_

_Tim shook his head from side to side as he deleted the message._

_"The robbery at the museum must of hit the news, how informative of Damian."_

_Tim made his way out of bed as he grabbed his laptop_ _walking over toward the table. He flipped it open as he stretched his arms._

"_Looks like the file on that kid is fully downloaded."_

_Tim looked it over, his eyes narrowing as he did._

"_There is nothing on him, no father, no mother...Conan Edogawa, who are you?"_ _Tim thought to himself as he sat back in his seat._

_He felt his body being tugged at. His eyes opened to be met by Ran's._

"You have school in about forty minutes, thought I'd wake you up."

"Thanks."

"What were you doing sleeping on the couch, and in your school clothes for that matter?" Ran asked.

"I got up a little earlier, just thought I'd be prepared." Conan pulled out.

"Hmm, you sure that's your answer?" Ran questioned.

_Conan shook his head up and down with a smile on his face._

"You hungry?"

"Yea, I guess I'm a little hungry." He replied.

"How does pancakes sound?" Ran asked while making her way to the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Conan replied.

"Good." Ran replied.

_After they finished eating they both headed for school. Conan made his way down the street with his head slouched over, thinking about what his next move would be. The school came into view not much longer after. As he walked he turned to see Genta approaching._

"Conan how was your week end?"

"Relatively busy." Conan replied.

"Any new information?"

_"I think I better keep this one close to the chest, not sure if Red Robin is a danger to civilians."_

"I haven't gained any new information as of yet, how about you?" Conan asked.

"Not yet.. nor have the others, I gave them all a call yesterday." Genta said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out who this guy is soon." Conan said.

_Genta nodded his head as they headed into the school. They made their way down the hall as they headed to class. Conan took a seat as he pulled _o_ut his books. He looked up to see Ms. Kobayashi heading his way._

"How was your week end Conan?" She asked.

"It was pretty good, did a lot of studying." Conan replied.

"Good, because you have a test coming up at the end of the week." Sumiko said with a smile.

_Ran made her way through the halls as Sonoko walked up next to her._

"First day back from that incident, you going to be ok?" Sonoko asked.

"I'll be fine."

"If you need anything you know I'm always there."

"Ofcourse."

"See you in a bit." Sonoko said as she took off to class.

_They both headed in separate directions from there. Sonoko made her way to class as she headed to the back taking a seat. She pulled out her things looking up at the lessons on the board. Mrs. V walked in shortly after as the bell rung. _

"Alright class turn to page forty eight, we'll pick up from where we left off on Friday."

_Sonoko looked over, surprised to see an empty seat next to hers._

_"That's strange, where's Tim?"_

_Class continued on as Mrs. V handed out an assignment to go with their reading. Ten minutes went by as the door slowly opened. Everyone looked over as Tim walked into the class with a pair of shades on. His shirt wasn't completely tucked in, and his hair was all over the place. He slowly made his way past Mrs. V toward his seat as a few snickered._

"Mr. Wayne is there a reason for why you are tardy?" Mrs. V asked with a tilt of her glasses

_Tim took his jacket off as he wrapped it to the back of his chair _t_aking a seat. He then pulled out his supplies as he looked toward Mrs. V who glared over at him._

"I'm going to ask you again Mr. Wayne, is there a reason why you are late to my class?"

"I...I was walking this morning and...a very strange thing happened." Tim began.

_Mrs. V's hands sprung to her waist as she cut him off._

"This is warning one, don't let it happen again." Mrs. V stated.

_Tim nodded. She then walked over as she turned on a projector._

"This video will most likely take up the rest of the class period so make sure you take good notes, as a test is scheduled for tommarrow." Mrs. V said as she played the video.

_Mrs. V switched the lights off as the video began to play. Tim slouched forward in his desk resting his chin over his right wrist._

_"I checked this morning to see who that house was registered to, an Agasa Hiroshi. I also looked into where he was last night, across town...he wasn't the one who planted the tracer on me." _

_The video continued on as his head buried between his arms. More than an hour passed by as Tim felt a slight pinch at his side as he looked up to see Airi walk toward the pencil sharpener. She came back as she took a seat._

"What was that about?" Tim whispered.

"It's one thing to be late but to fall asleep in Mrs. V's class, yea.. not good." Airi whispered back.

_Tim then shifted his head toward the clock to see they only had five minutes before class was out. He took a slight huff as he reached back placing his top back on. The bell rang shortly after as Tim stood to his feet strapping his bag to his shoulders. He walked down the hall as he caught sight of Ran by her locker. He slowly made his way over, coming to a stop a few feet away._

"Ran can we talk...please?"

_Ran closed her locker as she held her books tightly to her chest._

"I don't think I can." Ran replied.

"Look..I'm sorry for my comment about your father, I didn't know it would hurt you." Tim said.

"You've been talking with him, haven't you?"

_Tim didn't reply._

"I see what your little game is, use my father to get close to me."

"That's not true, I would never do that." Tim said.

"Is that so, then why is it he talks so highly of you all of a sudden." Ran asked taking a step forward.

"It's not like that." Tim stated.

_Sonoko walked over a second later standing next to Ran._

"Is something wrong?" Sonoko asked.

"No, we're about done here." Ran said.

"Wait, just let me explain."

"I don't care anymore, really Tim.. I'm starting to even wonder if those condoms weren't your idea." Ran said.

"Wouldn't put it past him, and why do you have those ugly glasses on?" Sonoko asked.

_Tim yanked them from his eyes as Sonoko jumped back to see the redness around his bloodshot eyes._

"What happened to you?" Sonoko asked.

"Like you would even care." Tim said as he placed them back on pushing past the two of them.

"How rude, but atleast he finally got the message." Sonoko said.

"Let's hope so." Ran agreed.

_The rest of the school day glided by. Conan made his way through the hall as Ayumi jumped infront of him_.

"You ready for that test at the end of the week?" She asked.

"I think I'll do ok."

"You want to help me study?" Ayumi asked.

"As much as I would love to, I've got a lot of things I need to take care of." Conan replied.

"Ok then, maybe tommarrow." Ayumi said.

"We'll see." Conan said with a smile.

_They walked in separate directions as Conan made his way out the front entrance. As he walked Conan looked up to see the clouds had become darker than they had been that morning_.

_"I'm betting we'll get a little rain by this evening." Conan thought to himself._

_He continued walking down the side walk as he approached the Mouri residents. Conan made his way up as he opened the front door to see Sonoko and Ran at the table. Kogoro was at the couch watching TV._

"How was your day at school?" Ran asked.

"Not bad." Conan replied

_He had made his way back to his apartment as he placed his bag to the side of the bed while undoing his tie, tossing it to the ground. Tim then laid back as he closed his eyes, still exhausted from the past twenty four hours._

_"Still need to catch Kaitou Kid, but I think it would be best if I tracked down who has their _s_ights set on me first."_

_He opened his eyes once more as he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He looked to see he had no new messages._ Tim opened his laptop as a file popped up.

"_Looks like I have Conan's text messages, let's see if their is anything in them that would leave him as a suspect."_

_He sat down, filtering in the phrase 'Robin' to see if he found anything that spoke of him. This lasted for only a few minutes._

_"I have an idea who might be after me but I'll have to gather a little more information, this call could help with that." He thought to himself as he dialed a number._

_Conan paced back and forth as he rubbed the bottom of his chin, trying to piece the mystery of the Red Robin together. Kogoro turned from the TV looking over at him._

"What's wrong with you today kid, why don't you go read a book or something." Kogoro exclaimed.

"Leave him alone dad, he probably just had a long day at school." Ran said defending him.

_At that second Kogoro's phone began to ring as he looked down to see who was calling. He stood up as he walked over sliding his shoes on. Kogoro answered his phone as soon as he exited the room. Ran and Sonoko glimpsed over at eachother._

"What was that all about?" Sonoko asked.

"It must have been really important, he never usually leaves the house to take a call." Ran said.

_Conan continued to walk back and forth as Ran looked over at him._

"You seem to have a lot of energy, would you like to go to the mall with us in a bit?" Ran asked.

"I think I'll stay here, I have some homework I need to do." Conan replied.

"I'll be right back Sonoko, let me just take a quick shower and then we can head out."

"I'll be waiting." Sonoko said.

_Conan finally came to a stop as he stared out the window. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, which he ignored. He turned to see Sonoko working on her laptop. Conan walked over as he took a seat at the table_, _sitting across from her._

"Do you think I could use your computer for like a second?" Conan asked as nice as he could.

"What for?" Sonoko asked with a weird look on her face.

"A school project, I'll only be a minute." Conan replied.

_Sonoko stared over at Conan for the next few seconds. She then slid the computer over to him as a smile came upon his face._

"Make it quick."

"Thanks Sonoko."

_He typed away as Sonoko tapped one of her fingers on the table. Nearly three minutes went by as she looked up at him._

"What exactly are you pulling up over there?" Sonoko questioned as she stood up and walked around the table.

_She glimpsed down at the screen as she lifted a brow._

"Tim Wayne, that's who your school project is on?" Sonoko asked.

"Yea." Conan lied.

"The guy's a total creep."

"I'm not getting much information on him, you have class with him right?" Conan asked.

"Two classes to be exact."

"Is there anything that you could tell me about him that is special or unique?"

"Besides him being a creep, he's also a nerd and very egotistic." Sonoko replied.

"I'm being serious, think hard...there must be something you can give me." Conan plead.

_Sonoko stood there as she thought about it, taking her memory back to the day she first met him. Then in that second she snapped her finger._

"Drake, his former last name was Drake."

"Are you sure?" Conan asked.

"Yes, Mrs. V told us on his first day of school." Sonoko said.

"Well let's see what I can find on a Tim Drake." Conan said.

_Sonoko walked toward the sink as she rinsed off her hands. She then dried them on a cloth nearby. _

"You know Conan all that boy needs is a woman to get him in line, his mother perhaps." Sonoko said.

"That's not possible." Conan replied.

"Why not?" Sonoko asked.

_Conan didn't reply. Sonoko then turned from the sink as she glared over at him._

"What's wrong, cat got your tounge?"

"His...his mother's dead Sonoko." Conan replied.

_She froze for a couple moments as she slowly spoke out._

"How, how did she die?" Sonoko asked.

"Janet Drake was poisoned when Tim was about fourteen, by some weirdo who called himself Obeah Man." Conan replied.

_Sonoko listened on as she slowly made her way back over to the table, sitting across from Conan once more. _

"Wow, no wonder he's so screwed up." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"It gets worse." Conan stated.

"What..what else?" Sonoko asked.

"His father was killed by a boomerang to the chest, Tim arrived just a few seconds to late to save him. That is, according to this police report ofcourse." Conan said.

_"Just like Bruce, he lost both of his parents...Bruce then adopted him."_

_Conan looked up from the computer when Sonoko didn't add on another comment. He looked over to see her eyes water up._

"Are you ok?" Conan asked.

"I...I need to call him." Sonoko said as she pulled out her phone.

_Conan reached over as he snatched the phone._

"What are you doing, give me my phone back!"

"I'm really, I mean really against the idea of you calling Tim." Conan exclaimed.

"You don't understand, it's important that...that I talk to him." Sonoko said.

"How do you think he would feel if he finds you dug personal things up from his past?" Conan asked.

_Sonoko didn't reply. The room became completely silent. Conan then slid her phone back over. She placed it into her _b_ag_ _while brushing her hair to the side._

"Sonoko do you think you can keep this from Ran, it's the last thing she needs to hear." Conan said.

_Sonoko nodded. The room fell silent once more as Conan looked through a few more things._

_"Looks like Bruce took in some others, Dick Grayson...Jason Todd."_

_Conan went at this for another minute or so. He then closed the screen as he handed it back to Sonoko. She put it back into her bag then leaned forward. Conan looked up at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes._

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Conan assured.

"You think so?" Sonoko asked looking down at him.

"I'm positive." Conan said as he headed for his room.

_"I have everything in place, now to just piece all the puzzle bits together."_

_He had caught a taxi which took him to a coffee cafe not to far from the house. He paid the driver as he stepped out brushing himself off as he made his way down the side walk. A few people walked out as he made his way in. He looked from side to side as he located the person he came to see. He walked over as he took a seat across from_ _him._

"Glad you could make it Mr. Mouri." Tim said looking up from the paper.

"How long have you been waiting?" Kogoro asked.

"Not long, the paper has kept me more than entertained." Tim said with a smile.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

_Tim rolled the paper up as he placed it to the side._

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Shinichi Kudo."

"Shinichi...what do you want to know about him?" Kogoro asked.

"I here the guy takes off for large amounts of time, solving cases."

"That's true, but what do you need from me?"

"When did Shinichi start leaving on these trips?" Tim asked.

_Kogoro sat back as he looked up, thinking back. Tim took a sip of his drink as he continued to wait._

"Hmm, I believe it was shortly after he took my daughter to some amusement park." Kogoro answered.

"About how long ago was that?"

"To be totally honest I'm not exactly sure, is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, I just have a few questions for him." Tim replied.

_They both sat there as a woman approached them. Tim quickly noticed this._

"You know her?" Tim asked.

_Kogoro spun in his chair as he stood up greeting her. Tim stood up as well._

"What are you doing here?" Kogoro asked.

"I was on my way out and caught you at the side of my eye." She replied.

_A hand came to Kogoro's shoulder as he turned to see Tim._

"Care to introduce me to this beautiful woman?" Tim asked.

"Oh...this is Kisaki Eri." Kogoro said.

"Thanks for the complement Mr. Wayne."

"You heard about me?" Tim asked shaking her hand.

"I heard about your program as well, love what you're doing."

"I try to do my best."

"Care to join us?" Kogoro asked.

"I can't, I'm running late for a meeting as it is." She stated.

"Darn, bad timing." Kogoro said.

"I better get going, it was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne." Eri said as she took off.

_Tim took a seat, Kogoro continued to look on until she was out of sight. Tim took notice of this. Kogoro then took a seat as he adjusted his collar._

"She special to you?" Tim asked.

"Yah, you could say that." Kogoro replied.

"You two together?" Tim asked.

"What makes you think that?" Kogoro asked.

"The posture, eye coordination, and speech tone between the two of you speaked an emotional bond soul mates tend to have." Tim replied.

"Have you ever considered becoming a detective?" Kogoro asked.

_Tim laughed at this statement._

"Was I right?" Tim asked.

"It's a very complex situation." Kogoro replied.

"Hmm."

"I don't know if this will help you much, if any at all." Kogoro began.

"What?"

"Around the time Shinichi started his little tour of his, was around the time Conan showed up." Kogoro

"Oh really...tell me, where does Conan like to hang?" Tim asked.

"My daughter would know better than I, but he does hang over Mr. Agasa's home from time to time."

"_Dr. Agasa."_

"Sorry I couldn't be more of a help." Kogoro said.

"Actually you've helped greatly." Tim said standing to his feet.

"I have?"

"Here get yourself a drink or something, I look forward to our next meeting." Tim said as he placed a hundred dollars onto the table walking off.

"_The puzzle is nearly complete."_

_Hours went by. The fluffy dark clouds fluttered out rain as Conan went to work. He placed a poster board onto his bed as he pulled out a marker. He slowly put together a time-line._

"_So Bruce's parents are killed triggering him to become Batman, Dick Grayson was the first to be brought in after his parents death...he must be Robin_._"_

_He continued to fill in the gaps from all the news reports he printed out._

"_Then you have Jason Todd who was also brought in by Bruce, he must have died in action. This is where it get's tricky, how did Tim get involved?"_

_Conan flipped the pen in between his fingers as he paced back and forth. He then sat at the side of the bed as it began to thunder. The rain picked up as lighting striked. He continued to watch the storm as the door to his room cracked open. He turned to see Ran_ _with a towel in her hand. _

"Can I come in?" Ran asked.

"Sure." Conan replied.

_Ran walked over as she took a seat next to him. They both watched as the rain swayed past._

"Your hair is wet."

"I guess we got caught in the rain." Ran said.

"So how did it go?" Conan asked.

"Fun as usual, Sonoko just seemed a little down."

"Think she's coming down with something?" Conan asked.

"Maybe..."

_She then looked down at his poster board as she pulled it up._

"Conan, who are Dick Grayson and Jason Todd." Ran asked as Conan quickly grabbed the poster board.

"They were sculptors during the renaissance era." Conan pulled out.

"Really...I don't think I've ever heard of them."

"They died before their work could prosper." Conan said.

"Oh."

"I think they really had it going for them."

_She began to dry her hair with the towel she held in her left hand._ _Conan stuck the pin to the side of his ear as he leaned back._

"Conan do you mind if I stay in here with you for a bit?" Ran asked.

"Of course not." Conan replied

_Ran laid back as she looked up at him._

"Thanks, I don't want to be alone tonight."

_Conan gave off a slight laugh. He looked back to his poster board as he tried to piece in the missing parts._ _Minutes went by as his thoughts took over. The rain began to slow up as his phone vibrated. He looked down to see he had received a text from Ayumi._ _He opened the message._

"_Trouble at home, have info on Red Robin, meet me on the south east roof on main."_

_Conan slowly slipped his phone into his pants as he looked over at Ran who was fast asleep. Conan placed his poster board to the side of the door as he quietly made his way out of the room and down the hall. The lights were off._

"_Looks like Kogoro is asleep as well, I wonder what kind of problem Ayumi is having." Conan thought to himself as he cracked the front door open. _

_He walked down the wet streets as cars and bikes passed by. It was a light rain at this point, so it really didn't bug him. It tickled him at the side of his face from time to time, which he found comforting. Conan made it to main within the next few minutes. He headed to the east building as he climbed up a ladder which took him to the roof. When he got there he saw no sign of Ayumi._

"Yoshida I'm here." Conan informed.

_He got no reply._

"Yoshida, Yoshida!" Conan yelled.

_He still got no reply. Conan pulled out his phone as he made his way to the middle of the roof. Conan began to dial her number as he heard something drop down from behind._

"Wouldn't bother, she's asleep." A voice said from behind as Conan lowered his phone.

_Conan slowly turned around as he jumped back at who stood before him._

"Red Robin." Conan said.

"I used her phone signal to bring you here."

_Conan just stares over at him, not sure what to say._

"_Must have checked my messages between me and the others." Conan thought to himself._

"So you know my name, why have you been tracking me?" Red Robin asked

"What you're doing is illegal, and you're linked to a couple recent murders." Conan said.

"I assure you I haven't killed anyone."

"Is that so...Tim."

"...What did you call me?" Red Robin asked.

"What's wrong Tim Wayne, surprised I found out your little game." Conan said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Red Robin stated.

"Is that so Mr. Wayne, or do you prefer Drake?"

_He stood silently as the rain sprung past the two of them. Conan smiled at this._

"I must say you covered your tracks quite well, flying in a week prior as Alvin Draper. Tsk, with Red Robin being here a week before Tim, no one would have ever expected you."

_Red Robin still stood in_ _silence._

"I also know Bruce Wayne is Batman and your good friend Grayson is Robin. So I'm guessing as a young boy you made some bad decisions, decisions which lead to your parents deaths."

_He still stood in silence._

"So after you got them killed, you seeked out Bruce to make things right. You became an avenger, the Red Robin. The whole necklace thing with Yoshida all but sealed my claims." Conan said.

_The smile dropped from Conan's face as he continued_.

"I checked the records, you were the one who payed for Kogoro's police protection, bet you were also the tip caller."

_Red Robin looked to the sky as the rain hit the side_s_ of his mouth._

"That also explains why when the gun was pulled on us that night you were so calm, you're used to situations like that."

_He looked back over at Conan_, _studying him_.

"The only thing I have left to say to you is, stay away from Ran, you've had your perky eyes on her since you arrived."

_They both stood, staring eachother down. A slight wind came by as it scattered the rain about._

"Well done Detective Conan you've figured out who I am...say, you ever watch the way Ran walks?"

"Pardon me?" Conan asked.

"You know...the way her body shifts from side to side, she has the perfect figure."

"Stop, that's enough." Conan said.

"Met her mother today, phew..boy is she a hot piece, I'd love to catch a glimpse of her naked ." Red Robin said.

"Stop." Conan said once more.

"Really Conan, don't tell me you haven't wondered what it would be like to feel Ran at night...to awake to her beauty every morning." Red Robin added.

"Enough!" Conan yelled as he darted forward.

_Red Robin easily jumped over him as Conan knelt over catching his breath. Conan felt up to feel his glasses were gone. He then turned to see Red Robin holding them in his hand._

"_Wow, he's quick." Conan thought to himself._

"Tell me Conan, do you even need glasses?"

_Conan didn't reply._

"You may have figured out my identity, but it's clear you know nothing about me." Tim said as he took off his cowl, letting it hang from his neck.

"Please enlighten me." Conan said.

"You said my parents death caused me to become what I am, you were wrong."

_Conan's anger began to boil down as he listened._

"My father died because of the decision I made, the choice to save others...I was the third person to be called Robin." Tim informed.

_Conan looked on, surprised at what he heard._ _Neither of them said a word for the next few moments._

"You're a great detective, but you let your love for Ran cloud your judgment about me."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"Everything I said about Ran and her mother just now, I didn't mean it, just testing you." Tim said.

"_Testing me?"_

"There was another young detective who shared a strong affection for Ran, just like you. Your love for her, deducing my identity, this all but confirms it."

"What, confirms what?" Conan asked.

"You're none other than Shinichi Kudo." Tim replied.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"I kid you not."

"He's my cousin, I'll just let Ran know you want to talk to him... I think she has his number. That will disprove your little theory." Conan said.

"Is this going to be before or after I confirm you're Kudo?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"My computer is running a cross examination with a picture I took of you, along with one you took back in third grade. The computer will prove the eyes match, I have no doubt."

_Conan took a step back as he looked to the ground, the rain still drizzling around them._

"Only one truth prevails...right?" Tim said.

_Conan slowly looked up, their eyes centered at one another. The rain_,_ dripping from their faces._

"How did you find out?" Conan softly spoke.

"There is no database on an Edogawa Conan, Not to mention you like to hang over with Mr. Agasa, Kudo used to do the same." Tim said as he tossed Conan his glasses back.

_Conan _caught them as he placed them back on. He then looked back to Tim.

"You've loved Ran ever since you were a boy, my conversation with Mr. Mouri today was very insightful, if I must say."

"So he told you Conan showed up around the time Shinichi vanished?"

"Yes."

"Gotta to hand it to you Tim, not bad."

"I have one question, how did you become a kid again?" Tim asked.

_Conan didn't reply._

"Come on Shinichi, you can tell me." Tim assured.

_Conan was very hesitant_.

"_Ai is going to kill me if she finds out about this."_

"I was given a poison by a group known as the Black Organization, they caught me listening in on one of their conversations. They are very dangerous ." Conan said finally speaking out.

"Get a glimpse of any of them?" Tim asked.

"I've seen them on numerous occasions after that incident. One of them was at the party the other night." Conan stated.

"He wouldn't have happened to be that guy with the long hair I saw you staring down?"

"Good catch, he goes by the name Gin." Conan said.

"Since you know these guy's better than I, maybe you could give me a little more information to help me track them."

"No.. they could kill us, we also risk the safety of those we love."

"I can't just let them run around doing whatever they want, not with my knowledge of them now." Tim said.

_The rain finally came to a stop. The whistling of the wind could still be heard in the near distance._ _Tim slid the top of his cowl back on as he turned to walk toward the edge of the building._

"Tim please don't go after them, they're to dangerous." Conan plead once more.

"I live for danger." He said continuing to walk.

"But you don't know what they are capable of." Conan said.

"They also have no idea what I'm capable of, nor apparently do you." Tim stated as he neared the edge.

"Tim please."

_Tim stopped in his tracks as he looked back at him._

"I'm giving you two options Shinichi, 'A' you can help me take them down, or 'B' stay out of my way."

_Conan looked over at him, not sure what to say_.

"You know where to find me when you make up your mind, and for the record Conan, Tim won't be going after the Black Organization...Red Robin will be." He said as he glided down into the night.

_Conan watched on, not moving a muscle._

"_He was right...about everything. I knew nothing about him, and now..._.._..and now_ _I have a choice to make."_

**To Be Continued**


	9. Another Step

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Another Step**_

_Birds flapping about can be heard from outside, waking those still in sleep. She rolled to her side as her eyes cracked open to be met by that of the sun hanging in the sky. Ran sat up to see she was in Conan's room and still in her clothes from the previous day. She looked to her side to see Conan wasn't present._

_"I wonder where Conan went to?" Ran thought to herself as she sat up from the bed._

_She made her way to the door, walking down the hall. Conan stood in the main room with his hands crossed behind his back, staring out the window._

"I hope I didn't keep you up all night." Ran said.

"I slept just fine, just thinking a little." Conan said as his hands dropped to his side.

_Ran looked over at the clock to see she only had twenty five minutes to get ready for school._

"Well I better get ready, I'll see you after school Conan." Ran said as she headed for her room.

_He walked over as he tossed his bag over his shoulders while heading out. Conan never usually went to school this early, but he had a lot on his mind. The events from last night still strong in his mind. As Conan walked he tried to focus his mind elsewhere but found it difficult to do so._

_"I wonder what I should tell the others if they ask, should I tell Haibara... should I tell Dr. Agasa?"_

_All this circulated through his mind as he continued to walk. As he approached the school Ayumi walked up next to him with a bright smile on her face. Conan couldn't help but smile as well._

"So have you given it some thought?" Ayumi asked.

"What was I supposed to be thinking about?" Conan asked.

"Helping me prepare for the test of course, are you up for it after school today?"

"Sorry Yoshida but I have a...poster I'm working on." Conan quickly came up with.

"Oh, ok."

_The two of them headed to class together. They both took a seat as they got their supplies out for class. Conan dozed off as Ms. Kobayashi walked over. She placed the morning paper onto his desk as he looked down at it, then back to her._

"Does this have something to do with today's lesson?" Conan asked.

"Just give it a look over, there's a couple new unsolved crimes in there." Sumiko said.

_Conan read over a couple of the articles. Ayumi looked over his shoulders doing the same._

"Any ideas on which case you guys might want to take a jab at?" Sumiko asked.

"I say we take a look at the one dealing with the stolen statue." Ayumi said.

"What about you Conan?"

_Conan looked them over once more._

"I'm not sure, there's a couple in here which could pose for an interesting one." Conan finally said adding in his input.

_The bell for class rang as Ayumi went back to her seat._

"We'll discuss this later." Sumiko said

_She made her way to the front of the class as she gave everyone instructions on the days lessons as Conan slid the morning paper into his bag._

_"Looks like I need to pay a small visit to the computer lab before I leave school today." Conan thought to himself._

_Nearly thirty minutes of class went by. Everyone sat their as Mrs. V rambled on. A knock can be heard at the door as Mrs. V walked over to answer it._

_"She must have started locking the door after I was late." Tim thought to himself._

_She opened the door as Sonoko walked in handing her a hall pass. As Sonoko walked past she glimpsed over at Tim_. _He noticed. Mrs. V made her way to the front of the class as she pulled out a stack of papers._

"I hope you all studied well, this is a five page test to see what you've learned." She said as she passed out the papers.

"How long do we have to complete the test?" Airi asked.

"You have the luxury of the entire class period." Mrs. V replied.

_They started in the next minute or so. Tim was the first one done, finishing the test within the first twenty minutes. He placed his test in the basket as he took a seat. He sat their as he drew out a blue print of a gadget he had in mind to help pass the time. By the time he had finished class was nearly over. _

_"Easy day so far, let's just hope we don't have slackers on the mile today. I'd hate to have to run it twice." Tim thought to himself._

_The bell rung shortly after as he rounded up his things and headed to gym. To his pleasure they didn't have to run the mile twice. His last class went by smooth as well. He stood near his locker as he felt a tap at his shoulder. Tim turned around to see Zee._

"Zee, how may I help you?" Tim asked a little surprised to see him.

"Look, I thought I'd just stop by and apologize."

"I appreciate that, haven't seen you in gym much lately." Tim said.

"Guess you giving me a concussion will be news to you then." Zee said with a laugh.

"Ouch, didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"All is forgiven, see you around then." Zee said as he walked off..

_Tim nodded then made his way out the front doors heading for the side walk._

_"So besides finding Deadshot, I now have the Black Organization on my list." _

_Tim walked up the street as the apartment building came into view._

_"I'm kind of on a leash when it comes to this Black Organization, I really don't know how they like to operate."_

_Tim pushed the front door open as he waved over to the desk clerk while making his way to the elevator. On his way up he closed his eyes, resting his mind from all the thoughts that flooded his head._

_"The first thing I'm going to do is get some decent rest._"

_He exited the elevator while gripping his books. When he turned the corner he was surprised to see Conan leaned up against the door to his room. Tim adjusted all of his books into his right hand as he walked over. Conan looked up at him when Tim came to a stop. They gazed into each others eyes once more._

"You said I didn't know anything about you, well here I am, I would like to get to know Tim Drake...if that's ok with you." Conan said.

_A moment of silence runs by. A smile finds it's way across Tim's face as he pulls out his key opening the door._

"You made the right choice detective." Tim said as he held the door open.

_Conan walked in as Tim followed closing the door behind them._

"I didn't tell anyone your secret."

"Thanks, So...what should I address you by?" Tim asked.

"Conan will do, don't want anyone getting suspicious." Conan replied.

"Good call." Tim said.

_Tim walked over as he tossed his jacket onto his bed along with his tie. He then directed his attention back over to Conan._

"A poison was what reverted you back into a toddler right?"

"Thats right."

"What exactly is this poison?" Tim asked.

"It's known as the APTX 4869, tracing it's components after being absorbed by the body is next to none." Conan informed.

"Interesting, seems like something I could have a little fun studying." Tim said.

_Conan's phone began to ring as he looked down to see an incoming call from Ai. He ignored this as he slid the phone back into his pocket._

"Who was that?" Tim asked while reaching in the mini fridge tossing Conan a soda.

"It was just Haibara, probably wondering why I left so quick after school."

"Ai Haibara, the girl who lives with Hiroshi Agasa?"

"Yea that's the one, why do you ask?"

"When I tried to find files on you I also looked into Mr. Agasa's, saw that Ai lives with him." Tim said.

"Let me guess, you tried to find files on her and ended up in the same spot as when you tried to run a background check on me." Conan said.

"Did she happen to take the APTX 4869 drug as well, or am I just doing a little to much thinking?"

_Conan laughed at this._

"She's actually one of the people who created it, one thing lead to another and, well...you know." Conan said popping the soda open.

_Tim walked over as he opened the curtain near the balcony, allowing the brightness of the sun to light the room. Conan took a small sip as he spoke out._

"I'm not sure if you'll answer this but." Conan began.

"Go for it." Tim said as he leaned up against the wall.

"How many women have you been with?" Conan asked.

_Tim raised a brow._

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

"You know, all that money, and your good looks must attract the women." Conan said.

"Thanks for the complement, but if you're asking if I've slept with a woman then the answer is no. Haven't been in many serious relationships either."

_He looked over, surprised by his answer. Not exactly what he expected to hear. Conan then took a seat at the end of the bed while sliding his bag from his shoulders. He reached in as he pulled out the morning paper along with an article he had printed out. He walked over as he handed it to Tim._

"What's all this?" Tim asked.

"Something I want you to take a look at, since you seem to be good with computers you might be able to help me on this case."

_Tim_ _read through the article and paper_.

"Don't think I've dealt with a case like this before." Tim said.

"Can't say I have either." Conan said.

"So the killer abducts young couples, bounding their wrists with rope."

"The women were raped." Conan stated.

"How do you know?" Tim asked.

"A little inside knowledge, found out before I headed over."

"You think he used the men as spectators?" Tim questioned.

"I was thinking the same thing, since their wrists show evidence of rope burns."

"We don't have much to go off of, but I'll look a little more into it tonight." Tim stated.

"If I find any more useful information I'll be sure to let you know." Conan said.

_Tim_ _placed the sheets of paper onto the desk as Conan began to look from side to side. Tim took notice of this._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"I was just wondering where you keep your suit."

"It's not currently in here, it's at my base...if you want to call it that." Tim answered.

"Now then Tim, since we are officially working together I think it would be best for me to check out this base of yours out." Conan said.

"Sure thing, let me just get into something else." Tim said.

_Conan nodded. Tim grabbed a pair of clothes as he headed to the bathroom. He was out in less than a minute as he tossed on his shades._

"You ready?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Conan said as he jumped down from the bed.

_They made their way down the hall, waiting for the elevator to arrive._

"So you want to know who I am huh...that story begins with the man himself." Tim said looking down at him.

"You mean Batman."

"I'll give you a quick scoop on how it all started, up until this point." Tim said as the elevator arrived.

_The two of them stepped in as the door closed behind them._ _They left the apartment complex as they made their way toward the woods in the near the apartment._ _Tim talked as Conan listened. It was only about a fifteen minute walk_. _They came to a stop as Tim pulled out a device clicking the button. The ground a few feet away began to slide open as Conan took a step back._ _Tim signaled for him to jump in. Conan was a little hesitant at first, but jumped in none the less. Tim jumped down after him. The ground above closed shut once more._

"It's pitch dark down here, how do you get anything done?" Conan asked.

_In that second lights switched on, laid out along the ground which lead to the shed a few yards away. Tim walked over with Conan at his side. They came to a stop as Tim looked into a eye hole implanted into the door. It scanned his eyes confirming it was him. The door slid open as the two stepped in._

"So this is it." Conan thought to himself.

_To the right was the_ _computer_ _set up on a desk with all the accessories. To the far wall laid a set of weights, to the left_ _was where a locker and a whole bunch of cabinets_ _stood._

"Well, this is it." Tim said.

"I'm curious, how long did it take you to set this all up?" Conan asked.

"Been working on it the past few days, spent most of my nights working on the security." Tim said.

_Conan walked over as he came to a stop infront of the large locker._

"What's in here?" Conan asked.

"Why don't you give it a look." Tim said as he took a seat infront of the computer.

_Conan reached up opening the locker. The door swung open as three sets of Red Robin suit's hung there along with three utility belts. He reached forward as he grabbed one of the utility belts, looking it over in his hand._

"_This thing's a lot heavier than I thought."_

_Conan placed the belt back into place while closing the locker. He then made his way over as he opened a few of the cabinets as he laid his eyes on many types of gadgets._

"_Woh, Tim's really stacked on artillery." Conan thought to himself. _

_A beeping sound went off as Conan directed his attention over to the computer._

"What's wrong, your computer have a virus or something?" Conan asked as he walked over.

_He looked up toward the screen to see two pictures of himself._

"Nothing to worry about, just the computer confirming you and Kudo are one in the same." Tim said with a grin.

_Conan ignored his remark the best he could._

"Hey Tim you think you could show me how to use these?"

_Tim turned in his seat to see Conan holding a couple bird discs in his hand._

"Sure thing, let me just finish up these security updates... can you go over and stand infront of that machine real quick?"

"What for?" Conan asked.

"Got to scan your eyes to incorporate you into the system, make sure you take off your glasses."

_Conan stuck his glasses into his jacket as he made his way over. He stood infront of the machine as it scanned his eyes in three different directions. Conan looked over as Tim gave him a thumbs up. He placed his glasses back on as Tim sat up from the chair walking over._

"We'll take this up into the woods, there's plenty of targets out there." Tim said.

_Once they made it back to the top Tim walked them deeper into the forest as they came upon an apple tree._

"Here's a nice spot for a little practice."

"So what's the object, to knock down some apples?" Conan asked.

"You bet, so let's see what you got, then we'll go from there."

"Alright, here goes nothing."

_Conan held the disk right below his chest, locking onto the apple he wanted. He waited a few seconds as he took a step forward_,_ launching it away. It went flying into the other tree_ _to the right a few yards away. Tim began to snicker as Conan looked over at him while crossing his arms._

"Hey it's my first time remember." Conan said.

"Aight, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Tim said.

_Conan gave off a small huff as he took aim once more. He stepped forward as he threw once more. He rolled his eyes as it went spinning away from the target._

"Phew, you missed wildly to the left this time." Tim informed.

"You sure are one for words, let's see what you've got Tim." Conan said.

_Tim grabbed one of the disks as he walked an additional five yards back. He looked toward the apple tree as he darted the disk forward_,_ slicing_ _through the air_. _Three apples fell from the tree. Tim raced over as he caught all three in mid air before they could hit the ground. Conan's eyes widened as Tim walked over handing him the three apples._

"_Wow, just... and there's not even a single scratch on any of them." Conan thought to himself as he looked up at Tim._

"How did you?" Conan began.

"It's all about placement, you ever play sports Conan?" Tim asked.

"Yes."

"Then it shouldn't be so hard to interpret your ball skills into targeting, just think of it in that sense."

"Can you show me once more?" Conan asked.

_Tim reached down grabbing another bird disc as he looked to the tree. Conan watched the whole motion, from his shoulders_,_ to the snap of his wrist on the release._

"_He's so quick with it, but at the same time with so much power."_

_Conan tried again_,_ several times over_._ Tim watched on, giving him pointers from time to time. Hours swung by without either of them really realizing it. As the sun began to set they headed back to the shed as Tim took a seat at the computer. Conan rubbed his sore hands together,_ _trying to get rid of some of the burning_.

"You know, you made some real progress today." Tim commented working on the computer.

"Thanks." Conan said as he leaned up against the wall.

_Conan stared toward the ceiling, his hands falling to his pocket. He stood in that pose for over a minute._

"You ok Conan?" Tim asked looking over toward him.

_Conan looked back down as he faced Tim._

"So you never had any intentions on going out with Ran?"

"I was looking to make a few friends at school, but nothing further." Tim replied as he looked back to the computer.

"I think you should try talking to her again, she's really nice if you get to know her." Conan said stepping from the wall.

"I think I've tried enough, best left alone at this point."

_Conan made his way over as he stood to the side of the chair. _

"Come on Tim, I'll even go with you."

_Tim laughed at this._

"She already accused me of using her father to get close to her, how is you coming with me any different."

"_Well, he's got a point."_

_The room fell silent for the next few seconds as Conan's phone began to ring. He looked down to see an incoming call from Ran._

"Hey Tim what time is it?" Conan asked.

"Nine eighteen."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"I'm going to be late getting home, I'd leave you my number but you probably already have it." Conan said.

_Tim stood to his feet as he reached over across the desk. He tossed Conan a small device._

"What is this?" Conan asked.

"That's the spare authorization remote, make sure you keep it in a safe place."

_Conan nodded as he took off. As he made his way home he looked down to see he had several missed_ _calls from Ran and his friends._

"_And that's what I get for turning my phone off_, _hopefully Ran goes easy on me."_

_It took him about twenty minutes to make it back. He took a slight gulp as he pushed the front door open. Ran was standing a few feet away_.

"Hahah ha, sorry I'm late." Conan said as the door closed behind him.

_Ran walked over as she knelt down giving him a big hug._

"_Now this I didn't see coming."_

"Where were you Conan, I've been trying to reach you all day."

"You're not angry?" Conan asked trying to buy time to come up with something.

"I was to worried to be angry, where were you?"

"I was with Heiji." Conan lied.

"Didn't he have school today?" Ran asked.

"He's actually off for a few days, he was in the neighborhood and asked if I wanted to hang, so yea." Conan said.

"Just let me know, or have Heiji call me next time." Ran said as she hugged him once more.

"I'll be sure to." Conan said hugging her back.

_Ran then stood to her feet as she headed for her room._

"I'll see you in the morning, try and get some sleep ok."

"Ok." Conan said.

_Once she closed the door to her room Conan sighed out in relief. He then made his way to his room as he got into his night clothes. He switched out the lights then rolled under the warmth of the blanket._ _Conan pushed his head up, meeting the side of the pillow._

"_Yesterday I wondered who he was, today he taught me skills I didn't even know I had, and you know...I think I'm starting to like Tim."_

_With that his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep._

**To Be Continued**


	10. Business Gone Bad

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Business Gone Bad**_

_Something banging in the near distance can be heard. Conan's eyes slowly opened, rolling to his back. He looked to the clock as he sat up._

_"Can't believe I'm just now realizing I left my bag at the apartment."_

_He jumped from the bed, still feeling the soreness around his wrist._ _Conan got into his school clothes as he made his way to the door. Just as he opened the door he caught sight of his bag next to the bed._

"_My bag, I could have sworn I left it over Tim's place."_

_Conan walked over as he noticed a small sticky note pinned to his bag. He peeled it off bringing it to his eye level. It read:_ _"You really should lock your window at night, see you around detective."_

"_Looks like Red Robin swung by last night." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan reached down grabbing his bag heading to the kitchen. To his surprise no one was around. He went over as he grabbed an apple then headed out the front door. As he made his way down the side walk his phone began to ring. Conan reached into his pocket as he looked to see an unknown incoming call. He brought the phone to his ear answering it._

"_Hey Conan_,_ I got some new information."_

"Tim?"

"_It's on the abductions."_

"What did you find out?" Conan asked.

"_The victims found weren't even couples, in one case the two didn't even know eachother."_

"What, does that include all three cases?" Conan asked.

"_Yep, according to the statements given by parents and friends."_

"This whole thing just got more interesting." Conan said.

"_No kidding, we need to figure out this guy's motive if we're going to catch him."_

"What time do you think we can meet?" Conan asked.

"_Got a meeting after class today for my program...how does five sound?" Tim asked._

"See you then."

_With that the two of them hung up as Conan continued walking down the road._ _He saved the number adding Tim to his contacts. When he looked back up the school was in view. Conan walked through the school yard as Ai stepped infront of him. Conan quickly put on his best smile._

"What's the deal, why didn't you answer any of my calls yesterday?" She asked.

"I was busy with a...case, which required most of my time."

"Why am I getting the vibe you're lying to me?" Ai asked.

"That I can not answer." Conan said as the rest of the Detective Boys walked over.

_Conan rolled his eyes knowing they would be questioning him as well._

"Hey Conan how come you didn't answer my calls yesterday?" Genta asked.

"I thought we were going to meet about the stolen statue." Ayumi added.

"Sorry guys, I was really busy with another case." Conan declared.

"What case?" Ai asked crossing her arms.

_Conan looked down at his watch as a smile came to his face._

"Would you look at the time, we have less than a minute before the bell rings." Conan said as he took off.

_Ai watched as he ran._

"_I wonder what he's up to." _

_He sorted things around in his locker, closing it when he finished. When he turned to walk he bumped into Sonoko causing her_ _to lash out at him._

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled not noticing it was Tim until he walked past her.

"_Oops, I didn't mean for that to happen." Sonoko thought to herself._

_As the day went on only one thing rested on the mind of the two detectives, the mystery of the double abductions. The final bell of the day rang as Conan slipped down from his chair making his way toward the door_._ He heard his name called. He turned to see Sumiko._

"Have you decided on which case you would like to work?" She asked.

"I've come to agree with Yoshida, the statue case seems to be the most fitting." Conan said.

"Good, we'll start working the case tommarrow." Sumiko said.

_Conan continued toward the exit to see Ai standing next to the door._

"So when do you plan on telling me about this supposive new case you've been working on?"

_Conan looked over at her, staring into her eyes. He then shrugged his shoulders as he walked past her. Ai watched as he made his way down the hall._

"_Shinichi...what is on your mind?" Ai thought to herself._

_He walked toward the street, signaling for a taxi. It didn't take very long for one to pull_ _up_ _as he stepped in._

"Where to?"

"Five miles west."

_He sat back as they drove through the city. Tim looked out the window, observing the many structures. They got caught in a traffic jam, delaying things up a bit. After nearly thirty minutes of driving they came to a stop._

"This will do." Tim said paying the cab driver.

_He walked an additional block or so as he came upon a large building. Tim walked up a small set of stairs leading to the entrance. The doors automaticly slid to the side as he headed over to the front desk._

"Would you happen to know where this afternoons meeting will be held?"

"Right down the hall there, third door on the right."

"Thanks."

_Tim walked over as he turned the corner. At the end of the hall there was a row of lockers stacked up against the wall. Tim looked over to see a few people using them._

"_I wonder what those are for, employees maybe?"_

_He walked up to the third_ _door. As he reached for the knob he caught sight of someone at one of the lockers which caused him to freeze._

"_Gin, that's one of the guy's who works for the Black Organization_,_ according to Kudo."_

_Tim watched on for a few seconds. Gin placed a small box into one of the lockers, closing it. He then knocked on the locker twice._

"_I wonder what that's all about."_

_Tim turned back to the door as he pushed it open. He walked in to be greeted by many._

"You must be Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"To you as well Mr. Ballen."

"I see you did your homework, come..let me introduce you to some of the founders."

_Mr. Ballen walked him through the room introducing him to many of the people. As they walked Tim felt a hand come to his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar face._

"Silvia Salvonte."

"Hello Timothy."

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I'm a journalist, I'm here to take notes, things of that sort."

"That's one thing I didn't know about you."

"What of you, what brings the man of the dark city to this very place?"

"I'm here to promote my Neon Nights program." Tim replied.

"Maybe you could give me an exclusive." Silvia said taking a step forward.

"Well that might just all depend, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Is that a tease Mr. Wayne." She asked taking yet another step forward.

_One of the men clapped out getting everyones attention._

"_Phew, that was close." Tim thought to himself._

"Now that everyone is here, what do you say we get this little meeting started."

_Everyone found a seat around the large table as they began. Tim took notes as they went through a couple speakers. When his turn arrived he carried on with confidence and strength in his voice. When he finished speaking he received a wink from Silvia who sat a few _seats down. _Over an hour went by. He sat there, listening and voicing his opinion on different subjects. Suddenly a scream of a woman can be heard, echoing through out the hall._

"_What was that?"_

"You hear that?" Mr. Ballen asked.

"I'll go and give it a look." Tim said as he sat up.

_He made his way toward the door with a few following close behind. They made it into the hall as the scream could be heard once more._

"That way." One pointed.

_They quickly made their way down the hall as they turned to see a woman standing over a dead man_. _He was laid out, with blood flowing from his neck._

"What happened?" Mr. Ballen asked.

"I don't know, he was like this when I arrived." She said with a trembling voice.

"_Gin, where's Gin?" Tim though to himself as he darted down the hall._

"Where ever are you going Mr. Wayne?" Mr. Ballen called out.

_Tim turned the corner as he saw Gin heading for the exit. He then turned to see he had a large black briefcase in his right hand._

"_If he's the killer, I have no doubt the murder weapon is in there. Can't exactly go over there and take him down, don't have any proof he did it." _

_Just as Gin reached the front door a security guard stepped infront of him._

"Excuse me sir but there has been a murder, I can't let you go until we examine the situation. So if you could head back around the corner, that would be most appreciated." The officer said.

"_This might just be my lucky break." Tim thought to himself._

"I don't see any problem in that sir, I'm in no rush." Gin calmly replied stepping back.

_Gin pulled out his phone as he made his way back over. The officer followed close behind._

"_Guess I better give the body a look myself."_

_With that Tim turned and headed back to the crime scene. When he arrived there were more people gathered around the body than before. Tim pushed his way through reaching the body. He kneeled over as he looked it over. He looked at the depth of the cut, it was clean and precise._

"_This must have happened quick,_ _the killer defiantly has experience with a blade."_

_He continued to look the body over as something caught his attention._

"_His mouth is swelled up, a little blueness on the bottom lip...was he poisoned?"_

_Tim closely examined around his neck, looking for the slightest peck. Nothing caught his attention. He then looked to the upper right shoulder, scouring over it._

"_There." Tim pointed as he saw a slight opening on the shoulder._

_He got in a little closer to confirm his findings._

"_That's defiantly a needle print, thing is... it's not a straight injection." Tim thought to himself as he felt a hand come to his shoulder._

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

_Tim turned to see an officer standing over him._

"Did you touch the body at all?" The officer asked as Tim stood to his feet.

"It should be in the same shape as when it was first discovered, I didn't touch anything." Tim replied.

"Good."

_Tim turned as he made his way through the crowd once more._

"_I'm guessing there must have been a struggle, that would explain the uneasiness of the needle mark. When the victim did't immediately go down, he must have resulted to a blade." _

_He looked around, checking to see where Gin was. Tim walked forward to see Gin heading back over toward the lockers._

"_What's he up to now?" _

_Gin opened the same locker from earlier as he placed his briefcase inside. He then stepped to the side giving it a couple knocks. This caused Tim to raise a brow. He then turned to his side to see Silvia heading over._

"I'd say you've been at a crime scene before, what were you looking for around the body?" Silvia asked.

"Nothing really, I guess I just wanted a close up." Tim said.

"So you say." Silvia said as two officers headed their way.

"And this is where we get questioned." Tim stated.

_As they engaged in conversation Tim would glimpse over at Gin from time to time. Their talk with the officers lasted nearly five minutes, questioning them about what they heard and saw._

"Thank you for your insight, if you find out anything else just give me a call." One of them said handing Tim a card.

"Thank you officer..."

"Officer Chiba." He answered.

"I'll be sure to do that." Tim said as he turned to see Silvia walk off while pulling out her phone.

_Tim then directed his attention back over to Gin. He was being questioned as well. Tim slowly made his way over as they had Gin open the locker he was using. One of them reached in as they pulled out the brief case._

"You mind us taking a look in side?"

"Not at all." Gin replied.

"_This is it." Tim thought to himself._

_They opened the briefcase to come across a bunch of paper work. They looked it over for about a minute, then questioned him some more. Disappointment came over Tim's face as he leaned up against the wall._

"_There goes that allegation out the window." _

_He then turned to see the officers were beginning to let people go who had been cleared._

"_Damn."_

_He sat infront of the TV, looking down at his phone every so often. Conan sat up as he heard someone approaching from his side. He turned as Ran took a seat next to him._

"What are you in here watching?" She asked looking toward the TV.

"Cops." Conan replied.

"Really, I didn't know you liked this show." Ran said turning back to him.

"I only watch it some of the time." Conan said.

"How'd school go today?"

"Not bad, we just took a lot of notes for our test at the end of the week." Conan said.

"You think you'll do alright?"

"I think so." Conan said sitting back putting his hands behind his head.

"If you need help studying, I'm always here." Ran stated.

_Conan looked up at her, a smile coming across his face._

"Thanks Ran."

_She smiled back. His phone began to ring. Conan reached over as he stepped down from the couch and walked over to his shoes._

"Conan who is that, you plan on going somewhere?" Ran asked.

"It's Heiji, we plan on going to see a movie." Conan lied while walking toward the door.

"Make sure you're home on time." Ran said with authority in her voice.

"Yes Ma'm." Conan said with a laugh.

"_Boy do I hate lying to her."_

_He walked out the door while answering his phone._

"_Hey Conan, you busy?"_

"I'm on my way now." Conan replied.

"_Good, I'll be waiting."_

_Conan slid his phone into his pocket, making his way across the street. He walked for the next twenty minutes. He approached the apartment complex, pushing the front door open. He made his way to the elevator, taking him to the fourth floor. Conan walked down the hall as he approached Tim's room. As he reached for the knob the door swung open._

"Come on in." Tim said.

_Conan walked in as he took a seat at the end of the bed._

"You thirsty?" Tim asked.

"Not really, but I'd like to thank you for swinging my bag by yesterday."

"No problem."

"How'd things go last night, anything serious?" Conan asked.

"Pretty light actually, just a group of guys arguing and a little car chase." Tim answered.

"Sounds like fun."

"It's almost like a vacation, compared to things back home." Tim said.

_Things became silent as Tim took a seat at the table near the balcony._

"So...how did your meeting go?" Conan asked.

"All went well, except for the killing ofcourse."

"Wait...what, when were you going to inform me about this?" Conan asked.

"Wasn't sure how to tell you." Tim replied.

"Did you find out who the killer was?"

"Not exactly, I was so focused on Gin that I." Tim began.

"Gin was there?" Conan asked cutting him off.

"Yea, I was so focused on him that I didn't properly examine the whole situation."

"You think he was the killer?" Conan asked.

"I don't think so, I let my knowledge of him cloud my thought process."

"It's ok Tim, we all do that some times."

"I was careless, stupid, and unprepared. It should have never happened." Tim stated as he kicked the side of the wall in frustration.

_The room fell silent once more. Conan hopped back to the ground as he walked over to the table. Tim looked down at him._

"Hey, just relax, we'll get another shot at Gin."

"I'm not worried about him, I already placed a tracer on his briefcase before he left. What I'm more concerned with is what went down on the killing."

"Nice going, though I'd advice you to wait until I get you a proto type version of the APTX 4869 antidote."

"Really, how so?"

"I'll have Haibara whip some up." Conan said.

"Think she might become suspicious?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can come up with something." Conan said.

"When can you have it to me?"

"By tommarrow."

"Sounds good, I'll hold out on my pursuit until then."

_Conan nodded as he headed for the door._

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"To go get your medicine."

_Conan reached for_**ward**_ pushing the door open. He slowly looked back as a smile came to his face._

"When can you give me another lesson on using those disks of yours?" Conan asked.

"Very soon." Tim smiled back.

_Conan left, taking back to the streets. He walked for a little over a mile as he came to a stop. He reached forward. Just as he was going to knock the door swung open_. _Ai stood there, with a tough girl expression on her face._

"So...I see you knew I would be coming."

"I saw you approaching the house through the window." She replied.

_They both stood there for the next few seconds, neither one saying a word. Conan slowly took a step forward._

"You going to invite me in?" He asked.

"That depends, you have something you want to tell me?"

_Conan looked down taking a deep breath. He released looking back to her._

"I'm sorry I haven't totally been honest with you, I'm willing to talk if you're up for it."

_Ai moved to the side as Conan stepped in. She headed for the kitchen, Conan followed close behind._

"Where's Dr. Agasa?" Conan asked.

"He went out to get supplies for dinner."

_Ai turned facing him yet again._

"So what's been on your mind?" Ai asked.

"_Think Kudo, think."_

_Conan stalled for a second longer as he finally began to speak._

"It's Ran, I think she... has a crush on that guy." Conan thought up.

"You mean Wayne?"

"Yea."

_Ai put a hand to her mouth, giggling. Conan's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms._

"That's why you've been so uptight, poor little Conan." Ai said as she continued to giggle.

"_Great, she believes me."_

_Conan waited nearly a minute for Ai to stop snickering over his_..._ jealousy._

"Are you done yet?" Conan asked with his arms still crossed.

_Ai stood straight, giving him the most serious look she could come up with._

"Ok, I'm fine now." Ai said with a slight grin forming on her face.

"I need to ask you a favor." Conan said.

"And what might that be?" Ai asked.

"I need you to make me up a twenty four hour vaccine of the APTX drug." Conan replied.

"What for, you going to convince Ran that Wayne isn't the guy for her."

"You hit it right on the mark."

"Sure, just give me a little bit to make it up for you. Though I'm not sure I agree with you interfering with her love life."

"_Looks like we're in business_, _not to mention I'm back on Haibara's good side." Conan thought to himself._

_Hours had gone by as night struck. He sat up at the bell tower, staring down at the city full of life._ _He was hard in thought, mentally analyzing the murder from earlier in the day. _

"_I may have let a killer walk free today, I should have kept a clear vision. I allowed myself to be fixated on one induvisual, that should have never happened."_

_Red Robin stood up, the wind clashing against the bell causing a slight ring. _

"_I want to give the crime scene another look." He thought to himself as he glided down toward the city_

_With the use of his grappler Red Robin made his way back to the building. He found an entry through a window. It was dark, no one in sight._

"_No guards...that's a surprise, still need to look out for the security camera's."_

_Red Robin quietly made his way down the hall, slipping past all security monitors. He came upon the large hall he had been in earlier that day as he pulled out a mini flashlight. He walked forward, flashing his light from side to side to see if there was anything he missed._

"_Think Tim, there's got to be something."_

_Red Robin came to a stop as he approached the lockers. He looked down at the locker that Gin had occupied that day. He took to a knee, looking it over._

"_Wait a minute...is it possible that he."_

_Red Robin quickly hacked the combination as he pulled it open. He flashed his light inside while digging for something in his utility belt._

"_Gin seemed a little suspicious when using this locker, lets see if there is any blood specs_ _that could lead to him being a suspect."_

_He held out a mini spray bottle as he sprayed all sides, as well as the front of the locker._

"_Luminol Chemiluminescence, perfect substance to locate blood traces." _

_To his disappointment there were no signs of blood present near or in the locker._

"_There has got to be something, what were the knocks on the locker for, what happened to the box he had?"_

_Red Robin began to feel around in the locker, pushing both sides. Nothing happened. Next he reached in, pushing up against the far wall of the locker. It gave off a slight cracking sound._

"_What's this?"_

_He continued to press as the wall pushed to the side revealing another room. The look of victory came to his face. Red Robin squeezed through the small opening, entering the room through the locker. He closed it behind him._

"_What is this place?"_

_Red Robin pulled out his mini flash light once more as he scoured the large room. There were many pipes on the walls as well as the ceiling. The floor and walls were made up of bricks._ _He walked through a dark tunnel, minutes going by, which felt more like seconds. Tim_ _went on_, _finally coming to a stop._

"_Dead end."_

_He took a few steps forward, observing the area. Red Robin pressed his right hand up against the wall as he felt around. As Tim_ _swayed his hand from side to side he felt a lever. Red Robin took a step back pulling on it. Suddenly metal bars popped out of the wall, leading up toward the ceiling._

"_Looks like I might have something." Red Robin thought to himself flashing his light upward._

_At the end of the row of bars sat a manhole. Within the next few seconds cars from above can be heard driving by. Red Robin snapped his fingers._

"_Now his phone phone_ _call right after the officer told him he couldn't leave makes sense, Gin is the killer.._..._.but who's his accomplice?"_

_The sun shined high in the air. It was a beautiful morning. He stared out at the sun from his chair, the bell rung a few seconds later. Conan faced forward as Ms. Kobayashi gave instructions to the class on the days lesson. _

"I want you all to pull out your study sheets, the test is in just one day so I want you all to be prepared."

_Conan pulled out his sheet, though he knew he would pass he pretended to study._ _A second later he heard his name whispered_. _Conan turned to his side to see Mitsuhiko._

"You ready to crack down on that case after school?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"More than ever." Conan replied.

_Most of the class period was spent on crossword puzzles, the last thirty minutes they watched a video dealing with their studies. Once the bell rung Conan made his way out to the school yard where he waited for the others to show._ _One by one they made their way out. _

"Where's Ms. Kobayashi?" Ayumi asked.

"She'll probably be out any time." Mitsuhiko assured.

_Genta paced back and forth, waiting for her to arrive._

"If she dosen't hurry, we're going to start without her." Genta exclaimed.

_They didn't have to wait much longer. Sumiko came walking over, stopping when she reached the group._

"Alright Detective Boys, let's get started by stating what we already know." Sumiko said.

"The statue was stolen at night, some time past one." Genta said.

"They had enough dynamite to remove it from it's container, but not to much to damage the statue." Mitsuhiko added.

"This means they are highly organized." Ayumi said.

"Based from the size and weight of the statue it took at least five people to hall it into the pickup truck." Conan said.

"How do you know it was a pickup truck?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"From the prints left at the scene, which imply the type of vehicle used." Conan explained.

"Very good. How about you Ms. Haibara, do you have anything to add?" Sumiko asked.

_Ai stood there, thinking of something she could add to the investigation. At that second foot steps can be heard approaching as they turned to see Shiratori Ninzaburo._

"Ninzaburo." Sumiko said greeting him.

"I heard you all speaking of the stolen statue." Shiratori said.

"You want to help us find where it is?" Ayumi asked.

"I'd of loved to, but it's already been found." He informed.

"What, when?" Genta asked.

"Just this morning." Shiratori replied.

"Guess we'll have to work on another case." Mitsuhiko said with a sigh.

"I'll tell you what, I'll have a new one picked out for tommarrow." Sumiko said.

"That sounds great." Genta said.

_With that they all headed home. Conan on the other hand followed after Ai. She came to a stop as he walked up next to her._

"Did you make the sample of the antidote for me?" Conan asked.

_She reached from behind as she handed it to him._

"Good luck." Ai said with a smile.

"Thank you Haibara, you don't know how much this means." Conan said as he took off.

_Conan made his way back to the house shortly after. He went to his room as he pulled out a spare bag. Conan began packing it with a couple things as he heard a knock at the side of the door. He turned to see Ran standing in the entry way._

"Can I come in?" Ran asked.

_Conan nodded as she walked over._

"Why are you packing your bag, you plan on going somewhere?" Ran asked.

"I'm going to spend the night with Heiji, he rented a place just up the block." Conan answered.

_Ran crossed her arms as she glared down at him._

"It's a school night Conan." She said.

"I know and I'll be on time tommarrow, Heiji is just going to help me on my homework." Conan lied.

"What's wrong, you don't think I'm smart enough to help you?"

"It's not that, just something Heiji is really good at."

_Ran took a seat on the bed, looking to the side. A few moments went by as she directed her attention back down at Conan who had a large smile on his face. Ran couldn't help but laugh at this._

"Ok you win, just make sure you don't stay up to late." Ran stated.

"Thank you, you're the best." Conan said as he hugged her legs.

_He then shoved the last of his things into the bag as he took off. Ran stepped up from the bed as the front door slammed shut._

"I forgot to remind him to brush his teeth, I'll just give Heiji a call to remind him." Ran said reaching for her phone.

_Conan raced down the streets, ready to begin business. Not to long after he found himself standing infront of Tim Drake's door as he slightly knocked._

"_The doors unlocked."_

_Conan reached up as he nudged the door open. He walked in to see Tim over at the desk working on his laptop._

"How did you know it was me?" Conan asked.

"The sound of the knock." Tim replied.

"You must have good ears." Conan commented.

_Conan walked over next to Tim, looking up at the screen._

"What are you looking at?" Conan asked.

"Survaliance footage, would you happen to know who this man is?" Tim asked as he zoomed in on something.

_Tim adjusted the sharpness on the survaliance footage as Conan gave it a hard look. It didn't take him very long as he nodded his head._

"That's Vodka, Gin's partner in crime." Conan said.

"You sure?" Tim asked.

"I'm positive, you think he had something to do with the murder?" Conan asked.

"I believe Gin was the one who killed the man, Vodka must have been the one to switch out the briefcase with an identical one."

"I'm not so sure I follow." Conan said.

"The locker Gin rented out was also a passage way to some underground path. When he placed items in the locker he would knock on the door, that probably informed whoever was on the other side a delivery was ready." Tim began.

"So you think Vodka was on the other side?"

"I know he was, survaliance shows him coming out of the manhole which leads to that path." Tim stated.

"Nice work Tim." Conan stated.

"Thanks."

_Conan placed his bag onto the bed as he pulled a couple things._

"What's with all the stuff, you spending the night?" Tim asked.

"You bet, I just told Ran I was hanging with a good friend of mine, so we should be ok."

"_I hope he knows what he's doing."_

_Conan walked back over, placing the test tube containing the APTX antidote next to Tim._

"Is this the prototype you spoke of?" Tim asked.

_Conan nodded._

"How long will it work for?" Tim asked drinking it.

"Twenty four hours." Conan replied.

"Great, looks like we're about ready to roll."

"What do you want me to do?" Conan asked.

"You'll be in communication with me through my com link, don't want you to get to involved." Tim said.

"Sounds good, so what's the plan?" Conan asked.

"We strike at sun down." Tim replied.

_It was yet another clear night_, _just as the previous one had been. He waited a top a building, for the right moment_ _to present itself_.

"_The tracer I placed on Gin's briefcase is coming from inside that building, I'll just have to wait it out until he comes out."_

_Conan sat back at the apartment, monitoring all of his movements through an online tracking system._

"Anything yet?" Conan asked.

"_He hasn't come out.. but he will, and I'll be waiting."_

_Thankfully they did't have to wait much longer. Red Robin stood to his feet as Gin walked out from the coffee shop, with Vodka to his side._

"Looks like Vodka's with him Conan." Tim radioed.

"_Two birds with one stone, so after you catch them what are you going to do?" _

"You'll find out very shortly." Red Robin replied shooting out his grappler.

_He followed the two of them as they made their way down the street. They came to a stop about a few blocks up as they glimpsed back. Red Robin swung to the nearest building coming to a stop._

"_What gives, it looks like they're expecting someone." Red Robin thought to himself._

_They continued to walk. Tim followed from overhead as he looked down to see them force a woman into a dark alley. Gin pulled out a gun pointing it point blank at her._

"Alright woman, give us all you have." Gin said.

"Please, I don't have anything of value." She said taking a step back as terror came upon her face.

"I'd do as he says slut, or he'll plant one right through your head." Vodka added.

"I have kids...please don't hurt me." She begged as tears came to her eyes.

"Stop your whimpering." Gin said as he stepped forward hitting her over the face with the gun.

"_Time to take my shot."_

_With that Red Robin jumped from the building as he glided down toward them. Vodka and Gin both looked up as a bird disk came flying knocking Gin's gun from his hand. Red Robin landed in between the two of them a second later._

"Run." Red Robin said looking to the woman.

_She got up as she ran to safety. Vodka reached for his gun only to have it knocked from his hand by another bird disk._

"What are you supposed to be, some kind of super hero." Gin asked as he lunged forward with a punch.

_Red Robin caught his arm twisting it, while flipping him to his back. Vodka jumped at Red Robin as he kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground as well. Gin got back up as he threw a punch from behind. Tim slid to the side of Gin dodging his attack. Red Robin then reached forward as he grabbed Gin by his shirt lifting him off the ground._

"What is this all about?" Gin asked as Red Robin tossed him to the ground next to Vodka.

"Lets just say I'm putting an end to your little operation." Red Robin replied.

_Suddenly a cable of some kind wrapped around Red Robin's neck, releasing an electrical current. Tim yelled out as the currents flowed through his body. Within seconds he fell to his back, unconscious. The woman who had been in distress stood over him, with an evil grin over her face. _

"Conan to Red Robin, what's going on?"

_He got no response._

"Red Robin, Red Robin... come in Red Robin!"

_It was no use, his com link had been fried. Vodka walked over kicking him in his side a few times._

"Not so tough now are you." Vodka said continuing his assault.

"That's enough Vodka." Gin said.

_Vodka came to a stop as he fixed his collar. Gin stepped around the body as he walked over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"Well done Vermouth, I hope I didn't hit you to hard." Gin said as his hand slid from her shoulder.

"You know I can take a punch, I'm more interested in who this guy is." She said taking a step toward the body.

"He's got excellent marksmanship, I'd say he's been at this for awhile." Gin said.

"What is he, military... CSI maybe?" Vodka said.

"Does it really matter, he's going to be a dead man none the less." Vermouth said as she turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gin asked.

"I have something I have to attend to, I take it you two will properly dispose of this...problem."

"Ofcourse, we'll catch up with you later." Gin said as she walked off.

_So tense, so cold inside._ _An ever lasting darkness._

_Water can be heard flowing from side to side, as they rocked back and forth. His eyes pushed open as his vision slowly came back to him._ _He felt his body tied to a pole, struggling to move._

"_Am...am I on a boat."_

_His vision finally came into clearance as he saw Gin standing a couple feet away from him. Everything snapped back. They were indeed on a boat._

"I see you're awake."Gin said_._

"Where's your friend?" Red Robin asked with a slight cough.

_Gin pointed toward the ground. Tim looked down to see Vodka laying, knocked out._

"What happened to him?"

"When he tried to unmask you_,_ a sleeping gas of some kind flowed from your mask_._ Though I'm sure you knew that."Gin answered.

"How long was I out?" Red Robin asked.

"Long enough for us to rent out this boat, but enough about that. Why have you been tracking us?"

"Dumb question don't you think, you know the answer to that." Red Robin said.

_Gin smiled as he walked over, getting a little closer._

"Well since you know who we are, would it be so much to ask who you are?"

"Red Robin." He quickly replied.

"Red Robin aye, interestingchoice for a code name_."_

_Gin walked over as he took a seat at the edge of the boat, just a few feet away._

"I would ask who sent you but I bet that would prove useless, since I'm pretty sure you won't talk."

"Smart guy."

"Hmm."

_Tim began feeling his way around, trying to loosen the rope which bounded him to a pole._

"You knew I was following you, how?"Red Robin asked.

"I discovered the tracer planted on the side of my briefcase, from there I've had the luxury of having a little extra security." Gin saidas he pulled out the tracking deviceletting it drop into the water.

"Security?"

"Snipers, two of them. They've been keeping an eye on me from the roof tops."

"_Must have seen me on my pursuit." Tim thought to himself._

_The two of them sat in silence for the next few moments. Gin stood up as he walked toward the other side of the boat. He reached down as he pulled up a briefcase. Gin headed back over as he hand cuffed the briefcase to one of Tim's wrist's._

"Heavy, what's in the case?" Red Robin asked.

"A small dose of cement." Gin replied.

"_Cement...?"_

_Gin walked over as he picked up a pipe bar laying on the ground. He fiddled with it in his hands for a couple seconds. He then headed back toward Red Robin._

"I have one last question, how did you come to find out about the Black Organization?"

_Tim tilted his head up as a smirk came to his face._

"Go to hell."

_Gin smiled at this remark._

"Perhaps I'll see you there some day."

_Gin then tightened the pipe in his hand. He then gave Red Robin two good shots to the stomach causing him to yelp out._

"That's it, I love when they squirm." Gin said as he pulled out a mini test tube from his jacket.

_As Tim gasped for air Gin forced the liquid from the bottle down his throat. Tim choked a little as Gin hit him in the side of the ribs with the pipe._

"Tell me Red Robin, can birds swim?"

_With that Gin pushed the pole over board as Red Robin sunk into the darkness of the lake._

"_If the poison dosen't kill him, the indulging of water will. The cement filled briefcase will assure his deep watery grave, farewell_..._ bird boy." Gin thought to himself as an evil grin came to his face._

_**To Be Continued**_


	11. Evolving Turmoil

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 11**

**Evolving Turmoil**

_The moon laid in the night sky, shedding it's light upon the surface. Only the sound of static could be heard, an endless buzzing. He tried once more, knowing he would get the same results. Conan walked out to the balcony, staring into the night sky._

_"Tim Drake..._w_here are you."_

_He slowly felt himself drifting away, the weight overcoming him._

_"Got to get free, can feel the pressure building from_ _me descending...feels like my head's going to implode." _

_He began moving his arms up and down, his gauntlets slicing through the rope._

_"Holding my breath is the least of my worries, got to get free...hopefully have enough energy to swim back up."_

_Within the next second he cut free as he pushed away from the rope and pole. Using his left arm Red Robin reached over as he quickly began to pick the lock on the cuffs._

_"Gotta hurry, not much time." Tim thought to himself as a sharp pain came over his head._

_After a couple more feet of sinking he finally relieved the cuffs from his wrist. Before he let the briefcase go he shot his grappling hook around the handle. Red Robin then connected the grappler to his utility belt as he headed back to the surface as the briefcase continued to fall._

_"Let's hope my hook is long enough, guess that all depends on how far out Gin brought us."_

_As he swam upward he found it to become more difficult with each stroke. The heaviness of his armored suit didn't help. Within the next minute he reached the surface of the water, breathing in large amounts of air at a time._

_"I was under there for a little over four minutes, didn't seem quite that long." Red Robin thought to himself._

_He turned to the side a few times as he caught sight of land not to far away._

_"Bout sixty five, maybe_ _seventy_ _yards, should be ok."_

_Tim began swimming toward the city, his arms burning from his eager sensation of reaching land. After covering nearly seventy yards of water he reached up as he pulled himself up using a small latter which went into the water._

_"Cool, my grappling hook had the length. Now to reel in that briefcase."_

_He made his way back inside as he took a seat infront of the laptop. Conan flipped the screen on, checking the last signal to appear on the screen._

"That's his last known location, I wonder why he's not replying to my calls." Conan said.

_Conan sat in silence for the next few seconds. He then looked toward the screen once more._

"I know he made it clear he wanted me to stay put, but he may need my help." Conan said as he jumped down from the chair.

_Conan walked over as he slid on his enhanced shoes and tossed on his tracking glasses._

"Hang on, I'm on my way Robin." Conan said.

_At that moment Conan heard something climb up the railing near the balcony as Red Robin hopped down._

"Who's Robin, you meet a hot date or something?" Tim asked.

_Conan looked over at him, tilting his head to the side. Water flowed down from his his eyes, mouth, and whole suit._

"So...what exactly happened to you, Red Robin?" Conan asked half wanting to laugh.

"Long story, they got away..for now." Tim replied as he made his way in.

_As he headed toward the bed he fell forward_,_ the briefcase falling from his hand. Conan raced to his side, helping him to his back. Tim slowly sat up, pushing him away._

"I'll be ok, just a little exhausted is all."

"Looks like a little more than that." Conan said.

"Ok so I took a couple shots, no big deal." Tim said getting to his feet.

_Conan looked on as Tim slowly made his way to the closet. He had never seen him weak like this, it was almost freighting. He removed his suit as he placed it into a metal box, locking it. Tim then tossed on a pair of slacks and night shirt as he took a seat infront of the computer._

"What in the heck is in this briefcase?" Conan asked feeling how heavy it was.

"Cement."

"Why would you bring something like that back?" Conan asked.

"A small hunch, I'm thinking the murder weapon might be inside." Tim replied.

"Hmm, clever move on their part. If that's the case, how do you plan on getting to the evidence?" Conan asked.

"With this." Tim said holding out a pen.

_His eyes narrowed as he walked over. Tim handed the pen to Conan who gave it a quick look._

"What's so special about this?" Conan asked.

"It's a laser pen."

"Nice, I've always wanted something like this." Conan said tossing the pen back to him.

_Tim closed his laptop while reaching down and placing the briefcase onto the table._

"Before I forget I would like to thank you for all you've done, without your help I would have died tonight." Tim said.

"How?"

"Gin slipped that poison to me, thanks to the antidote I'll live to fight another day."

"Glad I was able to help." Conan said.

"Now you can help yourself, by getting some sleep." Tim said.

_Conan looked to the desk. The clock read 1:58 A.M._

"What about you?" Conan asked.

"Time and persuasion, I'm going to see if I can burn myself to the possible murder weapon. Rest awaits you on the other hand." Tim said with a smile.

_Conan nodded. He went over as he placed on his night clothes. He then took to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Conan walked back out to see Tim already at work._

"Hey Tim, you ever get scared?" Conan asked.

"Fear is a part of the job, manifesting that fear to the point it works for you, thats where it counts." Tim replied as he began melting the hinges off of the briefcase.

_Tim stood up as he walked over turning off the light, switching on a mini one in its place. Conan made his way to the bed, rolling under the sheets. He slowly faded out, Tims words clear on his mind. Hours went by. The sun light cracked through the curtain, touching down upon his shoulder. He shifted his attention toward the clock._

"_Less than an hour until school."_

_He stood from the chair as he walked over, shaking Conan from side to side._

"No honey...you be the cop this time." Conan said still half asleep.

"_Do I even want to know." Tim thought to himself._

_He continued to shake him as Conan's eyes slid open. Conan sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

"Time to get up kid, we got school in about forty five minutes." Tim said heading over to the closet.

"Did you even get any sleep?" Conan asked.

"Nope, didn't have time to." He replied.

_The two of them got dressed for school, tossing their bags over their shoulders. They headed down the hall as they approached the elevator._

"Odds are you fall asleep in class today." Conan stated.

"Doubt it."

"I'll give you thirty minutes before you're out." Conan said as the elevator opened.

"I never sleep in class." Tim said as they stepped into the elevator.

_Within the next few seconds they exited into the lobby making their way to the front doors. They walked down the sidewalk, joking back and forth as the two came to a stop._

"Guess this is where we part ways." Tim said.

"I'll catch up with you later." Conan stated.

_With that the two headed in different directions. He began humming something as he walked on. His hands rested in his pocket as he approached the school. Conan turned to his side as someone playfully bumped into the side of him._

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be, well...Shinichi." Ai said.

"Not yet, I'm going to save it for tonight."

"By that time she might of made up her mind." Ai playfully said.

"Huh, right." Conan exclaimed.

_The two of them headed to class. Conan took a seat as he pulled out his pencil. Ms. Kobayashi walked around as she_ _gave everyone a packet to everyone._

"_Almost forgot we had a test today."_

_He placed his name in the top corner as he went to work._ _He pushed past many who crowded the halls as his classroom came into view. As he walked in he felt someone tug at his bag. He turned to see Sonoko standing at the side of the door._

"Hey."

_He was a little surprised to see it was her._

"Tim, do you think we can talk?" Sonoko asked.

"Sure...when do you want to talk?"

"How about after school?"

"I guess that can work, see you then." Tim replied as they both headed into the class.

_Tim took a seat, pulling out an empty sheet of paper to begin the warm up. Fifteen minutes in he found it hard to keep his head up. Another five passed by as he felt the urge to close his eyes._

"_Conan might have been right." Tim thought to himself as he rested his chin on top of his arms._

_He finished all five pages of the test as he walked up and placed it into the trey. Conan took back to his seat, tapping his fingers upon the desk to help pass time. Within the next thirty minutes everyone finished with the test. They watched a movie for the remainder of the day._ _The final bell rung. Conan walked down the hall with Genta at his side._

"You think Ms. Kobayashi has a new case for us?" Genta asked.

"Maybe."

"You up for it today?"

"I think I'll have to pass, I really need to get home." Conan replied.

"Ok then, I'll let the others know."

_Conan made his way out of the school, heading_ _home._

"_I hope Ran was ok with me leaving last night."_ _Conan thought to himself._

_Tim stashed a couple books into his bag while walking down the hall. He looked from side to side. Tim came to a stop shortly after as he saw her leaned over, placing a couple things into her locker. He walked up behind her as he waited. Sonoko finished putting her things away in the next few seconds. When she turned to walk she bumped into Tim_ _as she_ _jumped back a little._

"So...you wanted to talk."

"Yea, glad you could make it." Sonoko said leaning up against her locker.

_They stood there for a few seconds, neither saying a word. Sonoko looked to the ground while crossing her legs._

"I have some things I need to attend to, so what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Tim asked.

_Sonoko lifted her head back up, looking toward him once more. She opened her mouth to talk, then hesitated. Tim reached over placing a hand on her shoulder._

"It's ok you can talk to me, is someone giving you trouble?" Tim asked.

_At that second Tim felt his hand knocked away as Ran stepped inbetween the two of them._

"So you couldn't get me to sleep with you, trying for my best friend now?" Ran asked.

"We were just having a private discussion Ran." Tim replied.

"So... that's why you had your hand on her?" Ran said taking a step forward while clenching up her fist.

_Tim took a step back._

"Tell her Sonoko." He said looking to her.

_Sonoko just turned her head to the side. Ran reached forward grabbing his tie, pulling him within inches of herself._

"If you harass either of us again I'll see to it that you." Ran began as Tim grabbed her hand, removing it from his tie.

"You have my word I won't engage either of you again Ms. Mouri, now if you will I have somewhere I need to be." Tim said releasing her hand.

_He walked down the hall as Ran made her way back over to Sonoko._

"You ok?" Ran asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sonoko replied.

"Good, if he bugs you again just let me know." Ran said as the two them headed for the exit.

_Sonoko nodded. The two of them headed toward the exit shortly after._

"_Nice going Sonoko." She thought to herself._

_Conan pushed the front door open to see Kogoro slide on his shoes and jacket. Conan walked into his room as he tossed his bag to the ground._

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"They've got a couple bodies, going down to check it out." Kogoro informed.

"Can I come with?" Conan asked.

_Kogoro reached for the knob as he looked over to him._

"We have to head out now, that is if you really want to come."

_Conan nodded as he followed him out the front door. They caught a taxi just up the street as they drove on. The ride only lasted for about ten minutes. They came to a stop infront of a small store as they stepped out. Many police officers surrounded the area._ _Inspector Megure walked up to the two of them a few seconds_ _later._

"Hello Inspector, what do we have this time?" Kogoro asked.

"It's not pretty, right this way." Inspector Megure directed.

_Conan followed as they made their way into an alley nearby. As they walked a strong odor drifted through the air, that of death. Inspector Megure came to a stop as he pointed inbetween a couple trash bins. Conan looked over to see a dead man and woman laying side by side. _

"How long ago were the bodies found?" Kogoro asked.

"They were just discovered about an hour ago." Miwako Sato answered.

"You think this is where they were killed?" Kogoro asked yet another question.

"Defiantly not, they've been dead for nearly a day." Miwako said.

"Someone must have dropped their bodies here." Inspector Megure said.

_Conan took a few steps forward observing_ _both bodies._ _He looked over as he examined their wrists. They both had rope burns. _

"_What's that?" Conan thought to himself noticing a small fragment of a grey substance under the woman's finger nail_.

_He kept that in mind. Conan then directed his attention to their lower bodies. The man had shoes on but the woman didn't. He looked at the bottom of her feet to see they were bruised and cut up. Conan then directed his attention to her ankles to see they were a little swollen. Conan then looked to the man._

"_Those shoes look new." _

_The bottom of the shoes on the other hand were beat down._

"_They_ _were running from something...but what?"_

_Conan noticed a couple cut marks going up the woman's leg._

"_I wonder how far up that goes?" Conan thought to himself._

_Conan reached forward as he grabbed the end of her skirt holding it up. He became wide eyed to see she had no under garments on. He felt himself yanked by his shirt._

"What are you doing down there, trying to get a cheap look?" Kogoro exclaimed.

"She has no underwear." Conan stated.

"Is that so?" Inspector Megure asked.

_Conan nodded._

"This must be the same killer who has been abducting the couples." Inspector Megure said.

"What makes you think that?" Kogoro asked.

"All the women in those cases had no underwear when they were discovered." Inspector Megure informed.

"Not only are we dealing with a killer, but also a creeper. Conan take a step back, I want to examine the bodies myself." Kogoro said.

_He stuck his key into the door, pushing it open. Tim walked to the bed, taking off his bag, tie, jacket, and shoes. He_ _then_ _fell upon his back,letting his eyes fall shut._

"_Got to finish burning through the cement, so tired."_

_After about an hour at the crime scene they arrived back at the house. They entered to the smell of dinner being made. _

"Something smells good." Kogoro commented slipping out of his shoes.

_Ran looked back at the two of them, a smile coming to her face._

"Where have you two been?"

"Just another investigation, we'll see where it leads in the next few days or so." Kogoro replied as he walked down the hall.

_Ran walked away from the stove a few seconds later, letting everything simmer for a little._

"So Conan how did your little sleep over with Heiji go?" Ran asked.

"Just a lot of working, nothing special." Conan replied.

"You're welcomed to spend the night with him again." Ran said

"You really mean it?" Conan asked.

"Why not, there's no school tommarrow."

"_Wow, can't believe she's so cool with all this." _

_She shared out their dinner shortly after. Conan sat at the table. He finished eating in the next five minutes as Ran walked up behind him._

"Would you like seconds?" Ran asked.

"I think I'll be ok." Conan said.

"Are you sure?" Ran asked massaging his shoulders

"I'll be fine." Conan managed to get out.

_Ran walked back to the kitchen as Conan headed for his room._

"_I wonder why she's being so nice_, _must have had a good day at school." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan packed a few gadgets along with the things he would need for the night. He made his way back in the main room as Ran stood by the front door, holding it open for him._

"See you tommarrow." Ran waved as he walked down the stairs.

_Conan waved back. He made his way to the apartment as quickly as he could. He knocked twice, but got no response. Conan_ _then knocked for a third time and got the same results. He listened on, he could hear something on the other side of the door. He reached for the door knob twisting it. Conan looked over to see Tim still melting up the cement._

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Conan asked.

"Sorry about that, the laser pen must have distorted out all background sounds." Tim replied as Conan shut the door.

"Are you almost finished with that?" Conan asked walking over.

"I'd say about another hour." Tim said as Conan continued past him.

_He slid the glass door open, looking up at the sky._

"You're sure no one knows we're hanging?"

"I'm positive." Conan replied still looking to the sky.

"I'd hate to see what your girlfriend would do if she found out." Tim said.

_Conan turned back around, looking t_o_ him._

"She's not my...uhhh."

_Conan turned back around, walking over and placing his hands upon the railing. He stood there for a little, thinking about the two bodies he had seen._

"_Didn't really get to examine those bodies as much as I wanted to."_

_Conan stood there awhile longer. He looked to his watch after awhile of standing to see an hour had gone by. Though it felt like under fifteen minutes. Tim whistled out as Conan turned his head._

"What is it?" Conan asked.

_Conan looked over to see Tim holding a blade in his hand._

"Was that in the cement?" Conan asked.

"Yep, it's a USMC issue KA-Bar. Good choice of weapon in close combat." Tim said placing it to the side of the table.

"You think that's the murder weapon?"

"It's possible, I'll need to further examine it." Tim said as he grabbed the knife placing it into a plastic bag.

_He walked over placing the blade in the closet._

"Hey Tim, I have a little more information on the double abductions."

"What did you find?" He asked taking a seat while removing his gloves.

"New bodies were found today, I had the luxury of getting a view."

"And?"

"Both bodies showed sign of exhaust, especially their feet."

"What could that mean?" Tim questioned.

"I'm thinking they were running from something. But the amount of damage would imply they were running for quite some time." Conan informed.

_Tim sat back in the chair, resting his chin upon his left hand._

"I also saw something grey stuck to the bottom of the woman's finger nails."

"Great, and we can't even find out what without the body." Tim said.

"He also took the underwear of the woman." Conan added.

"Does that include all three cases?" Tim asked.

_Conan nodded._

"_That's strange, does he take anything from the males?" Tim thought to himself._

"I guess we've come to somewhat of a road block." Conan said.

"No doubt." Tim said.

_The room fell quite for the next few seconds. Conan snapped his fingers._

"I got it!"

"What?" Tim questioned.

"While we think up a plan, you can further my training on those bird disks." Conan answered.

_Tim narrowed his eyes while standing to his feet._

"Wow Conan, I thought you made a break in the case or something." Tim said as he headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the base ofcourse, you wanted to train right?"

_Conan followed after him._ _Tim reached over, grabbing the metal box which contained his damage suit. They made it into the woods as Tim headed into the shed, brining out a couple bird disks. They spent most of the evening going through several drills. The case of the doubles still lurking in the back of their minds. Night rolled around as they headed back to the apartment._

"How's your wrist feel?" Tim asked as they stepped in.

"Not bad as the first time." Conan replied.

"You're getting better, but I wouldn't advice you to use them in combat just yet." Tim said with a slight smile.

_Tim headed into the bathroom as Conan took a seat, switching on the TV. Tim came out shortly after, all suited up._

"You going on patrol?" Conan asked.

"You're my company, I don't plan on leaving you here all night." He replied.

"Then where are you going?" Conan asked.

"Just a little something I need to do, I'll be back shortly." Tim assured placing the cowl over his head.

_Conan watched on as he glided from the balcony._

"_I gotta try that some day." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan turned back, heading into the room once more. He flipped through the channels, struggling to find anything of interest. About thirty minutes went by as Red Robin swung back up over the railing. He walked in to see Conan's eyes glued to the TV. He turned to see what it was._

"_Must be some soup opera." Tim thought to himself as he walked past._

"So where did you go?" Conan asked stepping down from the bed.

"I placed a bunch of motion censors on the rooftops, they'll inform me of any ongoing activity." Tim replied heading to the bathroom.

"What for?"

"Just incase my good friend Kaitou Kid comes by." He replied.

"You really do keep busy don't you?"

"Sure do, it's part of the fun."

_Tim finished undressing shortly after. They watched a low budget alien movie before calling it a night. Conan laid down as Tim rested on the other end of the bed._ _They both looked to the ceiling. _

"I see you got extra pillows." Conan said.

"I had an idea you might come back, didn't think it would be this soon."

"You think we'll catch this guy before he strikes again?" Conan questioned.

"I hope so." Tim replied.

_They laid in silence for the next few moments._

"Hey Conan, what do you think Ran would do if she saw us laying here?" Tim asked keeping conversation.

_Conan thought about his question for a few seconds._

"I'm guessing she'd probably try and give you a beat down, then have you thrown in jail listed as a child predator." Conan replied as they both laughed.

_Conan sat up as he looked toward him._

"Tim, what's your family like?" Conan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get along with everyone, Dick Grayson for example?"

"He's like my big brother, you'd love him. He's a peoples person, more so even than myself." Tim said.

"What about Bruce?"

"That's a completely different ball park, he takes time to get to know. Alfred's the one who keeps everything together." Tim said.

"Alfred?"

"He's basically the mother of the house, he makes sure we all have what we need." Tim replied with humor in his voice.

"It would be cool to meet them someday."

"Perhaps we can make that happen down the line." Tim said.

"Cool." Conan said laying back down.

_He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into_ _deep sleep. The sound of the city paving around them. The echoing of someone running up the hall can be heard. Silence followed after. Tim poked his head up from the pillow as he looked to the clock a couple feet away. He pushed up, still feeling the soreness of his rib. Tim opened the blinds, allowing the suns light to shine in. Conan awoke a few seconds later. _

"Bet it felt good to get some sleep." Conan said jumping out of bed.

"You could say that." Tim said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

_Conan walked over as he quickly got dressed._

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tim asked taking a sip.

"If Kogoro is called in for another case related to the doubles, I want to be sure to go with him."

"Good call." Tim said.

"I'll keep you posted if I find anything." Conan said as he fully dressed.

_He tossed his bag to his shoulder as he headed out. Tim took a seat at the desk, falling into thought._

"_I need to find a way to examine some of those bodies."_ _Tim thought to himself taking another sip._

_He slightly spun the cup, letting the juice circulate around._

"_If only I had an inside guy_, _Shinichi can only do so much in his state. Can't go to Kogoro, that would cause to much friction."_

_Tim finished the cup of juice, placing the glass to the side._

"_I need someone I can trust to not only work with Tim Drake, but Red Robin as well. Who could I possibly go to?"_

_Conan made his way home. _

_As he reached for the front door it opened. Ran stood there with a friendly smile on her face._

"Good morning Conan, you're just in time for breakfast."

"I knew something smelled good." Conan said as he stepped in.

_He walked over to the couch, tossing his bag upon it._

"So where were you last night?" Ran asked.

"With Heiji ofcourse." Conan replied.

"You sure that's your answer?" Ran asked.

_Conan shook his head up and down._

"If we were hanging together last night, I'll be the first to say I had no knowledge of that." A voice said from behind.

_Conan's eyes sprung wide open. He recognized that voice all to well. He turned to see Heiji Hattori standing before him._

"I'm going to ask you once more Conan Edogawa, where have you been hanging for the past three days?" Ran asked.

"_..Busted."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Unexpected Turn

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Unexpected Turn**_

"Cat get ahold of your tongue, where have you been going for the past three days?"

_Conan took a step back, nervously looking up at her. He then turned to Heiji._

"I was...with."

"With, with who?" Ran asked becoming impatient.

_"Think...think."_

"Dr. Agasa." Conan finally blurted.

"Oh really now, we'll just see about that." Ran said reaching down, dialing his number and taking a seat at the couch.

"Kudo, what's going on?" Heiji whispered.

"Later." Conan whispered back.

_Conan and Heiji stood by, waiting. She was on the phone with Dr. Agasa for nearly over a minute. She closed her phone standing to her feet with a huff. Ran walked over as she looked down at him._

"Why didn't you just tell me you were at Dr. Agasa's?" Ran asked.

"_Good, he went along with it."_

"I...um." Conan said as Ran's phone began to ring.

_She looked down at it, rolling her eyes._

"Looks like you're off the hook for now, I have somewhere I need to be." Ran said as she walked out the front door.

_"I wonder who that was." Conan thought to himself._

_Conan took a deep breath in relief. He then turned to see Heiji with his arms buried in his pockets, glaring down at him._

"Alright Kudo, what's been going on?" Heiji asked.

"Just like what she said, I've been hanging over Dr. Agasa's." Conan said stepping around him as he made his way to the couch.

"You do realize you're talking to me and not Ran, right?"

_Conan came to a stop, looking back at him._

"What are you hiding from me?" Heiji asked.

_The two stood in silence, studying eachother through their eyes and posture._

"_I need to watch my choice of words_.._...If there is any man on this planet who can link me to Tim_ _Drake and Red Robin, it's him." _

_Conan's phone began to ring a couple seconds later._

"You going to answer that?" Heiji asked.

_Conan reached into his pocket, pulling his phone to his eyes. An incoming call from Ai awaited._

"_Haibara must have been with Dr. Agasa when Ran called, she must want answers."_

_Conan slid the phone back into his pocket._

"_Looks like I have a lot of answering to do, I hate lying to my friends but.._._"_

_Heiji took a step forward, placing a hand upon Conan's shoulder. He looked up at him, a smile coming to his face._

"There must be a good reason why you're hiding something, but I would like to know one thing." Heiji stated releasing his hand from his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Is your life in any kind of danger?"

"Our lives are always in danger, you know, with the line of work we deal with." Conan replied.

"_Good response, he's keeping me on edge." Heiji thought to himself._

"How have things been in Osaka?" Conan asked changing the subject.

"_So that's how you want to play it Kudo, we'll see just how long you can hide this little secret_ _of yours from me."_

"Everything has been shallow for the past couple weeks, nothing to serious." Heiji said answering the question.

"Good, that means you should have time to help me on a case." Conan said.

"You talking about the abducted couples?"

_Conan nodded._

"Heard a lot about it back west, so how much information do you have?" Heiji asked.

"Not very much, but I'm pretty sure down at the station they might have more details." Conan answered.

"Good call, you coming with?" Heiji asked.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything."

_With that the two detectives headed out._

_The computer gave off a beeping sound. He reached over, tapping the enter button as a new screen popped up. He sat back in the chair, a map blown up on the screen._

"_Looks like Katina Sugo hasn't made any recent moves."_

_Tim sat in silence for the next few minutes, fixing the broken com link on one of his suits. _

"_Need to remember what brought me here. It's not like Deadshot to drop out of a hit, there must be something I don't know." _

_He finished shortly after. He stood up placing the suit into the locker next to the others._

"_I wonder how things are going back in Gotham." He thought to himself as his phone vibrated a few feet away._

_Tim reached over looking to see who was calling._

"_Sonoko, I wonder what she could possibly want now."_

_He placed his phone back on the desk ignoring the call._

_They pulled up at the station, exiting the cab. As they walked Conan looked over as a slight grin came to his face. Heiji noticed._

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how you found out." Conan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"How did Ran confront you about this whole situation?"

"She called two nights ago telling me to remind you to brush your teeth, it wasn't long after that we both realized you weren't with me." Heiji said with humor in his voice.

_Conan snickered a little_ _at this._

"You should have called and informed me of your little scheme Kudo."

_His snickers quickly turned into laughs._

"This is something we'll look back on some day and get a good laugh." Conan stated.

"It would make it even funnier if I knew what you were hiding, that way we could both laugh together." Heiji said pushing for information.

"Good try, but you'll defiantly have to do better than that." Conan replied as they entered the station.

_The first person to approach them was Ninzaburo Shiratori. _

"Hattori Heiji, surprised to see you here all the way from Osaka." Ninzaburo said.

"Thought I'd drop in and see if I could help with the double abductions case." Heiji said.

"Any help is appreciated, how familiar with the cases are you?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I was hoping you could enlighten me." Heiji replied.

"Follow me, we'll talk around back."

_Conan and Heiji followed him out the front door as they took to the back of the building. They took a seat at a table. Ninzaburo gave him a quick scoop of what's been going on, along with all the evidence they had collected._

"What about the forensics?"

"You'll have to head down town, that's where the bodies are being held." Ninzaburo informed.

"Very well, your insight has proven to be very helpful." Heiji thanked standing to his feet.

"Until next time then."

_Heiji nodded as Conan and himself headed back to the streets, catching yet another cab. The two sat back in comfort, having a brief conversation about sports. They came to a stop shortly after. Heiji lead the way as the entered the large facility, crowded by multiple people walking around. They headed to the front desk as Heiji reached for his wallet._

"How may I help you today sir?" A woman asked from behind the desk.

"I've come to have a look at some bodies, the one's from the recent abductions." Heiji replied holding his ID up.

_She looked at the id, then back to him._

"You're that famous detective from Osaka, I knew you looked familiar."

"Yea, that would be me." He proudly stated.

"I know I shouldn't,but can I get your autograph?"

"Sure...why not." Heiji answered leaning forward.

"Stay focused." Conan stated tugging at him.

_Heiji ignored this as he wrote down his signature on a blank piece of paper. She gripped the paper as a smile came to her face._

"So where are the bodies located?" Heiji asked.

"Dr. Mick's office is located just down that hall, last door on the right." She replied.

"Thank you for your time."

_Conan stepped infront of Heiji as they continued on their path. They made it down the hall, coming to a stop at the final door. Conan reached forward knocking. It slid open a few seconds later._

"How may I assist you two?" A man dressed in a full body rubber suit and protection helmet asked.

_Conan looked up to see his name tag_ _which read 'Dr. Mick'_.

"_What's with the suit?" Conan thought to himself._

"I was wondering if we could take a look at the bodies." Heiji said.

"I thought they wrote down everything they needed at the crime scene." Dr. Mick exclaimed.

"They did, I just want to give the bodies an additional look myself." Heiji answered.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at this moment."

"Why not?" Heiji asked.

"The bodies contain toxins which can be harmful if breathed in."

"Have you diagnosed what kinds?"

"They want us to keep things close to the chest for now, I'll have a full list of everything tommarrow morning."

"_Great." Heiji thought to himself._

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

_Heiji looked to Conan, then back to Dr. Mick._

"Here's my card, if either of you have any questions just give me a call. My assistant Mr. Zale will be in tonight, covering the last tests." Dr. Mick said handing the two of them a card.

"We'll keep in touch." Heiji said as they headed back down the hall.

_They walked on in disappointment. Conan's phone began to ring as they neared the exit. He pulled his phone from within his pocket to see an incoming call. He came to a stop_ _as he looked around, catching sight of a bathroom not to far away._

"Be right back, got to use the restroom." Conan said taking off.

"_Sure he does,_ _I wonder who_ _that is." _

_Conan pushed past the doors while bringing the phone to his ears._

"Not a good time Tim." Conan said.

"_Get any new information?"_

"Not yet, Doctor Mick wouldn't allow us to examine the bodies." Conan informed.

"_Why not?"_

"According to him they are toxic, must have been something inside them when he cut them open. He said they'll hand out the results tommarrow."

"_We need to find out what, we don't have time to spare. Where are you now?" Tim asked._

"Inside a bathroom not to far from his office, why?"

"_Are you carrying the backup remote?" _

_Conan felt around, pulling it from his left_ _pocket._

"Yes, I've got it." Conan answered.

"_Good, now slide the bottom off." Tim instructed._

_Conan fiddled with it for the next few seconds, but couldn't get the bottom to budge._

"Tim it's not working."

"_Use your thumb to grip the left side as you pull, it should slide right_ _off."_

_Conan tried once more_ _this time succeeding,_ _sliding the bottom piece off. A small, sticky, circular device fell out landing in Conan's left hand._ _It gave off a red flash every few seconds._

"What is this?" Conan questioned.

"It's a HWSS, do you have a secure area you can latch it on to?" Tim asked.

_Conan's eyes flopped from side to side. He walked over placing it under one of the sinks._

"It's planted Tim."

"_Nice going Conan, it'll only take about a minute for it to fully capture everything."_

"Capture, what do you mean?"

"_It's a heat wave based sonar tracking system, can spread out up to mile radius." Tim answered._

_Conan raised a brow in confusion._

"What now?"

"_As we speak it's making up a map of the whole facility, this way I have the blueprints to the building."_

"You plan on breaking in or something?"

"_I'm in the planning stage, but that's how it's looking." Tim stated._

"You really are something." Conan said as the small device began to beep.

_Conan kneeled down to see it flashing more erratic than before._

"I think something's wrong, it's making a beeping sound now."

"_It just completed it's scan, I've got the data stored to the computer. Just press down on it, that should stop the beeping." Tim said._

_Conan reached forward pressing down on the small device._

"All done Tim."

"_Good work Conan, I'll catch up with you later." Tim said hanging up._

_Conan hung up as well._ _He stood in place for a few seconds, taking in everything that just occurred. _

"_Can't believe I'm helping in his little heist_..._is this_ _even something I should be involved in?" _

_Conan shrugged this off making his way out of the bathroom to see Heiji speaking with the woman at the front desk._

"_At least he had someone to keep him company." Conan thought to himself._

_They left shortly after making their way back to the Mouri residents. Conan was surprised to see neither Ran or Kogoro were present._ _Heiji leaned up against the wall while adjusting his cap._ _It was well past three._

"I guess you can summerize our day as a recap of what we already knew." Heiji stated.

"Pretty much." Conan agreed.

_Heiji began whistling a_ _tune as Conan reached for the remote. He skimmed through the channels to see if their was any additional information exposed about their case._

"Hey Kudo, how do you think the toxins got onto the bodies?" Heiji questioned.

"Your guess is good as mine, we'll have to wait until Dr. Mick reveals the results." Conan said.

_Conan switched the TV off once more after seeing no new information. He took a seat at the couch, resting his head in the palm of his hand._ _The sound of traffic gliding by, just outside the window._

"So you're really not going to tell me where you've been hanging."

_Conan didn't respond_.

"Well whenever you decide to talk, just know I'm willing to listen." Heiji said.

"Yea, I know." Conan finally spoke.

"I'm going to go up and see someone not far from here, I'll see you tommarrow." He said while heading to the door.

"Heiji." Conan said as Hattori reached for the knob.

"Yes?" He asked looking back toward him.

"Thanks."

_Hours went by as darkness hoovered over the city. He sat at the desk, finishing up the small details to his plan._

"_The safest way in would be through the sewage system, there's an entrance leading to the room." _

_Tim stood from the chair a short time after, walking over and flipping the locker open. He strapped himself in, the cowl sliding into place._ _He breathed in_,_ tightly snapping the utility belt in place._

"_Show time."_

_He glided with the wind, staying in rhythm with it's circulation which made for a smooth transition. Not long after he found himself standing, looking down at a building from the one he stood upon._

"_Time to see what the HWSS is picking up."_

_Special implanted eyelids flipped down over his eyes as he viewed the inside of the building through heat signatures._

"_Looks like I have a location of where the bodies are_ _being held. Someone is currently in there, probably examining them." _

_Red Robin stood there, thinking up a strategy to get the bodies alone. Using his com link he dialed Conan's number._ _He waited a few seconds before Conan answered._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Conan, it's Red Robin."

"_How many number's do you have?" Conan asked._

"This is the com link." Red Robin said.

"_So what's the latest, you get in yet?"_

"Not yet, I have a little problem." Red Robin began.

"_What is it?"_

"There's someone in there with the bodies." He said.

"_Must be Dr. Mick's assistant, I think I might be able to create a diversion." Conan declared._

"Please do share."

"_Hang tight." Conan said a_s _a click can be heard._

"Nice." Red Robin exclaimed knowing he'd have to wait in limbo for the time being.

_Conan walked over as he pulled his bag into his arms. His phone began to ring. He looked over to see who it was._

"_Looks like Haibara is still trying to contact me, I'd rather discuss matters with her in person."_

_He continued pushing through his bag, a smirk coming to his face as he pulled it into his grasp._

"_Found it."_

_Conan began testing different voice level sequences on his mechanical bow tie trying to hoam in on the precise level._

"There." Conan said out loud.

_He grabbed his phone, quickly dialing the number he had in mind. Conan waited as the phone rang, holding the tie tight in hand._ _The next second someone answered._

"_This is Dr. Mick's office, how may I help you?"_

"It's me Mr. Zale." Conan spoke.

"_Dr. Mick...I didn't think you would call." Mr. Zale said._

"Special day, a special one indeed."

"_I'm sure you've called for a reason, what is it you need sir?" Mr. Zale asked._

"I want you to take a thirty minute break." Conan said.

"_But sir, we have to have this wrapped up by tonight." _

"Don't sweat it, I just want you to do a clean sweep of the desks and counters."

"_Yes sir."_

"This way our clients are kept satisfied."

_He stood there waiting, waiting for his opportunity. Red Robin stood up as he saw the figure which accompanied the bodies clear the room._

"_What ever Shinichi did, it worked."_

_He glided down toward the street, quickly making his way to the sewer. Using the Heat Wave Sonar System through his cowl he found his way t_o _the location of the bodies. He pushed up to the room where the bodies rested through a metal cage door, which happened to be clamped to the ground._ _He looked around to see five separate bodies laid out on five different tables._

"_Got to make this quick, not sure how much time Shinichi was able to buy for me."_

_Red Robin looked to see they were all cut open. A weird odor came to his attention as he reached down, placing a mini gas mask over his mouth. _

"_He did say something about toxins, might be safe to have this on_,_ nor would it hurt."_

_Red Robin walked up to the first two bodies, looking them both over. He focused his attention on their insides. His eyes slightly perked up, something catching his eye._

"_Their lungs are_ _swollen, some boldness on the edges."_

_He walked around as he swiped DNA samples of the lungs_,_ from all five victims. Red Robin then noticed a gray substance under one of the victims finger nails._

"_Just like Kudo said. I better swipe samples from_ _under all their nails, just in case it proves to be a viable source of information."_

_Red Robin gave each of the bodies one last look. They all were consistent with rope burns to the wrists, all showed signs of exhaust to the feet, and the lungs were all balloted._

"_What happened to their lungs, yet another new twist." He thought to himself as foot steps can be heard approaching. _

_Red Robin walked over lifting the cage door, dropping back into the sewer. He quietly pulled the door down, heading down the dark tunnel he had come._

"_The question now posed...motive. Looks like Red Robin and Detective Conan will have their hands full, in defiant." Tim thought to himself. _

**To Be Continued**


	13. The Motive

The Detective Prince

Chapter 13

The Motive

_His head rested upon the pillow, the weight of the blanket lingering around him. He awoke to the sound of two speeding cars driving down the block._

_"Hopefully he obtained some useful information that can help with the case." _

_He dropped to the ground, walking over dressing into his clothes. The TV switched on in the other room. Conan placed his glasses on as he made his way to the front room. He looked over to see Ran sitting at the couch. He walked over joining her._

"Morning." Conan softly spoke.

"Good morning." She replied looking down to him.

"What time did you come in last night?"

"About eleven, I was with mom." Ran said.

_Conan directed his attention to the TV, checking to see if there was an update on the case._

"Sorry for making you mad." Conan apologized still focused on the screen.

"I'm not really upset, just wondering why you didn't tell me."

"Well if you should know, we've been working on something."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise." Conan cockily answered while placing his hands behind his head.

"Is that so?" Ran said with anger building in her voice while moving closer to him.

_Conan looked to her as_ _she closed in_._ A smile_ _sprung_ _to his face_ _while he waved his hands back and forth._

"Wait, the surprise is for you." Conan blurted.

_The anger dropped from her face, replaced by a welcoming smile._

"Oh...why didn't you just say so?" She asked moving back.

"Does the word 'surprise' ring to mind?" Conan asked.

"Are you getting smart with me?" Ran asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ofcourse not, just implying it's a surprise...which means I wasn't supposed to tell you." Conan said with a laugh.

"I guess I was wrong in questioning you. I have an idea."

"What?" Conan asked.

"We'll just pretend we never had this conversation." Ran said.

"Sure, I guess that works." Conan said as he directed his attention back to the TV.

_Neither said another word on the matter, keeping their attention on the screen._

"_Nice going Shinichi, now I have to come up with some surprise which probably includes some more lying to Agasa and Haibara."_

_He looked through the scope, looking down at the samples he had collected. _

"_Based from their blood, I'd say they were all in pretty good health."_

_Tim walked over taking a seat. He sat back as the computer ran multiple tests on the samples he collected from the lungs. His eyes flickered from time to_ _time from the lack of sleep the previous night. The computer let out a mini siren sound knocking his attention forward._

"_What do we have here, CK and ED...I should call Conan and let him know about this." Tim thought to himself. _

_He pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting the speed dial button to contact him._

"_Not exactly a good time." Conan said answering._

"Is there ever a good time when it comes to you?" Tim asked.

"_Very funny. So what's up?"_

"When can you make it to the shed, I have some evidence I want to go over with you." Tim said.

"_I'm on my way to Dr. Agasa's place right now, but I'll try to be there as soon as I can." Conan answered._

"Good, because I may need your help finding a location." Tim said.

"Find a way to keep yourself entertained Tim, I'll be there soon."

"I'm counting on it Shinichi, see you in a couple." Tim said.

_The two hung up at the same time. Conan stuck his hands into his pocket as he approached the house. A car drove near the side walk honking out. Conan turned to see Okiya Subaru wave toward him. He waved back as he took off._

"_I wonder where he's headed off to." Conan thought to himself as he approached the front door._

_The door slid open before he could knock. Hiroshi stood there, looking down at him._

"Dr. Agasa...guess you must have been expecting me."

"I had an idea you would come looking to explain, after Ran's call this morning." Dr. Agasa said holding the door open.

_Conan accepted the invitation stepping in, the door closing behind the two._

"So Conan, where have your activities landed you for the past couple days?" Dr. Agasa asked.

"What if I said it would be better if I didn't say...yet." Conan replied.

"That dosen't sound good, your not in any trouble are you?"

"Not exactly." Conan said as Ai walked around the corner.

"Then explain to us exactly what's going on." Ai stated.

"I was actually hoping you two could bare with me, it's really a complex situation." Conan said.

"Yea, I bet." Ai remarked.

"In the mean time we need to come up with something, I told Ran we had a surprise for her." Conan said.

"You're caught in a ring of lies, did you even use that antidote sample to talk to Ran?" Ai questioned ignoring his plan.

"Ofcourse."

"You sure about that?" Ai asked crossing her arms.

_Conan stood in place, the both of them staring into the others eyes. Dr. Agasa stepped up to the both of them placing a hand on each of their shoulders._

"I'm sure Shinichi has a good reason for not telling us, in the mean time we should come up with a surprise of some kind for Ms. Mouri." Dr. Agasa said.

_Ai turned to the side walking to the kitchen without saying a word. Dr. Agasa sighed._

"I'll have a talk with her."

"Thanks Doc, I'll be back in as soon as I can." Conan said heading for the front door.

_Conan made his way down the block, moving slower than usual. He trotted along, much weighing down on his mind. He reached the hideout about thirty minutes later._ _Conan pressed down on the remote as the ground slid open._

"_It get's cooler every time." Conan thought to himself as he jumped into the ground._

_The top closed back as he walked through the pitch dark._ _The lights impeded into the ground flipped on a_ _second later, lighting his path. He removed his glasses, standing in place. The device to the side of the door scanned his eyes from side to side with the door sliding open._

"Glad you could make it." Tim said still looking to the computer.

"So what do you have to share with me?" Conan asked stepping in.

_He walked over standing to the side of the chair. He looked up, lifting a brow when he saw the elements listed._

"Hydrogen cyanide, Phenyldichloroarsine, and Ethyldichloroarsine?" Conan questioned.

"That's not all, there were traces of CK and L." Tim added.

"Cyanogen chloride and Lewisite?" Conan asked.

"I'd say you're more than just a detective, there were doses of each in all of the victims lungs." Tim informed.

"Now all we have to figure out is how it got there. Any ideas?" Conan asked.

"I'm working on that, each element together has a whole different affect than when secluded."

"Very true."

"Any idea where high doses of these elements might be held?" Tim asked.

"I wish I did, sorry."

_Conan looked on while Tim played around with different_ _scenarios linking_ _the elements together._ _He stood by watching for the next minute or so, his eyes traveling to the ground. This came to Tim's attention soon after._

"Everything alright Kudo?" Tim asked.

_Conan took a deep breath while raising his head, their eyes meeting._

"Tim...have you ever had to lie to anyone about your, well..." Conan began.

_He found himself lost for words_ _as he looked back to the ground. Tim spun in the chair, giving Conan his full attention._

"Lying to my father was probably the hardest thing about the job back when I was Robin." Tim answered.

"What about now, do you still hide secrets from those you love?" Conan asked looking back up.

_Tim nodded._

"Only if it's to protect them. It really depends on the person."

"True, I almost forgot about your allies..they're your family after all."

"Why do you ask, keeping my identity a secret starting to mount down on you?" Tim asked.

"Ran has been questioning me on my whereabouts, and it's not just her."

_Tim reached over placing a hand on his shoulder._

"Conan listen, you don't have to do this, last thing I'd want is to destroy your life." Tim said.

_Conan smiled as he removed Tim's hand from his shoulder._

"Jumping the gun there a little RR, we have a case to crack." Conan firmly stated.

"Indeed we do." Tim said turning back to the computer.

"We better be careful on when we meet, a friend of mind has also become suspicious of my activities." Conan said leaning up against the computer desk.

"They have a name?" Tim asked while typing.

"Hattori Heiji, he's a detective just like ourselves."

_A smile came upon Tim's face._

"Is he good as you are?" Tim asked.

"He's pretty damn good."

"I'll take that as a yes."

_The next second Tim's phone began to ring. He looked over to see Tim ignoring it. Conan walked over grabbing phone from the desk looking down to see an incoming call._

"Fantasy Girl, who is that?" Conan asked.

_Tim looked to him then back to the computer._

"Sonoko Suzuki, I'm pretty sure you know her." Tim replied.

_Conan immediately began laughing, placing the phone back onto the desk. Tim gave him an awkward look. _

"And just when I thought I knew you." Conan said trying to control his laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Tim asked.

"Didn't know Sonoko was your type, let alone your fantasy girl." Conan said with an evil grin.

"Wait a minute, she was the one who wrote that." Tim protested.

"From what she told me about you, I doubt that. How often do you think about her anyway?" Conan snickered.

_Tim shook his head from side to side directing his attention back to the computer. Conan walked up to his side a few moments later._

"Ok then Tim, who'd you rather date, Sonoko or Ran."

"You know I'm not going to answer that, right?"

"Come on Tim." Conan pushed.

"Both have been at my neck recently, I'd have to pass on them both." Tim said.

_Conan began to snicker once more._

"Which one has a better ring to it, Wayne Sonoko or Drake Sonoko?" Conan asked.

_Tim ignored him once more. Nearly a minute passed by as a large smirk crawled along Tim's mouth. Conan looked up noticing_ _this._

"Looks like there's something humorous on your mind, care to share?" Conan asked.

"Just changing my password." Tim replied.

_Conan stood around, waiting for Tim to find results on the elements found in the lungs of the victims. After fifteen minutes of waiting Conan's phone began vibrating. He reached into his pocket pulling his phone out._

"Got a text from Heiji." Conan said.

"What'd he say?" Tim asked.

"He wants to meet up."

"Then go and see him, I'll wrap things up here." Tim said.

"Keep me updated, I'll be back when I can." Conan said heading for the exit.

_Conan walked out, traveling all the way to his school. He stood up against the wall glimpsing down at his watch._ _Cars drove along sending leafs flopping into the air. Conan looked down at his watch once more_.

"_Heiji isn't one to be late, I wonder what the hold up could be."_

_Conan walked over taking a seat at one of the swings. He sat there resting his legs. It didn't take long for him to find himself swinging back and forth. As he swung someone approached from behind._

"Sorry I'm late, had a couple things I had to attend."

_Conan jumped down from the swing turning to face Heiji._

"Talked with Ran last night." Heiji said.

"What did you two talk about?" Conan asked.

"You know, the usual."

"Usual?"

"How she's been, any recent things in her life."

"Where are you going with this?" Conan asked.

"She told me about some guy named Tim, seems when he arrived was around the time you started hiding things. You hanging around this guy or something?"

"Ran tell you that?"

"Came up with the time line myself."

"What makes you think I would be hanging with him, I only saw him the night we showed him around the city." Conan said.

_Heiji turned his cap to the side taking a step forward._

"You sure about that Kudo?"

"Positive." Conan answered.

_Heiji reached from around his back holding out a folded up poster board._

"What's that?" Conan asked.

_Heiji rolled it open showing the contents on it to Conan_.

"You recognize this, found it in your room." Heiji said handing it to him.

_Conan looked it over as sweat slid down the right side of his cheek._

"_Just like that, he's already doing what he does best."_

"So you mind telling me who Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are. Oh, and I wouldn't bother giving me that bit about them being sculptors from the renaissance era like you did Ran." Heiji said.

_It fell silent for seconds to come. Conan lifted his head facing his friend. Conan took a deep breath, releasing just as slow._

"I think you know the answer already." Conan said.

"I checked up on everything, they're all a family through Bruce Wayne. I also saw you write something down about a Tim Drake, mind telling me who that is?"

"Surprised you didn't follow up on that one, it was Tim's former last name before he was adopted."

"_So Tim was adopted_, _what happened to his real parents?" Heiji thought to himself._

_Heiji took a slight step back, a grin coming to his face as he did._

"You also wrote something down about Batman and Robin, vigilantes from Gotham City. Where do they fit into all of this?" Heiji asked.

_He didn't reply._

"Tell me Kudo, have you been associating yourself with Tim Drake?"

"_I had an idea he'd link us together, just not this soon."_

_Conan stood there for a couple seconds thinking what to say._

"No, I haven't."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"For starters he tried to get Ran to sleep with him. If you don't believe me, why don't you go and ask him yourself." Conan suggested.

"You know, I think I might just do that."

_Conan looked down taking another deep breath._ _The two of them standing in place for the next minute or so._

"We still friends?" He asked looking back up.

_Heiji smiled at this._

"You wanna to go pay Dr. Mick a visit?"

"Sure thing." Conan replied.

"_Besides lying to Ran...keeping my best friend and ally in the dark is just as discomforting."_

_The clouds swayed toward the north revealing a clear sky in it's travel. Night brought in a cool chill_,_ diving through the city. _

"_Looks like I may have something."_

_He adjusted the scope, comparing the sample to the one listed on the computer._

"_Lead, so that's the substance which was under the nail. Three out of five of the victims I took samples from had lead present under their nails, this might help us pin point a location." _

_Tim placed the evidence back into a tube_ _while making his way back over to the computer._ _He flipped the screen back on to see the analysis was complete._

"_Great, looks like we have an answer to how all that stuff got into their lungs."_

_The computer began beeping as a warning sign popped up._

"_The roof censors just went off, could it be_..._ Kid in action." _

_Tim walked over swinging the locker door to the side._ _He quickly suited up grabbing his grappling hook_ _on his way out._

"_Round two."_

_Red Robin leaped from building to the next, heading into the direction of where the censors had been tripped off._

"_Almost there."_

_He jumped once more swinging to the top of a large building. _

"_Hmm, he's not here." Red Robin thought to himself looking from side to side._

_He walked to the edge looking to the neighboring buildings. There was no sign of Kaitou Kid anywhere. _

"_If Kid was here he couldn't have gone to far." He thought to himself as a siren went off a few blocks away. _

_Red Robin lunged into the air firing out his grappler._

"_This ends tonight."_

_Red Robin swung by, the force of the air pushing against him. The sirens got louder and louder as he glided on. He came to a stop on top of a light post,_ _looking to see police crowding around a small jewelery store_.

"_Looks like they have him surrounded."_

_He watched on as something zipped past his_ _left eye. He turned to see someone jump from one building to another, heading in the opposite direction of the jewelery store._

"Never mind, I guess they don't have him surrounded." Red Robin said as he followed after the unknown figure.

_He followed after the caped person on the run, making sure he kept enough distance between the two of them. After about a block or so the runner came to a stop. Red Robin stood on the building just above there's._

"Guess my hunch was right, that's defiantly Kaitou." Red Robin said looking down.

_Kaitou Kid took to a knee sliding the ribbon to the side which secured the sack shut._ _He reached in holding one of the diamonds gently in his hand._

"Well aren't you quite the beauty." Kaitou Kid commented looking one of them over.

_He placed that one into the bag reaching for another as he heard a slight thump from behind._ _Kid stood to his feet while tieing the sack_ _of diamonds to his belt._

"Haven't seen you on the streets for a couple nights, trying to lay low?" A voice said from behind.

_A sinister grin formed across his face, recognizing the voice of his visitor._

"Your pursuit of me is rather intriguing Redbird." Kaitou Kid commented facing him.

"Let's make this easy, hand over the diamonds and place your hands over your head." Red Robin said.

"I love the way you humor me, but we both know it's not that simple."

"Then I'll just have to take you in by force." Red Robin said tossing a steel enforced cable toward him.

_Kaitou Kid ducked down dodging his attempt._

"I see your aim is as good as ever." Kaitou Kid teased while making a run for it.

_He brushed his remark to the side following after him. As they jumped to the next building Red Robin grabbed Kaitou by his cape in mid air pulling him to his chest._

"Got you." He said wrapping an arm around his neck.

_As they fell toward the street Red Robin shot his grappler out taking them to the closest building. When they landed Kid quickly slipped from his grip, kicking him in the side._

"Didn't know he was that flexible." Tim said running after him once more.

_As they continued jumping from building to building Kid reached into his side pocket pulling out a gun._ _He continued to run as he turned and took aim._

"Nice knowing you Redbird." Kaitou Kid said pulling the trigger.

_Red Robin dodged to the side only to see party treats fly out. Kaitou Kid laughed out as he slid down a pipe taking him to the streets._

"To think, he's getting enjoyment out of this." Red Robin said gliding down after him.

_They ran down the sidewalk as many looked on. Kid turned to see how close he was._

"_Let's make this interesting." Kaitou thought to himself._

_Kaitou darted across the street jumping over and dodging incoming vehicles. Red Robin did the same staying on his trail._

"That's right, follow my lead." Kaitou Kid said as he headed down a fleet of stairs leading to the subway.

_The two of them maneuvered around the large crowds making their way to the train station. Kaitou finally came to a stop turning to face him. Red Robin stopped as well, standing just a few feet away from him._

"Everyone out, now!" Red Robin yelled as many ran for the stairs.

_He looked from side to side to still see a few spectators. Tim reached down slamming a dust bomb to the ground._

"That's a warning, leave!" He yelled once more causing the rest to leave.

_Kaitou Kid smiled as they stood, nothing but the two of them._

"No where to run Kaitou Kid."

"You seem a little upbeat Redbird, did I push a nerve?" Kid asked.

"How about we drop the questions and get to the cuffing." Red Robin said pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"_How many toys does this guy have?" Kaitou Kid thought to himself. _

"Any last tricks before I take you in?" He asked slowly heading toward him.

"Ofcourse, you don't know how long I've been waiting to try this." Kaitou Kid said.

_As Red Robin walked over a purple fog flowed down from the stairwell causing him to turn._

"What in the, is this part of your trick?" Red Robin asked looking to Kaitou.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kaitou Kid replied.

_Before he could reach for his staff he began coughing out, Kaitou did the same. They both fell to a knee. The air became increasingly dense, causing the both of them to take small breaths._ _Tim placed a hand to the ground as his eyes began to burn._

"What the hell is this?" Kaitou Kid exclaimed.

_They watched on as a figure made it's way through the fog toward them. The fog began to ascend into the vents not to long after. Within the next few seconds it completely cleared as the two of them looked up to see a young woman with her hands upon her hips._ _She swung her hair from one side to the other, keeping a straight face the whole time._

"Koizumi Akako...is that you?" Kaitou Kid weakly spoke gaining his vision back.

"You know this chick?" Red Robin asked.

_The both of them slowly_ _pushed to their feet. _

"Kaitou Kid, leave...we'll talk later." She instructed.

_Kaitou Kid made his way to the stairs. Red Robin walked after him only to be pulled by his cape from behind._

"You're letting him get away." Red Robin stated.

"That's the point, I don't want him being caught." Akako said.

"I see, you're just another fan girl."

"You're wrong."

"Am I now, you're nothing but another distraction which got in my way." Red Robin said.

"I can make up for that if you want me to, most guys can't resist me."

_Tim took a step back._

"I can do better any day of the week." Red Robin said.

_Akako reached over wrapping her arms around his neck,_ _blowing a dust of some kind into his face_.

"See... just a little something to get you going." She said pulling him in closer.

_Using what strength he had left he pushed her away._

"You're crazy, I...I don't even know you." He said with a brief laugh.

"But how, I used my magic on you?" Akako exclaimed.

_He turned heading for the stairwell. Akako still in disbelief chose not to pursue him._ _Using what was left in the tank Tim made it back to the apartment. He removed his suit as he walked over falling into the bed._ _His phone began to ring. Tim reached over to see an incoming call from Conan. The phone slid from his hands, His eyes closi_ng_ as he fell into a deep sleep. _

_The sun shined bright, the birds flapping about. He dialed the number once more but still got no response._

"_Come on Tim, why aren't you answering."_

_A voice from afar called out his name. Conan placed his phone back into his pocket as Genta and Ayumi ran up to him._

"Hey Conan, how'd your weekend go?" Genta asked catching his breath.

"Not bad I guess, how about the two of you?" Conan asked.

"I went skating, it was a lot of fun." Ayumi said.

"My weekend was pretty boring for the most part, any idea what we're doing in class today?" Genta asked.

"I'm betting we start on a whole new lesson, especially since we had the test at the end of the week." Conan said.

"We better hurry, less than a minute until class starts." Ayumi said.

_Conan looked down at his watch._

"_She's right, we better hustle on to class."_

_He dragged himself along, still feeling light headed from the previous night's events._ _The bell rung the next second._

"_Now I'm going to be late to class,_ _perfect." Tim thought to himself as he is grabbed by his arm and pulled into the ladies bathroom_.

"Sonoko?" Tim questioned as she locked the door.

_She grabbed him by his wrist taking him over to where the sink is located._ _She pushed up onto the counter_ _tossing her bag to the ground_.

"Umm...well, we better get to class before we're late." Tim adviced.

"Relax Timmy, we already are." Sonoko said crossing her legs.

**To Be Continued **


	14. Down and Out

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Down and Out**_

_They stood in place, only the sound of a class beginning across the hall could be heard. He took a step back letting his bag drop to the ground as well._

"So...is this where you bring all your guy friends?" Tim sarcasticly asked leaning up against the wall.

"You haven't been answering my calls." She stated ignoring his question.

"Can't say you've given me a reason to do so, well here we are...now's your chance to ask away." Tim said looking toward the stalls.

_Sonoko caught sight of this causing her to look as well_.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just checking to make sure Ran isn't hiding around somewhere, I've never been jumped in a woman's restroom to tell you the truth." Tim said looking back to her.

_Sonoko laughed at this._

"You are defiantly a strange one Timmy."

"Is that why you brought me here, to tell me how strange I am?"

"Ofcourse not, I wanted to apologize for giving you such a hard time."

"Say again?"

_Sonoko pushed down from the counter as she slowly made her way toward him. She reached out grabbing his right hand, placing it in between hers._

"I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"Sonoko, where is this coming from?" Tim questionedas she began massaging the top of his hand with her own.

_Tim lifted a brow, not sure how to respond._

"So _can we be friends again?" Sonoko asked._

"Wasn't aware we ever were." Tim joked_._

"I'm being serious."

"What about Ran, I don't want to cause any problems between you two."Tim said.

"Don't worry about her she'll come around. So, what do you say?"

__"Sure, we're good." Tim said as she launched forward wrapping her arms around him.

_He returned the favor by lightly tapping her on her back._

"_I'd hate to hear what Conan would say if he saw this."_

"_Wow...he's got such a hard chest." Sonoko thought to herself releasing._

_They both reached down placing their bags back to their shoulders. Sonoko lead the way as they walked to the door._

"Just so you know I won't be here tommarrow, it's a family thing." Sonoko said.

"_And she's telling me because?"_

"Your expression when I brought you in here was priceless."

"That's an understatement, what if I had taken you into the men's room and locked the door?"Tim asked.

"I'd of yelled rape."

_Tim sighed._

"If you get to know me you'll understandI know how to treat women."

"Is that so. Then how about we ditch class and you can give me a lesson on how you treat a woman." Sonoko jokingly said pressing her back up against the door.

_Tim walked over reaching around her and unlocking the door._

"Ladies first."

_Sonoko turned while opening the door. She grabbed Tim by his arm pulling him into the hall. A couple students stared over at them as they made their way to class._

"_Nice, let's just hope this incident dosen't spread." He thought to himself._

_They approached the classroom a couple seconds later. As he reached forward to knock the door opened. Mrs. V stood there, narrowing her eyes as she looked from Sonoko to Tim._

"Do I even want to know why you two are late?"

"My alarm didn't go off this morning." Tim said.

"Mine to." Sonoko said as well.

"_Good going Sonoko, now she knows we're lying."_

"Take to your seats, next time either of you are late you face after school detention. Is that clear?"

_They both nodded. Tim walked over to his seat looking to find Airi with a grin on her face. He took a seat as she began giggling._

"What were you two doing?" Airi asked.

"Not what you think." Tim replied with a smile.

_The final bell of the day rang. Conan jumped down from his chair in anticipation, ready to find out any additional information on the case. Mitsuhiko assisted him into the hall._

"Have anything planned for the rest of the day?" Mitsuhiko asked_._

"Besides going home and looking into those recent abductions, I'd say I'm pretty free." Conan said.

"You mean the ones involving the couples?"

"Yep."

"I heard my mom talking about that the other night."

_Conan reached forward pushing the main doors to the side as they walked out._

"I guess I'll look into it as well." Mitsuhiko said.

"Sounds good to me, make sure to let me know if you find anything." Conan said as Ai walked up beside the two of them.

"I need to talk to Conan, alone."

_Conan looked to Mitsuhiko who nodded._

"I'll call if I find anything." Mitsuhiko said before walking off.

_Conan directed his attention back to Ai._

"So..are you still mad?" Conan asked.

"What do you think?"

"_Yep, she's still mad."_

"I'm really just wondering what it is you're hiding, are you putting our lives at risk?" Ai said.

"Why would you think something like that, if that were the case I'd have told you by now."

"_Yet another lie, let's just hope the organization dosen't some how link me to Red Robin."_

_It became silent for the next few seconds. Conan reached over holding both of her hands into his._

"Haibara, please...just trust me."

_Ai reached back pulling her bag from her shoulders. She zipped the bottom pocket open handing him a ticket._

"What is this?" Conan asked.

"It's a ticket to an art show."

"What kind of art?" Conan asked.

"Music, martial arts,paintings, you name it. I think that should make for a good surprise." Ai said handing it to him.

"When does it take place?" Conan asked.

"Next Wednesday through Friday." Ai replied.

"How's that supposed to work, Ran has school on those days."

"We only have two days of school next week." Ai informed.

"My bad, I'll be the first to say I don't really keep up with the calendar." Conan said rubbing the back of his head.

_Ai managed a smile._

"Thanks Haibara."

"Is that yet another lie I hear?" Ai asked with sarcasm.

_A smile came to Conan's face as well._

"I'll see you later, make sure Ran gets the ticket." Ai said as she headed off_._

_Conan looked on, watching her walk until she turned the corner._

"_Atleast we're on good terms again."_

_He walked through the crowded halls, making his way to the exit. The bright sun shun down causing him to place a hand over his eyes._

"_Sure is bright, especially after coming out of that dark class." _

_He continued on the path toward the side walk as someone stepped in front of him._

"Can I help you?"

"You're Wayne Timothy aren't you, heard a lot of good things about you." The stranger said holding out his hand.

"And you are?" Tim asked reaching outgrabbing it.

"Hattori Heiji." He repliedshaking his hand.

"Ah.. you're that great detective from Osaka, heard a little about you as well." Tim said.

_Heiji looked down at his watch, then back to Tim._

"Conan speaks very highly of you." Heiji said.

"Conan...who's Conan?" Tim asked.

"The kid you hang out with, the one who wears the glasses."

_Tim took a step back putting his hand right below his chin. He stood there thinking for the next few seconds._

"I don't have many friends here, and I'm pretty sure I don't know any Conan's." Tim stated.

"How about Mouri Ran, she told me she showed you around town a bit."

"Oh, you're referring to that little kid who lives with her?" Tim asked.

"That's the one."

"I'm not one to hang with toddlers, I'm not even good with kids never have been."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, you can even ask my father." Tim said with a laugh.

"Won't be necessary, I believe you."

"Nice talking with you Mr. Hattori, but I really got to be going. Maybe I'll see you around some time." Tim said as he walked passed.

_Heiji watched as he made his way to the corner._

"Hey Drake what ever happened to your parents,you know, before Bruce adopted you?" Heiji called out.

_Tim looked back, the two of them sharing a brief glance before he walked around the block._

"_Shinichi was right, he's good and closing in. I'm not sure if I need to be worried, but knowing if I can trust him will be key."_

_He walked up plowing the front door open. Kogoro sat at the couch gripping a beer in his left hand. Conan walked by heading for his room. He placed his bag to the ground as he pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed messages._

"Looks like I got a text from Tim."

_Conan opened the message which read: 'Met your pal Heiji, bright as you said.'_

"Good thing Tim's a good actor." Conan said as he heard the front door open_._

_He walked back out to see Ran heading to her room._

"Wait, I have something for you." Conan called out.

_Ran turned back around walking toward him._

"What is it you have for me?" Ran asked kneeling down infront of him.

_Conan handed her the ticket, a smile coming to his face._

"A ticket, what is this for Conan?" Ran asked bringing it to her attention.

"It's for an art show, they will be hosting all kinds of stuff. It will be held Wednesday through Fridayof next week." Conan informed.

"So that's what you were hiding, can't believe you put yourself through so much for me." Ran said wrapping her arms around him.

_Conan grabbed her back, the two embracing in a warm hug._

"You may have to call Dr. Agasa for the location, but I'm sure you'll have a good time." Conan said.

"Thank you."

_Ran stood back to her feet heading for her room._

"_Now's the time to pay Tim a visit, hopefully he has a new scoop on the data."_

_Conan informed Kogoro he'd be out hanging with his friends before leaving through the front door. He made his way to the apartment, giving the door two solid knocks. Tim opened up a few seconds later._

"Got any new information?" Conan asked walking in.

"You bet." Tim replied closing the door.

"So detective, what do you have for me?" Conan asked hopping onto the end of the bed.

"The substance you pointed out under the nail turned out to be lead."

"Lead?" Conan questioned.

"I tested the nails of the other victims."

"And?"

"Though they didn't quite have the same amount, two of the_m had lead present beneath their nails as well." Tim added._

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking wherever they spent their last few hours might of been made of lead." Tim replied.

"Have you looked up any possible locations?" Conan asked.

"Been trying, haven't found anything yet."

_Conan slouched his shoulders down, thinking of any possible locations he may have in mind._

"Before I lose you, I also wanted to let you know how those deadly components ended up in their lungs." Tim said.

"Almost forgot about that."Conan said sitting up straight.

"They inhaled it through their lungs, whatI'm still trying to figure out is what affects it might have had on them."

"Think it may have been used to subdue them?"

"I don't know Conan, but I'm working on it."Tim said taking a seat at the table.

_They sat for the next couple minutes. Conan thought up potential locations while Tim surfed the net looking. _

"Hey Tim."

"Yea?" He asked lookingfrom the screen.

"Heads up." Conan said as he pulled a bird disk from his jacket slinging it toward him.

_Tim caught it in his left hand, a smile of pride coming to his face._

"Didn't know you took one with you, make sure no one catches you with one of these." Tim said.

"So what do you think?" Conan asked.

"You're getting better, though you could work on your accuracy and power a little."

_Conan smiled at the vote of confidence._

"I have an idea."Conan stated sliding down from the bed.

_He quietly made his way through the library, taking a seat infront of one of the many computers._

"_Let's see what you're hiding Drake, it's only a matter of time before I figure out what." _

_Heiji clicked away, scouring around for information._

"_He claimed he wasn't good with children. According to what Ran said, the kids up at Teitan Elementary took delight to him."_

_Heiji continued his search, looking for anything of interest._

_Hours passed by. A breeze twirling around, setting a balanced tempo for their activity. Conan jumped forward tossing another disk toward him. He flipped to the side once more, the frustration mounting up in Conan's conscious._

"Come on Shinichi, I expected you to tag me at least once." Tim taunted dodging yet another bird disk.

_Conan continued flipping the projectiles at him, thinking up a plan as he did._

"_He's just to quick, got to catch him by surprise with...with...I got it!"_

_Conan reached down pressing down upon his belt._

"_The timing has to be just right."_

_The bottom of his shoes steamed up, the soccer ball forming into play._

"_Now!"_

_Conan tossed another bird disk forward, the ball connecting with the bottom of his shoe a split second later._

"_Got him."_

_Tim hopped to the side dodging the disk, looking to see the electrifying ball launching in on him. Using what momentum he had, Tim side flipped over the sizzling shape landing on one foot. Conan jumped back, his mouth and eyes dropping in disbelief._

"_How did he...that's just, he can't be that good...can he?." _

_Tim placed his other foot to the ground, clapping as he did._

"Impressive, you're using strategy and we haven't even got there yet."

"How did you, wow you're amazing."Conan remarked.

_Tim smirked at this._

"That was a clever move you pulledby the way, wasn't even aware you had gadgets of your own."

"But I still failed to even touch you." Conan exclaimed.

"Hey don't look to much into it, besides I see much potential in youto do some great things."

"Really?" Conan asked as Tim placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"You've got the physical attributes, all we need to work on is your instinct_." _Tim stated.

"Easier said than done." Conan said crossing his arms still a little frustrated.

"How about we call it a wrap, I think we both have had enough cardiac activity for the day."

_Conan looked up, Tim smiling down at him._

"I guess you're right." Conan nodded in agreement.

_Darkness struck in the hours to come. Conan made it back to the house. He walked in to find Ran pacing around, talking with someone on the phone. Kogoro was at the table eating dinner. Conan slid his shoes off near the door before heading for his room. Once in he walked over to the bed, laying to his back._

"_I wonder how long until the killer strikes again, that is if he hasn't already."_

_He laid there in thought for the next couple minutes. Thinking about the evidence gathered._

"_I wonder if we're dealing with more than one killer?"_

_A tap at the door broke his inner thinking. He pushed up to see Ran next to the door._

"You hungry?"

"I guess so, I'll be right out."Conan said as Ran headed back to the kitchen.

_Conan slipped from the bed making his way to the kitchen as well. He walked by to see Kogoro back infront of the TV. Ran shared out his dinner, sitting across from him after she finished. As he ate he noticed Ran continuously trying to call someone. This grabbed his attention. Conan began flipping his food around, breaking the silence._

"So what did you do after school?" Conan asked.

"Just cleaned around the house a little, then made dinner.That's about it." Ran answered.

_Another brief second went by._

"_Something's defiantly on her mind." _

_Conan took another bite, looking forward._

"So who are you trying to call?" Conan finally asked.

"Sonoko...she isn't answeringthough."

"What are you calling her about, your trip next week?"

_Ran sat there, not replying to his question._

"It's ok, you can tell me." Conancalminglysaid_._

_She breathed out, looking toward him._

"I'm not even sure if it's true, but there's a rumor circulating around she was in the girls bathroom with Tim first period." Ran said.

"_Looks like Tim failed to mention that to me."_

"What do you think they were doing?" Conan asked.

"I'm trying to find out if it's even true, but she's not picking up."

"Maybe because she's with him right now, they're probably getting freaky as we speak." Conan joked with a sinister laugh.

"Conan!"

"I was only kidding." Conan explained.

"You should know better than to be talking like that!" Ran yelled sitting up from the chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kogoro asked looking from the TV.

"Nothing at all, nothing to worry aboutDad." Ran said grabbing her phone.

_She went to her room, the door slamming behind her._

"_Oops, didn't expect that to happen."_

"What did you do now?" Kogoro asked looking to him.

"I have absolutely no idea." Conan replied.

_He finished dinner within the next minute. Conan pulled out his phone while making his way back to his room. He dialed Tim's number, not getting a response._

"_Guess he's not answering either, my bet is he's on patrol ."_

_The night brought a clear sky, not even the winds from the north could be felt. His eyes lay shut, sitting at the edge of the tower, like he had for many nights since arriving. The bell went off causing his eyes to flash open. He stood to his feet, looking downward to the city._

"_This has become the land mark of where I come to think...being able to see everything from here is only an added plus."_

_He fell forward spreading his cape._

"_Looks like there is just enough wind to make for a smooth descend."_

_Red Robin glided down, soaring with intent. Knowing in the back of his mind the killer was still out there, waiting to strike._

_The light of the sun cracked through, lighting a small portion of the classroom. The dust can be seen floating about. Conan walked in, taking a seat at his chair. Ms. Kobayashi stood at the front writing down the lessons for the day._

"_I can't even remember the last time I was the first one to class." Conan thought to himself looking around. _

_In the minutes that followed everyone made their way to class one student at a time. Ai walked over coming to a stop at the side of his desk._

"How'd Ran like the ticket to the show?"

"She loved it, more so than I thought she would." Conan replied.

_The bell rang the next second. Ms. Kobayashi turned to the class, pulling a pile of papers from her desk._

"Here are your tests back from last week, if you didn't receive a passing grade retakes are this Thursday." Sumiko said passing them down the row.

_Conan got a hold of his test, not surprised to see his 'A' grade._

"Hey Conan, what did you get?" Ayumi asked from behind.

"I got an 'A'." Conan replied flipping his test up showing her.

"You really need to help me study next time, you always seem to pull a high grade."

"What did you get?"

"A 'C+'." Ayumi replied.

"That's not all that bad, I'll try and make time to help you next time."

"Thanks Conan."

_As class went on Conan found himself looking to the clock more so than usual. His focus lingering toward the murders._

"_This day can't be any slower can it?"_

_The last bell of the day rang. He walked down the side walk, turning the corner just like any other day. He continued down a couple more blocks, his steps becoming shorter and sharper._

"_Why am I getting the feeling I'm being watched?"_

_Tim walked on keeping his eyes peeled, not making himself look the slightest discomfortable. He headed down the longest street to the apartment, his hands embedded in his pocket. His senses heightened, the smell of fresh tomatoes drifting through the air, a cat trailing across the fence above. He took another step, nearing the end of the block. Just as he was ready to turn corner someone stepped out blocking his path._

"We need to talk."

"Ran?"

"What were you doing in the girls bathroom with Sonoko?" Ran asked.

"Were you following me?" Tim asked ignoring her question.

"I've been waiting here for over five minutes, so no, I wasn't following you. Now if you will, answer my question."

"That's not for me to say, you should ask her." Tim replied.

"There's just one thing, she's not answering her phone." Ran said losing patience.

_Tim took a step back thinking of what to say next._

"Sonoko did say she was going to be dealing with a family matter, so maybe her phones off." Tim stated buying some more time.

"She told you that?" Ran asked.

"Yea, why?"

"She didn't even bother to tell me." Ran said, her eyeswateringup.

"Hey... don't cry Ran, I'm sure Sonoko was just to busy to let you know."

_Ran's tears turned from sadness to anger._

"But not busy enough for you, what's going on between you twoanyway!" Ran yelled stepping forward.

"Nothing, we're...we're just friends." Tim finally confirmed.

"You sure that's all, I don't think a guy goes into a woman's bathroom to just talkwith a girl."

"I'm not like other guys, I really mean that."

"Where were you last night. Did Sonoko happen to be with you?"

_Before they could continue their discussion a loud scream can be heard, the scream of a child. They both directed their attention to a large garden across the street._

"You stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Tim said darting across the street.

_He made his way through the tall grasses, following the path of the screams. After running out twenty yards out or so the screams stopped. Tim looked from side to side, looking to see if anyone was present. Just as he took a step forward someone came running from behind. Tim turned as Ran came to a stop._

"Didn't I say to stay back?"

"I don't recall you being the boss of me." Ran snapped_._

"I'm not trying to boss you around, just making sure you stay safe."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Ran declared.

"_This girl's one heavy package, not sure how Shinichi manages." Tim thought to himself._

_Ran looked down, a strange look coming to her face._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"What's that?" Ran asked pointing toward the side of his leg.

_Tim stepped to the side, looking down to see a black box of some kind. _

"I have no clue."

_The box flipped open releasing a gas. Tim took a step back, feeling extreamly light headed. He turned just in time to see Ran fall forward, hitting the ground. _

"_Damn." Tim thought to himself as he felt his body falling from under him._

_Tim fell to the ground next to her, placing a tracer upon her skirt before fading out._

_He made his way up the stairs, finding the front door to be unlocked._

"_I wonder if Ran is home yet, I defiantly need to apologize to her for last night." Conan thought to himself. _

_He walked toward her room slightly tapping on her door._

"She's not home yet." Kogoro informed walking down the hall.

"Ok, I'll just wait until later." Conan said heading for his room.

_He closed the door behind him._

"_Guess I'll give Tim a call." Conan thought to himself allowing his bag to slide from his shoulders._

_Conan paced while trying to reach him for the next hour._

"I guess I'm still receiving the silent treatment, I wonder where he could be?"Conan said finally taking a seat.

_An unusual odor filled the air. His body stiff, almost as if he couldn't move. A sharp pain crawling along the back of his neck. Tim's eyes opened while he pushed up, it was dark, very dark at that._

"_Where am I?"_

_He tried moving but found it difficult to do so._

"_Am I tied to a chair?"_

_The events circulated through his mind once more, everything coming back to him in clarity. _

"_If drama the queen Mouri had done as I said this might not have happened. I wonder were she is anyway."_

_He tried breaking free, finding himself relatively weak._

"Tim..is that you?" A soft voice asked from behind.

"Ran, are you alright?" Tim asked.

"Besides us being tied together, I think I'll live." Ran replied.

"About Sonoko."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?"Tim asked.

_She didn't reply. He sat tight, not wanting to waist any more energy._

"_I wonder how long we've been in here, hopefully Shinichi catches on, and soon."_

_Conan laid back with his hands behind his head, looking to the window._

"_It's getting dark, I wonder when Ran plans on coming home." Conan thought to himself._

_Foot steps can be heard approaching the room, Conan sat up as Kogoro pushed the door open._

"Have you heard from Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"No, have you tried calling her?" Conan asked.

"Several times. I'm going to go out and see if I can find her, if she comes in just have her call me." Kogoro saidas he walked off.

_Conan pulled out his phone giving Ran a call himself. She didn't answer. He tried a few times over getting the same results. He then tried calling Tim who also didn't pick up._

"_Why aren't they answering." _

_Conan jumped down from his bed grabbing his skate board before heading into the hall. He slid his shoes on heading out the front door._

"I think I better give Tim a visit."

_His first stop was to the apartment, Tim wasn't there._

"_Let me see if he's down at the base."_

_Conan left the apartment complex heading to the forest nearby. Moving quickly he made it to the underground base. The door sliding open as Conan stepped in._

"He's not here either." Conan exclaimed catching his breath.

_Conan looked around, checking to see if there was anything that could point to his whereabouts._

"_I wonder if he even made it back from patrol last night." Conan thought to himself._

_He continued looking around, directing his attention to the lockers. He slid the door open to see all three suits hanging in place._

"So if he's not out patrolling the city, then where is he?" Conan questioned looking to the computer.

_He walked over taking a seat at the chair. Conan flipped the screen on as he rolled his eyes._

"Just great, I need a password."

_Conan tapped his finger upon the desk, thinking._

"_I should be out there looking for Ran, but at the same time Tim could be in trouble. Then again, Kogoro is already out looking for Ran."_

_Conan sat there weighing his options._

"If I can figure out this password, it might lead me to him. Let's see if I can find out what it is." Conan said reaching for the mouse.

_He had fallen back asleep. A loud buzzard sound beeped off causing them both to jump. A dim orange light sprung on overhead. Tim looked down to see he was no longer tied up._

"_Whoever brought us here must have come back when we fell asleep." Tim thought to himself standing to his feet._

_Ran kept to her seat as Tim looked around, locating a door in the far corner. He walked over giving it a pull._

"Can you get it open?" Ran asked.

"It's locked, and I'm pretty sure I can't rip through steel." Tim said walking over to her.

_Ran looked up as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly removed it standing to her feet._

"Just because we're alone dosen't mean for you to try anything funny."

"I'm not, do you realize how paranoid you're being?" Tim asked.

"Right, like I'm going to be one of the girls on your long list." Ran said taking to one of the far corners.

_She took a seat wrapping her hands around her legs._

"You really don't like me, do you?" Tim questioned.

"It would help if you could take a hint." Ran replied.

_The room fell silent for the next few minutes. Tim walked in place thinking of what this all could be about. _

"_I doubt this is for a ransom, a little to random. Unless someone has been watching me walk that route every day."_

_Tim continued to walk around, the room becoming colder every minute. He turned back to Ran who began shivering._

"_She seems a little up beat, even more so than earlier." Tim thought to himself walking over to her._

_She looked up as a frown came to her face._

"Obviously your not a smart guy, how many times must I tell you to stay away from me?"

"What if I don't, you plan on using your karate on me?" Tim asked.

"That's something I've considered_." _

_Tim smiled at this._

"You're cold, you can have my jacket." Tim said sliding it off.

"I'm not cold." Ranreplied as he kneeled down wrapping it around her anyway.

_He took back to the corner diagonal to her own pacing once again. This lasted for a seemingly long time. Tim rubbed his hand along the wall, coming to a stop taking a closer look. He picked at it holding a small portion in his hand._

"_What is this?"_

_He pressed up against the wall with his body, further examining the cell they stood in._

"_It's made of steel, but with a..."_

_Tim froze, his eyes widening at the fragment of the wall which lay in his hand._

"_A lead coding."_

_He dropped it from his hand, leaning up against the wall. He stood there for the next few minutes._

"Tim." Ran called out.

_He looked over to her uncrossing his arms._

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry for being so short with you, it's just..."

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"My...someone..they took my underwear." She quietly spoke.

"What, when?" Tim asked with concern in his voice.

"Must have been when I fell back asleep."

"_He probably took them when he untied us." _

_Tim slid down the wall, having a seat himself. He sat there, knowing exactly what the situation was. _

"_Looks like the killer has struck again, with Tim Drake and Ran Mouri headlining the menu ."_

_Tim looked to see that his watch was missing. He leaned his back against the wall staring to the ground._

"_He's probably the only person on this earth who can figure out that password, looks like our fate might indeed rest on Detective Conan."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	15. Mad House

**The Detective Prince **

**Chapter 15**

**M****ad House**

_"RobinRed maybe?"_

_Conan went through many different password options, regulating his search around Tim's secret identity._

"What could he have possibly used as his password?" Conan questioned as he continued trying different word phrases.

_This continued on for a time to come._

_The shop came into view, he walked over pushing the door to the side. He removed his hands from his pocket, ordering a cup of coffee before having a seat at a nearby table._

_"Now let's see how everything fits into place."_

_Heiji reached into his side pocket pulling out a couple print outs, laying them across the table._

_"I have all the information here, his parents deaths, the adoption...where does Batman fit into all of this. No use in asking Kudo."_

_Heiji read over the material once more taking a sip every here and there. As he continued reading someone placed a drink right across from his._

"Mind if I join you?"

_Heiji looked up to see Shiratori Ninzaburo standing to the side of him._

"Sure thing, have a seat." Heiji answered as Ninzaburo sat across from him.

"I'm surprised to still see you here, don't you have school?"

"Trying to help find the guy who's killing these people is my biggest concern."

"I love your passion and motivation, we need more guys around like you." Ninzaburo commented.

"Thanks, I try and do what I can."

_Ninzaburo looked over noticing the many different articles placed across the table. He reached forward grabbing one of them._ _He skimmed over the front of it._

_"Batman, sounds like a monster flick from back when I was a child." Ninzaburo thought to himself._

_He read through the article finding himself a little more intrigued than he thought he'd be._

"Interesting stuff detective Hattori, what brought your attention to this?" He asked holding up the sheet.

"Just a little investigation I'm conducting on the side."

"Sounds like a fun case, what exactly is it you're investigating?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't quite figured that one out."

"Mind if I take a look?" Ninzaburo asked reaching for another article.

"Go right on ahead."

_His head lay rested in the crack where the walls intersect_,_ eyes peaking open as he sat up looking over to see Ran wasn't there. The only thing sitting in the corner across from him was his jacket. Tim directed his attention to the other corner to see the door was open._

_"Dammit, shouldn't have fallen asleep."_

_H_e_ pushed to get up, feeling something weighing down on his left side. He turned to see Ran with her head rested upon his shoulder. Tim sighed in relief. He gave her a slight shake._

"Ran, wake up." Tim softly spoke.

_He tried shaking her once more receiving the same results._

"Come on, time to get up." Tim said raising his voice.

_He began shaking her once more. Trying to be gentle as he could._

_"Wow, she's really a deep sleeper."_

_Tim pushed to his feet pulling her up as well. He shaked her back and forth once again trying to awake her._

"Ran come on, wake up." Tim said with a whistle.

_He held Ran out infront of him, her body tilting back. He placed his hand behind her head pulling her in a few inches away from his face._

"Ran!"

_Her eyes sprung open as she pushed away._

"What are you doing!"

"Wait, It's not what it looks like."

_Ran lunged forward with a couple kicks which he managed to dodge. She then threw a few punches as he got a hold of her wrists, spinning and placing her up against the wall_,_ crossing her left arm over her right._

"Cool it Ran, I was only trying to wake you up."

"Look more like you were recreating a scene from sleeping beauty to me."

"Are we done?" Tim asked slowly loosening his grip.

_Ran breathed out as he lowered her to the ground, taking a step back after releasing her wrists._

"If I hurt you, I apologize."

"I'll live. So how long has that door been open?" Ran asked looking toward the opened door.

"I don't know, when I awoke it was like that." Tim replied.

"You think it's a trap of some kind?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to stay on full alert. Stay close ok."

_With that the two of them headed into the dark hall, the water trailing within the pipes acting as a music beat._

_He sat back in thought, staring over at the screen._

"_I've gone through all his loved ones names, secret identities, places, and even formed some of them together. Tim, what did you put as your password?" _

_Conan began working with number sequences, thinking up any combination he could._ _As he typed his phone rang from in his pocket_. _He pulled it to his ear while continuing to type._

"Hello?"

"_Hey Conan, it's me."_

"Tsuburaya, what's up?" Conan asked.

"_Just checking to see if you got any new information."_

"Not quite but I'm still looking, anything on your end?"

"_Unfortunately not."_

_It became silent between the two_ _in the following moments._

"I'll keep looking, give me a call if you find anything." Conan said.

"_You as well."_

_Conan and Mitsuhiko both hung up, which left the room in silence once more. He walked his fingers along the key board, thinking of other possible password options._

"_I gotta hand it to him, he isn't making this easy."_

_It was dark, getting colder as they walked down the tunnel. The pipes rumbled from time to time, causing water to flicker about._ _Ran wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm as possible._

"You think he's watching us?" She asked with a shiver.

"Could be, haven't seen any survaliance devices so I can't be to sure." Tim replied looking over his shoulder.

_They walked in silence for another minute. A smile coming to his face. He looked back once more as they walked._

"I see you came over, you get a little scared in your little corner?"

"If you should know, I was cold. That's the only reason you had the luxury of my company."

"_Yep,_ _she was scared."_

"You know, for someone who claims he can't fight you sure have some moves." Ran said.

"Guess I wasn't totally honest, we all have our little secrets."

"_Some more so than others." Ran muttered under her breath._

_They took a right just up the corner, coming to a stop when they saw a long log stretched from one side of the room to the next._

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Tim said stepping up.

_The log made a cracking sound as he stepped back down._

"_Darn thing's fragile, how are we supposed to get across?"_

_Tim looked to see it was thirty feet to the other side and twenty five down._

"Look Tim, there's a rope." Ran pointed.

_He looked to see a rope tied to a lever on the other side._

"_If one of us could some how get over there we could pass the rope back to the other."_

_He continued thinking as something dropped to the ground from behind. Tim turned to see Ran had removed her jacket._

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself lighter." Ran replied kicking off her shoes and socks.

"We should really think about this, what if the log breaks?" Tim questioned.

"If you've got a better idea feel free to share anytime." Ran said pushing past him.

_She walked over, slowly stepping up to the log._

"Wish me luck." Ran said as she turned toward the log.

_Ran slowly made her way across, the log cracking every here and there. Tim watched on nervously, praying the log wouldn't break in half. After a little over two minutes she made it across, unwinding the rope from the lever._

"Here you go, I hope you appreciate my efforts." Ran said tossing the rope his way.

_Tim grabbed hold swinging over next to her. _

"You forgot to grab my shoes and socks!" Ran yelled.

"Relax, I'll just go back and get them." Tim said turning his head back to the other side.

_They both froze in place, neither moving. Her jacket, socks, and shoes were nowhere to be seen._

"Ti...Tim, where is my stuff?"

"I don't know." He replied looking to her.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was watching you cross the whole time, that must mean someone..."

_Tim stopped in mid sentence. It didn't matter, they both knew someone had taken her things while she crossed the log. He looked back once more, semi angry at himself for not focusing on his surroundings. Tim then directed his attention back to Ran._ _She held herself more tightly than before_,_ looking to the ground. He looked to her feet, his mind flashing back to the roughed up feet of the other female victims._

"_It's_ _almost like deja_ _vu, but without knowing the ending." Tim thought to himself._

_Ran continued to shiver as she looked back up._

"Tim, I'm scared."

"We're going to be ok, don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

"We better keep moving, come on." Tim said as they walked down yet another dark tunnel.

"_I hope I'm right to."_

_He continued reading, looking through a couple more of the articles. Something came to his attention causing him to look up._

"Wayne Timothy, is he part of your investigation detective Hattori?" Ninzaburo asked.

"Indeed he is, right at the center. You know him?"

"Not personally, but he seems pretty liked around here."

"Really, I wonder why that is."

"I'm not supposed to say, but he helped in an undercover investigation." Ninzaburo informed.

_Heiji took another sip, placing his mug to the side._

"Please do share." Heiji said becoming interested.

"As you probably already heard, someone attempted a hit on Mr. Mouri's life."

"Yea I heard about that lunatic, abducting those children."

"Not long after Timothy paid for his police protection, allowing him to continue his investigation under cover."

"How did Tim know there was a kill attempt on Mr Mouri?" Heiji asked.

_Ninzaburo sat there as a hand resting under his chin. He sat in thought for the next few moments._

"Hmm, that's a good question. Sorry, but I'm not able to answer that one." Ninzaburo finally replied.

"What about the abducted girls, how were they found?"

"An anonymous caller let Mr. Mouri know where the site was located." Ninzaburo said.

"_An anonymous caller huh."_

"What about the children, how did they manage to escape?"

"When we arrived they came running out, how they were able to escape is still some what of a mystery."

"_A mystery that should be looked into." Heiji thought to himself._

"How many men were there?"

"We recovered thirteen bodies after the explosion." Ninzaburo replied.

"_Thirteen, there's no way those girls could have got by that many of them."_

"I hope the information given was helpful."

"Indeed it was, thank you."

_The two of them sat in silence. Heiji continued reading while Ninzaburo finished up his drink. A minute passed by as Ninzaburo stood to his feet._

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked.

"My date has arrived." He replied as he walked over to the front door.

_Heiji turned in his seat to see Ninzaburo joined by Kobayashi Sumiko. They exchanged a few words before walking out together. Heiji directed his attention back to the reading_ _material, thinking about all he had heard._

"_How did he know about the attack?"_

_Heiji finished the remainder of his drink_ _pushing the mug to the side._

"_Is it possible...could Drake have been the anonymous caller?"_

_Water continued to drip down from the pipes. Dim lights across the ceiling lit their path every ten yards or so. Her feet pushed against the cold rigid ground causing her to groan every so often. They turned another corner, heading down yet another long hall. As they walked they heard a loud thump from around the corner they had come._

"What was that?" Ran questioned.

_The sound of steam can be heard, getting louder and louder every second that went by. They looked back to see a yellow gas of some kind creeping around the corner._

"Run!" Tim yelled.

_They sprinted down the hall as fast as they could taking a left once they reached the end. They came upon another steel door, quickly making their way over._

"You think it's locked?"

"Only one way to find out." Tim said plowing the door open with the use of his shoulder.

_They stepped in, slamming the door behind them. They both stood in place catching their breath._

"Phew, that was close." Tim exclaimed.

_The next second a cracking sound can be heard. They looked to each other, wondering what could possibly be next._ _Suddenly the walls on both sides slowly began closing in._

"You have got to be kidding me."

_They began running once more. They reached the end of the hall pushing the next door open. Ran jumped forward tackling Tim to the ground as an ax flew out of the corner just above their heads._

"Nice save." Tim thanked.

_At that second darts began firing from the walls. Ran pushed up taking off, Tim followed close behind. They reached the end of the hall surprised to be met by a rope rather than a door._

"Ladies first." Tim quickly said not wanting to cause any kind of collision.

_They climbed up, looking to see a mini door attached to the ceiling. Ran reached up trying to push it open._

"It won't budge." Ran said as Tim climbed up next to her.

"Let's try again."

_They both pushed upward forcing the cage door to the side. Ran climbed out, reaching down helping Tim up as well._

"You think we're almost out of here?" Ran asked.

"I'm not sure, I'd have a better idea if I knew where we were."

_Ran breathed out, turning to walk once more._ _Her body slipped from under her as she stumbled forward_, _falling to the ground._

"Ran, you ok?"

_Tim walked over kneeling down at her side. She pushed up with her hands._ _Tim helped her back to her feet_

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"It's my feet... so tired." Ran said as she fell forward.

_He grabbed a hold of her, walking her over to the nearest wall. Ran sat up against it as he examined her feet. _

"_She's bruised and cut up, just like the other victims."_

_Tim slid his tie off, wiping the dirt and small fragments from the bottom of her feet. Ran hissed out in pain as he tied it around her left foot._

"Sorry if that hurt, you have a cut. Just trying to keep pressure on it." Tim explained.

_Tim looked over to see Ran struggling to keep her eyes open. This was alarming. He reached over placing his hands on the sides of her face. He stared at her for a few seconds._

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"It's your eyes... let me see your arms."

_Ran held her right arm out as he slowly rubbed the sides of her arm. He did the same to the left side._

"I'm not sure I follow."

_He reached forward placing a hand upon her shoulder._

"I'm about to do something you may find discomforting, I need to know...do you trust me?"

"What are you going to do, will it hurt?" Ran asked.

"It won't hurt, I'll try and make it as quick as possible."

"Ok, I trust you."

"_If Shinichi ever finds out about this, I'm not sure what I'd do."_

_He reached over placing a hand around her left ankle. Slowly making his way up her leg, stroking her soft skin with the use of his thumb. Every move with precise intent. Her heart rate raised. She found herself shaking inbetween breaths. _

_Tim looked up, getting her ok to continue on. He moved to her right leg, moving with the same genteelness and persuasion as before. Ran closed her eyes as he made his way up past her knee, stroking the side of her leg with a circular motion._ _He rubbed one spot, almost as if he was looking for something. _

"Got it."

"Got what?" Ran asked as he removed his hand from her leg.

"You were nicked by one of the darts, from the way your eyes look I'd say it might have carried something." Tim said.

"Do you think it was poison?"

"Most likely, how deadly I can't say. I want you to sit here for awhile, I'm going to go give the area a look." Tim said as he turned to get up.

_Ran reached forward grabbing a hold of his wrist. He turned back, seeing a look of uncertainty in her face._

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

"I have to Ran, it's the only way we're going to figure a way out of here." Tim stated.

"You promise you'll come back?" Ran asked gripping his hand.

_Tim smiled._

"I promise."

_He sat in place, slouched over the desk. Still thinking up possible password options._

"_Maybe he used a combination of two of his separate lives."_

_Conan sat in thought awhile longer. He tried all the names of his family and allies_ o_nce more, not to mention places of importance in his life. Despite all this, he still hadn't figured it out. Something suddenly came to mind as he sat up._

"Wait a minute, didn't he just recently change his password?"

_Conan flashed back to the time Tim had created a new pass phrase._

"_Right before he created the _new _password he was smiling, he wouldn't let me know why._ _Might have had something to do with what we were talking about, Wait...did he."_

_He reached forward trying three more passwords, finally gaining access on the fourth._

"Great, I'm in." Conan said as an alert popped up on the side of the screen.

_He clicked on it as a new window appeared._

"_It's a location, maybe that's where he is."_

_Conan read through, it gave him a full description on the location._

"That's two miles from here. It wont take me long to get there, let's just hope he's ok."

_Conan jumped down from the chair, grabbing his turbo skate board as he headed back to the surface._

_The lights seemed to get lighter as he continued down a tunnel. He came to a stop, noticing something connected to the lower sides of the walls._

"_Motion censors." _

_Tim reached down grabbing a rock. He tossed it down the hall as more darts flew out from each side._

"Looks like I better keep my eyes peeled." Tim said continuing to walk forward.

_He turned yet another corner, light cracked through one of the walls, flashing to a large portion of the ground._

"_I'm almost certain that's another trap. Security sure is amplified in this area, I must be getting close to something." _

_Tim stepped around the light, making his way to the end of the hall. Once there he found he had come to a dead end. He took a step back looking from one side to the other._

"_There's got to be something I'm not seeing, having all that_ _extra security would be a little redundant if there isn't anything of importance over here."_

_Tim pushed up against the wall to the right_ _checking to see if it would move, nothing happened. He did the same for the middle, gaining the same results._

"Guess that just leaves the left wall." Tim said as he walked over placing his hands up, pushing.

_The wall made a slight crack sound as he pushed it to the side. He walked forward entering a large room to see computers, a bed, cabinets, clothes, and even a TV._

"_What is this place?" Tim thought to himself as he headed over toward the computers._

_He looked to see each screen covered a different area of the facility. He turned to the right to see womens underwear stashed inside a plastic bag, except for one which laid next to the mouse of the computer. _

"_I betting those are Ran's, but where did he take our phone's and ID to?" Tim questioned as he heard the sound of a step from behind._

_He quickly turned to see a man take a swing at him with a pipe bar. He grabbed it removing it from the his hands._

"Who are you?" Tim yelled tossing the pipe to the ground.

_He responded by lunging forward with a punch. Tim grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it while shoving him up against the wall. _

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to break your arm in several places." Tim said losing his patience.

_The man laughed out causing Tim to put more pressure up against his arm. In that split second Tim felt something cold touch down upon the back of his neck as an electrical current went through his body. He yelped out before his body fell to the ground. Another man stood over him, holding a taser gun in his right hand._

"Get me the syringe and needle Dan." He instructed.

"Sure thing Jack." He replied gripping his injured arm.

_Dan brought it over as instructed. Jack took it as he kneeled down next to Tim who was still unconscious, injecting him in his right arm._

"Sleep well young one, I'm going to go pay your little girlfriend a little visit. I'll be sure to give her a kiss for you." Jack said brushing a strand of Tim's hair to the side before standing to his feet.

"What about him, you want me to take him to holding cell E?" Dan asked.

"This guy is different, the way he alluded most of our traps should be an eye opener. I don't want to take any chances." Jack replied.

"Then what do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him out to the lot, make sure you properly dispose of the body when you're finished." Jack instructed.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go spend some quality time with my princess, I'll see you in a couple hours." Jack replied with a smile.

_Dan smiled back as he walked over grabbing Tim by his ankle, dragging him to a door near the back corner of the room. _

_The wind blew back, his hair gliding in sync with it. Conan felt his phone vibrate. He ignored this, knowing he had a task at hand._

"_Why am I getting the feeling something bad is about to happen?"_

_That went through his mind as he continued flying along the side walks._

_He stood up from the table wrapping all the articles up and placing them into his jacket. Heiji headed out of the coffe shop_,_ still trying to piece everything together._

"_If Tim was indeed the one who made the call, how did he know where to find the children?"_

_Heiji looked to the ground as he continued to walk. A scream can be heard just around the block. His head sprung up as he took off, running into that direction. He turned the block to see a man laid out along the sidewalk with multiple blows to the face and neck. Heiji turned to see a man fleeing from the scene._

"Look out!" Heiji yelled pushing past many bystanders.

_He chased the guy down the street. _

"Stop!" Heiji yelled gaining on him.

_He looked back as he turned into an alley, Heiji did the same. They continued running as he climbed up a fence jumping down. A large van pulled up, the door sliding open as he jumped in. _

"Dammit." Heiji stomped as the van took off.

_Heiji slowly made his way back to the crime scene, catching his breath from his little chase. He arrived back to see Kogoro standing over the body, trying to get everyone to stand back._

"Hattori Heiji, what are you doing here?" Kogoro asked noticing him.

"Been in town for a few days."

"Did you happen to see what happened?" Kogoro asked.

"Just got done chasing after a suspect, took off in a purple van." Heiji replied.

"I just informed the station about this, mind sticking around to give your statement?"

"Not at all."

_Heiji walked over, giving the body a longer look than he had before._

"_The cuts are deep, not very precise. Looks like our killer is new at this, by the depth of the cut's I'd say he knew the victim." _

_They waited on, more spectators joining every minute._

"So what brought you out here tonight, going shopping?" Heiji asked trying to create conversation.

"My daughters missing, she hasn't come home yet."

"You try her phone?" Heiji asked.

"Ofcourse, I've had no luck in reaching her either."

_Heiji reached down hitting down the speed dial button on his phone. He stood in place getting no answer._

"_Hmm, I wonder where she could be."_

_He tried reaching Conan next, receiving the same response._

"_Kudo isn't answering either, what's going on?" _

_A sharp pain rolled along his back, coming to a stop a few seconds later. He felt his left leg drop to the ground. He was numb all over, slowly opening his eyes. His vision was a blur, slowly coming back to him._

"Where am I?"

"What the hell, how are you even conscious?"

_Everything slowly came back to him, he pushed up with his arms only to be kicked back down. He was kicked several more times in his side._ _Tim gripped himself gasping for air as the assault finally_ _came to a stop._ _He looked from side to side, looking to see they were in an empty parking lot._

"I'll give you props on your persistency, but I'd advice you stop struggling so we can get this over with."

"Where...where's Ran?" He asked with a cough.

"You mean your girl, she's with the boss man."

"What's he going to do to her?"

"She'll be his wife for the remainder of the night, then we'll dump you both come tommarrow evening. Bet that makes you sick, huh?"

_He reached into his side pocket pulling out a hand gun._

"Why are you doing this, I don't understand your motive." Tim said.

"My father was a drunk and my mother a whore, what chance does a guy like me have?" He said with a laugh.

"You shouldn't let your past send you down a dark path like this."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?"

_Dan walked to the side of him, loading the gun as he did._

"Wait, you really have a nice black shirt."

"What, you want me to burry it along with you?" Dan asked pointing the gun down at him.

"Nah, just stalling." Tim said.

"Stalling, stalling for what?" Dan asked as a flying object knocked the gun from his hand.

_He turned in anger to be met by a booming soccer ball to the face. Tim rolled to his side groaning as he did._

"What the hell took you so long?" Tim asked with a smile as Conan approached.

"Your password was absurd, what did you expect?" Conan said picking up the bird disk.

"Really...I think Kudo Sonoko has a sexy ring to it."

_Conan looked down at the tracking device, then back to Tim._

"How come you're here, but the device says you're not?"

"That's because I didn't put the tracer on myself." Tim answered beginning to get up.

"If it's not on you, then who?"

"We were targeted next Conan, he has Ran."

_Conan took a step back, not exactly sure what he was talking about._

"The double abductions, we were the next two chosen." Tim said finally making it to his feet.

"We gotta get to her, how long has she been alone?"

"I'm not to sure, I was knocked out for a little bit. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Tim said.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"There's something I need to do first, just be careful for some of the traps throughout the facility."

"Thanks for the heads up." Conan said before taking off.

_Conan followed the signal, entering a door through the side of the building. He hustled down the hall, looking for any traps he may run into. It beeped louder and louder as he got closer to the tracer._

"_I hope she's ok."_

_Conan pushed a door open entering another tunnel. He looked down_ _at the device to see Ran was located behind the door at the end of the hall. Conan moved with caution, taking each step with little sound. He reached the door pushing the metal bar down. _

"_This is it."_

_Conan quietly pushed the door open, walking in to see Ran tied to a bed by her wrists and ankles. He looked to the other sides to see no one else was present. He quickly made his way over, shaking her from side to side._

"Ran wake up, we gotta get out of here." Conan said continuing to shake her.

_He checked for a pulse, making sure she was still alive_.

"Her heart rate is pretty normal for the most part, why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she was poisoned." Someone said from behind entering the room.

_Conan turned, his heart racing up._

"_This must be the other killer." Conan thought to himself._

"What did you do to her?"

"Just a little something, it'll ware off in a few minutes. Who are you anyway, and how did you find this place?" Jack asked.

"I'm Detective Conan."

"So sad to tell you little one, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Can't have anyone knowing about my operations."

"Give it your best shot." Conan said attempting to kick one of his inflatable balls at him.

_Jack dodged it, a look of displeasure coming to his face._

"You had your shot kid, now it's my turn."

_They talked with all the witnesses, making sure they got all the information they could on the case at hand._ _Heiji leaned up against one of the building walls, his hands resting in his pocket. Inspector Megure walked over standing next to him._

"I'm not sure how your schedule is, but I was wondering if you could work this case. After all you did get a visual of the potential suspect."

"Sure thing inspector, I'd love to take this one on." Heiji agreed.

"That's good to hear."

_Megure walked back over engaging in a conversation with Kogoro. Heiji's phone began vibrating causing him to reached down pulling it from within his pocket. He looked down to see a text message from Ran. He read it, making his way over to Kogoro as well._

"Just got a message from Ran, she's in trouble." Heiji informed.

"Where is she?" Kogoro yelled as his phone began to vibrate.

_He pulled out his phone, seeing he got the same message as Heiji._

"We have a location, she's not far from here."

"What are we waiting for?" Heiji questioned.

"What's going on?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Ran's in trouble, we need to get to her as soon as possible." Heiji answered.

"I'll have someone drive you there."

"I really appreciate that." Kogoro thanked.

_He took another blow to the gut, landing on his back. Blood rolled down from the side of his face, his strength steadily declining. Conan looked up, Jack giving him one last good shot to his ribs. _

"Dumb move coming here boy, let's say we make this quick." He said pulling a knife from his back pocket.

_He looked down at him, then to Ran._

"I bet you really care for this woman, why else would you have shown up here. How about I kill her first, make you feel the pain of not only death but loss as well."

"If you even lay a finger on her."

"You're in no position to make threats. I'm going to have to differ on your request, it's not every day an opportunity like this presents itself."

_He directed his attention back to Ran, running his blade up her shirt, removing the top button. Conan tried pushing up, only to fall back down. He chose his spot, tracing the outline of where he would strike. He gave Conan one last look before raising his blade._ _Before Jack could make his move the door flew open as someone raced over at him._

"Tim." Conan said in relief.

_Jack turned as the blade jabbed into the side of one of Tim's ribs. He yelled out in pain as the two engaged in a little scuffle._

"You again, I should have known I couldn't count on that idiot Dan."

_With all the energy he had Conan forced himself as he took aim and fired. Jack fell to the ground. Tim looked over to Conan, a confused expression on his face._

"What did you do?"

"A stun gun installed into my watch." Conan replied.

"Nice."

_Conan reached over grabbing the bed to help him get back to his feet. He immediately went for the ropes wrapped around her ankles. They were on tight, very tight at that._

"Hey Tim you think you can get these ropes undone?" Conan asked turning to see Tim slowly removing the blade from his ribs.

"One sec." He replied griping his teeth.

_After he removed the blade from his side he walked over, slicing each rope which binded her down._

"You think you have enough energy to carry her?" Conan asked.

"I'll try." Tim said reaching down placing her over his shoulder.

_They headed back down the dark halls, neither one saying a word. Conan looked over, noticing a plastic bag filled with underwear tied around Tim's belt._

"_Looks like there may have been more victims than we thought." Conan thought to himself._

_They made it back to the lot as Tim slowly placed Ran to the ground. Small amounts of blood still flowing from his wound._

"You going to be ok?" Conan asked.

"Don't worry, I'll live."

"Sorry I took so long to figure out your password." Conan apologized.

"Dosen't matter you helped save my life twice today, that has to count for something."

"You're cut looks bad, I better call someone." Conan said reaching for his phone.

_Tim placed his hand over Conan's, shaking his head from side to side._

"The authorities are already on their way." Tim informed.

"How do you know?"

"I alerted them."

_Tim handed the plastic bag filled with underwear to Conan. Within the next few seconds vehicles can be heard heading in their direction. _

"Guess that's my cue." Tim said standing to his feet gripping his side.

"What do you mean, you're not planning on leaving are you?"

"Can't let them know about my involvement in this whole ordeal."

"But you're hurt." Conan protested.

"I'll bandage myself up when I get back to the apartment." Tim said heading for the forest nearby.

"But Tim, Tim!"

_It was no use, his mind had been made up._

"_That there is one stubborn man." Conan thought to himself._

_He watched on as Tim disappeared into the forest. The police and ambulance arrived shortly after._

"Conan, what are you doing here?" Kogoro yelled out as every one made their way over.

"Ran informed me of her location." Conan replied.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Before Ran fainted she said the two men who were abducting couples are here, one of them being him." Conan pointed to the still unconscious Dan.

"Check the building, I want the other guy found."

_Kogoro examined Ran, a little confused on her condition._

"She has blood on her, but I can't seem to find any cuts." Kogoro said.

_Heiji took note of this, then turning and walking over next to Conan._

"Hey Kudo what exactly happened?" Heiji asked.

"Like I said, she sent me a text on her location. I really don't know what happened." Conan replied.

"_It was worth a shot_._ Kudo is defiantly hiding something, he was a little to uneasy with his answer." _

_They pulled Ran up placing her onto a stretcher, taking her toward the ambulance truck. Kogoro followed next to them, Heiji assisted him. Her eyes finally opened, tilting her head to the side._

"Daddy?" Ran asked still light headed.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

"What about Tim?"

"Tim?" Heiji questioned.

"Is he ok to?"

"That's enough for now, you just get your rest." Kogoro said as they reached the truck.

_Heiji turned back looking over to see Conan who stood up against a tree, apparently in thought like himself._

"_Ran wanted to know if Tim was alright, I'm betting he was here. No use in asking Kudo...I think it's time I took that extra step."_

_He walked on, each step just as challenging as the last. He felt himself fading, the light of the moon the only source which kept him awake. The loss of blood had drained him, mixed in with the drug he had been given. The Apartment finally came into view nearly two hours later._

"_Didn't know it'd take this long on foot. I'll take the stairs to my room, don't want anyone to take note of my current state."_

_Tim walked to the side of the apartment building, taking the stairwell up to his floor. He coughed out every few steps, his legs feeling like they were imploding beneath him._

"_Ran will probably be angry with me again..._..._expected."_

_Tim pushed the door open, finally reaching his floor. He walked, pain soaring across his whole body, not sure how much longer he could stand._

"_Hopefully I have enough energy to fix myself up."_ _Tim thought to himself as he turned the corner which lead to his room._

_He froze in place, sweat flowing down the right side of his face._ _His hands shaking from side to side. _

"Hey Drake, hope I didn't drop by at a bad time." Heiji said leaning up from the door to his room.

"_This can't be happening,_ _Heiji is here, can't breath, losing vision."_

_Tim slightly stumbled forward as Heiji quickly made his way over._

"Woh, you ok there Drake?" Heiji asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Tim looked into Heiji's eyes before falling forward, losing conscious. Heiji caught him in his arms, feeling something warm on his side._

"_Wetness, what is that?" _

_Heiji lifted his hand from Tim's side to find it covered in blood. He knew he had just hit the jack pot._

"Stay alive Drake, we have something to discuss when you awake."

**To Be Continued**


	16. Dynamic Trio

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Dynamic Trio**_

_Voices raced throughout the halls. She lay in the hospital bed staring to the ceiling. The door opened a split second later._

"Hope you enjoyed your night, got you some tea just as you asked." Kogoro said walking over to her bed side.

"Thanks Dad."

_Ran sat up_ giving _him a hug then taking the hot cup into her hand. She sipped small amounts at a time._

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

"I was talking with Tim after school, we heard someone scream from a garden across from where we talked."

"Then what happened?"

"He told me to stay put, I followed anyway. We came across a small box which released a gas, everything went blank from there."

"When you awoke where were you?" Kogoro asked.

_Conan pushed the door to the room open, heading over and taking a seat at one of the chairs near the corner._

"Hi Conan, how are you doing this morning?" Ran asked cheerfully.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"What about Tim, is he alright?" Ran asked turning back to her father.

"Ran...he wasn't there. We searched the whole place, there was no sign of him." Kogoro said.

_She laid back, her head touching down upon the soft pillow. A frown of displeasure coming to her face._

"I can't believe it, I trusted him."

_"And this is why he should have listened to me." Conan thought to himself._

"Ran it's ok." Kogoro said reaching forward.

"No it's not ok, he promised me he'd come back!" Ran yelled sitting back up.

_"Yep...boy is Tim _g_oing_ _to get it." Conan thought to himself with a semi grin sliding across his face._

"Are you positive he was with you?" Kogoro asked.

_Ran looked over giving him a good glare._ _Kogoro made the best out of the situation as he could._

"Let's just be happy you sent us your location, who knows what could have happened had you not." Kogoro said changing the subject.

_Confusion came to her face._

"What do you mean, I never sent you a message. They took my phone."

"If you weren't the one who sent the message then who did?" Kogoro questioned not expecting a response.

_Music boomed down the hall, contents on the wall swaying from side to side._ _The sound of stomping and laughter could not only be heard, but felt as well. The door cracked open as someone entered, slamming it behind them. He popped up from the sheets to see an unfamiliar woman dressed in a black latex suit approaching him._

"Sorry if I startled you?"

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"A hospital ofcourse, I am one of it's many nurses." She replied taking a seat at the side of the bed.

"_This place_ _sure dosen't look or sound like one."_

_The walls were accompanied by different types of posters, the loud music still sinking through the walls. He closed his eyes, everything slowly coming back to him. She reached over placing a hand on his chest, sliding downward._ _His eyes reopened removing her hand._

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you comfortable." She replied.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

_She stepped down heading back out. He turned to observe the rest of the dark room, his side burning out in pain. He looked to see his cut had been bandaged up._

"_Everything is clear now... but where is Heiji, was he the one who brought me here?" Tim thought to himself as the door opened once more._

_He looked over to see Heiji enter the room with a pile of clothes in his hands._ _They looked to the other, not a word spoked._

"_He's more fit than I thought, he's also got a lot of scars._..._ I wonder where how he got them?"_

"_He's studying me, just as Shinichi did."_

"I see you're awake, hope you didn't mind me borrowing the key to your apartment. Stopped by and picked up some clothes for you." Heiji said tossing the clothes onto the bed.

"Where the hell did you bring me?" Tim asked.

"Sorry about all the noise, this was the most low profile place I could think of which could give you medical attention."

"Yea no kidding, what is all that commotion anyway?"

"There's a bar just above us." Heiji replied.

"Talk about low scale, but you must have a good reason for bringing me here instead of a real hospital."

_A smile came to Heiji's face, taking a step in his direction._

"I know you were with Ran when she was taken, we found blood all over her clothes. I'm betting it's yours, so I wouldn't try denying you were there."

"I see...you're a man with questions."

"That is correct."

"I'll tell you what, if you give me an alibi for not being there I'll tell you everything you want to know." Tim proposed.

"Alibi?"

"I'm sure the police will come and question me, I want you to tell them I was with you for part of the day, which should clear me of any involvement."

"What about Ran, she'll know you're lying."

"You let me worry about her, I'm pretty precise in my calculations. So do we have a deal Heiji Hattori?"

"_It's wrong for me to even consider this, Ran is my friend."_

_He walked back and forth a few feet away, thinking if he should agree to these terms._

"Why don't you wait outside while I get dressed, hopefully your mind is made up when I come out."

"Hold on there Drake, you're still to weak to be walking around." Heiji protested.

"Didn't know our plan involved you acting as my mother, I'll be fine."

_Heiji nodded heading over and exiting the room. He paced near the door way giving the proposition some thought. On one hand he'd find out everything he'd been looking for,on the flip side he'd be lying to the authorities. Tim walked out less then a minute later placing on his school tie._

"So Mr. Hattori, have you come to a decision?"

"You have yourself a deal." Heiji said with slight hesitation.

"Great, I could use a guy of your status, there was only so much Conan could do for me in his state."

"I knew it, so you and Kudo were working together all along."

"Not at first, it took us a bit to figure eachother. I see you know Conan's little secret as well."

"What else should I know?" Heiji asked.

"Come, walk with me." Tim said as they trailed down the hall.

_They reached the end of the corner. Tim grabbed his wallet getting a bottle of water out of one of the machines. Heiji lead the way as they headed up the stairs, heading through the bar he had spoke of. Tim looked down at his_ _watch checking the time._

"_Looks like I have twenty minutes until class begins."_

_They headed out the front door, walking down the block._

"So how much digging have you done on me?" Tim asked.

"A pretty good deal I must say, from your parents death to the program you currently have running."

"I see...how much can I trust you Heiji?" Tim asked.

"Trust me?"

"I could really use a guy like yourself for my mission while here, I need to know if I can trust you."

"I've been pretty good about Kudo's secret, I'd say I'm pretty trust worthy." Heiji assured.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"So what is it, what do you have to tell me?"

"Follow me, all will be answered shortly detective."

_He tried calling her phone once more, no one answered. He slid the phone back into his pocket taking a seat._

"Still no answer, whoever has your phone might have been the one who sent us the message." Kogoro said.

"I don't really care about my phone, I just want to go home."

"We can always get her a new one." Conan said walking over.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go see how long until we can get you home." Kogoro said sitting up heading for the door.

_The two of them waited in silence. Conan_ _jumped up next to her._

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Conan asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure."

"You planning on going to school today?"

"I don't even think that's in the equation, dad would advice against it anyway." Ran said with a smile.

_Conan smiled as well._

"I'm lucky to have you, you're one of the only guy's who seems to be there when I need someone." Ran said wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head.

"I'm lucky to have you to." Conan whispered.

_The door opened once again as Kogoro entered with a smile._

"Good news, you're clear to leave any time."

"Great, I was hoping I wouldn't have to spend another night here."

"Let me swing by the house and pick you up a pair of your clothes." Kogoro said.

"I guess I better go to, don't want to be to late for class." Conan said jumping down.

"Hey Conan do you mind if I borrow your phone, I promise I'll give it back to you when you get home from school."

_Conan reached into his pocket handing Ran his phone_ _before turning_ and_ heading out along with Kogoro._

_The two of them continued walking, approaching the forest to the side of the apartment. _

"Where exactly are we going again?" Heiji asked becoming a little confused.

"We'll be there shortly, patience."

_Heiji shrugged as the two walked on. This lasted for another five minutes or so. They came to a stop as Tim pulled out a remote, he clicked down as the ground before them cracked open. Heiji's eyes widened as Tim jumped in. He stood, frozen in place. Tim looked up at him, signaling for him to follow. After slight hesitation Heiji jumped in after him, the top shutting shortly after._ _The floor lights switched on, Tim continuing to lead him to their destination._ _He looked up as the system scanned his eyes, yet another passage way opened. They stepped into the shed, he looked over, more confused than he'd been previously._

"Well...this is it, feel free to look around." Tim said.

"_I don't get it, is he some top secret agent or something?"_

_Tim walked over sitting infront of the computer, while Heiji walked over coming to a stop _facing the locker. He slowly reached forward pushing the door to the side. What he saw left him stunned. He took a step back, his head less th_an clear. Everything finally coming together, the pieces fitting into place._

"You're...you're Batman." He finally managed to get out.

"No, but close," He said turning in his seat. "I'm Red Robin, family and ally."

"You're a vigilante, I can't believe Kudo would work with someone like you!"

"Is that what you see me as, a vigilante?" Tim asked.

"Might not be what you call it."

"A man is measured through and defined by his actions," Tim began standing to his feet "Not by a word or phrase, vigilante has a meaning... a symbol, meaning and reflection."

"So is that how your logic works Drake?" Heiji questioned.

"It's a fact detective."

"Your parents death must have got you all twisted up inside, vengeance has become your life."

"Really now, since when did vengeance and justice become the same thing?" Tim asked.

_The two stood in silence, looking into the others eyes. A small sense of understanding soaking in._

"A vigilante and what I do have their clear differences, just as vengeance and justice have."

"I don't think I fully understand where you're coming from." Heiji said.

_Tim smiled taking a seat._

"You will." Tim said turning back to the computer.

"So what is it you want from me?" Heiji asked.

_Tim turned looking over his shoulder._

"Simple.. you get what I can not, I'll get and go where you can not. We help eachother in more ways than you think, so what's it going to be Heiji?"

_Tim turned back to the computer, giving him time to think._ _Heiji took a step back leaning up against the locker, staring to the ceiling_.

_He walked up to the door giving it a couple knocks. Ms. Kobayashi opened the door a few seconds later._

"Conan, so good for you to join us."

_Conan walked in heading straight for his seat._

"_I wonder why he's late." Ai thought to herself._

_Conan sat down pulling out his pencil to find it rather dull. He reached into his bag pulling out his sharpener. Sumiko talked on as he began sharpening his pencil, listening. He felt the tap of a pencil from behind, turning to see Ayumi_ _with a friendly smile on her face._

"Why are you late to class?" She whispered.

"_Looks like Ran being abducted didn't hit the news, that saves me from needing to explain anything." Conan thought to himself. _

"I lost my glasses, spent the whole morning looking for them." Conan quickly came up with.

"Ohhh, where were they?"

"Behind the couch." Conan stated.

"How'd they get there?" She laughed.

"That's a good question."

_He directed his attention back to the front of the room, listening to the lecture at hand._ _He knew this was going to be a long day. _

_The last bell rung, everyone heading for the door. As usual he was the last one, stashing his books into his bag. Tim stood up from his seat, walking out of the classroom turning the corner to see Sonoko standing at the end of the hall. He headed her way, a smile coming to her face._

"Hi Tim."

"You were less talkative in class today, you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling just fine."

"So how'd your family thing go?" Tim asked.

"Oh, it went...how should I put it."Sonoko began stepping up giving him a clean smack across the face.

_She walked off with a cocky smile still on her face._

"_She baited me_, _Ran must have called her already_..._they are best friends after all."_

_They walked to the near park, waiting for the others. Within a minute Genta and Ai strolled over. Conan looked up from the ground as the two headed straight toward him._

"Hey Conan, why were you late to class today?" Genta asked.

"Lost my glasses, took me awhile to find them." Conan replied.

_Ai's hands slid down to her hips, giving him that_..._ 'you're lying' look. He had no response to this._

"On a side note, has anyone found any additional information on Black Robin?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"It's Red Robin." Ayumi corrected.

"I did, saw him swoop by last night." Genta proclaimed.

"Really?" Both Ayumi and Mitsuhiko commented at the same time.

_He shook his head up and down with reassurance._

"Let me guess, he flew by your window." Conan said with a little sarcasm.

"That's right, his big red glowing eyes simmering down at me...sending a slippery sensation down my throat."

_Ai rolled her eyes while Ayumi and Mitsuhiko listened on with high interest. Conan stepped to the side directing his attention to the sky. Ai stepped infront of him, causing him to look over to her._

"So why were you late to class, the true edition if possible."

"Ran was abducted yesterday, I was with her at the hospital through this morning."

"Is she..is she going to be ok?"

"Ran will be fine, she should be at the house by now. If you want to stop by, you're free to walk home with me." Conan offered.

"As much as I'd like that, I'm helping with dinner tonight."

"I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thanks."

_They hung around for the next hour. Conan walked home alone, twirling his pencil inbetween his fingers thinking of his partnership. He walked up the stairs heading for the front door, steadily pushing it open. Ran sat at the table along with Sonoko._

"You feeling a little better?" Conan asked heading over.

"Not one hundred percent, but I'm getting there."

"Haibara sent her best, she wasn't able to make it over today."

"That's ok, here's your phone back." Ran said handing it over.

_Conan placed it into his pocket then looked back up._

"I heard you were in the girls bathroom with that Tim guy." Conan said turning to Sonoko.

"We were only talking."

"I bet, heard you were in there for over an hour." Conan said with a dark look.

"Conan!" Ran yelled down at him.

"Kidding, it was only a joke."

_Ran continued glaring at him as Sonoko stood up from her seat._

"I convincingly ended my friendship with him today anyway, so there won't be any more secret meetings between us."

"How'd you do that?" Conan asked.

"The old fashioned way." Sonoko proudly stated.

"_Old fashioned way?"_

"Can we just talk about something else, I really don't want to talk about him."

"He can't be all that bad." Conan said.

"Are you kidding me, he left her behind!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason for doing so." Conan said in his defense.

"Is that so... then why is it when he approached me at school he acted like nothing had happened, you'd at least think he'd be the slightest bit concerned." Sonoko questioned.

"Why are you defending him, aren't you on my side?" Ran asked.

"Ofcourse I am, just saying there's always two sides to the story."

"I think it's clear on his side of the story." Sonoko said.

"_I give up."_

_Conan turned heading for his room. He closed the door connecting his phone to the charger. He sat up on the bed, thinking about the events of the past two weeks. Deep down he knew he had an important decision to make. He spent the rest of the day in his room writing up a paper for school. The clouds filled the sky, making it a rather bleak and damp. Without really realizing it night came. Conan finished up, walking over to his phone to find it fully charged._

"_Looks like I've made my decision, better go over and let him know."_

_Conan grabbed his phone as he headed into the hall. He walked by to see Kogoro asleep infront of the TV. Ran was in her room, listening to something on the radio. Conan gently opened the front door, stepping out with a small gulp._

"_Made it." Conan thought to himself quietly closing the door behind him._

_Within the next forty minutes he found himself standing infront of the door. He knocked twice with the door opening not long after._

"Conan, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"We need to talk."

"Why didn't you just call, isn't it past your curfew?"

"Thought it'd be better if we talked in person, it's important." Conan said.

"Come on in." Tim said pushing the door open.

_Conan headed to the bed taking a seat. Tim walked to the chair sitting infront of the computer._

"What happened between you and Sonoko at school today?"

_Tim smiled._

"Don't tell me you came all the way here just to ask me that."

"Not quite, just curious."

"Just a few exchanged words and a slap." Tim answered.

_Conan laughed at this._ _Tim shook his head from side to side._

"Mind telling me why you really came here?"

"First I'd like to thank you for all your help, but." Conan said as Tim's phone began ringing.

_He looked down to see who it was._

"Hold on one second, I have to take this."

_He stood up from the chair heading out onto the balcony. Conan sat in silence. Nearly five minutes went by, the sound of thunder singing in the distance. Tim walked back in sliding the door shut behind him._

"You're wet."

"Guess I got caught up in the drizzle."

"Who were you talking with?" Conan asked.

"Cass, she just updated me on a few things I had her check up on."

"Who's Cass?"

"Cassandra Cain." Tim said.

"Cassandra huh...is she a woman of interest, I mean you did take that call out there in the rain. Not many guys would do that unless it's someone special."

"You're analyzing way to much into this Shinichi...why don't you just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about." Tim said with a small laugh.

_The humor dropped from his face_. _This alerted him Conan had something serious to tell him._

"As much as I enjoyed our time together, I'm going to have to call it quits."

"I see.."

"Lying to Ran and my friends has gotten a little out of control, I hope you understand." Conan said.

"I do, stay safe out there Conan...maybe we'll solve another case together someday." Tim said directing his attention back to the computer.

"Sure thing..."

_Conan turned to head for the door, neither saying a word._

"_So that's it huh, he didn't_ _even seem to care all that much, I wonder why?"_

_As Conan came within a few feet of the door a knock can be heard coming from the other side. He froze in place, another knock pressing up against the door._

"The doors unlocked." Tim informed.

"_What is he thinking, he didn't even give me a chance to hide!" Conan thought to himself._

_Conan watched as the knob slowly turned, the door cracking open as someone stepped in._

"Heiji!" Conan exclaimed.

"Hey Drake, you never said Kudo would be here."

"Didn't know he would, he just showed up, ending our partnership." Tim said.

"End it, we were just about to get started."

_Conan looked from Tim to Heiji, lost for words._

"Wait a minute, time out. What exactly is going on here?" Conan asked.

"I'm working with Tim now, or Red Robin depending on how you look at it." Heiji said.

"You told him?" Conan asked flashing his attention over toward Tim.

_He stood up from the chair taking a deep breath, releasing with the same flow._

"Yea, it was time he knew."

"When did you plan on telling me, either of you for that matter?" Conan asked looking from one to the other.

"You kind of quit before I could." Tim stated.

"I tried calling, but Ran answered and said she was temporarily using your phone." Heiji added.

_Conan stood in thought, the rain pouring down harder than before. Thunder can be heard, lighting bringing the sky to life. He felt a hand come to his shoulder, gentle yet strong. _

"Go home to Ran, she needs you." Heiji said.

"What about you?" Conan asked.

"I'm intrigued by what he's proposed, if we need your help with anything we'll call."

"O...ok." Conan softly spoke.

_He headed out, looking back to see Heiji head over next to Tim just before the door shut. He turned, walking down the hall. Conan reached up pressing the button for the elevator. He stood there, every second with the sound of a tick clicking in the back of his mind. The elevator arrived shortly after, he stared into the empty space, not moving a muscle. He closed his eyes for a brief period. When they reopened it was clear where his path would lead him next. _

"_As they say, your first answer or decision you choose_ _when taking a test tends to be the right call."_

_Conan turned heading back down the hall, pushing the door to the room open._

"So guy's, what's on the agenda?" Conan asked.

_The two looked over, not to surprised at all._

"I expected you back, just not this soon. Care to fill him in Heiji?"

"There was just a murder about a mile from here, the weapon used was that of a knife."

"Any known suspects?" Conan asked.

"He chased after one just last night, the guy had tatts present on the back of his neck." Tim stated.

"A capital 'L' to the left, a tiger emblem in the center, and a sideways 'W' to the right." Heiji added.

_Conan placed a hand under his chin, thinking of all the possibilities this could mean._

"How did he escape?" Conan asked.

"A purple van." Heiji informed.

"Did you guy's check the escape route?"

"The police did, but I'm going to go give it an additional look myself." Tim said.

"What about the tattoos?"

"I'm thinking it might be gang related. If that indeed is the case, let's just hope there isn't an uproar of violence from yesterdays event." Tim said.

_The storm continued on, the three of them stood in place, listening. It was almost like a stimulus, relaxing the mind from all that surrounded them. Tim slowly extended his hand out. Conan and Heiji both quickly became confused by this._

"I don't think we quite understand." Heiji said.

"Evil may lurk through the dark, but justice will prevail by dawn...together til the day death consumes us."

_Heiji placed his hand on top of Tims, understanding what he meant._

"_Don't know about his extreamly corny oath, but..."_ _Conan thought to himself._

_Conan reached over placing his hand over Heiji's._

"Then it's settled detectives, we're a team."

_They removed their hands from one another as Tim walked over grabbing a phone from the top of the TV._

"Heiji if you don't mind me asking, could you take Ran's phone back to her?" Tim asked handing him the phone.

"Why me, can't Kudo do it?"

"I'm good with my calculating, it'd be best if you did it. Just make sure you wait until tommarrow." Tim said.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Heiji asked.

"Just say you found it in the grass near that warehouse, she'll believe you."

"Like hell she will, that dosen't explain who made the call to me and her father."

"If you've got something better than be my guest." Tim remarked back.

_Conan watched on as the two of them continued_ _arguing. He couldn't help but be humored by this._

"_So this is our team huh...criminals beware."_

**To Be Continued**


	17. First Team Case

**The Detecti****ve Prince**

**Chap****ter 17**

**First Team Case**

_The sound of a glass bottle can be heard, smashing up near the sidewalk just outside the window. Conan laid up wiping the sleep from his eyes. He pushed out of bed, walking over and getting dressed for the day. He grabbed his bag while walking out of the room. Ran laid at the couch, her head resting on a pillow. Conan walked over placing a hand on her shoulder._

"You going to school today?" Conan asked.

_Her eyes poked open, slightly pushing up._

"Dad said I should stay home at least one more day."

"Don't see any harm in that, how are your feet feeling?" Conan asked.

"Still a little sore, but it's getting better."

"That's good to hear, I'll see you after school." Conan said heading for the door.

"Conan, are you sure you don't want something to eat before you go?" Ran called out.

"I'll be fine, lunch is only a few hours from now." He replied.

_Conan headed to the bathroom brushing his teeth before heading off to school. His hands rested in his jacket._

_"It feels good I no longer have to lie to Heiji."_

_He remained in thought the whole way to school, thinking about the little details they had already gathered. Conan walked to class, most everyone already seated. He took to his seat as well, pulling out his supplies for the day. Class began shortly after. He constantly found himself looking to the clock throughout the day. To his surprise the fire alarm went off an hour before the end of class._

_"Couldn't have come at a better time." _

_Everyone headed out into the hall, exiting one of the many side doors. Sumiko lead them to a small hill nearby, joined by other teachers and students. Conan took a seat on the grass with Ai joining at his side shortly after._

"How's Ran, did she go to school today?" Ai asked.

"She's going to give it one more before heading back." Conan replied.

"You planning on doing anything after school?"

"Yea I...Kogoro is working on a case, and, thought I'd go with him after school and help work it out." Conan quickly came up with.

"Good luck, but when you get the chance you should come over."

"What for?" Conan asked pivoting is position.

"Agasa has something for you." Ai answered.

"I'll be sure to be over when I can."

_They sat for the next few minutes, waiting to be cleared to head back in._

_He walked down the side of the street, taking the long way to the apartment, making a couple stops along the way._

_"According to Heiji this was the street he chased the suspect down."_

_Tim kept on the trail turning into the alley. He came upon the fence which he climbed, landing on the other side._

_"This must be where the van picked him up."_

_He scoured the area, looking to the ground to see if anything was left behind to make a break in the case. He didn't find anything alarming. Tim continued a few yards up turning the corner. He walked up the next street, catching a glimpse of skid marks just off of the side walk._

_"That skid looks fresh, bet the police didn't check this far up." Tim thought to himself as he stared down._

_He reached into his bag pulling out a digital camera, taking a few shots._

_"I'll take these back to the shed and give it further examination, maybe these tire types are registered to a purple van."_

_Tim placed the camera back into his bag, turning and heading back into the direction of the apartment._

_Conan pushed the front door open to see Ran sitting at the table writing something in a note book. Her eyes wondering away from the paper, a smile coming to her face_ _when their eyes met._

"What did you learn today?" She asked.

"We just went over a few things we already knew, not to mention we had a fire drill."

"It's nice out, I'm sure you enjoyed that."

"Sure did."

_Conan slid his shoes off before heading to the table. He placed his bag to the side of the chair before taking a seat. He silently looked on, Ran continuing to draw. He sat there for a little over a minute, just watching her._

_"I wonder what she's drawing." Conan thought to himself._

_At that second someone began knocking at the door._

"I'll get it." Conan said jumping down from the chair.

_He walked over opening the door to see Heiji standing over him._

"Come on in." Conan greeted.

"Heiji, I thought for sure you had headed back to Osaka." Ran said looking up from the paper.

"Couldn't do that until returning this to you." Heiji said holding out her cell.

"My phone!," Ran said standing from her seat. "Where did you find it?"

"It was in...the grass not to far away from the scene." Heiji answered with hesitation.

_"Guess Tim won that argument." Conan thought to himself with a slight grin._

_Ran took the phone into her hand. She looked over at him, a skeptical look in her eyes. Heiji noticed causing him to take a step back with a gulp._

"So...I guess I'll be leaving now." Heiji said turning for the door.

"Not so fast there." Ran said placing her hands upon her hips.

_Conan turned to the side putting his hands to his mouth, nearly laughing out. Heiji slowly turned facing her, a_ _smile slanted_ _across his face._

"What's seems to be the problem Ran?" Heiji asked, his smile widening.

"Oh let's see here...how did you find it, who made the call to my father, and why do you seem like you're in such a rush?"

"I just gave the area a harder look, besides I have a..dinner to get to." Heiji came up with.

"Really, why do I get the feeling you aren't being totally truthful with me."

"That I can't answer." Heiji said.

_Conan began giggling from the side. Ran quickly struck her attention to him._

"Is there something funny I didn't catch." Ran snapped.

"No, It's something else."

"I bet.. I know how close you two are, you both are probable in on something."

"I can promise you we aren't hiding anything." Heiji said.

_Before another word can be spoken Heiji's phone went off._

"Drake, not exactly a good time." Heiji said stepping to the side.

_Ran crossed her arms, waiting for his little phone conversation to end. Nearly a minute went by as he slipped the phone from his ear back into his pocket._

"Who's Drake?" Ran asked.

"Someone we're supposed to meet." Heiji replied.

"We?" Ran questioned.

"Conan and myself, he's a witness for a case I'm working."

"And why do you need Conan to go with you?"

"Just to tag along."

_Ran kept her eyes fixated on him for awhile longer. Her shoulders dropping as she took back to the table._

"Have him home by eight thirty, is that clear?"

"As a crystal ball." Heiji assured.

_Conan walked over placing his shoes back on, looking to Ran who gave him a half smile. They walked out the front door. Once out the two of them sighed out in relief._

"That could have ended ugly." Conan said.

"No kidding."

"So what did Tim say?" Conan asked.

"Wants us to meet him at the hide out, says he made a break in the case." Heiji said.

"Sounds good, let's go see what he has."

_The two of them headed to the hide out, traffic speeding by in all directions. _

_He sat, leaned back in the chair. The computer conducting a search. The door slid open the next second. Tim turned in his seat to see the two of them enter._

"That didn't take long."

"Did our best to get here as quick as we could." Heiji stated.

"So what do you have?" Conan asked as the two walked over.

_Tim clicked to the side, another window appearing on the screen._

"I found our mystery vehicle, it's a Chevrolet Astro."

"Good stuff Drake, do we have an address?" Heiji asked.

"Working on that right now, checking for all purple registered Chevrolet's in a one hundred mile radius." Tim replied.

_The three of them stood in silence, waiting for the scan to be completed._

"I have one question, how long do you calculate until Ran finds out about our secret visits?" Heiji asked.

"What's wrong, you run into a problem?"

"She's already on to us, you sure you don't want to just tell her you and Conan are friends?"

"That won't be necessary." Tim said.

"Well don't come looking for my help when she's geared up ready to kick your ass."

"I don't know Heiji, Tim's pretty good himself." Conan stated.

"Have you even seen him fight before?"

"Not exactly."

"My point. I think Ran could take him, come to think of it...I might be able to." Heiji said.

"You do realize I'm still sitting here, right?" Tim asked.

_The computer began beeping, the three of them directing their full attention to the screen._

"Bingo, the vehicle is registered to a Riko...interesting no last name available." Tim said.

"That's a red flag for sure." Conan said.

"Where's this guy live?" Heiji asked.

"One second."

_Conan and Heiji waited as he looked further through the files. A minute passed, Tim snapping his fingers._

"You find the address?" Heiji asked.

"Better, the van has a GPS system."

"That mean we have an exact location?" Conan asked.

_Tim nodded as he sat up from the chair. He walked over to the counter near the locker, reaching down and placing a pair of shades over his eyes._

"It's not to far from here, just a couple miles west."

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Conan asked.

"We'll decide that when we arrive." Tim replied.

_He held the tracker out in front of him as the three of them headed out. They caught a taxi taking them in the direction of the signal. Within forty minutes they arrived. They stepped out, paying the driver._

"So where's the van?" Heiji questioned.

"Just over that hill." Tim answered.

_The three of them headed up the hill. Once at the top they looked down to see a large farm. Conan's head waved to the right catching sight of a parking lot. There were about ten vehicles, which ofcourse included the purple van they had been tracking._

"Looks like we've got our van." Conan pointed.

"Indeed."

"Drake, how do you want to play this?" Heiji asked.

_Tim gave the whole landscape a look, not seeing anything that screamed danger._

"It dosen't look like we have anything to worry about, don't see any harm in doing this casually."

"Men with questions?" Heiji asked.

"Right you are."

_Tim lead the way as they walked over to the lot coming to a stop infront of the van. They began looking it over, checking for anything alarming. It wasn't long after that a man walked over approaching the three of them._

"Can I help you?" He asked leaning his shovel up against a fuse box near the side walk.

"Would you happen to know who owns this van?" Heiji asked.

"Maybe...but who are you, and why do you need to know?" He asked.

"Detective Hattori, this van is of interest in our investigation." Heiji stated holding out his ID.

"I've heard of you, you're that great detective of the west."

"That would be me."

_Conan stepped up directing his attention to the farm man as well._

"Do you know who owns this vehicle?" Conan asked as well.

"That would be Riko."

"Know where we can find Mr. Riko?" Tim asked joining the conversation.

"Yea, he's working in house C."

"Where can we find that?" Heiji asked.

_He turned pointing to a large barn not to far away._

"Thank you for your time and corporation." Heiji said as the three of them headed into that direction.

"Be careful of the bull manurer, we've had a couple incidents these past few weeks." He informed.

_The three of them took this into account as they continued walking._ _It took them just over two minutes to arrive infront of the barn. They scoured all sides, looking for a way in._

"How are we supposed to question this guy if we can't even get in." Heiji stated.

"There." Tim pointed.

_They walked to the side to find three levers sticking out. One to the left, which happened to be the smallest. The lever in the middle being the largest, the last one somewhere inbetween._

"So which one opens the door?" Heiji questioned.

"Let's go with the small one." Tim suggested.

_Heiji reached forward pushing down on it. The door began sliding up as they headed back to the front._

"How did you know it was the small one?" Conan asked.

"The big ones always seems to bring bad or unexpected results, thus I go with the small one." Tim replied.

"Interesting analogy Drake, I'll have to keep that in mind." Heiji said.

_They walked up just as the remainder of the door pushed toward the upper wall. Heiji stepped in first, the two right behind him. It was dark, the lighting from the entry way keeping things visible. They could hear the sound of two voices echoing through the walls, but where was it coming from? The three looked to eachother, coming to a mental agreement they would follow the path of the voices. _

_As they walked deeper in, a foul stinch can be smelled_ _drifting through the air. It wasn't long after they caught sight of hanging carcasses. The voices became clearer as they turned yet another dark corner. Chains swayed back and forth, hanging from different parts of the wall._

"_Is this a farm, or a Halloween scare house?" Conan thought to himself._

_They finally came to a stop, kneeling down behind a few barrels. They peaked out to see two men chatting. Heiji immediately recognized one of them. _

"That's him, that's the guy I chased after." Heiji whispered.

"Which one?" Conan asked.

"The one on the right."

"Are you positive?" Tim asked.

"Absolutely."

"I wonder which one is Riko?" Conan questioned.

"I'm guessing that other guy, he looks like he works here, by the way he's dressed." Tim said.

_They sat in place, listening to the conversation at hand._

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"What do you want me to do, I made the hit just like required Riko!"

"_Tim was right, that guy on the left is Riko." Conan thought to himself._

"What about the weapons?"

"Relax, no one knows about them."

"Good, that's the last thing we need is those damn west side Outworlders finding out. The shift in power is happening as we speak Ryo."

"_Outworlders, this sounds big." Conan thought to himself._

"If it makes you feel any better, I took out those nosey salters." Ryo said.

"Did you now, where did you slip the bodies?" Riko asked.

"The spot, the bodies will be long gone before they suspect a thing."

"Good. We must prepare for next week's meeting, we have an outside guy coming in." Riko informed.

_At that second foot steps can be heard heading into their direction. Ryo reached into his jacket, pulling a gun from the pocket. A few moments later the man that had greeted them out in the parking lot entered the room._

"Riko did you see the gentlemen who came to see you, and who is this young man?" He asked looking to Ryo who pointed the gun at him.

"Kar you shouldn't be here." Riko said.

"Bad timing I'm afraid." Ryo said placing his finger on the trigger.

"_Dammit." Tim muttered._

_He quickly kicked a barrel over knocking him to the ground, the bullet _flying just over his head.

"Who's there!" Riko yelled.

_Conan, Heiji, and Tim all jumped out of hiding._

"Who in the hell are you three?" Ryo asked pointing his gun to the three of them.

_Tim snapped a bird disk_ _with the use of his wrist knocking the gun from his hand._

"Now we can all talk as civilized men." Tim said.

_Riko and Ryo looked to eachother, then darted for the back door._

"Predictable." Conan said as the three of them chased after them.

_They turned the corner as the two of them neared the door._ _Heiji looked on, noticing the bottom of Ryo's pants were wet._

"Heiji push down on the lever!" Tim yelled catching sight of three more levers.

_Just as they were about to exit Heiji pushed down on the lever. Conan looked to see Riko and Ryo both make it out._

"You pushed down the big one, I said the small one!" Tim yelled.

"If that wasn't for the door, then what?" Conan questioned.

_They heard a slight crack sound from above. This caused the three of them to stop running. They looked up to see the ceiling slide open, a dark substance falling down at them._

"That's Bull." Conan got out just as it landed on them, knocking all three of them to the ground.

_Heiji held his breath, pushing up from the warm and slippery substance. He wiped it from his face, emptying it out of his hat in frustration._

"Shit." Heiji stomped.

"Nice going Heiji." Tim said wiping it from his face.

"I think I got some in my eye." Conan complained.

_Within the next second laughter can be heard, the three of them turned to see Kar._

"I warned you about the bull manurer," He said continuing to laugh. "Come around back, I'll hose you three down."

_Kar lead them out, lining them up against the side of the barn. He hosed them down, washing most of the manurer from their clothes and lasted for about a minute._

"What exactly was going on in there?" Kar asked beginning to roll up the hose.

"We believe he might have been involved in a murder." Heiji replied.

"Riko, didn't know he had it in him to kill someone."

"Not sure if he killed anyone, but his van was used in a getaway." Tim said.

"Do you think he will come back?" Conan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to report him."

"If he shows back up, give me a call." Heiji said giving him his number.

"Sure thing, you boys take care now."

_With that the three of them walked off, heading back over the hill. A warm wind blowing across their faces._

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to the apartment is take a shower." Tim stated.

"More like two showers." Heiji said.

"Better make that three." Conan added.

_They couldn't help but laugh, the foul odor still flowing from their bodies._

"Tim, after we get all cleaned up you think you can still track the van through it's GPS?" Conan asked.

_Tim looked to his watch, an unsure look coming to his face._

"I'll see what I can do, kinda got to head to school in a bit." Tim said.

"School?" Heiji questioned.

"Yea...I was late to chemistry again, so I get a session of night school." Tim said.

"Why, couldn't you have just served an after school detention?" Heiji asked.

"That was an option. Mrs. V decided to have a class vote, I think you guys know how that went."

"Isn't Sonoko in that class with you?" Conan asked.

"Should have seen how quick her hand went up for the night school option." Tim replied.

_Conan giggled at this. Heiji reached for his phone calling for a taxi, they waited forty minutes for it to arrive. On the drive back they made sure all the windows were rolled down, trying not to alert the driver. Heiji and Conan were dropped off first._

"I'll catch up with you two later." Tim said.

_The two watched as the taxi took off turning the corner. Conan pushed infront of Heiji, the both of them heading up into the house. They walked trough the front door, Kogoro was nowhere to be seen. Ran lay on her back, talking on her phone_.

"We're in luck, you go on in and take a shower, I'll wash your clothes while you do so." Conan said.

"Let's try and make this quick."

_Heiji headed into the bathroom, quickly undressing. He stepped into the shower turning the knob, the steaming water trailing down his back. He reached over spreading the jell through his hair, washing up as best he could. Once finished he looked to see his clothes sitting near the sink._

"Good to see he washed my hat as well." Heiji said getting dressed.

_The door slid open the next second as Conan entered once more._

"How are the clothes?" Conan asked.

"You did a half job drying them, but it beats the predicament we were just in."

"Just wait outside the door, I'll be done shortly." Conan said.

"What if Ran see's me?"

"I doubt she get's up from the couch, her phone conversation should hold her." Conan said.

"I hope you're right." Heiji said stepping out.

_He waited in the hall, looking down at his watch every so often. His phone began vibrating, he pulled it up to see an incoming call from his mother._

"_Not a good time, I'll have to call her back."_

_After another minute of waiting the sound of the shower came to an end. He waited awhile longer, Conan whistling for him to head back in._ _He moved the door to the side to see Conan tieing his shoe._

"Close the door." Conan alerted.

"How was the shower?" Heiji asked closing the door.

"It'll do for now, I think we should start breaking down what we know."

"There's a lot at that. They said something about weapons, sounds like this is a case involving a lot of guys."

"Ryo said he took out the salters, I'm betting that's code for anyone who may have been a threat." Conan said.

"We find those bodies, we make a huge step in solving what's going on."

"Question is...where are the bodies?"

_The two of them stood in thought, trying to see if there was anything they could go off of._

"Wait...didn't he say by the time anyone suspected anything the bodies would be long gone?" Heiji asked.

"Yea, you got something?"

"When we were chasing after them, I noticed the bottom of Ryo's pants were wet." Heiji said.

"Wet...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Conan asked.

"If you're thinking he dropped the bodies in a lake or river, then I'd say we're defiantly thinking the same thing."

"That must be it, why else would he say the bodies will be long gone." Conan said.

"He expects them to drift away." Heiji completed.

"_Now all we have to do is pin point a location." Conan thought to himself._

_Heiji reached into his pocket pulling his phone out, leaning against the wall._ _Conan looked over, lifting a brow._

"What are you doing?"

"His pants were still wet, that means he must have dumped the bodies not far from there." Heiji replied.

"Good point, not to mention he didn't have a car."

"I'm checking this online map, we should have a location shortly."

_Conan walked to the sink, brushing his teeth to help further refreshen himself from their little episode they had endured._

"Kudo, looks like we have our drop site." Heiji said holding out his phones.

_He finished rinsing out his mouth, looking up_.

"The docks?"

"It has to be, that's the only place within ten miles of that place." Heiji said.

"Then I guess we better go give it a look." Conan said.

_As they turned to head out_,_ the door swung open_._ Ran sto_od_ in the doorway, a look of command in her face._

"I thought I heard voices, what are you two doing in here?" Ran asked.

"Just discussing a case." Heiji lightly said.

"Why was the door shut, is it top secret or something?"

"You could say that."

_The scent slowly came to her. Ran stepped further in, walking up to the both of them._

"Did you both just take a shower, together for that matter?" Ran asked crossing her arms.

_Conan and Heiji both started laughing, slight tears coming to their eyes. Ran reached down pulling Conan up by his shirt, grabbing Heiji by his with her free hand._

"Answer the question!"

_They both immediately stopped laughing, the tears still draining down the sides of their cheeks. _

"No." They both said at the same time.

"No what?"

"No we didn't take a shower together." Conan said through his teeth trying not to laugh once again.

_Ran released her hold on the both of them taking a step back_, _with a deep breath._

"Let's start all over, what are you two doing in here?"

"Trying to solve a case." Heiji answered.

"Did you two take a shower?"

"Not together." Conan replied.

"Do I even want to know why?" Ran asked.

"No." Both Conan and Heiji said together.

_They stood in silence for the next few moments, Heiji checking the time on his phone._

"Hey Ran, think I could borrow Conan for another hour or so?" Heiji asked.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just a little after six thirty." Heiji replied.

"Go right on ahead, eight thirty is your limit."

"Understood."

_Ran walked them to the front door, holding it open._

"I don't know what you two are up to, but I've got my eyes on you."

"Nothing is going on." Heiji said as the two of them stepped out.

"Uh huh.. just remember, I'm watching." Ran said closing the door.

_The sun fell from the sky, a cool breeze blowing through the streets. He approached the school, entering to find the halls empty. He entered the classroom, looking to see five students besides himself. _

"You must be Mr. Wayne, I heard you'd be joining our class tonight."

_Tim turned as someone walked up to the side of him._

"I'm professor Bao, you may take a seat anywhere you please."

"Thank you Professor."

_Tim walked over taking a seat near the front. He looked to the clock to see it was twenty five after seven. _

"_Just a couple more minutes until class begins, I wonder how Conan and Heiji are doing on the case."_

_The taxi came to a stop. Heiji paid before he and Conan walked. Cars could be found piled atop eachother, wheels and license plates scattered about. It could easily_ _have been mistaken for a junk yard. They made their way through the small maze of garbage, the smell of the fresh water gliding past their nostrils. _

"We must be getting close." Heiji stated.

_The wind whistled through the many car parts, creating a wispy musical tune. As they got closer they began to hear sounds, it wasn't much at first. That changed as they got closer and closer._

"You hear that?" Conan whispered.

"Yea, but what is it?"

_A small laugh carried through the wind, followed by the sound of commotion. Heiji and Conan quickly made their way into that direction. The sounds became very clear as they turned the corner. Conan hid behind a car, Heiji did the same. The two of them peaked out from the side, looking to see a man lying on his back, blood dripping from the side of his face. Multiple men stood over him. _

"_That's Ryo." Conan thought to himself._

_They stayed put watching on as the men standing over him kicked him from all sides, hitting him with pipe bars_, _sticks_, _anything they could find. Conan looked to Heiji who looked back._

"We gotta do something." Conan whispered.

"What can we do, there's atleast ten of them."

_They directed their attention back over_. _Their assault didn't last much longer. One of the men raised a gun to the air, firing one shot._

"Enough, that will do." He said lowering his weapon.

"Are we going to let him live Scar Eyes, send a message to them damn Black Yangs?"

"We're going to send a message alright."

"_So we have the Outworlders and Black Yangs, looks like Tim was right about the gangs." Conan thought to himself._

_Scar Eyes walked over placing his boot upon Ryo's chest._

"Looks like you're road ends hear."

"You really think you have it all figured, the Black Yangs are making their way up." Ryo said spitting blood to his boot.

"I really doubt that, we've got guy's in the service, police force, you name it. What ever you think is happening, will soon fall." Scar Eyes confidently stated.

_Ryo began laughing_.

"Is that so, bettin you aint heard of 'The Tiger of Oni's'. There's no challenging him."

"Who's he, your boss?" Scar Eyes questioned.

"Never seen him before, no one really does. One thing I can assure is he's no man, your whole gang will ultimately fall...your families will die a horrible death." Ryo said as he is kicked across the face.

"That's for spitting on my boot."

_Heiji and Conan watched on, frozen from the details they had gained._

"Conan we gotta do something."

"Not like we can go to the police, you heard him, they have guys working within the system." Conan whispered back.

"That's why we have an ace card up our sleeves." Heiji said.

"Ace card?" Conan questioned.

"Call Drake." Heiji said.

"Gotcha."

_Conan quickly pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial. All he got was the answering machine. He tried once more._

"Darn it, he must still be in class."

"Leave him a text, make sure it sounds urgent." Heiji said peaking from behind the car once more.

_Scar Eyes reached into his jacket pulling out a cigar, lighting it not long after. He whistled out after taking a few huffs, the smell drifting through the air._

"Knightez go and fetch the gasoline." Scar Eyes ordered.

"_This is not good, this is really not good." Heiji thought to himself. _

_He came back nearly a minute later, bringing a small tank of gasoline with him. Scar Eyes took another puff before taking the tank into his hand._

"I hope you have insurance." Scar Eyes said as he began dumping the gasoline over Ryo.

_Ryo began coughing out as some of it entered into his nose and mouth._

"This is a message for Mr. Oni Tiger...go to hell." Scar Eyes said dropping the cigar down, his body consumed with flames.

_He screamed out as the others surrounding him laughed out, taking a few steps back. Conan clenched his fists in anger. The smell of human flesh soared through the air, the flames twirling toward the night sky._

"We'll leave his burnt carcass in their streets, a message at dawn."

"_There's just to many of them, there's no way I could take them all." Heiji thought to himself as he felt cold metal touch upon the back of his neck._

_Heiji quickly spun to be knocked over the head rendering him unconscious. Before_ _Conan could react he to was hit with the metal bar sending him rolling to the ground. Everything went blank from there._ _The tempature dropped as the night went on. The wind blowing through their hair._ _Pain lingered over his head, his eyes slowly opening. It took a few seconds for his vision to fully come back. Heiji could feel himself tied to a chair. He slowly lifted his head, looking to see all the men surrounded them. _

"I see you're awake."

_Heiji turned his head to see Scar Eyes._

"Where's the boy, and how long was I out?" Heiji asked.

"Tied to the chair behind you Detective Hattori. To answer your second question, you've been out for a little over an hour."

"You know who I am?" Heiji asked.

"I'm from up west to, I know all about you. It's a shame you got involved in all this." Scar Eyes stated.

"So you planning on killing me?"

"Afraid so. can't have any outsiders knowing about our operations, especially not a detective." Scar Eyes said.

_It fell silent for the next few seconds. Scar Eyes began pacing around, rubbing the bottom of his chin. Conan finally awoke lifting his head up._

"You can kill me, but let the boy go." Heiji said.

"No can do, he witnessed a killing. I'll make sure his death is quick and painless."

"Please, just let him go."

_Scar Eyes turned walking straight up to him._

"_This can't be happening, it can't end like this." Conan thought to himself._

"I respect you Hattori, I really do. But business is business." Scar Eyes said turning.

"So you guy's are the Outworlders?" Heiji asked.

"You heard right." One said from the side.

"So what happens from here, what are your big plans?" Heiji asked.

_Scar Eyes smiled at his approach._

"We have a meeting in two days, Kosong Korea. Gathering of all members, including those in neighboring states and cities."

"What for?" Heiji asked.

"You sure do have a lot of questions for someone who dosen't have much longer to live."

_The lights surrounding the area began blinking. No one really payed much attention to this. A few seconds later they completely shut off. Everyone reached for their weapons, the moon the only source of light left._

"What the hell happened to the lights?" One of the men questioned.

"Firecode, go and check the fuse box." Scar Eyes instructed.

"Right away." He said taking off.

_Conan took this time to slowly try and wiggle free. He found it very difficult to try and squeeze out. It was no use, the rope was to tightly wrapped. They all stood in silence, only the wind driving through the cars and crates could be heard. Over a minute went by, the lights still hadn't come back on. _

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have sent his clueless ass."

"You want me to go see what the hold up is?" Another asked stepping forward.

_At that second a flying object zips by cutting both Conan and Heiji free._

"What in the!" Scar Eyes yelled as they all looked to the air.

_Conan and Heiji jumped from the chair as Red Robin landed in the middle of the group._

"Run!" He yelled as Heiji and Conan both ran taking cover behind one of the many cars.

_Gun shots began firing off as the two of them caught their breath._

"Was that Tim?" Heiji asked.

"That's him alright." Conan replied.

_They could hear the fight breaking out. Conan peaked from behind the car, Heiji doing the same. Red Robin flipped over one of the men, the bullets just missing the side of his arm. He landed to his feet elbowing him in the back of the neck._

"_Six of them are armed with firearms, need to take them out first."_

_Red Robin flipped to the side of one of the beat down cars. Using his strength_,_ ripping the door_ _from it's hinges_,_ swinging it like a frisbee knocking four of the gunmen to the ground. Another came from behind taking a swing at him with a machete. Red Robin dodged down, popping back up with an uppercut. He could feel the force of the strike, hear the cracking of the jaw._

"Come on, he's just one damn guy!" Scar Eyes barked out.

"I got em!" One yelled taking aim.

_Red Robin quickly leaped out of the way reaching for a couple birdrangs. He released on his landing, knocking the gun from his hand. Someone grabbed him from behind. Tim flung his head back catching him in the nose. He_ _then flipping him off his back to the ground with a finishing_ _nerve strike to the neck. _

"Kudo are you seeing this?" Heiji exclaimed.

"How could I not be?"

_One of them lunged forward at him with a punch. Red Robin jumped up with a kick hitting him square inbetween the eyes. He crashed to the ground, instantly KO'd._

"To hell with this." Scar Eyes said as he turned to run only to crash into the wall.

_He fell to the ground unconscious. Two of the three remaining men charged at him. Red Robin smiled at this, slamming a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared their two bodies could be seen_,_ laid out. Red Robin was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Where did RR go to?" Conan thought to himself._

_The remaining member of the Outworlders reached over grabbing one of the bird disks before darting off into the night. _

"He's getting away!" Conan yelled out.

"Let's get him." Heiji said as the two got to their feet.

"Let him go." A voice said from behind.

_Heiji and Conan nearly jumped out of their shoes. They both turned to see Red Robin leaned up against a car with his arms crossed._

"Don't ever do that again." Conan said adjusting his glasses.

"Good work detectives." Tim complemented.

"What's the big idea, why are you letting him get away?" Heiji yelled.

"Sending a message." Red Robin replied.

"I don't know how you do things back in Gotham, but we sure as hell don't just let criminals take off!" Heiji shouted taking a few steps toward him.

"Looks like you have something you need to get off your chest, go ahead Hattori, try and take a swing at me." Red Robin dared.

_Heiji took an additional step forward only to have his jacket grabbed by Conan._

"Stay out of this Kudo!" Heiji yelled.

"I must really advise against this." Conan firmly said.

"Better listen to your boy." Red Robin said uncrossing his arms and standing up straight.

_Heiji pushed past Conan stepping straight up to him._

"Sending a message, what message?"

_They stared into the others eyes, Conan standing to the side, not sure what was going to happen next._

"To let his pals know...let them know I'm coming." Red Robin replied.

_Heiji took a few steps back, turning his head to the side. Conan breathed out in relief._

"I'm sorry." Heiji said.

"Don't worry about it, we're not always going to agree on certain things." Red Robin.

"We did gather a little bit of new information." Heiji said.

"Already know."

"You were watching?" Conan asked.

"I'm already planning our trip to Kosong Korea, should have everything wrapped by tommarrow morning. I already alerted the police with one of my many secure anonymous lines."

"Good thing you showed up, we might have been killed if you hadn't." Conan said.

"You better head home, or Ran might kill you." Tim said.

_Heiji and Conan both looked to their phones to see it was forty after nine._

"How did you know Ran." Conan began as he looked up to see Red Robin was gone.

"Add that to the list of things for him not to do." Heiji said looking to see Tim was gone as well.

_The both of them headed out, catching a taxi just before the police arrived. It was a silent ride back. They sat, looking out to the stars which filled the night sky. Conan took a deep breath when they arrived back to the house._

"You want me to go in with you?" Heiji asked.

"I think I can handle it, thanks for asking."

_Conan headed up, his hands weighing down in his pocket. He gently pushed the front door open. Ran was nowhere to be seen._

"What were you doing out so late?" Kogoro asked walking down the hall.

"Getting help with some homework. Where's Ran?" Conan asked.

"She headed off to bed about thirty minutes ago." Kogoro answered.

"_Guess I got a lucky break."_

_Conan headed to his room, closing the door behind him. He could still feel the affects from taking that hit to the head. If it was bad now, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like in the morning._ _Conan managed to get undressed switching off the light. He slipped under the sheets in his underwear, to exhausted to get in to his night clothes._ _He drifted off not long after, his muscles tensing up_.

_Birds chirped just outside the window, the sun rays tracing along his back. Foot steps approached the room. Conan rolled to his back reaching up to feel his head._

"_Not as bad as I thought it'd be."_

_The door pushed open the next second with Ran entering. Surprisingly she had a huge smile on her face. _

"I hope you had a good nights rest." Ran said.

"I'd say it was pretty legit." Conan said.

"Get your bags packed, you're going on a little vacation." Ran informed.

"Vacation?"

"You'll only miss two days of school, three tops."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Conan asked sitting up.

"Your uncle called, he wants to take you on a little trip. He was so sweet over the phone."

_Confusion came upon Conan's face._

"My uncle?"

"Yes, Richard Edagawa, aren't you excited Conan?" Ran asked in excitement.

"_Who in the heck is Richard Edagawa, what is going on?"_

**To Be Continued**


	18. Uninvited Guests

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 18**

**Uninvited Guests**

"Hurry and get dressed, I'll walk you out if you'd like." Ran offered.

"Sure...that would be nice." Conan said as lively as he could.

_She smiled before heading into the hall. His head fell from one side to the other, still unsure how to handle the situation. He pushed out of bed, getting into his usual attire. Grabbing the_ _things he felt he'd need, cramming them into the walls of his bag_.

"_Now to go and meet the Uncle I never knew I had."_

_He waited in the kitchen for a good few minutes. Ran came trotting out not long after._

"I see you've decided to go to school today."

"I'm feeling up to it, besides," Ran said opening the front door. "It beats being cooped up in here all day."

_He couldn't agree with that any more. The two of them stepped out together. They were met by a black truck sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, the windows_ _all rolled up._ _The far door opened, a gentlemen dressed in black all black walked around from the other side._

"You must be Conan's uncle," Ran said looking him over. "You look a lot younger than I expected." She commented.

_He cheerfully laughed at this._

"I'm just the butler Ms. Mouri, though your kind words are most appreciated."

"_Butler...he looks a little to young to be a butler."_

_This went through his mind as Ran patted him on the shoulder._

"Guess this is it, make sure you behave yourself." Ran said.

"I will."

"If you need anything Conan, remember I'm just a call away."

"I'll be sure to call." Conan replied.

_She watched as the two of them entered the truck, the doors closing behind them. Conan looked back to see Ran waving as they took off. They drove a few blocks up, Conan looking to the driver with a casual smile._

"I think it's time we clear the air here, who are you?" Conan asked.

"I'm just a college boy," He said turning to Conan. "He said he'd pay for one of my classes if I pretended to be the butler."

"He?" Conan asked.

"Haven't actually met the guy, said you'd know what's going on."

"I really don't." Conan said.

"Guess that makes two of us."

_They drove for another five minutes coming to a stop at a light post just across from a work out facility._

"Why are we stopping?" Conan asked.

"This is the drop point, just head over to that light post there." He said pointing to one of the street corners.

_Conan took a slight breath, gripping his bag around his shoulders. He headed to the light post, the truck taking off as he did. He waited for_ _a few seconds which turned into minutes, cars and bikes flying by, spreading the dust this way and that._ _Those minutes_ _quickly turned into an hour._

"_I really didn't like this before, but now I'm really getting a bad feeling."_

_An alerting sound can be heard, foot steps slowly approaching from behind._ _Conan didn't move, as not to let them know he was aware of their presence. _

"Glad you could make it," A voice spoke. "What do you think about my new shades?"

_Conan turned, immediately recognizing the man of the voice._

"Tim, you're the one who set this all up?"

"What's wrong," He said with a tilt of the shades. "You have a difficult time convincing Ran to let you come?"

"Not really, it's more about how you went about doing this."

"Sorry, but I just didn't have much time to come up with anything better." Tim said.

"Your lies have become humerous at this point," Conan said with smile. "How'd you fool Ran anyway, did you disguise your voice over the phone?"

"It wasn't a total white lie," Tim stated removing the shades from his eyes. "I simply had Richard Grayson call her."

"Richard?"

"You know... Dick Grayson, also had him call Teitan High to excuse me for a couple days."

"Guess you two are close like you said."

"We're practically brothers, we have eachothers backs when needed."

"I see."

"Let's head to the apartment, Heiji is supposed to meet us there in about an hour or so."

_They kept a casual conversation, making it up to the room within the next fifteen minutes. Conan sat up on the bed, placing his bag to the side of himself. He laid back resting his head upon the soft sheets, looking to the ceiling in daze._

"I forgot to mention I got the results back on that knife."

"What knife?" Conan asked still looking to the ceiling.

"The one found in the brief case."

_It took a few seconds for it to register in his mind._

"You referring to the one Gin carried?"

"Right you are," Tim said holding the blade up which sat in a plastic bag. "I found traces of blood, just like I expected."

"Does it belong to the man who was murdered?" Conan asked sitting up.

"Not sure yet, should have the results in a few days."

_He laid back once more, his head resting atop his hands. Tim switched the TV on, checking the news for any recent ongoing activities. The two of them waited. An hour rolled by. Conan lye there half asleep. Tim stood from the chair turning off the TV._

"Hey Conan," He said grabbing his attention. "Almost forgot to mention I went and tracked that van down once again."

"Did you happen find Riko?"

"No, didn't find what I expected to tell you the truth." Tim said.

"What did you find?" Conan asked sitting up with interest.

"The van had been burned and before you ask, there was no body inside."

"That figures, must have had something in there he didn't want us to find out about." Conan said.

"No doubt."

_Within the next second the door to the room slid to the side, both Tim and Conan directing their attention over._

"Look who finally decided to show up." Tim said.

"Had a couple loose ends to take care of." Heiji said steadying his bag along his shoulder.

"Now that we're all here, when are we going to head out?" Conan asked.

"Flight leaves just a little over two hours from now," Tim said looking to his watch. "We could head to the airport now, we'll have to sit for awhile."

"Might as well, there's no telling what security will be like today." Heiji said.

"Speaking of security, how do you plan on getting all your gadgets on?" Conan asked looking to Tim.

"Already sent the things I'll need by mail, to a secure address ofcourse." Tim replied.

"You have a plan for everything, don't you?" Heiji stated.

"I try to anyway, not everything always rolls the way you expect it to."

"Last one out pays for dinner." Heiji declared turning for the door.

"But I haven't even finished packing." Tim exclaimed.

"Not our problem." Conan said heading out after Heiji.

_Tim shook his head from side to side, a semi smile coming to his face._

"_Looks like dinner is on me."_

_He joined them not long after, the three of them headed to the airport going through a long security process. Once at the gate they hung for a bit, discussing the events of the previous night. They boarded shortly after, the plain ride being a relaxing one for the most part. Conan was the first to exit the plane, waiting near a corner for the other two to come strolling out_ _which didn't take long._

"How'd you two enjoy the plane ride?" Tim asked.

"Not exactly my best," Heiji began. "The woman next to me kept rambling on about how much her life sucks, adding very in depth details."

"Why didn't you just listen to some music?" Conan asked.

"Try'd that, but she kept tugging at me," Heiji said shaking his head. "What about you two?"

"The woman next to me kept offering me peanuts." Conan stated.

"Did you take them?" Heiji asked.

"Kept telling her I wasn't interested, don't think she understood."

"You two had it easy, considering the guy in the next aile from me kept staring over every few minutes." Tim said.

"Now that's just creepy." Conan stated.

"I think it's clear, Drake got the prize for the worst plane ride." Heiji said in agreement.

"I'd have taken the peanuts over that any day." Tim said causing the two of them to laugh.

_They found their way out, catching a taxi which took them to a small motel. Tim lead the way as they walked in, getting the keys to their room. They walked down the hall, the door making a screechy sound as Tim pushed it open. The room was dark with a strong, yet unidentifiable odor._ _They felt around through the dark, feeling_ _for anything they could find._

"Where the heck is the light switch?" Heiji complained.

_Conan felt near the wall, grabbing hold of what appeared to be a string._

"I think I found it." Conan said pulling down on the string.

_They looked from side to side. The walls were beat down, the light switch was a shoe string, the carpet had stains, and not to mention the TV had a crack to the side of it._ _There were two beds, the sheets on both quite wrinkled. Conan and Heiji immediately directed their attention toward Tim, glaring over at him._

"What the hell is this Drake," Heiji said tossing his bag to the ground. "Surely you can afford better than this dump."

"Low profile mean anything to you?" Tim asked.

"Come on Tim, this place is so low budget it's probably not even on the map of profiles." Conan added.

"If this is about me taking you to that club for your stitches, I'm sorry." Heiji apologized.

"Relax guys, it's only for a night or two." Tim said assuringly.

"Your depiction of low profile gives the word a whole new meaning." Heiji said.

"There's got to be a better option, I'm pretty sure there's a cheap hotel around we could try." Conan suggested.

"Get comfortable detectives, my mind has been made up," Tim firmly stated dropping his bag from his shoulders. "Nothing either of you can do or say to change my mind."

_Conan finally gave in sitting at the end of one of the beds._

"I'll be back in a bit, you two should be able to manage." Tim said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"Just have a few stops I need to make, I promise I won't be long."

_With that he left the room, leaving the two of them sitting, in the silence of the room they had come to despise. Conan reached for the remote, hoping they could find something of interest on TV. _

"Why am I not surprised." Conan said flipping through the channels only to receive static.

"_Talk about unreal, this is just ridiculous." Heiji thought to himself. _

_The two of them sat back for the next hour, the only sound coming from the other room where two men could be heard arguing back and forth. _

"Did he happen to tell you where the meeting is taking place?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he's found out by now." Conan replied.

"_Maybe that's what he went out to do, find where the meeting will be held." Heiji thought to himself._

_They continued to wait around. Heiji looked to the top of the dresser, noticing a small card box. He walked over taking it into his hand._

"Looks like we have a set of playing cards," Heiji said sliding the top off. "Interested in a little game Kudo?"

"Anything to help pass the time." Conan said in agreement.

_Heiji reached in pulling out a deck of cards only to find them all blank. He flipped through them all, nothing but blanks._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked jumping down from the bed.

"They're all blanks." Heiji said coming to the last card to see something written on it.

_He read over it before handing it to Conan._

"Check that out."

_Conan gave it a look, a message engraved in fine print._

"Nine sets template, ten creates simulation, the test of wits and knowledge," Conan began rubbing the back of his head. "Only one shall rein at roads end...are you ready to begin?" Conan finished.

_Conan looked up to Heiji, both just as confused as the other._

"Sure, why not." Heiji said answering the question on the card.

_At that second the card flourished into flames, Conan releasing it from his hand. It disintegrated before it could reach the ground, the ashes spreading through the air. _

"Oh.. Kay then." Heiji said as the two of them took a step back.

"I wonder what that was all about." Conan said.

"Who knows, the sooner we get out of this place, the better."

_Heiji looked back to the dresser grabbing the box to the playing cards, stashing it into the side pocket of his bag._

"_Love the design on this, take it for safe keepings."_

_They sat around for nearly another hour, talking about anything that came to mind. The door to the room finally cracked open, Tim walking in holding a box over his right shoulder._

"How'd you guys cope?" Tim asked walking over and placing the box on to one of the chairs.

"We managed." Conan answered sharply.

"What's in the box?" Heiji asked.

"The tools I'll need," He answered looking over to Conan. "Hey Conan, you did remember to bring that special tie you told me about, right?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You'll be needing it." Tim said.

_He removed the tape before placing the box in one of the corners of the room._

"You find out where these guy's are holding their little meeting?" Heiji asked.

"Sure did." Tim replied walking over and spreading a map across one of the beds.

_Conan and Heiji walked_ _up to his sides giving the map a look themselves._

"Are these blue prints?" Conan asked.

"To the museum where it will take place," Tim said with a snap. "We have every window, vent, stairwell, and most importantly every exit accounted for."

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Conan asked.

"North/East of the west wall rests a fully functional cannon, it can be used if need be."

_Heiji lifted a brow at this._

"Umm...not to sound disengaged or anything, but why do we need to know all this?" Heiji asked.

"Just in case things go south." Tim replied.

"Are you implying we're going to be at the meeting?" Conan asked.

"Right you are Shinichi Kudo."

"Ok, now you've really lost me," Heiji said twisting his hat. "How do we plan on getting in without being noticed again?"

"Both Alfonso Franze and and his brother Trent Franze were scheduled to make it to the meeting."

"Who are they?" Conan asked.

"Members of the Outworlders, Al also planned on bringing along his little daughter Sidney to accompany the eyes of the demon's daughter," Tim said with the stretch of his arm. "Thing is they called and implying they wouldn't be able to make it."

"Eyes of the demon?" Heiji questioned.

"Brutho Yunge, leader and founder of the Outworlders."

"Nice going, how long did it take you to find that out?" Conan asked.

"You ask around for a bit, you're almost guaranteed to find out eventually."

_Tim rolled the blue prints up walking over and placing them next to the box in the corner._

"You never answered the question Drake, how are we supposed to get in without being caught?" Heiji asked.

"That's simple," Tim said with a grin. "Al, Trent, and Sidney will be there."

_Conan and Heiji looked to eachother, still not understanding what he was talking about._

"I'll give you the full scoop later," Tim said removing his tie. "In the mean time we should get washed up, I saw a place about a mile from here we could go to for dinner."

_The three of them took turns taking a shower. They hung around at the beat down motel for a couple more hours, the sun setting in the distance. Tim lead them up the streets, taking them around corners, taking them to the place he had spoke of. After finishing with dinner they continued to walk the streets, a warm wind circulating in more than one direction._

"If you don't mind me asking," Heiji began looking to the night sky. "What do you do on your time off?"

"Crime dosen't have an off switch, so I'd say my schedule is a little to packed for a break or vacation."

"Harsh, that must take a lot out of you." Conan said.

"It comes with the slip."

"Just out of curiosity, what brought you to Japan in the first place?" Heiji asked.

"Somewhat of an unraveling story," Tim began placing his hands into his pocket. "I came in search for a criminal known as Deadshot, an extreamly dangerous marksmen."

"His name defiantly reinforces that." Heiji commented.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Conan asked.

"He's gone into hiding for the time being, but I'll find him when he decides to come out."

_The three of them crossed the road heading down yet another street. They walked into a couple small shops, checking out all the different types of merchandise. After a long night of strolling they decided to head back to the motel. Heiji swiped his card pushing the door to the room open, Tim stepping in behind him. _

"Where's Kudo?" Heiji asked turning to see he hadn' the room.

"He stopped in that small shop just outside." Tim said.

_Heiji walked over to the bed taking a seat, turning his phone on to check his messages. Tim took a seat at the chair next to the desk, reaching over and placing the blueprints infront of him. About a minute later a knock can be heard at the door. Heiji stood up heading for the door._

"_He must have forgot his key." Heiji thought to himself reaching for the knob._

_He pulled the door open looking to see two female police officers standing before him._

"_Oh boy, what did we do now."_

"Come on in." Heiji said stepping to the side.

_Tim looked up from the table as one of them approached._

"What is this about?" Tim asked as she walked over taking a seat in his lap.

"Relax cutie, no need to say another word." She teased streaking the side of his hair.

_Heiji was about to intervene, feeling himself forced onto one of the beds. He rolled to his back to see the other officer standing over him._

"Stop resisting or you will be punished." She said pulling out a whip and streaking him across the chest.

_She reached down, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Tim grabbed her hand flipping her to the ground, hand cuffing her with her own cuffs._

"Enough."

_Heiji began to push up as she jumped on top of him, placing the whip around his neck._

"You like playing dirty?"

"I, don't...know what...you're talking..about." Heiji said between chokes.

"This is room B:18 right?"

"That's just across the hall." Heiji replied with a cringed voice.

"I'm so sorry." She said pushing up.

_Heiji reached for his neck, letting out a slight cough. The two of them looking over to see Tim kneeled down next to her cuffed friend._

"Hey Drake, it's ok," Heiji said sitting up from the bed. "They got the wrong room."

"Ohhh...ok."

_Tim looked down removing the cuffs from her wrist as the door pushed open. Conan stood there, frozen at what he saw._

"Hopefully you two enjoy the rest of your night." One of them said zipping up as they headed for the door.

_They stepped around Conan, closing the door behind them. He stood, staring over at them. A_ _long moment of silence filling the room._

"So...anybody want to tell me what that was all about?" Conan asked finding his arms crossing.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Tim quickly replied with a shady smile.

"They had the wrong room." Heiji added.

"Yea, I bet." Conan muttered heading to the bathroom.

_He went in, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Conan walked back out slipping into his pajamas before heading over to the far bed. He jumped up onto the bed placing the covers over himself. They were very thick, and a little scratchy at that._

"You can have that bed if you want, I'll sleep over there with Kudo." Heiji offered.

"Don't worry about it," Tim said still looking to the map. "One night without sleep won't kill me."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'll be ok, I do this quite often back home." Tim said looking up.

_Heiji nodded heading off to bed. As the hours went on, he played out the many different scenarios in his head, making sure he had every little detail in sync with his plan. The night was long, people could be heard coming in and out, traffic storming by outside of the motel. Conan woke up early that next morning, rolling over to see Tim still sitting at the table._

"Did you get any sleep?" Conan asked.

"Not really, but I did pick up some stuff for us to wear to the get together." Tim said placing a bag onto the table.

"When did you find the time to go shopping?"

"About two hours ago." Tim replied.

"You still haven't told us your master plan." Heiji said stepping out from the bathroom with his tooth brush in hand.

"I'll let you finish up, then we'll discuss that." Tim said.

_Conan pushed down from the bed, getting into his clothes for the day. He then walked over to the side of the desk waiting for Heiji to join them._

"All done Drake, I think we're entitled to knowing what the plan is ." Heiji said walking over.

"Very well," Tim said zipping the bag open. "This is what you will wear."

_Heiji took the crisp clean suit into his hand, turning it from side to side, observing every sharp crease and solid color._

"Not bad Drake," Heiji said looking away from the suit. "So what are you going to wear?"

"This." Tim said reaching into the bag.

_He pulled out a dark blue suit, a black tie coming with it._

"Not to shabby Drake, it almost compares with mine." Heiji commented.

"What about me, what am I going to wear?" Conan asked anxiously.

_Tim reached into the bag for a third time, pulling out the final pair of clothing. Conan's eyes flashed wide. Heiji's suit fell from his hand, finding himself consumed by uncontrollable laughter. It was clear, they knew exactly what his plan was. Conan looked to Tim, horror flashing across his face._

"Tim...please don't make me do this." Conan plead.

"Sorry, but this is the only way." Tim rejected handing him his clothes.

"You heard him Kudo, it's the only way." Heiji said continuing to laugh.

"The meeting isn't until this evening, let me give you both an in depth analysis on how we're going to play this."

_The day went smoothly, the evening bringing a clear sky. They sat around, talking amongst themselves. As the time went on more group members began to enter_,_ every minute_ _or so._

"Alfonso, glad you were able to make it."

"As am I Frank, had a lot on my plate but still found the time for this."

"I see you brought along the girl," Frank said looking down. "Didn't know she wore bowties, but hey, it goes good with the pink dress."

"She loves to travel, don't you teddy bear?" Alfonso asked looking down to his daughter.

"Of course." Sidney said with a laugh.

"Where's Trent, did he decide not to come?" He asked.

"He's just over there, messing around with that cannon." Alfonso pointed.

"Trent's always been a questionable one, I'm going to go see who else has arrived," Frank said turning to walk. "I'll see you around."

"Sure thing, hope to speak with you a little later."

_Alfonso looked down to his watch, it was just a little passed seven._

"Sidney come, let's go have a seat at one of the tables."

"Yes father." She said with the roll of her eyes.

_They took a seat, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Trent walked over joining them shortly after._

"Have fun with that cannon boy?" Alfonso asked.

"More than you could imagine." Trent said taking a seat across from him.

"Is everything set up my good man?"

"You know I always see that everything is in place." Trent replied.

"How long until we can leave?"

"After we speak with the big man himself, Brutho." Trent answered.

"Good, the sooner the better," Alfonso said with a slight giggle. "We both know how much my daughter hates wearing dresses." He said causing the both of them to laugh.

"You both are so immature." Sidney said turning away from the two of them.

_Soon after someone began playing the piano up near the stage, everyone listening on for the next few minutes. Trent tapped the table with one finger, creating rhythm in flow with the musical notes being released. Suddenly a hand came to his shoulder, he turned looking up to see Brutho. _

"Glad you two could make it."

"It's good to see you as well." Trent said standing to his feet giving him a firm hand shake.

"I'm certain you've heard of our little problem."

"You mean the Black Yangs, haven't they always been." Trent said.

"This is something new, an outsider I presume."

"An outsider?"

"Took down nearly a dozen of my men, Knightez was the only to escape before the police arrived." Brutho informed.

"Think he's under the Black Yangs pay roll?"

"I don't know," Brutho said roughing up his knuckles. "But his attempt has been well noted."

"Any idea what he looks like?" Trent asked.

"Not exactly, but Knightez did manage to get a hold of this." Brutho said holding out a bird disk.

_They stood in silence for a few seconds, the tune on the piano being played changing to a more calming one. Alfonso stood from his chair walking over along with Sidney at his side. A smile coming to Brutho's face as he kneeled down infront of Sidney._

"How's little Ms. Franze doing," He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't know you were coming, or else I'd have brought Reina along."

"It's ok, one day hanging with my dad isn't all that bad." She replied with a big smile.

_Alfonso rested his hand on her other shoulder, a smile coming to his face as well._

"Indeed it's not." Brutho said standing back to his feet.

"So what are we going to do about this problem?" Alfonso asked.

"He was nothing but a one night wonder, we'll be ready for him the next time he shows."

"I'm pretty sure this meeting wasn't just set to tell us about that," Trent said tightening his tie. "What is the real reason we're here?"

_Brutho smirked at this._

"Always business aye, I've always loved that trait about you Trent," Brutho began. "The real reason I've set up this meeting is to gather all members for the shipments in three days."

"Shipments?" Alfonso questioned.

"Hardware, jewels, weapons, and most importantly the diamond of mercury."

"The diamond of mercury," Trent questioned bringing a hand to his chin. "What is that?"

"An important gem my comrades," Brutho said rubbing his hands together. "With it we will be one more step closer in building the ultimate weapon."

"Where is this little thing going down?" Trent asked becoming more interested.

"Tokyo Japan." Brutho said handing the two of them a card.

_They read over them, the exact location imprinted on them. A few minutes passed, the tune changing once more._

"I'll be seeing you two around." Brutho said.

"In defiant." Trent said shaking his hand once more.

_Brutho reached, shaking Alfonso's hand as well. An awkward look coming to his face. Brutho grabbed his wrist, turning it to the other side._

"Where is your scar, you're not Alfonso." Brutho said coldly.

_Brutho is knocked from behind sending him crashing through one of the tables. Everyone directed their attention over._

"Run!" Trent yelled pressing down on something on his watch.

_With that Alfonso, Trent, and Sidney took off._

"Dammit Drake, I told you this wasn't going to work!" Heiji yelled removing his fake mustache.

"This is your fault," Tim exclaimed as they continued to run. "It was your little wus hand shake that gave us away!"

"How do you know that?"

"These guy's are mercenaries, to fit in you've got to meet them beat for beat," Tim said as they turned the corner. "Which by the way you failed to do with your dead fish hand shake."

"Could you two stop arguing for once?" Conan asked removing the wig from upon his head.

"West!" Tim yelled as they turned yet another corner.

_They went down another hall, coming to a dead end._

"Woh, nice going leader." Heiji stated with a challenging laugh.

"I never said I was the leader."

_The three of them turned as the men chasing them came to a stop, blocking their path back. Sweat rolled down the side of Conan's face, not only was he frustrated for having to dress up as a little girl, but now they were surrounded by a lot of men who wanted to kill them._ _Everyone stood, no one moving a muscle._ _Within the next few seconds Brutho can be seen pushing to the front, a sinister smirk on his face._

"If it isn't dummy, dumb, and dumber." Brutho said looking the three of them over.

"That must make you dumbest." Tim remarked.

_One of the men nearly jumped at him, Brutho signaled for them to stand down, laughing as he did._

"I see you've got spirit, you played your role quite well I must say." Brutho began. "But if anyone is going to be declared the dumbest, it should be him." He said pointing to Conan who still wore the pink dress.

"Fair point." Tim said as Conan nudged him on the side of the leg.

"Who are you three anyway?"

"I bet that's a question you'd like answered." Heiji stated with a gin.

"That would be nice, but killing you will be much sweeter," Brutho said cracking his knuckles. "Then I'll spread your remains across the sea."

"That's well said and all," Tim said looking down to his watch. "But you're dangerously running out of time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brutho asked as the side of the wall exploded.

_Everyone flipped to the ground, trying to dodge all the wall pieces flying around. Tim quickly grabbed both Conan and Heiji by their wrists as they headed for the opened wall._

"_This must have something to do with that cannon he was messing around with." Conan thought to himself._

"Conan when we jump press down on the middle of my belt!" Tim instructed.

"Drake, are you sure about this!" Heiji yelled as the three of them jumped out, falling toward the streets below.

_Conan reached over with his free hand, pressing down on the belt just as Tim said. In that moment a parachute boosted out. Heiji breathed out in relief. They landed a few blocks away, next to a drug store._

"This way." Tim said leading them into the sewer, closing the top once in.

_They walked on, the thick liquid beneath them making squish sounds around their shoes. Tim turned on his phone, giving them a source of light. _

"Why exactly are we down here again?" Heiji asked.

"They'll be looking for us up top." Tim replied.

_Conan found himself struggling to breath correctly, the foul odor causing him to feel a little light headed. _

"Do you even know where we are going?" Heiji asked.

_Tim reached into his jacket, handing Heiji a map._

"Studied that last night, I'm taking us in the direction of the motel." Tim answered.

"Drake..." Heiji said softly.

"Yes?" Tim asked while they continued walking.

"You're paranoid."

_This caused both Heiji and Conan to laugh out, helping them to forget about the circumstances they were in, even if it was just for the moment._

"I'm not paranoid." Tim muttered as the two of them continued to laugh.

_It was well past ten when they finally arrived back. The three of them took turns washing up. They sat around the room, thinking about all the events that had filled the_ _previous hours._

"We'll remember this as the day we never speak of, ever again." Conan said sliding on his night shirt.

"I don't know Conan, I thought it was a lot of fun." Tim said.

"Right," Conan said sarcasticly. "Dressing as a girl had to be one of the most disturbing events I've had to endure in my life."

"If it means anything, you made a great daughter." Heiji stated patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't even go there." Conan said with a glare.

"Good thing I got a couple family shots." Tim said holding out his phone.

_Conan's eyes sprung open, looking to see an image of himself disguised as Sidney. _

"Give me that!" Conan yelled darting forward.

_Conan jumped at him. Tim just laughed, holding the phone well over his head._

"Even if you managed to delete them off the phone, I already sent them to my computer." Tim informed.

"What?"

_Heiji began laughing as well. Conan's shoulders dropped as he headed for the far bed, pouting as he did._

"What do you say Heiji," Tim said scheming up an idea. "How about I blow one of these up and send it to Ran for her birthday."

"That sounds like an awesome gift, she'd love it."

"We could even title it 'Detective Conan Gone Wild'." Tim came up with.

"I love the way you think."

"_What a pack of idiots." Conan thought to himself_ _jumping into bed._

"Are we heading back to Japan tommarrow?" Heiji asked.

"Not sure yet, we'll see," Tim said pulling out the business card received from Brutho. "One thing is for sure, we're making headway."

"As expected, I will say though," Heiji said removing his hat. "I wasn't sure about our little trio at first, but I think we've proven to be more than just a competent team."

"And to think, we're just getting started."

"Right you are, Red Robin."

**To Be Continued**


	19. The Mercury Gem

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**The Mercury Gem**_

_Security was rather light considering the time of day, especially for a Sunday. Heiji sat at the waiting area while Conan stood near the glass window, watching the planes take off. Tim walked over to the two of them, holding the tickets in his hand._

"Made sure we got seats close to one another," Tim said handing them their tickets. "We all remember what happened last time."

"First class, that works." Heiji said taking the slip into his hand.

"What time does the flight leave?" Conan asked.

"At eight fifty." Tim replied.

_Heiji looked down to his watch, confusion expressed across his face._

"That's nearly three hours from now," Heiji stated sitting back in the chair. "Why on earth did we come so quick?"

"Because you two were complaining about the, and I quote, 'unsanitary room'." Tim replied.

"Oh yea, almost forgot about that."

_The hours slowly crawled by. Tim and Conan watched the TV overhead while Heiji checked the messages on his phone. He was surprised to see how much his mother had tried to call him, his father even tried calling a few times._

"I better head back to Osaka when we return," Heiji said putting his phone away. "Think you two can handle business without me for a few days?"

"We'll be just fine, Shinichi and I should have more than enough mind power to weather the storm." Tim replied.

"I don't know Drake, he is the dumbest after all." Heiji reminded.

"We're really bringing that up again," Conan said turning from the window. "If anything, you should have the title of dumbest."

"Me," Heiji exclaimed sitting up. "You're the one who sported the pink dress."

"And you're the one who thought it would be a good idea to throw fists with Tim," Conan striked back. "If I hadn't intervened you might be sitting in a hospital somewhere."

_Tim stepped in between the two of them with a chuckle._

"Relax guys, just cool it for a little bit," He said looking to the clock. "We only have about an hour until take off."

"Fine." Conan said turning back to the glass.

"Sure." Heiji said sitting back once more.

_Tim took a seat as well, the last hour dragging just as the previous two had. They boarded five minutes earlier than expected. The three of them spent the flight listening to music, giving their minds a rest from the tasks at hand. The landing was smooth and crisp. _

"Here's my number, call me if you find or need anything." Heiji said handing him a slip of paper as they exited the airport.

"You'll be hearing from me soon." Tim replied placing the piece of paper into his pocket.

_Heiji nodded his head, walking into a separate direction. Tim signaled for a cab. It wasn't long after one arrived. He and Conan stepped in, both checking the messages on their phones during the ride through the city. They made it to the apartment. Tim walked in, feeling through the dark, turning the switch up to light the room. _

"Not bad for our first team case together," Tim said tossing his bag to the bed. "So far anyway."

_Conan looked over to the clock to see it was a little passed ten._

"Almost forgot, we have school tommarrow."

"It's late, you want me to walk you home?" Tim asked.

"That would be nice, gotta get my stuff in line for school."

"Want me to bring along a copy of that photo for Ran?" Tim jokingly asked.

"Add yourself in contention for dumbest." Conan said turning back for the door.

_Tim followed after him with a quick laugh. It was dark, the clouds covered a good portion of the moon. The both of them walked along, hands resting in their pockets. Not a word said for the first few blocks or so._

"Thanks for handling the whole Sidney thing like you did." Tim thanked.

"No problem, as long as it doesn't become a habit." Conan replied.

"Even if you're little miss Annie next time?"

"Timmm." Conan grunted.

"Ok, ok, we'll try and stay away from situations like that." Tim said removing his hands from his pockets.

_They crossed the street, nearing the Mouri residents._

"Think Ran fell for the whole uncle Richard bit?"

"She was more excited than I was," Conan said looking up to him. "I think we're good in that regard."

_They came to a stop, a lone car driving by. _

"Guess I'll see you tommarrow after school."

"We goanna go up and check that place out on Tuesday?" Conan asked.

"That's when they are shipping, but we're going to crash the party Monday night."

"As they say, better early than late." Conan said in agreement.

"Very true, make sure to get some decent rest."

"And you be sure not to get yourself killed."

"I'm planning on a light patrol tonight, I'll be ok." Tim replied turning to walk away.

_"Be safe." Conan thought to himself as he watched him head down the block._

_He then went his way, walking up the fleet of stairs. Conan reached into his bag pulling out his key to the house. He walked in, surprised to see all the lights out._

_"Can't believe they've both gone to bed already."_

_He walked into his room, switching the light on as he entered._

_"Didn't know it would feel this good to be back, might have had something to do with that lack luster motel." _

_Conan laid his things out for school, hanging them near the door. He then slid into his pajamas, yawning as he jumped into bed. He found himself wide awake for the next few hours, a lot processing through his mind. His eyes closed, drifting into a deep sleep._

_The sound of voices on the other side of the wall bounced through. His eyes opening to the light peaking through the curtain. Tim pushed up, flipping to the ground with a thump._

"Not a better way to start the day."

_He ironed his school pants and shirt before placing them on._

"Looks like Conner tried to call, I'll have to get back to him in a bit." Tim said looking to see he had one missed call.

_Tim threw his bag over his shoulders, pushing the door to the side._

_Conan stood infront of the mirror brushing his teeth from side to side. Once finished he walked out to be met by Ran who was also heading for the front door._

"Conan?"

"Good morning," Conan greeted. "I thought you had already taken off for school."

"How was your trip," Ran asked opening the front door. "Didn't know you'd be back this soon, I thought for sure you'd be gone for at least another day."

"I had a lot of fun, uncle Richard is a very lively guy." Conan said as the two of them stepped out.

"You should invite him over some time, I'd love to meet him."

"I'll be sure to do that." Conan responded.

_The two of them walked next to one another for a block or so before heading their separate ways. Conan walked into the school yard, Genta being the first of his friends to approach._

"Conan, where were you on Friday?" He asked stepping up to him.

"I was visiting a..family relative," Conan quickly replied. "Did I miss anything important?"

"No, all we did was watch a movie."

"Where are the others," Conan asked looking around. "I don't see any of them."

"They're probably already in class." Genta said.

"Guess we better join them." Conan said as the two of them began walking.

_They arrived, surprised to see class was already in session. Conan looked to his watch._

"Come on in you two." Sumiko said looking over to them.

"Has class already started?" Conan asked.

"We were just going over what everyone did over the weekend," Sumiko said with a smile. "We'd love for the both of you to join the discussion."

_Both Genta and Conan took to their seats. He sat there, thinking up a story he'd tell to the class about his weekend. It didn't take long for Ms. Kobayashi to call out his name._

"Alright Conan, what did you do for your weekend?" She asked.

"Yea Conan, you weren't even here on Friday." Mitsuhiko added.

_Conan tapped his pencil at the end of the desk, he could feel Ai watching him. He knew he had to come up with something, and it had to be convincing._

"I spent my weekend in Osaka, visiting a friend." Conan finally said.

"What did you guys do?" Ayumi asked from behind.

"We went to a circus, the arcade, traveled the city, it was a lot of fun." Conan replied.

"It sure sounds like it." Sumiko commented.

_Conan breathed out in relief as she called on one of the other students. After they went through everyone, Sumiko gave a thirty minute lecture. The rest of the day was spent taking notes. Conan looked to the clock, class nearing it's end._

"I hope you all took good notes," Sumiko said stepping from the board. "We have a lot to get through next week, for there is no school Wednesday through Friday."

_"Almost forgot about that." _

"Next week will also be show and tell, so be thinking about something you can share with the class." Sumiko said.

"What can we bring?" Genta asked.

"Anything, just make sure it's school appropriate." Sumiko replied.

"I know what I'm going to bring." Mitsuhiko stated.

_Conan felt a hand tap the left side of his shoulder. He turned knowing who wanted his attention._

"What are you going to bring?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm going to have to put some thought into that," Conan replied. "What about you?"

"I don't know... I guess I gotta give it some thought to."

_Conan turned facing the front once again, the final bell of the day ringing shortly there after. He jumped down from his seat throwing his bag over his shoulders, catching up with Ai who made her way down the hall._

"Haibara, wait up." Conan called out.

_She came to a stop, turning as Conan ran up to her side._

"You said Dr. Agasa had something for me."

"That's correct."

"Mind if I head over there with you."

"Not at all," Ai said turning to walk again. "So, you were with detective Hattori over the weekend."

"Yep, just made it sound a little more interesting for the class."

"You did a good job, you almost had me interested." She said with a smile as they pushed through the front doors.

_Not many words were exchanged as they walked. They were met by Dr. Agasa who was just entering the house himself. He looked to see the two of them approaching._

"Conan, I was expecting you'd come around soon."

"What is it you have for me doc?" Conan asked.

"Come right on in."

_Dr. Agasa pushed the door open, the three of them stepping in._

"Right this way." Dr. Agasa instructed.

_He followed him into the kitchen. Dr. Agasa reached onto the counter grabbing a pair of shades._

"Here you are, I believe you'll find these rather useful." Dr. Agasa said handing it to him.

_Conan placed the pair of shades over his eyes, nothing special happened. _

"What exactly are these supposed to do?" Conan asked.

"There's a mini button on the left side," Dr. Agasa informed. "Try pressing down on it."

_Conan did as instructed, amazed at what he saw._

"That is night vision you are using," Agasa said. "It also has heat signature capabilities."

"How do I use that?" Conan asked.

"By pressing down on the button once more." Dr. Agasa replied.

_Conan played around with it for the next few seconds, pleased with his new toy._

_"This will work wonders when tracking criminals on the run, or in hiding for that matter." Conan thought to himself. _

"So what do you think of them?"

"I love um, they'll make for a viable option in my arsenal." Conan replied.

"If you want you can stay for dinner," Ai said strapping on an apron. "We're making a special tonight."

"I'd love to, but I really have something I need to do."

"You sure you don't want to stay here and hang with us for awhile?" Ai asked with a teasing wink.

_Conan rubbed the back of his head with a slight laugh._

"I really have to go, but I'll be back over within the next few days." Conan said walking for the door.

"I hope you find your new gadget helpful."

"I'm positive I will, thanks doc." Conan said pulling the front door open.

_Conan reached into his pocket, bringing his phone up._

_He walked into the coffee shop, like he had most days after school. Tim stepped up to the front, ordering the usual. He stood to side, waiting for his order to be complete. They called his number within the first minute. He grabbed it, walking for the door. Just as he pressed up against the door, he saw her, sitting alone. He back tracked, looking to see her reading over something._

_"I guess I've got a little extra time."_

_Tim walked back over to the front, ordering yet another coffee. He received it shortly after, slowly making his way over. He placed the mug on the table, taking a seat across from her._

"Mind if I join you Mrs. Kisaki?"

_She glimpsed up for a brief second._

"How may I help you Mr. Wayne?" She asked directing her attention back to the paper.

"Just call me Tim."

"Alright then Tim, how may I be of service to you?" Eri asked.

"You look stressed, I got your favorite." Tim said sliding the mug over.

_Eri looked up, becoming impatient. She brought the coffee up to her nose giving it a sniff, a surprised look followed._

"How did you know this was my favorite?"

"I could smell the mixture of the cream, nuts, banana, and caramel when you ordered it the time we met," Tim said breaking it down. "Guess you can say I have a talent for detail."

"That explains that, but how did you know it was me when you walked in?"

"Let's be honest Mrs. Kisaki, you're not exactly an easy person to miss." He replied.

_She smiled at this, a small redness coming upon her cheeks._

"Are you flirting with me Tim?"

"No, not at all," Tim exclaimed sitting back. "Just trying to create a friendly conversation."

"You sure have a weird way of going about doing that," Eri said taking a sip. "By the way, have you met my daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

"Ran, she attends the same school as you."

"Ran...I don't believe I have." Tim lied.

"You really should, I'm sure the two of you would get along."

_"And I'm sure we wouldn't."_

"You never know, maybe I'll run into her some time," Tim said sitting up. "Enjoy the rest of your day Mrs. Kisaki."

_"Better get out of here before things get to personal, the mention of Ran equals time to go."_

"Just curious, why did you accompany me?"

"You looked a little down, thought I'd try and lighten the mood." Tim said stepping around the table.

"Mission accomplished...by the way," She said with a smile. "Call me Eri."

_Tim nodded. _

"Until next time Eri."

_With that he headed out, holding the coffee in hand. His phone began to ring just as he stepped onto the sidewalk._

"What's happening Conan?"

_"So what's the plan?"_

"I'm going to go give that address a look here in a bit." Tim replied.

_"Ok, let me know what you find."_

"Conan_,_ think you can meet me at my place tonight?" Tim asked.

_"I'll try."_

"Good, see you then."

_The two of them hung up, both knowing it was going to be one interesting night._

_He walked in, surprised to see he was the first home. Conan tossed his bag to the side of the table, taking a seat. He sat in thought for minutes to come, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. A few minutes passed, his phone beginning to ring. He pulled it to his ear, answering it._

"Hey Ran, where are you?" Conan asked.

_"Just calling to let you know we're having an after school karate session." Ran replied._

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

_"It won't be to late, if you're hungry just make a sandwich," Ran suggested. "I'll make dinner when I get back." _

"Ok, see you soon."

_Conan flipped the phone shut, dropping it back into his pocket. He hopped down from the chair taking to his room. _

_"Maybe I should have stayed for Haibara's special." _

_He laid upon the bed, closing his eyes. His thoughts falling blank from his mind, finding himself asleep shortly there after. The sound of the door swinging open awoke him hours later._

"Dinner is ready." Ran said.

"I'll be out in a few," Conan said sitting up. "How did your karate session go?"

"It went well, we had a lot of sparring activities today."

"That had to be fun."

"Sure was," Ran said taking a step in. "Dad will be leaving in the morning for a couple days."

"Where's he going?"

"A case up town, it'll just be the two of us," Ran said turning back for the door. "You can eat anytime."

_Conan placed his hands upon his knees, sitting in silence for awhile longer. He pulled out his phone, navigating to the game section. He found himself playing Packman, time flying by without him really realizing it. _

_"Can't believe I got past stage ten." _

_He played for awhile longer, becoming frustrated after not being able to complete the next level. Conan finally ended the game putting his phone into his jacket. He looked to the clock to see it was a little after ten._

_"Can't believe I was on that thing for so long."_

_He jumped down from the bed, tip toeing through the hall. He looked to see Kogoro asleep at the couch. _

"Yes," Conan exclaimed looking to see Ran with her head resting on the table. "Double yes."

_Conan grabbed a snack, slowly making his way over. He slid on his shoes before quietly walking out the front door. _

"Phew, couldn't have planned that any better."

_He paced himself, making his way to the apartment._

_"Twenty one minutes, I think I just set a record."_

_He reached up giving the door two shaky knocks. Tim opened the door in the next few seconds, looking down at him._

"What happened to you?"

"D..d...dogs," Conan came up with still catching his breath. "They chased me through half the city."

"I'm sure they did," Tim said giving him a strange look. "Come on in."

"Did you visit the drop site for the shipments?"

"Already did," Tim said sliding the closet door open. "Everything is set up."

_Conan waited, watching as he suited up._

"You ready?" Tim asked pulling the cowl over his head.

"Let's do this."

_The two of them walked out onto the balcony, Tim kneeling down next to him._

"Hop on."

"You want me to ride on your back?" Conan asked.

"Got any better ideas," He said looking toward him. "Last time I checked youweren't able to fly."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you want to stop these guys or not?"

"What ever you say big brother." Conan muttered.

_He jumped up, wrapping his arms around his neck._

"Hold on." Tim said launching the two of them into the air.

_Conan slightly gasped, being caught by surprise from the force of the jump. They fell down toward the city, Conan tightening his grip. Red Robin yanked the grappler from his belt springing it loose. The first swing was crisp and sharp. Conan clamped his teeth in place as they swooped down. His glasses flew from his face, Red Robin managing to grab hold of them with his free hand, placing them into an empty pouch in his utility belt._

"Ease up kid, I won't let anything happen to you."

_Each swing that followed felt more calming than the previous one, his grip loosening ever so slightly._

"That's it," He said firing to another building. "Just think of yourself as a baby robin taking his first flight."

_In that second Red Robin connected with the largest building swinging them above it, placing the grappler back to his belt. Conan buried his head into his shoulder. He sprung his arms from side to side. Conan slowly peaked his head out to see they were now gliding._

"Sorry if I gave you a scare, the winds make for a smoother flight thefurther up."

_He found himself in a dazed state, the wind gliding through his hair. He wasn't aware how much longer they flew, but they swooped onto the top of a building. Red Robin kneeled down allowing Conan to drop off._

"Here are your glasses back." Red Robin said pulling them from his utility belt.

"Nice reflexes by the way." Conan commented taking the glasses from his hand.

"Were you scared?"

"I've never been afraid of heights," Conan began. "It had more to do with not being in control."

"It's all about trust."

"I trust you RR, it's just.."

_Tim placed a hand on his shoulder, the both of them smiling._

"Don't worry about it Conan, I already know."

_He removed his hand from his shoulder, walking to the edge of the building. Conan stepped up next to him._

"Is that the place?" Conan asked looking to the neighboring building just across the street.

"That's it," Red Robin replied. "I have survaliance set up on all sides, it will alert us of anyone entering the general area."

"Why do we need to know that?" Conan asked.

"Just incase anyone arrives when I go in."

"You're going in?" Conan asked.

"Yep, it would be good if we couldget ahold of that mercury gem."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep me informed through the com link." Red Robin replied.

_Conan reached into his jacket placing the shades over his eyes, switching it to heat signature mode._

"There's about ten, no, eleven guy's in there." Conan informed.

_Tim smiled at this._

"New gadget?"

"Yea, just got it today."

"Are you able to diagnose who's armed?"

"I'll give it a try."

_Conan looked once more, checking to see if he could figure out who was armed and who wasn't._

"Looks like they are all armed except for that guy in the far corner," Conan said removing them from his eyes. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Bravo, you're starting to be able to read me."

"Wasn't hard, your expression gave it away."

"You know the plan," Red Robin said stepping up to the ledge. "Let's see this thing through, be back shortly.

_Conan watched as he glided down to the roof of the other building. He walked over plowing the vent to the roof open. Red Robin jumped in, crawling through the tight space. He could hear their voices echoing from below. He reached into his belt pulling out the laser pen, melting a hole into the side of the wall. Once finished Red Robin kicked it open, dropping into the room next to the one they operated from._

_"You in yet?" Conan radioed._

"They're just on the other side of this wall." Red Robin replied placing timer bombs onto two sides of the wall.

_"Keep me updated."_

_He placed his ear up against the wall, listening on._

_"I recognize that voice...Brutho."_

"Place it onto the table Knightez," Brutho instructed."Now you can all see the beauty of the mercury diamond."

"Yes sir."

"Are we shipping every thing out tommarrow?" One asked.

"We'll get what we can done Tuesday night," Brutho said taking a step. "Whatever is left unaccounted for will be put into storage."

"What about that guy who attacked our group at the docks," Knightez asked. "Not to mention those three punks weencountered at Kosong."

"I have an extra set of eyes watching the streets," Brutho stated. "They will be found, and when they are...hell will be to pay."

_With that statement the far wall exploded, knocking three of the gunmen to the ground, rendering them unconscious. Dust from the explosion circulated through the room, they could see his eyes fuming over at them._

"Who dare come in on us, identify yourself!"

"That's him, that's the guy who attacked us!" Knightez stated.

"Who are you?" Brutho shouted.

_He took a few steps, coming into the light._

"Red Robin."

"Red Robin huh," Knightez said. "Guess people will be calling you Dead Robin."

_Knightez aimed forward only to have his gun knocked from his hand from a birdrang. _

"Ice him!" Brutho ordered.

_They took aim and fired as Red Robin jumped to the side, pulling his staff out from behind._

_"Seven of them have firearms, gotta take um first."_

_He swung his staff knocking an M9 from one of their hands, while ducking down dodging incoming bullets._

_"I need to end this quick."_

"Is that all you can do, run around!" Brutho asked firing another round.

_Red Robin jumped over two of the gunmen hammering them in the back of the head with the staff. Another jumped at him, reaching for the trigger. He extended his leg knocking him to the ground._

_"The guy who's unarmed, he's not attacking...why?"_

_He turned just in time as a fist came flying at him. He ducked down hitting them in the gut. Red Robin put his staff away flipping away from another set of incoming bullets. _

_"I've let this drag on long enough, time to finish this."_

_He tossed a couple smoke bombs to the ground, quickly going to work. Taking each of them down, one by one._

_"RR, what's going on in there."_

"Kinda busy Conan." Red Robin radioed back.

_"Thought you should know there's a truck taking off."_

"Truck?" Red Robin questioned knocking another to the ground.

_"It's just right outside of the building."_

"Stay put, I'll be out there soon."

_He got no response._

"Conan, Conan...Conan!"

_Red Robin quickly routed the rest of the Outworlders, only Brutho standing before him._

"You're better than I thought you'd be," Brutho stated while fixing his collar. "But why attack me and my men?"

"I'm putting an end to your little boy scout party."

"You working for the Black Yangs?"

"I'm a loner on a quest," Red Robin said taking a step toward him. "After I'm done with the Outworlders, they're next."

"Killing me won't end the Outworlders, you should know that."

"That's not what tonight was about."

"Then why are you here?" Brutho asked.

"I'm taking you in, you're the first step in me crippling your organization." Red Robin declared.

_Brutho laughed taking a step back. He looked down, kicking a machine gun up from the ground, taking aim and firing. He dodged the flying bullets as Brutho ran for the exit. Knightez pushed up, following after him._

"Got him." Red Robin said connecting with a tracer.

_He looked to the back wall to see the man who had been watching him fight was gone._

_"He might be the guy who took off in the truck."_

_He directed his attention over to the table, there was nothing there._

"Could have sworn Knightez put the mercury gem up there," Red Robin said walking over. "So where is it?"

_Red Robin headed for the door, pushing it open. He looked up to the building across the street, Conan was nowhere to be seen._

"Great...as soon as I alert the police I need to see where he skipped off to."

_He raced down the side walk, turning yet another corner to see the truck come to a stop at a red light._

"Now's my chance."

_Conan pressed down on his belt, booming one of the inflatable soccer balls forward. It connected with one of the tires, completely frying it. The driver of the truck jumped out, running toward the train station. _

"Oh no you don't." Conan said chasing after him.

_He darted down the street, turning the corner to see the man in the black suit come to a stop._

"He must think he's safe, guess I'll have to give him a surprise." Conan said continuing to run.

_He raced over, jumping infront of him. He looked, noticing a shiny diamond embedded into the mouth of a golden lion._

_"Is that some kind of trophy...must be the gem of mercury."_

"Can I help you boy?" The man asked.

"You stole that diamond, didn't you?" Conan asked.

_The man turned to run yet again. Conan jumped up grabbing him by his hair, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked to his hand to see he held a mask. Conan then looked back up to the thief._

"Kid, Kaitou Kid." Conan exclaimed.

"Edagawa Conan, not sure how you were able to track me," Kaitou Kid said tossing the rest of his disguise off. "But I'm positive you won't be able to catch me." He said taking off once more.

_Just as Conan was about to chase after him someone grabbed him from behind. He felt his feet leave the ground, flying up toward the building he stood by. He looked up just as Red Robin placed him back to his feet on the roof._

"Wait, you're just going to let him get away?"

"He's not our concern, it's who he's working for."

"Working for," Conan questioned. "You know something I don't?"

"The mercury gem he just took was an IIb type diamond, just like the ones he's been stealing." Red Robin replied.

"You think he's working for someone?" Conan asked.

"His MO has changed as of recent, he must be working for someone." Red Robin said.

"Now all we need to find out is the who and why."

"Not to mention Kid's decision to work for someone, there must be a good reason why." Red Robin added.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell us even if we asked," Conan said beginning to pace. "Guess that means we have some homework to do."

"I'll get on it first thing after school."

"Did you happen to plant a tracer on Kid?" Conan asked.

"Don't want to risk it, not after what happened with Gin," Red Robin stated. "He found the tracer, knew I was coming before I struck."

"You make a good point."

"I think we'd better call it a night, let me take you home." Red Robin said reaching out.

"You promise not to do any more exotic flips?"

"I promise."

_Conan jumped to his back, looking to the traffic below as they swung from building to building. After returning Conan home Tim headed to the bell tower, letting his mask hang from his neck. He closed his eyes, the warm wind blowing past his face. _

_"What an interesting night it was."_

_He headed back to the apartment a little after one, getting a good nights rest himself._

_Conan paved through the hall, Mitsuhiko walking up next to him._

"I tried to call you last night, was your phone off?"

"Sorry about that, I was in the middle of playing Packman." Conan replied.

"What level are you on?"Mitsuhikoasked.

"Eleven."

"What," Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "I haven't even got passed stage eight."

"Just wait until you get to level ten."

_They walked into class, being one of the first few. Sumiko smiled as the two of them took to their seats._

"Have either of you given some thought on what you'll share with the class next week?" She asked.

"I have." Mitsuhikosaid.

"I'm still thinking, I should have something picked out by tonight." Conan answered.

"Take your time choosing," Sumiko advised. "Try and make it meaningful or something the class can enjoy."

_The two of them nodded. Class beginning shortly after. They had a game day, watching a movie to end the period._

"That was an easy day." Genta said as they pushed through the front doors.

"I think Conan cheated on that last game," Mitsuhiko said looking to him. "Could have sworn I seen a card resting up his sleeve."

"I didn't cheat," Conan assured. "Why would I do that, I prefer winning with strategy."

"Even if that means having a hidden card?" Ai asked.

"I didn't hide anything." Conan stated looking to her.

"I believe you." Ayumi said coming to his defense.

"Enough about that," Genta said looking to change the subject. "What are you guys bringing for show and tell next week?"

"I have a few choices." Mitsuhiko answered.

"I have no idea," Ayumi said. "I'll ask my mom, I'm sure she'll have something."

"What about you two?" Genta asked.

"Still in the thinking process." Conan replied.

"Mines a surprise." Ai said looking away with a grin.

"_I'm sure it is, until you think of something that is." Conan thought to himself._

"I guess we're all in the same predicament." Genta said.

_At that second Conan's phone began ringing, he pulled it out heading in a separate direction from his friends._

"Conan, where are you going?" Ayumi asked.

"I have to meet someone, I'll catch up with you guys later." Conan replied bringing the phone to his ear.

"_He never walks that way, who could he be meeting?" Ai thought to herself._

_Conan made his way over, striding along the sidewalk. He arrived at the apartment shortly after. The door unlocked as told._

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Conan said stepping in.

"I think I'm ready to tell Ran."

"Tell her," Conan questioned. "By tell, how much do you mean?"

"Just enough, to the point of her trusting me."

_Conan lifted a brow, very confused at this late development._

"So what exactly changed your mind on this matter?" Conan asked.

"Take a seat and I'll tell you." Tim replied.

"Ok." Conan said taking a seat at the end of the bed.

_He turned the computer screen to where Conan could see it as well._

"Bill records, who's are those?" Conan asked.

"I planted a tracer on Knightez last night, he's planning a little trip."

"Trip, what kind of trip?"

"A cruise, I'm betting he's meeting someone important,"Tim began. "There's going to be a lot of big name people there."

"So you want us to follow after him."

"You catch on quick Shinichi." Tim said.

"What about Brutho, is he going to?"

"Not that I know of," Tim said standing from the chair. "When I tracked down Knightez, Brutho was nowhere to be seen."

"Knightez must have a real name, having a billing history and all."

"Right you are," Tim said pulling up another link. "His name is Freil."

"Freil," Conan questioned. "I wonder where that originates."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"When does this little cruise take place?" Conan asked.

"Tommarrow."

_Tim walked over to the window, looking to the sun which hid behind the clouds._

"Where does you making good with Ran fit into all of this?" Conan asked.

"I want her tocome along, as my date." Tim replied still looking tothe sky.

"What_,_" Conan exclaimedjumping down from the bed."What do you mean as your date?"

"I need something to keep the attention off of me, being a Wayne and all,"Tim said. "This also gives us flexibility with our investigation."

"You hired that college kid to be your butler, why can't you hire another to be your date?" Conan asked.

"That wouldn't fix the part of me taking you with me,unless you want uncle Richard to call again," Tim replied. "I think it's time I stopped lying to her, the both of us for that matter."

_Conan walked over leaning up against the wall._

"If it makesyou feel any better, there will be two beds," Tim said looking to him. "You can sleep with Ran, I'll take the other."

"How long will this._.._..little trip befor?" Conan asked.

"Four days."

_Conan thought about this for a few minutes. Tim sat back down, typing something up. Conan walked over soon after, standing to the side of him._

"Ok, I'm all in," Conan spoke out. "Under one condition."

"Name it." Tim said still fixated on the computer.

"Don't try anything funny."

"My track record with women hasn't been very successful, you don't have to worry about mestealing her awayfrom you."

"So...what am I supposed to tell Ran when I get home?" Conan asked.

"You just be extra nice, I'll handle the rest when I stop by tommarrow_..._by the way," Tim said looking to him. "You think she would like roses?"

_Conan crossed his arms._

"You sure that's necessary?"

"After all the drama we've been through, I'd say so." Tim replied.

"Yea, she'd like that." Conan mumbled heading for the door.

"I'll see you soon." Tim called out.

_Conan walked out, the door closing behind him._

"_This plan is going to fail." The both of them thought. _

_He dragged along, kicking any stone which lay in his path. Conan made it back to the house, dinner sitting on the stove. Ran came walking out of her room a few seconds later placing a bag next to the door, heading to the bathroom right after._

"_Did I mention I really hate his plan?" _

_She came out a few seconds later, reaching down and tossing the bag over her shoulder._

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Wait...where are you going?" Conan asked.

"The art show," Ran answered opening the front door. "Remember the ticket you gave me?"

"Oh...yea," Conan said rubbing the back of his head. "Then who's going to watch me, Kogoro's out on a case."

_At that second Sonoko walked in, heading over for the table._

"It'll only be for a few days," Ran said. "I'll try and bring you something back."

_Ran walked out, closing the door behind her._

"_There goes our plan right down the long drain."_

_Conan turned as Sonoko approached. _

"I dropped a lot of plans to come and watch you," Sonoko said coming to a stop infront of him. "So you better be on your best behavior."

"I will." Conan replied with a laugh.

"So_..._what do you want to do for the next few days?" Sonoko kindly asked.

"_We're screwed."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	20. Aboard the Seawolf

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Aboard the Seawolf **_

_The room seemingly began revolving around him, the walls expanding outward. He looked up, gazing into her eyes._ _The smile dropped from her face._

"What's wrong with you," Sonoko questioned standing up straight. "I asked one simple question and you don't even seemed clued in."

"It's just that, I...I."

"_What would Tim do?"_

"I what," Sonoko asked placing her hands upon her waist. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"_Got it," Conan thought to himself. "Tim would Improvise, that's what he'd do."_

"I...I really want to see you," Conan said with a gulp. "Model."

"Model," Sonoko questioned. "What are you talking about?"

_Conan rubbed the back of his head, looking to the ground._

"_That came out wrong, what the heck am I saying anyway."_

"Conan, care to clarify to me what you are mumbling about?" Sonoko asked.

_He stood in place, his palms becoming moist. He took a step back touching up against the wall._

"_Oh, right." Conan thought with the snap of his finger._

"Fashion, that's what I'm talking about." Conan finally answered.

"Fashion," Sonoko asked with a confused look. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I was wondering what your latest line of interest is." Conan said stepping from the wall.

"Let me get this straight," Sonoko said with the narrowing of her eyes. "You want to see me model in some of my latest purchases."

_Conan shook his head up and down, a smile present._

"Yes, your best looking ones." Conan added.

"Why?" Sonoko quickly asked.

"Because of..my...school project." Conan thought up.

"School project?"

"I have to gather information on two different induvisuals dealing with their taste when it comes to fashion," Conan began. "Ran already gave in her input, so yea."

"What do you do with the data once you've collected it?" Sonoko asked still a little skeptical.

"An in depth comparison on each person, right down to the fabric and color." Conan replied.

"Oh, I see," Sonoko said heading for the door. "I'll be back shortly."

_She slid the door open, looking over at him one last time._

"This better not be some cheap trick to get me out of the house either, if it is," Sonoko warned. "I'll make this little vacation of yours is one to forget."

"Oh no, this is no trick." Conan said waving his hands around.

"We'll see," Sonoko said stepping out. "You better be here when I get back."

"I will." Conan said assuringly.

_The door shutting afterward. He took a couple breaths knowing he had caught a break, even if it was a small one._

"_I wonder what's goanna be more shattering, me watching and rating Sonoko on her_ _little dress_ _up," Conan thought with the rolling of his eyes. "Or Tim finding out she'll be_ _the_ _one_ _ joining us on our little trip."_

_He sat in silence for what he thought would be a short amount of time. An hour rolled by, another following in it's path. Conan looked to his watch, it was nearing seven._

"What is taking her so long," Conan stressed from waiting. "I wonder if she forgot she's supposed to be watching me."

_The door swung open at that very second. She stepped in with a green bag strapped to her left shoulder._ _Conan waited as she walked over dropping it into the center of the table._

"Sorry it took me so long, had a lot to decide from."

"I bet." Conan muttered.

"You ready to begin?" Sonoko asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Conan replied.

"Oh kay then, let's get started."

"_Tim's plan had fail written on it, better add mine is absolute fail."_

_Conan sat at the table, time after time commenting and jotting down notes about each different outfit. He found his eyes becoming tiresome after about the tenth trial, struggling to keep them open._

"_Why again did I come up with this?"_

"Last one." Sonoko said coming from the bathroom once more.

_Conan looked her over, writing down on the paper once more._

"I give that one a six point five." Conan stated.

"A six point five," Sonoko exclaimed. "The highest score you've given me all night is an eight, bet you gave Ran all ten's huh?"

"That's not true, I'm just very critical on my critiquing." Conan explained.

_She swayed her hair from one side to the other with a huff, taking a few steps toward him._

"I don't believe you," Sonoko said continuing her approach. "Let me see that little notebook of yours."

"No," Conan insisted pulling it to his side. "It's confidential, I won't tell her your scores either."

"I guess I'll just have to ask her myself." Sonoko said turning away with the lift of her head.

_Conan looked down to his watch, it was just a little passed nine thirty. _

"Thanks for taking the time in your day for my little project," Conan thanked. "I'm going to head off to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

_He turned heading for his room._

"Better not sleep with your eyes to tight." Sonoko playfully called out.

_Conan smiled at this, closing the door to his room once in._

"_I wonder if I should sleep with an eye open."_

_He slipped into his pajamas, walking over, rolling under the sheets. He fell asleep shortly after, part of his mind conscious of Sonoko's little warning. He slept through the whole night, not a single eye peaked for the door_

_A scream thrashed through the walls. Conan bounced up, the screams continuing to surface in._

"_That's Sonoko!"_

_He jumped out of bed striding for the door. Conan came to a stop to see her sitting infront of the TV._

"I heard you scream, are you ok?"

_She screamed once more, her full attention still to the screen. Conan looked to see some young shirtless guy surfing._

"_I can't believe I came running for this."_

_Conan took back to his room, dressing into his clothes for the day. He walked back out pouring himself a bowl of cereal. His mind was set on his thoughts, he could have been eating a bowl full of milked down wood chips and wouldn't have noticed. He washed up his dish when finished. Sitting at the table for the next few hours. His phone finally ringing just past one._

"Hey Tim, did you manage to get tickets?" Conan asked answering his phone.

"_It wasn't easy, but I got them"_

"So when are you coming?" Conan asked.

"_I'm actually on my way now, what did you tell Ran?" Tim asked._

"Nothing, just like you instructed."

"_Good," Tim said. "Sit tight, I'll be there shortly." Tim stated with the two of them hanging up._

"Boy is he in for a surprise." Conan whispered with a slight snicker.

_Conan dropped his phone to his pocket, rubbing the ends of his knuckles. It was now time for him to let Sonoko in on their little planned trip. She sat with her eyes still glued to the TV. Conan sat next to her, looking to the TV as well._

"You finally decide on what you want to do for the next few days?" Sonoko asked noticing his presence.

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a cruise."

"A cruise," Sonoko questioned turning her body to face him. "Do you mean like on a boat?"

"Exactlywhat I'm referring to, think about it,"Conan said standing to his feet. "We could really have alot of fun."

"That stuff costs money you know," Sonoko said leaning forward. "Besides, you have to make reservations and all that good stuff."

"What if I told you we already have tickets to go on one?"

"Are you serious?" Sonoko asked jumping up.

"I kid you not, I'm going to go pack some things," Conan said standing to his feet. "Tim is on his way now, so we better get ready quick." Conan added.

_As he walked Sonoko stepped infront of him, her arms crossing across her chest._

"What did you just say?" Sonoko asked.

"_Dammit, I was hoping she wouldn't catch that last part." Conan thought to himself with a laugh._

"I don't see what's so funny," Sonoko striked. "You said something about Tim being on hisway, is that true?"

_Conan shook his head up and down, smiling as he did._

"He's the one with the tickets."

_Sonoko began walking in circles, very confused at the whole situation._

"Are you telling me you've been hanging out with him?"

"Yea, he's a real down to earth guy," Conan said turning off the TV. "He invited the two of us to a cruise, I said yes."

"Ok, now I'm really confused," Sonoko said taking a seat once again. "Are he and Ran speaking?"

_Conan rubbed the back of his head, nervously looking to the ground._

"Not exactly," Conan said looking back up. "Ran dosen't know about me and Tim's friendship."

"So you two have been hiding it from her?"

"Yes, but he really wants to tell her," Conan began. "He's just a little scared."

"Scared, scared of what," Sonoko snapped."He's put her through a lot recently in case you hadn't noticed."

"Tim's wanted to apologize, he's just a little afraid," Conan said taking a step back. "Afraid Ran might use her karate on him."

_A moment of silence falls between the two. Conan holding his breath for a few seconds. Sonoko bursted out in laughter, tears of humor falling down her cheeks. _

"What a wimp!" Sonoko said continuing to laugh.

"_If only she knew." Conan thought to himself shaking his head from side to side._

_Conan stood, waiting for her laughter to come to a closing. Her laughs turned into giggles, wiping the tears from her eyes._

"Ok, I'm sorry," Sonoko said sitting up. "I didn't let you finish."

"Tim was wondering if you could talk to her for him," Conan said. "He's ready to come clean about everything, the cruise is just to show he cares."

"Why should I." Sonoko asked.

"Because he's sorry_._" Conan stated.

"I'm not going, and neither are you_,_" Sonoko declared."My mind is made up."

"Come on Sonoko, there's going to be a lot of big name people aboard," Conan began. "I bet there will be some really cute guys just dying to meet you." Conan pushed.

_She leaned over the couch, thinking about the proposition proposed. Conan headed to his room, almost sure he had tipped the scale in his favor. He packed a swim suit, an extra pair of clothes, and his handy dandy gadgets. He walked back out to see Sonoko holding two dresses up._

"Which one do you prefer, this one or this?"

_He looked to the green one, then to the dark purple dress._

"That one." Conan said pointing to his second choice.

_Conan walked up to the window, looking down to see a limo pull up near the street._

"Looks like our ride is here," Conan said looking back to Sonoko. "I'll see you down stairs."

_Conan tightened his straps, running for the door._

"Be down in a sec." Sonoko said just as the door closed.

_Conan raced down, darting toward the parked vehicle. He opened the back door to see Tim in the far corner texting. He stepped in closing the door behind him._

"Thought we agreed I was going to come up," Tim said directing his attention to Conan. "You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"I see you got the roses." Conan said noticing them next to his leg.

_He pushed up sitting next to him._

"Why did you come down, shouldn't we both be there when I tell her?" Tim asked.

_A couple seconds went by, Tim waiting for Conan's response. He didn't get one._

"She is coming, right?"

"She is...just not Ran." Conan mumbled.

"What do you mean," Tim asked. "If Ran isn't joining us, then who is?"

_The door opened, she stepped in taking a seat right across from him._

"Hi Tim," Sonoko said with a smile. "Heard you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeeaaa...we'll discuss that later." Tim said looking to Conan, giving him the 'we need to talk later' look.

"Are those for me?" Sonoko asked noticing the roses.

"Hope you like them." Tim said holding them out.

"They're nice," Sonoko said taking them into her hands. "Ihave a boyfriend remember, I hope this isn't you trying to gain my interest."

"Ofcourse not, it's justto make up for everything that's happened." Tim stated.

_Conan began giggling, receiving an elbow to the side from Tim._

"Well thanks," Sonoko said gripping them. "I love them."

"Glad you do." Tim said through his teeth looking down to Conan who gulped.

_The limo took off shortly after. It was a quiet drive, hitting a couple bumps here and there every so often. They stopped infront of a large building, the three of them exiting out with their belongings._

"Where do we go from here?" Conan asked.

"Just down this block." Tim pointed.

_The streets were busy just like most other days. As they walked both Conan and Tim noticed Sonoko slouching along from behind. They waited for her to catch up._

"Let me get that for you." Tim said sliding her bag away from her, gripping it into his right hand.

"Thank you." Sonoko whispered_._

_The scent became stronger, more clear, nearing the ocean which was just a block away. Suddenly Sonoko cut off their path, walking to a small shop just to the right._

"What are you doing," Tim asked. "The ship is that way."

"I didn't pack a swim suit," Sonoko informed. "I'm going to see if this little place sells any, I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time." Tim said looking down to Conan who couldn't help but smile.

_No words were exchanged for the first few seconds._

"I can explain." Conan finally talked out.

"I'm sure you can," Tim said crossing his arms. "You must feel real proud, how long did it take for you to come up with this?"

"This was not intentional," Conan explained. "I had given Ran a ticket to an art show."

"An art show," Tim questioned. "When did you give her that."

"About a week ago," Conan said remembering back. "Had to cover up for the times I spent the night at your apartment."

"Looks like that came back to haunt us_," _Tim said uncrossing his arms_. _"But I still owe you one for this."

"_Give it your best," Conan said looking to his watch. "You have a plan on what we're going to do with Knightez?"_

"I've got an idea, but it's not what you think." Tim replied.

"Can't wait to see what you've come up with this time."

_They stood for another minute, Sonoko had not arrived back._

"How much longer do you think she'll be in there?" Tim asked.

"I'd give it a couple more, three tops." Conan replied.

_The two of them decided to stand up against the wall, watching as others walked down the walk way. The comfort of the shade blocking the sun's heat from touching down on them completely. Another minute passed, the two continuing to wait patiently. He looked up from the ground, something of beauty coming to his sight._

"_Who is that?" Tim thought to himself._

_She walked along the other side of the street, his eyes continuing to follow her, admiring her slick long hair, the perfect curbs in her legs. Conan looked up to see him totally out of it. He looked to the other side of the street to see what had got him all blanked out. Conan saw her as well, knowing exactly who he was looking at. _

"Tim, hey Tim," Conan said waving his hand up at him. "Snap out of it."

_He looked down at him, jumping back into reality._

"Oh, hey Conan," Tim said with a smile. "Sonoko come out yet?"

"Don't play dumb,I saw you looking over at her." Conan said ignoring his question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was looking at that fish sign." Tim pointed.

_Conan looked over noticing a fish with an eye patch on. He looked back up to Tim crossing his arms._

"Who exactly are you fooling?" Conan asked.

"Ok, so I got caught in the moment," Tim said dropping his smile. "It's not like you haven't done it."

"I'd advice for you to wipe her from your mind, she's sorta taken," Conan stated with the tip of his glasses. "She and our other partner are kinda...linked."

"Partner, linked, what are you talking about?" Tim asked as someone stepped up.

"Hi Conan, who is this with you?" A friendly voice said from behind.

_Tim turned around. It was her, standing right infront of him, the girl he had been watching from afar. Conan stepped inbetween the two of them looking from one to the other._

"This is Tim Drake," Conan said introducing him. "He's come all the way from Gotham on business, and to attend school."

"Nice to meet you Tim, I'm Kazuha."

"Nice to meet you to." Tim said reaching out shaking her hand.

"_Partner, linked...he must be talking about Heiji," Tim thought to himself. "This must be his girlfriend." _

"What are you two doing up here anyway," Kazuha asked. "Is Ran with you?"

"She's actually at an art show right now," Conan said. "So what has brought you all the way from Osaka this time?"

"I'm going on a cruise." Kazuha replied.

"Maybe we'll see you," Conan said. "We're going on one as well."

"What does the bottom leftof your ticket say?" Kazuha asked.

"Why?" Conan asked looking down.

"It tells you the name of the ship you will be on."

_He gave it a look, the name reading 'Seawolf."_

"I guess we're on the Seawolf." Conan said.

"So will I," Kazuha stated. "Maybe we couldall hang together."

_She turned to see Tim smiling over at her, causing her to slightly blush. Tim noticed turning his head to the side. Conan looked up at the two of them shaking his head from side to side._

"_Can't say I didn't try." Conan thought to himself._

"Just out of curiosity, why are you two going on a cruise?"

"What can we say, nothing better to do with our little time off." Tim replied.

"What about you?" Conan asked.

"My father insisted I go," Kazuha answered. "There's supposed to be a lot of public figures attending, and I don't mind meeting new people." She said turning back to Tim.

"I guess we all share that in common." Tim said resting his hands in his pocket.

"Have you made any friends since you've been here?"

"Sure have, thanks to Conan." Tim replied looking down to him.

"Hope you don't mind me asking," Kazuha said taking a step at him. "Doyou have a girlfriend?"

"_Why is she asking...?"_

"No, I'm currently single."

"Is that so, tell me...what do you look for in a woman?"

"_She's obviously up to something, gotta shake her some how."_

"That's a tough question you present," Tim said thinking up something. "I tend to go for girls with shorter hair."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," Tim said looking to the sky. "Long haired women just tend to turn me off."

_He continued looking to the sky for a few seconds longer, directing his attention back down when she didn't reply. Kazuha stood with her fists clenched, anger very apparent across her face._

"Kazuha, are you ok?" Tim calmly asked.

_She stomped one of her feet to the ground, glaring over at him._

"So being around me turns you off!" Kazuha exploded.

_Tim jumped back, touching up against the wall._

"It's not like that." Tim explained.

"Then what!" She yelled cornering him.

_He put his hands to her shoulder, trying to calm her down. She quickly slapped them away, becoming even more enraged._

"Don't touch me!"

_Sweat ran down the side of his face, looking from the corner of his eye to see Conan struggling to contain his laughter._

"What's going on?"

_The three of them turned to see Sonoko holding a few bags in her hand. Kazuha anger quickly dropping._

"Sonoko, what are you doing here?" Kazuha asked.

"I'm with them," She replied walking over. "The three of us are going on a cruise."

"So am I, atleast I'll have someone to talk to," Kazuha said looking back to Tim. "You should really teach your friendhere how to talk to a lady."

"Tim," Sonoko said flashing her attention over to him. "What did you do this time?"

"I...I, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't," Kazuha said turning to walk. "I've never been into arrogant hairists anyway."

"Cant you be polite for once," Sonoko asked rolling her eyes_._ "Can you hold these?"

_She handed him the bags before taking off after Kazuha. Tim stood in place with his hands out, not fully sure on what just happened._

"I've heard of racist and sexist," Tim stated. "But hairist...is that even a word."

"I guess now it is." Conan said walking on after them.

"Nice going Conan, I thought you were supposed to be my backup."

"Guess you were mistaken."

_Tim shrugged reaching down grabbing the other bags, trailing behind the rest of the group. The beach came into view as they continued to walk. Four large ships could be seen floating near shore._

"_I wonder which one's the Seawolf." Conan thought to himself._

_It didn't take long to figure out which one it was, the name being painted on the side. They walked up a pair of extended stairs, which took them up. With each step a crack could be heard beneath their feet. They made it on deck to see a couple others standing around. The four of them took to the right, finding an empty space to stand._

"Where do you think the captain is?" Conan asked.

"He's probably in the cabin making last minute adjustments." Kazuha guessed.

_Everyone talked for the next few minutes. Conan and Tim the only two who waited in silence. A loud whistle can be heard, everyone directing their attention to the left. No one spoke a word, a man dressed in a full body suit and matching hat approached. He came to a stop, looking the whole group over._

"Hello everyone, I am Remuir Naoki," He stated with the tip of his hat. "And I will be your captain for the next few days."

"_I guess we'll be taking off soon." Conan thought to himself._

"If it isn't to much to ask, I'd like for you all to form a circle," Naoki instructed. "When I come around to collect your ticket I want you to tell everyone one thing about yourself."

_With that everyone formed a circle. Conan looked to his right to see two children his age. Tim tapped him on the shoulder a second later._

"Looks like you have some potential friends." Tim said.

_The captain counted everyone off, then looking back to his clip board._

"We're missing one person."

_At that second the sound of someone trotting up the stairs can be heard. Everyone looked over to see a young woman step up, the soft wind blowing the ends of her skirt. Conan immediately recognized her. Captain Naoki walked over bringing her to the circle._

"I'm glad you could join us, I'll be your captain for this trip."

"I look forward to it."

"If you don't mind, could you start us off," Naoki said taking a step away. "State your name and one thing about yourself."

"My name is Nakamori Aoko, daughter of inspector Ginzo."

_Sonoko waved over, Aoko waving back._

"_They must know eachother." Tim thought to himself._

_The captain collected her ticket moving to the next person._

"And you are?"

"What's happening everyone, I'm Nou Shoji," He said with the flick of his hair. "For those who haven't heard of me, I'm the MVP dancer of the year."

_Kazuha and Sonoko began to bounce up and down. Tim raised a brow looking to Conan._

"What's with these two?" Tim whispered.

"He's a hot item these days." Conan replied.

_He headed to the next person in the circle as they took a step forward._

"My name is Takeo," He said introducing himself. "I'm a freelance writer, love working with children's books."

"_Never heard of him before." Conan thought to himself._

"Glad to be aboard the Seawolf, I'm Déwu," He said with the wave of his hand. "I'm a professional chef, a lot of you might have caught my show which airs just after noon."

"I'm just a friend of Déwu," The man next to him stated. "I spend my days chopping down trees."

"And your name is?" Captain Naoki asked.

"Hiroki." He replied.

_He walked to the next passenger as both Déwu and Hiroki whistled out. She turned to the side ignoring the two of them._

"I'm Kim, professional diver."

"_I've seen her on TV, she's actually pretty good." Conan thought to himself._

"Guess it's my turn, never really been good with introductions," He said with a smile. "My names Tsuneo, I manage a wide spread food company throughout all Japan."

_Conan and Tim looked to eachother as he approached the next passenger._

"I'm Bondo Salvonte, and this is my secretary Ladislav," He said pointing to the woman next to him. "We do a lot of traveling, for the expansion of my business ofcourse."

_Ladislav had long brown hair, with imposing forest green eyes. She wore a full body uniform, a gun attached to her leg just below her skirt. Conan gulped at this._

"_She looks like she means business." Conan thought to himself._

"_Sexy...but dangerous." Tim said to himself._

_It was finally his turn, the man that had brought them to this very place._

"Omah Freil, computer programmer for the newly created company Star Ruffs_._" He said proudly.

"_So we have a last name, that's a step in the right direction." Tim thought to himself._

"The names Norio, I was known as one of the best snipers back when I was in the military."

_The captain took another step, nearing their group._

"I'm Setsuko," She introduced. "I take pride in my job as a pianist."

"We have a piano just outside the casino room,"CaptainNaokiinformed. "If you'd like to use it, feel free to do so."

"That would be great, I'll even listen." Aoko said.

_Naoki kneeled down looking to two of the youngsters, a smile coming to his face._

"And who might you two be?" He asked.

"My names Yuji, and this is my sister Kamiko." The boy stated.

"So who are you both traveling with?" Captain Naoki asked.

_He turned to see Shoji approaching._

"They're with me," Shoji claimed. "I'm friends with there parents, agreed to bring them along for the cruise."

_Naoki nodded, directing his attention to Conan._

"I'm Conan, junior detective." He said handing Naoki his ticket.

"Welcome aboard young detective."

_He stood back to his feet, stretching out his legs._

"Hello captain, I'm Timothy Wayne," He said handing him three tickets. "Though most of my friends address me by Tim Drake."

_Sonoko and Kazuha both looked to see their tickets were missing, a grin coming to Tim's face._

"I can't find my ticket."

"Nor can I." Kazuha said.

_The two of them froze when he stepped infront of them. He looked down, then back up._

"You two must be Kazuha and Sonoko." Naoki said looking to the tickets then toward them.

"How did you know that?" Sonoko asked.

"Mr. Drake already handed me your tickets."

_He had his back turned to them, but he could feel both girls glaring over at him. He walked past the two of them heading for the last passenger._

"And you are?"

"Takako," She answered. "My brother being a high class general in the military."

_Captain Naoki took to the middle of the circle, giving every person one last look._

"Now you all know eachotherto a degree, feel free to chat amongst yourselves," He said. "I'll have your rooms assigned shortly."

"About how long are we talking?" Tsuneo asked.

"Have to reset all the clocks, we had a power outage a few hours ago."

"Won't that take a long time to go through each room?" Freil asked.

"Naturally, but all our clocks can be controlled manually from the engine room," Naoki informed. "It has a one minute delay when changing the times, so I always set it one minute ahead to keep everything in proportion."

"Interesting, didn't know they had anything like that." Tsuneo said.

"You'd be surprised."

_Kim approached, coming to a stop to the side of him._

"Where would the bathroom be located?" Kim asked.

"Right that way." Naoki pointed.

_She headed in that direction. Everyone else waited. Captain Naoki walked for the main cabin, reminding everyone he'd have their rooms ready soon. Conan pulled out his phone, deciding he'd give the Packman game another chance. Tim looked over his shoulder, watching him play._

"What level are you on?"Tim asked.

"Eleven, it was no cake piece getting here either." Conan replied.

_Within the next few seconds Yuji and Kamiko stood to the side of him._

"What did you say your name was again?" Yuji asked.

"Conan," He repeated closing his phone up. "It must be cool to be able to travel with Mr. Shoji."

"It's always a lot of fun." Kamiko cheerfully said.

"If you'd like we'd love to be your friends." Yuji stated.

"You know, I'd like that."

_Tim smiled down at the three of them, looking up to come into eye contact with Bondo who stood a few yards away. He slowly made his way over. _

"Nice to see you again, Timothy." Bondo said.

"Good to see you as well, hows business been?" Tim asked.

"Very prosperous, we're making great strides," He said with a smile. "I see young Conan is with you."

"How's it going Mr. Salvonte?" Conan asked looking up.

"Quite well," Bondo replied tapping him on the shoulder. "I looking forward to engaging with you both in the near future, take care now." He said before walking off.

_Tim then turned to see Aoko chatting with Kazuha and Sonoko._

"_We need to keep a clear eye on the task at hand." Tim thought to himself looking to Freil._

_The captain came walking back to the group a few minutes later, holding key cards in his hand. He passed them out, heading to their group last._

"I see Ms. Kim has not arrived back," Naoki said looking over his shoulder. "Would you mind giving this to Kim, her room is just across from yours."

"No problem." Kazuha replied taking the card into her hand.

_He gathered everyones attention once more, directing them to the location of the rooms. Tim grabbed hold of all the bags once more, Conan walking to the left of him._

"Are your arms tired yet?" Conan asked.

"I wouldn't say so," Tim replied looking to him. "Not that I'm enjoying it either."

_As they continued to walk Kim came running back to the group. Kazuha walked over handing her the card to her room._

"Find the bathroom?" Kazuha asked.

"Not exactly." Kim said looking to the ground.

"What happened?" Sonoko asked_._

"I opened the wrong door." She said shyly.

"What did you see?" Kazuha asked with concern in her voice.

"Some naked guy standing in the corner of a room, getting dressed." Kim said looking back up.

"Did he see you?" Sonoko asked.

_She nodded._

"_Must be one of the staff members." Conan thought to himself._

_They opened a pair of doors which lead into a large hall, a new set of doors on each side. Sonoko looked down to the key card._

"We're room fourteen." She said looking back to Tim and Conan who weren't far behind.

_She slid the card pushing the door open. The three of them walked in, the bathroom be located just to the right near the entrance. Sonoko switched the light on as the three walked into the heart of the room._

"Green carpet, it's not every day you see that." Tim commented dropping the bags to the ground.

"I'm going to see if I can find something to put these flowers in." Sonoko said heading for the bathroom.

_Tim took a seat at the side of the bed, Conan jumping up next to him. The walls were gray, pictures of sea life hanged from different parts of the wall. The TV sitting near the front wall on top of the dresser._

"I saw you put something on the side of Knightez's door when we were walking, what was it?" Conan asked.

"Motion censors," Tim replied. "It records any activity he may have, feeding it back to my computer."

"Nice, let's hope it comes in handy."

_Sonoko walked out the next second, the flowers sitting in a large cup of water._

"What are you two doing sitting around for," Sonoko exclaimed throwing her hands up. "We should be out there hanging with the others."

"Cut us some slack Sonoko, we just got here." Tim replied.

"I just want to get one thing clear."

"And what might that be?" Tim asked.

"You holding true to your promise, by telling Ran everything you've lied about." Sonoko answered.

"About that," Tim said rubbing the side of his head. "I kinda changed my mind."

_Conan looked at him in surprise as Sonoko walked up, standing over him._

"What do you mean by that?" Sonoko shouted.

"I'm not ready to tell her just yet," Tim saidlaughingly. "I was hoping you could give me a little more time." Tim said adding a smile.

_Sonoko took a few steps back, a smile of her own appearing._

"I think we might be able tocome to a certain, how should we put it," Sonoko said looking them both over causing them to freeze. "Agreement."

"What did you have in mind?" Tim asked hesitantly.

_She took another step back, having a seat on the bed across from theirs. She placed her hands to the side crossing her legs, looking to the both of them with a large grin on her face._

"You both have to treat me like a queen for the next few days, doing anything I say."

"Agreed," Tim said. "Under one condition."

"Name it."

"You can't ask us to do anything you wouldn't ask a little brother to do." Tim replied.

"Deal," Sonoko said standing back to her feet. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go take a swim."

_She reached down for one of the bags, heading into the bathroom to change. The two of them sat in silence, staring down at the grass green carpet. Sonoko walked back out a few minutes later whistling out to grab their attention._

"How do I look?"Sonoko asked standing in her new bikini.

_Both Tim and Conan gave her a thumbs up. She looked more than displeased by their poor efforts._

"I know you two can do better than that." Sonoko said springing her hands to her waist.

"You look beautiful." Conan coughed.

"So sexy." Tim quickly added.

"That's better," Sonoko said in satisfaction. "I'll see you boys out there."

_She headed out the door. Conan looked to Tim with the roll of his eyes._

"It's incredible how youmanaged to get me involved in all ofthis."

"Sorry, but I had to."

"Why the sudden change," Conan asked. "I thought you were ready to be real with her."

"I have my reasons, let's just stay focused on the task at hand." Tim replied.

"_This guy is way to into his job." Conan thought to himself._

_The two began storing their clothes clothes into the drawers. Once done they tossed on their trunks. Tim threw on a white T-shirt as well, causing Conan to look up._

"What do you need a shirt for," Conan asked. "It's nice out."

"Just keeping my upper body concealed, you know," Tim said looking down to him. "To keep anyone from becoming suspicious of my extra features."

"Almost forgot about that." Conan said.

"It happens," Tim said reaching for his card key. "What do you say we go out and see what Mr. Omah is up to?"

"Sounds good to me." Conan said in agreement.

_Tim held the door open, the two of them heading to the other side of the deck where the pool is located. They stepped out to see many of the others standing around. _

"I don't see Freil anywhere."

"Nor do I." Tim said as Takeo approached.

"Timothy and Conan, am I right?"

"That's correct, how's the drink?" Tim asked looking to the liquid in his hand.

"Not bad I must say, you can ask Fred to whip you up something if you're thirsty." Takeo said.

"Who's Fred?" Conan asked.

"The bartender." Takeo pointed.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tim said.

"No problem, hope to see you two around."Takeo said before walking back through the main doors.

_Conan headed for the pool, Tim one step behind him. They looked to see both Yuji and Kamiko swimming near the shore. They smiled when seeing Conan approaching._

"You going in?" Tim asked.

"Don't see why not," Conan said tossing his towel to one of the chairs. "What about you?"

"I think I'll just sit." Tim replied.

_Conan stepped in, allowing the coolness of the water to relax his muscles. Kamiko and Yuji swam over next to him, bringing a water ball along._

"Want to play a game?" Kamiko asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Someone has to keep score." Yuji said.

"I'll keep score for you guys," Tim said taking a seat at the edge of the pool. "Just tell me what you're going to play."

_He sat keeping score of their game, an hour passing by. Their was still no sign of Freil. After another thirty minutes of playing Conan stepped out as Tim handed him a towel._

"Did Freil happen to walk by?" Conan asked.

"No," Tim replied sitting up. "He must be keeping to his room."

"Think he's up to something?"

"Wouldn't doubt it, on a side note," Tim said looking around. "Where's Sonoko, I thought she was coming out to swim."

"Who knows, maybe she found a hot date."

_At that second the sound of glass shattering can be heard. Both Tim and Conan turned to see Kim standing over a broken cup._

"Dammit." She hissed.

"What happened?" Conan asked as he and Tim walked over.

"The cup slipped from my hand," She said looking up. "You know where a trash is?"

"I'll get it." A voice said from behind.

_The three of them turned to see a young man drive up in a mechanical wheel chair. Kim blushed as he approached. Conan noticed._

"_Looks like she has the hots for him." He thought to himself. _

_He drove over the glass and spilled juice, sucking it all up with a device connected to his chair._

"Nice, that is some neat stuff." Conan stated.

"That I can agree on." Tim said.

"Thanks guys, by the way," He said looking up to the three of them. "I'm Remuir Kenji."

"Remuir," Tim questioned. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the captain would you?" Tim asked.

"Indeed I am, he's my uncle."Kenji replied_._

"I'll be right back...I...I'm going to go get another drink." Kim said.

_The three of them watched as she ran toward the main doors._

"_She sure took off in a hurry." Conan thought to himself._

"So Kenji how does that thing of yours work?" Tim asked.

"It's rather simple actually," He said pointing down to a tube. "That there sucks everything up, filtering into this bag here."

"I wish I could have one of those for my room." Conan said.

_Kenji laughed at this._

"How long have you had it?" Conan asked.

"The accident happened about two years ago, got it a month after." He replied.

"Accident?" Tim questioned.

"Use to be a sea diver, my legs got jammed inbetween a couple crates one night." Kenji said with a smile. "Always loved to go under, just to observe the sea life."

"Looks like you chose a job which keeps you close to your element." Conan said.

"I'll never leave the sea," Kenji stated. "I breathe and live it."

_The three of them stared to the ocean, listening to it's waves, breathing in it's fresh scent. They found themselves standing their for a times length. Tim looked down noticing a long bag connected to the side of his chair._

"What do you keep in their?" Tim asked.

"My fishing pole and meds," Kenji replied zipping it open. "I never take them out unless in use, that way I know where everything is."

"Smart plan." Tim acknowledged.

"Well I better get back to work," Kenji said turning in his chair. "It was nice talking with you two."

_They watched as he drove off._

"_He's a guy with high spirits, gotta respect that given his situation." Tim thought to himself._

_The two of them spent the rest of their day hanging out near the deck, looking to see if Freil would ever come from his room. He never showed. The sun set in the distance, the two deciding to call it a night. They walked through the hall, the sound of the piano being played could be heard. _

"Not bad, Setsuko's got a good tune going." Tim said as they walked past the piano room to see Aoko listening on.

_Conan and Tim looked to one another, deciding to join her. She sat at one of the tables alone, her head rested. The two of them took seats to the side of her._

"Conan, I think she's asleep." Tim saidlooking to see her eyes shut.

"Can't blame her, I'd be to, listening to her play." Conan said looking over to Setsuko.

_Tim gave her a couple shakes, awaking her. She looked from Conan then to Tim._

"Oh, it's you two."

"Hi Aoko, I'm Tim." He said stretching out his hand.

"Kazuha warned me about you," Aoko said turning in her chair. "She said you found long haired girls to be extreamlyannoying."

"Now she's just bending things out of context," Tim said standing from the chair. "You look tired, let me and Conan escort you to your room."

"Yea, we're heading back to ours anyway." Conan added.

"I don't see why not," Aoko said standing from the table. "I am feeling a little sleepy."

_They headed down the hall once more, passing the casino to see Bondo at one of the pool tables along with Déwu and Takeo. They came to a stop when they approached her room._

"Thanks for waking me," Aoko thanked as she pushed the door to her room open. "I'd love for the both of you to join me by the pool tommarrow."

"We'd be delighted," Conan said with a bow. "See you then."

_She nodded before closing the door. As the two of them continued to head to their room Norio came darting down the hall. Tim and Conan jumped to the side barely dodging him._

"Jeez, I wonder what's got him so worked up."

"Nearly crashed into us." Conan added.

_Tim stepped up to the door sliding his card. They walked in to see Sonoko sitting at the end of the bed watching TV in a black night dress._

"Where have you two been all day," Sonoko asked sitting up from the bed. "Trying to ignore me."

"The same could be asked of you," Tim countered. "Conan and I were at the pool for the whole day, where you said you'd be."

"Ooohh...guess I forgot," Sonoko said. "I was with Kazuha, Aoko, Shoji, and Hiroki for most of the day."

"How'd that go?" Conan asked.

"We had a lot of fun," Sonoko said with a half smile. "Shoji even invited me to spend the night with him."

"Looks like Conan wasn't the only one who made a friend or two," Tim said walking past her to the top drawer. "So what time are you going to his room?"

"What do you think, ofcourse I'm not going,_" _Sonoko yelled_. _"I'm not just some hop on the pony one night girl."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Tim began.

"Goodnight!" Sonoko interrupted switching off the TV.

"Just let me apologize."

"I said goodnight!"

_Sonoko flipped the covers up, sliding into bed. Tim looked down to Conan who smiled up at him._

"Nice going sucker." Conan said as he headed for the bathroom, giggling as he did.

"_How do I keep putting myself into these situations."_

_Tim tossed his shirt to the ground, throwing on a pair of night shorts before getting into bed. Conan walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas a minute later, switching the light off before climbing into the bed as well. The three of them falling asleep not long after, a gusty fog flowing by just on deck._

_Silence filled the ship, the sea in a calming state with only the wisp sound of the furnace being heard. That is until the scream, the scream calling through the darkness, ravaging throughout the Seawolf. At first he thought it was a dream, but when it happened again his eyes were opened to the light of the truth. Conan pushed up, the clock reading one twenty four A.M. _

"_What was that...did I hear a scream?"_

_The scream could be heard once more, this time awaking Tim and Sonoko as well._

"What was that?" Tim asked pushing up.

"Someone is screaming." Conan replied.

"Let's go see what the deal is." Tim said jumping out of bed.

"I'm coming to." Sonoko stated.

_The three of them quickly dressed, heading into the dark halls of the ship where the scream could be heard once more._

"It's coming from the deck." Conan said.

_They pushed the doors to the side running out on deck, they arrived to see Takako screaming over a chopped up body._

"What happened?" Tim asked walking over.

"I don't know," She exclaimed. "I just went on a midnight walk and found him like this!"

_Conan felt for a pulse, nothing._

"Do you know who he is?" Takako asked.

"It's Tsuneo." Conan replied holding up his wallet.

_The two looked the body over, examining the cuts._

"The cuts are deep and wide," Conan said. "The weapon used must be rather large."

"Not to mention with good leverage, it took some power to get cuts that deep."Tim added_._

_Within the next few seconds Naoki, Kenji, Fred, and all the passengers arrived, one by one. _

"What happened?" Captain Naoki asked.

"We have a killer aboard." Sonoko replied.

"What?" Kenji yelled.

"This can't be happening." Shoji saidin disbelief.

_He began pacing from side to side._

"Where are the kids?" Captain Naoki asked.

"I told them to stay in the room."

"Good, I think it's better that way." Tim said.

_Conan and Tim looked to eachother, then to Freil. He was their prime suspect, but they needed proof._

"Conan you see that?" Tim asked looking around the body.

"He wasn't killed here, there's way to much blood missing." Conan replied.

"Exactly...but I see no blood trail leading here," Tim said looking from side to side. "How did they get the body here without leaving a track of blood?"

"Guess it's time for us to go to work." Conan replied.

_The two of them looked to all the passengers, knowing the killer was amongst them. But who?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	21. The Axe Killer

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**The Axe Killer**_

"I know who did it," Norio said stepping forward. "It was Freil!"

"What, me?"

_Norio turned as Bondo walked up to the side of him._

"How do you know he's the killer?" Bondo asked.

"I saw him talking with Tsuneo earlier tonight, sounded big," Norio began. "Heard something about a money account, said they would meet at two this morning."

_Everyone immediately directed their attention to Mr. Omah who took a step back._

"Is this true Mr. Freil?" Captain Naoki asked.

_He stood in silence for the first few seconds, breathing out a couple times._

"Yes...we were supposed to meet at two," Freil admitted. "But I swear I didn't kill him!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sonoko questioned.

"You heard him yourself lady, I was going to meet him after two," Freil stated. "Looks like one of you killed him before we could meet."

"_He's right, two isn't for another thirty minutes or so." Conan thought to himself._

"What was in this account you two were to discuss?" Tim asked.

"That's confidential information sir." Freil coldly replied.

"We've got a man dead aboard my ship, I want answers," Captain Naoki said stepping infront of him. "What was in the account?"

"I...I don't know," Freil said with the drop of his shoulders. "All I know is the Yin/Yang box was to be delivered to him."

"What's that?" Conan asked.

"Something that's sitting along with the money," Freil answered. "I have no idea what's inside."

_Conan and Tim looked to one another, very interested to find out what. _

"Do you know the number of the account?" Conan asked turning back.

"No," Freil replied. "But I do know the name, which happens to be CMX4."

"Where's it located?" Captain Naoki asked.

"Don't know."

"You sure you don't know the account number?" Conan pushed.

"That's enough, we have what we need." Tim whispered.

_Conan looked up to him, nodding._

"Captain Naoki, there's something I need to check up on," Tim stated. "Would it be ok if I headed back to my room for a minute."

"Make it fast."

_Tim took off. Conan followed after him._

"Conan wait!" Sonoko yelled out.

_They ran through the halls, coming to a stop at their registered room. He slid the card pushing the door open. _

"Tim what's up?" Conan asked switching the light on.

"Checking his alibi." Tim replied pulling out his laptop.

"Alibi?" Conan questioned.

_Conan watched as something popped up on the screen._

"Are those sound waves?"

_Tim nodded in response._

"Now I see," Conan said with the snap of his finger. "You're checking the motion censors you placed on his door."

"Exactly."

_The two looked on, waiting for the results to appear from the trial. It didn't take long._

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked not sure what the readings meant.

"Freil's not our killer, he was in his room for the past two hours." Tim replied. "The only time he left his room was just after ten thirty."

"That must be when he met with Tsuneo to discuss their deal," Conan said stepping toward the dresser. "Tsuneo was defiantly killed within the last hour, felt his body when I checked for a pulse."

"I'm betting our killer knew about their little meeting." Tim said closing the laptop.

_Conan turned back leaning up against the wall. Tim slid the laptop back into his bag before heading for the door._

"You said we had what we needed," Conan said causing Tim to look back. "What did you mean by that?"

"He gave us the name of the account, with my resources and connections it won't be hard to track it," Tim said assuringly. "I'm betting there's a lot of in and out activity going through it, shouldn't be hard to pin point a location."

"You make a good point."

"We better hurry back to deck," Tim said pushing the door open. "They might get worried about us."

"Yea, you're right."

_They walked through the halls, arriving back on deck to find everyone standing around, no one speaking a word. Captain Naoki looked to the two of them, whistling for everyones attention._

"I think it would be best if we all headed inside," Captain Naoki stated beginning to walk. "We'll discuss this situation further once in."

_Everyone followed his lead, pushing through the main doors._

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to either of you," Shoji said walking up next to both Sonoko and Kazuha. "Just stay close."

"_Sure you won't," Conan thought to himself. "What are you going to do if he shows up, dance on him?"_

_He lead them all the way to the casino. Most everyone taking a seat. Tim and Conan stood near the wall, Kenji pulling up next to them._

"Why did you bring us here?" Hiroki asked.

"We need to figure out everyones whereabouts for the past few hours," Captain Naoki replied. "This should help us to find out who's responsible for the murder."

"Find out," Takako exclaimed. "We already know who the killer is, he's sitting right there!" She shouted pointing to Freil.

_He simply shrugged this off._

"Potential motive yes," Tim said stepping from the wall. "But proof that he's the killer, no."

"What are you saying?" Déwu asked.

"I'm saying we need to weigh our options," Tim said removing his hands from his pocket. "Everyone is a suspect, you, myself, and even the women." Tim said scouring over everyone.

"I find that funny," Kazuha said standing from her seat. "You mention women, and just happened to look directly to me."

_Tim took a step back keeping his hands infront of him_. _He could see the anger in her slowly building up._

"That's not true, I'd never single you out." Tim said with a smile trying to humor her as best he could.

"I don't see what's so funny about what you're implying," Kazuha said continuing toward him. "If you have something you want to say, then go for it."

"It's ok Kazuha," Conan said stepping from the wall. "I'm sure he was only trying to make a point."

"That's right, I was only trying to make a point." Tim said looking Kazuha in the eyes. "I'm sorry if you felt I was in any way suggesting you were some how involved."

_She finally came to a stop, standing there, looking at him for a few seconds. She took back to the table with the swing of her hair. Both Tim and Conan sighing_ _out in relief._

"_I need to find a way to get back on her good side." Tim thought to himself._

"So what happens next?" Norio asked.

"We go over the events of everyones night, before the murder occurred," Tim replied. "We'll start with you Hiroki, about what time did you head to bed?"

_He thought about it for a few seconds._

"Around eight thirty."

"Can anyone clarify this?" Captain Naoki asked.

"I can," Aoko said raising her hand. "He was in the piano room, leaving at about eight thirty."

"That is correct," Setsuko confirmed. "The two of them listened to me play for most of the night."

_Captain Naoki nodded._

"What about you Mr. Nou?" The captain asked looking his way.

"I saw both Kazuha and Sonoko to their rooms before taking to mine as well," Shoji replied. "You can ask the children, they were with me."

"We'll do that, at about what time was that exactly?" Captain Naoki asked.

"I'd say roughly nine." Shoji replied.

"That's about the same time I went to bed." Kenji said.

"About thirty minutes later Tim and I decided to head back to our room." Conan informed.

_Captain Naoki turned, directing his attention to the two of them._

"We also escorted Aoko to her room before doing so." Tim added.

"Can you confirm this as well Setsuko?" Captain Naoki asked.

"That is correct, those two awoke her from the table she rested taking her to the exit." Setsuko confirmed once more.

_The room fell silent for the next few seconds._

"What about you Mr. Salvonte, what time did you take back to your room?"

"I'd say about twenty after ten." Bondo replied.

"It was thirty after," Ladislav corrected. "You walked in after the program I was watching went off, which happened to be ten thirty."

"I've never been good with time." Bondo stated.

"What were you doing during those hours?" The captain asked.

"In a game of pool with Takeo and Déwu." Conan answered stepping forward. "Tim, Aoko, and myself saw them playing while going to our rooms."

"Is that true?" The captain asked.

_Both Takeo and Déwu nodded._

"We all went to bed from there," Takeo said. "I ran into Kim who was also closing up for the night."

"That's right," Kim said. "You waved to me."

"I didn't go to bed until eleven," Takako said. "I couldn't sleep... that's when I decided to take a walk." She finished.

"That just leaves you two," Captain Naoki said looking to Setsuko and Norio. "When did you two decide to close up shop?"

"I went to bed about nine," Norio said standing from the table. "Watched a movie before getting a little shut eye."

"_That's a lie, Conan and I bumped into him around nine thirty while in the hall," Tim thought to himself. "He's hiding something, but what."_

"What about you Setsuko?" Captain Naoki asked.

"I was up past eleven," She said trying to remember back. "I didn't leave the piano room until fifty after."

"Did you see anything... hear any strange noises?" Conan asked.

_She thought about this for a few seconds._

"As a matter a fact I did," Setsuko replied. "When I walked into the hall I heard something, sounded like a large object moving across the ground."

"Really now," Takako said. "When I discovered the body I heard something dragging along the deck just around the corner, sounded like a bag."

"_A bag?" Tim thought to himself._

"Now that you both mention it," Aoko said turning in her chair. "I heard something moving across the ground just before I fell asleep."

"What did it sound like?" Tim asked.

"I...I don't remember."

"Do you think you would if you heard it again?" Captain Naoki asked.

_Aoko nodded._

"_They all heard something moving across the ground," Conan thought to himself. "Takako mentioned a bag, could it have something to do with the killing?"_

"Guess it's my turn to let everyone know where I was," Captain Naoki said. "Fred and I were in the engine room until about one."

"I left for my room no later than ten after." Fred added.

"Anyone see you going to your room?" Tim asked.

_Fred shook his head up and down in response._

"My rooms just to the side of the main cabin." Fred said. "Naoki saw me finish up my last minute duties before heading to bed."

"_We have what we need, piecing it all together is what will be tricky." Tim thought to himself._

_He and Conan shared a brief glance, knowing they still had much work to do._

"I think you better go check on the children Mr. Nou." The captain stated.

"I'll go and bring them here, I'll only be a minute." Shoji said before taking off.

"Would it be ok if I went and got my phone?" Aoko asked.

"I have a few things to grab as well." Déwu stated.

"I'll go with you." Hiroki said stepping to his friends side.

_The captain looked to the three of them, taking a few seconds to think about this._

"Don't see why not, just be sure someone goes with you." Captain Naoki said.

_With that both Déwu and Hiroki headed off. Aoko turned to the others, Tim being the first to approach her._

"I'll walk you to your room." He kindly offered.

"Thank you Tim."

_Tim then turned to Conan who still leaned up against the wall._

"Keep an eye on everyone." Tim whispered.

"Won't be a problem." Conan whispered back.

_Kazuha crossed her arms, watching as the two walked into the halls._

"_He sure was quick to volunteer to help Aoko to her room," Kazuha said to herself. "Thought he didn't like long haired girls, bet he try's something."_

_Everyone waited in silence, the minutes slowly moving by._ _Conan looked from one person to the next_, _examining their every move._ _He then turned to Kenji who looked to the ceiling, apparently lost in thought._ _Conan stepped over next to him, his hands falling to his pocket._

"Mr. Kenji," Conan engaged. "Did you happen to see anything, or hear anything strange before you went to bed?"

"Can't say I did," Kenji replied. "Let's just hope we find this guy before he strikes again."

"Or she." Conan added.

"Very true junior detective." Kenji said.

_A surprised look came to Conan's face._

"How did you know that?" Conan asked.

"I watched you all introduce yourselves," Kenji answered. "Through the security survaliance in the engine room."

_The two turned just as Captain Naoki approached._

"Kenji, I want you to go and radio about the situation."

"Yes sir, I'll be right on it." Kenji said driving off toward the door.

_The next second Kim walked up to the two of them._

"I'm feeling a little chilly," Kim said rubbing the sides of her arms. "Would it be ok if someone escorted me to my room so I could grab a top?"

_He nodded._

"Fred, could you see Ms. Kim to her room?"

"Sure thing captain," Fred said walking up next to her. "Right this way."

_Conan's shoulders dropped, his head shaking from side to side._

"_How am I supposed to keep an eye on everyone when they keep leaving?"_

_The two finally came upon her room. She slid her card_ _pushing the door open, inviting him in._

"I'll only be a second, I promise." Aoko said reaching for the light switch.

"We're not exactly in a rush Aoko," Tim replied following her into the room. "Take all the time you need."

_He looked down to the carpet, being the same green tint as the one in his room. Tim took a seat at the bed, watching Aoko as she searched through her bag. She tossed it to the side after not being able to locate her phone. She then took to the dresser, looking through the drawers._

"Found it." Aoko said as the lights blanked dead.

_She screamed out, her phone nearly flying from her grasp. Aoko felt a hand come to her wrist, causing her to scream even louder._

"Relax Aoko," Tim said putting a hand to her mouth. "It's just me."

_He gave her a few seconds to collect herself._

"We're going to head back to the casino," Tim said turning on his phone for lighting. "Stay close, ok."

"...ok."

_Tim smiled trying to comfort her. She gripped the side of his right arm as they walked toward the door._

"Do you think the killer did this?"

"I don't know Aoko, that means we need to stay alert." Tim replied pushing the door open. "Let me know if you feel, hear, or see anything."

_He kept a half step infront of her, listening... looking for anything out of the ordinary. Each step just as cautious as the last. They passed the first corner, Tim glimpsing back. The sound of the furnace dusting along the walls. His focus at it's sharpest, the two_ _of them heading down the longest hall of the boat. Aoko found herself looking back every few moments, almost as if they were being watched, followed even. He could feel the increase in her breathing, the two nearing the end_. _The_ _final door they_ _walked passed cracked, he sensed it, turning just in time._

"Aoko down!" Tim shouted forcing the both of them to the ground just as the blade flew past their heads.

_He looked up to see the figure stare down at them for a brief second, one which seemed to last for minutes. The dark shape then took off down the hall,_ _Tim catching a bleak glimpse of the weapon_ _before it vanished into the dark. He then turned to Aoko who lay on the ground next to him. _

"You ok?" Tim asked.

_Aoko didn't reply._

"_She must be in shock."_

_He pushed to his feet, flashing the lighting from his phone down to her._

"Come on, we gotta get back to the casino." Tim said holding out his hand.

_She grabbed it, standing to her feet as well._

"Why are they doing this?"

"I'm not sure...yet." Tim replied.

_He stood by the wall, a set of dimmer lights than before flickering on. Captain Naoki came back into the room a few seconds later._

"_Good, we have light_ again_." Conan thought to himself._

"The backup emergency lights are on." Captain Naoki said.

"What happened to the regular ones?" Bondo asked.

"I'm unable to answer that at this time." Naoki replied.

"The others have been gone for quite some time," Norio said looking to his watch. "You think they're ok."

_The side door opened with Shoji entering along with Kamiko and Yuji at his side._

"What happened to the lights," Shoji asked as the three of them walked over. "Nearly scared the living day light out of the kids."

"We're not sure yet." Sonoko replied.

_He took a seat at the table next to her. Silence filling the room once more. Déwu and Hiroki being the next two to enter a few minutes later._

"Sorry it took us so long, we got a little side tracked when the lights went out." Hiroki said.

"Where are the others, I see a good portion of the group is still missing." Déwu said.

"I'm sure they're all on their way back." Captain Naoki said.

_They began waiting, a minute turning into three. Conan kept his eyes on everyone, his mind elsewhere._

"_They should have been back by now." Conan thought to himself._

_He reached for his phone, deciding to give Tim a call._

"_Come on, answer."_

_Conan put his phone away, only getting the answering machine. The far doors opened the next second, Tim and Aoko walking in._

"You both sure took your time," Sonoko said turning to their direction. "Were you two messing around or something?" Sonoko jokingly asked.

_Aoko blushed, Tim ignoring her comment._

"We were attacked," Tim informed. "I guess killing Tsuneo wasn't enough."

"Attacked?" Captain Naoki questioned.

"Someone was waiting for us in one of the rooms." Aoko stated.

"When we walked past they tried hitting us with a blade of some kind," Tim said scouring everyone over. "I'm now one hundred percent positive it's someone from our group."

"What makes you think that?" Setsuko asked.

"Whoever was waiting for us knew where we would be, that we'd be alone." Tim replied.

_This caused everyone to look around, to those sitting amongst them._

"_It could be any of them." Kazuha thought to herself._

"Where are the others?" Tim asked noticing a few people still missing.

"They haven't come back yet." Naoki said.

"I think we better go out and look for them," Tim said. "There's no telling who it is."

_Naoki thought about this for a few seconds, coming to a decision not long after._

"Everyone stay close," Captain Naoki instructed. "We're moving out."

_Naoki reached into his side pocket, pulling out a flash light. Everyone followed behind him in search of the others aboard the ship. Tim walked next to Conan, he looked up, knowing he had neglected to share something with them._

"Something's on your mind," Conan said getting his attention. "Care to share?"

"The killer wasn't aiming for us both," Tim stating to only where Conan could hear. "The hit was meant for Aoko."

"What," Conan questioned. "Are you positive?"

"Very," Tim replied. "After that little encounter I'm betting I just got added to the list."

"It must have been near pitch dark," Conan said. "How did you know they were behind you?"

"Not even Batman can sneak up on me," Tim said directing his attention forward. "That answer your question?"

_No words were spoken between the two of them for the next few seconds._

"_Why would someone want to kill Aoko, but not Tim?" Conan thought to himself._

_Captain Naoki singled for everyone to come to a stop. Naoki walked over to the left side of the wall, noticing shattered glass sprinkled along the ground._ He kneeled down

"Where did that glass come from." Kazuha asked observing the scene as well.

"There," Conan pointed. "Looks like something was behind that small glass door."

_Naoki turned after feeling a tap at his shoulder._

"Captain, what did you happen to keep behind that glass?" Conan asked.

"An axe." He replied.

"Looks like we may have our murder weapon diagnosed." Tim said.

"You think that was the weapon used by the attacker in the dark?" Takako asked.

"I couldn't really tell you," Tim replied. "But it's a possibility."

"Come, let us go and find the others." Captain Naoki said standing back to his feet.

_They followed the captains lead once more, turning yet another corner. Déwu stepped to the front, holding the doors to the deck to the side. It was quiet, only the sound of the waves pouncing along the ship could be heard. Naoki kept the light flashed infront, lighting their path as they continued._ _A_ _sound can be heard in the far distance, that of something falling overboard into the water. _

"What was that?" Both Tim and Conan said at the same time.

_They all_ _came to a shivering stop, glimpsing to the pool of red. _

"_Oh no." Conan thought to himself._

_Everyone froze except for Conan and Tim. Naoki began shaking, Tim taking the flash light from his hand to scour the rest of the pool. There she was, floating to the far side of the pool. _

"It's Kim!" Sonoko screamed.

_Yuji and Kamiko both began crying, not sure on the complexity of the situation. _

"Everyone stay back," Tim said. "I want to give the scene a look."

"Who died and made you in charge!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"I'm not going to argue with you," Tim said with a demanding look. "Just do as I say, I want to give the whole scene a look before it becomes contaminated."

_He turned walking toward the pool, Conan at his side._

"Conan wait," Sonoko said. "He wants to go alone."

_He didn't listen, nor did Tim reject him from following. Bondo noticed this._

"_There's something about these two, they show no fear," Bondo thought to himself. "It's almost as if they've been in this situation before, like an adventure of some kind."_

_The two of them approached the body, walking along the side of the swimming pool._

"She's been cut...several times at that." Tim said looking to the many marks that lay present upon her body.

_Conan took the flash light from his hand bringing it to her head which happened to be face down._

"Tim, think you can lift her head up?" Conan asked.

"Sure thing." Tim said reaching into the water.

_He grabbed hold of her hair, slowly bringing her head up. Just as Conan had suspected, a large cut right through her brain._

"Wow, she really took a hit." Tim said letting her head fall back in.

"That cut to the head is not consistent with the ones around the body, look," Conan said pointing while aiming the light. "Those cuts were used with a smaller blade."

"A knife perhaps?" Tim questioned.

"Could be." Conan said noticing an extra puddle of blood at the side of the edge. "Hey Tim, check that out."

_Tim looked over, beginning to come up with a scenario. The rest of the group watching from afar. _

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shoji asked.

"Probably some CSI stuff," Déwu said. "That Conan guy did say he was some kind of detective."

"I hope they can find out who this creep is." Setsuko said.

_Shoji walked up to both Kazuha and Sonoko, trying to smile as best he could._

"If we make it through this, I was wondering if you both would come to my show," Shoji said. "I have two tickets left, I'd love if you both would come."

"We'd be delighted." Sonoko accepted.

"When is it?" Kazuha asked.

"First week of next month."

"Count me in," Kazuha said. "I'll have to make room on my schedule."

"Great, I know you'll both enjoy your time."

_He looked up at him, waiting for him to finish up his last thought. Tim took a few steps back from the pool, looking from it then to the puddle of blood. Tim snapped his finger._

"Got it."

"Got what?" Conan questioned.

"Kim was engaged a few feet away from the pool," Tim said. "The killer began stabbing her, pushing her in."

"I see," Conan said following. "The killer then see's Kim isn't dead, she try's coming out of the water only to be met by the axe."

"This time finishing her off," Tim completed. "That would explain the puddle of blood on the side of the pool."

"_Now all we have to figure out is what was the other weapon used." Conan thought to himself._

_He flashed the light around, heading further away from the pool. Conan continued his sweep of the area, looking for the slightest detail of anything out of place. He came to a stop, looking down to find Fred, lying face down_.

"Captain Naoki, come quick!" Conan yelled.

_He checked for a pulse, relieved to find one. The footsteps came storming in, Conan looked up to see everyone had come over._

"Fred," Naoki yelled. "Is he alive?"

_Conan nodded._

"Looks like he took a big hit." Conan said noticing a bump on his head.

"Let's hope he remembers what happened when he awakes." Takeo said.

"_I wish Heiji was here, he'd have solved this by now." Kazuha thought to herself._

_Conan then turned to see Tim still_ _standing over the pool, staring_ _into the blood filled water. _

"I'll be right back." Conan said handing the flashlight back to Naoki.

_He walked to the side of him, looking up into his eyes._

"Hey Tim, what's wrong?" Conan asked.

"The water," Tim replied still looking to the darkness of the pool. "You see that?"

_He looked down, not seeing a thing. Conan cleared his mind, focusing his attention harder than he had before. It laid across the bottom of the pool, giving off a small fume of light._

"What is that?" Conan asked.

"I don't know," Tim said breathing out. "But I do know I'll need a shower after this."

"Why's that?" Conan asked.

_He answered his question by jumping into the water. Everyone shot their attention over, wondering what was going on._

"Conan what's he doing?" Sonoko asked.

_Conan put her question on hold, watching as Tim rose up from the water._

"Looks like our killer got a little sloppy." Tim said pulling up from the pool.

"What did you find?" Conan asked.

_Tim didn't answer, sliding something into his jacket. Conan could see it in his face, he was on to something._

"Let's go rejoin the others." Tim softly spoke.

"Come on Tim, you can tell me," Conan said stepping infront of him. "You have a suspect, don't you?"

"It's just a hunch, we'll need more evidence." Tim said walking around him.

_Conan watched as Tim headed back to the others, not sure what to take from his comments._

"_Why is he being so distant all of a sudden?" Conan thought to himself. _

_He to joined the rest of the group._

"Captain, where's Kenji?" Tim asked.

"I sent him to the main cabin to radio the center about our situation."

"We better get down there," Tim said. "He could be hurt, or worse."

"Good call," Naoki said in agreement. "But what about Fred?"

"I'll carry him." Déwu offered.

"That'll work, let's go." Captain Naoki said standing back up.

_Bondo stared over at the two of them while they walked, studying their every move._

"_There's something about them...I just can't put my finger on it."_

_It took them under a minute to arrive at the cabin, his mechanical chair sitting near the communication tools and computer._

"There's his chair," Kazuha pointed out. "But where is he?"

_A low grunt can be heard coming from behind the desk. Conan went to the other side,_ _ finding Kenji laying on his back._

"Are you ok?" Conan asked.

"They...they got me from behind."

_Naoki grabbed one side of him with Norio grabbing the other, the two helping him to his chair._

"Did you send the message before you were attacked?" Conan asked.

"Yes," Kenji replied with a nod. "It wasn't until after that the door opened, someone darted in knocking me to the ground."

"Atleast you're ok." Captain Naoki said.

"Could someone escort me to my room," Kenji asked. "I need to go and put in a new bag."

"Conan and I will go with you." Tim volunteered.

"I'll come to." Bondo said.

"Very well," Captain Naoki said. "The rest of you with me, we're heading back to the casino."

"Make sure no one leaves this time." Tim advised.

"I don't plan on it," Naoki stated. "You four just be sure to come back in one piece."

_The majority of the group left, leaving the four of them alone in the cabin. Kenji drove over to the closet toward the right, pulling it open._

"Think one of you can grab that?" He asked pointing up to the top.

"What is it?" Bondo asked.

"A lantern," Kenji replied. "It will make for a viable light source while traveling the halls."

"Good call." Tim said.

_Bondo pulled it down, handing it to Kenji who lit it. He then handed it back to Bondo who held it at shoulders length._

"Alright boys, follow me." Kenji said.

_He drove forward knocking the doors to the cabin open with the three of them close behind. The walk was a rather quiet one, not a single word coming from any of the four men. Conan still wondering what Tim had found, and why he wasn't telling him what. After nearly five minutes of silence they came upon a room in a secluded area of the ship._

"Here we are."

_He opened the door, inviting the three of them in._

"It's pretty crammed in here, don't you think?" Tim asked.

"You get use to it after awhile."

_Bondo held the lantern over his head, trying to light up as much of the room as he could. Tim and Conan looked to Kenji's bed to see a fishing pole and tubes of_ _medicine laid out. Kenji finished placing on a new bag a few seconds later._

"You three about ready to go?"

"I sure am," Conan blurted. "Your room is giving me the creeps."

_Kenji laughed at this, holding the door open._

"Keep that lantern nice and high," Kenji said. "There's no telling who could be lurking."

"Ofcourse."

_The water can be heard flowing through the pipes as he washed his hands._ _Most sat at a table, a few standing near the wall. Freil sat alone. He could feel them watching, staring at him._ _Over ten minutes had gone by, they still had not arrived back at the casino._

"_I wonder if they're ok." Aoko thought to herself._

"I've had enough," Norio said stepping up from the wall. "We need to take care of this madman now." He said looking over to Freil.

"You heard what that city boy said," Takeo disagreed. "It could be any of us, we need proof before taking any kind of stand."

"What do you need Takeo," Norio asked. "Another dead body?"

"I agree, I say we do this guy in now." Hiroki said.

"I find it funny that you believe I'm the axe killer," Freil said. "Aren't you the tree cutter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't obvious," Freil said standing from the table. "You're the one used to dealing with heavy artillery such as knives and axes."

"He's right." Setsuko said.

"You stay out of this!" Déwu yelled.

"That will be just about enough." Captain Naoki said walking over.

"You're not in charge anymore," Hiroki stated pushing him back. "All that's happened on your watch is death."

"This is my ship, and you will abide by my rules." Naoki said only to be punched to the ground by Déwu causing Aoko to scream out.

_Kazuha shot up from the table, jumping in between all the commotion._

"That's enough," She shouted with frustration and anger in her eyes. "Everyone sit down and shut up!"

_She felt a shove from behind. This only raised the anger which had already been fostered through the nights events. Kazuha turned coming face to face with Hiroki._

"Wanna try that again?"

"You mean this?" Hiroki said reaching forward.

_Kazuha grabbed ahold of his arm flipping him onto his back. Her attempt at gaining control was short lived, feeling a cold pain swiftly glide across her shoulder. She cried out reaching for it to realize she had been cut. Kazuha then turned receiving a stiff kick to the rib causing her to fall back to the ground._

"Don't even think about intervening dance boy." Hiroki said looking over to Shoji as he got back to his feet.

_Shoji became frozen by this statement. Sonoko quickly took to Kazuha's side, checking her condition._

"Are you ok?"

"It hurts," Kazuha said favoring her injured shoulder. "How bad is it?"

_Sonoko gave it a look, disgust coming to her face as she stood to her feet._

"Let's see you try that on me," Sonoko daringly said taking a step forward. "I'll sue you so far into the ground you won't ever recover."

_Hiroki snapped at this, grabbing Sonoko by her shirt and slamming her against the wall. A tear rolling down one of her cheeks._

"Not so tough now are you." Hiroki said tightening his grip on her shoulders.

_Ladislav looked up from the book she read, reaching down for her gun strapped to her leg._

"_This has gone on long enough."_

"You have something you want to say, like an apology maybe?" Hiroki asked digging his fingers deeper into her shoulder.

_She sucked up the pain, not giving into his demand. The sound of something crashing through one of the tables can be heard, causing Hiroki to release his grip. He turned around to see Déwu had been put through a table, Tim standing over his body with Conan, Bondo, and Kenji just a few feet behind him._

"I'd step away from her if I was you, that is unless you want to end up like your friend here." Tim said.

_It had happened so quickly, Ladislav slowly putting her gun back in place._

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Hiroki asked coldly.

"Don't know, don't care," Tim replied brushing off his jacket. "But if you touch her again, I'll do more than just put you through a table."

_The room fell silent. Hiroki looked to the ground, coming to a decision to just walk. Déwu got back to his feet following him over to the far corner. Conan walked over to check on Kazuha, Sonoko coming over as well._

"What happened," Conan asked. "We heard a fight breaking out when we approached."

_She turned to him, still gripping the side of her shoulder._

"Déwu cut me when I tried to break up their little verbal bout." Kazuha said showing him her cut.

"Captain Naoki, can you grab the first aid kit." Conan asked

"Sure thing."

_He headed to one of the drawers, pulling out the first aid kit._

"Think she'll be ok?" Sonoko asked.

"Ofcourse," Conan replied. "All she needs is a few stitches."

"But there are no doctors aboard." Kazuha stated.

"I'll fix you up," Tim said kneeling down next to the three of them. "That is if it's ok with you."

_She instantly looked away._

"I take that as an undisputed yes," Tim said with a smile. "Good, now come have a seat at one of the tables."

_Sonoko helped her up, following Tim to a nearby table. Captain Naoki brought the first aid kit over, laying it down._

"Is she going to be ok?" Aoko asked walking up next to them.

"She'll be fine," Tim said directing his attention to Kazuha. "I'll make this is as quick as possible, all I need for you to do is sit up on the table."

_She did as instructed, turning her head to the side once up._ _Everyone remained quiet as he slowly stitched away. Kazuha found herself cringing from the pain, clenching her teeth to help relieve it_ _every few seconds._

"All done," Tim said taking a step back to check his work. "You're free to step down."

"Thank you." Kazuha quickly remarked before jumping down.

"What took you four so long anyway?" Takeo asked.

"We made a stop on their request," Kenji said looking to both Conan and Tim. "It only took them about five minutes."

"What were you two doing?" Captain Naoki asked.

_Tim turned around, removing the latex gloves as he did._

"Kenji was kind enough to allow me into the room Tsuneo occupied," Tim stated. "He wasn't to meet Freil until after two, we needed to find out what got him to leave early."

"I can understand that part," Bondo said following. "But why did you have Conan go into your room, then into mine?"

"Simple," Conan said with a grin. "We had to compare his room to ours, particularly his clock."

"His clock," Takako questioned with a shiver. "What relevance is that, did it lead you a step closer to finding the killer?"

_Tim walked up to her, softly placing a hand on her shoulder._

"That was the last step...we know who the killer is." Tim said causing everyone to gasp out.

"Is it Freil?" Setsuko asked.

"I'm betting it's one of those jerks." Aoko said looking toward Hiroki and Déwu.

"Conan, would you take the luxury of kicking us off?" Tim asked.

"No problem."

_They all watched as Conan walked to the middle of the center, tension looming throughout the room. He cleared his throat, looking to everyone who watched_ _on._

"Like Tim said, we had to find a reason why Tsuneo would leave his room," Conan began. "I first went to our room, from there he called me over the phone."

"Why?" Norio asked.

"We needed to compare his clock with others throughout the ship," Conan said looking his way. "That's why we also used Bondo's room."

"What did you discover," Shoji asked becoming impatient. "What was so important about the clocks?"

"His was one minute behind the others." Conan replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kazuha asked.

"Someone changed the time on his clock manually through the engine room," Tim answered. "Captain Naoki, didn't you say there was a one minute delay after resetting a clock?"

_He nodded._

"That is correct."

"Let's not forget the dragging sounds a few of you heard," Conan said. "The killer try'd to kill Aoko, I'm betting Setsuko and Takako would have also be targeted since they to heard the sound."

_Hiroki walked up to one of the tables, slamming his fist down._

"Enough with all this analyzing bullshit, who's the killer dammit!" Hiroki yelled out.

_The room fell silent. Tim headed over to him, everyone holding their breath as he did._ _He came to a stop at the table_ _reaching into his jacket. Tim pulled out a knife, driving it into the middle of the table causing everyone to jump._

"A knife?" Hiroki questioned.

"That's right," Tim said. "But take a close look at it."

_Everyone gathered around the table, giving the shiny object a_ _sharper look._

"It's so bright, what kind of knife is that?" Aoko asked.

"The kind a diver uses in the ocean," Tim replied. "Incase they lose possession of it in the deep sea."

"Is that what you jumped into the pool for?" Sonoko asked.

_He nodded._

"I'm sure you would know about these kinds of knives, wouldn't you," Tim asked looking to Kenji. "You told me and Conan you used to be a sea diver, this knife belong to you?"

"So what if it does," Kenji questioned. "Dosen't mean I killed anyone."

"Oh, but you did," Tim said looking him dead in the eyes. "Remuir Kenji, is the killer!"

"You kidding," Kenji asked with a laugh. "I can't even walk, the killer must have good mobility if they were able to escape from you in the dark."

_Conan walked up, taking the floor once more._

"At first I couldn't quite figure out what was up with Kim every time you two interacted," Conan began. "At first I thought it might have been a mutual attraction."

"Conan where are you going with this?" Aoko asked.

"Then I realized that she had seen you." Conan stated.

"Seen me?"

_Conan looked up to_ _Sonoko._

"Didn't Kim tell you she saw someone naked?"

"Yes." Sonoko replied confused on why he asked.

_Conan then turned back to Kenji, his eyes narrowing, fixated on him._

"She didn't just see any naked man, but a standing one," Conan said. "That's why she was so uncomfortable around you."

"_Nice, I didn't even catch that." Tim thought to himself._

"That's right," Sonoko said. "She did say he was standing in the corner of the room."

"What about the dragging sound we heard?" Setsuko asked.

"That ones easy," Conan replied looking up to her. "It was the sound of his bag dragging along the ground, he had collected to much liquid."

"Which also happened to be some of of Tsuneo's blood," Tim added. "That's why there was a big portion of the blood missing at the scene."

"The sound of something going overboard was probably the bag of blood." Conan finished.

_Captain Naoki came to Kenji's defense, stepping at his side._

"I don't see how he could have done it, he can't even walk," Captain Naoki said. "Where would he hide an axe anyway, we would have seen it."

_Tim stepped forward, looking down to Kenji who glared up at him._

"Didn't you say you never took your medicine and fishing pole from your bag?" Tim calmly asked.

"...Yes."

"I saw your fishing pole and medicine scattered across your bed," Tim said then directing his attention to his bag. "I'm betting the axe is in there."

"Kenji, is this true?" Captain Naoki asked.

_Kenji backed away from the table, anger expressed across his face. He looked to the ground for a few seconds. His head slowly pushing back up, a half smile coming to his face._

"Well played detectives," Kenji said standing to his feet. "I've been able to walk for the past two months.

_Everyone gasped, a smile of victory coming to both Conan and Tim. Kenji zipped the bag open, tossing the axe to the ground._ _Captain Naoki couldn't believe it, finding himself lost for words._

"I have one last question," Tim said taking a step forward. "Why, why did you kill Tsuneo."

"I...I, can't tell you who," Kenji said looking to the ground. "I endanger my family if I do."

_Tim looked back to Conan, both having a good idea what the situation was._

"_A hired hit." Tim thought to himself._

"You can call the authorities, I won't resist arrest." Kenji said taking a seat at one of the tables.

_Captain Naoki walked to the middle of the room, giving everyone a long look._

"You all look tired, why don't you get some sleep," Captain Naoki said. "I'll take care of this."

"Sure you don't need help, Tim and I could stay." Conan said.

"You two did your job, a swell one at that," Naoki complemented. "I think you've earned a little sleep."

_Conan looked up to Tim who nodded down. With that everyone headed back to their rooms, most glimpsing over at Kenji as they did._ _Tim felt a tap at his shoulder as they walked, turning to see Sonoko._

"I'd like to apologize for earlier."

"Accepted, I'm sorry for what I said as well," Tim replied. "I didn't know you'd take it that way, if I'd known."

_Sonoko put a finger to his mouth, a smile coming to her's._

"I accept yours to, no need to explain."

"This mean you still won't tell Ran?" Tim asked.

"Sure... as long as you and Conan continue to keep your allegiance to me," Sonoko said proudly looking away.

_Tim shook his head from side to side, humored by her remark. The three made it back to the room not long after._

"_Funny to say, but something positive did come out of this," Conan thought to himself. "CMX4, the account number."_

**To Be Continued**


	22. Emptied

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 2**__2_

_**Emptied**_

_Morning brought a new sense of calmness, the previous nights events still lingering in the back of his mind. He could feel the pillow crammed from under him, a couple shakes to the side following._

"Rise and shine, it's time to pack up." Sonoko said standing over him.

_Tim peaked up at her for a slight second before laying his head back down._

"Do you need your ears checked," Sonoko asked hitting him with the pillow. "Time to get up."

_He didn't budge._ _She took another swing as he reached up yanking it from her hand._

"Why are you so anxious for me to get up?" Tim asked looking to the clock which read only nine thirty.

"We're getting on an exchange ship," Sonoko informed taking the pillow from his possession for a second time. "Why else would I be hustling you to get up?"

"I can think of a couple reasons," Tim replied pushing up. "Where's Conan?"

"In the bathroom getting ready," Sonoko pointed. "Just like you should be."

_He watched as she walked over, packing her things in a quick fashion_. _Tim found his way out of bed, going over and throwing on a pair of casual clothing before packing up. Conan came from the bathroom shortly after, spinning a tooth brush in between his fingers._

"Took you long enough." Sonoko exclaimed before heading in herself.

"How long have you been up?" Tim asked.

"For about forty minutes," Conan replied zipping his toothbrush into a side pocket. "

"When is this other ship supposed to cross paths with this one?"

"When I spoke with Captain Naoki a little earlier he said the other ship would arrive around ten." Conan replied.

"That's not long from now," Tim said looking to the clock. "Make sure you have everything."

"Don't have to tell me, I've got everything in place."

_Conan threw his bag over his shoulders as he headed for the door._

"See you two out there, make sure you wait for Sonoko," Conan reminded. "We're her peasants after all."

"Why do I have to wait?"

"One of us does," Conan declared turning the handle. "If you really don't want her to tell Ran, I suggest you play along."

_Tim watched as the door closed behind him._

"_Maybe he's a peasant, I'll be the gardner or the security guy."_

_He sat at the edge of the bed, staring to the carpet in wait. Not surprising it took her over ten minutes to finally get everything together. He held the door open, the two walking out together. Conan could be found standing out near the main deck along with the rest of the passengers._

"What took you two?" Conan asked.

"I was just making sure I had everything," Sonoko said. "Leaving something important behind is the last thing I'd want to do."

_The three turned just as Aoko approached._

"Good morning." She said lively.

"To you as well." Tim replied.

"How did you sleep," Sonoko asked with an evil grin. "You didn't get scared did you."

"No, I was a little to tired to really think about anything."

_The two began chatting. Tim and Conan directed their attention out to sea, an object in the distance flowing toward them. It took all but a few minutes for it to come to a clear view._

"Looks like our exchange ship has arrived." Conan said.

"Let's hope we don't have anymore incidents." Tim said.

_Everyone waited as the ship pulled up along side theirs, a walk way extending outward to the new ship._

"I hope you all find the rest of your cruise to be a pleasant one."

"Thank you captain, regardless of what went down it was nice to ride the Seawolf." Tim said.

"When you have things cleared up, we'd love to come back some time." Conan added.

"I look forward to that, it was a pleasure to have you both aboard."

_Tim and Conan watched as everyone made their way over. They turned to the side to see a smaller ship approaching, men dressed in police uniforms looking over to them with binoculars._

"_Looks like they've come for Kenji." Conan thought to himself._

_He gazed over at them for a few seconds, getting closer with each moment._

"Come on Shinichi," Tim said looking down to him. "We're the last two."

_Conan turned, looking up to him._

"Sorry about that, guess I dosed off."

_Conan stepped up first, with Tim walking up closely behind. They made it over to the new ship, looking back to see the bridge stretching away. Captain Naoki waved to them one last time before turning and walking over to greet the officers._

"I hope all goes well," Conan said. "I don't really think Kenji is all that bad."

"Nor do I," Tim said in agreement. "He might have just got caught up in the wrong crowd."

"To bad he didn't know about your Neon Knights program."

_Tim looked down at him with a smile._

"Guess you're right," Tim said with a brief pause. "Let's just hope we can keep others from going down that path."

_Conan nodded. The two looked to the Seawolf one last time, the ship they stood upon taking off in the opposite direction. As they looked a hand came to both of their shoulders_._ The two looked to find Sonoko standing in between them. _

"What's wrong," Sonoko asked looking from one to the other. "You two miss the Seawolf already?"

_Neither of them chose to respond._ _In the moments that followed a loud whistle being blown can be heard, the three of them turning to see a man approaching the whole group._

"Hello everyone, I am your new captain," He said with the tip of his hat. "You can address me by Captain L or Mr. L, whatever works for you."

"How long until we get our new rooms?" Shoji asked.

"They've already been assigned," Captain L said pulling out a deck of key cards. "Listen for your last names."

_Everyone listened on as he called them up one by one. Luckily their group was one of the first to be called, he pointed them in the direction of their room before facing the others again. Just like aboard the Seawolf, Sonoko lead the way to their room._

"_Funny how we managed to get room fourteen again, let's_ _just hope it dosen't also result in another murder case." Conan thought to himself._

_She slid the key, cracking the door to the side. The three of them walked in, giving the room a good look. Everything was set up similar to the previous room._

"I miss the green carpet." Tim commented looking down to see a coding of grey.

_Sonoko reached over switching the light to the bathroom_ _on_.

"There's your green." Sonoko said pointing toward the green tiles that made up the bathroom floor.

"Nice." Conan said giving it a look.

"So what's on the agenda our queen?" Tim asked.

"Princess, I prefer princess," Sonoko said dropping her bags turning to face him. "I say the three of us head out to the pool and take a swim."

"_Great, now we have to call her princess." Conan thought to himself._

"You sure you're going to be out there this time?" Tim asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"A legit one," Tim replied crossing his arms as well. "Last time you said you'd see us at the pool we didn't see you until night rolled around."

"That was a one time things, besides," Sonoko said kicking her shoes off. "I'm feeling a little...hot."

_She_ _grabbed her swim suit from the bag before walking toward the bathroom, flashing her hair to the side as she passed the two of them._

"_Does she really think that'll work on either of us?" Conan thought to himself._

_A few minutes went by._ _The two of them got into their trunks, both throwing on blank white T-shirts. Tim walked toward the door, spinning the card key in between his fingers. Conan raced over jumping infront of him._

"What are you doing," Conan asked blocking the door way. "We have to wait for Sonoko."

"I think you're mistaking little buddy," Tim said patting him on the head. "It's your turn to wait for her, me on the other hand...I'll be out at the pool."

_Tim simply stepped around him. Conan stood in place, the sound of the door closing a few moments later._

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." Conan muttered to himself.

_He whistled as he made his way on, scouring throughout the halls to try and find the swimming pool. He came to a stop, finding Freil near the ice machine._

"Mr. Omah, would you happen to know where the pool is?" Tim asked stepping to the side of the machine.

"Right that way," Freil pointed. "Walked past it when I went to my room."

"Thanks."

_Tim kept moving, glimpsing back at Freil before turning the corner._ _He looked toward the end of the hall, a pair of large doors could be seen. As he got closer the scent of the pool_ _could be picked up._

"_It must be just past these doors."_

_Tim made his way over, pushing the two doors to the side. He entered a large room, the pool being near the center._

"Guess this must be an inside pool, unlike on the Seawolf." Tim said walking in.

_He looked to the pool, catching a glimpse of her at the side of his eye. She sat at the edge, her chin resting upon her palm. He turned, observing the rest of the room. There was no one but the two of them. Tim took a deep breath, deciding to join her at the pool side. He walked over, taking a seat a few inches to the side of her. She turned to see who it was, then back to the water._

"How's the shoulder?"

_It took her a few seconds to respond._

"Still sore." Kazuha replied moving her feet through the water.

_The two of them sat in silence, both staring down to the water. Tim looked over at her a few seconds later, a smile coming to his face._

"I like your hair."

_She didn't respond, continuing to move her feet throughout the water. He inched_ _in a little closer, trying once more._

"I meant what I said... you have really beautiful hair." Tim said with a slight gulp.

_She looked up to him once more, a look of uncertainty in her eyes._

"You sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm not, I just didn't want things to feel weird."

"Weird?" Kazuha asked.

"I'm friends with your boyfriend," Tim answered. "That's why I came up with that bit about not finding long haired girls attractive."

"Boyfriend, hold on," Kazuha said slightly raising her voice. "Who said I had a boyfriend?"

"...Aren't you involved with Heiji Hattori?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" She snapped causing him to jump back.

"Woh Kazuha, that's just what I heard."

"I bet that dart head told you that, hu?"

"I actually heard it from Kudo." Tim replied.

"Kudo," Kazuha questioned. "Do you mean Shinichi?"

"Nice one Tim, meant to say Conan."

"Yea...that's the one." Tim said shaking his head up and down.

"Heiji probably told him that," Kazuha said standing to her feet. "I'm going to have a little talk with Heiji when I get home."

_Tim watched as she walked back to the door, exiting the pool area._

"All I wanted to do was get on her good side, guess I messed up a tad," Tim thought to himself. "This is all Conan's fault, he should have been more clear."

_He sat in the silence of the room for the next few minutes, staring to the far wall. The door opened soon after, he turned to see Shoji with Yuji and Kamiko at his side. The three headed his way._

"How's it going there Tim?" Shoji asked.

"Not bad, just resting up a little."

"That was really cool how you found out the killer." Kamiko commented.

"It was awesome," Yuji added stepping to the other side of him. "Where's Conan?"

"He should be here any minute." Tim replied.

"Good, because I want to learn how to be a detective."

"Me to!" Kamiko jumped with excitement.

_Shoji smiled at this._

"Think you can watch them for a bit," Shoji asked. "I have a little something I need to do."

"That's ok with me, they can hang with Conan when he comes out."

"Thanks."

_Shoji headed back for the doors while both Yuji and Kamiko jumped into the pool. The two of them swimming near the shallow parts, tossing water at one another. Tim_ _stood up walking over to one of the chairs. He took to his back, resting his head on top of his hands. The sun shined bright through the glass ceiling, further relaxing himself_. _The door to the room opened a minute later, Tim opening an eye to see Conan approaching._

"Where's Sonoko?"

"On our way here we ran into Aoko, they began chatting," Conan answered. "She said I could go on with out her."

"Think she'll actually show up?"

"Maybe, so what have you been doing," Conan asked tossing a towel to one of the chairs.

_Water splashed up near his feet, Conan turning to see Yuji and Kamiko smiling up at him._

"You coming in?" Yuji asked.

"Of course." Conan said walking into the pool.

"_Guess Conan can watch them for a bit." Tim thought laying his head back once more._

_He found his eyes closed within that next minute, his mind focused on the Outworlders and Black Yangs. _

"_I'm betting whatever is in that account is important, especially that Yin/Yang box."_

_He laid in thought for minutes to come, his mind focused on what their next move would be. They needed to gain the advantage, doing so would require them to know the agend_a _of both gangs. The question posed, how would they find out? All this registered through his mind as he lay._ _A slight tap came to his shoulder, opening his eyes to see Sonoko sitting at the side of the chair next to him._

"Aren't you going to take a swim?"

"Not right now, I'd rather be the water guard," Tim replied sitting up. "What about you?"

_She simply smiled, laying to her stomach._

"Hey Conan," Sonoko called out. "Come here for a minute."

_Conan looked up from the water to see her grinning over at him._

"_What does she want now?"_

"I'll be right back you guy's."

"Hurry back." Kamiko said with a splash.

_He stepped out grabbing the towel he had thrown to the chair, drying himself as he walked over._

"What is it you need?" Conan asked.

_She pulled out a thing of sun oil, handing the container to Conan._

"What is this for," Conan asked. "You want me to use some for my skin?"

"No silly," Sonoko said laying flat. "I want you to spread it across my back."

_Conan jumped up, nearly dropping the bottle from his hands._

"Are you sure," Conan asked looking to the glass ceiling. "I don't think you can get a tan from here."

"I wonder if Ran has called," Sonoko said reaching for her phone. "She might be worried about you, maybe I should let her know where we are."

"Where did you say you wanted it again?" Conan asked narrowing his eyes.

"On my back." Sonoko said then directing her attention to Tim. "It would also be nice if someone could do my legs."

"_Great...should have seen that_ coming." Tim thought to himself.

_Tim pushed up, standing next to Conan who popped the top open._ _She rested her chin on top of her hands, waiting for the two of them to begin. Conan poured some of the liquid into his hand, squirting some into Tim's before placing the container to the ground._ _They both stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move._

"Children first." Tim said giving Conan the honor of getting things started.

_He slightly grunted before reaching forward, moving his hands up and down her back. Conan looked over to Tim who looked like he was ready to laugh._

"Why aren't my legs being taken care of?" Sonoko turned with a snap.

_Conan nearly laughed at this._

"Right away princess." Tim said quickly kneeling to the side of the chair.

_He touched down upon her skin, flowing in rhythm with Conan's strokes. They did this for about a minute before she spoke out._

"My ankles aren't a borderline Timmy, make sure you get my feet to," Sonoko said before turning to Conan. "You're doing good with the shoulders, how about my neck now."

_She laid flat, pushing her hair to the side. Conan gulped, beginning to massage the sides of her neck._

"_Boy do I wish I could switch duties with Conan right now."_

"Wow...you two are doing such a wonderful job," Sonoko said with a moan. "We need to do this more often.

_Both Conan and Tim looked to the other, nearly cringing at her reaction. Tim looked up as they continued, trying to focus his mind elsewhere._

"_Can't believe I'm actually doing this, and to think," Conan thought looking down to her. "She's enjoying every second of it."_

_He to found his mind wondering off, into nothing but blank emptiness. They continued through_ _the procedure, neither keeping count on_ _how long they were doing it for._ _Sonoko eked out_ _a few minutes later, snapping the two back into reality. _

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

_Sonoko pushed up from the chair looking straight to Tim who stood up as well._

"What did I do?"

"What did you do," Sonoko stomped. "Don't tell me you didn't realize how far your hands were moving up my legs."

"Oops, guess I entered the red zone," Tim said rubbing the back of his head. "I was a little dosed off if you know what I mean."

_She glared over at him for a few seconds, his smile slowly cooling her off. She grabbed her phone from the chair, walking in between the two of them._

"I'm going to go see what's taking Aoko so long, I'll be back."

_The two of them watched as she headed for the doors._

"Nice going Tim, I thought we'd never get out of that."

"I was thinking the same thing," Tim said looking down to him. "Let's make sure no more opportunities like that arise."

"Agreed." Conan said with a nod.

_With that the both of them remained discreet throughout the rest of the day, anywhere she was, they weren't. Tim looked to his watch._

"It's past eleven," Tim said looking back up. "She's got to be asleep by now."

"No doubt," Conan said in agreement. "Good call, I guess she didn't come to the weight room after all."

_They put the equipment used back into place before heading for the doors. _

"What are you two still doing up?" Takeo asked noticing them as he walked down the hall.

"Just working out a little." Tim replied.

"He loves to stay in shape." Conan added.

"That's good to know, I'll see you detectives tommarrow."

"Sure thing." Tim said with a wave.

_He waved back before walking in the opposite direction of them. They came upon room fourteen, Tim swiping the card in place. He slowly cracked the door open, the two of them quietly stepping in. Tim signaled for Conan to stay put. It took a few moments for his eyes to adapt to the dark, peaking around the corner to find Sonoko asleep in one of the beds._

"We're good, she's out." Tim whispered.

_The both of them moved through the dark, managing to get into their night clothes without awaking her._

"_Mission complete." Conan thought taking to his end of the bed._

_Unlike on the on the previous ship, their night was not interrupted by screams of terror. _

_Sea hawks flapping by awoke him that next morning, the sound of typing to the desk near the side wall. Conan rolled up, looking to see Tim on his laptop._

"What are you looking at?" Conan asked.

"CMX4, it's an account located at the down town bank," Tim said looking over to him. "Not very far from where you live."

"Good, when are we going to go check it out?" Conan asked jumping down from the bed.

"As soon as we arrive back, which should be later this evening."

"I thought this cruise was until Saturday."

"It was," Tim said standing from the chair. "But after the events on the Seawolf it got cut off a day."

"I have no problem with that, the sooner we find out what's in that box the better." Conan said.

_Tim closed the laptop, sticking it back into his bag._

"Where's Sonoko?" Conan noticing her absence.

"She went to grab some breakfast," Tim replied grabbing a clean pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Did she wonder where we were all day?"

"I told her I was working out."

"Guess we have to find a new place to hide around."

"There's plenty of those," Tim said pushing the bathroom door open. "I'd pack up if I were you."

_Conan walked over to the drawer, getting into his clothes for the day. He turned on the TV, watching the incoming news. His eyes widening at what he saw._

"_Uh oh, looks like the killings on the Seawolf have hit the news," Conan thought to himself. "Hopefully Ran hasn't heard about it yet."_

_Tim came from the shower a few minutes later, drying himself before getting into his clothes. He walked back out to see Conan placing the last of his things into his bag._

"All done."

"Guess you're free to do whatever since that's out of the way."

"What about you?" Conan asked.

"I've packed most everything," Tim said walking over to the drawer. "Just a few extra things left."

_Conan waited for him to finish, which didn't take long._

"Looks like we're all done, what do you say we head out to the deck?"

"Sounds alright to me."

_Conan lead the way as they walked through the hall, making their way to the main deck. They looked over to see Sonoko and Aoko standing near the railing, both looking out to sea._

"Think we should join them?" Tim asked.

"We don't exactly have anything better to do."

"Guess you make a point," Tim said as they walked over. "If this turns into a double oil down, I got dibs on Aoko."

"Don't jinx it genius."

_Aoko and Sonoko turned as the two joined them._

"I see you both decided to finally come from that room." Sonoko said.

"We just finished packing." Tim said.

_He looked on from the balcony, watching... trying to pin his finger around it. There was something about them, something he had never seen in anyone before. _

"_They complemented eachother so well, reading what the other was thinking." _

_A couple more hawks flew by, calling out as they did. He continued to watch, the waves colliding with the sides of the ship. Alerting footsteps came from behind, coming to a stop at the side of him._

"You're watching them again...aren't you?"

_He held firm in his stance, keeping his sights set on the two of them. She took another step toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"Bondo, what's wrong?"

_He removed his hands from behind himself, turning to face her._

"They're intriguing...unique."

"I've never seen you act this way."

"Tell me Ladislav," Bondo said turning back to look down at them. "Have you ever seen a boy of Conan's age that brilliant, keen, deductive...that fearless?"

"No, I haven't." Ladislav replied.

_The sound of the sea hawks vanishing into the distance was the only thing heard for the moments to come._

"_Timothy and Conan have striked my interest, I look forward to learning more about these...detectives." _

_The four of them stood there for hours to come, talking about recent events_,_ with a little joking from time to time. _

"I think Setsuko is playing the piano, any of you interested in listening to her?" Aoko asked.

"We've been standing for the last few hours," Sonoko said. "I could use a seat, count me in."

"We'll all go." Tim said in agreement.

_Conan turned to see Kazuha heading over just before the four of them began walking._

"Kazuha, what have you been doing all day?" Sonoko asked.

"I lost my phone," Kazuha said with a huff. "I was hoping someone could help me find it."

"I'll help you." Aoko said.

"Actually I was wondering if Tim could help me," She said directing her focus to him. "He seems to have a good eye for detail."

"Sure...I'll help you."

"Once you find the phone, you can both join us in the piano room." Sonoko said.

"We won't be long," Kazuha said turning to walk. "Right this way Tim."

_He walked at her side, neither saying a word to the other the whole way there. Kazuha pulled out her key card, opening the door to the room. She guided him in, taking a seat at one of the beds._

"So where's the last place you remember seeing it?" Tim asked as he began looking.

"Right there on the table." She said pointing.

_He continued to look around, checking the bathroom, under the beds, the pillows, chairs, and even the closet. He found no sign of the phone. Tim turned around to see Kazuha still sitting at the end of the bed, her right leg crossed over her left._

"Do you mind if I go through your drawers?" Tim asked.

"Not at all."

_He began searching through every single one, giving each one a clean sweep. He caught a glimpse of her at the side of his eye._

"_Why isn't Kazuha helping, dosen't she want to find her phone?"_

_Tim opened yet another drawer, getting the same luck as the previous three._

"I don't know what to tell you Kazuha, but I just can't find it."

"That's ok, at least you tried." She said stepping up from the bed.

"So...how do you feel about my stitching job?" Tim asked.

"Not bad, for an amateur that is." Kazuha jokingly replied.

_He brushed this off._ _She lead him back to the front door, holding it open for him._

"Wait a minute, there's something we didn't try."

_Tim lifted a brow._

"Care to share your idea?" Tim asked.

"How about you try dialing my number, if my phone is on we'll hear it ring."

"That might actually work," Tim said pulling out his phone. "So what's your number?"

_Kazuha gave him her number, Tim dialing it the next second. A sinister grin came to her face as a ringing sound can be heard. Kazuha reached into her pocket, sliding out her phone._

"Oh...there it is."

"Wait a minute," Tim said crossing his arms. "You never lost your phone did you?"

"If you're ever up in Osaka be sure to call me," Kazuha said slowly pushing the door shut. "I'd love to show you around."

_He could see the smile across her face as the door closed before him._

"_Can't believe she got me with that," Tim thought shaking his head from side to side. "Not only did she want my number, but made sure I got hers...clever."_

_He made his way to the piano room, taking a seat next to Conan who looked up at him._

"How'd it go?" Conan asked. "Did you find the phone."

"Yep."

"_He was a little quick on that exchange, I wonder what happened up there."_

_They sat in the piano room for the next few hours, listening to her play different tunes_ _every few minutes. Sonoko_ _looked to the clock, sitting up when it rolled past five thirty._

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"Back to the room ofcourse, I have to go pack my things."

"We'll come with you," Tim said standing from the chair. "I think it's time we rounded everything up."

"Just make sure the two of you don't get in my way." Sonoko warned turning to walk.

"_Women and their space._" Tim muttered following after.

_Once back in the room they strapped their bags to their shoulders, waiting for Sonoko to get all her things together. Ten minutes quickly turned into twenty._

"How long do you think until she finishes?"

"I'm guessing at least another five." Conan replied.

_That additional five minutes turned into another ten. The two of them sat slouched forward, becoming very impatient with the length of time it was taking her. After another few minutes of waiting she came from the bathroom, sliding her tooth brush into the side pocket of her bag._

"All done, you boys ready to head back down?"

"Most defiantly," Conan said in relief. "I was wondering when you would finish."

"You could have waited down stairs you know?"

"That's enough you two, let's not start an argument," Tim said standing up from the bed. "How about we just head back to the deck and wait until we arrive, sound good?"

"Last one out buy's dinner." Sonoko said rushing for the door.

"Have fun, Conan and I aren't playing," Tim said as Conan darted past him. "Oh kay then...guess I spoke to soon."

_He walked out last, Sonoko and Conan smiling over at him._

"_Every wrong thing is happening to me today."_

_They made it back to the main deck, the view of the city not far from their position. Shoji walked up to the three, leaning up against the railing._

"It was nice meeting the three of you, when I host my show after next months I'll be sure to have more spare tickets to invite you two as well." Shoji said looking to Conan and Tim.

"We'd love that." Conan said.

"That would be great." Tim added.

_The ship moved in, reaching the docks within the next few minutes. Captain L gave everyone a wave as they all stepped down the stairs, walking toward the city._

"It's good to be back on land," Tim said taking a few steps. "Especially after what happened."

_It didn't take long for the two to realize Sonoko was missing. They turned to see her talking with Kazuha and Aoko._

"Guess they're saying their goodbyes." Tim said.

"Don't see why," Conan said kicking a rock to the side. "They'll be seeing eachother around anyway."

_A minute passed as they both waited._

"How long do you think this will take?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Conan replied.

_Luckily it only lasted a minute. Aoko waved over to the both of them, Conan and Tim waving back. Kazuha winked over to them, Tim gulped knowing it was mainly directed to him._

"Let's go, my legs are getting tired." Sonoko said rejoining them.

"So, what are we going to have for dinner?" Conan asked as they walked.

"I don't know Conan," Sonoko said beginning to give it some thought. "Let's make it somewhere expensive."

"Yea," Conan said in agreement. "There's this place up the block from the theater, heard they have some really quality stuff."

_Tim shook his head from side to side, not exactly humored by either of them._ _Sonoko's phone began to vibrate, pulling it up to see she had five missed calls._

"Guess we're going to have to cancel dinner." Sonoko said.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Ran try'd calling five times."

"You think she's already home from the art show?"

"Probably," Sonoko said putting her phone away. "I think I better take Conan home, that dosen't mean you don't still owe us a dinner."

"Your not going to tell her...are you?" Tim asked.

_Sonoko signaled for a taxi just as they approached the side of the road. It didn't take long for one to arrive._

"I guess it all depends on my mood when we get there." Sonoko said finally answering his question.

_The cab driver stepped out, taking their bags from their hands. Conan looked to see Tim walking off._

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"I have a stop I need to make before heading back to the apartment," Tim replied. "I'll call you in the morning."

_Conan nodded, jumping into the back seat along with Sonoko. The cab ride was a quiet one. He was tired, but at the same time nervous at what Sonoko might tell Ran. She sat back resting her eyes, the events of the past few days clipping through her mind. They arrived infront of the Mouri residents after about a forty minute drive._

"_Here we go," Conan thought to himself. "Either a warm hug, or a thrashing of words."_

_He found himself clenching the palms of his hands, every step up the stairs more draining than the last. They came to a stop infront of the door, Conan froze at the sound of her knocks at the door._

"_Please don't let her..."_

_His thoughts went blank as the door slid open._

"There you two are," Ran said with the sound of relief in her voice. "I've been trying to reach you all day."

"My phone was off, didn't mean to give you a scare." Sonoko said as she and Conan stepped in.

"Where were you guys anyway?"

"_This is it, make or break."_

_Sonoko briefly glimpsed down at him, sending a shiver down his spine._

"On a cruise," Sonoko answered. "We left Wednesday morning."

"How was it," Ran asked. "Meet anyone interesting."

"It was rather boring," Sonoko said looking to the side. "Conan was the only thing keeping me sane from my bordem."

_Ran laughed at this._

"_Great she didn't tell... that almost makes up for that derailing_ _massage."_ _Conan thought to himself._

"Sounds awful, the art show was great."

"Meet any interesting people?" Sonoko asked taking a step forward.

"Maybe." She said mysteriously.

_Ran then looked to Conan who smiled up at her._

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Ran said. "Why don't you go to your room and unpack."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

_They continued to talk as Conan headed to his room, a semi smile coming to his face._

"_Looks like Sonoko really came through for us, guess you could say I'm a little surprised."_

_Cars roared through the streets, the moon resting in between the clouds giving off it's fume of light. He walked past a few people, a smirk resting on the side of his face. He approached a pay phone, sticking a couple coins in while dialing._

"_How did it go?" A damp voice spoke._

"Perfect, they know nothing of my involvement."

"_What did they learn?"_

"We had some detective wannabe's aboard, but all they were able to gather was the name of the account."

"_Anything else?"_

"Yes, they also have knowledge of the Yin/Yang box," He informed. "But it all dosen't matter, everything has been moved from that location."

"_Excellent."_

"What happens next sir?"

"_I'll let you know when the time comes...you've done well, Norio."_

**To Be Continued**


	23. Relocated

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 23**

**Relocated**

"_I think I did a good job...hopefully this works."_

_It was relatively early, a little past nine thirty that morning. He continued down the block, the building of interest coming into view._

"_They were closed when I stopped by last night, business should be in session now."_

_He walked up, the main doors sliding to the side. Being the time of day it was, there was no line to keep him in wait. He smiled, walking over to the front desk._

"How may I help you today Mr...?"

"Tsuneo." He replied removing his hat.

"Oh yes, you stopped by a week ago," The clerk said looking to the computer screen. "Have you come to check the fundings of your account."

"_Great, the disguise worked."_

"If you mean account CMX4, then yes."

"Give me one second Mr. Tsuneo."

_He stood in wait for a few, his hands resting atop the counter._

"That's strange, it says everything has been emptied out."

"Emptied out...by whom?"

"By a Mr. Goodman Alfran, do you know him?"

_He_ _snapped his finger._

"That's my business partner," He said with a laugh. "I wish he would tell me when he makes decisions like these."

"Sorry for misunderstanding Mr. Tsuneo."

"Don't worry about it," He said with a turn. "Thanks for looking into that for me."

"Ofcourse, it's what we do at Skyline Bank."

_With that he headed for the exit, not sure what to feel on the matter._

"_Everything that sat in the back room must have been moved just yesterday," He thought to himself as the front doors pushed to the side once more. "The good news is I have a name, Alfran Goodman."_

_He made it to the end of the street, looking to his watch._

"_It's a little early, but I'll be sure to give Conan a call in a bit to inform him about this_ _late development."_

_He stood in the room, trotting from side to side in an endless cycle of back and forth._

"_I've been at this for nearly an hour, I wonder when he's going to call," Conan thought to himself continuing to pace. "On a side note, where did he go off to last night?"_

_Conan finally came to a stop, taking a seat at the side of the bed. He looked to the ground, wondering what events the day's would bring. The sound of foot steps approached. He looked to the door, a couple light knocks touching up against it._

"Conan are you awake?"

_He hopped down from the bed, walking over and opening the door._

"Good morning Conan," Ran said with a smile. "Would you like to go on a morning jog with me?"

"Sure, we haven't done that in a few weeks." Conan said agreeing.

"Good, just give me a few minutes," Ran said heading for her room. "Let me get into something more appropriate for the occasion."

"I'll do the same." Conan said walking over to his drawer.

_It didn't take long for him to find his jogging attire. He headed into the main room, stretching his arms and legs as he waited_. _Ran joined him soon after._

"You ready to go?"

_Conan nodded. With that the two walked to the door heading down the fleet of stairs. They jogged down the streets, occasionally waving to those that lived in the neighborhood._

"So Conan, how did you enjoy the cruise?" Ran asked as they jogged.

"It wasn't bad, actually had a lot of fun," Conan replied keeping pace with her. "I got to meet Nou Shoji, so that was nice."

_Ran immediately stopped in her tracks, Conan doing the same._

"What's wrong?"

"Shoji was on the cruise," Ran asked looking down to him. "You mean the Nou Shoji?"

"Yea," Conan confirmed. "I even got to shake his hand."

"That's weird, Sonoko didn't even mention he was on the cruise," Ran said as the two began walking. "What was he like?"

"He's a pretty laid back kinda guy, very friendly at that," Conan said as they continued walking. "I'm positive you would have found his company most enjoyable."

_At that second a car drove by, honking at the two as it did. They looked over to see Subaru waving before turning up the block._

"It looks like he's having a good day," Conan said before looking back to Ran. "How about the art show, did you meet anybody worth mentioning?"

_She simply smiled, the light turning red allowing for them to cross the road._

"_She's hiding something...I wonder what it could be."_

_Their morning jog lasted for another fifteen minutes before heading back to the house. Ran held the front door open, Conan walking in with Ran right behind._

"I'm pretty sure you're hungry after that little work out," Ran said closing the door behind them. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything will do."

"Let me change into something else," Ran said taking to her room. "I'll make something as soon as I come out."

"Sounds good to me."

_Conan watched as she walked to her room, turning to do the same._

"Guess I better get into something more casual myself."

_He headed in, finding a clean set of clothes to wear for the day. After getting dressed he walked back to the main room. Conan switched on the TV, flipping through the channels looking to find anything of interest._ _He came to a stop once reaching the news._

"_Let's see what todays news has to share."_

_Ran came from her room a few moments later, heading straight for the kitchen._ _Conan quickly turning the channel when the talk of the Seawolf was mentioned as the next topic._

"_Gotta be careful, don't want Ran to find out the in depth details of our cruise."_

_He flipped it to the sports channel before resting the remote on top of the TV._

"Do you know when Kogoro is supposed to return?" Conan asked walking to the kitchen.

"I got a call from him yesterday afternoon, he should be home this evening some time." Ran replied washing her hands at the sink.

_Conan reached into his pocket, pulling out his vibrating phone. He looked down to see a received text from Tim. He walked back to the TV, opening the message as he did._

"_Meet me at the base."_

_Conan closed his phone, looking over to Ran who was laying out the supplies for breakfast._

"_Guess it wouldn't hurt to eat first." Conan thought to himself._

_He sat in wait for the next twenty minutes, watching the highlights of different sporting events to help pass time._

"Breakfast is ready," Ran said stepping from the kitchen. "I hope you like it."

"There's nothing you've made I haven't liked."

"Thanks Conan." Ran said placing his dish onto the table.

_It didn't take long for him to finish, looking across the table to find Ran looking down to her phone._

"Aren't you going to eat?" Conan asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Ran said looking up. "I think I'll just wait for lunch."

_She looked back to her phone causing Conan to lift a brow._

"_I_ _wonder what's up, an important call maybe?"_

_He stood from the table, walking over and cleaning off his plate before letting it sit to dry._

"Hey Ran, do you think it would be ok if I went and hanged with my friends?"

"Sure...how long do you plan on being gone for?"

"Just a couple hours, no later than five." Conan said assuringly.

"That's fine with me, call me if you need anything ok."

_Conan nodded before walking over to the door, sliding on his shoes. He tightened his laces, giving her one last glimpse before heading out the front door._

"_I wonder what this little meeting is going to be about, that account no doubt."_

_Conan took each step at a time, knowing he had a rather flexible length of time for the day. He made it to the forest, welcoming it's many tree's which shielded him from the sun's heat and brightness. He made it to the underground base, the device scanning his eyes._

"_This never get's old."_

_The door slid open the next second, allowing for him to step in. Conan walked in immediately noticing a few added additions to the room. To the right of the locker rested another desk with a computer sitting on it, Conan then looked to see Tim at the end of the shed lifting weights. _

"You came sooner than I expected." Tim said pushing the bar and weights up to it's resting spot.

"I see you've added a couple things."

"Got the extra computer down here, just incase we have multiple leads on something," Tim said walking over. "That way you or Heiji can work one angle while I do another."

"Smart thinking, what did you get the weights for?" Conan asked looking to them once more.

"Need to keep my body in top physical shape, it helps avoid soreness and other side affects from my night activities."

"Guess that makes sense," Conan said directing his attention up to him. "I'm pretty sure you didn't ask to meet me here just to show me the added utilities."

"That's correct, I actually wanted to show you something."

_Tim walked over taking a seat infront of the computer, Conan at his side. He turned on the screen, Conan stared up looking at the many different faces which filled the screen._

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, this is just a criminal hit list," Tim answered. "I keep tabs on some of the most dangerous threats not only in Gotham, but on a world scale."

_Conan looked up at the many criminals, a cold chill tickling down the side of his neck when he caught sight of him._

"Tim...who is that?" Conan asked with a point.

"Joker," Tim replied. "One of Gotham's most crazed minds you'll ever see."

"I'd hate to run into him," Conan said with a shiver. "He looks creepy."

"When dealing with the Joker, you always need to have a plan," Tim said looking to him. "He's one of the most unpredictable men I've ever come face to face with."

_Tim turned back to the screen, Conan doing the same. It didn't take long for him to come across two very familiar faces._

"_Wow, he's even got Gin and Vodka on his hit list," Conan thought to himself. "Heiji might be right about Tim being a little paranoid, this list along with all these complex plans on how to handle each situation sure screams not normal."_

_A new window popped up a few seconds later, a survaliance video in play._

"What's this video of?" Conan asked.

"A man by the name of Alfran Goodman, he's the one who emptied out the account Freil spoke to us about," Tim replied. "We have a clear shot of him right...there."

_He paused the video as the two got a good look at him._

"Not bad, we defiantly have a clear visual," Conan commented. "Did you try pulling any records on Mr. Goodman?"

"Got absolutely nothing," Tim replied with the tap of his finger. "Alfran must be good at covering his tracks, that mixed with good connections."

"Guess that put's us in a slight hole, huh?"

"Not exactly Conan, I'm still looking through all the records to find out who all accessed the account prior to it being drained of it's goods."

"Which could lead to a location of where the money and Yin/Yang box are." Conan added.

"There were no funds of any kind transferred to another account," Tim said stepping up from the chair. "This must mean Alfran is keeping everything close to the chest, which also means it's probably located in a discreet location."

"Are you thinking his or one of his buddies homes?" Conan asked.

"...Maybe, we don't have much to go off of, but we'll work with what we do."

"Excatly how many people accessed the account?"

"Besides Freil and Alfran, four more people had used the account," Tim replied sliding on a shirt. "I have all their addresses, what do you say we go give these sites a little visit."

"Now you're talking," Conan said. "How far apart are the houses?"

"A good distance, that just means we need to get started early."

_They left from the base within the minute, catching a taxi after making it out of the forest. Their whole day was spent driving around Japan, visiting all four of the addresses_. _They got the same results each time, nothing. The two stood atop a hill staring down at the final house. Tim pulled out a pair of binoculars giving it a closer look._ _The sun flowed down to the edge, darkness beginning to loom around them._ _Conan looked to his watch with the shake of his head._

"We've been at this all day," Conan complained. "Why didn't any of them show up to their known locations?"

"Good question," Tim said removing the binoculars from his eyes. "Maybe they were expecting someone to come looking."

"No doubt," Conan said looking to the sky. "Freil must have let them know their little account was exposed, thus forcing them to lay low."

"Question now becomes...where, where are they hiding out?"

"That's going to be tough to answer, factoring in we don't even know Mr. Goodman's address." Conan added.

_The two sat in silence for a little longer, clinging onto the slightest hope someone would arrive at the house they watched from afar._ _Conan looked to his watch yet again, realizing what time it was._

"It's already past seven," Conan said with a slight huff. "I told Ran I'd be home by five."

"Guess I'd better get you home then," Tim said standing to his feet. "I'll do some additional digging tonight."

"Sounds good," Conan said pushing to his feet as well. "Call me if you happen to come across anything worth mentioning."

"Sure thing Shinichi...I mean Conan." Tim corrected.

"It's ok," Conan said. "Just as long as you don't trip up like that infront of anyone else."

"I'll be sure that dosen't happen," Tim assured while turning to walk. "Now lets go find us a cab."

_Conan followed next to him as they headed back to the roadway, waiting for a taxi to arrive which didn't take long. Both sat in silence as they drove, thinking about the case at hand. The cab came to a stop after a twenty minute drive. Conan pushed the door open, looking back as he stepped out._

"Good luck in there." Tim said.

"Depending on her mood, I might need it." Conan said with a smile.

_He closed the door with the taxi taking off up the block. Conan quickly rushed inside, pouncing up the stairs to the front door. He pushed it open to find Kogoro and Ran sitting infront of the TV._

"There you are," Ran said looking over. "What did you and your friends do all day?"

"We played at the park for most of the day," Conan replied pushing off his shoes. "Then we tossed the ball up in the fields."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Ran said as Conan joined them infront of the TV. "When's the last time you ate something?"

"A couple hours ago," Conan replied. "I think I'll be ok for the time being."

_Kogoro held the remote in his possession, casually flipping from channel to channel every few seconds. It didn't take long for Ran to clearly take notice of this._

"Dad, is it possible we could stick to just one channel?" Ran asked becoming a little annoyed.

"It's not my fault every thing is rerunning tonight." Kogoro replied continuing to switch through the channels.

_Ran bulged up her fists, snatching the remote from his hand while placing it in between her and Conan._

"This channel will do just fine." Ran said with authority.

"The news," Kogoro exclaimed in protest. "I've watched enough news to last me at least a month, lets put on something with action."

_Ran ignored him, keeping her focus on the TV. Kogoro's shoulders dropped with the narrowing of his eyes._

"So much for the warm home welcoming." Kogoro muttered under his breath.

_All three eyes lay fixated to the TV, listening and watching for the latest news. Conan gulped at the mention of the Seawolf. He quickly reached for the remote, immediately changing the channel._

"Conan what are you doing," Ran snapped. "I wanted to see what that was about!"

"I'm with Kogoro on this one," Conan said with a laugh. "I want to see some action."

"Hell must have frozen over, me and the boy actually agree on something." Kogoro said.

_Ran rolled her eyes while standing to her feet._

"Fine," Ran said heading for her room. "You two can watch whatever it is you want."

_The slamming of her door could be heard the next second._

"Now look what you did." Kogoro said.

_Conan shook his head from side to side before standing up and heading to his room as well._

"_It's not like Ran to storm off like that_ _over the TV_.._...I wonder what's got her so heated." _

_Once in he closed the door behind him, getting into his pajamas before switching off the light._

"_I wonder if any of the others called, I'll have to check my messages in the morning."_

_Conan looked to the clock which read eight fifty two. He jumped into bed, resting his hands under his head._

"_I hope Ran feels better tommarrow," Conan thought rolling to his side. "I'm not sure how long we can withhold the truth...its only a matter of time before she finds out." _

_His eyes slid shut, finding himself asleep shortly there after._

_The night lurked from all sides, he sat upon the ledge staring into the open space of the night. His mind blank from the things around him. The questions posed, who was Alfran Goodman? And where was the Yin/Yang box? It frustrated him not to know. A slight breeze blew through, brushing his cape to the left. He closed his eyes, just for a brief second. A flash went off causing his eyes to spring open. He saw it...felt it. _

"_What was that?"_

_Red Robin jumped up, looking to all buildings that stood in the near distance. There was nothing, no sign of anyone._

"_Could have sworn there was a camera flash...is someone watching me?"_

_Red Robin sharply scoured the other roofs, switching his cowl to night vision to see if he could pick up anything not visible to the naked eye. He got the same results. The sound of the wind whispering past his ears. _

"_Something's up, but what?"_

_He waited for another minute, only catching a glimpse of a few birds flapping in the distance._

"Maybe it was nothing," He said stepping up to the edge. "I'll just be sure to keep my eyes peeled from here on out."

_With that He jumped from the bell tower, free falling while reaching for his grappler. It sprung out as he swung through the night._

_Laughter echoed through the walls awaking him that next morning. Conan pushed up, bringing his glasses to his eyes._

"_Isn't it a little early for all that?" Conan thought to himself getting out of bed._

_He got dressed before making his way into the hall. Kogoro sat infront of the TV watching one of the many game shows. Conan walked past heading over and giving Ran's door a knock_.

"Oh, hey Conan." Ran said cracking the door open.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

_Ran opened the door, inviting him in. She took a seat at the side of her bed with Conan standing infront of her._

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ran asked placing her hands on her knees.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for last night, I didn't know changing the channel would cause you to react that way."

"It's ok, I just had a long day," Ran said accepting his apology. "So what do you want to do today."

"Hmmm, that's a good question."

_Ran's phone began to ring the next second. She stood from the bed walking over and grabbing the phone from the dresser. She answered it, engaging in a brief conversation before hanging up._

"That was Sonoko," Ran said walking back over. "She invited us for breakfast up at that new pancake shop, would you like to come?"

"Well...actually I was planning on going to see Dr. Agasa for a bit," Conan came up with. "There's this new experiment he's going to show me, sounds very exciting."

"Ok then, I'll just let her know you were busy."

"That works, I'll see you later." Conan said before heading out of her room.

_He made it to the front door where he slid on his shoes._

"Where are you heading off to so early?" Kogoro asked looking away from the TV.

"Going to go check out a cool experiment," Conan answered while pushing the door open. "I'll be back in a bit."

_He trotted down the stairs with both hands resting in his pocket. He walked along the road with a smile coming to his face from the clear sky. He arrived at the apartment, joining a group of people in the elevator. Conan was the last to reach his destined floor. He made his way around the corner giving the door a few knocks. A few seconds went by as he stood in wait._

"_Don't tell me he already took off for the day."_

_Within the next second the door slowly pushed to the side. He stood there in only his boxers, his hair in all directions, eyes looking as if they had not been rested for days. Conan immediately burst into laughter. Tim slowly looked down at him, confusion over his face._

"What's so funny?" Tim asked wiping his eyes.

"You," Conan exclaimed continuing to laugh. "You look so ridiculous!"

"I'm not sure I follow." Tim said in a sleepy tone.

"Who answer's the door in their under pants," Conan questioned. "What if I was some school girl trying to sell cookies?"

"Why would a school girl come here?" Tim questioned.

"Just forget it." Conan said pushing past him. "You're one lost sheep when you don't get your sleep, apparently."

_Tim closed the door behind them. Conan made his way through the dark opening the curtains to lighten up the room. Tim put a hand to his eyes for a few seconds, adjusting to the morning light._

"How late were you up," Conan asked taking a seat at the chair located at the desk. "You look like you got hammered by a buffalo or something."

_Tim brushed off his comment, sliding into a pair of jeans before taking a seat at the end of the bed._

"What can I say, a couple guys kept me busy last night," Tim said stretching his arms. "Didn't get to sleep until after six some time."

"If I had known I'd of waited till later to slip by." Conan said.

"Don't worry about it," Tim said standing back to his feet. "You're probably wanting to know if I got any new information."

"That would be nice."

"Give me a couple minutes to clean up," Tim said walking toward the bathroom. "I think I may have an idea of where the box and money are."

"Take your time," Conan said with a grin. "I've got all day."

_The sound of construction can be heard up the block as the day progressed. She crossed the road approaching the place they were scheduled to meet. Two men whistled over at her as she made it to the entrance. She ignored them, pushing the door to the side. _

"I wonder if Sonoko arrived before me." Ran said looking around.

_It didn't take long for Ran to locate Sonoko waving over at her from one of the corner seats._

"Where's Conan?" Sonoko asked as Ran took a seat across from her.

"He went to go check out some experiment Dr. Agasa is conducting." Ran replied.

_She looked to the table, noticing there were no menus present._

"Hope you don't mind that I ordered something for you," Sonoko said. "Didn't want you to have to wait once here."

"That's fine," Ran said resting her elbows on the table. "You tend to have good taste anyway."

_Silence fell between the two for the next_ _seconds. Ran knew something was on her mind, she could see it in her eyes._

"Sonoko, what's wrong?"

"I think it would have been better if Conan was here to tell you." Sonoko said turning to the side. "I don't think he went to see Dr. Agasa."

"What do you mean," Ran questioned sitting up straight. "Where do you think he went?"

_Sonoko took a few shallow breaths before turning to face her._

"Ran...Conan's been hanging around Tim," Sonoko informed. "He's the one who invited and took us on that cruise."

_Ran sat in shock, not saying a word._

"I wanted to tell you, but both Conan and Tim asked for me not to." Sonoko continued. "Ran...please say something."

_Ran looked down to the table, thinking about what she had just heard._

"Why, why would you join him on a cruise after what he had done?" Ran asked.

"I felt a little sorry for him, if you can put it that way."

"Sorry for him, I don't understand." Ran said lifting her head.

"His parents were..."

She stopped herself, choosing not to tell her.

"He had planned on apologizing to you, but backed out for some odd reason."

"All those nights he was late home, the nights he claimed he was at Dr. Agasa's...I now know the truth," Ran said tearing up. "Why would Conan lie to me about that, we're so close."

_She held back her tears as Sonoko's hand rested atop her's. Ran looked over to find a warming smile across her friends face._

"Just talk to him," Sonoko suggested. "Tim's not as bad as you may think, I can give you his number if you want."

_They sat for another minute or so without saying a word, the food being delivered to them._

"Come on Ran, what do you say?"

"I'd rather do it in person." Ran finally answered.

"Can't help you there," Sonoko said. "I have no idea where he's staying."

"But I know who does."

_She stood from her chair only to have her wrist grabbed by Sonoko._

"Please do eat first," Sonoko said. "Besides, I'd like to tell you what our cruise was really like."

_Ran took back to her chair,_ _putting her hands to the table and giving Sonoko her full attention._

"I'm listening."

_He came from the bathroom, tossing on a shirt as he took a seat at the bed. Conan continued spinning the pencil through his fingers as he looked over at him._

"Hope you found your shower refreshing."

"As a matter a fact it was." Tim stated throwing him a rolled up piece of paper.

_Conan caught hit with his right arm, removing his feet from the desk as he rolled it open. He looked down, viewing it's contents._

"It's a map of my neighborhood," Conan said noticing a highlighted area. "I see you've circled around a fifteen mile radius by my school."

"I think wherever the stash is being held is somewhere in that circle." Tim said.

"What makes you think that?" Conan asked.

"Alfran didn't transfer any of the goods to a new account, nor was anyone found at the locations we visited yesterday." Tim began. "I'm almost certain they aren't to far from home, the circled area marks the center of all four houses we visited."

"Good catch," Conan complemented. "But how do you know for sure, they could have taken off on a plane for all we know."

"No, not yet." Tim assured. "I know how these guy's work, they wont make another move until they're positive they have a legit holding place."

"Guess that means we have to find this place before they do make their next move, and fast." Conan said jumping down from the chair.

"Right you are," Tim said pushing up from the bed. "I may have an idea that could get us one step closer to finding the location."

"I'm all ears," Conan said ready to begin. "What's the plan?"

**To Be Continued**


	24. Hunt For The Box

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 24**

**Hunt For The Box**

_Conan watched in wait as Tim pulled the laptop from one of the drawers, laying it upon the desk. He turned it on, taking a seat at the chair. Conan stood at the side of the chair, both waiting for the screen to load._

"So what is it you had in mind which could narrow down where they are hiding?"

"I'm going to check the records for any recent activity in that circled area." Tim replied.

"I believe I'm starting to follow," Conan said. "You're thinking whoever has the loot did a little moving within the past few days."

"That's right," Tim confirmed. "Not just in the past few days, but weeks."

"Hmmm," Conan gestured with the snap of his finger. "You're right, some people tend to move periodically if they feel they are being watched, or...knowing they have something important they need to keep hidden."

"Impressive Shinichi," Tim commented. "Didn't expect you to catch on to what I was thinking so quickly."

"So how long until you can pull up the records?" Conan asked.

"I'll have to hack the system." Tim replied.

"Given your skill set I take it that wont be a problem?"

"Not at all," He said assuringly. "The complexity of their firewalls will determine how long it takes before I have full access to their systems."

_Tim looked back to the computer, opening a file which launched a scan. Conan began strolling back and forth for the next few minutes as he waited._

"What's that scan for you're running?"

"Virus check up," Tim answered leaning back in the chair. "I run one every two days."

"Good thinking, you can never be to sure with all the things going around these days."

_Conan jumped up to the edge of the bed resting his head atop his hands, while drifting back. He laid in thought, his legs hanging from the end of the bed._

"Hey Conan, did you happen to eat anything before coming?"

_He shook his head from side to side in response._

"Well if you're hungry I have a jug of milk, with the cereal being on top of the fridge."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be ok for a few."

"Fine by me, I've been skipping morning meals myself for the past few days."

"Wrong meal to skip Tim, breakfast is by far the most important." Conan said sitting up. "I'd hate for you to faint out on school day because of the lack of energy."

"Thanks for being so informative Einstein." Tim sarcasticly stated slouching further into his seat.

_His phone rang from the desk side. He reached over pulling it in._

"Who is it?" Conan asked.

"It's a girl I know from class," Tim replied while answering the call. "What's up Airi?"

"_I heard about you on the news," She said with excitement in her voice. "The way you and that kid Conan you told me about solved some murder case, that's so cool!"_

"Oh...yea."

"_Most everyone from schools talking about it, did you get scared while on the ship?" Airi asked._

"Well maybe just a little." Tim replied.

"_Anyway, I was calling to see if you finished your part of the assignment."_

_Tim gulped, looking over to the desk where his untouched assignment lay._

"Ofcourse, I finished that a couple days ago," He lied sitting up. "I even added the elements formed based from the equations we used."

"_Good, I guess I'll see in class.. oh and Tim," She said with a slight pause. "Say hi to the little detective for me, I'm sure you two see eachother around sometimes."_

"Will do Airi."

_With that the two hung up._

"I've got bad news, bad news, and some good news."

"What's the good news?" Conan asked.

"Airi says hi, to you."

"Me," Conan questioned. "But I don't even know her."

"She knew you as Shinichi, that's where it kinda leads into the first set of bad news," Tim explained. "She heard about the murders on TV, they must have mentioned you and I as the two who cracked the case."

"And you're thinking that it may some how lead back to Ran?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tim said. "You know her better than I, how long do you think we have until Sonoko tells her?"

"You think she will?"

"They're best friends, ofcourse she will."

_Conan brought a hand to his chin, giving it some thought._

"I'd say about three days, four tops."

"Guess that means I better get my pigeons lined up and tell her first." Tim said.

"So, what's the other bad news?" Conan asked.

"Oh...I forgot to do my homework."

_Conan looked to him, putting a hand to his head before shaking it back and forth._

"I thought we were being serious here." Conan said dropping his hand back to his side.

"I am," Tim claimed. "Who knows what Mrs. V will come up with if I don't arrive with it finished."

"You really are something else, you know," Conan commented jumping down from the bed. "Call me if you have anything else to tell me."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the house," Conan replied continuing to walk toward the door. "Good luck on your paper."

"Thanks."

_The door softly closing before him._ _He made his way down the street, stepping over each crack, a way of keeping himself entertained on the way home. It became warmer by the minute, the heat weighing down from all sides. He reached to his forehead, wiping the sweat away before tossing his jacket over his shoulder. Conan arrived shortly after, entering to find no one in sight._

"_Guess I have the whole house to myself."_

_He removed his shoes, walking over and staring out the window. Only a few cluttered clouds could be seen in the sky, traffic not as hectic as the previous days had been. He stood there for awhile longer. One of the doors slowly opened from behind. Conan turned to see Ran step from her room._

"Hi Conan, I didn't even hear you walk in."

"I didn't know you were here either," Conan said walking toward her. "How'd the pancake breakfast turn out?"

"Better than I'd hoped, next time we go you should tag along," Ran said as Conan came to a stop infront of her. "How was the experiment Dr. Agasa showed you?"

"He never disappoints." Conan replied.

"I'm sure he dosen't."

_The front door swung open, the two turning to see Kogoro enter with with business on his face._

"There's been a murder at a skating facility just a few miles from here, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Can I come?" Conan asked.

"No," Kogoro quickly replied. "I'd rather take this one solo."

"Please," Conan plead. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"Yea Dad," Ran said in agreement. "There's really nothing to do around the house."

_He thought about it for a second, coming to a quick decision._

"Let's go," Kogoro accepted. "But make sure you keep a good eye on Conan."

"Yes dad."

_They caught a taxi shortly after, driving down to the skating park._

_Mid day melted away through the hours that past, the sun shinning bright in the center of the sky. Night finally arrived, the tem_patures dropping down to more manageable levels. He flipped the pencil from his hand, standing from the chair in relief.

"Didn't think it would take that long to complete that thing," Tim said placing the packet into his bag. "Then again, I did get a little side tracked from time to time."

_He tossed his bag to the side of the bed, walking to the closet to grab his school clothes. He hung them over the chair, stepping out to the balcony to observe the night sky._

"_Looks like a good night for a little patrol," Tim thought as he placed his hands upon the railing. "I'll just be sure to be in bed before four, heading back to school after a tough weekend is already draining enough."_

_It struck past eight. Kogoro was the first to enter while switching on the light, Ran and Conan trailing close behind._

"Yet another case solved to go into the books," Kogoro said powering on the TV. "Now let's see what tonight's news has to share."

"_With my help ofcourse." Conan thought to himself._

"I'll get started on dinner." Ran said heading to the kitchen.

_Both Conan and Kogoro sat around the table, watching the channel eight news. Conan pulled out his phone turning it on._

"_Didn't realize my phone was off all day."_

_He looked to find it flooded with missed calls, most being from his friends._

"There's a couple unknowns, I wonder how they got my number," Conan questioned. "I'm betting they heard about me on TV, would have probably been smart if I had let Tim unravel the whole thing."

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Kogoro asked.

"Oh nothing," Conan replied. "I was just remembering my lines for a little something we're going to do in class."

_They sat for the next thirty minutes or so, getting information on the weather and local sporting events. Ran placed their plates upon the table, joining the two._

"Anything interesting on the news tonight?"

"Nothing much, just a bunch of the usual stuff." Kogoro replied.

_Ran then looked to Conan who smiled back._

"What about you Conan," Ran asked. "See anything on the news that sparked your interest?"

"Not really," He replied. "Just a bunch of the same."

_They began eating. Conan's eyes glued to the TV like a hawk, Ran clearly seeing this._

"Next up, we will recap the events which took place aboard the ship known as the Seawolf," The newsman informed. "With an in depth interview with the captain himself."

_Conan's eyes flashed wide, slowly reaching over for the remote. Just as he was to grab it, Ran slipped her hand up past his bringing it into her possession._ _Conan gulped, staring down at his dish of food._

"_We're screwed."_

_She switched the channel causing her father to look over._

"I was watching that," Kogoro said. "Turn it back."

"No," Ran rejected with the shift of her head. "I want to watch something with action."

"Oh come on," Kogoro complained. "If this is about last night, I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with that, Conan and I would rather watch something else," Ran said glimpsing down to him. "Right Conan?"

"Right." Conan agreed with a nod.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Kogoro mumbled before directing his attention back to his plate.

"_That was_ _close, maybe even a little lucky..." Conan thought to himself. "Does she already know?"_

_Conan looked up to her once more, then back to the TV._

"_I don't think so, she'd have confronted me by now if she did," Conan thought with the tap of his finger. "Must be her way at a little redemption from yesterday night." _

_Not many words were exchanged between the three as they ate. Kogoro was the first to head off to bed about an hour later. Conan sat alone, watching the night showing of 'Cops'. Ran stood over the sink, washing down and drying up_ _the dishes_ _before taking to her room as well._

"Goodnight Conan, try and get some sleep ok," Ran said pulling the door to her room open. "I'll see you in the morning."

_The door closing behind her in the seconds to come._ _Conan flipped off the TV straggling off to bed as well._

_Trucks tracked along the streets, awaking him that next morning. Conan lifted his head, reaching over and shutting off the alarm clock before getting out of bed._

"Now back to school, been waiting all week for this." Conan said with sarcasm.

_He slowly got dressed, feeling less than enthusiastic about beginning_ _the day. He pulled his bag from the floor opening the door. _

"Something smells good." Conan said reaching the table to see a sitting plate of pancakes.

"They're for you." Ran said causing Conan to slightly jump.

"Oh hey Ran, didn't know you were up." He said with a laugh.

"Well eat up," Ran said pushing up from the wall. "I wouldn't want you to go take off on an empty stomach."

_He walked over dropping his bag to the side before sitting down infront of the table. He felt her smooth hands rest upon his shoulders, causing him to freeze_. _She brought her mouth to his right ear._

"Just remember if you need or want to talk about something, I'm here," She whispered before leaning up straight. "I'll see you after school."

_Conan watched as Ran walked toward the entrance, catching the smirk resting across her lips before the door closed. _

"_What was that all about," Conan thought to himself. "Ran sure has been acting strange since coming back from that art show."_

_He finished eating soon after, washing his plate before taking off for school_ _as well._

_It was yet another clear day. He glimpsed down at his notes as he stepped through the front doors, careful as not to bump into any of the many students roaming the halls._

"It looks good, should get a pretty decent grade on this," Tim said rolling up the packet and placing it into his jacket. "Considering how badly I procrastinated it."

_As he continued to_ _walk he caught sight of Sonoko looking for something in her locker. She glimpsed over as he approached._

"_I hope he's not to mad." Sonoko thought to herself._

_He came to a stop, leaning up against the locker next to hers. He looked to make sure Ran wasn't around, not wanting to cause a scene._

"How's it going?"

"Fine." Sonoko replied continuing to search throughout the locker.

"Thanks for not telling Ran, I really appreciate that."

_This caused Sonoko to put her search on hold, frozen in the moment._

"_Wait...Ran hasn't talked with him yet?" Sonoko thought to herself._

"I know you're busy, but I wanted to let you know I'm going to tell her everything," Tim said with a pause. "I was wondering if you could come along with me, and Conan ofcourse."

"Sure, why not," Sonoko said finally stepping away from her search. "When do you plan on telling her?"

"Right after school tommarrow... by the way," Tim said looking into her locker. "What are you looking for?"

"Just my chemistry book," Sonoko replied. "I seem to have misplaced it."

"Here," Tim said removing his bag from his shoulders. "You can borrow mine."

_He pulled it out handing it to her._

"Are you sure?" Sonoko asked.

"I know this stuff from left to right, I don't think one day without it is going to hurt me as much as it might you," He said zipping his bag shut. "We better get to class before we're late."

"Thanks."

_Sonoko closed her locker, trailing just a few feet behind. They made it to class within the minute, immediately surrounded by their classmates._

"We heard what happened on TV." One said.

"Never knew you were a detective."

"Sonoko, are you and Tim going out?" Another asked.

_At that second a loud whistle can be heard, everyone turning to the front of the room where Mrs. V stood._

"Take to your seats class, we have a lot to get through today." She instructed.

_As they walked Mrs. V stepped infront_ _of Tim and Sonoko, a smile coming to her face._

"Make it quick you two," She said looking to the clock. "Try and keep it under twenty minutes."

"I don't think I understand." Tim said.

"Isn't it obvious, your classmates are dying to know what happened," Mrs. V replied. "I'd rather you tell them now, that way they can focus on the assignment."

"Will do Mrs. V." Sonoko said ready for the spot light.

"_Great, this is not something I had planned on doing."_

_He made it to class just as the last bell rung. Conan walked to his seat, noticing his friends staring over as he did._

"Hey Conan how come you didn't answer your phone?" Ayumi whispered from behind.

"It was dead." Conan replied.

"We heard about what happened," Ayumi said leaning forward in her seat. "So is Tim a pretty good detective?

"Yea, he's not to bad."

"Cool, I wish I could have been there."

_Conan reached into his bag, laying his note book on the desk while feeling around for a pencil. Boredom followed soon after as they watched a video on numbers. He sat back, drawing in his book to keep from falling asleep. _

"_Can't believe I have to watch this, one of the more bogus videos on how to explain numbers."_

_He felt a tug at his left side as class neared it's end._

"Wake up, class is out in the next few." Mitsuhiko said shaking him once more.

_Conan pushed his head up, looking to his friend._

"Oops, guess I didn't get enough sleep." Conan said with a laugh.

"You planning on telling us what happened on that ship?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I'll tell you guys as soon as class is out."

"Ok."

_The two then turned back to the front, watching what remained of the video. The final bell rang shortly there after. Conan sighed out in relief, jumping down from his chair and heading for the door._

"Conan wait up." Genta said chasing after him.

_He exited the front doors with Genta coming to his side._

"Hey Conan I heard you get mentioned on TV." Genta said keeping pace with him. "Tried calling you but got no response."

"Sorry about that," Conan apologized. "My phone was dead for most of the weekend."

"I'm sure it was." Ai said joining the two.

"Oh hey Haibara." Conan said turning to face her.

"Tell us what happened," Mitsuhiko said as he and Ayumi joined the group as well. "We want details."

"Alright then, now where to begin."

_They made their way down the walk way as he gave them the details on what occurred, leaving out certain aspects of what happened ofcourse._

"And that's when he confessed to being the killer." Conan finished.

"Wow, so he had the axe with him the whole time?" Genta questioned.

_Conan nodded._

"That's right, we were fortunate that he didn't try and attack again after being discovered."

"I'd say." Mitsuhiko commented.

"On another topic you guys," Genta said changing the subject. "Have you decided on what you're going to bring for show and tell?"

"I do." Mitsuhiko replied.

"Oh yea, what?"

"You'll know when I show and tell you about it." Mitsuhiko answered.

"Fine," Genta fired back. "I'm not telling you what I'm bringing either."

"Who cares, I bet mines going to be more interesting anyway."

_Conan stepped in between the two, keeping them at arms length._

"That's enough," Conan said breaking it up. "Where's the point in arguing over something as silly as that?"

_Both Genta and Mitsuhiko thought about it for a few seconds, realizing Conan was right._ _He stepped from in between them after looking to find they had come back to their senses._

"Sorry about that." Genta said.

"Me to, I think it's better we don't know what we're all bringing," Mitsuhiko began. "It intensifies the wait just that much more."

"Atleast you guys know what you're bringing." Ayumi said. "I've yet to figure that one out for myself."

"It's ok, I'm sure whatever you decide to bring we'll all like." Conan encouragingly stated.

"Thanks Conan."

_Conan felt his phone vibrate from within his jacket. He pulled it out reading_ _over the message before sliding it back in._

"_Looks like he wants to meet, it'll have to wait."_

_Ai stepped up next to Conan as they continued to walk, leaning ever so closely._

"I'm just a little curious, did that guy really help you solve that case." Ai whispered.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Conan whispered back.

"_Hmm, that's what I thought." Ai thought to herself_.

_One by one they began going their separate ways to head home. Conan made sport of counting how many cars drove past him after leaving the group. He strolled along, making it to the house in the next minute. He cracked the door open, kneeling down to untie his shoes._

"Looks like I'm the only one here," Conan said heading for the kitchen. "I wonder where Kogoro is, he's usually around napping at about this time."

_He poured himself a glass of water, glimpsing down to admire the clear liquid in between sips. After finishing his drink he took to his room. He opened the door, looking on in surprise to see Ran sitting upon his bed. _

"_Uh oh, what did I do now?"_

"Hi Conan, how was your day at school?" Ran asked.

"It was ok," Conan replied dropping his bag from his shoulders. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Just thought I sit around and wait for you to come home," Ran answered crossing her right leg over her left. "There's something you and I need to talk about."

"We do?" Conan asked with a gulp.

"Oh yes," Ran said pushing up from the bed. "And I think you know exactly what we need to discuss."

_She kept her eyes in sync with his, neither saying a word for the first moments that followed._

"So Conan...how long have you been hanging with him," Ran questioned taking a step forward. "How long have you been hanging with Tim?"

_Conan quickly put on a smile._

"Tim," Conan asked. "I don't have any friends named Tim."

"Drop the crap Conan, Sonoko already told me everything," Ran informed. "Now if you would be so kind as to answer the question."

_He felt the energy within dragged away in that one second, looking to the ground in total silence._

"_Great, just when things were going our way."_

_He stood in silence for moments to come. Becoming impatient, Ran took another step towards him._

"Better start talking or I'm not making dinner tonight," Ran said with the shift of her head to the left. "Then Dad will become frustrated, and you know how he is when that happens."

"Ok," Conan finally blurted while looking up to her. "I'll never hang with him again."

"Right...like we know that's true," Ran said rolling her eyes. "You've been sneaking out to go see him, why should I believe your little claim?"

_Conan didn't reply, lost on what to say next._ _Not wanting to further anger her._

"I just can't put my finger around why you would lie to me, numerous times for that matter," Ran said beginning to heat up. "Is there something he does for you that I can't?"

_Neither said a word for the next few seconds._

"I'm sorry." Conan silently stated.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Ran snapped.

"Then what do you want me to do," Conan asked. "What can I do to get you to understand that I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You're going to tell me everything," Ran said glaring down at him. "And then you're going to take me to your little buddy Tim, I'd like to have a few words with him as well."

"_I guess that massage was all for nothing."_ _Conan thought to himself with the drop of his shoulders._

**To Be Continued**


	25. Mystery Hit

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 25**

**Mystery Hit**

_"That's my third time calling, highly unusual for Shinichi not to answer."_

_He placed his phone off to the side. The sound of the computer_ _beeping can be heard within the seconds to come. He switched the screen on, pleased at what he saw._

"Just as expected, the blood found on that knife in the briefcase Gin tied to me matched that of the victim found dead at the building down town."

_Tim stood from the chair, opening the locker where his gadgets lay. He gave everything a look, reloading on anything that was running low. He shut the locker once finished, turning back to the desk to hear his phone ringing. He stepped back over looking to see who it was before pulling the phone to his ear._

"Was wondering when you'd call." Tim said answering the phone.

"_Thought this would be a good time to check up on you and your mission."_

"To be honest with you Bruce, I've got a little side tracked by some of the other things going on down here."

"_Do you need any kind of help," Bruce asked. "I could fly down, or send Dick if you're in need of a little assistance."_

"Nothing I can't handle, besides," Tim said with confidence. "I've gained two very reliable allies while operating."

"_I don't know your situation Tim," Bruce acknowledged. "But are you sure they can be trusted?"_

"Positively," Tim replied. "One of them even has ties to the police force, so it makes my planning just that more flexible."

"_I'll trust your judgment, you're calculating when it comes to picking your associates."_

_Silence dwindled between the two for the next few seconds that past._

"So, how's everything back _in _Gotham?"

"Things have gotten a little heatedbetween the gangs," Bruce replied. "Not only has it kept me busy, but Gordon and the police department as well."

"I can hear it in your voice, that's not all_..._ is it," Tim questioned. "What's going on?"

"_Nine days ago both Twoface and Hugo Strange escaped from Arkham, exactly two hours and two minutes apart."_

"That's ared flag, any idea on how they escaped?" Tim asked.

"_The doors to their cells were melted from the hinges up," Bruce replied. "The only thing found was markings left behind upon the cell walls."_

"Markings," Tim questioned. "What kind of Markings?"

"_A very artistic pattern, following up the left sides of each wall."_

"What could it mean?"

"_I don't know Tim, but I'll keep you updated."_

"As will I," Tim said. "Wherever Deadshot is camping out he's bound to show his face soon."

"_I can't advice to you enough how much to be careful."_

"Don't worry, I'm not the target remember."

"_Even then you need to stay alert."_

"Ofcourse," Tim said taking a seat at the chair. "Guess I'll touch base with you when I make further progress."

"_Sounds good, I'll give everyone your best."_

"Thanks, and keep me updated on your end." Tim finished before the two hung up.

_He sat in thought for the next few minutes, thinking about all he had just heard. Not only did he have an agenda of his own, but something was hitting track back home. It left him very uncomfortable. He finally pushed up from the chair after minutes of sitting, exiting the underground base._

"_Maybe a little walk will help clear my mind."_

_This was one of the many times he had walked this route, taking the longest way possible. He came to a stop once reaching the door, taking a deep breath before giving it a knock. No response was returned. He tried once more only to receive the same results._

"_He's not here, can't exactly go to the hideout to check either."_

_Conan pulled out his phone, giving him a ring only to get the answering machine. He sighed, turning and heading back for the elevator. An hour went by, his legs beginning to tire beneath him. He came to a stop once approaching one of the many parks. He stood under one of the many tree's, welcoming it's shield from the sun. He quickly scoured the area with a hand over his eyes. _

"There he is." Conan said with relief.

_He walked over to the bench overlooking the playground where the children played, taking a seat to the right of him. Tim immediately noticing turned to face him._

"Hey Conan, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I was looking for you," Conan replied. "Tried calling, but your phone was off."

"Left my phone at the hideout, needed some time to think." He said looking back to the playground.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked seeing a look of distress in his eyes.

"Something's going down backin Gotham," Tim replied. "And I can't even be there to find out what...atleast not until I finish up business here."

"_Sounds big." Conan thought to himself._

_Tim shifted his attention back down to him, a slight smile appearing._

"Just curious, how did you know I'd be at the park?" Tim asked.

"Don't all birds hang here?" Conan jokingly replied.

"Very funny Shinichi, so what's so important that you had to track me down?"

_Conan turned away, dropping his eyes to the ground. He looked over at him knowing it must be something important._

"What is it," Tim asked pushing for an answer. "Was there another killing?"

_Conan lightly tilted his head while coordinating his eyes to the left. Tim lifted a brow, turning to the left to see Ran. She stepped from the tree where she stood, slowly making her way over. Tim darted his attention back to Conan._

"You told her?" Tim exclaimed.

"No, Sonoko did." Conan replied rolling his eyes.

"Swell, and here I thought we had three to four days before she talked." Tim mumbled.

_Ran took a seat a few inches away to the left of him. His attention strolled away from Conan, turning to find her with a friendly smile upon her face._

"I was going to tell you." Tim stated.

"Yea, I know," Ran said. "Conan and Sonoko already told me."

"You don't seem very angry," Tim said leaning his back up against the bench. "I really expected you to be."

"I was," Ran admitted. "That is until Sonoko told me about you, Conan even_._ He views you as an older brotheryou know."

"_Thats news to me."_

"Didn't know you liked to read," Ran said. "Conan told me about the countless detective stories you went through with him."

"We sure love our Sherlock, right Tim?" Conan added.

"Indeed we do." Tim said slightly glimpsing over at himbefore turning back to Ran."So what brings you here, did you want to ask me something?"

"I guess I have a few questions," Ran said inching in a little closer. "Promise to be truthful with your answers?"

_He nodded in response._

"Now with my first question." She said easing in. "Have you and my father been talking?"

"From time to time, when I see him that is."

"When did this start?"

"I'd rather you ask him," Tim replied. "Let him know it's ok with me when you do."

_Ran paused at this, knowing it must be something rather important._

"What about back when we were abducted, how come you left me," Ran questioned. "You said you'd come back."

_Tim looked to the sky, slowly coming up with a story scenario in his head._

"After I left you to go find a way out, I heard noises." Tim said looking back to her.

"Noises," Ran questioned. "What kind of noises?"

"At first I wasn't sure," Tim said putting on his story face. "But then I heard it's rattle, slowly slithering toward me."

"What was it?"

"A rattle snake," Tim replied with enthusiasm. "When I saw it I took off running, finding the exit shortly after."

"So let me get this straight," Ran said crossing her arms and legs while narrowing her eyes. "You left me behind because of some lousy snake."

"Not just a snake," Tim exclaimed. "This bad boy was over twenty feet long, with the teeth of a mountain lion!"

"Oh jee_z_, didn't know rattle snakes got that big." Ran frowned less than convinced.

"I was surprised myself when I saw it." Tim said with a laugh.

"A rattle snake, wow," Conan said jumping in. "You failed to mention that part to me."

_Tim gulped, immediately swigging his head back._

"What are you doing?" Tim muttered.

"I thought you said you went back to save her, only to be cut by one of the culprits from a knife." Conan said ignoring him.

_It instantly hit her._

"So that's where the blood on my clothes came from," Ran said beginning to follow. "It was yours, wasn't it?"

_He slowly turned around, a smile coming to his face._

"I wasn't the only one who came to save you, Cona." Tim began only to feel a pinch at his right rib causing him to stop.

_He looked to Conan who shook his head from side to side._

"What were you going to say?" Ran asked.

"Oh nothing," Tim replied facing her once more. "The reason I lied about not being there was because I didn't want it leaking out to the media."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not one for a lot of drama." He replied.

"How did you take those two guys out anyway?" Ran asked.

"All luck," Tim replied. "I honestly don't even remember all the details, a lucky bird is what I am."

"And I think you're full of it."Ran said slightly laughing at how humorously he was taking it all.

_She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone to check the time._

"I guess Conan and I better get going." Ran said closing her phone.

"Why's that, some where to be?" Tim asked.

"I need to get started on dinner pretty soon here," Ran replied while sitting up from the bench. "Come on Conan, let's go."

_Conan jumped down following after her._

"Ran does this mean me and Tim can still hang out?" Conan asked looking up to Ran then back over to Tim.

_She gazed over at the two, Conan enforcing his cause by giving her a look of sorrow._

"Fine, but only when I'm with you," Ran answered. "I want to know a little bit more about him before you two continue your little club, deal?"

"Deal." Conan agreed.

_Tim and Conan shared one last glance before the two walked off. Tim sat alone, looking back to the sky above._

"_Things are a little twisted, complex, Shinichi and I defiantly need to have a private talk when the opportunity arises."_

_He trotted along side her as they made their way up the stairs. Ran unlocked the door allowing for the two of them to enter. Conan slid off his shoes, walking over and finding a place to sit up against the wall._

"_That went well, considering how much Tim tried bending the truth all the way from Tokyo to Gotham."_

_He sat for awhile longer, glimpsing over to Ran who tied the apron around her waist. He rested his head against the wall, drifting into a small daze in wait. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Ran turned to see Conan sitting up against the far wall._

"Conan are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking," Conan said flickering his eyes open. "When is Kogoro supposed to get home?"

"I'm not sure," Ran said turning back to the stove. "It can't be to long from now, we'll just hang tight until he does."

"Sounds fine to me," Conan said pushing up from the wall. "Thanks for giving Tim another chance, he'sa really cool guy."

"I have no problem with it," Ran said facing him once more. "As long as neither of you try testing me in any kind of way."

"Ofcourse not," Conan assured. "We'll keep everything under your standards."

"I'm glad to hear that, dinner should be ready shortly."

_Everything was scattered about; papers, files, and even folders. They lay, trailing across the desk. He went to work, beginning to sort the small mess up. It took him under five minutes to finish. He drifted back onto the bed, staring to the ceiling in thought._

"_Bruce said they escaped Arkham nine days ago," Tim thought in rest. "That was when Kudo, Hattori, and myself were in Korea...Harvey and Hugo don't really associate themselves, what could it mean?"_

_He laid awhile longer, still trying to make sense of it all. He sat up when eight hit, walking out to the balcony to watch the night sky._

"_Then I have the task of tracking down Deadshot, Vodka, Gin, and the Black organization," Tim thought putting a hand to the railing. "Not an easy assignment, especially when I don't even know where any of them are."_

_He leaned forward bringing his other hand to the railing, slowly coming up with a plan._

"The best way to find them is to set a trap, one they can't resist,"Tim said tapping a finger. "Question now becomes, how to reel them out."

_The clouds laid wide apart, a cold breeze whistling past through the city streets. He awoke at the crack of dawn, hours before school was to begin. Conan yawned, rolling out of bed to begin his early day. He checked his phone, finding he had three missed calls from Heiji._

"_I really need to keep up with this phone, I've had a lot more missed calls as of late."_

_Conan found himself dressed within the minute. He tossed on his glasses and bag before leaving the room. He switched on the TV once in the main room, checking for any recent activities. Nothing of importance caught his eye._

"Guess it's just another typical morning."

_He surfed through the channels for awhile longer before taking off to school earlier than usual. It was a cool morning, but it didn't bother him in the slightest._

_It heated up as the day progressed, the sun just as bright as the previous day had been. She placed the last of what she didn't need into her locker, shoving it shut nearly jumping to see him standing beside her._

"Good morning Sonoko."

"I heard you talked with Ran." She replied.

"Sure did," Tim said. "Why didn't you tell me you told her already?"

"It kinda slipped my mind." Sonoko smilingly replied.

"I bet it did."

_She reached back unzipping her bag, pulling out a text book._

"Here's your chemistry book back," Sonoko said handing it to him. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"I take it you found yours?"

_Sonoko nodded._

"Strangely enough it was sitting by the front door desk." Sonoko said as they began walking to class.

"I guess the next time you lose something, that should be the first place you check." Tim said zipping up her still open bag.

_He sat slouched forward, the lights turned out for the movie they watched. Conan huffed once more as another note found it's way to his desk, passing it to the person diagonal to him._

"_Can I move seats now, I'm not enjoying being the bridge for note passers."_

_He braced himself, knowing it was going to be one of those days. The note passing continued throughout class, keeping him occupied for the day. He breathed out in relief once the final bell rang, slowly putting his supplies back into his bag. He looked up to find he was the last student to leave the class._

"See you tommarrow Conan, I hope you took good notes from the video." 

"I did Ms. Kobayashi."Conan said on his way out.

_He looked from one side to the other once entering the hall, none of his friends in sight._

"I wonder where they could be," Conan questioned still looking. "They usually always wait for me."

_He continued to walk, careful not to bump into those roaming the halls like himself. He exited through the front entrance, still no sign of his friends._

"_Maybe they're hiding from me intentionally."_

_Conan continued to walk, noticing Ai standing alone leaned up against a light pole near the road way. _

"There's Haibara, but what about the others?"

_He made his way over, Ai noticing him as he got in closer._

"Took you long enough." Ai said as Conan came to a stop infront of her.

"Where'd the others run off to?" Conan asked.

"They took off to take their things home," Ai replied. "I volunteered to wait for you."

"What for?" Conan asked.

"They wanted me to tell you to meet them at the park for a game of ball."

"Can't really say I have anything to do, you can count me in," Conan said coming to a decision. "What about you Haibara, are you going to come?"

"If everything is straight around the house_,_ I might just show." Ai replied as the two began walking.

"I know what you mean," Conan said. "Things can get a little hectic when Dr. Agasa is at work."

"Let's just hope there aren't any chemical spills to attend when I get home."

"If things are out of line, I'd be more than willing to help you straighten up." Conan offered.

"I can handle it myself, but enough about that" Ai said turning to face him. "What's been going on with you?"

"With me?" Conan asked looking to her as well.

"You don't seem like yourself," Ai began as they continued to walk. "Trying to get a hold of you has become work, and not to mention your recent lack of input with the detective boys."

_Conan fell silent for a small time to come._

"I've just been really busy," Conan said looking forward. "My phone charger has been experiencing technical difficulties, that's why I haven't been answering."

_Silence fell between the two, both looking ahead rather than to eachother._

"_I know he's hiding something, it's only a matter of time before I find out what."_

_They parted ways when the time came. Conan watched Ai slowly walk down the block and turn the corner before heading his way. He knew she was onto him, but was determined to keep his recent activities a secret. He made it to the house soon after, walking in to find Kogoro on the phone. He looked to see Ran had not yet arrived home._

"_Guess it's just me and Kogoro."_

_Conan pushed out of his shoes, walking to his room where he placed his bag to the ground._

"I know there's someone I needed to call back, who was it again?" Conan questioned while pulling out his phone.

_He turned to the door with the sound of alerting foot steps heading his way._

"Conan I'm going to head down to the station, I'll be back shortly." Kogoro said appearing in his doorway.

"What for," Conan asked. "Was there a killing?"

"There sure was."

"Can I come along, I promise I won't get in the way," Conan said assuringly. "I didn't last time."

"You do make a point," Kogoro said rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Fine, but you better make sure you stay in line."

"Yes sir." Conan said with the nod of his head.

_With that the two of them headed to the front room, slipping on their shoes before heading out and catching a taxi. Conan sat back as they drove, deciding whoever it was he needed to call could wait. They escaped the traffic jam, arriving at the station after a good twenty minute drive. Both stepped out from the cab, walking up to the front of the station to be greeted by Inspector Megure and Officer Takagi._

"We're glad you could make it on sucha short notice." Wataru said pleased to see him.

"So why are we meeting here," Kogoro asked. "Shouldn't we be meeting at the crime scene?"

_Inspector Megure nodded._

"Right this way."

_Both Conan and Kogoro were confused by this, following none the less. Juzo and Wataru lead them around the side of the station, a strange odor flowing through the air. They arrived behind the building to find the laying body, that of a police officer. Kogoro and Conan jumped back in surprise, not expecting to see what they did. He had been shot once in the leg, but had multiple wounds from what appeared to be from some type of blade._

"This was Officer Ryoi," Inspector Megure stated. "He had just transferred here at the beginning of last week."

"Looks like he's been dead for awhile." Kogoro said examining the body."Don't you have camera's back here?"

"The estimated time of death is eighteen hours." Wataru informed. "The survaliance system was disabled for a little over a minute last night."

"_That's not good."_

_Conan walked around the body, giving it a look himself. He then looked through the grass surrounding the body, checking for anything that could pose as viable evidence._

"_I don't see anything that would point to any kind of struggle, the killer must have brought Ryoi here after killing him," Conan thought as he continued to circle around the body. "But why, why would the killer bring the body where it would easily be discovered by the police, it dosen't make any sense."_

_He looked back to the body, further examining the cuts. They were deep, precise._

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing," Conan said looking to the bullet wound. "The culprit probably shot Ryoi to immobilize him."

_Kogoro continued to talk with Megure and Takagi as more officers entered the crime scene. Conan continued his search, carefully looking over the body. His eyes jumped wide when he caught sight of it, knowing it could be a big break in the case._

"Kogoro, I think I found something." Conan said.

_Inspector Megure, Takagi, and Kogoro all walked over curious to what Conan had found._

"What is it," Wataru asked. "What did you find?"

"There." Conan pointed.

_The three of them looked, noticing a small piece of folded up paper in his left sock._

"The kid's right," Kogoro said. "Have all the necessary photos been taken from this crime scene?"

"They sure have," Inspector Megure replied. "Let's give that little sheet a look shall we."

"Yes sir."

_Wataru reached down sliding the folded paper out from the sock, carefully opening it._

"What's it say?" Conan anxiously asked.

"Here goes," Wataru began with the clear of his throat. "Know you have been forewarned, kill the creature of the shadows! Failing to do so will result in further dismay."

_The four stood in silence, even more confused then they had been just a few minutes ago._

"_This just went from off the wall to out the door," Conan thought to himself. "What do they mean...kill the creature of the shadows, clearly this case is far from over."_

_Conan took to the side of the wall, standing in thought as the others carried out a search of the general area._

"Detective Mouri, would it be ok if I had a word with you?" Wataru asked.

"I see no harm in that."

_The two stepped away from the crime scene, walking to the side of the station where Conan stood in thought._

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"There's a big event taking place down at the down town dance center," Wataru informed. "I thought you might be interested in going."

"What for?" Kogoro asked.

"There's going to be events to help raise money for the less fortunate, and to top it off," Wataru said with a smile. "Okino Yoko is going to be there, everyone knows how much you admire her."

"Are you kidding," Kogoro exclaimed in excitement. "I'll defiantly be there!"

"_Enjoy old timer, I got a case to crack."_

"That's good to hear, it starts at six tommarrow," Wataru said glad to hear he'd be coming_. _"Getting a ticket might be a little tricky, they're running rather low."

"Don't worry about that," Kogoro said with a laugh. "I know a guy who knows a guy, it's all about connectionsmy good man."

"Great, then I'll see you then."

_Kogoro watched as he walked off, turning to Conan a few seconds later. He reached over pulling Conan up to his level._

"Hey Conan you want to go to that event with me?"

"No thanks, I'll stay at the house with Ran." Conan kindly replied.

"To bad, you're going," Kogoro rejected. "I need you to call Tim Wayne for me."

"Tim Wayne," Conan questioned. "Why do you want me to call him, I don't even know his number."

"I'll give the number to you."

"Why do I have to call, how come you can't do it?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"Because you're an innocent little boy," Kogoro replied. "He'll be more inclined to getting the tickets if you ask."

_Kogoro placed him back to the ground with a smile coming to his face._

"Oh Yoko, how I've longed to see you again."

"_Guess that makes me the guy who knows a guy," Conan thought with the roll of his eyes. "Kogoro is sure something else."_

_Hours went by with the sun setting in the distance. He neglected to give his homework any time, watching the sequel to the movie he had just finished. His phone rang for the third time that hour. He continued to ignore it. Fifteen minutes passed before it rang for the fourth time._

"_I feel like I'm at the police headquarters or something."_

_Tim finally gave in, standing from the bed and grabbing his phone from the dresser._

"Hello?"

"_Hi Tim it's me Conan, the kid who lives with detective Mouri."_

"Yea...I think I know that, so what's up?" Tim asked.

"_Can you please get me a ticket to the party at the down town dance center for tommarrow night?" _

"Sure...I'll just make a call."

"_Better make that two, I want Mr. Mouri to go with me," Conan added. "We'd love if you would join us."_

"Hey Conan," Tim whispered. "Why are you talking like some kind of fruit?"

"_Sweet, I'm glad you'll be able to get the tickets." Conan said ignoring his question. "We'll see you then."_

_The next thing he heard was the click of the other end. Tim closed his phone while laying it onto the desk._

"What was that all about," Tim questioned. "Either Kogoro put him up to it, or he's handled one case to many."

_He took back to the chair, focusing his attention to the TV once more. After another hour, he attended to his homework. It didn't take him long to finish. Without realizing he found himself asleep, his upper body resting upon the desk._

_The next day brought a damp and loomy beginning. He crossed the road with his hands to his pocket. The fog flowed as low as the street levels, making it difficult to see. Conan could see his school out of the corner of his eye as he approached._

"_Let's hope this day goes nice and smooth, already have to go to some party I have no interest in attending," Conan thought as he stepped into the school yard. "Hopefully Tim decides to come to, that would atleast give me someone to talk to."_

_He neared the front doors only to have them blocked by Genta who stepped infront of him. _

"What's the deal Conan," Genta said crossing his arms. "I thought you were going to come to the park to play ball with us yesterday."

"I was on a case with Kogoro."

"Yea right, you've been evading the detective boys for some time now."

"No, really," Conan explained. "There was a dead police officer found behind the station, he was stabbed and shot."

_Genta uncrossed his arms, still giving him a skeptical look._

"I'm going to have to look into this."

"I'm sure one of the others heard about it on the news," Conan said pushing the door open. "You can ask one of them, they might be able to confirm what I said."

_The two walked side by side on the way to class. They arrived to find Mitsuhiko and Sumiko to be the only two present in the classroom._

"Good morning Ms. Kobayashi." Genta said.

"Hey guys did you hear about the murdered police officer up at the station?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Oh yea," Genta said rubbing the back of his head. "Conan told me about it."

"Have either of you given any additional thought to what you're going to bring for show and tell?" Sumiko asked.

"I already know what I'm going to bring."

"Me too." Conan said.

"Glad you both are ahead of schedule, we'll present come Friday."

"I can't wait to see what everyone brings." Mitsuhiko said.

"Me to." Genta agreed.

_Both Conan and Genta took to their seats as well, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Class began five minutes later. Through the day they took turns reading out of the text book, jotting down notes as they did. It was very clear she had her sights set on him, every time he looked over she was staring back._

"_I wonder what I'll have to do to get Haibara to drop her suspicions."_

_This ran through his mind as class progressed. The final minutes were spent sharing what they learned for the day. The final bell rang just as the last student finished their sentence._

"I'll see you all tommarrow, and be safe on your way home."

_Conan stacked his bag onto his shoulders. He walked toward the exit, noticing Ayumi at his side._

"We plan on going to get some ice cream, you wanna come?" Ayumi asked."We're going straight there."

"As much as I'd love to, I have somewhere to be," Conan replied. "Kogoro and I are heading down town in a bit."

"Ohhh.._._.maybe next time."

"You can count on it." Conan said with a smile.

"Wouldn't hold your breath if I were you." Ai said walking past the two_._

_Conan nor Ayumi said another word as they walked. At this point he knew he had to do something, before she really began putting everything together._

"_Ran already knows about me hanging with Tim, maybe it's time my friends know as well."_

_Ayumi left his side once they reached the sidewalk, heading over to the others who were already on the way to the ice cream shop._

"I'll see you later." Ayumi waved as she joined the others.

_Conan waved back, walking into the opposite direction. It was a quiet walk home. The sound of cars and trucks driving by being the only thing keeping him from completely falling into a trance of uncertainty. He arrived back to find Kogoro standing in the front room, adjusting his tie._

"Good news kid," Kogoro said facing him. "Ran will be late getting home due to her after school karate session."

"What's so good about that?" Conan asked.

"Do you ever think, you know how much she hates Tim," Kogoro said. "With her out of the house until atleast five that gives usplenty of time to leave without her becoming suspicious."

"But Ran isn't mad at Tim anymo..." Conan began only to be cut off.

"Ran said we should grab a few things for tonight's dinner," Kogoro said finishing with his tie. "That will be our excuse for being out when she arrives home."

"But Kogoro," Conan protested. "Ran isn't."

"No but's Conan, I know exactly how to handle this situation," Kogoro said switching on the TV. "I don't want to hear another word out of you, catching a little of the news is all I need."

_Conan shoulders and arms slouched downward as he took to his room._

"_So he's got it all figured out, right..."_

_He went through his things, looking for something nice, but not over the top to wear to the dance center. He finally came to a decision, grabbing a dark green polo shirt along with a pair of black slacks. He slid on a nice pair of shoes before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He arrived back to the front room to see Kogoro finish up with a phone conversation._

"Who was that?" Conan asked.

"Tim ofcourse," Kogoro replied. "He's set to meet us infront of the building in twenty, so let's get going."

_Conan looked to the clock which read four fifty two as they exited through the front door. He could see the excitement in his eyes and through his gestures as they drove. _

"I wonder what Yoko is wearing tonight." Kogoro said rubbing his hands together.

"_Got to love how delusional he can be." Conan thought to himself._

_The drive lasted for another ten minutes, coming to a stop at the end of the block where the event was to be held. Kogoro pushed forward anxiously with Conan trailing close behind as they made their way up to the long line._

"So this is it, huh," Conan said looking around. "I wonder where Tim is."

"I'm sure we'll see him soon," Kogoro said giving the area a look to. "Keep your eyes peeled."

_They stood in line for the next few minutes, arriving to the front to still see no sign of Tim anywhere._

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you the famous detective Mouri?" The ticket collector asked.

"One and only." Kogoro said looking back in search.

"Are you looking for Mr. Wayne?" The clerk asked.

"That's right, have you seen him?" Conan asked.

"That must mean you're Conan, he said you two would come," The clerk said removing the rope. "He already gave me your tickets, just go right on in."

"Thanks sir, we'll do just that." Kogoro said as he and Conan stepped pass.

"Any time detective."

_They walked up to the front doors, pulling them to the side. It was crowded, the lights from above making for a clear path. Conan glimpsed down to the crisp red carpet, admiring it's silver trimmings along the edges. All tables sat positioned near the walls, leaving the majority of the room for maneuvering around._

"There's Tim." Conan pointed catching sight of him leaned up against the wall.

_He looked up to see them approach, smiling as they did. _

"I'm surprised you two made it this quick," Tim said looking to his watch. "To be honest I wasn't expecting you guy's for atleast another ten or so."

"I'm glad you were able to get the tickets," Kogoro said. "So how's school been for you?"

"Rather well actually," Tim replied. "I've made a few friends in the process."

"Well good for you," Kogoro said looking from one side to the other. "Hey Tim, you wouldn't happened to have seen Yoko around by any chance?"

"As a matter a fact I did," Tim replied pushing up from the wall. "I talked with her a few minutes ago."

_He looked over to the other side of the room, immediately spotting her._

"Right this way," Tim instructed. "I'll take you to her."

_Conan and Kogoro followed his lead, managing not to bump into anyone as they walked. It was faint, but Conan could sense a little uneasiness in Drake. He noticed him looking up to the windows near the ceiling, almost as if he was being watched. She sat at one of the tables, talking with a small group of people._

"Yoko, there's someone hear to see you." Tim politely said stepping to the side of her chair.

_She looked over to see Kogoro with a big smile on his face._

"Mr. Mouri, it's good to see you again." She said standing from her chair.

"And it's really good to see youtoo." Kogoro said.

_Conan and Tim looked to one another, knowing this was their best shot to sneak out of the picture. As they turned to walk they found themselves blocked by two men who decided to join the group._

"Kogoro, I'm glad to see you made it."

"Inspector Megure," Kogoro said surprised to see him. "I had no idea you would be here."

"He's here for the fundraiser just like us." Wataru said.

"Did either of you bring anyone?" Kogoro asked.

"My wife's busy with some other things, that's why she didn't come along." Juzo replied.

"Sato was going to come as well, but had something to attend to."

"Guess we can call this guys night out." Kogoro said with a laugh.

_Conan began to tap his right foot, thinking up plan to remove himself from the group._

"If it's ok with you Kogoro, I would like to further discuss some of the details relating to the crime." Inspector Megure said.

"I'd be more than glad to," Kogoro accepted. "Did you get any leads on who might have done it?"

"Kogoro I'm hungry," Conan exclaimedjumping up and down. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Don't worry about it Kogoro," Tim said coming to Conan's defense. "I'll take him to the food section."

"Make sure you keep a good eye on him," Kogoro warned. "He may quiver offwhen you least expect it."

"Thanks for the advice," Tim thanked. "Right this way Conan."

_They walked over to a table which wasn't being used. Conan watched him once more, noticing the same hesitant movements he had seen just a minute ago. The two came to a stop, taking a seat once arriving at the table._

"Thought we'd never get out of that," Tim said. "So how come you didn't let me tell Ran you saved her as well?"

"Then she would have questioned how I knew where to find you."

"Ohh, good point," Tim said. "So how have the past few days been for you?"

"A dead cop pretty much describes it."

"I'm interested, tell me more." Tim said resting his hands upon the table.

"I tagged along with Kogoro when he went to the police station yesterday, the body was found around back," Conan informed. "He was shot once, but stabbed multiple times."

"Let me guess, the bullet was in a non lethal spot?"

"The leg to be exact." Conan said.

"That's not much to go off of," Tim said bringing a hand to his chin. "Any more important details I should know?"

"There was also a note found stashed in his left sock." Conan replied.

"What did it say?"

_Conan sat in thought for a few moments, trying to remember exactly what it said. _

"Know you have been forewarned, kill the creature of the shadows_... _Failing to do so will result in further dismay," Conan replied. "That's what it said, though I have no idea what it means."

"Nor do I," Tim said giving it some thought. "Could it be a code... hinting to something maybe?"

_They both sat in thought for minutes to come, trying to figure out what the message meant. One thing was for certain, if they didn't find out soon, more people would indeed die. Tim's phone began to ring, breaking the two from their little dose. He looked to his phone with a surprised look._

"Who is it?" Conan asked.

"Just some girl." Tim replied standing up from the table answering his phone.

_Conan waited for a little over two minutes, still trying to dissect each little part of the note into small portions. No matter what he came up with, there always seemed to be a loose end. Tim rejoined him, taking back to the seat he had previously occupied._

"What about you," Conan asked. "How have the last few days been for you?"

"Where to start," Tim said giving it a little thought. "Besides what I'm doing here, something big is going down back home."

"That dosen't sound good," Conan said. "Mind sharing?"

_Neither was able to say another word before it happened, the crashing of the dish, the hysterical scream following right after. Tim and Conan jumped from their seats, heading over to where a group began to gather._

"What's going on?" Conan questioned.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

_The two wiggled through the crowd, looking down to see it, that of a dead man cringing onto a hankerchief. His eyes lay blood shot, his veins swelled near the neck. Conan and Tim looked to the other, knowing by just looking at the body the chances of it not being a killing were slim to none._

"_This week just keeps getting better and better." Tim thought to himself._

"_If this is a killing, then why now," Conan questioned. "Why kill someone when they know Kogoro, Wataru, and Inspector Megure are here?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	26. Trap Set In Play

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 26**

**Trap Set In Play**

"Everyone get back," Kogoro instructed pushing toward the body. "This is now a crime scene."

_Inspector Megure and Officer Takagi joined at his side in the seconds that followed. They gave the body a quick look, Megure signaling for them to hold off on a full search. _

"We need to get the rest of the unit down here before we continue," Juzo said. "We need pictures of the scene, and not to mention the use of our lab technicians to properly work this case."

"I'll make the call," Kogoro volunteered. "But first I'd like to know what happened, did anyone see anything?"

"I saw what happened," A man claimed stepping forward. "He grabbed a glass of tea from one of the trays, choking out after taking a drink."

"Is that so," Inspector Megure said. "Who carried the tray he took the glass from?"

"I did sir."

"What's your name?" Inspector Megure asked turning to face him.

"Kanne." He replied.

"We'll need to run some tests on those cups you're carrying, along with the one he drank from," Juzo stated looking back to the body. "No one leaves or comes in."

"I'll see to that." Wataru said heading over to the entrance.

_Without bringing to much attention to himself Conan gave the body a closer look, checking for any clues that could diagnose another cause of death. Starting from bottom up, he skimmed through the body. _

"_I don't see anything alerting, but that still dosen't conclude he died from the tea," Conan thought to himself. "We won't know for sure until it's tested for poison."_

_Someone approached from behind, causing him to look up from the body._

"With you two here, this crime is as good as solved." A familiar voice said from behind.

_Both Conan and Tim turned around at the same time._

"Shoji," Conan questioned. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Nor did I expect to see the two of you," Shoji replied. "Small world, as they say."

"Guess we should have known you'd be at something like this."

"Funny that our second meeting revolves around yet another murder," Shoji said glimpsing over at the body. "Us three together must be some kind of bad luck or something."

"It could just be a coincidence," Conan said. "A lot of crazy things happen in the world every day after all."

"Very true, guess I'll have to hold off on that little analogy until further meetings," Shoji said looking to Tim who still glanced down at the body. "You're awfully quiet Wayne, you must be in your detective mode."

"Yea, he get's that way when he starts thinking."

_Everyone waited, some more impatient than others. The police arrived, gathering evidence and talking with any witnesses of what they saw. The glass cups present on Kanne's tray were taken away for an in depth examination._ _Conan continued to watch the body, noticing Tim slip away from the side of him._ _He came to a stop infront of one of the nearby trash bins. Conan narrowed his eyes at this._

"_I wonder what's up with Tim, he's been acting strange all night," Conan thought to himself. "First the hesitations, now this."_

"Conan do you think the cup was poisoned?" Shoji asked.

"We'll have to wait for them to finish the tests, which shouldn't be long from now."

_He focused his attention back to the body, giving it another look. Purple coloring began to form around the eyes of the dead body, he had defiantly been poisoned, but by what? _

"Conan what are you doing over here," Kogoro asked walking up to him. "Your not snooping around again are you?"

"No, I'm just observing." Conan replied.

"Hold on a sec," Shoji said giving Kogoro a hard look. "Aren't you the famous detective Mouri?"

"As a matter a fact I am."

"I knew I recognized you, saw your picture in the paper once," Shoji said reaching forward to shake his hand. "So you and Conan know eachother?"

"That's right, he's currently staying with me and my daughter Ran." Kogoro replied.

"No wonder he's such a bright kid, getting front line lessons from the man himself."

"I guess you could say I've been quite the influence on him, he can be a little jumpy at times, but he's learning." Kogoro said with a laugh.

"_Yea, right." Conan thought to himself_.

_Within the next few minutes they arrived back with the test results from the glass, sharing the information with Inspector Megure._

"So what did you find?" Juzo asked.

"The glass he drank from was poisoned, but not only that," One of the officers informed. "All the cups we tested had traces of the poison in them."

"Say what?" Kogoro exclaimed.

"What kind of poison?" Juzo asked

"We're not exactly sure, we've never seen anything like it," He replied. "But from what we can tell there's no way it should have killed him, at least not as fast as it did."

"_An unknown poison...something's not adding up here." Conan thought to himself._

"Our next step is to find out who all had access to the poisoned cups." Juzo said.

"The exits are all covered, I'll look into that Inspector Megure." Wataru said walking back over.

"Sounds good to me."

_Conan looked back to the body, his chin resting in his hand._

"_Something's not sitting right here... why poison all the cups if you're only going for one target?" _

_Conan looked up to see Tim step back to his side._

"He was poisoned all right," Tim said looking down to the body as well. "Just not the way it may seem."

"Huh... what do you mean?" Conan questioned.

_Tim took to a knee, pointing over to the body._

"Check out his right thumb."

_Conan looked over, it wasn't until then that he noticed the swelling_ _and color_ _change._

"Can't believe I didn't catch that earlier, I don't usually miss important specs like that." Conan said.

"You didn't," Tim said looking away from the body. "The poisons are taking over from the bottom up."

"But didn't he drink the poison," Conan questioned. "That would mean it would spread downward, not up like you said."

"I said poisons, there's more than one drug in his system," Tim replied. "Right before he died he choked out, that was also when the second poison entered his body."

"Now that you mention it, they did say the poison they found wouldn't be enough to kill him."

"But with the mixture of another, it would." Tim said.

"I'm all for listening to someone unravel a mystery, but all you've given me is a big load of theory," Conan criticized with the cross of his arms. "Why don't you cut to the goods Tim."

"Check out the side of his left ankle Shinichi, it's faint but you can still see it."

_Conan tilted his head around, giving the ankle area his full attention. It didn't take long for him to notice the mini hole. From there it all came together._

"So that's why his veins flared up around his neck," Conan said. "From the size of it I'd say a needle was used, but how'd the killer pull it off so quickly?"

"Some great persuasion and a little fishing wire," Tim replied pulling a strand of fishing wire from his pocket. "Found it in the trash."

"Fishing wire?"

"The culprit connected a poisonous dart or needle to the end of the wire," Tim began. "Taking aim and firing using a Fukiya."

"Excuse me for my lack of knowledge on the matter," Conan said rubbing the back of his head. "But what's a Fukiya?"

"It's a type of blowgun," Tim replied looking to those that surround them. "I could smell the poison on the end of the wire, whoever did this is highly skilled."

"How do you know a Fukiya was used?" Conan asked.

"Found split halves in two separate trash bin's," Tim answered. "But what we need to find is the needle that penetrated the ankle."

_Conan looked to those that surrounded them as well, looking for anyone or anything suspicious._

"_It dosen't make sense, why would the killer dump parts to their weapon into the trash where it could easily be discovered," Conan questioned dropping his hands to his pocket. "I think there's something bigger going on here than we know...but what?"_

"Conan I'm going to take another look around, maybe there's something I missed."

"I'll join you." Conan said following after him.

_They searched any place that could be used as a hiding spot. Tim started with the tables, checking through napkins and lifting up plates. Conan gave the trash another look, taking to under the tables after not finding anything. This lasted for just over five minutes. He came from under the final table empty handed._

"Find anything?" Conan asked.

"Nope, but the killer might still have it on them."

"Could be," Conan said pushing up from the ground. "They've been highly sloppy up to this point."

"We still don't have enough to come up with an exact suspect."

"I think it's time we pinned our attention onto the guests themselves, maybe we'll find something." Conan suggested.

"Good thinking," Tim agreed. "Now where to start."

_He scoured the room with his eyes, looking for anyone who seemed secluded or out of place, Conan doing the same. A soft laugh can be heard from behind the two, causing them to turn._

"So it's true, you two are a couple of detectives."

"Silvia," Tim questioned. "How long have you been watching us?"

"For the last ten minutes or so," She replied. "I had no idea you'd be here."

"It was kind of a last minute thing."

"So what are you guys looking for," Silvia asked a little confused. "The police already confirmed he died from the poison found within the cup."

"You know how guys like us are," Conan said with a laugh. "Always checking every possibility right down to the last thread."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"No, we've got things under wrap," Conan replied grabbing Tim by his wrist while turning to walk. "Let's go Tim, we still have much to find!"

"I'll talk with you later Silvia, tell your brother we said hi." Tim finished before walking off along Conan.

_They took to the far table where the drinks rest, coming to a stop near the wall._

"Nice going Shinichi," Tim commented. "Who knows how long that could have lasted."

"Having the appearance of a young boy sure does have it's benefits."

"And I can see how well you've been able to play that role."

"Thanks, though it's not always easy." Conan said leaning up against the pillar.

_Silence loomed over the two for the seconds that followed, still watching over the guests who waited to be cleared to leave. Tim looked up to the windows once more, the sky darkening from the sun setting out. Conan pivoted his head to the left to find Kogoro talking with Yoko and a few others, words and laughs exchanged._

"_Yet again the great detective Mouri fails to amaze me."_

_He finished his search of the left, looking back to Tim after coming up empty. His eyes said it all, something had grabbed his attention._ _Conan looked into the same direction catching sight of a young woman standing alone, her hair covering up her right eye. Tim looked down to Conan who nodded. They slowly made their way over, watching as she pulled out a cigarette. She looked up just as the two stopped before her._

"Can I help you?" She asked sparking the flame.

_Neither responded, examining her posture and clothing. She took discomfort to this, a frown slipping upon her face. Conan noticing this quickly smiled._

"We were just wondering why you were sitting alone," Conan said. "If you want someone to talk to we'd love to keep you company."

"Thanks, but I'd rather sit alone."

"Are you sure," Conan asked buying a little more time. "We love to tell stories."

_She didn't reply._

"Why do you have only one glove on?" Conan asked.

_She evilly glared down at him, causing Conan to clench his teeth._

"Forgive my little friend, he just loves to meet new people," Tim said stepping in. "I'm Tim and this is Conan, what's your name?"

"Samurakami Akiye," She replied bringing the cigarette to her lips. "Now if you kids could run along that'd be nice."

"Kids," Tim questioned with the lift of a brow. "I'm not exactly a kid anymore."

"What are you, seventeen...eighteen maybe," Akiye asked tieing her hair up into a pony tail. "That's still a boy in my book."

_Conan couldn't help but giggle._

"I'd actually categorize myself as a young man, not a boy."

_Akiye slid down from the table, a look of satisfaction in her eyes._

"You children stay out of trouble now," Aiyke said exhaling into his face. "I'm really in no mood to chat with anyone."

_Tim coughed out as Conan's giggles turned into laughs._

"Don't see what's so funny," Tim said through one last cough. "She was referring to us both."

"How lucky can you get," Conan said with his laughter coming to an end. "Being at the same party as Silvia and Aiyke?"

"If you mean as in yea right, agreed."

"What," Conan questioned. "Do you even find anyone attractive?"

"Finding and bringing whoever killed this man to justice is what attracts me at the moment," Tim replied. "Now let's focus our attention back to where it needs to be."

"Whatever you say kid." Conan said tauntingly.

"_If there's one thing that can't be deduced, it's women." Tim walked in thought._

_Conan watched as he trotted off._

"_Either he just got_ _hammered, or something is totally twisted up in his head somewhere."_

_Conan followed after him, a loud whistle springing through the room in the moments that followed, captivating everyones attention. Inspector Megure walked to the center, all eyes locking down on him._

"After going through the evidence gathered, we can now conclude that the killer is amongst the staff," Juzo said. "And with that in wrap, we're going to begin the releasing process."

"It's about time." Someone said in relief.

"That's not good," Tim said looking down to Conan. "We can't let anyone leave just yet."

"Don't worry," Conan assured. "I've got this covered."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"Try and get Kogoro's attention, I'll do the rest." Conan replied.

_He nodded, heading through the crowd over to Mr. Mouri. He continued to talk with Yoko, slightly grunting at the tap of a hand to his right shoulder. Kogoro turned around to face Tim who had a smile on his face._

"I see you're sane, glad to see that kid didn't drive you out of your mind," Kogoro said. "I'm sure you have a reason for coming over, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"That's correct," Tim said. "It's about the case."

"Oh really," Kogoro said becoming interested. "What exactly do you have to tell me?"

_With that he felt his body leave him, tumbling backward right into a chair near the wall. Conan gave Tim a thumbs up before hiding behind the chair, adjusting the dial on the tie._

"Wait a minute Inspector," Conan mimicked through the tie. "No one is to leave, not until I reveal what really happened."

_Juzo's head sprung around, looking directly to the sleeping Kogoro._

"Kogoro, what do you mean," Inspector Megure asked. "Are you saying one of the guests were involved?"

"Not exact, but probable."

"This better be good Kogoro," Juzo said crossing his arms. "Go ahead Mouri, fill us in on your suspicion."

"Check out his left ankle Inspector, I'm sure you'll find something quite revealing."

_Tim looked to the guests, checking to see how everyone would react to this latest development._

"What am I supposed to be looking for," Juzo asked just as he caught sight of the small hole. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That's right," Conan said. "It's the entry wound of a small poisoned blade, such as a dart or needle."

_She walked in closer wanting a clear scoop of what was going on, her eyes wondering in anticipation. Unintentionally she gazed over to see him, a little confused at what she saw._

"_Is that Conan...what's he doing behind detective Mouri's chair," Silvia questioned in thought. "He has something in his hand...what is it?"_

"Poisoned?" Juzo questioned.

"You said it yourself Inspector, the poison found in the glass couldn't have been enough to kill him," Conan continued with a slight pause. "But with the use of two separate poisons, bringing them together might just get the job done."

_Tim continued to observe the crowd, looking for any unexpected reactions to what was being said. Aiyke pulled out her phone to make a call, while a man a few feet from her began shaking. This was an eye opener._

"_What's up with that guy...could he some how be involved?" Tim thought to himself._

"I see where you're going with this theory, but how did the killer manage to hit them in the ankle?"

"Using a blowgun," Conan replied through the tie. "If you check the two trash bins over there you should find the two halves of a Fukiya blowgun."

"I'll look right into that." Takagi said before running over.

"That's all good and said," Inspector Megure commented still not one hundred percent in. "But that dosen't explain how the culprit would be able to remove such a small object after impact."

"Don't worry Megure, that's not it," Conan informed. "Tim, why don't you show Inspector Megure what you found in the trash."

_Tim walked over, pulling out the fishing wire as he did._

"I found this in the trash bin to the right," Tim informed. "I recognize the odor on the end of it, some kind of Botulinum toxin."

_Within the second Wataru came back into the fold, holding out the two halves of the blowgun._

"It was in the trash, just like he said Inspector."

"I want that blowgun examined for DNA samples," Juzo said. "If we're lucky the killer might have left behind some silva."

"Right away." Wataru said.

"Great job Kogoro, can't say how much you've impressed me."

"Just doing my job Inspector." Conan replied.

_He knew it was coming, he had felt it all evening. The light flashed upon the table, flickering off of the empty glass. Thinking off his feet Tim lunged forward._

"Kogoro get down!"

_He tackled him from the chair, grabbing Conan and burying him in his arms before jumping behind one of the pillars._

"What's going on?" Conan exclaimed.

_His question was answered not even a second later. The booming sound pounced through the room, the glass from the windows caving in from the force. Everyone ducking for cover as the rain began, bullets flying from above._

"Megure look out!" Wataru shouted before pulling him to the ground barely dodging a few incoming bullets.

_Tim looked from behind the pillar in disgust, his eyes widening at what was to come. Three mini missiles flew in from the broken windows, heading in separate directions._

"Conan, close your eyes." Tim instructed.

_He did as told, feeling his body lifted from upon the ground. Tim grabbed Kogoro as well, racing away from the zipping missile. It crashed down blasting part of the wall open as many screams can be heard, the other two touching down as well. Tim came to a stop after evading the explosion, looking up to see another missile flying through the window. _

"I don't think so."

_He reached into his jacket slinging a birdrang upward. It exploded in mid air, the impact itself sending him flying back to the wall. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, his vision blurred from the fall. The screaming came to a stop after the shooting ended. Conan pushed up from where he lay, walking over to where Tim sat up against the wall._

"You ok?" Tim asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Conan replied. "What about you?"

"I might have a headache in the morning, but I'll live."

_Wataru and Inspector Megure pushed back to their feet, looking around to see the havoc left behind._

"Inspector...what just happened?" Wataru questioned.

'I don't know," Megure replied. "I think we better go around and make sure everyone is ok."

_Tim slowly maneuvered himself up, feeling _a _sharp soreness on his left side._

"You knew something was going to happen, that's why you kept looking around so much," Conan said. "How did you know?"

"Just call it instinct," Tim replied. "I've had assassins come after me on multiple occasions, you kinda get a sixth sense for that type of thing after awhile."

"But how," Conan questioned. "You knew exactly when the shooting was going to happen, no instinct is that good."

"You're right in that regard Shinichi," Tim agreed. "It was actually the lighting that tipped me off."

"Lighting?"

"Whoever was the shooter probably used a rifle," Tim said. "The lighting from the scope bounced off of a cup alerting me someone was taking aim."

"Conan, Tim," Wataru said walking up to the two. "Are you both ok?

"We're fine, though I'm not sure about everyone else," Tim said turning to face him. "If it's alright with you, Conan and I would be more than willing to help assist the wounded."

"That's well appreciated... by the way," Wataru said with a smile. "Nice move back there."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when you knocked detective Mouri from the gun fire."

"Ditto, you did a handy job in saving the Inspector's life."

_The three of them turned as foot steps headed into their direction, Shoji the one to approach._

"Wow, that was so crazy!"

"Did you find anyone hurt?" Tim asked.

"From what I can tell no," Shoji replied with a turn. "But some people already left through that opened wall."

"_Damn_." Conan muttered.

"Officer Takagi do you still have the blowgun parts?" Tim asked.

"I'm sorry," Wataru apologized. "But it must have got lost with all the commotion that was going on."

"_The crime scene has been destroyed, we lost evidence, and the culprit could already be gone," Tim thought to himself beginning to pace. "With all that's happened I think it's safe to assume we're dealing with more than one person." _

_Wataru walked over, kneeling down to check on the still laying Kogoro._

"Is he ok?" Yoko asked.

"He's fine, just unconscious."

"It looks like no one was hurt," Conan said looking around to see everyone getting back to their feet. "I guess we were fortunate."

"Maybe..." Tim said.

_Conan looked up at him, not entirely sure what he meant by that comment._

"_Maybe," Conan questioned. "If it wasn't a little luck no one was hurt, then what?"_

_Tim skimmed the room for any who may have left when the explosions took place. As expected many were already gone. He put his hand to the wall, closing his eyes in thought. Conan noticing this walked up to the side of him, leaning his back to the wall in wait. She watched the two from afar, more intrigued yet confused than before_.

"_First you had the kid hiding behind the chair with some weird device, then Tim..." Silvia thought to herself. "He knew to duck for cover before the gun fire even started..._.._.who exactly are these two?"_

_His eyes slowly opened, popping up in surprise from the destruction that surround him._

"Inspector Megure what happened?" Kogoro asked running over.

"We were shot at," Juzo answered. "First by bullets then by a rocket launcher of some kind, just be thankful Tim was there to save you."

"Save me?" Kogoro questioned.

"Let me guess, you were asleep through it all?"

"I'm not sure," Kogoro said looking up. "But I'm pretty sure I'd remember if someone was shooting at me."

_He pushed up from the wall after gathering his thoughts, looking to his side to find Conan._

"Obviously something's not sitting right with you," Conan said uncrossing his arms. "You're the expert in this department, from your knowledge and experience what do you think is going on?"

"No one was hurt."

"Correct."

"I think that was the point."

"Huh, why would somebody shoot just to scare us," Conan questioned glimpsing up at him. "That dosen't make any sense."

"No one who proclaims themself a sniper is going to miss that much." Tim said. "This was not only an act to destroy the evidence of the scene, but probably to send a message."

"A message?"

"It's only a hunch at this point, but I'm willing to bet tonights events were pre planned a good deal ahead of time," Tim said. "Up to the very last distinct detail."

"Guess it's up to us to find out the who and why." Conan said.

"We'll leave the police to check the serial numbers on the bullets, I have something I need to check out myself." Tim said looking up to the shattered window.

"You think you know where the shooter was?" Conan asked.

"Based from the moons position and the direction the lighting of the scope I saw," Tim began. "I should be able to pin point where the sniper shot from."

"Good, that might gain us some headway if you're able to find something."

"I'll check it out later tonight," Tim said looking back to Conan. "I'll call if I find anything."

_Kogoro walked over the next second, still rather drossy from the shot he took to the back of the neck. _

"I see you're ok," Kogoro said. "Wouldn't want to go home and explain to Ran if anything had happened to you."

"Had a couple close calls, but no damage done."

"Where's Tim," Kogoro asked looking from one side to the other. "I thought he was with you."

"What are you talking about, he's right..." Conan said turning to see he was gone. "He must have left."

"He must of had something to do," Kogoro said. "I'm going to discuss some of the details with Megure, we'll go once I finish."

"Take your time," Conan said not bothered by it one bit. "I'm not in a rush."

_They remained at the dance center for the next forty minutes, Conan spending that time digging through the rubble, trying to recover any evidence that could prove valuable. To his misfortune he wasn't able to uncover anything. The ride home was a quiet one. Losing the evidence to an explosion was one thing, but what was the whole shooting about?_

"_It's now clear why the culprit was so sloppy in hiding the items," Conan thought sitting back. "They knew missiles were to hit the center, ridding the site of any evidence_ _left behind."_

_He closed his eyes, calming his nerves from the days trails. They arrived back to the house, tireously making their way up the stairs. Kogoro opened the front door, both walking in to see Ran sitting down infront of the table watching the news._

"It took you two long enough, hope you remembered to get the supplies for dinner." Ran said turning around to see them empty handed.

_Conan gulped, knowing they had just dropped a bomb on their alibi for the night._

"You didn't go to the store, did you," Ran questioned . "So where were you two?"

"Can't believe we left the bags in the cab!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Hurry Kogoro," Conan said slipping his shoes back on. "If we hurry we might be able to catch him!"

_Ran jumped to her feet as the two of them raced out of the door._

"Dad, Conan!" Ran shouted after them.

"Don't worry Ran we'll be back as soon as possible." Conan called back.

_She crossed her arms as the down stairs door closed._

"_Who leaves their groceries in the back of a cab, I doubt that's where they've been all evening."_

_He waited for hours to pass before returning back to where it all took place, standing atop the highest building to gain a better view of the different angles pointing to the entry way of the window._

"_The moon was a little more to the right earlier, that must mean the sniper camped down on either of those two."_

_Red Robin glided down to the first building, pulling a mini light from his belt to search the roof. He started with the ground, looking for anything that could have possibly been left behind._

"_Dosen't look like there's anything here out of the ordinary."_

_He then flashed the light light to the ledge, noticing a small sitting object. Red Robin moved in, coming to find a single bullet resting on top of a red feather. He switched the light off while tucking it into place._

"This is the same type of bullet that was used in the shooting," Red Robin said bringing the bullet into his hand. "Did the shooter intentionally leave this behind?"

_He grabbed the red feather as well, placing them both into a secure spot in his utility belt. _

"_The night is young, but I think it would be best if I took the acquired items back to the base to run some tests."_

_He pulled his grappler from his side, springing into the night._

_The pavement was wet and sleek from the rain which continued to come down from the previous two hours. She kept the hood tight over her head, walking in through the front doors. She came to a stop to the side of the classroom door, standing in wait. It didn't take long for her to see him trotting up the hall along side the lockers._

"Heard about how your little party went," Ai said as he stopped infront of her. "You look exhausted, did you get any sleep?"

"I got plenty of that," Conan replied. "Just a little stressed is all."

"I'm betting last night has something to do with that," Ai said. "So what exactly happened?"

"A man was poisoned, unfortunately someone blasted the whole scene as well as any evidence with the use of a missile launcher," Conan said taking a deep breath while leaning up to the wall next to her. "I'm still stuck in the department of why."

"Did anyone die or get hurt?" Ai asked.

"No, and that's what so suspicious."

"Did you ever consider they might have been going for one target," Ai asked speculating. "Maybe they couldn't get a clear shot."

"Doubt it, the bullets were flying in all directions," Conan said in disagreement. "It seemed more random, like they were trying to get everyone riled up."

"Why would someone want to do that?"

"I don't know...not yet anyway."

_The two of them turned to see their friends approaching from the other end of the hall. Ai finally removed the hood from her head, walking into class just as they arrived._

"How long were you guys waiting?" Genta asked.

"Not very long." Conan answered.

"Do you have any idea what we're doing in class today?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Anything but notes, I can't take another day of it." Conan said before taking to his seat.

"Attention everyone," Sumiko said stepping to the front of the room. "Show and tell will begin tommarrow."

"But I thought we were waiting until Friday." Genta said.

"If we wait that long we might not get through everyone."

"She makes a good point." Conan said agreeing with this.

_To his delight most of class was spent critiquing arts of other students who came to visit their room. Conan smiled down at his watch as class neared it's end._

"Hey Conan, guess what?" Ayumi asked from behind.

"What?"

"I know what I'm going to bring for show and tell."

"Oh yea," Conan said with a turn. "What are you planning on bringing."

"It's a secret."

_He faced back to the front, knowing he should have expected that._

"Atleast she knows what she's bringing." Conan said to himself.

_Class ended within the next few minutes. Once out they all hurried home, for the rain had picked up quite a bit as the day progressed. He arrived back, the water dripping down from the sides of his face as he made his way up the stairs. He pushed the front door open to find Kogoro talking with someone on the phone. He thought nothing of it at first. His tone and posture said it all, something was wrong._ _Kogoro finished with his conversation a few seconds later._

"Who was that?" Conan asked.

"Inspector Megure," Kogoro replied setting the phone down. "Another officer was killed, they found his body stashed in a storage room up at the station."

"What," Conan jumped in disbelief. "How was he killed?"

"The same as the last," Kogoro answered. "One bullet to the leg with many blade wounds."

"Did the killer happen to leave another note?" Conan asked.

"As a matter a fact he did."

"What did it say?"

"I haven't been told that yet," Kogoro said heading for the door. "I'm to meet Megure at once down at the station."

"Can I come," Conan asked cheerfully. "I promise I'll be good."

"Don't see why not, just stick to the sides when we get there."

"Yes sir." Conan said with a bow.

_Intensity filled the room. Every strike with power and extreme_ _control, her body being put to the limit. She took one last jab at the punching bag, making sure it landed right inbetween the numbers. The final whistle was blown just as she pulled back. Her team mates gathered around to congratulate her on yet another superb training session._

"Great job Ran, I'm sure you'll make it to the finals again." One said.

"We'll be there to cheer you on." Another added.

"Thanks for all the support," Ran acknowledged. "But I'm sure some of you have just as great of a shot at making it to the finals, all you have to do is believe in yourself."

_They took her words to heart as they headed to the locker room to call it a day. She spent a little time in the back, washing her face after changing back into her school clothes. Ran was the last to leave, walking down the whistling empty hall, turning the last corner walk to see the exit. Someone stepped from behind. Out of instinct she swung around with a knife hand only to come to a stop right near his neck._

"Tim...what are you still doing here," Ran asked lowering her hand. "School was over hours ago."

"Conan said you were good, decided I'd come watch you practice," Tim replied. "I must say Ran, you really impressed me."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get on my good side?" Ran asked crossing her arms.

_He smiled at this._

"I guess it's a little of both," Tim honestly replied. "Let me walk you home, I need to tell Conan something...if it's ok with you."

_Ran thought about it for a second. She swiftly turned to for the exit a second later. Tim lifted a brow, getting a mixed signal._

"Aren't you coming?" Ran asked looking back at him with an accepting look.

"Yes, ofcourse." Tim said walking up to the side of her.

_They remained quiet as they walked. The rain had finally come to a stop, though the clouds still covered up most of the sky. Another block was past, another corner turned. Ran glimpsed over to see him staring to the ground as they walked. She smiled, deciding she'd start a conversation._

"So how is Japan compared to Gotham?" Ran asked.

"Different." Tim replied still looking to the ground.

_She could tell by his moody reply that something was on his mind._

"Tim are you ok," Ran asked. "Is everything alright."

"It's about last night," Tim said. "I just don't understand why we were shot at."

"Shot at," Ran questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Conan or your father tell you," Tim asked finally looking to her. "Someone using a rifle trashed the down town dance center last night, and if that wasn't enough they fired down with a rocket launcher."

"So that's where they were," Ran said with a snarky tone. "I knew those two were lying to me about leaving the groceries in the cab."

"What, you mean to tell me they didn't tell you?" Tim asked.

_She nodded._

"Huh, I wonder why that is." Tim said bringing a hand to his chin.

_Ran moved in closer, playfully nudging him on his arm._

"Well you're here, so maybe you can tell me."

_He gave her the full scoop of what had happened, keeping out the obvious details ofcourse. They arrived infront of her house, coming to a stop a few yards from the door._

"Thanks for walking me home and telling me what happened yesterday night."

"No problem, I don't see what's wrong in you knowing," Tim said. "I'm pretty sure they had a good reason for not telling you."

"I doubt it," Ran said with the slight tap of her foot. "Wait here a minute, I'll go see if Conan has arrived home."

_With that Ran headed inside. Tim observed the surroundings as he waited, looking to see a few humming birds hanging up on the branches. Ran returned shortly after, standing in the door way._

"He isn't home yet."

"That's fine," Tim said turning to walk "I'll catch him later."

_He stashed his hands into his pocket, making his way to the sidewalk. Ran stepped from the door coming to an alternative._

"Tim wait," She called out causing him to turn around. "Would you be interested in coming in, you could wait for him upstairs."

_Tim smiled, knowing he had made progress._

"As much as I'd love to, I have a lot to attend to back at the apartment," Tim replied. "But thanks for offering... guess I'll see you later."

"Hey, maybe we could sit together at lunch tommarrow." Ran suggested.

"Can't, I won't be at school tommarrow." Tim replied. "But that's something I'm open to when I come back, tell Conan and your Dad I said hi."

"I will." Ran said before closing the door and heading back up.

_Tim made his way down the street, knowing he had a lot to do._

"_Let's hope that bullet and feather I found have something we can use to help shed some light on this cold case."_

_Another two hours had gone by before they pulled back up. It was now dark at this pont. Kogoro and Conan headed in, delighted to find dinner was already finished._

"Where have you two been for the past few hours?" Ran asked stepping out from the kitchen.

"The police station," Kogoro replied. "Another cop was killed, they found his body in the storage room."

"I can't believe it," Ran said in shock. "How did he die?"

"Same as the last." Kogoro said.

"Ran how did your day go?" Conan asked changing the subject.

"It was fine," Ran replied. "Just stayed after for my karate session, then came home and fixed dinner."

"It sure does smell good." Conan commented while slipping out of his shoes.

_The rest of the evening was a casual one. Ran decided not to confront them about the previous night, not after hearing the news about another dead cop. But ofcourse it was at the top of her list of things to do. Conan took to his room a little after nine, pulling out his phone and dialing his number._

"_What's up Kudo." Tim answered on the other end._

"Another cop was found dead at the station today," Conan informed. "He was killed and laid out exactly the same as the last."

"_That's just swell," Tim said less than enthusiastic. "Was there another note pinned to him?"_

"Sure was," Conan replied. "It said '_Your response in not taking out the outsider is cemented! Now the man of the city, witness to all crimes, shall die_'."

_Silence came between the two for moments to come._

"What about you," Conan asked. "Did you find where the sniper shot from?"

"_Yep, they even left behind a few ornaments," Tim informed. "A bullet and a red feather."_

"Did you check them for any finger prints...DNA?" Conan asked.

"_Came up negative_ _I'm afraid." Tim replied._

"Why would the shooter leave behind a bullet and a feather?"

"_That's for us to find out," Tim said. "Get some sleep Shinichi, we have some work to do come tommarrow."_

_To Be Continued_


	27. The Hidden Chamber

**The Detective Prince **

**Chapter 27**

**The Hidden Chamber**

_He'd awoken early that morning, sitting to the side of the front door. He tied the laces to his left shoe, laying his head to the wall once finished. What could be seen of the sun peaked through the curtain, lighting up a small portion of his face. His eyes closed, rehashing the events of the previous night through his mind._

_"Man of the city...witness to all crimes," Conan thought to himself. "Who could the note have been referring to?"_

_It was becoming urgent. If he didn't find out soon someone else was to die, and by the sound of it someone of high importance. He sat there awhile longer, with yet another inner growing discomfort coming to mind. Was this the day he'd be open up to his friends about why he hasn't been around as much, that he's been hanging with Drake?_

"_I think it's time they know...better check with Tim and make sure it's ok with him_ _first."_

_Conan pushed up from the ground, deciding he'd watch a little TV before going to school. He kept to the news, looking to see if there was an update on the dance center incident. All he got was revisited details he'd already known._

"Guess that's a little expected," Conan said flipping to yet another channel covering the news. "And now I get a look at the weather, perfect."

_He sat for another hour, hoping to see an update on the matter. Half his mind on the television, the other in a separate conscious state of piecing everything together. Ran was the next to awake, coming from her room already fully dressed. _

"You're up rather early." Ran said looking to see him in front of the TV.

"Just watching the morning cartoon," Conan said flipping the channel. "You're up pretty early to, school dosen't start for you for another hour and twenty."

"I'm going in to finish up an assignment," Ran said. "Didn't quite finish it yesterday."

"Which class?"

"Math." Ran replied while heading to the bathroom.

_She washed her face, brushing her teeth once finished. Conan still sat infront of the TV when she walked out to leave._

"See you after school," Ran said opening the front door. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything will do." Conan answered not really paying attention.

_The door closed in the following seconds, leaving him to his thoughts once again. He continued to think about the last message given. How much time did they have before the killer struck again? Was the target someone he knew?_ _Without realizing it an hour past just like that. Conan clicked off the TV, tossing his bag over his shoulders before walking out._

"_Hopefully Tim's made some progress, I'm totally stumped."_

_He gazed up at the morning sky as he walked, knowing it was going to be a beautiful one. He arrived to the front of the school, Mitsuhiko being the only of his friends present._

"Hey Conan, did you hear about Alligator Mountain?"

"What's that," Conan asked. "The name of a book or something?"

"It's actually the name of a movie," Mitsuhiko corrected. "It hits theaters next week, we should all go together."

"I don't see why not."

"You ready for the big day in class?" Mitsuhiko asked in excitement.

"What now?" Conan asked a little confused.

"Show and tell, we start today remember."

"Oh yea," Conan said with a laugh. "Good thing I packed it last night, this whole morning has been pretty mind consuming for me."

"Not sure what that means," Mitsuhiko said gripping the straps to his bag. "Maybe presenting what you brought will help clear your head."

"Maybe you're right," Conan said looking to the main doors. "Let's head to class early, if we're lucky we might be able to convince Ms. Kobayashi to let us go last."

"Good thinking," Mitsuhiko said in high agreement. "I hate being one of the first to go."

_With that Conan and Mitsuhiko hustled to class. Ms. Kobayashi sat at the front desk, looking over a pile of papers as the two slowly approached._

"Good morning Ms. Kobayashi." Mitsuhiko said grabbing her attention.

_She looked from the papers to see the two big smiles._

"And how are you two doing on this lovely day?" Sumiko asked.

"Couldn't be better," Conan replied. "Mitsuhiko and I were wondering if you could, well...let us present what we brought last."

"Sorry boys," Sumiko said causing both of their shoulders to drop. "I already printed out a sheet with the order."

"Darn," Mitsuhiko said in disappointment. "I'm not first, am I?"

"No, you happen to be listed as eighth," Sumiko replied then turning to Conan. "And if it makes you feel any better you're right after him."

"Cool, those aren't bad spots." Conan said.

"Indeed they're not." Sumiko said.

"I guess we'll let you get back to grading those papers," Mitsuhiko said while looking back to Conan. "We still have five minutes until class starts, think we should go find the others?"

"Nah, we'll wait for them here." Conan replied. "There's no need to when we'll be coming back here anyway."

"Good point."

_Both Conan and Mitsuhiko headed to their seats, sitting in wait as the other students entered the room in the minutes that followed. Conan reached into his bag pulling out a note book and pencil, deciding to work a new angle on the case._

"_Maybe if I rearrange the letters found in the note I might find something...a hidden message even."_

_Conan_ _did this for the next few minutes. From the side of his eye he could see Ai looking over every few seconds._ _Sadly he gained no further insight on who the killer may be. He took a deep, releasing just as calmly._

"_I guess there is no hidden message, or...I'm just not thinking reflexive enough," Conan thought while dropping_ _the pencil to the side of his book. "But what is the creature of the night they wrote of, is it figurative...symbolic maybe?"_

_His thoughts were cut to an end when Sumiko stepped to the front of the room, everyone giving her their full attention. _

"I hope you all put some thought into what you brought, so who's ready to get started?"

_Most everyones hands sprung to the air, shouting out in excitement. Once Sumiko got everyone to quiet down she grabbed the list from her desk, reading out the first name._

"Genta, you will be the first to go," Sumiko lowering the paper. "Are you ready to share."

"Most defiantly!"

_He went for his bag, taking a couple seconds to dig through it._

"_This should be good." Conan thought to himself._

_After a few more seconds of fiddling around with his bag he yanked out a pair of monster gloves, along with a matching hat. He walked to the front of the room while placing the three items on._

"That's really cool Genta," Sumiko said as he stopped at the front. "Mind telling the class what you have on?"

"This is the new Gamora gloves, they even make noise." Genta said smashing the gloves together which gave off a roar. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Does the hat do anything?" Someone asked from the back row.

"No, it's just for show." Genta replied.

_He spoke a little longer about his gloves and hat, gaining a few more questions. Conan slouched forward as others began to present, his mind still on the killings. He tried to stay focused but found his mind wondering back every few seconds. After nearly_ _an hour Mitsuhiko turn had arrived, alerting him it was almost his time._

"_This should be interesting." _

_Mitsuhiko took center stage, pulling a few items from the depths of his bag. He pieced them together as quickly as he could, revealing a telescope once finished._

"Very interesting choice Mitsuhiko," Sumiko commented. "How long have you had it?"

"For about three months now," Mitsuhiko replied. "It works wonders come night."

"Can we take a peak through it?" Ayumi politely asked.

"Of course," Mitsuhiko nodded. "Everyone can have a look."

_Conan sat back, being the only one not to jump from his seat. Ai noticed this._

"_What's wrong with him today," Ai questioned. "Shinichi is usually at least half supportive of showing interest when it comes to these things." _

_This lasted for about three minutes, giving Conan enough time to rehearse what he was going to say. Sumiko looked into his direction, smiling as she did._

"Ok Conan, it's your turn."

_He slipped down from his seat, digging into his bag to pull out a soccer ball. He made his way to the front, many not very thrilled at what they saw._

"I see you put some thought into what to bring." Ai stated with sarcasm as he passed her desk.

"Let's see you do better." Conan said glimpsing back.

_He came to a stop once reaching the front, smiling to the stale faces._

"So...I brought this ball to show." Conan said with a laugh.

"Boo," Genta huffed. "We see you with that all the time."

"Yea." Another of his classmates said in agreement.

"Right, but I learned some new moves," Conan said juggling the ball from one foot to the other. "How cool is that?"

"Boring." Someone said from the back row.

_Sumiko quickly came to his defense._

"That's enough, we're not here to put each other down," Sumiko said. "Do you have anything else to add Conan?"

_He shook his head from side to side._

"Alright class, let's give Conan an applaud for at least trying."

_With that they began clapping as he made his way to his seat._

"_Rough crowd." Conan thought to himself somewhat amused by it all. _

_He sat back down, looking over to see the dashing smirk across her lips. He ignored Ai as best he could, knowing she still had to go._

"_I wonder what Haibara brought," Conan questioned. "Probably something Agasa came up with."_

_He didn't have to wait much longer to find out, for her turn to share had come. Ai slowly made her way to the front, swaying her hair to the side when turning to face the class. She removed the bag from her shoulders, reaching in and pulling it out. Conan watched on, never expecting she'd bring something like that. She pulled the stuffed bear to her chest, holding it with much care._

"So what would you like to say about what you brought?"

"...This is my prized possession, it was given to me by someone very special." Ai answered moving it up her chest ever so slightly.

_The room fell silent for the next few seconds._

"Is that all you have to say?"

_Ai nodded, placing the stuffed bear back into her bag while heading to her seat. Conan looked over, the smirk from before flashing toward him once more._

"_I'll admit, I didn't see that coming," Conan thought sitting up. "I doubt any of us did."_

_A few more students presented, Conan looking to the clock to see that class was_ _nearing it's end. He tapped his finger to the desk to help pass the time which seemed to be getting slower._ _They finally arrived to the last person, Conan more than delighted that they were almost done._

"Alright Ayumi, are you ready?" Ms. Kobayashi asked.

_She nervously nodded before stepping down from her desk. Conan watched as she made her way to the front, raising a brow as she did._

"I don't see her holding anything," Conan said. "What exactly is she supposed to present to us?"

_Ayumi came to a stop in front of the room. She stared to the ground, almost as if she was waiting for something. Sumiko came to her side, whispering something into her ear. Once finished she looked to the class._

"Everyone stay seated," Sumiko instructed. "I'll be right back."

_Ayumi kept her eyes to the ground, the room more silent then it had been all day. Conan sat up in his chair. What exactly was going on. _

"_Why did Ms. Kobayashi just leave the room, and why dosen't Yoshida have something to share with us?"_

_Sumiko arrived back shortly after, standing in the entryway._

"Alright class, everyone to their feet," Sumiko said with a smile. "We have a guest."

"Guest?" Conan questioned jumping down from his chair.

"Ok Ayumi, the floor is yours."

_Her eyes shifted from the ground back to her classmates, still rather nervous._

"Well...I couldn't really think of an item to bring, so I asked a friend to come in." Ayumi began as the guest stepped into the room.

_Conan's eyes flew wide, never expecting this._

"This is my good friend Tim Wayne," Ayumi continued. "He's all the way from a place called Gotham across the globe."

"Great to meet you all," Tim said giving everyone a look. "Though I will say I do recognize a few faces."

"Hey Tim, do you remember me?" Genta asked raising his hand.

"Of course I do," Tim replied. "It's good to see you again."

"Go on Ayumi," Sumiko said. "Tell us a little about your friend."

_She thought about it for a second, thinking up what she was to say. His hand fell to her left shoulder. She looked up to see him with a comforting smile._

"Don't be nervous, I'm right here." Tim whispered.

_Ayumi smiled back, turning to face the class once more._

"He's smart, strong, and really nice." Ayumi managed to come up with.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Ms. Kobayashi asked.

_Ayumi shook her head from side to side in response._

"Mr. Wayne would you be open to the children asking you any questions they may have?" Sumiko asked.

"Not at all, that's just fine with me." Tim replied.

"I've got one." A boy in the second row said raising his hand.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Can you show us something cool?"

_He took a step back, not really sure how to respond to his question. Conan taking notice of Tim's slight hesitation began to giggle, burying his head in between his hands. Tim looked his way to see this._

"_Great...wasn't even aware Kudo was in this class," Tim thought to himself turning back to the rest of the students. "What am I supposed to show them, I can't think of anything."_

_Within the next second Conan peaked up, lifting his hand nice and high._

"What's he up to now." Tim said wondering if he should even call on him.

"I have a suggestion." Conan said waving his hand back and forth. "Why don't you give us a demonstration of your incredible marksmanship skills."

"How do you know he's a good marksman?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I saw him tossing a couple horseshoes in the park the other day," Conan replied. "He was dead on target."

_Tim put a hand to his face, shaking it from one side to the other._

"_Why exactly_ _is he doing this?"_

"But how is that supposed to work," Genta said. "We don't have any horseshoes."

"We don't have to use horseshoes," Conan explained. "Does anyone have an apple or orange?"

"I do!" One of his classmates yelled.

_They reached into their bag pulling the orange from their lunch box, walking over and handing it to Conan. He took it to one of the empty desks in the back row, setting it down._

"Now all we need is a pencil, which I happen to be carrying," Conan said removing it from his pocket. "Now here comes the fun part."

"Fun part?" Tim questioned.

"You're going to take this pencil and throw it into the orange from where you stand."

"Are you crazy," Tim said with a laugh. "Someone could get hurt, that's the last thing I'd want to happen."

"He's right Conan, it's much to dangerous." Sumiko said in agreement.

"Not if everyone comes to the front," Conan protested. "I mean how cool would it be to see him hit an orange from all the way over here?"

"I'd love to see it." Ayumi said.

"So would we!" The rest of the class added.

"_Who is he, Emperor Charisma_ _now?" Tim thought to himself. _

_Sumiko thought about it for a second,_ _everyone leaving their seats heading to the front to vouch for what Conan had proposed_. _Ai was the last one to make it to the front, not at all interested in leaving her seat for the second time. It didn't take long for them to convince her._

"Alright, but everyone be sure to stay behind him," Sumiko instructed. "We don't want an accident to occur."

"This should be good, I've only seen something like this in the movies." Genta said with excitement.

"Alright hot shot," Conan said handing him the pencil. "Show us what you've got."

_Tim brought the pencil to his eyes, finding it to be rather dull._

"Sorry," Tim apologized handing it back. "But this pencil is just not going to work, it's not sharp enough."

"I'll take care of that," Mitsuhiko said grabbing the pencil. "It will be good as new in no time."

_Conan playfully elbowed him to his leg, looking up to him with a grin._

"Don't worry Tim, the detective boys have your back." Conan said assuringly.

"You dingbat, are you trying to make people suspicions of me?" Tim whispered down.

_He ignored him, waiting for Mitsuhiko who arrived back with the pencil shortly after._

"This should do it," Mitsuhiko said handing him the pencil. "Is there anything else you need help with."

"No, this will do."

_Everyone took to their position as he took aim. He made sure everything was in place, that his angle was perfect. The room was filled with silence, yet much anticipation. Then it struck, slightly tampering his focus. He looked to his side to see a giggling Conan._

"What's so funny now?" Tim asked looking down to him.

"Would you throw the pencil already," Conan said struggling to contain his laughter. "You're making it seem as if it's a life or death situation."

_His eyes darkened, giving him a very_ _daring look._

"Your wish is my command."

_With his eyes still locked with Conan's, he slinged the pencil from his hand with the snap of his wrist. They gasped at what they saw. Conan alerted by their reaction quickly swung his head to the orange to find the pencil drilled into the center of it._

"Awesome!" Genta yelled out.

"And he did it without even looking!" Mitsuhiko added just as impressed.

"Let's go get a close up!" Ayumi said skipping over toward the back row.

_The rest of the students followed close behind except for Conan who just crossed his arms._

"Show off." Conan muttered as Tim kneeled down to his side.

"Was that good enough for you Shinichi," Tim brashly stated. "Anything else you'd like me to share with your friends?"

"Leave me alone."

_Tim smiled, standing back to his feet in the process._

"Why don't we give Mr. Wayne a round of applauds for his amazing talent." Sumiko said clapping.

_Everyone doing the same. Conan simply rolled his eyes, knowing Tim was still probably looking down at him._

"_He sure does have a way of turning the tables, even when it's not dealing with criminals."_

_It hadn't quite gone through the whole way, but it was deep none the less. There was no denying the skill he had. Ai looked back to the front to see him talking with Ms. Kobayashi, feeling there was something hidden about him, something you'd only see in a select few. She didn't know what, but wanted to find out._

"_He was able to hit the orange all the way from over there without even looking...where did he pick up the skills to make it look so simple?"_

_She continued to watch him. Ayumi walked up to the side of her, tapping the left side of her shoulder._

"Is everything ok, is something bothering you?" Ayumi asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Ai replied. "It's just one of those days."

_Conan made his way over the next second, removing the pencil from the orange. He then walked over grabbing some kleenex to rub it down._

"So what did you think Conan," Genta asked. "Wasn't that about one of the coolest things you've ever seen?"

"Of course," Conan said finishing up with his pencil. "It's not every day you get to see something like that."

_The final bell of the day_ _rang within the next few minutes, everyone waving to him as they left the room._

"Thanks again for coming," Sumiko thanked. "I'm sure all the children appreciated your time put in."

"No problem, though I'd say I enjoyed myself just as much as they did."

_He felt a tug at his left wrist a second later, looking to see Ayumi gazing up to him with those calming eyes of hers._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"You should come with my friends and I," Ayumi replied. "It's not often we get the chance to walk with you after school."

_He looked back to Sumiko with the nod of his head, turning back to Ayumi._

"Alright Ayumi, you lead the way."

"Great!"

_They headed out of the classroom, walking down the hall which was still crowded with students. He looked to one of the doors, grabbing his interest enough to cause him to come to a stop. It was made of metal, not to mention very thick. Ayumi stopped as well, looking up at him._

"What's wrong?"

"What's behind this door door," Tim asked noticing a small eye hole. "Didn't know they had doors like this in schools."

"That's where they keep all the frozen stuff." Ayumi replied.

"Frozen stuff?"

"A lot of chemicals that need to maintain a certain tempature," Ayumi said. "Pretty much everything in there is for the science department."

"You ever been in there yourself?" Tim asked.

"Kids aren't allowed to," Ayumi informed. "All I know is the controls for changing the tempature are located in the main office right behind the first door to the right."

"You sure do know a lot for being just a kid, you're a smart one alright." Tim complimented.

_She couldn't help but blush._

"Come on, we better hurry before your friends leave us behind."

_They continued down the hall, exiting through the front doors where they found the others waiting down by the sidewalk. Ayumi raced over with Tim slowly advancing behind._

"Cool, you brought Tim with you." Genta said.

"We were wondering what the hold up was." Mitsuhiko said.

"You guys really have a nice school," Tim said as they all began waking. "It was a delight to be able to visit."

"We were glad to have you." Mitsuhiko said. "So what made you decide to come, did Ayumi call you."

"It was actually her mother who did." Tim replied.

"She was the one who gave me the idea." Ayumi admitted.

"_That must be who he was talking with the other night."_

"You really need to show us that pencil trick," Genta said. "How'd you do it without even looking?"

"Simple," Tim pointed. "I already had everything lined out."

"Lined out, what's that mean?" Genta asked.

"I had my shoulders lined up with the target," Tim explained. "I'd already measured out how far and how much power I'd need to put on the pencil for it to reach and hit home."

"How long does it take to master that?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Can't really put a time frame on it," Tim replied "It varies from person, depending solely on natural talent and effort."

"Since arriving here have you made any friends?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm...I guess Conan is the only guy I really hang out with." Tim intentionally said.

_Conan's eyes fled wide, gulping while taking another step._

"Wait," Genta exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you and Conan have been hanging out!"

"We sure have," Tim confirmed. "He just loves to play that dungeons and wizards computer game, don't you Conan?"

"_Darn it, I had already_ _planned on telling them myself." _

"How come you didn't tell us Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He was probably trying to hog him for himself." Ayumi said crossing her arms.

"Wait, it's not like that guys," Conan explained. "I was going to tell you."

"How long has this been going on?" Genta stomped.

"Over two weeks." Conan softly spoke.

"What!"

_Tim could only laugh as his friends gave him an ear full. They went back and forth for minutes to come, continuing to walk down each block. He looked over to her, she hadn't said a thing the whole time he'd arrived. He wasn't sure what to think of this._

"Psst, hey Conan," Tim whispered. "I don't think Shiho likes me very much, she hasn't said a word or even acknowledged me being here."

"Shhhh, are you trying to further exploit us," Conan snapped turning to face him. "It's Haibara Ai, not Shiho, got it?"

_She turned around, almost sure she had heard her name spoken. The two smiled as she looked their way, Tim leaning back up straight to avoid any further suspicion. She faced back forward, continuing to walk along. Both Conan and Tim sighed out in relief only to hear the sound of terror. Everyone in the group looking toward the west. It echoed through the air, becoming more death stricken with each second._

"Someone is screaming." Ayumi said.

"You guys stay here, I'll go and," Tim began only to have the detective boys zip right past him. "Oh kay then... guess we'll all go together."

_He chased after them, following the waves of where the screams came from. They made their way around the block, continuing up the long street, reaching the end_._ Everything fell to a cold silence. Tim finally caught up, standing behind the five._

"Any idea where the screams came from?" Tim asked.

"There," Conan pointed still catching his breath. "I think it came from that house."

_Tim looked to see a dark blue house sitting at the end of the street._

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"I'm positive," Conan said reassuringly. "It's the only house with a window open, how else would the screams have carried on that far?"

_Tim gave the rest of the homes a look, confirming what Conan had said. He then checked to make sure the screams they heard hadn't come from outside._

"_Don't see anyone around but us," Tim thought to himself looking back to the blue house. "That leaves this house as a target of interest." _

"Let's hurry and go check it out," Mitsuhiko declared. "Someone could be hurt."

"He's right, every second is valuable at this point." Genta added.

"Woh woo woh, hold on a sec," Tim said waving his hands. "I'll go check it out, the only thing you guys will be doing is waiting."

"It seems you haven't been properly informed," Genta said. "We're the detective boys, and we don't take to the back seat when a crime is in play."

"Look, I'm sure you're good detectives but I can't take the chance of any of you getting hurt." Tim said.

"We're pros, we'll be alright." Mitsuhiko firmly stated.

_Tim put a palm to his face, wondering how he'd get through to them._

"Come on Conan, tell your friends how dangerous." Tim began removing his hand from his face only to see them already half way to the house.

"Don't worry Tim." Conan said still beside him.

"What do you mean don't worry?"

_Conan smiled while looking up to him._

"I'm sure you'll protect us," Conan teased while following after the others. "After all you were trained by the best."

_Tim shook his head in disbelief._

"_What happened to the good old days when kids just used to play cops and robbers?"_

_They walked to the side of the house where the window Conan pointed out was located._

"It's way to high," Genta said. "We can't see anything from down here."

"Maybe Tim could give one of us a boost." Ayumi suggested.

"Good idea." Mitsuhiko said.

_He arrived to the group a second later, still not convinced they should be here._

"Hey Tim could you give me a boost," Conan asked. "None of us can see into the house from here."

"Fine, but if you don't see anything I want you all to head across the street, deal?" Tim proposed.

"Deal!" They all replied except for Ai who remained mute.

_He reached down, grabbing him by his hips while holding him into the air._

"Higher, still can't see anything." Conan said.

_Tim placed him back to the ground, reaching for his ankles this time._

"Hope you're good at keeping balance," Tim said tightening his grip. "Here goes nothing."

_He lifted him up for a second time. Conan took a deep breath just as his head peaked up past the bottom of the glass, bracing himself for anything. It was dark, making it hard to point out what was all in the room. Then he saw it, a sight he'd seen time and time again. _

"Hey Conan," Genta said from below. "What do you see?"

"Dead...there's a dead body in there," Conan replied. "Looks like they were shot."

"Anything else we should know?" Tim asked.

"Hold on," Conan said looking away from the window and reaching into his pocket. "I'll take a picture with my phone, that will give us something to give to the police."

"Clever thinking," Tim commented. "That way they can get a search warrant."

_He fiddled with the contents in his pocket, finally pulling his phone from it all. He then looked to the window, gasping at what he saw._

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Hurry and call the police," Conan exclaimed. "Whoever killed that person is still in there!"

"Slow down Conan," Tim said. "What exactly are you seeing?"

"Nothing," Conan abruptly replied. "Someone just flipped the blinds shut!"

"Damn!" Tim hissed while lowering Conan back to the ground.

_Mitsuhiko was the first to call for the police, while Conan and the others stood in place as he explained the situation to the officer on the other end of the line. Luckily they only waited just over ten minutes for Inspector Megure and a few officers to arrive._

"Hello again Inspector Megure," Tim greeted as he stepped from the car. "It's good to see you again, except for the circumstances of course."

"Tim, I didn't even know you were here," Inspector Megure said. "Did you happen to see this mystery body."

"No sir," Tim replied with the shake of his head. "Conan was the only one to see the body before someone shut the blinds."

"I'm assuming none of you have proof of this."

_Tim nodded._

"Did anyone leave this house since the call was made?" Juzo asked.

"No," Mitsuhiko replied. "We've been on the look out, we'd have seen if someone left."

"In that case let's see what the owner of this house has to say about all this."

_They all walked around to the front of the house, officer Takagi being the one to ring the door bell. There was no reply. He ringed once more, the sound of foot steps slowly making their way over. The door slid open a second later, a man in a pair of glasses with bushy long hair standing before them._

"Inspector Juzo and officer Wataru," He said fully extending the door to the side. "Pleasure seeing you hear."

"We have a complaint that a body was seen in one of your rooms." Inspector Megure said.

"A body?"

"A dead body to be precise," Inspector Megure said. "Would you mind if we had a quick look?"

"Not at all Mr. Megure," He said moving to the side to make room. "By the way, the names Theo."

"Alright Conan since you were the one to claim to have seen the body you come with me," Inspector Megure instructed. "The rest of you wait here."

_They stepped in, walking down a long hall._

"Mr. Theo, which room is visible from the window at the the side of the house?" Juzo asked.

"That would be the one at the end, just to the left." Theo replied.

_Officer Takagi stepped to the front of the group, turning the knob to the door. Theo couldn't help but smile._

"_Why is he so confident, could he have possibly disposed of all evidence_ _already?"_

_He forced the door open, all of them walking in to find a relatively empty room. The room was made up of sea blue textured tiles along the ground, and up the walls as well. That of a lonely desk and computer being two of the very few objects sitting in the room._

"Huh, I see no body." Juzo said.

"Nor do I Inspector." Theo said as well.

"Are you sure you saw a body?" Inspector Megure asked becoming a little skeptical looking to Conan.

"I'm positive," Conan said. "It was right over there where that...mirror is sitting."

"Mind if we scour the rest of the house?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I have no problem with it," Theo said. "As long as nothing breaks."

_Juzo turned around, informing the officers that stood behind to give the rest of the house a look. Conan looked over, his eyes fixated on the item leaned to the wall. _

"_A mirror...I don't recall seeing a mirror when the body was over there."_

_Conan took a few steps forward, slowly making his way toward his own reflection. He came to a stop once reaching it, touching the edges while searching the wall surrounding it._

"Get away from that," Theo said charging forward. "That's an antique!"

"Sorry, I won't touch it again." Conan apologized.

"You better not."

"Conan why don't you wait outside," Inspector Megure said stepping in. "We'll take over from here."

"But, but." Conan said struggling to find words to buy a little extra time.

"I'll let you know if we find anything," Juzo promised. "Now head on out."

"I'll take him." Wataru volunteered.

_Conan's shoulders dropped, following behind officer Takagi who lead him back to the front entrance._

"Did they find the body yet?" Ayumi asked as he touched down from the last step.

"No body, no blood, no nothing." Conan said in disappointment.

"Did you find any kind of evidence in there?" Genta asked.

"There's a mirror sitting where the body was," Conan said. "I'm not sure why it was placed there, but I bet there's some kind of reason."

_Conan then turned to see Tim standing alone under a tree. He signaled for the detective boys to stay put, heading over to his lone friend. If she hadn't known earlier, she knew now._

"_What's so important he needs to talk to him without any of us being present?" _

_Tim looked up as Conan came to a stop. He took a few light breaths before deciding to speak._

"They didn't find the body."

"Yea, I heard," Tim replied. "I planted a small device on your shirt allowing me to hear all that went on."

"Something's not right about that Theo guy." Conan said.

"Couldn't agree more," Tim said. "How he addressed Megure and Takagi by their first names is a red flag."

_A few seconds went by, neither saying a word to the other._

"Now what?"

"Go home," Tim said. "And make sure your friends don't try any further investigating."

"What about you," Conan asked. "You planning on coming back?"

"I'll swing by tonight," Tim confirmed. "There's defiantly something going on, and I want to find out what."

"I'll convince the others to stand down," Conan said. "Easier said than done as you probably already know."

"Good luck convincing them," Tim said. "If you want to come along to night, be my guest."

"I'll see what the situation is at the house, then I'll decide on the matter." Conan replied.

"As they say, two heads are better than one."

_Their search lasted for another good twenty minutes, Megure and the others coming out empty handed. _

"Sorry Conan, we didn't find a body," Megure said. "The only trace of blood found was to little to mount up to what you described."

"Oh well...sorry for taking up your time Inspector," Conan apologized. "I'll make sure I have concrete evidence next time."

"That would help," Juzo said. "When you get home tell Ran and Kogoro I said hi."

_Conan nodded, watching as their cars drove off_, _disappointed but positive they'd make headway come dawn of tommarrow._

"Now what do we do?" Ayumi asked.

"We go home," Conan replied. "I think we've done enough for one day."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Mitsuhiko said. "Where did Tim go?"

"He probably went home to." Genta said.

"Just like we should." Conan stated.

_With that they began to walk, heading back from where they had come. She trailed from the rear, a discreet grin forming upon her face._

"_Oh no...you're not getting off that easy Shinichi." Ai said to herself._

_They all did as agreed, heading straight home from there. Conan arrived back, trotting up the stairs in deep thought. Where had the body gone to? How'd the killer dispose of it so quickly? But most mind questioning of them all, why was a mirror placed to the wall where the victims body sat? Going back to that room was the only way he'd find out._

"_Regardless of where the body is, why was someone killed in the first place?"_

_He opened the door to find Ran sitting alone at the table, watching a live tennis match._

"You're late," Ran said as the door closed behind him. "Where have you been for the last hour?"

"I was hanging with my friends of course," Conan replied. "We stopped at the park to hit the ball around a little."

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun."

_He took his bag to the room, returning back to the table to join her infront of the TV. She continued to watch the game, Conan continuing to sort his thoughts._

"_I probably should have told her the truth," Conan thought slightly glimpsing to her. "Then again Ran made it clear she didn't want me around him when she wasn't."_

_Kogoro arrived home two hours later, his shoulders hanging down in exhaustion. He slid out of his shoes, heading straight for the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water._

"How was your day dad?" Ran asked looking away from the screen.

"Tiring, but I'll live," Kogoro replied with a sip. "I'm hungry, when do you plan on making dinner?"

"Don't you worry yourself," Ran said. "I'll get to it as soon as this match is over."

"Good, because I'm starving."

_Kogoro decided to join them at the table, resting his legs from a long days work. The match ended within the next thirty minutes, Ran switching to another channel._

"Wait a minute," Kogoro said crossing his arms. "I thought you were going to make dinner after the match was over."

"Sorry," Ran said apologetic. "I forgot my favorite cook show was on."

"Since when did you watch this?" Kogoro mumbled.

_Conan snickered_ _at this, finding the whole situation rather humorous._

"_What did Kogoro do to deserve this?" _

_Another hour went by as Ran flipped to yet another channel._

"Car racing," Kogoro questioned. "Don't tell me you watch this to."

"It's a new interest I've gained." Ran said.

_Conan reached over, tapping Ran to the side of her leg. She looked down to him with a smile._

"Let me guess, you're hungry to?" 

_Conan shook his head up and down in response._

"Don't worry, I'll whip something in another fifteen."

_Fifteen minutes quickly turned into twenty, which then turned into thirty five._

"Ok, I've had enough," Kogoro exclaimed. "What did we do?"

"Yea Ran, I'm getting really light headed." Conan added.

"Fine," Ran said switching off the TV. "So who wants to be the one to tell me what you two actually did two nights ago?"

_Conan and Kogoro looked to each other, knowing she already knew._

"We can explain," Conan said. "I tried to tell Kogoro that you weren't."

_Ran cut him off with a finger to the mouth._

"No need to go on," Ran said. "Tim already told me everything."

"He did?" Kogoro asked surprised.

"How else would I have found out?"

"Does this still mean you're going to make dinner?" Conan asked with a convincing laugh.

_Ran laughed in response._

"There is plenty of bread and ham," Ran replied pushing up from her knees. "Feel free to make yourselves some sandwiches."

"So you're not going to fix something?" Kogoro asked.

"I don't know," Ran said with a fake yawn. "I'm getting a little tired, I'll make something tommarrow."

_With that the two of them watched as she headed to her room, closing the door behind her._

"_Great, now look what Kogoro got us into." _

_Conan walked to the kitchen, chewing down on an apple. He could have been eating a thing of wood without even realizing, his mind still locked onto the murder. After finishing his little snack Conan took to his room, sitting to the side of the bed. He kept that pose for another_ _hour before it ringed through the room. Conan carelessly pulling his phone from within his pocket._

"Mitsuhiko," Conan questioned. "What could he possibly be calling about?"

_He took a few seconds to give it some thought, deciding to answer the call._

"_Conan where are you?"_

"In my room of course," Conan answered. "Where else would I be?"

"_What do you mean in your room, you're supposed to be down here with us!"_

"Down with...wait, where are you exactly?" Conan asked.

"_Hiding behind a few bushes right outside the house where you saw the body."_

"I thought we agreed we were going to let it go." Conan said.

"_Huh...they said you were the one to orchestrate this whole thing."_

_Conan shook his head from side to side, gripping the phone tightly in between his fingers._

"Don't make any moves," Conan instructed. "I'll be there soon."

_He closed his phone, more confused than he had been all day._

"_What is Mitsuhiko talking about, I never scheduled for us to meet back at that house."_

_Conan slid down from the bed, shutting the light off as he exited the room. He quietly slid on his shoes once reaching the front door, checking to make sure Kogoro nor Ran came from their room. Once all was clear he cracked the door open, slithering out into the hall._

"I'd have to say my stealth skills have become rather legit." Conan said to himself.

_It was dark, the clouds shielding the moon from showcasing its dominance of the night sky. He wasn't bugged by this at all, using his phone as a source of light to lead his way. Conan arrived back to the house within the next ten minutes, finding his friends camping it out behind a few bushes._

"There you are," Ai said. "Sure took you long enough, especially being you were the one who arranged this."

"I brought the rope." Mitsuhiko declared.

"And I got the hook." Genta added.

"Hook, rope," Conan questioned. "What do we need that for?"

"To get in through the window silly." Ayumi said.

"It was your idea Conan," Genta said. "There's no turning back now, not when we've come this far."

_It interrupted their conversation, frightening most in the five of them quickly ducked to the sound of the garage opening. They peaked from around the bush, looking to see a large truck take off._

"That was close." Ayumi said.

"No really," Conan explained. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"I bet you just changed your mind," Ai said. "You've been a little distant and unreliable as of late."

"That's not true," Conan fired back. "I've just had a lot on my plate, things relating back home."

"Let's put all the disagreements on hold," Mitsuhiko said. "The detective boys have a mission at hand."

_Mitsuhiko took charge, making way over to the side of the house with Ayumi and Genta right behind. Conan crossed his arms glaring over at Ai who stood straight._

"Haibara...you're the one who asked everyone here, weren't you?"

"That's an allegation, one I find to be rather vague." Ai replied turning away from him. "Especially since everyone says it was your idea."

_Conan stood in place, not having the nerve nor energy to continue. Satisfied, Ai walked on making her way over to where the rest of the group wait. He looked to the ground, knowing it was going to be one of those nights._

"Come on Conan," Ayumi called. "We have the rope connected to the window."

"I'll be right there." Conan said taking a deep breath.

_He grabbed the rope, giving it a couple tugs to test it's durability._

"How does it feel Genta?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Good to go," Genta replied with a nod. "I'll head up first."

"Stay put when you get in," Conan said. "We don't want to alert anyone we are here."

"But the guy drove off remember?"

"That dosen't mean there might not be anyone else." Conan warned.

_They watched as he pounced up the wall, entering through the window._

"I guess it's your turn." Ai said looking to Conan.

"Ladies first."

_She smiled, taking him up on his offer. Conan following right after, gripping onto the rugged rope every step of the way. He made it to the top, dropping into the room below. It was dark as expected, flipping on the mini light to his watch._

"So where do you want to start our search?" Ai asked.

"There," Conan pointed with the flash of his light. "That's where the body was."

_He made his way over to the mirror, giving the area a look. He checked the surrounding wall, noticing a slight disturbance in the tile pattern in a small area. Conan took note of this, flashing his light to the ground, seeing a slight shift in the tiles yet again. He then looked back to the mirror, a smile coming to his face._

"_What grabs the attention of anyone approaching a mirror...easy, your reflection."_

_Conan turned his attention back to the wall._

"_Now I see why the mirror was placed there, it was used to keep them from noticing the wall around it." Conan thought pressing up against the wall. "Now let's see if I can confirm what I think the killer did to hide the body."_

_Before he could test his theory he felt a soft hand come to his shoulder, nearly causing him to jump._

"You seem to be on to something," Ai whispered into his ear. "Wanna tell me what you're doing?"

_Conan looked over his shoulder, both looking into the others eyes. It was only a few moments, but seemed to last for minutes. He turned back to the wall, tracing the outline of the shifted part of the tile._

"Do you see that?"

_Ai moved in closer, giving it a look herself._

"I see," Ai said still unsure of what to think. "But what does it mean?"

"What are you guys whispering about over here?" Genta asked leaning up against the wall as well.

_Within that second it struck, all three of them flying forward into an untimely darkness. They could feel themselves toppling downward, there sides hitting up against a very hard surface on the descend. It lasted for only a few moments, coming to a stop in the unknown. With the energy he had left Conan flashed his light to the side of himself, looking to find an unconscious Genta and Ai._

"_Where are we?"_

_He could feel himself fading, foot steps approaching in the darkness. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the burning feel of his spine dragging up against the cold rough surface._

_After several attempts at_ _climbing up she had finally succeeded, dropping down to the floor below. Ayumi then directed her attention back to the window, Mitsuhiko coming into view not long after. He dropped down, landing to the side of her._

"Where's Conan and the others?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I don't know," Ayumi replied. "I was waiting for you."

_Mitsuhiko switched on his light, giving the whole room a quick look._

"They're not here."

"Then where are they?" Ayumi asked.

_It cracked through the walls, both stunned in place from fear. It got louder as it neared. Someone was approaching from outside the door, coming from the other end of the hall. It finally happened, the knob to the door slowly turning. Out of instinct her mouth sprung open, ready to scream as loudly as she could. But she was stopped. A firm hand being the force that kept her from shouting, feeling her body levitate from the ground while landing behind the computer desk. The door to the room swung open...but only for a few brief seconds before closing once more. Had it been Mitsuhiko who had silenced her? She turned to the right to see him with a hand to his mouth as well. If it wasn't him, then who. Uncertainty quickly turning into fear. _

"You two ok?" A voice said from behind as the hands fell from upon their mouths.

_Both of them slowly shifted around, Mitsuhiko jumping back at what he saw._

"Hey kid, good to see you again."

"Red Robin?" Ayumi whispered in excitement.

"That's Red...Robin?" Mitsuhiko asked hesitantly.

"It sure is," Ayumi confirmed with a nod while turning back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"An investigation," Red Robin replied. "What about you, did you two come alone?"

"No, we came with our friends," Mitsuhiko replied. "When we got in they were already missing."

"_Some how I knew Kudo wouldn't be able to contain these...detective boys."_

"Red Robin can you please help us find them, please?" Ayumi pleaded.

"Don't worry," He said placing a hand to her shoulder. "We're going to find your friends."

"So what's the plan?" Mitsuhiko asked still a little shaky.

"We'll start with searching the room," Red Robin said standing up. "If you find anything just let me know."

"Yes sir." Both Ayumi and Mitsuhiko said together.

_They all searched different corners of the room, being as quiet as they could as not to alert anyone of their presence. It didn't take long for it to be discovered, shattered across the ground._

"I think I found something." Ayumi said.

_He flashed his light into her direction, seeing the broken glass laying across the ground._

"Good job," Red Robin complimented while walking over. "What do we have here."

_He looked to the floor, lifting up a large object which lay face down. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi quickly coming to his side._

"What is that?" Ayumi asked.

"A mirror," Red Robin replied. "Or at least it was until it broke."

"I hope Conan and the others are ok." Ayumi said.

_He looked at the boarder, then back to the shattered glass._

"_This must be the mirror Shinichi was talking about, and judging by where it landed it must have been leaned up somewhere right in there."_

_Red Robin flashed his light to the wall with Mitsuhiko stepping to the side of him, interested at where he was going with this._

"Do you think you have a lead on where our friends are?"

"Yes," Red Robin replied. "And I think it has something to do with this wall."

**To Be Continued**


	28. Target Unraveled

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Target Unraveled **_

_It was dark and frigid, a feel of discomfort flowing through all parts of the body. Then it struck, a very mind boggling odor. Her eyes tirelessly opening while rolling from her back to see Conan laid out to the side of her._

_"Where are we?" Ai thought pushing up from the cold dirt ground._

_She looked over to find they were locked in behind bars. Had someone brought them here? She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts, kneeling down next to Conan while giving him a few shakes._

"Shinichi get up," Ai said continuing to shake him. "We need to find a way out of here."

_He shrugged her off, rolling to the other while mumbling something._

"We don't have time for this."

_Ai leaned in close, grabbing his ear with a loud whistle. He popped up with a yelp, landing a few inches away from her._

"What was that for?" Conan asked.

"You didn't wake up when I shaked you," Ai said standing to her feet. "That resulted in me taking a more direct approach."

"Where are we anyway?" Conan asked standing up from the ground as well.

"I was hoping you'd know."

_He took this time to think back, remembering all the events that occurred before blacking out. As he stood in thought they heard a slight sound, that of something straggling up. Ai turned her head to the side, relieved to see it was only Genta._

"I thought I heard voices," Genta said walking up next to the two. "Where are we?"

"In a cell of some kind," Ai replied. "How we got here is still a mystery in itself."

"We were dragged," Conan said remembering. "Before I faded out I remember my body sliding up against the ground."

"Did you get a look at who brought us here?"

_He shook his head from side to side._

"It was much to dark," Conan replied. "My sight already being a little derailed from the fall as it was."

"Not to switch gears," Ai said scouring the dark room. "But what is that smell?"

_Conan pressed down on his watch to find his light must have broken during the fall._

"Are any of your lights still active?" Conan asked.

"Looks like I'm out to." Ai said after giving hers a shot.

_Genta reached for his wrist watch, pressing down to have light flash life into the dark room. He searched all corners, looking to see what could be the source of the stomach trembling odor filling the area._

"I don't see anything." Genta said continuing to search.

"Keep looking," Conan said. "There's defiantly something giving off that smell."

_He then flashed his light to the far wall, shrieking out at what he saw._

"Look Conan, it's another body!"

"Shhhh," Conan snapped. "Do you want whoever brought us here to know we're awake?"

_Everything fell silent from there. Conan dropped his hands to his pocket, making his way over to where the body lay. The body had only been cut a few times, but fatal none the less. He kneeled down, feeling the skin to diagnose a time._

_"This guy's at least been dead for twenty four hours, forty eight even."_

_He then glimpsed up to the wall to see something written, something in blood._

"What is this?"

_Conan stood back up giving the smeared message a look._

"Is it some kind of puzzle...a message to be unlocked?"

"Have any idea what they were trying to say?" Ai asked walking up to his side.

"76...36...4...(1)," Conan read off. "I'm thinking maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"But what were they trying to say," Ai asked not expecting an answer. "And what is that?"

_Conan looked to below the numbers, noticing something else he had left behind._

"Looks like some kind of emblem," Conan said giving the bloody drawing a look. "Can't really tell what it is though."

"Forget that," Genta said joining the two. "How did we get down here in the first place?"

_Conan looked to him with a smile._

"That one's easy."

"Go ahead then Conan, we'd love to hear it." Genta said.

_He took a few steps forward, the light still glued to the wall once coming to a stop. He reached out, running his finger in between the cracks of the wall, feeling for anything out of place. _

"What is he doing?" Ayumi whispered.

"I'm not to sure," Mitsuhiko replied. "We'll give him a little longer, I'm pretty sure he'll tell us."

_It slowly began to come together once locating the circular tracing in the wall which ranged out a couple feet from side to side._

_"So this is how they hid the body so quickly."_

_Red Robin pressed his hands to the wall giving it a forceful shove, using his reflexes to bounce back before the wall spun to the other side._

"A secret passage, so that's where our friends went to." Mitsuhiko said.

"But why would they leave without telling us?" Ayumi questioned.

"I think the speed of the wall shifting might have caught them by surprise." Red Robin answered.

_He pointed the light back to the wall, everything as clear as day._

"Blood," Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "Where did all that blood come from?"

"Oh no," Ayumi said in terror. "Do you think something happened to our friends?"

"Not sure," Red Robin replied stepping back to the wall. "But I can assure you this blood doesn't belong to them."

"He's right," Mitsuhiko said. "That blood is already dried up, there's no way it could be theirs."

_Tim smiled at this, impressed with his deduction._

"If it's not there's, then that means...it's from the body Conan saw through the window earlier today." Ayumi said.

"But how come we didn't see the bloody wall when we first came in," Mitsuhiko questioned. "If Conan and the others indeed went through wouldn't it have been swapped to the bloody side?"

"I think you're forgetting something young detective." Red Robin said.

_They both looked up to him, not entirely sure what he was speaking of._

"What, what did I forget?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Think back to when you entered the room, after I grabbed and hid us behind the desk."

"That's right," Ayumi said. "Someone entered the room."

"I see," Mitsuhiko said finally understanding. "Whoever came in must have seen the blood and switched it back to the clean side."

"But...but that means they must know someone entered through the wall," Ayumi said. "Do you think they have our friends?"

"It's a high possibility," Red Robin stated flashing the light back to the wall. "But there's really only one way to find out."

_The two watched as he made his way back to the wall. He switched his mini flashlight off, sticking it into a secure place in his utility belt._

_"Better hurry, who knows what the situation is with the other three."_

_Just as he was to push forward Ayumi and Mitsuhiko ran to his side._

"Can we come with you?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"We promise not to get in the way." Ayumi added.

_He looked down to them both, giving what they asked some thought._

_"It might be dangerous, I don't know what's on the other side of this wall," Red Robin thought to himself. "On the other hand I don't have time to escort them out, the others could be in danger."_

_He took a deep breath, turning back to the wall as he did._

"Stay close ok."

"Got it." Both Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said together.

_Using his strength he forced the wall in, the three hurrying through before being hit by the rotation of the wall. It was dark, pitch dark at that. Red Robin reached into his belt, filling the room with light. It was narrow from where they stood, the air much more dense than the room they had come. He flashed the light forward to find there was no way but down, a fleet of stairs made of stone. Mitsuhiko gulped._

"I guess they must have gone down there." Mitsuhiko said.

"Which is where we're going," Red Robin declared. "Remember what I said."

_Both nodded, following right behind._

_It was testing him at this point, taking measures outside the box to try and comprehend what the numbers meant, or represented. He paced from one side of the room to the other, Ai and Genta both looking on as spectators._

_"Why would someone write something like that with their last breath in the wait," Conan questioned. "It obviously was important to him, why else would he have felt the need to record this number sequence...did he want someone to see it?"_

_He gave the message another look, reconfiguring the number order in his head to see if he could make anything of it._

_"Why is it the 1 is circled off yet none of the others?"_

"Hey Conan, have you made any progress on cracking the meaning to the message left behind?" Genta asked.

"Not yet," Conan replied. "But I'm still working on it."

"Have you considered each number representing a character or letter?" Ai asked.

"Haven't worked that angle yet," Conan replied as the sound of someone approaching can be heard. "Everyone down, we'll pretend we're still unconscious."

_With that the three of them took to the ground, laying in the same positions they had previously been in. The shadow of a figure loomed over the three from outside the cell, looking in to glance down at them. He could see his grin through the dark, swaying over to him. The figure then disappeared into the darkness of the halls._

_"Phew, that was close." Conan thought to himself._

_He jumped down from the final step, checking to make sure everything was clear before turning back to give Ayumi and Mitsuhiko the nod to continue on. They walked down the hall which was still rather narrow, torches lighting their path every few yards._

"It almost feels like we're beneath a castle, walking through a dungeon." Mitsuhiko said with a shiver.

"I'm getting a similar vibe from being down here." Red Robin said in agreement.

_The flow of wind through the cracked walls could be heard chirping tunes, getting cooler by the minute. Mitsuhiko came to a stop, the other two looking to him immediately after._

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"It's his glasses," Mitsuhiko replied pulling them from the ground. "I found Conan's glasses."

"Great, now we can find where they are!" Ayumi yelled with joy.

_She put a hand to her mouth right after, remembering they were supposed to be moving with stealth._

"You said you'd be able to locate them, care to fill me in?" Red Robin asked.

"We all have detective badges just like this," Mitsuhiko explained holding his out. "And with the use of Conan's glasses we'll be able to track where everyone else is."

"Clever," Red Robin said turning back to the path. "I'll take front stage, you just tell me where we're going."

"As you command captain," Mitsuhiko said clicking it to track mode. "We keep going straight, they're somewhere down that way."

"Whatever happens, stay to my side at all times."

_The torches continued to light their way, each step in sync with the last. It beeped louder and louder as they neared the location of the other badges. As they continued, a flash could be seen coming from the right wall just up ahead. But what was it? He looked to them once more, reassuring they knew what to do if things went south. They came to a stop once reaching where the flash had came from, finding a large hole in the wall._

"Gold," Ayumi said looking in to see all kinds of goods. "They even have silver in there."

"Not to mention all that money laying on the ground," Mitsuhiko added. "Stolen money no doubt."

_"I'd say someone was in a rush to remove this stuff, everything looks scattered and unorganized," Red Robin stood in thought. "I wonder what kind of dirty investment we've walked into."_

_At that second the sound of dirt cracking under the force of someones foot could be heard. The three turned to see three men standing at the end of the hall, with evil intent in their eyes._

"What do we have here?" One of them said gripping a pipe tightly.

"You folks get lost?" Another asked pulling a crow bar from behind.

"Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, listen," Red Robin instructed. "I want you both to go back and hide behind that corner, if I don't call you in under a minute, run."

"But you said to stay at your side no matter what!" Ayumi protested.

"That blue print has been scrapped," Red Robin said losing patience. "Now go, and don't look back."

"Come on Yoshida." Mitsuhiko said grabbing her by the wrist.

_They hid behind the corner, Red Robin looking forward to face the task at hand._

"What's with the costume?"

"Halloween must have come early," The other said to the side of him. "So what brings you down here anyway."

"This may be a little juvenile, but I could ask you the same." Red Robin replied.

"That's really none of your concern, but you being here is."

"Huh, bet the police would love to have a look at this money here," Red Robin said glimpsing back to the wall. "How much is there in all, and where did you take the rest of it?"

_She became a little shaky, curious as to what was going on. Mitsuhiko noticed this. Ayumi leaned over, slowly peaking around the corner._

"What are you doing," Mitsuhiko whispered. "Red Robin told us to hide and to not look back."

"I want to see what happens." Ayumi replied not listening.

"Well if you're going to look, I want to see what happens to." Mitsuhiko said standing above her peaking around the corner as well.

_The one holding the crow bar took a few steps toward him, placing his right hand just above his left._

"Alright masked man or whatever your name is," He said with a practice swing. "Time for you to be properly disposed of."

"Wait a minute... hold on, time out," Red Robin jokingly said. "Don't I get options or something?"

"Options?"

"You know, to perhaps run?"

_This caused the three men to laugh to his delight._

_"At least they have a sense of humor."_

"Your time for stalling has come to an end I'm afraid."

"Who says I was stalling?"

_He lunged forward with the crow bar tight in hand, swinging down with a verticle strike. Red Robin shifted to the side, giving him a high kick to the side of the jaw all in one motion. He flew crashing up against the left wall before drifting to the ground._

"Now you've done it!"

_He jumped forward with the swing of the pipe, Tim swiftly falling back. As he inched in Red Robin touched upon the ground, tripping him to his back while landing his left heel to his neck rendering him unconscious._

_"Two down, one to go."_

_Red Robin flipped back to his feet with ease, a chain immediately wrapping to his right wrist. He smiled, simply yanking the last man toward him with a fierce jab to the face. His body fell right next to the other two. Without even being able to savor the moment he could hear them running from behind, coming to his side._

"I thought I told the two of you to stay hidden." Red Robin said turning to face them with the cross of his arms.

"Sorry," Ayumi apologized. "It was my fault, I wanted to see what happened."

"That was so awesome," Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "The way you were able to lay them all out in one to two moves!"

_He took a deep breath, everything had gone just as planned. That was the only thing that mattered._

_"As they say, kids will be kids."_

"Do you think anyone else is down here?" Ayumi asked.

"Doubtful, but I don't think it's something we should wait around to find out." Red Robin said kneeling down to the bodies.

_He searched through each of their pockets, pulling a set of keys from the second body._

"What do we need those for?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"If they have your friends, I'm willing to bet they're locked up somewhere," Red Robin replied. "With one of these keys you should be able to spring them free."

_He handed the keys to Mitsuhiko who slid them into his pocket, making sure they were secure._

_Ayumi and Mitsuhiko both then looked to see him head back over to where the gold and money lay stashed in the wall._

_"I wonder where all of this came from, haven't heard of any big robberies in the past few weeks."_

_Red Robin continued to look through the small area of stuff, not expecting to see what came to his sight next. His widened, reaching forward and pulling the box into his hand, looking over its very small but distinct design._

_"That's the Yin and Yang symbol, could this be it...could this be the box we've been looking for?"_

_His finger slid from one end to the other, removing the dust which occupied the space. Within the next few moments he heard a click, followed by another. Red Robin turned around to the see the two of them taking pictures of the money and gold._

"What exactly are you two doing," Red Robin asked. "Shouldn't you be going to find your friends?"

"We will," Ayumi stated. "But first we need to take pictures, this could be hard evidence the police could use."

_He put a hand to the back of his head, finding himself lost for words._

_"I gotta hand it to them, they're more competent than I thought." _

_They took a couple more pictures, checking to make sure they snapped every important shot._

"Do you think that's enough?" Ayumi asked.

"I'd say so," Mitsuhiko nodded. "What do you think Red Robin, is that enough pictures?"

_The two of them turned around only to see he had vanished out of sight._

"Where...where did he go?"

"Doubt my guess could be any better than yours, though I'm betting he had something else to attend to," Mitsuhiko said with the lift of a finger. "These pictures should do, let's go find the others."

"Wait until they hear about this." Ayumi said jumping up.

_Mitsuhiko brought the glasses back to his eyes, following the signal which lead them clear down the hall. They took a right once reaching the end, walking a couple feet more before coming upon the cell._

"This is where it stops," Mitsuhiko said looking up to the cell with the flash of his light. "They must be in here."

"You guys made it!" Genta said running over.

"Keep it down," Conan scold. "Those guys could come back."

"Don't worry," Mitsuhiko said beginning to test each of the keys. "Red Robin already took care of them."

"What," Genta exclaimed. "Red Robin is here?"

"Yea, he left after examining some money stashed in the wall?"

"Money stashed in a wall," Conan questioned. "Where was this?"

_Ayumi held out her phone, flipping through each image for the others to see. Mitsuhiko on the other hand tried yet another key, finally unlocking the cell door allowing for his friends to step out._

"We have no signal down here, let's hurry and get to the surface so we can call the police." Conan said.

"So you saw him to huh," Ai said walking to the side of Mitsuhiko. "So what did he look like?"

"He was just as Yoshida described," Mitsuhiko confirmed. "He even showed signs of detective skills along with some handy combat moves, which leads us one step closer to finding out who he really is."

"How come he chooses to show up when I'm not around." Genta muttered.

_Conan couldn't help but be humored by his friends frustration. Mitsuhiko took lead, the five arriving back to the room they had come within the next ten. Conan called Inspector Megure who arrived with the police shortly after, giving them the full details of what had happened._

_"I wonder who drove out from that garage when we first arrived." Conan thought to himself._

"Thanks for calling, now you kids get on home," Inspector Megure thanked. "We'll take over from here."

"Come along now, I'll drive you all home." Officer Shiratori said.

_They followed him out to his car, driving off once in. He leaned back, still thinking about the message that had been left on the wall._

_"I wonder why he left that lettering behind...I guess it'll have to wait until another time, there's already a lot I have to focus on for these next few days."_

_Conan was the first to be dropped off, heading straight for bed once in. He laid to his back, staring to the ceiling with his hands rested to his head._

_"Considering all that happened, not a bad day I must say."_

_His arms dropped to the side with his eyes fading shut in the minutes to come, falling into a deep sleep._

_Rain touched down early that next morning, lightly tapping at the window with different strokes every few seconds. He awoke to the sound of arguing which made it's way through the walls. He pushed up with a yawn, the sound of the front door closing followed._

_"Was that Kogoro and Ran," Conan thought while sliding out of bed. "I wonder what they could have been arguing about."_

_He walked over to the drawer, pulling out his clothes for the day. Conan found himself dressed by the minute, grabbing his bag while opening the door to his room. He walked out to find Ran standing near the window, staring to the rain which continued to fall down._

"Ran is everything ok," Conan asked bringing the bag to his shoulder. "I thought I heard you and Kogoro yelling."

_She slowly turned from the window, looking over as he finished getting his bag into place._

"He's just being stubborn again." Ran said.

"What did he do?" Conan asked.

"It's what he won't do," Ran snapped. "Inspector Megure was here about twenty minutes ago, he came to talk to dad about that note found at the crime scene."

"What prompted you two to start arguing?"

"They said the note may have been referring to him," Ran explained. "I suggested he get police protection, but he down right refused!"

"Well with the two cops that were killed without anyone knowing about it until after the fact, I can't really blame Kogoro for not being so open to the idea of police protection." Conan said in his defense.

"That's not all," Ran said turning back to the window. "They received another note up at the station, just this morning."

"Was there another body?" Conan asked.

_She shook her head in response._

"It said 'Come ten tonight, the man of the city shall fall'." Ran informed.

"What makes everyone think Kogoro is the man mentioned?"

"They wouldn't say." Ran muttered.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine." Conan said assuringly.

"You think so?" Ran asked looking back to him.

_He nodded with confidence. Ran smiled, feeling a soft comfort come over her._

"You're usually right, our fortune has been great since you arrived."

"I'm glad I was able to make you feel a little better," Conan said pulling the front door open. "I'll see you after school."

_With that Conan stepped out, closing the door behind as he did. He skipped down the steps, not to bothered by the light rain which continued on._

_"Could that note have been referring to Kogoro... it's a possibility," Conan thought to himself. "It's something to look into, but time isn't something we really have." _

_He made his way to the school, looking to see Mitsuhiko who stood to the side of the entrance._

"You look like you're in a good mood." Conan said noticing the smile on his face.

"It's been a good start to the day," Mitsuhiko said looking down from the sky. "And it's Friday, what more can you ask for."

"You sure that's not it?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I have come up with a list of possible suspects based on what we know about him," Mitsuhiko said handing him a rolled up piece of paper. "Suspects who could indeed be Red Robin."

_Conan gave the list a look, an evil grin coming to his mouth. Mitsuhiko took notice of this, pushing up from the side of the wall where he leaned._

"What's so funny," Mitsuhiko asked. "You don't think he could be any of the people listed?"

"Who says he's a man?" Conan said handing the paper back to him while heading into the school.

_Mitsuhiko looked down to the paper, then back to Conan who continued to walk._

"Conan wait," Mitsuhiko yelled taking off after him. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

_The rain picked up steam with the hours that passed, the day progressing at a very balanced pace. It was noisy and crowded just like any other day. She sat alone, staring down to the contents of her plate. The spoon slid from her hand, dropping into the batch of mashed potatoes to the side. She was slightly startled to the sound of a tray dropping down across from hers._

"Hey Ran, mind if I sit with you?"

_She looked up to see it was just Tim._

"Sure, why not."

_He took a seat while spinning the spoon in between his fingers._

"Considering this was your idea, you don't look very enthusiastic to see me," Tim said planting his spoon into the mashed potatoes. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine...I'm just having one of those days." Ran softly replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tim asked.

"No thanks."

"How about a story," Tim suggested. "I've got some pretty funny ones I think you'd like."

_At that moment another tray slammed next to his, Tim looking up to see Sonoko who took a seat to the side of him._

"There you are," Sonoko said glaring over at him. "Why have you been ignoring me in class all day?"

"I wasn't ignoring you," Tim explained. "I was doing my work."

"I called your name like five times."

"Which all happened to be when Mrs. V was talking," Tim striked back. "Are you trying to get us sent to the main office?"

_She sat corrected, rolling her eyes in the process._

"What was so important it couldn't wait until after class anyway?" Tim asked.

"I was just wondering where you were yesterday." Sonoko replied.

"At Teitan Elementary," Tim answered. "I was there for a little show and tell activity."

"Let me guess," Ran said pushing her tray to the side while leaning forward. "Did this little thing happen to be in Conan's class?"

_He could see the anger in her face, causing him to smile with a slight laugh._

"Yea, it was Conan's class," Tim admitted. "But I was there on behalf of Ayumi, you can ask Conan and the rest of his friends if you don't believe me."

"As a matter a fact I will." Ran said sitting back to her seat.

"You feeling ok Ran," Sonoko asked with concern. "You seem a little uptight."

"That's what I'm saying." Tim said in agreement.

"I didn't ask for your input, Timmy." Sonoko said narrowing her eyes over at him.

_She then looked back to Ran who didn't show any signs of lighting up. Tim pushed up from the table, grabbing his tray as he turned to walk._

"Where are you going?" Sonoko asked.

"This is the part where you ask me to leave, then you and Ran can have your little girl talk," Tim replied. "I've seen this over a million times on television."

_She watched as he walked off, not sure if she should say anything._

_"He sure is a strange one." Sonoko thought to herself. _

_The final bell rang, Conan jumping down from his seat more than relieved the weekend had finally come. He passed by Genta while walking the hall, looking over to see his shoulders slouched down._

_"Poor guy, he's probably still beat up about not being able to get a glimpse of Red Robin."_

_As he continued to walk Ai stepped to the left of him, keeping pace as they exited through the front doors._

"Have anything planned for the next few days off?" Ai asked.

"Nothing special," Conan replied. "The main thing I want to wrap up is the mystery behind the cop killings."

"That's fully what I expected to hear." Ai said grabbing the straps to her bag.

"Haibara...were you the one to call the others back to that house last night?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Ai teasingly asked.

_"So it was her."_

"What about you and that Tim guy," Ai questioned. "I thought you didn't like him."

"What, when did I ever say that?" Conan asked.

"If I remember correctly you asked me to whip you up a twenty four hour antidote for the APTX 4869 drug," Ai began. "You said he was inching his way in on Ran and that you needed to step in."

"Oh that," Conan said with a laugh. "That was just one big misunderstanding."

"So what did you do with the sample I gave you?"

_Conan stopped laughing with a gulp, looking down to his watch._

"I just remembered I have to get back to the house," Conan said looking over to Ai. "Kogoro is going up to the station, I better hurry if I want to go with him."

_Conan darted off down the street as quickly as he could, leaving Ai in the same situation as the previous day._

_"Does he really believe I can't see through his lies?" Ai thought to herself._

_He arrived to the house, slowly making his way up the stairs as to catch his breath. Not to his surprise he walked in to find he was the only one there. Conan headed to his room, tossing his bag onto the bed before walking to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, taking it one strand at a time._

_"Kogoro may not be interested in police protection," Conan thought with another sip. "But he's getting protection, whether he wants it or not." _

_Conan put the glass into the sink once finished, heading out the front door._

_"If all goes as planned we should have the culprit in custody come night fall."_

_He walked the same path he had multiple times before, the message of blood still resting in the back of his mind. He tapped his foot to the ground with rhythm while in the elevator, arriving to the destined floor in a short time after. Conan made his way down the hall, taking a turn to the left. He gave the door a knock._

"I knew you'd be coming," Tim said opening the door. "What happened, I thought you said you were going to convince the detective boys to drop further activities on that case."

"Believe me when I say it wasn't my fault." Conan said as the door closed behind him.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, though I must say," Tim said taking a seat at the chair to the desk. "The influence you've had on Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are most impressive, especially for their age."

"Thanks for the compliment," Conan said jumping to the end of the bed. "So what's this treasure you found stashed in the wall?"

"Still looking into it," Tim replied pulling the box from the side of the computer. "I found this in the wall as well."

"Is that the Yin/Yang box we've been looking for?" Conan asked.

"Can't be one hundred percent sure." Tim answered.

"Have you looked inside?"

_Tim nodded._

"It's empty, whatever was in it was removed," Tim said opening it. "During my examination I picked up traces of radioactive activity, it shouldn't take me long to find out what was inside."

"That's a start at least," Conan said. "Tim, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, you name it."

"I need you to watch over Kogoro, kinda like a hidden body guard," Conan said laying to his back to the bed. "The police received another note, this time saying the man of the city would die come ten tonight."

_A few minutes passed as he looked to his computer, receiving results for a side project he was working on._

"So they think Kogoro is the man of the city?"

"That's correct," Conan replied. "If he truly is the one, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to intersect whoever the culprit is."

"Man of the city huh, he does have a nag for catching some of the big time crooks," Tim said looking to Conan. "With the help of you of course."

_Conan pushed up from the bed to the sound of knocks at the door._

"Are you expecting someone?" Conan whispered.

"Not that I know of," Tim whispered back. "I got an idea, I'll just pretend I'm not here."

"Good idea." Conan said in agreement.

_They kept silent for a few seconds, only to see the door to the room fly open._

"I knew I heard voices in here, Kudo and Drake."

"Oh hey Heiji," Conan said with a laugh noticing his angry friend. "We thought it was some kids trying to sell some girl scout cookies."

"He did it!" Tim immediately said pointing to Conan.

"Did what," Conan questioned with the lift of a brow. "What did I do?"

_Heiji walked over, grabbing Conan by his shirt while giving him a few shakes._

"Can someone explain to me what I did?"

"Why in the world did you tell Drake Kazuha and I are a couple?" Heiji demanded continuing to shake him.

"I didn't," Conan exclaimed. "I swear."

_Heiji released his hold, looking over to Tim who had a half smile across his face._

"I guess it came out wrong." Tim said.

"You mean this was all your doing?"

"Not all mine, Shinichi is partially to blame." Tim said.

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Conan said.

"That's not true," Tim denied. "I was looking at the fish sign remember?"

"Sure you were," Conan said with his voice griming. "Your claim is beyond fishy if you ask me."

_Heiji crossed his arms glaring down to Tim who couldn't help but smile._

"You can take down all these guys wielding blades and firing rounds, but can't even handle one little tough girl with a scary temper and bad aditude." Heiji said.

_Tim brought a hand to his chin, giving what Heiji said some thought._

"When you put it that way...it sounds so, simple," Tim said sitting up from the chair. "It's more complex than that."

"Forget it," Heiji said walking back over and closing the door. "Things will cool off between the two of us, it always does."

"Is Kazuha with you?" Conan asked.

"No, I came alone."

"I'm assuming you didn't come all the way from Osaka just to confront us about that," Tim said walking over and opening the balcony door. "I take it you've heard about the recent events taking place."

"It's been on the news all week, I stopped by the station before coming here," Heiji stated. "I got the full scoop of what's been going on, do you two have anything further to add the police don't know?"

_Conan shook his head from side to side._

"We know just as much as they do," Conan said. "This whole thing is still somewhat of a mystery."

"Do you really think Mouri is the target?" Heiji asked.

"It's a possibility," Tim answered. "But we better be clear before ten, because if we're not... someone will die."

"A lot has happened since my last visit," Heiji said taking a seat next to Conan. "Why don't you guys give me a run down on what I've missed."

_The rain had come to an end after many hours, the day still rather bleak from the lack of sun which was covered by the many clouds. She arrived back to the house, tirelessly making her way up the stairs after a long after school session. She opened it, surprised to be greeted by Sato Miwako._

"Welcome home, I hope you don't mind us hanging around for the night."

"Of course not," Ran said stepping in to see Ninzaburo leaned to the wall. "So are you supposed to be here to watch my dad?"

"That's right," Miwako confirmed. "Kogoro said he'd rather be here then up at the station."

"Kogoro, don't you think it would be wise to step away from that window?" Ninzaburo questioned.

"Listen to him dad, you can help as well by staying out of sight."

"Relax Ran, we have men on the roof and streets on the look out," Kogoro informed. "I don't see what's so troubling in me standing near the window, besides ten isn't for another three hours."

"That doesn't mean we should risk it." Miwako insisted.

_He gave in, muttering as he walked over and took a seat next to the table._

"Where's Conan," Ran asked noticing his absence. "Has he come home yet?"

"Conan sure wasn't here when we arrived," Kogoro replied. "Unless he's hiding under one of the beds."

_Ran shrugged his comment off, pulling her phone from her pocket._

"Conan isn't one to get scared," Ran said turning her phone on. "I think I have a very good idea where he is."

_She began dialing, feeling a hand come to her shoulder as she did._

"Is this place Conan is at safe?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I guess so," Ran replied. "I haven't actually been in the room."

"I'd strongly advice he stay there for awhile longer," Ninzaburo said. "We don't know what could go down here."

"Speaking of which, don't you have a place you can wait it out until this is all over?" Kogoro asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ran stated crossing her arms. "I'm staying right here with you."

"I guess there was no point in even asking." Kogoro said to himself.

"Let the count down begin." Ninzaburo said looking to his watch.

_The sky continued to darken, the rain beginning to shower down yet again. The three stood in the room, most everything silent except for the TV which broadcasted the evening news. Conan dropped down from the bed walking over to Tim who stood out on the balcony, letting the light rain dive down past him._

"With all that's happened I almost failed to mention something." Conan said standing to the side of him.

"Does it have something to do with the note?" Tim asked still looking to the sky.

_Conan pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket handing it to him._

"What is this?" Tim asked unrolling it.

"A number sequence," Conan replied. "It was written in blood on the wall in the in the cell we were locked in."

"Was there a dead body?"

_Conan nodded in response. Tim gave the numbers a look, taking up to a minute to try and figure what it might mean._

"Heiji come take a look at this." Tim said turning back to the room.

_He walked over, taking the paper into his hand. Heiji read over the numbers four times, not making sense of it either._

"What is this?" Heiji asked looking back to the two.

"Conan found it while being locked in that cell he spoke of."

"It was written in blood on the wall," Conan added. "I'm betting the dead guy who was under it must have been the one to write it."

"I'm just as clueless as you two, I wonder if the police got a look at it."

_Conan looked down to his watch which read just past eight thirty._

_"We're running out of time, if Kogoro isn't the target we better find out soon."_

_Conan leaned to the railing, closing his eyes in thought. Remembering all the events, from the first victim found in the back of the station, to the shooting at the party, to the third event in which an officer was found in the storage room. He gripped the sides of the bar as the wind brushed the rain from one side to the other. Then it hit him, his eyes sprang open knowing exactly who the target was. But where was he? How much time did they have to get to him?_

"Tim I know who the note was referring to!" Conan stated.

_Heiji and Tim both looked down to him, wanting to hear his claim._

"Kudo are you saying Mouri isn't the man mentioned in the note?" Heiji asked.

"Man of the city, witness to all crimes, I can't believe I didn't catch it earlier." Conan began.

"Come on Kudo spit it out," Heiji said becoming impatient. "If it's not Kogoro then who?"

_He smiled with the tip of his glasses, looking directly to Tim._

"Think back to when we were at that party, to the point where the shooting began." Conan said.

"I remember every little detail." Tim replied.

"Good, now think back to what happened right after you grabbed me and Kogoro from harms way," Conan said with a step back. "There was only one other person who was even remotely close to being shot that night."

"That must mean the target is...Inspector Megure," Tim said. "If it hadn't been for officer Takagi knocking him to the ground he'd have been hit."

"Exactly, he's also witnesses most crime scenes after all is said and done," Conan said. "Now we have to find out where he is."

"Heiji," Tim said turning to him. "You were up at the station, have any idea where Megure might be?"

"Yea, he said he was going up to the shooting range just past the community park to investigate a case." Heiji answered.

"Perfect," Conan stated with the drop of his hands. "The culprit probably plans on using the sound of the other firearms to keep stealth."

"How far is this shooting range?" Tim asked.

"About an hour and twenty to the north of here." Heiji replied.

"That's not much time," Tim said heading back into the room. "But it's all we've got, and I'll have to work my way through."

_He suited up as quickly as he could, stepping back out in between the two. He dug into his utility belt, handing the two of them mini devices._

"Stick these in your ears, it will allow for us to keep contact."

"Sounds good to me, we'll let you know how things are down on our end." Heiji said fitting it into place. "If Kogoro does happen to be the target, they've got the police watching him."

"I'm sure you've heard this many times before but... be careful." Conan said.

"Thanks," Red Robin said reaching for his grappler. "But it's the shooter who should be on the look out."

_With that he flew forward, leaving the two to watch from the safety of the balcony. They stood in silence, watching as he disappeared into the night. Conan stepped to the side of Heiji, looking up to him._

"You think everything will turn out ok?" Conan asked.

"Of course," Heiji replied. "There's no way the shooter is prepared for someone like Drake."

_Conan looked back to the city, something nagging from the back of his mind._

_"Everything that has lead up to this, I don't know...I just have a bad feeling about this."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	29. Light In the Awake of Death

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Light In the Awake of Death**_

_Lighting flashed in the far distance with the booming thunder accompanying it. The rain had gone from a light drizzle to a down pour of high proportions. The strength of the wind carried it in multiple directions, making it difficult for those traveling the streets to see with a clear eye. She sat in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped to her legs. Miwako walked over, sliding down the wall taking a seat to the side of her._

"You seem a little nervous, you shouldn't worry yourself," Miwako said placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Everything is going to turn out just fine, we have some of our best guys working this operation."

_Ran let her hands fall to the side, turning to see the calming smile across her face._

"I guess you're right, it's just something I can't help."

"Which is natural," Miwako said. "When someone you love is in a situation like this it tends to put you on edge."

"You think everything will go as planned?" Ran asked laying her head back to the wall.

"Don't you worry," Miwako assured. "Nothing is going to happen to your father on our watch."

"I hope you're right."

_Solid grey clouds captured the sky, making it the darkest night of the year thus far. The rain continued to dash down, hitting all sides of the body. Red Robin flipped forward with a leap, soaring to the next building with a sliding landing. _

_"Good thing this suit is water proof, or else I might have needed to invest in a rain coat."_

_He looked to the buildings surrounding the area as he continued through the air, knowing he was closing in by the second._

_"I have about twenty five minutes before making it to the shooting range, that will leave a solid five minutes before ten...better hurry, every second counts." _

_They stepped back into the room, sliding the balcony door shut to keep out the rain. Conan walked to the bedside, having himself a seat. Heiji stood to the wall, wondering how everything would go down._

"You should have a seat," Conan suggested. "Who knows how long this will take."

"Good point," Heiji agreed taking a seat to the chair. "So about that body you found, how long was that guy dead for?"

"I'd say for at least two days," Conan replied. "He had a couple cuts to the body, but I can't be one hundred percent sure that was the cause of death without an autopsy."

"You're right, that would confirm what really happened," Heiji said relaxing back. "In any case, have you two gained in further knowledge on that 'Oni Tiger' Ryo spoke of before his death?"

_Conan shook his head in response._

"We haven't had a run in with any of the Black Yangs for that matter." Conan replied.

_Heiji lifted his hand to the desk, glimpsing down to his watch with concern._

"It's been over an hour now," Heiji said looking to Conan. "Don't you think he'd have contacted us with an update by now?"

"If he's busy don't expect a call, he doesn't tend to chat much during heated situations," Conan replied. "If Tim has something to tell us you can rest assure he'll contact us."

"Great," Heiji said looking to the ceiling. "Now here comes the fun part...waiting."

"Lighten up a little," Conan said laying to the bed. "Look on the bright side, we don't have to get all soaked and worked up."

"I guess you have a point, but still."

_He slouched further into to the seat, settling in for a long one. Conan rolled his head to the side as he lay, looking to the brewing storm. Heiji looked to him, seeing the uncertainty in his face._

"Hey Kudo you alright?"

"I don't know," Conan replied turning to the ceiling. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

"What's to worry about, we already know where the shooter will be."

"It's not that," Conan said bringing his hands to the back of his head. "It's just how things have conspired up to this point."

"I'm not sure I follow." Heiji said sitting up.

"The notes that were left, the riddles," Conan began. "Why isn't there a clear demand to interpret, it's almost as if it's directed for only one person to understand."

"Hmm, I guess you make a point."

"Then you have the shooting at the down town center," Conan continued. "Why wasn't anyone killed, who shoots for the sport of it?"

_Neither said a word for seconds to come. Heiji looked back to the sky, much more weary then he had been before._

_"What if Kudo's right, what if there is more to this than we thought?"_

_He leaped to yet another building, touching down while continuing to run. He came to a stop once reaching the ledge, scouring the area below with the use of his zooming system._

"There's the shooting range," Red Robin said catching sight of it. "The Inspector must be in the inside part of the facility."

_He shifted his head, giving the rest of the surrounding area a look._

_"Only a few minutes left until ten...where's the hit man?"_

_The storm lay steady as he wait, no sign of anyone to the neighboring buildings._

_It ringed loud and clear, the clock striking past ten o'clock. Tension flourished through the room, yet nothing but silence. The clock continued to tick, one minute quickly turning into two. He reached down, pulling the phone from the side of his belt._

"Shiratori here, what's going on out there?"

_"Nothing," An officer replied from the other line. "We've got the whole perimeter covered, there's nothing suspicious what so ever."_

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative, but we'll keep watch."

_Ninzaburo slid the phone back in place, Kogoro looking to him soon after._

"So what's going on out there," Kogoro asked. "They find this guy yet?"

"There is no sighting of anyone lurking around, but that doesn't mean they still won't strike." Ninzaburo warned.

"Is it possible the note was referring to someone else?" Ran asked.

"It's a possibility, but we're not letting up just yet." Miwako replied.

_Everything became quiet once more. What was to come in the following hour a mystery. _

_He continued his look out, keeping his nerves in check as he waited. Five minutes passed since ten had hit. There was still no sign of anyone to the rooftops but himself._

_"Haven't heard anything from Heiji or Shinichi, so that must mean Kogoro is doing fine," Red Robin thought to himself. "What if we were wrong...what if the target isn't Megure or Kogoro, could the note have been evading to something else?"_

_Another minute passed, contemplating on whether or not to give the others a call to see what was happening on their end. The door to the front entrance finally opened, he stepped out putting a hand to his eyes to block the rain._

_"There's the Inspector, now for the moment of truth."_

_Juzo reached to the side popping the umbrella open as he resulted to walk. Red Robin kept his eyes peeled, looking to all surrounding structures. Then he saw it, someone pushing up from in between a few statues which accompanied one of the buildings._

"There, they must have been hiding it out until he came within range," Red Robin said pulling his grappler from his side. "The shooter has him locked in, only got one option at this point."

_Red Robin dropped from the edge, free falling toward the roadway with the spring of the grappler. His finger touched to the sleekness of the trigger, pulling down with the bullet accelerating toward it's target. _

_"Got him."_

_Megure felt himself grabbed from his waist, flying a few feet into the air as the bullet flew past the side of his head. The umbrella twirled to the ground as more continued to blaze after them._

"What is the meaning of this?"

_He didn't reply, swinging them around the side of the building, taking them out of harms way. They landed to the sidewalk with a splash, the sound of the rifle still being fired._

"Who are you," Juzo asked. "And what is going on?"

"Follow me, your safety depends on it," Red Robin replied. "I'll tell you what you need to hear once there."

_Megure had no idea how to react to this, but the sound of bullets piercing the sides of the wall left him with no choice but to follow after him. He lead him to a public bathroom nearby, locking the door once both were nice and secure. It was quiet for the first few second, the sound of the gun fire coming to an end. It was dark, the only light coming from the window located up in the far corner. He slowly turned from the door, coming face to face with Inspector Megure._

"This should keep you safe for now, I wouldn't move from here until I take care of the shooter."

"I don't fully understand what's going on," Juzo stated. "Who are you and why is someone shooting at me?"

"You're the one the killer mentioned in the note Megure."

"I am, but why?"

"I have yet to figure that one out," Red Robin replied. "But rest assured I will."

"Let me calls the authorities," Juzo suggested pulling his phone from his pocket. "They'll be on it in no time."

"Don't bother," Red Robin said. "They'd only be a liability at this point."

"Liability," Juzo questioned. "They're trained to handle situations like this."

"By the time they arrive the sniper might already be gone, or worse," Red Robin said turning back to the door. "The shooter opens fire on bystanders, or them."

"You still haven't answered my question," Juzo said with a step. "Who are you?"

"You pose a good question, one I don't have time to answer right now."

"Are you even trained to handle something like this?" Juzo asked.

"If I weren't I wouldn't have been able to save you," Red Robin replied. "Please Inspector, trust me on this one."

_Things fell silent once more, the rain chanting to the side of the glass._

"Give me twenty minutes," Red Robin asked. "If I'm not back within that time frame you can call in your unit."

"You said it's a sniper, right?"

_Red Robin nodded._

"If that's the case, then how do you plan on closing in without being sighted?"

"I'll take another route and surprise the shooter from behind," Red Robin replied. "If you indeed call in your men make sure they're prepared, whoever we're dealing with is not only an incredible marksmen but a master tactician as well."

_He unlocked the door, pushing it open to be greeted by the incoming rain. He looked back once more._

"Make sure this door stays locked, I'll be back shortly."

_With those last words, he walked out with the door closing behind._

_"The time has finally come," Red Robin stood looking to the sky. "To meet the master mind behind it all."_

_He aimed his grappler upward, longing himself into the air. Just as planned, he stuck to the outside, circling around where the shooter had been. He stood to the building over looking him, more than surprised to see the sniper still to the same spot they had shot from._

_"Why haven't they tried to escape yet," Red Robin questioned. "Are they expecting Megure to come back?" _

_This was one of the many thoughts that ran through his mind as he glided down toward the rooftop they stood. He landed with little sound, the shooter not budging one bit. Red Robin took a few steps toward them, coming to a stop within a few yards._

"Turn around and hands up, the games over."

_He got no response for the first few seconds. The sniper glimpsed back at him before slowly turning to fully face him._

_"Our shooter is a man, that's one...no sign of the blade which was used to cut up the dead officers though." Red Robin thought giving the armed man a look over._

_He stared to him with a pale expression, no humor, no anger, no frustration, nothing to indicate what he was feeling inside. Tim payed little attention to this._

"I don't think you heard me clearly the first time, so I'll tell you once more," Red Robin said. "Drop the rifle and put your hands in the air."

_He didn't reply, just continuing to gaze over at him._

"Ok, fine, you obviously have a problem with interpreting words which then can be formed into messages," Red Robin said trying to push him. "Let's start with something simple, what's your name?"

_He got no response._

_"What is with this guy?"_

"Those are a nice pair of shades you've got there," Red Robin said trying a new approach. "Or are those goggles of some kind?"

_He remained motionless, the same mute expression still laying across his face._

"You sure are one gifted speaker," Red Robin commented. "You could give someone I know a run for their money."

_The rain continued to pour, the only form of response he was beginning to think he would get. He took another step forward knowing it was time to drop the humor and get straight to the point._

"You've failed to reply to anything I've said, so answer me this," Red Robin said glaring over. "Why target Inspector Megure of all people?"

"That's where you're wrong Red Robin." He finally spoke with the rub of his gun.

_"So he knows my name, but how?"_

"The target isn't the Inspector," He said lifting his rifle. "It's you."

_And within that split second he felt himself freeze, how could he have not seen it? He lifted the rifle with a bang, Red Robin jumping to the side to have a bullet skid across the_

_side of his arm. He sprung his grappler free taking to another building with a burning sensation coming over him._

"Caught me by surprise, got to find cover."

_He landed to another building only to have an explosion erupt which sent him off the edge. Red Robin quickly rebounded with the use of his grappler, flipping to another._

_"Where did that explosion come from?"_

_Then he saw it. Laying to all the rooftops in the surrounding area sat tanks, tanks if shot that would explode immediately. _

"I've been set up, he doesn't even have to hit me," Red Robin said jumping up as another explosion went off. "All he has to do is set off one of these well placed tanks."

_Red Robin continued back tracking as the explosions continued from roof top to roof top. He slowly began improvising what to do._

_"Gotta make a double move and get back to him some how," Red Robin thought. "But then again, if I let him go I might be able to find who he works for."_

_A bullet flew by tearing right through his rope, he had no choice but to crash land through a window into an empty building. He quickly jumped to his feet, turning back to the window only to have a bullet connect with his chest piece. Red Robin threw himself to the ground in an effort to fool the sniper._

"Good thing I placed a tracker to the rifle, once he leaves camp I'll be able to follow after him."

_He slightly peaked up to see the sniper still taking aim._

_"What is he aiming at, to his knowledge I'm already dead."_

_Red Robin then pivoted his head to the side to see a group of stacked propane tanks. It all became clear, he had been lead here from the beginning._

"That's not good."

_He fired once more, the bullet blazing through the air hitting home with much force. He watched the explosion from afar, a smile coming to his face as the building collapsed before him._

"Better get in close, need to confirm the hit was a success."

_The sky continued to flash from the lightning in the far distance. They hadn't said a word for the past few minutes. It became nerve racking at this point. Heiji stood from the chair turning to face the storm._

"I think we've waited long enough," Heiji declared. "He should have contacted us by now, I'm going to give him a ring."

_He pressed down to his ear piece wanting an update on the situation._

"Red Robin it's Heiji, what's going on out there?"

_The sound of static was the only sound he received in return. Heiji continued to call out with no response. He then looked to the bed to find Conan with his eyes closed, a lingering smile across his lips._

"What's so funny?" Heiji asked standing over him.

"The fact you're so worried," Conan replied with the opening of his eyes. "I said he'd contact us when he's not busy."

"That or he's already dead."

"It's a possibility, but one I doubt." Conan said sitting up.

"What now, you can foretell events that are to occur?"

"That's not what I was implying," Conan replied. "Tim's usually good at working things into his advantage, so I wouldn't worry any."

"Mind if I turn on the TV," Heiji asked reaching for the remote. "The wait's killing me more than anything."

"If it helps pass the time then go right on ahead."

_It was pitch dark, the sound of water dripping from a broken pipe, one of the only few sounds that could be heard. He knelt down next to his staff which managed to hold the ruble from caving in on him. He could hear the foot steps approaching, coming to a stop just somewhere above him._

_"This guy doesn't give up," Red Robin thought to himself. "What's he need, a depleted body?" _

_He listened on, the sound of someone searching the ground above. It lasted for just under a minute, only the sound of the dripping water still to be heard._

_"He stopped searching, did he find what he needed?"_

_He could hear the dialing of a number, adjusting his cowls sound level to hear what was to be said._

_"Now to get some answers."_

_The phone ringed for the next few seconds, someone finally answering near the last ring._

_"How'd the hit go?"_

"A success."

_"Good," A voice spoke from the other end. "Mr. Yunge, Snake, and all parties involved will be more than pleased." _

"Of course."

_"Did you happen to retrieve the diamond?"_

"If he had it on him, it would have been destroyed in the explosion."

_"Very well, the hit was made and that's all that matters," They said pleased none the less. "See you at the station."_

"I'll be there shortly Chianti, Korn out."

_His foot steps could be heard leaving the scene, a new sense of the situation coming to him._

"Looks like I have a name, Korn," Red Robin said pushing up. "I'm betting Brutho was the one to hire him, but who are the other parties that were mentioned?"

_He waited for a minute to pass, pushing the building parts to the side, climbing his way to the surface. The rain continued to pour, not as violently as it had before. Sirens could be heard clearing his way from up a mile or so._

"They must have heard the explosions," Red Robin said settling out the grappler. "Better take off be for they arrive, last thing I want is to be charged for the damages."

_He paced to the hardness of the bathroom floor, checking his watch every so often. Twenty minutes had passed over two minutes ago. _

_"I wonder what all that noise was."_

_Juzo decided to give it a little longer. The window to the top corner slid open a few moments later with Red Robin dropping in._

"Is that door still locked?"

"Yea, it's locked," Inspector Megure replied. "I heard some explosions, what went on out there?"

"It was the shooter," Red Robin said reaching up to slide the window shut. "Turns out you weren't the target after all."

"I wasn't," Megure exclaimed. "Then why was I shot at?"

"You were used as a decoy, one which was to spring me out."

"So are you saying you were the target?" Juzo asked.

"That's correct."

"But why?"

_Red Robin looked to the ground, stepping to the side of him. He froze in place, taking a step to the door with a huff._

"If something is going on I need to know," Juzo said slightly raising his voice. "So tell me, why was I used to set you up?"

"It's complicated." Red Robin replied leaning his hand to the door.

"I've got time, any information you have will be useful."

"I'm in the process of sorting it out myself," Red Robin said. "With time I think we might be able to put this all to rest."

"We," Juzo questioned. "Are you asking me to keep this all a secret?"

"Not just that, but for your trust... and assistance," Red Robin turned facing him once again. "So what do you say Inspector?"

_Everything fell silent, staring the proposal given on all levels. There was so much to consider, who was he, what were his motives, and most importantly what was the situation he now found himself caught up in?_

_"He did save my life...he must have good intentions."_

_He maneuvered his hat up with a nod._

"Do you have a name?" Juzo asked.

"Red Robin." He replied with a smile.

"I'll only come to terms with you under one condition." Juzo stated.

"Name it."

"We keep all business under my standards, got it?"

"Deal." Red Robin said in agreement.

"So tell me," Juzo said taking a step forward. "What happens from here?"

_The clock hit thirty five after. There was still no sign that anything was to happen. Kogoro yawned as he stood to his feet looking to the window._

"I'd have a seat if I were you," Ninzaburo said. "This operation has not yet been cleared."

"How long must we sit around," Kogoro asked. "I'm getting tired from all this waiting, would it be ok if I went to my room to get some sleep?"

_Ninzaburo looked to Miwako who gave him a nod._

"We'll keep a look out, you're free to go to your room." Ninzaburo said.

"Good, because I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take."

_Kogoro made his way over to his room, turning the knob to hear the sound of a phone ring. He turned back to see Miwako answer her phone, waiting to hear what the call was about. The conversation lasted for just under a minute. Miwako pushed from the ground with a smile._

"What is it," Ran asked standing up as well. "Did they find the shooter?"

"No, but the target wasn't your dad to after all." Miwako replied.

"Well then who was it?" Kogoro asked.

"It was Inspector Megure."

"Is he ok?" Ninzaburo asked jumping up in concern.

"He's fine," Miwako informed. "Thanks to a civilian sighting the shooter before any damage could be done."

"Did they catch the guy?" Ran asked.

"Not yet, but we will," Miwako assured. "We'll leave the two of you to the comfort of your home now."

"Thanks, we appreciate everything you've done tonight." Ran said.

"I'll go and let the others know about the situation." Ninzaburo said heading to the door sliding on his shoes.

"I'll be right behind you," Miwako called out. "Are the two of you going to be ok?"

"We'll be just fine, we've had our fair share of drama." Kogoro replied.

"He's right," Ran said in agreement. "All we need is a little rest."

"Then I'll leave you to that, good night."

_The channel was switched yet again, not able to find anything of interest at this time of night. The clock ticked passed eleven fifty, and still no call. Heiji looked away from the TV to hear a beeping sound coming from Conan's phone._

"Hey Kudo what are you doing over there?"

"Playing Packman." Conan replied still looking to his phone.

"Didn't know you liked that." Heiji stated.

"Helps pass time a lot better than what you're doing."

"It's not my fault I don't recognize any of these programs," Heiji said looking back to the TV. "I don't usually watch television this late."

"We've discussed what's been going on down here," Conan said looking up. "What of Osaka, how are things up west?"

"Pretty normal I guess, why do you ask?"

"I don't think what's been going on just revolves around Tokyo." Conan answered.

"You're thinking there may be operations spreading as far up to Osaka aren't you?"

"It's a possibility," Conan said. "We need to be prepared for anything."

_Heiji looked down to his wrist, checking the time once more._

"It's almost twelve," Heiji stated. "How long do you think until we hear from Drake?"

"Look no further." Conan said with a nod.

_Heiji turned just in time to see the balcony door slide open._

"What happened Drake," Heiji asked. "You look like you got a little roughed up."

"It's been one of those nights," Tim replied pulling off the cowl. "I take it Mr. Mouri is ok."

"We didn't hear anything, so I'd assume so." Heiji replied.

"How about Inspector Megure," Conan asked. "Is he ok?"

_Tim closed the door, walking past the two as water dripped down from the sides of his body._

"Tim...what's wrong," Conan asked. "What happened out there?"

_He removed the wet gloves while tossing them to the top of the dresser, lingering to the side of the closet._

"I should have seen it," Tim began. "The bullet...the feather even."

"Drake what are you talking about?" Heiji asked in confusion.

"Inspector Megure was never the intended target."

"If it wasn't him, then who?" Conan asked jumping down from the bed.

"It was me." Tim finally said.

"What, you," Heiji exclaimed. "What about Megure?"

"He's fine," Tim replied. "I was able to get to him before the bullet did."

"But why target you," Conan questioned. "Why the whole set up if you were the intended target in the first place?"

"I heard the sniper on the phone while under the ruble, he mentioned Mr. Yunge." Tim informed.

"Brutho, it's got to be him." Conan said.

_Tim nodded._

"He's the only one who could possibly know I'd be able to unravel his little message."

"You had a run in with him as Red Robin?" Heiji asked.

"It happened just after we returned from Korea." Conan confirmed.

"Regardless of all that, did you happen to take down the shooter?" Heiji asked.

"He got away, but on a positive note they'll now believe me to be dead," Tim said. "He set off some tanks stashed in a building with me inside."

"How'd you escape that?" Conan asked with a grin.

"I took an explosive from my belt, blasting myself to the floor below to evade direct impact from the explosion of the tanks."

"How'd you keep yourself from being crushed in the aftermath?" Heiji asked.

"My staff," Tim answered. "It's rather durable considering how thin around it is."

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Heiji asked.

"Better," Tim said. "I got a name."

"Now you're talking," Conan said. "So what's this guys name."

"I heard him talking on the phone before he took off," Tim said. "He addressed himself by the name Korn."

_Conan's eyes narrowed with a small step back. Could it be who he thought it was?_

"What else did you gain from the phone conversation?" Conan asked.

"I heard them mention a Snake, must be the code name to someone they know," Tim replied. "They also stated something about more parties being involved, and a diamond."

"A diamond?" Heiji questioned.

"It must be the Mercury Gem," Tim said giving it some thought. "Brutho must have thought I took it, when it was indeed Kaitou Kid who was the one to steal it."

"What about who he was talking to," Conan asked. "Did you hear the voice of the person he spoke with?"

"It was a woman," Tim answered. "They were to meet just after he left."

"Did he happen to say her name?"

"Chianti," Tim replied tapping his finger to the dresser. "That's what he called her."

"Just as I thought," Conan said bringing his hands to his pocket. "We're dealing with the Black Organization."

"Shinichi are you positive?" Tim asked.

"I have no doubt." Conan said assuringly. "But this also means we have someone else out there, Korn isn't known for cutting up bodies."

"No wonder I couldn't find a blade on him," Tim said. "I'm betting whoever did doesn't even work for the Organization, but accompanied them for this task."

"Agreed, they're usually more discreet on handling their targets."

"Do you think tonights events will get back to Gin and Vodka?" Tim asked.

"Does it really matter," Conan asked removing his hands from his pocket. "According to you Korn believes you to be dead."

"True, but that doesn't keep them from at least becoming a little suspicious," Tim said. "Let's remember this wasn't their first kill attempt on me."

"Ok...guess I did miss out on a little more than I thought," Heiji said jumping back in. "So now that we have an idea on who's pulling the strings, what's our next move going to be?"

"We go on the offense," Tim answered while removing his cape. "They caught me by surprise tonight, I don't plan on that happening again."

"I hope you have a pretty damn good plan Drake," Heiji said flipping his hat around. "These guys are very resourceful, one wrong move and we could wind up in several different trash bins across town."

"I never go into the planning stage blindly Heiji," Tim said focusing away from his comment. "If all goes accordingly, we should be able to hit a couple giants in one blow."

"This better not have anything to do with us playing dress up," Conan said crossing his arms. "So what's the plan?"

_He removed his top along with the belt, stretching his arms as he turned back to face the two._

"We'll discuss that in the morning, I know you're both tired," Tim said looking to the clock. "I'll give you both a full run down in the morning."

"I guess there's no arguing against that," Heiji said. "How early are we talking?"

"I'd say any time after ten thirty, that should give you both ample time to rest up."

"Sounds good to me," Heiji said turning for the door. "Come on Kudo, I'll walk you home."

"That's ok," Conan said. "I think I'll just stay here for the night."

"You think that's a good idea," Tim questioned. "Don't you think Ran will be a little unhappy without you telling her."

"I'm pretty sure Ran already knows where I am," Conan said. "Besides I sent her a message just a few minutes ago letting her know I'd be here for the night."

"Bet she doesn't get that message until the morning." Tim said looking down to him.

"Better late then at all." Conan replied with a laugh.

"I guess I better get going," Heiji said opening the door to leave. "I'll be back tommarrow, make sure you have all the details ready to present."

"You can count on that."

_The door closed behind him as he took off into the hall. Conan sat to the end of the bed with Tim joining him at his side. At this point the rain came down as nothing more than a few shallow specs._

"So what happened when you saved Megure," Conan asked. "Did he see you?"

"Yes, I explained the situation to him," Tim replied. "Of course I left out certain details."

"So he didn't try to arrest you?"

"Let's just say Inspector Megure and I are on good terms." Tim replied with a grin.

_"I don't know what that means, but by the sounds of it, I'd say we're heading in the right direction."_

_The rain had finally come to an end, the dark clouds slowly drifting to the south. He stood to the corner of the room,with his back leaned to the wall in thought. The TV was set to the news, waiting for an in depth look at what the explosions left behind. The awaited knock had finally come to the door just after two fifteen. She stood from the couch making her way to the door._

"It's about time you two showed, we were beginning to think you two wouldn't come." She said opening the door.

"Relax Chianti," Gin said stepping in past her. "We just had a few loose ends to tie up."

"Why again are we meeting at some beat down motel?" Vodka asked walking in after him.

_Chianti closed the door behind them, taking back to the couch. Gin headed over to the sink grabbing a cup while pouring himself a glass of water._

"You never answered the question Chianti," Vodka said standing to the side of her. "Why did you call us here?"

"This," Chianti replied tossing him a small device. "It was found on the side of Korn's rifle."

"What is it?" Vodka asked.

"Some kind of tracking device," Chianti replied. "We've already disabled it, but felt it would be best if we met here just in case."

_Vodka gave it a look, bringing it closer in._

_"I've seen this somewhere before," Vodka thought to himself flipping it to the other side. "That emblem...where did I see this?"_

_Vodka looked back to Chianti who had her eyes pinned to the TV, a look of surprise coming to her face._

"What's wrong?" Vodka asked.

"Korn you better come have a look at this," Chianti said as he walked over. "There was no body found in that building you sent to the ground."

"Impossible." Korn grunted.

"This guy who planted this device to your rifle," Vodka said facing him. "Did he have a name."

"Code named Red Robin."

_Vodka's eyes jumped wide, Gin lowering the glass from his mouth._

"What did you say his name was?" Gin asked joining the three.

"He said Red Robin," Vodka repeated. "And look what they found to the side of his rifle."

_Gin took the small device into his hand, immediately recognizing it._

"I found one of these to the side of my briefcase," Gin said looking to Korn. "Tell me, what was this guy like, did he say anything to you?"

"He couldn't stop running his mouth," Korn replied. "I'd say he was rather cocky to."

"Sounds a lot like the Red Robin we ran into." Vodka said.

"He recovered this from the explosion site, do you recognize it," Chianti asked handing Gin a burnt up bird disk. "I guess when Korn found this he presumed him to be dead."

_Gin nodded dropping it to his pocket._

"There's no way he could be alive," Korn said looking to the TV. "I shot him point blank in the chest, the explosion should have all but finished him."

"I poisoned him, then let him sink to the bottom of the ocean," Gin said clutching his fist. "If he truly is alive that's four times we've failed at killing him."

"There was no body found as of now," Chianti said looking to the TV once again. "So how do we go about finding him?"

"We bring him to us," Korn stated. "Mr. Yunge was right when he said Red Robin was a detective, he fell right into the trap."

"A detective?" Vodka questioned.

_An evil smirk came to Chianti's face with the swing of her hair._

"The three of you have already failed at your hand," Chianti said. "All this task really requires is good aim and a woman's touch."

"Don't let your thrill of killing this guy get in the way of our true operation Chianti," Gin said. "I'll make the call to Mr. Sorie, we're going to do more than just have him come to us."

"This time we'll make it count." Chianti added.

_Gin looked over, he could tell something was on Vodka's mind. He decided it would be best left unasked for the time being._

"You think he's working alone?" Chianti asked.

"He must have friends he's working with," Gin replied. "And once we have him, we'll silence them as well."

**To Be Continued**


	30. Blood Red Target

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 30**

**Blood Red Target**

_In place of the previous nights storm the morning brought a clear sky, a view of the sun cracking through the curtain. He heard that distinct voice, one which had awoken him for many years. His eyes opened, slowly pushing up._

"Mom, is that you?"

_He came to realize it was only the TV, looking to the side to see Tim relaxing back in the chair. _

"I see you're awake." Tim said still focusing to the screen.

"What are you watching?" Conan asked.

"Sargent Krop," Tim replied. "Your mother is a pretty good actress I must say, and that wink she does is just a classic."

"Wink?" Conan questioned.

"Just the one she does in pretty much all the movies she plays in." Tim answered looking to him.

"And how many movies have you watched with her in it since you've been here?" Conan asked narrowing his eyes.

"About five," Tim replied. "All by coincidence of course."

"Did you happen to read any of my dad's novel's by coincidence to?"

_Tim shook his head in response. _

"Haven't had time to really read anything since being here," Tim said. "While we're still on the topic, when was the last time you saw your parents anyway?"

_Conan gave it a few seconds thought._

"It's been a few months."

"So how are they, do you get along?" Tim asked.

"They keep things interesting," Conan replied. "They've even disguised themselves to fool me before."

"Family role playing huh, that's not something you get everyday," Tim said. "Were they ever successful at fooling you?"

"Not without me finding out in a small amount of time."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Tim warned turning back to the screen. "They may catch you one day without you realizing it."

"I doubt that," Conan said bringing the glasses to his eyes. "I can see through any disguise they can come up with, even on a bad day."

"That's a little harsh don't you think," Tim said. "At least they're willing to have a little fun from time to time."

"I find it strange in you giving them credit, you've never even met either of them," Conan said. "Since we're on the subject, whens the last time you spoke with your parents?"

_He received no response. It wasn't until a few seconds after that he realized. _

"I'm sorry, I forgot that,"

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Tim said cutting him off.

_It became quiet between the two, the only sound being that of the television which continued to run. Conan looked to the sheets, still a little upset he hadn't caught himself. Tim glimpsed back at him, a smile coming to his face._

"Hey Shinichi, can I give you a suggestion?"

"Sure," Conan said looking up. "What is it you had in mind?"

"Well I was doing some thinking," Tim said looking over his shoulder. "When you and Ran get married and have children some day, how about naming your first son Conan?"

_He jumped back in shock, the blanket flapping up before him._

"What's wrong, you don't like the idea," Tim questioned. "I think it would pay great homage to the time spent in your present stage."

"It's not that," Conan exclaimed waving his hands back and forth. "It's just that I'm not, don't know, there's paths and, you know how."

"Shinichi, you never told me you were a master in the form of gibberish," Tim said cutting him off yet again. "Why don't you slow down, collect your thoughts, then tell me what you're trying to say."

_A knock came to the door in that following second._

"Saved by the knock," Tim said pushing up and heading across the room. "Time to talk business."

_He opened the door, inviting Heiji in who was on his phone. Tim took back to the chair with Heiji standing to the wall, finishing up his phone conversation. Conan dropped from the bed, dressing into his clothes for the day. _

"Sorry about that," Heiji said sliding his phone to his pocket. "Just discussing the tournament with a classmate of mine."

"Tournament," Tim questioned. "What kind of tournament?"

"A Kendo tournament." Heiji replied.

"Are you participating?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Heiji said with a laugh.

"Never knew you used the sword," Tim said. "Are you favored to win it all?"

"Not exactly, but that doesn't mean I won't," Heiji replied confidently. "It's going to be state, so I don't expect victory to come easy."

"Good luck when the time comes." Tim said in support.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to it."

_Heiji then looked to Conan who was knelt over tieing the laces to his shoes._

"So what have you two been doing all morning?" Heiji asked.

"I've been watching TV for a little bit," Tim said. "Shinichi just woke up not to long ago."

"So what's this plan you spoke of," Heiji asked. "Are we directly going after the Black Organization?"

"Yes and no," Tim replied. "We're going to work both ends."

"Both ends?" Conan questioned finishing up his last knot.

"With the information I have on the Organization we'll be able to reel one, maybe even two of them in," Tim stated. "It's just a matter of picking the right strings."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Heiji asked.

"You let me worry about that," Tim answered back. "With the gained knowledge that Brutho has ties with the Organization, that also puts the Outworlders on the chart."

"Do you have a plan on how to approach that to?" Conan asked.

"Yes, and it will be much simpler," Tim replied. "They're much easier to come by, not nearly as hard to find as any of the Black Organization members."

"That's all good and said," Heiji commented. "But you haven't exactly told us what your plan is to accomplish these tasks."

"I'll tell you once we get started," Tim said. "I'm holding off on any further action until I get the results back on that box recovered."

"You mean the Yin/Yang box?" Conan asked.

_Tim nodded._

"What if they do infact believe you to be alive," Heiji asked. "Do you have a counter plan of action for us to take?"

"If that happens to be the case I'll adjust any small details if need be."

"So what's so special about this box anyway?"

"We don't really know," Conan replied. "We're just following a lead at this point."

"Heiji I want you to walk Shinichi home," Tim said. "I don't think we should hold off to much longer."

"On what account?" Heiji questioned.

"We already have the Organization, Outworlders, and Black Yangs to deal with," Tim stated. "An aggravated Ran can be just as lethal if we're not careful."

_Conan couldn't help but laugh, Heiji pulling the hat to his eyes with the shake of his head._

"After everything is cleared, meet me at the base any time between four and five."

"Think you'll have the results on that box by then?" Heiji asked.

"Rather doubtful," Tim replied. "I may have some elements identified, but it may take some time for a full run down."

"Good luck with that, Kudo and I will meet you some time this evening."

"Just as planned, see you then."

_Heiji walked back to the door with Conan at his side. They made it out of the complex, the first few minutes of their walk being a rather quiet one. The light hit red as the two made their way to the other side._

"I'm just curious," Heiji said stepping to the next side. "How many nights have you spent up in his room?"

"About three, including last night." Conan replied.

"Does Ran know about that?"

"Not until recently."

"You want me to do the talking when we get there?" Heiji asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle it."

_The rest of the walk was spent in thought, wondering exactly what Tim had in mind for their next move. They arrived back, Conan taking to the front as they headed up the stairs. He turned the knob to the door to find it unlocked._

"There you are," Ran said with her hands falling to her waist. "Where were you last night?"

_The two of them froze, almost expecting the other to answer first. Her eyes sharply locked to them, each second as tense as the last._

"He was with me the entire," Heiji began only to be cut off.

"I spent the night at Tim's apartment," Conan admitted. "I sent you a message last night, but you must have had your phone off."

_The commanding look dropped from her face, a calming one slowly fading into its place. She walked over with a smile, dropping a hand to Conan's left shoulder._

"Thanks for telling the truth," Ran said with her eyes then flashing toward Heiji who had a half smile to his face. "And what were you going to say?"

_Heiji took a step back with a small laugh._

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Heiji said playing it off as best he could.

"I take it you're friends with Tim to?"

"What can I say, Drake and I have a lot in common." Heiji said with that being the first thing to come to mind.

"Is that so?"

"You'd be surprised."

_Ran then looked back to Conan who kept a straight face._

"Don't hold your breath, you're not off the hook just yet," Ran said pulling her phone from her pocket. "Let's see if you really sent me a message last night."

_Ran turned her phone on while heading for the kitchen, checking to see if what he said was true. Heiji felt a slight nudge to his side, looking down to Conan who looked back to him._

"I'm going to take a shower and get into a new set of clothes," Conan said. "I won't be long, just sit back for a few."

"Easier said than done," Heiji stated bringing his hands to his jacket. "I'm anxious to find out how we plan to engage these guys, especially being the fact how dangerous it could be."

"Keep it down will you, Ran might hear you if you're not careful," Conan warned. "I wouldn't worry about it, Im pretty sure Tim has some crazy plan ready to be set in motion."

"Lets just hope it works," Heiji said. "The last thing we need is another one of his circus acts blowing up right in our faces."

"I think we'll be ok, he seems to have put a lot of thought into it this time," Conan said making his way to the bathroom. "I'll be back shortly, try and relax a little."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll be just fine."

_"That's what I'm hoping." Conan thought to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom._

_Heiji pressed his back to the wall, looking to the ground in wait. He found himself lost in his thoughts within the first minute, startled by the touch to the side of his arm._

"Are you ok," Ran asked with concern. "You look a little uptight."

"I'm fine, there's just a lot I need to sort out right now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

"Why don't you at least have a seat," Ran suggested. "Aren't your legs feeling a little tired?"

"The day's just started," Heiji remarked. "I've got plenty of energy to spare."

"Well if you change your mind feel free to do so."

_Ran then headed to her room as he watched from the side, the door closing behind her. A good ten minutes passed, messing with the different tunes on his phone to help keep himself occupied while waiting. It didn't last much longer, Conan finally came walking from his room after putting on a new pair of clothes. _

"I thought you said you wouldn't be long."

"Is that what you felt," Conan questioned sliding on his watch. "I found that to be rather quick."

"Maybe by your standards."

"You act as if we're in a rush of some kind."

"We're not to meet with Drake until after four," Heiji said looking to the clock." So what are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"We could go down to the station and see what more they learned about that dead guy found in the cell."

"Good call," Heiji said in agreement. "Considering the fact he was killed where that box was found, it could be related to the guys we're already dealing with."

"Didn't think of it that way," Conan said. "That sure would add a whole nother dynamic to this already ongoing investigation, not to mention putting us ahead of the game since Tim's already working another angle."

"Let's get going, the sooner we get down there the better."

_Just as they headed for the front door, Kogoro stormed out from his room while on the phone._

"Hold tight Megure, I'm on the way." Kogoro said dropping his phone into his pocket.

"How's it going Mouri," Heiji greeted. "I heard you talking with Inspector Megure, is everything ok?"

"Something has happened up at the bowling facility right near the station," Kogoro informed. "He withheld all the details, saying I should see it for myself."

"Conan and I were heading up that way, we'll come with you." Heiji said.

"Well we better get going now," Kogoro said opening the door. "It sounds pretty urgent from the way he spoke."

_"It's not like Megure not to give a full rundown on what's going on, this must be something out of the ordinary." Conan thought to himself. _

_They caught a cab once reaching the end of the block. Kogoro sat to the front with Heiji and Conan taking to the back. None of them spoke for the whole ride there, more focused on what they were to face once reaching the bowling center. They pulled up to find the whole place surrounded by officers. Inspector Megure approached as they stepped out from the cab._

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," Juzo said taking notice of Heiji. "It's good to see you as well, we'll need all the top guys we can to help figure out what's happened here."

"Was someone killed?" Conan asked.

"I think it would be best if you waited out here, this isn't something a child should see," Juzo said with a turn. "No person for that matter."

"I'll stay here and watch him while you escort Mr. Mouri and Hattori to the crime scene." Wataru volunteered.

"Sounds good to me," Juzo said in agreement. "Kogoro, Heiji, right this way."

_Conan watched as the three headed for the front doors, more than disappointed he was forced to stay behind. He looked to Wataru who stood straight, a disgruntled look in his eyes._

"Officer Takagi, do you know what happened in there?" Conan asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know...I really don't know."

_Conan looked back to the building, leaning to the light post for comfort._

_"He saw something...but what," Conan questioned in thought. "Guess I'll have to wait for Heiji's take on side of things."_

_They entered in through the front entrance, walking down a long dark hall. It fumed clear, the odor coming on strong as they turned the corner. Blood could be seen to all sides of the wall. Bodies could be seen, but only parts at a time. Kogoro gripped the sides of his pocket as they entered the main room, where the rest of the victims lay, different parts of their bodies scattered in all directions. They stood speechless._

_"I've never seen anything like this." Heiji thought to himself._

"What, what time did this happen?" Kogoro asked still less than clear headed.

"Some time after six this morning." Megure replied.

"Any idea why anyone would want to kill any of these people?" Heiji asked.

_Juzo nodded._

"Most were former members of the police department," Juzo answered. "Someone may have had a grudge against a few, if not all who were here this morning."

"What could have possibly done this," Kogoro questioned looking to all sides of the room. "A chain saw maybe?"

"Defiantly not," Heiji stated. "Why don't you give the disconnected body parts a look."

_Kogoro looked down with a gulp, to shocked by the whole scene to really think with a clear head._

"What makes you think the weapon was something else?" Kogoro asked.

"The cuts are clean and precise the whole way through," Heiji replied continuing his search of the room. "That means a straight edged blade was used, a sword or machete maybe."

"You make a great point Hattori," Megure commented. "But that doesn't explain how someone would be able to come in and slaughter everyone without someone stopping them."

_Heiji then looked to the multiple bullets that surrounded the ground._

"Were any of the victims shot?" Heiji asked.

"Guns went off last night, but none of the victims were shot." Inspector Megure replied.

_"If no one was shot, then why were guns fired in the first place?" Heiji thought to himself. _

_A few more officers entered the room, coming to a stop once reaching Inspector Megure._

"We found something to the wall around back," One of them informed. "I think you better have a look Inspector."

"We'll come with you." Kogoro said more than willing to leave the scene of death.

_They exited out of a side door to the left, making their way to the back of the facility. The walk lasted under a minute, looking up to the brick wall witch had a message imprinted in blood. The three of them gasped out, none more surprised at what the message read than Heiji._

_"Red Robin must die."_

_At the bottom of the wall sat a picture of him gliding through the air._

"Very strange stuff if you ask me, so what do you think Inspector?" One of the officers asked.

_He didn't answer, lost in the moment of confusion. Heiji walked to his side, tapping him to the shoulder._

"Megure do you happen to know who reported everything?" Heiji asked.

"A young gentlemen named Rick, spends most of his time up at the gym," Juzo replied handing him a small device. "All the survaliance recordings are on there if you'd like to give it a look yourself."

"Won't you need it?" Heiji asked.

"We already have a copy saved to the database."

_Heiji dropped the device to his pocket, overwhelmed with everything involving the case._

"Inspector do you want us to start gathering everything to take to the lab?"

"Not yet, we'll hold off on that for a bit," Juzo stated. "I want to give everything another look."

_Kogoro followed him back into the building, Heiji standing alone in front of the written message. He glimpsed up at it for a few seconds more, taking all possibilities into account._

_"I have all I need, time to report back." _

_Heiji made his way back to the front of the building, walking over to Conan who still stood to the light post. Conan looked up as Heiji came to a stop in front of him._

"You don't look so good," Conan commented up at his expression. "So what did you see in there?"

_Heiji didn't answer, walking to the side of the street to signal for a cab._

"Come on," Conan pushed. "What's so secretive that you saw that you can't tell me?"

"I'll tell you once we get back to your place," Heiji finally replied. "I just need some time to think."

_A taxi arrived within the minute, the two of them piling into the back. They took off, neither saying a word to the other the whole way back. Conan looked over to him, a worried look coming to his face._

_"Whatever he saw really has put him on edge." _

_They came to a stop once reaching their destination, walking step for step on their way up to the room. Conan opened the door, closing it after the two of them entered._

"Alright Heiji," Conan said taking a step back. "So what exactly did you see?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"There were body parts laying everywhere, bullets scattered to all corners," Heiji began. "I guess what I'm saying is I just don't understand what happened."

"Did it look like a shoot out took place?" Conan asked.

"No one was shot," Heiji stated. "All body parts were removed by a straight blade of some kind."

_Conan's eyes narrowed at this batch of information._

"Was there a written message of some kind left behind?"

"That's where it gets interesting," Heiji confirmed. "To the wall in back of the bowling alley, written in blood was 'Red Robin must die'."

"Just as I thought," Conan said. "This has something to do with the guy who killed those police officers."

"Now that you mention it," Heiji said turning his hat to the back. "Most of the people killed were former officers from the department."

"Whoever killed them must have used a sword or machete of some kind."

"But how," Heiji questioned. "Any one of those guys could have easily shot him if that were the case."

"Who says they were able to see him?"

"What are you implying," Heiji asked with a laugh. "That a ghost killed them?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of some type of camouflage," Conan said. "That would explain the scattered bullets, being the fact they might not have seen what was attacking them."

"Didn't think of it that way," Heiji said. "In any case we need to hurry and tell Drake, someone really has it out for him."

"No kidding, and they're going to extreme lengths to see that he dies."

_The door to the side of them cracked open, both looking to see Ran come from her room dressed in her jogging attire._

"I thought I heard voices," Ran said closing the door to her room. "How long have the two of you been standing out here?"

"Not very long," Conan replied. "We just got back from the bowling center."

"The bowling center, how come you guys didn't invite me?" Ran asked.

"We weren't there to play," Heiji said. "Inspector Megure called us up there on business."

"Was it a murder case?"

"One of the most graphic I've seen," Heiji confirmed with a nod. "You couldn't even identify what went with what unless conducting a search."

"That's horrible," Ran said bringing a hand to her mouth. "Did they find the guy responsible?"

"The who and why is still an ongoing thing." Heiji replied.

_It became quiet for a few seconds. Ran slowly walked past the two, looking back._

"Would either of like to tag along on my Saturday jog?"

"Thanks for offering," Heiji smiled. "But I think we'll have to pass."

"Conan has a voice of his own, and I'm pretty sure he's fully capable of using it." Ran said looking down to him.

"I would, but my legs are kinda tired." Conan declined as well.

"Well then I guess I'll see you both later," Ran said opening the front door. "And don't you go getting him into any kind of trouble."

"I won't." Heiji promised with a grin.

_She closed the door, leaving the two of them to stand alone._

"Now what?" Conan questioned.

"We'll just hang it out until after four," Heiji replied. "That's really all we can do at this point."

_He sat to the chair, taking in all the information he received one bit at a time. Things weren't looking good, and to make matters worse there was nothing he could do about it at this given time. The clock rolled past five thirty, the entrance to the right of him sliding open._

"Expected you two a little earlier," Tim said looking away from the computer. "I take it your Saturday is going well?"

"We've tried keeping ourselves occupied." Conan replied.

"We've got ourselves a situation Drake," Heiji said walking up to the side of him. "A group of people were massacred up at the bowling center, another message was left."

"What did it say this time?"

"They want you dead Tim," Conan said entering the fray. "It said 'Red Robin must die', I think we're dealing with the same guy who posted the notes to the dead officers."

"Kudo's right, these guys were killed by a blade of some type," Heiji added. "Not to mention this guy may have camouflage capabilities, since apparently no one was able to hit him when they took fire."

_Heiji then reached into his pocket, pulling out the device given to him by Inspector Megure._

"Here, take this," Heiji said handing it to him. "It has the survaliance footage from the bowling center."

_Tim sat in silence, resting his hand to his left cheek in thought. Conan and Heiji stood back, waiting for any response he may have. A minute passed without him speaking a word._

"Tim, are you ok?" Conan asked.

"It's just as I thought," Tim said. "Whoever this guy is has a connection to the Organization, how else would they know I'm alive."

"You do make a point," Conan said. "Now all we have to do is find out who he is."

"But why leave the police with your name and picture," Heiji questioned. "If they want to kill you, then why not just do so?"

"It's probably more of a leverage thing," Tim stated. "Adding another hit man to the hunt I must now look out for."

"Hold on a second, slow down," Heiji said in confusion. "What are you saying now?"

"Not only will the Black Organization, Outworlders, and Black Yangs have it out for me," Tim said looking to the two of them. "But the police force as well."

"He's right," Conan said leaning to the wall. "With more threats to come they'll have no choice but to track you down."

"That should be the red siren," Heiji exclaimed. "We need back up Drake, you need to call in Batman ASAP."

"Can't." Tim said looking back to the computer.

"Can't, or won't?" Heiji asked crossing his arms.

"Over half the men who were stationed at Black Gate have escaped." Tim informed.

"Black Gate?" Conan questioned.

"Black Gate Prison." Tim replied.

"Isn't Bruce supposed to be one of the best tacticians in the world or something." Heiji asked.

"I'd say so, though most don't see that as his most notable strength," Tim stated. "If you ask anyone back home, they'd all refer to him as the worlds greatest detective."

"Say what?" Both Heiji and Conan yelled together.

"He's remarkable in that regard If I must say," Tim commented. "But Gotham has it's problems right now, ones which require his full attention, just like we do here."

_"Though it's something I'm still considering."_

_The two of them waited in silence as he looked back to the computer, pulling up another screen. Tim slid the device into the computer, waiting for the survaliance footage to appear upon the screen._

_"Greatest detective huh, that's yet to be proven." Heiji thought with a grin._

_"I have got meet this guy, just to have the opportunity to test myself against him." Conan stood in thought._

_It finished loading, Tim giving the ten minute video a look._

"This only shows what happened outside," Tim said. "Do you have one which covers the inside part of the facility?"

"No, that's all I was given." Heiji said with the shake of his head.

_Tim froze the video, zooming in on a man walking from the building._

"What time was that about?" Conan asked.

"Ten after six," Tim replied. "But what I want to know is what they were all doing at a bowling alley, I'm pretty sure none open that early."

"That must mean they were set up," Heiji said. "Someone must have arranged for all of them to meet."

_Tim zoomed in further, catching sight of something to the side of his neck._

"Does this guy have a name?" Tim asked.

"According to Inspector Megure his names Rick," Heiji answered. "Why do you ask, you find something?"

"He's got a bengal tatt to the side of his neck," Tim replied. "Ryo also had one just like his, I'd say this Rick guy works for the Black Yangs."

"But I thought this sword killer was associated with the Organization and Outworlders," Conan questioned. "The Outworlders and Black Yangs are enemies right, so if Rick is with the Yangs like you said, then what was he doing there?"

"That's something we'll have to find out." Tim replied.

"Megure said he likes to hang up at the gym, so that could be a place we could look."

"The scans still running on that box, but we need to keep pushing on," Tim said sitting up from the chair. "Shinichi I want you to head home, keep your phone close I'll be calling some time tonight."

"What about me?" Heiji asked.

"I want you to go back to the bowling center, check to see if anyone is lurking around," Tim answered. "I'm willing to bet someone will be there to make sure all evidence is gone that could point to their involvement."

"Sounds easy enough, but what will you do?" Conan asked.

"Preparation, you'll know when I call."

"Alright Kudo, let's go," Heiji said walking toward the door. "I'll walk you home before I head back up to the bowling alley."

_Conan nodded, following close behind him. They were prepared for whatever may happen, but one think sat in the back of their minds, more so then it had before. Batman, was he as good as said? It was something the both were hoping to find out soon._

_Hours passed with the sun drifting out in the distance. The clock hit ten after eight. He continued his look out of the area, not seeing anyone who might be spying from the distance. He then turned as someone approached from his side._

"Hattori what are you still doing here?" Ninzaburo asked coming to a stop.

"Just the usual routine," Heiji replied. "Making sure there was nothing I missed."

"If that's the case shouldn't you be looking inside," Ninzaburo asked. "I doubt you'll find anything crucial relating to the case out here."

"I guess you're right." Heiji said giving the surrounding buildings one last look.

"Why don't you come on in," Ninzaburo suggested. "I'll even go with you."

_"I've been out here long enough, one more look inside couldn't possibly hurt."_

_The two walked side by side as they entered in through the main entrance, quietly walking down the hall. They arrived back to the crime scene, a confused look coming to Heiji's face._

"Is something wrong?" Ninzaburo asked.

"It doesn't look like anything has been touched," Heiji replied. "Shouldn't everything be down at the lab for examination?"

"Naturally," Wataru said joining the two. "But Inspector Megure wanted us to hold off on moving anything."

"How long are we talking?" Heiji asked.

"You'd have to ask Megure, though he did say it wouldn't be for much longer." Wataru replied.

_Their attention was directed to the center of the room after a loud whistle, looking to Inspector Megure who waved his hand._

"I want everyone to clear the crime scene." Juzo instructed.

"What for?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I'd like to give the crime scene one last look," Juzo replied. "Alone."

"Yes sir." Wataru said heading for the exit.

_Everyone else quickly followed, careful as not to tamper with anything surrounding the area. Juzo then looked over as the last door closed, Heiji being the only one standing in the room alongside him._

"Didn't you hear what I said," Juzo asked becoming impatient. "I said I wanted to give the crime scene one last look."

"What's going on Megure," Heiji questioned. "I find the way you're handling things to be rather strange."

"I'm only going to ask you to leave once more, after that,"

"It's ok Inspector," A voice said from a dark corner of the room. "Let him stay."

_Heiji looked over as the figure slowly came into view._

"Red Robin." Heiji said a little surprised to see him.

"You know each other?" Juzo asked looking from one to the other.

"Detective Hattori has assisted me on a few cases, very keen when it comes to detail." Red Robin replied.

"So that's why you instructed for nothing to be moved," Heiji said. "You were waiting for Red Robin to give it a look."

"He claims he can help find who's responsible, he even saved my life," Juzo added. "I at least owe him the benefit of the doubt."

_He looked around the room, taking pictures with the use of his cowl. Heiji approached from behind, coming to a stop to the right of him._

"What are you doing here anyway," Heiji whispered. "I already gave you all the details."

"I wanted a look for myself, hearing and seeing are two totally different things," Red Robin replied. "What happened to you being on the look out?"

"Didn't see anyone."

"Doesn't mean they still won't show up."

_Red Robin then kneeled to the ground, giving the parts a look, checking to see the clean slice through the bones._

_"Heiji was right, a straight blade was defiantly used."_

_Inspector Megure walked over as well, standing to the left of him._

"What about the message left behind, how do you want me to handle that?" Juzo asked.

"Do what you're supposed to," Red Robin replied standing back to his feet. "Send your unit after me, I'll just do my best not to cross paths with any of them."

"It's risky, but if you say so."

"Don't worry Inspector, it comes with the territory." Red Robin said turning to the opposite wall.

"Megure what about the survaliance footage," Heiji asked. "Is there a tape for what happened inside this place the time of the killing?"

"I'm afraid not," Juzo informed. "Someone not only rigged the security but probably took it with them."

"Great, guess that puts us at square one." Heiji said.

"We do have survaliance tapes from neighboring buildings if you and," Juzo began with a turn only to see Red Robin was gone.

"I hate when he does that." Heiji said.

"Where do you think he went?" Juzo asked.

"Making headway," Heiji replied. "I'm sure he'll have us one step further come tommarrow."

"You seem to know him better than I," Megure said looking to him. "I guess I'll take your word for it."

"_Let's just hope he knows what he's doing._" Heiji said to himself.

**To Be Continued**


	31. Card of Deception

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Card of Deception**_

_Pressure flourished throughout the body. The burning sensation spiked as he pushed the bar up, resting it into place. Next were the legs, making a few rounds through the track to keep the heart at work. Once satisfied he walked it out, allowing for the body to fall back into rhythm. The water dropped from the pipe, splashing to the soreness of his back, slightly shifting as it did. He dried quickly while tossing the towel to his neck once finished. _

_He zipped up, avoiding the coolness of the night after exiting from the side door. He resulted to walk, taking a deep breath of the city air to find his eyes close for a brief second. Then it hit, strapping to the side of his ankle. He felt himself flip upside down, taking to the sky above. There was only one thing he could think to do, scream. This lasted for all but a few seconds, coming face to face with the man he'd heard of just a few nights ago._

"You're...you're Red Robin." He shuddered with fear.

"Hello Rick, I hope you enjoyed your little work out."

"How'd you.. know my...my name?" Rick asked in between gulps.

"Better drop the whimpering, and make it quick," Red Robin scold. "We need to talk, business."

"What do you want with me?"

"I know you're one with the Black Yangs, but what I want to know is what you were doing at that bowling center."

"And why should I tell you?"

"So now you wanna be a tough guy," Red Robin said pulling him in closer. "That's warning one, three strikes you're out."

"Why are questioning me anyway," Rick asked. "The Outworlders are the ones who want you dead!"

"Wrong, they're allies of mine," Red Robin stated. "Brutho loves to keep sheer talent close to the chest."

"You're bluffing," Rick remarked. "No way would Brutho sell out to someone like you."

_Red Robin smiled, snapping his finger in the process._

"You shouldn't make assumptions, especially when you have no idea what you speak," An imposing voice spoke from the shadows. "Now tell Red Robin what we want to hear."

"I can't believe it," Rick said in disbelief. "You really are working together."

"That'll be enough stalling," Brutho grunted. "Now talk, we don't have all night."

"Why are you asking me," Rick questioned. "Someone from your group ordered the hit."

"Someone who shouldn't have," Brutho stated. "And I want to find out who."

"We're betting this guy's under cover," Red Robin said. "Playing both sides of the game if you know what mean."

"Let me guess, a Black Yang."

"Have any idea who we should be looking for?" Red Robin asked.

"Not a clue," Rick replied. "This is my first time hearing anything on this matter."

"Then answer us this," Brutho said still to the shadows. "Why were you at the bowling alley?"

"Go to hell."

_He felt himself drop toward the streets, screaming to the top of his lungs the whole way down. He came to a stop within a few inches of the ground, flying back up into the night. Red Robin grabbed him to the shirt, glaring into his eyes._

"That's strike two, trust me when I say you don't want to hit a three."

"You almost killed me you freak!"

"Next time I wont reel you back up," Red Robin snapped. "Now talk, what were you doing up at the bowling alley?"

"I...I was called to meet up there," Rick said. "Some guy called, never heard of him."

"Name, give me a name." Red Robin demanded tightening his grip to his shirt.

"Um..he...he goes by Nightel," Rick blurted. "He works at an antique shop, the one located right by the North/East cemetery."

"Have you met with Nightel before?"

"Was supposed to," Rick admitted. "Saw him talking with some guy in a suit of black, long blond hair, a pretty man if you will."

"_Gin_." Red Robin muttered.

"Things got a little heated between the two, so I decided to leave."

"So when did you reschedule?"

"He said to meet him up at the bowling center this morning, said the boss man had something for me," Rick replied. "When I got there they were already dead, I swear."

"So then you called the police?"

"That's right, I had no choice," Rick stated. "My finger prints were already to the front doors, didn't want to risk the police tracking me down as a suspect."

"This boss man you mentioned, does he have a name?" Red Robin asked.

"Most outsiders know him as the Oni of Tigers, but those in the circle know different," Rick said. "The White Tiger is what he's really called, no one really ever sees the guy though."

_He stood to his feet, staring into the distance._

"So you'll let me live?" Rick asked.

"Of course." Red Robin replied letting him fall back to the streets.

_He landed into a pile of garbage, rolling to his side as the grappler released from his ankle. He turned his head back to the shadows, a smile coming to his face._

"Well played Kudo, our little trick of deception worked after all." Red Robin complimented.

_Conan stepped from the darkness, lowering the bowtie from his lips. He tied it back to his shirt, looking over to Tim who stared to the night sky._

"RR...are you ok?" Conan asked with concern.

_He turned to him, a blank look in his eyes._

"You weren't really going to drop him to the street, were you?"

"What's wrong, did I scare you?" Red Robin asked.

_Conan didn't reply. He turned back to the city, thinking about all they'd just learned._

"Well if Batman can't make it, then why not one of your other allies," Conan suggested. "Don't you know Superman, you could call him in."

"I don't think this situation quite calls for such extreme measures."

"You may be right in that regard," Conan said. "I guess half of me just wants to meet the guy, I've seen some of the incredible things he's done on TV."

_It became quiet, the sound of the traffic below the only thing to be heard._

_"He looks so tense, so focused, then again...if people were dieing because of me I'd probably be the same way." _

_Conan took a few steps forward, coming to a stop at his side. They both stood, just gazing to the stars above._

"So what happens next?" Conan asked.

"We pay this Nightel guy a visit," Red Robin replied. "He may indeed be our bridge guy to hook in some prey."

"Should I even know what that means?" Conan asked.

"You will," Red Robin assured looking to him. "I'm going to head back to the base to check up on the scan, do you want a lift down?"

"No thanks, I think I can manage."

"Suit yourself," Red Robin said pulling the grappler from his side. "Don't forget to give Heiji a rundown of what we've gained from our little interrogation."

"Of course." Conan said with a nod.

_He watched as he swung off, taking a step to the ledge. He wasn't sure what to feel about the nights events. On one hand they had gathered information of gold, but something bothered him from within._

_"I'll admit, he scared me tonight...but in all the wrong ways."_

_He slid his hands to his pocket, thinking of what he could possibly do._

_"Maybe it's just a little stress," Conan thought bringing a hand to his chin. "And I think I know just what to do to cheer him up."_

_He walked the streets that next morning, delighted by the sun shining high and bright. His hands hanged from the sides of his pocket as he approached, opening the first door. The sound of music echoed through the walls as he made his way up, giving the door a knock. It slid open a few seconds later, Ran standing with a cloth to her hand._

"Good morning," Heiji said with the tip of his hat. "Would Conan happen to be around by any chance."

"You just missed him, he took off with his friends about ten minutes ago," Ran informed widening the door. "You're welcome to come in and wait, Conan said he wouldn't be to long."

"I don't see why not," Heiji accepted stepping in. "I have no where to be."

"Great, I could use a little company." Ran said closing the door behind him.

"Where's your father, isn't he around?" Heiji asked.

"He'll be back this afternoon some time," Ran replied. "In the mean time would you like some tea, I was just about to whip some up."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Good," Ran said glad to hear. "Have a seat at the table, I'll have it ready in the next few."

_It was another one of those days, beginning things off with a little TV. He wasn't exactly watching it, but kept the tempo at a relaxing rate. A knock came to the door, turning his attention away from where he stared. He sat up from the chair, having a good idea who'd come to see him._

"Surprised to see you hear this early," Tim said opening the door to see Conan holding a soccer ball in place. "Did you happen to get in touch with Heiji this morning?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"So what are you doing here," Tim asked. "Did you just want to hang out or something?"

"Yea, I was kinda thinking something else."

"Ok...and what might that be?"

"My friends were wondering if they could come up," Conan said with a laugh. "You know, just to check out your room and stuff."

"Sure...," Tim replied rubbing the back of his head. "I don't see why not, bring them right on up."

"I knew he'd say yes." Mitsuhiko said jumping from the side.

"Hi Tim." Ayumi waved as they all walked in past him.

"Ok, guess they're already here." Tim said watching as they all made their way in.

_Ai was the last to step in, Tim closing the door behind her._

"So what made you guys want to come and visit?" Tim asked.

"It was actually Conan's idea," Mitsuhiko said looking over his shoulder. "We were about to go to the park and play, but he suggested we come here instead."

"This was your idea?" Tim muttered looking down to Conan who had a smile to his face.

"I thought you could use the company."

"You could have called first." Tim said with the cross of his arms.

_Genta walked back over to the two, swinging the morning paper from one side to the other. Both looked to him with the lift of a brow._

"Have you read the morning paper yet?" Genta asked looking up.

"Hadn't gotten around to it yet," Tim replied. "Why, is there something I should see?"

"Then I'm pretty sure you haven't heard, the cops are on the look out for Red Robin," Genta said pulling the paper from its wrapper. "But that's not all, check out what took the headlines."

_Both Tim and Conan's eyes sprung wide at what they saw, reading out at the same time._

"Kid Thief Turned Killer!"

_Ayumi and Mitsuhiko ran over at what they heard, gazing down to the fine print._

"It can't be," Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "Kaitou Kid would never kill anyone!"

_Tim grabbed the paper, giving it a quick read._

"Says here during last nights heist up at a jewelery store he was cornered," Tim read continuing to skim. "Bingo, it says the only way he had out was to open fire, killing three in the process of doing so."

"Which jewelery store?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"The one up at the mall." Tim replied.

_Conan leaned to the wall, looking to Tim who glimpsed back._

_"I don't believe that for a second, and from the way he spoke, nor does Tim," Conan thought to himself. "I guess the only way to find out is to get a showing with the Kid Thief himself." _

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I thought you guys already knew," Genta replied. "It was all over the news this morning."

"It must be some kind of set up," Ayumi said in denial. "And now it will be up to the Detective Boys to find out what really happened."

"Yea," Genta said jumping in agreement. "What do think Conan?"

"I believe he's innocent," Conan stated. "But we'll have to go to the crime scene if we're to prove his innocence, not to mention the fact we don't really have much details of what happened."

_He shifted his head to the side to find her standing to the chair, looking over the layout of the desk. Tim handed the paper back to Genta, slowly making his way over. _

"You're a little quiet over here," Tim said standing over her. "Is everything ok?"

_She glimpsed to him, then back to the desk._

"Everything is so neat, organized," Ai stated giving the rest of the room a look. "Without the knowledge of you being the one living here, I'd say a women was occupying this room."

_He found himself lost for words, Ai jumping down from the chair and heading back toward the others. He turned to see Conan struggling to contain his laughter._

_"A woman...should I take that as a compliment?"_

"We don't have any time to lose," Ayumi said in command. "Let's get going."

"We might have to hold off on that," Conan said standing from the wall. "It's a big case, so I'm betting the crime scene is still filled with investigating police officers."

"Conan's right," Mitsuhiko said. "They might not let us in, even if we ask."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ayumi questioned.

"We could try asking Inspector Megure," Conan suggested. "If we're lucky he might be willing to give us a few details."

"Great, let's give it a go." Genta said.

"Tim will you come with us," Mitsuhiko asked. "I'm willing to bet he'll be more inclined to sharing details if you're there."

"Yea, we'd love for you to come!" Ayumi added.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Tim said with a nod. "Why don't you all head down stairs, I'll join you in a few."

"Try not to make it to long," Conan snickered. "We both know how women can be."

"Don't have to worry about that Sidney," Tim smirked. "I'm usually good when it comes to time."

_Conan gulped turning for the door. Ayumi walked to the side of him, whispering into his ear as they walked._

"Conan, did he just call you Sidney?"

"It's a, a code name," Conan thought up. "It's the username I use when playing Dungeons and Wizards."

"That's a strange name for you to pick," Ayumi said. "Sounds more like something a girl would use."

_Conan simply laughed as they exited the room, trying to avoid any further conversation all together. They waited to the front of the apartment complex, hanging to a bench near the side of the street. Conan juggled the ball from one foot to the other, a speeding car driving past briefly catching his attention. It disappeared around the corner within seconds. The entry doors slid open with Tim walking their way, sliding a hat to the top of his head._

"You five look all down and relaxed now," Tim said joining the group. "You guys still want to go?"

"Of course we do," Ayumi said jumping down from the bench. "We were just waiting for you."

"I hope you guys don't mind if we walk, it's only about a mile from here."

"Fine by me," Mitsuhiko said in response. "We walk to wherever we need to be most of the time anyway."

"Then it's settled, make sure you all stay close when we get there," Tim instructed. "I have a good feeling it'll be crowded."

"A little redundant don't you think, the mall's usually always crowded." Conan said kicking the ball up into his arms.

"I was actually referring to any added security or news casters."

"I stand corrected." Conan said turning to walk.

_They made their way up and down the streets, taking to the shaded areas at any given opportunity. A soft wind blew by, brushing past the sides of their cheeks. He couldn't help but look to her, a feeling of loneliness coming to him in return. It was that catch of the unknown that drew his attention. She glimpsed back, shifting his eyes straight to avoid any kind of confrontation. The mall came into view after minutes of walking with Conan feeling the vibration of his phone from within his pants._

_"Hattori's trying to call, I'll have to ring him back after we finish up our little visit."_

_They entered in through the mechanical sliding doors, coming to a stop after taking a couple steps._

"Where's the jewelery store where the shooting took place?" Genta asked.

"Somewhere on the third floor," Tim replied catching sight of an escalator. "There, we can make our way up from there."

_Tim took to the front, the five of them walking right behind. It was no surprise when they arrived up. Police officers could be seen blocking off part of the third floor, pending the investigation they were still conducting._

"Anyone see Inspector Megure?" Conan asked.

"He's right over there." Ayumi pointed being the first to see him.

_The six of them walked into his direction, hoping they could gain a little light on the situation. Juzo turned while they approached, holding his hand out as to instruct them to stop._

"What are you kids doing over here," Juzo asked. "This is a crime scene, this section is off limits until we gather all the data we need concerning the crime."

"We're not here to get in the way Inspector," Tim said. "We were just wondering if you could give us a little information on what you think happened."

"There's no way Kaitou Kid would ever harm anyone." Genta added.

"I'm sorry to say, but I can't give you any information relating to this matter as of right now," Juzo stated. "You'll get the details once it hits the news."

"Inspector Megure you don't think Kaitou Kid killed anyone, do you?" Ayumi asked stepping to the front.

"I'm sorry to say, but it sure is looking that way."

_Ayumi's shoulders dropped with sorrow, Conan placing a hand to her right shoulder._

"Don't give up just yet," Conan calmingly said. "I'm sure we'll get more opportunities to help clear his name."

_She smiled, giving him a warm hug._

"You're right, there's always tommarrow."

"So what do we do from here?" Genta asked as they turned back for the escalator.

"There's nothing we can do," Mitsuhiko replied. "We'll just have to wait until the police give a full scale report."

_He could see the disappointment in their eyes as they headed back down, uncertainty looming over them. An idea popped into his head after reaching the first floor._

"I saw an ice cream shop just outside of here," Tim said. "It's hot out, and since we have a ways to go before getting back would you guys like to get some?"

"Yea!"

_Tim smiled, knowing they couldn't pass up the opportunity. He lead the way, entering to the coolness of the ice cream shop._

"Are there any limitations to what we can choose?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"No, go right on ahead," Tim answered. "You can even have seconds if you're not satisfied."

_"Well at least something came out of this little trip." Conan thought giving the menu a look._

_He could see her alone, standing off to the side with her back rested to the wall. He decided to walk over, putting on his best smile._

"Hey Ai, aren't you going to get something," Tim asked gaining no response. "Ai...?"

"I prefer Haibara." Ai softly spoke.

"Ok Haibara, would you like some ice cream?"

"No thank you," Ai replied. "I'll have to pass on your offer, as I'm not feeling up to anything cold right now."

_Tim turned around, stepping back up to the others who stood patiently in line._

_"She seems so suspicious of me, I saw similar signs before Kudo was able to deduce who I am," Tim thought to himself. "I won't make the same mistake of ignoring it, and I think I know just what to do to get her off my trail."_

_The water dropped from the fossette, landing from one dish to the next. She hummed as she washed, looking back to Heiji who sat to the wall in silence. She dried her hands once finished, walking over and taking a seat to the side of him._

"As quiet as you've been over here you'd almost think you were working a case." Ran jokingly said.

_Heiji smiled with the lift of his head._

"How long do you think until Conan returns," Heiji asked. "I've tried calling, but he hasn't answer."

"I wouldn't worry, he's probably just up at the park playing ball," Ran said. "He probably has his phone off."

"That's real smart, what if it's an emergency?" Heiji questioned while resting his head to the wall.

"Oh please, what's so urgent that it can't wait?"

"I was putting it in wider terms," Heiji stated. "Not necessarily right now, but incase of something happening down the line."

"That's what I thought," Ran said sitting up. "Why don't we turn on the TV, I'm pretty sure there's something on we both can enjoy."

_She flipped through the channels, coming to a stop on one of the many movie channels._

"How about this," Ran suggested. "I haven't seen this one before."

"Works for me, I haven't seen this either," Heiji said looking over to her. "I'm just curious, why are you here anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a beautiful day out, why would you want to be inside," Heiji asked. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with a friend?"

"I did plenty of that after my jog yesterday," Ran said. "Besides, I still have to attend to my room here in a bit."

"They're lucky to have you around the house," Heiji said turning back to the TV. "You really do stay on top of things."

"I try to anyway." Ran said proudly. 

"Well if you finish early, you might be able to go out and have a little fun."

_The door cracked open that next second, the two of them turning to see Conan enter the room._

"See, I told you he wouldn't be long."

"I got your call," Conan admitted. "I was just a to busy to answer at the time."

"It's alright," Heiji said. "Ran made for good company in the mean time."

_Ran smiled at his comment as she stepped up from the table._

"Where are you going," Heiji asked. "Don't you want to watch the movie."

"I'll catch it another time, I'm going to get started on my room," Ran said heading that way. "Who knows, maybe I'll have a little spare time later."

_"Huh, so she's taking me up on my advice."_

_Conan removed his shoes before walking over to have a seat next to him._

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering how last night went," Heiji replied facing him. "What did Drake call you about."

_Conan looked back to make sure Ran wasn't near, turning back to him after everything was a go._

"We conducted a little interrogation last night," Conan informed. "He had me use my voice changing tie to implement Brutho's voice into fooling some guy named Rick."

"Did it work?"

_Conan nodded._

"I saw a different side of him last night," Conan said with darkness in his eyes. "It was almost as if he was a different person up there."

"Who, Drake?"

"That's why I brought my friends to his room today," Conan stated. "I was hoping they'd be able to lighten him up some."

"You think it worked?" Heiji asked.

"I'd say so."

"So what exactly did you learn from this guy?"

"He pointed us to a guy named Nightel," Conan replied. "Owns an antique shop up near the North-East cemetery."

"I had an idea that Rick guy would have some information," Heiji said. "What's Tim doing now?"

"Said he'd be heading back to the base to check up on something."

"I don't see why we shouldn't join him," Heiji said getting back to his feet. "It's not like we're doing anything."

_Conan stood up in agreement. He walked back to the door, sliding his shoes back to his feet._

"Hey Ran, Conan and I are going to head to the arcade if that's ok with you." Heiji called out.

"Have fun." Ran replied peaking her head from her room.

_Conan smiled in return, the two walking out the front door. They arrived to the base over thirty minutes later to find him to the back of the room pushing the weight bar into place._

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Heiji said as the door closed behind them.

"No, you guys are fine," Tim said sitting up with the stretch of his arms. "I was just finishing up."

_His phone began to ring to the side of the mouse, Heiji catching sight of the incoming caller._

"Wait a minute, you never told me you had her number," Heiji said removing his hands from his pocket. "What exactly is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Heiji said handing him his phone. "Kazuha is calling you, mind telling me how she got your number?"

"I had no knowledge of this." Conan quickly stated removing himself from the equation.

"She asked for it," Tim replied. "What was I supposed to say, no?"

"How many times have you two talked over the phone?"

"None, this is her first time calling."

"You sure were quick to reply, want to try again."

"I'm telling you the truth." Tim swore.

_His phone continued to ring, placing it into his pocket._

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Conan asked with a laugh.

_Tim rolled his eyes to him in response. He let it go, getting straight to business._

"Kudo told me about some guy named Nightel who owns an antique shop," Heiji said as Tim took a seat in front of the computer. "When do you plan on having a word with this guy?"

"Tonight." Tim replied.

"You said there was something else going on back in Gotham," Conan said walking to the left side of him. "You were going to tell me right before that man was killed at the dance center, I'm just wondering what it was."

"Two of the inmates who were stationed at an asylum known as Arkham escaped," Tim said turning on the screen. "That, or they were busted out."

"These guys must be pretty dangerous if it bothers you like this." Heiji said.

"Twoface has yet to make a move, but it's Hug Strange who concerns me the most."

"Hugo Strange," Conan questioned. "Is he an enemy of Batman?"

"Yes and no."

_Heiji and Conan looked to him in confusion._

"What do you mean, yes and no?" Conan asked.

"Hugo sees Batman as the ultimate status, the highest peak a man can reach," Tim began. "Which is also why he feels Batman is a goal, to obtain from whom ever may possess it."

"Ok, I don't think Kudo and I are quite following," Heiji said. "Could you perhaps speak in terms that will allow for us to understand?"

"If possible." Conan added.

"In short, Hugo sees the mantle of Batman as something that should be earned," Tim said sitting back. "Which in that case would make Bruce Wayne his enemy."

"Wait, hold on a second," Heiji said trying to understand. "But isn't Bruce Batman?"

"That's correct."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Heiji exclaimed. "How can you praise one but hate the other, they're the same person."

"You're wasting your time trying to understand, it's all psyological." Tim stated. "He's like the Joker in that regard."

"Then try explaining it to us." Conan said.

"It's not that simple," Tim said resting his chin to his hands. "There is no guessing or deducting what a mind like his thinks, what he'll do."

"Then how do you go about handling someone like that?" Heiji asked.

"The only way I was taught, being prepared," Tim replied. "Just be glad you've never had to deal with a criminal mind like that, and you know something...I hope neither of you ever have to."

_It fell silent between the three. Heiji turned to the side with Conan leaning to the wall. Tim flipped on the computer screen to find the scan was just over seventy two percent from over from being completed. He took a deep breath before standing from the chair._

"Heiji when do you plan on going back to Osaka?" Tim asked.

"Gotta head back tommarrow morning," Heiji replied. "I have Monday off, but schools back in session come Tuesday."

"Any chance you can speak with Inspector Megure tonight," Tim asked. "I'd like a few extra details on that case involving Kaitou Kid."

"Sure, no problem," Heiji answered. "I'll head over to the station tonight before he closes up."

"And I'll pay our good friend Nightel a visit," Tim said. "No one else needs to die because of me."

"What about the Black Organization?" Heiji asked.

"We'll work our way to them," Tim assured. "But first let us deal with what's laid out on the table."

"I'll call you with any information I receive from Megure." Heiji said walking for the door.

"Good, I'm looking forward to that."

_Conan walked at his side, glimpsing back to Tim once more before the entrance slid shut. Heiji put a hand to his shoulder as they walked, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes._

"So...how'd the interrogation go?"

"Trust me when I say I didn't want to do it," Conan replied. "But he said it would work, and it did."

"Sorry your little plan to cheer him up failed."

"Like I didn't notice." Conan said in disappointment.

"You can't really blame him you know," Heiji said looking to the street light. "He's under a lot of pressure right now, and that includes both ends."

_The light hit red, allowing for the two of them to cross over._

"I have some things to do before I leave, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Maybe we'll head up to Osaka next time." Conan said.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

_Conan walked in the opposite direction, deep in thought the whole way home. The moon set in nicely with a clear night sky. He gathered all his things for tommarrow, lining them up to the side of his bed. He then strolled out to the main room, taking a seat a few inches away from Kogoro who watched TV. _

"You've been awfully quiet since I got home, is something wrong?" Kogoro asked.

"I'm fine, just tired from all the pitching and running today." Conan replied.

"Maybe you should think about reading a book some time, that'll help you avoid all that running."

_Deep down he knew that wasn't the case. He had set out to calm him, lighten him from all that was going on. He had failed, but wasn't ready to give in. Conan continued to think, occasionally interrupted by Kogoro's laughs from the program he watched._

_"Put yourself in his shoes Shinichi, what could you do to keep yourself balanced...what would keep you from going over the edge?"_

_The front door flew open seconds later, Ran walking in with a light bag strapped to her shoulder._

"Where are you coming from?" Kogoro asked.

"From the water park," Ran answered. "I went along with Sonoko after cleaning up the house."

"Any guys moping around the two of you?" Kogoro asked suspiciously.

"We were fine dad, you worry to much." Ran said removing her shoes before joining them at the table.

_Conan looked to her, knowing he had just found the person._

_"If there's anyone who can cheer anyone up it's Ran," Conan thought to himself. "I'm sure she can come up with something."_

_She noticed him looking to her, a smile forming in return._

"How was your day Conan," Ran asked. "Did you have fun at the arcade?"

"It was a lot of fun," Conan replied. "I was just wondering, if we could do something fun this week."

"Fun," Ran questioned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something we could do as a group, with my friends to." Conan added.

_Ran gave it some thought, not coming up with anything off the top of her head._

"I'll see what I can find," Ran said. "I'm pretty sure there's something we can do this coming week."

"Thanks Ran."

_She patted him on the shoulder while looking back to the TV. Conan did the same, already feeling a little better about the situation._

_A car blazed by as the sign flipped, signaling opening hours were now over. He walked through the darkness, taking to the back of the store. He took a seat to the chair while grabbing a brass cup, a cloth in his free hand. He began rubbing away, making sure it was presentable for the coming day. A slight crack could be heard. He looked up to see nothing. _

"Gotta stop closing so late, these night shifts can really get to you."

_He quickly went back to work, rubbing from inside to out. The sound could be heard again, but this time louder. He looked up as he found himself forced from the chair, slammed to the wall with overtaking force. He stared to his eyes, fear taking over in that instant._

"We need to talk, Nightel."

_**To Be Continued**_


	32. A day of Fun

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**A day of Fun **_

_Everything stiffened, stillness taking over from shock. He slid him up the wall while moving in, keeping his eyes leveled with his the whole time._

"So, it's you"

"And you know why I'm here."

"Listen, I don't know anything."

"Wanna try again?"

"Your choice if you don't want to believe me."

_Red Robin pulled back slamming Nightel to the wall once more, letting him fall to the ground. He reached into his jacket, bringing his finger to the trigger with a grin. Nightel slowly pushed up to have the staff spring open, a blade popping from the end right to his neck._

"Don't even try it." Red Robin warned holding the staff tight in hand.

"Think you're faster than a bullet?"

"Don't have to be, just faster than you," Red Robin replied. "And that I most certainly am."

_He gave it a seconds thought, pulling the gun from within his jacket tossing it to the ground._

"What is it you want to know?"

"You arranged to meet at the bowling center with a man named Rick, a Black Yang."

"What does that have to do with you?" Nightel asked.

"Someone left a message to the back of the building," Red Robin answered. "I'm quite sure you know what it said, being the fact you're an Outworlder."

_Nightel looked to him in shock._

"The tatts along your arm gave it away," Red Robin stated. "So what's the deal in you calling out to a Black Yang, trying to frame him for the murder?"

"Why even ask if you already knew?"

"Mind telling me who killed all those people?" Red Robin asked putting his staff away.

"Don't know," Nightel replied. "That was someone they brought in."

"They?"

"Some group Brutho has on the payroll," Nightel answered. "It's all a little hush hush right now, but I hear they're good at what they do."

"You ever meet with any of these... people?"

"Yea, just a couple days ago," Nightel stated. "The guy was a little over dressed considering the weather, wore a hat, dressed in all black."

"Was his name Gin?" Red Robin asked cutting him off.

"You know the answer to everything, don't you?"

"Were you planning on meeting with him again?"

"No, but I did hear him talking on the phone about an upcoming hit."

"Can I get the who, when, and where?"

_Nightel stood up straight, still recovering from the encounter with the wall. He took a few moments to rehash what he had heard, down to the last detail._

"Next Thursday at the Billian hotel, the target is some high class car dealer from out of state," Nightel said reaching down for the antique cup. "He was talking with a friend of mine named Freil about it, can't remember the name."

"That'll do," Red Robin said. "I can figure that for myself."

"Anything else you want to know?"

_Nightel looked to see he was gone, leaving him to the darkness of the room. He sighed, pulling up the chair which had fallen during their meet._

"That about does it, no more night shifts."

_The papers lay stacked to his desk, sorting them into place. A knock came to the door just after nine thirty._

"Come on in."

_The door slid open, surprised at who'd come to see him._

"Hattori," Juzo questioned. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"There was a shooting, I just have a few questions."

"You mean the one involving Kaitou Kid?"

"What were you able to gain from the crime scene," Heiji asked. "Is it clear he really killed those people?"

"It looks that way, we found some case shellings which tells us the type of gun used," Juzo informed. "But we're mainly going off of what witnesses have told us."

"Did any of the security camera's catch any of the action."

_Juzo shook his head from left to right._

"They must have been disabled before the robbery."

"That figures," Heiji said. "Conan told me about a dead body found in the basement of some house where a murder took place, I was wondering what you thought of it."

"Dead body in a basement," Juzo questioned. "We found stolen goods, but there was no dead body when we checked."

"What about the bloody message written to the wall in the room he was held?" Heiji asked.

"No sign of that either," Juzo replied. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

_"No body...no message to the wall, who could have disposed of them," Heiji thought. "Kudo said all the men present had been disarmed and left unconscious, could someone else have been there?" _

"Hattori, are you ok?" Juzo asked after not receiving a reply.

"I'm fine, just something coming to mind."

_Juzo pushed out the chair, stepping around the desk._

"You're thinking about what you saw yesterday, aren't you?"

_He nodded his head, there was no use in denying it. The sights of the deceased still weighing heavily on his mind. Megure gave him a few more moments to think, taking a slight step back._

"We're doing our best to track this killer down," Juzo said. "Did you happen to follow up with Mr. Rick?"

"Our little ally already looked into that." Heiji replied.

"Oh really, what was he able to gather?"

"Minimal information, which of course lead to someone else," Heiji added. "I'm pretty sure this other guy will have some info which could help lead to finding this blade killer."

"I try not to disappoint."

_The two of them turned to the sound of the voice, Red Robin dropping in from the window side to the ground._

"What did you find out?" Heiji asked.

"I know when and where there next hit will be."

"Great, we'd love if you'd share," Juzo said. "I'll have my unit ready."

"Sorry Inspector," Red Robin apologized. "But I think It'd be better if handled this one myself."

"What do you mean," Juzo questioned. "If someone's life is in danger I'm entitled to knowing who."

"Then we take the risk of them finding out you're onto them," Red Robin stated. "Then who do you think will be their target?"

"I really don't like being kept in the dark."

"You won't be for long," Red Robin noted. "This is just something I need to do alone, I'll try to make sure no one gets hurt."

"So what are you doing here anyway," Heiji asked. "I'm certain that wasn't all you came here to say."

"You're correct, I was hoping there'd be an update on the weapon used," Red Robin said looking to Megure. "Have they been able to diagnose the exact blade which was used in the killings of those people?"

"Not yet, but our lab experts are working on it."

"Good, I'll be back to check up on that," Red Robin said heading back toward the window. "Try not to worry."

_With that he took off, leaving the two alone to the room like they had previously been._

"So what do you think?" Juzo asked.

"What do I think," Heiji questioned. "I think we just need to give it some time, all it may take is a little extra patience."

_Heiji then walked for the door with Juzo heading back to his desk._

"Hattori," Megure called out before taking a seat. "When should I expect to see you again?"

"Good question," Heiji replied. "I guess that'll depend on what's going on back home."

"Very well detective, until next time."

_Heiji nodded with the close of the door. He finished sorting the papers to his desk before calling it a night himself in the following hour._

_The belt snapped into place, with the shirt sliding down atop his shoulders. Conan grabbed hold of his bag while walking out of his room._

_"Now, what to have for breakfast."_

_He dropped his bag next to the table, making his way to the kitchen. He stood there, thinking up what he should make before going to school. Ran came from within her room that next minute, heading toward the kitchen with the morning paper in hand. _

"You look like you're in a good mood," Conan commented while pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "How long have you been up?"

"For about an hour," Ran replied spreading the paper across the table. "What do you think Conan, I found something fun we can do."

_He pushed the box to the side, looking down to the bold headline._

"A carnival," Conan said looking to Ran. "That's perfect."

"So do you want to go?"

"Of course," Conan replied. "When is it?"

"It starts at four thirty on Tuesday," Ran read. "And look, it's only five miles from here."

"Cool, I'll see if any of my friends want to come."

"Hope you don't mind if I invite someone."

"Go right on ahead." Conan said with a spin of the spoon.

"I knew I heard voices," Kogoro said coming from his room. "What are you two yapping about now?"

"We're going to a carnival on Tuesday," Ran replied. "Would you like to come?"

"I don't have time for something like that," Kogoro said turning for the kitchen. "All my time must be spent trying to track down and get that serial killer behind bars."

"Do you have any idea who the guy might be?" Ran asked.

"No profile yet, but we're willing to bet it's someone with experience in the use of sword play."

"Has he killed anyone else yet?"

"Not since the bowling center," Kogoro replied. "But you shouldn't be thinking about that, we'll have this wrapped up in no time."

"I hope you're right."

_It didn't take him long to finish, waving bye to Ran before heading out the door. It was a cloudy morning, part of the sun being covered in it's path._

_"Doesn't look like we'll get any rain," Conan thought looking to the sky. "Maybe not here, but those to the North may get a little."_

_He could hear screams coming from the school yard as he approached, arriving to find a jump and rope competition being held. Then he saw her, sitting to the bench alone. Conan made his way over, taking a seat next to her._

"Hey Haibara," Conan greeted. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Waiting for you," Ai replied looking to him. "We need to talk."

"Ok," Conan said with the rub of his head. "What do we need to talk about?"

"About you, and Tim," Ai said looking to the ground. "What is it between the two of you?"

"We're just friends," Conan replied. "There's really nothing for me to explain."

"I for one find it strange that someone his age would want to hang with someone yours," Ai stated. "Unless of course he knows the truth, who you really are."

"Of course not," Conan denied with a laugh. "Why would I tell him?"

"I don't know," Ai said giving it some thought. "Maybe the two of you have an arrangement of some kind."

_"She's already piecing it together, now what am I supposed to say?"_

_Their foot steps could be heard as they pounced over, Ai and Conan joined by the rest of the group._

_"Perfect timing."_

"What are you guys doing out here," Mitsuhiko questioned. "Class starts in under three minutes."

"It's nice and cool out today," Conan replied. "Beats going to class early any day."

"I guess you make a point." Mitsuhiko said.

"Are any of you going to be busy tommarrow after school?" Conan asked.

"Not me." Ayumi said.

"Nor will I." Genta said.

_Mitsuhiko shook his head as well._

"Why did you ask, you have something special planned?" Genta questioned.

"Well Ran and I are going to a carnival and I was wondering if you all wanted to go."

"Is that even a question, of course we will." Mitsuhiko said.

"What about you Haibara," Conan asked looking back to her. "Will you come as well?"

"You have to come, it won't be as fun without you." Ayumi said trying to convince her.

"Ok, I'll be there," Ai said sliding down from the bench. "But we better get to class before we're late."

"There's no rush," Mitsuhiko said looking to his watch. "We now have approximately two minutes until class begins."

"Well lets get going." Conan said jumping down from the bench.

_They began class off running, getting right into it. He pulled the notebook from his bag as the lights to the room flashed off._

_"A history lesson, just what I need."_

_Conan reached for his phone just after an hour and forty into class, setting it to vibrate. He slid it in between his notebook while quickly sending a message._

_It was mid day, and finding a seat at this time could be challenging. Things were crowded just like any other day. He luckily found a seat to the back corner, setting up shop from there. It wasn't long after that a tray fell to the side of his, being joined by a fellow student._

"You're not slick at all." Ran said taking a seat next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked with his attention directed downward.

"I see you over there on your phone," Ran pointed out. "You know it will get taken away if they see you right?"

"Why do you think I'm sitting all the way back here," Tim questioned. "Your presence here is only going to attract others."

"What are you trying to say," Ran asked glaring over. "Trying to tell me to get lost?"

"I wasn't going to say that." Tim replied continuing to text.

"Give me that!" Ran snapped reaching out for his phone.

_She grabbed a hold of his left hand, turning his wrist to see it was gone._

"Where'd your phone go?" Ran asked noticing it in his right hand.

"Bet you've never seen quickness like that before." Tim jokingly teased.

"Oh I see," Ran said with a striking smile while leaning in. "Now you're calling me slow."

_"Uh oh, wrong choice of words on my part."_

_He breathed out in relief at the sight of Sonoko approaching from the side._

"What are you two doing sitting all the way back here?"

"He was the one sitting this far," Ran replied. "I came over and caught him playing on his phone."

"It was important." Tim stated.

"Oh really," Sonoko said taking a seat across from them. "So who were you chatting with."

"He's a...my business partner."

"Didn't know you had one." Sonoko said.

"They come and go," Tim stated. "You're always working with someone new."

"Sonoko are you doing anything after school tommarrow?" Ran asked changing the subject.

"Disregarding any homework I may have, I should be free."

"Great, then you can come to the carnival with me." Ran said.

"Sounds better than doing nothing at home."

"I was going to invite Tim to," Ran said glimpsing to him with a grunt. "That was until he started acting rude to me."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intent."

"Was that an apology I heard?" Ran asked.

"Don't push it." Tim remarked with a grin.

_Ran smiled in return._

"Would you like to come along to?"

"What time is it being held?"

"Four thirty." Ran replied.

_He reached into his pocket after feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, beginning to text once more. Ran tapped him to the shoulder in the seconds that followed._

"So Tim, are you going to come?"

"It depends, do you want me to?" Tim asked.

"Of course I do," Ran replied with a laugh. "Why else would I have asked?"

"Just trying to be clear, considering our status just a few moments ago," Tim answered while putting his phone away. "I'll let you know by tommarrow morning."

"I hope you decide to come, I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of fun activities."

"Maybe even a little competition," Tim said digging his spoon into the mashed potatoes with a spin. "I've always loved a little competition."

_Ran brought a hand to her mouth, a look of shock in her eyes._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked lifting a brow.

_She didn't reply, simply pivoting her eyes for him to look. He turned to find the potatoes clamped to Sonoko's chest, slowly drifting down into her shirt._

"In no way did I mean to do that, would you like me to get that for you...or Ran could if." Tim said with a gulp. "I'm so sorry, it just flew off."

_Her eyes stare glued to him, the anger all but obvious in her expression. Ran couldn't help but giggle, bringing a smile to Tim which didn't help._

_"Now I get an enraged Sonoko, what a day this is turning out to be."_

_The bell had rung, but it wasn't until after a few seconds that she took note of the half emptied room._

"Aren't you coming," Ayumi asked walking past her desk. "School is over."

_Ai pushed down from the chair, walking along side Ayumi as they made their way toward the door._

"See you girls tommarrow." Sumiko waved.

_Ayumi waved back before the two turned the corner. They made their way past the front doors to see Genta and Mitsuhiko standing near the sidewalk in wait. Ayumi raced over with Ai strolling close behind._

"What took you so long?" Genta asked.

"I was waiting for Ai."

_The three kept to where they stood as she approached_.

"Where's Conan?" Ai asked.

"He took off right after class," Mitsuhiko informed. "He said something about meeting with someone."

"Did he say who it was?" Ayumi asked.

"Nope, but he sure was in a rush." Genta said.

_She didn't need anything further, it was clear who he'd gone to see in her mind. They began chatting amongst themselves as they walked. Ai took to the back like she had several times before, gripping the straps to her bag in thought. Minutes passed as they continued to walk._

"Are you ok,"Mitsuhiko asked noticing her trailing behind. "You're a little quiet back there."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

_They went their separate ways after walking a block up, waving to one another in the process. Her eyes lay fixated to the ground while arriving to her street. She looked to see the gate as well as the front door opened. _

_"Didn't know we were having company."_

_Ai walked in, closing the gate behind her. It became very apparent as she stepped to the door, the voices coming her way. But who had come to visit? Ai walked in cracking the door shut. She took a few steps in, peaking around the corner to see the three of them standing in conversation._

_"What's he doing here?"_

"So that's how the two of you met," Dr. Agasa said. "Now that's not something you hear to much."

"It was more embracing than anything," Tim stated. "I felt bad for walking in like that."

"So Conan, did you chase after him once he came out?"

"I had gotten a good look at him so that was enough, besides I was more worried about Ran," Conan replied. "But even if I had chased him down there wouldn't have been much I could have done, I'm not even half his size."

"Well I'm glad you decided to bring him over."

"And it's good to meet you as well Mr. Agasa," Tim commented. "Conan told me about your many experiments, that must keep you busy."

"Oh yes, it's almost a hobby of mine if you want to call it that."

"Keep it up, you might gain a big break some day."

"If he's lucky." Conan stated.

"Don't give him such a hard time Conan," Tim said. "Experimenting with genetics as well as mechanics can be a very difficult task."

"How would you know," Conan questioned. "You've never actually worked in that field of work."

"Add that as another thing you didn't know about me little detective."

"Anything else you want to lay out on the table?" Conan asked with the cross of his arms.

"Going to have to be a little specific," Tim said tapping his wrist. "I have many talents."

_Hiroshi smiled, humored by the bickering between the two._

"Conan where's Ai," Hiroshi asked. "Didn't the two of you walk together?"

"Tim was already almost here when school was out," Conan informed. "Didn't want to keep him waiting."

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute now." Hiroshi said looking to his watch.

_Tim took to the wall, a smirk forming to his lips._

"She's already here," Tim said looking to the wall. "Just in hiding."

_Ai stepped from around the corner, Conan uncrossing his arms as she did._

"How long have you been standing there?" Conan asked.

"Not very long," Tim replied. "I'd say for just under a half minute."

"I'm sorry about that Tim," Hiroshi apologized. "She can be a little shy."

"I'm not shy." Ai said walking over and having a seat to the couch.

_The room lay silent for seconds to come. Tim pushed from the wall, grabbing his bag from the ground._

"I better get going," Tim said strapping it into place. "I'll be sure to stop by again some time."

"I'd me more than delighted." Hiroshi said in response.

"I'll go with you," Conan said grabbing his bag as well. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Tell Ran I said hello."

"I'll be sure to do that," Conan said as they turned to walk. "See you tommarrow doc."

_She watched as they headed out, the door closing behind them. Hiroshi walked over, standing directly behind her._

"What's wrong, do you have a dislike toward Mr. Wayne?" Agasa asked.

"It's not that," Ai replied. "I think there is something about him we don't know, something Shinichi hasn't told us."

"Something he hasn't told us," Hiroshi questioned. "What do you think he's hiding?"

"I don't know."

_That was all she could say, the factor of the unknown still weighing high._

_A warm wind blew along as they walked, turning up past the first block. A jet flew overhead catching their attention, even if it was only for a few moments._

"How'd I do back there?" Tim asked stashing his hands to his pocket.

"Stellar, I'd give you a nine."

"You think he likes me?"

"I'd say so," Conan replied with a smile. "Is it true what you said back there, about working with genetics and all?"

"That's right," Tim confirmed. "It's one great asset to have."

"Yea, I bet."

_They took another turn, met by two trucks racing by._

"Besides meeting with Hiroshi, you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"It's not really that important, I was just wondering," Conan said looking to him. "Are you going to be busy after school tommarrow."

"What's happening, something important come up?"

"Actually we're planning on going to a carnival," Conan replied. "I was hoping you would come along."

"You're the second person to invite me," Tim said. "Ran asked me at lunch."

"So are you coming?"

"Well since you both asked, I don't see why I can't make room for it." Tim answered.

"On another note, we need to be extremely careful on what we do," Conan stated. "Haibara has become increasingly suspicious of you."

"Yea I noticed," Tim said. "Is she going to the carnival to?"

_Conan nodded. _

"This might be an opportunity to throw her off."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Conan asked.

"I'm still working up to that," Tim said looking forward. "But you'll know just as soon as I do."

"Great," Conan said taking off. "I'll see you tommarrow then."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

_Tim watched as he darted up the block, disappearing around the corner shortly there after. He then turned, heading in the opposite direction to his place. He returned to the apartment to the sound of a beep, alerting him the scan was complete._

_"About time," Tim thought tossing the bag to the bed. "Now let's see what we have here."_

_He sat to the chair, his eyes widening at what the screen read._

"Unknown?"

_It took a few seconds for it to sink in, knowing he had much to do ahead of him._

"Whatever was in that box is not registering to the system," Tim said bringing a hand to the mouse. "It must be two separate components mixed together to form something untraceable, the question is what?"

_That was a question he wished to answer. The rest of that day up until the night was spent trying to identify the elements which had been stored to the box. He ran smaller tests to see if he could diagnose it as a whole, one piece at a time. The clock rolled past 2:00 A.M. finding himself asleep to the desk from exhaustion. _

_It rang loudly to his displeasure in the wake of dawn. He rolled to his side with a groan, reaching for his phone. Conan brought it to his eyes to see an incoming call from Mitsuhiko._

"I wonder what he could be calling about."

_Conan then looked to the clock, tossing the covers to the side after realizing he had only two minutes until class was to begin. He darted out of bed, quickly dressing before storming out the room. He took to the kitchen, grabbing a snack while racing out the front door._

_"So much on my mind last night, can't believe I forgot to set the alarm."_

_Conan arrived to the school, not surprised to find the halls empty as he rushed through. He came to a stop once reaching the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open. Sumiko immediately looked to him with her hands falling to her waist._

"It's unusual for you to be late," Sumiko said. "Did you remember to get a late slip?"

"Oops, that kinda slipped my mind." Conan replied with a laugh.

"Never mind that, you have some important notes to take," Sumiko informed. "You can go down later, but right now I want you to go to your seat."

_Conan did as instructed. She then took to the board to begin the class lesson. Conan reached for pencil, only to realize he didn't have one. He then felt a tap from behind, Ayumi leaning forward in her seat._

"Conan where's your backpack?" Ayumi whispered.

_He rolled his eyes, knowing this just wasn't his day._

"I must have forgot it on my rush here." Conan replied.

_Ayumi sat back, digging into the depths of her bag._

"Here," Ayumi offered. "You can use one of my pencils for the day."

"Thank you."

_She also gave him two sheets of paper, class finally getting underway._

_The day continued to progress at a normal rate, everything crammed from all sides. First period had already ended. He found himself sorting the contents to his locker, setting everything aside, ready to take to gym class. He closed the locker with a click, spinning to the side to lock eyes with Ran._

"Hey Tim, how's your day coming along?" Ran greeted.

"Ok I guess, just taking it one step at a time."

"So," Ran began with her best smile. "Are you coming to the carnival?"

"Yea, I'll be there." Tim replied.

"Great, I knew you'd say yes," Ran happily said heading to her next class. "I'll see you after school."

"I guess you will."

_This was to be their final stop before heading to their final destination. What was only supposed to be a minute of waiting turned into five. Conan looked to his watch, becoming slightly impatient._

"What do you think's taking him so long," Ayumi asked. "I thought he said he was just going to change his shirt."

"He probably went to go eat something." Mitsuhiko said.

"But there will be plenty to eat at the carnival." Ayumi stated.

_The front door flew open the next second with Genta heading out with a new shirt on, just as he had said._

"Took you long enough," Conan said with relief. "Let's hurry back to my place, Haibara is going to meet us there."

"Sorry about that," Genta apologized as they began to walk. "A few books in my room fell over, had to pile them back to the desk."

_They kept casual conversation as they made their way, arriving to the Mouri residents in a timely fashion. Ai stood next to Ran whom both waited to the side of the roadway._

"So are we about ready to go?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Not much longer, Sonoko will be here shortly," Ran informed. "She went home to go change, we'll leave as soon as she arrives."

"What about Tim," Conan asked. "He told me you invited him."

"He's going to meet us up there, I just got off the phone with him," Ran replied. "So don't you worry."

"Awesome," Mitsuhiko said. "Maybe he'll buy us some more ice cream."

_They waited for another minute or so, watching as a cab headed their way. It came to a stop once reaching them, the window sliding down to reveal Sonoko in the passenger seat._

"Surprise," Sonoko said. "You should all be able to squeeze to the back."

"Great timing." Ran commented.

"Couldn't agree more." Mitsuhiko said in agreement.

_Ran stepped in first with everyone climbing in behind her. They found themselves situated rather quickly, driving off as soon as they did. Conan sat with his head to the seat, looking out the window as they drove. The others kept light conversation the whole way there. It didn't take long for everything to come into view, dancing, the parade, the activities._

"This will be far enough." Sonoko said looking to the driver.

_He turned the wheel, edging close to the sidewalk with a stop. They all stepped out, relieved to be from the narrow space from the back of the taxi. _

"There's so much going on." Mitsuhiko said looking in all directions.

"Question is, where to start." Genta said with excitement building.

"I want to watch the parade." Ayumi stated.

"You can always catch that on TV later." Genta said.

"Watching something live is a whole nother experience." Ai said adding in her input.

_"I think I'll stay out of this one." Conan thought to himself._

_Sonoko came to the side of Ran with a slight nudge._

"This whole thing was your idea," Sonoko pointed out. "So what do you think we should do first?"

"I don't know," Ran said giving it some thought. "Maybe we could find something to eat, then decide on what to do afterward."

"That's a great idea!" Genta yelled in full support.

"I guess that's not a bad way to start things off," Sonoko said. "So where to?"

"Anywhere's fine, as long as it's not a long wait." Ran replied.

"I think I know just the place," Sonoko said. "It's only about a block away from here."

_She lead them up the street, turning to the left once reaching the end of the block. They soon arrived to a small pizza joint, waiting in a relatively small line._

"It's been a few months since I've had any pizza." Ran said.

"Me to," Conan said. "It's long overdue."

"What kind are you going to get?" Ayumi asked looking to Ai.

"I'm not hungry," Ai replied. "But I could use a little something to drink."

_Their turn to order had arrived. Ran looked back to the detective boys, making sure she gathered what they would like to have which took all but a few seconds._

"Ran are you going to get something as well?" Sonoko asked.

"Of course," Ran answered. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The clerk asked.

"Oh yes, we're ready," Sonoko replied. "Had to make sure we had everything lined up."

"It happens all the time, so no worries." He said not bothered at all.

_From there they ordered, checking with the others to make sure they ordered the right stuff. She reached down to open her purse, fiddling toward her bills. As she gathered the money someone stepped to the side of her, placing the amount due to the counter._

"No need to lift a finger I'll cover all payments for everyone today."

"Hi Tim." Ayumi spoke more than glad to see him.

"How did you find us?" Conan asked.

"I saw the seven of you walking this way from across the roadway." Tim replied.

"That's so sweet and thoughtful of you," Ran said. "But are you sure about paying for everything?"

"It's a special day, so I'd like to treat you all to a free one."

_Sonoko stepped up to him with a huff, crossing her arms in the process._

"You're a little late," Sonoko explained. "I'm already paying for everything."

"I was referring to you as well."

"I don't need your money." Sonoko proudly stated with the shift of her head.

"Is this about yesterday," Tim asked. "Look...I said I was sorry, I even agreed to help you amp up your chemistry grade."

"This has nothing to do with that," Sonoko lied while looking back to him. "All I'm saying is I don't need your money."

"Fine," Tim said finally giving in. "How about we do it this way, I'll pay for all the guys and you do the same for the girls."

"Fine." Sonoko remarked agreeing to terms.

"Does this mean we also get to split into groups?" Conan asked with a smile.

"Most certainly not," Ran answered. "We're staying together, and that's that."

_"It was worth a shot," Conan thought. "What we say and do from here is important, don't want to further Haibara's suspicions."_

"Here you are," The clerk spoke from behind. "Everything's all a go."

"But I didn't even pay yet." Sonoko said spinning around.

"Sorry, but I already beat you to that." Tim said with a grin.

_"And here we go again."_

_They sat to a table close to the door, taking their time to eat. Ai was the first to finish, being the fact all she had only ordered a drink. She slipped down from the chair, joining Tim who stood right outside the front entrance. He glimpsed back to see Ai take a seat to the bench right behind. She rested her chin to her palm, taking a breath in of the city air. He wanted to say something, but what could he? It was almost like playing a game of chess when it came to her, every move just as important as the last. The parade continued to ravage on, the others coming from the doors a short period later._

"How come you didn't eat anything," Ran asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll have a little something later," Tim replied. "Let's just try and have a good time."

_"Tim seems to be acting a little different," Conan thought to himself. "Maybe this is part of his so called plan."_

"So what are we going to do first?" Ayumi asked.

"Maybe we could join in on one of the many activities." Ran suggested.

"I like that idea." Mitsuhiko said.

_Through all the drums, violins, and hornets, it managed to strike loud and clear. They all turned, the sound of a terrifying scream coming from just around the corner._

_"And here I was hoping for a promising day without any drama," Conan thought. "Guess that was wishful thinking."_

**To Be Continued**


	33. One Big Twist

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 33**

**One Big Twist**

"Did you hear that?" Sonoko asked in a trembling voice.

"It sounded like.. like someone is in trouble." Ran said.

"You two stay here and watch the children," Tim instructed. "I'm going to go check it out."

_He took off in that instant, moving as quickly as he could._

"Tim wait!" Ran called out.

_There was no looking back, the only thing to his mind being to find out what was taking place. He made it around the corner to come across a small group of people, all eyes glued to someone dressed in a monster suit. He looked on in confusion. Then the scream hit once again, coming from the monster creature itself._

_"You have got to be kidding me." Tim thought with the cross of his arms._

_He heard her foot steps as she approached, not surprised one bit._

"I thought I told you to stay with the others." Tim said.

"Sonoko is more than capable of watching them for a few seconds." Ran stated.

"Well you wasted your time coming," Tim pointed out. "Monster guy here must be putting on some kind of show."

"Well that's good to hear," Ran said relieved. "At least no one is hurt."

"Guess we better head back before they begin to worry about us." Tim said.

"Right."

_As they turned to walk back Sonoko came from around the corner with everyone else right behind._

"What happened?" Sonoko asked.

"Nothing." Tim replied.

"Sonoko I told you to stay back," Ran stated. "What if something really was going on, you would have put yourself in harms way."

"Not to mention the kids." Tim added.

_Sonoko rolled her eyes while looking directly down to Conan._

"I thought I told you to stay back and watch the others!"

_Tim couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation._

"I swear, you guys are like a bunch of domino pieces," Tim humorously stated. "One goes, the others are sure to follow."

"Not funny." Sonoko said.

_The scream could be heard once more, everyone looking as he removed the mask from upon his head._

"Woh, cool." Mitsuhiko said walking over along with Mitsuhiko.

"Hey sir," Ayumi said grabbing his attention. "How did you do that scream?"

"I have a sound system installed into the masks tubbing."

"Wow, I wish I had one of those." Mitsuhiko said.

"I'd say that's some impressive hardware you got," Tim said approaching. "So what are you doing in that suit anyway?"

"Trying to help broadcast the Trex theme park, you should go" He replied. "It's only about two blocks from here."

"A theme park," Tim said giving it some thought. "You know, we might just do that."

"Great, the more people we can get the better."

_He headed back over with Mitsuhiko and Ayumi right at his side._

"What were you talking to him about?" Ran asked.

"I asked him why he was dressed up like that, he said it was to broadcast a theme park up that way," Tim replied. "I think we should go give it a look."

"I'm in!" Genta shouted.

"I'd love to go check it out as well." Mitsuhiko agreed.

"I kinda like the idea myself," Sonoko admitted. "What do you think Ran?"

"Would the rest of you like to go?" Ran asked.

"You can count me in." Conan answered.

"Me to." Ayumi added.

_Ai nodded, closing up the debate._

"Then it's settled," Ran said looking back to Sonoko. "We're going."

_He gave them exact directions of where it was held, placing the monster mask back to his head once doing so. Tim lead the way with Conan walking to the left of him. The stop light flashed red as they made their way across._

"So what was that bit about you tutoring?" Conan asked.

"Say again."

"Back when you were talking, I heard you mention helping Sonoko raise her chemistry grade," Conan restated. "What exactly did you do?"

"It was an accident, one I don't feel like talking about." Tim replied.

"Is that so?"

"If you really want to know I'll tell you later," Tim said. "After this whole thing mellows down."

"Just forget it, I don't care to know all that much anyway." Conan said dropping the topic. "On another note, did you happen to find out what was in that box?"

"Negative I'm afraid," Tim replied. "The system wasn't able to identify whatever was in there."

_"Great, that puts us right back at square one."_

"What are the two of you talking about?" Ayumi asked catching up.

"Nothing really," Conan said. "Just going over our scores on that computer game."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you played to." Ayumi said looking up to him.

"I try to, occasionally that is," Tim stated. "Though I will say I'm not quite as proficient at it as Conan."

_All conversation was put on hold as they turned up yet another block, a long line leading to the theme park being seen._

"Looks like we made it." Conan said

"And with plenty of time to spare," Tim added looking to his watch. "We have at least three hours before sun down."

_They took to the back of the line which happened to be moving at a rather decent pace._

"At this rate we should be to the front in about three minutes." Mitsuhiko said.

"Do you think there's a ferris wheel," Ayumi asked. "I'd love to go on that."

"I don't know," Genta said bringing a hand to his eyes. "I can't see one from here."

_A young man to the front of the two looked back, smiling down to them._

"Did you kids just mention a ferris wheel?"

"Yea," Genta answered. "We were wondering if there was one at this theme park."

"Ferris wheels are the best." Ayumi added.

"Well worry not, they have one clear to the far left of the center."

"How do you know for sure," Genta asked. "I can't see it from here."

"Give it some time, I'm sure we'll see it as soon as we get in," Tim said entering the fray. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tim."

"Good to meet you Tim," He said shaking his hand. "My names Eito by the way."

"You come alone?" Tim asked.

"Not exactly." Eito said less than enthusiastic.

_He turned to those right to the front of him, mumbling something in the process._

"These are the two clowns who dragged me here, my sister Chiyo and her boyfriend Hajime." Eito muttered.

"Did I hear you mention my name Eito?" Chiyo asked turning around.

"Not at all," Eito replied. "I was just talking with these three I met."

"Feel free to introduce me anytime." Chiyo stated.

_Eito rolled his eyes at her remark with a huff._

"This is my annoying sister Chiyo," Eito said. "All I wanted to do was stay home and finish up the last hour of the game."

"Oh hush, you have an excuse for everything," Chiyo said looking away from him."So what's your name?"

"Tim," He replied. "And this is Ayumi and Genta."

"Hi." Ayumi greeted with a wave.

_She smiled in return, turning to the side while tapping him to his shoulder. He looked to her in concern._

"What's wrong?"

"Don't be so tense Hajime," Chiyo said. "I just wanted you to meet Tim and his little friends."

"Which ones Tim?" Hajime asked looking to the back of the line.

"That'd be me." Tim answered holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Hajime said shaking his hand while looking down to the other two. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Genta and this is Ayumi."

"So is it just you and the two children?" Chiyo asked.

_He could hear them step to his side just as he was to answer._

"Hey Tim, who are your new friends?" Sonoko asked.

"Chiyo, Hajime, and Eito," Tim replied. "And this is Ran and Sonoko."

"I had a feeling you were with more than just the kids." Chiyo said.

"Have you ever been to this theme park before?" Ran asked.

"Hajime and Chiyo have on multiple occasions," Eito replied. "This will be my first."

"If you guys want to try something fun, I'd advice the Dragon Spin." Hajime suggested.

"What's the Dragon Spin?" Sonoko asked.

"Only the best roller coaster ride known to man." Hajime replied.

_The line moved forward at the same pace, quickly making their way to the front. Tim stepped to the side as the others continued to talk, looking to Conan who appeared to be deep within his thoughts. He decided not to bother him, directing his attention elsewhere. As they approached she felt a strange feeling come over her, that vibe she'd get when something bad was to happen. Then she saw it to the side of her eyes, his locked directly to hers. _

"Why is he staring at me like that?"

"Who's staring at you." Hajime asked from the side of her.

"The man over there." Ran pointed only to see he was gone.

"I don't see anyone," Sonoko said. "Do you know what he looked like?"

"Never mind," Ran said looking away. "It's probably nothing."

They reached the ticket booth a short time after, pushing through a large gate which lead to the park itself.

"I hope you all have fun." Chiyo said.

"Why don't you come with us," Ran suggested. "You obviously know this place, maybe you could show us around."

"Thanks for the offer, but there's someone I want to talk with first," Chiyo said. "I don't want to hold any of you up."

"Who do you need to talk with?" Sonoko asked.

"Old friend of ours," Eito answered. "He actually works here."

"We'll let you get to that then," Ran said. "Hopefully we'll see the three of you some time later tonight."

"I'd love that," Chiyo said. "Maybe we could even ride the Dragon Spin together."

"We'll be on the look out." Ran said.

"Great, then I guess we'll catch you all later." Hajime said.

_They watched as the three walked to the left, disappearing amongst the large crowd. Ran began walking with everyone following at her side._

"There's so much to do," Ran said looking from side to side. "Any idea what you guys want to do first."

_A smirk formed to Tim's face at what he saw._

"Check out that horse," Tim pointed. "Conan you should go give it a try, I have plenty of coins so you should be set."

"Yea right," Conan rejected. "I think I'll pass."

"Why," Tim questioned. "I'm positive you'll get your money's worth."

"No thanks." Conan said reassuringly.

_Conan could still see the grin to his face as they walked, ignoring him as best he could._

"Why didn't you ride the pony," Ai asked walking to the side of him. "It couldn't have been all that bad, right?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Conan replied continuing to look forward.

_They continued observing the many activities while walking, not sure where to begin. Sonoko grabbed Ran to her arm, pulling her to a small group of people waiting for a chance to swing some type of hammer. _

"This looks like it could be fun." Sonoko said.

"But we don't even know what they're doing." Ran stated.

"That's why we need to wait to find out." Sonoko said.

_"Just what we need, more waiting." Conan thought._

_Minutes passed as they inched their way to the front, watching as a man took the large hammer, slamming it straight to the bullseye symbol with a bang._

"That's a solid 86," The hoster yelled in excitement. "Five points higher than the current leader on the board!"

"This looks fun," Genta said. "I wanna give it a try."

"Sorry to say, but I don't think you or I could compete in something like this."Mitsuhiko said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genta asked crossing his arms.

"Look at us, we're way to small," Mitsuhiko replied. "There's no way we'll out do any of the adults."

_Genta gave his statement some thought, quickly realizing he was right._

"Bummer, and here I was hoping to top them all." Genta pouted.

"Don't worry," Conan said coming to his side. "There's plenty of other activities here you can try that you may be able to take top spot in."

_They watched as someone else took a swap at it, hitting a solid 75._

"Good effort, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to take the top prize," He said while then turning to Ran and Sonoko. "It looks like you two are up, so who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you go Ran," Sonoko said. "That way I have an idea of where I may land."

_Ran nodded, taking a step on to the stage. He handed her the hammer while leading her to where the large red button lay._

"You're awarded one practice swing if you so choose."

"That's alright," Ran said gripping it in between her fingers. "One shot is all I'll need."

_She lifted it over the top of her head, feeling it's weight surging throughout her arms. She took one last breath with the close of her eyes, releasing with imposing force. Everyone jumped up in excitement._

"97!"

_That was all he could say, still stunned with shock._

"In all my years of doing this no one has ever got past 89," He said approaching Ran. "That is one incredible feat you've placed!"

"_Some how I knew I should have went first_." Sonoko muttered under her breath.

"I guess I went a little over the top." Ran said with a smile handing him the hammer back.

"Well, that means it's your turn."

_Sonoko brought the hammer into her possession, slowly making her way to the spot. She lifted the hammer, trying her best to blank out all thoughts. Then in the moment, she picked her spot, firing down as hard as she could._

"78, not bad," He complimented. "Very good infact."

"You really mean that?" Sonoko asked handing him the hammer.

"The average for a woman your sizes has been about 72," He informed. "So I'd say the two of you are to be reckon with."

_Sonoko grinned, feeling more than satisfied now. She turned as Tim stepped to the stage, stretching his arms as he did._

"You here that Timmy, my hit power is amongst the elites," Sonoko said proudly. "You could only hope to do that good."

"Oh please," Tim said as he is handed the hammer. "I could beat that even on a sick day."

"Is that a bet?" Sonoko asked bringing her hands to her waist.

"Of course not, it's a guarantee."

_He tightened the grip in his right hand to the handle, gazing down to the bullseye with high intent._

"Sir I'd advice placing both hands to the handle, you'll score a higher number."

"Don't need to." Tim replied lifting it with one quick deadly strike.

_Everyone gasped out, a smile coming to Conan's face._

_"Not bad, don't know how he managed to land an 82 with the use of only one of his arms," Conan thought to himself. "But impressive none the less."_

_He walked over, stretching his right arm once more._

"Was...was that your..practice swing?" He asked.

"Na, that was it," Tim replied heading off stage. "Hey guys I saw something you might like by a gift shop we passed."

"Cool, I'd love to see it." Conan said following after him.

"Me to." Ayumi said.

"Wait for me." Genta said going as well.

_Everyone else just watched, still shocked at what they had just seen._

"First Ran, then Tim," Mitsuhiko said. "Who'd of thought they'd take the floor like that."

_Ai stood next to him in silence, waiting for Ran to collect her prize._

_It slithered along the sides of the wall of it's exhibit, several more following in it's place. He smiled down, looking back to the others._

"Now tell me if that isn't amazing."

"It's just a bunch of mechanical snakes," Conan said less than intrigued. "What's so spectacular about that?"

"_Hush Kudo, I wasn't looking for your response_." Tim muttered to where only Conan could hear.

"I think it's cool," Ayumi said. "You might be able to scare someone with one of these."

"No kidding," Genta said in agreement. "It looks so real, you'd never know it was fake in the dark."

"Tim, are you afraid of snakes?" Ayumi asked.

"It depends," Tim replied. "How big are we talking?"

_The four of them turned to the side to be joined by Ran and the others once again._

"Ran what did you get for your prize?" Conan asked.

"A very stylish bracelet," Ran replied showing it off. "It even has a pearl on it."

"What a neat reward." Genta commented.

"Tim how come you didn't give it your all back there?" Ran asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't care to win," Tim explained. "All I wanted was to outdo Sonoko, which I accomplished quite handily."

_Conan looked to Sonoko who clutched her fists in response, glaring over to Tim who had already turned away._

_"He's really enjoying pushing her buttons, I wonder just how far he plans on taking this little bout." Conan thought to himself. _

"How about we try out some of the rides," Ran suggested trying to change the mood. "I can see the bumper cars from here."

"You guys go right on ahead," Tim said. "I'll be right here."

"Come on Tim, it'll be fun." Ran said convincingly.

"I would," Tim said with a grin. "It's just...I'd hate to outshine Sonoko for a second time."

"What was that?"

"What are you doing?" Conan whispered nudging him to the leg.

"It's part of the plan," Tim whispered back. "Just tag along, you'll see."

_He wasn't sure what to think, taking a step away._

_"What could he be planning," Conan thought. "I hardly see how any of this has anything to do with Haibara."_

_He waited as she approached, staying steady to his stance._

"You wanna take that back?"

"Why are you yelling Sonoko," Tim asked with a laugh. "I was only kidding."

"Then what's so funny?" Sonoko snapped.

"You're over reacting."

"Tim's right, he was only joking" Ran said. "Why don't we drop all this nonsense and get back to what brought us here in the first place."

"Couldn't have put it any better." Tim said in agreement.

"How about not," Sonoko stated crossing her arms. "You may have scored higher than me in a test of strength, but I'm willing to bet I have your number in all other areas."

_"Perfect, she's reacting just like I'd hoped."_

"Sonoko please don't turn this into a competition," Ran plead. "Lets just try and have a good time."

"It's to late," Sonoko firmly stated. "I've already made up my mind."

"About what?" Ran asked.

_She turned back to Tim, a half smile coming to her face._

"A friendly challenge of course," Sonoko replied. "So what do you say Tim...do you accept?"

"What kind of challenge are we talking?"

"Anything we can find throughout the park."

"Sounds simple enough, I accept." Tim answered

"Come on you two," Ran said stepping in between them. "Cant we just forget about all of this?"

"You don't have to follow us you know," Sonoko said. "It won't take very long."

"If you want, you could even join in." Tim said offering another option.

_Her shoulders slouched downward, knowing there was no use in arguing._

"Now where to begin." Sonoko said beginning to search around.

_Everyone followed right behind as she walked, staying close together as not to get lost amongst the large crowd._

_"This was not what I was expecting when we arrived, but I'll take it." Conan thought to himself._

_They came across a man sitting to a large table alone. He looked up as they approached pulling a slick piece of blue silk from his upper pocket._

"Oh, how nice of you kids to join me, call me Sal," He said in a sinister tone. "I take it you've come in the matter of testing your sight, correct?"

"I love stuff like this," Sonoko stated. "So how does this work?"

_He pulled a golf ball from his other pocket, wrapping the silk around it. They continued to watch as he laid five cups to the table, placing one of them over the wrapped ball. Tim stepped next to Sonoko, making sure he had a clear view. _

"Keep your eye on the prize."

_With that he began to scramble them from one side to the other, both keeping a strong focus. He stopped after roughly twenty seconds, resting his hands to his lap with an evil grin._

"So tell me," Sal said leaning back. "Which glass does the ball of silk lye?"

"That one." Sonoko replied pointing to the top left.

_He then looked to Tim who pointed to the one directly in the middle._

"It's that one," Tim said confidently. "You never moved it from that spot."

"Of course he did," Sonoko said. "All the rotations happened through the middle."

"That was done to play with our eyes, alluding us from the real trick," Tim said. "He wrapped the silk to the ball to keep it from making any noise when the cups touched."

"But I saw him move it."

"What you saw was the spinning of the cup, the others shifting around it."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sonoko said looking back to Sal.

_He slid his hand around all the cups that surround it, reaching for the one in the middle. He pulled it up, a frown immediately coming to her face._

"That's two to zero." Tim said rubbing it in.

_Sal stood from the chair, impressed with the results._

"How perceptive of you," Sal commented. "You're one of the few whose been able to crack that trick at first glimpse."

_He then turned to the back wall, sliding a sheet to the side to reveal all the prizes._

"Go right on ahead, you're free to choose whatever you want."

"Any of you see anything you like?" Tim asked looking back to the others.

"I'll be fine, I have enough at the house to keep me entertained." Conan stated.

"That sword looks cool," Genta pointed. "You should get that."

_Tim looked back to Sal, giving him the nod. Once receiving it he handed it down to Genta who wielded it in hand._

"Be careful with that," Ran warned. "I don't want you to accidently hit someone."

"So Sonoko, are we done yet?" Tim asked.

_She mumbled something as she walked past him, looking for yet another chance at topping him._

_"Guess that answers that."_

_They walked for a couple minutes, coming across a juggling competition. Sonoko looked over, giving it some thought before walking over._

"Juggling," Tim questioned with the raise of his hands. "Are you sure about this Sonoko?"

"What's wrong," Sonoko asked. "Juggling not your thing?"

_He didn't reply, following her over to the small group. Conan stood a few yards away, luckily finding a pole to lean to. He found his eyes wondering after a minute of standing, so much going on in all directions. Through it all something managed to grab his attention. He looked to see a man standing to a shaded area, dressed in all black with a briefcase in hand._

_"This guy doesn't look to be doing anything...is he waiting for something?" _

_Conan continued to watch him, checking to see if anything was to happened. His sense of time and environment became lost, fixated to him, and him alone. His suspicions proved worthwhile, watching as another man approached. They exchanged a few words, handing him the briefcase in the process before the two headed in separate directions._

_"That didn't look good," Conan thought. "I wonder what all that was about."_

_Before he could further act on the situation he heard someone running from his side, turning as Mitsuhiko came to a stop in front of him._

"Why are you standing over here by yourself?"

"Just thinking." Conan replied.

"Well in any case," Mitsuhiko said reaching from behind. "Check out this airplane I got, one good toss is all it takes to get this baby flying."

"Let me guess, Tim won again?"

_That questioned was answered as the others headed back over, Ran trying to communicate with Sonoko who ignored her. Tim stopped once reaching Conan, a grin to his face. _

"That's three to zero."

"Has Sonoko given up yet?" Conan asked.

"She's persistent, I'll give her that," Tim replied. "We better keep moving before they leave us behind."

_It still stood clear to his mind as they walked. Should he tell him about what he had saw? _

_He found himself looking to anyone dressed in black, hoping to find the man he'd just seen minutes prior._

_"Neither one of those men headed in the direction of the exit when they took off, they must be camping around somewhere."_

_Lots of commotion could be seen to the left side as they passed an ice cream stand._

"What do you thinks going on over there?" Ayumi asked.

"I can't tell from here," Ran said. "We'll need to get in closer."

"Everyone seems excited." Ayumi said.

_They made their way through, arriving to the front to catch sight of what everyone was watching. _

"Target practice," Ran said. "This looks like fun."

"And this time I'm going to win," Sonoko stated. "I hope you're ready Timmy."

"I think we need to take a step back," Tim said. "I think I'm going to pass on this round, lets see how you do against my wingman."

"Your wingman?" Sonoko questioned.

"Of course." Tim replied tapping Conan to his shoulder.

"What, me," Conan exclaimed. "Since when was I your wingman?"

"No time to argue within our little duo," Tim replied. "We have a task at hand, getting the score to 4-0."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sonoko asked.

"That's yet to be seen," Tim said looking down to Conan. "Give it your best, it's time to put the nail in the coffin."

_A few more people gave it a shot, not able to complete the task. They found themselves to the front not long after, both Sonoko and Conan ready to begin._

"So how does this work?" Sonoko asked.

"There are four targets as you can see," She said pulling a dozen balls from a white sack. "You get twelve shots to knock down all targets."

_"Sounds easy enough."_

"Which one of you plans to go first?"

"Ladies first." Conan declared.

_He stepped to the side watching as she brought the first ball to her hand. He looked to her eyes, seeing the desire to get it done. It all went by so quick, finding his turn had arrived._

"Not bad," She commented. "You managed to get it done with the use of Nine balls, with three to spare."

"Ha, try and beat that." Sonoko challenged.

_Conan walked to where she had previously stood, giving all the targets a look. The one to the left being the closest, with each to the right further back. He reached into the sack, gripping the ball with a fire. His eyes locked to the target to the far right, releasing with an explosion. Momentum was on his side, following up with the knock down of the remaining three targets. _

_Tim was the first to begin clapping, everyone doing the same in the seconds that followed. Sonoko turned in disbelief, storming over to her best friend._

"Guess the jokes on you." Tim teased as she passed by.

"Superb job kid," She complimented. "No one has ever hit all four targets in a row on their first try."

"Thanks," Conan replied. "I do a lot of wall ball."

"A performance like that calls for a reward," She said directing his attention to the items hanging from a pole. "So what can I get you young man?"

_He took a few seconds to look everything over, making a quick decision._

"I'll take that." Conan said pointing to a fluffy white pillow.

_She handed it down to Conan, giving him one last wave before he walked back to the group. He headed straight for Ayumi, holding the pillow out to her after coming to a stop. _

"Is, is that for me?" Ayumi asked.

_Conan nodded in response._

"Thanks Conan."

_She gave him a hug, Ran being unable to hold back a smile._

"Hey Sonoko, are we done yet?" Tim asked.

_She simply ignored him, not interested in speaking with him at the moment. They began walking once more, Conan looking up after feeling a hand coming to his shoulder._

"Well played Kudo." Tim said so only he could hear.

"Thanks, but I just took what you've been doing since we started."

"You make a point," Tim said. "On another positive note, that puts the score at five to zero."

"At this rate we might reach ten."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Tim said. "but really, we should get moving before they think we got lost."

"And if they do, I'd say it was all your fault."

"Funny, I was thinking of saying the same thing."

_With that the two of them walked after the others who hadn't gotten far. Several minutes passed, going from one ride to the next. Tim looked over to Sonoko who hadn't said a word to him since the last challenge, a semi smile coming to his face. With the next step he felt a pinch to his side, swaying around to see Ran._

"What was that for?"

"Look how moody you've made Sonoko," Ran pointed out. "You should really try to cheer her up."

"Over my dead body," Tim said bringing his hands to the back of his head. "She's the one who started this remember?"

"That doesn't mean it needs to continue." Ran stated.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you try talking to her yourself?"

"I can't believe how immature you're being."

_He smirked at her remark, not giving in one bit. They walked a couple more feet before being rejoined by the people they had met earlier that evening._

"I was hoping we'd bump into you guys again." Eito said.

"Did you ever find your friend you spoke of?" Ran asked.

"We sure did, just ten minutes ago," Chiyo replied. "He's a little busy right now, so we had to cut it short."

"So where are the three of you headed to now?" Tim asked removing his hands from his head.

"The Dragon Spin of course," Hajime replied. "We'd love for the all of you to join us."

"Don't see why not, we haven't been on that side of the park yet." Tim accepted.

"Right this way." Hajime said leading the way.

_It took them a little over three minutes to arrive to the coaster, taking to the back of the line once there._

"So this is it huh, looks promising." Sonoko said.

"It has a five foot six limit," Eito informed. "So the kids won't be able to get on."

"You hear that Conan," Tim said looking to him. "You're a few lengths to short my friend."

"Who's going to stay and watch them," Chiyo asked. "We can't just leave them alone."

"No worries, I got it covered." Tim volunteered.

"Good, that covers that." Hajime said.

"Hey, we could wait over there," Genta said pointing. "There's a few benches for us to sit on."

"Good catch," Tim said. "The five of you can meet us over there when you're done."

"Are you sure," Chiyo asked. "I could stay and watch them."

"I've had enough excitement for the evening as it is," Tim replied. "I don't mind laying back for a bit."

_She nodded, watching as the six of them walked over to where the benches wait. They stood in line for the next five minutes, relieved when they made it to the front. The gentlemen to the side removed the chain, allowing for them to enter. Chiyo stepped in first, heading straight for the back._

"Ran where do you want to sit?" Sonoko asked.

"Anywhere but the very front." Ran replied.

"What's wrong, afraid someone might see you scream?" Sonoko teasingly asked.

He made his way to the back as well, crossing his arms at what he came to find.

"Chiyo, you're in my seat." Hajime said.

"I don't see your name on it." She replied buckling in.

"But I always sit there." Hajime stated.

"You look like you're getting frustrated," Chiyo said with a laugh. "Why don't you just sit to the seat in front of me?"

_He threw down his arms, doing as she said._

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

_"I hate when she does this."_

_Not long after they went into motion._

_He was the only one to stand, keeping his eyes peeled. The sound of someone dropping down from behind alerted him, turning to see Ai walk over to him._

"I saw you watching something awhile back, just like you're doing now," Ai said. "What is it you're looking for?"

_Conan fully extended around, removing his hands from his pockets._

"Earlier I saw a suspicious man dressed in all black, standing to a wall," Conan said. "He was carrying a briefcase."

"Was he waiting for something?"

_Conan nodded._

"The guy he was to meet showed up, taking the brief case after a few exchanged words."

"Could you hear any of what was said?" Ai asked.

"There was to much noise, but I'm positive they're still here," Conan stated. "The question is, what were they meeting about?"

_Ai did the same, looking for anyone dressed in black. They had no success in finding who they wished to find. Tim noticed their little search, becoming curious himself._

_"I wonder what those two are up to."_

_Then it rained all over, screams coming from all sides. They all looked over, not sure what all the commotion was all about. Then he saw it, something flying down from the sky. It landed a few yards away. Tim jumped up from the bench along with the others, racing over to the scene. Conan and Tim were the first to arrive, leaving them breathless at what they saw. Still strapped to the seat lay Chiyo, blood flowing from the side she land. He knew it was over, but checked for a pulse anyway._

"She's...gone." Conan said standing back to his feet.

_"What in the world could have happened," Tim thought. "Guess we'll have to wait for the coaster ride to come to a close to answer that."_

**To Be Continued**


	34. Blacked Out

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Blacked Out**_

_It was no surprise when those that surrounded the area became spectators, crowding around the scene of death._

_"I didn't hear her scream on the way down," Tim thought to himself. "She may have been dead before hitting the ground, but we'd need an autopsy to prove that." _

_Conan kept his eyes to the body, giving every curve his full attention. He found nothing out of the ordinary. A faint warmness came over him in the moment, tampering with his vision ever so slightly. _

"Are you feeling alright?" Ai asked noticing his dwindling posture.

"I'm fine," Conan replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

_"Dizzy...what could have caused that?"_

_The sound of a whistle ringed loud to their ears, looking to the left to find two of the park officers heading their way._

"What happened?" The first asked stopping just over the body.

"Her seat fell from the tracks shortly after the ride began." Ayumi answered.

"Can anyone else confirm this?" The other officer asked.

_Those who had seen the fall confirmed her claim. Now all that remained was the how. They waited for a few minutes to pass, the Dragon Spin arriving back to its station right on schedule. The passengers made their way out, noticing the large group of people crowded together._

"I could have sworn I heard you scream, you got scared didn't you?"

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ran asked looking forward.

"You just flat out ignored my question." Sonoko said walking up next to her.

"I wasn't scared in the least." Ran finally answered.

_They closed in with each step, becoming more and more concerned from the expressions of the bystanders._

"What's going on over there?" Eito asked joining the two of them.

"We're not sure," Ran replied. "Hopefully no one got hurt."

"I'm with you on that one," Eito agreed. "Lets hope it's just something minor."

_As they moved in closer it became very apparent it was a lot more serious than they had originally believed. _

"Conan what happened?" Ran asked noticing him looking forward.

"She's gone."

"Gone," Eito questioned. "Who's gone?"

"I think you better have a look yourself."

_Concern quickly turned to fear, the factor of the unknown weighing heavily. All fell blank to the mind, becoming breathless, taking it all in within that moment. He raced forward, feeling himself held from both sides._

"That's my sister," Eito exclaimed trying to fight the officers off. "What happened?"

"We're trying to figure that out," One replied. "I know how upsetting this must be, but we need you to try and stay calm."

"What a freak accident." Sonoko said.

_Tears formed to his eyes, to shocked to see what he was feeling inside. Ran turned back to her side to see Conan had taken off._

_"Where'd he run off to this time?"_

_This was the perfect opportunity to give the scene a look, all attention was focused to the body leaving the roller coaster open for investigation._

_"Now let's see if I can find anything that may explain what happened."_

_He dropped his eyes to the tracks, giving it a detailed scoop. There was nothing out of place or catchy to the eyes that he felt could lead to a breakthrough._

_"Need to keep looking, there's gotta be something here," Conan thought. "No coaster car goes flying from the tracks just like we saw, at least not intentionally."_

_He continued his search,making sure he gave everything a second look. There had to be something, but what? After another moment of searching he finally caught a break, there to the side of the tracks lay a pair of wheels._

_"Bingo, now we're getting somewhere." _

_As he reached down for the wheels he heard someone drop down to the side of him, glimpsing over with a quick turn._

"Find anything?" Tim asked.

_Conan responded with a nod, pointing to the laying wheels._

"I'm not really a roller coaster expert," Conan admitted. "But what do you think that could mean?"

_Tim moved in closer, as not to touch the potential evidence. He gave them a long hard look, noticing a faint redness around the outer edges._

"So what do you think?" Conan asked.

"Based from their size, I'd say they were the bottom wheels." Tim replied.

"Bottom wheels?"

"They are one of two sets of wheels which are attached to the track, used to keep the seats from flying off."

"That means this little accident may be a homicide," Conan said. "If someone indeed planned this, they must have removed the wheels before the ride began."

"Now all we need is the who."

"On another note, did you see the redness to the wheels?" Conan asked.

"Saw that as well," Tim said giving it another look. "It's defiantly not blood, can't really say to tell you the truth."

"It's paint."

"Paint...are you sure?" Tim asked.

"Positive," Conan said assuringly. "Just look at the way it bleeds clear."

"Why would paint be on the wheels?"

"Good question," Conan said. "Yet another answer waiting to be unraveled."

_They turned at a sudden movement from behind, only to find it was the rest of the Detective Boys._

"What are the two of you doing over here?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing special," Tim replied. "I was just watching Conan do the detective thing, hoping on learning a few things in the process."

"But wasn't it an accident?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"There's a possibility it wasn't." Conan replied.

"Don't limit yourself to just him," Genta said. "I could give you a few pointers myself."

"Me to." Mitsuhiko added.

_He stood back straight, looking to where the body had landed. He took off once more, leaving the others behind._

"Conan where are you going?" Tim asked.

_By that time he had already found himself lost amongst the crowd._

"Don't sweat it," Mitsuhiko said. "He probably has a lead."

"Let's hurry and catch up with him," Genta said. "He may need our assistance."

_The rest followed after him, Tim being the only to stay behind. He slid through the large group, making his way to where the body still lay. But it wasn't the body he was interested in, but rather the seat it sit strapped to. Conan waited for the right moment, the officers turning away to enforce others to get back. He jumped forward landing to where the bottom of the seat point, giving it a good look. He smiled, pleased at what he saw._

_"Looks like the coloring to the wheels have been reinforced by another source."_

_Before he could investigate any further he felt himself grabbed from his sides, launching into her grasp._

"Didn't you hear what the officer said," Ran exclaimed. "Where'd you go to anyway?"

"I just went to see the roller coaster," Conan replied. "Ask Tim if you don't believe me."

_She slowly placed him to the ground to the side of her._

"Don't move from that spot," Ran instructed. "I don't want you getting lost."

_Conan turned his head to the side at the sound of sorrow. He couldn't help but be taken back by this._

_"Looks like Hajime is taking it hard as well."_

"Conan did you find anything else that could help us crack this thing?" Genta asked coming to a stop.

"I noticed a red coloring to the wheels we found under the track," Conan stated. "The same tint of red I saw was also around the edges of the bottom of the seat where the wheels were supposed to be connected."

"Great find," Mitsuhiko commented. "But what do you think it means?"

"I don't know yet," Conan replied. "I checked the other seats as well, the one Chiyo sat to was the only to have the red coloring upon the wheels."

_He had given the track one last look, not gaining any further ground then he had two minutes ago._

_"The bottom wheels were removed, but what about the top ones," Tim thought. "They're nowhere to be seen."_

_He then noticed a man in a suit of orange standing to the wall a few yards away, a very distraught and draining look in his face. A single tear slid from his left eye, holding back as much as he could._

_"I wonder what's up with that guy, did he know Chiyo?" _

_Tim slowly made his way over, the young man looking to him as he closed in._

"I saw you cry," Tim said. "Did you know her?"

_He couldn't bring himself to reply, his eyes swelling up with tears once again. Tim turned at something touching down to his shoulder._

"Eito...I'm sorry."

"I see you've met Elroy," Eito said trying not to think about it. "He's the guy we came to meet."

"That would explain the orange suit," Tim said turning back to him. "So what exactly do you do here?"

"I'm a mechanic," Elroy replied. "I work many of the rides here."

"Including the Dragon Spin?" Tim asked.

_He shook his head from side to side._

"That's Kenny's job," Elroy answered. "I work on stuff over to the north side of the park."

"How'd you know Chiyo?" Tim asked.

"We've been friends since elementary, best friend I ever had."

_He turned away, the tears rushing down the sides of his cheeks. Emotions took over Eito as well._

"I know you're hurting inside, but do you think you could tell me where Kenny is now?"

"He's right over there," Elroy pointed. "Talking with the police officers."

_He looked up to her, a little bothered by her silence. Conan tugged at her arm, causing her to look down._

"Ran are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just I think I've seen that man." Ran replied.

"What man?" Conan asked.

"Right over there," Ran said with a point. "The one next to Tim."

"Hmm, he doesn't look to familiar," Conan said. "Where again did you see him?"

"That's the same guy who was staring at me when we were in line."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ran confirmed.

_Conan kept his eye to him, why had he been staring at her? He brought a hand to his head, feeling his temperature rise._

"Alright everyone," One of the officers yelled out. "It's time to clear out!"

"Did you find out what happened," Sonoko asked. "A lot of us would like an explanation."

"It was an accident, pure and simple." He replied.

"Uh oh, that's not good."

_Conan darted from her side, racing away as fast as he could._

"Conan where are you going?" Ran called.

_Tim had his attention to the sky, still thinking about what could have possibly happened to the top wheels. He felt a couple light hits to the side of his leg, looking down to see Conan._

"Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Never mind that," Conan stated. "You need to get over there and talk to those security guards."

"What for," Tim asked. "We don't have enough evidence yet."

"They're already ruling it an accident," Conan informed. "If you share with them what we know that will enlighten them on what may have really happened."

"Got it, that's the last thing we need," Tim said. "Giving the killer time to dispose of any evidence we may have not come across yet."

_The two of them made their way over to the two officers, joining them around the body._

"I thought we made it clear that we want everyone to clear out."

"And I will do that, just hear me out."

"Go ahead."

"I don't think you're dealing with an accident," Tim began. "I came across a few things which may point more to the lines of a homicide."

"A homicide," Kenny exclaimed. "Are you sure about that?"

"All signs are pointing in that direction."

"Care to share the evidence which brought you to these allegations?"

"Right this way officer." Tim said.

_Conan waited next to the body along with a third security guard. His hands began to tremble, sweat coming to the palms of his hand. It took them under a minute to arrive back._

"So what do you think Officer Grean?"

"The kids got a point," He replied. "One set of the wheels were found under the tracks."

"How'd they get there?"

"The only way they could have, someone removed them," Officer Grean replied looking to Kenny. "That makes you our prime suspect."

"I understand." Kenny said with a nod.

"Officer, did you happen to see the redness where the wheels should have been," Conan asked pointing to the seat. "Look, it's right there."

"Huh, let me have a look at this."

_He looked to the spot Conan had said._

"Well I'll be dammed," Officer Grean remarked while standing back to his feet. "The boy's right."

"Nice find Kudo." Tim whispered.

_Conan smiled in return._

"Mr. Kenny, do you think it would be ok if we saw your tools," Tim asked. "The set you use while at work?"

"Of course."

_He removed the strap from around his shoulder, dropping the bag to the ground. Officer Grean opened it up, giving the whole bag a quick sweep. Conan looked to Tim who looked a little disappointed._

_"What's got him so on edge all of a sudden," Conan thought. "Was he expecting to see something else?"_

"There you are," Ran said walking over along with the others. "You had me worried, where'd you run off to?"

"I just needed to tell Tim something," Conan replied. "When I came back you were gone."

"Because the officers told everyone to leave," Sonoko said. "What are you two still doing here anyway?"

"They've actually been of great assistance," Officer Grean stated. "This whole incident may have been pre planned."

"What do you mean by pre planned," Eito asked. "Are you saying someone intentionally caused this to happen?"

"I'm sorry to say, but It's a possibility."

_Tim kneeled down next to Conan, whispering into his ear._

"I want you to pretend you're giving me instructions." Tim stated.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention, Haibara's watching us like a hawk," Tim replied. "I have something I want to go check out, if she asks just say you sent me."

"In other words you don't want her knowing you're a detective, correct?"

"You hit it right on the money."

"Does it really matter," Conan questioned. "What's wrong with her knowing you have traits of a detective?"

"Have you already forgotten," Tim stated. "Your friends already know Red Robin is a detective, if Ai sees I'm one as well what do you think she'll think then?"

"I stand corrected," Conan said. "So what is it you're going to go check out?"

"I'll let you know when I get back," Tim replied. "Keep these guys occupied ok."

"Won't be a problem."

_Just as he was going to push back to his feet Sonoko joined the two of them, kneeling to the other side of him._

"What are you boys doing down here, having a detective meeting?"

"Something like that," Tim replied. "If you read the manual correctly it said no girls allowed."

"That's funny, because I plan on cracking this case before you," Sonoko said. "Ask Conan, I'm an astonished detective myself."

"Is that you challenging me again?"

"I don't plan on losing this time." Sonoko confirmed.

"Good luck with that." Tim said standing back to his feet.

"Don't need it." Sonoko said standing straight as well.

_He gave Conan one last look, taking off in that instant._

"Hey Conan, if you find something let me know," Sonoko said. "We can't let Tim outdo us."

"Us...don't you mean you," Conan corrected. "I don't want any part of this."

"I'm pretty sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

_"She just doesn't give up," Conan thought to himself. "I think nows the time to begin the questioning process, if Kenny did it he must have had a motive."_

_Conan directed his attention to Kenny who sat to the bench, one of the officers standing over him while continuing to question him. He decided he'd try his luck with someone else, walking over to Eito who stood alone._

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Go right on ahead." Eito replied hiding his emotions as best he could.

"That man over there looks sad to," Conan pointed. "What was your sisters relationship with him?"

"That's Elroy," Eito answered. "They were practically best friends, up until high school of course."

"What happened when they got to high school?" Conan asked.

"Things escalated, from friends to lovers," Eito replied. "They broke it off just at the end of last year."

"Was it a hard break up, any bitterness between the two afterward?"

"Things were a little awkward at first," Eito admitted. "But it didn't take long for things to return to normal."

"How long has Elroy been working here?"

"About two years I think," Eito replied. "Like I said before, this is my first time coming here."

"Guess that makes the both of us." Conan said.

_He turned away, taking all that he had heard into account._

_"That didn't help much, being the fact Elroy doesn't work at this part of the park," Conan thought. "Unless he came here just for this little occasion, but we can almost cancel that out being the fact how close they were."_

_His hands fell to his pockets, beginning to pace in wait. Conan looked to see Kenny was still in conversation with Officer Grean and another officer._

_"There's still to many holes...something's not adding up."_

_He stopped in his path, closing his eyes. There wasn't enough, he needed more to close this up. Conan reopened his eyes to find Ai standing next to him._

"I saw you and Tim talking before he took off," Ai said. "Where did he go?

"I sent him to look into something for me." Conan replied.

"Using him to be your voice, not a bad move."

_"Looks like she's buying into it... then again that might be what she wants me to believe."_

"Have you tried talking with Hajime?"

"As a matter a fact I haven't," Conan said. "Guess that slipped my mind a bit."

_Ai headed into his direction, Conan doing the same. He didn't move, not in the slightest as they approached. They weren't sure what to say at first, expecting the other to take charge._

"Mr. Hajime, do you mind if I ask you a question or two?" Ai asked.

_He looked down, giving her the go ahead nod. _

"Did you see or hear anything strange before the ride began?"

"I guess you could say that," Hajime answered. "Being the fact Chiyo took my seat."

"Your seat?" Conan questioned.

"Yes, I always sat to the very last seat," Hajime continued. "Those who know me knew that, she just decided to sit there tonight in attempt to annoy me."

"Did you hear anything strange within the first fifty seconds of the coaster ride?" Ai asked.

_He thought about it for a few seconds, rehashing the first moments of the ride._

"Yes, I do remember hearing something," Hajime stated. "It was a bickering sound, like something was rattling."

"Was this before or after you began moving?" Ai asked.

"After, defiantly after," Hajime assured. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

_Ai nodded. The two of them turned back, heading back over to the others._

"I hope I was able to help."

"More so than you may realize." Conan said.

_It was all coming together now, piece by piece._

_"I think I know exactly what happened to the top wheels," Conan thought. "There's one person who may have had the motive to do it, still don't have enough to prove it."_

_They came to a stop once reaching the others. His hands began shaking once more, different gaps in between breaths. This was alarming. Conan took a deep breath looking down to his hands. _

_"What's wrong with me, I feel so...so light."_

_He stumbled forward, taking to a knee._

"Conan are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

_He stood back up, relieved to see Tim heading their way. He could see the positive look in his face. He walked to the side of him, lowering himself down._

"You don't look so hot," Tim said. "You ok?"

"We'll worry about that later, right now I have to fill you in on what I learned." Conan said.

"I'm all ears."

_Conan told him everything he had gained from talking with both Eito and Hajime, feeling himself slowly fading._

"What you just told me, coupled in with what I discovered leaves us with only one suspect."

"So what is it you found?" Conan asked.

"The red coloring we found, it's not just on the coaster seat Chiyo was in," Tim informed. "I also found the same type of red to some of the other rides in the northern section of the park."

"Looks like we have our guy." Conan said immediately knowing who it was.

"Time to cap the lid on this case," Tim said standing back to his feet. "Bare with me Shinichi, we're almost done."

_He watched as Tim walked over to Officer Grean. His heart rate continued to flourish, gripping his chest with the use of his right hand. Ai came to his side, watching Tim advance toward the officers._

"I take it you know who did it."

_Conan nodded._

"I told him everything he needs to know."

_The three of them turned from the discussion they were having, rather surprised to see him._

"You're still here," Officer Grean said. "I thought you had left."

"As did I," Kenny said stepping up from the bench. "Like I've discussed with the security guards, I checked all the connections this morning, there was nothing out of place."

"Being the fact you aren't the one responsible, I have no reason not to believe you."

"Not responsible," Officer Grean questioned. "If not him, than who?"

_Tim smiled, turning back to the rest of the group. Sonoko rolled her eyes, quickly turning to Conan._

"Any idea who did it smart one," Sonoko asked. "If you do, hurry and tell me before Tim gets the chance to."

_Conan choked out, following it up with a few fake coughs._

"Conan are you alright?" Ran asked coming to his side.

"That boy is so useless at times." Sonoko said crossing her arms.

_He waited a few extra seconds, looking over with the extention of his arm._

"You my friend are the one responsible for the death of Chiyo."

"No way, Elroy would never hurt her!" Eito yelled in protest.

"It wasn't me," Elroy fired. "She was my best friend!"

"And I'm not denying that, that wasn't your intention," Tim said resting his hands to his pocket. "Let's start from the beginning shall we."

_"He seems so confident, I just hope he knows what he's doing." Ran thought to herself as he looked her way._

"Ran, you said you saw someone staring over at you earlier tonight, is that correct?" Tim asked.

_Ran nodded._

"Can you clarify who it was?"

_Ran looked over, pointing directly to Elroy._

"So what if I was," Elroy admitted. "That doesn't make me a killer."

"But it wasn't her you were staring at, now was it?" Tim asked taking a step forward.

"If he wasn't staring at Ran, then who was he staring at?" Sonoko asked becoming testy.

"It's simple, he had his sights fixated to the man directly next to her," Tim answered. "That's why Ran thought he was looking at her."

"And that man is none other than Hajime." Conan said stepping up to his side.

"What," Hajime exclaimed turning to Elroy. "Is that true?"

"Of course not," Elroy replied. "Why would I be staring over at him?"

"A little jealousy, which has probably been mounting up," Conan stated. "We both know you and Chiyo used to be an item, I wonder if Hajime even knew that."

"Is that true Elroy?"

_He didn't answer back, turning away to the opposite direction._

"It's true," Eito said. "Neither my sister nor Elroy never felt the need to discuss or even mention it to anyone."

"You've been working here for over two years right?" Conan asked.

"With that kind of time you must have been able to take notice of certain habits," Tim added. "Maybe one of them being the fact Mr. Hajime likes to sit to the very back, when riding the Dragon Spin."

"You're wrong."

"Just admit it, you removed those wheels before the ride began," Tim pushed. "And when you saw us coming all you could do was run."

"Not having enough time to hide the wheels you left under the tracks," Conan finished. "You even loosened the top wheels, knowing once the ride took off they would fall right out of place."

"That would explain the rattling sound I heard." Hajime said.

"Elroy...why," Eito asked. "I don't understand."

_He clutched his fists, not able to look either of them in the eyes._

"All I've heard is allegations," Elroy said still looking to the ground. "There is no proof I did any of this."

"Oh, but there is," Tim stated. "We found a certain redness to the seat Chiyo sat in, the same red I saw to many of the rides to the north side of the park."

"That's Elroy's section to check up on." Kenny said.

"But what does it mean?" Officer Grean asked.

"Check his tools," Tim replied. "Everything will become clear from there."

_They made their way over, grabbing his box of tools which lay at his side. They opened it up, every tool to his box painted in the color red._

"Now you can see it for yourself," Tim said. "The red paint from his tools must have rubbed off when he took the wheels apart."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Officer Grean asked.

"I want a lawyer."

"Elroy, why!" Eito yelled.

_He looked away, feeling himself cuffed from behind. The security guards escorted him to the exit. It was over, the case had been solved. _

_"Sonoko was right, he does have some flashy deductions." Ran thought to herself._

"Six to zero." Tim whispered tauntingly as he passed by Sonoko.

_She nearly jumped at him, Ran quickly stepping in front of her to help calm her down._

"Great job Tim." Genta complimented.

"Couldn't have done it without Conan." Tim said. "All of you might be smarter than me some day if I'm not careful."

"Conan are you sure you're feeling ok?" Mitsuhiko asked noticing he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I guess I could use a little sleep."

"Don't worry, we're heading straight home now," Ran said while looking to Tim. "Not bad back there, where'd you pick up skills like that?"

"Books, reading detective stories always helps."

"Sounds a lot like Shinichi."

"Come again?"

"He's a friend of mine," Ran said. "I'm pretty sure you two would get along."

"Yea, I bet we would." Tim said slightly glimpsing to Conan.

_As they made their way for the exit they heard a loud whistle, looking over to one of the small stands to see a young woman waving over at them._

"Hang on Conan," Ran said. "I'm sure this will only take about a minute."

_They walked over seeing the cheerfulness in her face._

"Hi, my names Eve," She greeted. "I saw the way you handled that case, so amazing."

"Well, thanks." Tim said not really sold on what to say.

"If you're interested I'd like to offer you a free gift," Eve said pointing to the back wall. "Anything you want."

_It didn't take him long to choose, taking the soft object into his hand._

_"A pink stuffed rabbit, why that of all things?" Conan thought to himself._

_Tim walked over, stepping around Ran who kept her eyes to him the whole time. She had her back to him, kneeling down from behind while bringing the stuffed animal to the front of her face._

"Here you go, it's for you Haibara." Tim said.

_She took it from his hand into her own. Tim pushed back to his feet, heading straight next to Conan._

"What are you trying to do?" Conan muttered.

"It's all about them mind games my friend," Tim replied. "I've got this all under wraps."

"Oh, look what you did Tim," Ran said noticing the redness to her cheeks. "You made her blush."

"Huh, what?" Tim said in surprise.

_Conan began snickering, not sure how he was able to hold back his laughter._

"So much for mind games." Conan giggled tapping him to his leg.

"So what's your name?" Eve asked.

_He turned around, facing her once more._

"It's Tim, and my names Sonoko," She said pushing past him. "I'm somewhat of a detective myself."

"Is that right," Eve said becoming interested. "Care to share a story or two."

"We'd love to." Sonoko accepted leaning to the counter.

"This could be awhile," Tim said pulling some cash from his wallet. "This should be enough to get you all home, I'm going to stay here with Sonoko until she's ready to go."

_Ran looked to Tim, then to Conan who looked like he was ready to fall over._

"I guess you're right," Ran said taking the cash. "No use in waiting it out with Conan is like this."

"I'll see you in class tommarrow," Tim said then looking to the others. "I'll be looking forward to seeing the rest of you as well."

"We will to." Ayumi said.

_They waved on their way out, heading directly to the exit. They arrived out, standing to the street corner where they awaited the arrival of one of the many cabs. He heard someone walking from behind, a slow and cautious walk. This was enough to grab his attention. Though his vision was blurred he could see exactly who it was._

_"That's the man I saw with the briefcase."_

_He kept his eyes to him, watching as he disappeared into an alley._

_"Can't let him get away, gotta get a tracer on him."_

_Conan zoomed off, hoping he'd get one last look at him to place a tracer._

"Conan where are you going?"

_He made it into the dark alley. There was no one to be seen. Conan stepped further in, there's no way that man could have gotten away that quick. Then he felt a cold pain to the back of his head, falling forward into a pile of trash._

"Play times over kid."

_**To Be Continued ** _


	35. Experimental Lab

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Experimental Lab**_

_It sprung free with the turn of the knob, splashing down to the back. Tim reached across his body while pouring the jell to his hand, trailing it along his hair to further spread it. He washed up for another few minutes, shutting it off once satisfied. He stepped from the shower drying up. _

_"What an evening, hadn't done something like that in a long time."_

_He sat to the end of the bed after getting into his night clothes, looking to the clock which read thirty after ten. He sat for another minute before deciding to shut out the lights. As he fell back to the pillow his phone began to vibrate to the desk, he reached over answering the call._

_"Tim it's me."_

"Sonoko," Tim questioned. "What are you still doing up?"

_"I tried calling Ran when I got home, but she didn't answer," Sonoko stated. "Is she with you?"_

"No, she's not," Tim replied while sitting up. "How long ago did you call her?"

_"About two hours ago," Sonoko replied. "I've tried calling several times afterward."_

"Maybe her phones just dead."

_"I called the house too, Kogoro doesn't know where they are either." Sonoko informed._

"They," Tim questioned. "Are you saying Conan and the others are missing to?"

_"None of them arrived home," Sonoko confirmed. "I'm so worried, do you think something may have happened to them?"_

_He didn't reply at first, so many scenarios running through his mind._

"Try and get some sleep," Tim advised. "I'll see if I can get a hold of them, I'll call you if I do."

_"Ok, but you better make it fast."_

"Of course," Tim spoke. "I'll call you as soon as I hear or find out anything."

_The two finally hung up, leaving him to the silence of the room. He started off with the most obvious move, trying to call Conan. He wasn't surprised when he got no response._

_"And here I was hoping for a good nights rest," Tim thought while standing from the bed. "Don't have any leads, but I better get started right away." _

_He walked over to the closet door, sliding it open. He then reached into the far back corner, pulling the large steel box into view._

"Time to go hunting."

_Tim unlocked the box with the turn of the key, taking it into his hands. He was suited within the minute, heading back to the place they might have been seen last. He stood to a building overlooking the outside of the amusement park, watching as cars drove below. _

"There's got to be something here," Red Robin said turning to another direction. "Someone had to have seen something, there were six of them after all."

_He dropped to a lower roof, noticing something sitting to a wall in an alley._

"What's that?"

_Red Robin glided into the dark, touching down a few feet away from the item which had caught his sight. He walked over, looking down to find a two sandwich bags with both containing three phones. There was also a paper bag next to them. He kneeled down, immediately recognizing one of the phones._

_"That's Shinichi's," Red Robin thought lifting up the bag to the left. "Along with the rest of theirs."_

_He strapped all three bags to his belt while swooping back to the roofs._

"Looks like they may have been abducted, which means time is now a factor," Red Robin said. "Whoever left their phones behind didn't want to be tracked, but why?"

_It was becoming more complex by the minute. Foul play had occurred, but where had they been taken to. There were no witnesses or leads, and time was of the essence. At this point he knew it'd be best to seek assistance, there was no telling what could be going on._

_"I hate to bother him at a time like this with all that's been going on, but if I don't someone could get hurt...or worse."_

_Red Robin arrived to the spot after minutes of swinging, using his zooming system to get a visual._

"Can't move in just yet," Red Robin said leaning to the ledge. "Kogoro's in there with him, no doubt regarding the whereabouts of his daughter."

_He waited for a few minutes to pass, watching as Kogoro exited the room. That was his cue, extending his arm out with the release of the grappler. Red Robin hanged from outside of the window, sliding it up while dropping to the ground. He looked away from his desk, not surprised to see him one bit._

"I had a feeling you'd come," Juzo said turning in his seat. "I take it you've heard the news?"

"I found this near the theme park they spent their evening at," Red Robin said removing two of the bags from his belt. "They were left behind in an alley."

"That sure does put a twist in this case," Juzo said. "How'd you know they spent their night there anyway?"

"I have my ways of finding out these things inspector," Red Robin replied. "Those bags were sealed, I didn't bother opening any of them."

"So, you want me to give them a look?"

"Chances are you won't find anything, especially being the fact their abductors left them behind," Red Robin stated. "But it doesn't hurt to try."

"Besides any unknown finger prints what else should I be looking for?" Juzo asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Red Robin replied. "Try and make it fast, who knows what they could be in as of now."

"What about you," Juzo asked. "How do you plan on going about this?"

"I'm still contemplating that," Red Robin answered. "But with time being a concern, I may have to do something I'd prefer not to."

"Try not to do anything that will further put you in the spot light." Juzo advised.

"Don't worry Megure," Red Robin assured. "I don't plan on it."

_Someone approaching from the hallway can be heard, causing Inspector Megure to turn back in his seat. The foot steps stopped, a light knock coming to the door._

"I guess you better get," Juzo began only to see he was already gone. "Going..."

_He pushed up from his chair at a second knock, walking over and opening the door._

"Miwako, what are you still doing here?"

"I was just going over a few notes on the latest case," Sato replied. "I thought I heard voices, is there someone in there with you?"

_Juzo took a step back, allowing for her to come in._

"There's no one in here but me," Juzo said. "You probably overheard me talking with Mouri a few minutes ago."

"What was he doing here so late?" Sato asked out of curiosity.

"Ran along with Conan and his friends are missing," Juzo informed. "No one has seen or heard from them since they left the Trex amusement park."

"I'll get right on it." Sato said

"Good, but first you'll need a few details."

_Time continued to pass, the clock ticking past eleven. He sat on top of the tower, coming to a decision on the matter at hand. It didn't take long, realizing what he had to do._

_It went to the answering machine for a fifth time, becoming more and more concerned with every minute that passed. He stood up from the computer chair, pacing to the living room floor._

_"Maybe I should try calling Shinichi again, if he's up he'll answer."_

_Disappointingly he gained the same results, sitting down to the couch. He found himself in this position for awhile longer, hoping to get any kind of response. No such thing happened. He began dialing once more, tension spiking to its peak._

"Don't bother Doctor, she's not going to answer."

_He popped up from the sofa with the phone dropping from his hand._

"Who's there?" Hiroshi questioned with a turn.

_Then he saw him, standing atop the railing to the upper floor._

"I think you know the answer to that, Agasa."

"You're, you're that Red Robin aren't you?"

_He dropped down from the railing, landing with a thump._

"I don't understand," Hiroshi said. "Why are you here?"

"This may sound a little strange, but." Red Robin began with a slight pause. "I need your help."

"My help," Hiroshi asked in surprise. "What is it you need with me?"

"I think this will makes things a lot clearer."

_He stepped further into the light while reaching to the top of his head, sliding the cowl back._

"Tim, you're Red Robin?"

"I don't usually let people in on my secret that easily, but I need your trust," Red Robin stated. "I told Shinichi not to tell you, or anyone else for that matter."

"So he's known all along?"

_He nodded in response_.

"But he's in trouble, along with the rest of the Detective Boys."

"That would explain why I can't get ahold of them," Hiroshi said. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"They were abducted and whoever took them left their phones in an alley," Red Robin informed. "That's why you weren't able to contact either of them."

"So why come to me," Hiroshi asked. "If you weren't able to find them, then what makes you think I can?"

"Simple," Red Robin replied. "You're the one who created their detective badges if I'm not mistaken, if that's correct you should be able to pin point a location."

_Dr. Agasa turned for the computer with the snap of his finger._

"You're right," Hiroshi said. "We'll know of their whereabouts in no time."

_He followed him over to the computer, both waiting for it to load up. It didn't take long for it to do so, siting a location in the minute that followed._

"Look at that, it's only five miles from here." Hiroshi said.

"Good for us, it won't take very long to get there."

_Hiroshi reached over to the side of the mouse, grabbing a small device with a grid to it._

"Take this with you," Hiroshi said handing it to him. "It will take you directly to them."

"Thanks, I won't be long."

"We don't know what the circumstances may be," Hiroshi said. "Do you think we should let the police in on this."

"Trust me," Tim assured. "I can handle this."

"What about Ai," Hiroshi asked. "Do you plan on telling her?"

"I'd rather not, the least people that know the better," Red Robin replied. "I'm sure you have several questions, ones we'll have to put on hold for the time being."

"I understand."

_Red Robin turned away, ready to head to the site where they were being held. He watched him walk, one last question lingering to his mind._

"You said you wanted my trust," Hiroshi spoke causing him to look back once more. "What made you believe you could trust me?"

_He smiled, sliding the cowl into place._

"Kudo trusts you with his life," Red Robin acknowledged. "That speaks a lot in my book."

_Those were the final words spoken, taking off through one of the opened windows to the upper floor._

"Good Luck." Hiroshi whispered standing to the center of the room.

_The vibration carried through the walls, making its way to the ground in the seconds that followed. His finger tapping to the ground was the first movement he had made in the past hour, opening his eyes. All was painted white, from wall to wall, ceiling to ground._

"Where are we," Conan asked pushing up to see his friends standing over him. "How'd we get here?"

"We don't know," Mitsuhiko replied. "We woke up here just like you."

"Where's Ran?" Conan asked noticing she was missing from the group.

"Whoever brought us here must have put her in another room." Genta said.

_He walked over to have a seat to the wall, trying to remember all that had happened leading up to this very point. Ai joined him. _

"When we were back there, why did you take off running?" Ai asked.

"I saw him again, the man who had the briefcase," Conan replied. "When I turned the corner he was nowhere to be seen, that's when I was hit from behind."

"I see."

"What about the rest of you," Conan asked. "How'd you all end up in this situation?"

"We went running after you, only to come across some kind of smoke," Ai replied. "All I remember from there is falling to the ground."

"Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?" Mitsuhiko asked walking over.

_Using the wall as leverage Conan got back to his feet, giving the layout of the room a further look. The door to the right was locked shut, no handle to the inside. That became out of the question as a means of escape. He then looked to the back wall, noticing a small vent a few feet from the ground._

"There," Conan pointed. "If we can get that vent opened we might be able to escape."

"Great find Conan." Genta said heading that way.

_The dizziness from earlier returned, placing his hand to the wall to keep balance._

"Conan are you feeling ok?" Ayumi asked.

"I'll be fine," Conan replied. "It's probably just from the hit I took."

_They watched as Genta gave Mitsuhiko a boost up, waiting to see if he could get the vent open._

"It's to tight," Mitsuhiko stated. "Any ideas on how we're going to get it open?"

"Step aside." Conan instructed.

_Genta brought him back to the ground, the two quickly running behind him._

"What do you plan on doing?" Mitsuhiko asked.

_He pressed down to his belt, letting one of the inflatable balls fall free. The clicking of his enhanced shoes finished it off, plowing the vent inward. Conan fell down to a knee, finding it difficult to breath._

"It looks like you're suffering from more than just a hit to the head." Ai stated.

"Maybe he's just sick." Ayumi said.

"Don't worry about me," Conan said quickly recovering. "I'm fine."

"So which one of us is going to crawl through that vent?" Genta questioned.

"I will," Conan volunteered. "I'll go around and unlock the door once out."

"You don't look like you're in any condition to do so," Ai disagreed. "I'll go instead, you stay here and rest."

"Be careful Haibara," Conan warned. "There's no telling who may be lurking around out there."

"And I'm fully aware of that," Ai said walking for the vent. "I won't be long."

_Mitsuhiko and Genta helped her up, watching as she crawled away. They waited for minutes to come, not a word spoken in the time that passed. Conan looked to his watch, trying not to become worried. A slight crack could be heard, the four turning to the door. It slowly pushed open to reveal Ai in the entry way, signaling for them to hurry. They did as instructed, the door closing quietly behind them._

"Where are we?" Ayumi questioned looking up and down the hall.

"Looks like some kind of hospital." Mitsuhiko said.

"Haibara did you see anyone walking around?" Conan asked.

"Just up that way," Ai confirmed. "They went into a room, locking the door behind them."

"What were they wearing," Conan asked. "That may give us an idea on what this place is."

"They had on these full body suits, helmets and all," Ai replied. "I'd say whatever is going on here is something they don't want others knowing about."

"You said you saw them walk that way, that means we'll go right." Conan said.

"What if they see us?" Ayumi asked.

"Let's not think about that," Conan replied. "We'll adjust to whatever comes our way."

_They stayed close to the wall as they walked. Conan peaked around the corner after making it to the other end, looking back to the others with a nod. They slowly stepped around the corner, tension rising at the sound of someone coming from one of the rooms._

"Quick, in there." Conan instructed.

_They took to an empty room, hiding right behind the opened door. Someone casually walked past, all of them sighing out in relief._

"That was close." Ayumi said.

"A little to close." Mitsuhiko added.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Conan said pushing up.

"How do you know where the exit is?" Genta asked.

"We don't." Ai replied stepping around him.

_They continued to move cautiously, knowing if they made even one wrong moves they could be spotted. Conan took another right with the others doing the same, heading down a pair of steps. Once reaching the bottom they couldn't help but be filled with joy, looking up to the red sign which read 'Exit'._

"We found it!" Ayumi said jumping up and down.

"Shh, we don't know what could be beyond this door," Conan whispered. "For all we know they could be out there."

"Sorry." Ayumi apologized.

_Conan looked back to the exit, slowly nudging the door open. He breathed out, thankful to see no one was there._

"We're clear." Conan informed.

_The five of them walked out, letting the door close behind them._

"Is that a parking lot over there?" Genta pointed.

"It sure is," Mitsuhiko said looking around. "But I don't recognize this place one bit, where are we?"

"We don't have time to discuss," Conan said. "I want you all to hide to the bushes over there."

"What about you?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm going to go and find Ran," Conan replied. "She's still in their somewhere."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Ai questioned. "You seem to be running on a half tank."

"I'll be fine," Conan assured. "Just make sure you guys aren't seen."

"Yes sir." Mitsuhiko said with a salute.

_They did as he said, heading over and hiding amongst the bushes. Conan waited for them to be securely hidden, closing the door tightly behind. He made his way back up the stairs, staying close to walls like he previously had._

_"Where," Conan thought to himself. "Where could they be keeping her?"_

_It was faint but he could still feel it, the same vibration before soaring right past where he stood. Conan continued his advancement into the unknown, finding his eyes to become rather sore. His legs began to give out, putting a hand to the wall for a quick breather._

_"I've never felt like this before," Conan thought. "So cold inside, hands numbing up."_

_He brought a hand to his forehead, wiping the cool sweat away. His throat became dry in that instant, coughing out in return._

_"My muscles, feels like they're pushing inward... so much pressure."_

_His heart rate continued to increase by the second, tumbling down to the ground. He laid there, feeling the pain surging through his lungs._

_"What's happening to me?"_

_Several minutes had passed as they waited, becoming impatient of the unknown._

"I can't stand the suspense," Mitsuhiko said. "How long does he plan to keep us waiting?"

"Conan said not to worry," Ayumi reminded. "He probably hasn't found her yet."

"Lets hope it doesn't take to long," Genta said. "I can't wait to get as far away from here as I can."

_Ai hadn't said a word since Conan had taken off. She was not only worried about Ran but Shinichi as well. His eyes... there was something wrong._

_"He hasn't come back yet, and it's been over five minutes."_

_She closed her eyes in the moments that followed. Birds could be heard chirping to the trees behind, reopening them to face the others._

"I think we've waited long enough," Ai said pushing up from the grass. "I'm going in to check on Conan, no matter what happens stay put."

"But what if they already got him," Ayumi questioned. "If you go back in they could get you too."

"I don't plan on that happening," Ai replied. "But time is running short, the sooner we leave the better."

"Are you sure you want to go alone," Mitsuhiko asked. "Someone could watch from behind."

"It's better this way," Ai answered. "I won't be but a few minutes, so stay right here."

_With that she walked around the bushes, heading back to the door from where they had come. She opened it once more, looking back to make sure the others were out of sight. Once clear she stepped in, gently closing the door. _

_"Now to find Shinichi."_

_Ai trotted back up the stairs, following the same trail he had taken. The sound of foot steps and laughter sprang clear to her direction,quickly taking to an empty closet to the right. She hid there for a few moments, listening as the two men walked past._

"That was close."

_She slid the closet door open, continuing on her path. She arrived to the end of the hall, finding herself with a decision to make. Left or right? Ai looked to the right, seeing a dead end to the far end of the hall. She then turned to the left, a very darkened path with very few lights to guide the way. Through the side of her eye she caught sight of something, taking a step forward._

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_She was hesitant at first but moved further into the dark, quietly inching in to what grabbed her attention. She kneeled down once reaching it, confirming what she had believed. _

_"These are his clothes, but why would he take them off?"_

_A slight sound came from behind, startling her with a turn. She then saw him, emerging from one of the many dark empty rooms._

"Shinichi you're...you've reverted back," Ai said in surprise. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I was lucky to find a pair of clothes to that room," Shinichi replied. "It was so different this time."

"What do you mean?"

"The transformation, the symptoms even." Shinichi answered back.

"So tell me," Ai said pushing up from her knees. "How do you feel?"

"Still light headed," Shinichi stated. "Feels like I haven't slept in days."

_He brought a hand to his neck, feeling his temp had lowered slightly._

"Do you feel good enough to help locate Ran?" Ai asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent," Shinichi admitted. "But this will have to do, don't want you going alone."

_She smiled while turning away from him._

"Then let's go, who knows what kind of situation she's in."

"We'll continue down this hall," Shinichi said coming to her side. "I overheard a woman talking on the phone as she walked by, stated she was heading for holding cells C."

"Then that's our best bet," Ai agreed. "Lets hurry, who knows how long the others are willing to stay put."

_Shinichi nodded, both continuing down the dark hall._

_They had remained quiet for the most part, observing the night sky through the trees that surround them. Mitsuhiko continuously looked to his watch, Ayumi nervously tapping her feet to the ground._

"We've waited for minutes now," Genta finally spoke. "If she doesn't want us to go in we could at least contact her through our detective badges."

"Good idea." Ayumi said looking over.

"I'd have to disagree with that," Mitsuhiko said. "We don't know what's going on in there, we could jeopardize her location for all we know."

"I guess you're right." Genta said bummed out.

_They sat in silence once more. The sound blasted clear past, gun fire going off to the other side of the facility. Which was quickly followed up by screams._

"What's going on?" Ayumi questioned.

"Sounds like someone is shooting," Genta said in a trembling voice. "What if Conan and the others are over there?"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Ayumi said.

"You're right," Mitsuhiko said standing straight. "We'll head that way but lets stick to the bushes, that way it keeps us hidden."

"Good plan." Genta seconded.

_There was no turning back, they had their minds set on finding out what was taking place._

_They knew it was coming, crossroads, a choice to be made. Shinichi looked from one way to the other, then down to Ai._

"Haibara, which way are you thinking?"

"I think it would be best if we split," Ai replied. "We can cover more ground."

"It's to risky." Shinichi said in disagreement.

"Do you want to find her or not?"

_It took him a few moments to come to accept her plan._

"If anything happens you contact me right away, ok." Shinichi stated.

"Don't be so naive," Ai said turning for the left. "You're the one less than half yourself."

_He watched as she walked, heading in the opposite direction after a few seconds._

_"She has a point."_

_He could feel the soreness to his legs as he walked, having the urge to fall over with every step. He didn't allow himself to do so, he had to find her, that blocked out anything he felt. The sound of something breaking to a room he approached caused him to stop._

_"What was that," Shinichi thought. "Sounds like someone dropped a glass jar."_

_What he heard next left him motionless. The release and swinging of swords, the cries it received in return. This didn't last long. Within seconds the automatic doors to the room slid open, a gas of some kind flowing straight toward him. He took down to a knee, immediately coughing out. It filled into his lungs, his eyes burning as a result._

_"What is this stuff?"_

_He looked up through the clearing gas to see two figures head from the room, wearing black uniforms which resembled that of ninjas with gas masks to their mouths._

"There shall be no survivors," One shouted pulling a sword from behind. "He's mine!"

_He lunged forward with the blade tight in hand, a voice taking over any action he was to take._

"Stop," A third man instructed stepping from the room. "This ones not to be touched."

_Shinichi looked over, watching as he removed the gas mask from his mouth. He wasn't like the others, taller, no ninja attire of any kind. He slowly walked over, looking down to Shinichi who struggled to keep his eyes straight. He smiled in the seconds that followed._

"Why kill the others, but not this one?"

"Look at him... very carefully," He stated. "This is that boy who's been parading around with Red Robin for the past few weeks."

_Shinichi froze at this, feeling his right hand touch to the ground._

"Are you sure," The other questioned. "From what I heard he was supposed to be in the body of a child."

"Indeed, but this is him alright," He said more than positive. "I've seen his face enough to know."

"Is he a pupil of the great detective as well?"

"No," The large man replied. "But the Demon's Head wants him alive for his agenda, and we'll see to that."

"As you command Ubu." One of them said.

"Besides we have what we came for," Ubu said holding up a small bag filled with a green liquid. "We go, now."

_Shinichi watched as they walked away, more confused than he had been before. Ubu stopped in his tracks, looking back to Kudo one last time._

"The woman you seek is just around that corner," Ubu informed. "First door to the right, hope to see you soon... detective."

_With that he and his two accomplices disappeared into the darkness of the halls. He leaned to the wall for support, taking back to his feet._

_"Who were those guys," Shinichi thought to himself. "And more importantly, what could they possibly want with me?"_

_Shinichi made his way past the first door, catching sight of four dead men to the ground. He looked away, continuing to where he was told she'd be held. Just as said, he opened the first door to the right._

"Ran!"

_She lay close to the back wall, not responding to his call. With the energy he had left he made his way over, kneeling to her side._

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Shinichi said shaking her. "Ran, wake up."

_He gave her another shake, pleased to see her eyes slide open._

"Shinichi is that you?"

_He reached for her hands, helping her to her knees._

"Am I dreaming?" Ran questioned with the rub of her eyes.

"You're dreaming not," Shinichi assured. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Ran replied. "Where are we anyway, did you bring me here?"

"It's a long story," Shinichi said slightly pushing up. "We really need to get out of here, can you walk?"

_She attempted to sit up, finding it very difficult to do so._

_"Great, she must have inhaled whatever I did."_

"It's no use, I'm to weak," Ran said. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Trust me when I say I don't have time to explain," Shinichi answered reaching for her hands once more. "Here, let me try and help you up."

_She nodded, gathering what strength she had left to stand. Half way up she stumbled forward, Shinichi catching her in his arms while landing back to his knees._

"Are you ok?" Shinichi asked.

"Sorry, my legs just gave out on me." Ran replied bringing her head from his right shoulder.

_"To weak to carry her, now what?"_

_He looked to her, feeling deep down she was expecting him to be the one to find a solution to this, that sparkle in her eyes captivating him. Ran did the same in return, keeping her eyes leveled with his. The tension spiked, both their heart rates taking to another level._

"Shinichi..."

"Ran..."

_Without realizing, they found themselves leaning toward the other, their eyes closing within inches._

_They'd finally made their way around the building, keeping to the bushes as planned. The gun fire continued, the three of them peaking out to see a group of about five armored men shooting away._

"What are they aiming at?" Ayumi whispered.

"I have no idea." Mitsuhiko replied.

"There," Genta pointed as something darted through the air. "They're shooting at whoever that is."

_Both Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked as well._

"It's a man," Mitsuhiko said getting a clear view. "But how is he moving around like that?"

_They watched as he quickly went through all five men, dashing from one side to the other, snapping each and every one of their necks. He stood to the center of where the bodies lay, looking to the sky. He wore a pair of ripped dress pants with a long white jacket to his upper body. Beneath that was a black under shit, a name tag pinned to the left side of his jacket._

"By the way he looks you'd think he's some kind of doctor." Genta said.

"But why did he kill those men?" Ayumi asked.

_He began to sniff the air, as if he was searching for something. This frightened them just a little. His head sprung their way, all three of them looking directly to his eyes._

"What's wrong with him," Mitsuhiko questioned. "His eyes have taken on the form of some kind of lizard."

_He darted their way, causing the three of them to scream out. They turned to run in the opposite direction only to have him jump over and block their path. He licked his lips, revealing his sharp edgy teeth._

"Let's go the other way!" Genta yelled as they took off.

"If we can somehow manage to get inside we might be safe." Mitsuhiko said as they continued to run.

"He's gaining on us!" Ayumi said looking back.

_He jumped forward, knocking the three of them to the ground. Genta rolled to the side of the building, knocking over one of the trash cans. He looked up to see the man leap down toward him. Thinking quickly Genta grabbed the trash can top, holding it out to shield himself. He landed over him, scratching at the trash top._

"Guys, a little help!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Ayumi cried out.

"Look," Mitsuhiko pointed. "Up there!"

_Ayumi looked up to see him swinging down, launching himself from the grappler with a punishing kick to the back of the head which sent him flying._

"Red Robin!" Both Mitsuhiko and Ayumi yelled together.

"Get behind me." Red Robin instructed down to Genta who still lay to his back.

_He did as told, joining back to Ayumi and Mitsuhiko who watched on with high anticipation._

"Is that really him?" Genta asked.

"In the flesh." Mitsuhiko confirmed.

_He pushed up from where he lay, flashing his teeth over to him. Red Robin ignored this, running over and exchanging a few blows with him. He jumped back, keeping his ground._

_"Who is this guy... a meta perhaps?"_

_He charged over, Red Robin taking his stance._

_"Gotta end this quick," Tim thought. "Can't mess around to much, especially not with the children present."_

_Red Robin stomped his back foot to the ground in preparation, the man jumping at him with high force._

_"Got him."_

_As he flew in Red Robin flipped over with the swing of his staff, catching him to the back of the neck. Ayumi was the first to begin clapping, ecstatic to see the creature fall to the ground._

"Did you finish him?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I got him in a sensitive spot," Red Robin replied. "He's not moving for at least a week, and that's even pushing it."

_Genta was still to stunned, not sure what to say. Using his foot he rolled the man to his back, reading the name tag which was clipped to his jacket._

_"Doctor Feltonn huh," Red Robin thought. "Looks like an experiment might have gone completely south, that or there's more going on at this place than I know." _

_He then turned back to the others, walking over to the three._

"I want you guys to stay right here," Red Robin stated. "I'm going to go in and get the rest of your friends."

"How did you know we were here?" Ayumi asked.

"I... I sensed you kids were in trouble." He quickly came up with. "It's one of my many super powers."

"Wow, that's so cool." Genta said.

"Remember what I said, stay right here."

_Just as he turned to head in the door pushed open, the four of them looking over to see Ai walk out._

"Did you find Conan?" Ayumi asked.

"We were worried about you." Mitsuhiko added in.

_Red Robin put a hand up, signaling for them to keep quiet. There was something wrong, he could see it in her eyes. She advanced a few steps further before she fell blank,toppling to the ground._

"Stay put, I'm going to go check on her."

_He picked her up once reaching the body, checking her breath rate._

_"Shallow, what could have caused this?"_

_He brought a thumb to her eye lid, forcing it up to check her eyes._

_"There's defiantly something in her system."_

_He took her back over to where the others sat, placing her down to the sleek grass._

"Is she ok?" Genta asked in concern.

"Do you know why she fainted like that?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm not sure," Red Robin replied. "She may need medical attention, but that'll have to wait."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Mitsuhiko questioned.

"To much risk," Red Robin stated. "The best thing any of you can do is watch your friend, I'll be back before you know it."

_They had finally given in, watching as he headed for the door, from which she had come. Once in he coughed out, taking in the fumes that roamed the air. He reached for his belt, bringing a mini gas mask to his mouth._

_"Looks like I have an answer to what happened to Haibara," Red Robin thought to himself. "Didn't recognize the scent, but toxic none the less."_

_He reached to his side pulling the tracker into view, sighting a location._

_"Kudo's not far from here," Red Robin thought. "Better hurry, who knows how much of this stuff he's inhaled."_

_Red Robin hustled down the halls, getting closer and closer to where the detective badge wait. He came to a stop once reaching the door, swinging it to the side._

_"Great, there's Ran and..."_

_Tim slowly made his way over to see the two a few feet apart, lying unconscious. _

_"So... this is Shinichi Kudo."_

_Ran suddenly moved, peaking up at him before slowly falling back under. He reached down to pick them up, placing each of them to one of his shoulders._

"Now to get out of here."

_They were surprised when he had arrived back so soon, holding Ran over his shoulder._

"I told you I wouldn't be long."

"Where's Conan?" Genta asked.

"He took the back door out," Red Robin replied. "Said he was going to contact the police."

"Why didn't he just come with you?" Ayumi asked.

"The signals better on the other side," Red Robin made up. "I have somewhere to be, the police will be here shortly so stay put."

"We will." Ayumi said.

_He turned away, heading back for the building. Once inside he picked up Shinichi from where he laid him, clicking down to his ear piece._

"Agasa, this is Red Robin," He radioed. "Call the police, I'm done here."

_"Right away."_

_The night had came and gone, the mission a complete success. Through it all he had gained much more insight than expected._

_He sat back, looking to the screen. Every move was calculated, pre determined. Within the minute he had won the third match in a row, receiving a phone call in response. He picked it up, a smirk to his face._

"I guess online chess just isn't your thing."

_"Nonsense, we both know you rigged the thing with your little antics."_

"What a way to down play my skills," Tim said in response. "Don't be such a sore loser Bart, I've had your number for the past eight times we've played."

_"I know you have your tricks," Bart stated. "We'll just have Conner watch next time, no way you're fooling the two of us at the same time."_

"And he'll see just how bad you really are." Tim jokingly said.

_"Betting it's the other way around, on another note," Bart began. "When are you coming back, it's been pretty dull around here without having someone ordering us around."_

"Thanks Bart," Tim said in acceptance of his humor. "Not sure to tell you the truth, but I'll let you know whenever that may be."

_"Cool, gotta go," Bart said. "Don't forget, my rematch clause is in full affect."_

_He hung up before he could say another word, Tim placing his phone back to the desk with the shake of his head. He removed the game from the screen, looking back to the results he had gained through running the tests. He could hear him slightly move, turning back to see his eyes open._

"I see you're finally awake." Tim said.

_Shinichi looked down, finding he was laid out to a steel table._

"Where's Ran," Shinichi asked. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Tim stated. "Last time I checked she was still asleep, nicely tucked in under her own sheets."

"How long was I out?"

"About eighteen hours," Tim replied. "I must say, I was a little shocked when I first saw you."

"Any idea on how I reverted back?" Shinichi asked.

_Tim pulled the drawer to his side open, placing the Yin/Yang box to the desk._

"Like I said earlier, their were radioactive components found in this box," Tim said. "Whatever little was left must have slowly affected you over time."

"So are we any closer to finding out what?"

"Thanks to your little transformation I was able to diagnose one little small detail," Tim replied while looking back to the computer. "Taipan venom, very monstrous stuff."

"Taipan venom?"

"Belongs to that of one of the most poisonous snakes, those guys are dangerous," Tim answered. "I found small traces of it in your system, the way it's regulating through your body is already amazing in itself."

"Should I be concerned that you seem to be more excited about this venom stuff than actually saving my life," Shinichi questioned. "I swear you're such a geek at times."

"Relax, I've already dished up a little something to remove it from your system," Tim said grabbing the syringe with the connect of the needle. "It will clean out all you breathed in, you'll feel better in no time."

_"And he just proved my point."_

"Ran and Ai had traces of it in their systems as well," Tim informed. "That Yin-Yang box must relate to that place some how."

"Do we know who runs business there?"

"The guys hosting a public meeting tommarrow, already made reservations to be there," Tim said. "So tell me, what happened?"

_Shinichi took a deep breath, explaining everything that had happened leading up to their abduction._

"You should have told me you saw something going down." Tim said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, it just didn't quite register to me at the time."

"It's ok," Tim said. "One of the affects of that toxin was slowing of the brain, hallucination also being a possibility."

"Did you breath in any of the gas?" Shinichi asked.

"Just a little, but I've already taken the antidote," Tim replied. "Besides that, what happened in there?"

_His mind was that of a blur, trying to trace back all what had happened. It came back to him piece by piece._

"There were these guy," Shinichi recalled. "Two of them were wearing ninja outfits, lead by this big guy, bald, well over six foot."

"Did any of them work there?"

_Shinichi shook his head from left to right._

"They only came for something, killing a few men in the process," Shinichi said. "They knew who I was, even mentioning you."

_Tim was taken back by this._

"Did they happen to say their names?"

_He couldn't remember, shaking his head once more._

"But they did mention a... Demon Eye," Shinichi said. "I think that's the guy they work for."

"Demon Eye... never heard that one before."

"That's strange, those guys seemed sure they knew you."

_Things fell silent to the room, Tim bringing the syringe to his hand._

"I saw you two laying close together," Tim said. "So tell me, anything happen between you and Ran?"

_He froze, looking down to the ground._

"Come on, I promise I won't say anything."

"She was to weak to stand, so I tried to help her up," Shinichi began. "Me being drained myself couldn't stop us from falling back down."

"This is getting good," Tim remarked. "Please continue."

"She... she said she was sorry for falling over," Shinichi stated. "Then we looked to one another."

"Then what happened?"

"We got closer, so close... couldn't breath," Shinichi said. "I knew it was wrong, trying to pull away."

"Enough with the circles, could you get straight to what happened already?"

"I... I... blacked out."

"What?" Tim asked lifting a brow.

"I said I blacked out."

"Huh, should have known." Tim said rolling up Kudo's sleeve with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Tim answered. "It confirms you're nothing but a prude."

"What, that not true." Shinichi denied.

"Stop moving so much," Tim instructed. "Don't want to mess up the injection."

_Shinichi rolled his eyes, feeling the cool needle penetrate the skin._

"There," Tim said taking a step back. "You'll be better in no time."

"Will I still be me?" Shinichi asked.

"Afraid not," Tim informed. "Unfortunately the antidote will wipe clean all the components which reverted you back in the first place."

"Guess that was wishful thinking on my part."

"We still have a lot of work ahead," Tim said. "With the samples we've gained, I should have a full rundown of what was in that box come the end of the week."

"Great, at least we accomplished something out of this whole ordeal."

"Now lay back and get your rest," Tim stated. "Your body needs it more than you may think."

_Shinichi did as instructed knowing he'd be back to square one when he awoke. Tim took back to the computer chair, sitting back in thought._

_"Kudo and Haibara split when they were in that place, could she have seen something of importance," Tim thought. "The toxins she took shouldn't have affected her to that extent, looks like we'll have to have a word with her when she awakes."_

_**To Be Continued **_


	36. Test of the Chase

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 36**

**Test of the Chase**

_The coldness from within him was gone, pushing the blanket from over himself to find he was back in his own bed. He reached for his face, pushing up at the odd feeling._

"My glasses, where are my glasses?"

_He looked to the side of the pillow, finding them laying right there._

"Phew, had me worried there for a second." Conan said placing them on.

_He then looked to see his school clothes sitting at the side, noticing he had thirty minutes until class was to begin._

_"What can I say, it was fun while it lasted."_

_Conan dropped to the ground, grabbing his clothes in a hurry.. Once dressed he left the room, making sure he had everything he required for class._

"Not you too." Kogoro said watching as he headed for the door.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked bringing a hand to the knob.

"After what happened I thought you kids would want to stay here for the day," Kogoro replied. "What's missing one day of school going to do anyway?"

_Conan laughed in response._

"We only have two days left until the weekend," Conan stated. "Besides I'm pretty sure my friends are going too."

"Huh, have it your way," Kogoro said sitting back. "If it were me I'd camp it here."

_Conan turned back to the door, exiting with the shake of his head. It was a slow walk there, still thinking about the events that had taken place two nights ago. Who were those three men, and what was it they wanted? But more captivating to his mind was something that had happened, something he had not been truly truthful about. He arrived to the front of the school to find a few of his friends waiting._

"I told you he'd come." Ayumi said.

"Hey Conan, how come you didn't join us after you called the police?" Genta asked.

"They... told me to stay put," Conan replied. "They didn't want me going back through the building."

"That would explain why you never showed," Mitsuhiko said. "I presume you met Red Robin as well?"

"I sure did, he's the one who lead me to the other side." Conan stated.

"Have you heard from Ai," Ayumi asked. "I tried calling her this morning but she didn't pick up."

"She's probably just asleep," Conan replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if she stays home for the day."

"Hey, maybe we could head over after school." Mitsuhiko suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Ayumi yelled in agreement.

"I'm not busy, I'll go to," Genta said. "What about you Conan, are you going to come?"

_He nodded._

"We'll all go together."

_Ready to get things started for the day, the four of them headed for class._

_They sat to one of the many tables, going back and forth on their little agreement. Many walked past, Sonoko looking up just as Ran took a seat to the side of her._

"There you are," Sonoko said. "I called you this morning, how come you didn't answer?"

"My phone was up at the station," Ran replied. "I didn't get it back until five minutes before coming here."

"So what happened?"

"I.. I don't remember much, my mind was so clouded." Ran said.

"But you had to have remembered something, right?"

"He was there... Shinichi."

"Shinichi was there," Sonoko questioned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Isn't that the guy you mentioned at the park?" Tim asked from across the table.

_Ran nodded._

"So, what did he say?" Sonoko asked.

"We didn't have much time to talk," Ran answered. "He kept on saying we need to hurry, almost as if someone was coming after us."

"I wonder what he could have meant." Tim said acting clueless.

"How'd you get out?" Sonoko asked.

"I don't remember," Ran replied. "The last thing I recall was when we, we..."

"We," Sonoko questioned. "What did you do?"

"Never mind," Ran said with the turn of her head. "Most of what happened is still somewhat of a blur."

"The good thing is you're safe," Sonoko said placing a hand over hers. "You had me so worried."

_Tim smiled at this. Sonoko noticing this glared over at him._

"What were you two talking about before I came over?" Ran asked.

"Tim here was in talks of backing out on what we agreed on," Sonoko stated. "Says he's to busy to help me with my chemistry grade."

"Here's some advice," Tim said. "How about paying attention to what Mrs. V is teaching instead of everything else around you?"

"Fine, but you still owe me at least one sit down session."

"_To bad mashed potatoes aren't on the menu today_." Tim muttered.

"What did you just say!"

"Can't the two of you get along," Ran calmingly asked. "At least for one day?"

_He was one of the first to leave the classroom when the final bell rang, making his way to the school yard. His friends joined him shortly there after._

"That was a pretty quick day considering." Mitsuhiko said.

"Conan did you catch up with all the notes you missed yesterday?" Genta asked.

"Yea, I jotted down all the important stuff," Conan replied. "Haibara's the one in for a treat."

"Or we could just make her a copy of our notes." Ayumi said.

"Most defiantly," Mitsuhiko agreed. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

_They skipped along, making their way down one block to the next. Once there, they came to find the gate opened. Dr. Agasa stood to the front of the door waving over to them._

"Doc what are you doing out here," Conan asked as they approached. "Expecting someone?"

"As a matter a fact I was," Hiroshi confirmed. "It's good to see that all of you were able to make it."

"Where's Ai?" Ayumi asked anxiously.

"She's inside resting," Hiroshi said opening the door. "Why don't you all come in, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

_They accepted his proposal, walking in one after the other. There she was, laying to the couch. Her eyes peaked open at the sound of them approaching._

"How long have you been laying there?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"For much of the day." Ai replied.

"I see you have your stuffed rabbit with you." Ayumi pointed.

_Ai looked to her side, noticing it sitting to the upper corner of the couch._

"I didn't even see it there." Ai said reaching for it.

"So how are you feeling," Conan asked. "Compared to that of yesterday?"

"Better I suppose, still rather tired though."

"Conan," Hiroshi called out after closing the front door. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course," Conan replied before looking to the others. "I'll be right back you guys."

_He followed him over to the computer where Agasa took a seat at the chair._

"So tell me Shinichi, how do you feel," Hiroshi asked. "I heard about your most recent transformation."

"Haibara told you, didn't she?"

"No, it was actually Timothy who let me in on your most recent episode." Hiroshi informed.

"What," Conan exclaimed. "Tim told you?"

_Ai looked over at the rise in his voice level._

"Not only that," Dr. Agasa continued. "He told me everything, even about his alter ego."

"What about Haibara," Conan asked glimpsing over to her. "Does she know?"

"No, he asked for me not to tell her."

"Guess that makes the both of us," Conan said dropping his hands to his pocket. "So how did he go about telling you?"

"Tim informed me that you had been abducted along with the others," Hiroshi stated. "He came to me in hopes of us tracking you down through your detective badges."

"So that's how he was able to find us." Conan said feeling enlightened.

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand Conan," Hiroshi said. "What exactly is it that he does when donning that mask?"

_Conan thought about this for a second, trying to find the simplest answer he could possibly come up with._

"He's technically a super hero, if you wanna call it that," Conan finally answered. "That's the best way to think of it."

"Where is he now?"

"Not sure."

_Conan pulled his phone from out of his pocket, calling him right on the spot._

"Hey, where are you?"

_"On my way to that press conference," Tim replied. "Why, is something wrong?"_

"Agasa was wondering," Conan said. "What are you hoping to find out at this little thing?"

_"Don't know what to expect, but I'm interested to see who this guy is," Tim stated. "Any chance you can have a talk with Ai?"_

"What about?"

_"I'm wondering what she might have seen while in that place," Tim replied. "Any information you're able to gain could be helpful."_

"May have to hold off on that request," Conan said looking over. "She's kinda the center of attention with the others right now."

_"Don't stress it, whenever the opportunity arrises you can take it," Tim said. "I'll call you as soon as this conference ends."_

"I'll be waiting."

_He hung up with those last words, looking back to Agasa who stood from the chair._

"So where is he?"

"On his way to a conference being held outside of the facility we were held at."

"Not surprising," Hiroshi said. "After something like that occurs it calls for a public showing."

"Conan we're going to head to the park," Genta said walking over. "Are you going to come along?"

_He looked up to Agasa then back._

"You can count me in."

_Ai slid down from the couch, walking straight to her room._

"I won't be long," Ai said. "I'm going to change into something else."

"Take your time, we're in no hurry." Mitsuhiko said.

_The cab continued down the road, slowing down as it neared the large facility. It came to a stop in the closing minute. Tim grabbed his school bag before stepping out, paying the cab driver for his services. _

_"Now to find where this little thing is being held."_

_He listened for the voices that traveled through the air, taking to the right side of the building. The lot was loaded with newscasters, security officials, and even bystanders. He made his way through the crowd, getting a clear view of where the podium stood._

_"Looks like I haven't missed anything," Tim thought looking at his watch. "Should be starting anytime now."_

_Tim scoured the area with the turn of his head, catching sight of a limo coming to a stop a few yards away._

_"Looks like it's show time." _

_He watched as the door to the limo opened, his eyes growing wide at who he saw. He still couldn't believe it, watching him head all the way up to the podium._

"Bondo Salvonte," Tim said letting his shades slide downward. "I can't believe it."

_He quieted the crowd with his opening statement, everyone ready to listen to what he had to say. And so it began. Most of what he heard went through one ear and out the other, his focus elsewhere. He patiently waited for the speech to come to an end, which took a little over an hour. He watched as he headed back to his vehicle, knowing it would be his best chance to get his attention._

_"Let's hope he's up to answering a question or two."_

_There was a small opening, allowing for him to get a clean path to where the limo wait. He noticed him right away amongst the crowd as he walked. Bondo came to a stop to face him._

"Timothy, what a surprise to see you," Bondo said. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard about what happened on the news," Tim replied. "I was wondering if I could ask a few questions, that is if it's ok with you of course."

"Come," Bondo said opening the limo door. "Let us go for a ride."

_He smiled, accepting his offer with a step forward. They eased into their seats before taking off. It was just the two of them back there, neither saying a word for the first few moments of the ride._

"I heard about that little party you attended," Bondo spoke. "I was glad to hear no one was hurt in that explosion."

"I'm assuming your sister told you."

"Silvia said you played a little detective with that boy," Bondo said with a pause. "Conan, that is his name if I recall."

"That's right."

"It seems when you two are together danger is almost sure to ensue."

"I wouldn't say so," Tim said resting back. "But then again, fate has it's unpredictable ways."

"I've thought that much myself," Bondo said. "Well enough about that, what is it you had on your mind?"

"I was wondering what it is really going on at your facility."

"Research of course, regarding the interest of finding cure for multiple diseases and sickness," Bondo replied. "As you know, it can be a very slow and time consuming process."

"What about the reports on a Doctor Feltonn," Tim asked. "What happened to him?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure," Bondo answered. "I suspect there may be someone working their own agenda."

"You mean someone within your company?"

"I can't confirm anything at this time, but I'm almost sure of it," Bondo stated. "We've had glitches throughout the system for the past few weeks."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's something I plan to have handled within the next few days," Bondo said. "It's not something I'm to concerned about."

_"Someone else working from the inside... but who?"_

_They had gone to the park just as planned, trying their best to forget about the events of the two past days. Conan sat to a bench over looking the park, waiting for the right opportunity for her to be alone. How things were looking, it might not be for awhile to come. His phone buzzed in the coming seconds, taking his attention elsewhere._

_"It's Ran, she must be wondering where I am."_

_He answered it, giving her an update on his whereabouts. She informed him she would be home late due to another after school karate session. Conan put his phone away once finished._

"Conan aren't you going to come over and hang with us?" Ayumi asked looking his way.

"You look so secluded over there all by yourself." Mitsuhiko said. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Of course I am," Conan said dropping down from the bench. "I was just about to head over."

"Good," Genta remarked. "Because we were just about ready to start."

"Start what," Conan questioned. "Are we playing some kind of game?"

"Trust me," Mitsuhiko said. "You're going to love this."

_Conan brought a hand to the back of his head, having no idea what he had in mind._

_"Why do I have the feeling this is something they completely came up with?" Conan thought._

_It wasn't until five O'clock that he arrived back to the apartment. There was defiantly something going on regarding Mr. Salvonte's company, but that's not where his focus could afford to be. It was Thursday, the day the meeting at the Billian Hotel was to take place. If what Nightel said was true, this would be his chance to intersect anything that may happen while apprehending Gin in the process. _

_He took a seat at the chair, monitoring the video footage through the surveillance cameras he had set up around the premises a day ago. He leaned forward after seeing someone head through one of the side doors._

"That's Freil," Tim said. "But what is he doing there?"

_He kept him in his sights, looking at the top video screen which fed him a visual of the rooftops._

_"I'm almost certain they'll have someone stake it up there," Tim thought. "Better keep a watch out, once everything is a go I'm moving in."_

_He continued to watch on for over an hour, it wasn't til then that he saw him enter through the front doors._

_"And there's the man of the hour," Tim thought sighting Gin. "But who's the woman with him?"_

_She was dressed in all black just as Gin. Tim hadn't seen her before, was she a member of the organization? The two of them walked into a small restaurant within the hotel. Just as he looked down at his watch someone appeared to the roof. The one located north/east to the front entrance of the Billian Hotel. Tim immediately recognized who it was._

"Looks like my speech buddy Korn has joined the fray," Tim said taking note of the rifle in his grasp. "I doubt they plan on shooting for the kill, he must be there for if anything goes wrong."

_One thing was still missing, the main piece to the puzzle. Michael Craig. He was the car dealer Nightel had spoken about, but where was he?_

"Don't wanna move in just yet, gotta figure out how they plan on doing this."

_Everything played into action in the next minute, Mr. Craig heading in through the front doors._

_"Bingo, now we're in business."_

_Gin glimpsed up from the paper, looking over at the woman who sat at the other table a few feet away. She nodded in return with the snap of her finger. Not long after a waitress to the front desk walked over, dropping a slip of paper down to the table before walking off._

_"What's going on here?"_

_Tim continued to watch, looking as she jotted down a message before tilting the end of her hat. The waitress headed back in response, taking the slip of paper with her. She took it to a table located in the back corner, placing it to where a man sat alone._

"There's Freil," Tim said. "Looks like they're in the final stages of their preparation, which means I better move in."

_The time was ticking, and he still had no idea what their plan was. He found himself suited within a minute, tossing a black bag over his shoulder which carried extra contents. It was still relatively light out, so watching out for spectators was a high priority. He continued to watch the video footage through a device on his wrist, making his way to the hotel where everything was going to take place._

"Almost there," Red Robin said. "I can see the hotel from here."

_He glimpsed back at his wrist to see the three of them still sitting to the same place. He finally came to a stop once reaching a building to the west side of the hotel. With the use of his cowl Red Robin zoomed in on Korn from afar, looking to see he had a pair of binoculars faced to one of the many windows._

"Besides the hotel, is there any other roof tops he has a clear visual of," Red Robin said scouring into the distance. "There's a building right behind, not to mention the construction site to the left."

_His attention fell back to the surveillance footage, the woman dressed in black finally pushing up from where she sat. Gin kept his eyes elsewhere as she passed._

"Looks like they're making their move."

_Michael Craig stood to the front desk, talking with one of the clerks. She passed by while placing a small device to his briefcase, evilly grinning as she did. Gin pleased by this stood from his chair, heading out through the front doors. Freil followed after him in the minutes following._

"That's strange," Red Robin said. "Why is it that she's the only who has yet to leave?"

_That wasn't the only thing to his mind. What was it she had put to the side of his briefcase? Something that needed to be detonated perhaps? After finishing up his little chat with the clerk, Mr. Craig laughingly headed for the elevators. She responded to this, pulling some type of remote from her hand bag while walking to where the restrooms were located._

_"Finally, I know what their plan is," Red Robin thought. "That would explain why she hasn't left."_

_He dropped his hand to the bag over his shoulder, zipping it open with a plan in mind._

"I had planned on using this on Gin," Red Robin admitted. "But given the circumstances this could work just as well."

_Time was short, moving as quickly as he could with the first stage of his little deception._

_It was quiet once in, the only sound coming from those in the lobby. She looked at the remote, checking the status of where he was through it's grid-like tracking system. A few minutes passed as she waited._

"Excellent, he's almost to his room."

_She traced her thumb over the button to the center, pleased to see all was going as planned. The door to the bathroom swung open from behind causing her to jump, shocked at who stood before her._

"Vodka, what are you doing here," She questioned as he locked the door. "Can't you see this is the women's room?"

"There's been a change in plans," Vodka replied. "We're calling it off, this hit may raise too many questions."

"Your voice," She said with a step back. "You sound a little off, are you ok?"

_Vodka didn't pay her comment any attention, not saying a word in return. She then looked back at the remote, getting confirmation he had arrived back to his room._

"Time to set those fireworks off." She said pleasingly.

_Before she could click down to the button, the remote flew from her hand at the force of a flying object. She looked up at Vodka in confusion, watching as he swung something at her rendering her unconscious._

"Phase one is complete, now for the next stage."

_They had played at the park for a little over an hour, putting their game on hold for another time. The rest of the group had gone their separate ways, leaving Conan and Ai the lone two still walking._

"So how did it feel?"

"What do you mean?" Conan asked looking up from the ground.

"You said it felt different when you transformed," Ai began. "When you reverted back did it feel different than usual?"

"I don't remember," Conan replied. "Those toxins in the air must have knocked me out, when I awoke I was back to where I am now."

"I see."

_They turned at the end of the block, arriving to the street. Conan followed her all the way up to the gate, both stopping once there._

"Are you coming in?" Ai asked.

"Haven't been at the house yet, don't want Ran to get worried."

"Of course," Ai said. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

_Ai turned for the gate with Conan taking a step at her._

"Haibara can I ask you something?"

_She turned back to him, giving him a nod after a long pause._

"Back at that facility, when we parted ways," Conan began. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you come across something I might not have?"

"Can't say I did," Ai replied. "But I did over hear a conversation taking place inside some kind of lab."

"Did they see you?"

_She shook her head from left to right._

"I hid behind a desk."

"So what did you hear," Conan asked. "Anything that might explain what they were doing there?"

"No, but I did hear them speak of some kind of merger," Ai replied. "Between them and some other company."

"Do you remember the name?" Conan asked.

"It leaves me at the moment, but I know it ended in Corp," Ai answered. "I'll see what I can find tonight."

"That would be great," Conan said. "Thanks Haibara."

_She smiled in return, walking through the front gate._

"See you tomorrow Shinichi."

_Conan nodded, reaching for his phone while turning to walk. He dialed his number, finding it go straight to the answering machine._

"His phone must be off, I'll have to call him later tonight."

_Sirens soared through the air as an ambulance truck drove by. The sun had finally lowered down for the night, the stars shinning bright in the distance. A warm wind blew by, her eyes opening at the sound of the fading sirens. She was strapped in place hanging upside down, turning her head to look around. Where was she, some kind of construction site? Her vision slowly came back, seeing him knelt down a few feet away from her. It all became clear from there._

"Sleeping beauty has finally decided to awake, so what's your name?"

_She didn't reply._

"Fine, I'll go first," He said slightly leaning in. "I'm Red Robin, and you?"

_She remained silent._

"Jeez, you're just as talented a speaker as your boyfriend Korn," Red Robin remarked. "What... does he not allow for you to talk to other guys?"

_She kept her poise, not responding to anything he said._

"Playing hard to get I see, no matter," Red Robin said pulling a phone from his side. "Found this in your pocket, according to those trying to contact you your names Chianti."

_He had finally gotten to her, a look of frustration coming over her._

"I also know what your plan was regarding Michael Craig," Red Robin said. "You put an explosive on the side of his briefcase, at first I couldn't figure out why you didn't take off with the others."

_He pulled the detonator from his utility belt, holding it out for her to see._

"Gave this thing a further look," Red Robin continued. "It works through wave paths, going to far off target will render it useless, am I right?"

_Chianti clutched her fists, unaware to him._

"You waited for him to head back to his room, that's when you planned on setting it off," Red Robin said. "That way you'd only take out the target, avoiding as many casualties as possible."

_She spat out with Red Robin dodging his head to the side._

"So predictable, though I was expecting you to try that a little sooner." Red Robin tauntingly stated.

"You're so dead," Chianti said trying to wiggle free. "You hear me, you're a dead man."

"Wouldn't try struggling if I were you," Red Robin stated. "That grapple cord is some of the best in the business, you're not going anywhere."

"Then why am I here, what do you want with me?"

"I want you to talk," Red Robin replied. "What was written to that slip of paper you two were passing around?"

"I'd die before telling you."

"I figured that much." Red Robin said pulling her phone out once more.

_She watched as he typed away._

_"Doesn't matter if she won't tell me, might be able to get a visual through the video recordings I have."_

"What are you doing?" Chianti asked bitterly.

"Sending an S.O.S." Red Robin replied. "If you won't talk to me, maybe your buddy will."

"What do you mean?"

"Just gave Korn our location," Red Robin replied. "He should be able to see us from his current position."

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"You're unwilling to talk, let's see if he will."

_Just as expected the rifle pointed their way. Red Robin jumped away as the first shot was fired, taking to another building with the use of his grappler._

_"It's not usually smart to play with a sniper from this distance away, especially not someone as skilled as Korn," Red Robin thought. "But this is the only way it will work, by the time he realizes he will have already fallen into my trap."_

_Korn continued to fire away, Red Robin gaining headway with every swing. He looked back at Chianti who still hung in place. He landed to another building, quickly spinning off of a pole as the bullets continued to fly after him._

_"That's right, keep shooting away." Red Robin thought to himself. "Not much longer, this is almost over."_

_As he swung to the next building his cable line was shot, sending him gliding down._

"That wasn't Korn's shot," Red Robin said turning to see what appeared to be the swat team gathering to one of the buildings nearby. "Is this some kind of joke?"

_He then turned to see Korn leap away from the building he stood to, jumping down to the streets._

"Red Robin this is the police, do not try to resist," One of them said speaking through a microphone. "Put your hands in the air, where we can see them."

"I can't believe this is happening."

_Red Robin slammed a smoke bomb to the ground, swinging off with the use of his grappler._

"Stay on him!"

_He quickly lost them after taking to higher grounds, blending in with that of a few statues sitting at the roof of a building. He slammed his fist to the ground. He had been so close, only to have the whole thing explode in his face._

"I don't believe it," Red Robin said with the close of his eyes. "How did the police know I was there?"

_This ran through his mind as he stood in wait, the warm breeze from earlier turning into a cool one. It was quiet, the sound of the city below more of a whisper from this far up. He continued his watch for the next ten minutes. He reopened his eyes, slightly lifting his head up._

"You've been there since I got up here," Red Robin stated. "What is it you want... Kaitou Kid?"

_He stepped from the shadows with Red Robin turning to face him._

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I get enough of that back home," Red Robin replied. "I have no interest in chasing you tonight, but I'm pretty sure that's not why you're here."

"That is correct," Kaitou Kid confirmed. "I need your help."

"My help," Red Robin questioned lifting a brow. "I don't even trust you, why then should I help you?"

_Kaitou Kid pulled a plastic bag from behind with a spiked knife containing blood on it laying inside._

"What happened?"

"Two innocent people were killed after leaving a club," Kaitou Kid informed. "They were stabbed multiple times with this knife."

"Then why do you have it," Red Robin asked. "Shouldn't something like that be left for the police?"

"Listen," Kaitou Kid Snapped. "I witnessed what happened, the man who did it was... he was dressed in attire similar to my own."

"That doesn't give you the right to take evidence from a crime scene," Red Robin said. "So let me guess, you think this guy is framing you?"

_Kid nodded in response._

"I wasn't the only one who saw what happened, there were a few others," Kaitou Kid continued on. "They were the ones to report it to the police."

"If that's the case, then how come I didn't hear about it on the news?"

"It happened only about an hour ago, you'll probably see the story on the front page," Kaitou Kid answered. "And given my relationship with the police force I couldn't go to them, that left you."

"Why come to me?" Red Robin asked.

"You're a detective," Kaitou Kid replied. "Figuring that out wasn't hard, especially after our first encounter."

_He fell silent for a moment, giving what he said some thought._

"You do believe me, right?"

"Don't know," Red Robin said turning away. "For all I know you could be coming to me to throw you off as a suspect."

"I'd never kill anyone," Kaitou Kid stated. "Please Redbird... take this, there's got to be something you can find that can lead us to this guy."

"Us," Red Robin questioned. "There is no us, at least not until I can trust you."

_He took the plastic bag into his hand, sticking it into his utility belt._

"I see you're in a bit of a situation yourself."

"You could say that," Red Robin said. "Don't know how the police found me."

"Bystanders," Kaitou Kid replied. "They were watching you from the streets."

"You really were watching me."

_At that second a bright light shined upon the two of them, Red Robin turning with the spin of his cape. A helicopter hovered over them, guns pointed from all directions._

"Red Robin, Kaitou Kid, this is the police," One of them said through a microphone. "Hands in the air and don't move."

"This is not good." Kaitou Kid said.

"Move!" Red Robin instructed.

_With that the two of them launched from the building away from where the helicopter was._

"Get them," He shouted. "They must not be allowed to escape!"

_They landed down to the closets building, Kaitou looking to Red Robin as they ran._

"Think they may actually try to shoot us?"

"I'm someone they really don't want around," Red Robin replied. "And you went from kid thief to kid killer, won't be surprised in the least if they take their shots."

_They jumped to the next building with a net springing toward Kaitou Kid. While in mid air Red Robin spun back tossing a birdrang slicing it before it could connect._

"So you do believe me." Kaitou Kid said acknowledging the save as they landed.

"Shut up and keep running." Red Robin replied.

_Just as expected, gun fire could be heard from behind as they landed to another roof._

"We're sitting ducks," Kaitou Kid stated. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but we'll need to get to lower grounds to reach it," Red Robin replied. "Do you have any of your disguises with you?"

_Kaitou Kid nodded._

"Never leave home without it."

"Good because you might need it." Red Robin informed.

_With the helicopter gaining they dropped down to the streets, spectators screaming at the clashing bullets._

"Hold your fire dammit, there are civilians down there," He striked. "Where are our ground men, they should be able to cut them off."

"They're already heading in that direction as we speak sir." A man to the side of him said.

"Good, we can't let these two crooks get away."

_They turned the block to see the swat unit coming from the other side._

"Now what?"

"In here," Red Robin pointed as they skipped into a beauty shop. "We'll take through the side door."

_Many screamed as they darted pass._

"My apologies ladies." Kaitou Kid said with the tip of his hat.

_Once reaching the back Red Robin forced the door open with a kick, the two of them running down another street._

"There they are," One shouted. "They went that way!"

"Please tell me we're almost to this place you have in mind."

"Just a couple more blocks," Red Robin answered. "Don't fall out on me now."

_They dipped around another corner as bullets flew._

_It was quiet where he laid, looking over to the side of himself to grab his phone. He sat up from the bed, trying to call him once more. He received no answer._

_"I've been trying to reach him for most of the night, what could he possibly be doing?"_

_He could hear the sound of foot steps approaching, his door flinging open in the seconds that followed._

"Conan come quick," Ran exclaimed in excitement. "You're missing one of the wildest chases I've ever seen."

_Conan dropped down from the bed, following her out of the room. He looked to the TV once there, becoming wide eyed at seeing both Kaitou Kid and Red Robin on the run._

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

_The chase continued on for minutes to come. The two of them flipped over a small fence, heading straight for what appeared to be an empty warehouse._

"They're gaining on us Redbird."

"That just means we need to pick up the pace."

_The door to the warehouse was open, the two of them closing it once in. It was empty, only that of a fishless water tank sitting to the corner. Kaitou Kid pulled kite string from within his pocket, connecting one end to the door knob and the other to the tank._

"What are you doing," Red Robin questioned. "We need to keep moving."

"Hold your feathers bird boy," Kaitou remarked. "This will slow them down."

_He finished the last knot before the two of them took off running once more. The swat team arrived at the door, turning the door knob to check to see if it was locked._

"We're clear, let's head in."

_They forced it open while running in, only to have the tank of water fall over causing them to slip._

"Just wait until I get my hands on them!" He yelled storming back to his feet only to fall again.

_They made their way out through an open window at the back, landing to a field filled with nothing but tall grasses._

"This was your epic plan," Kaitou Kid said. "Hiding in a batch of grass?"

"We're not done, come on."

_With that they continued to run. They came to a stop after reaching a cliff, a river flowing down below._

"Dead end Redbird," Kaitou Kid stated. "Now what?"

"We jump," Red Robin replied. "Time to go swimming with the fish."

_Kaitou Kid gulped at this_.

"Are you sure about this," Kaitou Kid said feeling the sweet roll down the side of his face. "There's got to be a better option."

"What's wrong," Red Robin asked with a grin. "Can't swim?"

"It's not that," Kaitou Kid replied laughingly. "I was under the impression birds couldn't swim, just looking out for you is all."

_He could hear their foot steps, only a few yards from reaching them._

"No time for jokes," Red Robin said pushing him over. "We don't have time."

_He jumped in after him, the two falling toward the river below._

"I don't like this one bit!" Kaitou Kid yelled putting a hand up to keep his hat in place.

_Red Robin smiled at his complaints, the two of them splashing in soon after. The police stood over the ledge, pointing their lights down at the river. Disgust followed in the next few seconds._

"They got away... unacceptable!"

_They searched the river for hours to come, not able to find or retrieve a body, let alone two._

_It struck past mid night, the two of them pushing up from the sewer where they hid. They headed back to the roofs, taking to one of the more shadowed areas._

"Those disguises worked after all." Red Robin replied rolling it up. "The police had no idea we slipped right past them."

"Didn't know you did the disguise thing," Kaitou Kid stated. "Who were you supposed to be impersonating anyway?"

"Some guy named Vodka," Red Robin replied. "Looks like this disguise helped in more ways than I thought tonight."

_Silence fell between the two for a few moments._

"So what happens from here?"

"I'll run some tests on the knife you gave me," Red Robin replied. "But I do have one question, have you been working for someone?"

_Kaitou turned away, walking to the end of the building._

"You can tell me," Red Robin said. "Let me help."

"I can't talk about that right now, it's..."

_Kaitou Kid couldn't finish his sentence, dropping from the building where they stood. He let him go, feeling he had enough action for one night. Besides, he knew he'd see him again._

_Though it had been a night of reveal, it had left more questions to be answered than what they had set out to find. He awoke early the next morning, the sun barely peaking up in the far distance. He rolled to his side, switching on the TV before getting out of bed. He turned his phone on to see he had multiple missed calls._

"Wow, never expected my message box to blow up like this."

_Besides Conan and Heiji, he had several missed calls from those back home._

"What did I do to get so popular?"

_In that instance his phone began to ring, looking down at the number of his only ally who hadn't called up until now._

"Hey Bruce, what's going on?"

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

_"How about we start with last night?"_

_His eyes glimpsed over at the television, seeing the recap of the chase which had taken place the previous night. Everything coming back to him in a speed rush._

"I can explain." Tim stated.

_"And I'm ready to listen," Bruce said. "What were you doing running around with someone like Kaitou Kid?"_

"You've heard about him?"

_"Not until this morning," Bruce said. "I checked up on him after seeing the two of you dodging the police."_

"It's all one big confusing turn of events," Tim said. "Class doesn't start for another two hours, I've got plenty of time."

_"We'll talk, just not now."_

"Why not," Tim asked. "Are you busy."

_"I have something to look over," Bruce replied. "But we'll see."_

"How's everyone else doing?"

_"Adjusting to the situation." Bruce answered._

"What situation?" Tim asked.

_"It's nothing to worry about," Bruce replied. "I have to let you go now, something has come to my attention."_

"Talk to you soon." Tim finished.

_With that the two of them hung up. He sat to the end of the bed in silence, tossing his phone to the side. Something didn't feel right. What was he keeping from him, and why?_

_"He said we'll see... what did he mean by that?"_

**To Be Continued**


	37. Two Birds of A Feather

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Two Birds of A Feather**_

_The walk to school that morning proved to be most refreshing, allowing for him to sort his thoughts which seemed to be all over the place. Conan was one of the first to class that morning, heading straight to his desk. He pulled a pencil from his bag, fiddling with it in between his fingers to help pass the time._

_"I wonder if Haibara was able to find out the name of that other company involved with the merger."_

_One by one the rest of his classmates made their way in, Conan keeping to his thoughts as they did. He could see the smile on her face, taking to the seat behind him._

"Conan did you see what happened last night?" Ayumi asked.

"Do you mean the chase?"

"It was great seeing Kaitou Kid and Red Robin working together," Ayumi stated. "I was cheering for them to get away the whole time."

"As was I." Conan said.

"That must confirm Kaitou Kid wasn't responsible for the shooting," Ayumi said. "Red Robin is a good guy, I doubt he'd team with a killer."

"True," Conan agreed. "But then we don't really know what brought the two of them together in the first place."

"I guess you're right."

_He turned back to face the front with the motion of his pencil coming to stop. The rest of their classmates piled in within the next minute, everyone ready to get Friday underway._

_"Tim never answered his phone last night, even after their little run from the law," Conan thought. "I'm betting he had a good reason why he didn't."_

_He looked at Ai who sat facing forward, opening her journal to jot down the instructions listed on the board._

_"Let's hope Haibara has a name," Conan thought turning to the board. "The more we know, the better."_

_Walking through the halls was as crowded as any other day. Tim pushed his way through, still exhausted from last nights occasions._

"First class of the day," Tim said with a deep breath. "How I've been looking forward to this."

_Tim arrived in class to find everyone scattered about, only a few already in their seats. He did the same, opening his bag to layout all he needed for the period. Just as he sat back in his chair he felt a tap come upon his shoulder, looking to find Airi standing over him._

"Tim did you catch that chase of Kaitou Kid last night," Airi asked. "One of the wildest things I've seen, wish I could have been there in person."

"Was a little busy last night, so I didn't see it," Tim replied. "Though I did catch a glimpse of it on the morning news."

"Who do you think that other guy was?"

"What do you mean?" Tim questioned.

"The masked man who was with him of course." Airi answered.

"They say his names Red Robin," Sonoko said joining the two. "I'm betting he's Kid's sidekick or something."

"Sidekick." Tim remarked turning to her.

"Why not," Sonoko said. "He's a very influential guy, it was only a matter of time before he took someone under his cape."

"Wow Sonoko, I never thought of it that way." Airi said. "But wasn't he that guy the police have been looking for, for a couple days now?"

"I believe so."

_Tim directed his attention back to the front of the room, opening his book to where they had left off the previous day._

_"Sidekick huh," Tim thought with a smile. "And here I thought I was my own man finally."_

_Mrs. V came through the door in the following minute, those still standing quickly taking to their seats._

_"The first thing I need to do when I get back to the apartment is to enhance that footage," Tim thought to himself. "If all goes as I think it will, we should know what was written on that sheet of paper Chianti and Freil passed around."_

_Without paying much attention to the time, the final bell of the day hit. It had seemed to fly by. Maybe it was the fact it was a Friday. She had been the first of her friends to arrive at the front of the school, Conan being the second._

"You're usually the first out." Ai said as he stopped in front of her.

"Got stuck in traffic," Conan stated. "So were you able to find out the name of the corporation you overheard those men speak of?"

"Not yet," Ai replied. "Whatever is going on must be under tight wraps, I found nothing on any kind of merger."

"That puts us straight back at square one," Conan said. "Guess we'll see what Tim was able to find out."

"You had Tim look into this as well?"

"Not exactly, he did this in his own regard," Conan replied. "After Tim heard about what happened to us he decided to go to a press conference which was held yesterday just outside the building."

"So I take it you haven't talked with him since?"

_Conan nodded._

"He must have been busy last night," Conan said. "I tried contacting him a few times."

"What are you expecting to hear?"

"I don't know," Conan responded. "Something that could possibly shed some light on this whole ordeal."

_The two of them turned to see the rest of the Detective Boys heading their way._

"I guess we'll discuss this later." Conan said.

"I'll keep searching," Ai agreed. "In the mean time you should go and find out what your new friend may have learned from that conference."

"Will do." Conan said as the others joined them.

"Finally," Genta said looking up at the sky. "The weekend has finally arrived."

"What do you guys want to do?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"We could go see a movie." Ayumi suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Genta said turning to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't see why not," Mitsuhiko said. "But what should we go see?"

"That's a good question." Genta said giving it some thought.

_The five of them walked from the school grounds, making their way up the street._

"What do you think Conan," Ayumi asked. "What would you like to go see?"

"It depends on what's playing," Conan replied. "I'll have a look in the paper when I get home."

"We'll all check," Genta said. "There's got to be something we can all enjoy."

"Then it's settled," Conan said. "We'll meet tomorrow and decide on what we'll see."

_The halls were nearly empty by this time. Just like most other days, Tim was one of the last to leave the building. He was surprised to see her waiting standing at the wall once exiting through the front entrance._

"Sonoko what are you still doing here," Tim asked. "You're usually long gone by the time I get out."

"Who says I was waiting for you?"

"You have a point," Tim said turning away. "I guess I just assumed."

_He headed toward the street at his regular pace, hearing the sound of someone running up to the side of him._

"I thought you said you weren't waiting for me." Tim said looking to find Sonoko.

"I never said that," Sonoko stated. "You just assumed that if I recall."

"So why is it you waited for me, did you have something to ask?"

"It's about Ran."

"What's wrong," Tim questioned. "Is she ok?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure," Sonoko replied. "It seems like something is bothering her."

"I don't know Sonoko," Tim said. "She seemed ok to me."

"I know Ran better than most," Sonoko stated. "There's defiantly something on her mind."

"Well if you feel that way, they why don't you just try talking to her." Tim questioned.

"Of course I've gone to her about it," Sonoko informed. "She keeps denying that anything is wrong."

"That's all good and said," Tim stated resting his hands to his pocket. "But why now are you coming to me about all of this?"

"Without Shinichi being around much, I thought I'd ask you to try talking to her."

"Why even try," Tim said. "If she wont tell her best friend, what makes you think she'll tell me?"

"Why did I even bother," Sonoko said turning away. "Just forget it, it's probably nothing anyway."

_They found themselves walking in opposite directions, neither looking back to face the other._

"That didn't go to well."

_Tim arrived back at the apartment, heading straight for the elevator. His phone began to ring once in, pulling it out to find a surprise call. He answered it, a conversation ensuing on his way to the room. He turned the corner to see Conan standing to the side of his door. He unlocked it, allowing for the two of them to walk in. Conan took a seat to the end of the bed, waiting for him to finish his phone conversation which lasted for about another minute._

"I heard you mention Sonoko," Conan said. "Is that who you were talking to?"

"No, it's just someone I'm supposed to meet down in Fukuoka next week some time."

"Friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that," Tim replied. "Though we've never actually met."

"Before I forget," Conan said releasing his bag from his shoulders. "Heiji called just a few minutes ago."

"Is that so," Tim said. "What did he say?"

"He wants you to meet him in Osaka as soon as you can," Conan replied. "He said something about having a lead on something."

"You plan on going with me?"

"Sure, I'll just check with Ran first."

"Speaking of which," Tim said sitting at the chair. "According to Sonoko, Ran hasn't been feeling all to well."

"Is she sick?" Conan asked.

"Sounds more like she has something on her mind," Tim answered. "You should try talking to her."

"I see."

_There was a long pause between the two. He could feel something was wrong, but what could it be?_

"Is everything ok Kudo," Tim asked. "Anything you need to get off your chest?"

"...I'm fine," Conan said assuringly. "So how'd that conference go, were you able to find out anything?"

"Not much, but we do know who runs the place," Tim stated. "Bondo Salvonte."

"Now that was unexpected," Conan said. "Did you get a chance to talk with him?"

"Went for a ride with him after his little speech was over," Tim confirmed. "From the way he talked I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know what was going on."

"So you don't think he had anything to do with what was going on?"

"Don't know," Tim replied. "They've had a few breaches in their system, Bondo believes there is someone within the company running their own little operation."

"That's a twist," Conan said. "Should be fun figuring out who it is, if that truly is the case."

_Tim turned to the desk, flipping the computer up with the tap of the power. _

"What about Ai," Tim asked. "Have you talked with her yet?"

"She doesn't remember much," Conan stated. "But she did overhear something about a merger between the two companies."

"A merger huh," Tim said becoming interested. "So what's the name of this other company?"

"She hasn't been able to find out yet," Conan replied. "But she's still looking."

"We have a lot to do, so we better get started." Tim said sitting up.

"So what happened between you and Kaitou Kid?"

"It's a very complex situation."

_He headed over to the drawers, packing a small margin of things he'd need for the coming hours. Once finished he looked back at Conan who laid square to his back._

"What are you doing Shinichi," Tim asked. "Aren't you going to call and ask Ran if you can tag along?"

"I changed my mind," Conan said sitting up. "I've decided to stay here, besides he's coming back with you."

"He is?"

"That's what he said." Conan stated.

"What do you plan on doing in the mean time?"

"I'll head over to Agasa's," Conan answered. "Once we have a name on that other company I'll let you know."

"Sounds good to me."

_He finished the last of his packing, dressing into something more casual before the two of them headed out of the room. Tim reached for his phone as they walked, calling him right on the spot._

"Heiji I'm on my way."

_"That was quick, didn't expect you to come so quickly."_

"You're the one who said as soon as possible remember," Tim said. "So where am I supposed to meet you?"

_"I'll be at the station waiting for you," Heiji replied. "No way we'll miss each other."_

"See you then."

_He hung up with those final words, the two of them stepping from the elevator once reaching the lobby._

"What do you think this lead he found is all about?"

_Conan shrugged._

"Your guess is good as mine," Conan said. "Why didn't you just ask him when you were on the phone?"

"Good question."

_They continued on, walking out the front entrance. They came to a stop once reaching the sidewalk._

"This is where we split paths," Tim said. "See you soon, most likely tomorrow."

"That's what I was thinking," Conan said. "Try not to let Heiji take you guys off the case at hand, it doesn't happen much but he can get a little side tracked from little things here and there."

"Thanks for the heads up," Tim said. "I'll keep that in mind."

_Conan walked to the right with Tim going to the left. It wasn't to far of a walk from where he was, arriving at the train station within thirty minutes. He paid for a ticket, heading to the line where everyone waited._

_"This should be a rather long ride," Tim thought to himself. "The question now becomes, what to do within that time."_

_Once making it into the train he took to the back, finding himself an empty seat. Five minutes into the ride he could feel it, resting his head back in comfort._

_"This is going to be longer than I thought."_

_Hours had passed, the search still in full affect. He stood to the chair beside her, looking to see if they were any closer to gaining additional information on what they already knew. The door bell rang loud and clear, shattering the silence of the house._

"I'll get it." Hiroshi said heading for the door.

_He opened it, looking down to see Conan standing before him._

"Come right on in," Hiroshi said stepping to the side. "We've been expecting you."

"Would have been here sooner," Conan explained. "Got caught up in a few things."

_The two of them walked over to the computer, Ai glimpsing back as they approached._

"Find anything yet?" Conan asked.

"Not yet," Ai replied looking at the screen. "But I'm still looking."

"I went through a few files myself," Hiroshi stated. "I wasn't able to find anything either."

"We have to keep looking," Conan said. "There's got to be something, unless those men had no idea what they were talking about."

"They sounded pretty positive, desperate even." Ai said.

"Desperate," Conan questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"The way they talked," Ai replied. "It sounded like they were in a hurry, almost like they were on some kind of deadline."

_Conan brought a hand over his chin. What could that mean? He began walking from side to side, trying to make meaning out of what was given._

"What are you thinking Shinichi?" Dr Agasa asked.

"I don't know," Conan replied. "What if they were trying to make or construct something."

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked.

"The merger, a deadline possibility even," Conan said. "Maybe they were trying to make something that could match their competitors, and with time coming to a close on their business they might have been forced to a merger."

"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think?" Dr Agasa questioned.

"True, but I'm just going off of what we know," Conan said. "I'm not saying it's the case, just a possibility."

"If we can find the name of this other company, we should have all the answers we need." Ai said.

"Then let's keep looking." Conan said joining to the left side of her.

_It had been a long one, just as he expected. The sound of the train coming to a stop awoke him from his nap, tossing his bag over his shoulders. He made his way out, looking in all directions as those around passed by._

_"Now where could he be."_

_With that thought he felt a hand lay to his right shoulder, turning to be greeted by Heiji._

"Glad you could make it on such short notice," Heiji said. "Right this way, and try not to get lost."

"What is that meter over there," Tim asked noticing something pinned to the wall with a frequent level change. "What exactly is that thing measuring, the temperature?"

"Good guess, but no," Heiji replied. "It actually measures the pace everyone is moving at,"

"Interesting, I wonder why they'd make something like that."

"I could find out for you if you'd like," Heiji said. "We have them at our airports to."

"Let me guess, you can see the speeds of the planes before take off?"

"That's correct," Heiji confirmed. "But enough about that, let's get going."

"Whatever you say captain."

_He followed him up a fleet of stairs, looking at the night sky as the two continued to walk for minutes to come. The noise level drastically dropped once making it to the road way, Tim catching up while taking to the side of him._

"I'm surprised Kudo didn't come with you," Heiji said. "What happened, was he to busy?"

"He's actually looking into something else," Tim replied. "So what was so important that you wanted me to come all the way here?"

_Heiji reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folder. He unrolled it, reaching in to reveal a few pictures._

"What happened here," Tim asked taking the freighting images in hand. "Was this gang related?"

"One witness was present," Heiji informed. "They were able to get a shot of one of the men leaving the scene."

_Heiji held out the picture._

"See that," Heiji pointed to the back of the neck. "That's the same sideways 'w' Ryo had on the back of his neck."

"That must mean the Black Yangs were involved," Tim said. "How far from here did this happen?"

"About two miles," Heiji replied handing him the image. "Using your little handy dandy computer I'm pretty sure you can enhance that."

"With any luck we might be able to make meaning out of these markings." Tim said accepting it.

_He slid the image into his bag, zipping it shut once done._

"That can't be all you called me here for," Tim said. "You could have brought that down to Tokyo, or sent it through an email even."

_Heiji laughed, pivoting the position of his hat as he did._

"I guess you have a point," Heiji said with another laugh. "I mainly asked you here so I could show you around."

_Tim shook his head from side to side, a slight smile coming to him._

_"And this is exactly what Kudo was talking about."_

"Come on Drake," Heiji said with the signal of his hand. "I know some places you'd find most interesting."

"Your kind of interesting or my kind?" Tim asked.

"A little of both," Heiji replied. "Come on, we don't have all night."

"This better not be some senior chess club meeting." Tim joked as they walked once more.

_They caught a cab shortly there after, Heiji pointing out many different things as they drove. Many activities took place along the sides of the street, even passing by a few live events. Tim looked at him as they drove through a dark tunnel, seeing that eased look in his eyes._

_"I never really thought about it up until this point," Tim thought. "Besides Damian, Heiji is the only other person to address me by Drake... and you know, I don't mind it." _

_The cab came to a stop after another few minutes of driving, the two stepping out in the following seconds. He looked to the building before him, knowing exactly where they were._

"The police department," Tim said turning to Heiji. "What are we doing here?"

"Don't worry, this won't take long," Heiji stated. "There's someone I want you to meet, and knowing him he should still be here."

_Tim followed him in, walking through to see many closing up for the night. Heiji received a few side comments on their way, arriving at his office door a short time later. Heiji gave it a few knocks, taking a step back after doing so._

"The doors unlocked." A voice spoke from the other side.

_With the ok the two of them walked in, coming to a stop in front of his desk._

"Tim, this is Hattori Heizo," Heiji introduced. "My father."

"Nice to meet you." Tim said holding out his hand.

"You must be Drake," Heizo said shaking it. "My son has mentioned you a few times, I hope you've been staying out of trouble."

"Of course sir," Tim said. "And if I weren't Heiji would be on it in no time."

"How much longer do you plan on staying here?" Heiji asked.

"Maybe another hour or so," Heizo replied. "I have a few things to sort through."

"Does mom know you're working late?"

"I've been working late for the past few days now," Heizo stated. "She's accustomed to it by now, especially given the situation at hand."

"What's wrong," Heiji asked noticing the change in tone. "Did something else happen?" Heiji asked.

_Tim took a few steps back, turning for the door as he did._

"I'll let the two of you talk," Tim said. "Heiji I'll meet you outside."

"I'll join you soon."

_With that he exited the room, walking back through the front doors where he waited. Tim leaned to the side of the wall, looking at the sky to see if he could single out the brightest star. He quickly found himself in somewhat of a trance, his mind more rested than it had been all day. Minutes passed as he waited. The sound of a whistle snapped him back to where he stood, looking to see Heiji heading his way._

"Sorry about that little delay," Heiji apologized. "Just had to go over a few things in there."

"What were the two of you discussing?" Tim asked.

"Just a little update on the guys we're dealing with," Heiji replied. "Similar violence has been noted from here, all the way up to Akita."

"These guys really do get around."

"There attacks have increased in the past week," Heiji said. "It was never this bad before, it's almost as if something triggered them."

_He could see the look in his eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking._

"You're not implying this has something to do with me are you?" Tim asked.

"They've already seen you going after the Outworlders," Heiji said. "They must figure you'll come after them next, the attacks are their way of daring you to come."

"Anything else you want to add?"

"I think now would be the perfect time for you to call in one of your allies," Heiji answered. "Things are only going to get worse from here on out."

"Like I said before, there is much going on back home," Tim stated. "If I felt it wasn't something we couldn't handle I'd have made the call right on the spot."

_There was no use in arguing it. His mind had been made, and there was no changing it. _

_The time continued to click away, and still they had no name on the company they hoped to find. He sat on the couch with his head rested back, something coming to mind. Conan jumped down, heading back to the computer._

"Haibara do you have anything yet?"

"I've looked everywhere," Ai replied turning to him. "There's just nothing here mentioning a merger."

"Maybe it's just because we're not being flexible enough."

"Shinichi what are you suggesting?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let's start from the ground up," Conan said. "Check to see if anyone has been funding them and vice versa, any ongoing activity between them and any other large company."

_Ai did as he said. Both Conan and Hiroshi stood in wait, minutes passing before she looked back at the two._

"Did you find something?" Hiroshi asked.

"Out of all the searches I was only able to find one result," Ai said. "It seems this is the only company doing business with the one we were held captive."

"Where's it located," Hiroshi asked. "Is it around here?"

"No, far from it," Ai replied. "It's located in New Troy, Metropolis."

"What's the name of the company?" Conan asked.

"LexCorp," Ai replied. "The organization being run by a man named Lex Luthor."

"This must be the company you heard them mention," Conan said. "Maybe there are talks of a merger, but not something completely set in stone."

"I guess that's a wait and see situation." Hiroshi said.

_Conan looked to his watch, almost forgetting how late it was getting._

"I better get going," Conan said. "I'll be back some time tomorrow, we'll figure out what to do next from there."

"I'll walk you to the door."

_Conan made his way over, accompanied by Dr. Agasa who walked by his side. He slid his shoes into place, opening the door while waving on his way out._

"Be careful on your way home."

"Don't worry, I've got my eyes pealed."

_The door closed from there, Conan dropping his hands at his side as he walked. Though they had learned the name of the company, he felt they had gained no further ground from where they had been._

_"He's probably busy right now, but come tomorrow I'll ask Tim what he knows about this LexCorp," Conan thought to himself. "And Lex Luthor for that matter, I'm sure he must know something."_

_They had made their sixth stop, walking into a coffee shop for a late run. Tim sat across from him, reading through the paper that lay on the table. Heiji took a sip from the mug, looking out the window at the roadway._

"Hey Drake, can I ask you something?"

"Go right on ahead." Tim replied continuing to flip through.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

_He set the paper down, giving what he asked a moments thought. _

"Well besides computer work, I love to come up with new ideas," Tim began. "I have a few gadgets I've been working on back at home, I'm sure you'd love to see them once I've finished."

"..Ok."

"Besides that I try and keep up with my staff training," Tim continued."To be proficient at what you do, training is always a big part of that."

"That's nice and all," Heiji said. "But I was actually wondering if there's anything you like to do that doesn't relate to your night life."

"Oh," Tim said sitting back with the grab of the paper. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I guess that's my fault for not clarifying."

_Heiji sat back as well, nearly a minute passing as he waited for an answer._

"Let me guess," Heiji said sitting up "You don't have anything you like to do outside of your carrier, do you?"

"Hold on a sec, I'm still thinking."

"With the way things are going we could be sitting here all night."

_Heiji laughed as he felt someone take a seat beside him. Tim seeing who it was raised the paper over his eyes._

"Kazuha," Heiji exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to contact you all day," Kazuha snapped. "You've been ignoring me, haven't you?"

"I was busy," Heiji replied. "So many cases to look into."

"That doesn't mean you can't answer your phone once in awhile," Kazuha said turning with the snatch of the paper from his hand. "And I don't know who you think you're hiding from, because you're sure not fooling me."

"I wasn't hiding from anyone," Tim said with a smile. "The print was rather small, so I had to bring it in."

"How come you haven't been answering my calls," Kazuha asked pushing toward him. "I thought you said you'd call if you were ever down in Osaka."

"I was goanna call," Tim stated. "I swear."

"Me too," Heiji added. "It's just that my phone was dead."

"Is that so," Kazuha said turning to him. "Let me see your phone."

"I... left it at home," Heiji came up with.

"Fine, then I guess you don't mind me checking your pockets."

"Go right on ahead."

_Heiji reached his hand around Kazuha as she searched, dropping his phone to the table while sliding it across. Tim took the phone into his hand, shaking his head as he slipped it into his pocket. She sat up once cleared, looking back to Tim who did his best to keep a straight face._

"Ok then smart guy," Kazuha said. "What were you going to call me about?"

"Heiji and I plan on heading back to Tokyo in the morning," Tim replied. "I was wondering if you'd come along, we can do anything you want when we get there."

"Does that mean you'll go shopping with me?"

"Of course, Heiji and I would love that," Tim replied. "We can even invite the others."

"So this whole thing was supposed to be a surprise," Kazuha said sitting up from the table. "I'm going to go pack, I'll see the two of you in the morning."

"See you then." Tim said as she walked off.

_He then turned to Heiji who glared over at him._

"What?"

"All I asked was for you to get one of your guys to help out, but no," Heiji stated. "But when it comes to Kazuha and her mystery mystical powers you can't help but suck up, and to make matters worse you said I'll go shopping to."

"Relax Heiji, I'm already planning our way out of this," Tim said tossing him his phone back to him. "Don't worry about a thing."

"When it comes to you, worrying comes with the slip."

"I'm just curious," Tim said as they stepped up from the table. "How did she know we were here anyway?"

"This is one of my favorite spots to hang," Heiji replied. "If anyone were looking for me this would be one of the first places to come."

"That would explain."

"So where do you plan on staying tonight?" Heiji asked.

"On my way back to Tokyo." Tim replied.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving until the morning."

"I guess I kinda lied," Tim said. "Besides, I'm sure you and Kazuha have many topics you can discuss on the way."

"You're too much."

"Better than too little," Tim said as they stepped out from the coffee shop. "Bring your A game, we're going to need it."

"You don't have to tell me," Heiji said. "You just better keep your end of the deal and get us out of a shopping spree tomorrow."

"Deal."

_Things had finally calmed down to their comfort level. They had usually met sooner than this, but given the fact who they were dealing with extra precautions were taken. A knock came at the door, followed by two quick ones confirming their code. He opened the door to allow the two of them in._

"Where's Gin?" Chianti asked as the door closed behind them.

_He stepped from the shadows of the room, joining the three of them._

"I see Mr. Craig is still alive," Gin said. "From your brief message you sent Chianti, I'd say you ran into a little trouble."

"It was Red Robin." Korn answered.

"That would explain that chase I saw on the TV," Vodka said. "Even the police couldn't bring him down."

"What happened?" Gin asked.

"He confronted me in the womens bathroom, knocking me unconscious," Chianti replied. "When I awoke I was hanging upside down."

"What is this, some kind of game to him?" Vodka questioned.

"It was strange." Chianti said.

"Strange," Gin questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The way he talked to me," Chianti replied. "It's like he knew me, all of us for that matter."

"Like he knew us?"

"He dressed as you in an effort to full me," Chianti replied. "It seems he may know us, but even with that mask... I don't believe I've ever met him."

"Now he's disguising himself as us," Vodka stomped. "This guy has a lot of nerve."

"I want him for myself," Chianti stated. "I'm going to put one right through his head."

"Your ego is what got you caught in the first place," Gin said. "I think it's time we alerted everyone else about this... problem."

"I've had enough!"

_Vodka stormed out, leaving the three of them looking to one another. Gin followed after him, stepping to the side of him as they exited the broke down motel._

"Something's been on your mind, I think it's time you told me."

_Vodka stopped, staring down at the ground. They both knew what was on his mind,but there was something he had held back after the second encounter._

"It's what Chianti said," Vodka began. "About him knowing who we are."

"What are you trying to say," Gin asked. "If you're thinking he could be Akai, then drop it, there's no way.."

"That was my first thought as well," Vodka said. "But if it were Akai he'd have probably tried killing us by now, but this Red Robin guy seems to have some code that goes against that."

"Well if it's not Akai, then who?"

"It all adds up, no body, the poison having no affect on him," Vodka said. "The way he's been able to play around us, the only detective that had knowledge of us... it has to be Kudo Shinichi."

"You're crazy." Gin said.

"Think about it Gin," Vodka continued. "No one's seen the guy, he's been out there training, waiting until he was prepared enough to challenge us."

"That's insane, no one could get that good in such a short amount of time."

"No one but that detective it seems," Vodka said. "It's the only thing that makes sense, it has to be him."

_Gin turned away, he didn't want to believe it. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. The question now became, where to find him. He looked back at Vodka who still held his stance._

"So what do you think?"

"It's a stretch, but one we have to take into account," Gin said turning to walk.

"This time we'll finish the job." Vodka said walking along side him.

"It seems we may have our masked bird locked in," Gin stated. "Shinichi Kudo will meet his end come the end of the week."

_The sun shined bright upon him, his eyes slowly opening at the sight. The door to the room cracked open, Conan looking over at Ran who stood in the doorway._

"You sure slept in," Ran said looking at the clock which read ten after eleven. "I'm going to the mall, would you like to come?"

_He pushed up, taking a couple seconds to think it over._

"Heiji's going to be there," Ran said tipping the scale. "He and Kazuha got on a train earlier this morning and are on their way."

"What time are they going to be up there?" Conan asked.

"We're supposed to meet anytime between one and two." Ran replied.

"You can count me in."

_Conan dressed quickly in the coming minutes, dropping a cap to the top of his head. They left the house within the next hour, Sonoko meeting up with them on their way there. Conan tried calling Tim, not receiving a response. He just assumed he was busy, paying little attention to it._

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" Sonoko asked.

"At the fountain." Ran replied.

_Conan trotted close behind with his hands in his pocket. He was anxious to find out what kind of company Lexcorp was. Once at the fountain they had a seat at one of the benches, watching as those near them continued to walk. Sonoko looked at Ran who remained quiet. She decided not to say anything, at least not yet. He looked over noticing a strange man in a Yankees cap staring over at them. Conan narrowed his eyes at this._

_"What's that guys problem?"_

_In the next few seconds they were joined by both Heiji and Kazuha. Ran looked up at her in surprise._

"Wow, I didn't expect the two of you this quick." Ran stated.

"Where's Tim?" Kazuha asked noticing he was not present.

"I didn't know he was coming." Ran said.

"No worries there," Heiji said. "I already left him a message on his phone where to meet us."

_The two of them sat down as well, joining the three at the table. Heiji looked at Conan who looked back in return._

"Don't worry Kudo," Heiji whispered. "Tim said he has a plan to get us out of this shopping stuff."

_"Why do I get the feeling that means he's just not going to show?" Conan thought to himself._

_They continued to wait, five minutes turning into fifteen._

"He's not coming, is he?" Heiji asked not expecting an answer.

"I could have told you that." Conan said.

"Ran do you see that guy over there," Sonoko pointed. "He's been staring over at you for the past ten minutes."

_Everyone looked over. It was the same guy Conan had noticed when they had first arrived. Heiji laughed at this._

"What's the big deal," Heiji questioned. "What guy doesn't find his eyes wondering to Ran, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean," Kazuha asked. "Are you saying you can't keep your eyes off of her either?"

"That's not true," Heiji said. "You're taking things out of context."

"How so?"

_Ran couldn't help but laugh at this. Conan kept his eyes to the man in the corner, watching his every move._

_"Why is he watching us, unless..."_

_He turned to the other side, looking to find a man holding a large black bag standing at the opposite wall. _

_"That's what it is," Conan thought. "He wasn't watching us, he watching whoever this guy is."_

_Conan continued his look out, watching as someone joined the man holding the black bag. They talked for over a minute or so, the man holding the bag opening it to reveal what was inside._

"As you can see it's all there."

"It's to bad you were late getting it to us."

"What do you mean?"

_He grabbed the bag from his hand, pulling a gun from his jacket, while firing two rounds as he took off. The others sitting to the table were alerted by the gun fire. Ran jumped up from her seat, immediately chasing after him._

"Ran don't do it!" Sonoko yelled chasing after her.

_Conan did the same, hoping he could get a clean shot using his stun gun. He turned at the sound of them pursuing him, looking back with the aim of his gun. Ran froze, the gun pointed straight at her. His finger touched down upon the trigger. There was no way he'd get to her in time._

"Ran!"

_The sound of the shot went off, Conan feeling someone zip past him. Ran fell stiff, feeling her body lifted upward with Sonoko being kicked to the ground all in one motion. The bullets flew by as they safely fell to the ground._

_"It's him, the man in the baseball cap!" _

_He flipped back to his feet, kicking the tray a waitress held in her hand next to him into his possession. Thinking quickly he used it as a Frisbee, knocking the gunmen over the head as he ran._

"Stay down." He instructed to both Sonoko and Ran.

_Conan watched as he raced over. The gunmen quickly got back to his feet ,swinging a knife at him. The man in the cap fell backward while gaining balance with the use of one hand, extending his foot out to knock the gunmen to the ground. This time he didn't get up._

"Wow, this guys good." Heiji said stepping up beside Conan.

"Extremely." Conan added. "He just defied what any normal man shouldn't be able to do."

"He's quick, maybe even quicker than Drake." Heiji stated.

"But who is he?" Conan questioned.

"Are you two ok?" Kazuha asked running over to Ran and Sonoko.

"We are, thanks to that guy." Sonoko pointed.

"Isn't he the same guy who was staring over at you Ran?" Kazuha asked.

"That's the one." Ran confirmed.

_They watched as he engaged in conversation with one of mall cops, no doubt telling him about what had happened._

"Lets just head back to the bench," Kazuha suggested. "We can wait over there."

_Conan looked to the other side, watching as they put the man who was shot onto a stretcher._

_"Looks like he'll live."_

_They took back to the bench, letting their nerves clear from what had happened. Minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Tim. Conan looked back at the wall to see him still standing there. Everyone else noticed him as well._

"Sonoko, Ran, aren't you two going to go over and thank him?" Heiji asked.

_The two of them looked to him once more, there was something mysterious about him. Something that seemed to scare them, but they weren't sure what._

"I think we'll hold off on that one." Sonoko replied.

"Why don't you try talking to him," Kazuha said tapping Heiji. "The rest of us will join you as soon as the cost is clear."

"I don't know, it doesn't look like he likes me to much," Heiji said sitting forward. "Though I'm betting you could win him over with your charm."

"Fine," Conan said jumping down from the bench. "I'll go."

"Go where?"

_The five of them turned to see Tim come to a stop._

"What took you so long?" Kazuha asked stepping up to him with the cross of her arms.

"I was told two O'clock," Tim said looking to his watch. "I'm five minutes early."

"Heiji and Kazuha arrived earlier than we thought," Ran said. "That must be what threw everything off."

"So where exactly was Conan about to go?" Tim asked.

"There," Sonoko pointed. "Do you see that man there?"

_Tim's eyes narrowed, heading straight for him._

"Don't you want to hear what happened before walking into the lions den?"

_Tim ignored her, coming to a stop once reaching him. Neither said a word for the first few seconds._

"So... this is what you do during the day time."

"This is a special occasion," Tim replied with a smile. "You know that cap over your eyes can't fool me, though I will say I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"You shouldn't be," He said pushing the hat from his eyes. "Your little TV stunt you pulled isn't sitting very well with Bruce, it took a lot for me to convince him to let me come in his place."

_The two of them looked down as Conan approached._

"Tim, do you know this man?" Conan asked looking from one to the other.

_Tim nodded in response._

"Conan, this is my brother," Tim said looking back to him. "Dick Grayson."

"I've heard much," Dick said with a welcoming smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Shinichi Kudo."

**To Be Continued**


	38. Pressure Build

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 38**

**Pressure Build**

_Everything seemed to fall motionless for that moment, not able to find what to say in return. The warmth of a hand touched down to his shoulder,snapping him back into reality._

"Shinichi, are you ok," Tim asked. "Did you forget to take your meds this morning?"

_Hearing the sarcasm in his voice, he came to his defense. _

"Cut him some slack Tim," Dick said. "Maybe he's just shy when it comes to meeting new people."

"That would be news to me."

"It's not that," Conan finally spoke. "Watching what you were able to do, coming to find out who you really are, it just..."

"Shocked you?" Dick asked.

"More of a surprise," Conan replied. "What you did was most impressive, I've never seen anyone move like you did before."

"Almost makes you jealous, huh," Tim side commented. "I can't even preform half the stuff he can, not even Bruce for that matter."

"Wow," Conan remarked. "You must put a lot of hard work into your training."

"You could say that," Dick stated. "That and a little natural talent of course, being born into a family of acrobats sure has it's benefits."

"Makes sense."

"So, I hear you're quite the detective," Dick said pushing up from the wall. "An ace detective in fact."

"I try to do the best I can."

_He watched over him, looking into his eyes, studying him._

_"Look at him," Dick thought. "So direct, no hesitation... so confident."_

_The moment of silence was broken by the sound of the others approaching. The three of them turned as the rest of the group came to a stop in front of them._

"Conan, Tim," Ran questioned. "Do you know him?"

"He's.. Tim's brother," Conan quickly answered. "He came all the way from Gotham to see him."

"Tim is this true?" Ran asked.

"Yes," Tim confirmed. "Though him coming here was a little unexpected."

"I'd like to thank you for what you did," Ran said stepping forward. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't."

"Don't mention it," Dick said. "You chasing after that armed man was dangerous, but it showed me a lot about you."

"I guess that goes both ways," Ran said. "How were you able to move like that anyway?"

"Numerous hours in the gym." Dick replied.

"So what's your name?" Sonoko asked.

"Richard Grayson."

"We call him Dick for short." Tim added.

"So you must be the ones Tim's been hanging around since arriving here." Dick said.

"I've got two classes with him," Sonoko informed. "It's been a pleasure, that is when he's not to busy trying to annoy me of course."

"Annoy you?"

"It seems to be an every other day kind of thing."

"Don't pay it any attention," Dick advised. "Tim's always been a little erratic when it comes to girls."

"Is that so," Sonoko said looking at him. "Now I wonder why that is?"

"Why don't you try asking him." Dick said giving Tim a nudge.

"I think that's a very good idea." Heiji said in agreement.

_"Dick stop," Tim muttered. "I don't even want to go there." _

"Come on Tim," Kazuha said jumping in. "We'd all love to know."

"There's nothing to explain," Tim stated. "He's just kidding around, that's all it is."

"_If that's what you say_." Dick whispered from behind.

_He shrugged this off, paying little mind to any of his side comments._

"All this talk and I have yet to learn any of your names."

"This is Sonoko and Ran," Tim pointed. "They're the ones I attend Teitan High with."

"So that leaves you two." Dick said with a turn.

"I'm Kazuha, and this is Heiji," Kazuha said introducing the two of them. "We're visiting down from Osaka for a few days."

_"Heiji," Dick thought to himself. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the other guy Tim mentioned."_

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Sonoko said coming to his side. "But how old are you?"

"Very good question," Kazuha said. "I was wondering that myself."

"Don't answer." Tim said .

"I wasn't talking to you genius." Sonoko snapped.

"What's wrong with me throwing in my input?"

"Because no one cares about your input."

_Dick laughed at this, the bickering between the two more humorous than he thought it'd be. By this time the extra security guards finally began heading back to their sections where they had been before the shooting._

"Well, since you're here," Kazuha said. "Maybe you'd like to shop around with us."

"About that," Dick said. "I actually need to talk with Tim about something, so I hope you don't mind mind me borrowing him for a little while."

"Can I come too," Conan asked. "I'd love to learn more about you."

"No Conan," Ran said. "I'm sure whatever it is they need to discuss is important."

"It's ok Ran," Dick protested. "It won't be a problem if the kid tags along."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll go too," Heiji said. "I can keep an eye on Conan whenever the two of you need to be alone."

"So can I go?" Conan asked looking to Ran.

_It took her a few seconds to come to a decision, nodding her head in response._

"Make sure you're on your best behavior," Ran stated. "Try and be back at the house before dark, ok?"

"I will." Conan assured.

"Sorry we had to cut this so short," Dick said. "But I will be looking forward to seeing the three of you again."

"As will we." Ran said with a smile.

"Alright," Dick said looking to the others. "Lets go."

_Conan waved one last time before walking off, the three of them heading for the nearest exit._

"Where exactly are we going?" Heiji asked.

"To the base," Tim replied. "That's the most secure place we can talk."

"So you have a base huh," Dick said not one bit surprised. "Guess that should be expected, especially when it comes to you."

"And just so you know," Tim said turning to him. "It's about a fifty minute walk from here."

"No big deal," Dick said. "We can treat this as a little exercise."

"So Tim, how did you plan on getting us out of a little shopping time," Heiji asked. "That is before he showed up."

_He smiled, looking at him as he did._

"I was still in the process of thinking," Tim replied. "But decided it wouldn't be all that bad."

"How typical of you Drake."

"We have a good distance to walk," Conan said as they continued on. "Should we give him a briefing on what's been going on."

"It'd be better if we waited." Tim replied. "That way we can present all the material at our disposal as well."

"Makes sense." Heiji said in agreement.

"I have something we can discuss," Dick said taking another step. "Why don't the two of you tell me a little about yourselves?"

_Heiji and Conan looked to one another, then back._

"Works for me," Conan said. "There's a lot, so what is it you'd like to know?"

"Well let's see here... where to begin."

_They made it down street to the next, a group of clouds making for a some shade as they continued to walk. Their conversation lasted all the way to the forest. Once there a light rain bounced in._

"First the cave, now this," Dick said giving the area a look. "Don't tell me your little base is a tree house."

"That'll be the day." Tim said as they came to a stop.

_He pulled the small device from his pocket, revealing the base within the ground._

"An underground base," Dick commented. "Basic text book stuff."

"Works good enough." Tim said jumping in.

_The others jumped in behind with the top closing over them. They walked in through the main door after being cleared to do so. Tim immediately sat in front of the computer, with Heiji taking a seat at the other chair._

"Not bad," Dick stated. "How long have you had this place up and running?"

"From my first few weeks here." Tim replied.

"There's a lot to go over," Conan said. "So where would you like to begin?"

"Lets start with the simple stuff."

"Simple," Heiji questioned. "I'm not so sure any of whats been going on has a simple side to it."

"Tell us what you do know," Conan said. "We'll go from there."

"Not much," Dick said. "From the two gangs and this Black Organization Tim mentioned in our last talk, I'd say that's about it."

"How long ago was that?" Conan asked.

"About a week ago," Dick replied. "So what's the deal with these Outworlders and Black Yangs?"

"We're still in the process of feeling our way around," Tim answered still focused to the screen. "What we do know is the Outworlders are lead by Brutho Yunge, the Yangs by a man who they call the White Tiger."

"Besides the fight for territory, we still don't know what they hope to accomplish." Heiji said.

"Tim says there's something going on back in Gotham," Conan said. "How bad is it?"

"Not very good," Dick replied. "We'll leave it at that."

"Doesn't sound like it," Heiji said. "If it's as bad as you say, then I assume your little visit here is nothing but a check up."

"Then you misunderstand," Dick replied. "I'm not here looking for an update, I'm here to help."

"That's great to hear," Heiji said. "We could use the extra guy, especially with things heating up."

"Tell me about it," Dick said falling back in the wall. "I checked up on some of the news listings before arriving."

"And to make matters worse, everyone has it out for Red Robin," Heiji added. "Including the police."

"All but Inspector Megure," Conan corrected. "Don't forget he's in our corner."

_The sound of the computer beeping stole their attention. The three of them walked up to his side, looking to see what the alert was about. He clicked through a couple files, pulling up a page with a list of several components. His eyes narrowed at what he saw, particularly the element at the far right of the screen._

"Venom," Dick questioned catching sight of it as well. "Tim what is this you're looking at?"

"Shinichi took in some radiation from a source which is unknown to us at this moment," Tim replied. "These are all the components which he absorbed."

"So what's this venom component," Heiji asked. "Is it from a certain type of snake?"

"It's name can elude from what it really," Dick stated. "The venom drug was created at Bannerman Pharmaceuticals, an ultra steroid which enhances all to the body."

"Question is, what was the venom drug doing in something radio active?" Tim questioned.

"Do either of you happen to know who might use, or has access to this drug," Conan asked. "That could lead us to someone who might know what was in that box."

"What box?" Dick asked.

"That's a whole nother story." Conan replied.

"There's only a handful of people who I can think of that may have access to venom," Tim said sitting back. "One of them being Bane."

"Who's Bane?" Conan asked.

"A whole nother story." Dick answered.

"You think this guy might be involved somehow?" Heiji asked.

"Doubt it," Tim said. "But that's something that is yet to be proven."

_He closed the window he had on the screen, pulling up the video footage recorded from the Billian Hotel._

"Besides the Inspector you mentioned, is there anyone else we can go to for assistance?" Dick asked.

"Dr. Agasa, he's a well trusted friend," Conan replied. "He already knows about Tim's secret, so we don't have to hide anything from him."

"Sounds like I'll have to pay him a visit, introduce myself," Dick said. "Is there anyone else in our little circle, or does that about wrap it up?"

"Well, there's Haibara," Conan said. "But Tim feels it would be better if we didn't tell her."

"Who is she?" Dick asked.

"Former member of the Black Organization," Conan said. "Haibara took the APTX 4869 drug, turning her into a child just like myself."

"And I take it she can be trusted?"

_Conan nodded._

"She's extremely intelligent, one of the smartest people I know," Conan began. "After all, Haibara was the one who created the APTX drug."

"This Haibara sounds like a real genius," Dick said while looking at Tim. "Why haven't you included her in, we could really use someone with her skill set."

"I have my reasons." Tim replied.

"Don't tell me this has something to do with her past.," Dick said coming to his side. "You've worked with a select few with grey shades of area before, besides, Conan trusts her."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"What then," Dick asked. "Do the two of you not get along?"

"It's a complex one," Conan said. "Haibara is consistently suspicious of him, while Tim trys to do whatever he can so that she isn't."

"Why go through all the trouble Drake," Heiji asked. "It doesn't make sense, she can help us."

"I'll tell you what didn't make sense," Conan stated. "Tim giving her a stuffed rabbit he received at an amusement park we visited, what he planned on accomplishing is still a mystery."

"So my plan to throw her off failed," Tim said looking away from the screen. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"What plan?" Dick asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

_Tim turned back to the screen, gathering several shots from the footage he had in his possession. A smirk slowly came to his face, Tim looking up to him after noticing this._

"What's so funny?" Tim asked.

"I see what this is all about," Dick said crossing his arms. "You can't hide anything from me Tim, I know you inside out."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The way you distant yourself from her, it has to be," Dick continued. "You have a crush on this girl, don't you?"

"What, no," Tim exclaimed. "That's just not true."

"Right, and I'm the lifeguard at a fancy hotel."

_Conan and Heiji laughed at his expression, this was the first time they'd truly found him backed to the corner._

"Sorry Tim, but all the signs are pointing otherwise," Dick said. "I think you're just in denial."

"She's a freaking seven year old Dick," Tim stated. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Technically she's not, besides I'm not the one with the kinky crush here," Dick teased. "We all know the truth can hurt when revealed sometime."

"But it's not true."

"The teddy bear doesn't lie, that's cement proof to the menu," Dick said with a turn. "What do you think of that deduction Conan?"

"That would explain everything." Conan giggled.

_He shook his head from side to side as they laughed._

"_Can't say I didn't see that coming._" Tim muttered under his breath. "_I guess this is what happens when big brother comes to town._"

_The three of them continued to laugh, mocking him for minutes to come. He ignored them the best he could, enhancing the shots to see if he could get a visual of what was written on the paper. Heiji stood over his left shoulder, looking on as well._

"Drake how long until we get a clear shot of these images?"

"I'd say at least another hour, maybe more," Tim replied. "The two of you don't have to hang around you know, I can call you as soon as I have what we need."

_Heiji looked down at his watch, then over to Conan who stood a few feet away._

"What do you think Kudo," Heiji asked. "We still have plenty of day left if you want to hit the city."

"I don't see why not," Conan said. "Grayson would you like to come with us, we could show you around."

"Thanks for offering, but I think I'll kick it here for a bit," Dick replied. "Tim and I still have much to discuss, I'm still not fully caught up with everything that's been going on."

"I guess we'll save that tour for another time."

"I look forward to it." Dick said with a nod.

_The room became silent after their departure, neither saying a word for over a minute. He went through the drawers and locker, admiring how everything was set in place._

"Not bad Tim," Dick complimented. "Your arrangement is superb, wouldn't expect any less."

"Now that we've cleared the air on a few things, can you give me a rundown on what's been going on back in Gotham," Tim asked. "Tried asking Bruce, but you know how he can be when in the middle of a situation."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you pertaining to what you're dealing with here," Dick informed. "You two are one of a kind."

"Any update on Harvey and Hugo," Tim asked. "That's something that's been on my mind for the past few days."

"Not yet," Dick answered. "But rest assured we'll find them, unless they make a move first."

"I knows there's more, anything else alarming I should know about?"

"We've been mostly rounding up the runaways from Black Gate," Dick replied. "There's still plenty of them out there, not to mention the explosions we've been having."

"Explosions huh, don't stop there."

"There's a mini war going on, if you wanna call it that," Dick informed. "Penguins guys are involved, then you have some new guys further up from the east coast getting in on the action."

"Sounds fun," Tim said. "What about Damian, how's he been coping through all of this?"

"Wow Tim, I'm shocked," Dick said in surprise. "You asking about Damian, now that was unexpected."

"Try not to take this as me missing him, just curious is all."

"He's doing fine, a little anxious but fine." Dick said.

_He sat down at the other chair, resting back in attempt to relax his body which had been through much in the past few days._

"From what you've given me, I'd say we could use another guy." Dick said.

"I'll see what I can do," Tim replied. "I might have a way we can make that happen."

"I gave you a briefing on Gotham," Dick said. "Now it's your turn, what exactly are we up against?"

_The rain that hit around mid day continued on up until the night, leaving it's scent throughout the air. They made their way in, pushing the front door to the side. They could hear Kogoro in his office on the phone, most likely talking with a client. Heiji continued behind Conan who went up first, opening the door to find Kazuha and Ran sitting at the table._

"How'd the shopping go?" Heiji asked with a smile.

"Don't give me that," Kazuha said sitting up. "You guys set that up, didn't you?"

"What now did we set up?" Conan asked closing the door.

"The three of you never planned on going shopping with us," Kazuha began. "You had Tim call up his brother, having him come and swoop you from what we had already agreed on for the day."

"There was no set up," Heiji said. "None of us knew he'd be there, not even Tim."

"Right," Kazuha remarked with the role of her eyes. "So he just happened to be at the same mall and same spot as us, how do you explain that?"

"That's a good question." Heiji said bringing a hand to his chin.

"Come on Kazuha, let's just forget it," Ran said jumping in. "I'm sure there's something on we can all enjoy."

"Anything works for me." Conan said having a seat.

"Fine," Kazuha said sitting down as well. "But that doesn't take them off the hook, tomorrow we're all doing something together."

_"Anything but shopping." Heiji muttered to himself._

_Conan sat there as they went from channel to channel, remembering he'd forgotten to mention what he had learned from Ai regarding the merger._

_"LexCorp, I can't belive I forgot to mention that to Tim," Conan thought. "With all that happened today, it must have slipped my mind."_

_He looked out the window, lighting flashing in the far distance._

_"I'll bring it up to him first thing tomorrow, that should spread some light on the situation." _

_Rain swirled into the dark room, touching down to the ground with a tap. It took him a few moments to notice, sitting up from his chair as he made his way over to the window._

_"I don't recall leaving this thing open."_

_He came to a stop once reaching it, firmly closing it before turning back for his desk._

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you say Inspector?"

_Megure spun around, watching as he emerged from a dark corner of the room._

"You startled me there for a second," Juzo said. "What happened the other night, I thought you said you would stay out of sight."

"I was in a scuffle with a gunman," Red Robin replied. "Some bystander must have seen me, reporting my location to the authorities."

"If that wasn't good enough, you now have yourself an audience," Juzo informed. "Matsumoto is holding a meeting tomorrow on the subject of getting rid of you."

"Who's Matsumoto," Red Robin asked. "The lead guy around here?"

"He is my superior, so I guess you could put it that way," Juzo confirmed. "What brings you here anyway, it's not like you to just show up without a reason."

"As you already know the gang activity has been rising," Red Robin began. "I think it's time we added another piece."

"What do you mean?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I want you to choose someone from your unit, someone you can trust," Red Robin replied. "They'll join in on our little side operation."

"I see."

"Try and make your decision in the next few days," Red Robin said heading for the window. "The times clicking Inspector."

_Red Robin reopened the window once there, turning back to Juzo one last time. He looked at him as well, the two sharing a brief glance._

"Try not to worry Megure," Red Robin said. "We'll have things under control in no time."

"Lets hope you're right."

"You'll see."

_With that he hopped out, taking to the rooftops immediately after. He jumped from one building to the next, adjusting all that was on his mind. Everything was finally coming together, all that remained was how they were going to execute._

_"Though all seems to be falling into place, it won't be easy," Red Robin thought to himself. "Taking control might be a little tricky, especially with the several parties involved."_

_He landed to a building overlooking a park, having a seat at the edge. The rain didn't bother him one bit, he welcomed it even._

_"Having Dick here makes things much more manageable," Red Robin thought. "Facing the unknown can be dangerous, but having your friends at your side takes away any self doubt... which I can't afford to have."_

_He sat for awhile longer, the rain slightly picking up in the minutes that followed._

"It seems when we close one page, another opens," Red Robin said to himself. "The question now becomes, how did the venom drug enter Shinichi's body through radiation?"

_This was something that sat to his mind for the remainder of the night, knowing it might be some time before he found out._

_**To Be Continued**_


	39. Going West

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Going West**_

_They had agreed on going to see a movie that morning, Conan being the only one out of his friends to stay behind. The TV continued to roll, though he paid little attention to it. A knock came at the door within the next minute, Conan pushing up from where he sat to open it._

"Heiji," Conan said. "Come on in."

"Where are the others," Heiji asked not seeing anyone else in the room. "I spoke with Kogoro in his office just a second ago, but where are Ran and Kazuha?"

"They left about an hour ago."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No, but they did say it wouldn't take them long."

_Heiji walked in with the door closing behind him. He immediately looked at the TV, a little curious as to what was playing. _

"Kudo, what are you watching?"

"That's something Ran had on before she left," Conan replied. "Only my third time seeing it to tell you the truth."

_He then headed for the table, grabbing the remote with the push of the power._

"So what's the plan," Heiji asked. "Stay here and wait for them to return?"

"I'd rather go and check on what Tim has been able to find regarding the video footage," Conan said. "And knowing him, I'm sure he has something."

"Can't disagree," Heiji said. "Drake's the kind of guy who'll be up all night to complete something."

_Conan made his way back to the door, bending down to tie the laces to his shoes._

"Keep your phone on," Conan said opening the door. "I'm positive Ran or Kazuha will call anytime now."

"Already ahead of you."

_He locked the door before they exited, the two of them walking side by side the whole way down. It wasn't as hot as the previous day had been, but still maintained a high temperature. The walk there seemed to be shorter than most other days, maybe it was due to the fact of them walking from the mall just the day before, which happened to be further. They arrived to find him sitting in front of the computer, not surprised by this one bit._

"Usually one of you calls before coming." Tim said looking their way.

"Where's Grayson?" Heiji asked.

"Setting up shop at his apartment." Tim replied.

"So the two of you aren't sharing a place?" Conan asked.

"It's better this way," Tim said. "Not only does it give us our space, but from any outside suspicions as well."

"Valid points," Conan said. "So how far are we talking?"

"Just a couple of blocks from my complex," Tim answered. "He'll be here in a bit, just finished speaking with him a few minutes ago."

"Were you able to find out what was written on the sheet?" Conan asked coming by his side.

"It was written in code, so I'm still in the process of dissecting it all." Tim replied.

"That figures," Conan said. "So what have you been able to make out of it thus far?"

"Not much, all I know is something is supposed to happen in Fukuoka in this coming week."

"Fukuoka," Conan questioned. "Weren't you already planning on heading down there this next week?"

"What do you mean?"

"The person you were talking with on the phone two days ago," Conan reminded. "You're supposed to meet with them."

"Oh yea," Tim said sitting up. "I almost forgot about that."

"Can't blame you, with all that's been going on." Heiji said.

"There's something I forgot to mention to you yesterday," Conan said. "It's about the merger Haibara overheard those men discussing."

"I'm all ears."

"The only company that we found with any kind of connection was a place called LexCorp."

"LexCorp," Tim questioned. "You mean the one of Metropolis?"

_Conan nodded in response._

"Wait a minute, I've heard of that company before," Heiji said. "Founded by Lex Luthor if I'm not mistaken, the guys a genius."

"To bad he can't use that mind of his for the side of good." Tim said.

"Very true statement, his in and out of prison trips are most notable," Heiji said. "But what would he want with this other company?"

"I think it's time we did a little digging," Tim said. "From what I can see they're completely different."

"Anyone care to fill me in?"

"You really need to keep up with your game Kudo," Heiji remarked. "Luthor's one of those guys you should know about."

"Maybe I have and just forgot."

"Could be the case, but he's not someone you usually forget," Heiji said. "What's the name of this other company anyway?"

"Researches of Tomorrow Incorporated," Tim replied. "ROTI for short."

_He spared no time, beginning the search of this company they knew very little about. They checked the main site broadcasting the company, which only gave them a brief description of what they had to offer._

_"We're going to need more than that." Tim thought to himself. "This doesn't give us any insight on what Luthor may be envisioning, what he plans to do after merging." _

"Tim, how well do you know Mr. Luthor?" Conan asked.

"Enough to know he's up to something, which we need to find out," Tim replied. "I'll give you a full rundown later, if not Dick or Heiji should be able to get you caught up."

"Grayson might be a better choice," Heiji said. "I don't know him on a personal level like the two of you."

_The search continued, receiving similar results from the several other web sites they'd come across._

"Now what," Heiji questioned. "There's absolutely nothing here giving us what we need."

"Maybe you could try talking to Bondo again," Conan suggested. "Do you think he'd be willing to give you some in depth details about ROTI?"

"It's worth a try, but we still have other ways of gaining the information we may need," Tim said. "Let's wait for Dick to arrive before making any decisions, we have a lot on our plate as it is."

_The meeting took place just as planned, many standing at the open space awaiting his arrival. As usual he walked through on time, taking to his seat. The room fell silent in the following seconds, everyone ready to hear what he had to say._

"At this point I'm sure you all know what we're here to discuss."

_Most everyone in the room nodded._

"Red Robin, as he's called, is armed and dangerous," Kiyonaga continued. "If you happen to come across him call for back up, do not trying apprehending him alone."

"If necessary, should we open fire?" One asked.

"That entirely depends on the circumstances," Kiyonaga answered. "I'll go a little more into that in a bit here."

"So what's our plan on catching him," Ninzaburo asked. "This isn't something we come across everyday."

_Kiyonaga reached for his phone in his pocket, dialing a number before speaking._

"Megure, are the two of you almost here?" Matsumoto asked.

_"We're just now pulling up, we'll be there shortly."_

_He slid his phone back into place after hearing this. The door to the room opened within the minute, Inspector Megure walking in with him trailing close behind._

"Glad you could make it Nakamori," Kiyonaga said. "I know how busy you can be, tracking the Kid Thief is no easy task."

"He's been rather quiet for this past month," Ginzo said. "That must mean he's planning something big."

"I take it you know who your new target is," Kiyonaga said. "There's also the possibility he and Kid are working together."

"I understand," Ginzo said. "That only means we'll have to be more precise in our preparation."

_The three turned at the sound of someone coming to a stop before them._

"What is it Sato?" Megure asked.

"Now that we know what to expect, how do we go about luring him out," Miwako asked. "We don't exactly know what he hopes to accomplish."

"That's a very good question you pose Sato," Kiyonaga said. "One we need to find out the answer to."

"If it's true he and Kaitou Kid are working together, we get one, we'll have the other." Ginzo said.

"What are you implying?" Miwako asked.

"We know what motivates Kaitou Kid," Ginzo began. "We'll simply set up a trap Kid can't resist, thus dragging out Red Robin as well."

"That might actually work," Kiyonaga said. "Good thinking Nakamori, we'll get started with the planning right away."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ninzaburo asked joining the four.

"We'll let you know as soon as we have everything set in place." Kiyonaga said.

"Understood sir."

"So what do we plan to use as bait?" Miwako asked.

_Ginzo stepped back with a smile forming on his face._

"I know just the thing."

_Twenty minutes had passed, the continuous search feeding back much of the same results. There was no finding what they'd hoped to. Tim tapped his finger on the desk, his mind set out in three different places. It became more difficult to focus with each closing minute, everything weighing down at its peak. The door to the room slid open a second later, Dick walking in with a small bag strapped over his shoulder._

"Wow, you guys are quiet today," Dick said with the door closing behind. "Don't tell me I've walked in on a session of the silent game."

"There's no game being played here," Heiji said. "It's just that finding out more about ROTI has become some what of a pain."

"What's wrong," Dick asked. "Not finding sufficient information about the company?"

"That's been the story." Conan confirmed.

"Guess that means we'll have to look elsewhere." Dick said.

"What's in the bag?" Heiji asked.

"Some video hardware I plan to set up once I get to Fukuoka," Dick replied. "That way we can track these guys much easier."

"Now that's some fast planning," Conan said. "How soon did you learn about the note?"

"Tim let me know as soon as he did," Dick replied. "We always try to stay on top of things."

"Do we even know what they plan on doing?" Heiji asked.

"That's something we've yet to find out," Tim answered. "The only thing we do know is that Freil will be there on some business."

"What about the Organization?" Conan asked.

"No confirmation they'll be there, but we'll stay on the look out."

"So what's the plan exactly," Heiji questioned with the reposition of his hat. "We don't even know what Freil plans to do in Fukuoka, let alone when."

"Figuring out what will be the fun part, I think you'll find my tracking skills to be up to the task," Dick said. "I plan on heading down to Fukuoka tomorrow morning to get us a jump start."

"Tim aren't you going to join him?" Conan asked

"I have school remember," Tim reminded. "I'll join him after Tuesday, since schools out Wednesday through Friday."

"Wish I had those three days off instead, looks like I'll be stuck on the sidelines for this next little mission."

"Don't sweat it Heiji," Dick said placing the bag on the counter. "We'll get you a full recorded documentary of all that happens."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Heiji said giving into his humor.

_He then pulled his phone out from his side, checking to see if he had received any messages he wasn't aware of._

"I'm surprised they haven't called by now," Heiji said. "Where do you think they could have gone to?"

"And who now are we talking about?" Tim asked a little thrown off by this.

"Kazuha and Ran," Heiji replied. "They took off somewhere about two hours ago."

"So what's the problem," Tim questioned. "They're probably just out hanging around somewhere."

"I figured that much, but it was Kudo who said they didn't plan on being gone long."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure they probably just got caught up in whatever it is they're doing."

"I guess you're right," Heiji said setting his phone aside. "I'll give them a little longer before giving them a call."

"Before I forget," Tim said looking at Dick. "One of us needs to call Bruce and have him work from the other end."

_Dick looked up from where he had been sorting the hardware, a little confused by what he meant._

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Dick said. "Which subject are you referring to?"

"The only company associated with ROTI is none other than LexCorp," Tim informed. "If Lex is up to something Bruce would want to know."

"As would Big Blue himself," Dick added. "I'll give them both a call right away."

_He looked at the other two as he exited._

"Don't budge, I'll only be a minute."

_The doors closed behind him, everything falling silent in the room. Tim continued his hunt for information on ROTI with both Heiji and Conan at his side. Not surprising they gained similar results they'd already received._

_"It's looking more and more likely I'll be paying Bondo yet another visit."_

_Conan's phone rang seconds later, taking a step away from the computer to answer it. The conversation only lasted for a few moments, dropping his phone back into place once finished._

"Who was that?" Heiji asked.

"It was Ran," Conan replied. "She said they're running late, but seemed sure they'd be back at the house in the next twenty."

"If we start walking now we should arrive around the same time as them," Heiji said looking at his watch. "What do you say Kudo?"

"Are you going to come along Tim," Conan asked. "We're at somewhat of a dead end as it is."

"Give me a little longer, there's still a couple things I need to check up on."

_The door reopened in the following seconds with Dick rejoining the three._

"Did you get ahold of them?" Tim asked.

"Neither answered," Dick said. "They're probably just busy, but I did leave the both of them a message."

"That'll be good enough for now."

"We're going to head out now," Heiji said. "We'll try to catch the two of you later."

"Heiji when do you plan on going back to Osaka?"

"Tomorrow evening some time." Heiji replied. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something I want you to look into," Tim said. "I'll let you know once you're back home."

"Sure thing, anything to help."

"Let's go, we better hurry before they get there before we do." Conan said.

"We'll be in touch." Dick said.

_Conan and Heiji nodded before walking through the doors. Another minute passed, Tim finally deciding to give the search a break. He pushed up from the chair, pulling his phone from within his pocket while navigating into his contacts. He stared down at the number, hesitant on whether he should call or not._

"You ok Tim?" Dick asked putting everything back into the bag.

"Just contemplating on whether or not to call Salvonte."

"Tough choice, especially if he has something to hide," Dick said. "But if it were me, I'd just go down and visit the place."

"Easier said than done, it's not like they'll just let me in."

"Sure they will," Dick said zipping the bag shut. "You're already friends with Mr. Salvonte, not to mention having the Wayne name pinned to your corner."

"Good point Dick, I might just do that."

"Always glad to help," Dick said tossing the bag over his shoulder. "I have a few things I need to take care of before I leave tomorrow morning, but I'll be back tonight once I'm done."

"See you then."

_They had moved at a quick pace, arriving back at the house after about twenty minutes. Conan opened the front door, the two walking in to see Kogoro darting out of his office in the opposite direction. The two looked to one another, both turning around to follow after him._

"Kogoro where are you going?" Conan called as they advanced to the side of him.

"I just finished speaking with Megure over the phone, it seems there's been another incident."

"Let me guess, the blade killer strikes again." Heiji said.

"That's what I was told."

"Hope you don't mind us tagging along," Heiji said tapping Conan on the shoulder. "I'd like to have a look myself."

"Fine with me," Kogoro said in acceptance. "Who knows what we'll see this time."

_"I don't think I even want to know." Conan thought to himself._

_They waited for a cab to arrive which didn't take very long. Tension was high the whole way there, and with good reason. The last time they had been called to a scene regarding this blade killer, they had been left breathless, stunned even. The cab arrived at the station, parking a couple yards from the entrance._

"Think we're dealing with more multiple homicides?" Heiji asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me, but let's hope not."

_Conan trailed closely behind with his phone in hand, keeping a lookout for any potential calls from Ran or any of his friends. The three entered the room to find Juzo standing near the the window, gazing up at the clouds._

"Surprised not to see a body laying around." Kogoro said. "Where'd the crime take place this time?"

"Check the desk."

_He was a little confused by this, but did as told. Kogoro looked down to find a set of pictures, taking the stash into his hand._

"It happened right outside of a gas station." Juzo informed looking away from the window.

"Mouri let me have a look." Heiji said holding his hand out.

_He took a few seconds to look it over as well, feeling a tug at his leg._

"Hey Heiji," Conan whispered. "Let me take a look after you're done."

_He flipped to the last picture, taking a moment to digest it all before handing it down to Conan who gave them all a look as well. What he saw was not what he was expecting, not in the least._

_"One clean cut to the neck, that's it," Conan thought. "Every other victim had several wounds to the body, why the sudden change?"_

_That was the most obvious difference he had seen._

"Inspector Megure, did the culprit leave behind a message like he did with the other killings?" Conan asked.

"As a matter a fact he did," Juzo confirmed. "But not as direct as any of the others."

"Not as direct," Kogoro questioned with a step forward. "What did he write this time?"

"10," Juzo replied. "That's the only thing that was left on the paper."

"Hmm, that's not very much to go off of," Kogoro said. "You think it's some kind of code."

"Could be, but that would mean they're not done yet." Heiji said.

_Kogoro immediately looked his way._

"What do you mean by that?"

"If it truly is some kind of code, they'll probably kill again," Heiji replied. "This time adding another piece to the puzzle, another number perhaps."

"Now I get it." Juzo said.

"So who's the next target," Kogoro questioned. "Another officer?"

"That's a variable that has remained consistent throughout," Heiji said with a nod. "I wouldn't bet against it."

"First that Red Cardinal, now this," Kogoro said tossing his hands up. "I can only imagine what's next."

_Conan cleared his throat, stepping up to Kogoro's side._

"It's Red Robin," Conan corrected. "Not Red Cardinal."

"_Does it really matter_?" Kogoro muttered.

_He looked back down at the pictures, checking to see if there was anything additional that could lead to something. From what he could tell everything else was left untouched. _

"Megure where is the body now?" Heiji asked.

"Already taken in for an autopsy," Juzo replied. "They'll give us all the details once they have them."

"That can't happen fast enough," Kogoro said. "If what Hattori says is true than we don't have a lot of time before the killer strikes again."

"True, but we can't exactly pin point a target," Juzo said. "We don't have enough to go off of."

_"And the killer knows this, almost feels like this is a game to him," Conan thought. "What I want to know is if this guy still has it out for RR, after all he was the one who left that message behind at the bowling center."_

_Heiji looked at Conan who returned the favor, it was clear they had the same thing in mind._

"We'll try the best we can Megure," Kogoro stated. "Even though we have such little to work with."

"That's all I ask." Juzo said.

"Come on," Kogoro said walking for the door. "There's not much we can do by just standing here."

_Heiji and Conan followed after him, leaving the door open on their way out. Kogoro brought a hand to his chin, trying to think of all the possibilities the 'ten' could be referring to._

_"Looks like we have more than our work cut out for us." Heiji thought to himself._

_The ride back was just as quiet. They knew the clock was ticking, if they didn't find out what the '10' meant someone else was going to die. Once they arrived Kogoro took to his office, Heiji and Conan continuing up the stairs. They could hear the TV running as they opened the door, finding the three of them sitting in front of the TV. _

"What were you two doing up at the station?" Kazuha asked being the first to see them.

"I'm glad to see you got my message," Heiji said. "Another man was killed, we believe it to be the same guy who killed those officers."

"I wonder why it's taking them so long to find this guy." Ran said sitting up.

"You two arrived back at the perfect time," Sonoko said. "We were just about to head down to a party."

"Tim's coming as well." Kazuha said.

"How do you know that?" Heiji asked.

"I just finished speaking with him over the phone," Kazuha replied. "He said he'd meet us there in about an hour."

_A smirk formed too\ Conan's face in the seconds following._

_"I hope none of them plan on holding their breaths on that one."_

_The day had come and gone. Most of the stars were covered by the many clouds that roamed in the night sky. He found himself with a different routine on this particular night, laying down onto his back with the extention of the weights in his grasp. Each muscle cringed with each push, not allowing himself to give in. The automatic doors to the room slid open, Tim glimpsing over to see Dick step in._

"Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything." Dick said coming to a stop a few feet away.

"Nah, you're good," Tim said setting the bar back into place. "Just keeping my body on schedule."

"As I can see," Dick said. "Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing before I head out in the morning."

_Tim sat up from where his back lay, stretching his arms in the process._

"A little exhausted, but I'll live," Tim said noticing a slip of paper in his hand. "What's that there?"

"The address to my apartment," Dick replied laying it next to the computer mouse. "That way you know where to find me, though it will be empty for a few days until I get back."

"You hear back from Clark or Bruce?"

_Dick's eyes widened, pulling his phone from his pocket._

"Oops, forgot to turn it back on," Dick said doing just that. "Was concentrating on a lot of other things going on, had my phone off for most of the day."

"You don't have to tell me," Tim said. "I know all about that."

"I figured you would," Dick said turning for the exit. "I have a few last things to do, but don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

"Of course."

"And try not to pull anymore TV tricks," Dick warned. "We both know who'll being paying you a visit if you do."

"Don't plan on it." Tim said assuringly.

_Dick smiled in return, leaving him to finish up what he'd been doing._

_"What a week it's been."_

_The clouds continued to dominate the sky for the remainder of the night, slowly drifting away at the crack of dawn. The sun shined down as he walked, keeping him awake from his lack of energy. On the bright side, after two days he'd be out Wednesday through Friday. He came upon the school yard, feeling someone bump into the side of him._

"Hey Conan," Mitsuhiko said. "Tried calling you yesterday, where were you?"

"Down at some party." Conan replied.

"Did you have fun?"

"It wasn't to bad," Conan said. "But I did get a little bored after awhile."

"Happens to me all the time."

"What movie did you guys go to see," Conan asked. "Sorry I wasn't able to come, had a lot to do at the time."

"We decided not to go," Mitsuhiko informed. "We plan on going next week instead, maybe you can join us when we do."

"Fine by me," Conan said. "Any idea where the others are, it's not like them to go straight to class."

"Your guess is good as mine."

_The two looked around for a couple seconds, having no luck in finding them._

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Mitsuhiko said. "In the mean time I want to tell you about this creepy man I saw walking outside my window last night."

_"Oh boy, this should be good." _

_Much went through his mind as he walked the halls that morning. He could see her from the side of his eye, not sure if he should stop and explain or try avoiding her for the day. Option two was quickly tossed away, being the fact he had two classes with her._

_"And here we go."_

_She looked away from her locker at the sound of someone coming to a stop at the side of her. She glared instantly to challenge the grin on his face._

"Where were you yesterday," Sonoko snapped. "We waited hours for you to show."

"Sonoko I.."

"You could have at least had the curtesy to call and let us know you weren't coming."

"I was."

"You didn't even bother to answer when I tried to call," Sonoko said cutting him off once more. "You had us worried, is that how it is with all your friends?"

_Tim reached to the side of Sonoko, slamming her locker shut, causing her to slightly jump._

"What was that for, I wasn't done getting my stuff for class!"

"I was actually hoping I could get your attention," Tim replied. "Which I seem to have finally gotten."

"What now," Sonoko questioned while crossing her arms. "You plan on giving me one of your excuses."

"No, all I can say is that I was busy."

"So that's all you came to tell me?"

_He dropped his hands to the sides of his pocket, taking a few seconds to gather in what he was going to say._

"Tell me Sonoko," Tim said looking directly to her. "Do you have any plans past Tuesday?"

"I don't think so," Sonoko said giving it a seconds thought. "...Why do you ask?"

"I plan on going west for a few days," Tim replied. "Shoji has a show Friday night, he said he'd love it if you could make it."

"You talked with him?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Tim stated. "So what do you say Sonoko, you wanna come along?"

_She paused, turning back to her locker. He waited for a response, watching as she reopened it while grabbing the things she needed for class._

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"I'll think about it." Sonoko finally answered.

_She took off to class, not saying another word the whole way there._

_"At least she didn't say no." Tim thought with the grin coming back to his face._

_He spent most of the day with his head leveled on the desk, relieved to hear the sound of the final bell of the day spring loudly._

_"Finally, don't know how much more I could have taken."_

_Conan slid all his supplies into his bag before jumping down from his seat. He was one of the first out of class, looking at the ground as he walked._

"You sure were in a hurry to leave class, and by your posture I'd say something's on your mind."

_Conan turned around to find Ai just a few feet behind. He allowed for her to catch up before continuing to walk._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really," Conan said. "Just a lot of the same that's been building up in the past few days."

"I did a little cross referencing between the two companies."

"What were you able to find?" Conan asked.

"More questions than answers," Ai said in response. "Both spend a lot of time in research, just for completely different things."

"Thus making a merger or partnership seem a little out of place," Conan said. "Looks like we've reached another road block."

"Unless," Ai said giving it some thought. "Maybe they plan on using this merger as an extention, both sides would gain new resources in the process."

"You could be right," Conan said. "Great thinking Haibara."

"If that truly is the case, then why," Ai questioned. "What could each party be hoping to gain."

"After being held captive at ROTI, I think it's something we should find out."

"Completely agreed," Ai commented. "Though information has been hard to come by linking the two."

"Which just means we'll have to keep looking harder."

"I'll see what I can do."

_The two pushed through the front doors, amazed to see the other three standing to the corner already waiting._

"Wow," Conan remarked. "They were fast today, didn't even see them go by."

"That's probably because you were walking with your head fixated to the ground." Ai reminded.

"Even then, they're still usually not out this quick." Conan said. "What about Agasa, has he found anything."

"He knows just about as much as we do."

"With any luck, maybe he found something while we were in school." Conan said.

"Does that mean you're coming with me?"

"You know it."

_They reached the rest of the group soon after._

_He sat to the desk with a pencil in hand, not able to escape what most other teens couldn't._

_"With all that's happening, homework is the least of my interests."_

_He continued working through the packet, hearing a knock at the door fifteen minutes in. Tim stood to his feet, walking over and pulling the door open._

"Heiji, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by one last time before I head back to Osaka later tonight."

"Glad you did," Tim said stepping to the side. "Come on in."

_Heiji accepted his invite, the door closing behind him once doing so._

"I'm actually a little surprised you're here," Heiji admitted. "Expected you to be down in your little hide out."

"Did you now?"

"Have you heard from Dick yet?"

"He hasn't called as of yet," Tim replied. "I'd imagine he's still getting situated."

"Makes sense," Heiji said. "So what are you doing in here anyway, thought you'd be trying to crack the code written on that paper."

"Homework has a way of swaying plans," Tim said. "As soon as I'm done, I plan on heading up to ROTI labs."

"Nice going," Heiji said. "How'd you get the privilege for something like that?"

"Nothing a few phone calls couldn't do," Tim answered. "So are you coming with?"

"You can count me in," Heiji accepted. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Good," Tim said sitting back at the desk. "I'll only be a few more minutes, sit tight."

_It had been quiet throughout the house for most of the day, only the sound of the occasional cars driving by could be heard. The front door opening alarmed him, looking away from the computer to see the two of them approaching._

"Shinichi, I'm glad to see that you came," Hiroshi said. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

"They went home," Conan replied. "We all have to gather information for our presentations tomorrow."

"Oh, I see."

"Did you happen to come by any new information?" Conan asked.

"You'll be pleased to know that I have." Hiroshi said.

"We're all ears Doc."

_Dr. Agasa reached across his body, grabbing a printed sheet which laid to the desk. With the turn of the chair he handed the paper down to the two for them to look over._

"What is this?" Ai asked looking at the numbers listed.

"They're funds to an account," Hiroshi answered. "An account shared by both LexCorp and ROTI."

"Over two million was just added," Ai said looking at the paper once more. "What could they be planning to do with all that money?"

"That's a really good question." Conan said

_A long silence came between the three. What was this account being used for. Anything involving money was big, especially being the high amounts in this case. Hiroshi did some additional searching in the hours following. Unfortunately he came up empty handed, each try more frustrating than the last. The sun set in the distance, Conan looking down at his wrist to find he had completely lost track of time._

"What now?" Ai questioned.

"I'll come back and we'll try again tomorrow," Conan replied. "It's the only thing we can really do at this point."

_He grabbed his bag from where it sat, strapping it back onto his shoulders._

"Keep working that account angle Agasa," Conan said. "I'll take my search elsewhere."

_Ai walked him all the way across the room, holding the door open once there._

"Are you going to be ok," Ai asked. "You seem a little uptight with this whole thing."

"Don't worry about me Haibara," Conan said with a smile. "Nothing a little sleep can't fix."

_He turned to walk, only managing a couple steps before stopped by the sound of her voice._

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your part of the research."

_Conan smiled once more, taking back to his path home._

_"What would I do without her?"_

_Conan kept a clear mind the whole way there, something he'd struggled to do for the past few days. Once in he skipped up the stairs, opening the door to see Ran and Sonoko discussing something at the table._

"Conan," Ran said surprised to see him. "I didn't even know you were out."

"Did you just get in?" Conan asked.

"That's right," Ran said with the nod of her head. "Just got back from seeing both Kazuha and Heiji off."

"We thought you might have wanted to come," Sonoko said. "But you weren't around when we left."

"Sonoko," Ran said giving her friend a tug. "Why don't you tell Conan about your little planned trip."

"I haven't even decided if I'm going to go." Sonoko said looking away.

"What trip?"

"Tim invited her to go and see one of Shoji's shows," Ran replied. "Down west somewhere."

_"Tim wanting to go somewhere with Sonoko, now that was unexpected."_

"Can we drop the subject," Sonoko asked. "I'd rather talk about something else."

_Conan felt a vibration in his pocket, looking down to see an incoming call from Tim. He placed it back into his pocket, quickly thinking up a plan._

"I just forgot," Conan said with a laugh. "I left a few of my school supplies in Kogoro's office."

"He should still be down there," Ran said. "Try not to disturb him when you go, he's not really in a good mood."

"I won't," Conan said turning for the door. "I'll only be a few moments."

_He exited the room once more, slowly pouncing down the stairs as not to make any noise. Conan glimpsed into the room to see Kogoro with his head rested on the desk._

_"Mission success." _

_With that Conan walked through the front door, heading into the darkness of the night. He didn't get very far, hearing a voice whisper out to him. He turned to his side, watching as he stepped from behind one of the trees._

"Didn't want you to have to go all the way to the apartment." Tim said approaching.

"So, you and Sonoko huh," Conan said with a smirk. "Thought you weren't interested in her."

"Get your head out of the dog house Kudo," Tim stated. "It's nothing like that."

"What was so important that promoted you to call?" Conan asked.

"Heiji and I took a little trip to ROTI," Tim informed. "We were given a tour by one of the many doctors working there."

"Finally, some more good news," Conan said delighted to hear. "What were you able to find?"

"Everything seemed pretty normal for a facility of that kind," Tim replied. "That's not to say they didn't clean up shop after that little incident."

"Wouldn't put it past them."

"Regardless, I managed to get ahold of two empty containers," Tim informed. "They hadn't been washed out, I plan on analyzing them both tomorrow."

"Good work." Conan commented.

"What about you," Tim asked. "Were you able to learn anything on the matter?"

"Dr. Agasa was able to find an account which is shared by both companies," Conan stated. "Over two million dollars was recently added."

"A rather light amount when it comes to Luthor," Tim said. "But that doesn't mean they won't add more, any idea what they're using the account for?"

_Conan shook his head from side to side._

"That's yet to be discovered."

"Keep me posted," Tim said turning away. "Better let you go, don't want Ran to become suspicious of your whereabouts."

_Conan nodded in agreement._

"Of course."

_It had been piercing on the mind, he felt he had to say something, hiding it away was becoming to much for him to contain._

"Tim... can I tell you something?"

_He looked back, giving him his full attention._

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"It's about when we were held captive," Conan began. "It's just that, I..."

_He pulled back, knowing he wasn't quite ready to talk about it._

"It's ok," Tim said turning for the street once more. "You can tell me as soon as you feel you're ready, and I'll be there to listen."

_He watched him as he walked, turning back for the door after losing sight of him to the darkness of the shadows._

_"Hopefully I haven't taken too long, the last thing I need is to rise suspicion."_

_Conan stepped through the front door, looking in to see Kogoro in the same position he had been when he'd gone out. With that obstacle out of the way Conan headed back up the stairs, not planning on any more activities for the rest of the night. _

_**To Be Continued**_


	40. Royal Mountain

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 40**

**Royal Mountain **

_The ball bounced from one foot to the other, juggling it the whole way to school. Once there he kicked the ball into his arms. Ayumi was the first to approach out of his friends, walking from the wall where she had sat._

"Are you the only one here so far?" Conan asked resting the ball at his side.

"Mitsuhiko is here to," Ayumi replied. "He went to class early to check up on something."

"I wonder what he went to go check on?"

"It took me nearly half of last night to get the homework done," Ayumi said. "How long did it take you?"

"Homework?" Conan questioned.

"The research of course," Ayumi replied. "I hope you didn't forget to do your part, it's ten percent of our grade."

"Of course I didn't forget," Conan said with a laugh. "How silly would that be?"

"Hopefully none of the others forgot either."

_They stood at the front of the school awhile longer, awaiting the arrival of the others. Ayumi looked at her watch, a little over two minutes until class was to begin._

"Are you sure they didn't walk past you," Conan questioned. "They could already be inside for all we know."

"You might be right," Ayumi said looking over one last time. "Come on Conan, I'll race you."

"Race me in what?" Conan asked watching as she took off.

_He stood alone for the passing seconds, looking downward as he to headed through the front doors._

_"Can't believe I forgot to do the research."_

_It had been a relatively delightful day thus far, everything seemingly going his way. He turned the corner which lead to his class, seeing her standing at her locker with her books in hand._

"Hi Ran, what are you still doing here," Tim asked. "You're usually in class by the time I come by."

"That's because I don't usually have someone I need to talk to."

"Is this about me asking Sonoko to Fukuoka," Tim asked. "Like I told her, it was Shoji who suggested I bring her along."

"How informative of you, but that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"It's not?"

"It has nothing to do with Sonoko in fact," Ran said. "But rather another good friend of mine."

"And who might that be?"

"Tell me Tim," Ran said moving in closer. "How well do you know Shinichi Kudo?"

"You mean that detective," Tim questioned. "I've never met him remember, just heard stuff about him from others."

"That's funny, considering the little story Kazuha told me over the phone just this morning," Ran continued. "The one about a certain someone telling you her and Heiji were together."

_"And now my accidental mention of Kudo comes back to haunt me."_

"Still say you haven't met him?" Ran asked with a keen look in her eyes.

"Ok, so maybe I did," Tim began trying to think what to say. "It was a little unexpected, came across him while he was working on some case."

"How come you didn't tell me," Ran asked. "Did he ask you not to?"

"He didn't tell me not to, but what he was doing seemed under the radar," Tim replied. "I thought it would be best if I didn't, given the circumstances he was in."

"The two of you obviously talked for some time, being the fact he brought up both Heiji and Kazuha to you," Ran said. "Just out of curiosity, did Shinichi happen to mention me by any chance?"

"You were one of the first things he spoke about," Tim confirmed. "He told me all about your fighting skills, and I see he was right in every aspect."

"Was that all he said?"

"Yea, that was it."

_She fell silent, walking past him toward her own class which was in the opposite direction. She came to a stop after a few steps, looking back to him one last time._

"Just remember," Ran said keeping her grip on the books. "I've got my eye on you."

"That makes two of us Ms. Mouri," Tim said. "I've got my eyes on you as well."

_She couldn't help but be humored by his claim, turning away with the shake of her head. Tim did the same, not interested in being late for class._

_"That went well, considering how things usually turn out." Tim thought. "I'll have to be more careful on what I say from here on out."_

_They were allowed to leave early with the final minutes of the school day ticking away, the Detective Boys keeping on his case the whole way out._

"Can't believe you forgot to do the research Conan," Mitsuhiko said. "I don't even recall the last time you failed to bring in any assignment."

"You told me you did it." Ayumi said crossing her arms.

"I guess I sorta forgot about it."

"Look on the bright side you guys," Genta said. "It won't count against our main grade, just the group one."

"And to think," Ai said coming to his side. "I even reminded you before you left yesterday night."

"Can we change the subject already, I'm sue there's something better we can talk about," Conan said. "Any idea what you guys want to do with the next few days off?"

"We should do something fun." Ayumi said.

"Yea, something we haven't done in awhile." Mitsuhiko added.

"Or something new all together," Genta finished. "What do you think Conan?"

"As long as it's legal and non life threating, you can count me in."

"Anyone have any ideas?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"We still have plenty of time," Ayumi said. "We could think about it over night, then get back to each other tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me." Genta said in agreement.

_"As long as it's not bug collecting," Conan thought to himself. "Fifteen minutes in, I could potentially suffer from a bored stroke."_

_An hour had passed since arriving back to the room, finishing up the last of his packing. He folded everything neatly into place, tightly zipping the bag shut. The phone rang from where it lay upon the pillow. Tim reached over to answer it._

"I've been expecting you to call," Tim said. "So what's it going to be?"

_"Would have gotten back to you sooner, but I had to make sure it was ok with my parents first."_

"So what's the final verdict?"

_"When are we going?" Sonoko answered._

"I'm just about ready to head down to the train station here in a minute," Tim replied. "Doesn't leave for another hour, but I always like to be early."

_"Another hour," Sonoko exclaimed. "I haven't even packed anything!"_

"Better hurry, don't think the trains in a waiting mood today." Tim teased to hear her click off on the other end.

_Tim slid the phone into his pocket before walking over and tossing the bag over his shoulder. He made sure everything was in place, locking the door on his way out._

_They had decided to part ways, agreeing they'd meet back some time the next day. Conan arrived home to find the door to his room open, something he never did when away. He quietly made his way over, walking in to see Ran dusting anything that needed attendance._

"Sorry for intruding," Ran apologized looking over her shoulder. "Thought I'd get a quick start on the cleaning, which will leave more free time for the couple days we have off."

"It's ok," Conan said placing his things on the ground. "I'll actually help if you'd like."

"Don't worry about it," Ran said hooking his calendar back in place. "I'm just about done."

"If you change your mind I'm always open."

"Thanks Conan, I can always count on you when needed," Ran said. "So what do you plan to do for the next few days?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth," Conan replied. "What about you, anything fun planned?"

"With Sonoko leaving for the week, I'm just as clueless as you." Ran said taking a seat onto the bed.

_Conan jumped up next to her._

"I'm sure we can think of something."

"I guess we could go out somewhere in these next few days," Ran suggested. "I think Dad could really use it, with all that he's been dealing with recently."

"I love that idea." Conan said.

"This will be our little secret ok," Ran said. "So don't go saying anything to him."

"I won't." Conan promised.

"Good, that's what I want to hear."

_It took him just under thirty minutes to arrive at the train station, grabbing his ticket before taking a seat in the waiting area. He looked at his watch every few minutes, the time closing in for the train to leave. Within five minutes of it's departure she could be seen trotting down the stairs, a displeased look very apparent across her face. Tim walked over to greet her._

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean what took me so long," Sonoko stomped. "I had less than an hour to get ready, not to mention getting down here before the train took off!"

"Relax Sono, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"What did you just call me?" Sonoko asked.

"Like I said," Tim replied with a turn. "I'm just trying to give you a hard time."

_They entered the train minutes later, Tim taking to the back like he had previously done his last trip. Sonoko joined him, having a seat at the side of him._

"Why are we sitting all the way back here," Sonoko questioned. "There were plenty of empty seats up front."

"Let's just call it a habit." Tim replied.

"It's going to be a long ride there," Sonoko said settling in. "So what would you like to talk about to help pass the time?"

"Who says we have to talk," Tim asked. "We could play a game."

"A game," Sonoko questioned. "What kind of game can we play sitting here?"

_Cleaning all areas of the house had taken longer than she had expected, giving every room her undisputed attention. Ran had everything wrapped up by the time the evening rolled around, deciding to go on a stroll of the city._

"I'm going to go on a little walk," Ran said. "Would you like to come along?"

_Conan finished tieing a knot to the already full trash bag, sticking it into the side before looking up at her._

"Of course I'll come."

"Great, just give me one minute," Ran said walking toward her room. "It's a little cool out, so I'm going to go throw on a light sweater."

_Conan waited for her to return, the two of them walking side by side on the way down. He made sure his phone was on as they continued, just incase he received any important calls. It was a relatively calm night, not as many walking the streets as the previous couple nights. Their first stop was tempted by a couple street performers, intrigued by their skills._

"Conan, thanks for helping me clean things up around the house today."

"You don't have to thank me," Conan said. "I had just as much fun as you did."

"That's good to know, then I'll just have to ask you to help around the house more often." Ran said delighted to hear.

_Conan gulped at this, his hands falling down to his side._

"_Should have just kept my big mouth shut_." Conan muttered.

_After watching on for awhile longer, they decided to keep walking. The moon shined especially bright tonight, both Ran and Conan finding a seat at a bench overlooking a park. They sat there for minutes to come, watching the few birds flap by._

"Kogoro hasn't been at the house all day, do you know what time he's coming in?" Conan asked.

"He called me about an hour ago," Ran informed. "From what he said he should already be there."

"That's good," Conan said dropping his hands into the warmth of his pocket. "Any idea on where you'd like the three of us to go in the next few days?"

"Not yet, I'm still thinking about it." Ran replied.

_The sound of the wind whistling through the trees captivated their attention, neither speaking a word, lost in the moment of the night. Everything seemed to go blank, the body unresponsive, the mind tangled in thought. Then it happened, a brief flash sparking at them. Conan looked to all directions, dropping down from the bench._

"Conan is there something wrong?" Ran asked.

"Didn't you just see that?"

"See what?"

"A flash," Conan answered. "Kind of like when someone takes a picture."

"Are you sure," Ran questioned looking in the direction of the trees. "I didn't see anything."

_Conan narrowed his eyes, giving the area one last hard look. There was nothing, nobody in sight._

_"Is someone watching us?"_

_After hours on the track it had finally come to a haul, everyone grabbing their belongings before heading for the exits. Tim reached over with a shove, waking her from her sleep._

"Rise and shine, we're here."

_She didn't respond to his words, due to the fact of how tired she was._

"We'll have you back to sleep in no time," Tim assured. "Already made reservations at a hotel not far from here."

_They made their way to the roadside, catching a cab shortly there after. Sonoko struggled to keep her eyes open the whole way there, pinching the side of her own leg to stay awake. She looked over to see him texting. Who it was, was unknown to her. The ride lasted another ten minutes, coming to a stop in front of the entrance._

"Don't fall out on me now," Tim said opening the door. "We're almost there."

_Tim grabbed their bags, paying the driver for his services before heading in through the automatic doors. Sonoko had a seat to one of the chairs in the lobby as he checked in. He returned shortly after, handing her a key card._

"Come on," Tim said. "We're in room 518."

_She followed him into the elevator which took them to the fifth floor. Once there they headed to their room, Tim being the one to unlock the door. The bathroom was exactly to the left, a closet sitting opposite of that. They moved further in to find two beds at the right side. They then looked to see a TV atop a dresser on the left. Sonoko unpacked while Tim walked into the bathroom. She felt the urge to dive into one of the beds, still tired from the long ride here. He returned a minute later to find her sitting at the end of the first bed, removing her shoes from her feet._

"All done," Tim said with the flip of his toothbrush. "The Bathrooms all yours."

_She sat up once her shoes were removed, heading straight for the bathroom._

_"Sonoko hasn't said a word since we've arrived," Tim thought. "I wonder if she's feeling alright."_

_Sonoko came out a few minutes later dressed in a green night dress, looking over to see him laying to the far bed with his hands rested behind his head. She slid under the sheets to the bed opposite him, closing her eyes in the seconds that followed. One minute turned into five, losing track of time from that point forward. There was something on her mind, something she felt she needed to get off her chest._

_"I have to know."_

_Sonoko rolled onto her stomach while looking over at Tim who was still awake, staring up at the ceiling like he had been minutes prior._

"Tim, can I ask you something?"

_He turned his head to face her, a little surprised that she had not fallen asleep by this time._

"Sure, what's on your mind Sonoko?"

_She sat up to the edge of the bed with the cover sliding off of her. Silence filled the room for a short period. She sat in place with her arms wrapped around her legs, lowering her chin to the top of her knees. Light peaking through the curtin touched down to the side of her face, revealing the optimistic look in her eyes._

"Sonoko are you ok," Tim asked. "Is something bothering you?"

_She remained silent for a few moments longer, thinking about how to say what was on her mind._

"Tim, do you... find me attractive?"

_He was a little taken back by this, not exactly sure how to respond._

"Why do you ask?"

"I know you lied about that whole Shoji bit," Sonoko informed looking at the ground. "Before we left the Seawolf he said his next show wasn't for another month."

"If you knew I was lying, then why did you come along?" Tim asked sitting up.

"...I don't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

_She looked back at him, just enough light in the room for her to see the faint grin on his face._

"Not mad, just curious is all," Sonoko replied. "If this is you making it up to me from those mashed potatoes, I've completely dropped that from my mind."

"Does this mean that tutoring session is off?"

"Not a chance," Sonoko stated. "No use in spinning around my question, is that what this is all about?"

"It has nothing to do with that lunch day incident."

"Then what?"

"Can't spoil the surprise," Tim said laying back. "You'll find out tomorrow, I promise."

"Come on," Sonoko said. "Just tell me already, I've had enough surprises from you as it is."

"And where would the fun be in me telling you," Tim questioned. "Try and get some sleep, you don't have to wait much longer."

"Fine," Sonoko said rolling her eyes. "But this better be worth it, or you're doing all my homework for the rest of the semester."

"Whatever you say Sono." Tim whispered to only where he could hear.

_She slid the blanket over herself once more, looking back at him to still see that grin on his face._

"Is everything funny to you?"

"Only when it comes to you Sonoko." Tim answered.

_She flipped over to the other side while closing her eyes, pulling the cover just below her neck for warmth._

_"I wonder what this little surprise is he's hiding."_

_After minutes of laying everything seemed to fade from the mind, finding herself slowly drifting with each passing minute. It had been one of those days, leaving more questions than answers._

_The next morning was an early start for most, the sun just beginning to peak up from the distance. Conan dropped the shirt over his shoulder with the adjust of his glasses, opening the door to walk into the next room. He headed in to find Kogoro running in place, surprised to see him in his jogging attire._

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Kogoro replied. "I'm jogging."

"I can see that, but why in the house," Conan questioned. "What's wrong with jogging outside?"

"Waiting for Ran," Kogoro replied. "She should be out anytime now."

"Can I come along to?"

"Only if you think you can keep up," Kogoro replied. "I'm in no mood to slow up for anyone falling behind."

"I won't," Conan said running back too his room. "I'll only be a minute."

_Conan quickly went threw his drawers, locating the jogging suit stashed into the far corner of the bottom drawer. He removed what he had on, dressing for the mornings special occasion. Kogoro still jogged in the same spot when he returned, looking over at him once more._

"I can't take all this waiting, especially when this whole thing was her idea," Kogoro said walking toward the door. "I'll be outside, the two of you can come down as soon as she comes out."

_Conan stood against the wall in wait for the next minute or so, looking at his watch with rising concern._

_"I wonder what's taking her so long?"_

_At that very moment the door to her room cracked open, Ran kneeling down to tie her shoes before coming out._

"Good morning."

"Oh hey Conan," Ran said finishing her last knot. "I didn't even know you were awake yet."

"Kogoro's already down stairs waiting for us."

"I'm glad you decided to come," Ran said pushing up. "It's not as fun without you."

"Perfect timing to," Conan said opening the front door. "I hear it's supposed to really heat up as the day goes on."

_Ran locked the door on their way out, the two taking their time down the stairs._

"What took you so long to come out of your room just now?" Conan asked keeping conversation.

"I was on the phone with Sonoko," Ran replied. "She's a little worried."

"Why would she be worried," Conan asked. "Did something happen?"

"It's Tim," Ran informed. "He didn't take her along to go see some show as it turns out."

"He didn't?"

"That's what she told me," Ran continued. "She said he left the room early this morning to go do something."

"Sounds suspicious."

"You know him better than I do," Ran said. "What do you think he's up to?"

_Conan brought a hand up to his chin, nearly as clueless as she was on the matter._

"Hmm, maybe he plans to propose." Conan joked.

"Really Conan." Ran said narrowing her eyes down at him.

"Sorry, that's all I could come up with." Conan said with a laugh.

"Well thanks, you really know how to keep a girl on her heels."

_It had been over an hour since the time he had left, leaving her in the room alone to flip through channel to the next. She finally came to a stop once reaching a conditioning program, tossing the remote to the side while rolling onto her back. _

"This is not how I wanted to spend these few extra days from school," Sonoko said with a frown. "I should have never agreed to come on this trip."

_She laid there for awhile longer, looking at the door just in time to see it slide open._

"Going back to sleep already?" Tim asked walking in.

"No, just meditating ."

"Well you'll have to save that for later," Tim said. "Time to get up, I have something I want to show you."

"Ok then," Sonoko said still in bed. "Show me."

"It requires that you get up and put on your shoes," Tim replied. "Come on, we don't have far to walk."

_She lazily rolled from the bed side, taking her sweet time to slide on a pair of socks. Tim ignored her antics at trying to annoy him. He then walked over and shut off the TV just as she placed the second shoe onto her foot._

"Ok Timmy, I'm all ready," Sonoko said. "This better not be some sick joke you thought up either."

"You won't be disappointed." Tim assured.

_She was more than a little skeptical, but followed him none the less. Once leaving the hotel they followed a small trail which lead them to a large park nearby. Many others walked along as well, Sonoko becoming more and more lost on what to expect._

"You said it wasn't far, how much further do we have to go?"

_She could hear him lose a step, watching as his hands came from behind to cover her eyes._

"We're almost there," Tim said. "Keep walking, I'll tell you when to stop."

_It took a few seconds for her to respond, nervously continuing to the unknown. She was directed to turn right after a few steps, followed by a quick left. They finally come to a stop after about a half minute of walking. His hands dropped from her eyes, taking a step away from her as he did._

"Is this the part where you tell me to keep my eyes shut and to open my mouth?"

"Not what I had in mind," Tim said giving into her humor. "Go ahead Sonoko, you can open your eyes now."

_She did as he said, her vision taking a few moments to wave clear. Then she saw him, standing just a few feet away, that same look he seemed to always have when seeing her._

"Makoto..."

"It's good to see you, Sonoko."

_She raced forward, embracing him with a warming hug. Tim watched from the side, a smile coming to his face._

"Well I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss," Tim said turning to walk. "Call me if you need anything."

_With that she released her hold on him, taking a step back._

"Hold on one second!" Sonoko yelled.

"_Should have known it wouldn't be that easy_." Tim muttered turning back to face her.

"What's wrong Sonoko?" Makoto asked.

"Exactly how long have the two of you been talking?" Sonoko asked crossing her arms.

"Since my second week of being here," Tim informed keeping a smile on his face. "Got in contact with him shortly after our little conversation my first day at Teitan High."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not his fault," Makoto said. "I was the one who wanted to surprise you, he just agreed to help."

_This left her speechless, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eye. His phone began to vibrate within that second, alerting him it was time._

"That's my cue," Tim said. "I really have to go, but I'll be sure to join the two of you some time later."

"Where are you going?" Sonoko asked.

"A scheduled meeting," Tim replied. "It'll only take a few hours."

"What meeting," Sonoko questioned. "You never told me you were going to some meeting."

"I never told you anything remember."

"I'm sensing a certain trend."

_Makoto couldn't resist a smile from the back and forth between the two, choosing to stay neutral on the matter._

"Can't you lighten up a little, we did this for you." Tim stated.

"Would have preferred to know ahead of time." Sonoko said under her breath.

_His phone began to buzz once more, forcing him to turn yet again._

"I have to go, it's really important." Tim said walking back in the direction they'd come.

"What time should we expect to see you this evening?" Makoto asked.

"No later than five." Tim replied.

_Sonoko looked back to Makoto after he disappeared into the distance, her arms still firmly crossed to her chest._

"I hope you're not to angry." Makoto said.

"That would explain why you haven't been answering my calls for the past week," Sonoko said. "And what's this stuff about meeting later this evening, is there something else I don't know about?"

"You'll have to wait until this evening to find out," Makoto replied. "In the mean time I have this place I'd like to show you, it's not very far from here."

_She walked at his side, finally lowering her hands from where they rested._

_"And here I thought my day was going to be spent watching television in that hotel room."_

_They paved their way down street to street, picking up the pace with each approaching block. The two of them looked back to see him struggling to keep up._

"Dad do you want us to slow down a bit?" Ran asked.

"No need to," Kogoro assured. "I'm just warming up."

_"Sounds more like he's out of breath to me." Conan thought._

_The temperature seemed to rise frome one minute to the next, Conan catching the sun from the left side of his eye as they continued on. He could hear the ring of his phone as they turned yet another corner, choosing to answer it._

"What's up Haibara." Conan said holding the phone in place.

_"I have an update on that account for you."_

"You're the greatest, so what do we know?'

_"As of last night someone withdrew a large amount of the money."_

"How much are we talking?" Conan asked.

_"All but five cents." Ai replied._

"Why just leave only five cents behind," Conan questioned. "Was there anything else you were able to find?"

_"No, that's all we have as of now."_

"Guess I should have expected that much," Conan said. "Let me know if you find anything else."

_"Will do."_

_He dropped the phone back into his pocket, feeling more lost than he had regarding this whole ordeal. He wanted answers, but knew they wouldn't come easy._

_It wasn't a far walk, heading for the place they had agreed to meet. There were many trees at each side, keeping him remotely shaded from the suns heat. But there was one tree that stood out amongst all others, the one bearing the apples from its branches. And there he was, standing at the spot he said he'd be._

"Wow Tim, you did a good job at finding this place," Dick said looking at his watch. "I'm surprised you arrived so quick, being that you've never actually been here."

"This forest isn't all that complex to tell you the truth." Tim said.

"Hope you don't mind me adding an extra member to our little mission here." Dick said.

"Added member?"

_He then caught sight of someone sitting up from one of the neighboring trees, watching as he walked their way._

"Heiji, what are you doing here," Tim questioned. "Don't you have school today?"

_He brought a hand to his mouth, doing his best impression of a fake cough._

"I called in sick." Heiji informed.

"Does your father know about this little stunt you've pulled?" Tim asked.

"I let him know before hand," Heiji said. "Told him about wanting to check up on a lead involving the recent killings, surprisingly he let me come."

"How'd you get in contact with Dick?"

"Found out what hotel I was staying at," Dick replied. "And given his expertise it didn't take him long."

"My dad gave me two days tops to investigate," Heiji said. "So whatever we plan on doing, we better get on it."

"Were you able to find out anything since coming here?" Tim asked.

"Caught your boy Freil on camera just last night," Dick informed. "He's supposed to be meeting with a guy named Franko Jarred at a donut shop just a couple miles from here."

"So what's the plan," Heiji asked. "We goanna go in and bust the two of them?"

"That's not the plan," Dick said. "All we need to do is listen in on what they're saying, that should get us one step closer to finding out who's running the tables from their end."

"That's even better."

"You'll wear a wire, all you need to do is get within twenty five feet of them." Dick said. "I'll be right outside watching from the opposite roof, if anything goes wrong I'll be right there."

"Anything else we should know?" Tim asked.

"That's about it," Dick said. "Just make sure you keep your eyes on the back exit."

"About that," Tim said looking down at his watch. "I actually have somewhere I need to be around five."

"Then go," Dick said. "This is a light task anyway, Heiji and I should be more than enough to handle this."

"If things turn sour just remember I'm a call away," Tim reminded. "On another note have you heard back from Kent or Bruce?"

"Kal's already looking into it," Dick said. "Bruce on the other hand has yet to call me back on the matter."

"So what happens from here?" Heiji asked.

"We head down to this place and set up shop, knowing our surroundings could be key incase things go south." Dick replied.

"Sounds easy enough," Heiji said turning to Tim. "What about you Drake, what are you going to do?"

"I have a few calls to make, but other than that it's a wait and see kinda deal."

"I think we all have the plan down, now let's go," Dick said. "Remember to keep your phone close Tim, you should be hearing from me any time tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

_Laying back to the wall was what he had done for most of the day, occasionally looking up to see what was on TV. The scent of the soup boiling at the oven flowed throughout the room, becoming stronger by the minute. Conan leveled up from the wall, looking out to see the moon floating in the distance._

"Dinner is almost ready, we'll give it another few to simmer." Ran said joining Kogoro at the table.

_The sound of him fiddling with the phone in his hand alerted her of his presence, wondering why he was back near the wall._

"Conan, why don't you come over here and sit with us?"

_He made his way over to her side, dropping the phone onto the table while having a seat._

"What are you playing?" Ran asked looking over his shoulder.

"Packman," Conan replied. "I just reached level thirteen not to long ago, hardest level yet."

"Can I have a go at it," Ran asked. "I haven't played that in quite some time."

"Of course you can," Conan replied handing her the phone. "I haven't heard you talk to Sonoko since this morning, did you ever find out what the trip was about?"

"Her phones been off, either it's dead or she's busy." Ran replied.

_"Same story with Tim, I wonder what's going on down there."_

_The clock struck six straight, walking in to pin point his man. He kept his head low as he walked past, finding a corner seat just a few feet away. _

"Dick, he's here just like you said." Heiji said pressing down to the ear piece.

_"Yea, I can see him from here." Dick radioed back._

"When's this other guy supposed to show up?" Heiji asked.

_"Keep your eyes peeled, I don't think we'll have to wait much longer."_

_Heiji glimpsed back at Freil, keeping his eye out for whoever was supposed to join him. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, a man with a clean cut suit sat to the seat across from him, laying a folder out onto the table._

"Looks like it's show time." Heiji said.

_Time was something he'd never been to good with in situations like this, and tonight was no different. He sat in the back of the cab with his phone in hand, knowing he'd be receiving a call any moment now._

_"Lost track of time with all the stuff I was going over, hopefully she doesn't chew me out."_

_Just as expected his phone began to ring in the seconds that followed, raising it to his ear to answer it._

"I was expecting Sonoko to call, not you."

_"Where are you," Makoto asked. "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago."_

"Got caught up in something, but I'm almost there," Tim said. "Sonoko's not angry is she?"

_"Not at all, she's been to busy to even realize."_

"Guess I lucked out," Tim said in relief. "Where are the two of you now?"

_"We're on the top floor of the club house, there's only about twenty people here so it shouldn't be to difficult to locate us."_

"Thanks for heads up, I'll be there soon."

_The cab drove for another few blocks before coming to a stop. He had finally arrived, stepping out to look at the buildings that surrounded the area._

"Now here comes the fun part," Tim said continuing his search. "Where to find this place."

_In that instant a striking sound could be heard from above, causing him to shift his head to the left._

"Those were gun shots fired... looks like I might be later than I thought," Tim said beginning to undo his tie. "Now to find a discreet place where I can change."

_Things remained unchanged from the time he had taken a seat. It was hard to figure what was going to happen when neither man had spoken a word. Heiji looked at them once more, watching as Freil looked through some papers which was in the folder._

"Grayson I can't see what he's reading," Heiji radioed. "Do you have a clear visual?"

_"Some kind of demographic, the title reading Royal Mountain," Dick replied. "Can't make much out of it from my position, have either of them said a word yet?"_

"Nope, it's been all mute since he arrived."

_"Hold on a sec, it looks like something might be going down."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Take a look out the window." Dick informed._

_Three trucks with similar color schemes rolled down from the end of the block, coming to a stop once reaching the shop. Heiji continued to look on as a few men exited from the truck sitting closest to the window, hearing the chip in his ear begin to beep._

"What now?" Heiji asked pressing down on it.

_"Get out of there right now."_

"Why do you want me to leave," Heiji asked. "We still haven't figured out what these guys are up to."

_"Those men are armed who just stepped from that truck, you need to get out of there A.S.A.P."_

_With that Heiji pushed up from the seat, making his way to the the door as quickly as he could. It was to late, freezing at the sight of them inching in just a few feet outside the door._

_"And this is why they tell kids to stay in school." Heiji thought._

_He could hear the buzz in his ear once more, to stunned to answer for another time._

_Finding a local bathroom didn't take long, swinging upward to where he'd heard the gun shots fired._

_"Don't see anything alarming, but I know that sound came from somewhere in this vicinity."_

_Red Robin latched onto the side of a metal pole hanging from one of the buildings, taking that time to give the lower roofs a look. It was faint, but something had caught his eye from the building directly below. He glided down to the building, landing to a rocky-hard surfaced roof top. It didn't take long for him to see it, a woman laying on her back with her eyes closed. She had on a blue dress with matching shoes, her long black hair spreaded amongst the gravel._

"This doesn't look good."

_He walked over to the body, immediately feeling for a pulse. _

"Looks like she's gone," Red Robin said with the shake of his head. "She's still warm, must have happened recently."

_This had been the direction the sound of the gun fire had come from, but there was no blood, not even a bullet near the body. Was this a completely separate incident? He reached down to open her eyes, everything seemed pretty normal except for the slight blueness on her lids._

"That's defiantly not eye shadow."

_What was the cause of death? That was something he couldn't tell by just looking at the body._

"Doesn't look like any type of foul play took place," Red Robin said. "Can't count it out yet, what could she have been doing up here?"

_He looked to the other buildings in the near distance, trying to make sense of it all._

"Where am I anyway," Red Robin questioned. "If I know that I might just have something to go off of."

_It wasn't until that second that he heard the door leading to the roof swing open, quickly turning around. There he stood, just two yards away. He now knew exactly where he was. _

"Who are you?" Makoto asked letting the door close behind him.

_He then noticed the dead woman laying at his feet, looking back to him with fire in his eyes._

"Now I see," Makoto said tossing his jacket from his shoulders. "You're that guy the police have been after."

"This is not what it looks like." Red Robin tried explaining.

"Your little killing spree ends tonight." Makoto declared with a step forward.

_"And this is what happens when you're late."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	41. Undercover Alliance

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Undercover Alliance**_

_"Now what, I'm a sitting duck."_

_There was no other way out, frozen to where he stood. Several scenarios went through his mind as the entrance door flew wide, watching as they raised and pointed their weapons to all sides of the room. He was unable to move, unsure how they'd respond at any attempt of doing so. The sound of a window shattering from behind caused him to budge just slightly, feeling himself taken to the ground as the first shots were fired. It was no surprise when he turned to see who had taken him to the ground. _

"Stay down."

_Heiji did as instructed, rolling onto his stomach to see Freil taking cover behind a chair. Many screamed as the shooting escalated, all rifles quickly aiming at him. _

"Who is this guy?" One yelled finding his shots missing wide.

"It must be Red Robin, make sure he doesn't escape," Another replied pulling down to the trigger to lose sight of him. "Where'd he go?"

"There's no Red Robin here folks," Dick said touching down behind the two. "The names Nightwing."

_They immediately spun around only to be kicked to the ground. The three remaining men took aim once more, having their guns knocked from their hands with the use of his escrima sticks._

"Are we done yet," Nightwing asked. "Or would you boys like to dance some more?"

"What in the hell are you doing here," One of them spat. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Nightwing asked tauntingly.

"Yea, and you're going to wish you hadn't."

"Well, better make it fast," Nightwing informed. "The police station is just up the block, I can hear the sirens heading our way already."

_They became hesitant, looking to one another. The police sirens became louder with each passing second, everyone on the ground keeping their positions. It didn't take long for them to give in, running for the door with the grab of their weapons._

"The times ticking freak," One of them yelled as they ran. "You haven't seen the last of us, that's a guarantee!"

_They made it back into their vehicles in a quick fashion, speeding off right on the spot. Heiji slowly pushed to his knees, watching as Nightwing slammed a pair of smoke bombs to the ground. He inhaled some of what came his way, feeling the muscles tense up to the chest, his eyes lingering with a burning sensation. He coughed out with the grip of his chest, feeling himself lifted from the ground._

_No action had been taken yet, both waiting for the other to make the first move. He took a step away from the body, keeping eye connection with him the whole way._

"You have to believe me, I'm not the one who did this."

"So you just happened to be swooping by and saw the body laying here," Makoto said not giving in one bit. "Now the question becomes, what you did with the other body."

"Other body," Red Robin questioned. "There was someone else up here?"

"Don't play the lost lamb, you know what I'm talking about."

"You misunderstand, I came up here after hearing a few gun shots fired." Red Robin said.

"Lucky you, being in right place at the right time to hear all of this," Makoto said undoing his tie. "Between this and running from the police, you've given me little to believe anything you say."

_"He has a point," Red Robin thought. "And there's nothing I can say to change his mind, gotta think fast, his patience with me is dwindling with every passing second."_

_He stood firm as Makoto approached, running out of ideas to weather down the situation._

"You have one last chance," Makoto said stopping just inches away. "Turn yourself in, it's the only rationale thing to do."

"Not happening."

"Then you leave me with no choice," Makoto said rolling up his sleeves. "I'll have to take you in myself."

"Good luck with that." Red Robin said taking a fierce kick to the chest which caused him to lose his footing.

_"Woh, this guys quick," Red Robin thought readying himself for combat. "Gotta be on my toes, there's no telling what I'm in for."_

_Makoto followed up with a quick jab at the head as a distraction, landing a punishing knee to the gut. He finished his assault with a power roundhouse kick to the head, sending him to the ground in success. He popped right up only to have Kyogoku jump at him with the wrap of his legs around his neck, taking them both to the ground this time. Makoto instantly flipped back to his feet, taking into his stance once again. He laid there for a few moments longer, feeling the head aching affects of landing face first to the ground._

"...Ok, now that was just embarrassing," Red Robin said slowly pushing up. "Guess I underestimated him just a bit, that's not going to happen again."

"Are we done yet?" Makoto asked.

"Not a chance."

"Have it your way, but I'd advice against continuing this fight for your sake."

"Then let's not," Red Robin said. "We could figure out what happened to this woman, together."

"Enough," Makoto said launching forward. "I will not be deceived by your continuous denial of having any involvement."

_Red Robin unleashed a damaging uppercut on contact, sending him flying to the ground. Makoto landed to his right hand, swinging a kick at Red Robin who dodged it with a backward jump._

_"Wow he's got some extreme balance, I'm impressed."_

_With his left hand touching down as well, he flipped right back into action. _

_"I don't think words are going to shift his mind," Red Robin thought to himself. "But I think I know what might just do the trick."_

_Makoto continued his pursuit, engaging him once more. They continued to exchange hits, feeling the advantage slipping his way the longer it went on._

_"He's falling back," Makoto thought as they neared the edge of the roof. "I've got him right where I want him."_

_He elbowed him to the side of the jaw keeping him on his backward decline. The opportunity had finally risen. Makoto leaped forward with a clean kick to his chest plate, sending him flying off the side. He tried to grab his cape but missed, feeling a cold emptiness come over him._

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Makoto said racing toward the ledge.

_He looked down below to the streets, there was no sign of him, where had he gone?_

"Boo."

_Makoto spun around to see the grin on his face. Stunned within the moment, he was kicked from the roof himself, feeling the air glide through his hair the whole way down. _

_It didn't take long for the airway in his lungs to clear, standing to his feet on the rooftop they found themselves upon._

"What kind of smoke bombs did you unleash back there," Heiji asked bringing a hand to his still burning eyes. "Don't see why you didn't just leave me behind, those guys were taking off anyway."

"The police were coming, didn't want you to have to get questioned about the whole thing," Nightwing replied. "Besides, I'm almost positive Freil and his business buddy had no plans on sticking around either."

"What were those gunmen doing there anyway?"

"An obvious hit, I doubt they came to steal a platter of donuts," Dick said. "Tossed a tracer on one of their trucks on the way in."

"Nice going Grayson, now we'll be able to track them," Heiji commented. "What about Freil, who knows when they'll reschedule their little meeting to give us a chance at exposing them."

"Who knows, but I did manage to get a shot of the paper work Freil was looking over," Nightwing informed pointing to a mini wrist camera. "Slid this on earlier, looks like it came in handy."

"I'd say so."

"I'll analyze the footage a little later," Nightwing said. "But first I think we should give Tim a call, I'm sure he'd like an update."

"Already ahead of you," Heiji said reaching into his pocket. "I'll tell him everything he needs to know."

_Things didn't happen as he'd planned, closing his eyes at the sight of the sidewalk just a couple yards away. He gasped out, feeling something wrap aroud his left ankle which caused him to stop in mid air. It took him a few seconds to realize he was being reeled back to the roof, looking into his eyes once in view._

"I see you're not much of a free faller." Red Robin said keeping a grip to the hook line.

"You kept me from reaching the roadway, why?" Makoto asked.

"Not to beat on the same door we've been through already," Red Robin replied. "But we're on the same side."

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Well for one, I stopped you from hitting turf," Red Robin began. "And two, I could still drop you if I wanted."

_He hung in place for a few seconds longer, paying some mind to the situation as a whole. What he had said made sense, if he truly wasn't on his side he could have let him fall to his death._

"So what do you say," Red Robin asked in a calming matter. "Is it possible for us to see eye to eye?"

_Makoto gave it one last thought, nodding in return. He pulled him back onto the roof, both men looking at the other for the first passing seconds._

"Who are you exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Red Robin."

"I know that," Makoto stated. "I was referring more on the lines of what you do."

"That's a complex question, something I don't have much time to answer," Red Robin said. "Finding out what happened to this woman is my main concern."

"Is this the way you found her." Makoto asked as the two approached the body.

_He nodded in response, kneeling down to further examine the body. There was a red mark upon her upper right shoulder, something he had not taken notice of earlier. Sitting a few feet away laid a phone, Red Robin reaching over to see who her last call was to._

_"She tried reaching the police before her death, that means they could be here any minute now," Red Robin thought. "And what about that mark on her shoulder, how did that get there?"_

_Makoto stood at the side of him, tapping his left shoulder to gain his attention._

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You said something about someone else being up here with her," Red Robin said. "Could you give me a description of what they looked like?"

"Of course," Makoto replied recalling what he saw. "She had short black hair, wearing some stylish green dress with a pair of tan high heels."

"Nice color configuration," Red Robin side commented. "What about her eyes, did you get a good look at them?"

"Wasn't really paying attention to that," Makoto admitted. "But if memory serves, I'd say she had dark brown eyes."

_"Typical enough." Red Robin thought._

_He stood back to his feet, looking downward as he walked from one end of the roof to the other. This was repeated an additional two times. Makoto didn't know what to think of this, waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. _

"Kyogoku, did you happen to see if she was carrying anything," Red Robin asked. "A purse perhaps?"

"As a matter a fact she did," Makoto confirmed. "Looked pretty pricey."

"Looks like it's missing," Red Robin pointed out. "Whoever took it must have yanked it from her, that would explain the bruise on her shoulder."

"What is it you were looking for on the ground?"

"Anything that may have evaded to any kind of scuffle," Red Robin replied. "There's also a pair of stairs connected to the left side of the wall, the other woman you mentioned must have used them to leave."

"You think she did it?"

"Can't be to sure," Red Robin answered. "There's still too many unanswered questions regarding this whole ordeal."

_He took to a knee once more, giving the body another look. There had to be something that could shed light on what had happened, finding just that could be key._

_"Then there's the gun shots I heard, yet there's no bullets here whatsoever."_

_He then looked at the surrounding buildings. Had the shooting taken place elsewhere? It was something that was left unanswered for the time being, hearing the ring of the codec in his ear as he stood back up._

"Hold on, this'll only take a second."

_Makoto gave him his space, taking a few steps back._

"How'd it go?"

_"A little good, and some unexpected," Nightwing replied. "You didn't answer your phone when Heiji called, where are you?"_

"Running a little investigation," Red Robin said. "I guess you could say I've run into the unexpected myself."

_"I'm just about to chase down a couple runaways," Nightwing informed. "There's no telling how many may be at their base, how soon until you can join me?"_

"Don't know, I've hit somewhat of a roadblock," Red Robin replied. "On another note, what were the two of you able to find out about Freil's meeting?"

_"They didn't say anything, but they were going over some papers," Nightwing informed. "Some kind of demography, with the top of the page reading Royal Mountain."_

"Royal Mountain," Red Robin questioned. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

_"Nope, haven't looked into it yet," Nightwing said. "I will as soon as I take care of business here, call if you need anything."_

"Gotcha."

_"Nightwing out."_

_He took a couple seconds to stand there and sort his thoughts, looking back to face him after doing so._

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

"Not that I was trying to listen in or anything, but I heard you mention Royal Mountain."

"That's correct," Red Robin said. "Would you happen to know what it is?"

"Of course, I've been there several times," Makoto said. "It's only about eight miles east from here."

"Is that so?"

"What business do you have there?"

"Don't know... yet," Red Robin replied. "I have to go, but the police should be here anytime now."

"The police?"

"Before her death she managed to call them," Red Robin informed. "I want you to stay here and point out the things I was able to find."

"And what about you?" Makoto asked with the cross of his arms.

"I'm going to head to Royal Mountain," Red Robin replied. "Lets just say it's a place of interest."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," Red Robin rejected. "You're going to stay here and wait for the police to arrive."

"Royal Mountain is a sacred place, they don't allow outsiders to enter very often," Makoto informed. "Besides you'd need security clearance to get through the main gate."

"My stealth skills should be more than enough to keep me hidden," Red Robin said. "And I'm sure I can get past any security that may stand in my way."

"No need to waste your time hiding around," Makoto said pulling a key card from his pocket. "When I could get us right through with the slide of a card."

"Why do you care to help so much?"

"Royal Mountain is an important place to me," Makoto replied. "If something is going on, I wanna know about it, besides I know the grounds very well."

_There was no reasoning with him, turning away with a deep breath. He then pressed down to his ear piece, ready to set a plan in action._

"Nightwing it's me," Red Robin radioed. "Change in plans."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I need you to put your little chase on hold," Red Robin replied. "I want you to head back to wherever you've set up shop and clear up those pictures you took."

_"Why, did you find something?"_

"I'm going to go to Royal Mountain," Red Robin replied. "I need to know what I should be looking for."

"You work quick, not even five minutes later and you know where this place is," Nightwing said. "I'll head back to the hotel right away."

"Keep me updated."

_With that he turned back to Makoto._

"You win," Red Robin said. "But we do things my way, understand?"

"Understood." Makoto said with a nod.

"Here's how we're going to do this," Red Robin said. "You're going to go down and catch a cab which will take you to the location, I'll follow you from up above."

"Anything else?"

"That's it for now," Red Robin said. "We'll figure out how everything else will work when we get there."

_He had finally went into his room for the night after watching a couple sport highlights, tossing on his night clothes before diving into bed. Conan laid his phone to the side of him, closing his eyes in the following seconds._

_"I guess there's no harm in leaving it on," Conan thought. "Maybe he'll decide to finally call back."_

_Getting back to the hotel didn't take him very long. Sliding the camera device from his wrist, he plugged it into the computer. Heiji stood at his right side, waiting for it to load up. It didn't take very long for it to do so, Nightwing quickly going to work on it through an image program._

"How long do you think it will take for you to fully enhance it?"

"Not long," Nightwing replied. "Not long at all."

"So Drake's already on his way to this place," Heiji questioned. "Did he tell you how he found the location?"

"Nope," Nightwing said. "But he knows what he's doing, he'll be fine."

"Does he know what he's looking for?"

"Not yet, that's for us to find out."

"I see," Heiji said. "Guess that answers that."

_It had been a long forty minutes, the cab finally coming to a stop once reaching a small bridge._

"This will be far enough."

_He exited from the cab, closing the door behind. The water below the bridge sparkled from the presence of the moon, calmly drifting along down stream in an endless cycle. He could hear him drop down from behind, continuing to move forward._

"We walk from here."

"How much further?" Red Robin asked.

"About a ten minute walk," Makoto replied. "We should be there shortly."

_It was dark, only that of the moon lighting their way. They followed along a dirt road, accompanied by the many tree's and bushes that surround them. The more they walked the more they found their minds rested, hearing the chirping of the crickets in the near distance._

"You're so quiet," Red Robin said. "Did something happen on the ride here?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"A woman?"

"Surprised you were able to figure."

"You're right," Red Robin said. "That's one complicated subject I can't seem to wrap my finger around."

_It finally came into view, standing high above all the trees. He followed close behind as they pushed through a few bushes, gazing up at the three large temples which patrolled the sky._

"We're here." Makoto said as they neared the gate.

"Now I see why they call this place Royal Mountain," Red Robin said. "From afar you could mistake these structures as a pair of mountains, especially at this time of night."

_Makoto pulled the card key from his pocket after reaching the gate, sliding it downward to get a security clearance._

"There's no lights on," Makoto said looking over at the temples. "It's not like that for the Grandmaster to close up so early."

"Grandmaster huh, what is this place exactly?"

"A place of reckoning and soul searching," Makoto replied. "Sensei Karu is one of the most gifted martial artists I've ever been able to train under."

"We'll wait here a little longer," Red Robin said. "I still need to hold off until I know what we're looking for."

_With every passing second, the image became sharper and more clear then it had. He snapped his finger after completing the enhancements, thrilled to have everything laid out._

"So what's it say?" Heiji asked coming at his side.

"They're readings to something," Nightwing replied. "Readings to some kind of diamond."

"You think this diamond is at the Royal Mountain somewhere." Heiji asked coming in closer.

"It must be," Nightwing replied. "Which means we know what Tim should be looking for."

"Time to call it in."

_Makoto waited at the side as Red Robin finished up yet another conversation. No light in the temple bothered him, Karu usually always left a light on come night._

"Looks like we know what to look for," Red Robin said. "Would you happen to know where they'd keep jewels, or any valuables?"

"That would be to the first temple, second floor," Makoto replied. "What is it you hope to find?"

"A rare diamond, I'll know when I see it."

"Follow me," Makoto said. "I'll take you to the gallery."

_They walked through the short cut grass, entering the temple at the far left. It was pitch dark once in, Red Robin pulling a flash light from his belt to guide the way. There was a purple carpet laid out to the ground, passing by many artistic features that sat pinned across the wall. Most were paintings, few being that of mounted in weaponry. This same trend stayed consistent all the way onto the second floor. They knew right away something was wrong once reaching the room, looking to see much scattered around the ground._

"What happened here?" Red Robin questioned.

_The sound of shallow breaths could be heard in the darkness of the room, flashing his light to the center of the floor to see a man laying on his back._

"Grandmaster," Makoto called out running to his side. "What happened?"

_His eyes opened at the sound of his voice._

"Makoto.." He weakling spoke. "You're here."

"Who did this?"

"They came for.. for Gueto."

"Gueto," Makoto question. "Sansei, who is Gueto?"

_He slowly reached from his side, placing a shinning diamond into his hand._

"Take it," Karu said with the close of his eyes. "It's in your hands now."

_A long moment of silence went by, Red Robin coming to his side._

"Is he...?"

"No, just unconscious," Makoto replied. "What do you think he was talking about?"

"I'd say it had something to do with them." Red Robin said flashing his light to reveal three laying bodies. "I'm betting those guys came to steal that diamond, looks like your Grandmaster got the better of them."

_Makoto stood back up, not sure what to think on the matter. Everything was happening so fast._

"Here," Red Robin said holding his hand out. "Give me the diamond, I promise I'll return it as soon as this is all over."

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"They attacked your sensei," Red Robin stated. "Who's to say there aren't more to come?"

_Makoto took a few seconds to take his words in, deciding to hand him the diamond. Tim slid it into an empty slot in his belt, hearing the codec ring in his ear once more._

"What's going on?"

_"It's me, Heiji."_

"I thought Nightwing would be the one to call."

_"He's already on his way there."_

"Why," Red Robin asked. "I already have what we need."

_"Those guys back at the donut shop, well there kinda heading your way." Heiji informed._

"How do you know that?"

_"Dick placed a tracer on one of their trucks, remember?"_

"Red Robin I think you better come have a look." Makoto said looking out of one of the windows.

_He made his way to the window as well, watching as three large trucks parked to the front of the temple they stood in._

"Who are these guys?"

"My bet, they're here for that diamond," Red Robin replied. "The Gueto."

_They continued to look on, seeing them load up on ammunition as they headed in._

"We're screwed."

"Royally." Red Robin added.

_He spun away from the window side, thinking up a plan. He shot a small device onto one of the walls, making his first move for their escape. Waiting for Nightwing was not an option, for they had no idea how long it'd take for him to arrive._

_"Time to make the call, Kudo might just be our way out."_

**To Be Continued **


	42. The Unexpected

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 42**_

_**The Unexpected**_

_All was rested on the mind, drifting away into a deep sleep with each passing second. It ringed clear to his ear, startling him ever so slightly. He tiresly looked to his side, reaching over and grabbing the phone while rolling onto his back. _

"Hello." Conan softly spoke.

_"Thank goodness you answered, I have a favor to ask."_

"Tim, is that you," Conan asked sitting up in bed. "Why did your number ring up as unknown?"

_"Never mind that," Red Robin said. "Where are you now?"_

"Trying to get some sleep," Conan replied with a yawn. "What took you so long to call anyway?"

_"Been busy."_

"How's Sonoko doing?" Conan asked with a tone change in his voice.

_"I don't even have time to go there," Red Robin said. "What I need is for you to head to the base, I'm in a bit of a situation."_

"How does me going to the base help you?"

_"Just do it, times running short."_

"Sounds like you've really put yourself in a hole this time," Conan said removing the sheets from over himself. "I'm on my way now."

_He dropped down from the bed, finding a pair of clothes to slip into before opening the door. All the lights were off in the next room, the TV being the only source of light._

"We have a little problem." Conan whispered.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Ran hasn't gone to her room yet." Conan replied.

_"Is she awake?"_

_Conan gave her a long hard look, watching as her head slightly repositioned from where it lay to the table._

"I'd say she's half way out." Conan finally answered.

_"Good, you should be able to sneak right past."_

"What if she wakes up?" Conan questioned.

_"Then shoot her with your stun gun," Red Robin replied. "That will assure she stays put."_

"Are you insane?" Conan said raising his voice just a tad.

_"Relax, I was only kidding," Red Robin said laughingly. "Call me back when you get there, gotta go."_

"That was not funny." Conan said ending the transition.

_With that he put the phone into his pocket, quietly making his way toward the front door. He stopped at the sudden shift of her left hand, waiting a few extra before continuing on. Once clear he slowly turned the knob to the door, taking a deep breath as he stepped out in success._

"That was close," Conan said closing the door behind. "I thought for sure she was going to awake."

_He paced himself on the way down the stairs, not wanting to alarm anyone of his departure. _

_The sound of the doors plowing open to the floor below could be heard, the two of them knowing they were coming their way._

"Who was that you were talking with?"

"Another friend," Red Robin replied. "We don't have much time, is there another way out besides back tracking from where we came?"

"Each temple has a few hidden rooms, but I'm afraid I can't pin point any of them," Makoto replied. "That was something Sensei Karu always kept to himself."

"Guess that leaves us with only one way out."

_There was nowhere to hide, and running up to the next floor would only delay what they knew what they had to do._

"Are you ready?"

"Let's make this quick." Red Robin replied pulling out his staff.

_The sound of them running got louder with each passing second, both standing ready as the armed men came barging into the room. They all were dressed in casual clothing, each carrying a different type of firearm._

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little company." One of them said flashing a light over.

"This must be the Grandmaster we heard so much about," Another said pointing a gun his way. "All that karate stuff don't mean nothing, if you can't dodge a bullet."

_Confused by their statement, Makoto looked at his side to find Red Robin was nowhere to be seen._

_"Whatever he's planning, he better make it quick."_

"So what do you say," He remarked approaching with his finger to the trigger. "Think you can dodge a bullet."

"What do you think?" Makoto asked playing along.

"I think if you don't hand over the Gueto we're going to have test that out."

"Never heard of it."

"So now you want to play the smart guy, bad move," He said pointing the gun at his head. "Wanna try again?"

_Makoto responded using his instincts, knocking the weapon from his hand while flipping him to the ground. This was the perfect opportunity, the moment. He dropped down from the ceiling with the toss of a few birdrangs, knocking away a few of their weapons._

"Fire!"

_Makoto and Red Robin both jumped to separate sides of the room, figuring out what their next move was going to be. _

_"Five of them are still armed, gotta take them down before the others can get back to their weapons."_

_He leaped forward with the extention of his staff, Makoto with a fast approach on the other side to keep their eyes busy at who to choose. This resulted in slight hesitation, working into their advantage. Makoto landed a cold strike to the neck, glimpsing over at Red Robin who took two more down with a powerful spinning jump kick._

"Enough, kill the masked man first then we'll worry about the..!" He yelled receiving a smashing blow to the skull.

_Red Robin then swung his staff just past Makoto's face, knocking two more of the gunmen to the ground._

"Move, now!" Red Robin instructed throwing a smoke bomb toward the ground.

_Makoto followed close at his side, the two of them taking this time to head to the next floor. Neither looked back as they made their way up, already planning their next move._

"Why are we running," Makoto questioned. "We had the advantage."

"Three of them got ahold of their guns, don't think I could have disarmed them quick enough," Red Robin stated. "And with you not having any kind of protective armor I didn't want to risk it."

_They came to a stop once reaching the next room, tightly closing and locking the door._

"That should slow them down."

"But for how long?" Makoto questioned.

_The two of them jumped, startled at the sound of something crashing through the window from behind. They turned around to see him flip to his feet._

"Air glider, never leave home without it."

"Nightwing," Red Robin said pleased to see him. "Didn't expect you to arrive so fast."

"Have I missed anything," Nightwing asked walking over. "And who is this with you, I thought you were alone."

"His names Makoto Kyogoku," Red Robin replied. "A very formidable martial artists."

"So I take it you two know each other." Makoto said looking from one to the other.

_A loud slam could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by another._

"Looks like they're back for more." Red Robin said.

"How many are we talking?" Nightwing asked.

"There was eleven when we began," Makoto informed. "Red Robin and I were able to take a few of them down, there's no telling how many of them are still active."

"Let's keep moving," Red Robin said. "We still have to buy a little more time."

"You have a plan?" Nightwing asked.

"Kind of," Red Robin replied directing his attention to Makoto. "How many more floors until we reach the top?"

"Exactly two more."

"Then let's hurry, I don't think that doors going to hold up much longer."

_Once again they ran to the next floor, locking it on their way to the final level. The last room was different than the others, several weapons could be found strapped across the wall. This ranged from swords to unique designed shurikens. Most decorating of all was the painting of the sky that filled the ceiling._

"Where are we?" Nightwing questioned.

"The armory," Makoto replied grabbing hold of a table next to the wall. "Help me lift this to put over the door."

"Good idea, that should buy us a little extra needed time." Nightwing said in compliance.

_With the strength of the two of them combined, they stashed the table in front of the door, taking a step back after it was securely in place. They could hear them bagging on the door on the floor below, time running short with each passing second. _

"So what's the plan?" Nightwing asked looking at Red Robin who leaned up against wall.

_He didn't reply, keeping his sights set to the ground. Makoto and Nightwing looked at one another, a little taken back by this._

"I thought you said you had a plan."

"I do," Red Robin said. "I'm just waiting for the call."

"What call," Nightwing questioned. "We don't have time to just sit around."

"Trust me," Red Robin said. "If all goes well we'll have all that we need to take control of the situation."

"How do we know that?" Makoto asked.

"I planted a little something to one of the walls on the second floor," Red Robin replied. "It's signal is linked to my computer."

"How does that help us," Makoto asked. "Your computer isn't even here."

_"Kudo better hurry, the times ticking."_

_The sound of them breaking into the room below could be heard, listening on as they trotted along up the stairs._

"We're down to our last line of defense," Nightwing said. "I think it's time we had a change in strategy."

"What did you have in mind?" Makoto asked.

"I'm still working on that." Nightwing replied looking around the room.

_Whatever they were to do had to be fast, they were closing in with every moment that past. The standing armor in the back corner of the room caught his attention. Could it be used as a distraction? It sparked much tension in the room, the sound of them hitting to the other side of the door._

"Whatever it is you have planned, nows the time to let us in on it," Makoto said. "They're here."

_All it took was a few good hits, plowing the door open with the use of their weapons. They kicked the table to the side while entering the room, the shadowed figure being the first thing coming to their attention._

"There he is!"

_They opened fire on the spot, only taking them a few seconds to realize what they were shooting at._

"It's a decoy," One said looking to the falling armor.

"And to think you fellas fell for it." Nightwing said jumping down to trip two of them to the ground.

"Who's this guy, I thought there was only two of them!"

"No matter," Another said. "They will all share the same fate."

_Makoto yanked a boomerang from the wall from where he stood, slinging it over to successfully disarm three men. Red Robin finished up the assault by whacking the three of them to the ground._

_"That leaves five more."_

"Kyogoku think fast." Nightwing said tossing something his way.

_Makoto caught it into his hand, watching as a gas surfaced in the following seconds. He placed the mask onto his face to keep from breathing in whatever was in the air, watching as Nightwing and Red Robin finished off the remaining gunmen. It didn't take long for the gas to clear the room, the three of them removing the gas masks._

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"Tear gas," Nightwing replied. "I'd say it did the trick."

_The sound of something driving near could be heard from outside the window. Curious to see what it was, the three walked over to have a look._

"Looks like we have some more company." Makoto said.

"And they're driving the same types of trucks as the other guys did." Red Robin added.

"Four trucks in all," Nightwing said counting them off. "There's no telling how many of them there are."

"Makes you wonder what's so important about that diamond." Makoto said.

_It couldn't have happened at a more opportune time, hearing the codec ring in his cowl._

"Good timing, didn't expect you there so quick."

_"I used my turbo enhanced skateboard," Conan informed. "What is it you wanted me to do?"_

"Are you on the computer?"

_"Can't get in," Conan said. "It requires a password."_

"You already know the password."

_"No I don't."_

"Oh yes you do."

_A few seconds was all that it took, remembering exactly what it was._

"Ok, I'm in," Conan said. "Now what?"

_"There should be an alert on the side of the screen," Red Robin said. "I need you to click on it."_

_Conan did as instructed, watching as a layout of some kind came onto the screen._

"What is this?"

_"The red dot you can see is me," Red Robin said. "We're in a bit of a situation."_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"We need another way out," Red Robin informed. "Makoto said this place has a few hidden rooms, is there possibly one nearby?"_

"Makoto," Conan question. "You mean to tell me you're with Makoto Kyogoku?"

_"It's a long story."_

_He took a few moments to make sense of it all, this wasn't a type of blueprint he was used to dealing with. _

"Try pushing down on the wall to the left of you," Conan said. "From the readings I'm getting it looks like it's hallow, a little passage way which should take you to the roof."

_"Thanks Shinichi, we'll give it a go."_

_Once finished he looked back at the others who still had their sights set out the window. He made his way over to see what the situation was, glimpsing down to see the newcomers loading up on ammunition._

"There's thirty in all." Nightwing informed.

"Good thing is we don't have to engage them," Red Robin said. "If we head to the roof we could make our way to the top of one of the other temples."

"This window is much to small," Makoto said. "How do you propose we get to the roof from here?"

"Through that wall." Red Robin pointed.

_It streamed loud from the distance, the three of them ducking down at the sound of shots being fired. _

"You think they saw us?" Makoto asked.

"Not sure," Nightwing replied. "Sounded like the shots were fired from a good distance away."

_Everything became dead silent after several rounds were fired, the three of them slowly peaking up to have a look. What they saw left them stunned, the bodies of all thirty men laid out to the ground, motionless. They couldn't find words to express what to feel, Red Robin catching sight of someone kneeling on a large hill afar. Using his cowl he zoomed in, receiving a thumbs up by the shooter who held the rifle tightly at his side._

"No... it can't be."

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked noticing the disturbance on his face.

"It was him," Red Robin said looking directly into his eyes. "It was Deadshot."

"Deadshot," Nightwing questioned looking to the far distance. "..I don't see anyone."

_Red Robin brought his attention back to the hill as well, he was gone. A small emptiness came over him, feeling as if it had all been some kind of allusion. And just like so many other nights, more questions were left than answers. What was so important about the diamond? Why had Deadshot killed those men, was it in attempt to aid them? _

"What happens from here?" Makoto asked.

"You stay here and call the police," Nightwing replied. "I think they better come down and have a look at all of this."

"Of course."

"When they arrive just tell them you came across this whole mess," Nightwing said. "The truth might be a little too much for them to handle at this point."

"What about the two of you?"

"The night's young, and we still have a lot of work to do," Nightwing replied. "We'll be sure to find you if we need anything."

_Makoto nodded, standing aside as the two made their way out. He took a step forward, something that had been on his mind since the journey here._

"Wait, back there you didn't give it your all, did you?"

_He stopped in his tracks, looking back at him for a last time._

"What do you mean?"

"Back on the roof," Makoto continued. "You weren't trying against me."

"Of course not," Red Robin said with a smile. "We're on the same side."

"I want you to promise me two things." Makoto said.

"And what might that be?"

"That diamond given to you is important to my Sensei, be sure you take good care of it,"

"Like I said before, I'll have it back to you as soon as this is all over."

"And next time we meet... don't hold back."

_Red Robin nodded._

"I'll give you my best," Red Robin said turning to walk once more. "Until then, Kyogoku."

_He had done just as planned, telling the police what he had come upon arriving to Royal Mountain. It was the story to the front page that next morning, most news channels covering it as well. They had accomplished what they had set out to do, meeting at the forest like they had the previous day._

"Glad I was able to help."

"And we were happy to have your assistance Heiji." Dick said in response.

"The train back to Tokyo leaves in about an hour," Tim said looking at his watch. "What of yours?"

"Don't have to head to the station for at least for another two," Heiji replied. "The train to Osaka doesn't depart until four."

"Hopefully we'll see you again, and soon." Dick said.

"You can count on it," Heiji said. "Give everyone my best."

"We will," Tim said. "You be sure to do the same."

_With that they parted ways. They made it to the train station within the next thirty, Dick tapping him on the shoulder as they made their way down to the waiting area._

"It's going to be a long ride back, that should give us plenty of time to really catch up on some things."

"Is this before or after I'm done getting scolded?" Tim asked.

"What are you talking about," Dick asked with a laugh. "Why would I scold you?"

"I wasn't referring to you."

_They touched down from the last step, everything becoming clear after seeing her sitting to one of the benches. She immediately noticed them, glaring as they approached. _

"Oh I see," Dick said giving him a nudge. "Isn't that, that girl you have a few classes with?"

"Yep."

"Didn't know you brought her along," Dick said. "She looks peeved, did you do something to make her angry?"

"Yep."

_Not another word was spoken, bracing himself for what she was going to say._

"So this is why you didn't show up last night," Sonoko said standing up to him. "You have a good time with big brother?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Tim explained. "The meeting turned out to be a lot longer than I thought."

"Why do I get the feeling there was no meeting," Sonoko questioned while looking to Dick. "Were you there as well?"

"I had no knowledge of any kind of meeting." Dick replied not wanting to get involved.

_Tim gulped, knowing this wasn't going to end well. She continued to mouth him off all the way up until they boarded, Tim taking a seat to the far back just like any other time. Dick sat directly across, reading the paper he had received earlier that morning._

"And to make matters worse, Makoto had to leave the party to attend a meeting as well," Sonoko ravaged on. "What's up with you boys and your meetings anyway, I swear that trend of excuse has risen in the past month."

"I'm sure it was important," Tim said. "Kyogoku not the kind of guy who just leaves unless it's important."

"Or it's the fact he's been talking with you too much," Sonoko declared. "Who's to say the two of you didn't go out for a little guy time?"

"We'd never do that." Tim said.

"I'm done talking with you on the matter," Sonoko said turning away. "I'll just sit with him, he couldn't possibly be as annoying as you."

_Dick kept steady from where he sat, keeping his eyes focused on the paper with a flip of the page. Sonoko sat at the seat directly next to him, doing the best she could to calm her nerves._

"Hope you don't mind a little company."

"Not at all," Dick said looking up from the paper. "Sorry about Tim giving you such a hard time, he has a hard time communicating with others in certain situations."

"Why's that?"

"Good question," Dick said. "But let's not talk about that."

"Ok, then what would you like to talk about?"

"How about you," Dick said. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, what do you like to do?"

_He could hear the mention of his name from time to time as they talked, slouching back into his seat with the shake of his head._

_"Why is it I'm always made out to be the bad guy?" Tim thought with the close of his eyes. _

_The train took off shortly after. He listened to the wheels pouncing down on the track, feeling himself fading throughout the hour. He had kept to himself for most of the ride, occasionally glimpsing out the window to view the scenery. They arrived back in Tokyo hours later, finding the sky to be darkened by the clouds that populated it. He had managed to slip away as they talked without either noticing, locating a bus stop which happened to be across the street from where he was._

_"I might get an ear full later for doing this, but I think I've had enough excitement for one trip."_

_He remained silent throughout the bus ride, reaching his destination after a good twenty minutes. The clouds continued to darken as he walked through the forest, stopping once coming upon the hidden base to the ground. He jumped in with the top closing overhead, walking over with the entrance door sliding open._

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked in surprise.

_Conan laid back in the chair with his hands rested behind his head, a striking proud look on his face. _

"Oh hey Tim," Conan said looking his way. "Didn't expect you here so quick, thought you'd go to your apartment first."

"That did cross my mind, but decided to come here first," Tim said. "I assume Heiji called and told you I was on my way back, but what are you doing here?"

"Playing a little online chess." Conan said with a sinister look and rub of his hands.

"Ok, now that was just creepy," Tim said coming to his side. "Who are you playing anyway?"

"Someone challenged me from your friends list," Conan informed. "I've won three straight, and it's about to be four... he has no way out."

_They waited for the next move to be made, each second more intense then the last. An instant message appeared to the screen, Both looking at what it said. "get a life outside the comp, u cheating spiky haired hacking no good geeking newb." With that the username dropped from the side of the screen. Conan crossed his arms with Tim laughing out to the side of him._

"What a sore loser," Conan pouted. "And to top it off, I don't even get my well earned points."

"At least you didn't lose," Tim said continuing to laugh. "I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

"Who was it I was playing?" Conan asked.

"A really good friend of mine, Bart Allen," Tim replied. "He probably thought you were me."

"I see he's not much of a fan when it comes to losing," Conan said. "But then who is?"

"Good point," Tim said. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come looking for a game of chess, so what brought you here?"

_Conan leaned up in the seat, tossing an article in the paper up to him. Tim gave it a quick read, looking down at Conan once finished. _

"The city plans to auction off a rare black pearl, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nakamori Ginzo has been present up at the station for the past few day." Conan informed.

"Nakamori..," Tim questioned. "I've heard that name somewhere."

"Of course you have, that's Aoko's last name," Conan reminded. "And Ginzo is her father, who just happens to be one of the top guys trying to trap and capture Kaitou Kid."

"I see," Tim said. "So you think this whole pearl bit is to try and spring him out?"

"Not just him, but probably you as well," Conan said. "With the speculation of you two working together it's not to far fetched that they may be hoping to catch you both."

"Two birds with one stone."

"You'd better let Dick know as well, I'm almost positive they have increased security throughout the city."

"Nice little deduction Shinichi, I'm impressed," Tim complimented. "Speaking of which, I'm due to have another meeting with Megure pretty soon here."

"Not to turn gears or anything, but I'm still wondering about your trip to Fukuoka," Conan said. "I had no idea Makoto was going to be there."

"It's a long story."

"Does he know you and Red Robin are one in the same?"

"No, he has no knowledge of that," Tim replied. "Believe it or not, teaming with Kyogoku wasn't the most surprising thing to occur."

"Can't wait to hear this."

"Deadshot was there," Tim informed. "He killed a group of men we got in a little scuffle with."

"You mean at the Royal Mountain," Conan asked flipping through the paper once more. "I read about it this morning, so he was the one to kill those thirty men?"

"That right, but how he was able to find us and why he helped is still a mystery in itself."

_Conan dropped down, kicking the soccer ball that lay to the side of the chair into his arms._

"Where's Dick," Conan asked. "I thought he'd be with you."

"Let's just say he was a little occupied when we arrived back," Tim replied. "I'm sure we'll see him tomorrow some time."

"Occupied, what do you mean?"

"We'll save that for another time," Tim said patting him on the shoulder. "I have some things I need to do, but we'll hook up some time tomorrow."

_He nodded, heading for the exit while balancing the ball from one foot to the other. It came storming back to him, remembering a certain suggestion he had to make._

"Oh, and Tim," Conan said turning back. "One last thing."

"What is it?"

"About that password... you really need to change it."

"Is that all?"

"No other complaints." Conan replied.

"I'll keep that in mind."

_Conan smiled at this, walking out while continuing to juggle the ball through the air._

_"I love that password."_

**To Be Continued**


	43. The Count Down

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 43**_

_**The Count Down**_

_It was an early start for him that Saturday morning. He traveled around the city to get himself further accustomed to the many locations. His phone rang as he exited from an electronics shop, pulling it to his ear once stopping under a small tree. _

"Hey," Dick said answering the call. "What happened yesterday, where'd you disappear to when we got back?"

_"Sorry about that," Tim said. "There was something important I needed to attend to."_

"No need to apologize, It's not like I lost any sleep or anything like that."

_"I figured you wouldn't, or I'd have called to touch base," Tim said. "On another note, are you busy at the moment?"_

"Nope, just giving myself a little tour of the city," Dick replied. "Why, did you want me to come over?"

_"As a matter a fact I do," Tim said. "How soon can you be here?"_

"Stay put, I'll be right over."

_With that he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He whistled a low tune on his way there, looking down at his watch which read five after eleven. He was surprised when he arrived to find the two of them standing outside of the apartment complex._

"I didn't know Conan was with you." Dick said stopping in front of the two.

"He came over about an hour ago." Tim informed.

"Why are we meeting down here," Dick asked. "Is there something you guys wanted to show me?"

"There's actually someone we want you to meet." Tim said.

"Let me guess, that doctor friend of yours," Dick said . "Mr. Agasa if I recall."

"Right on both accounts." Conan confirmed.

"How far is this place from here?"

"It's in walking distance, so a cab won't be necessary." Tim replied. "Besides the temperature is mild today."

"That's one good thing," Conan said. "We've had some pretty hot conditions for the past couple days, this is a nice change in pace."

"Careful you two, you wouldn't want to jinx it now would you?"

_That was the last mention of the weather. They made their way down one street to the next, Conan pointing out several places Dick was unfamiliar with. This resulted in them becoming a little sidetracked. It wasn't until an hour later that they finally arrived to where they had set out to be._

"We're almost there," Conan said. "It's just down this street."

_They could see him standing in the middle of the yard with his eyes aimed to the sky, noticing a large remote in his hands._

"What's he doing?" Tim questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Conan said.

_Out of curiosity they to looked up at the sky, watching as a metallic hand grabbed hold of a tennis ball falling down toward them._

"Oh what a surprise," Dr. Agasa said noticing the three. "I was not expecting you boys over."

"What's this you have flying around?" Conan asked as they approached.

"Just a little something I've been working on for quite some time," Hiroshi replied. "It's quite useful when working at a desk, it allows for you to grab anything you may need."

"Interesting stuff doc," Tim said. "Next you'll be telling us about some telekinetic device you put together."

"That's a little far fetched, something that would take years and much research to create."

"Well if anyone is able to do it, I'd put my money on you." Tim said.

"So who is this with you," Hiroshi asked lowering the metallic hand to the grass. "Are you a friend of Timothy?"

"More than that, we're basically family," Tim answered. "We've already told him all about you, so no need for an introduction."

"It's great to have you on our side Dr. Agasa." Dick said.

"Oh I see, you're part of their little operation," Hiroshi said. "So how long have you been here?"

"Just arrived last week," Dick answered. "It's been an interesting one to say the least."

"Where's Haibara," Conan asked. "Is she inside?"

"Yes, she's working with something on the computer," Hiroshi informed. "Would the three of you like to come inside?"

"I don't see why not, we have nowhere else to be at the moment." Tim said.

_Dr. Agasa picked the hand up from the ground, the three of them following behind as he walked through the front door._

"With all that's on my mind I almost forgot to ask you your name."

"Grayson, Dick Grayson."

"Well Mr. Grayson, it's good to meet you."

_They closed the door behind them once in. Agasa then lead them across the room to where the computer sat._

"Ai, we have a guests who has come to meet you."

_It took her a few seconds to respond. After finishing the last of what she was typing Ai took the time to look back to give them her attention._

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ai said facing the computer once again.

"I'll let the four of you get acquainted," Hiroshi said leaving the room. "I still have a few more tests to run on this thing."

_She could hear him moving in from behind as she read over something, deciding she'd put it on hold._

"I take it you're friends with Tim?"

"More like brothers, we're always looking out for each other," Dick confirmed. "Though I must say, I'm really starting to warm up to Conan over here."

"Guess that makes the two of us." Conan said.

"I heard Tim gave you a stuffed animal at some theme park you all went to." Dick said directing his attention back to her. "What did you think of that?"

"It was nice of him." Ai replied.

"Do you cuddle with it at night?" Dick asked with a grin forming.

_"What's he up to now?" Tim thought to himself._

_Ai didn't respond to his question. The chair slightly moved forward that next second, Ai glimpsing up to see Dick leaning at the side of the chair._

"So, I see you like computers."

".. I suppose I do."

"That's cool, Tim happens to like computers to." Dick informed.

_Tim brought a palm to his face with the shake of his head. Conan noticing this couldn't help but giggle. At this point it was obvious what he was trying to do. Tim quickly pressed down to his phone with a plan in mind._

"Oh look, Ran just sent me a message," Tim said. "It looks like she wants us to meet her at the mall."

"That's strange, because this morning I could have sworn that she told me she would be." Conan began only to have Tim put a hand over his mouth.

"Whelp, I guess we better get down there A.S.A.P," Tim said keeping his hand steady. "We all know how much Ran hates waiting."

"That was a little unexpected," Dick said pushing away from the chair. "It was nice meeting you Haibara, we'll be sure to stop by some time."

_She watched as the three of them made their way over to the front door, leaving her to the silence of the room like a couple minutes prior._

_"I don't know what it was about them, but they're defiantly up to something."_

_He finally slowed down once they reached the end of the block, waiting for the light to turn red for them to be able to cross the roadway. _

"Why are we trying to cross here," Conan asked. "The malls that way."

"We're not going to the mall," Tim said. "I made that whole thing up."

"But I heard your phone ring," Conan said. "If that wasn't Ran who sent you a message then who was it?"

"It was no one," Tim informed. "I simply changed my ring tone in hopes of fooling the two of you."

"Why'd you do that?" Dick asked.

"You should be the last to ask," Tim said. "You were the one trying to instigate something back there."

"Come on Tim, you know I was only trying to have a little fun." Dick said with a smile.

"Yea, at my expense."

"Well you can't blame me, you're just to easy to pick on."

"Shinichi, back me up here will ya?"

"This is between you and him, I don't want any part of it."

"_Huh, some sidekick you're turning out to be_." Tim mumbled.

"Sidekick," Conan questioned . "Since when was it established that I'm your sidekick?"

"Well.. you have done a good job at following his orders." Dick replied.

"What orders, we're on equal ground here." Conan declared with the turn of his head.

"Nice, you're just as fun to pick on as Tim." Dick said patting him on his shoulder.

"Glad to be able to entertain you." Conan said rolling his eyes.

_They walked for minutes to come. It didn't take long for them to realize they had no true sense of where they were going. Dick was the first to come to a stop, Conan and Tim doing the same after seeing him do so._

"Where now are we going?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, I was just following." Conan replied.

"I was under the impression we were burning off time."

"For what," Dick questioned. "I didn't know we were waiting on something."

"The main computer is going through an update, and once it's finished I can give those images a closer look."

"What images?" Conan asked.

"Something Heiji gave me back on my trip to Osaka." Tim replied. "A few close up shots of an incident that occurred."

"I don't see a point to us walking in circles," Conan said. "Let's head back to see if the scan is complete."

"Agreed, we're wasting time that could be used planning our next move." Dick added.

_Tim looked at his watch to see it had been three hours since the scan had begun._

_"It's had plenty of time to run its course," Tim thought while lowering his arm back to his side. "By the time we arrive the scan should be complete."_

_Not much was said on their way to the base. They were more focused than they had been all day. The sound of an alarm on the computer could be heard as they entered in through the entrance door. Tim took a seat at the computer chair, immediately shutting off the alarm that beeped loud to their ears._

"What was that all about?" Conan asked.

"Just a notification to let me know the scan is complete." Tim replied.

_Dick sat at the other chair from behind, leaning back in relaxation. Conan on the other hand stood at the side of Tim, watching as he went to work on enhancing the photos. The room stayed silent for a good few minutes._

"How much longer until we have clear shots?"

_He didn't reply. _

"Hey Tim, how long do you think it will take you?"

_Conan crossed his arms at his second failed attempt at getting his attention._

"Sorry about that Conan," Dick said. "Tim can become a little mute when it comes to his computers."

"As I can see."

"We'll have to forgive him, he's somewhat of a geek in that regard."

"Oh really," Conan said with a smile falling upon his face. "I always took him more for a nerd."

"Aren't they pretty much the same thing?"

"Point taken."

"Actually, they're not." Tim said looking up from the computer.

_Both Conan and Dick looked to him in confusion._

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"A geek should not be confused with a nerd," Tim said. "Though similar, both have their distinct differences."

_He could feel it within him, holding himself back as best as he could._

"Whatever you say Tim," Dick said laughingly. "They're the same as far as I know."

"A nerd is someone who is highly intelligent, yet very independent," Tim began. "They are considered by most to be loners, not usually very attractive, and tend to only work with those with a similar mind set."

_They looked to one another, shocked he was actually giving them a full rundown._

"Geeks on the other hand have high imagination and aren't nearly as distant," Tim continued. "They're extremely advanced when it comes to computers and technology, their devotion to what they do out weighs that of your average ordinary person."

"... Hold on a second," Conan said uncrossing his arms. "You did not just tell us the difference between a geek and a nerd?"

"I actually wasn't finished," Tim informed. "I can break it down even further if you'd like, that's where you have the dorks and dweebs."

_Dick couldn't contain himself any longer, shedding out the laughter which he contained inside. Conan did the same in the seconds that passed. Tim rolled his eyes at his two laughing comrades, directing his attention back to the computer screen._

_"Is it so hard to have a mature discussion, even if it was for just one time?"_

_Their laughter came to a stop shortly after. Conan made his way to Dick's side, whispering into his ear once coming to a stop._

"So which one is he?"

"A geek, defiantly a geek." Dick replied.

"Couldn't agree more." Conan said.

_They patiently waited for him to finish up with the pictures he had obtained. Every minute that passed seemingly longer than the last. Conan walked forward after hearing the snap of Tim's finger._

"What is it," Conan asked. "Have you finished editing the pictures taken?"

"Yep, everything's a go." Tim confirmed.

_"_Now we're talking," Conan said. "So what do we have?"

"Most everything here is pictures of the victims at the scene," Tim replied. "But check out the photo at the top right corner."

_He enlarged it to where it took up the full screen._

"This is what we really should be looking at," Tim pointed. "Take a good look at that sideways 'w' imprinted on the back of his neck."

_Conan pushed up to give it a closer look. It wasn't much but, everything seemed to be slowly coming together._

"That's not a 'w', it's an 'e'," Conan said. "I recognize that typeface, Bauhaus 93."

"Exactly, it's an 'e' that closely resembles a sideways 'w'," Tim said. "According to Heiji, Ryo also had this same marking on the back of his neck."

"What do you think it symbolizes," Conan asked. "If he and Ryo both were Black Yangs it must stand for something."

_The two stood in thought for seconds to come, just as clueless as the other. _

"Dick, what do you think?" Tim asked looking over at him.

"I'm just as stumped as you two."

"Maybe not." Conan said removing his hands from his pocket. "It's a hunch, but I think I may have an idea."

"An idea huh," Tim said. "Go ahead, I'd like to hear this."

"Do you remember when Heiji and I were captured by Scar Eyes?" Conan asked.

"Scar Eyes... Oh yea now I remember, he's one of the Outworlders," Tim said. "Down at the docks, right?"

_Conan nodded in confirmation._

"When we were held captive, Scar Eyes said he was from down west," Conan informed. "Osaka to be exact."

"Where are you going with this?" Tim asked.

"I had Dr. Agasa do a little digging for me shortly after our last encounter with Brutho," Conan said. "Turns out he lives down west himself."

"I see, so you think the Outworlders originated from down that way." Dick said.

"And if what I think those markings represent turn out to be true, that means the Black Yangs are from the east." Conan said.

"In that case the White Tiger could be closer than we think," Tim said. "He could even be somewhere here in Tokyo."

"It's funny how much we can learn in such a short amount of time," Dick said sitting up from the chair. "Now the question becomes, where to start looking."

"We're on a bit of a short leash," Conan said. "We'll need more than tatts and a few bodies if we plan on finding out where he's operating from."

"Which won't be easy." Dick said.

_"They're right," Tim thought. "And choosing what to do next won't be easy, especially since we don't have much on this White Tiger or the Black Yangs for that matter."_

_The three remained silent for a short time, figuring out what their next move would be. Conan leaned against the walls as his phone went off. He pulled it from within his pocket, looking to the others after reading the message._

"I gotta go," Conan said. "Ran needs me back at the house."

"You sure this isn't a ring change?" Dick jokingly asked.

"I assure you this isn't another ring tone change," Conan said turning for the door. "That's Tim's playbook."

"You hear that Tim," Dick said. "You have your own little scheme book now."

"At least I'm not the one who sported pixie boots and underwear for all those years."

"Pixie boots and underwear," Conan questioned while looking back at the two of them. "What was that I heard?"

"Oh it's nothing," Dick said waving his hands back and forth with a smile coming to his face. "Run along now, we'll call you whenever we have any new information."

_With that he left the room, the electronic door closing behind shortly after._

_"I wonder what that was all about." Conan thought to himself._

_To his pleasure the temperature had not risen much from what it had been earlier. He slowly made his way home, taking each step at a time. Once there he darted up the stairs, anxious to find out what it was she had messaged him about. He walked in through the front door to immediately see Ran come out from within her room._

"Sorry I called you away from your friends," Ran apologized. "I'm glad you were able to make it here so quickly."

"It's ok, we can always reschedule for a later time." Conan said.

"So which one do you think I should wear?" Ran asked pulling two different shirts from behind her back.

"The purple one." Conan answered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ran said heading back into her room.

_He leaned to the side of the wall as he waited for her to return. Surprisingly it didn't take long for her to do so._

"So how do I look?"

"Perfect," Conan replied. "So what's this all about, are we going somewhere?"

"As a matter a fact we are, I think today is the perfect time for the three of us to go out," Ran confirmed. "You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

"Of course not," Conan replied. "Where is he, I didn't see him in the office on my way up."

"I spoke with him over the phone about thirty minutes ago," Ran said. "He should be here any minute now."

_Within a couple seconds they could hear the door to the office room slam shut._

"Sounds like he's home." Conan said.

"Stay here," Ran instructed. "I'm going to go check on him."

_"I wonder what has him so heated." Conan thought._

_Everything had remained consistently busy throughout the day up until sun down. He sat in the darkness of his office, the trail of the days events looming on his mind. A soft knock came from the other side of the door._

"Come in, the doors unlocked."

_The door slowly slid open in the following seconds._

"It's so dark in here Megure," Miwako said entering. "Why do you have the lights off?"

"I needed some time to think, and that was the best way to help me do so," Juzo replied. "So what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"It's about the latest case involving another dead officer," Miwako answered. "I thought now would be a good time to go over the latest details."

"Sounds good to me," Juzo said. "Have they diagnosed a cause of death?"

"Death by drowning is what has been recorded."

_Miwako turned at the sudden sound of someone running in from behind._

"Sorry I'm late Inspector Megure," Wataru said catching his breath. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Sato could you give the two of us a minute," Juzo asked. "We won't be long."

"Yes sir."

_He waited for her to leave, sitting up in his chair once she did._

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Wataru asked.

"Tell me Takagi, how have you been feeling for these past few weeks?"

"How have I been feeling," Wataru questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know you're one of my most trusted men, right?"

"Of course," Wataru said walking toward him. "What's wrong, is there something important you need to tell me?"

"Yes, and I also need you to keep a secret."

"A secret... what kind of secret?"

_The door to the room flew shut from behind, causing him to jump. It was pitch dark for the first few seconds before the lights turned on._

"Takagi, there's someone I want you to meet." Juzo pointed.

_He turned around, and there he was, standing with his back leaned against the door._

"It's great to finally meet you, Officer Takagi."

"I'm sure you recognize him," Juzo said standing from his chair. "His names Red Robin."

"But Inspector," Wataru said looking back at him. "Why, I don't understand."

"He's not what you think," Juzo said. "Red Robin may not be a lawman but he's defiantly on our side, him saving my life is sealed proof of that."

"He saved your life," Wataru questioned. "Now I'm a little confused."

"Try not to be," Red Robin said stepping up to him. "We'll explain the best way we can."

"So you're not a killer or thief?" Wataru asked.

"Correct, I'm neither of those things," Red Robin replied. "All I want is to put a stop to these recent ongoing activities."

"You mean the random killings of the many police officers?"

_He nodded._

"There's more to it than that, but that's on the surface of it all." Red Robin said. "Inspector, about what time was it when the latest body was discovered."

"Earlier this evening around 6 PM behind a restaurant," Juzo informed. "Death has been declared by drowning, a water hose was found near the body."

"Someone must have forced it into their throat," Red Robin said. "What a way to go."

"There was also a slash mark on the chest area," Juzo added. "At this point we can assume it's the killers signature."

"Was a message left at the scene as well?"

"No, but the killer did leave another note behind," Juzo said. "This time with the number nine attached."

_Red Robin stood back in silence, absorbing in all they knew. Megure walked up to his side after a few passing moments._

"What are you thinking?" Juzo asked.

"The numbers," Red Robin replied. "I can't help but think they represent some kind of count down."

"A count down," Juzo questioned. "For what?"

"Don't know yet," Red Robin answered. "Then we have the change in the culprit's method of killing, the water hose may in fact be a hint at what's to come."

"Great thinking," Juzo commented. "I'll have my men work that angle."

"Good, because we need to try and be prepared for whatever this guy may have planned."

"So why me," Wataru asked coming back into the picture. "Out of all the others, why choose me to help you?"

"It was actually between you and two others," Megure informed. "After I gave him a description on the three of you, he chose you out of the select few."

"Let's hope I made the right choice," Red Robin said turning for the window. "Give him a complete rundown Inspector, I'll be seeing the two of you in the next few days."

"Leaving so soon?" Juzo asked.

"Crime never takes a break, and I have somewhere I need to be."

_They watched as he leaped out of the window, leaving them to the quietness of the room._

_Red Robin swinged to a building nearby where he awaited, landing right at the side of him._

"How'd it go in there?"

"He had questions just as we thought," Red Robin replied. "But I think once it sinks in he'll make for a valuable ally."

"So when are you going to introduce me?"

"I didn't think bringing Takagi into the fold and introducing you all in the same night would have flowed very well," Red Robin said. "But come our next meeting Nightwing shall attend."

"Sounds good, but I still feel you should have chosen Officer Sato out of the three," Nightwing said. "I heard the girl has some pretty spiffy moves."

"That or you just find her attractive."

"And you don't?"

"I'm heading back to the base," Red Robin said reaching for his grappler. "I want to look over those images once more, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Nightwing said watching as he swung off into the night.

_He had slept through most of the night without any complications. It wasn't until around nine the next morning that someone called, awaking him from his deep sleep. He rolled out of bed to find his phone laying on the ground._

"I wonder who could be calling at this time." Conan said reaching down and pulling it up to his ear. "Hello?"

_"I'm glad you picked up."_

"Oh hey Haibara," Conan said. "What promoted you to call?"

_"It's about yesterday," Ai replied. "Your friends were acting rather strange."_

"Don't pay them any mind," Conan said. "They can be a little outgoing when they're together."

_"And if that wasn't enough, Mr. Grayson just showed up here about fifteen minutes ago." Ai informed._

"Did he now," Conan said. "What's he doing there?"

_"He and Agasa took off in the car to go somewhere," Ai replied. "He said they wouldn't be long."_

"Maybe Dick's just interested in his line of work," Conan said. "He seemed pretty thrilled after seeing Agasa's flying hand yesterday."

_"Be careful Shinichi, there's something suspicious about those Gotham boys."_

_He could hear his name being called from the other room as he sat on the side of the bed._

"I'm going to have to call you back," Conan said. "Ran's calling me."

_"Well, get back to me as soon as you can."_

"Will do Haibara."

_After hanging up Conan walked over to the dresser to find something to wear for the day. Once dressed he placed a cap on the top of his head, making his way out. He looked to find Ran chatting with Tim near the front entrance._

"There you are," Ran said turning his way. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting dressed." Conan answered.

"Ran told me about what happened yesterday," Tim said. "I'm sorry about your planned day being put on hold, those killings must have really put him on edge."

"No worries, we plan on trying again tomorrow." Ran said.

"Why not today?" Conan asked.

"Tim's already asked for our company today." Ran replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Conan asked looking up at him.

"Why ruin the surprise," Tim said opening the door. "You'll find out in a few hours, in the mean time there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Ran asked.

"Guy talk," Tim replied. "Come on Conan."

_Conan followed him out through the front door. Ran watched them from the top of the stairs as they headed out._

"We'll be back no later than an hour." Tim said.

"I'll be waiting." Ran said. "And don't you be taking him anywhere someone his age shouldn't be."

"Your request has been well noted."

"That's all I needed to hear." Ran said as she closed the door.

_Conan looked up at Tim as they continued to walk, resting his hands into the comfort of his pocket._

"What is it you want to talk about?" Conan asked.

"Not here," Tim replied. "We'll talk as soon as we get there."

_"There," Conan thought. "Where is he taking me?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	44. Sea Top Incident

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Sea Top Incident**_

_He sat to the passenger seat with the window rolled down, allowing for the air to glide through his hair. It wasn't long after that they reached their destination, skimming around the parking lot to find an empty space._

"There's one," Dick said pointing to a spot which sat to a shaded area. "Can't get any better than that."

_The two stepped out once parked, making sure to lock the doors before closing them._

"I brought you to TWB bank just like you asked," Hiroshi said. "So what is it you're hoping to find out?"

"Mr. Salvonte has three banks he has done business with in the past month," Dick began. "What I want to know is why he chose this one in particular for his transaction with Luthor."

"How do you plan on finding that out?"

"By setting up an account of course, this way we'll have insight on how business is done here," Dick replied. "And if we know why he chose TWB, that might just put us one step closer to finding out what's really going on."

"Great thinking Grayson," Hiroshi complimented. "Would you like me to accompany you inside?"

"No need to," Dick replied. "But if you would like to escape the heat then be my guest."

_He took him up on his offer. The two of them walked in through the front entrance, hoping they'd be able to shed some light on this already complex situation._

_They had walked for nearly twenty minutes, neither speaking a word the whole time. Conan became more and more curious as to where they were going with each passing minute._

_"I wonder if we're almost to this mystery place he has us walking to."_

_Conan then looked up to Tim who finally came to a stop._

"We're here."

_Conan turned his head to the left to find a large building towering high above._

"What are we doing here?" Conan asked as Tim walked forward.

"Right this way," Tim instructed. "We're almost there."

_Conan followed him to the right side of the building where they came across a steel door. It was stiff, but that didn't stop Conan from easily pulling it to the side. Tim walked in first to find a stairwell._

"Perfect, this should take us all the way to the top."

"Why are we going up there," Conan asked. "I don't see the meaning in this."

"Trust me," Tim said. "This is something you'll want to see."

"I'll take your word for it, but remember we only have an hour before we have to be back." Conan reminded.

"I haven't forgotten," Tim said. "Besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we're just a few minutes late."

"And you'll be the one explaining if that turns out to be the case."

"Then let's hurry, it shouldn't take us very long to reach the top."

_With that the two began their path up the stairs. It was nearly pitch dark, the exit lights on each floor being the only source of light to guide their way. They came across several spider webs on their way up, causing him to become slightly suspicious._

"Are you sure you've been up this way," Conan questioned. "If you ask me I'd say no one has walked up through here in quite some time."

"That might be the case considering I've never actually taken the stairs." Tim said.

"Ok, that makes sense."

_They made their way up past five additional floors from where they stood, finally reaching the end to come across a large door. Tim shoved it open to have a gust of wind blow right past them._

"And here we are."

_The door flew shut once the two stepped out onto the roof. Conan made his way to the edge of the building, looking down to catch a wonderful view of the city. He could see miles and miles out from each side._

"Wow, how long have you known about this place?" Conan asked.

"For awhile now," Tim replied. "It helps me think when I'm here."

"Have you shown Dick yet?"

"No, your the first."

"What is this place anyway?" Conan asked while turning back to him.

"Not sure to tell you the truth," Tim replied. "I just call it the bell tower."

"Why's that?"

"Because of that large bell." Tim said pointing to the left.

"Now I see." Conan said giving it a look.

_Tim made his way over to the edge of the building where he took a seat, letting his legs hang over the side. Conan joined him soon after, having a seat right next to him._

"You should see the city from here at night," Tim said. "Best view you can get."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Conan said. "Besides English and Japanese, what other languages can you speak?"

"Spanish, German, French, Russian, and a little bit of Cantonese," Tim answered. "Why'd you want to know?"

"With all the traveling you must do I thought you might know a couple."

"It's nothing in comparison to how many Bruce knows," Tim said. "Then there's the task in becoming fluent, which of course takes a lot of time and practice."

_They sat for awhile longer, welcoming the warm breeze which pushed from one side to the other. Conan looked down at his watch a minute later, feeling it was about time they headed back._

"Why did you really bring me here," Conan asked. "Isn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think it's you who has something to share with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Back after that little incident at ROTI you said you had something to tell me," Tim reminded. "You never did tell me what."

"Like I told you before, it was nothing."

"You're a decent liar, and even better at playing it off," Tim commented. "But here's the thing, I received a call from Sonoko this morning."

"What's that have to do with me?"

"Nothing, It was actually about Ran," Tim said. "It appears she's had something on her mind she's been wanting to tell Sonoko about, something that happened at ROTI."

"If that's the case, then why call you about it?"

"Apparently it has something to do with some boy she knows, Sonoko assumed it was me," Tim replied. "But we both know I didn't arrive until after she was unconscious, so... that leaves you."

_Conan looked away, leaving a couple passing seconds of silence. He waited, hoping he'd get an answer from him._

"Ok... you win," Conan said giving in. "We did it."

"Did what?"

"We kissed," Conan finally blurted. "Well... at least I think we did."

"What do you mean you think?"

"You're the one who said the gas I inhaled could have caused hallucinations." Conan stated. "That's what made me have doubts about it actually happening."

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Don't you dare say anything to her about this," Conan snapped. "This stays between you and I."

"That's not what I had in mind."

"It's not?"

"What I was going to have you do is tell me everything you remember about those few moments you shared," Tim replied. "Can you do that for me?"

_Conan nodded._

"So tell me, what was it like," Tim asked. "Do you remember tasting anything?"

_He received a glare in return._

"I swear this isn't for some inside fantasy," Tim laughingly said. "I just need your input to help diagnose if it really happened."

_Conan looked away, trying to recall what had happened in that small cell just a little over a week ago._

"I remember closing my eyes, still moving closer once I did," Conan began. "And that's when it happened."

"Come on will ya," Tim said looking down at his watch. "We're already on the borderline of time here, I need a distinct detail."

"Cut me some slack Tim, telling you is already embarrassing enough as it is." Conan said.

"Sorry, you won't hear another word out of me."

_He thought about what he had said, 'A distinct detail.' The more he thought, the more that came back to him._

"Grape, that's kind of what I remember tasting."

"Yea... you might have been hallucinating," Tim said. "A very wild hallucination."

_Conan breathed out relief._

"That's good to hear," Conan said. "I'd never want something like that to happen when it did."

"Even if you were about to die?" Tim asked.

"Can we just go," Conan said sitting up. "We're already going to be late, let's not extend onto that."

"Wait up." Tim said following after him.

_He sat with his back rested to one of the chairs in the waiting area. He found his attention directed to a TV pinned to the upper wall, helping the time go by. It took over fifteen minutes for him to return._

"How did it go?" Dr. Agasa asked sitting up from the chair.

"Didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"What were you hoping to find?"

"I checked for benefits and interest ratings," Dick replied. "Unfortunately neither of those two things answers why he chose this bank over the others."

"Have you looked into the other banks as well for comparison?"

"Checked online this morning," Dick confirmed. "But I wanted to give TWB a closer look since this is the one he chose."

"Perhaps if we knew more about Mr. Salvonte it would be easier to understand his motive." Dr. Agasa said.

"You and I may not know him," Dick said. "But Conan and Tim do, we'll just have to rely on them for this task."

"For what," Dr. Agasa questioned. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Would you like me to call Shinichi?"

"No need to, I'll sort all that out later," Dick said. "Do you still think you can access the information on that account?"

"If it hasn't been locked down then I don't see why not."

"Good, because I think it's time we gave it another look."

_They took their time as they walked down the last street, both resting their hands into the comfort of their pockets._

"Now that we're almost there, I think it's time you told me what's on the agenda for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"I thought you said you had some place in mind you wanted the three of us to go."

"Oh that." Tim said bringing a hand to his chin.

_Conan looked up to see a lost and clueless expression on his face._

"Let me guess," Conan said. "You never had anything planned, did you?"

"Nope."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Conan said. "If you wanted to talk to me why didn't you just call?"

"I did, but you didn't pick up," Tim stated. "And when she answered the door with that look on her face, I found myself a little lost for words."

"I'm starting to believe your excessive computer time is beginning to damage your social skills," Conan said. "So what do you plan to say when we get there?"

"We still have about a minute," Tim said bringing his watch up to his eyes. "That means we still have time to come up with something."

"We... don't you mean you," Conan corrected. "This was your idea remember?"

"But you know this area better than I do," Tim said. "So I'm pretty sure you could come up with something quicker."

"It would have really helped if you had mentioned this a little sooner."

"I was still in the process of thinking up something myself."

"Well keep thinking." Conan said. "Between the two of us we should be able to come up with something."

_Without really realizing they found themselves stalling with each step. They came to a stop once reaching the front, deciding not to go up just yet._

"Have you come up with anything?" Tim asked.

"Not yet, but we better hurry," Conan replied. "We don't want to keep her waiting too much longer."

_They then turned at the sound of someone heading down the staircase, stepping to the side as she joined the both of them._

"I thought I might find the two of you down here," Ran said with a smile. "So where are we going?"

_Conan and Tim looked to one another, expecting the other to answer._

"There's actually been a change in plans." Tim said turning back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The place I had in mind is closed on Sundays," Tim said. "And since that's the case we'll let you decide what we're going to do."

"Oh really," Ran said in excitement. "I know just the place."

"And where's that?" Tim asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Ran said turning to walk. "Right this way."

"Look on the bright side," Tim said looking down to Conan. "It could have turned out a lot worse."

"Who says I'm complaining?" Conan said following after her.

_"I wonder where we're going." Tim thought._

_He sat in silence the whole ride back, listening to the radio for any incoming news._

"We're here." Hiroshi said as they pulled in.

_They stepped out once parked, making their way in through the front door._

"Where's Haibara," Dick asked. "I could have sworn I saw her before we left."

"She's around somewhere," Hiroshi said taking a seat in front of the computer. "It'll only take me a few minutes to get it on screen, so sit tight."

"No need to hurry Agasa, I'm not in a rush."

_He found his eyes wondering around the as he waited, observing the many things that filled the room._

"How'd the testing on that flying hand of yours go?"

"It had a slight disfunction during my last session," Hiroshi replied. "I'll have to fix it up a bit before any further testing can be done."

"Good luck with that, I know how tough that stuff can be."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Dick asked looking to the screen.

"The account has been locked," Hiroshi informed. "Whatever they were using that account for is clearly over."

"And finding out what isn't going to be easy," Dick said. "There's got to be something else linking the two companies together."

"What do you propose we do from here?"

"It's time to do some digging," Dick said with a step back. "Some deep digging."

"You mean on the two companies?"

"Not exactly," Dick answered. "If we ever plan on finding out what we need to know, we're going to have to move in from a different angle."

"I see you have something in mind."

"My phones running on low right now, so if you happen to see Conan or Tim around let them know I'll be a little busy." Dick said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go begin my search."

"Will you be needing a ride?" Hiroshi asked.

"No need to, it's not very far from here," Dick replied. "Besides, I could use the walk."

"Until next time."

"I look forward to it." Dick said before walking out the front door.

"Me too."

_The two of them dragged along from the rare, following close behind as she went into yet another small shop._

"_The mall, oh why did it have to be the mall_?" Tim muttered.

"Stop your bickering," Conan said. "You're the one who jinxed this anyway."

"What do you mean," Tim questioned. "I didn't jinx anything."

"Whatever you say ring tone man."

"Ok, you win," Tim said giving in. "You won't hear another complaint out of me."

_She came back out before they could enter, leaving the two of them a little surprised._

"I think you just set a record for entering and exiting." Tim said.

"I walked into the wrong place," Ran said. "It doesn't happen very often."

"So what place are you looking for?" Tim asked.

"There," Ran pointed. "It's right over there."

_The three of them walked past a small group of people, coming to a stop once reaching the front entrance._

"A beauty shop," Tim questioned. "I think I'll just wait out hear, there's nothing in there for me."

"I'll stay with you," Conan said. "This isn't my kind of store either."

"Well that's to bad," Ran stated. "Because you're both coming in."

"... Why?" Tim asked.

"Because we're supposed to be spending the day together," Ran reminded. "I promise this will be my last stop, then we can go anywhere you two want to go."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Conan said.

"Ok, I can defiantly agree to that."

"Great," Ran said heading for the door. "I knew we could come to some kind of agreement."

_With that the three of them headed in. They looked to the right to see a table with multiple types of hair sprays lined up. Directly across the room to the left stood a stack of several brands of perfume. _

"Try to find something to keep yourselves entertained," Ran said. "I won't be long."

_They stood in place as she took to the back end of the store. Tim was the first to make a move, walking over to a shelf in the right corner. Conan seeing this decided to follow after him._

"What are you doing," Conan asked. "Don't tell me you're actually going to buy something."

"What color do you want," Tim asked holding out two separate containers. "Purple or a baby soft blue?"

"And since when do I wear eye shadow?" Conan asked with the cross of his arms.

"Lighten up a little," Tim said setting them back to the shelf. "I'm just trying to keep us entertained like Ran suggested."

"You sure have a creative way of doing that."

"Hey, at least I'm trying."

_Just as they were about to head back to the front someone could be heard approaching from their blind side, both turning to immediately recognize who it was._

"Out of all people, I never expected to see the two of you here."

"You're Akiye Samurakami right," Conan asked. "We saw you at that party where the shooting took place."

"That would be the one." Akiye said.

"What happened to you after the explosion occurred," Conan asked. "You were one of the many people who went missing after the smoke cleared."

"I left to avoid any further possible attacks."

"So what are you doing here," Tim asked. "Keeping up with the latest hair blends?"

"I'm actually the manager of this store," Akiye stated. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what are the two of you doing here?"

"We're actually with her." Tim said pointing to the back of the store.

"Who's she, your girlfriend?"

"Close, but she's actually involved with my little friend here," Tim said patting Conan to the top of his head. "Don't let his size fool you, he's got some extreme game."

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Akiye said turning away. "Just let it be known, I've got my eyes on the two of you."

_They watched as she walked to the other side of the store, a smile coming to Tim's face as she did._

"You think I creeped her out?" Tim asked.

"If that was your intent, mission accomplished." Conan said giving him the thumbs up.

_Ran returned to the front shortly after, finding the two of them hanging over near the hair sprays._

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Conan asked.

"They didn't have the right kind," Ran replied. "I'll check back in about a week or so."

"Now what," Tim questioned. "What do you guys want to do next?"

"It's hot out, so why don't we head to the ice cream shop?" Ran suggested.

"What do you say Conan, you up for an ice cone?" Tim asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's settled," Ran said. "It's not far from here, we just past it on our way here."

_They didn't waste any time, back tracking from where they had come. After receiving their ice cream cones they left the shopping center._

"That sure was refreshing." Ran said.

"You can say that again." Conan said in agreement.

_Tim leveled a hand just above his eyes, observing the darkened clouds in the far distance, slowly moving their way._

"It looks like we could get some rain in the next few hours." Tim said. "Any idea what the two of you want to do before that happens?"

_Conan shrugged his shoulders._

"How about we go skating?"

"Pass." Tim rejected.

"Seconded." Conan agreed.

"I don't exactly see either of you coming up with anything," Ran said. "Or would you prefer to go back to the mall?"

"Skating sounds good to me." Tim said.

"Skating it is." Conan added.

"Follow me," Ran said taking lead once more. "It's located just down this street."

_They spent a few hours hours at the skating center. Once finished they headed to a bowling alley which took up an additional two hours. Still looking for something else to do they ended up becoming spectators for a live performance on the streets. As the day came closer to an end they managed to come across a photo booth, walking in to take a few shots. Conan looked down at his watch as the sky continued to darken._

"How come you didn't come out and skate with us earlier?" Ran asked.

"I only agreed to put them on," Tim replied. "I never said I was actually going to skate."

"What's wrong, you don't know how to?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Tim said. "My left ankle has been giving me troubles for the past few days."

"Well that's funny, because you seem to have been able to walk just fine throughout the day."

"Yea.. that's because."

"Ran it's almost eight O'clock," Conan said cutting in. "Don't you think we should be heading home right about now, we do have school tomorrow after all."

"_Thanks for the save_." Tim whispered.

_Ran gave her watch a look as well, confirming his claim._

"I guess it is getting a bit late."

"Then I think it's time we called it a night." Tim said.

"I had a lot of fun, we'll have to do it again some time," Ran said. "We could even have Sonoko come along next time."

"Sounds like a solid plan too me," Tim agreed. "You two be safe on your way home, I better be getting back as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ran waved as Tim headed in the opposite direction of the two.

_"What a day this turned out to be." Conan thought. "But there's something about Ms. Samurakami, I don't know what it is, but something just seems so... secretive."_

_This laid to the back of his mind the whole walk home. After another hour or so the rain they had been expecting had finally arrived, drizzling down for miles out._

_It was well past ten when he finally decided to look over to the clock, shaking his sleepiness off as he continued his examination. The door to the room slid open not long after._

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You're a late bird," Dick replied. "I'd never expect you to be in bed this early."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tim asked.

"I need you to have another talk with Bondo Salvonte."

"About what?" Tim asked.

"I had a little visit with Agasa today, that account between Lexcorp and ROTI has been locked down," Dick informed. "I've done a little searching, but I want you to have a word with Salvonte."

"What do you want me to ask," Tim questioned. "It's not like I can just go in and ask him about his business with Lex without seeming suspicious."

"That's not the approach I had in mind," Dick said. "It's much more discreet."

"And what might that be?"

"Tell you what, we'll discuss it over lunch tomorrow," Dick said. "As I can see you're a little busy."

"It's nothing serious, just looking over this diamond Makoto lent me," Tim said. "The Gueto as it's called."

_Dick moved in closer to catch a glimpse of something on the computer screen, which grabbed his attention._

"What's that you have there?"

"A woman was killed on top of a club house I was supposed to attend," Tim informed. "I'm still looking into the case from here in Tokyo."

"I'll let you get back to that," Dick said heading for the door. "I'll send you a message with the directions where to meet me some time tomorrow."

"I might be a little late," Tim said. "There's someone I need to talk to after school."

"That doesn't concern me one bit, I'm sure I can find something to keep me occupied," Dick said. "I'll see you then."

_Tim nodded, focusing his attention back to the diamond as Dick exited the room._

_The next morning was an early start. He walked to school with his eyes dazed into the distance, still feeling the affects of an extended weekend. He took his time crossing the street, not exactly ready to go back. _

_"One more day off would have been nice."_

_He made it to the school grounds shortly after, looking over to see his friends waiting for him by the side of the wall._

"I told you he'd be here soon." Mitsuhiko said.

"What took you so long?" Ai asked as he joined the four of them.

"I was actually contemplating on whether or not to sleep in for another hour." Conan replied.

"But then you would have been late for class." Ayumi stated.

"I was kidding," Conan said with a smile. "Though I do wish we had one more day off."

"Couldn't agree more," Genta said. "Though we never did go see that movie you guys."

"How about Wednesday," Mitsuhiko suggested. "Is everyone open on that day."

"I'll have to check with my parents." Ayumi said.

"Me too." Genta added.

"Wednesday works for me," Conan said. "What about you Haibara?"

_She nodded in response._

"Great, now all we have to do is wait and see if you two can come on that day." Mitsuhiko said.

_"I'm almost afraid to ask what we're going to go see." Conan thought._

"We better get to class, we only have a few minutes until the bell rings." Genta said.

_They didn't waste any time, heading straight to class from there. Conan could see her glimpse over at him as they walked, knowing there was probably something she wanted to talk to him about._

_Mid day had finally arrived. He made his way down to the roadside, signaling for a taxi once there. He checked his watch every few minutes as they drove. They came to a stop after a long twenty minute drive._

"Is this the place?" The driver asked turning in his seat.

_He looked out the window to his left to to locate a sign which read 'Sea Top'. _

"Yes, this will do."

_He stepped out once paying, making his way into the restaurant. He was immediately recognized by the woman standing at the front desk._

"Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before," She asked giving him a closer look. "Oh yes, your the famous detective Mouri."

"That would be me." Kogoro confirmed.

"How may I help you today?"

"I'm actually supposed to meet with someone." Kogoro informed.

"Could you possibly give me a name," She asked. "I could let you know if they've come in yet."

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential."

"I see, you're working with a client," She said. "In that case you can just walk right on in."

"Thank you for your time.. Ms. Sulak." Kogoro said looking down at her name tag.

_With that he made his way into the seating area, looking to see many people gathered around the center of the room. _

_"I wonder what's going on here."_

_He looked down at his watch to check the time as he made his way to a seat located in the far back._

_"This is where he said he'd meat me." Kogoro thought while having a seat._

_He kept his attention to those around him, watching as a man with a cap lowered over his eyes walked over and leaned to one of the walls._

"I wonder what that guy is up to?"

_It wasn't until that second that he felt the presence of someone standing to the side of him._

"Eri, what are you doing here?" Kogoro asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here to meet with a client," Kogoro answered. "And you?"

"I was invited by Chef Renin to come see the show."

"What show?"

"He and another Chef are supposed to have a little cook out competition."

"That would explain why no one is seated but me."

"I'm going to head to the front for a better view," Eri said turning to walk. "Good luck with your meeting."

_He sat back as he continued to wait, giving his watch another look. The same mysterious man from early still stood to the side of the wall. Kogoro ignored him, looking to the other side of the room to see a man in shades and a scarf heading his way._

"Thanks for coming detective." He said having a seat across from him.

"It's good to finally meet you Anguó."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to dive right into it."

"Fine by me," Kogoro said easing in. "So tell me, what has been bothering you?"

"It's my wife," Anguó began. "I believe she's been having an affair."

"And how long do you think this has been going on for?"

_He took a few moments to think about it, looking back up once ready to answer._

"I'd say for roughly two months."

"Any idea who this other man may be?"

_Anguó nodded, pointing to the front of the room to where everyone else had their eyes focused to._

"His name's Chef Renin."

"Who's the other guy next to him?" Kogoro asked.

"Chef Yuki, he's supposed to be competing with Renin."

"How often do you believe your wife sees him?" Kogoro asked.

"Pretty much everyday."

"What," Kogoro exclaimed. "How so?"

"Because she works here," Anguó informed. "You probably met Bik on your way in."

"Don't tell me your wife is Mrs. Sulak!"

"Bik Sulak to be exact," Anguó said. "And I'm Anguó Sulak."

"We appreciate all your patience," Chef Renin spoke loudly. "We will begin very shortly."

_The two of them turned just in time to see her walk into the back room with both Chefs right behind._

"What do you think is going on now?" Kogoro asked.

"They're probably making last minute preparations before they begin."Anguó replied. "So, will you help me find out if she really has been involved with him?"

"Of course," Kogoro answered. "That's what I do."

_The two of them sat in wait for a time to come. Bik returned from the back after a good five minutes, making her way back to the front desk. Others made their way in and out through the doors, neither of them really paying attention to this._

"So how do you plan on figuring out this whole thing?" Anguó asked.

"We'll wait for the show to end, then I'll make my move from there."

_Minutes passed as they continued to wait. The doors to the kitchen flew wide open as the Chef Yuki came walking out with the push of a table with all the contents hidden under a large blanket._

"Looks like it's show time."

_He stopped once reaching the center of the room, giving everyone a warming smile before taking a step forward._

"I'm glad you were all able to come," Chef Yuki said. "I will go first, then we'll all have the luxury of seeing what Mr. Renin has to offer."

"So how does the voting work?" Someone asked.

"That doesn't come until the end," Chef Yuki replied. "Are there anymore questions?"

_There was no hands raised, everyone keeping their eyes set to him._

"Then let us begin."

_He reached down to grab the blanket, tossing it to the side as everyones eyes shot wide in horror. Many screamed out as they pushed back._

"What's going on?"Anguó questioned.

"Stay here." Kogoro instructed as he jumped from his seat.

_He pushed his way through the crowd, arriving to the front to find out what had been hidden behind the blanket. It was none other than Chef Renin, his body laid out to the table._

"It wasn't me!" Chef Yuki said backing away.

"Alright everyone," Kogoro said facing the crowd. "I need everyone to move back, this is now a crime scene."

_Kogoro then caught sight of Eri who gave him a look. He didn't know what to think at first, continuing to get everyone to clear the way. Everyone did as instructed except for Eri who walked right up to him._

"What are you doing," Kogoro said becoming impatient. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of getting things settled?"

"I thought you might want to know about the guy tampering with the scene behind you."

"What guy?" Kogoro yelled as he spun around.

_It was none other than him, the man he had seen standing in the corner earlier._

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Two cut's to the lower abdomen, one to the back of the neck," He said as he examined the body. "I'd say he died within twenty seconds of the encounter."

"Did you not hear me," Kogoro stomped while coming to a stop directly behind him. "This is a crime scene, and I need everyone to get back which includes you!"

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to give the body a look myself." The capped man said turning to face him.

"Usually people jump back at the sight of a dead body, but you seem rather comfortable," Kogoro stated. "Who are you anyway."

"Dick Grayson." He replied tipping his hat up.

_**To Be Continued**_


	45. Figuring The Clues

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 45**

**Figuring The Clues**

_He wrote down his answer to the final question on the last page of the packet, the sound of the school bell ringing as he walked over to turn it in._

"Perfect timing." Conan said dropping it into the basket.

"For those of you who didn't finish, it's homework." Sumiko stated as everyone began packing up.

_Conan was the first of his friends to leave the room, waiting for them once reaching the school yard. The four of them came out at about the same time, joining Conan who had just pulled his ball from out of his bag._

"I can't believe you finished that packet so quickly," Ayumi said. "I think you're the only one who completed the whole thing."

"I got to the last page," Mitsuhiko said. "But not even I finished."

"My studying must have paid off."

"_Studying is so overrated_." Genta muttered to himself.

"Make sure you two ask about Wednesday." Mitsuhiko reminded.

"What do we plan on going to see?" Ayumi asked.

"How about The Goats Medallion," Mitsuhiko suggested. "I heard it's supposed to be packed with lots of drama and action."

_"Sounds more like a serious comedy." Conan thought._

"How long has it been playing for?" Genta asked.

"It's only been out in the theater for three days." Mitsuhiko replied.

"I think that's what we should go see," Ayumi said. "The title alone already has me interested."

"You can count me in as well," Genta said. "What about you Conan, how's The Goats Medallion sound to you?"

_He thought about it for a second, looking over at Haibara who nodded her head._

"The Goats Medallion it is." Conan finally answered.

_It was cold silent in the room, the obvious tension keeping everyone in their current positions. The two of them stared into the others eyes, waiting for the other to make the next move. _

"So, Dick Grayson huh," Kogoro said taking a step around him. "Haven't heard that name before, you must not be from around here."

"Far from it." Dick confirmed.

"I saw you standing over in that corner earlier," Kogoro pointed. "Almost as if you were waiting for something, wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Is that so?" Kogoro said narrowing his eyes.

"He'll be able to confirm that for you when he gets here."

_Kogoro then looked over at Eri who closely watched the two of them, taking a couple steps toward her._

"Eri could you call the police while I begin the examining?" Kogoro asked.

"Already taken care of," Dick informed. "Before I came over I had that gentleman sitting at the back table give them a ring."

_"He's really on top of it." Eri thought to herself._

"Who are you exactly?" Kogoro asked walking back over to him.

"We could waste our time going over that, or we could simply set that aside until after we figure out who killed Mr. Renin." Dick stated.

"First off, there is no we," Kogoro said. "And second,I will be running this investigation alone until the police arrive."

"You'd be foolish to pass up on my assistance," Dick said. "When I was standing against the wall earlier I had my eyes on everyone who went in and out the kitchen doors."

"You can write down what you saw on paper," Kogoro said. "The fact of the matter is you're just not eligible to help me run this investigation."

"That I have to disagree with you on," Dick said. "As a former officer of the Bludhaven police force I'd say I'm more than eligible."

"Is that so?"

"You can look into it if you don't believe me," Dick said. "You can even call Amy Rohrbach, who happened to be one of my former superiors."

"You know, I think I'll do just that." Kogoro said reaching down and pulling his phone from within his pocket. "Don't move from that spot, this won't take long."

_She tightened the belt around her waist before walking out of the locker room, arriving into the gym to find the others had already laid out the mats. They all took a seat in the middle once both mats were lined up together, waiting for their instructor to join them. Ran kept her attention to the gym doors, glimpsing over at the bleachers to see someone looking on from three rows up. She immediately recognized who it was._

"Ran where are you going?" One of her classmates asked as she pushed up from the ground.

"I'll only be a second." Ran replied before heading over to the bleachers.

_He smiled as she approached, sitting up in the seconds that followed._

"Tim what are you doing here?" Ran asked coming to a stop.

"Isn't it obvious," Tim stated. "I came to watch you practice."

"What a pleasant surprise," Ran said. "You picked the right time to come, we're sparring for most of the day."

"Couldn't have picked a better time."

_Ran turned her head at the sound of the doors swinging open, looking over to see her instructor had arrived._

"Gotta go, I'll talk to you as soon we're done." Ran said making her way over to the others."

"I'll be waiting."

_The sound of the sirens could be heard as they slowly approached from up around the block. Most everyone had taken a seat at this point, waiting for the arrival of the police. They didn't have to wait much longer, everyone directing their attention to the doors as they flew open. Inspector Megure stepped in along with three other police officers who walked closely behind._

"I came as soon as I got your message," Juzo said coming to a stop once reaching him. "Can't say I'm surprised to see you at yet another murder scene."

"It's funny how things turn out." Kogoro said.

"So where's the body?"

"Right over there," Kogoro pointed. "Renin's body was discovered after Chef Yuki removed the blanket from where his supplies were supposed to be held."

"I see."

"What about Mr. Grayson here," Kogoro asked. "Does what he said check out?"

"I had the luxury of looking into it myself," Ninzaburo informed as he joined their small group. "He was in fact a former police officer just like he said."

_"Can't believe he was actually telling the truth." Kogoro thought to himself._

"So what's it going to be," Dick asked. "Will you be kind enough to allow me the privilege of helping solve this case, I'm sure you'll find me most helpful."

_Both Juzo and Ninzaburo took a few moments to give his request some thought, Dick waiting patiently as they did._

"Let's start with what you know," Juzo replied. "Then we'll see from there."

"Fair enough," Dick said looking over at the body once more. "Right this way."

_They followed from close behind, coming to a stop once reaching the body. Juzo turned back to the other officers, instructing them to keep everyone calm as they began the investigation._

"As you can see," Dick pointed. "The upper abdomen has been severed in two separate places."

"Do you believe this was the cause of death?" Juzo asked.

"Not by a long shot," Dick replied. "He's also got a wound to the back of the neck as well, a fatal one might I add."

"I got it!" Kogoro said stepping forward.

"Got what," Ninzaburo questioned. "Do you know who killed him already?"

"I'm still in the process of figuring that one out," Kogoro stated. "But I do know how it all went down."

"Please do elaborate." Juzo said.

"After giving each wound an in depth look I have now determined how the culprit approached," Kogoro said. "Chef Renin was engaged from the front, taking two blows to his lower body."

"So how do you explain the cut that was found on the back of his neck?" Ninzaburo asked.

"That's simple," Kogoro said. "After being stabbed the first two times he naturally turned away in pain, that's when the culprit struck him for a third time."

"Makes sense to me," Ninzaburo said. "What do you think Megure?"

"Sounds like a possible scenario, now all we need to do is round up our suspects."

_The three of them then looked down to see Dick giving the body yet another look. They waited for him to finish which didn't take long._

"No, that's not how it happened," Dick said. "His wounds are pointing to in another direction, something more disturbing."

"More disturbing, what do you mean?" Juzo asked.

"Take a harder look at the cut on the back of his neck." Dick said slowly lifting the head upward.

_They did as told, taking a few moments to give the cut yet another look. It didn't take long for them to realize what he was pointing out._

"Now I see," Ninzaburo said. "The wound is slanted and not straight like I had originally thought."

"And based from the angle of the cut we can now assume the culprit struck him on the back of his neck while facing him." Juzo said.

"Exactly." Dick said.

"That's where the killer must have cut him an additional two times," Kogoro added. "Insuring they finished the job."

"You pinned it right on the spot detective." Dick commented.

"Now we have a few holes to fill in," Kogoro said. "How in the heck did the culprit manage to strike him in the back of the neck while facing him?"

"He has a point, how do you explain that Mr. Grayson?" Ninzaburo asked.

"Simple, Chef Renin knew the culprit," Dick replied. "And I'd say they were close, friends even."

"What makes you think that?" Juzo asked.

"I believe the killer lured him in with one of three things," Dick began. "A hug, maybe a kiss to the cheek, or to even whisper something into his ear."

_The more they thought about it the more it made sense._

"Now that we know all of that it shouldn't be to hard to narrow down our suspects." Juzo said looking back to the group of people. "Which means it's time to start the questioning process."

_The restaurant doors swung open within that next second. The four of them looked over to see a tall man dressed in a black coat and red hat walk in along with a young woman at his side._

"Excuse me, but we're going to have to ask the two of you to leave," Juzo said. "There's been a murder, which means we need this area secure from any outsiders."

"A murder," The man questioned. "Who was killed?"

"That information will be released to the public when the appropriate time arises." Ninzaburo stated.

"I'm the manager of this restaurant, I think I'm entitled to knowing who died here today."

"Is that so, and you are?" Juzo asked.

"Fredreck Belmonta," He replied holding out his hand. "Most usually refer to me as Fred."

_Dick took notice of a glove upon his hand, narrowing his eyes at this._

_"What's up with the gloves and coat," Dick thought. "A little odd considering how hot it is today."_

"In that case you're free to know," Juzo said. "The man killed today is none other than one of the chefs who works here, Mr. Renin as I'm told."

"Chef Renin, how?"

"He was stabbed three times," Ninzaburo replied. "We believe what ultimately killed him was a blow to the back of the neck."

"Can't believe it, he was alive when I saw him earlier this morning," Fredreck said. "Do you know what was used to kill him?"

"At this time we don't have a murder weapon," Juzo replied. "But from the way things look we can pretty much confirm some type of knife was used."

"Can I see the body?" Fredreck asked.

"I think we better hold off on that for the time being," Juzo said while directing his attention at the woman next to him. "Who's this with you?"

"I'm Kaimeil," She answered with the nod of her head. "The assistant manager of Sea Top."

"I take it the two of you drove in together."

"Fred actually arrived before I did," Kaimeil stated. "I saw him coming out of his jeep as I was pulling in."

"Is this true Mr. Belmonta?" Juzo asked.

"That is correct."

"How long have you been the manager for?" Ninzaburo asked out of curiosity.

"Coming around to a half year now," Fredreck replied. "It's funny that you ask, being the fact tomorrow is my last day here."

"Is that so," Dick commented. "And why's that?"

"I plan on moving back to Sapporo, a position I've been waiting for in construction has finally opened up," Fredreck informed. "Once I'm gone Kaimeil will take over as head manager."

"Could you excuse the three of us." Juzo asked.

"Of course." Fredreck said.

_Inspector Megure pulled the three of them to the side, taking a deep breath as he did to help clear his mind._

"What's wrong Megure?" Kogoro asked.

"I think it's time we went in and observed the kitchen," Juzo replied. "There's a high possibility that's where the killing took place."

"So does this mean I'm free to help?" Dick asked.

"Just make sure you report anything you find to me," Juzo confirmed. "Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear."

_With Juzo leading the way the four of them pushed their way into the kitchen. It wasn't as big as they expected it to be, taking the time to look around. Hanging over on the right side of the wall is where many of the kitchen tools could be found, a large sink resting below them. They then looked to the other side of the room to see a few tables set out. Kogoro was the first to begin a search of the room, looking for anything that may point to a struggle such as broken glass. He found nothing, turning back to the others once finished._

"I didn't come across anything suspicious," Kogoro said. "Any idea where we should be looking?"

"Anywhere but here." Dick replied.

"What do you mean," Juzo questioned. "Are you saying this isn't where the murder occurred?"

"I think you better have a look Inspector," Dick said pointing to the ceiling. "There's four cameras monitoring this room, and I'm pretty sure the culprit would have known about this."

"Which means the confrontation probably didn't happen in here after all," Ninzaburo said. "Unless the killer wanted to be caught on tape for some unknown reason."

"I doubt it," Juzo said. "But it's still worth a look, we'll have Mr. Belmonta give us a view of the surveillance tapes."

"Well if Chef Renin wasn't killed in here, then where?" Kogoro questioned.

_Dick continued to scour the room, slowly looking from one side of the room to the other. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of a lone door in the back corner of the room. The three of them watched as he made his way in that direction._

"Where are you going?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I want to see what's behind this door," Dick replied. "Your welcomed to follow if you'd like."

_Once reaching the door he turned the knob, forcing it open to have a flash of sun light come over him._

"Looks like our mystery door leads to an alley out back," Dick informed before stepping out.

_It was narrow just like any other ally, an apartment complex located directly across. He looked to the near distance, locating a red hankerchief laying near a dumpster a few feet away._

_"What do we have here?"_

_Dick leaned down once reaching it, bringing it into his grasp. He flipped it from one side to the other, examining it for anything unusual. _

_"It's still warm, not to mention a little wet," Dick thought while continuing to search the ground. "I don't see anything else out of the ordinary."_

_He looked for a couple seconds longer, heading back for the door after nothing else caught his attention._

_"We have strands of potential evidence, now's the time to start piecing it all together."_

_After getting dressed she made her way over to the sink to rinse off her face, something she usually always did after practice. Once finished she made her way out of the locker room to find him standing at the wall across from the door._

"Loved the moves you showcased today," Tim complimented. "I'm glad I decided to come, you didn't disappoint."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Ran said.

"Come, let me walk you home."

"Fine by me," Ran accepted as the two of them headed for the doors.

_They walked out just in time to see a fleet of birds fly over the top of the school, taking that moment to watch them as they continued walking._

"Where was Sonoko today?" Tim asked keeping conversation.

"She had somewhere to be," Ran replied. "Family related, but she'll be back tomorrow."

_They walked for awhile longer, neither saying a word in that time. He tucked his hands into the sides of his pocket, looking over at her with a smile._

"Ran, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Ran replied.

"Do you remember when we went to that pizza joint before going to that theme park?" Tim asked.

_It took her a few seconds to recall, nodding her head once remembering._

"What about it?"

"When we ordered you said you weren't hungry, and that you only wanted something to drink," Tim stated. "Do you remember what it was you had to drink?"

"Hmm... if memory serves I believe I had a grape soda," Ran answered. "Why did you ask?"

"I um, just wanted to know what you liked to drink."

_Ran laughed at this._

"I've never had someone ask me something like that out of the blank like that," Ran said continuing to giggle. "You're a weird one you know that?"

"All the great ones are." Tim said with a grin forming.

_The three of them stood a few feet away as he examined the hankerchief himself, looking back up at him once finished._

"So you found this by a dumpster just outside that door, correct?"

"That's right Inspector." Dick confirmed.

"Do you think it has something to do with the murder?" Ninzaburo questioned.

"We can't be to sure without running some tests," Juzo said. "But it's a possibility."

"Tests will give us DNA proof, but we can still show it to the Sea Top staff," Dick stated. "One of them may be able to confirm if that hankerchief belonged to Chef Renin or not."

"That's a good point," Kogoro said. "And while we're at it, I think it's time I revealed what brought me here in the first place."

"Is this related to the case?" Juzo asked becoming a little skeptical.

"Can't say for sure, but it's a possibility."

"Go ahead Mouri," Juzo said. "We're listening."

_The three of them listened on as he gave them insight on his meeting with Anguó Sulak, telling them about his suspicions toward his wife in regards to Chef Renin. And now he was dead, raising red flags in more places than expected._

"Mr. Sulak defiantly has motive," Ninzaburo said. "But then we really don't know how his relationships were with the rest of his co-workers."

"Not to mention the back door," Dick added. "Who knows how many people could have been in and out of here."

"That's where the camera footage will prove useful." Kogoro said.

"I think it's time we began the questioning process." Juzo said turning back for the doors.

"I'll catch up with the three of you shortly," Dick said. "I have a phone call to make."

"Try and make it quick, times of the essence." Juzo said.

_Dick nodded, turning to his side as he reached into his pocket for his phone._

_"We have three suspects thus far; Chef Yuki, Anguó Sulak, and Bik Sulak," Dick thought to himself. "But there's something... I feel like something is missing."_

_He dialed his number, bringing the phone to the side of his ear in wait._

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Conan, it's Dick."

_"What's up?"_

"Where are you?"

_"I just arrived at Agasa's, you sound like you're under pressure," Conan said. "Is something wrong?"_

"You could say that," Dick replied. "I need you to look into something for me, a few names if you could."

_"Hang tight," Conan said. "I'll have the computer loaded up in no time."_

"Great, I knew I could count on you."

_**To Be Continued**_


	46. Wrapped Up

_**The Detective Prince **_

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Wrapped Up**_

_He stood at the side of the chair as the computer slowly loaded, lowering his phone down at his side. _

"So what is it we're supposed to be looking for?" Ai asked glimpsing down at him.

"I'm not sure yet, he hasn't told me." Conan replied.

_It only took a few seconds for the computer to fully load. He then brought the phone back to the side of his ear._

"Alright Dick, we're ready." Conan said setting his phone on speaker.

_"I need you to pull up any information you can find on a Fredreck Belmonta," Dick said. "I'm not sure what her last name is, but see if you can find anything on a Kaimeil, she works at Sea Top as well."_

_Ai typed both names into the search bar before launching a search._

"I've heard of that place before, what are you doing at Sea Top anyway?" Conan asked.

_"Not what I expected I would be doing," Dick replied. "There's been a murder."_

"A murder," Conan exclaimed. "Do you want me to meet up with you, I could be there in a matter of minutes."

_"They've got a lot of security outside, I don't think you'd even be able to get in," Dick stated. "I think I'll be just fine handling this one along with the police."_

"What did you need those two names for," Conan asked. "Are they suspects?"

_"Not exactly, I just think it would be better if I had a little more information on the two," Dick replied. "We already have our suspects lined up, who they're questioning as we speak."_

"Haibara do you have anything yet?" Conan asked looking her way.

_She nodded in response._

"Kaimeil's last name is Heng," Ai informed. "She has quite the history in management after graduating."

"What about Belmonta," Conan asked. "What were you able to find on him?"

"Not much, all that's here is his hiring by a Mr. Boldien," Ai stated. "Other than that, nothing."

"Hey Dick did you get all of that?" Conan asked.

_"Loud and clear," Dick confirmed. "Thanks for your assistance."_

"No problem," Conan said. "We'll call you back if we find any additional information."

_"Thanks, I'll keep my ears peeled."_

_From there the two of them hung up. He looked over at the kitchen doors while placing his phone back into his pocket, walking over to them. Once there he pushed the doors to the side to rejoin the others who had already begun questioning the three suspects._

_"What Haibara was able to find doesn't allude from our prime suspects," Dick thought. "But I do find it strange she wasn't able to find more on Fredreck."_

_Megure looked over his shoulder as he approached, turning to face him after he came to a stop._

"There you are, I was wondering how long you'd be." Juzo said.

"So what have we learned thus far?"

"We haven't questioned any of them yet," Juzo informed. "We sent Mrs. Sulak to go and retrieve the survalliance footage, once she returns we'll begin the questioning process."

"Did someone go with her?" Dick asked.

"I sent Officer Celik to escort her there," Juzo replied. "They should be back any minute now."

_Surely enough they made their way back within that next minute._

"Here are all four of the videos which covered the kitchen." Officer Celik said handing them over to Inspector Megure.

"Great, we'll have a look at them in just a moment," Juzo said as he directed his attention to Chef Yuki. "Tell me Mr. Yuki, how was your relationship with Renin?"

"We've had our ups and downs in the past," Yuki admitted. "But we've been on very good terms for the past year or so, why do you ask Inspector?"

"Why is it you two weren't always on good terms?" Kogoro asked.

"I guess it really has to do with our competitive nature," Chef Yuki replied. "Whenever opportunities seemed to arise he was always the one to be called to the stand, being chosen over me more times than I can remember."

_"From what he just said that puts him at the tip of our list," Dick thought to himself. "Then again, why tell us all of this?"_

_He then looked over at Bik who stood with her eyes fixated on Renin's body, which still lay at the front of the room._

"What about you Mrs. Sulak," Juzo asked stepping in front of her. "How was your relationship with Renin?"

_She nervously looked at the ground, not replying to his question._

"Is something wrong?" Juzo asked.

_She still didn't answer, slowly turning to look the other way._

"Why don't you tell him Bik," Someone said as they walked up from behind. "About your little secret."

_She spun around at the familiar voice, more than surprised to see him._

"Anguó what are you doing here?"

"I know all about your little affair you had with him," Anguó stated. "That's why I invited detective Mouri here, he's one of the few people I know that could have exposed the truth."

"I'd never do that to you Anguó!" Bik denied.

"You've always been a bad liar." Anguó said still in disbelief. "I know how much time you spent with him this past month."

"You're wrong," Kaimeil said stepping in between the two. "Your wife speaks the truth."

"And how do you know that," Anguó spat. "Do you have the ability to read minds?"

"Being the fact I was with her every time they were together, I'd have known if something was going on between the two," Kaimeil stated. "The truth is, for the past two months Bik had been trying to get the two of us back together."

"Say what," Kogoro said jumping in. "You used to date Chef Renin?"

"That's right," Kaimeil confirmed. "I was even his fiance at one point."

"So what happened," Kogoro asked. "Why did the two of you separate?"

"It wasn't just one incident, but several which seemed to stack up over time." Kaimeil replied. "Not to mention the constant arguing."

"Renin said he still loved her, he was like a big brother to me," Bik added on. "That's why I decided to try and mend the broken relationship between them."

_"The more I hear, the less I'm convinced that Bik is the one who did it," Dick thought. "It's to early to name the culprit, I'll need a little more to pin point who it is."_

_The room fell silent for the next few moments. Kogoro looked over at Anguó who did the same in return._

"Why are you looking at me like that," Anguó questioned. "Don't tell me you think I did it, I was with you when he was killed remember?"

"We have to take everything into account," Kogoro said. "There's still the possibility that someone in this room took the liberty of hiring a hitman."

"And let me guess, you think I was the one who did it."

"I'm not goanna point fingers, we'll wait until all the evidence has been examined," Kogoro said turning to face Juzo. "I think it's time we gave that video footage a look."

"They're all ready setting up everything at that back table," Juzo pointed. "It should be ready to view momentarily."

_"What we're able to gain from those tapes could make a break in this case, one which we could really use." Kogoro thought._

_Both Juzo and Kogoro made their way to the back table. Dick followed after the two a few seconds later. The three anxiously waited at the side of the table as the final adjustments were made._

"Looks like we're good to go." One of the officers said giving them a thumbs up.

"Great job," Juzo stated. "We'll take over from here."

_He nodded his head as he and another officer stepped aside._

"Which tape are we going to view first?" Kogoro questioned.

"I say we go with the one that was aimed at the back doors," Dick suggested. "If that's where the murder occurred we might just get a clear shot of our killer."

"Good thinking Grayson," Juzo commented. "We'll start with that one, it should save us some time being the fact we won't need to look at any of the others."

"So which one is it," Kogoro asked giving the stack of tapes a look. "None of these are labeled."

_Dick reached into the pile, deciding to grab the third one down._

"We'll never know unless we put them in," Dick said. "How about we try this one first."

_He handed the tape to Juzo who slid it into place. The video footage appeared on the screen in the following second._

"Nice guess, you actually picked the right one." Kogoro said.

"We'll have to forward this a bit," Juzo said noticing the time in the lower corner of the screen. "This is set back a couple hours before the murder occurred."

_The three of them stood in wait as the video fast forward. This lasted for a little over a minute before Kogoro pressed down on the play button._

"We'll stop it right about here," Kogoro said. "This was around the last time he was seen alive, which was at about thirty after three."

"Make sure the two of you keep your eyes peeled," Juzo said. "Whatever we're hoping to find is going to be within the next few minutes of this tape."

_Not another word was spoken, the three fixating their eyes at the screen. Four minutes into the tape both chef's along with Mrs. Sulak entered into the kitchen through the main doors._

_"Looks like it's show time." Dick thought._

_They continued to watch as Bik emptied out one of the trash bins before heading out the back door with it in hand. She returned moments later only to walk back out the main door._

"That's when I saw her come back out when I was sitting at the back table with Anguó." Kogoro informed.

"This pretty much clears her from our suspect list," Juzo said. "But that still doesn't prove she wasn't some how involved."

_This left Yuki and Renin as the only two left in the kitchen. They kept light conversation while they sorted some things around the room. The back door opened once more, both chefs looking over as a man dressed in a crisp black suit entered._

"I wonder who this guy is." Dick said.

"My thought exactly." Kogoro agreed.

_They watched as the man took a step toward Renin. The two exchanged a few words which they couldn't quite pick up. What happened next left the three of them a bit confused. Chef Renin grabbed one of the wheeled tables while following the mystery man through the back door. _

"This case just keeps getting more complex by the second." Kogoro said.

_Another minute passed as they continued looking on. Chef Yuki headed over to the back door as well, opening it to find a large tray table sitting alone out there with a white sheet over it. He quickly pulled it in, closing the door after doing so. _

"This must be the part where he came back out to rejoin the rest of us." Kogoro said.

"There's way to many loose ends," Dick stated. "I think it's time we had another word with Mr. Yuki."

_Ninzaburo approached which caused the three to look his way._

"How much longer until we can start releasing some people," Ninzaburo asked. "A lot of them are becoming rather impatient."

"They'll have to hold off a little longer," Juzo replied. "Go and fetch Chef Yuki, I would like to have another word with him."

"Right away." Ninzaburo said with a nod.

_The three of them waited for him to return, Yuki walking at his side once he did._

"You wanted to see me inspector?"

"Come have a look here," Juzo instructed. "Would you happen to know who this man is?"

_Yuki came to a stop once getting a visual of the screen, watching as Inspector Megure froze the tape once reaching a certain point._

"Do you know who that is?" Juzo asked.

"Of course I do," Chef Yuki confirmed. "That's Eldo Seaumour, he's the guy who handles all the wide spread stuff."

"What do you mean by that?" Kogoro asked.

"For awhile now we've been wanting to expand the company grounds," Yuki replied. "Not only having Sea Top here in Tokyo, but throughout all Japan."

"So what was he doing here today," Dick asked. "Do you know what he said to Mr. Renin before the two of them walked out through that back door?"

"I was to busy cleaning up the counters to really pay attention to what either of them were talking about," Yuki replied. "The only time I looked away from what I was doing was when Mr. Seaumour spoke directly to me."

"What did he say to you?" Kogoro asked.

"We were out of a few ingredients in the kitchen, so he took one of the tables out back to refill on some things." Yuki replied.

"Did you find this to be strange," Juzo asked. "Was that something Mr. Seaumour usually did on a normal basis?"

"No, that was the first time he's ever done that," Chef Yuki answered. "I asked him why he couldn't just bring in the extra needed supplies, but he said it would be to heavy to carry."

"Then what happened, did you hear any noise out back?" Juzo asked.

_He shook his head from side to side in response._

"It was dead silent," Chef Yuki stated. "Wait... I do remember hearing something, the sound of something loading up."

"Do you mean like an engine?" Dick asked.

"Perhaps."

"So when did you decide to open the door?" Kogoro questioned.

"I waited for a little under a minute, that's when I opened it to find the table sitting there," Chef Yuki confirmed. "I just assumed he had already loaded everything I needed for the show."

"So that's the last time you saw him alive." Juzo said.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Yuki said. "I was just as surprised as anyone when his body was first discovered under that sheet."

"Tell us what you know about this," Dick said stepping up to him. "I found this handkerchief near the dumpster out back, do you happen to know who it belongs to?"

_He gave it a seconds look, nodding his head in response. _

"That belongs to Renin, no doubt about it."

_Dick handed it over to Inspector Megure who then gave it to one of the other officers._

"Take this to the lab," Juzo instructed. "I want a full examination on it, check for anything you can find."

"Yes sir."

"We still don't have enough evidence to charge anyone," Ninzaburo said. "I think our best bet would be to ask everyone what they saw during the time leading up to the murder."

"With any luck we'll gain something that might get us one step closer to solving this thing." Kogoro said in agreement.

"Mr. Yuki if you don't mind, could you try getting ahold of Eldo," Juzo asked. "I'd like to have a word with him as well."

"Right away."

_They made their way back over to the others to find most everyone had taken a seat around the tables. Juzo quickly gained their attention with a loud whistle, everyone looking over to face him._

"We're just about done; we only have a few last questions to ask." Juzo said.

"Mr. Seaumour dropped by not to long ago," Kogoro said looking over at Bik and Fredreck. "Did either of you happen to see him?"

"I had no idea he was stopping by today." Bik replied.

"Nor did I," Fredreck said. "Does this have something to do with the case?"

"We checked the cameras that covered the back door," Kogoro informed. "He was the last one seen with Renin before his death."

"That's strange, I don't recall seeing him come through the front doors." Bik said.

"That's because he didn't," Ninzaburo informed. "He headed straight to the back of the building, if we could figure out exactly when that was it could really help out."

"Doesn't the tape already confirm that?" Kogoro questioned.

"Maybe, but who's to say he wasn't waiting outside the door for a short period?" Ninzaburo said.

_"He does make a point." Kogoro thought._

_There was absolutely nothing to find on him. She searched through numerous files only to come up with the same results every time. She turned in the chair to see him pacing back and forth. He stopped once noticing her eyes locked on him._

"So what's the verdict," Conan asked. "Were you able to find any additional information on Eldo Seaumour?"

_There was no need to ask, the look in her eyes said it all. He made his way over to the side of the chair, taking a few moments to think._

"What now?" Ai asked.

"You don't come across many people who lack such little information, seems rather suspicious," Conan said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's changed his name at some point in time."

"Would you like me to look into that possibility?"

"Don't bother," Conan replied. "By the time we get an answer it might not matter, besides we have enough as it is."

"We do?"

"Of course," Conan said as he reached down for his phone. "The lack of information on Seaumour is a red flag, I'm going to let Grayson know right away."

_Everyone remained quiet while they patiently waited. He finally made his way over after trying to phone him several times._

"It's no use," Chef Yuki said. "Eldo is not answering his phone."

"What about a house phone," Juzo asked. "Did you try reaching him from that number as well?"

"Only to receive the same results," Yuki confirmed. "It's more than strange if you ask me, Seaumour almost always answers his phone unless he's meeting with someone."

"At this point it puts him at the top of our suspect list." Ninzaburo declared.

"Do you really think he would do it," Chef Yuki questioned. "He's all about making money, and since the time Renin joined Sea Top sales have been pretty stellar."

"I don't want to point fingers," Juzo stated. "But he was the last man seen with Renin before his death."

_The three of them turned at the sound of someone coming to a stop from the side of them._

"About a minute ago I overheard you mention someone walking to the back of the restaurant instead of coming in through the front doors."

"Mrs. Kisaki, I didn't even notice you were here." Juzo said.

"That's right," Ninzaburo confirmed. "Did you happen to see who walked around the side of the building?"

"As a matter a fact I did."

"At about what time was that?" Juzo asked.

"I don't recall the exact time," Eri replied. "Kogoro might be able to, being the fact it happened at the same time he arrived."

_He looked over at the sound of his name being spoken._

"Are you positive about that," Kogoro questioned. "I don't remember anyone walking next to me."

"He was a few feet behind you," Eri informed. "That's probably why you didn't take notice of him."

"If we showed you some video footage do you believe you could identify the man you saw?" Juzo asked.

"No doubt about it."

"Alright," Juzo said. "Ninzaburo can you go and grab the tape?"

"Right away."

_Eri watched the tape once he brought it over, confirming the man she had seen was indeed Eldo Seaumour. He stood at the far side of the room, not wanting to be interrupted by any of the commotion that was going on. Once finished with his phone conversation he made his way back to their small little group._

"What were you doing over there," Kogoro whispered. "Another important call?"

"I guess you could say that," Dick replied. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Not much, the only thing we've been able to gather is the time Mr. Seaumour arrived," Kogoro replied. "Which happened to be at the same time as I did."

"Any idea on how he got here," Dick asked. "Did anyone happen to spot his car when he pulled in?"

"He didn't arrive in a car," Eri informed. "He came out of a bus that parked across the street at a bus stop."

_"Very insightful of her," Dick thought. "But that still doesn't get us any closer to locking down our killer, though it does raise some questions." _

"I have a scheduled appointment in forty five minutes," Fredreck said looking down at his watch. "Do you think it would be ok if I departed?"

"Not just yet," Juzo said. "I'd like to ask the three of you a few last questions."

"Go right ahead."

"Tell me Mr. Belmonta, how was your relationship with Renin?"

"A great one," Fredreck replied. "He was always a pleasure to be around."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last week some time," Fredreck replied. "But I did just try calling him two minutes ago, he has yet to call me back of course."

"What about you Mrs. Sulak," Juzo questioned. "Putting your intent on getting the two of them back together, how did you feel about Mr. Renin when around him?"

"He was a very lively guy, being around him was always heartwarming."

_Juzo then looked over at Anguó and Kaimeil._

"I think we know where the two of you stand on this whole ordeal." Juzo said.

"I'm really sorry for all of this," Anguó apologized. "I should have handled this whole thing differently."

_A grin came upon his face, everything had finally slid into place._

_"And just like that the culprit is revealed," Dick thought. "There's just one last thing I need to do."_

_He walked up to Ninzaburo side, whispering into his ear._

"I'll be right back," Dick said. "Make sure no one leaves, I know who the killer is."

"You do?" Ninzaburo asked in shock.

"As clear as day light," Dick confirmed. "Just make sure no one leaves."

"I'll see to it that's the case." Ninzaburo said.

_With that he took off running, speeding past the kitchen doors._

"Grayson where are you going?" Kogoro called out.

"What's he up to now?" Juzo questioned.

"Let's give him some time, I think he might be onto something." Ninzaburo said.

_He returned minutes later, heading over to Ninzaburo's side to whisper something into his ear once more. He nodded his head in compliance, everyone watching as Ninzaburo walked out through the front doors._

"Where's he going?" Kaimeil asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Dick stated. "Let's get started shall we."

"Started, for what?" Anguó asked.

"I think it's time we put this whole thing to rest," Dick began. "I know who killed Renin, the why is the only unanswered factor."

"Who was the one to kill him," Eri asked. "Was it Eldo Seaumour?"

"Bingo," Dick remarked with the snap of his finger. "You're halfway there."

"What do you mean she's halfway there," Kogoro questioned. "Did he do it or not?"

"I'll skip all the small talk and dive right into it," Dick said. "The culprit actually had a partner in their little scheme."

"A partner," Bik said looking at those that surrounded her. "Are you saying it's one of us?"

"That's right," Dick pointed. "And it's you... Fred Belmonta."

"What," Fredreck exclaimed. "How can you say I had something to do with this, I didn't arrive until after he was killed!"

"He has a point," Juzo said. "Surely you have evidence to back your claims."

"At first I couldn't understand the gloves and coat," Dick continued. "But it all makes sense now."

"What does his gloves and coat have to do with anything?" Kogoro asked.

"Tell me Kaimeil, have you ever seen Fredreck and Eldo together?" Dick asked.

_She took a few moments to think about his question, shaking her head from side to side._

"No, I haven't."

"What about you Mrs. Sulak?"

_Bik gave him the same response._

"I hardly see what this has to do with the death of Mr. Renin." Fredreck said.

"You said the last time you spoke with Renin was a few days ago," Dick stated. "I find that funny, because when we asked you that exact same question earlier you said you saw him this morning."

"That's right." Kogoro said.

"Get to the punch line already." Fredreck snapped.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost finished," Dick stated. "You also said you tried calling Eldo a few minutes ago, if that's true than that should be the last number you dialed correct?"

"So what if it is?"

"Could you try calling him once more?" Dick asked.

_He did as he said, no one answering on the other end._

"He's not picking up," Fredreck said. "Is that enough for you?"

_Dick didn't reply. A grin came back to his face as he waited. Everyone was confused by this, Inspector Megure deciding to take a few steps toward him._

"Are you done, or do you have actual proof?" Juzo asked.

_Dick pointed at the entrance doors, everyone looking over as Ninzaburo walked back in with a phone in hand._

"It was where you said it would be." Ninzaburo stated.

"Hold on," Juzo said. "What's going on here?"

"I just had Officer Shiratori walk out to Fredreck's car," Dick informed. "All I asked him to do is look to see if he could find a ringing phone."

"And surely enough, I did." Ninzaburo said holding it up.

"If that's the case," Juzo said looking over at Fredreck. "That means..."

"That means Fredreck and Eldo are one in the same," Dick finished. "That's why Fredreck wore the coat and gloves, to make himself look more imposing than his alter ego."

"Incredible," Juzo remarked. "How were you able to figure that out?"

"It was the way he dressed, the way he spoke," Dick replied. "But I did have a little outside help from a certain detective, one you know quite well Inspector."

"And who might that be?"

"Shinichi Kudo," Dick replied. "He's the one who gave me a briefing on Mr. Belmonta, things just didn't add up."

_"He always seems to find a way to help." Juzo thought to himself._

_His fits clenched, glaring over at him as anger mounted up inside._

"But he arrived from taking a bus earlier," Eri pointed out. "If he truly is Eldo as well, where was his car hidden?"

"Far back behind this restaurant," Dick answered. "I found a small puddle of oil sitting in a corner, which says a vehicle had previously occupied that space."

"That would explain that sound I heard," Chef Yuki said. "It must have been the sound of his car taking off."

"Good thing you heard it," Dick stated. "That's what tipped me off."

"What about the murder weapon," Eri asked. "Do you happen to know where that is to?"

"I'm betting he has it hidden in his jacket somewhere." Kogoro said.

"So what do you say Fredreck," Dick asked with a taunting smirk. "Is that about a wrap?"

_**To Be Continued**_


	47. A Night at the Theater

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 47**_

_**A Night at the Theater**_

_After all the circles and turns it had finally come to an end. The grip to the sides of his coat strengthened, glaring over at him in disgust._

"We'll aren't you going to say something," Dick asked. "You must have a reason why you killed him, right?"

_He was surrounded from all sides, there was no way out, and he knew it. He could only think of one thing to do. Out of desperation he tossed the coat onto the ground to reveal a butcher knife strapped upon his belt._

"Don't do anything you'll regret, it's over." Juzo said.

"That's where you're wrong," Fredreck spat with the swing of the knife. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking her as my hostage!"

_He darted toward Eri who froze in place, everything seemingly going blank within that one second._

_"Gotta get to her, and fast!" Kogoro thought._

_By the time he took his first step it was already to late, everyone watching in shock as Fredreck's body glided to the ground. Dick stood over him, looking directly over at Ninzaburo who hurried over._

"I gave him a strike to his lower neck, he should be ok," Dick stated. "You can check his pulse if you don't believe me."

_Ninzaburo did just that, leaning down in the process. Kogoro stood a few feet away, his eyes still wide from what he had seen._

_"He was at least twenty feet away, how did he get there before me?" Kogoro muttered to himself._

_He checked for a pulse, looking over at Inspector Megure after doing so._

"He's ok, just unconscious." Ninzaburo informed.

"Good, now let's take him down to the station," Juzo said. "The sooner he's there the better, we've had enough drama as it is."

_He felt a hand touch down onto his left shoulder, turning around to see the accepting smile on her face._

"Thank you," Eri thanked. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't intervened."

"Anytime, I'm just glad no one else was hurt." Dick said.

"How were you able to take him down like that," Eri asked. "I remember seeing him running toward me, then you were there."

"I guess my former time as a police officer has its benefits," Dick replied. "That coupled in with a little reaction time would explain."

_The two of them looked to the left to see Kogoro slowly approaching._

"Are you ok?" Kogoro asked.

"I'm fine," Eri replied. "Good thing someone was looking out for me."

"Hey, hold on a minute," Kogoro said noticing a shift in her tone. "I was going to jump in, Grayson here just managed to get there before I could."

"Is that so," Eri said. "Because if I can recall you were standing stiff from my view."

"That's not true!" Kogoro stomped.

"Let's just drop it, you're already causing a scene as it is." Eri said looking away.

_Kogoro muttered something as he looked into the opposite direction. Dick took a step back, looking from one to the other._

_"Why do I get the feeling I just walked in between something." Dick thought with a smile coming onto his face. _

_The entrance doors flew open as someone ran in, grabbing everyones attention. Two police officers followed shortly after._

"Sorry Inspector, he managed to get past us." One of the officers informed.

"Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before," Juzo asked. "You look familiar."

"That's Tim, you probably met him when we were at that party a few weeks ago," Kogoro said walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"There's actually someone I'm supposed to meet," Tim replied. "And when I saw what was going on from outside I came in to make sure everything was ok."

"Who are you supposed to be meeting with?" Kogoro asked.

"That would be me." Dick answered joining them.

"You two know each other?" Kogoro questioned.

"Of course we do, we're brothers," Tim informed. "He flew down from Gotham nearly a week ago to come see how I'm doing."

"I guess it's a small world as they say."

"Eri," Tim said recognizing the sound of her voice. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Today's been filled with the unexpected," Eri said. "So what are you doing here, did the two of you plan on watching the cook out?"

"A cook out," Tim questioned. "There was going to be a cook out here?"

"That is until the murder occurred." Eri confirmed.

_Ninzaburo made his way over with Kaimeil walking at his side. _

"Megure now that everything has been cleared, will it be ok for us to start releasing everyone?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I have to get to that meeting Fredreck was supposed to attend," Kaimeil stated. "If I don't go now I'm not sure I'll be able to make it on time."

"You're free to go," Juzo said. "Everyone is for that matter, this case has been closed."

"I guess we'll be leaving as well," Dick said. "It was a pleasure working with you and your unit Megure, maybe I'll see you around some time."

"I'd like that," Juzo said. "And if you happen to see him, give Kudo my best."

_Dick nodded._

"Will do," Dick said with a turn. "Come on Tim, I'm sure there's plenty of other places we can go to talk."

"Later Eri, to you as well Kogoro," Tim said before following after him. "Who knows, maybe we'll bump into each other again soon."

_She watched as the two of them walked out, a smile sliding across her lips._

_"I look forward to that." Eri thought._

_He kicked the ball along as he walked, feeling the breeze as a speeding car past by. He kicked the ball into his arms once reaching the stairwell_

"Home sweet home." Conan said before making his way up.

_Once arriving into the room he closed the door behind him. Conan looked across the room to see the TV had been left on. He walked over to check the news listings which were flying in every second._

_"Doesn't look like there's anything to alarming to see," Conan thought as the highlights of a car chase were shown. "I should probably give Dick a call, who knows how that case may have turned out." _

_He tossed the ball into one of the corners, feeling the relief on his shoulders after removing his bag._

"There you are."

_Conan spun around to see Ran step out of her room._

"Where have you been," Ran asked. "I was almost sure you would get here before I did."

"I was at Agasa's," Conan replied. "He showed me a little something on his computer."

"Were your friends there with you?"

"They actually went home right after school," Conan replied. "So it was only Agasa, Haibara, and myself."

"You can turn the channel if you want, my show doesn't come on for another two hours."

"That's ok, there's nothing on that interests me at the moment." Conan said.

"Guess that makes the two of us." Ran said while reaching for the remote.

_She shut the TV off before walking back into her room. Conan did the same, dragging his bag along as he opened the door to his room. He dropped his bag onto the bed once in, pulling his phone out after doing so._

"Now to see how things are going at that restaurant."

_He had finally decided on a pair, looking them over one last time before taking them up to the register. After paying he walked out past the sliding doors at the front of the store. _

_"Now where did he run off to?"_

_He turned to his left to see him standing under a tree with his phone by his ear. He walked over to join him in that next second._

"Great timing," Dick said removing the phone from his ear. "Just finished."

"Who was that you were talking with?" Tim asked.

"It was Conan," Dick replied. "He wanted to know what happened in regards to the murder of Mr. Renin."

"So I see you got the chance to meet detective Mouri," Tim said. "How was it working with him?"

"I enjoyed it," Dick replied. "Not just just him, but with everyone involved in the case."

"I thought you might."

"So what's in the bag?" Dick asked looking down at his side.

"Just a pair of shoes for gym class," Tim replied. "The ones I've been using are a little worn out, and since there's a school cross meeting this Friday I decided to buy a new pair."

"What kind of meeting." Dick asked.

"Track and field is what I signed up for," Tim replied. "Of course that's not all that will be held."

"That would explain the shoes."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about Salvonte," Tim reminded. "I'm ready to hear what you had in mind."

"Here's the deal," Dick began. "I want you to go and talk with him again, but this time keep anything business related out of the discussion."

"Why," Tim questioned. "Isn't that the point of me going to see him?"

"True, but that's not how we're going to play this," Dick said. "All you need to do is find out a little more about him, maybe even tell him some stuff about yourself he might not know."

"So, you want me to raise the comfort level between us?"

"You hit it right on the money," Dick confirmed. "And with time maybe he'll see you as more than just a friend, someone he could do business with."

"Giving us just that much more room to feel around."

"You catch on fast." Dick said not surprised in the least.

"It's a risky move," Tim said. "But we are running low on options as it is, not to mention not knowing when this merger is supposed to occur."

"Bruce has come up empty just as we have," Dick informed. "This might be our only way in."

_"As much as I am against this idea, he might just be right."_

_The day had come and gone, the night bringing a clouded sky. He glimpsed over at the clock upon his desk which ticked past nine, feeling the urge to close his eyes. A knock could be heard from the other side of the door, snapping him out of his little doze. _

"It's unlocked, you can come right on in."

_The door slowly opened in the next few moments._

"It's been a couple days now," Ginzo said walking in. "We have everything set up just as planned, yet Kaitou Kid has chosen not to show up."

"And why do you think that is?" Juzo asked.

_This left him a little lost for words._

"I don't know," Ginzo finally replied. "There's something different about him."

"You mean the fact he's resulted to more lethal measures?"

"Even before that," Ginzo said. "For the past few months he hasn't been the same, I'm starting to get the feeling he's planning something, something we won't be expecting."

"Well if he's not going to take the bait, then how do you propose we catch him?"

"I'm still working on it," Ginzo replied. "But rest assured we will catch him."

"Let's try and make it soon rather than later."

"No worries Inspector Megure," Ginzo stated. "I'll have this wrapped up before the end of the week."

_With that Ginzo headed out the door. This left Megure in the silence of the room like he had been for the previous hour. He began sorting out the papers that laid upon his desk, looking toward the door once more to hear someone approaching._

_"What now?"_

_The door flew open to reveal Officer Takagi who quickly made his way over to the desk._

"You wanted to see me?"

"Who told you that?" Juzo asked.

_The door slammed shut from behind, causing the two of them to look in that direction._

"Oh, it's just you," Juzo said sitting up from the chair. "I take it you're the one who orchestrated this little meeting?"

"Correct you are Inspector," Red Robin said stepping away from the door. "How much have you been able to gain from that last killing, any possible locations you think the culprit will strike next?"

"I was hoping you would have a possible lead," Juzo said. "There's not much we've been able to come up with from what we have."

"That's the way they want it," Red Robin said. "This whole thing seems to be a game to them."

"If this is truly a game, wouldn't they leave something behind," Wataru questioned. "Something to keep us guessing?"

"The clues lie within the deaths themselves," Red Robin pointed out. "I've been giving some thought to the latest killing."

"And what have you been able to come up with?" Juzo asked.

"According to the report given, the latest police officer was killed via drowning," Red Robin began. "This is an eye opener considering the change in tactic."

"But there was still a cut on the body," Wataru said. "Why cut someone if they're already dead?"

"Simple," Red Robin replied. "To represent a landmark, the culprit intentionally did this to give us a clue as to where they will strike next."

"Please explain," Juzo said. "I'm not so sure I follow?"

"There's a water park that opens up this weekend down town," Red Robin informed. "The way our last victim was killed coupled in with that slash mark upon his chest might be pointing to that very location."

"Great work," Juzo commented. "I'll have my men on the look out."

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

"What do you mean?" Wataru asked.

"That only answers part of the riddle," Red Robin replied. "I've yet to find out what the number nine represents."

"I thought you said it had something to do with a countdown." Juzo stated.

"As a whole, yes," Red Robin said. "I also believe that each number individually left behind at each scene represents something, maybe even a hint to the next murder to occur."

"We're currently at nine," Wataru said. "What do you think will happen if we reach zero?"

"The finale," Red Robin replied. "And I don't plan on us reaching that point."

_"I don't like the sound of that." Wataru thought._

_He made his way over to the window, stopping before reaching it to glimpse back at the two._

"I think we should find a more discreet place to meet from here on out," Red Robin said. "This way we can avoid any possible run ins with anyone walking throughout the station."

"Good idea." Juzo said in agreement.

"I'll let you know when I come up with a location," Red Robin said turning for the window. "Not to mention, there's someone I want you both to meet."

"Someone you want us to meet?" Wataru questioned.

"Until next time." Red Robin said before jumping out of the window.

"I wonder what that was about." Juzo said.

"Any idea who he wants us to meet," Wataru asked. "Maybe the rumor about him and Kid working together are true."

"Time will only tell," Juzo said. "Remember, we keep this whole thing between the two of us."

"Understood."

_The next morning brought a strong wind which glided throughout the streets, speeding past any standing trees. Everything seemed to flow at a quick pace from the morning up the till afternoon. The final bell of the school day rang loud to their ears. Conan was one of the first to leave the classroom. The rest of his friends caught up to him once arriving outside._

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Genta called out.

"I guess I got a little spaced out." Conan replied.

"So how's tomorrow sound," Mitsuhiko asked. "Did the two of you find out if you can go to the movie Wednesday?"

"It's ok with my parents." Ayumi said.

"My dad is taking me in for an appointment after school tomorrow," Genta informed. "So I was thinking maybe we could go and see the movie tonight."

_Mitsuhiko stepped back while rubbing the top of his head. He took a few seconds to give it some thought._

"Well none of us have any homework," Mitsuhiko said. "So I don't see why not."

"I guess that's means we'll have to ask our parents if it's ok." Ayumi said.

"Where should we meet if we're clear to go?" Genta asked.

"Conan's of course," Mitsuhiko declared. "He lives the closest to the theater after all."

"Then let's hurry," Genta stated. "Who knows how many showings are scheduled for tonight."

"See you guys later." Mitsuhiko said taking off as well.

_Ayumi did the same, leaving Conan and Ai the lone two still standing there. He turned to face her after the others cleared out._

"Do you still plan on coming?" Conan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

_He couldn't help but smile at how direct she was with her response._

"I guess I'll see you then." Conan said before turning to head home.

_He found himself gazing up at the clouds as he walked, admiring the many different shapes and sizes. He arrived back at the detective agency not long after. He pushed the front door open to find Ran sitting at the table with a pencil in hand. It was quiet, more quiet than he expected for this time of day._

_"I wonder what's going on here."_

_He slowly made his way over to her side, looking down at the table to see a text book and a spiral note book at the right of it._

"Hi Ran," Conan said getting her attention. "What are you working on?"

"Preparing myself for tomorrows math test," Ran replied. "How was school today?"

"The usual," Conan replied. "The day went by pretty fast for a Tuesday."

"That's good."

_Conan placed his bag to the side as he took a seat next to her, smiling as he did._

"Would you like some tips," Conan asked. "Note taking is my expertise, especially when it involves math."

"Thanks for offering Conan," Ran said smilingly. "But I'm afraid this might just be to complex for someone your age."

"Please," Conan plead. "I can almost assure you that you'll find my methods more than useful."

"Ok," Ran said in acceptance. "Show me these skills of yours."

"Watch closely," Conan said sliding the text book his way. "Every step is as important as the last."

_Nearly an hour past as they went through his method of note taking, Ran carefully listening to him as she continued writing away._

"Thanks a lot Conan, I'll have to start taking notes like you do," Ran said. "Where did you learn how to take notes like this anyway?"

"Agasa gave me a few pointers about two months ago," Conan replied. "I've taken my notes just like this ever since."

_The two of them turned at the sound of a knock coming at the door._

"I wonder who that could be?"

"I'll get it." Ran said while pushing up from her knees.

_Conan watched as she opened the door to reveal the four of his friends standing on the other side._

"Are you still coming?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Conan," Ran said looking over. "Where are you going?"

"To see a movie," Conan replied. "The Goats Medallion if I can recall."

"All that's left is the seven O'clock showing," Genta said. "Our parents won't let us go unless someone older goes with us."

"Why's that?" Ran asked.

"Because of how late it will be after it's over," Mitsuhiko replied. "I tried asking my sister but she's busy."

"Will you go with us Ran?" Ayumi asked.

"As much as I'd love to I can't," Ran replied. "I still have a full chapter to complete."

"Bummer," Genta said with the drop of his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to go another time."

"Don't give up hope just yet," Ran said. "Conan why don't you try asking Tim, I'm sure he'll be willing to take the five of you."

"That's a great idea!" Ayumi shouted.

"Let's hurry and get over there," Mitsuhiko said looking down at his watch. "The movie starts in an hour and forty five."

"He's right," Genta said. "We'll be late if we don't go now."

_Conan quickly slid on his shoes, tieing the laces tightly before heading out the door along with his friends._

"Have fun and be safe." Ran said waving to the five of them as they walked down the stairwell.

"We will." Ayumi said waving back.

_"Tim's not going to like this one bit."_

_They moved as quickly as they could, knowing the time was ticking away. Once arriving at the apartment complex Conan singled for all of them to come to a stop._

"What's wrong Conan?" Ayumi asked.

"You four stay here, I'll go up and ask him if he'll go with us." Conan stated.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Genta questioned.

"Yea," Mitsuhiko remarked in agreement. "Are you afraid he'll say no if we're with you?"

"It's not that," Conan said. "I'd just rather do it alone, I promise I won't be long, so stay here."

_With that said Conan headed toward the doors. Once in he made his way over to the elevator. He entered only to be joined by three others. He arrived on the fourth floor shortly after, heading straight for his room. _

_"Let's hope he says yes."_

_That was his last thought, giving the door three firm knocks. The door slid open moments later, Tim glimpsing down to see him standing a few feet away._

"Just the guy I wanted to see," Tim said widening the door. "There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Can we save it for later?" Conan asked.

"... Sure," Tim said with the lift of a brow. "So if you're not here to talk, then what are you here for?"

"It's a, well... can you take my friends and I to go see a movie," Conan asked. "There parents won't let them go unless someone older goes along with us, I hate to bother you with this, but there's no one else available."

"No worries Shinichi, I'll take you guys," Tim said giving him an answer. "Besides I could use some time out of this room."

"Great, the others will be overjoyed."

"Hold on for a minute," Tim said. "I'm going to go throw on a light jacket, I heard it's supposed to get a little cool tonight."

"Take your time, I'll be right here waiting." Conan said leaning against the wall.

_He waited in the same spot just like he said. Tim returned shortly after, locking the door before closing it._

"Where are the others?" Tim asked.

"Waiting for us outside," Conan replied. "I heard you showed up at Sea Top after Dick solved that case yesterday."

"We had a little talk after I bought a new set of shoes," Tim said. "He wants me to have another meet with Salvonte, which I plan on setting up soon."

"Is Dick going to help you set that up?"

"He's actually busy with an agenda of his own," Tim informed. "As of last night Dick has pin pointed four of Brutho's hideouts, if you want to call them that."

"Do we know which one he's staying at?" Conan asked.

_Tim nodded, pushing down onto the button._

"If that's the case, then why not go in and hand him over to the police," Conan questioned. "That would leave us with only the Black Yangs and the White Tiger to deal with."

"It's not that simple."

_The two of them entered the elevator with the doors closing behind._

"You cut off a demons head, another is surely to grow in it's place," Tim said putting it into perspective. "If we're going to rid ourselves of the Outworlders we'll have to do it in one massive blow, one little jab here and there won't do the trick."

"How do we plan on doing that," Conan asked. "It's not like we can take them all on at the same time."

"That's not the plan," Tim stated, "We're going to hit them where it hurts, there will be no recovering if all goes right."

"Where do I fit into all of this?"

"You're going to be our stealth card." Tim replied.

"Sounds promising."

"I hope you've worked on your poker face, you'll be needing it," Tim informed. "Your next task will be dangerously fun, just the way you like it."

"Don't stop there, my interest level is only rising."

_They reached the first floor, stepping out into the lobby._

"We'll have to put a cap on it for now, but we'll discuss matters further the next time you're over."

"_I hate waiting_." Conan mumbled.

_They made their way out through the entrance doors to find the others standing over by the bus stop._

"Ha, I told you he'd be back in under ten minutes." Genta said.

"Hi Tim." Ayumi said waving up to him.

_He smiled in return._

"It's good to see you all again," Tim said. "So what is it you guys plan on seeing?"

"The Goats Medallion," Mitsuhiko replied. "We have a little under an hour before it begins."

"The theater is not to far from here if I'm not mistaken, so there's no need to rush." Tim said as they began walking. "Anyone have an idea what this movie is going to be about?"

_They kept conversation while they walked. He glimpsed back as they did, looking to see Ai straggling from behind._

_"I wonder if she's always this quiet," Tim thought. "Or maybe she gets this way when someone she doesn't fully know is around." _

_They arrived at the movie theater within the next fifteen minutes. After paying for their tickets they were directed to head left, to room three._

"Looks like we came early enough," Genta said as they walked in. "There's still plenty of seats left."

"Let's sit in the mid section." Mitsuhiko suggested.

"I'd rather sit up in the right corner," Ayumi said in disagreement. "What do you think Conan?"

"The right corner it is." Conan said not wanting to get on her bad side.

_Mitsuhiko shrugged this off as they made their way in that direction. Once there they all took a seat in the same general vicinity._

"Last chance," Tim said. "Are you sure none of you want anything to eat?"

"I had enough for dinner, that alone should hold me for the rest of the night." Genta replied.

_"That would be a first." Conan thought to himself._

_The lights above shut off minutes later, alerting them the movie was about to begin. Conan sat back with his hands rested to the back of his head, preparing himself for anything. It didn't take long for him to show his feeling toward the movie. Fifteen minutes in Conan could be seen shaking his head from one side to the other._

_"This is beyond ridiculous."_

_It was bad, yet so humorous. That was the only thing that kept his eyes from closing. He didn't keep track of how long he had been sitting, all of his thoughts and focus taken over by what was on the screen. Then he felt it, something touching down onto his left shoulder. It was a warming feeling, causing him to ease back even further. He looked at his side to find her head rested upon his shoulder, her shallow breaths calming his tenseness._

"... Haibara."

_He tried repositioning himself only to have her right hand fall upon his upper leg. He gasped out only to feel a nudge at his right arm._

"Didn't know you had it in you to play both sides of the fence," Tim jokingly whispered. "First Ran now Shiho, phew, wait till Dick hears about this."

"That's not true," Conan exclaimed. "And you know it."

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie." Ayumi said glaring over at him.

"Yea Conan, we're trying to watch the movie." Tim said adding fuel to the fire.

_"Out of all times, why did this have to happen tonight?"_

_Conan looked back to Ai once more, figuring out how he was going to move her without awakening her. Some times a little luck played into these situations, just like it would tonight. A loud scream echoed throughout the walls, captivating everyones attention in the theater. Ai's eyes immediately sprang open._

"Where did that come from?" Ayumi asked.

"Defiantly not from the movie." Mitsuhiko said as another scream could be heard.

"It's coming from inside the hall," Tim said jumping from his seat. "I want all of you to stay here, I'll be right back."

_They watched as he took off._

"What if it's a murder?" Mitsuhiko questioned.

"Then we should follow after him," Genta said jumping from his seat as well. "We are the Detective Boys after all."

"Not to mention Tim may need our help." Ayumi added.

"Hurry, let's go!" Mitsuhiko instructed.

_Conan shook his head as they took off._

_"Sorry Tim, but we're not ones to just sit and wait for results." Conan said as he to headed for the door._

**To Be Continued**


	48. The Substitute

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 48**

**The Substitute **

_It was nearly pitch dark once he reached the hall, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness._

_"Someone must have shut off the lights," Tim thought while feeling his way around. "Maybe even all the electricity, I don't hear a single movie rolling in any of the rooms."_

_The same scream could be heard once more. What came to his ears next left an electrifying feeling throughout his body. One gun shot, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground._

_"That doesn't sound good," Tim thought while racing into that direction. "What in the world is going on?"_

_Everything fell dead silent from that moment forward. He slowly pushed on, not wanting to alert any possible gunmen of his moon shined bright from a window above, lighting his way as he tip toed along. He kept his eyes lowered toward the ground as he walked, looking out for anyone who could be hurt or wounded. Sure enough he caught sight of someone laid out across the ground, kneeling down at their side to give them a look._

_"They're breathing, that's good to know." Tim thought. "Better keep my ears peeled, there's no telling who could be lurking from my blind side."_

_The lighting was dim, but there was just enough of it for him to pin point where the ticket booth stood. He quietly made his way over, looking down to find someone laying beneath the counter. He dropped to a knee once more, giving them a soft tug. He received no response in return. He then reached for the neck to check for a pulse, feeling a warm wetness near their shoulder._

"She's alive, thankfully," Tim said removing his hand from the body. "The loss of blood must have put her under, she'll defiantly need medical attention."

_Tim's head sprung up at the sound of someone stepping onto a pile of broken glass from behind. He spun around to see a dark figure standing a few feet away, catching sight of a gun pointed directly at him._

_"Looks like I have the gunman locked in," Tim thought while reaching for a cord clamped into the wall. "Now to play a card, gotta make this quick if this is going to work." _

_Before either could make a move the sound of foot steps fast approaching caused the gunman to turn and run. Tim watched as they slid the gun into a gun holder strapped on their left leg. _

"Tonight's your lucky night my good man, next time you won't be so fortunate." They spoke while coming to a stop.

_"That voice... could it be," Tim thought. "Can't worry about that now, can't let them get away."_

_By the time Tim got to his feet it was already to late. The mystery man had already pulled a grappler of some kind out from their side, shooting it up toward the window. Tim could only watch as they successfully escaped._

_"A cape...?"_

_That was the last thing he saw before the gunman vanished into the night. A bright light flashed onto the side of his face, causing him to swing his head around._

"Don't be alarmed, it's just us." Mitsuhiko said holding his wrist watch in place.

"I kinda had an idea you guys would follow along," Tim said. "Just thought it'd be sooner."

"We would have been here quicker, but Conan took us on a search for the fuse box." Ayumi informed.

"Did you happen to find it?" Tim asked.

"We sure did," Mitsuhiko replied. "It was way over by the back door exit."

"Did any of you try pushing the lever up?"

"We tried, but the electricity didn't come back on." Genta stated.

"And after hearing the gun fire I called the police," Conan informed. "Did you see what happened?"

_He shook his head in response._

"No, I didn't see anything," Tim replied. "It was to dark, whoever did this must have run off before I got here."

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Conan asked.

"I'm positive, all I remember hearing is shots fired."

"Darn," Genta exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find whoever did this now, there's no telling where they could have gone to."

"We'll leave it to the police," Tim said looking away. "This is something they'll be more equipped to handle."

"He's right," Ayumi said. "There's not much we can do until the police analyze the scene, once they do we might be able to help based from their findings."

"Let's hope they get here soon," Genta said. "It wouldn't be good if the shooter came back, it's to dark in here to see."

_Conan looked up at Tim while his friends continued to talk, noticing his eyes fixated toward the window above._

_"I wonder what that's all about," Conan thought. "Did he see something he's not telling?" _

_It wasn't long after that everyone else who filled the theater made their way out as well. The sound of the sirens could be heard coming from up the street as they made their way toward the doors. Once out they stood along the side walk to wait for the incoming police cars. _

"That was quick, I didn't expect them to arrive this fast." Mitsuhiko said.

"Do you think they'll find out who did this?" Ayumi asked.

"If they do I bet we don't find out until tomorrow some time," Mitsuhiko said. "Who knows, maybe it'll be in the morning paper."

"Good guess," Genta said. "I'll defiantly be giving it a look."

_He had kept to himself from the time they arrived outside, watching as many different vehicles drove past. It didn't take long for Ai to take notice of this. He turned at the sound of her stopping at his side._

"Is everything alright," Ai asked. "You're usually more enthusiastic at a time like this."

"I'm fine," Conan said assured. "It's just.. the whole thing with the power being shut down, none of it's clean cut."

"You mean the fact we weren't able to switch the power back on?"

"Not just that," Conan said. "But how would someone be able to shut off the electricity, then seconds later be at the ticket booth to open fire?"

"Maybe there's more than one person we're dealing with." Ai said.

"Could be," Conan acknowledged. "And with Kogoro not here, I can't exactly go in to investigate without being kicked out."

"Looks like we've hit a roadblock."

"On more than one front." Conan added.

_The police exited their cars shortly after. Conan looked over as they talked with a few of the bystanders, not recognizing any of the four officers._

"I guess I better get you kids home," Tim said. "Sorry your movie night got ruined."

"It's ok," Ayumi said. "We can always try again this weekend when things clear up."

_"Only if we decide to go see something else." Conan thought._

"It looks like the police have everything under wraps," Tim said. "We should be good to go if you guys are ready."

"I guess there's no point in sticking around," Mitsuhiko said. "Maybe there's something good on TV I can catch before going to bed."

"That's the spirit," Tim said with a smile. "So who are we dropping off first?"

"Conan of course," Ayumi stated. "He lives the closest."

"Alright then," Tim said turning to walk. "Let's go before it gets any darker."

_With that the six of them walked away from the theater. Conan continuously glimpsed back as they walked, doing so until the theater was out of view. The events that took place rested on his mind throughout the rest of the night, feeling there was something he'd missed._

_The next morning brought a fast start. His eyes peaked open at the sound of a honking truck from outside. Still exhausted from the previous night, Conan slowly forced himself up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stepping down onto the ground._

_"I just know there's something I missed," Conan thought to himself. "After school I'm going to head back down to the theater, there's got to be a trick the gunmen used to shut off the electricity."_

_A knock came at the door just as he finished getting dressed. He grabbed his bag which laid in the corner of the room before opening the door to find Ran standing over him._

"Good morning." Conan said strapping the bag over his shoulders. "I thought you'd be gone by now, considering how late I got up."

"You didn't over sleep, there's still twenty minutes before class begins." Ran informed.

"How'd your chapter notes go," Conan asked. "Did you get finished?"

"As a matter a fact I did, thanks again for sharing your method with me," Ran said. "I'm sorry about your movie."

"You heard about what happened?"

"Tim told me," Ran informed. "He's actually outside waiting."

"For what?" Conan asked.

"We're walking to school together today," Ran replied. "He wanted to talk to you about something, that's why I knocked on your door to see if you were still here."

"Did he say what it was about?"

_Ran shook her head in response._

"He didn't say."

_"I wonder what it could be?"_

"When you go down could you let him know I'll be a few more minutes?" Ran asked.

_Conan nodded._

"Will do."

"Thanks Conan."

_He headed out the front door after watching Ran walk into her room, quickly making his way down the stairs. It didn't take long for Conan to locate him, turning to his right to see him standing against the wall._

"Nice little cover up," Conan commented. "If you really wanted to talk to me you could have just called."

"I thought it would be better if we discussed this in person," Tim said. "It's about last night."

"Does this have something to do with what happened at the theater?"

"I lied to you when I said I didn't see anything," Tim admitted. "The truth is, I did get a glimpse of the gunman."

"Then how come you didn't just say so when I asked?"

"How he was dressed, the way he spoke," Tim began. "... I think our mystery man is Kaitou Kid."

"What," Conan said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Not one hundred percent, it was pretty dark to say the least," Tim replied. "Didn't want to upset your friends, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Thanks, that's the last thing they needed to hear," Conan said. "So where do we go from here?"

"Simple, I'm going to track down Kid," Tim answered. "Then I'll know for sure if it was him I encountered last night."

"How do you plan on confirming anything by asking him," Conan questioned. "I don't see how that will help, being the fact he can simply deny being the one you saw."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do," Tim said assuringly. "The truth will reveal itself in the process."

"You seem to have a plan, so I'll leave it to you," Conan said. "What about that little task you had in mind for me in regards to Brutho?"

_Before he could receive a response, the two turned at the sound of someone heading down the stairs. Ran appeared shortly after, smiling over at the two of them with a step forward._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Tim said. "We just finished what we needed to say, perfect timing on your part."

"What were the two of you talking about anyway?" Ran asked out of curiosity.

"Wizards and Dungeons." Conan quickly replied.

"What's that?"

"Something you wouldn't be interested in," Tim replied while looking down at his watch. "We have less than fifteen minutes before class begins, we better get going before we're late."

"I guess that goes for me as well." Conan said.

"I have practice today, so I'll be a little late getting home," Ran said. "Try to hold off on eating anything, I'm going to fix dinner as soon as I get home."

"I won't." Conan promised.

"Good, I'll see you after school."

_They parted ways from there, Conan heading in the opposite direction of the two. He paved his way along the roadside, wondering what the meaning of last nights attack meant. There was a lot to consider, but he had nothing to pin point why._

_"Why was the theater chosen for the attack, and what message was the shooter trying to send," Conan thought. "They elected not to be seen, so that rules out framing if it's true the culprit isn't Kid."_

_This remained on his mind the whole way to school. It was very apparent as he entered the school premises, the three of them seeing the vague look on his face._

"Conan doesn't look so good, do you think he's sick?" Ayumi asked.

"I doubt it," Genta replied. "He's probably just upset because we didn't get to finish watching the movie last night."

"Wouldn't worry about it," Mitsuhiko said. "It's probably more on the lines of not being able to solve what happened last night."

_They became quiet as he neared, smiling over at him to brighten the mood._

"Hey Conan, how's it going?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

"...Good, I guess," Conan replied. "Where's Haibara, I thought she'd be with you guys."

"I haven't seen her all morning." Mitsuhiko said looking around.

"Maybe she's not coming today." Genta said.

"You want me to give her a call?" Ayumi asked.

"No need to, I'm sure she's just running a little late," Conan replied. "Let's get to class, I'm sure she'll join us pretty soon."

"Last one there carries everyones bags after class." Genta declared before taking off.

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Mitsuhiko said running after him.

_Ayumi did the same, leaving Conan standing alone._

_"That was unexpected."_

_He accepted defeat, not interested in racing any of them to class._

_The first period of the day seemed to go by quickly. Maybe it was due to the fact of having a substitute teacher who spent more than of class telling his life story. _

_"One down, three more to go."_

_He made his way to the locker room minutes later, changing into his gym clothes for the class period. Once doing so he closed the locker to find Argo standing at the left of him._

"Hey Tim, have you seen our sub for the day," Argo asked. "She's a real hottie."

"Another substitute?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just had a sub in my chemistry class," Tim replied. "This makes the second of the day."

"That must mean something," Argo stated. "Who knows, maybe it's a sign of something special to come."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you don't believe in fortune." Argo said before heading for the door.

"What does any of this have to do with fortune?" Tim asked following after him.

_They arrived into the gym shortly after, having a seat in the center of the room along with everyone else. Five minutes passed while they sat in wait._

_"Class should have started two minutes ago, where's our instructor?"_

_The wait finally came to an end moments later, the sound of a whistle being blown alerting everyone of her arrival._

"It's about time," Someone said from behind. "I was beginning to wonder if class got canceled or something."

_She lowered the whistle from her mouth before making her way to the front of the room._

"I'm glad to see everyone made it to class on time."

"Except you." Argo mumbled.

"That will be five laps around the gym, anything else that comes from your mouth will be an additional three laps." She said looking his way.

"Who me?" Argo asked.

"That's seven laps."

_Not another word came from his mouth, many of his classmates giggling as he made his way over to begin his rounds._

_"Wow, she really means business."_

"My name is Teia Njoo," She said introducing herself. "You can call me Ms. N for short."

"Are we running the mile today like we were scheduled to?" Airi asked with the raise of her hand.

"That has been scrapped from todays lesson," Ms. N replied. "We'll start off with your normal warm ups, if everyone participates we'll be looking at a relatively easy day, sound fair enough?"

"Best teacher ever." Sonoko said in response.

_Unlike the previous day He waited outside of the classroom door for his friends to come out, anxious to return to the scene. _

"Class went by fast today." Genta said walking out along with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko at his side.

"I don't know Genta," Mitsuhiko said with a pause. "It seemed to drag if you ask me, wouldn't you say Conan?"

"I was to busy working to really pay attention to the time," Conan replied. "I plan on heading back to the theater, do you guys want to come along?"

"I need to check in with my parents first." Genta said.

"As do I," Mitsuhiko said. "I'll meet you up there after I do."

"Shouldn't we go stop by Agasa's first," Ayumi questioned. "Ai never showed up for class."

"You guys can go ahead and do that," Conan said. "I really want to get back to the crime scene as soon as possible."

"I see what you're trying to pull," Genta said with the cross of his arms. "You just want to solve the case so you can take all the credit for yourself."

"If I don't go now there might not be anything left to uncover," Conan said denying his accusation. "Once the police feel they've found all they need, what makes you think they won't clean up the scene?"

_Genta scratched the top of his head while giving some thought to what he said._

"I guess you have a point."

"Which is why I have to go now," Conan said. "If any you decide to come along, I'll see you there."

_Over the past week he realized just how packed his locker was becoming. He reached in to maneuver his supplies, making room for yet another text book._

"I should really think about taking some of this stuff back to the apartment, next thing you know I won't even be able to fit a dime in here." Tim said closing the locker.

_He turned to walk only to bump into Sonoko who stood in his path._

"What are you still doing here," Tim questioned. "School ended ten minutes ago."

"Are you always this late getting out?" Sonoko asked.

"Pretty much, it's not like I'm in a rush to get anywhere," Tim replied. "What about you, why are you still here?"

"We have another test coming up next Wednesday."

"And?"

"You're supposed to help me study remember?" Sonoko reminded.

"But it's going to be multiple choice," Tim said. "You should be able to pull a superb grade easy, you've actually been paying attention."

"Well obviously you haven't been, because only the first three pages of the test are multiple choice," Sonoko informed. "The four last pages are written responses."

_"Guess I have been spacing out in class a little." Tim thought._

"So how does today sound," Sonoko asked. "I could follow you back to your place or you could come over my house, either way works."

"Yea... I actually have a lot on my plate for tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Sonoko asked.

"The weekend would be better, that way we can be more flexible with the time."

"Good point." Sonoko said coming to an agreement.

_The sound of the door to the teachers lounge flew open, causing the two of them to look over to see Ms. N heading their way._

"Just the person I was looking for," Teia said coming to a stop in front of the two. "I thought for sure you'd be gone by now."

"Why do you need to see me," Sonoko asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You did great in class today, both of you for that matter," Teia stated. "I was actually hoping you could contact a certain someone for me."

"Who do you need me to get ahold of?" Sonoko asked.

"Shinichi Kudo," Teia replied. "I did a little asking around amongst the other students and they said if anyone knew where to find him it would be you."

"Me?" Sonoko questioned surprised at this.

"Let me guess," Teia said with a smile. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Oh gosh no," Sonoko firmly denied. "He is far from my type."

"Why do you need to speak with Shinichi," Tim asked stepping in. "Do you know him?"

"I met him three years ago at a library," Teia confirmed. "I heard he's become quite the detective."

"What do you need to talk to him about," Sonoko asked. "Is there something you need help with?"

"Just see if you can get ahold of him," Teia said. "Tell him to meet me at central park no later than noon tomorrow, let him know it's important."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Ms. Suzuki, you don't know how much this means to me," Teia said turning to walk. "You two stay out of trouble now."

_Tim's eyes narrowed, watching as she disappeared around the corner. He felt a slight nudge at his side seconds later._

"Tim, are you ok," Sonoko asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"Well I'm going to go wait for Ran to finish with her karate session, if there's anyone who can get ahold of Shinichi it's her," Sonoko said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Can't, I have something I need to attend to."

_It had hit past mid day. The traffic quickly begging to pick up just like it always did around this time. He walked with his hands rested in is pocket, looking upward to see the street light turn red. With that he made his way toward the other side. Just as he stepped onto the sidewalk he heard a loud honk, looking over to see a red car he had never seen before._

_"Were they honking at me?"_

_The car slowly pulled up with the window in the passenger seat sliding down._

"Need a ride?" Dick asked from the drivers seat.

"When did you get this." Conan accepted while opening the door to get in.

"Rented it this morning," Dick replied. "Where to?"

"The theater," Conan answered. "I want to have another look at the crime scene, not sure if Tim told you what happened last night."

"Just got done driving past there, and let me be the first to say you're not getting in," Dick stated. "The place is packed; police, bystanders, newscasters, you name it."

"Great," Conan said sitting back with a huff. "I had a feeling that might happen."

"Any place else you'd like me to take you?"

"You could give me a ride to Agasa's," Conan replied. "Haibara didn't show up for class today, I think I better go check on her."

"Your wish is my command."

_The light turned green moments later, allowing for them to move on. Dick reached over as they drove, flipping on the radio._

"Do you have a music station you like, or would you prefer to hear the news?"

"Anything works," Conan replied. "I'll let you decide."

_He laid back in thought the rest of the ride there, occasionally looking out the window to gaze up at the sky._

"We're here." Dick said after parking.

_Conan left his bag in the seat, locking the door before closing it. Surprisingly the gate was unlocked._

"Bet he's expecting you." Dick said.

"You might be right."

_They made their way up to the door, giving the bell a ring before taking a step back. The door slid open not long after._

"Conan, I had an idea you would come," Hiroshi said. "I see you brought Grayson along as well."

"It's actually Dick who brought me," Conan corrected. "Where's Haibara, is she ok?"

"She woke up with a massive headache this morning which prompted her to stay home for the day," Hiroshi informed. "I was actually in the kitchen whipping up a batch of tea for her to drink."

"Where is she?" Conan asked.

"Laying on the couch," Hiroshi replied while stepping aside. "Come on in, we could use the company."

_They took him up on his offer. Conan headed straight for the couch, arriving to find her laying on her back._

"You had everyone worried at school today you know," Conan stated. "Are you feeling any better than you did a few hours ago?"

"Still rather light headed, but I'm getting there,." Ai said while turning her head to face him.

"Well that's good to hear, just keep taking it easy."

_The two looked over as Dick approached with a cup in his right hand._

"Time to ease up," Dick instructed. "Here's a little something for you to drink."

"I'm not very thirsty." Ai protested.

"Doctors orders." Dick countered.

_She gave in, sitting up and taking the cup from his hand. Conan looked down at the sound of his phone ringing from within his pocket._

"Who's that?" Ai asked before taking a sip.

"This won't take long," Conan said before stepping aside. "I think I better take this."

_He made his way over to the wall where he leaned, answering the call after doing so._

"Hey Tim, what's up?"

_"I'm not sure yet."_

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

_"It's a long story," Tim replied. "But I need you to tell me if you know a Teia Njoo."_

"... That name doesn't ring a bell," Conan replied after giving it some thought. "Why do you ask."

_"She was a substitute for gym class today, claimed she knows you."_

"Is that so," Conan said becoming interested. "What did she say?"

_"Teia wants to meet with you come noon of tomorrow."_

"Why," Conan questioned. "I don't even know her."

_"Not according to what she said."_

"This whole thing seems shady, I think you should have a look into her file." Conan said.

_"Already took the liberty of doing so," Tim informed. "A hard in depth look past the surface."_

"And what were you able to find?"

_"Nothing, zilch," Tim replied. "There's defiantly something going on, and we need to find out what."_

"No kidding."

_"How soon can you be over?"_

"Ten minutes," Conan replied. "Give me ten minutes."

_"See you then."_

_Their conversation ended from there, Conan dropping his phone back into his pocket. Dick glimpsed over at him, seeing the slight distress in his face._

_"Teia Njoo..," Conan thought while placing a hand over his chin. "Who is she?"_

**To Be Continued**


	49. Reversed Set Up

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Reversed Set Up**_

_He finally stepped away from the wall after standing there for over a minute, deciding to rejoin the others by the couch._

"Who was that you were talking with?" Dick asked.

"Tim wants us to meet him at the apartment." Conan replied.

"Did he say why?"

"I think it would be better if you heard it from him yourself," Conan replied. "It's about that certain surprise he's been hinting at all week."

"Is that so," Dick said playing along. "It's about time we found out what it was."

"He wants us over asap, so we better get going," Conan said before looking toward Ai. "I'll call you a little later to check up on your progress, hopefully you'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow."

"Nothing some good rest can't fix," Dick said. "Works every time I experience any headaches."

"Remember, I'm only a call away if you need anything." Conan said.

"You don't have to worry about me," Ai said laying back once more. "I'll be fine."

"Come on Conan, let's hit the road before rush hour begins," Dick said while looking down at his watch. "Which isn't to long from now."

"Didn't know we were in a rush." Conan said following him toward the front door.

"You're the one who said asap, remember?"

_Hiroshi stepped in front of them just as they approached the door._

"Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry we had to cut our visit so short this time," Dick apologized. "But there's somewhere we need to be."

"When will I see the two of you again?"

"I'll try and be over after school tomorrow, pending anything that may come up." Conan replied.

"Bring Tim along if you're able, I want you all to see the improvements on the V-48." Hiroshi stated.

"The V-48," Dick questioned. "What is that again?"

"The metallic hand you saw me working with the other day," Hiroshi replied. "I'm sure you'll find the advancements most interesting."

"I look forward to seeing it," Dick said. "We'll try and stop by tomorrow some time."

_With that the two of them made their way out. The doors to the car automatically unlocked as they approached. Once seated Dick glimpsed over at Conan who looked back in return._

"So what did he really tell you over the phone?" Dick asked.

"Some woman was looking for me up at the school today," Conan replied. "Says her name's Teia Njoo."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"She claims she knows me, except for the fact that I've never even heard her name up until today."

"Any idea what she wants with you?" Dick asked.

"He didn't say, only that she wants to meet me at noon tomorrow." Conan replied.

"Where at?"

"Don't know," Conan answered. "We'll have to ask Tim when we get there."

"Maybe you two are just over reacting," Dick said starting the engine. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"He already ran a background check on her." Conan informed.

"And?"

"Let's just say Ms. Njoo doesn't have much to show for as far as records are concerned," Conan replied. "I'd say that's more than enough to be skeptical."

"I stand corrected," Dick said. "Now the question becomes, why would someone you've never met make something up like that?"

".. I don't know."

"Well don't you worry," Dick assured. "We'll have this figured out in no time."

"Between the three of us, I have no doubt we will."

_They drove in silence for the first few minutes. As expected traffic had really picked up from earlier. Conan turned on the radio after they came upon a mini roadblock, switching through three stations before deciding on one._

"Looks like there's been a car accident." Dick said gazing ahead.

"Does it look bad?" Conan asked resting his hands behind his head.

"Not from this angle," Dick replied. "Nor does it look like anyone got hurt, so that's good."

_After managing to get past the minor traffic jam, they cruised along the rest of the way there. It wasn't hard to find a parking space upon arriving, the lot being more than half clear. They locked the doors before closing them, quickly making their way through the front doors._

"What if it was you in my shoes," Conan asked as they came to a stop at the elevator. "How would you handle this whole ordeal?"

"Factoring in our different life styles, I'm sure it would be much different than what you would."

_"Very true at that."_

_The elevator door slid open shortly after with the two of them stepping in. They made their way up to his room, knocking twice to have him open up in a matter of seconds._

"Not bad," Tim said inviting them in. "Didn't expect you guys to get here so fast."

"Could have been sooner," Conan said. "If it hadn't been for that street accident."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully not," Dick replied. "So what's going on with this Teia girl, did she say why she wanted to meet with Conan?"

"It's not Conan she wants to meet with, but rather Shinichi," Tim corrected. "And to answer your question, no she didn't say why she wanted to meet with him about, only that it was important."

"Where does she want to meet?" Conan asked.

"Central Park," Tim replied. "So you're sure you've had no prior run in with this woman?"

"Positive," Conan said assuringly. "I would have remembered a name like that."

"Where did she say she met him?" Dick asked.

"A library."

"Sounds generic enough," Conan commented. "When you spoke with her, how did she seem?"

"What do you mean?" Tim asked

"What kind of vibe did you get from her," Conan clarified. "Did she seem calm, distressed maybe?"

"Good question," Tim said bringing a hand to his chin. "From what I can recall, she seemed at ease for the most part."

"So how are we going to play this," Conan asked. "Obviously I'm not going to meet with her, so there must be something you have planned up."

"To be fair we really don't know anything about Ms. Njoo, let alone what she hopes to accomplish," Tim said. "With that in mind, I think it would be best if we started from the ground up."

"From the ground up huh, what did you have in mind?" Dick asked.

_Tim reached over onto the desk, handing a slip of paper to Dick who read over it._

"Let me guess," Dick said looking up. "This is the address to where Teia is staying."

"I want you to go check it out," Tim confirmed. "Conan and I will wait here, that lowers the chance of any suspicion if we're spotted."

"I know you two can find something to keep yourselves occupied while I'm gone," Dick said sticking the paper into his pocket. "I won't be gone long."

"My phone will be on, so keep us updated on anything you come across."

"You got it."

_With that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Conan made his way toward the bed, jumping up to have a seat._

"Before I forget," Tim said looking his way. "Did you ever get the chance to head back to the theater."

"According to Dick the place was completely surrounded by the media along with anyone else who was curious about the whole thing," Conan replied. "I don't think I would have had much luck getting in."

"Not to mention trying to investigate," Tim added. "The scene's probably been altered by now."

"That to," Conan said in agreement. "Not to switch gears or anything, but you said there was something you wanted me to do in regards to the Outworlders."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about it," Tim said. "It's jut something we don't have to worry about until Sunday."

"So what's going to be happening on that day?"

"They're having a little get together at some small inn called Branneys Den," Tim informed. "They've been importing some heavy goods from out of state, stocking whatever they have into one of their many registered hideouts."

"So what's the catch," Conan questioned. "Am I supposed sneak in or something, because I don't see it taking them very long to notice a small child hanging around."

"I already have something in mind," Tim said. "We'll be just fine."

"Last time we talked you said they had four places of operation," Conan said. "Have you been able to locate anymore since then?"

"Three to be exact," Tim confirmed. "They've been keeping busy for these past two days."

_The room became quiet for the next few seconds, neither saying a word within that time._

"How far is Njoo's place from here?"

"About three miles," Tim replied. "It won't take him long to return if that's what you were wondering."

"What do you think he's going to do when he gets there?"

"Set up shop of course," Tim answered. "That gives us a better chance at finding out what's really going on."

_Conan laid back, closing his eyes as he did. He occasionally opened them to glimpse over at his watch to check the time. Thirty minutes quickly passed by, which then turned into an hour. He sat back up with the adjust of his glasses, looking over to find Tim analyzing something that laid upon the desk._

"What's with the dorky goggles?"

"Explaining all its capabilities would take some time," Tim said shifting them up from his eyes. "I'm still trying to distinguish the affects of the components that were able to transform you."

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be doing that in here," Conan questioned. "What if you accidently repeat the process, who knows what would happen this time."

"It's all stuck in this container, I can assure you there's no risk in it getting free," Tim said. "Unless I unscrewed the top of course."

_Conan gave his watch another look, turning on the TV as he continued to wait. It wasn't until another twenty minutes passed that the door opened._

"I see you guys left the door unlocked," Dick said walking in. "That's a first."

"What took you so long," Conan asked hopping down from the bedside. "I thought for sure you would be back in under an hour."

"I set up surveillance videos outside of her apartment, not to mention setting up four more around central park," Dick informed. "I even managed to hook a bug to Njoo's phone, any calls she makes from here on out we'll be able to listen in on."

"How were you able to do that without her seeing you?" Conan asked.

"Strangely enough, she wasn't there," Dick replied. "I even waited around awhile and she still didn't show up."

"And I doubt she's out grading papers," Tim said. "Being that she's a gym teacher."

"Don't you mean undercover gym teacher?" Conan asked.

"Either way works."

"It's getting late for a school night," Dick said catching sight of the time. "Only ten more minutes until seven, would you like a ride home Conan?"

"Sure," Conan accepted. "My bags still in the car on top of that."

"You coming back later?" Tim asked.

"Most likely not," Dick replied. "As soon as I drop Conan off I'm heading back to my place to make sure everything feeds back to me correctly."

"Call me if you gain anything of importance." Tim said.

"And you try to get some sleep tonight," Dick said with a nod. "You look like you could use some rest."

_With that Conan and Dick made their way out. Once they arrived back to the car they rolled the windows up, feeling the cool chill of the night breeze._

"So what do you plan on doing once twelve hits tomorrow," Conan asked. "Do you plan sending someone else to meet her in my place?"

_He shook his head from side to side while pulling out from the parking lot._

"I only plan on observing," Dick informed. "No action needs to be taken at this point, especially since we still don't know what her intent of this whole thing is."

_"I guess he makes a good point."_

_The traffic had mellowed down by this time, making it easy for them to pave their way along the road. Before he knew it they found themselves parked just outside the agency._

"Thanks for the ride." Conan thanked before tossing his bag over his shoulders. "Whenever you get the chance, be sure to call me to tell me what happens."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

_He closed the door on his way out, waving back to him before heading up the stairwell. Dick nodded, driving off as soon as he could no longer see him. He came to a stop once reaching the door, opening it to see Ran standing over the table._

"I was just about to call you," Ran said looking his way after hearing the sound of the door. "Dinner is just about ready."

"I knew I smelled something." Conan smilingly said.

_It only got cooler as the night progressed, the sky darkening from clouds traveling in from far north. She sat in the darkness of the room, watching as the clock hit twelve. The phone rang seconds later just as expected. She reached over to answer it, standing to her feet as she did._

_"So what's the verdict?"_

"He'll be there," She said assuringly. "I had a talk with a classmate of his."

_"Good."_

"Is there anything else you need me to do, or is that all you require of my services?"

_"Just make sure you're at the park, I'll see you then... Teia."_

"Don't be late."

_He nearly over slept, the sound of the door slamming in the other room being what awoke him._

"Saved by the door." Conan said slouchingly getting out of bed.

_After dressing himself for the day he made his way into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, washing his face after doing so._

"I have approximately twenty minutes until class begins," Conan said looking at his watch. "I didn't wake up as late as I had originally thought."

_Conan grabbed his bag before heading out. On his way down the stairs he could hear him laughing from within the office._

_"Somebody must be having a good start." Conan thought glimpsing in to see Kogoro at his desk._

_Not even five seconds after arriving out onto the sidewalk that he heard a loud honk from his side. He turned to see a car pull up with the door swinging open._

"Get in."

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Conan questioned.

"I'll explain on the way."

"But I have school remember?"

"I had you excused," Dick informed. "Now get in will ya."

_He tossed his bag into the back before hopping in, securely closing the door behind him._

"Is this about that woman who wants to meet with me?"

"It seems this whole thing has just gotten just that much more complex." Dick confirmed.

"More complex, that's usually never a good sign."

"Teia received a call from someone just after twelve last night," Dick informed. "It looks like our suspicions about this whole thing were well noted."

"Any idea who she was talking with?" Conan asked.

"Whoever was on the other line was using a voice changer of some kind," Dick said. "You could tell from the way they sounded."

"So why do you need my help," Conan questioned. "Couldn't you have just asked Tim."

"He already is," Dick stated. "After that call was made last night I was able to trace back to where it came from."

"Let me guess," Conan said. "Tim's on his way there as we speak."

"That's right."

"That must mean you're going to head up to central park," Conan said. "So where does that leave me."

"Hold on, we're almost there."

_He turned to look out the window, wondering exactly where it was they were going. It didn't take long for him to realize just that._

"We're here." Dick said bringing the car to a stop.

"Why did you bring me to Central Park," Conan asked. "I thought you were going to come alone."

_Dick reached into the back to grab a black bag, zipping it open to reveal two laptop computers._

"What are these for?"

"The one you will be using has all the camera footage linked to it," Dick replied. "It has four different angles that cover a one hundred yard radius."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Here, put this in your ear," Dick instructed. "You'll be able to contact me if you see anything out of the ordinary."

"What is it, some kind of communications codec piece?"

"You could call it that," Dick replied. "I'll be on a roof overlooking looking the whole park."

"How far out?"

"No more than two hundred yards," Dick answered. "Not to close, not to far."

_He pulled the second computer from within the bag, stepping out from the car after doing so._

"If I'm going to be monitoring the surveillance videos, what will you be doing?"

"The computer I will be using is linked with Tim's communications system," Dick said holding it up. "With it I'll be able to watch everything that goes on around him, similar to that of a RTLS, a type of tracking system."

"That must mean he's suited up," Conan said. "And here I thought it was strictly a night job."

"Birds aren't nocturnal."

"Point taken."

"I'll contact you as soon as I get situated on the roof," Dick said. "In the meantime keep an eye on that camera footage, Teia should be here any time now."

"I thought she wasn't coming until after twelve," Conan said looking down at his watch. "That's not for another few hours."

"Trust me, she'll be here a lot sooner than that," Dick said. "Just keep your eyes peeled, you'll see what I mean."

_He closed the door from there, disappearing after heading up a hill._

"He might be right," Conan thought to himself. "After all this isn't a normal meeting, she'll probably need time to set up whatever it is she plans on doing."

_The temperature continued it's ascend as he made his way through the hot forest. He pushed past several hanging branches, avoiding any sharp edged ones. After over an hour of walking he finally came to a stop, looking down into a wide spread ditch to find a small facility._

"So this is where the call came from, seems secluded enough."

_He took this time to give the surrounding area a look, locating three surveillance camera's which were located near the roof._

"This is defiantly not your ordinary business place."

_He then directed his attention toward the path leading up to the entrance. It was faint, but he could see it. There was a noticeable margin of dirt laying across, hinting that the ground might have been tampered with. He then noticed separate stacks of leafs laying five yards apart from one another._

"Could be landmines, better be careful moving forward," Red Robin said. "This is a lot of security for an already well hidden location, what is this place exactly?"

_He gave the area one last look, nothing else jumping out at him._

"Need to play this safe." Red Robin said pressing down to his ear piece.

_It took a few seconds for him to receive a response, kneeling down behind a tree as he waited._

_"Are you there yet?"_

"I'm here alright," Red Robin confirmed. "I need your help pin pointing any explosives."

_"Explosives," Dick questioned with a long pause. "I don't see any explosives near you, or anything for that matter."_

"Try double checking the connection."

_Moments of silence ensued. He peaked out from behind the tree to see the video cameras rotating from side to side. Figuring out how to get in was going to be tricky._

_"I checked the wiring for connectivity," Dick finally radioed back. "Everything's a go, it must have something to do from your location." _

"Wouldn't doubt it," Red Robin said. "They might have a jamming system sitting around somewhere, that would explain the signal problems."

_"Good thing we're using boosted transmission, or we'd really be in for it."_

"I'm going to let you go," Red Robin said. "I need to start figuring out a way to get in without being seen by those cameras."

_"Is anyone inside?"_

"Can't tell from here, but I'll keep you posted," Red Robin replied. "RR out."

_Nearly an hour had passed since arriving at the park. He looked down at his watch which read fifteen after ten._

_"Less than two hours until twelve," Conan thought. "I wonder how early Dick expects her to come."_

_His phone buzzed from where it laid at the side of him. He reached over to see he had two missed calls._

"Ayumi called, guess I better start thinking up something to explain my absence."

_Just as he placed the phone back at his side someone appeared on the bottom left screen, a woman at that._

"Looks like we might be in business," Conan said sitting up. "I wonder if she's alone."

_He continued to look on, watching as she dropped from one screen only to reappear on another. After a half minute of walking she came to a stop in front of a bench, deciding to have a seat._

"Hey Dick," Conan radioed. "We've got company."

_"Yea, I can see her from here."_

"Do you think it's Teia?"

_"Can't be too sure." Dick replied._

"How did she get here, did you happen to see how she arrived?"

_"Negative," Dick answered. "She must have caught the bus and walked the rest of the way here."_

_He watched her every move, noticing when she glimpsed down at her wrist._

_"She's checking the time," Conan thought. "It's looking more and more likely that this is our girl." _

_After a little patience and some handy maneuvering he made his way past the first line of security. It was dark throughout the hall, prompting him to switch his cowl to night vision mode. As he walked forward he noticed many spider webs hanging around as well as something clamped on the lower side of the left wall. He kneeled down to see what it was._

_"Motion censors, how original."_

_He stood back to his feet, taking a deep breath as he pinned himself up against the wall. With the close of his eyes he side flipped over it, landing to the other side with a light tap._

"So far so good," Red Robin said. "Good thing those censors were of low quality."

_Everything seemed to intensify with each passing minute, keeping his binoculars tight in hand as he scoured the whole park from his position. She hadn't moved from where she sat. Only hour remained until noon, and they were still no closer to finding out what she had in mind. The sound of his ear piece ringing could be heard in the next second._

"What's up," Dick answered. "See anything note worthy from your end?"

_"Besides a few bike riders and a jogger, nothing here," Conan replied. "What about you, have you seen anything from up there?"_

"I've checked all other roof tops," Dick informed. "No one in sight, so that pretty much rules out a sniper unless they plan on striking from somewhere else."

_"A tree could be a possibility."_

"Thanks, I'll give all tree's in the surrounding area a look."

_"Glad I could help."_

_The signal got stronger and stronger with each step taken, as did his suspicion. From the time arriving up until this point, he hadn't come across a single person. He came to a stop once reaching the room, peaking in to see a phone laying on a desk in the far right corner._

_"That must be the phone the mystery man used to call Teia last night."_

_He slowly stood back to his feet, readying himself to head in. Just as he was about to take a step he noticed a wire at the right side of the wall inside the room. He then looked to the left to see the exact same thing. _

_"I wonder where these wires lead to."_

_It didn't take long for him to realize they were linked to a computer which also sat on the desk._

"Now I see what this is all about." Red Robin said with a smile.

_He dropped to a knee while clicking down to his ear piece._

"Hey Dick, we've got a problem."

_"What's wrong, don't tell me you haven't found where that call was made from."_

"I have," Red Robin said. "That's not the problem."

_"Then what is it," Dick asked. "Have you been sighted?"_

"This whole thing was one big set up."

_"Set up?"_

"The room the call came from is wired," Red Robin informed. "If I hadn't noticed the wire this place would have went up in smoke."

_"Are you sure?" _

"There's no one here but me," Red Robin said. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

_"Well if that's the case, then hurry and get out of there."_

"Not yet."

_"What do you mean not yet?" Dick questioned._

"Keep an eye on Teia," Red Robin said. "I'll see you soon."

_"Wait, what do you plan on." Dick began only to be closed off._

_He directed his attention toward the room once more, standing back up as he walked forward. He carefully stepped over the wire, slowly making his way toward the computer._

"Now it's my turn." Red Robin said taking a seat in the chair.

_It was down to the last thirty minutes until twelve O'clock was to come. He watched as she reached into her purse to pull out her phone._

"Looks like we're finally making some headway." Conan said.

_He couldn't tell what she was saying by just looking. The conversation only lasted for a few seconds. She stood up from the bench after hanging up, smiling as she walked toward the road._

"What's going on," Conan exclaimed. "Why is she leaving, it's not even twelve yet."

_None of it made any sense. Why go through all the trouble of setting this all up only to leave before the planned time. Conan radioed Dick who didn't respond. He tried for a second time only to gain the same results._

"Why isn't he answering?"

_Over five minutes passed as he continued to wait. He tried calling Tim as well, who also didn't answer. Just as he was about to get out, the driver door swung open with Dick hopping in. _

"I tried calling you, how come you didn't answer?"

"Was to busy watching our suspect drive off." Dick replied.

"Did she take the bus?"

"Someone picked her up in a black car this time," Dick informed. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to get the license plate number."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much, let's not forget Tim's working from the other end."

"Well that's also a problem," Dick stated. "He's not answering."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure," Dick said. "The last thing he told me was that the facility he was in was wired to explode."

"You don't think that he..."

"Defiantly not," Dick replied. "If he didn't think he could handle the situation he would have left."

"So what now?"

"We go back to the base," Dick replied. "Tim said he'd see us soon, so I'm assuming that's where he'd want to meet."

"Good call."

_Even though they had come up empty, they didn't let it bother them too much. Just like the previous day, they found themselves packed in yet another traffic jam. It took them an hour to finally break free of it. Once they reached the forest, he parked directly across the street by the roadside._

"Any idea why she might have left so early?" Conan asked as the two stepped out from the car.

"Bet it had something to do with that phone call," Dick said. "That might be a question we can't answer."

"Not yet anyway."

_The two of them made their way down into the base, surprised to walk in to find Tim was already there._

"What took you guys so long?" Tim asked looking up from the computer.

"Heavy traffic," Dick replied. "How'd things go on your end."

"Let's just say things went out with a bang."

"You mean to tell me you tripped the wire," Dick asked. "I thought for sure you had everything under control."

"What if I told you it was intentional?"

"Why would you do that?" Conan asked.

"Like I told Dick before, this whole thing was a set up," Tim said. "I should have known from the moment I came across all those death traps, not to mention the many hanging spider webs which would suggest no one has been around much."

"Well if that's the case, wouldn't that mean they knew about the bug Dick planted on her phone," Conan asked. "That's the only way we would have found that facility in the first place."

"Right you are Shinichi."

"Now the question becomes who would know Conan would be smart enough to trace everything back to that place," Dick said. "And more importantly, why they want him dead."

"Why did you let that place explode anyway," Conan asked. "You could have just left undetected."

"That was the plan."

"So what happened that changed it?"

"I wanted to try and figure out who was behind all of this," Tim stated. "So I had a look in on the computer which was in the room."

"What were you able to find?" Dick asked.

"There were over ten thousand different networks hooked up to one server, including the computer I was on," Tim informed. "From what I can tell it was used for getting in contact with other groups or members for different tasks."

"What kind of tasks?" Conan asked.

"Drugs, money, paid hits, you name it."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Here's the fun part," Tim said with a grin. "I set up my own little virus within the main system, in a few months from now anyone who has or does have access to the network will find that their computer will internally implode on itself."

"Damaging their business for a period to come," Conan said with a clap. "Wow Tim, I'm impressed."

"What about the explosion," Dick asked stepping forward. "Why did you do that?"

"After installing the virus I tried hacking into the main file to see where everyone in the system was located," Tim stated. "An alarm went off in the room after a failed attempt was noted, luckily I escaped through a vent a few feet away from the door that lead to the sewer."

"That's what you call a narrow escape." Conan said.

"I even left the cowl and cape behind," Tim informed. "They might not find a body if they decide to search, but that should drop any suspicion of anyone surviving the explosion."

_A brief silence filled the room, taking in the days events up to this point._

"That would explain why Teia left after receiving that call," Conan said. "Whoever was on the other line must have told her about the explosion."

"Now I see," Dick said. "They must have thought Kudo was the one to fall into their little trap."

"And they failed, because we reversed what they threw our way." Tim said.

"And we'll continue to do so," Conan added. "I'm going to head home, there's something I want to do."

"Would you like a ride?" Dick asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll walk this one out."

"Suite yourself."

_They watched as he left the room, the door sliding shut in the moments that passed. Dick looked back to Tim who had already found his attention back on the computer._

"You know leaving your cowl behind was a risky move right?"

"Yea, I know," Tim said. "But I wanted them to be assured no one escaped."

"But they thought it was Conan who was there, not you."

"I didn't know that at the time, It's something I didn't really think about," Tim said. "What about Teia, was anyone with her?"

"No, but I did see the car she left in," Dick replied. "Someone picked her up in a black car."

"What kind?" Tim asked.

"A Porsche," Dick answered. "A 356A Porsche if I'm not mistaken."

"You must be good with your cars," Tim commented. "Because I wouldn't even be able to begin to give you the names of certain brands when we go past the main name."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Dick asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought it would be a good time for you to go and give Salvonte a visit."

"Might have to hold off on that," Tim said. "I'll be getting off school a little later than usual."

"Why's that?"

"We're going on a field trip," Tim replied. "Other high schools are coming along as well, one of them being Ekoda High, so it should be make for an interesting day."

"Oh yea, you told me about that," Dick remembered. "That's why you bought those new shoes."

"What about you," Tim asked. "Anything planned for tomorrow."

"I'll find something to keep myself busy," Dick said heading for the door. "I always do."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my apartment," Dick replied. "I have something to work on just like you."

"You plan on coming back later?"

_Dick looked back at him one last time after stepping out past the door._

"We'll see."

**To Be Continued**


	50. A Challenge

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 50**_

_**A Challenge**_

_The traffic throughout the streets had drastically declined from thirty minutes prior. The vehicles that had been involved in the crash had been towed away which allowed for a clear path to drive. Conan made his way across the street after the light turned red, heading for the detective agency to see Kogoro step down from the stairwell._

"What are you doing here so quick," Kogoro asked. "Don't you still have forty five minutes until class gets out?"

"They let us go early."

"Is that so," Kogoro said. "I wonder why that is."

"There's been a... they're having teachers constructing day." Conan quickly came up with.

"Teachers constructing day," Kogoro questioned. "What is teachers constructing day?"

"It's where all the teachers come together to pitch new ideas on any upcoming tests or events," Conan replied. "Concerning all the students of course."

"Isn't that something they usually do on a teacher work day?" Kogoro asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's because... the test is tomorrow," Conan said. "They wanted to get together to discuss what they're going to include in it."

"I see." Kogoro said still skeptical on the matter.

"You can call the school if you don't believe me." Conan said with a slight gulp.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just find it strange they'd let you out so early for something like that."

"Where are you heading off to?" Conan asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"To visit an old friend," Kogoro replied. "I won't be back until late tonight."

"Does Ran know about this?"

"I told her this morning before she went to school," Kogoro answered. "My phone will be on if there's any problems, so don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

"Of course."

"If the two of you go somewhere later make sure you lock the door," Kogoro instructed. "With all the crazy stuff that's been going on as of late, I don't want to take any chances."

_Conan nodded in response. Kogoro then signaled for a cab which didn't take long for one to arrive. Conan watched as he drove off, breathing out in relief._

_"That was close, I defiantly got away with one there," Conan thought. "It's not often he goes to visit an old friend out of the blue like this, I wonder what he could be going to see them about?"_

_After a few hours of sitting in front of the computer he finally decided to take a small break. He shut off the lights on his way out, checking to make sure he had his ID as he did. It was still relatively early, the clock hitting past five PM. With the amount of extra time on his hands he decided to head up to ROTI._

"Would you like me to wait here for your return?"

"I don't know how long this will take," Tim replied while handing the cab driver a sum of money. "You're free to go."

_He closed the door after stepping out, immediately making his way toward the front entrance of the research facility. Once in he made his way over to the front desk which was located in the left corner._

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked from behind the desk.

"I was wondering if Bondo was around," Tim replied. "There's something I'd like to discuss with him."

"Anyone looking to speak with Mr. Salvonte must set up a meeting ahead of time," The clerk stated. "I'm sorry, but you are unable to speak with him until doing so."

"Could you at least tell him I stopped by," Tim asked. "I'd really appreciate that."

"You know him personally?"

"We met about a month ago," Tim confirmed. "Things have been pretty solid since."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," He said reaching for the phone at the side of him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Just tell him it's the Wayne kid from Gotham," Tim replied. "He'll know who I am."

_He stood in wait as a conversation ensued over the phone. It took less than a minute for it to come to an end._

"I'm sorry to say, but Mr. Salvonte is out of state right now," The clerk informed. "I can't directly reach him at this time."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

_He shook his head from side to side._

"Sorry, but no," He replied. "You're free to stop by anytime, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Bennet," Tim said sighting his name tag. "I'll keep that in mind."

_With that he made his way toward the exit._

_"That little scenario turned out to be a lot quicker than I was expecting it to be," Tim thought to himself. "Didn't expect Bondo to be out of state, probably should have asked where he took off too."_

_It was something that laid in the back of his mind throughout the remainder of the day._

_The night had come early with the emergence of thick dark clouds flowing in from the west. It was well past two that morning. He continued to wait at the table where he had been seated from the past hour. After a margin of silence the sound of the door cracking open alerted him of someone entering. He stood up from where he sat with an anxious look on his face._

"So..?"

"Njoo's idea worked as planned, there's nothing to worry about concerning our former problem," Gin replied closing the door softly. "He's dead Vodka."

"Are you sure," Vodka asked. "I'd like to be assured this time, considering how many times he's managed to survive our several kill attempts."

_Gin pulled something from behind, an evil grin coming to his face as he held it out in front of him._

"I'd say his garments found at the site are a token for our assurance," Gin said revealing the cowl and cape. "It seems we've finally beaten the detective at his own game."

"Best news of the week," Vodka said in relief. "Now we can move forward with this next deal without worrying about his interference."

_Gin made his way past him. Vodka looked over at him in confusion once Gin came to a stop in front of the fire place._

"Gin, what are you doing?"

"Just paying a little trivial to our old friend," Gin replied setting a fire. "It's about time he burned in hell."

_With those last words he tossed the cape and cowl into the blazing flames, the two of them watching until there was nothing left of it._

_"Farewell, detective."_

_The next day brought an early beginning for him, getting up much sooner than he usually did. After dressing himself for the day he made his way into the bathroom, heading out after brushing his teeth._

_"It's awfully quiet," Conan thought as he dropped the bag over his shoulders. "I wonder if there is anyone here besides me." _

_He then made his way into the main room. Just as he thought, there was no one to but him. He looked down at his watch to check the time._

"I have about an hour until school begins," Conan said. "Surely Ran hasn't left already."

_Conan made his way to the front of her room, giving it a few knocks before taking a step back. The door didn't open, nor did she answer from the other side. He tried knocking once more only to receive the same results._

_"I wonder where she could be?"_

_Conan finally gave in after trying for a third time. He slid on his shoes which laid at the side of the wall before heading out the front door. On his way down the stairs he caught sight of Kogoro who was pacing back and forth in his office. After giving it a seconds thought he decided to walk in._

"First you were early getting home from school yesterday, and now you're going almost an hour early," Kogoro said. "Is there something going on up at your school again?"

"No, just another day," Conan replied with the shake of his head. "Have you seen Ran around by any chance, she didn't answer when I knocked on her door."

"That's because she left awhile ago."

"I wonder why that is, class doesn't start until another good fifty minutes."

"She said something about going on a field trip," Kogoro informed. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, just looking to say good morning," Conan replied. "On a side note, how'd your visit with your friend go yesterday?"

_Before he could reply the phone on the desk began to ring. Kogoro waked over and answered it. _

_"Looks like that'll have to wait for another time." Conan thought while making his way out._

_He continued down the stairs, arriving down at the sidewalk to find his friends waiting for him._

"What a surprise this is." Conan said more than glad to see them.

"It was kinda of weird not having either of you at school yesterday." Ayumi said.

"So you stayed home for a second time?" Conan asked looking Ai's way.

"I didn't feel well enough to go."

"What about you Conan," Genta asked. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't feel to good myself," Conan replied. "I think it had something to do with how long I waited to eat the night before, woke up with a headache of my own."

"Well we're glad to have you both back," Mitsuhiko stated. "Now let's get going shall we?"

"Why did you guys come here," Conan asked as they began walking. "You could have just waited for me up at the school."

"We wanted to make sure you were ok and that you were coming today," Mitsuhiko said. "Lately you've had the tendency of not answering your phone, that's why we came over instead."

"Well I'm glad you did, it gives me someone to talk to on the way there," Conan said. "So, what did I miss yesterday?"

_They past by one light to the next, continuing to make their way up and down the streets. He pushed up from where he sat, looking out the window to see some kind of event taking place in an open field not very far away._

_"I wonder if we're almost there, we've been driving for over an hour now."_

_He turned on his phone which laid in his lap, checking to see if anyone had left a message since the last time it was on._

_"No one has called since last night."_

_He looked up into the sky to see the clouds that had been clustered together earlier that morning were nowhere to be seen._

_"Looks like whatever was brewing must have passed over."_

_Another solid minute of driving went by. The bus finally slowed down after passing a gas station, taking a right which lead them toward large facility which overlooked a lake in the near distance._

_"Looks like we're finally here, bout time."_

_The bus came to a stop shortly after making it's way into the parking lot. He was the last one to come out, looking around to see at least fifteen other buses sitting throughout the lot. He followed close behind the other students who made their way to the front of the building, feeling a hand touch upon his left shoulder after taking a few steps forward._

"Did you enjoy the ride here?"

"Should have brought something along to read," Tim replied turning to face Ran. "What about yours?"

"Not much better than yours by the sounds of it."

"Where's Sonoko," Tim asked. "Didn't the two of you ride on the same bus?"

_Ran pointed to the side of him. Tim turned to find Sonoko standing to the right of him._

"Did I hear someone call my name?"

"I had a feeling you'd be close," Tim said. "You never did tell me what you're participating in."

"Speech," Sonoko informed. "I've already practiced several times over on what I'm going to say."

"Speech huh," Tim said a little taken back by this. "I took you as someone who might get stage fright speaking in front of a large group."

"Then you had me figured wrong, I can handle the spot light just fine."

"What about you Ran," Tim asked. "What are you here for?"

"The same thing as Sonoko." Ran replied.

"_Ten bucks says Sonoko talked her into that one_." _Tim thought to himself. "Ran never took me as a stage person either, or it just shows how much I know on the matter."_

_They made their way in through the front entrance, welcomed by the cool air from inside._

"You've gotten awfully quiet," Sonoko said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Tim assured. "Just thinking is all."

"What about you," Ran asked. "You never did tell me what you would be taking part in."

"He's doing what most of the guys in school are competing in," Sonoko informed. "Running in a little track and field."

"And what's wrong with that?" Tim questioned.

"I never said anything was." Sonoko stated.

"That's strange, because I don't recall seeing a track when we arrived." Ran said

"I bet it's around back somewhere," Tim pointed. "That seems to be where more than half the students are going."

"I guess this is where we part ways." Ran said.

"Hopefully you two haven't gone by the time I get back, I'd really like to see what the two of you have to say."

"Just make sure you represent Teitan well by not coming in last." Sonoko said as he followed after the others.

"No need to worry there," Tim said looking back. "I rarely ever take last in anything I compete in."

"We'll see if that holds true," Sonoko said. "I'll be checking the chart to see the results later on."

_He gave her the thumbs up before turning into the opposite direction. They took a right after making it to the end of the hall which lead to a steel door._

_"I sure hope I'm going in the right direction."_

_It didn't take long for him to have an answer to his thought, arriving outside to find many gathered around large track._

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Tim said. "From the looks of it they should be starting anytime now."

_Most everything beyond the track was nothing but open field and a few trees here and there in the far distance. Located to the left about a quarter mile up was the lake he had seen while on the bus. He stood in the same spot as he continued to observe the area, hearing his name called by a familiar voice._

"Aoko," Tim said turning to face her. "What a surprise this is."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Aoko said. "How have you been doing?"

"Busy would be the best answer," Tim replied. "But other than that I've been doing pretty good for the most part."

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

_He followed her through the large group, wondering who it was she was taking him to see._

"He's right over there." Aoko pointed as they approached the track.

_They could see him standing alone, stretching as he waited for everything to begin. He turned at the sound of them coming to a stop at his side._

"Allow me to introduce you to.."

"Tim."

"Kaito."

"You two know each other?" Aoko asked.

"Yea, we met at a museum over a month ago," Tim confirmed. "Isn't that right Kaito?"

"How could I forget," Kaito said. "That speech you gave about the arts was unforgettable to say the least."

"I've always had a way with words, it's something that runs in the family."

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to talk once more."

"I hate to interrupt," Aoko said stepping in between the two. "But I was wondering where Keiko ran off to."

"She left a few seconds after you did," Kaito informed. "She said she was going to go see if she could find a water fountain."

"I'm going to go find her," Aoko said turning to walk. "Will the two of you still be here?"

"I have a race to run," Kaito stated. "I'm not going anywhere."

_With that she took off, leaving the two of them standing alone._

"So, you're running track just like me," Tim said with a smile. "Just out of curiosity, what's your time on the forty yard dash?"

"I landed a five three straight," Kaito replied. "And you?"

"Nice, you beat me by a few," Tim said. "Last time we recorded I ran a 5.502."

"Huh, looking at you I'd expect better."

"I could say the same for you." Tim said.

"Who says I was trying," Kaito stated. "I could have easily knocked off three additional seconds if I had wanted."

"I'd like to take you up on that."

"What are you proposing," Kaito asked. "Because if you ask me I'd say you are suggesting some kind of challenge."

"That's exactly what I was aiming for," Tim said. "Whoever finishes with a better time wins."

"What's the wager?" Kaito asked.

"The consequences for the loser will be decided after the race," Tim replied. "So what do you say, are you in?"

"Be prepared to eat my dust." Kaito replied.

"You mean that same dust created from the fire I'm going to burn you with after I pass you up?"

"Good counter," Kaito complimented. "Let's just see if your production on the track is as good as your mouth running capabilities."

"You won't disappointed."

_While they continued to wait they stretched out their muscles, making sure everything was loosened out for the race. _

_"Haven't had any competitive fun like this in a long time," Tim thought. "Im going to enjoy this as much as I can."_

_After another minute of waiting a loud whistle could be heard, grabbing everyones attention who stood near the track. _

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention?"

_"I think that was already gained with the whistle." Kaito thought to himself._

"You can address me by Mr. Keian, I will be the one hosting all track activities," Mr. Keian informed. "We're going to begin with the boys, so if I could get six volunteers so we can get started on recording times."

_Kaito and Tim both looked to one another._

"You ready?"

"Don't see how a few extra minutes are going to make me any readier." Kaito replied.

_They were the first two to make it onto the track. Four others joined them shortly after._

"It looks like we're all ready to begin Mr. Keian." Kaito said.

"I take it you all know how to get set before a race?"

_They all nodded in response._

"Good, now let us begin."

_They lined up from there, watching as Mr. Keian walked forty yards up the track. Once there he held a timer out in front of him, the whistle resting in between his lips. Kaito and Tim glimpsed at one another for a last time, looking toward the ground in the seconds that followed. They cleared their minds from everything, waiting for the go ahead ring. The whistle was loud and clear, each runner sprinting off from there._

_"No contest," Kaito thought passing by four of his competitors. "Only one man to beat."_

_Everything seemed to slow down as they closed in on the last fifteen yards, Kaito's head swayed to the side as the two of them neared the finish. It was no contest, they were clearly faster than those who competed against them._

"What happened," Kaito asked walking up to Mr. Keian after everyone had finished. "What were the times?"

"You and that other kid came in at a 4.3002 and a 4.3402." Mr. Keian replied.

"So which one of us came in first?" Kaito anxiously asked.

"Sorry to say, but your friend came in a little before you."

_Kaito slowly turned around to find Tim standing a few feet away with a grin on his face. He made his way over with his shoulders slouching downward._

"You already knew, didn't you?"

"You could have beaten me you know."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"You got caught looking before we crossed the finish line," Tim replied. "Never look at the person at the side of you as you run, it can take away any momentum you may have."

"Thanks for the tip," Kaito thanked. "I guess it's time to pay my dividends, so what would you like in regard to our bet?"

"Give me a few minutes," Tim said savoring the victory. "I'll let you know as soon as I come up with something."

_Kaito crossed his arms at this._

_"I wonder what's taking Aoko so long, it shouldn't take that long to find Keiko."_

_Someone caught his attention from the other side of the track. He hadn't really noticed at first. He took a few steps forward to get a closer look. There was no doubt, it was clearly someone he had seen before. _

_"She looks so familiar, yet I can't quite remember where I saw her."_

_He turned to his left after feeling Kaito lean up against his shoulder with the use of his arm._

"I see you've finally come to a decision."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you eyeing her," Kaito pointed. "I could put in a word for you if you'd like."

"You know her?"

"Of course, she's a classmate of mine," Kaito replied. "Her names Akako."

_"That's it," Tim thought. "That's where I remember seeing her, she's the girl I encountered in the subway when I was chasing after Kid."_

"Hey Tim," Kaito said waving a hand past his eyes. "You still with me?"

"Yea, I guess I dosed off for a second," Tim said. "Must have something to do with the heat."

"Couldn't agree more, it's one hot day."

"To bad we can't go have a swim with the fishes over in that lake."

_Kaito gulped at his comment. Tim immediately took notice of this. _

"What's wrong," Tim asked. "You scared of taking a dip with the fishes?"

"It's been over five minutes and they're still not back," Kaito said changing the subject. "I think we should go see if we can find them."

"Right behind you captain."

_The both of them headed toward the door once again, Tim glimpsing back at Akako one last time._

_"Kaitou is not always an easy person to come across," Tim thought. "She could very well be my way of getting to him sooner rather than later."_

_It had been a relatively easy day in class, completing everything handed to him in a timely fashion. He finished the last paper assigned five minutes before the final bell of the day was to ring, giving him a little extra time to sit back and relax. He was one of the first to make it out with Ai walking at his side._

"You were noticeably quiet today," Conan said. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I feel fine," Ai said. "Today was more solo projects anyway."

"Even then, you weren't as talkative when we were allowed to collaborate on certain problems."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Never mind, just forget it." Conan said finally dropping the subject

"About yesterday, were you really feeling sick," Ai asked. "Or was there another reason why you didn't go to school?"

_He wanted to tell her, but knew he couldn't. At least not until the right time presented itself._

"Like I said before, I was to ill to go," Conan replied. "If I had felt well enough to go I would have."

_They pushed there way past the front doors of the schools, noticing there friends were nowhere to be seen._

"They're usually never this slow getting out," Conan said. "You want me to go back in and see what the hold up is?"

"I'll go," Ai said. "I wont be long."

_Conan waited by the front doors, looking at his watch as he waited. The sound of a car honking over at him caught his attention, looking over to see Dick parked at the corner of the street._

"I wonder what he's doing here." Conan said before walking over.

_The windows rolled down as he approached._

"Just the guy I was looking for," Dick said unlocking the doors. "Get in, there's something we need to discuss."

"But I'm waiting for my friends," Conan said. "I can't just run out on them."

"I'll give them a ride as well," Dick said. "Now that we've solved that little debate why don't you get in."

_Conan took him up on his offer, opening the door to the passenger seat. He settled in, strapping the belt in place after doing so._

"So what's so important we need to talk about?"

"The next hit is tomorrow," Dick stated. "If we don't figure out the when and where someone else is going to die."

"The next hit," Conan questioned. "What next hit?"

**To Be Continued**


	51. Times Slipping

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Times Slipping**_

_He didn't respond to his question. There was something from outside the window that grabbed his attention, taking his focus elsewhere._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"You're friends are heading our way," Dick replied. "We'll have to put our conversation on hold until some time later."

_He honked once they reached the sidewalk which instantly grabbing their attention._

"Who is that?" Genta asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mitsuhiko said. "I've never seen him before."

"Are you sure he was honking at us?" Ayumi questioned.

"His names Grayson," Ai informed walking past the three. "He's probably just trying to offer us a ride."

"Oh really," Mitsuhiko said. "When did you meet him?"

"A few days ago." Ai replied before walking forward.

"Do you think Conan is with him," Ayumi asked. "I don't see him anywhere."

"And I doubt he would have left without saying something." Mitsuhiko said looking around as well.

_They watched as Ai opened the back door to the car before jumping in. The three of them looked to one another, deciding to follow after her. They piled into the back with Mitsuhiko being the one to close the door after being the last one to get in._

"What took you guys so long," Conan asked looking back at them from the front seat. "Was the hall that crowded?"

"We were actually looking for you." Genta said.

"We looked all over." Ayumi added.

"Never mind that, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Conan said. "His names Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you all," Dick said looking back to face them. "So what are your names?"

_It was a quiet ride the whole way back. Unlike most other times he found himself sitting in the front, being the fact all the other seats were taken. He was one of the first to make it off the bus after arriving back at the school. It didn't take long for him to locate both Ran and Sonoko, catching sight of the two of them heading down the street. He quickly made his way toward them._

"Well look who it is." Sonoko said as she and Ran came to a stop.

"What," Tim said a little taken back by her tone. "What did I do this time?"

"I'm just wondering why you didn't come back to listen to us speak."

"I was running track remember," Tim said. "That's why I wasn't able to make it."

"Our event didn't take place until after an hour of being there," Sonoko informed. "I doubt it took over an hour for you to run a little track."

"Ok, so maybe I did get a little side tracked," Tim admitted. "But that's only because I bumped into a friend."

"So you're going to use that excuse?"

"You guys aren't mad are you?"

"Why would we be mad," Ran asked with a smile. "There will be other times you can come see us, besides the room was already crowded enough as it was."

"Were there any seats left?" Tim asked.

"From what I could see they were all taken," Ran replied. "More than half of the people watching were standing."

"It would have still been nice if you had at least attempted to come." Sonoko said.

"I'll tell you what, if it bothers you so much I'll make it up to you," Tim said giving it some thought. "The three of us could go somewhere tomorrow, anything you guys want to do."

"Anything huh," Sonoko said. "I like the sound of that."

"Ran, you could even try asking Conan if he'd like to come along," Tim suggested. "I'm sure he'd love to come."

"I'll ask him," Ran said. "But there's always the chance he might want to hang with his friends."

_They began walking once again only to come to a stop a short time later after coming upon a green light._

"So how'd the track go for you," Ran asked. "Did you receive a ribbon for your efforts?"

"They didn't hand out any ribbons," Tim replied. "But I can say I did finish with a decent running time."

"I'll take that with a grain of salt," Sonoko said not convinced. "You've never been very fast in class, I'll have to see the time sheet for myself."

"Be prepared to be shocked."

_They came to a stop for yet another time, looking to see his car wasn't parked anywhere in sight._

"It doesn't look like Agasa is home." Conan said.

"And it also looks like everything is locked up," Dick added while looking back at Ai. "You're free to hang with us for awhile if you'd like."

"I have a key," Ai said opening the door. "I'll be able to get in just fine."

_They watched as she made her way through the gate all the way up to the front door. She looked back once opening it, letting them know they were clear to go. The two of them took off after seeing this._

"How was school today?" Dick asked.

"Did you really just ask me that question?"

"Sure. why not," Dick said. "Even though you may know all the material it must be a little interesting to go back and do it all over again."

"It was entertaining for the first week or so," Conan stated. "But at this point I'd rather have things more set to my skill level come my way."

"Isn't being stuck in your child form challenging enough as it is," Dick asked. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel while being around your peers."

"It was a little awkward at first," Conan admitted. "But I've gotten pretty used to it now."

"I guess that's what time will do for you."

"So what is it you were trying to tell me earlier," Conan asked. "The whole bit about the next hit?"

"The blood circle involving the dead cops," Dick replied. "We think there's a good chance whoever is responsible plans to strike tomorrow some time."

"Any ideas on a location?"

"We've got one in mind," Dick said with the shake of his head. "But nothing is set in stone, we need to be ready."

"By ready, you mean we need to set up a plan of action to counter whatever may happen?"

"That's a good way of putting it."

"So where do you think the killer plans to strike next?"

"There's a new water park opening up called 'Slid Splash'," Dick informed. "From what we've been able to gather from the evidence, there's a good chance that's where the killer plans to strike."

"What else do we know?"

"Besides the note left behind with the number nine attached, nothing of importance."

"Do either of you plan on being there?"

"I was actually hoping you would come along," Dick said. "I plan on camping it out on one of the neighboring buildings."

"Then we would have eyes watching from inside as well as from the outside," Conan said sitting back. "Sounds good to me, what time are we talking?"

"Anytime after ten." Dick replied.

"I'll defiantly be up by then."

_They came to a stop after hitting a red light, watching as a few people made their way across the road._

"Does Tim know what you had in mind?" Conan asked.

"Not yet, but I'll let him know as soon as we get there."

"You think he's home from school yet," Conan asked. "After all he did go on a field trip today, and who knows if the bus made it back on time."

_Dick looked down at his watch to check the time._

"It's been over twenty minutes since school got out," Dick said. "I'd be surprised if he wasn't there yet."

"So where do you think he is," Conan asked. "The apartment or his little underground base?"

"Well, he did say he had a lot to look into the last time we spoke over the phone," Dick said. "So I'd assume he'd be at the base with that in mind."

"Then I guess it's safe to say that's where we're going?"

"Unless you wanted to make a stop first."

"I am a tad bit hungry, but that's something I can hold off on until later" Conan said.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"I'll be just fine." Conan assured.

"Suit yourself."

_The street light turned green in the following seconds, allowing for them to drive once more. It was a relatively clear path, no traffic jams like they had been experiencing for the past couple days. They listened to the radio for any incoming news as they drove, finding that most the stations were covering the weather. The drive there lasted all but ten minutes. The two of them locked the doors before stepping out. _

"You think he'll agree with our plan?"

"I don't see why not," Dick replied. "Unless he's come up with something of his own."

_They arrived to where the base lay hidden, immediately making their way down. It was quite a bit cooler than usual once the top closed over them. Conan lead the rest of the way._

"Is there ever a time you're not in front of a computer when you're down here?" Conan asked entering the room to find him sitting in front of the computer.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tim asked in response.

"Conan plans to help out when we head down to Slid Splash tomorrow morning," Dick informed. "That way you can help me look around from outside."

"I'll leave that to the both of you," Tim said. "The two of you are more than enough to handle the situation without my assistance, not to mention Megure and his unit will be there."

"You must have a good reason for passing on this," Dick said in surprise. "It's not like you to drop out of the action."

"Where to begin."

"Is your agenda really that packed?"

"Turns out that dead woman I came across in Fukuoka was from Russia," Tim informed. "Her name was Halka Dotsenko, a business woman in the department of weapons technology."

"What was she doing here in Japan?" Conan asked.

"After doing a little digging I was able to obtain messages sent from her personal computer before she arrived." Tim said.

"And what were you able to find?" Dick asked.

"She had planned on going to ROTI for a little visit." Tim informed.

"Is that so," Dick stated. "I find that interesting being the fact that ROTI is not a weapons based company."

"Do you happen to find out the name of the company she worked for." Conan asked.

"LexCorp."

_Conan instantly looked up at Dick who did the same in return._

"But LexCorp is in Metropolis, how is it she was able to work there while living in Russia," Conan questioned. "Unless of course all the work she did for the company was all overseas based."

"That about answers your question." Tim confirmed.

"But ROTI is located here in Tokyo, why then was she in Fukuoka?" Dick questioned.

"That's something I'm still in the midst of figuring out."

"Was she traveling alone?" Conan asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Tim replied. "And there are no records of her making any phone calls once she got here."

_"That makes things more challenging than what I was expecting." Conan thought._

_The room fell silent from there. Tim reached over with the push of the computer mouse. It brought up a new window which broadcasted live footage. _

"And if that wasn't enough, I still need to finalize my plan on how we're going to get Shinichi into Brutho's little get together undetected."

"Is that live feedback from the inn they plan on meeting at?" Conan asked.

_Tim nodded in response._

"I also finally got around to examining that knife I received from Kid," Tim said easing up in the chair. "As expected there were no prints, the only DNA found was that of the victims."

"That puts us right back at square one." Conan said.

"Not for too much longer." Tim said clicking the computer mouse once more.

_A profile popped up in the process. Out of interest Dick moved in closer to get a better look._

"Who's the girl?" Dick asked.

"Her names Akako Koizumi, she attends Ekoda High school along with a friend of mine," Tim replied. "If anyone can lead me to Kaitou it's her."

"How can you be so sure," Dick asked. "Have you seen the two of them together?"

"I encountered her while on patrol a few weeks ago," Tim replied. "She interfered in a scuffle I was in with Kid at the time, which allowed for him to escape."

"How'd you find out her name?"

"She told it to me herself," Tim replied. "At first I thought it was a code name she went by, but after seeing her for a second time I came to find it's her actual name."

"I'm just a little curious," Dick said. "How was she able to turns the tables on you?"

"With some kind of dust, it left me in a bizarre state for the rest of that night," Tim answered. "I took a blood sample from my body the next day after returning from school."

"And?"

"I had never seen anything like it," Tim replied. "But luckily I was able to whip up something which can immobilize the affects if she were to ever try the same trick on me again."

_"Dick was defiantly right when he said Tim had a lot to look into."_

"Would you like our assistance sorting out some of this stuff," Dick asked. "Three minds working together is better than one."

"I'd rather you two focus on our cop killer," Tim replied. "It's long overdue we put this creep out of business, as soon as that's handled we'll decide on how to handle everything else across the board."

_"Having Heiji here would really benefit us right about now." Conan thought._

_He pushed up from the chair after shutting off the computer screen, heading for the door which caused the other two to look to one another for a second time._

"Tim, where are you going?" Conan asked.

"On a walk," Tim replied continuing forward. "I need to clear my head."

"Hey, wait up," Dick said following after him. "I'll come with you."

_Conan did the same after a seconds thought._

_"I guess we all could use a walk."_

_The atmosphere was most calming as they made their way along, watching the fallen leafs from the tree drift past. After several minutes of walking they came to a stop in the middle of a park, finding themselves a seat at a bench that rested next to a tree. The sound of birds chirping throughout the area brought comfort to their ears, helping fade their thoughts from everything. _

"Tim, how do you plan on confronting that girl?" Dick asked being the one to finally break the silence.

_It took a few moments for him to reply._

"I take it you mean Akako, which I'm still in the process of thinking." Tim said answering his question. "I have her address, so that's a start."

"Do you want me to come along when you decide to go?"

"It's nothing but a little small talk, I think I'll be able to manage on my own."

"Have it your way, but make sure you contact me if anything goes wrong."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_He then looked over at Conan who remained to himself. _

"You ok Conan?" Dick asked

"The nine," Conan said looking up. "What does it represent?"

"What nine?" Dick asked.

"He's referring to the number left behind at the last killing if I'm not mistaking." Tim answered.

"I think we better head to that water park earlier than ten tomorrow."

"Let me guess," Dick said. "You're thinking the nine may represents a time?"

"It's a possibility," Conan said. "We need to take all the clues left behind at the scene into account."

"So how early are we talking?"

"How's seven thirty sound?" Conan asked.

"I'll be there." Dick replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Conan asked directing his attention to Tim.

"... We'll see," Tim replied. "Figuring out what's going on between ROTI and LexCorp is where my main focus is right now."

"Which is also important," Conan said. "Me being held captive along with my friends, now the death of an outside employee, something is defiantly going on."

"And I want to put a stop to it before there are anymore casualties," Tim said sitting up from the bench. "Break times over, I'm going to head back to the lab to see what I can find."

"I'll join you as soon as I drop Conan off," Dick said turning to face him. "You do want a ride home right?"

"How can I say no to that?"

"Come on," Dick said standing back to his feet. "The car isn't far from here."

_They walked in the opposite direction of Tim who headed back into the forest. It was a short ride home. Conan grabbed his bag before getting out._

"See you somewhere around seven tomorrow." Dick said.

"I'll be here."

_He drove off from there, giving him one last nod before disappearing into the distance._

_"Tomorrow can't come any sooner."_

_He spent most of that evening in front of the TV watching the news. He occasionally checked the time on his watch from where he sat. It wasn't until after eight that night that the front door opened with both Kogoro and Ran walking in._

"Where did you guys go." Conan asked more than glad to see them.

"We went to an aquarium, it was to help with my study for a school project I'm currently working on," Ran replied. "I wanted you to come along but we couldn't get ahold of you."

"Yea I know." Conan said pulling something out from behind.

"My phone," Ran said taking it from his hand. "Where did you find it?"

"I tried calling you when I came in a few hours ago," Conan replied. "The sound of it vibrating from under the table alerted me of where it was."

"I'm sorry if we had you worried," Ran apologized. "But dad's phone was juiced out, and there were no other phones around at the time to try and reach you."

"_It would have been nice if I had known about this whole thing ahead of time._" Kogoro muttered on his way to his room.

"Are you hungry?" Ran asked.

"Considering I haven't eaten since lunch, I'd say so."

"We're a little low on supplies," Ran said with a smile forming on her face. "Would you be interested in coming along with me to the store to pick up a few things?"

"Of course I would," Conan replied. "I'd love to go."

"Great, just give me one moment," Ran said turning for her room. "Let me go toss on a sweater, it has cooled down quite a bit from a few hours ago."

_He leaned to the left side of the door, continuing to watch the news as he waited for her to return from her room which didn't take very long._

"Are you sure you don't want to put on a sweater yourself?"

"I'll be fine as is."

"Let's hurry before it gets any darker."

_Conan nodded in agreement._

"Dad we'll be right back, Conan and I are going up to the store to grab a couple things for dinner."

"Make it quick," Kogoro said stepping out from the room. "There's too many weirdos out at this time."

"You're welcomed to come along if it will make you feel better."

"I've done enough walking for the day, just make sure you're aware of your surroundings."

"Yes sir."

_With that the two of them walked out, tightly closing the door once out._

_That seemed to be the trend for the past week, each day presenting more questions than answers. The buzz of his phone could be heard at seven that next morning. Everything was going just as discussed. He didn't answer it, already knowing what to do. He quietly got dressed, tip toeing out of the room once doing so._

_"Hopefully it isn't a chilly morning," Conan thought. "I really should have worn a jacket when we went to the store last night." _

_He arrived down at the sidewalk in that next minute, turning to his left to see the car parked a few yards away. The doors unlocked as he approached which allowed for him to get in._

"Did I wake you up to early?" Dick asked.

"Perfect timing," Conan replied while buckling in. "Have you spoke with Tim today?"

"I see you're still wondering if he's going to join us," Dick said. "I'll tell you what, I'll give him a call as soon as we get there."

"Works for me."

_He started the engine, making a smooth turn to the left to keep them on schedule._

"How far is this place?" Conan asked.

"About four miles North-East from here," Dick replied. "We'll be there in no time."

_He sat back more than a little anxious, trying his best to stay collected on the way there. After six minutes into the ride his phone rang from within his pocket, luckily they came across a red light which then allowed for him to answer it. Conan looked on as a conversation ensued, watching the expression on Dick's face drastically change. This caused slight concern. The conversation ended in the seconds that followed._

"Who was that?" Conan asked.

"The police department," Dick replied sliding his phone back into his pocket. "It seems something has happened that calls for my attention."

"What happened?"

"Conan... we're too late."

_A cold chill slid down his spine, feeling his body become numb at the thought._

"Too late?"

**To Be Continued**


	52. Echo 2118

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 52**_

_**Echo 2118 **_

"What do you mean we're too late?"

_He didn't reply to him, taking a left after reaching another street light._

"Where are we going," Conan asked. "I thought you said the water park was North-East."

"That's not where the explosion occurred." Dick informed.

"An explosion?"

"I don't have all the details," Dick said. "We'll have to wait until we get there to receive a full run down."

"How do you know this relates to the guy we're after?"

"Another note was left at the scene," Dick replied. "This time with the number eight attached."

"How far away are we from this place?" Conan asked.

"Sit tight, we'll be there momentarily."

_Everything seemed to be falling apart. Not only were they wrong on when the killer would strike, but where they would as well._

_"I was almost certain the culprit would choose to make their next move at Slid Splash," Dick thought. "What could we have possibly missed?"_

_He turned left after coming to the end of the street, looking to find several police cars parked not too much farther up._

"Is this the place?"

"Yep, this is it."

_They slowly eased their way past the many vehicles that were parked at the sides of the street, fortunately finding themselves a spot right in between two cars a few yards away from where the explosion had occurred._

"You coming out," Dick asked. "Or do you plan on sitting in here?"

"What kind of question is that," Conan said. "And let you have all the fun, I don't think so."

"Let's not forget you're in the body of a child," Dick stated. "Who knows how the police may respond with me bringing you along."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at staying discreet," Conan said before pushing the passenger door to the side. "Now let's go, we have a schedule to keep."

"Right you are."

_The two of them exited the car from there, closing the doors after doing so. They could see the many bystanders on the left side of the street, opposite of where the explosion had erupted. Several officers looked their way as they approached. One of them stepped up to the crime scene tape which blocked off a small portion of the street, raising a hand which signaled for them to stop. _

"That will be far enough," The officer stated. "This area is blocked off due to investigation, so I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and walk back the other way."

"That's actually what I'm here for," Dick said. "I was called in by Inspector Megure, there's something he wanted me to check out."

"Wait here."

_The officer walked over to where most of the others stood, taking the time to talk with Megure himself. Dick glimpsed down at his side as he waited, looking to find Conan was nowhere to be found._

_"I wonder where he ran off to."_

_The officer from earlier returned moments later, lifting up the tape after coming to a stop._

"Your story checks out," He said with the nod of his head. "You're free to enter Mr. Grayson."

"Thanks." Dick said in acceptance.

_He made his way over to where most of the police officers stood in discussion, looking from side to side as he did. He caught sight of what appeared to be a depleted car which laid upside down on the sidewalk.._

_"I wonder if that's what exploded," Dick thought continuing to scour the area. "Still no sign of Conan, he's got to be around here somewhere."_

_He finally came to a stop after reaching the small group. Juzo immediately came to his side with his hand landing onto his shoulder._

"I'm glad you were able to make it here on such short notice." Juzo said.

"I just happened to be driving through this way, so I guess it all worked out for the best."

"I'm glad it did, because we need all the help we can get."

"So tell me Inspector, what exactly happened?"

"Right over there," Juzo pointed. "That car exploded just a bit ago."

"Do we have an exact time?" Dick asked.

"No, but we do have the time it was reported."

"And when was that?"

"7:02." Juzo replied.

_Dick rested his chin onto his hand, finding his eyes traveling to the ground._

_"I'd assume the call came in within ten minutes after the explosion occurred," Dick thought. "That means it must have happened anytime from six fifty two up until seven O' one."_

"Are you ok?" Juzo asked at his sudden silence.

"Do we know what kind of car it was?" Dick asked looking over toward the wreckage.

"A Cadillac DTS," Juzo replied. "Unfortunately the driver did not survive the explosion."

"I guess that answers what I was going to ask next," Dick said. "Over the phone you said a note was left behind, what did it say?"

"I didn't get the chance to read it before they took it to the lab for testing," Juzo informed. "As soon as they've completed their analysis we'll be able to read it as well."

"Who else is working this case?" Dick asked out of curiosity.

"I gave detective Mouri a call before I reached you," Juzo said. "So he should be here within the next ten minutes."

"I take it he knows what's going on?"

"I told him the same thing I told you," Juzo said. "In the mean time I think it would be best if you gave the scene a look yourself."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dick said in agreement.

"Right this way."

_He walked at his side as the two of them made their way over to the car. After stepping up onto the sidewalk they could see him him on the other side of the car analyzing something near where the back wheels would have been._

"Conan, what are you doing here?" Juzo exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Inspector Megure." Conan said smiling with a wave.

"That must mean Mouri is here as well." Juzo said with the turn of his head in attempt of locating him.

"Actually," Dick said coming to Conan's side. "He's with me."

"With you," Juzo said in surprise. "I wasn't even aware the two of you knew each other."

"Since yesterday." Dick stated.

"Why did you bring him along," Juzo asked. "This isn't a place for a child, though I will say he's had his fair share of being in a situation like this."

_He didn't know how to respond to his question, watching as the expression across Juzo's face slowly changed._

"He was going to take me to that new water park opening up today." Conan said jumping in.

"You mean the one east from here?" Juzo asked.

"That's the one." Conan confirmed with the nod of his head.

"Is this true?"

"It sure is," Dick replied. "We were on our way there, that's when I received the call from you."

"Thus making you put your plans on hold," Juzo finished. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your day."

"It's ok," Conan said. "There's still plenty of day left which means we can still go later."

"Hey Conan," Dick said looking down at him. "Why don't you go wait over by the car?"

"But there's nothing to do over there," Conan protested. "I promise I won't touch anything if you let me stick around."

"You heard what Inspector Megure said, this is no place for kids," Dick reminded. "Now go wait by the car, I won't be long."

_He dropped his shoulders with a huff._

"I'll be waiting." Conan said before walking off.

_The two of them watched as he made his way past the yellow tape. They turned back to the car after he did to see a couple approaching officers who stopped once reaching the car._

"Now for my next question," Dick said. "Do you happen to know what caused the car to explode?"

"Our lab experts are already looking into that, a thin wire was found a few yards away from where it all took place," Juzo replied. "According to what a bystander witnessed the explosion went off as soon as the driver got into the car."

_"That means there's a possibility the door was rigged with an explosive of some kind." Dick thought._

"There's a good chance that the wire found was connected to the car before the explosion, which would label it as evidence," Juzo continued. "So are you ready to give the car an in depth look yourself?"

"That won't be necessary Inspector," Dick replied. "Especially since you've already got your top guys looking into it."

"You do make a good point."

"If it's ok with you I'd like to head down to the station to check out the note left behind."

"That's entirely fine with me, but you'll need someone to go with you if you want access to it."

"That works for me." Dick said.

"I take it you still remember Officer Shiratori?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Good, I'll have him meet you up at the station." Juzo said pulling out his phone.

"Where is he now?" Dick asked.

"Driving down from the other side of town," Juzo replied. "He had his hands full with another case."

"Everyone seems to be busy these days, what a trend it is."

"He should be at the station by the time you arrive."

"Would you like my assistance back here after I check out the message left behind?" Dick asked.

"I've already got detective Mouri coming in, so you should be free work out what the notes message means," Juzo said. "It seems our projection on where this killer would strike next was off."

"Was the person inside the car working for the police department?"

"They're looking into that as we speak."

"One last question," Dick said removing his hands from his pocket. "Where was the note left, obviously not in the car since it was blown into flames."

"Over there," Juzo said pointing to a nearby light pole. "There was an envelope inside of a plastic bag which was addressed to the police department."

"That would explain why you didn't open it right away," Dick said. "Who knows what they could have possibly left within that bag."

"Good luck when you get there."

"Thanks, I'll give you a call as soon as we know what the message reads." Dick said as he turned to walk.

_He pushed his way past the crime scene tape, looking over to see Conan who was already sitting in the car with his head rested atop his hands. He opened the door to the driver seat joining him._

"That went quicker than expected." Conan said with the turn of his head.

"Of course," Dick said having a seat while closing the door. "You already examined the car so we're all set to go."

"What makes you think I was finished?" Conan asked.

"You're quick at what you do, but finding out what was left on that note is more important at the moment," Dick replied. "We'll let the police handle this one for now, then we'll touch base later."

"Can't argue with that."

"Before we jump gears, what were you able to gain from your inspection?"

"The breaks had been tampered with, so even if he was able to drive off he wouldn't have been able to stop when needed," Conan replied. "Which of course would have ended with damaging results."

"But why here," Dick said bringing a hand to his chin. "Nothing from the previous note points to this place."

"Then I think you better have another look," Conan said. "Right across the street to be precise, I noticed it the moment we stepped out of the car."

_He did as he said, turning to see a fire station located across from where the explosion had occurred._

"What does a fires station have to do with anything?"

"I believe the way our last victim was killed points to this fire station, what else would explain the use of a water hose in the last murder?"

"You do make a good point," Dick said. "It's all symbolic, but it does make sense now that you mention it."

"And now the culprit has tweaked their method of killing once again."

"But what about the number nine," Dick questioned. "The explosion happened well before nine O'clock."

"I already mapped it out while you were talking with Megure."

"Mapped out what?" Dick asked.

"At first I thought it was a thing of distance, but then I realized that Slid Splash isn't quite nine miles from here."

"Care to fill me in, I have no idea where you are going with this."

"If we were to drive at approximately nine miles per hour from here all the way to Slid Splash, we would arrive after nine minutes of driving." Conan finished.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"I used the GPS system in this car to confirm my claim." Conan replied.

"Can't believe we were that close," Dick said. "The only piece we missed was the connection to the fire station."

"We can't beat ourselves over it, time won't allow for it," Conan said. "The best thing we can do right now is move forward."

"Which means heading to the station to find out what was written on that note left on the light pole."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Strap in," Dick said buckling his seat belt. "It's time to begin the next round."

_Conan strapped on his belt as well, sitting back in silence as he started up the engine. Both were anxious, yet optimistic on what to expect next. This left them thinking throughout most of the ride there. Dick looked over at him after hitting a fourth red light for the day._

"Hey Conan," Dick said grabbing his attention. "You said the breaks were cut on that car right?"

_Conan nodded._

"That's the biggest thing that doesn't make sense about that whole thing," Dick stated. "Why destroys the breaks if you already plan on the target being killed in the explosion?"

_Conan didn't say anything in response, keeping to himself as they continued down the roadway. The police station came into view soon after. They pulled into the parking lot, remaining silent after stepping out of the car. The two of them made their way toward the entrance door only to have it swing open just a few inches of them reaching it._

"Good to see you again Mr. Grayson," Ninzaburo greeted. "Inspector Megure said I should be expecting you."

"Has the testing on that envelope been completed?" Dick asked.

"Just about," Ninzaburo replied. "They should have it out for us to read any time now, you're free to come inside if you prefer."

"Either way works for me."

_Conan followed at his side as they made their way in. They stopped once reaching the waiting area, having a seat at a table in the center of the room._

"Is there anything I can get either of you?" Ninzaburo asked.

"I'll be ok, what about you Conan?"

"I'll be fine as well."

"I hope the two of you don't mind if I take off for a few minutes," Ninzaburo said. "I have yet to file the final paper work concerning my most recent case, I'll be back as soon as I can with that envelope."

"And we'll be waiting." Dick said.

_He left from there, leaving the two of them to sit alone. They found their eyes looking to the TV on the left wall which was clamped down._

_"Can't say I've watched very much golf as of late." Dick thought to himself._

_They continued to spectate the game from where they sat. The sound of someone entering the room moments later immediately alerted the two of them._

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Grayson, I've heard much."

"You must be Officer Sato," Dick said standing up from the chair to shake her hand to see an envelope in her grasp. "I've seen your picture."

"My picture?"

"Never mind that," Dick said switching gears. "What's that you've got there?"

"It's something they claim the killer left behind at the scene, which is what you're here to see if I'm not mistaken."

"Was there anything discovered during the search of the bag the envelope was in?" Dick asked.

"Believe it or not but there was about a cup of sugar stashed in along with the envelope." Miwako informed.

_"...Sugar?" Conan thought to himself._

"I wonder what that could mean." Dick said.

"That's a question for all of us." Miwako said.

"What about the note," Conan asked. "What did it say?"

_She removed the slip of paper from inside the envelope, handing it to Dick who looked at what was written._

"2wo birdS 0ne STONE, at dawns end," Dick read with the raise of a brow. "There's also another number stamped in the bottom corner."

"Let me guess," Conan said looking up. "An Eight?"

"How did you know that?" Miwako asked in surprise.

"I... it was a lucky guess." Conan laughingly answered.

_He gently slid the note back into the envelope before handing it over to her._

"Thanks for sharing that with me," Dick said. "Tell Officer Shiratori I'll see him around, there's somewhere I have to be."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Dick said. "Come on Conan, we better get going."

_With that the two of them made their way out of the room, heading straight for the door once arriving back into the lobby. Both of them remained quiet throughout the first few minutes of the ride, everything on their mind focused on the task at hand. He looked over at him as they drove, slowly piecing everything together in his mind._

"I think I might have an idea why the culprit cut the breaks on the car that exploded." Conan said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"At first it didn't make any sense, but after hearing what was written on that slip of paper everything is finally falling into place," Conan said. "The bad news is the next time we'll be dealing with two bodies."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"If my theory is correct the rigging of the breaks on that car represents a time change in the culprits cycle of killing."

"So basically what you're saying is that you think the killings will be more frequent from here on out?"

"It's there way of letting us know they're going all out and don't plan on stopping," Conan added. "Then there's the note, which is clearly letting us know there will be more than one target come their next assault."

_"Wow, Conan's really on top of this," Dick thought with a smile. "It's not often you run into someone as talented as he's showing."_

_He pulled out his phone after they past by yet another street sign. He tried dialing his number only to have it go to the voice mail. He tried once more to gain the same results._

"Who are you trying to call?" Dick asked noticing his failed attempts.

"It seems Tim always never answers his phone when I have something important to tell him." Conan replied.

"I talked to him when I got up at four this morning, he didn't go to sleep until after five some time." Dick informed. "So I think it's safe to cut him a little slack this time around."

"What was he doing up that late?"

"He was working on something, that's all he said," Dick replied. "If you want to talk to him I could drop you off at his apartment."

"That would be great," Conan said looking down at his watch. "It's almost eight thirty, so there's a chance that he's be awake by now."

"I'll have you there in no time," Dick said. "Make sure you let him know what we've learned on the matter."

"What about you?"

"I'm goanna go back to the latest crime scene to make sure there was nothing we missed." Dick replied.

"Good idea, we still haven't figured out what caused the car to explode."

_They came upon another street light after taking a right turn, luckily catching it as it turned green. It was a clear path from there, the traffic still in the process of building up at this time of day. He stopped at the side of the street after reaching the apartment complex, watching Conan make his way out._

"Hey, good work today." Dick complimented.

"Thanks." Conan said in response before turning to walk.

_He made his way through the parking lot all the way up to the entrance. Once in he headed straight for the elevator._

_"It seems with each passing death the culprit becomes more and more complex with their clues left behind."_

_He entered the elevator once it reached the first floor, the door closing behind him after doing so. Conan laid his hands into the comfort of his pockets as he made his way to his room. Once there he gave it a couple loud knocks, in the case of him still being asleep. The door slid open a few seconds later._

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up this time."

"Someone already beat you to that." Tim stated.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" Conan asked.

"I was, I'm actually kind of in the middle of something." Tim replied.

"Who are you talking to out there?" Someone called from inside the room.

"Is that Sonoko," Conan asked. "What is she doing here?"

_He simply widened the door which allowed for him to walk in. Tim closed the door after he walked past him._

"I hope you don't mind if Conan joins us." Tim said.

"What's he doing here so soon," Sonoko asked from where she sat. "We're not supposed to go out until after eleven."

_"Go out," Conan thought. "What is she talking about?"_

"He just came to watch a little TV, right Conan?"

"That's right." Conan said reaching for the remote which rested at the end of the bed.

"And what's wrong with watching TV back at your place?" Sonoko questioned.

"The TV went out," Conan quickly came up with. "We've been experiencing electricity problems since last night."

"Is that so?"

"What about you," Conan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"A little chemistry help," Tim answered. "I knew she'd be coming over some time soon, just not this early."

"Why would I have come later, the earlier we get this out of the way the better," Sonoko said as her phone began to ring. "Hold on, this will only take a moment."

_Conan turned on the TV as she stepped away from the desk to take the call. He flipped through a few channels before deciding on one. Her phone conversation didn't last long. After hanging up she walked back over to the desk with the drop of her phone._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"I have to go, there's a family matter I need to attend to." Sonoko said while heading toward the door.

"Are we still on for the day?"

"We'll reschedule for anytime after one." Sonoko replied before walking out.

_Conan turned off the TV, looking over at Tim who did the same in return._

"You know a girls in a hurry when she forgets her phone." Tim said picking it up from the table.

"If you hurry you should be able to catch her." Conan said.

"No need to, I'll see her in a bit anyway."

"What do the two of you plan on doing?" Conan asked.

"Ran didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The three of us were planning on going somewhere this afternoon," Tim informed. "I asked Ran to see if you would like to come along as well."

"Not the ideal time," Conan said. "Plus I still have to stop by Agasa's, I'm down to my last tranquilizer."

"I'll go along with you if you don't mind," Tim said taking a step forward. "On another note, aren't you supposed to be heading up to Slid Splash right about now?"

"The culprit has already made their next move, which happened to be a few miles away from where we originally thought."

"Looks like we were caught by surprise, anything I should know?"

"We'll get to that," Conan said. "But first I'd like to know what you were able to find."

"What makes you think I found something?"

"You were up until five this morning, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"It took awhile, but after some searching and a little hacking I was able to finally gain access to the main system which the Outworlders have been operating from," Tim informed. "And with it we'll be able to pin point any locations they have been doing business from."

"How were you able to find that out?"

"After Dick figured out where their hideouts were it left us with an opening," Tim said. "They've been shipping in a lot of weaponry from different companies as not to draw suspicion, and with my resources it wasn't hard to see where the payments were coming from."

"I'm assuming the weapons you speak of were shipped to their facilities." Conan said.

_Tim nodded._

"All the payments from the system line I hacked showed that all the payments were made through it," Tim continued. "I already have everything set up for how we plan on sneaking into their meeting tomorrow."

"You're sure they won't see me?"

"Positive, and if anything does go wrong officer Takagi will be there with you." Tim informed.

"He is?" Conan asked in surprise.

"I haven't told him, but he'll know by tonight."

"So what's the name of this system the Outworlders are operating from," Conan asked. "Do you think it's the same one you came across when in that trap house?"

"No, this one is different," Tim replied. "It's system name is _Echo 2118_."

**To Be Continued **


	53. Dinning At The Den

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 53**

**Dinning At The Den**

_It was a relatively noisy ride back, hearing the sound of sirens as a police car drove past from the left. He rolled up the window to help block most sounds. There was a lot on his mind. He arrived back at the crime scene not long after, parking in the same spot he previously had his last visit._

_"Now to see if they know what happened with that car explosion."_

_He made his way past the crime scene tape, joining Megure who was standing by the car along with three other officers._

"Grayson," Juzo said looking up as he approached. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"How has your inspection been coming along?" Dick asked.

"It's just as I thought," Juzo replied. "What caused the car to explode was that wire we found, it was connected to an explosive which was attached to the bottom of the car."

"I assume it was on the driver side."

"That's correct."

"What about the victim, where was the body found after the explosion erupted?"

"Inside the car," Juzo replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That means when they opened the car door it didn't set off the bomb, at least not right away." Dick stated.

"Do you think there's deeper meaning to it?"

"Don't know."

"Well if anything comes to mind feel free to share."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Dick said.

"I heard you got around to reading what that note had written on it."

"Officer Sato was kind enough to share it with me." Dick confirmed.

"She called me after reading it herself," Juzo said. "So what do you make of it?"

"Lets just say I'm in the midst of figuring that one out."

_The sky darkened with each passing minute. They had finally arrived after a time consuming walk, coming to a stop a few inches away from the door. He knocked once, taking a step back after doing so._

"Do you think anyone is here?" Tim asked.

"The gate was left unlocked, that's not usually the case if they're not around." Conan replied.

_The door slid open moments later which grabbed their attention._

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"Good to see you as well Agasa." Tim said.

"How may I be of service to the two of you?"

"Just dropping by for a little visit." Conan replied.

"Well come on in," Hiroshi said pushing the door aside. "It's been a rather quiet morning, we could use the added company."

"Glad to be able to help." Tim said stepping in along with Conan.

"Where's Haibara?" Conan asked after the door closed from behind.

"She went upstairs a couple minutes ago, I'd expect her back down anytime now."

_He removed his watch as they made their way further into the room, handing it to Dr. Agasa who looked down at him._

"What's wrong," Hiroshi asked. "Is it not working?"

"I'm actually down to my last stunner," Conan replied. "I was hoping you could refill it."

"Of course, just give me a minute."

"We'll be right here." Conan said.

_They watched as he made his way up the stairs, walking past Ai who was heading in the opposite direction with a magazine in hand._

"We were just asking about you," Conan said as she stepped down. "How's your day coming along?"

"Slow start." Ai replied continuing toward the couch.

"What's that you're reading?" Tim asked catching a glimpse of the front cover.

"A new brand of designed clothing which is slated for a fall release." Ai replied after having a seat.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"I suppose so."

"You never took me as a fashion kind of person," Tim admitted. "I guess you learn something new about someone everyday."

_Conan's phone began to vibrate at that second. He pulled it out from his side looking to see an incoming call._

_"I wonder what he wants."_

_Conan stepped to the side, answering the call as he did. The conversation lasted for a little over thirty seconds, putting his phone back into his pocket once finished._

"Who was that?" Ai asked lowering the magazine from her eyes.

"It was Mitsuhiko," Conan replied. "He was just telling me about the car explosion which I already found out about earlier."

"Where did this happen?" Ai asked.

"A few miles from here, across from a fire station near a construction site."

"Was anyone hurt?" Ai said.

"Only one that we know of." Tim replied.

_The three of them looked toward the stairs at the sound of Agasa making his way back down._

"Here you are Conan," Hiroshi said handing him his watch back. "It's all good to go."

"Thanks doc, you never know when a situation may arise."

_He snapped his watch back into place, looking outside the window to see a light rain had began to come down._

"Looks like we may have to change our plans for another day," Conan said walking over. "Not exactly the ideal conditions to go out and do something."

"We should probably talk to Ran about that."

"Where were the three of you planning on going?" Hiroshi asked.

"We hadn't decided on that yet." Tim answered.

"What a coincidence," Hiroshi said. "I plan on going out myself."

"And where might that be?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"I would tell you, but it's a little bit of a secret."

"A secret?"

"He's been hinting at it all week," Ai informed. "But has yet to tell me either."

_"Must be some kind of surprise." Tim thought._

"We better get going, the sooner we find out what we plan to do the better."

"Would the two of you like a ride?" Hiroshi offered.

"We'll be ok," Tim replied. "It's nothing but a small drizzle."

"Haibara, would you like to come along," Conan asked turning away from the window. "It could be fun."

"I'd rather not, I'm in no mood to get wet."

"Suit yourself." Conan said before he and Tim headed for the door.

_Agasa held it open for the two of them, waving as they made their way past the gate._

"Call me if you need anything." Hiroshi called out.

_Conan nodded in response. The rain picked up headway as they continued walking, hearing the sound of thunder in the far distance. It was a short walk there, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairwell._

"Am I going up alone or are you coming along?" Conan asked.

"You don't think they'll mind?"

"Of course not." Conan said walking forward.

_With little hesitation Tim followed after him. Conan opened the door once they reached the top of stairs. The two of them walked in to find Ran who had her sights set on the TV._

"I'm home." Conan said drawing her attention.

"Hi Ran." Tim said as she looked their way.

"I didn't even know you were up," Ran said. "When did you leave?"

_Conan looked down at his watch, making sure he came up with a reasonable time._

"About fifteen after eight."

"He's been with me the whole time." Tim added.

"What prompted you to stop by so early," Ran asked. "We aren't supposed to go out until well over an hour from now."

"That's why I'm here," Tim said. "The weather has taken an unexpected shift, so I was checking to see if we were still going out."

"I don't know," Ran said in response. "I've been trying to reach Sonoko for the past hour but she hasn't been answering her cell phone."

"And she won't," Tim informed. "She left it over at my apartment on her way out."

"Did you try her home phone?" Conan asked as he had a seat next to the table.

_Ran nodded._

"No one picked up from there either."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Tim said assuringly. "She did say she had a family matter to attend to."

_Ran crossed her arms, sharpening her eyes at him. This caused him to take a step back, feeling his back touching up against the door._

"What's wrong," Tim asked with a smile. "Is there something I did?"

"What was Sonoko doing at your apartment anyway?"

"It was only school related, I promise."

_She looked at him for a moments longer, dropping her hands to her side in the seconds that followed._

"Well you have been good with the truth lately, since we're waiting would you like to hang here with us for awhile," Ran asked with a smile forming across her face. "We could play some board games until she calls back."

"Board games?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ran said grabbing him by his wrist.

_She pulled him over next to Conan who smiled up at him as Ran forced him to have a seat._

"I'll be right back," Ran said before turning for her room. "I have a few stashed away in my closet."

_The two of them sat in silence for the next minute or so. She returned with five different board games, placing them onto the center of the table atop each other._

"Conan did you happen to look into the office on your way up?" Ran asked.

"Was there something I was supposed to see?"

"Was my dad in there by any chance?"

"He sure was," Conan replied. "I saw him sitting in the chair staring up at the ceiling, I'm betting he's waiting on a call."

"Hold on just one minute." Ran said as she made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"To try and get him to join us," Ran replied. "I know the two of you can find something to talk about in the meantime, I promise I won't be long."

_She closed the door on her way out, leaving them in the silence of the room for a second time._

"Sorry," Conan said. "I had no idea things would turn out like this if you came along."

"Don't worry about it," Tim said looking down at his watch. "This will help burn off some time until tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Setting up for our next move."

_The rain came to a halt by nights beginning. He drove through the wet streets, rolling his window down to feel the coolness of the night breeze. He checked the time on his watch after taking another right, looking to see he was already five minutes late to their scheduled meeting._

_"Better hurry, I'd hate to keep him waiting any longer than I already have."_

_He drove up a few more blocks before finally coming to a stop in front of a junk yard. He made sure everything was secure, locking all doors before getting out. He came upon a rusty steel gate after taking a few steps forward, looking to see sharp pointy edges sticking out. _

_"Doesn't look like anyone has been here in quite some time."_

_He reached into his jacket for a pair of gloves, not wanting to accidently cut himself. He successfully made his way past the gate with no harm done, heading deeper into the bowels of where everything was stacked up._

_"This place is like a maze, he must have a good reason for why we're meeting here."_

_The wind whistled through a car hood from above, startling him ever so slightly. He circled past a stack of laying wheels, turning the corner to see him standing in the middle of it all._

"Takagi, what took you so long?"

"I got backed up in traffic, not to mention the wet conditions of the road," Wataru replied. "But why are we meeting here Megure?"

"What do you mean," Juzo questioned. "It was you who said you had something to show me."

"But you called me." Wataru stated.

"Well if it wasn't you or I who set this up, then who?"

_The two of them jumped at the sound of someone landing onto a pile of stacked cars from behind, immediately turning to see who it was. _

"I'm glad to see the two of you were able to find your way here."

"Red Robin," Juzo said more than surprised. "I take it you're the one who set this whole thing up?"

"We need to talk." Red Robin said jumping down to join them in the center of it all.

"Why are we meeting here," Wataru asked looking around. "Did a crime happen around this place?"

"No, just thought this would be a better place to meet instead of at the station." Red Robin replied.

"That must mean you have something to share with us." Juzo said.

"As a matter a fact I do." Red Robin confirmed.

"Is it about that explosion that occurred earlier today?"

"That's something I've thought about, but not why I called you two here tonight."

"We're listening."

"It's about the Outworlders," Red Robin began. "I have a way we can shut them down, and with your help and corporation I know we can pull it off."

"You seem confident," Juzo stated. "That must mean you know who's the head man of their operations."

"I've know that for awhile now."

"Well if that's the case then why didn't you tell me?" Juzo asked.

"That wouldn't have been enough," Red Robin replied. "Even if I had brought him into custody it's not like he would have spilled to us what his plans were."

"So what have you been able to find out up till this point?"

"Lets just say I've made some streaks," Red Robin replied. "They had originally planned on having a meeting tomorrow night but rescheduled for tomorrow morning instead."

"Where at?" Juzo asked.

"A low key inn called Branneys Den."

"Never heard of it." Wataru said.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Red Robin said. "It's not an easy place to find, I'll be the first one to tell you that."

"So how were you able to find this place," Juzo asked. "About the meeting even?"

"I could take the time to explain that and about their recent activities, but we don't have much time," Red Robin reminded. "They plan on meeting within the next seven hours."

_Juzo took this moment to glimpse down at his watch, looking back toward him after doing so._

"That would mean they're scheduled to meet at anytime after five A.M. some time," Juzo said. "And you're positive about this whole thing?"

"I wouldn't have called you here if I wasn't."

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Juzo asked.

_He reached down, digging into the contents of his utility belt. The two of them looked on in confusion as he held a mini circular device out in front of him._

"What is that?" Juzo asked.

"It's for you." Red Robin said tossing it to Wataru who caught it.

"Me?"

"We need an inside guy, and you'll fit the bill just fine."

"What is this thing exactly?" Wataru asked.

"A communications device, once in your ear it will enable us to be able to speak to one another within a fifty yard radius."

"What do you want me to do when I get inside?"

"I'll let you know as soon as you're seated in a secure spot," Red Robin replied. "And don't worry, I'll be watching every move made from the outside window."

"Which will leave the back exit for me." Someone said dropping down from behind the two.

_They instantly spun around, taking a step back as they did._

"Who the hell are you?" Juzo questioned.

"His names Nightwing," Red Robin replied. "He's the guy I wanted you to meet."

"Is that so," Juzo remarked. "How many of you masked men are running around anyway?"

"You'd be surprised." Nightwing replied.

"Nothing really surprises me at this point."

"Can't argue that," Nightwing said. "Time will do that for you."

"Won't they become suspicious of someone unknown sitting around?" Wataru asked

"Not in the least, their little group won't be the only ones who will be there," Nightwing replied. "There will also be those usual customers who come in at that hour for their normal cup of coffee, I'd know since I've observed the place for the past two nights."

"I know we're low on time, but I would really like to know what you have planned before sending Takagi alone into that place." Juzo said.

"All we want is to gather information," Red Robin said. "That's what this whole operation is about, and with anything learned you'll hear it for yourself rather then second hand."

"How is he supposed to get close enough to hear what they're are saying without them becoming suspicious?"

"He won't need to," Nightwing replied. "The communications device will handle it all, we already know where they will be seated."

"And with that in mind we took the liberty of installing a hidden mic under the table," Red Robin added. "All you have to do is pivot the center piece back and it will allow you you to hear and record anything they're saying."

_Wataru took this time to place it into his ear, making sure it was secure._

"Fits perfectly."

"Now that we have that all sorted out, what about me," Juzo asked. "What will I be doing during all of this?"

"We'll have you watch from the streets below," Nightwing replied. "Make sure you're parked in an area that doesn't bring too much attention to yourself."

"What should I be looking for?"

"Anything alarming or out of the ordinary." Red Robin answered.

_He reached to his side, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. He walked up to Megure who took the slip of paper into his hand._

"What's this?" Juzo asked.

"Directions to Branneys Den," Red Robin replied. "It shouldn't be to hard to find once you figure your way around."

"The two of you are free to kick it back until then," Nightwing said. "Just try to be there an hour early, that way we have time to set up."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Juzo said in agreement.

"We'll let the two of you go for now, there's something we have to do before then." Nightwing said before jumping over a pile of stacked cars.

"Make sure you don't lose that ear piece, it's essential you have it."

"Loud and clear."

"See you there." Red Robin said before following after him.

_This left the two of them standing alone. They listened to the chants of the crickets who happened to be in the near distance._

"I don't think I fully understand what's going on." Wataru said.

"That makes the two of us," Juzo said. "But I'm sure we'll have a better understanding in the next few hours."

"Time will only tell."

"Can't argue that," Juzo said heading back from where they entered. "Come on, I think we could both use a little rest before then."

"Can't argue that."

_The following hours seemed to drag, making for a long wait. A car drove past from where he stood, feeling the frost breeze slide across the side of his face. This caused him to grip the insides of his pockets. He adjusted his cap to where it hung over his eyes, looking both ways before crossing the street. He removed his right hand from his pocket to reach for the handle of the door, reading the sign upon the wall which read 'Branneys Den'._

_"So, this is it."_

_Warmth came over him once inside, keeping his poise and position all the way through. A large sheet hanged from the ceiling which blocked the path. He pushed it to the side which revealed a spaced out room. There were several tables throughout the area. He headed toward a booth seat in the far right corner of the room, removing his hands from his pockets once situated. _

_"This should do it."_

_Not surprisingly he heard a ring coming from his left ear, pressing down on the device to take the call._

_"I see you've picked your spot, not a bad choice Takagi."_

"Where are you?"

_"On the roof adjacent to where you are just like I said." Red Robin radioed back._

"What about Megure, is he all set?" Wataru asked.

_"As set as he's going to be," Red Robin replied. "How are things on your end?"_

"There's no one here," Wataru said. "I didn't even come across clerk on my way to this seat."

_"They're probably just mopping around somewhere," Red Robin stated. "Sit tight, we have less than an hour until their scheduled meeting."_

"Roger that."

_The temperature seemed to lower with each minute that went by. He tried calling him for a fourth time from within that hour, still unsuccessful at getting ahold of him. He took a deep breath, wondering if they may have to slightly adjust their._

_"Shinichi usually answers when I call, no matter what time of the day it is," Red Robin thought. "Looks like that leaves officer Takagi the lone man to dine in the Den, everything has gone as planned thus far... hopefully it stays that way."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	54. Damaging Blow

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 54**

**Damaging Blow**

_The time continued to tick away. Thirty minutes remained until everything was expected to take place. He kept a firm stance from where he stood, the most focused he'd been all night. The sound of him dropping down from behind alerted him of his presence._

"You haven't spoken or moved in the last twenty minutes," Nightwing said coming to his side. "Is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better."

"If you say so," Nightwing said facing forward. "I thought you had planned on Conan being here."

"Tried calling, had no luck in reaching him," Red Robin said. "Should have told him before hand that they changed the time of their meeting."

"That would explain."

"I'll keep my ears peeled, there's always a chance he'll call back," Red Robin said. "Regardless of that, how are things looking from the back exit?"

"Little to no activity as expected," Nightwing replied. "But that doesn't mean there won't be."

"Keep a good look out, we can't afford for anything to go wrong."

"Don't have to tell me," Nightwing said. "Radio me if you see anything worth sharing."

"You do the same."

"Of course."

_Everything had been silent from the time he had entered, looking down at his watch which read thirty two after four. The sudden sound of something from behind caused him to reach into his jacket. He gripped the handle to his gun, turning to see a woman with a tray in hand approaching._

"What can I get for you today?"

_He found himself humored by his overreaction, lowering his hand while looking up to face her._

"Coffee would be nice."

"Is there a certain flavor you would like?"

"Anything will do Ms... Belmot," Wataru replied catching sight of her name tag. "I didn't see anyone else on my way in, are you the only one here?"

"That's right," She confirmed. "That's what happens when you get the opening shift."

"Must be tough coming in this early."

"It's not too bad, besides everything closes up early on weekends," Belmot informed. "I'll be back with your coffee momentarily."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush."

_She smiled before turning to walk the other way._

_Only twenty minutes remained. He listened to the radio to help pass the time, only looking up when any cars drove past._

_"Let's hope this plan of theirs works."_

_He turned his head at the sound of an incoming vehicle, looking to see a pickup truck along with two smaller cars driving from the rare. All three vehicles casually lost speed as they neared the inn, finding a place to park soon after._

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Juzo radioed.

_"Yea, I can see them from here," Nightwing radioed back. "Stay where you are no matter what happens, the last thing we need is any casualties."_

"Takagi is armed, he should be ok," Juzo said. "He can take care of himself long enough for the two of you spring in there if anything happens."

_"Good to hear we're on the same page," Nightwing said. "Radio me if you see anyone else driving in."_

"Will do."

_He continued to monitor the time as he waited, one of the few things keeping his eyes from closing. The sound of her returning awoke him from his slight doze._

"Here's the coffee just like you requested," Belmot said placing it down onto the table. "I even added whipped cream at the top."

"Thanks, there's no better way to start the day."

"Glad I could be of service," Belmot said with nod. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"This will do for now," Wataru replied. "Thanks."

_It was only a matter of second before they were joined by several others who took a seat around a table at the first table in the room._

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

_Wataru nodded._

_She made her way toward the other table. He lowered his hat down to held disguise himself, peaking from around the seat to have a look._

_"There's six of them in all," Wataru thought to himself. "And they're sitting at the first table just as expected."_

_He could hear a soft ring coming from his ear, turning back in his seat before pressing down onto the ear piece._

"This is Takagi."

_"How are you holding up in there?"_

"Doing fine," Wataru replied. "They just took a seat at the front table."

_"Remember to adjust the ear piece to hear what they're saying," Red Robin reminded. "Once you do that I'll be able to tap into the signal myself."_

"Understood," Wataru replied. "How are things looking from out there?"

_"There's no one else parked out by the street but them," Red Robin replied. "But I'll keep you posted."_

"Sounds good, I'll be on the look out."

_They cut their conversation from there. He twisted the center forward just as instructed, waiting to hear what was going to be said. A minute passed, which then turned into three. He glimpsed down at his watch for yet another time._

_"What's the hold up," Wataru thought. "Why aren't they talking?"_

_The sky began lighting up with each passing minute. He turned off the radio from where he sat, anxious to know what was going on inside._

"Any idea what the situation is inside?" Juzo radioed.

_"Not a clue," Nightwing replied. "Red Robin nor Takagi have contacted me on the matter as of yet."_

"Do you think everything is ok?"

_"Wouldn't worry too much, they'll let us know if something is going on." Nightwing stated._

"Keep me informed."

_"That's the plan."_

_He patiently continued waiting from where he sat, only hearing the sound of static. It had been over four minutes since they had arrived. This left him a little nerve wracked, feeling his heart race up at the sound of someone approaching from behind. His hand fell into the depths of his jacket, resting his hand over the gun for a second time._

_"Could it be they were expecting us, that they know about the hidden mic?" _

_All this ran through his mind as the foot steps neared, tightening his grip around the handle. He slowly turned, watching as one of the men continued past him to the other corner of the room. He breathed out in relief, removing his hand from within his jacket._

_"I'm really out of it, I may need more than just a coffee after all is said and done." Wataru thought to himself._

_He then directed his attention over to the man who stood across from where he sat, watching as he pulled out a phone._

_"I wonder what this is about."_

_He kept a casual look on his face, doing his best not to look engaged to what he was doing. He kept a straight face, looking out the window while taking a sip from the mug._

_Over five minutes had passed since his last attempt at trying to contact him. He looked on from afar, watching as the man who was standing by stepped away from the window. The opportunity had finally risen, radioing him in the passing seconds._

"What was that all about," Red Robin asked. "Did you happen to hear who he was talking with?"

_"Don't have a name," Wataru replied. "But now I know why they've been mute since arriving."_

"And why's that?"

"They're supposed to be meeting with someone, who just happens to be on their way now."

"Good work, I'll let the others know right away," Red Robin complimented. "Keep it up, you're doing just fine."

_With that said, the transmission between the two came to an end. He slid his phone back into his pocket, readying himself for yet another wait._

_He let the others know about what had been said, putting them on alert. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he caught sight of a white car driving along from the other side of the road. His eyes continued to follow it, watching it as it parked a few yards away from the entrance of the inn._

_"Looks like Takagi heard right."_

_A man along with one woman exited the car, the two of them heading in through the front entrance. He turned back to the car, noticing there was still someone sitting in the driver seat._

"The engines still running," Juzo noticed. "That must mean they don't plan on staying very long."

_The wait had finally come to an end, peaking around from where he sat to see two more people had joined the fray, the man being the only one to have a seat. He then looked to the woman who was blanketed with a scarf, shades, and fancy black hat to top it off._

_"Now to see what this whole thing is about." Wataru thought._

_He twisted the center piece forward, easing himself into the seat. It didn't take long for them to begin. He closed his eyes as he listened on._

"I'm glad to see you all came early, you know how much I hate waiting."

"So what's the verdict, is Mr. out north in agreement?"

"Of course, he was in from the start."

"That's good to hear."

"We're scheduled to meet for final talks in the next few days, with everything in the last stages."

"And where might we be meeting?"

"He has yet to decide on a location, after all this is his vendetta."

"Would you like my attendance?"

"Most certainly, we'll be doing more than just moving the ice boxes from the casings they're set in."

_"Ice boxes... I wonder what that is?"_

"Once that is complete we'll be able to move everything to the north tower."

"Sounds good, I'll defiantly be there Mr. Yunge."

_"So now we have a name, let's see what else they'll reveal." Wataru thought._

_The next couple seconds everything fell silent. He became tempted, glimpsing back from where he sat to see the man who had taken a seat stand back to his feet._

"Would you like to have a look at the new merchandise we received from our out of state friend?"

"Of course," Mr. Yunge replied. "I've been waiting all week to have a look at what's been brought in."

_The gentleman sitting directly across stood up as well._

"Amaquel, would you like us to come along?"

"That won't be necessary," Amaquel replied. "You five can stay here and have a drink, once you're finished I want you to head back to Millers to check up on the stocking process."

"How long until we should expect your return?"

"No later than an hour," Amaquel said as he turned to walk. "Right after you Mr. Yunge."

_He walked past him with the nod of his head. The woman walked at his side, Amaquel being the last of the three to make his way out. It was finally time for him to report, clicking on the center piece of the communication device._

"Did you get all of that?"

_"Loud and clear." Red Robin replied._

"So what's the plan from here?"

_"I want you to stay put until the rest of their little group leaves, no use in taking any chances." Red Robin answered._

"What about you?" Wataru asked.

_"I'm going to follow after them," Red Robin replied. "There's a good chance we'll gain some extra ground."_

"Understood," Wataru said. "I'll stay put until they leave."

_"Great, Red Robin out."_

_He looked up just in time to see him land a few feet away from where he stood._

"What's been going on," Nightwing asked. "You haven't given me an update on what's been going on in there."

"Some guy named Amaquel is taking Brutho Yunge to go have a look at something they just got shipped in," Red Robin informed. "I'm going to follow them, I want you to stay here and wait for the others to come out."

"You sure that's a good idea," Nightwing questioned. "There's no telling what you'll find when you get there."

"In most cases I would have you come along, but I want you to follow the other five when they decide to come out," Red Robin said. "Amaquel said he plans to meet them at Millers."

"Never heard of it."

"Nor have I, which is why I want you to follow them there," Red Robin said. "Contact me if you see or find anything of importance."

"Ditto," Nightwing said in response. "Be careful on your way out, I'd hate for something to happen to you with me heading in a different direction."

"No need to worry, I'll be ok."

"I've heard that one several times over, let's hope that's the case." Nightwing said.

_The two of them then directed their attention back down to the roadside, catching sight of Brutho hopping back into the passenger seat of the car he had arrived in._

"Looks like that's my cue."

"Try not to be seen." Nightwing teasingly stated.

"That won't be a problem."

_He focused his attention back down to the street, watching as the green car drove off with the white one following close behind. He gave him one last look, Nightwing giving him a wave before he took off._

_He kept pace with every stride, making sure not to fall behind. They came to a stop after encountering a red light, which happened on several occasions. He reached into his belt, tossing a tracker down which connected to the side of the car._

_"They're heading into a tunnel, don't want to lose them."_

_He followed the signal, resighting the car once it came out from the other end. They took a left at the next intersection, driving into a darker area of the city. He continued to follow along, feeling a burning sensation in his legs._

_"Looks like they're finally beginning to slow up, we must be getting close."_

_He dropped down to yet another building, looking to see the two cars had come to a stop at a familiar location._

"The docks, can't say I'm surprised."

_He looked on from afar, watching as they all exited from the cars. Amaquel took charge as he lead them deeper into the docks. He took this time to glide down, hiding behind the cars once landing. He peaked from behind the trunk to see them turning the corner._

_"Gotta keep moving, don't want to lose them."_

_With that in mind he stood back to his feet, quietly making his way forward. There were many crates stacked around which he used to maneuver his way closer to them without being seen. He hid behind a couple of barrels after watching them come to a stop in front of a large wooden box. _

_"I wonder what's inside."_

"So this is it?"

"Not just in this box, but in those crates as well," Amaquel pointed. "It's all here."

"So what would you like to show me first?" Brutho asked.

"We'll start with the light weights," Amaquel replied. "Then make our way up from there, how's that sound?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brutho replied.

_He grabbed a crowbar which happened to be laying on top of the box, taking it with him as he walked over to a nearby crate. He forcefully jabbed it into the side, plowing it open with the use of his strength. Brutho came to his side, looking to see what was inside._

"So what do you think?" Amaquel asked pulling a strange looking gizmo from within the box.

_He gave it a long hard look, bringing a hand to his chin as he did._

"What exactly is it?"

"An electronics disrupter, simply put," Amaquel replied. "It give you the ability to diminish any electrical signals from close range as well as far."

"Does this include communication devices?"

"Anything you can think of," Amaquel confirmed. "From computers to phones even."

_"These guys are more stacked than I thought."_

"Excellent, this could prove most useful," Brutho said taking the device into his hand. "How many of these do we have manufactured?"

"Besides that one, three," Amaquel replied. "But we can easily have more produced."

"What else do you have to show me?"

"Right this way."Amaquel said leading them back to where the box sat.

_He shoved the crowbar into the small crack at the top, doing his best to force it open._

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you about," Amaquel said. "I was wondering how your brother has been doing, I haven't heard you mention Lemare in quite some time."

"Why would I," Brutho said. "He wants nothing to do with any of this."

"That doesn't mean the two of you can't still talk."

"That's one road I have no interest on going down." Brutho stated.

_The top of the wooden box flew to the ground in the seconds that past, revealing an armored glove. It was obvious it was heavy from the way it looked, coupled in with its outside features. He lifted a brow at the sight of it, more than interested to find out what its capabilities were._

"It may look harmless, but this handy dandy glove has its specialties." Amaquel said sliding it on.

"Intrigue me." Brutho said taking a step back.

_Once it was securely strapped on, he clicked down to a button located on the side. Brutho watched as a mini missile appeared on the top of the glove._

"Three inches wide, six inches long," Amaquel stated. "It may not look very dangerous, but these little guys sure pack a punch."

"Why don't you give us a demonstration."

"As you wish." Amaquel said taking aim at a couple barrels.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_He fired away with little hesitation, hearing the booming sound it made after being launched. They all watched as the barrels were disintegrated along with several other crates right before their eyes._

"Most impressive." The woman said more than pleased with the results.

"Couldn't agree more." Brutho said with a few claps.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?" Amaquel asked with a smirk forming across his face.

"No, that will do for now," Brutho replied. "I think I've seen enough to keep me satisfied."

"I'm glad you're as excited as I," Amaquel said. "It seems we have our enemies edged out in fire power."

"Indeed we do," Brutho said while looking down at his watch. "The morning is young, and we still have time before sun rise."

"What are you implying?" The woman asked.

"You'll know when we get there," Brutho said. "Come, we'll be there in the next twenty minutes if we hurry."

"What about this mess?" Amaquel asked pointing to the scene the missile had created.

"Leave it," Brutho stated. "We'll have all this cleaned up by to night."

"Your call." Amaquel said.

_With that the four of them left the scene. _

_He patiently waited from where he stood, feeling the winds picking up from the west side. It was only a matter of time before they came out, radioing him as soon as they did._

"Megure it's Nightwing."

_"What's going on?"_

"I'm sure you have a clear view of those men coming out from the inn," Nightwing began. "Once officer Takagi comes out I want the two of you to follow them."

_"What about you?"_

"I'll be doing the same from above," Nightwing replied. "Try not to keep a clear path when you drive, we don't want them catching onto you."

_"Understood."_

"Don't panic if you lose them on the roadway," Nightwing said. "I'll keep you updated on their whereabouts."

_"Any idea where they're going?" Juzo asked._

"Some place called Millers."

_"Can't say I've heard of it."_

"That puts us in the same boat." Nightwing stated.

_"What's the plan when we get there?"_

"Pin pointing another one of their hideouts is the main focus," Nightwing replied. "We'll decide on what to do once we get there."

_"Couldn't think of anything better myself."_

_It had been a close call, one of many he'd experienced throughout his life. He felt a sharp pain surging down at his left side, looking down to see blood flowing downward._

"Looks like I wasn't able to fully dodge the brunt of that explosion."

_He slowly sat up from where he hid, stepping past the crates with a deep breath._

"Now the question becomes, where," Red Robin said. "Where did they get these weapons from, we found no record of any of these shipments."

_He then looked toward one of the crates, noticing a small insignia on the side. He moved in closer to give it a better look, instantly recognizing what it was after falling to a knee._

_"And just when I thought things couldn't get any more complex," Red Robin thought to himself. "LexCorp."_

_Blood continued to drip from his wound as he stood back to his feet, sucking up the pain as he reached for his grappler._

"Gotta get back to the base," Red Robin said. "But first I need to get to hire ground."

_He slowly made his way around the crates that laid piled onto to each other, arriving back to where he had come from to see both cars had already driven off. He used the grappler to latch himself back to the roof tops. Doubt slowly began crawling in with each passing minute. His breaths became shallow, finding his eyes flashing from time to time. He tried radioing Nightwing who didn't respond._

_"My luck can't get any better."_

_There was no way he was going to make it. Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he jumped frome one building to the next. He felt his body tensing up as he continued on, an idea popping into his mind after leaping past yet another building._

_"Agasa, I could go see him," Red Robin thought. "His house isn't too far from my position, he should be able to help me out."_

_He rerouted where he was going, knowing time was of the essence. He took each step at a time, the pain at his side reaching its peak after soaring down into a dark ally. He gazed up at the sky while taking a seconds rest._

_"Only have about an hour until sun rise, don't have much time left."_

_He remained in the shadows, keeping himself hidden from any possibilities of being spotted. It didn't take long for him to arrive in front of the house. He took a few steps back from where he stood, lunging forward with a leaping flip over the gate._

"Should be able to get in through one of the windows like I did last time."

_That's exactly what he did. It was dark once inside, closing the window once inside. He slowly made his way, doing his best not to make any noise._

_"Now to find his room."_

_He came to a brief stop, looking down from where he stood to see a light flashing from down stairs. _

_"Looks like it's coming from the computer, which means he's still up."_

_With that in mind he quietly made his way down the stairs, doing his best to keep a clear head. It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom, looking over to the computer to see that no one was there. He walked over, slightly stumbling forward. Luckily he was able to catch himself with the use of the desk. At this point his vision began to blur, trying his best to see what was on the screen._

"Is that me?"

_He finally got a clear view of what was on the screen, surprised to see a picture of himself along with an article below._

_"Why would Agasa care to look me up?"_

_It was quiet throughout the house, the only sound coming from the running computer. He pushed away from the desk, turning as he did._

"Maybe he's not here, I don't think his car was out front if I can recall," Red Robin said. "But why leave the computer on?"

_He took a step forward, groaning from the sharpening pain at his side. It wasn't until then that he heard foot steps from the upper floor, putting him on full alert._

"Back so soon," She spoke from above. "I wasn't expecting you back until the morning."

_He had completely forgotten all about her, listening as she made her way down the stairs._

_"She can't find out, not now... not like this."_

_There was only one option, and that was to hide. She dropped down from the last step, immediately heading toward the computer to see no one was there._

_"That's strange," Ai thought with her hands falling down at her side. "I could have sworn I heard someone." _

_It was faint, but just enough for her to hear. She turned toward the basement door, slowly walking over. She came to a stop once reaching it, swinging the door to the side to see no one was inside._

"It must just be one of those mornings."

_She softly closed the door, feeling a sudden coolness come over her. She brought her hands to the sides of her arms, shivering as she turned back to the stairs. It didn't take long for her to notice one of the windows from upstairs was wide open._

_"I don't recall leaving any windows open."_

_Ai made her way back up. She noticed a trail of something upon the stairs as she continued on, to dark for her to see what it was. She came to a stop once reaching the window, tightly closing it to block out the cool morning breeze. _

"That takes care of that."

_She then directed her attention to the ground to see that's where the trail had come to an end. She kneeled down, reaching forward to feel a warm wetness. This was a little discomforting, causing her to stand back to her feet. It wasn't until she held her hand out to the window that she clearly saw what it was._

_"Blood... ?"_

_It had been one of those laid back kind of nights. He didn't awake until after nine later that morning. He pushed up from where he laid, looking around to see no one was in the room but him. He stretched his arms after getting out of bed, making his way over to the drawer. He turned on his phone after getting dressed, finding he had a couple missed calls. A soft knock came from the other side of the door which caused him to look that way._

"One moment."

_He walked op to the door, opening it to find Ran standing on the other side._

"Good morning." Conan said stepping out from the room.

"Have you heard from Tim?"

"He tried calling when I was asleep," Conan said. "But I haven't spoken with him since yesterday, why do you ask?"

"Can you try calling him now?"

"Why," Conan asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Sonoko's been trying to reach him all morning about picking up her phone," Ran replied. "But every time she's called he hasn't answered."

"Why doesn't she just walk over to his apartment and knock on the door," Conan suggested. "His phones off half the time anyway, that will assure he wakes up."

"That's an even better idea." Ran said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"We're going to go see him ourselves," Ran replied. "I could use a morning walk, cant you?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." Conan replied.

"I'll be down stairs, don't take too long."

"I won't." Conan assured.

_He pulled his phone out after watching her head out the front door. He tried calling him only to be greeted by the answering machine. He tried once more, gaining the same results._

_"His phones not off," Conan thought to himself. "So why isn't he answering?"_

**To Be Continued**


	55. Double Hit

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 55**

**Double Hit**

_It was a bright morning. Very few clouds could be seen drifting throughout the sky. The sound of an ice cream truck could be heard in the near distance as they crossed the street. She looked down at him after they arrived to the other side, a look of concern coming upon her face._

"Conan is everything ok," Ran asked. "You're not your usual talkative self this morning."

"I'm fine," Conan assured. "Just a little tired is all."

"How late were you up for?"

"Just until eleven." Conan replied looking up at her.

"What were you still doing up at that time of hour?" Ran asked.

"Just a lot of thinking," Conan answered. "I couldn't sleep."

"You must have a lot on your mind," Ran said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

_Conan nodded in response. They continued to pave their way, looking forward to see the apartment complex just up ahead._

"You've been up in his room a lot, I was wondering if Dick stays there as well."

"No, he's staying at his own apartment about a mile up."

"I wonder why that is."

"It probably has something to do with space." Conan said. "That's the only thing I could think of."

"I'm bound to agree with you." Ran said as they approached the front entrance.

_They stepped inside to be greeted by the air conditioning which circulated throughout the lobby. Conan took the lead as they walked toward the elevator. They made their way up, heading down the hall to the right side. They came to a stop once reaching the door to his room._

"Do you think he's inside?" Ran asked.

"Where else would he be?" Conan said while giving the door two solid knocks.

_The two of them stood in silence, watching as the door slowly cracked open in the following moments._

"Oh, hey Ran."

"It's not just me," Ran said pulling Conan to her side. "Conan came along as well."

"Glad to see you stopped by." Tim smilingly said while slightly closing the gap.

"Uh.. aren't you going to invite us in?" Conan asked.

"About that," Tim said with a pause. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"In the middle of what?" Conan asked.

"I'll tell you what," Tim said looking down at him. "Give me an hour, I'll be done by then."

_He tried closing the door only to have Ran spring her hand forward to keep him from doing so._

"Hold it right there."

"Ran, I don't have time for this." Tim said keeping a firm grip.

"What's wrong," Ran said trying to peak into the room. "Is there some girl in there with you?"

"I can assure you there is no one in here but me," Tim stated. "I have something I really need to get done."

"Can you at least give me Sonoko's phone," Ran asked. "She been yapping about getting it back all morning."

"I may have misplaced it, but I'll find it as soon as I'm done here," Tim said. "I promise I won't be long, I'll even bring it to your house if you prefer."

_She gazed at him for awhile longer, finally lowering her hand from the door._

"I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Tim said before stepping back with the close of the door.

_This left them standing in the quietness of the hall for a second time. Ran turned to walk with Conan following at her side._

_"Why didn't he let us in," Conan thought. "Something must have happened last night, but what?"_

_It wasn't until after noon that he finally arrived at the office, dragging himself along as he made his way through the hallway. He was still half asleep, dropping his left hand up against the the wall to take a moments rest. Without realizing he found his eyes closed, listening to the sound of someone walking from behind. He reopened his eyes, turning to see Miwako had come to a stop at his side._

"I've been trying to reach you all morning," Miwako said noticing his lingering posture. "You look exhausted, how long were you up last night?"

"I was looking over something involving a case I'm working," Wataru said. "I don't recall what time I fell asleep, some time after two I believe."

"How about lunch," Miwako suggested. "You look like you could use a little something to get the day started."

_He took a few moments to think about it, nodding his head. _

"What time were you thinking?"

"How does one thirty sound?"

"That works for me," Wataru said giving his watch a look. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Miwako replied.

_The two of them turned at the sound of someone coming to a stop from behind._

"Takagi, Sato," Ninzaburo said joining the two. "Megure would like to have a word with the both of you in his office."

"What about?" Miwako asked.

"He didn't say."

_They looked to one another, wondering just what it was he wanted to speak to them about._

"It sounded important," Ninzaburo added. "I'd head over there right away."

_He walked back into the direction he had come, leaving the two of them standing alone. Wataru lead the way as they made their way to his office, arriving within the next minute. He gave the door a knock before taking a step to the side._

"Come on in." Juzo said from the other side.

_Miwako was the first of the two to enter the room. He sat at the desk with his hands rested out in front of him._

"Would you like me to shut the door?" Miwako asked.

"That won't be necessary," Juzo said. "This won't take long."

"We're listening."

"I'd like to start with the explosion of that car that took place near the fire station," Juzo said. "Did you ever find out the name of the victim?"

"Maru Hou," Miwako replied. "They were able to confirm this through his dental records."

"That leads into my next question," Juzo continued. "Do we know what his occupation was?"

_Miwako nodded._

"He was a part time security guard at a cemetery," Miwako informed. "Usually working the night shifts."

"Do we know what he was doing up at that fire station?"

"No, but I can look into it."

"That would be great."

"I'll get on it right away." Miwako said.

"Let me know what you find out."

_She left the room from there. _

"How do you feel Takagi?"

"Tired."

"Good work last night," Juzo complimented. "You handled yourself quite well."

"When do we plan to exploit everything we've learned?" Wataru asked.

"Not until we know who their business partners are," Juzo replied. "That way we can try and lock down this whole operation."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"These recent killings have picked up some media heat, which has lead to a lot of outsiders coming in," Juzo informed. "They're holding a press conference right where the last murder occurred, I'd like for you to be there on our departments behalf."

"What do you want me to say?" Wataru asked.

"Not too much, but enough."

"When is this being held?"

"It starts in twenty minutes," Juzo replied. "So I'd head down there now."

"Right away."

"Let me know how things go when you get back."

_Wataru nodded his head, heading for the door to make his way out._

_"Looks like I'll be late for lunch."_

_There was much on his mind, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator like he had done most other days. He arrived down into the lobby shortly after. The sound of something bubbling from his side grabbed his attention, looking to see a fish tank up against the far wall._

_"Don't recall that being there, it must have got imported some time this morning."_

_He made his way out the door, hearing the sound of someone whistle from behind after only taking a couple steps. He turned around to find him standing with his back pressed up to the side of the wall._

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"And I was under the impression you wouldn't be more than an hour," Conan said looking down at his watch. "It's well past two now."

"Didn't know it would take that long." Tim admitted.

"What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Cleaning up from this mornings unexpected episode."

"What happened this morning?"

"The meeting we were expecting to take place tonight was rescheduled for this morning," Tim replied. "I tried calling but you didn't answer, which can be expected given the time it was."

"Sorry I wasn't able to be there," Conan said. "So what were you able to find out?"

"More than we were expecting," Tim said. "Not only did we find another of Brutho's stocking facilities, but we also know where they've been importing half of their weaponry from."

"And where might that be?"

"It seems the Outworlders have a deal going with LexCorp."

"Can't say I'm too surprised at this point," Conan said. "First ROTI, and now this."

"You're telling me."

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't let us in earlier."

"I still had some cleaning up to do."

"Cleaning.. what kind of cleaning?"

"After splitting with Nightwing and the others a small incident occurred," Tim replied. "To make a long story short I found myself wounded, barely making it back to the apartment under my own strength."

"What happened when you got back?"

"I had lost a lot of blood, and by the time I got my hands on the first aid I fell unconscious," Tim informed. "Luckily Nightwing came to check on me after I didn't respond to any of his calls."

"So you spent these past few hours cleaning up blood?"

"That's pretty much it in a nut shell." Tim confirmed. "After getting my wound sewed up I went straight to work on cleaning everything up."

_He pushed away from the wall, walking up to him after doing so._

"Not bad," Conan stated. "And here I thought you were going to come up with another one of your stories."

_He reached into his pocket, only taking him a few seconds to pull it out._

"I had planned on giving it to her myself," Tim said handing him the phone. "But since you're here I'll let you take it with you."

"You don't want to come along?"

"Still rather tired, I just plan taking it easy for the rest of the day," Tim said. "On another note, how come Ran didn't come along?"

"You lucked out," Conan said. "She got caught up with something on TV."

"That would explain why she didn't call."

_He secured the phone into his pocket, taking only a few steps before looking back at him._

"When should I expect to see you again?"

"Probably some time tomorrow," Tim replied. "Unless something comes up of course, I'll let you know if that's the case."

"Gotcha."

_The city conference had taken longer than he had expected, not arriving back to the police station until after four. He could hear all of the commotion going on before entering through the front door, walking in to find a new group of criminals being checked in. He looked from side to side in attempt to find her, having no such luck._

"I see you're finally back," Juzo said coming to his side. "So how did everything go?"

"The press had lots of questions, as did many others," Wataru replied. "It was crowded just like I thought it would be."

"So what did you say when asked about the recent murders?"

"I didn't say anything," Wataru informed. "Matsumoto was there as well, he did all of the talking."

"And here I thought he was out of town on business."

"Have you seen Sato around by any chance," Wataru asked. "I was supposed to meet with her a couple hours ago."

"Sorry to say, but you just missed her," Juzo said. "She took off no longer than ten minutes ago."

"Any idea where to?"

"I didn't ask, but what I can tell you is she left in a hurry."

_"I wonder why that is." Wataru thought._

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Juzo said before leaving his side.

_He took this time to pull out his phone, immediately calling her after doing so. It rang and rang, no one answering from the other line._

_"Looks like we'll have to reschedule." _

_The sky darkened as the day progressed, a margin of damp clouds drifted in from the south side. A cold chill past through the city as the night neared, making for a gloomy ending to the day. The next morning brought a light shower, the sound of the rain touching down to the outside wall being what awoke him. He rolled out of bed after laying for over two extra minutes. He then got dressed before heading into the bathroom._

_"Yet another Monday, and another week of school," Conan thought to himself. "How I've been looking forward to this."_

_He exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth and washing his face. It was quiet all throughout. He looked into the office on his way down the stairwell to find that no one was inside._

_"I guess that makes me the last one out."_

_He made his way down to find his friends waiting for him at the left side of the sidewalk._

"I told you he would be out in under five minutes." Genta stated.

"That was a first." Mitsuhiko said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"He said you wouldn't be out for another ten minutes," Genta replied. "And I said you would be out in under five."

_"So, it's one of those things." _

"Conan, did Agasa tell you about Space Inc?" Ayumi asked.

"What's Space Inc?"

"He hasn't given us the full details," Mitsuhiko replied. "But he said he'll bring us along when it opens up in the next week or so."

"When did you guys stop over at his house?"

"This morning when we went to see if Haibara wanted to walk to school with us," Mitsuhiko answered. "Turns out she had already left before we got there."

"And that's when we came here to see if you were still home." Genta added.

"Anyone know what we're going to be doing in class?" Ayumi asked as the group began walking.

"We have an upcoming test a week from now," Mitsuhiko reminded. "So I'd assume we'll probably be doing a lot of review and note taking."

"_I hate taking notes_." Genta muttered.

_He kept to himself for most of the walk there, listening on as his friends continued to chat. They arrived into the school yard shortly after, the four of them heading straight for the entrance._

_"I wonder what Space Inc is all about," Conan thought to himself. "I'm also curious to know how long Agasa has known about it."_

_He bumped into several other students on his way to class, the halls being just as crowded as any other regular day. They arrived into class to find that most everyone was already seated, the four of them quickly doing the same. Everyone pulled out their supplies for the day, all ready to begin before the bell rang. Not even four minutes into class he could see her looking his way. He did the same in return only to have her focus her attention back to the front of the room._

_"I wonder what that was about," Conan thought. "Is there something I did?"_

_It rested to the back of his mind through the remainder of class, occasionally looking her way. Sumiko opened up one of the windows at about noon to help bring in some fresh air to help cool the hot room. He didn't take very many notes from the slide show they watched, being one of the first to pack up as the end of the school day neared._

_"Just a few more minutes, and then we're home free."_

_He tapped his pencil to the side of his desk, resting it onto the side of his ear after hearing the sound of the bell ring. He dropped down from his seat, making his way out of the room along with everyone else._

"Be safe, and don't forget to study." Sumiko said on their way out.

"We won't." Ayumi said assuringly.

_He came to a stop after arriving into the hall, looking around in attempt at finding her. He didn't have to search long, turning just in time to see her step up to his left side._

"We need to talk."

"I figured that much," Conan said. "So what exactly is it you want to dicuss?"

"Aren't you two coming?" Genta called out as he continued walking.

"Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" Ai asked.

"Not that I know of." Conan replied.

"Good, then that means you can come over," Ai said as she turned to walk. "We'll talk there."

_He waited for a couple seconds longer, closely following behind his friends._

_"I wonder what she could possibly want to talk to me about?"_

_This kept him on edge the whole way there. The others went their separate ways after a couple blocks of walking, leaving just the two of them. He turned to face her, waiting to hear what she had to say. She didn't respond, simply keeping her sights set forward as they walked. He continued to follow her step for step, the two taking another turn which brought them within view of the house._

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Ai finally spoke as they approached the gate.

"Yesterday morning?"

"From 3:00 to 6:00 A.M?" Ai specified.

"Asleep of course," Conan replied. "Why do you ask?"

_She didn't answer, opening the gate for the two of them to enter. Everything was becoming more confusing by the second. He didn't know what to think, becoming a little concerned as they made their way in through the front door. He closed the door once in, looking over to see Ai standing in the center of the room._

"Take off your bag."

_He raised a brow, tossing it to the side in compliance with what was instructed of him._

"Haibara, what is this about?"

"Now.." Ai said taking a few steps toward him. "Remove your shirt."

_His eyes widened, reacting with a step back of his own._

"My shirt?"

"Was I not clear," Ai asked taking yet another step forward. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can leave."

"Get this over with?"

_The sun rested behind a group of clouds, helping to keep the mild temperature they were experiencing. He walked alongside the road, looking to the sky with his hands comfortly rested into the depths of his pocket. He turned at the sound of someone running up to his side, finding a warming smile upon her face._

"Where are you going in such a hurry," Ran asked after coming to a stop. "You're usually one of the last to leave the school."

"Homework will do that to you once in awhile."

"Still cleaning up that gasoline spill from yesterday?"

_"Gasoline spill," Tim thought. "What is she talking about?"_

"Conan told me all about it," Ran continued. "Having something resting in the carpet like that can be dangerous."

_"Can't believe that's what he came up with," Tim thought. "I'll have to hand him ten points for creativity."_

"What were you doing with gasoline in your room anyway?"

"Long story."

"How about coming over after you finish your homework," Ran asked. "We could have another go at a few of those games."

"I thought you would be tired of losing at this point," Tim teasingly said. "Considering me and your father bested you and Conan three to one in that last set."

"That wasn't my fault." Ran said with the turn of her head.

"So are you implying it was Conan's?"

"Of course not," Ran said. "We just had a little bad luck, that's all."

"On another note, why did you leave school so soon," Tim asked. "Don't you have practice today?"

"Not until Wednesday," Ran replied. "They're using the training area to set up a small book shop, which will be there for the next two days."

"Guess that leaves you with a little extra time, have anything planned?"

"No, but I'll probably use that extra time for any unfinished assignments."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well I have to make a stop at the store before I head home," Ran said before turning back. "Try and be over if you can."

"Will do."

_He watched as she skipped off into the opposite direction, removing his hands from his pockets as he made his way across the street. There was much running through his mind as he walked, arriving at the front of the apartment building to find him standing up against a light pole nearby._

"How'd school go?"

"Pretty solid day." Tim said heading his way. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to discuss details regarding the most recent death." Dick replied as he pushed up from the pole.

"What do you have?"

"The explosion of that car was triggered by a wire which was connected to the driver side door," Dick informed. "The thing is the car didn't explode until seconds after he took a seat."

"What do you think it means?"

"It's just like you and Conan predicted," Dick stated. "Whoever is behind this is sending us a warning for something, foreshadowing a hidden message."

"Now I get it," Tim said. "The bomb that was connected to the car was timer based."

"And Now we need to figure out what its relevance is to the next planned attack."

"Do we know the exact time it took for the bomb to go off after the wire was sprung?"

_He shook his head from side to side in response._

"Sorry, but no."

"Then we need to head back down there," Tim said. "There could be a surveillance camera or two that could have gotten a shot of when it all happened."

"Why do we need to know how long it took for the explosion to occur?"

"This whole thing is about time and numbers," Tim replied. "That's how the culprit has been communicating to us from the beginning."

"I'll see what I can find," Dick said. "You plan on coming along?"

"I already have enough on my hands, Katina Sugo has returned to Japan, checking into a hotel in Osaka just this morning," Tim informed. "Which means I should be on the look out for Deadshot."

"Why is she in Osaka?"

"On business," Tim replied. "I've been keeping tabs on her activity since arriving here."

"When do you plan on going down there?"

"In the next few day perhaps," Tim said giving it some thought. "I'll probably give Heiji a call before I go, there's something he might be able to help me with."

"I'll go look into that request of yours, who knows how much time we have left before this guy strikes again."

"Thanks Dick," Tim said. "Let me know what you find."

"Sue thing."

_With that he made his way in past the sliding doors. He took a seat at the desk once arriving into the room. He clicked on the power to the computer, sitting back as he waited for it to load. His phone rang in the next few minutes, pulling it from his side to see who it was._

_"Don't have time to chat with Sonoko, I have enough on my agenda as it is."_

_Nearly an hour passed as he went through all the clues left behind, trying to piece everything together. He looked away from the computer at the sound of someone knocking from the other side of the door. He stood up from where he sat, making his way over._

"What are you doing here." Tim asked after opening the door.

"We need to talk," Conan replied. "Can I come in, this time?"

_He stepped to the side, allowing for him to walk in. He closed the door before following after him._

"How come you didn't tell me you stopped by Agasa's after getting injured?"

"How did you know about that?"

"A trail of your blood was left behind upon the stairs," Conan replied. "Haibara tested your blood that next morning."

"And?"

"Turns out you and I have the same blood type," Conan informed. "She mistook your blood for being mine, she even knew what part of the body the blood came from."

"Is that so?"

"That's why she gave my upper body a look, to check for any severe cuts," Conan said. "She's probably just as suspicious of me as she is of you at this point."

"What did you say to her when confronted about it?"

"The truth, I told her I wasn't there that morning," Conan replied. "Like I said before, I'm done lying to those closest to me."

"I understand."

"She's closing in on you," Conan continued. "At this point you only have two options."

_He jumped up to the end of the bed to have a seat, looking directly into his eyes after doing so._

"Either you sit back and wait for her to figure it out, or you can simply tell her yourself," Conan said. "So, what's it going to be?"

**To Be Continued**


	56. Big Strike

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 56**

**Big Strike**

_He looked away, not responding to the question. Conan watched as he made his way out onto the balcony, deciding to join him a short time later. The two of them stood there, staring into the far distance. The sky darkened by the minute._

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," Tim replied. "I really don't."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"I already have for the past week," Tim stated. "Some decisions don't come easy, especially when there's multiple factors to weigh in."

_Things fell silent between them. He looked down at his watch after another couple minutes past, resting his hands into his pockets to help keep warm from the chilling breeze._

"It's almost seven," Conan said turning away from the railing. "I better get going."

"Would you like me to accompany you on the way there?"

"I'll manage."

_He closed the door on his way out, leaning slightly forward as he made his way through the hall._

_"Maybe he's right, maybe it's better she doesn't know," Conan thought. "But that doesn't mean she won't find out."_

_The thick clouds that filled the sky began to drift away as the night progressed, paving the way for the moons welcoming light. Everything was quiet in the room, throughout the whole house for that matter. It ticked past twelve, signaling the arrival of a new day. The coolness of the night air creeped in, finding its way under the sheets. It didn't take long for a response, opening her eyes at the sudden change in temperature._

_"I don't recall leaving the window open."_

_She rolled out of bed, yawning as she made her way through the darkness. She closed the window once reaching it, rubbing her arms with a shiver. She then turned back for the bed, immediately feeling herself forced up against the wall with a hand falling across her lips. Her eyes widened, watching as the dark figure moved in closer._

"Don't be alarmed, I'm only here to talk."

_He released his grip on her, taking a step back as she switched on a night light which sat atop her dresser. She smiled after seeing who it was, having a seat at the end of her bed with the cross of her legs._

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm looking for Kaitou Kid, it's important that I have a word with him."

"And what makes you think I know of his whereabouts?"

"I'm not here to play games with you Koizumi," Red Robin declare. "One way or another, you're going to tell me where he is."

"Great, first he sneaks into my room, and now he's giving me orders," Akako said looking away. "What's next?"

"I'm not his enemy, and I'm most certainly not here to fight with you," Red Robin said. "All I want to do is clarify something."

"What's in it for me?"

"A pat on the shoulder after I clear his name," Red Robin replied. "Now where can I find him?"

"Don't know."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"Sorry," Akako apologized. "But I haven't seen him for the past two days."

"Any idea where he might be?"

"Out of town," Akako replied. "He frequently goes on trips from time to time."

_He looked into her eyes, not completely sold on whether to believe her or not. She looked down toward her arms, rubbing them for a second time._

"So, how did you know where to find me?"

_She looked up to find that he was gone, glimpsing over to see her window swaying back and forth from the soft breeze. She uncrossed her legs, making her way back over to close it._

_"No one just drops in unannounced and leaves like that," Akako thought to herself. "He hasn't seen the last of me."_

_The next morning began at a fast pace. Many came in and out of his office through the first few hours of him arriving. _

"Megure, there's someone else here to see you." Ninzaburo said walking into the room.

"Anyone that I know?"

_He nodded._

"It's that Grayson kid," Ninzaburo informed. "He said he has something important to tell you in regards to the killings that have been taking place."

"Send him on in."

"Right away."

_He left the room from there, giving him a moments rest from all of the commotion. It didn't take long for him to make his way in, closing the door to help block out all of the sounds._

"There's a lot going on here today," Dick said. "Even outside of the station for that matter."

"That's what happens when you have a loose serial killer," Juzo stated. "So what do you have for me?"

"I actually had a question."

"Which is?"

"All of the officers that were killed by the culprit, what was their relation," Dick asked. "Did any of them know each other, attend the same school perhaps?"

"That's a really good question," Juzo said giving it some thought. "I'll have Shiratori look into that."

"If we're able to tie up some of these loose ends we may be one step closer to finding who this guy is."

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"That will do for now," Dick replied. "But I'll be back if the situation calls for it."

"I'll be here."

_The light finally turned red after nearly a minute of waiting, allowing for him to cross over to the other side. He checked the time on his watch after making it over. It was twenty three after four, picking up the pace as he approached the forest. He made his way down to the base shortly after, walking in to find him sitting in front of the computer._

"Shinichi," Tim said turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"

_He pulled up the other chair, taking a seat at his side at the side of him. _

"Do you have something I can write with?" Conan asked.

".. Sure."

_He reached over to his left, handing him a pen along with a book._

"That gives you something to write on." Tim said.

_Conan pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from within his pocket, immediately jotting something down. He looked on from over his shoulder, wondering just what it was he was writing. He placed it onto the desk once finished._

"2wo birdS 0ne STONE, at dawns end," Tim read. "Mind telling me what that means?"

"It's what was written on the note left behind at the most recent crime scene," Conan replied. "I've been going over multiple scenarios on what it could all mean, but I thought it would be nice to have your input as well."

_He gave the message a harder look, taking all elements into account._

"After reading the message for a first time I only got one thing out of it," Conan said. "Almost as if it was pointing to two people, and a certain time."

"You mean two more possible hits?"

_Conan nodded._

"But then I realized just how obvious that would be," Conan said. "There's defiantly a deeper meaning to it."

"What if we switched the 2wo and the 0ne, and then took the S from the end of bird," Tim said. "We could then add that capital S to the end of STONE."

"Which would then read '0ne bird 2wo STONES, at dawns end'," Conan said. "But what could it mean in those terms?"

"Think about it," Tim said. "What if the first part of the message is referring to a person, with the second part alluding to two different locations?"

"Hmm, you do make a point," Conan said. "But that still doesn't explain the use of the combined numbers and letters."

"Not to mention the last part of the message," Tim added. "At dawns end... what could it possibly mean?"

"There's one last thing I forgot to tell you."

"Which is?"

"There was a small portion of sugar found in the plastic bag along with the note," Conan informed. "A cup to be exact."

"Sugar," Tim questioned. "What could the culprit be trying to communicate to us?"

"Your guess is good as mine," Conan said. "I still haven't been able to wrap my finger around that one."

_The two sat in silence for the next minute, thinking of any other possible combinations in which to sort the numbers and words. The door slid open a short time later, causing the two of them to look over._

"It's quiet in here," Dick said after entering. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're fine," Conan said. "Just working up a possible meaning to the latest note left behind."

"Hey Tim, were you able to hack back into the Echo 2118 network again?"

"Sure did," Tim replied. "Looks like Brutho and his acquaintance Amaquel have their next scheduled meeting planned for this Thursday."

"Where at?" Conan asked.

"Down in Osaka," Tim replied. "I already called Heiji about the matter, we're supposed to meet when I get there."

"Did he agree to help?" Dick asked.

"He didn't answer his phone," Tim replied. "But I left him a message, so I'm positive he'll get back to me whenever he gets the chance."

"What about you," Conan asked. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Just got back from the police station," Dick replied. "Had a little talk with Megure."

"About what?"

"I wanted to know if any of the victims had anything else in common besides working for the police force," Dick replied. "What I was able to find online was pretty limited."

"There will always be a few road blocks here and there." Conan said.

"Isn't Ms. Sugo supposed to be in Osaka as well," Dick asked. "Looks like you'll have your hands full."

"No need to tell me," Tim said. "But it's nothing that I can't handle."

"When do you plan on going?" Conan asked.

"After school tomorrow, which reminds me," Tim said looking toward Dick. "Could you call the school and get me excused, I'll only miss one day."

"No problem."

_He dropped down from the chair after checking the time on his watch._

"Four is fast approaching, and I still have some homework to get to," Conan said making his way to the door. "Thanks for your input, and make sure to call if you happen to discover anything."

"Will do." Tim said.

_He left from there, with the door sliding shut moments after. He walked over to the wall from behind, leaning back while looking to the ceiling._

"I did a little extra looking into that whole LexCorp deal."

"And what were you able to find?" Tim asked while clicking down to the computer mouse.

"Nothing," Dick replied. "Luthor must be really under wraps with this stuff."

"That is if he knows about it."

"What are you implying?"

"There's always the possibility that someone else within the company is orchestrating everything," Tim replied. "I'm not saying that's the case or what I believe, it's just something to think about."

"Can't argue with you there," Dick said. "I'll keep that in mind when I begin searching again."

_He arrived back at the detective agency after a good thirty minute walk, deciding to stop by the office before heading up stairs. He walked in to find Kogoro sitting at the desk, surprised to see all the lights were off._

"What are you doing in the dark?" Conan asked reaching for the switch.

"The electricity went out over an hour ago." Kogoro informed.

_He pushed the switch up which confirmed this, looking back at him after doing so._

"Is Ran here?"

"She left a short time before the lights went out," Kogoro replied. "She took her bag with her to some after school meet, so I wouldn't expect her to be back any time soon."

_"What meet," Conan thought. "She never said anything about that."_

"What about you," Kogoro asked. "Where have you been for the past hour?"

"I was at the park hanging with my friends," Conan replied. "The wind started to pick up, so we decided to call it a day."

"What's wrong with a little wind," Kogoro questioned. "It never stopped me from doing what I enjoyed when I was your age."

"_Never mind_," Conan muttered while turning for the exit. "I'll be up stairs."

_He took each step at a time, coming to a stop after reaching the door. He paused at the sudden flash of light from the left side of his face. He looked down the staircase to see no one was there._

_"That's the second time this month," Conan thought to himself. "... Am I seeing things?"_

_He stood there for a few moments longer, his eyes fixated to the exit down below. He looked away with a huff, turning the knob with a push. He slid off his shoes once inside, heading over to the far corner of the room. He took a seat once there, welcoming the darkness of the room._

_"Maybe I'm just a little on edge," Conan thought. "That must be what it is."_

_He laid his head back, closing his eyes as he slowly drifted off._

_The next morning brought a clear start, getting dressed before doing anything else like he did every other morning. He reached for the switch, flipping it up and down to see the electricity was still out._

"That's one way to start the day," Conan said sliding on his bag. "Hopefully everything's up and going after school."

_He left minutes later. Traffic was calm on his way to school, only the sight of a few cars driving by every minute or so._

_"Almost there."_

_The front of the school yard was packed when he arrived. It didn't take long for him to locate his friends, looking to the right side of the field to see them waving over at him._

"Hey Conan, are you going to come with us after school?" Ayumi asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Conan asked making his way over.

"We're following Haibara," Mitsuhiko replied. "Dr. Agasa is going to tell us about the opening of Space Inc."

"That is something I've been wanting to hear about," Conan said. "You can defiantly count me in."

"I'm looking forward to it myself." Genta said.

"We have five minutes until class begins," Mitsuhiko informed. "Why don't we head in early?"

"Last one there carries everyone's bags after school." Ayumi said running off.

"Why?" Conan asked only to watch everyone else take off as well.

_"I give up."_

_There was no one to be seen once arriving. He made his way past the entrance door, the sound of voices in the near distance being what lead his way. He stopped once reaching the cafeteria._

"I wonder what everyone is doing in here."

_He took a few moments to look around, heading over to where she sat after spotting her looking over something in front of her._

"Do you always come in this early?" Tim asked having a seat across from her.

"The electricity is currently off back home," Ran informed. "So I decided to come here, at least I have some light so I can read."

"What is all of this," Tim asked looking from one table to the next. "Some kind of study hall?"

"You could say that," Ran said with the close of the book. "Are you going to be busy after school?"

"Not until after six," Tim replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come and check out the book stand they have set up," Ran answered. "Sonoko is coming along as well, the three of us could go together."

"But I thought that it was only for Monday and Tuesday"

"They extended it an extra day because of its success," Ran informed. "It would b nice if you would come along, besides you might find something to your liking."

_He gave it a moments thought, looking at her with the tilt of his head._

"Sure, why not."

"Great," Ran said pleased with his decision. "You won't be disappointed."

_Each step was more draining than the last, feeling his muscles tense up with every passing second. He sucked it up, doing his best to keep up with the others._

_"I can't believe they actually went through with enforcing this."_

"Pick up the pace Conan," Genta said glimpsing back at him. "We only have a couple more blocks to go."

"At this rate we'll never get there." Mitsuhiko added.

_Conan rolled his eyes, continuing to carry the load as fast as he could. He caught sight of the grin upon her face as the house came into view, feeling the urge to drop from where he stood._

_"Haibara is enjoying this just as much as they are."_

"That will do it." Ayumi said after they came to a stop in front of the gate.

_They took their bags from his possession, watching as he breathed out in relief._

"And here I thought you were in shape." Ai teased before turning to open the gate.

"_Whatever_." Conan mumbled.

_Ai lead the way as they made their way forward. She unlocked the door which allowed for the five of them to walk in. They looked over to see him standing near the couch with a long sheet of paper in hand._

"We're here." Ayumi said grabbing his attention.

"There you are," Hiroshi said walking over to greet them. "What took you all so long, I was expecting you sooner."

"You can thank Conan for that," Genta said. "He was straggling from behind the whole way here."

"Only because I had to carry everyones bags." Conan said in his own defense.

"What's that you're looking over?" Mitsuhiko pointed.

_He looked down, holding the long sheet out in front of him._

"You mean this," Hiroshi asked. "It's blue prints to a project I've been working on."

"What kind of project?" Genta asked.

"I'll let you have a look as soon as it is completed," Hiroshi replied. "Does that sound like a deal?"

_He nodded in response._

"So what's this Space Inc," Conan asked switching gears. "Is it the name of the company?"

"Right you are." Hiroshi confirmed.

"So what's it about," Ayumi asked. "Are they like NASA?"

"Not completely," Hiroshi replied. "Space Inc is more about creating new and easier ways to navigate through space, whether it be through radar tracking or traveling methods."

"Sounds like fun," Mitsuhiko said in excitement. "When does it open?"

"This Friday," Hiroshi replied. "If it's ok with your parents I'd love to take you all, would you like that?"

"Of course!" They all yelled together except for Conan who lowered his shoulders.

_"Not my cup of tea."_

_He then felt a slight nudge from his side, turning to see Ai looking at him with a smile on her face._

"You don't look so thrilled."

"I see you noticed."

"Why don't you come with us," Ai asked. "Who knows, you might learn something."

"I'll think about it."

"Who's all going to be there," Mitsuhiko asked taking a step forward. "Anyone we know or have heard of?"

"That's a really good question you pose," Hiroshi said. "I'll have to look into that."

"Who were you hoping to see?" Ai asked.

"No one in particular, just wondering is all." Mitsuhiko replied.

"I'll see if I can get ahold of the guest list by tomorrow some time," Hiroshi said. "If you would like to see it feel free to stop by."

"I'll defiantly be here." Genta said.

_He looked down at his watch to check the time, gripping onto his bag straps as he turned for the door._

"Leaving so soon?" Ai asked rolling her eyes his way.

"I'm going to go see if the electricity has been turned back on, we had a power outage yesterday which carried into today." Conan informed.

"That must not have been very fun," Ayumi said. "What did you do all night?"

"There wasn't much I could do," Conan replied after reopening the door. "I'll see you guys later, feel free to call me if you need me."

_He waved to them before walking out, softly closing the door from behind. He dropped his hands to his side as he made his way past the gate, looking to the sky at the sound of something storming by. It was nothing but a jet. He took the time to watch it fly off into the distance, losing sight of it after watching it sink in between multiple clouds._

_"That is one of the faster air crafts I've seen in awhile."_

_The halls were cleared by the time he made his way into the gym. It wasn't as crowded as he was expecting upon his arrival, taking the time to have a look around. There were multiple book shelves set up, doing his best to maneuver from one row to the next without bumping into anyone._

_"I don't see either of them, I wonder if they're even here yet."_

_He took one last look to the left, hearing the sound of his name called from behind._

"Tim, right over here."

_He turned in time to see Ran waving over as the two of them approached._

"What took you so long?"

"We were looking for you." Sonoko replied.

"I was under the impression we were meeting here."

"Never mind that," Ran said. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"Hadn't gotten around to looking at anything."

"What is your favorite genre anyway?" Sonoko asked.

"That's a really good question."

_He took a few moments to give it some thought, not able to come up with an answer._

"That's something I've never really put much thought into," Tim replied. "I guess you could say I have multi interests when it comes to a given subject."

"Going with the safe pick I see," Sonoko said. "Afraid what we might say?"

"Of course not."

"That makes it easier for you to choose something," Ran said walking forward. "Come on, I think I know something you might like."

"If they have it here." Sonoko said as the two of them followed from behind.

_The time continued to pass as he paced from one end of the hall to the other. He had been here for almost an hour, checking the time on his watch every few minutes._

_"I've checked all of his hang out spots, I wonder where he could be," Conan thought. "Is it possible he's already at the train station?"_

_He finally decided to have a seat, leaning his back up against the door as he did. He stared to the opposite wall, every event of the past few days circulating through his mind. The sound of the elevator coming to a stop from down the hall could be heard. He stood up in response, watching as he made his way toward him._

"Where have you been?"

"A book fair," Tim replied. "If you want to call it that."

"Did you get anything?"

"I didn't plan on it," Tim said unlocking the door with the turn of the key. "But Ran suggested I give this book I got a read."

"At least it will get you away from the computer for awhile," Conan said. "Did you ever hear back from Heiji?"

_He nodded as he opened the door, letting Conan head in first before following._

"But it was strange."

"Strange, what do you mean?" Conan asked.

"He didn't actually call me," Tim replied. "He only sent me a text."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"He never has," Tim stated. "Every time he's contacted me it's been through him calling me."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Conan said jumping up to the bed. "He probably couldn't talk at the time, so sent you a text instead."

"Maybe you're right."

"Did you text him back?"

"Yea, I let him know where we'll meet tomorrow," Tim replied. "Which happens to be at the same coffee shop he took me to last time I was there."

"What about Dick," Conan asked. "Is he going as well?"

"He already left to head down there this morning."

"What time is the meeting supposed to take place?"

"Some time after noon," Tim replied. "So we'll have plenty of time to set up."

"Sorry I can't come along," Conan said. "But feel free to contact me if there is anything I can do from here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tim said before walking to the other end of the room.

_He came to a stop once reaching the closet, kneeling down to grab a black bag which sat in the near corner._

"What's inside the bag?"

"Nothing," Tim replied after tossing it upon the desk. "It's a spare I carry around."

"What time does the train leave for Osaka?"

"In about an hour."

"Shouldn't you be down there right about now," Conan questioned. "Who knows how tight security will be today."

"I'm not to concerned about it."

_"You won't be saying that when you miss the train one day."_

_He dropped down from the bed after another minute passed, looking over to see him place the final contents into the bag before zipping it shut._

"All done."

"I guess I'll be leaving as well."

"Anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"No, but I do have something in mind."

"And what might that be?" Tim asked out of curiosity.

"I have a couple ideas on how to reconfigure that message left behind," Conan replied. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Good thinking," Tim said in agreement. "That should give me something to do on the train as well."

"Or you could read the book you got."

"Fair point."

"I'll touch base with you if I feel I'm onto something."

"Thanks, don't be afraid to leave a message if I don't pick up."

"Of course."

_He strapped the large bag across his chest as he made his way to the door with Conan at his side. The two of them walked in silence all the way to the elevator, which remained the same all the way down to the first floor._

"So when do you think you'll be back?" Conan asked as they exited out the door.

"Some time tomorrow evening," Tim replied. "If everything goes accordingly that is."

_They stopped once reaching the side of the roadway._

"I guess this is it." Tim said looking down at him.

"Have fun on your trip," Conan said before heading to the right. "And make sure you don't get yourself hurt again."

_"Don't plan on that happening again." Tim thought as he turned into the opposite direction._

_He casually made his way along, not arriving back to the detective agency until after a thirty minute walk. He headed straight into the office once there, coming to find there was no one there but him._

"Looks like I have the whole place to myself." Conan said as he took himself a seat onto the couch.

_He pulled the sheet of paper from within in his pocket, laying it out across his lap as he gave it another hard look._

_"2wo birdS 0ne STONE, at dawns end... its true meaning is right in front of me," Conan thought to himself. "I just can't seem to wrap my finger around what it is."_

_He pulled a pen from out of his pocket, sliding it to the side of his ear as he continued to think. It didn't take long for another distinct detail to come to mind._

"The zero and the two," Conan said. "Could it be these two numbers represent a whole different element?"

_He sat back in comfort, holding the sheet of paper out in front of him. He was becoming tense inside, doing his best not to think about it._

_"Figuring out what the culprit is trying to tell us isn't going to be as easy as I was hoping," Conan thought. "If only we knew what their motive was."_

_The ride there was seemingly shorter than his last trip had been. He kept himself occupied for most of the way there with the book he had gotten hours prior. He grabbed his bag from under the seat after the train came to a stop, slowly making his way out along with those in front of him. To his surprise it was still relatively light out. He checked the time on his watch which read nine after seven._

"I think I'll hold off on checking into the hotel until later," Tim said looking forward. "I'm not quite ready to ease back for the evening just yet."

_He began walking once more, taking the time to observe the many structures he passed by while walking down the street. He reached his destination after a good twenty minutes passed._

"Can't believe I found it so quickly, it's not exactly one of those easiest places to find." Tim said entering the coffee shop.

_He looked to the right to see several empty chairs. He made his way in that direction, having a seat once reaching a table next to the window. He slid the bag to the side once situated. Minutes passed as he sat alone in silence. He rested his hands onto the table while turning to look out the window. By this time the sun had nearly faded away in the distance._

_"I wonder if he's made in progress with that coded message."_

_He kept his eyes glued to the sky, listening to the sound of someone taking a seat right across from him. It didn't startle him in the least, simply turning in his seat to face who had joined him._

"Kazuha," Tim surprisingly said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you that Heiji will be late for whatever it is you two had planned." Kazuha said placing her hands onto the table as well.

"How long are we talking?"

_She took the time to look down at her watch before answering._

"About an hour and thirty," Kazuha replied. "I guess that leaves you stuck with me for awhile."

"Is that so?" Tim said with a smile.

"Come on," Kazuha said standing up from the chair. "There's something I want to show you, it will be so much better than sitting around here for the next hour."

"And where might that be?"

"Why ruin the surprise," Kazuha said. "Now come on, the times ticking."

_He finally gave in, grabbing his bag from where it laid before following after her._

"What's with the bag?" Kazuha asked after exiting the coffee shop.

"Haven't had time to get situated yet," Tim replied. "So which way are we going?"

_She responded by heading to the right._

_"Guess that answers that."_

_The ride there was a long one, due to the late rush they were experiencing. He remained quiet for the next few minutes, tapping the back of his eat after they came upon another red light._

"This will do, I'll walk the rest of the way from here."

_He stepped out of the cab, closing the door before walking off. He stuffed his hands into the warmth of his jacket after feeling a cool breeze glide by, turning left after reaching the end of the block. It was nearly eight O'clock by the time he finally reached the site, finding himself a place to stand next to a light pole._

"Glad you could make it on such short notice."

_He turned to the right to see him step out from an alleyway just up ahead._

"Good to see you too," Heiji said. "So how far are we away from this place?"

"Right this way." Dick directed.

_He followed him into the alleyway he had come. The moon was the only source of light giving them a clear path. The temperature continued to drop as they walked, causing him to grip the insides of his pocket._

"You ever come to this side of town?"

"Not often," Heiji replied. "Haven't been down here since three months ago when I was working a case."

"I take it this is the darker part of the city," Dick said after making their way out of the alley. "Defiantly my kind of feel."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

_They took a left, heading all the way to the end of the block before finally coming to a stop._

"We're here." Dick said removing the bag that was upon his back.

"What is this place," Heiji asked looking up at the tower building. "Some kind of abandoned warehouse?"

"Not for long," Dick informed. "This place is scheduled to be knocked down in the next week."

"I see you did your homework," Heiji said. "Any idea what they'll be building in its place?"

"Not a clue." Dick replied kneeling down to zip the bag open.

_He stood over him, watching as he laid several video devices out across the ground._

"Their meeting is set to take place at this very place," Dick said standing back to his feet. "We'll be ready for them."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go around back and see if you can find any good spots where we can place some of these video cameras," Dick replied. "We'll try and cover as much ground as we can."

"Gotcha." Heiji said turning to walk.

"I'll join you soon." Dick said before attending back to the laying video devices.

_He zipped up his jacket, making his way to the other side of the warehouse. There were several other structures in the near distance once arriving. There was an imposing sharp edged fence which blocked off everything else. He scoured the area as best as he could, looking for any potential spots to set the surveillance tapes._

_"Nothing yet," Heiji thought. "They'd most certainly be spotted if we placed them along one of the walls, or the fence for that matter."_

_It was faint but, just enough to gain his attention. He came to a dead stop, listening as it happened once more. The sound of a light snap along with a low whistle._

_"Is someone following me?"_

_Then he saw it, the door to the back of the warehouse swinging back and forth from the ever increasing wind. He breathed out in relief, continuing to walk forward. It wasn't too much longer that the odor came to his senses, something he had experienced several times over. His eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the door, pushing it to the side as he found himself lost for words._

_It was dark, but the lighting from the moon above revealed it all to well. There laying next to the side of the door was a slip of paper with the number seven written upon it. His fears were confirmed after looking further into the room, seeing the body laying just a few feet away. He had only seen him once, but immediately recognized who the newest victim was._

"It can't be," Heiji said in disbelief with a step forward. "Brutho?"

**To Be Continued**


	57. A Night in the City

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 57**

**A Night in the City**

_The sound of someone walking down the stairwell could be heard, briefly taking his attention elsewhere. He looked up just in time to see her enter the room._

"You've been down here for hours now," Ran said coming to a stop once in front him. "When do you plan on coming up stairs?"

"Just a little longer," Conan plead. "I promise I'll be up soon."

"What are you doing down here by yourself anyway," Ran asked noticing the paper next to him. "Is that a cross word puzzle you're working on?"

"Yea, that's right," Conan said. "It's something we have to create for a school project."

"Can I have a look at it?"

"No, I mean not yet," Conan replied. "I'll let you have a look as soon as it's completed."

"I'd love to see it," Ran said turning back for the door. "Try and be up stairs in the next thirty."

"I will."

_He focused his attention back to the paper after she left, looking over all the notes he had jotted down over the past few hours._

_"Even through my analyzation, I feel I haven't gained any ground from where I started this morning."_

_They made their way past an outside market place, walking through a public park. The two of them stopped once reaching, which didn't take long for one to arrive. He looked over at her as the bus started up, wondering just where it was they were going._

"Interesting choice of seats when half of the bus is empty," Kazuha said. "Do you always sit in the back?"

"Lets just say it's a habit," Tim replied. "I think you've kept me in the dark long enough, mind telling me where we're going?"

"Patience," Kazuha stated. "We'll be there shortly."

"You used that same line twenty minutes ago."

"That was only because I knew you would start yapping if I didn't."

"Why should I believe you now," Tim questioned. "For all I know this place you're taking me to could be clear across the ocean."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." Kazuha said resting her head back with the close of her eyes.

_"She's enjoying this way too much."_

_The coldness that lingered over him slowly drifted away. He took a couple steps into the dark room, grabbing the slip of paper from the ground before making his way over to the body. He dropped down to his side, reaching forward to touch his wrist._

_"His body has already stiffened, looks like the autolysis stage has already passed." _

_He continued the search of the body, not taking long for him to sight the cause of death._

"A blow to the neck," Heiji said moving in closer. "But what was the object used, I've never seen a wound quite like this."

_He examined it for awhile longer, hearing the sound of the door swinging to the side with a loud thump. He instantly spun around to see Dick standing in the doorway._

"We have to get out of here right now."

"What's going on?" Heiji asked standing back up.

"When you entered this room you tripped off motion sensors just outside the door," Dick informed. "This whole place is strapped down in explosives."

"How long do we have?"

_He quickly looked to the timer atop one of the explosives, turning back to him after doing so._

"A little over a minute."

"That will do," Heiji said. "Hurry and check out our victims neck."

"Didn't you hear what I said, we don't have time."

"Come on, this will only take a second," Heiji stated. "I've never seen anything like it."

_He gave in, making his way over to the body to give the wound a look himself._

"See what I mean, it's to thick to have been done by a knife yet to thin to have been caused by many other hand maid objects," Heiji said. "Not to mention the skin is still mostly intact, so maybe a sharp object wasn't used at all."

_It took a few seconds for him to take it all in, narrowing his eyes as he made his way back to his feet. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down he knew what caused his death._

"So what do you think?" Heiji asked.

"I think we need to get out of here." Dick said turning back for the door.

"Wait a minute."

"What now?" Dick said coming to a stop.

"There," Heiji said pointing deeper into the room. "What's that?"

_Dick turned around, looking to see something laying near the far side of the room. He quickly walked over, kneeling down after reaching the object._

"What is it?" Heiji asked from where he stood.

"A laptop computer," Dick replied. "And it's currently running."

"What would a computer be doing sitting in the middle of the room?"

"I have a few ideas," Dick said removing the cord from the computer before taking it into his arms. "We'll worry about that later, let's get out of here."

"What about the body?"

"Don't have time," Dick said heading for the door. "Hustle, this place is goanna go up anytime now."

"Right behind you."

_They raced out, picking up speed after making their way past the front of the warehouse. Neither looked back, taking cover behind a load of garbage after reaching the opposite side of the street. The sound of the explosion rang loud to their ears in the moments that followed. He stood back to his feet after everything fell silent, looking over at the site of destruction. _

"Come on, we can't stay here," Dick stated. "The police will be here any time now."

"Shouldn't we report what we saw?"

"And go through the whole questioning process, also something we don't have time for that," Dick said walking back toward the alleyway. "We need to find out what's on this computer."

"Why do I get the feeling someone intentionally left that computer behind?"

"My thoughts exactly."

_They finally reached the spot she had in mind, tapping him on the shoulder after sitting up from the seat._

"Come on, we can walk the rest of the way from here."

_He followed her off of the bus, catching up to her side._

"This must be the part where you tell me we're almost there."

"You read my mind."

_He stayed near her side due to the large crowd. Things mellowed down as they made their way past the city streets, heading into a dark park. With every passing minute he became more and more lost on where they were going. She finally stopped after reaching a bridge. She walked over to the edge, resting her hands onto the railing as she stared into the distance._

"Is this it," Tim asked. "Is this where you wanted to bring me?"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

_He removed the bag from his shoulder, laying it to the ground before deciding to join her at the railing side. It was a magnificent view through his eyes, looking toward the lake in the far distance. The calming waves could clearly be seen, outlined by the lighting from the moon above. A gust of wind blew past, quivering at the sudden coolness._

"So, what do you think?" Kazuha asked.

"It brings fortune to the eye," Tim replied. "Thanks for showing, it's not every day you get a view like this."

_She smiled, leaning forward as she continued to look on. He repositioned himself, letting his back lay up against the railing as he looked into the opposite direction. _

"You know, you could have just told me if you wanted to hang out for the night," Tim said. "I would have come along regardless."

"What do you mean?"

"You should have listened to the message more carefully," Tim stated. "I did say I would arrive in Osaka today, but I never planned on meeting with him tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No need to hide it, I already know you listened to the message I sent Heiji," Tim said. "How else would you know where I'd be?"

_She didn't say anything at first, glimpsing over at him before turning back to the lake._

"How did you know?"

"For starters Heiji has never sent me a text, that was an eye opener from the beginning," Tim said. "The next being when I asked you when he planned on showing up, you responded by looking at your watch."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kazuha asked turning to face him.

"I assumed you were checking to see how much time you had," Tim replied. "You obviously have something to do later."

"You're a lot smarter than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I hope you're not mad," Kazuha said. "I can call him and let him know you're here if you'd like."

"Don't bother," Tim said. "Already talked to him over the phone a short time after arriving here, we already agreed we'd meet tomorrow."

"You mean to tell me you already spoke with him before I showed up at that coffee shop?"

_He nodded, smiling after doing so._

"Pretty much."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you took delight in playing along."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." Tim confirmed.

_She turned back to the lake, leaning onto the railing for a second time._

"You're not upset are you?"

"Unless you want me to be." Kazuha replied with a wink.

_He lifted a brow, a little taken back by her gesture._

_"I don't even know how to respond to that."_

_They had walked for many blocks, watching as several police cars drove past into the opposite direction. They came to a stop once reaching a donut shop. The two of them headed in, finding themselves a seat at a booth across the room._

"You plan on giving that computer a look?"

"That's the plan."

_He placed it onto the table, flipping the top open to see multiple numbers flying from one side of the screen to the other. He tried clicking a couple buttons only to find nothing happened. He could see the look on his face, knowing something was not right._

"What's wrong," Heiji asked. "Is everything working out ok?"

"It seems the hard drive to this computer has been corrupted."

"So much for that."

"Maybe not," Dick said lowering the top once again. "I know a certain computer wizard who could have this fixed in no time."

"The police should be there by now," Heiji said bringing his hands to the top of the table. "I still think we should have stayed behind, there might have been something else left at the scene we failed to catch."

"Not this time," Dick stated. "Knowing when to pick your spots is a vital part of the game, and tonight was not one of them."

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"You will soon enough."

"How long do you want to stay in here," Heiji asked. "Since that computer is non operational, shouldn't we start plotting what to do next?"

"It's not that simple," Dick said. "For starters we don't even know who that guy was."

"You're wrong in that regard," Heiji said. "That was Brutho Yunge."

"The leader of the Outworlders," Dick questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Heiji said with the nod of his head. "I met the man while in disguise back in Korea, no way could I forget his face."

"This whole situation has gotten just that much more interesting."

"You're telling me," Heiji said reaching into his pocket. "Check this out."

_He slid the small slip of paper across the table. Dick brought it into his hand, gazing down at the sharply written number seven._

"Same trend as the killer in Tokyo," Heiji said. "You think it could be connected?"

"Maybe," Dick said with a long pause. "But why him... what connection did Brutho have with the other victims?"

_After standing there for over ten minutes, they decided to head back. It was getting late, with the frost air getting cooler by the minute. The sound of something pouncing through the grass could be heard as they walked, causing her to stop._

"Did you hear that?"

"It's probably just a bunch of night critters."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

"Let me guess," Tim said looking into the darkness of the park. "You think we're being watched."

"You can never be too careful."

"I see, you're afraid someone is following us" Tim said turning back to face her. "Who knows, maybe this guy is one of those night stalkers."

"I'm being serious," Kazuha said crossing her arms. "And for the record, I can take care of myself."

"So does that mean you're not afraid?"

"How about we get back to the bus station?" Kazuha said turning to walk.

"Your call boss." Tim said following from behind.

_The sound of his phone ringing could be heard as they walked, taking the time to reach down to grab it. She could hear him talking as they continued on, not really able to pick up what was said. The conversation didn't last long. He placed the phone back into his pocket before catching up to her side._

"I guess that brings our night to an end," Tim said. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Who was that you were talking with?"

"Dick," Tim replied. "He needs my help with something."

"Is he in Osaka as well?"

_He nodded his head._

"I'm sorry we had to cut this short."

"Don't sweat it," Kazuha said. "I have to be home in thirty minutes anyway."

"That's right," Tim remembered. "It's a school night."

"Do you think you'll make it back to Tokyo in time," Kazuha asked. "Not to mention getting some rest."

"One missed day of class won't hurt," Tim said. "My grades are manageable as it is."

_The sound of the night traffic could be heard, walking all the way back to the bus stop where the two of them stood in wait._

"How long does the bus usually take to arrive here?"

"No longer than thirty minutes," Kazuha replied. "Its driving route has never changed since the time I started coming down this way."

"And when did that start?" Tim asked keeping conversation.

"About a year ago," Kazuha responded. "I happened to come across that bridge during a school field trip, I've visited it on a frequent basis ever since."

"Well I'm glad you decided to bring me along," Tim said. "It was a pleasure."

_The two turned at the sound of something driving toward them, looking to see the bus heading their way._

"We did things your way last time," Kazuha said. "This time we're going to sit at the front of the bus."

"You mean you will," Tim corrected. "I'm not getting with you, where I need to be is not in the same direction."

"Then why did you follow me here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got on safely," Tim replied. "For all we know that guy from the park could have still been stalking you."

_She smiled at his comment, turning at the sound of the bus coming to a stop._

"How long do you plan on being in Osaka?"

"Can't really tell you," Tim replied. "It depends how things wrap up going into tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Something that needs my attention, we'll leave it at that."

"I enjoyed our time together," Kazuha said. "Don't be such a stranger if you're ever in town, I know a couple other places you might like."

"I look forward to it."

_The doors to the bus sprung open within the next second. She made her way in, taking a seat by one of the windows. She waved down at him, Tim doing the same as he watched the bus drive off into the distance. _

_"What an interesting night this has turned out to be," Tim thought. "Now to find out what those two called about."_

_He had finally given up for the night, making his way up the stairs with his head hanging downward. He opened the door to find Kogoro was the only one there, who happened to be pacing from one side of the room to the other. He walked past him, heading straight for the room. _

_"So tired," Conan thought with the removal of his shirt. "I haven't felt this exhausted since being exposed to those chemicals at ROTI."_

_It wasn't just his body, but his mental state as well. He found his way over to the bed after getting into his night clothes and shutting off the light. His mind fell blank, rolling up with the blanket as he fell into a deep sleep._

_The sky began to lighten up ever so slightly, the clouds slowly drifting away from in front of the moon. He checked the time on his watch several times over as he made his way to the arranged meeting spot._

_"Almost there."_

_The sound of the crickets chirping could be heard from the side as he continued walking, helping to keep his mind rested from everything else. He finally sighted them outside the gas station they said they would be at, the two of them immediately noticing him as well._

"What was the hold up?" Heiji asked leaning up from the wall.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of something," Tim said. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Where to begin." Heiji said.

"For starters Brutho is now dead," Dick informed. "We found his body at the warehouse they were scheduled to meet at."

"Can things get anymore twisted," Tim questioned. "What was the cause of death?"

"A blow to the neck, and a good one at that," Heiji replied. "We didn't get the chance to fully examine the scene, being the fact the whole place went up in ashes."

"An explosion?"

"Heiji unintentionally set off motion censors when he entered the room," Dick informed. "From there we had less than a minute before everything blew away."

"Every time we take a step forward, it seems we're forced to take multiple ones back."

"Not necessarily," Heiji said reaching into his side pocket. "Look what we uncovered near the body."

_He took the small slip of paper into his hand, his eyes slightly widening at what he saw._

"Seven," Tim read. "Were there any cut marks found on the body?"

"That's what is different from the past victims, he's the only one who didn't have any additional wounds," Dick answered. "Considering we're dealing with the same guy of course."

"And you're sure the man you saw was Brutho?"

"Positive." Heiji replied.

"That puts us in a hole," Tim said. "We'll have to find another entry way, that was our goat to lead us to all the others."

"We're not entirely out of the game just yet," Dick said assuringly. "Before the explosion went off Heiji brought this to my attention."

_He pulled it from within his bag, handing it to Tim who raised a brow._

"A computer?"

"It was found near the far wall," Dick said. "What relevance it may be to us will be for you to find out."

"Why me?" Tim questioned.

"The hard drive is either A, corrupted, or B, has some extreme security panels in which we need to get past," Heiji replied. "We figured you'd be the best option for handling this task since computers seems to be one of your things."

"I'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

_He pulled the bag to the front, zipping it open to place the computer atop the rest of his belongings._

"I think it's safe to assume their meeting has been canceled," Heiji said. "Is there anything else I can help with, or am I free to go?"

"We'll call it a wrap for the night," Dick said. "Thanks for coming, I'll let you know if there's anything else we need you for."

"I'll be ready."

_With that he turned away, walking toward a motorcycle which was parked a few feet away._

"Nice bike," Tim said following after him. "Is it yours?"

"Sure is," Heiji replied after having a seat. "Parked it about a mile away before catching a cab to meet up with Grayson, wanted to stay low key on this whole matter."

"Good call." Tim said. "You know, I'm kind of a bike person myself."

"Is that so," Heiji said placing the helmet over the top of his head. "I took you as more of a car guy."

"Add that to the list of things you didn't know about me," Tim said. "Though I will say, yours is nothing to mine in comparison."

"I really doubt that." Heiji smilingly said before taking off.

_The two of them watched, looking on as he zoomed out of sight. He turned at the sound of him coming to his side._

"Tim, we need to talk."

_He could see the concern in his eyes, giving him his full attention._

"What's wrong?"

"It's about how Yunge was killed."

"I'm all ears," Tim said removing his hands from his pocket. "So.. what happened?"

**To Be Continued**


	58. Deceptive Destruction

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 58**

**Deceptive Destruction**

_It was a night that had dragged on. He awoke at the crack of dawn, finding it hard to fall back asleep. After a few extra minutes of laying he decided to sit him, letting his eyes adjust to the dark room. He stood up moments later, walking over to get dressed. He left the room shortly after._

_"Who's that," Conan thought. "I don't recognize that number."_

_He put the phone back into his pocket after checking the missed call, heading straight for the door. He looked forward on his way down the stairs, the message from the last note still weighing high on his mind. The school yard was empty upon his arrival. He made his way past the entrance, heading straight for class. She looked up from her desk at the sound of him entering the room, surprised to see him._

"Conan," Sumiko said seperating a pile of papers. "What are you doing here so early, school doesn't start for over an hour."

"I needed the walk more than anything," Conan replied. "Do you mind if I hang around here until class starts?"

"Make yourself at home," Sumiko replied. "Are you sure there's not another reason why you're here so early?"

_He shook his head from side to side in response._

"I'm perfectly fine." Conan assured

_With that he made his way over to his desk to have a seat. After settling in he pulled out his note book along with with a pencil. He wrote down every message the culprit had left behind up until this point, looking at everything as a whole rather than as multiple puzzle pieces._

_"Still nothing, why can't I seem to figure this out," Conan thought with the drop of his pencil. "It's almost as if the culprit is leading us up to something... but what?" _

_He monitored the clock as he continued to think, each scenario leading to the same dead end. It wasn't long after that the rest of the students made their way into class. He kept to himself throughout most of the day. Luckily it was something his friends didn't really take notice of. His mind was lost within his thoughts, feeling someone tug at his side from behind._

"Aren't you going to pack up," Ayumi asked. "The bell rang."

"Of course." Conan said snapping out of his brief daze.

_They were two of the last to exit the room. She turned to face him, sensing an uneasiness as they walked the halls side by side._

"Conan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Conan replied. "Just tired."

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"It's not that I didn't get enough sleep, it's just.."

_He couldn't think of what to say, grabbing the straps to his bag as they continued on. She decided not to question him any further.. The two of them arrived out to the front of the school shortly after, looking over to see the others gathered around Ai who held a sheet of paper in hand._

"I wonder what they're looking at?" Ayumi questioned.

"Your guess is good as mine."

_They stopped once reaching the three, wondering exactly what it was they were looking at._

"What took you two so long?" Genta asked.

"It was my fault for the set back," Conan admitted. "Just happened to get caught up in the hall rush."

"What are you guys looking at?" Ayumi asked changing the subject.

"It's the guest list for those that plan on attending Space Inc this Friday." Ai answered.

"Anyone we know?" Conan asked.

"Officer Takagi will be there." Genta informed.

"As will Officer Sato." Mitsuhiko added.

"May I have a look at the list myself?" Conan asked.

"As you wish." Ai said handing it to him.

_He took the time to read over the list himself, not recognizing any of the names as he scoured down. Then he saw it, written in fine print as he neared the bottom of the list of names._

_"Sugo Katina," Conan thought. "That's the woman Tim's been keeping tabs on, but I thought she was in Osaka."_

_He then handed the paper back to Ai who rolled it up before sticking it into her back pocket._

"So," Ai said looking directly to him. "Have you decided on if you're going to come with us?"

"I'll be there," Conan answered. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do tomorrow evening."

"Great," Mitsuhiko said. "Now we'll all be there together."

"It's nice out today," Genta said. "Anyone up for a little ball up at the park?"

"I'm in." Ayumi said.

"You can count me in as well," Mitsuhiko accepted. "What about you Conan?"

"I'll have to pass," Conan replied. "I didn't eat anything this morning and could use a little something in my system."

"Suit yourself."

_He walked off from there, giving his friends a wave before taking off around the corner of the upper street._

_"Now that I think about it, I didn't even eat dinner before going to bed," Conan thought. "That might help explain why I was so off in class today."_

_He reached for his phone, dialing his number as he continued to walk. He placed the phone up to his ear, stopping as he listened to it ring._

_"How was school?"_

"I was just about to ask you the same thing about the meeting."

_"Went up in flames," Tim informed. "Along with all the Outworlders known bases."_

"Say what," Conan said in shock. "What do you mean everything went up in flames?"

_"I think it would be better if we talked in person," Tim said. "I'm at the base, meet me here as soon as you can."_

"Right away."

_He hung up, sliding the phone back into his pocket before walking once more._

_"What in the world happened?" _

_He gradually picked up speed as he continued on, pushing past multiple tree limbs after reaching the forest. He arrived minutes later to find him standing over the desk working on a computer which was wired to his own._

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Conan asked.

"Just some good old hacking," Tim informed. "It's a long story."

"And I've got plenty of time."

_He pulled up the other chair, sitting back in relaxation._

"Alright, so tell me what happened."

"For starters, Brutho is dead," Tim began. "He was found at the site where their meeting was supposed to be held."

"What?"

"And if that wasn't enough," Tim remarked. "There was a piece of paper found at the scene with the number seven written on it."

"This just keeps getting more twisted by the day," Conan said. "Did the body suffer any cuts like our other victims?"

"Surprisingly not."

"You think we're dealing with the same guy?"

"Don't know for sure," Tim replied. "This was somewhat of a curveball, Brutho is nothing like the others."

"There has to be a connection, finding out what will be the challenge."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So what's with the extra computer," Conan asked. "What are you trying to hack?"

"I have to bypass these security walls that have been set up," Tim replied. "And let me tell you, it hasn't been easy."

"Why do you need to hack it, is there something of importance you need to see?"

"This computer was found at the scene," Tim answered. "Luckily Dick was able to grab it before the explosion."

"An explosion?"

_He nodded in confirmation._

"Heiji unintentionally set off motion censors upon entering the room," Tim informed. "Which of course caused the whole place to go up in flames, along with all of the Outworlders hideouts."

"Wait a minute," Conan said sitting up in the chair. "Could you elaborate on that last part?"

"Before the warehouse exploded a signal was sent in response to the censors being tripped off," Tim said. "Which then triggered several other explosives to go off that surrounded their many bases."

"If that's true, then why haven't I heard about it," Conan asked. "Someone would have heard the explosions, which then would have had it on the center page of the morning paper."

"That's because they were keeping things under wraps," Tim said. "The police department released its first official statement at around noon, you were in school at the time."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Over eighty three found dead, and counting," Tim replied. "All of which were in the facilities at the time."

"Let's hope the body count doesn't rise too much more, if at all," Conan said. "So are we certain that all those who were killed were part of the Outworlders organization?"

"Can never be too sure, but it's looking that way."

"But how," Conan said bringing a hand to his chin. "What caused the other facilities to explode?"

"I'm thinking it was the same censors which were set off at the warehouse."

"But wouldn't you need some kind of signal to set up a chain reaction like that," Conan questioned. "Let's not forget all their bases were miles apart."

"That's where I think this computer came into play," Tim said. "Dick said it was connected to an outlet, so I'm thinking once the censors were tripped a signal was sent through the computer to the other bombed sites."

"Sounds like a possibility," Conan commented. "You might actually be onto something."

"Let's hope so."

_He dropped down from the chair, walking over to where he stood._

"Before I forget, I have an update on Katina Sugo," Conan informed. "The woman you've had a watchful eye on for the past month or so."

"Is that so?"

"She's going to be attending the opening of Space Inc."

"Space Inc," Tim questioned. "Never heard of it."

"Don't know much about it myself to tell you the truth," Conan admitted. "It's something Agasa invited us to come check out."

"And how do you know Katina will be there?"

"Her name was on the guest list," Conan replied. "Which means she will be coming to Tokyo within the next twenty four hours."

"Do you plan on attending this little opening?"

"Of course." Conan replied.

"Good, that means you can keep an eye on her for me."

"But I don't even know what she looks like." Conan stated.

"Not to worry, I'll give you a visual before the time comes," Tim said. "So what time tomorrow is this thing supposed to start?"

"Don't know," Conan replied. "Only that it's after school gets out some time."

"There's a lot of time between now and then, so it's something we don't need to be too concerned about at the moment."

"Do you think there's a chance that Deadshot guy will show up?"

"I guess we'll find out."

_He directed his full attention back to the task at hand, which meant getting the computer back into a working state. Conan began to pace from side to side, feeling a sudden burn come to his stomach. He ignored it at first, continuing to walk in place. It got worse in the passing minute, prompting him to stop._

_"So hungry," Conan thought. "Should have eaten before I left for school."_

_He then looked up at Tim who was hard at work, tugging at his leg to get his attention._

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry to bug you," Conan apologized. "But do you have anything in here to eat?"

"Sure," Tim pointed. "That leather cloth is available."

"I'm being serious," Conan said. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Relax, I was only kidding," Tim said stepping away from the computer. "Come on, I'll finish this when we get back."

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Just forget it," Conan said. "Finding out what's on that computer is more important."

"Nonsense," Tim said turning for the door. "I've been at this all day, I could use the break."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Right behind you."

_The two made their way back to the surface, listening to the sound of the many creatures throughout the forest as they walked. It didn't take long for them to find themselves at the side of the roadway._

"Is there somewhere in particular you wanted to go?"

_He took some time to think about, looking up as the street light turned red. The two made their way across, both coming to a stop after reaching the other side._

"Well, what's it going to be?"

"I don't know," Conan said. "I was hoping we could go somewhere new."

"And where might that be," Tim asked. "I don't exactly know what would be new for you."

"Follow me," Conan said taking charge. "There's this little place that opened up by the detective agency not too long ago."

_He took to the front as they continued on, leading him down one street to the next. After about a twenty minute walk they arrived in front of the small restaurant he had spoken of._

"What's the name of this place?"

"It's called The Pink Sea." Conan replied.

"Interesting choice of a name for a restaurant don't you think?"

"Depends on what they're serving," Conan said walking forward.

"Good point."

_They made their way in, having a seat at a table in the middle of the room. It didn't take long for a waiter to stop by, laying two menus to the center of the table with a welcoming smile._

"How may help the two of you today?"

"We're still in the process of figuring that out."

"Very well, I'll come back in a few minutes," The waiter said. "That should give you both enough time to decide what you want."

_He went up and down the menu more than once, finding it hard to decide on something. He then looked across the table toward Tim who was looking out the window to the left._

"You ok over there," Conan questioned. "Is something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"I'm fine," Tim said looking to him in return. "Just had one of those moments."

"What do you plan on getting?" Conan asked focusing his sights back to the menu.

"I think I'll have to pass," Tim replied. "I'm not all that hungry to tell you the truth."

"Well at least have a drink," Conan said continuing his search of the menu. "That wouldn't make sense for you to have walked all the way here only to get nothing."

_He arrived back to their table shortly after, taking their order before heading off for a second time._

"Water," Conan questioned. "Out of all things, that's all you're going to have?"

"I don't really feel for much right now."

"That's an understatement," Conan stated. "On another note, where's Dick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he come back from Osaka with you?"

"He's... running a search." Tim replied.

"A search huh," Conan said dropping his hands atop the table. "What kind of search?"

"It's only a hunch at this point, but I'll let you know more as soon as I do."

_"A Hunch," Conan thought. "I wonder what that's supposed to mean?"_

_The waiter arrived back to the table minutes later, placing the ordered dish upon the table along with the cup water._

"Is there anything else I can get either of you?"

"Thanks, but this will do for now." Tim said.

"Very well."

_He left for a third time. His mind was elsewhere as he ate, not picking up a scent of what went into his mouth. He could have been nibbling on a gruff piece of wood and wouldn't have known the difference. He finally finished after several minutes had passed, looking over to see him staring out the window like he had previously been doing. _

"Aren't you going to drink the glass of water?"

"Not thirsty," Tim replied. "You're free to have it if you'd like."

"Not hungry or thirty," Conan questioned. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing you don't already know," Tim responded. "I'm on edge just as much as you are on this whole matter, it seems to be one thing after another."

"Look on the bright side," Conan said. "We've made some much needed strides in this past week, and who knows what that computer may reveal for us."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Ok, now you've just lost me," Conan said. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"It seems every time we've opened a new door, two more are revealed in its place," Tim stated. "What if the computer was left behind to throw us off?"

"What made you come to that assumption?"

"Whoever left it was hoping it would be found," Tim said. "Let's not forget how many times we've been set up these past couple weeks."

"I see," Conan said finally on the same page. "You think this could be another trap of some kind."

"Which is why we need to keep everything at arms length."

"Couldn't agree more," Conan said. "The last thing we want to do is put ourselves or anyone else in danger for that matter."

"You ready to go?"

"About as ready as I'm ever going to be."

_The two of them left shortly after. They didn't get very far, coming to a stop at the street light a few yards away from where they had come._

"I guess this is it."

"Anything planned for the rest of the day?" Tim asked.

"Not really, I just plan on taking it easy," Conan replied. "Let's not forget you still need to send me a picture of Sugo."

"That's right," Tim remembered. "I'll have that to you before tomorrow evening."

"Works for me," Conan said turning to walk. "Good luck with that computer."

"Where are you going?"

_He stopped, looking back to face him for a last time._

"Home," Conan replied. "Where else would I be going?"

_With that he left. He walked with his shoulders slouched downward for most of the walk there, occasionally glimpsing up at the sound of someone walking past. He finally reached his destination after ten minutes had passed. Just as he was to head up the stairwell something caught his attention, someone standing at the end of the opposite side of the street. _

_"Is that who I think it is?"_

_He took a few steps forward to get a closer look, confirming what he thought._

"That's Kogoro alright," Conan said. "But what's with the hat and shades?"

_He continued to look on, noticing him check the time on his watch a couple times over._

_"Is he waiting for someone?"_

_He didn't have to wait much longer to find out, watching as a small car pulled up along side the street._

_"Now we're getting somewhere."_

_The door on the driver side opened moments later. A man suited in a scruffy black jacket, hat, and a scarf stepped out from within the vehicle._

"He's wearing a pair of shades too," Conan noted. "What exactly is going on here?"

_He watched as the two engaged in conversation, noticing the long haired man occasionally looking over at the sound of anything passing from behind. Things were becoming more confusing by the second._

_"Is he a client," Conan thought. "But if he was, wouldn't they be meeting in the office?"_

_Another minute passed as he continued to look on. The long haired man smiled as the two exchanged a few last words, shaking his hand before heading back into the car. Conan quickly made his way up at the sight of Kogoro heading his way._

_"Who was that man, and what were they talking about," Conan thought coming to a stop after reaching the door. "I could ask him, but I doubt he'd tell me."_

_He pushed forward, softly closing the door before sliding off his shoes. _

_"Now the question becomes, how to find out."_

_Hours passed from the time he had started. Things were becoming more frustrating by the minute. He took a few moments away from the computer, giving it some thought on how to move forward. It didn't take long for an idea to pop into his mind._

_"It's risky, but at this point I'm running out of options."_

_He walked back over to the sitting computer, rewiring the position of the power lines to where he was working from his own computer._

_"Now lets see what I can do working it from this end."_

_Not even a minute into the process he discovered over a dozen viruses on the other computer, quickly disposing of them before continuing the hacking process. _

"Whoever set this defensive mechanism up really knew what they were doing," Tim commented. "I'll give them props in that regard."

_Several other bugs came into view of the radar, filtering each of them out on sight. He was finally making some much needed headway. He stood up from the chair after all the jitter had fallen from the screen, revealing a clear visual with a user name sitting in the center of the screen._

"Took long enough," Tim said in relief. "Now to find out who set this all up."

_He reached for the mouse to gain full access, his eyes widening at what he saw after highlighting the user name._

_"... White Tiger?"_

**To Be Continued**


	59. The Unexpected Target

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 59**

**The Unexpected Target**

_The next morning was a later start. He made his way down the stairs after having something to eat, stepping into the office on the way down. He could see him sitting back in the chair with eyes glued to the ceiling. It didn't take long for him to sense his presence, looking his way with the narrow of his eyes._

"What are you doing over there," Kogoro asked. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"But look at it out there," Conan pointed. "It's so dark and gloomy, I bet we get some rain."

"Not until this evening some time," Kogoro informed. "That's according to what I saw on the news, so don't take my word for it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well it depends," Kogoro said. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I saw you talking with a man across the street yesterday," Conan said. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"He was a client," Kogoro replied. "And what was said between he and I is confidential."

_"I guess there's no use in asking why they didn't meet here in the office."_

"You better get going," Kogoro said checking the time on the clock. "You have under thirty minutes before school begins."

_Conan did as he said, making his way out the room._

_"At least I gave it a shot," Conan thought. "What if he truly was just another client, maybe I'm just thinking too much into this."_

_It was a quiet walk there. It was dark, yet comforting in a strange way. Not many of the students were seen in front of the school upon his arrival._

_"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks we'll get some rain," Conan thought. "That would explain why most everyone is inside."_

_He scoured the school yard for a last time, still no sign of his friends. With that he made his way to the door._

_"We took the exam yesterday, makes me wonder what we'll be doing today."_

_The hallway was nearly as empty as the playground had been, only coming across two other students on his way to class. He arrived to surprisingly find two separate lines facing up to the front of the room._

"You're just in time," Sumiko said looking his way. "Why don't you take off your bag and join us."

_He did as she said before heading back to the end of the first line where Ai happened to be standing._

"Class doesn't start for another three minutes," Conan said looking at his watch. "Any idea what this is all about?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ai said turning to face him. "We're setting up for the activity."

"An activity?"

"Didn't you listen to what she said at the end of yesterdays class," Ai asked. "We're having a game day."

"Didn't quite catch that," Conan admitted. "My attention must have been elsewhere."

_She turned back to the front of the room with Conan doing the same as they waited for the rest of their classmates to make it to class. His phone vibrated within a minute of the bell ringing which caused him to look down._

_"What now?"_

_He took a step to the side to see who had left a message, making sure not to be seen._

_"It's from Tim, must be important?" _

_He opened the message to see a picture of a woman. He was a little confused at first, quickly remembering what they had discussed._

_"So, this must be Katina Sugo," Conan thought. "And now that I have a visual it shouldn't be to hard to locate her tonight."_

_He slid his phone back into his pocket before rejoining the line, hearing the sound of the bell go off in the passing minute._

_Class was just minutes away, checking the time on his watch before closing his locker to see her standing a few feet away._

"Using your phone in school again I see."

"Oh hey Ran," Tim said. "Can't say I was expecting to see you before class started."

"I'm telling you, if you're not careful your phone will get taken," Ran warned. "And seeing just how slick you're not that might be sooner rather than later."

"What are you doing down here anyway," Tim asked. "Isn't your class clear across the way?"

"I came to give this to you," Ran said handing him a paper bag. "It's for Sonoko."

_He looked down at it, then back to her._

"Why not give it to her yourself?"

"She won't be showing up for the first period," Ran replied. "And since you two have gym together I thought I'd give it to you."

"All covered," Tim said. "I'll give it to her for you."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Ran said turning to walk. "Make sure you dress into something warm when we go out later, I heard it's supposed to cool down this evening."

_He stood in place, watching her disappear around the corner._

"_Wait a minute," Tim thought to himself. "We're going somewhere later?"_

_This left him a tad confused. Most of the period was spent with everyone doing individual work, with small conversations ensuing from time to time. She looked over at him as the class period neared its end, leaning over to tap him on the shoulder._

"Tim, are you ok," Airi asked. "You haven't said a word since coming in today."

"I'm fine," Tim said assuringly. "Just trying to get everything done."

"Not interested in homework I see."

"Pretty much," Tim said as the sound of the bell could be heard. "Great, and I only had two questions left."

"Don't get so down on yourself," Airi said packing up. "Those two last questions shouldn't take you past five minutes to complete."

_He dropped his note book and sheet of elements into the bag before zipping it up, making his way out of the room along with everyone else. He carefully walked through the hall, doing his best not to get in the way of those heading in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for him to make it to the gym, taking a look inside to see she was the only one inside._

"Just the person I was looking for."

_She turned at the sound of his voice, heading over to meet him by the door._

"You're already dressed and ready to go," Tim commented. "How long have you been in here?"

"I arrived at school fifteen minutes ago, but have only been in here for about five," Sonoko replied. "What did I miss in chemistry today?"

"Only two assignments," Tim replied. "With one of them being a small packet."

"That's all," Sonoko said surprised. "Friday's usually the day she stacks us up with work."

"You caught a break," Tim said. "Lucky for you, Mrs. V spent most of the class with a lecture."

"What did she say?"

"Can't recall."

"How typical of you."

"Anyway," Tim said holding out the brown bag. "Ran asked me to give this to you."

"Thanks, but you can keep it in your locker until after class," Sonoko asked. "I'd rather not have to carry it around all period."

"As you wish."

_He turned to head for the locker room, stopping after only taking two steps forward._

"What's wrong?"

"One last thing," Tim said turning back to face her. "Did you have something planned for later?"

"As a matter a fact I do," Sonoko replied. "Now that you mention it, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come along."

"Is Ran going with you?"

"Of course," Sonoko confirmed. "How did you know?"

"That would explain."

"Explain what?" Sonoko asked.

"You already told Ran I would be coming, didn't you?"

"Well, I might have," Sonoko smilingly admitted. "Come on it's not like you have anything better to do, it'll be fun."

"It depends, where are we going?"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise too soon," Sonoko replied. "I'll let you know as soon as class gets out."

"You're too much you know that?"

"Better hurry," Sonoko stated. "Only four minutes left until class begins."

_He turned with the shake of his head, walking straight for the locker room._

_The last few minutes of class they were given the opportunity to pick what they wanted to do. Most chose to either draw or talk with those around. He made his way over to her desk after packing up._

"Do you know what time we're going to go to Space Inc?" Conan asked.

_She lowered the book from her eyes, looking to see him standing at her right side._

"Some time around six," Ai replied setting the book mark into place. "But I'd recommend coming over a little sooner."

"Understood," Conan said. "I've never been one to push the deadline."

"I'm curious," Ai said with the close of the book. "What changed your mind about coming?"

"I guess the thought of the unknown interests me a bit," Conan replied. "And like you said, I might learn something."

_She smiled before sliding down from the chair. The two of them joined the rest of the students who stood by the door, listening to the sound of the bell ring in the next minute._

"I hope you all have a good weekend," Sumiko said on their way out. "And come back ready to learn Monday, we have a lot to cover."

_The five of them stayed together as they walked, making their way all the way out to the front of the school before coming to a stop._

"So what's the plan," Mitsuhiko asked. "Are we all going to follow Haibara to the house?"

"That's what I was thinking." Genta said.

"I'll come along as well," Ayumi said. "I already told my mom where I would be this morning."

"What about you Conan," Mitsuhiko asked. "Are you coming with us?"

"I need to check in first," Conan replied. "I haven't exactly told either of them about going yet."

"Do you think they'll let you come?" Ayumi asked.

"Don't see why not," Conan answered. "It shouldn't take me any longer than an hour or two, if anything comes up I'll call and let you know."

"We'll see you you soon." Mitsuhiko said as the four of them watched as he walked away

_It had been along day of school in his mind, following at her side as they made their way through the hallway._

"Please tell me you're kidding," Tim said as they came to a stop in front of her locker. "You want me to go with you to some fashion show?"

"That's only one of four segments," Sonoko said. "I'm sure you'll find one of the others to your liking."

"And how long is this thing supposed to last?"

"Don't know, but I'll tell you what," Sonoko said after opening the locker. "If things don't turn out as expected, we can always leave." 

"What time."

"Four O'clock."

_"That's not too late," Tim thought. "Maybe there's a chance I can make it to Space Inc before the six O'clock deadline."_

_She closed the locker door after placing a few things inside, turning to see him holding out the small brown bag._

"I take it you want this now," Tim said as she took it from his hand. "What's inside the bag anyway?"

"Nothing special," Sonoko replied. "Just some gardening supplies."

"Is that so," Tim said. "Never knew that was one of your hobbies."

"The tools aren't for me, they're for someone else," Sonoko informed. "I'm just delivering them."

"Gotcha."

"I have something I need to do at home," Sonoko said heading for the exit toward the left. "I'll see you later."

"But I don't even know where this place is." Tim stated.

"Just wait for Ran," Sonoko suggested. "She knows where the event will be held."

_With that she left, walking around several other students who filled the hall to make her way out._

"Instead of focusing on the task at hand, I get to go see some show," Tim thought. "Lucky me."

_There was no one to be seen upon his arrival. He headed straight for the room, removing the bag from his shoulders before walking up to the dresser._

"I wonder if this place has dress code of some kind," Conan said opening the top drawer. "Now, what to wear."

_He took the next few minutes to decide on something, putting on a new set of clothes after coming to a decision._

_With an extended workout planned for Monday, they had a shortened session which lasted for only thirty minutes. She could see him standing at the end of the hall after walking out of the locker room._

"Waiting for someone?" Ran asked heading his way.

"That didn't take very long," Tim said stepping forward. "Are you ready to go to that show?"

"Not just yet, I want to swing by the house to change into something else first," Ran replied. "Did you give that bag to Sonoko like I asked?"

"Sure did," Tim confirmed. "She left afterward, said she had something to attend to at home."

"No worries," Ran said turning for the door. "She can meet us there."

"How far is this place?" Tim asked following from behind.

"In walking distance," Ran replied. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time before the show begins."

"Any idea how long it's scheduled to last?"

"Good question," Ran said giving it a moments thought. "I'm not quite sure, but we could probably ask someone when we get there."

"I see."

"Why do you want to know," Ran asked. "Is there somewhere you need to be later?"

"No, I was just wondering."

_They made their way out the door, arriving outside to find the sky had darkened from what it had been earlier in the day._

"I'm going to head back to the apartment to go change into something else, I'll meet you at your place no longer than an hour."

"I'm going to change my clothes as well, it would make more sense if you came with me," Ran said. "The event is taking place up your way, so it wouldn't make sense for you to back track."

"Good point."

"Come on," Ran said walking forward. "We only have about two hours before the show begins."

_He followed at her side as they made their way to the agency. Once there they opened the door to find Conan who was adjusting the tie upon his neck._

"And where exactly are you going?" Ran asked.

"The Space Inc opening," Conan replied "It's a little something Dr. Agasa was invited to."

"How come I haven't heard about it?"

"You wouldn't be the first," Conan replied. "None of us heard about it until he told us."

"That's too bad, and here I was about to ask you if you wanted to come with us," Ran said turning for her room. "I'll be just a minute."

_The two of them watched as she headed into her room with the close of the door. He then looked to Conan who did the same._

"Where are you guys going?"

"Let's just say you won't be missing out," Tim replied. "Now onto business."

_He reached into his side pocket to pull out a piece of paper, handing it to Conan._

"What's this?" Conan asked unfolding it.

"Blue prints to the Space Inc," Tim replied. "The facility has a total of four floors, the spectator area being on the second floor."

"What are these circled areas you have marked?"

"All the exits," Tim answered. "Two at the east end, and another being at the south/west side of the room."

"What about these two 'x' marks you jotted in?"

"Those are the only two vents in that room," Tim replied. "We need to have every escape route accounted for."

"You're really on top of this," Conan commented. "Do you really think she'll try to escape."

"It's not about her escaping," Tim said. "I'm more concerned about any uninvited guests entering, with her name being on someones hit list you can never be too careful."

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled for any ongoing activity," Conan said. "On another note, how did things turn out in regards to you hacking that computer?"

"It took awhile, but I was finally able to get it to work."

"And?"

"The user name that appeared on the screen was White Tiger," Tim informed. "I wasn't able to gain much more, being the fact the computer crashed not even a minute later taking out mine as well."

"Did you lose all your files."

"Yes, but lucky for me I keep backups."

"So do you think White Tiger is behind all of this," Conan asked. "Not to mention all the officers that were killed."

"If he is indeed the one responsible, than he must be controlling everything from a distance."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the whole network spiraled out of control I was able to get an idea of where the signal came from."

"Where, was it close?"

"Not at all," Tim informed. "From what I was able to pick up, I'd say he's not even in Tokyo, or Japan for that matter."

"But isn't this where his Black Yangs operate from," Conan questioned. "If he's not in Japan, then where is he?"

"That's the unfortunate part," Tim said. "I don't know where he is."

_Silence ensued in the following moments. He took this time to place the blueprints into his pocket before walking over to put on his shoes._

"How long do you think it will take before you can make it to Space Inc?"

"Depends on how long this fashion show lasts," Tim replied. "I'll have my phone on, so don't hesitate to call if something important comes up."

"Loud and clear."

_The two of them turned at the sound of her coming out of the room seconds later._

"I see you've got your jacket," Tim said. "Smart move, who knows what we'll get with this weather in the next few hours."

"Conan what time do you plan to be back?" Ran asked.

"No later than eight."

"I should already be here when you get back."

"Do you think we'll make it in time," Tim asked looking at his watch. "It's already almost three after ten."

"That just means we need to hurry," Ran said opening the door. "I'll see you tonight Conan, and have fun."

"I will."

_With that the two of them made their way out. He stood in the silence for nearly a minute before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. _

_"Might as well call and let them know I'm on the way."_

_He brought the phone to his ear after dialing the number, listening to the ring as he waited._

_"So, are you free to come along?" Hiroshi asked picking up from the other end of the line._

"Sure am," Conan replied. "Hold tight, I'll be there shortly."

_"I have an even better idea," Hiroshi said. "How about I come pick you up instead, it will be much quicker that way."_

"That works for me." Conan said in agreement.

_"See you soon."_

"I'll be waiting."

_He put the phone back into his pocket after hanging up. Another minutes past before he decided to leave the room, tightly closing the door on his way out. He made his way down to the street side, not having to wait long to see the car heading his way._

_"Perfect timing."_

_He took a step forward as the car neared, opening the door to the passenger side after it came to a stop._

"We still have plenty of time before they're to start the presentation." Hiroshi informed.

"Which is at six right?" Conan asked strapping in.

"That is correct," Hiroshi confirmed with the nod of his head. "Is there anything you would all like to do before then?"

_No one responded. This caused Conan to look back at them._

"Wow, that's one of the first times you guys haven't come up with something right on the spot," Conan said before turning back to face Agasa. "When do you think they will allow us in."

"What do you mean?"

"At Space Inc," Conan said. "How soon do you think they will let us in?"

"Anytime after four thirty," Hiroshi replied. "That's what I was told anyway."

_He looked down at his watch to check the time, sitting back after doing so._

"We have a little over an hour until then," Conan said. "Which means we have time to spare."

"I have an idea what we can do," Genta said. "How about bowling?"

"Wouldn't that take up too much time?" Ayumi questioned

"I guess you're right." Genta said after giving it a seconds thought.

"I know just the thing." Hiroshi said starting up the engine.

"Where are we going?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Why spoil the surprise, you'll see when we get there."

_They off from there, coming to a stop after encountering a red light._

"Another surprise, I think I've had enough of those to last me an entire year."

_The time continued to tick with four O'clock fast approaching. She sat in wait at one of the chairs in the lobby, continuously looking toward the elevator doors. She stood up from the chair after seeing him walk out the first door._

"Did I take too long?"

"It only took you five minutes," Ran said. "That's not long at all."

"We have roughly thirty minutes until the show begins," Tim said after checking the time on his watch. "Think we'll make it in time?"

"Don't need to."

"What do you mean," Tim questioned. "Has it been delayed to a later time."

"I got a call from Sonoko while you were up in your room."

"What did she say?"

"She's busy with something that came up and won't be able to make it," Ran informed. "And since this was her idea, I was thinking maybe we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Something fun."

_She took a few moments to give it some thought. It didn't take long for an idea to pop into her head._

"Ice skating," Ran said with snap of her finger. "How does that sound?"

"Ice skating," Tim said rubbing the top of his head. "Skating isn't exactly my thing, but if that's what you want to do I'll gladly tag along."

"Then it's settled," Ran said turning for the door. "We're going skating."

_He followed her out, looking directly to the sky as they walked._

"Are you sure about this," Tim questioned. "It looks like we might get some rain, and I'm not talking about one of those wispy drizzles we've been experiencing."

"The skating rink is in doors silly," Ran said smilingly. "I just love the way you have an excuse for everything."

"What excuse," Tim asked. "I wasn't making any excuse, just pointing out we're looking to get some good rain."

"Oh forget it," Ran said continuing to walk. "The last thing I want to do is argue with a delusionist."

"What did I do or say to earn the delusionist label?"

_She didn't reply, simply ignoring him as they made their way across the road._

_"I see how it is."_

_Four thirty had already passed by the time they made their way to Space Inc, driving into the parking lot to find most of the spots were taken._

_"I must say," Conan thought to himself. "That bird identifying activity at the park came as a surprise, defiantly not what I was expecting."_

_After searching for awhile longer he found a spot six rows away from the front of the building. They all got out from there, looking to see there wasn't another building in the near distance._

"I wonder why so many cars are parked in this lot," Ayumi questioned. "There was only about twenty names on the guest list."

"I'm betting most of the cars here belong to those working on the construction, look." Mitsuhiko pointed.

_They all turned to the right to see a construction sight not too far from where they stood._

"What do you think they're building?" Genta asked.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it's an extention of the main structure." Conan said.

"I was thinking the same thing myself." Hiroshi said in agreement.

_He pulled the blueprint sheet from within his pocket as they began walking, pinpointing where they were in relation to everything else around them. It wasn't long after that he felt someone tap his left shoulder._

"What are you looking at?" Ayumi asked.

"Floor plans for this whole facility," Conan replied. "That is for the parts that have been completed."

"And how did you get ahold of something like that?" Ai asked walking up to the other side of him.

"It wasn't all that difficult," Conan replied. "All it took was a little asking around."

"And here I thought you weren't interested in coming along."

"What can I say," Conan said sticking the sheet of paper back into his pocket. "The more I hear, the more I want to know."

_They made it to the entrance soon after, walking into a surprisingly dark room. Hiroshi walked over to the man sitting at a desk in the center of the room. The conversation was brief between the two. He waved back to the five of them, signaling for them to follow._

"Right this way." Hiroshi instructed.

_They stepped around the right side of the desk before heading down the dark hall. The dim lights from above flickered from time to time as they continued on._

"This place has a creepy science lab vibe to it, don't you think?" Conan asked looking to Ai who walked at his side.

"Getting a little scared I see."

"Of course not," Conan said. "I actually think it's kind of cool, this place has a unique feel to it."

"If you like it so much, why don't you ask for a tour." Ai suggested.

"Only if you come along."

_After nearly a minute of walking they made their way into a large room, looking around to see others sitting at the many tables that occupied the middle of the room. _

_"This must be the place."_

_He then directed his attention to the left to see a piano sitting up on a large stage. It wasn't long after that someone amongst the crowd made their way into their direction. The tall man in a suit of black stopped once reaching them, holding his hand out with a smile._

"I'm glad you were able to make it Agasa."

"It's good to see you as well Mr. Loyd," Hiroshi greeted with the shake of his hand. "Will the presentation be at six?"

"It's scheduled for ten after," Mr. Loyd informed. "There are always those who show up late."

"That's a very true statement indeed."

_He took this time to pull the blueprints from out of his pocket, walking forward as he looked down to examine the sheet._

"Conan, where are you going?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Just showing myself around."

_He made his way past a few tables in front of him, coming to a stop after reaching the far corner of the right side of the room. He took to a knee as he examined the lower part of the wall._

"There's one of the vents, exactly where he marked it," Conan said leaning in closer. "Looks way too narrow for someone to enter or exit through here, guess that means I can keep my attention elsewhere."

_He stood back to his feet, looking to those that filled the room._

"_Now to see if I can find the guest of the hour, Katina Sugo."_

_He gave the rest of the room a look, confirming where all the other exits were before deciding to rejoin the others._

"Enjoy your little stroll?" Ai asked.

"Couldn't have been any better." Conan replied sticking the sheet of paper into his pocket once again.

"How about we go over and find ourselves a seat," Hiroshi suggested. "There's no telling how many people will be here."

"Wasn't there only twenty people on the guest list besides us?" Genta asked.

"That's true, but the guest list didn't include those coming in from a technologies lab across the city," Hiroshi informed. "They've had a huge involvement in this project."

_They made their way over to a table in the center of the room, taking a seat once there. It didn't take long for him to start scouring the room once more, catching sight of Officer Takagi who stood near doorway leading into the room._

"_I almost forgot he was on the guest list, they must have brought him in for security purposes," Conan thought as he turned to the other side of the room. "Still no sign of Katina."_

_He checked the time on his watch to see it was forty eight after five, resting his hands atop the table with a deep breath._

"Conan, are you ok," Mitsuhiko whispered. "You seem a little uneasy."

"I'm fine," Conan whispered back. "I'm more anxious than anything else."

_Minutes passed as he continued to watch more people fill the room, disappointed to see none of them were who he was hoping to see. He spun around from where he sat, his eyes slightly widening at who he saw sitting back a few tables._

"_That man… where have I seen him before," Conan thought with a long pause. "That's right, he's the same guy I saw talking with Kogoro across the street."_

_There was no one seated next to him, giving Conan the feeling he had come alone. He watched as the mystery man removed a pair of black gloves he was wearing._

"_This is the second time I've seen him," Conan thought. "Who is this man, and what's he doing here?"_

_There was plenty of free space up ahead, doing his best to maneuver around those in front of him before gliding with the ice beneath him. He could hear her gaining, turning as she slid up next to him._

"I thought you said skating wasn't your thing."

"It's not."

"You sure could have fooled me," Ran said. "What's with you anyway, you've been ignoring me ever since we stepped on the ice."

"That's not true; you just haven't been able to keep up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ran asked giving him a striking look.

"Relax, I was only kidding."

"I've known you for a little over a month now, but I really don't know anything about you," Ran said. "What do you like to do?"

"Read, operate computers."

"What about a birthday," Ran asked. "When were you born?"

"Mid summer."

"Any other brothers or sisters back home?"

"The feather has unexpectedly fallen from the tree more than anticipated."

_She skidded in front of him which caused him to stop in his path._

"What was that for?"

"Why are are you being so passive with me, all I'm trying to do is have a normal discussion with you," Ran said. "Does this have something to do with me calling you a delusionist earlier?"

"It's not that, it's just... "

_He couldn't think of what to say, turning away only to feel her hand touch down upon his left shoulder._

"It's ok," Ran softly spoke . "I'm here to listen to anything you have to say."

_This left him frozen, leaving him unresponsive. He looked down at her, seeing that room warming smile across her face. The sound of her phone ringing in the next second released the tension from within him, watching as she pulled it from out of her pocket._

"It's my father, I really have to take this call," Ran said skating toward the other side. "I'll be right back."

_He breathed out in relief, watching as she slid over to the wall._

_"That's what you call being saved by the ring."_

_The clock ticked past six as he continued to keep his eyes fixated to him, occasionally taking the time to glimpse over at the door to see if anyone else entered._

_"He hasn't said a word to anyone since arriving, that only raises my suspicion about this guy."_

_After a seemingly long time of sitting the long haired man finally made a move, reaching into his jacket to pull out a phone. _

_"Now we're getting somewhere," Conan thought. "Need to get in close to hear what he is saying, this might be my only way to learn who this man is."_

_He slid down from where he sat, stopping at the sound of his name being called._

"Conan, where are you going," Hiroshi asked. "The presentation will begin anytime now."

"I just need to stretch my legs a tad," Conan replied. "I promise I won't be long."

_With that he walked off, slowly making his way to the table where the long haired man sat. A few of the other guests looked down at him as he past by. He could hear the deepness of his voice as he got closer, becoming more careful with each new step taken._

_"Almost there."_

_There was no one sitting at the back table but him, making it easier for Conan to slowly make his way to him. The closer the got the, the easier it became for him to pick up what was said. He slid under the table, using the table spread as a means of hiding himself. It wasn't until he was directly under him that he came to a stop._

_"This will do, I should be able to hear what I need to from here."_

_The sound of others laughing at a table nearby could be heard, keeping his ears focused to the task at hand. He could hear the sound of his voice moments later, slightly pushing up to move in closer._

"The presentation has not yet started, but it should anytime now," He spoke with a deep voice. "How are things at the lab?"

_He did his best to try and hear what was said from the other line, having no luck. _

_"Guess I'll have to try and put one and two together."_

_After a brief moment of silence he could hear the sound of his voice for a second time._

"Yes, she could prove most useful to this operation," He said. "If we're not able to get those neurons to function properly, we may have no choice but to enlist her along with the others."

_"Enlist her," Conan thought. "Who's he talking about?"_

_He could hear him grunt from above, not sure what was said to cause this._

"Of course Valden, I'm watching her as we speak," He confirmed. "She's sitting directly in front of me two tables up."

_"Now we're getting somewhere."_

_He continued to listen on, only to hear him click the end button a few seconds later which ended their conversation. _

_"That wasn't much, but at least I can find out what brought him here in the first place."_

_Still on his knees, he slowly made his way to the other side of the table. Once there he slightly lifted up the table cloth, looking straight forward._

"Now to see who this guy has his sights set on."

_His eyes widened, feeling an increase in his heart rate after spotting her. He felt his grip on the cloth fade, letting it fall back into place._

_"That's Haibara he's watching, could he possibly know who she really is" Conan thought. "But how, and what does he want with her?" _

_He quietly made his way back to the other end of the table, stepping out from under the table cloth before heading back over to the others._

"Was that walk good enough for you?" Ai asked turning to face him as he approached.

"Most certainly." Conan replied sitting up next to her.

_He was on the fence on whether or not to tell her about what he had just heard. There were still several questions left unanswered, choosing not to say anything at the given time._

_"I'll have to talk with her later, but right now I have to keep my eye on this mystery man," Conan thought glimpsing back at him. "Not to mention Katina, she has yet to show up."_

_He directed his attention back to the stage, patiently waiting as someone finally made their way onto the stage._

_"Looks like things are finally getting underway."_

_The sound of the rain trailing along the window side could be heard before even turning the corner. He made his way to the door, stepping out to have the rain dash past the side of his face. There were no sudden movements, closing his eyes as he welcomed the heavy shower from above. It wasn't long after that he felt it all come to an end in one quick second, reopening his eyes to find an umbrella over him._

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Ran said coming to his side. "But the last thing I'd want is for you to get sick."

"I see you came prepared."

"Well it was a no brainer we would be getting some kind of rain," Ran stated. "That's why I brought the umbrella along."

"Good thinking, there's no telling when this will clear up."

"Says the guy who was standing in the midst of it all," Ran said as they began walking. "Do you always do that when it rains."

"It really depends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The temperature, time of day, and most importantly my mood," Tim replied. "It's something that helps me forget it all, fall free from everything on my mind."

"What's wrong, have you been dealing with a lot of stress?"

"Something like that."

"Hopefully today helped some," Ran said with a smile. "Did you enjoy your time?"

"Of course, I'm glad that's what we decided to do," Tim replied. "But to be completely honest with you, that was only about my fifth time ever ice skating."

"Well you surprised me, I wouldn't have known the difference," Ran said. "If you want we could go again sometime."

"As long as you don't pull off any more of those fancy spins," Tim stated. "You made me feel like a complete rookie."

"I'm sorry about that, did I happen to taunt your ego?" Ran teasingly asked.

_He smiled with the shake of his head, the two of them coming to a stop after reaching the end of the street._

"How about tomorrow, we could do something else fun," Ran said thinking up something. "Sonoko should be free, so her and Conan can come along as well."

_A flash of lighting in the distance grabbed their attention for a brief moment before quickly fading away._

"Thanks for an interesting evening, I really enjoyed hanging with you," Tim said reaching into his jacket. "Before I forget, I have a little something for you."

_She looked on, watching as he pulled a plastic bag from within his side pocket._

"What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise, so don't open it until you get home," Tim said turning to walk. "I have a lot to get done, so I better get going."

_He didn't get far, turning back to face her after feeling her grab ahold of his left wrist._

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get all wet," Ran replied. "Come on, I'll be the one to walk you home this time."

"That's not where I'm headed," Tim informed. "I'd hate to drag you along all the way up town."

_She took a few moments to give it some thought, holding the umbrella out to him._

"Take it," Ran said. "At least this way you'll stay dry."

"But what about you?"

"I'll take a cab home from here." Ran replied.

_She turned toward the street, holding out her hand to signal for a cab. It took over a minute before one arrived. He pulled the back door open once it arrived, allowing for her to step in._

"Anything planned for the rest of the night?" Tim asked.

"Nothing special in mind," Ran replied after easing into the seat. "Are you sure you'll be ok walking alone, some neighborhoods can be dangerous at night."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be just fine." Tim assuringly said.

"I'll take your word for," Ran said reaching for the handle. "Hope to see you tomorrow."

_With that she closed the door, looking back at him after driving off to see him give her a wave._

_"Something doesn't feel right," Ran thought to herself. "Why am I getting the feeling that something might happen to him, that I may never see him again?"_

_He stood to the same spot from where she had left, looking to the sky after the cab had driven out of sight. _

_"Now it's time for the real night to begin."_

_Everyone was quiet throughout the audience, listening to the captivating tune which came from the piano on stage. It was obvious that something concerned him, which didn't take long for her to take notice of. She gave him a soft nudge to gain his attention._

"_What's wrong_?" Conan whispered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Ai replied. "From what I can tell something is bothering you, care to share what?"

_He didn't respond at first, looking down at the table before coming to a decision._

"Behind you."

_She did as he said to see the long haired man sitting two tables away._

"Do you recognize him?"

"No, I don't," Ai replied turning back to face him. "Should I?"

"I overheard a conversation he was having over the phone," Conan began. "Believe it or not, he's here for you."

"For me," Ai questioned. "Why?"

"Not sure," Conan replied. "But based from his clothing I'd say he's not part of the Black Organization."

"You're right," Ai said giving him another quick look. "He's not dressed in any black at all."

"What I want to know is how any body outside of the organization would know who you are," Conan said. "If my allegation holds true of course."

"What made you spy on him," Ai asked out of curiosity. "Have you seen him before?"

_He nodded in confirmation._

"I saw him talking with Kogoro across from the agency," Conan informed. "What they were discussing is still a mystery at this point."

"I see," Ai said looking back to the stage. "So what do you plan to do?"

"Still contemplating on the matter," Conan replied. "No need to worry, I'll take care of everything."

_"I have no doubt you will."_

_It continued to pour down, showing no signs of letting up. He was almost there, leaping from the edge of a building to touch down to the next. _

_"There's no building within one hundred yards of Space Inc, but that doesn't mean he can't still get the job done."_

_Using the capabilities of the cowl, he zoomed in on the east side of the building to pin point the only window on the second floor._

_"I can see everyone in the room from here," Red Robin thought scouring the area around him. "Now to locate all other positions that room can viewed from, which should all be in this general vicinity."_

_If he was indeed hiding it out, he knew he had to be somewhere close. He checked several of the neighboring buildings above from where he stood, having no luck in sighting anyone. He then looked to the roof directly below, feeling a sense of success after spotting him._

_"Just as I thought."_

_He dropped down, landing a few feet away from where he stood. Neither said a word to the other for the first couple seconds._

"Been wondering when I'd see you again, Deadshot."

_He held the rifle firmly over his right shoulder, glimpsing over at him with a grin._

"You're late."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I've already got my target locked in, make any sudden moves and I pull the trigger," Deadshot said. "You've done a great job up until this point I must say, but that all comes to an end now."

"Why are you going after Katina Sugo?"

"Who says she's the target?"

"What?"

"So I see you have yet to figure it out," Deadshot said slowly bringing a finger to the trigger. "Tonights special is not Sugo, but rather your little friend with the glasses."

_He felt his entire body fall numb, feeling everything inside loosen up._

"What's wrong, you look surprised?"

_He chose not to respond, keeping his stance from where he stood._

"Poor kid has no idea what you just dragged him into."

"Why him," Red Robin asked. "The Sugo's are what brought you here in the first place."

"Your state of thinking is what has ultimately thrown you off," Deadshot said. "Having Sugo's name on the guest list is what they used to lure you in."

"So you were hired by someone after all, figures."

"I'm sure you're anxious to know more, but unfortunately I have a hit to complete at this time," Deadshot said taking aim. "I'll give you exactly ten seconds to make a move, better make it a good one, for the boys life weighs in the balance."

_He accepted the challenge, simply pressing down to the center of his utility belt. Within that instant several lights throughout the city blacked out, including those at Space Inc._

"Can't hit what you can't see."

"Not bad," Deadshot said lowering the rifle. "You must have hacked part of the cities electrical feeds."

"I know how you like to do things from a distance, and when I saw Katina's name on the guest list I knew you would be lurking from afar," Red Robin said. "What I wasn't anticipating was who your target was."

"There's more you still have yet to uncover." Deadshot said tossing him the rifle.

_It landed right into his arms. He knew right away, feeling the weight of the sniper rifle before looking back at him._

"It's unloaded, you never planned to take a shot did you?"

"This whole scenario was to test you, and I'd say you passed," Deadshot informed. "And before you ask, I have no idea what they hope to achieve out of all of this."

"Then let's start from the ground up," Red Robin said tossing the rifle aside. "Who hired you?"

"The master mind herself, Ms. Sugo," Deadshot informed. "I'm surprised you weren't able to deduce that on your own."

"That can't be," Red Robin said in disbelief. "Why would she want members of her family dead, let alone hire someone to target herself?"

"You still don't get it," Deadshot said with the shake of his head. "I don't think your mentor would be too impressed."

"Then enlighten me."

"I've said enough, you'll have to figure out the rest for yourself," Deadshot said in response. "But before I go, there's something I have for you."

_He reached into his pocket, handing him a photo before taking a step back. He could see the expression on his face, choosing not to say anything._

"Why did you give this to me?"

"It's a message from Katina," Deadshot answered. "Her next move should be clear, I think you what what you must do."

_With that he dropped a blinding smoke bomb to the ground, letting it circulate across the rooftop. Once it cleared Deadshot was nowhere to be found, leaving him the lone man standing._

_"He's right... I know what I have to do."_

_Most everyone stayed to where they were seated after the electricity went out. It wasn't until several minutes later that the lights flickered back on._

_"I wonder what that was about?" Conan thought._

_Not wasting anytime, he turned around to see that the long haired man was no longer sitting where he had been prior to the black out._

_"Great, just what I needed."_

_He dropped down from where he sat, which caused the others to look his way._

"Conan where are you going?" Ayumi asked.

"Be right back." Conan replied before taking off.

_He raced across, coming to a stop after reaching the entryway to the room. Wataru immediately looked down more than surprised to see him._

"I had no idea you would be here," Wataru said looking toward the rest of the guests. "That must mean detective Mouri is here as well."

"No, it's just me this time," Conan said. "Is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Go right on ahead." Wataru replied giving him his full attention.

"When the lights went out did you to hear anything," Conan asked. "Did anyone happen run past you?"

"I don't believe so, I was on alert the whole time," Wataru replied. "I would have heard if someone went by."

"Thanks for letting me know." Conan said turning to walk the other way.

_He gave the other possible exits a look as he made his way across the room, looking to find that they were securely shut._

_"If he didn't leave through the door leading into this room, then how did he get out?"_

_He turned at the sound of her coming to his side._

"This is the third time you've run off since we got here." Ai said.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to figure out what happened to our long haired friend," Conan said. "When the lights came back on he was gone."

"That must mean he left."

"Not the way we came in," Conan stated. "According to Takagi when the lights went out no one left the room, that must mean he found another way to leave."

"Have you checked all other possibilities?"

_The sound of his phone ringing grabbed his attention, reaching into his pocket to see who it was._

"One second, I have to take this."

_He took a step to the side, answering the call after making his way to the near wall._

"I had an idea you would call," Conan said. "Sorry to say, but Katina never showed."

_"I know, and she never planned on being there."_

"Then why was her name on the guest list?"

_"It was a set up."_

"A set up, what do you mean?"

_"I don't really have the time to explain, nor do I wish to at this time," Tim replied. "That's not why I've called you."_

"It isn't?"

_"I wanted to thank you, for all that you've done," Tim commented. "There's no telling what would have happened if I didn't have your help."_

"I don't understand where any of this is coming from."

_"I've given it some thought, believe me," Tim said. "But this is the way it has to be."_

"What are you trying to say?"

_"I... we'll discuss this later."_

_A long pause ensued, listening to the click of the other line shutting off. He dropped the phone from his ear, standing there for seconds to come. She looked on from a few feet away, becoming concerned from the look on his face._

_"I wonder what that was all about?"_

"Is everything ok?" Ai asked.

"I'm fine," Conan replied with the lift of his head. "I think it's about time we rejoined the others."

"If not through the door, then how do you think he was able to leave without anyone noticing?" Ai asked

"I don't know Haibara," Conan replied. "But that doesn't mean we cant find out."

_Time continued to pass as they waited, watching as the clock closed in on thirty minutes before midnight. Nearly an hour had passed from the time they arrived. He checked his watch once more after five more minutes went by._

"She should have been here by now."

"Relax Vodka, we still have ten minutes until forty five after."

"Let's hope she's here by then, I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take."

"Why don't you order another drink," Gin suggested. "That should keep you occupied until then."

"I might just consider that."

_He turned in his seat to try locate the waiter, looking to see her heading there way._

"What was the hold up Vermouth," Vodka asked. "You're usually always at the meeting site before us."

"Do you really want me to explain?"

"I'd rather you tell us why you asked us here," Gin said. "So let's cut right to the chase."

_She took a seat at the third chair around the table before placing a folder to the center of the table._

"What's this?"

"Two weeks ago you claimed to have completed a successful hit, file number Z118," Vermouth said sliding him the folder. "Why don't you take a look inside."

_He watched from across the table, seeing the expression on his face drastically change._

"Gin, what is it?"

"Why don't you have a look yourself," Gin replied sliding it his way. "It seems our feathered friend has deceived us yet again."

_He to gave the pictures inside the folder a look, shaking his head from side to side in disgust._

"How can we be sure this is him?" Vodka asked.

"Those shots were taken five days ago by one of our outside contacts." Vermouth informed.

"What brought him back under our radar?" Gin asked.

"I'll explain that soon enough," Vermouth replied. "But first I'd like to go over what you two know about him from your encounters."

"That's strange," Vodka said flipping through each photo. "I don't recognize any of these structures."

"And you shouldn't, those shots weren't taken here in Japan," Vermouth said. "They were taken in a place known as Gotham."

"That leaves us with the element of surprise," Gin said. "Red Robin won't know what hit."

"You're right," Vodka said in agreement. "He has no idea we're on to him."

"I will be assisting the two of you for this task, along with a few other chosen operatives," Vermouth informed. "We'll make sure the job is a success this time around."

"I'll assure it." Gin stated.

"And if that isn't enough, we have ourselves an additional target."

_She reached into her upper pocket, pulling out yet another photo before placing it onto the table. The two of them gave it a look, surprised at what they saw._

"That's Red Robin," Vodka pointed out. "But who's the guy gliding next to him?"

"They say he's the cities finest, a legend even," Vermouth stated. "Code named, Batman."

**To Be Continued**


	60. Trip to the Dark Deco

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 60**

**Trip to the Dark Deco**

_The sun shined bright throughout most of the morning. Cars zipping by into the opposite direction could be seen as he made his way along the roadside. After minutes of walking he finally arrived. He gave the door a knock before taking a step back._

"You're early."

"Have any of the others arrived yet?"

"No, you're the first," Hiroshi replied. "Come on in, they should be here anytime now."

_He moved to the side which allowed for him to walk in._

"Where's Haibara?"

"She left roughly ten minutes ago," Hiroshi replied. "If I'm not mistaken she went to go meet with the others."

_He continued walking, having a seat at the couch after reaching it. A loud beep could be heard as he rested his head back, causing him to look into that direction._

"What is that?" Conan asked sitting up.

"Nothing to worry about," Hiroshi assured. "I was just running a scan on the computer."

_The beeping stopped moments later, leaving the room silent for a second time. He found himself becoming concerned, looking over to see him staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't until another minute passed that he decided to make his way over._

"Shinichi, is everything ok," Hiroshi asked. "You're unusually quiet today."

_He slowly lifted his head, turning to face him._

"It's been over five months now since I've heard from him, I've tried calling several time," Conan said. "And I've yet to hear back from him."

"Maybe he's extremely busy."

"Could be, but that doesn't mean he can't answer his phone once in awhile," Conan stated. "And the sad part is, he didn't even say goodbye... to anyone for that matter."

"Have you tried reaching Grayson?"

"Only to receive the same results."

"I'm sure there's a good reason why they've neglected to call," Hiroshi said. "Maybe it would be better if you just forgot about it all."

"Can't say that's something that hasn't come to mind."

_The sound of the door cracking open in the following second grabbed their attention, watching as the four of them walked in._

"I told you he'd get here before us." Mitsuhiko said being the last to make his way in.

"How long have you been waiting?" Ayumi asked.

"Not long," Conan replied dropping down from the couch. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing yet," Genta replied. "We came here to meet with you first."

"We're going to go to the park to play some ball," Mitsuhiko said. "Would you like to come along?"

"I thought we were going to go see a movie."

"We decided to hold on off on that until tomorrow night."

"So do you want to come with us?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course," Conan replied. "It's not like I have anything else to do at the moment."

"Then let's get going, I have to be home by three thirty," Genta informed. "My dad is taking me to the store to pick out a new pair of shoes."

"We'll stop by my house on the way there," Mitsuhiko said. "That way we can pick up all the equipment."

"Would you all like a ride there?" Hiroshi offered.

"I think we'll be ok walking," Mitsuhiko replied turning for the door. "Besides, it's nice out."

"Suit yourselves."

_Conan was the last of his friends to make it out, closing the door behind before catching up with the others._

"I heard there's a fifteen percent chance we'll get some rain later." Ayumi said as they made their way past the gate.

"Which would be after eight if it does occur," Ai added. "By that time we should all be inside."

"How do you guys know that?" Genta asked.

"The weather channel of course."

"Can't say I'm against it," Conan said. "We haven't had any rain for the past two weeks."

_They kept conversation as they casually paced along. After minutes of walking they finally came to a stop after reaching the front of his house._

"Stay right here, I'll only be a minute."

_The four looked on as he made his way in. The sound of many sirens coming from around the street could clearly be heard from where they stood, causing them all to look into that direction._

"That sure is a lot of sirens," Ayumi said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Whatever it is it must be serious." Genta said.

_Conan kept his sights set into the distance, wondering where exactly it was they were driving off to. He felt a slight tug a moment later, turning to find her standing at his side._

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Ai said. "Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll have it under control in no time."

"I'm not worried about that, just a little curious is all."

"Before I forget, there's something you and I need discuss."

"And what might that be?" Conan asked.

"It's about those names you had me run a search on yesterday," Ai answered. "I haven't gotten all the information on each of them, but I should by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."

"I have something else I've been working on for the past couple days," Ai informed. "So calling to remind me might be a good idea."

"Is that so," Conan said. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you've been spending extra time on?"

"It's a simple project, I'm more in the early stages."

"Is that all you're going to give me?"

"It's a secret." Ai said turning away.

_"So it's one of those things." _

_He came out after about a minute passed, rejoining them at the sidewalk._

"What's in the bag?" Genta asked.

"Two balls, four gloves, and a bat," Mitsuhiko replied. "We should be all set to go."

"It's almost twelve thirty," Genta said looking down at his watch. "That leaves us with a little over three hours before I have to go."

"Then let's hurry," Mitsuhiko said marching forward. "It's only a ten minute walk from here to the park."

_They followed from close behind, arriving at the park around the time he had said. He scoured the empty field with a hand above his eyes, looking back at Mitsuhiko after doing so._

"What about bases," Genta questioned. "What are we going to use as bases?"

"Good question," Mitsuhiko said giving it some thought. "I completely forgot all about that."

"Well let's spread out and look around," Genta said. "There's got to be something here we can use."

_"Great," Conan thought with the shake of his head. "And this is why we should have gone to see a movie instead."_

_The sky remained clear throughout mid day, not darkening like they had been anticipating it would do. Three hours had come and gone, leaving the park after an extended game. He walked alone on his way back to the agency, taking a deep breath as he made his way across the street._

_"Now, what to do for the rest of the day."_

_He dropped his hands into the depths of his pocket, coming to a stop after reaching the bottom of the stairwell. He stood there, contemplating on whether to go up or not. After a moments thought he decided to walk forward. He could see him at the left side of his eye as he passed by, only able to take two more steps before hearing his name called._

_"Now what," Conan thought turning back for the office. "I wonder what he could possibly want."_

_He walked in to find Kogoro was on the phone talking with someone. He crossed his arms as he waited for him to finish, becoming more impatient by the minute._

_"Why call me in here if he's busy?" Conan thought with the roll of his eyes._

_He waited for awhile longer, watching as Kogoro dropped the phone back onto the hook. He smiled as he stood up from the chair, stepping around the desk before walking toward him._

"I just got an unexpected call."

"From who?"

"A friend from out of state," Kogoro replied. "He says he met you when he was down here visiting a couple months back."

"What did he say?" Conan asked lowering his hands from across his chest.

"You have three weeks before you're due back in school, correct?"

"That's right," Conan confirmed with a nod. "Why, is something going on?"

"There's an athletic youth program he said you might be interested in," Kogoro said. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Hold on a minute," Conan said with the wave of his hands. "Where is this program located, and who is this friend of yours that claims to have met me?"

"Former police officer, Grayson."

"Dick Grayson?"

"So you do remember him," Kogoro said. "So what do you say, would you like to give the program a try?"

_He took a few moments to think about it._

"How long would I be there for?"

"For only about a week or so." Kogoro replied.

_He gave it a seconds thought, looking back up at him after coming to a decision._

"Sure, why not," Conan said. "When is this program supposed to start?"

"In two days," Kogoro replied. "But since you've decided to go, you better head up stairs and get packing."

"Why so soon," Conan asked. "I thought you said the athletic program doesn't begin for another two days."

"That's true, but the flight he listed you on leaves at five thirty this evening."

"That's less than two hours from now." Conan said looking down at his watch.

"Then you better hurry and get ready."

"I'll be back soon."

_With that he turned for the door, hurrying up the stairs toward the door._

_"This was completely unexpected," Conan thought. "Maybe now I'll get some answers as to why I haven't heard from either of them."_

_He arrived into his room shortly after, packing anything of importance into the bag before zipping it shut. He then walked into the bathroom, stashing his toothbrush into the side pocket of the bag before walking out._

_"Haven't traveled out of state in quite some time, I wonder what it's going to be like when I get there."_

_He made his way back into the office only to find that there was no one in there._

_"He must have headed down already."_

_Conan left the complex from there, heading down the set of stairs. He arrived to the sidewalk to see Kogoro standing next to a taxi a couple feet away._

"Hey Conan, over here." Kogoro said with a wave. "We better hurry, there's no telling how backed up security might be today."

_The two of them hopped in, with Conan being the only one out of the two to have a seat in the back. Not much was said on the way there, all their attention focused on what was being played on the radio. They arrived in front of the airport after a twenty minute drive. He reached for the door knob only to see him look his way._

"Do you think you can find your way, or do you need me to walk you through the terminal?" Kogoro asked.

"I'll be just fine," Conan assured. "There's plenty of monitors that can help guide my way."

"Once you board, there's going to be someone who's going to watch you the whole way there," Kogoro informed. "I don't know who it is, so keep on the look out."

"Gotcha."

"And one last thing," Kogoro said. "Make sure you behave yourself, the last thing I want is to get a bad report."

"No need to worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear."

_He gave him one last wave, turning for the doors after doing so. Once inside he used the screen monitors throughout the airport to help guide his way all the way to the correct gate. He took a seat after arriving, waiting for a little over an hour before they started boarding several of the passengers. It didn't take long for his seating area to be called, getting up from where he sat to head to the back of the line._

_"Good thing I packed the headphones," Conan thought. "This is going to be one long flight."_

_After a minute of straggling behind those in front of him he finally made it to his seat, buckling in once there. Soon after a man in a black suit and a pair of shades took a seat next to him. He took the time to look up at him, seeing his slick brushed back hair with a grim expression across his face. _

"You must be Conan." He said with an imposing yet calming voice.

"That would be me," Conan confirmed. "That must make you the guide that I was told about."

"Call me Sal," He said buckling in as well. "Do you have everything you'll need for when we arrive?"

"Do you mean like my passport?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Of course," Conan said with a nod. "Never leave home without it."

"Good," Sal said easing back in his seat. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the flight, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask?"

_Conan shook his head in response, laying back as well. There was much circulating throughout his mind as he sat there, reaching for his earphones as he turned to look out the window._

_"Why am I getting so worried all of a sudden, maybe it's due to the fact I've never been there," Conan thought to himself. "I guess I'm just over thinking things, besides it's only for a week, what could possibly go wrong?"_

_He kept quiet throughout most of the flight, occasionally talking with any of the flight attendants who walked by. After countless of hours flying through the sky he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open, looking out the window to view the night sky. He slowly drifted off, falling into a deep sleep with his head rested at the corner of the seat._

_Many hours passed as he remained asleep, feeling himself yanked at many times over before awaking. He slowly lifted his head, turning to see him looking directly at him._

"Time to get up kid," Sal stated. "We'll be landing in the next forty five."

"That quick," Conan asked in surprise. "How long was I out for?"

"Didn't keep track, I dose off a couple times myself," Sal said. "When I woke up you were still asleep, very unexpected I must say."

"Have to agree," Conan said. "I don't usually get much sleep on plane rides, mostly due to the rocky conditions."

"Well sit tight, we'll be there shortly."

_He could feel a stiffness to the back of his neck, simply pivoting his head from one side to the other to help stretch it out. They got closer with each passing minute. He looked out the window after they descended past the clouds, gazing down at the marvelous sight from above._

_"I wonder if the view of the city is as eye catching below as it is from up here." _

_It wasn't until forty minutes later that they finally landed. He made sure he had everything before exiting the plane, staying close behind Sal who walked in front of him._

"I'll walk you through the terminal, once we get to the waiting area I'll release you to whoever is here to pick you up."

"Sounds easy enough."

_He followed him step for step, the two of them coming to a stop after reaching customs. The process took a little over four minutes to complete, from there they pushed on. They took a left after reaching the end of a hall they walked down. Conan pulled out his phone after they came upon an elevator, turning on his phone to check his messages._

_"Haibara called several hours ago, I'll defiantly have to get back to her."_

_Sal reached forward, clicking the lower button to alert the elevator. _

"Where is the waiting area from here?" Conan asked sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Three floors down," Sal replied. "We'll be there in no time."

_The elevator arrived to their floor in a matter of seconds, allowing for the two of them to walk in. They made their way down, stepping out once the elevator came to a stop at the second floor._

"Right this way," Sal instructed. "We're almost there."

_He found himself becoming more anxious with every passing second, looking forward as they turned the corner to be greeted by a large crowd of waiting people. He felt a light tap at his right shoulder, looking up to see Sal._

"Do you see who it is who's supposed to be picking you up?"

_He focused his attention to those that surrounded, taking the time to scour the large crowd. Regardless of all the commotion that was taking place he was able to spot him, looking toward the right to see him waving over at him._

"There he is." Conan pointed.

"Are you sure?" Sal asked.

"Positive," Conan said walking over. "Thanks for tagging along, the company was most appreciated."

"Anytime kid." Sal nodded.

_He pushed his way forward, stepping past those who stood in his way before coming to a stop once reaching him. He looked down at him with Conan looking up in return._

"Welcome to Gotham," Dick greeted. "How was the flight?"

"Couldn't have been any better," Conan replied. "Unless of course I was in first class, but other than that no complaints."

"I'm sure you have some questions you wish to have answered," Dick said turning to walk. "But first, what do you say we get on out of here?"

"Either way works for me."

_He followed at his side as the two made their way past the exit. It took a little over three minutes for them to reach the parking lot, stopping once reaching his car. He unlocked the doors which allowed for the two of them to get in._

"Not bad," Conan commented after having a seat. "How long have you had this car?"

"Next month makes two years," Dick replied strapping the seat belt across his chest. "I've kept it in good shape as you can probably already tell."

"That's an understatement."

_He stuck the keys into the ignition, starting up the engine as he pulled out._

"I think I've held out long enough," Dick said driving forward. "You have questions, and I'm ready to answer them."

"Ok," Conan said sitting up in his seat. "We'll start with the simple one, why haven't I heard from the two of you for the past few months?"

"It wasn't my call."

"Not your call?"

"It was Tim who wanted to cut bridge with you," Dick informed. "I respected his wishes, doing the same in compliance."

"So what happened," Conan asked. "Did he have a change in heart?"

"To tell you the truth, he doesn't even know you're here," Dick replied. "I respected his decision, but that doesn't mean I agreed with it."

"Do you think he'll be angry?"

"Can't say for sure," Dick replied. "Things have been a little shaky for him as of late, that's one of the reasons why I asked for you to come here."

"So tell me," Conan said looking out the window. "Why did he make the decision that he did?"

_He didn't respond for the first few moments, coming to a stop after reaching a red light._

"I think it would be better if you talked to him about it yourself." Dick said.

"I see."

"By the way, where did Ran head off to," Dick asked. "I was going to ask if she wanted to come along as well, but Kogoro said she went off to some camp."

"It's a three week karate thing they're hosting in Sendai," Conan informed. "She left about four days ago."

"Must be pretty boring for you back at the house huh," Dick remarked. "Has she called you any?"

"Not much, from what she told me they stay pretty busy."

"Tried getting ahold of Heiji as well," Dick said. "Haven't heard back from him as of yet."

"That's because he's taking part in a Kendo tournament," Conan informed. "They've had it planned for months now."

"Jeez, everyone's busy these days."

"Pretty much," Conan said turning back to face him. "You said talking with Tim is one of the reasons you brought me here, what was the other?"

"It involves a series of unsolved deaths," Dick replied. "A certain trend that started in Japan three months ago."

"What kind of trend?"

"Heart attacks," Dick replied. "Well, at least that appears to be the cause of death."

"But you think differently, right?"

"Pretty much," Dick said. "So I take it you didn't hear about it back home?"

_He shook his head in response._

"This is my first time hearing about it."

"Then we'll start from the ground up," Dick said. "I'll give you the full scoop a little later."

"Starting my trip with a case, couldn't have asked for anything better."

_He turned on the radio as they drove on, looking over to get his input._

"What would you like to listen to?"

"Not familiar with any of the stations here, so anything will do."

"Works for me."

_He laid back in the seat as he turned to look out the window once again, observing the many structures throughout the city. It had a different feel then what he was accustomed to, taking notice of the construction site in the distance._

_"That's a lot of empty land, I wonder what they plan on building there."_

_He faced forward after gazing out of the window for a period of time, looking to see they were heading up a narrow road._

"Where are we going?"

"To where you'll be staying," Dick replied. "Sit tight, we're almost there."

_He could no longer see the city from where they drove, everything from behind cut off from the many tree's that surrounded the area. It remained that way as they continued up the road, nothing but trees and forest could be seen for miles out. It wasn't until after another ten minutes passed that a large structure slowly came into view as they made their way up a large hill._

"We're here."

"Wow, this is where you live," Conan said more than surprised. "This place is like a mansion."

"Used to," Dick corrected. "This is where I used to live, I'm sure you'll fine your stay most enjoyable."

_The both of them stepped out of the car after rolling up the windows, making their way over to the large gate that surrounded the premises. He pulled a mini remote from out of his pocket, pressing the center button which caused the gate to slide open. _

"If you ever need anything or just want to talk, feel free to call me," Dick said as they made their way across the large front lawn. "I promise I'll answer."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

_They reached the front door after making their way up a long set of stairs. Dick reached into his pocket for his keys once more, fiddling with it before finding the correct one. He twisted the key with a quick turn, unlocking the door in the process._

"Welcome to Wayne Manor."

_He opened the door from there, stepping aside which allowed for him to walk in. Everything was spaced out from where he stood, taking notice of the many decoratives and pictures along the upper walls. He then looked toward the large fleet of stairs directly in front of him which lead to the upper levels of the house._

"So what do you think?" Dick asked closing the door from behind.

"Where to begin."

"I guess we'll hold off on that until you've had a look at the whole place."

_The two of them turned at the sudden sound of one of the doors opening from upstairs, watching as someone stepped out._

"I see our guest has arrived."

"Conan, meet Alfred," Dick introduced. "If there's anything you need while staying here he's defiantly the guy to go to."

"It's good to finally meet you," Conan said stepping forward. "Tim mentioned you to me awhile back."

"Well I'm glad to get the chance to meet you as well," Alfred said in response. "Believe it or not, I've heard a little about you as well."

"Why don't you show him around," Dick suggested. "That way he knows where everything is."

"What about you?" Conan asked looking his way.

"I have a few things I need to take care of, but I'll be back tonight some time," Dick replied. "And when I do we'll go over what we discussed in the car."

"Tonight it is."

"Alrighty then," Dick said looking back toward Alfred. "I'll let you take over from here."

"Try and be back no later than seven," Alfred stated. "I think you'll find what I have planned for dinner to your liking."

"I won't be late," Dick said heading for the door. "Don't start without me."

"We'll hold off as long as we can."

_The room fell silent for the first few moments after his departure, looking to check the time on his watch._

"No use in standing there all day," Alfred said. "Why don't you come up, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in."

"One question," Conan said making his way up. "What time is it?"

"Five after nine," Alfred replied after checking his watch as well. "Why do you ask?"

"Just switching the time on my watch to match yours," Conan answered. "The time differential between here and Tokyo is actually quite substantial."

"Very true," Alfred said turning for the door nearest to him. "Right this way."

_He followed from close behind, entering a long dark hall after walking past the door. There were a few noticeable paintings across both sides of the wall as they continued on, coming to a stop after reaching the first door to the left side._

"If you have something you need and I'm not around, you can come here."

"Who's room is this?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"This is Damian's room, but I'd advice not to disturb him any time between eight to nine in the morning," Alfred informed. "He's really picky when it comes to the early hours."

_"Damian... who's Damian?"_

"The room you'll be staying in is right over here." Alfred directed.

_He turned to the right to see another door directly across from where he stood, walking over to open it. He stepped into the room to find a large bed at the right side of the room, looking to see window looming over it a few feet above. He then brought his attention to the left side of the room to see an empty closet along with yet another door. He walked over to check it out, pulling the door aside to find it was a bathroom._

"So what do you think?"

"I might not ever leave this room," Conan replied. "Couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house," Alfred asked, "Or would you prefer to lay it low for an hour or so?"

"A full round tour sounds good to me."

_The sound of someone entering the room caused the two of them to look back to the door, looking just in time to see him come to a stop._

"I thought I heard voices."

"I was just about to take him on a tour of the house." Alfred informed.

"Don't mind yourself," He said taking a step toward the two. "If you don't mind, I'd like to cover that myself."

"That's fine by me," Alfred said heading for the door. "I'll leave it to you then."

_He left from there, leaving the two of them. Things became silent for the next few moments, both waiting for the other to make the first move._

"I'm honored to finally get the chance to meet you, I've heard all about your talents detective," He said holding out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

**To Be Continued**


	61. Widespread Heist

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 61**

**Widespread Heist**

_Moments past as everything began to slowly register, reaching out to meet his. The grip was strong and firm, doing his best to match his. It was faint, but he learned just that much more about him with that one handshake._

"I'm glad to have the opportunity to meet you as well, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce, I prefer it," Bruce said in response. "I've heard a little about your situation, so that raises the question."

"The question?"

"How would you like to be addressed," Bruce asked. "By your true name, or your alias so to speak?"

"I'm fine with either one," Conan replied. "I'll leave that up to you to decide."

"Alright then Shinichi," Bruce said turning for the door. "Right this way."

_He removed the bag from his shoulders, tossing it next to the door before following him out. They made their way down the hall he had come, opening the door which lead them back to the front room._

"Where are we going?" Conan asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Starting from the ground up."

_He wasn't too sure what that meant, deciding not to give it much thought as they continued on. They reached the bottom of the stairs soon after._

"The kitchen is to the left from here," Bruce pointed. "I'd take you there now, but I'm certain you'd prefer to see everything else first."

"Works for me," Conan said. "I can always check out the kitchen later."

"Then it's settled."

_They headed toward the right, coming to a stop after reaching the first of three doors in the area. He stepped aside as he opened the door. Conan was the first to walk in, his eyes widening at what he saw. There were books everywhere, piled across the many shelves throughout the room._

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked coming to his side.

"I don't even know where to begin," Conan said looking from one side of the room to the other. "This is like a mini library, how many books are in here in all?"

"Can't give you an exact number, but I can assure you there's more than enough to keep you occupied," Bruce replied. "Everything is organized alphabetically, so finding a book of choice shouldn't be hard to pin point."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You can come in here anytime, we usually always keep this room unlocked." Bruce said turning back for the door.

_He did the same in response, catching sight of a desk in the far corner on his way out. He followed him to the next room, hearing a soft circulating sound coming from the other side of the door. _

_"I wonder what that noise is."_

_He stood aside as Bruce unlocked the door, watching as he lightly pushed it to the side after doing so._

"Right after you."

_He headed in from there, taking a few steps forward before coming to find what he had heard from the other side of the door. There stretched out across the center of the room sat a swimming pool._

"There's also a steam room over to the left there," Bruce informed after stopping at his side. "I don't know if you're much of a swimmer, but I thought you might want to see this."

"First a library, and now an inside pool," Conan said looking up at him. "Is there anything you don't have stashed up in this place of yours?"

"That's for you to find out." Bruce said heading back for the door. "Right this way, we still have a few key areas to cover."

_He followed from behind as the two made their way out._

_"For me to find out," Conan questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_They arrived back to the front room shortly after. He walked at his side as they made their way toward the third door near the far corner._

_"Now for door number three, what will it be this time," Conan thought to himself. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was a space station of some kind."_

_Bruce was the first to head in this time with Conan following from close behind. It was not what he was expecting upon entering, looking around to see a well spaced out room. There was a desk in the right corner, with a fireplace being directly across from where he stood. He then turned to the left to see a single chair sitting beneath a large portrait upon the wall. _

"What do you use this room for?" Conan asked.

"I come here to think," Bruce replied. "I enjoy having a place where I can go to collect my thoughts."

"So basically this is your study room?"

"You could call it that." Bruce said hearing the buzz of his phone from inside his jacket.

"This one's important," Bruce said checking to see who it was. "I have to take this, I'll be back momentarily."

_With that he exited the study. Conan took this time to make his way over to the lone chair at the left. He stood there for the next few moments, resting his hands into his pocket at the sudden coolness. He then looked up at the portrait, not recognizing the man or woman in it. _

_"This is the only thing pinned on the wall in this room," Conan thought checking the other walls. "This Portrait must signify some kind of importance."_

_He then clutched the insides of his pocket after feeling the cool air again he had felt seconds prior._

_"Where is that coming from?"_

_He took a step back to search the rest of the room. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of a window in the upper corner of the wall._

"That's the only window in here, and from what I can tell it's locked," Conan said. "So if it's not coming from the window, then where?"

_A sudden sound could be heard from behind. He wasn't sure what it was, looking across the room at the desk to see something moving. He removed his hands from his pocket on the way over, coming to find the propellor on a model plane slightly pivoting from side to side. He then felt the cool air brush past the side of his face._

"I felt it even more so that time," Conan said with a turn. "I must be getting close."

_He followed the cool drift of air throughout the room, finding himself heading toward the fire place. He took to a knee, reaching his hand in to check for any circulating of air._

"It's not coming from here," Conan said standing back to his feet. "But it must be right around here."

_Then he saw, taking notice of a grandfather clock a few feet away from where he stood. He took a couple steps to the right, stopping after arriving in front of it._

_"Could this be it?"_

_He could faintly see his reflection, carefully feeling around the edges of the clock. It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion, taking a step back after accomplishing his task._

"So this is where all that cold air is coming from." Conan said as the sound of the door sliding open from behind could be heard.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." Bruce said rejoining him.

"Not at all," Conan said. "I found a way to keep myself entertained."

"I'm sure you've seen enough of this room by now," Bruce said. "Why don't I give you a tour of the garage?"

"Sounds good, but I have one question," Conan said. "What do you keep behind this clock here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Out of all the rooms we've visited, this one had a noticeable difference in temperature," Conan said. "It wasn't until I took note of that propeller on your desk that prompted me to look around."

"And you believe it's coming from the clock?"

"I know it is," Conan said. "I've checked every square inch of this room, why don't you give it a feel yourself?"

_He did as he said, walking over to feel the sides of the clock._

"You're right," Bruce said stepping back. "I'll have to get this fixed up, especially with the colder months up ahead."

"Glad I was able to point it out."

"So what do you say we finish that tour?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Right this way." Bruce said leading the way once again.

_It took roughly thirty minutes for him to get through the rest of the tour, heading back up the stairs after returning from the outside garden. He made his way back to the room, grabbing his bag from where it laid before having a seat at the side of the bed. He pulled out his phone moments later, finding he had forgotten to turn it off._

"It's almost juiced out, I better charge it before it shuts down on me."

_He reached for his bag, zipping the side pocket open to pull out his phone charger. It didn't take long for him to find an outlet, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he let his phone charge._

"It shouldn't take too long," Conan said laying back. "Nothing but a few minutes."

_He looked to the ceiling, listening to the sound of the birds chirping outside the window. Without further thought, he closed his eyes, falling into a brief nap._

_Everything had been prepared just as he had timed, standing in front of the sink to rinse off his hands after a job well done. He turned at the sound of the kitchen door swinging open from behind._

"So how did the tour go?" Alfred asked drying his hands with a rag aside the counter.

"Better than I'd hoped," Bruce said with a smile. "The kid's as remarkable as stated."

"So we've heard."

"I had to see it for myself," Bruce said leaning to the wall. "When Tim told me his identity had been deduced by some high school detective, my first thought was that he had gotten careless."

"And now?"

"He hasn't even been in this house for a day, and has already discovered the west entrance to the cave," Bruce informed. "He's passed half of my test, but failed to figure the other."

"I had no idea you planned on testing him," Alfred admitted. "If that was the first part of this test of yours, what was the other part?"

"For him to notice I was studying him," Bruce replied. "But I'm impressed none the less."

"Where is he now?"

"Up in the room," Bruce replied. "With the time differential between here and Japan, I wouldn't be surprised if he's asleep."

"Then we'll let him rest," Alfred said. "I'll check on him in the next hour or so."

"In the mean time I'll be down stairs," Bruce said pushing up from the wall. "I have something I need to go over, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Of course."

_The sound of the phone beeping from the end of the bed alerted him. He pushed up from where he laid before reaching over to grab it._

"Looks like it's fully charged." Conan said removing the cord.

_He brought the phone to his ear after dialing the number, listening to it ring for the first few seconds. It wasn't long after that he heard her knackered voice coming from the other end of the line._

_"Isn't it too early for this?"_

"What do you mean," Conan asked. "It's well past mid day."

_"Six in the morning is considered past mid day to you?"_

"Oops, I completely forgot about the time difference between here and there," Conan laughingly said. "Sorry for waking you Haibara."

_"Time difference," Ai questioned. "Where are you exactly?"_

"In Gotham," Conan replied. "It's a long story."

_"How long do you plan on being there for?"_

"For only about a week," Conan answered. "But we'll dicuss that later, what about those names I had you run a search on?"

_"I was up until two, and didn't get to sleep until after three," Ai said with her voice slightly raising. "I think I'm entitled to some rest."_

"But what about the names?"

_The only response he received was that of the phone clicking off from the other end of the line._

"That must mean we'll talk later," Conan said with the shake of his head. "Ah, women."

_He closed his phone from there, listening to the sound of someone approaching from the other side of the door. He dropped down from the bed just as the sound of a knock from the other side could be heard._

"Come right on in."

"Master Grayson is on his way back," Alfred said after entering. "Would you like to join us down stairs?"

"But I thought he wasn't planning on returning until tonight."

"It seems he's already finished whatever was on his agenda," Alfred said. "And before I forget, I was wrong about the time earlier."

"You were?"

"The battery on my watch had given out," Alfred informed. "I didn't really think about it afterward, but you actually arrived here some time after three."

"So what time is it now?"

"Nearly five thirty."

"Didn't realize I was out for that long, it might take awhile for my body to get used to the time switch."

"Indeed," Alfred said turning back for the hall. "I'll see you down stairs."

"Wait up," Conan said heading after him. "I'll come with you."

_He followed him through the upper part of the house, dropping his hands into his pockets as they made their way down the stairs._

_"It was around six when I called Haibara, and it's five something here," Conan thought as they continued on. "That must make it around a thirteen hour difference in time."_

_They came to a stop after reaching the bottom of the stairs._

"You're free to head into the TV room if you'd like," Alfred said. "I have a few things to wrap up in the kitchen in the mean time."

"Where's Bruce?"

"Last I checked he was out back looking over the plants," Alfred replied. "That was over thirty minutes ago, if you wish to speak with him you could try checking the study."

"I take it he spends a lot of time in there?"

"Very true."

_The sound of the front door cracking open caused the two of them to look over. He raised a brow at who entered, surprised to see it wasn't Dick who had arrived. He stood in place as a young boy approached the two of them, removing the hood that sat atop his head after coming to a stop in front of them._

"Wherever did you run off to," Alfred asked taking a step forward. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Who's the kid with the glasses?"

_Conan's eyes narrowed at this, feeling a sense of distance in his tone._

"Damian, this is Conan," Alfred replied. "He's that bright detective from Tokyo we heard so much about."

"So, you're Kudo." Damian said crossing his arms.

"That's right," Conan said with a nod. "It's strange though, out of everyone Tim spoke to me about he never mentioned a Damian."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"So what's your relation with Bruce?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"I'm his son." Damian replied uncrossing his arms.

"I see, so that makes you Tim's little brother."

"What a family it is." Alfred side commented.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Damian." Conan said holding out his hand with a smile.

"How long is he staying for?" Damian asked after turning away from him.

"That has yet to be determined." Alfred replied.

"I'll be up in my room if I'm needed."

_With that Damian made his way for the stairs, pushing past Conan with his arm knocking his shoulder._

"Why don't you give our guest a look in your room." Alfred suggested.

_He came to a stop about half way up, turning back to face him._

"I have no interest in accompanying myself with any of Drake's riff raff associates," Damian stated. "Now if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to get a little rest before tonight."

_The two of them looked on as he made his way up, watching as he pushed through the door._

_"So, that's Damian."_

"Don't let him discourage you," Alfred said coming to his side. "He's usually like that towards those he's not familiar with."

"You think he'll lighten up to me eventually?"

"Most certainly."

"I sure hope you're right," Conan said. "The last thing I'd want is to create any kind of feud."

"I don't think any of us would want that to occur," Alfred said turning to the left. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me for anything."

"Gotcha."

_From there the two of them headed their separate ways. It didn't take long for him to reach the door, giving it a few knocks before hearing the sound of his voice from the other side of the door._

"It's unlocked."

_He slowly pushed the door aside, walking in to see him sitting at the desk to the right._

"I thought I might find you in here."

"How may I help you Shinichi?" Bruce asked looking up from the pile of papers that lay stacked across the desk.

"I was just wondering where Tim is," Conan replied. "Does he live here as well?"

"He used to, but has his own place now," Bruce informed. "He's actually out in Dakota assisting a friend, he should be back as early as tomorrow."

"Thanks for the notification," Conan said heading over to the side of the desk. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Going over a state wide problem."

"What kind of problem?" Conan asked.

"High level weaponry has been getting passed around from city to city, most of it stolen," Bruce informed. "It wasn't until last week that it came into affect here in Gotham."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"For at least two months." Bruce replied while sitting up from the chair.

_He grabbed his jacket that hung from the back of the chair, tossing it on before heading for the door._

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"For a little drive," Bruce replied. "I don't plan on being gone for long if you'd like to come along."

"Thanks for offering, but I'll have to pass," Conan said. "Still feeling a tad tired."

_He followed him out of the office all the way to the front door before making his way toward the stairs. _

"No shame in getting some rest," Bruce said as he reached for the knob. "You'll get used to the time change in the next few days."

_He could hear the sound of the door closing from behind after taking a couple steps up, pulling himself along as he felt the urge to close his eyes._

_"Let's hope it's sooner rather than later."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	62. A Steel Encounter

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 62**

**A Steel Encounter**

_All was rested to the mind as he slept through the night. It wasn't until well after mid night that something awoke him. It wasn't a sound, but rather something looming over the lower portion of the room. His eyes slid open at the sight, finding a small portion of light shinning in from the window._

_"That light's too bright to be the moon, I wonder what's going on out there."_

_He pressed his hands down to his side, casually pushing up as his eyes slowly adjusted to the half dark room. He came to a dead stop after sitting up, feeling the slick frigid blade across his neck. Regardless of how dark it was, there was still enough light to make out who was at his side._

"Damian, what are you doing in here?"

"You and I are due for a little talk." Damian replied leisurely lowering the blade.

"It's two in the morning," Conan said looking to the clock at the bedside. "What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow morning?"

_Damian didn't reply, simply stepping back from where he stood. He steadily raised the sword, keeping his eyes fixated to his before launching forward with a daring swing. He cringed back in fear, closing his eyes in the process. He reopened them after a long a long pause, finding a small strand of his hair laying at his side._

"You're about as fragile minded as they come," Damian said lowering the sword to his side. "Let's hope this trip of yours is a short one, because you won't last very long around here."

_He turned away seconds later, taking each step at a time as he made his way through the dark room. He came to a stop after pushing the door aside, glimpsing back at him for a final time._

"One last thing," Damian said resting the blade upon his shoulder. "Don't ever call me Drake's little brother again, it's insulting."

_He left the room from there, softly closing the door on his way out. Everything seemed to have become darker, looking to find the light that had awoken him was nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath, dropping back down to the comfort of the soft pillow. He stared into the dark space of the room before closing his eyes._

_"This is going to be one long trip."_

_He laid there for minutes to come, slowly drifting off with each tick. All remained steady throughout the rest of the night. The next morning brought the sound of a loud roaring engine, gashing its way through the window side. It didn't take long for him to awake, sitting up from where he laid._

_"I wonder what that was."_

_He wiped the sleep from his eyes before crawling out of bed, heading toward the dresser on the far side of the room. He left the room once dressed, glimpsing at the door across from his as he made his way down the hall. The sound of the TV running from the left side could be heard as he made his way down the stairs, looking up at the sound of someone entering in through the front door._

"I see you're finally awake," Alfred said stopping once reaching the bottom of the steps. "How did you sleep?"

"Couldn't have been any better."

"That's good to hear."

"There aren't many roads in this particular area," Conan said stepping down from the stairs. "Do you know what all that racket was about a couple minutes ago?"

"Nothing to be concerned, it was just a group of uptown bikers racing along the side of the road," Alfred informed. "That's what promoted me to go outside in the first place."

"Where's everyone else?" Conan asked looking around.

"Master Bruce left for an important meeting over an hour ago," Alfred replied. "And as far as I know, Damian has yet to come from his room."

_He looked down at his watch to check the time, surprised at what he saw._

"It's almost two O'clock," Conan said looking back up. "Can't believe I was asleep that long."

"I predicted that much."

"What about last night," Conan asked. "Did Dick ever show up?"

"As a matter a fact he did," Alfred confirmed with a nod. "He arrived shortly after you had taken off to your room."

"That means I must have fallen asleep by the time he arrived."

"No worriers," Alfred said. "He's on his way here now."

"That's good to know," Conan said. "There's something we're supposed to discuss as it is."

"Well you won't have to wait long," Alfred assured. "He called over twenty minutes ago, so he should be here anytime now."

"In that case I'll just wait it out here." Conan said having a seat at the third step from the bottom.

_The sound of something ringing from inside the kitchen instantly caused the two of them to look that way._

"What was that?"

"Duty calls I'm afraid," Alfred replied before heading toward the sound of the ring. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

_He pulled his phone out as he sat in wait, coming to find a couple missed calls from his friends. _

"It's two in the morning back in Tokyo," Conan said dropping the phone to his side. "I'll have to wait until tonight some time to call them back."

_The sound of the gate could be heard sliding to the side after minutes of waiting. He stood up from where he sat, looking over just in time to see him head in through the front door._

"Glad to see you're up and going," Dick said closing the door from behind. "When I called awhile ago you were still asleep."

"Sorry I missed you last night."

"Don't sweat it," Dick said. "I had a lot to do as it was, heard you got a tour of the house."

"Sure did."

"How'd that go?"

"About as good as it can get," Conan replied. "So what brings you here, did you come to discuss that case you told me about?"

"That, and I also came here to let you know Tim has returned from his trip to Dakota," Dick replied. "He flew in some time this morning."

"Does he know I'm here?" Conan asked.

"I figured you'd want to let him know yourself."

"Where is he now?"

"Getting ready to speak at a public event," Dick replied. "He's helping to sponsor a youth fitness program they have set to begin in the next few weeks."

"Sounds like fun," Conan said. "Not to flip gears or anything, but you never did tell me the full extend of what caused the deaths of those victims you mentioned."

"You mean the heart attacks?"

_He nodded in response._

"So what is it you think triggered the heart attacks," Conan asked. "Did any of them happen to have any similar health issues?"

"That's defiantly a possibility, but something I haven't looked into," Dick replied. "It's not what was discovered in the heart that caught my attention, but rather what was found in each of their brains."

"And what is it you came across?"

"Plumbism," Dick replied. "It was very apparent after taking a look at their prefrontal cortexes."

"How low were the volumes levels?"

"Low enough for sufficient damage."

"So what's the catch, do you think their heart attacks were triggered from lead poisoning?"

"It's a possibility, but I have yet to find out how they got the lead into their system."

"Not an easy task, considering the amount of possibilities," Conan said. "There's plenty of facilities that present a high risk, such as working with auto mechanics or painting."

"That's not what I had in mind," Dick said. "We have over fifty people who have died with these same results, and that's just counting this last week."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"It's too much of a coincidence, there has to be more to it than that."

"Let me guess, you think someone is triggering all of this?"

"The how is what I haven't been able pin point as of yet," Dick stated. "Or the why for that matter."

"That just means we have a lot of work to do," Conan said. "If what you think holds true of course."

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small device after feeling it vibrate from within his pocket._

"What is that," Conan asked. "Some kind of pager?"

"Sort of, it's linked to a security system I've been using to keep tabs on a few things," Dick replied before turning for the door. "I'm heading into the city, you're free to come along if you'd like."

"Where are you going?"

"I plan on meeting with a friend, but I can drop you off in front of the construction site on my way there."

"A construction site?"

"Yea, the one Tim will be holding his speech at," Dick informed. "It's only about a twenty minute drive from here."

"You can count me in," Conan said walking up to his side. "The sooner I talk with him, the better."

"I figured that much," Dick said reaching into his pocket. "This is for you, you'll need it for clearance."

"Clearance for what?" Conan asked taking the key card into his hand.

"Everything requires a form of insurance these days, it will enable you to get past the security they have set up."

"Gotcha."

_They headed out the front door from there, walking down the long fleet of stairs before getting into the car. He rolled down the windows as they drove, allowing for the air to flow in. Conan tapped his finger to the side of the seat as they drove, thinking of all the possibilities that it could be._

"You said there were over fifty deaths in the past week in regards to this case you've been working."

"That's correct."

"So tell me," Conan said looking his way. "Where did these heart attacks occur?"

"All around the world," Dick replied. "There is no specific place, that's what has made it so difficult to pin point the source of the problem."

"That just makes things a lot more complex."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, it's only a matter of time before we make a break."

"That's one thing to think about, but then there's also the why," Conan said. "If someone is in fact responsible, they must have a motive."

"And we probably won't find out what it is until we find the person responsible," Dick said. "That is if what I believe holds true."

_Things fell silent for the next few minutes. He turned on the radio as they drove on, listening to the weather broadcast for the day up until the end of the week. He could tell they were getting close, looking out the window to see a large construction site in the near distance._

"Any idea what they plan on building?" Conan asked.

"I know for a fact they're building an inside gym along with an outside track," Dick replied. "They also plan on setting up two smaller facilities out back, what they'll be used for is beyond me at this point."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

_He casually lost speed as they paved the way, finding a spot near the end of the block before coming to a stop._

"We're here, this is as far as I go," Dick said. "If you need me to pick you up in the next hour or so be sure to call."

"Will do," Conan said pushing the door open. "You're positive he'll be here?"

"He's been planning this for the past two weeks, he'll be here." Dick assuringly replied.

_With that he exited the car, waving as he watched him head off back into the direction they had come._

_"Now to get some things cleared up."_

_He headed over to a group of people who stood in a long line, making his way to the back before looking up at the sky. He took notice of an officer near the gate door after facing forward. The weather was mild, making for a manageable wait. He reached into his pocket as the line progressed forward, pulling out the key card that was given to him. Just as it was his turn to enter past the gate he felt someone grab hold of his left hand, looking up to find a woman dressed in a light sweater with a hood laying over her head at his side._

"Not to be too fast pressing, but I'm going to need to see your entry card," The officer said from the side of the gate door. "We have a lot of spectators coming in, so I'd like to keep this as fast moving as we can."

_Her grip tightened, glimpsing down at him with an softening grin._

"Alright honey, give the gentleman the card."

_He became lost within the moment, captivated by her alluring eyes. He could feel the card slide out of his grasp, turning just in time to see the security guard slide the card which caused the door to slide open._

"You two are cleared to head in." The guard said before handing her the card.

"Thanks officer." She said with a nod.

_She pulled him along as the two walked in, making their way past a group of people before coming to a stop. She kneeled down in front of him, brushing a red streak of her hair to the side as she slowly moved in closer._

"Appreciate the help handsome." She thanked before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

_Everything fell stiff, feeling her slide the card into his pocket before watching her disappear amongst the crowd._

_"Did I just let her use me to get past security?"_

_It took a few moments for everything to ease in to the mind, looking into the direction she had headed into._

"What could be so important that she used me to get in here," Conan said following after her. "Only one way to find out."

_He carefully made his way past those standing around, taking notice of a fleet of chairs to the left lined up in front of a small stage._

_"That must be where he'll be speaking at."_

_He faced forward once again only to unintentionally bump into someone which caused his glasses to fall from his eyes. Not wanting to lose any extra ground, he decided to leave them there for the time being. He finally caught sight of her after a few extra steps, taking cover behind a light pole. _

"I knew she couldn't have gotten far, not with those boots she's wearing," Conan said. "But how did she know I came alone, was she watching me?"

_He watched her from the tree she stood under, taking notice of the gloves on her hand he had failed to notice earlier._

_"I wonder what's with the gloves."_

_He continued to look on from his position. It wasn't until another minute passed that a man dressed in a suit of black approached her._

"Looks like we're finally getting somewhere."

_He did his best to get a look at his face, catching sight of an eye patch over his left eye. The hat atop his head made it hard for him to get a clearer view. The two engaged in conversation shortly after._

_"Can't hear a word they're saying," Conan thought to himself. "But it's not like I can move in any closer, they'll most certainly see me." _

_He continued to look on, watching as the mystery man pulled a mini remote from within his jacket. The two exchanged a few additional words before he pressed down to the remote. She seemed delighted by this, smiling in response. Something dashed past his eyes. It was brief, but he had seen it._

"What was that flash of light." Conan said looking around.

_He looked to all sides, unable to find where the light had come from. It then happened for a second time. He shot his head into the direction it had come from, looking up to a building overlooking the site to see someone holding a sniper in hand._

"That's not good," Conan said pushing away from the pole. "Looks like I'll have to put my little operation on hold."

_He quickly raced over to a group of people, tugging at the end of a woman's dress to get her attention._

"How may I help you?" She asked looking down at him.

"There's a man with a gun on the roof," Conan pointed. "Someone needs to call the police."

"You have quite the imagination little boy." She said before turning away.

_He then walked over to the left, tapping a man from behind who instantly glared down at him._

"Not now kid, can't you see I'm busy?"

_He tried informing a few others, only to receive similar results._

"What's wrong with theses people," Conan said looking back to the roof to see the sniper still in position. "No one seems to want to listen to me."

_There was only one thing left that came to mind, checking his watch to find he only had one stunner left._

"Only got one shot," Conan said taking aim. "Gotta make this count."

_He quickly scoured the area, coming across a young man wearing a pair of glasses with a fine dress suit on._

"He looks well to do," Conan said locking down to the back of his neck. "I don't think anyone will have a problem listening to him."

_Without hesitation he fired away, stepping back in anticipation of his fall. Surprisingly nothing happened._

_"It didn't work!"_

_He walked forward, coming to a stop after finding his launched stunner laying on the ground. He reached for it, his eyes widening after finding it had snapped in half._

_"There's just no way," Conan thought with the shake of his head. "I've never had a stunner have no affect, let alone break on me."_

_He then narrowed his eyes up at the man who stood over him,_

_"Was something wrong with the stunner, or did it have something to do with him?"_

_Just as he stood back to his feet a freighting scream glided past his ears. It caused everyone who heard it to look into that direction._

_"And here I thought things couldn't get any worse."_

**To Be Continued**


	63. Search Begins

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 63**_

_**Search Begins**_

_He decided to stay put, watching as those who stood around him took off into the direction of where the scream had come. As he waited he looked over his shoulder to see the young man he had tried using his stun gun on was now gone._

_"I wonder where he ran off to," Conan thought. "I didn't see him follow any of the others." _

_He carefully made his way through the crowd, not wanting to bump into anyone like he had just a few minutes ago. While walking he glimpsed up toward the rooftop to see the sniper had taken off from where he had been._

"Figures," Conan remarked before facing forward. "Now to find out what all this commotion is all about."

_It didn't take long for him to slide his way past those in his way, coming to the center of it all a short time later. He looked down to the ground to see him laying there with his left hand clutched to his chest._

"That's the man with the eye patch." Conan said racing forward.

_He came to a stop once reaching the body, immediately checking for a pulse with the feel of his wrist._

"No good," Conan said with the shake of his head. "I didn't hear any shots fired, so that must mean the sniper didn't make a move."

_He then checked for any kind wounds, which was quickly ruled out after a fast examination of the body. He then focused his attention to his eyes, noticing a darkening tint in his right eye in comparison to the left._

_"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," Conan thought moving in for a closer look. "Could he have been poisoned?"_

_Someone whistled out from behind which caused him to turn around, watching as a security guard made his way toward him._

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth." Conan replied.

"Did anyone see what happened to this man?"

_Everyone shook their head in response to his question. He then looked back down at Conan who did the same in return._

"Alright kid, I'll take over from here."

"Of course." Conan said before stepping aside.

_He looked toward the roof for a final time as he made his way back toward the light pole where he had been minutes prior._

"The gunman is probably long gone by now, but what was he doing up there," Conan said before finding a spot to lean. "And what about that woman who used me to get in here, I wonder if she had anything to do with."

_He took a couple moments to scour the area from where he stood. There was no sign of her. He then looked toward the small stage, catching sight of someone heading his way. He couldn't tell who it was at first, pushing away from the pole as they neared._

_"That's the guy with the glasses I encountered," Conan thought. "But why is he heading toward me?"_

_The sun reflected bright from the sides of his glasses as he approached. Conan kept a straight face as he closed in with each step, looking up at him after he came to a stop._

"Hey there little guy, you dropped something."

"I did?" Conan questioned.

"Here you go."

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out the glasses he had lost earlier._

"Thanks," Conan said taking them into his hand. "How did you find them, let alone know they were mine?"

"I try keep a watchful eye out," He replied. "I know how important glasses can be, in more ways than many may think."

"I defiantly know what you mean." Conan said sliding them back into place.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Conan."

"Conan huh, that's not one you hear very often," He said with a smile. "So what are you doing here all alone, I haven't seen you with anyone since you arrived."

"That's because my mom dropped me off," Conan came up with. "I'm here to meet a family friend."

"Funny that you say, I'm here to meet with a friend as well."

_The steps were calm and set, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. They quickly turned at the sound of someone coming to a stop to the side of them._

"Hopefully this whole incident hasn't ruined the day for either of you."

"Tim." Conan said looking up.

"Long time no see, Shinichi," Tim said removing his hands from his jacket. "I see you've met one of my friends, my best one at that."

"Your best friend?" Conan said turning back to the man next to him.

"That's right." He said with the tip of his glasses.

"So what's your name?"

"Conner," He replied. "Conner Kent."

_The next moment they were joined by the security guard who had previously been monitoring the front gate._

"Did any of you happen to see what that man was doing before he collapsed," The officer asked. "We're trying to clear things up as much as we can."

"I might be able to help," Conan said with the raise of his hand. "I saw him a little before he fell over."

"Right this way," The officer instructed. "I'm going to need you to write down everything you saw."

_He nodded in compliance._

"Be right back guys."

_With that he and the security guard made their way over to a small table a few feet away from the stage._

"He told me his name was Conan," Conner said. "But I heard you call him Shinichi, isn't that the name of that detective you met in Japan?"

"Yep."

"So, is this him?"

"Yep."

"But I thought you said you were cutting rope between you."

"I had no idea he would be here, let alone he was in Gotham," Tim said cutting him off. "I've been watching him ever since he walked in past that gate."

"Well if it wasn't you who brought him here, then who?"

"Only one way to find out, and that's to ask him."

"Before I forget," Conner said reaching into his pocket. "I brought the disk, all the files you requested were imported just as promised."

"Thanks," Tim said placing the disk into his pocket. "I'll get started on it tonight."

"I have somewhere I need to be in the next three hours," Conner said turning to walk. "But I'll try and stop by tomorrow some time."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I would stay awhile longer, but I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Fair point."

_He took a few steps forward before coming to a stop, turning back to face him for a second time._

"One last thing," Conner said. "Did you ever tell him about me?"

"Come again?"

"You know what I mean," Conner said slightly lowering his glasses. "Does he know?"

"Of course not," Tim replied. "You know I'd never tell anyone without coming to you first."

"I see."

"Did you want me to tell him?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Conner replied with a smirk coming upon his face.

"Why not."

"Let's see just how good he is," Conner remarked. "I don't see any harm in putting him to the test."

"Your call." Tim said smiling in response.

"Lets keep this between you and I," Conner said before turning to walk once again. "See you soon."

_He left from there, heading back toward the gate. Over a minute past as he stood there, waiting for him to return. It wasn't for another two minutes that he finally made his way back over._

"Where'd your friend go?"

"He had somewhere to be, but you'll see him around," Tim replied. "So how'd things go over there?"

"The usual 'a' to 'b' type thing," Conan answered after coming to a stop. "But other than that, everything went smooth."

"I saw you watching someone from this spot earlier, care to tell me who it was?"

"There was a man on that roof there," Conan pointed. "He was watching over everyone with a rifle in hand, not sure what his intent was since he never opened fire."

"Did you write that in your report as well?"

"No, it would have complicated things even further," Conan replied. "And since I knew you would be here, I thought we could go check it out ourselves."

"So tell me, what exactly did you see?"

"The last time I saw him alive he was talking with the woman who posed as my mother to get in here." Conan informed.

"Someone posed as your mother," Tim questioned. "How'd you let that happen?"

"What can I say, she caught me off guard," Conan replied. "I couldn't hear what either of them were saying, but I did see him pull out a small remote."

"What kind of remote?"

"Can't really tell you," Conan replied. "I didn't get a very good look at it."

"Did he happen to still have it on him when you searched the body?"

"Not that I could tell," Conan replied. "I was to busy looking for a cause of death to really notice."

"Now the question becomes if that man on the roof had anything to do with it."

"Or woman," Conan stated. "I couldn't really tell with the full body suit they were wearing."

"I stand corrected," Tim said. "What do you say we go give that roof a look?"

"Don't you have a speech to conduct?"

"It's been pushed up until tomorrow, for obvious reasons," Tim said turning for the gate. "With any luck we'll gain some headway on what that person was doing there."

"And if we don't, there's also the police report," Conan added. "Once the cause of death is diagnosed we'll have more to go off of."

_The two of them left from there, making their way past those who stood by. He searched the crowd as they walked, checking to see if he could catch sight of the hooded woman who seemed to have vanished after the whole thing erupted. They made their way past the gate, heading down the street toward the small building nearby. He looked up at him as they continued, taking a deep breath before speaking out._

"You're obviously trying to ignore it," Conan said. "I just want to know, how come you didn't let me know you would be leaving when you did?"

_He took a few more steps before responding._

"Something came up, I didn't have time to explain."

"Not even enough time to say goodbye?"

"Look I'm sorry," Tim apologized. "I just thought things would be better this way."

"What do you mean by that?"

_He didn't answer back for the first couple seconds, looking forward as they continued to walk._

"How about we discuss this later, I'd rather we focus on the task at hand."

_Neither said a word as they came to the end of the street, crossing over to the other side after all was cleared. He lead them to the left side of the building instead of walking in through the front door which caused for question._

"Where are we going," Conan asked. "We already passed the entrance."

"We're taking the side door," Tim replied. "The elevator won't take us all the way up to the roof, but the stairs will."

"How do you know that," Conan asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Twice to be exact," Tim confirmed. "I was actually here when they finished construction."

"How long ago was that?"

"About three weeks now."

_They made their way around the building a short time after, coming to find a door which lead to a set of stairs just like he had said. The lights along the walls lit their path as they made their way up the stairwell. He felt a slight burnes in his left leg after passing the first three floors, looking up to see they didn't have much further to go._

_"Don't see why we couldn't have used the elevator for part of the way up."_

_They arrived to the top a short time later, pushing the door to the side to be greeted by a flash of light from the sun above. They walked out onto the roof, closing the door behind them._

"Now that we're here, do you think you can pin point where the snipers position was?"

"Somewhere in that general area." Conan pointed.

_He lead him over to the right side, coming to a stop after reaching the railing which surrounded the whole roof. Tim looked down at the site from where he stood, getting a good view of most everything across the way._

"Not a bad spot," Tim commented. "Ideal for targeting anyone who was there for the pre opening of the gym."

"What about the tree," Conan questioned. "Can you see past the tree limbs."

_He took a look himself, coming to find there was no clear view of the grounds beyond the leafs upon the tree._

"You can't see anyone who may be standing under that tree from here."

"I see where you're going with this," Tim said looking down at him. "You think the shooter was aiming for the guy who collapsed."

"The shooter went missing as soon as he was found dead," Conan stated. "I think that calls for more than coincidence."

"No shots were heard, nor did we find any bullets at the scene," Tim said. "That leaves us with just that mystery woman you ran into."

"And I don't think we're going to gain any extra ground unless we find her, or until we find out the cause of death of our eye patched friend."

_They stood there for awhile longer, continuing to look over the site across the roadway. Just as he lowered his hands from the railing he caught sight of something, causing him to move in closer._

"You said they finished construction three weeks ago right?"

"That's right."

"What about this railing," Conan asked. "How long ago was this painted?"

"That was one of the last things they completed," Tim said. "I'd say the paint was added to the railing roughly a week ago, why do you ask?"

"Look here," Conan pointed out. "I came across a small print here, it almost looks as if something was resting here for a period of time."

"Like a rifle perhaps?"

"That's what I had in mind," Conan said giving the mark a harder look. "There's not much to make out, but I think there's a small sequence of numbers here."

"Don't stop there," Tim said coming to his side. "What order are they in?"

"Let's see here," Conan said focusing in on the faint lettering. "We have a 3 followed by a 4 and a 5, finished with a hyphen and a 6."

"Great find." Tim complimented.

"Thanks," Conan said rubbing the back of his head. "But what exactly did I find?"

"If it's what I think it is, we might have just gained the serial number to the rifle used," Tim replied. "Or part of it for that matter."

"That means we can track the shooter down," Conan said. "But what if it is only part of the serial number, how do you plan on finding out the rest of it?"

"Process of elimination my friend," Tim said in response. "I have several ways of narrowing down the field."

"Then I'll leave that to you."

"What do you say we get going," Tim asked. "We're not goanna find out anything standing around here."

"Couldn't agree more."

_With that the two of them made their way toward the door, heading down the stairwell they had come. They stood along the sidewalk after making it back to the streets, watching as several cars sped past from where they stood._

"So how long have you been here in Gotham?" Tim asked looking down at him.

"This is my second day here believe it or not," Conan replied. "And before you ask, I'm staying at Wayne Manor."

"How's that been?"

"Pretty good for the most part," Conan replied. "Though it would have been nice to have known about Damian ahead of time."

"What happened," Tim smilingly asked. "You two not getting along?"

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"Give it some time, he'll come around."

"The kid even put a sword to my neck," Conan exclaimed. "How am I supposed to react to that?"

"How did you greet him," Tim asked. "If there's one thing you should know, Damian hates being treated like a child."

"I was kind enough," Conan said. "But I think I pushed a nerve when I called him your little brother."

_Tim laughed at this while reaching for his phone._

"Yep, that was your mistake."

"Do you two not get along or something?"

"That's an understatement."

"Has he ever tried coming at you with a weapon of any kind?" Conan asked removing his hands from his pocket.

"If only you knew." Tim said bringing the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"You said you're staying at the manor, so I thought I'd call Alfred to come and give you a lift."

"Gotcha."

_He stood in wait from there, listening to him talk on the phone which lasted for under a minute. He dropped his phone back into his pocket once finished._

"We won't have long to wait, he's on his way," Tim said turning to face him. "In the meantime why don't you tell me about that woman you met."

"That's the thing," Conan said. "I really don't know anything, all she did was thank me before kissing me on the cheek."

"What about her face," Tim asked. "Did you get a good look at her?"

_He took a few moments to rehash all the events leading up until now, looking up at him after doing so._

"She had red hair," Conan began. "And green eyes if I'm not mistaken, but she had a hood over her head so it made it hard to really tell."

"How tall would you say she was?"

_He stood there for the next few seconds, giving it some thought before responding._

"5' 7", 5' 9" at most," Conan replied. "Not sure if that helps much."

"It's a start," Tim said. "And that's all we need."

_The two of became quiet from there, remaining that way for the next five minutes. He knew it was his move to make, watching as a few more cars glided by before looking down to face him._

"So, how's everyone been back home?"

"Not bad I guess," Conan replied. "Everything's been pretty normal if you want to call it that."

"That's good to know," Tim said. "On another note... how'd everyone else take my departure?"

"Do you really want to know?" Conan asked giving him a look.

"Probably not."

"Let's just say I took it fairly well in comparison to most of the others."

"I guess I do owe you an explanation."

"That's all I've been waiting to hear," Conan said. "So tell me, what happened when you confronted Deadshot that night?"

_He looked to the sky after taking a deep breath, releasing just as smoothly before looking down to face him once more._

"There's a reason why Katina didn't show up at Space Inc," Tim informed. "That's because she had already fled Japan."

"Why's that," Conan asked. "Did Katina know she was being targeted?"

"That's right," Tim nodded. "Still don't know how she found out."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"That's the million dollar question," Tim replied. "We're still working on that."

"So what happened when you confronted Deadshot, did he know she had already left?"

"I don't know for sue, by the time I reached him he used a pair of smoke bombs to escape," Tim said. "Unknown to him he unintentionally dropped a slip of paper."

"What was on this paper?"

"A list of names, the names of his next targets," Tim informed. "Turns out I was on the higher end of that list."

"So that's why you left?"

"I couldn't put you or anyone else at risk."

"I don't understand," Conan said. "If that's the reason, then why didn't you just tell me?"

_He looked into his eyes after not receiving an answer, crossing his arms as he took a step forward._

"You're hiding something, I can already see it," Conan said. "It's like you gave me half of the truth and twisted up the rest of the story to fit your platform."

"That's not true."

"Then how come you never called," Conan asked. "You must have had a reason."

"I.."

_The sound of a car coming to a stop along the street from where they stood could be heard, causing them both to turn around. The door swung open a couple seconds later, the two of them surprised to see who it was._

"Bruce," Tim questioned. "I thought Alfred was the one who would be on his way here."

"I received a call from him after the meeting at Wayne Enterprises," Bruce informed. "And since I was driving down this way I decided I'd make the pickup myself."

_He opened the passenger door, allowing for Conan to step in._

"Are you coming with us?" Conan asked strapping the seat belt into place.

"I would, but I have some things I need to attend to in the next hour or so," Tim replied. "But I'll try and be over as soon as I can."

"Sit tight, we'll be leaving momentarily." Bruce said.

_He closed the door to the car from there, turning back to Tim who still stood there._

"You and I need to have a talk."

"About what?" Tim asked.

"I've got the name of the man who's been handling the shipments of the weapons that have been being imported in," Bruce informed. "Turns out this guy has some outside help."

"How big are we talking?"

"Internationally."

"No surprise there, that would explain the rate their group is operating at," Tim said. "So what's this guy's name."

"They're calling him Alfrez Tulak," Bruce replied. "The good news is he's currently here in Gotham."

"Which means we need to find him," Tim said. "Any current leads."

"Not much, but I'll give you the full scoop when me meet tonight."

"Sounds good," Tim said before glimpsing over at the car door. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Nothing short of expected," Bruce said turning for the driver side. "But we'll see."

_He made his way around the car from there._

_"We'll see," Tim thought. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He sat in silence, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sat back after turning it on, checking the time in the process._

_"It's ten after five here," Conan thought. "Still much too early to call Haibara about those names I had her run a search on."_

_He looked up at the sound of the driver side door opening, watching as Bruce took a seat aside him._

"How's your day been thus far?"

"Not as expected," Conan admitted. "But entertaining none the less."

"That's good," Bruce said turning the key into the ignition. "There's something important I'd like to discuss with you."

_He sat up straight, giving him his full attention._

"Ok, I'm listening."

**To Be Continued**


	64. Two Sided

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 64**

**Two Sided **

_They drove along side the walkway, coming to a stop after reaching a street light at the end of the block._

"I've been keeping tabs on that episode that occurred in Japan a couple months ago, the one that involved those murdered officers," Bruce began. "I haven't seen anything related to the matter in the recent police reports."

"And you're wondering if I've heard anything since then, right?"

"Have you?"

"Sorry, but no," Conan replied with the shake of his head. "After that last incident that occurred at the warehouse, there have been no more deaths in relation to that note leaving killer."

"Which raises the question why," Bruce said. "Why did they choose to end their spree when they did?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem rather strange," Conan said. "What prompted them to stop, it's not like the police were closing in on them."

"What about the blade that was used to cut the bodies," Bruce asked. "Do you know exactly what was used?"

"It's been documented as a sword."

"What kind of sword?"

"Don't know to tell you the truth," Conan replied. "Does it really matter?"

"In a case like this, everything matters," Bruce stated. "Finding out the type of the sword used might point to a deeper meaning."

"You mean like a hidden clue?"

"Potentially," Bruce said as the light turned green. "I'll try and have the answer by tomorrow morning."

_They moved on from there, taking a right at the intersection. He looked out the window as they drove by, not recognizing anything in the surrounding area._

"Where are we going?" Conan asked while turning in his seat.

"Short cut."

_They drove through a dark tunnel, which took under a minute for them to make it out to the other side. Minutes passed as they continued on, making their way to the road leading up the hill side. They arrived at Wayne Manor after several minutes, bringing the car to a halt after passing by the gate. The two of them stepped, heading up the fleet of stairs toward the front door._

"So tell me," Bruce said as they walked. "Would you be interested in a tour of the city tonight?"

"How can I say no to that," Conan replied. "What time are we talking?"

"Anytime after six I suppose," Bruce said giving it some thought. "I'll give Dick a call, he shouldn't be too busy tonight."

"What about you," Conan asked. "Aren't you going to come along?"

"I would, but I have enough on my agenda as it is."

_They walked past the front door, closing it once in._

"It's quiet in here," Conan said looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"They're around somewhere," Bruce said walking forward. "Things are usually like this around mid day from time to time."

"Where are you going?"

"To the study," Bruce replied. "If you need me, I'll be in there."

"Thanks for the heads up."

_He watched him walk through the door to the study, looking down at his watch to check the time._

_"Have awhile until six, and it's still too early to call her," Conan thought. "That just leaves some extra time in between." _

_He headed to the left as well, making his way into the large book room. Where to begin became the question. He made his way down the first row, not finding something of interest until reaching the far side._

"A book on the cities architectural features," Conan said bringing it into hand. "Maybe I could learn a thing or two."

_He made his way toward the large desk to the right side of the room. Once there he stepped around the desk, taking a seat into the soft cushioned chair before opening the book. He sat there for a time to come, flipping through one page to the next. This lasted for a time to come. It wasn't until the sound of someone entering the room that he finally looked up from the book._

"He said I might find you in here," Damian said from the side of the door. "So is this what you do during your spare time?"

"Sometimes," Conan answered. "I try to get in a good read every so often."

"Why am I not surprised."

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He brushed off his remark, sitting up from where he leaned._

"Why are you here anyway?"

"My father wishes to speak with you."

"About what?" Conan asked setting the book aside.

"To let you know Grayson will be here soon," Damian replied. "Supposedly he's taking you out on a tour of the city."

"That's right," Conan said dropping down from the chair. "Is he already on his way?"

"Don't know, but I'd get ready," Damian replied before reopening the door. "He should be here any minute now."

"Where's Bruce?" Conan asked stepping forward.

"In the study."

_With that he made his way out, letting the door slide shut from behind. He checked the time on his watch to find that it was nearly six thirty, feeling a little surprised that he had been in the book room for that long. He left the room as well, heading straight for the study once out. He gave the door a few knocks, not receiving a response in return._

_"I thought Damian said he was in here."_

_He knocked two additional times only to receive the same results. He quietly pushed the door aside from there, walking in in to find no one in sight._

"Looks like I may have just missed him," Conan said turning back for the door. "Maybe he's up stairs."

_He made his way out, coming to a stop after reaching the bottom of the stairs. The sound of a car parking from outside could be heard, immediately grabbing his attention. He walked up to the front door, pulling it to the side to see him step out of the car._

"I see they notified you I'd be coming," Dick said heading his way. "You about ready to go?"

"Of course," Conan said in response. "Since that ride earlier I've been easing it back here for most of the day."

"Then I guess this makes for perfect timing," Dick said. "But before we go I'd like to talk to you about something."

"It's about earlier isn't it, Tim told you what happened didn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dick said. "Is it something I should know, if so fill free to share."

"You first."

"Have it your way," Dick said stepping past him. "Why don't we head inside, this will only take a minute."

_He followed him back into the house, the two of them walking past the door to the right of the kitchen which lead into the dinning room. Conan was the first to take a seat around the large table, watching as Dick placed a folder in front of him._

"What's this?"

"Some much needed headway," Dick informed. "Why don't you take a look inside."

_He did as suggested, pushing the top of the folder to the side to lay his eyes upon several different test results._

"What's all this?"

"That's what was gained after running tests on several of the victims who died from those heart attacks," Dick informed. "High amounts of zinc, copper, ore, and galena were found in each of their bodies."

"All components consistent within metallic lead," Conan said. "Is that what you were getting at?"

"You catch on fast," Dick commented having a seat in the chair next to him. "I'm impressed."

"That's one step taken, but we still need to find out what caused their conditions."

"Don't have a straight answer as of now," Dick said. "But what I can say is that it didn't have anything to do with inhaling."

"Their lungs were checked?"

"That's right," Dick replied with a nod. "All their lungs checked out clean for the most part, except for those few smokers of course."

"That just makes things that much more complex," Conan said stacking the sheets of paper back into place. "Besides inhaling, there's not too many other ways you can get lead poisoning of this magnitude into your body."

"True, but we still don't know if that's the main cause of death," Dick stated. "We have yet to discover what ultimately triggered those heart attacks."

"True."

"So what is it that happened earlier," Dick asked. "I'm curious to know."

"Where to begin," Conan said sorting everything through his mind. "It started after you drove off after dropping me at the corner."

"Did someone try attacking you?"

"Not exactly," Conan replied. "Some woman actually used me to get past security, with the use of that card you gave me of course."

"How did she know you had one?"

"Your guess is as good as the next, I still don't know the answer to that."

"So why did she follow you in?"

"Turns out she was there to meet someone," Conan informed. "Some weird guy who was wearing an eye patch over the side of his eye."

"Do you have any idea what they were meeting about?"

_He shook his head in response._

"Couldn't get in close enough without looking suspicious," Conan replied. "But that's not even the top of the story."

"Can't wait to hear this." Dick said sitting up.

"That same man she was talking with ended up dead just minutes later after encountering her," Conan informed. "And to twist things up even further, there was a sniper on a building nearby."

"Was the sniper the one who killed him?"

"No, but the gunman could no longer be seen after our eye patched friend fell over," Conan replied. "The cause of death is still unknown at this point."

"What about the woman who was with him?"

"She took off sometime after I went to go alert others about the gunman," Conan replied. "Whether she had anything to do with his death is still a mystery at this point."

"Does Bruce know about this?" Dick asked.

"No, but Tim's already looking into a potential lead."

"That's a start." Dick said as his phone rang from inside his pocket.

_He stood up from the chair as he pulled out the phone to see who it was, turning for the door._

"I'll be just a minute," Dick said walking forward. "Gotta take this call."

_He left from there, letting the door slide shut from behind. Conan sat there for the next few minutes, tapping his finger to the top of the table. A dragging five minutes soon turned into ten. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not, dropping down from the chair in the seconds that passed._

"I wonder what the hold up is."

_He made his way toward the door, the sound of his voice echoing through the wall, becoming more and more clear with each step. He pulled the door aside once reaching it, walking out to hear the last words of his conversation._

"I'm glad I was able to get ahold of you, if there are any problems remember to have have your mother call me," Dick said. "I'll make sure everything is cleared by tonight, hope to see you soon."

_He hung up from there, looking down at Conan who stood at his side._

"Who was that?" Conan asked

"A good friend," Dick smilingly replied before dropping the phone into his pocket. "How about holding off on that tour until tomorrow some time, I have to go check on a couple flight times."

"I'm ok with that."

"That's good to hear," Dick said pushing away from the wall. "Then I'll see you then."

_He followed him all the way to the front door, watching as he made his way out to the car._

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Dick said turning back to face him after taking a few steps down the stairs.

"What made you make up your mind," Conan asked. "About bringing me here?"

"That was something I had already intended to do, it was only a matter of time," Dick replied. "It was actually a couple pictures that were taken of you and Tim that were laying across the table the other day that promoted me to do it now."

_"Pictures," Conan thought. "I don't recall taking any pictures."_

"Well I better get going," Dick said heading down the stairs once again. "See you tomorrow."

_He waited for him to get into the car, watching as he drove off before walking back into the house. He headed to the book room from there, taking a seat behind the desk like he previously had. He stayed there for the next few hours, looking down at his watch as it ticked just past ten thirty._

"Not too much longer until eleven, which would make it around noon in Tokyo," Conan said pulling out his phone. "No better time than now."

_He hit the speed dial button before laying back, listening to the sound of the ring as he waited._

_"I was expecting you'd call sooner."_

"Glad to hear you're in a better mood this time around Haibara," Conan teasingly said. "How has everyone else been doing?"

_"I haven't seen any of them since the last time you were over," Ai replied. "But they're supposed to be over here in the next hour or so, would you like me to call back when they arrive?"_

"I'll probably be asleep by then, but be sure to tell them I said hi," Conan said in response. "So what about the names, did anything out of the ordinary show up after running the search?"

_"All were clean but one," Ai informed. "That one person being Frank Bennet, he was charged with robbery with the possession of a gun a few years back."_

"Is he the man we saw at Space Inc?"

_"They look nothing alike," Ai replied. "Whoever that guy was must have some how gotten in without having his name on the guest list."_

"That puts us back at square one."

_"What do you want me to do now?"_

"There's not much we can do at this point, but if you happen to learn anything new be sure to let me know."

_"When should I expect to hear from you again?"_

"It really depends, but if you need to talk to me you're free to call me," Conan said. "Even if you don't think I'm awake."

_"I see you've become flexible with your hours."_

"You could say that, but only for this special occasion," Conan said. "I'm goanna let you go, but I'll talk to you later."

_"I'll be here."_

_With that he hung up, lowering the phone from his ear before shutting it off._

_"Now to get some rest."_

_He headed toward the door, switching off the light on his way out. The rest of the house was nearly pitch dark by this time, only the moon from outside the left window providing a clear path to the stairs. _

_"Has everyone already gone to bed," Conan thought. "It almost feels like I'm the only one here."_

_He made his way up the stairs after reaching them, heading straight to his after making it to the top._

_Things remained relatively quiet throughout the night. The next morning was an early start for him, heading out of the room after getting dressed. He came across Alfred who just happened to be passing by._

"I didn't get the chance to see you before you went to bed last night," Alfred said stopping in his path. "Where were you for most of the night?"

"In the book room," Conan replied. "I guess I got caught up in what I was doing."

"That's fine, I'll just be sure to check there the next time I'm looking for you."

"Do you know where Bruce is by any chance," Conan asked. "There's something I wanted to talk to him about."

"Down in the study," Alfred informed. "He and Damian were looking over something last I checked."

"Thanks for letting me know," Conan said before walking that way. "If you need me that's where I'll be."

_He checked the time on his watch after making his way past the first door._

_"Ten forty eight," Conan thought. "Looks like I'm finally adjusting to the time change."_

_He made his way to the bottom of the stairs a short time later, heading straight into the study to find the two of them looking over something on the computer that sat upon the desk._

"Well look who it is." Damian said being the first to see him enter. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not a single twitch," Conan replied before looking elsewhere. "Bruce, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"If it's about what happened yesterday then there's no need," Bruce said. "Tim told me all about it last night."

"Guess he beat me to the punch," Conan said moving in. "So what is it the two of you of are looking over?"

"Something you wouldn't begin to be able to apprehend."

"That will be enough Damian," Bruce said shooting in. "That's no way to talk to our guests."

_He muttered something before stepping off to the side._

"You can have a look if you'd like," Bruce said. "We were just going over some photos that were taken by a surveillance camera I had set up."

"What were you taking pictures of?" Conan asked stepping around the desk.

"Like I told you before," Bruce began. "I've been trying to track down the person whose been hosting the upbringing of this current weapons transport."

"Let me guess," Conan said. "You have a lead."

"Not just that, but a face to go with it."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's actually a woman," Bruce said turning the screen his way. "Why don't you have a look."

_He pushed up from where he stood, leaning up against the side of the desk to get a better view of the three pictures across the screen. It didn't take long for him to notice after giving the night club photos a look, almost immediately recognizing who it was._

"You can't really see her face with that hood over her head, but that's defiantly her," Conan said. "That's the same woman who I encountered yesterday."

"Are you positive?" Bruce asked.

"Certain."

"Looks like we'll get some answers from both ends."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"She's helping with the weapons import and she was also there when that man dropped dead yesterday," Bruce said. "If all goes right, we'll have some answers from both sides."

"But how," Conan questioned. "We don't even know where she is."

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself Shinichi," Bruce said standing up from the chair. "There's always that chance that I know where she'll be tonight."

**To Be Continued**


	65. City Hall

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 65**

**City Hall**

_He shut down the power to the laptop computer, closing the top after doing so. He then made his way around the desk before heading toward the door._

"Where are you going?" Damian asked.

"To spread the word that I'll be attending tonight's annual meeting at the City Hall." Bruce replied.

"Is that where she's going to be?" Conan asked.

"Based on the audio from the camera I set up, that seems to be the case," Bruce confirmed. "We also were able pick up who she plans to meet, though we don't have their name at this time."

"I guess that doesn't really matter," Conan said. "As long as we have her, we'll have them."

"Exactly."

"If it's not too much to ask, do you think it would be ok if I came along?"

"I'd rather you stay here, there's no telling what we're in for," Bruce said. "Especially if things happen to go south."

"Come on," Conan stated after coming to his side. "I promise I won't get in the way, I'll contribute more than anything."

"I said no," Bruce repeated while turning for the door. "This is something that won't require you, no need to take any unnecessary risks."

_"So much for that." _Conan muttered.

_Bruce headed out of the room from there. He felt a hand touch down to his left shoulder in the passing moments, turning to see the grin across his face._

"That's strike one," Damian remarked. "Rarely do you get a second warning, I wouldn't try pushing it if I were you."

_He removed his hand from his shoulder, dropping the smile from his face as he too left the room. _

_"This kid is too much."_

_He walked out soon after, heading up the stairs to his room. Once there he took a seat at the end of the bed, bringing his bag to his side._

"No better time than now to fill up the stunners," Conan said zipping the top pocket open. "Don't want to find myself in any situations similar to yesterday."

_He laid the bag onto the ground once finished, connecting his phone to the charger before dropping down from the bed._

"Now, what to do for the rest of the day."

_He paced throughout the room for the next few minutes, occasionally hearing the sound of the birds flapping past the window side. The gate sliding open from outside could be heard not long after._

"I wonder who that is," Conan said. "Unless of course someone is leaving."

_He exited the room moments later, casually making his way down the hall. He arrived to the top of the stairs just in time to see him enter through the front door._

"Just the guy I was hoping to see," Tim said closing the door before stepping forward. "Where's everyone else?"

"We were all just in the study not too long ago," Conan replied while heading down the stairs. "So they couldn't have gone far, so what brings you here?"

"It's actually Bruce who called to see me," Tim replied. "Apparently there's something he needs my help with in regards with tonight."

"No doubt it has to do with that woman from the surveillance footage."

"Seems you know more about what's going on," Tim said. "So who's this woman you just mentioned?"

"He says she's involved with some weapons transport," Conan replied. "It just so happens to be that she's the same woman who I met at your canceled speech event yesterday."

"What a small world it is," Tim remarked. "And you're sure about this?"

"I saw the images for myself," Conan stated. "There's no mistaking, it's defiantly her."

"That raises her as our main person of interest in the death of that man."

"What about the number sequence we came across upon the railing," Conan asked. "Were you able to trace the code back to the rifle?"

"Afraid not, it's just as I thought," Tim said. "The numbers we came across were only part of the serial number."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Wouldn't worry about it too much, from what we know I was able to narrow it down to eleven rifles that were purchased here in Gotham in the past two months," Tim informed. "There's also the chance it was brought in from somewhere else, I plan on looking into that possibility as soon I'm finished here."

"What about the cause of death, has it been revealed yet?"

"A needle injection to the back of his neck," Tim informed. "Some kind of Opioid drug was used."

"That almost wipes our sniper friend clean from the list of suspects."

"True, but I'd still like to know what he was doing there none the less."

"That leaves us with the hooded woman," Conan said. "It's looking more and more likely she was the one responsible, of course we can't be one hundred percent sure until we gather some evidence."

"Very true."

"You say he was killed by an Opioid drug," Conan stated. "If that's the case, then how long did it take for it to drift throughout his body before shutting down his system?"

"They don't have an exact time line as of yet, I'll let you know as soon as they do."

"Thanks, that's one of the most important details we need to find out," Conan said. "There was something else, when I looked at him."

"What do you mean?"

"His eye," Conan replied. "From the time I came upon the body up until the time I left, the tint in his right eye seemed to be drastically darkening."

"Anything else?"

"Besides some swelling to the upper lid, that's about it."

_"Not exactly the side affects you would expect from Opioid poisoning." Tim thought to himself. _

_The two of them turned at the sound of the kitchen door sliding open, watching as he headed their way._

"Well look who it is," Damian said as he approached. "Heard about last night, you feeling better now?"

"Good to see you too."

_They moved aside once he reached the stairs, allowing for him to make his way up. He waited until he was no longer in sight before turning back to face him._

"What happened last night?"

"Let's just say it was a rough one," Tim replied. "But enough about that, where's Bruce?"

"Last time I saw him he was in his study, which wasn't too long ago," Conan answered. "He left to go prepare for tonight's event at the city hall."

"Are you going as well?"

"He said it'd be better if I stayed here."

"I see, in any case I'll keep you posted with this whole rifle deal."

"What about you," Conan asked. "Are you going to the city hall as well?"

"That's the plan," Tim replied. "I've been awarded the look out duties, if you know I mean."

"Best of luck."

"Thanks, but what do you plan to do while you're here?"

"No need to worry about me," Conan assured. "The book room has more than enough to keep me occupied."

"Glad you've found a hanging spot," Tim said before turning for the kitchen. "I'll try and catch you before I leave, and if I don't I'll see you tomorrow some time."

"Either way works, just be sure you let me know what happens tonight," Conan said. "I'm interested to find out who this woman is."

"I think we all are."

_With that he walked toward the kitchen, pushing the door aside after reaching it. Conan on the other hand turned for the stairs, resting his hands into his pocket as he made his way back up._

_"So I'm sidelined for a night, how bad could it be?"_

_He took a seat upon the bed after reaching the room. His hands fell behind his head as he laid back, keeping his sights set to the ceiling. It was only a matter of minutes before his eyes began to flicker, feeling an easing calmness soar through his body._

_"Why do I feel so drained all of a sudden," Conan thought to himself. "Hopefully I'm not coming down with something, the last thing I'd want is to become sick." _

_He laid there for a measurable time to come before finally wafting off into a light sleep. It wasn't until later that evening that he was finally awakened, feeling his body slightly shaked. He opened his eyes to see him standing over him, sitting up as he wiped some sweat from the side of his forehead._

"Are you feeling alright," Alfred asked. "I tried knocking, but you didn't respond."

"How long was I out?" Conan asked as he looked toward the window to see the sun was nearly out of view.

"You've been asleep for several hours," Alfred replied. "I find it a little unusual since you slept through all of yesterday night, but maybe it's the fact you're body hasn't fully adjusted to the time change."

_He looked down at his watch to check the time._

_"No kidding," Conan thought before looking back at him. "It just passed five O'clock a couple minutes ago."_

"Will you be ok if I leave the house for a bit?"

"Of course, there's nothing to worry about," Conan replied. "Where are you going?"

"I have the luxury of dropping Master Wayne off at the city hall event."

"What time does he have to be there?"

"The brochure read six thirty, but he always trys arrive before any scheduled time," Alfred answered as he made his way toward the door. "I should be gone no longer than an hour."

_Conan grabbed his phone before jumping down from the bed, following Alfred out of the room before the door could fully slide shut. They made their way to the stairs a short time later, looking down to the bottom see Bruce adjusting the tie around his neck._

"I see you've finally awoken," Bruce said finishing up the last loop. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I asked him the same thing." Alfred said as they headed down.

"No need for concern," Conan assured. "I'm feeling just fine."

"Good," Bruce said as he attended to his sleeves. "If anything goes wrong, just give me a call."

"But I don't know your number."

"It's written on a piece of paper," Bruce informed. "I laid it on top of the dresser in your room while you were asleep."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now that we've got that cleared, I think it's time we headed out," Bruce said turning to Alfred. "It's about a forty minute drive from here, we'll have plenty of time to spare if we go now."

"The car should be warmed up by now, it's been sitting out there for the past two minutes."

"What about Tim," Conan asked. "He said he was going as well."

"We plan to pick him up elsewhere, and knowing him he's probably ready by now." Bruce said before turning for the door.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred asked.

"I guess I could use a little something to eat."

"Do you think you can hold off for awhile," Alfred asked. "I plan to whip up a little something when I get back."

"Sounds like a done deal to me."

"Then it's settled," Alfred said before heading for the door as well. "Remember, if you experience any problems be sure to call."

"Will do Alfred."

_He watched him walk out from there, leaving him standing alone at the center of the room. He remained there for the next few moments, listening to the sound of the car take off seconds later._

"Now, what to do in the mean time," Conan said looking around the room. "I could catch the nightly news, there's a chance they'll have more information on what exactly killed that man yesterday."

_Nothing could be heard throughout the house as he walked from where he stood, the only sound coming from the wind brushing past the upper window. Before heading for the TV room he decided to walk into the book room. Once in he switched on the light, glimpsing over to the desk to find the book he had been flipping through earlier still in place._

"There it is," Conan said walking over to grab it. "This should keep me occupied, especially since there's not much I can do at this point."

_He shut off the light on his way out, making his way clear across the dark house to the other side. He came to a stop once reaching the dinning room, closing the door after entering. It didn't take long to walk past the table, heading to the right where the TV room was located. He had a seat to the couch after reaching it, clicking the power button on the remote as he watched the TV flash on._

"What do you know, it's already on the channel seven news," Conan said setting the remote aside. "Now to see what's gone on throughout the day."

_He sat back, removing the glasses from his eyes before laying it next to the remote. He sat there for a time to come, half listening to what was said as he flipped through the book. It traveled through the walls, the sound of something crashing to the ground._

_"What was that?"_

_Conan set the volume to mute, listening in hopes of hearing the sound for a second time. He didn't have to wait long, hearing it just as clear as it had been the first time around._

_"What is that noise," Conan thought. "Is there someone in here besides me?"_

_He dropped down to the ground from there, shutting off the TV before hearing the sound for a third time._

"Are they back already," Conan said making his way toward the door. "Only one way to find out."

_Traffic became more and more backed up as they neared, taking another right after reaching the next intersection. He checked the time on his watch as they drove on, lowering his hand after doing so._

"No need to rush," Bruce said easing up in his seat. "We still have another twenty minutes before six thirty."

"Are you sure you want to go inside," Tim asked. "I thought you'd want to be the one looking for any outside activity."

"Many are already expecting my attendance tonight, that's why we're doing it this way," Bruce said. "Did you set up those surveillance cameras like we discussed?"

"Through the main hall, as well as all five exits," Tim confirmed. "I already checked for a working connection, everything's a go."

"Good."

"What about Dick," Tim asked. "Isn't he supposed to help monitor inside as well?"

"That's the plan," Bruce replied. "I spoke with him over an hour ago, he said he might be a little late."

"Any idea why?"

"Didn't ask, but we should be able to manage without him for the time being."

_They continued down the roadside, traffic continuing to clutter as they came upon a small crash sight in the middle of the street. _

"Just what we need," Bruce said reaching for the door. "We'll walk the rest of the way from here, at most it should take us ten minutes to get there."

"Are you sure," Alfred questioned while turning away from the wheel to face him. "Don't you think they'll find it rather strange if you arrive on foot?"

"I'm already contemplating on what my story will be." Bruce smilingly said as he exited.

_Tim grabbed the bag that sat next to him before following him, locking the door before closing it. The two of them watched as he drove off, heading to the left side of the street as soon as he did._

"Now that we're almost there, what side did you want me to operate from?"

"The south west end," Bruce replied. "There's a window which will allow you to see into the foyer where most of the guests will be."

"Gotcha."

"There's an old electronics building on that side, so it should make for a good observing spot," Bruce informed. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

"Everything I'll need, including my suit," Tim replied. "Once I'm all set I'll try contacting you through the codec earpiece to test our connectivity."

"I'll be waiting."

_They continued on from there, looking forward as the city hall slowly came into view._

_It got clearer as he made his way down the stairs, the sound of something quietly slinging from one side to the other. It was dark, giving some thought on whether to use his wrist watch's light to help guide his way. He made it to the bottom soon after, peaking around the corner into the dark room to see him standing near the far wall._

_"That's Damian," Conan thought. "But what's he doing here, I thought for sure he left for the city hall as well."_

_He kept his position for awhile longer, simply watching him. It didn't take long for him to notice, catching sight of a shining object at his side. But what was it? He didn't know what to do next, freezing as he watched him look his way._

"What do you want Kudo?"

"How'd you know I was here?" Conan asked stepping out from where he hid.

_He didn't receive response._

"What are you doing down here anyway, and in the dark for that matter?" Conan asked as felt around for a switch.

_It didn't take long for him to find one, turning on the light in the next second to look on in surprise. There were several weapons throughout the room, stacked around in an orderly matter. He then took notice of the few suits of armor, admiring the condition they were in._

"What is this place?"

"And here I thought you were some kind of detective," Damian said flipping the sword in his right hand to his left. "This is the armory."

"You seem to have a thing for swords," Conan said. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about the dangers of sharp objects?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Some how I doubt that," Conan said. "Where is your mother anyway, do you ever see her around?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Just trying to keep conversation."

"Feels more like you're trying to interrogate me."

"That wasn't my intent," Conan said looking around the room once again. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I was actually just finishing up." Damian said before walking over to the right side.

_He placed the sword back into its case which was clamped to the wall. He then headed back for the stairs, walking past Conan who turned as he did._

"Where are you going?"

"-TT-."

_He watched as he made his way up the long fleet of stairs, not sure what to make of his gesture._

_"Was that code for something," Conan thought. "Because I have no idea what that was supposed to mean."_

_After crossing another street and walking down a few blocks, he finally arrived to find a relatively small line leading to the front entrance. _

"Made it just in time, no telling how many people will show up tonight."

_He scoured the area as he waited in line, looking for anyone who resembled the woman seen in the video._

"No sign of her yet, there's also the chance she's already made her way in."

_It wasn't much longer that he found himself at the front of the line, pulling out his invitation slip to show to the security guard._

"Head right down that hall, and take a left once you reach the end," The guard informed. "I hope you enjoy your time Mr. Wayne."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will."

_He slid the piece of paper back into his jacket after walking past the door. The walls were filled with many decorative portraits on both sides, grabbing his attention as he made his way down the long hall. He took a left once reaching the end as instructed, following the sound of the many voices coming from behind a door._

"Very stylish." Bruce said taking notice of the unique door knob before heading in.

_There were many standing around throughout the large room as expected, keeping his focus as he slowly advanced forward._

"Now to see if I can locate our guest of the hour."

_He walked to a secluded area in the room over to the right side, leaning up against the wall as he set his sights to those walking in through the door he had come. This lasted for the next minute or so. It wasn't until the sound of someone coming to a stop at his side that he looked away from the door, turning to find a young woman standing before him._

"You're Bruce Wayne, aren't you?"

"That is correct," Bruce confirmed. "How may I help you?"

"My father wishes to meet with you, and since you're here now there's something I'd like to show you." She said pulling her purse up to her side.

"Your father?"

"Sorry about that, where are my manners," She said looking back up to face him. "I'm Bernadea Fournier, daughter of Lonard Fournier."

"I've heard that name before."

"And you should have, he's been one of the major contributors with the recent construction that's been going on around the city."

"So what is it your father wishes to speak to me about?"

_Their conversation was cut short by the sound of her name being called from behind._

"Friends of yours?" Bruce asked taking notice of a group of people waving over at her.

"Could you excuse me, this will only take a moment."

"Take your time." Bruce said as she resulted to walking toward them.

_He then turned his attention back to the entryway. There was still no sign of her, taking the time to scour the room once again. After a brief sweep of the room he took notice of someone, looking to the wall opposite of where he stood to see a man in a cap with his sights locked to the ground. He continued to watch him for the minutes that passed, coming to find he had no interest in interacting with those that surrounded him._

_"This may call for more than suspicion," Bruce thought keeping his eyes fixated to him. "But who is he, and what is he doing here?"_

_**To Be Continued **_


	66. Deceptive Trick

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 66**

**Deceptive Trick**

_He had followed him back up the stairs, all the way to the last floor of the house before he finally came to a stop. This was one of the cooler rooms he had been in._

"Why did you come up here?" Conan asked.

"You didn't have to follow me you know."

_With that he headed toward the far corner of the room where a small window could be seen. Once there he nudged it upward to force it open._

"You obviously have nothing better to do," Damian said glimpsing back at him. "You're free to come along if you so choose to."

_He hopped out of the window before disappearing in the seconds that past. After a moments hesitation he made his way toward the window as well, slowly dropping down to the roof below._

_"Now where did he go?" _

_He didn't see him at first glance, carefully making his way further up the side of the roof in attempt not to slip. After pulling himself to the higher level of the roof he looked to his right to see him standing a couple feet away._

"What took you so long?" Damian asked.

"Roof climbing has never been one of my things," Conan replied after regaining his balance. "Though apparently that's not the case for you."

"It comes with the territory."

"Territory?"

"Don't tell me you're going to go on another one of your questioning frenzies."

"You really don't like talking with others do you, or is it just because you don't know me very well?"

_Not surprisingly he received nothing in response. He looked toward the sky, gazing into the far distance. It was a captivating view,being able to see down into the city from where they stood._

_Ten minutes from the time he had begun watching him approached, keeping his position as he continued to wait. He turned at the sudden sound of the door swinging open once more to see three other guests joined the room along with everyone else._

_"Still no sign of her."_

_An alarming ring came to his ear in the passing moments, resting back to the wall as he pressed down to the codec piece._

_"Bruce, can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear."

_"How are things inside," Tim asked. "Has she shown?"_

"Negative," Bruce replied. "Our red haired friend has yet to arrive."

_"Can't be too much longer, six thirty is only eighteen minutes away."_

"She might not be here, but I may know who she plans to meet with."

_"Are they close?"_

"He's across the way, opposite from where I'm standing," Bruce informed. "I've been watching him for several minutes now, I'd say he's waiting for someone."

_"Don't have a visual from that side, so I'll leave that up to you."_

"I'll keep you posted."

_Their transmission came to an end from there. The room gradually continued to fill up with each passing minute. He looked around as six thirty quickly closed in, only nine minutes remaining until then._

"I wonder where Ms. Fournier ran off to," Bruce said continuing his search of the room. "I was expecting she'd be back by now."

_The lights in the room slightly dimmed a short time later. He didn't know what to think at first, watching as a man walked in through the door while pulling along a wheeled table. He couldn't see what was on the table, being the fact the contents were covered up with a blanket._

_"I wonder what's going on here?"_

_The table was taken all the way to the right side of the room. He stood in front of the table for the next minute or so after stopping in his tracks, keeping a watchful eye over it._

"He looks like a security guard of some kind, I wonder what's behind those sheets," Bruce said. "But whatever it is, it must have some importance."

_Another man dressed in similar attire joined him shortly after, standing at the other end of the table. He then turned back to the opposite wall, noticing the man with the cap leveled over his eyes had slightly reposited his stance from where he stood. In the process of watching him he searched the room for the woman who he was expecting would arrive anytime now._

"She's running late, too close to the borderline if you ask me," Bruce said leaning back to the wall once again. "Either there's been a change in plan, or she's already here."

_He gave those throughout the room a harder look, checking for anything out of the ordinary._

_"Better keep my eyes peeled."_

_It was now a change in strategy. He pushed away from the wall, heading into the heart of the crowd where most everyone else was. He gave anyone he came into contact with an in depth look, checking for any contradicting features around the body as well as any potential latex masks. About halfway into the process a ring from the codec piece could be heard, putting his task on hold for the time being._

_"How are things coming along in there?"_

"She hasn't shown yet, to my knowledge that is," Bruce stated. "But there's also a chance she's in disguise, I'm looking into that possibility as we speak."

_"Do you really think she'd go that far to hide her identity," Tim asked. "I mean, it's not like she knows we're on to her."_

"It may have more to do with a business stand point," Bruce said. "With the high level on what's taking place, there's no telling who might be watching."

_"Fair point, what about Dick," Tim asked. "Has he made it yet, I haven't seen him from up here."_

"No, he has yet to show up." Bruce answered.

_"What about that guy you were watching," Tim questioned. "Have you ruled him out of the fold?"_

"Not yet," Bruce replied. "There's still a chance he's the one who plans to meet with her, that is if she even decides to show."

_"What are you implying?"_

"Maybe there's more to this trade than I thought."

_"A trade," Tim questioned. "Does this still have to do with that woman?"_

"Are you suited up?"

_"Of course."_

"Good, now stay on the look out," Bruce instructed. "I think we might be in for something unexpected."

_"Care to elaborate, I'm feeling a little more on the dark side of things."_

"Don't have time, but I'll give you the rest of the details later," Bruce replied. "But right now I need to find the two accomplices, contact me if you see anything."

_"Sure thing."_

_They ended their discussion from there, resulting in him directing his attention back to the guests. He looked to the wall where the man with the cap had once been, coming to find he was no longer there._

_"Should have kept an eye on him," Bruce thought while looking around. "There's no telling where he ran off to now."_

_It wasn't long after that another man headed to the far side of the room, joining the two security guards who were still standing in front of the table which had been brought in._

"Now there's three people standing guard in front of that table, makes you wonder what they plan to do," Bruce said. "Maybe it has something to do with tonights main event."

_He then focused back to the case at hand, continuing to make his way around the room as he looked over those around him. It took a little over three minutes for him to skim the whole crowd of people, having no luck in what he was hoping to find._

_"Time to round it back," Bruce thought. "That man who was wearing the cap may be my only lead, I've got to find him."_

_Relocating him was the tough part, backtracking from to where he had previously searched. The sound of his phone ringing in the passing moment could be heard from within his pocket, ignoring this as he continued to search for the man that had been awarded his attention._

"There's three minutes left until six thirty," Bruce said after glimpsing down at his watch. "She should have been here by now."

_He turned off his phone after the ring could no longer be heard, not wanting to be disturbed by anything from the outside until all was accomplished. It became more and more difficult to see who was present throughout the room as more guests continued to pile in._

_"I need to find that hatted man," Bruce thought to himself. "If he is in fact the one meeting with that woman seen in the video, there's no telling how long or brief their meet will be."_

_He looked to the left to search the other portion of the room, feeling as someone pushed past him from behind. This caused him to turn around, watching as two women and a man made their way toward the covered table as well. He found his interest level growing, following the three of them while at the same time keeping a look out to those around him._

_The temperature steadily dropped as the minutes past. Neither had said a word to the other since their last exchange. He looked over at him, several thoughts running through his mind. He took a step toward him, alerting him of his presence._

"You're awfully quiet, I almost forgot you were up here to be honest."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Conan said giving into his sarcasm. "If you don't mind, there's one thing I'd like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"When I walked in earlier, when the two of you were in the study." Conan began.

"This is about my fathers secret, isn't it," Damian stated. "I already know everything, if that's what you were wondering."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Your expression," Damian replied. "This morning when you walked into the study when we were going over the video footage, you looked surprised to see I was involved with the investigation."

"I guess it was a little unexpected."

"I'm going back inside," Damian said walking forward. "You're free to stay up here if you so choose."

_He stood there for the next few seconds before deciding to follow after him._

"Hey, wait up," Conan said. "I'll come with you."

_He moved forward from there, nearly slipping forward after taking a couple steps. Hearing the sound of the slight commotion, he turned back to face him. _

"Is something wrong?"

"Just tumbled a little, it's nothing to worry about." Conan assured.

_He was still skeptical, taking the time to look into his eyes._

"Are you sure you're ok?" Damian asked.

"I guess I do feel a tad bit drained," Conan admitted. "I could use something to drink."

"Follow me."

_They made their way back into the house through the window they had come. Many things flowed throughout his his mind as they walked through the dark house, keeping pace with him from a few feet behind._

_"It's one thing that he knows everything, but where does he fit into it all?"_

_He lead them to the kitchen upon reaching the main floor, turning on the light after walking in. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, looking over to see him slide the fridge door open._

"What would you like?"

"Anything will do."

_He pulled out the closest jug of juice near his hand before walking over to grab a glass cup. After filling up the cup he placed it to the side of the counter._

"Drink up." Damian said before heading back over to the fridge.

"Thanks."

_He walked up to the counter to grab the cup, bringing it into his hand after reaching it. He took a small sip, holding out the cup in front of him as he felt himself shaking from within. It was a calm and weakening coldness, something he had never felt before. Damian immediately took notice of him after reclosing the fridge door. _

"Hey Kudo, you don't look so hot."

_It was no secret he was losing control, feeling the cup slide from out of his grasp down to the ground with a shattering exchange. It wasn't until then that he felt himself falling forward, everything darkening to the mind as he dropped head first. Damian walked up to his body, staring down at him for the next few moments._

"You have got to be kidding me."

_The five of them looked on as he approached, more than delighted to have him join their little group._

"Just the person I was hoping to see," The woman standing directly across said. "I was hoping to get the chance to meet you while I was in town."

"Guess that doesn't require an introduction on my behalf," Bruce stated. "You clearly already know who I am, that just leaves you."

"Catheron, Catheron Edelman," She replied while shaking his hand. "And this is my assistant of two years."

_She turned to the woman who stood next to her who smiled in the process._

"And you are?" Bruce asked.

"Aileen," She replied almost instantly. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne, I've heard much."

"So what's with this whole set up?" Bruce asked out of curiosity.

"A bidding," Catheron replied. "Half the money collected will be given to charity, our company has sponsored several monthly events such as this for the past three years."

"Bidding huh," Bruce said directing his attention to the covered table. "What exactly is up for auction?"

"That's as much as I'm going to say," Catheron smilingly said. "I don't want to spoil the whole surprise."

"Understood."

"I hope you decide to participate, I'm sure you'll find something to your liking."

Before another word could be spoken they were joined by two men who just finished setting up a couple chairs around the table.

"Who's is this?" One of them asked.

"His names Bruce Wayne." Aileen replied.

"Sorry about that," Catheron apologized. "He's new in town, he just arrived two weeks ago."

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said. "It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne," He said with the tip of his hat. "I'm Aldon Boomer."

"I guess that just leaves me," The other man said stepping forward. "My names Matthew Thompson, but you can call me Matt."

"I take it that's what most people call you?"

"That's right," Matt said with a nod. "I had no idea you would be here, your name wasn't listed amongst the others on the guest list."

"It was somewhat of a last minute thing."

"We've got about a minute until we're scheduled to begin." Matt said checking his watch.

"Why don't you let me relieve you of your hand bag," Aldon said coming to Aileen's side. "You've had that over your shoulder since the time we got here."

"Thanks, I wasn't really thinking about that." Aileen said as he pulled the bag from over her head.

"I'll set it next to your chair at the last chair on the left."

"That will do."

_He left the group from there, walking around the table toward the other side_.

"I guess that's my cue," Bruce said taking a step back. "I'd hate to put anything on hold, I'll let the four of you get situated with whatever it is you've got going."

"I appreciate the that," Matt said. "Perhaps we can talk once things are finished, there's something I'd like your opinion on."

"I'll see you then."

_With that he turned toward the other side of the room, heading back to the wall he had occupied for most of the night thus far. Unsurprisingly there was still no sign of her. He searched the room for the man that had come to his attention as well, having no luck sighting him throughout the large group._

"Don't have time to sit around and wait for either of them to show,"Bruce said. "I need to start looking for any potential meeting spots, somewhere discreet."

_He took everything into account, even the other rooms throughout the facility he had not yet checked. The lights began to dim as he made his way toward the exit, watching as a security guard took his place in front of the door. _

"Just what I needed."

_The room continued to darken, turning around just in time to see a bright light shine down upon the covered. Matthew was the first out of his peers to step forward, smiling as he readied himself to address the crowd._

"They've blocked off both exits, looks like I have no choice but to stay put."

_That didn't stop him from pushing forward with the task at hand, finding himself a lone spot in the room before pressing down to the ear piece._

_"I just saw most of the lights go off, what's going on in there?"_

"They're getting ready to hold some bidding event," Bruce informed. "How are things looking from outside there?"

_"Nothing really to report." _

"What about the cameras we set up in the other rooms," Bruce asked "Is anyone currently occupying any of them?"

_"Besides the lobby, no," Tim answered. "And the only people in there are the ones who have been checking off those on the guest list."_

"Let me know if you see anything."

_"I'm assuming you haven't found our mystery woman yet, but what about Dick," Tim asked. "Have you seen him?"_

"He still hasn't shown up, which means it's up to you and me," Bruce said. "Stay sharp, I'm counting on you."

_Their transmission came to an end from there. He looked back to the front of the room to see Catheron had taken center stage, heading in closer to get a better view._

_"As dark as this room may be, this is what they may have been anticipating all along," Bruce thought to himself. "For an opportunity to do business without others noticing, can't afford to drop my guard."_

_He looked back to the front for a brief moment to see the bright smile across her face._

"And without further ado," Catheron said reaching for the sheet. "Let the bidding begin."

_She whipped the blanket aside as many looked on in amazement, laying their eyes onto several different jewels which were inclosed behind a large glass case which was laid out atop the table._

"Very delicate pieces," Bruce said. "Some of these gems are hard to get your hands on, rare to find even."

_Out of all the jewels that came to his eyes only one captivated him, moving in at its unique sparkle. _

_"What kind of diamond is that, I don't believe I've seen one quite like it."_

_Within that instance the lights that remained in the room completely shut down, leaving it nearly pitch dark. No one panicked at first, believing it was part of the set up. _

_"I wonder what this is all about."_

_It wasn't until the sound of the window at the left wall shattering apart could be heard that sparked an uneasy reaction. He was one of the few to keep his poise, listening to all that went on around him. Before he could fully assess the situation the sound of more glass being dislodged apart caused him to turn into that direction._

_"That came from the glass case."_

_He decided not to move forward, not wanting to take the risk of bumping into anyone. Before he could decide on what to do next the lights surprisingly flashed back on, causing the uproar in commotion to come to an end. It all became clear within that one moment, looking to the glass case to see the diamond he had locked eyes on was now gone. _

"What a night this is turning out to be."

_He then turned his attention to the window that had been broken to find a rope hanging down into the room._

"Is everyone ok?" One of the security guards asked making his way to the center of the room.

"What just happened?" A woman from behind asked.

"Clearly someone was after one of those diamonds," The guard answered. "And it looks like they were successful in taking it."

"Well if that's the case, aren't you going to go after them?" Matthew asked coming to his side.

"My comrade is calling for a search as we speak, they'll be on it in no time," The security guard said facing him. "What happened to your cheek, you've been cut."

"It happened when the lights went out," Matt replied. "I must have got nicked by a piece of glass when the window was shattered."

"As dark as it was I'm sure none of you saw anything, but did any of you happen to hear anything before the glass case was broken?"

"There was too much noise throughout the room as it was," Aileen said. "We wouldn't have known if someone was near."

"Is there anything else we can help with?" Catheron asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need all the details on what exactly was stolen."

_Bruce watched on from the side as the questioning process began, looking over to where the rope still hung. He stood there for the next few minutes, watching as it swayed from one side to the other. He wanted to examine it further, deciding to head in for a closer look. There were multiple shards of glass on the ground upon reaching the rope._

_"There's no way the thief could have escaped out through that window without being spotted," Bruce said. "The lighting from the moon would have given them away."_

_He thought about it for a moments longer, looking back and forth between the rope and window._

_"Was this whole set up a decoy?"_

_He could hear the sound of someone approaching from behind, turning just in time to be joined by the officer who had been guarding the door._

"How may I help you."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the other guy who was searching around here," He began. "We don't want anyone near any of the evidence, after all this is now a crime scene."

"Understood officer," Bruce said taking a step back. "On another note, would you happen to know which room the fuse box is in for this building?"

"Are the two of you working together or something," He questioned. "That other guy asked me the same exact thing."

"And who is that?" Bruce asked.

_He took the next few moments to skim the room, catching sight of him examining the glass case where the diamond had been taken from._

"There he is, but what is he doing over there," The officer said. "I thought I made it clear we had this under control.

_Bruce looked over as well, coming to find it was none other than the hatted man he had lost sight of earlier in the night._

_"I've got him back on radar," Bruce thought with delight. "But who is he, and why is he interested in knowing where the fuse box is?"_

**To Be continued**


	67. Assist from the Hatted Man

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 67**

**Assist from the Hatted Man**

_That was the question that lingered on his mind as he watched him from a distance, taking note on every move he made._

_"What exactly is he doing over there?"_

"I better go have another word with him, he obviously didn't get the message the first time around." The security guard said.

_Just as he began to walk forward the sound of the door from behind swinging open caused him to stop, turning to see a number of police officers enter the room along with the head man himself. Bruce stepped aside as they approached, not wanting to be in the midst of it all._

"Commissioner James Gordon," The security guard said as they stopped before him. "I wasn't expecting you'd be coming as well."

"It's not every night an incident like this occurs at the city hall," James said in response. "Something like this calls for my attention."

"Can't argue that."

"Has anyone been released?"

"Not at this point in time."

"Good, I want written statements from everyone on what they were doing leading up to the black out," James said. "Once that is taken care of then, and only then will anyone be allowed to leave, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear Commissioner," He said with the nod of his head. "If there's any place to start, I'd start with that man over there."

"Who is he?" James asked after spotting him examining the broken glass case.

"Don't know to tell you the truth," The security guard replied. "But ever since things started, he seems to be trying to run his own little investigation."

"I'll have a word with him, in the mean time I want you to go retrieve the surveillance camera from the roof," James instructed. "If the thief in fact used that as their escape route we should have a visual on them."

"I'll get on it right away."

_Without further question he took off._

"You two with me," James said to to two officers at his side. "I want the rest of you to begin collecting written statements."

_They nodded before heading off as well. Commissioner Gordon along with the two police officers made their way toward the glass case. Bruce followed from a few feet away, wanting to find out who this man was just as much as they wanted._

_"This is it."_

_They didn't get far before being engaged by Aileen who was standing directly in front of the glass case._

"Are you here to help find out what happened?"

"That's the plan," James replied. "Are you the one who was hosting this bidding event?"

"Me and three others." Aileen confirmed.

"What about him," James asked pointing to the man looking over the broken glass case. "Was he helping to host this whole thing?"

"No, he's actually here to help find out what happened," Aileen said. "I thought he was with your unit, he claims he's a detective."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I just don't understand how someone was able to break the glass case."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's made out of tempered glass," Aileen informed. "Much stronger than anything you normally come across."

"I'll see what I can find out."

_She stepped to the side from there, allowing for the three of them to step around the table to the other side. He was kneeled down with his sights set to the broken glass upon the ground as they approached. James raised his hand which signaled for the two of them to come to a stop. It didn't take long for him to notice their presence, smiling as he continued his examination of the glass._

"Eight minutes and thirty two seconds," The hatted man stated. "You guys move quickly, I wasn't anticipating your arrival for at least another six minutes."

"Would you mind standing to your feet?"

"Not at all." He said with full cooperation.

"So tell me," James asked looking directly into his eyes. "Who are you?"

_He continued to listen on from a few feet away, moving in closer to hear what was being said between the two._

"I'm a detective."

"So I've heard," James said not one bit sold. "Do you have a name, I'm going to need it if I'm going to clarify what you've just claimed."

_"Now for the moment of truth." Bruce anxiously thought to himself._

_He reached for the tip of his cap, slightly tilting it upward as a grin became visible across his face._

"Hattori," He replied. "Heiji Hattori."

"Hattori huh, I don't believe I've ever heard of you."

"No big surprise, I'm not exactly from around here," Heiji informed. "In fact, I just arrived a little over two hours ago."

"So you say," James said taking a step forward. "How about we drop the shenanigans and jump straight the point, who are you really?"

"I've already told you."

"So I see you're sticking with the whole detective bit," James said becoming impatient. "You said you're not from around here, so tell me.. where are you from?"

"Osaka Japan." Someone said from behind.

_It caused the four of them to spin around, watching as he came to a stop before them._

"Mr. Wayne," James said in surprise. "What are you doing here, I didn't see your name on the guest list."

"It was a last minute thing."

"You just said he was from Japan, is that true?"

"That is correct."

"He also claims to be a detective."

"That is also true," Bruce confirmed dropping a hand to Heiji's right shoulder. "I've read up on some of the cases he's handled, you'd be wise to let him help you solve this one as well."

"I'll have to get word from the Osaka police department first," James stated. "If they clear what you've said, I might just consider it."

"Would you like me to go retrieve the number for you?" The officer to the left of him asked.

"That will be just fine," James said before turning back to Heiji. "I won't be gone long, I want you to stay here until I return, got it?"

"I won't move an inch." Heiji assured.

"You two," James said looking to the officers next to him. "Come with me."

_The three of them headed back to the other side of the room, leaving the two of them alone for the first time._

"So you're Bruce Wayne, it's good to finally meet you," Heiji said looking up at him. "Oh, and nice save by the way."

"Don't mention it," Bruce said in response. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here in Gotham?"

"Grayson didn't tell you?"

"Never mind that," Bruce said. "Where is he now?"

"He was supposed to go park the car, been waiting for him ever since."

"We might not see him for awhile, at least not until this whole thing is cleared."

"You're right, no one's allowed to leave and I doubt they'll let anyone else in unless they're here to help with the investigation," Heiji stated. "You said that you didn't know I'd be here, so how'd you know who I was?"

"I recognized your name when you were speaking with Gordon, not to mention your accent," Bruce replied. "It shouldn't take very long for them to come back, in the mean time you stay here."

"What about you," Heiji questioned. "Where are you going?"

"To find where the fuse box is located," Bruce answered. "There's always a chance something from inside that room triggered the lights to go off."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I won't be gone long." Bruce said as he turned to walk.

"Hold on," Heiji said. "Do you think they'll actually let you leave this room?"

"As long as I have a police escort with me, I don't see why not."

"Makes sense," Heiji said. "Tell me what you're able to find, I'll keep an eye on things here."

"I trust that you will."

_He wondered off from there, heading over to the right side of the room where a police officer could be seen gaining information from of few bystanders who surrounded him. _

"Excuse me," Bruce said walking up to his side while glimpsing down at his name tag. "Officer Celek, there's something the Commissioner asks of you."

_He turned away from those jotting down their written statements, giving Bruce his full attention._

"What is it Gordon needs me to do?"

"He wanted me to tell you to go check out the room where the fuse box is," Bruce replied. "The lights went out before the glass shattered, he wants to know if it had anything to do with the fuse box."

"But I thought that was Earl's assignment," Officer Celek said looking down at his watch. "He should be here any minute now."

"That's just the thing," Bruce said stepping forward. "He's run into somewhat of a traffic jam, which resulted in Gordon appointing you to the task in his place."

"I see," Officer Celek said before tuning back to the others in front of him. "I want you all to continue with your statements, I'll be back to collect them shortly."

_With that he turned for the right side of the room, heading straight for the door on the opposite side. Bruce followed him once again._

"Would you mind if I came along?"

"I don't think Commissioner Gordon would approve of that."

"I could help you," Bruce stated. "I'm relatively good when it comes to Electronic Mechanics."

"And it's not exactly my strong suite," Officer Celek said giving it some thought. "I'll tell you what, you can come along, but we keep this between you and me."

"Fair enough."

_It didn't take long to make their way across the room, coming to a stop after reaching the side door. Officer Celek was the first to make his way past the door, entering a long hallway that spanned from one side to the other._

"Which way do we go from here?" Bruce asked after quietly closing the door from behind.

"To the right," Officer Celek said leading the way. "It's just at the end of this hall."

_He took no time in following him, making sure he kept pace the whole way through. There were noticeable portraits along the wall as they walked, just like there had been in the main hall. The lights that filled the room were rather dim in comparison with the ones that occupied the foyer._

"We're here." Officer Celek said as they came upon a large door.

_He reached for the knob, forcing the stiff door to the side with minimal effort. It was dark, making it hard to see anything in the room. He reached to the side, flipping up the light switch only to have nothing happen in the process._

"Looks like the light burned out on us." Officer Celek said reaching for the belt strapped around his waist.

"Just our luck."

"Not to worry," Officer Celek assured. "I've got my handy flash light here, never leave home with out it."

"I'm glad to see you've come prepared."

"I try to anyway," Officer Celek said before handing him the flash light. "You can hold onto while I look over the fuse box."

_The two of them stepped into the room from there, listening to the door clamp shut from behind. He flashed the light from side to side as they searched the spaced out room. It didn't take long for them to catch sight of the fuse box on the wall directly in front of them._

"Here we are," Officer Celek said walking forward. "Make sure you keep a steady grip, I need that light shining nice and bright."

"That won't be a problem." Bruce said taking aim.

_The sound of his phone buzzing from the side of his belt put everything on hold, taking the time to see an incoming call from the station._

"I have to take this," Officer Celek said walking back toward the door. "This won't take long."

_He headed out from there, letting the door close on his way out._

_"Nows my chance to find out what happened."_

_He moved forward, inching closer to the fuse box with each step taken. He dropped to a knee once reaching it, taking the time to give it an in depth examination._

_"Doesn't look like anything has been tampered with."_

_He placed his hand onto the cold concrete wall, trailing his hand downward. About halfway down his hand came into contact with something, flashing the light into place._

_"Looks like a piece of ripped tape, but what's it doing here?"_

_He then took his attention to the upper wall, paticularly right over the lever next to the fuse box. It didn't take long for him to discover yet another small ripped piece of tape hanging a few inches up._

"I'd say this is more than just a coincidence."

_He left both pieces of tape in position, pending further investigation. From there he rested the side of his hand atop the lever, feeling a sleek wetness._

"I wonder how that got there." Bruce said standing back to his feet.

_He then took the time to search the rest of the room, finding a faint trail of foot prints leading out the door._

_"I'd say someone was in here before Officer Celek and I arrived, and recently," Bruce thought to himself. "The lever is still wet, and now these visible foot prints, something must have been spilled in here."_

_Everything was slowly beginning to come together. He continued his search of the room, keeping his sights set to the ground as he came upon a small piece of glass. He stuck it into his jacket after taking a few moments to look it over. There was still one place he had not looked, focusing his attention to the ceiling._

"Looks like there wasn't a light bulb in place to begin with," Bruce said. "If someone did indeed come in here to shut off the lights, they would have needed some kind of light to create a clear path to the fuse box."

_It was then that he heard the ring of the codec piece in his ear, which prompted him to press down on it._

_"What's going on in there, I've been trying to contact you for the past couple minutes."_

"Sorry, something has come up."

_"I'd say so, I kinda figured that much when the lights went out for that brief period of time."_

"The window that was shattered on the left side of the building, did you see anyone come out?"

_"Not at all," Tim replied. "The window fell to pieces, and that was it."_

"That's what I thought."

_"What about the woman," Tim asked. "Were you able to ever find her?"_

"That's been put on hold for the time being."

_"What about the man with the cap you mentioned," Tim asked. "Have you been keeping tabs on him?"_

"More than that," Bruce stated. "Turns out he's a detective all the way from Osaka Japan, I'm sure you know him well enough."

_"What," Tim exclaimed in surprise. "What's Heiji doing here?"_

"I didn't have the time to discuss that with him," Bruce replied. "Maybe you can have a word with him when we're all finished here."

_"Do I ever know anything?"_

"This came as a surprise to me as much as it did to you," Bruce said. "I have some critical thinking to do, so I'm going to have to let you go."

_"What's going on in there anyway?"_

"Don't worry, we've got it covered," Bruce assuringly said. "You just keep on the look out, there's no telling what else might happen out there."

_"All covered."_

"Good, I'll talk to you soon."

_He turned at the sound of someone approaching from the other side of the wall, watching as the door slowly slid open._

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd take that long," Officer Celek said rejoining him. "Did you find anything note worthy?"

"I think it would be better if you took a look yourself officer."

"And I will, but right now they've asked for my assistance back in the main room," Officer Celek said. "That means you'll have to come with me, I'd hate for anyone to becoming suspicious upon finding you alone in here."

"I don't think either of us would want that," Bruce said making his way out. "You lead the way."

_They headed back into the direction they had come, coming to a stop after reaching the door near the other end of the hall._

"Before I forget," Bruce said holding out the flash light. "I better return this, I appreciate you letting me use it."

"Any time."

_They made their way back in, coming to find most of the commotion that had been going on earlier had settled in for the most part. He took the time to skim the room, catching sight of Heiji who stood across the room with a notepad in hand. He maneuvered around a few people who stood around, walking up to Heiji who looked up just in time to see him come to a stop before him._

"How'd things go with the fuse box?"

"Something defiantly went on in there," Bruce replied. "To what extent is a mystery, there was a minimal of light in the room so it made it hard to really see what was set up, if anything."

"Enlighten me," Heiji said becoming interested. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"You first," Bruce stated. "I'd like to know what you've been jotting down in that book of yours."

_Before another word could be spoken between the two, the sound of someone whistling out from the side of them instantly caused them to spin around._

"Why are you slacking off," Commissioner Gordon asked as he approached along with two other police officers at his side. "We've got a case to solve."

"So does that mean?"

"That's right kid, you've been cleared to help with this investigation," James confirmed. "We caught your father over the phone at a perfect time, he just awoke not too long ago."

"What did he say?" Heiji asked.

"We didn't talk very long, but he spoke very highly of you," James said. "And with that in mind, I've set a high standard for you in accordance with his wishes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now what do you say we start with interviewing each of the promoters of tonights event."

"Already taken care of," Heiji said holding up the notepad in his hand. "I took the liberty of getting written statements from each of them during your brief absence."

"A quick worker I see, great trait to have," James commented. "So what were you able to find out?"

"We'll start with Mr. Boomer," Heiji began. "He claims to have moved here from San Francisco a couple months ago."

"That's a long way from the west coast." Officer Celek stated.

"According to him, he helps with a lot of promotions," Heiji informed. "Particularly with theater and magic shows."

"I see," James said. "What about the others?"

"Then you have Catheron Edelman, the CMO for the company she's currently working at."

"CMO?" Officer Celek questioned.

"Chief Marketing Officer," Heiji clarified. "Aileen simply works as her assistant in that department."

"And how long has that been for?" James asked.

"A little over two years now," Heiji said before looking down to the notepad for reference. "Last you have Matthew Thompson, the CCO, or chief creative officer of the company."

"What about their statements," James asked. "Do any of them recall seeing, or hearing anything before or after the lights went out?"

"Sorry, but no," Heiji replied. "They all said the same thing, once the window was shattered it caused the four of them to jump from their seats."

"Leaving the glass case open for the thief to make his move."

"About that," Heiji said dropping the notepad into his pocket. "There was no clear path for someone to get to and take the diamond, so how were they able to make their way through the dark room without bumping into anyone?"

"You're sure that's not the case?"

"Positive," Heiji nodded. "I already asked several of the guests if they came into contact with anyone rushing by in the dark."

"That's a good question you pose." James said giving it some thought.

_He then turned to walk, letting them absorb in what they had just learned. No one knew where he was going, but decided to follow him none the less. They didn't come to a stop until reaching the glass case where the diamond had been taken from._

"What are we doing here," James asked. "We've already got down everything we need to know."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you take a closer look Commissioner," Heiji said. "Particularly around the area where the glass was shattered."

_He stepped back from there, allowing both Gordon and Celek the chance to get a closer look. At first he wasn't sure what he should be looking for, then he felt it. Around the edges of where a margin of glass used to be, he felt a certain stickiness. It took a few moments for him to realize what it was._

"Is that... glue?" James questioned.

"That's right Commissioner," Heiji confirmed. "I found traces of it on some of the shards of glass on the ground as well."

"But what does it mean?" Officer Celek questioned.

"It means someone glued a different type of glass into place, that would explain why they were able to shatter it in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Officer Celek asked.

"I overheard what Aileen said about the glass," Heiji stated. "Tempered glass, that's what type of glass the case is made of."

"Tempered glass?"

"Nearly five times stronger than normal glass," Heiji replied. "You'd probably know it better by its more common name, safety glass."

_James's immediately looked to the ground, his eyes widening after laying his eyes on the glass across the ground._

"What's wrong?" Officer Celek asked coming to his side.

"It's the pieces of glass," Heiji answered. "If you have something strong enough to break tempered glass, it typically doesn't shatter into bits like you see here, maybe small pebbles but never shards."

"So what does this all mean?" Officer Celek questioned.

"I think it's self explanatory at this point," James said looking over at him. "The part of the case that was shattered is of a different kind of glass, that would explain the small amounts of Loctite we found around the edges."

"So you're saying someone intentionally glued in a weaker type of glass?"

"Exactly."

"Not only that," Heiji said jumping back into the fray. "They knew exactly where the diamond would be, right where they wanted it."

"So what are you saying?" Officer Celek asked.

"It's quite simple, this whole thing was set up before any of us even arrived tonight," Heiji stated. "Which means our thief is one of four people, it can only be one of the hosters of tonights bidding event."

"Are you sure," Officer Celek asked. "Do you really think they would steal from their own company?"

"It happens all the time with many other large companies," Heiji said. "It's defiantly one of them, all the evidence points in that direction."

"Do you have a good idea who it is?" James asked.

"As a matter a fact I do," Heiji replied. "I can't be one hundred percent sure, but if we check their belongings we should find the missing diamond."

"You think they would actually hide it in such an easy place where it could be discovered?" Another police officer asked.

"Let's remember they weren't expecting we would include them as suspects," Heiji said. "The one responsible was probably anticipating we would release them before we had a chance to suspect them."

"Well what are we waiting for," James stated. "Bring them all on over, I want to have a full search of their belongings."

"Right away sir." Officer Celek said before running off to go and retrieve the four of them.

_He found himself taken in with all that he had heard, more than impressed with what was unfolding._

_"He's showing flashes of excellence, it's rare to find someone this disciplined and precise with each and every one of their deductions," Bruce thought to himself. "... He might just be as good as the other one." _

_Everything had fallen into a complete darkness, yet part of his mind seemed to have remained conscious through it all. With little circulating through the mind his eyes peaked open, not aware of where he was. He sat up from where he laid, turning his head from one side of the room to the other. It was nearly pitch dark, making it nearly impossible to figure out where he was. It wasn't until the door to the left of him cracked open that he remembered where he was._

"I see you've finally awoken."

"Alfred," Conan said repositioning himself. "What happened."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Alfred replied. "When I first arrived you were unconscious, with a body temperature roughly around 115."

"Really?"

"Strangely enough after I went to go and get a wet rag to place over your head, things shifted by the time I returned," Alfred informed. "Your temperature as well as your heart rate dropped back down to normal standards."

"It doesn't get any weider than that."

"Indeed," Alfred said. "I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the night, no use in taking the chance of any kind of relapse."

"What about Bruce," Conan asked. "Did he come back with you?"

"He's actually still at the city hall," Alfred replied. "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"Better than being stuck here, I hate missing out on all the action."

"I think you've had enough to last you for the rest of the night," Alfred said. "Now, get some sleep."

"You won't hear a peep out of me." Conan said before laying back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

_He closed the door from there, leaving him to the darkness of the room yet again. He rested his hands to the back of his head as he laid there, rehashing what had happened leading up to this point._

_"I feel fine now, great even," Conan thought. "But what happened, what caused me to become so drained earlier?"_

_**To Be Continued **_


	68. Uncertain Results

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 68**

**Uncertain Results**

_The clock continued to tick from the wall above. What was expected to be a short wait turned into minutes. He kept his eyes on all of the guests who were standing on the other side of the room, watching as Officer Celek made his way back along with the other four at his side._

"What's this all about," Aldon asked upon reaching them. "Did you find out who stole the diamond?"

"We have a good idea who did," James said in response. "But first we'd like to have a look through all of your accessories."

"You mean our belongings," Matthew questioned. "Do you think one of us is the one who took it?"

"The evidence seems to be pointing into that direction," James replied. "The sooner we get through this process the better, I'm sure most everyone would like to leave at this point in time."

"Truly spoken," Catheron said stepping forward. "Here, you can start by checking my bag."

"Officer Herman, would you take the honor of getting us started?" James asked looking to his side.

"Of course." Herman agreed before sliding on a pair of plastic gloves.

_He took the purse from her hand before walking it over to the table to examine all of the contents inside. Everyone patiently waited as the process began. He took this time to watch her, not seeing any hesitation or concern in her posture._

_"None of this seems to be bothering her, not even a bit," Heiji thought to himself. "It gives you a solid vibe she didn't do it."_

_Officer Herman returned a short while later, handing her the purse back before zipping it shut._

"She's all cleared," Officer Herman said. "I found nothing suspicious from within her bag."

"That's one down," James said. "Who would like to go next?"

"You can check mine next," Matthew said pulling up a large blue back from down at his side. "I have a lot that I carry around, so you might as well get mine out of the way."

"Good idea." Officer Herman said reaching down to grab it.

"Here, let me help you," Heiji said lifting it up from the other end. "We'll get done a lot faster if we search his bag together."

_Herman then turned to Gordon who gave him the go ahead nod._

"You heard the man, we'll get through this much sooner if the two of you work together."

"Understood sir."

_The two of them took the bag over to the table, placing it beside the glass case before zipping the top pocket open. The first thing they laid their eyes upon was a long cloth, removing it to come across several jars. Each were filled with a different type of metal. Neither knew what to think, carefully taking them out one by one before laying them out across the table._

"What do you think is the meaning behind this small collection he's got here?"

"Don't know," Heiji replied. "That's something we'll have to address with Mr. Thompson once we're done here."

_After emptying out the jars from the bag he turned his attention to the side pocket, pulling it open to find a couple more items._

"What do we have now?" Officer Herman asked watching from across the way.

"Things I was expecting we'd find." Heiji replied.

_He pulled out a set of head phones along with a music device, followed up with an empty spray can. He continued to feel his way around, pulling out a compass and a half used pack of gum._

"Is that it?" Officer Herman asked.

"Still looking."

_There was one last thing in the far corner of the bag, bringing it into his hand to find a hankerchief wrapped around something. The two of them shared quick glance, wondering what could be wrapped away inside._

_"Could this be it?"_

_He slowly removed the hankerchief, unraveling what was hidden from beneath._

"What is it?" Officer Herman asked coming to his side.

"Most certainly not a diamond," Heiji said. "It's some kind of rock, and from its condition I'd say Mr. Thompson has taken good care of it."

"You wait here, I'll go and get him," Officer Herman said. "I think we both would like an explanation for his jar collection he's got going."

"Take your time."

_He rechecked all the pockets, wanting to be sure there was nothing he missed._

"Looks like he's cleared as well." Heiji said before focusing his attention back to the items upon the table.

_It was the empty spray can in particular that caught his eye, leaning in closer to see exactly what was inside._

_"Oven cleaner," Heiji thought. "Who carries around oven cleaner, or any empty spray can for that matter?"_

_He then checked the tops of each of the jars, discovering just how tight the lids were locked down. Officer Herman returned moments later with Matthew at his side._

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"We've searched your entire bag," Heiji said. "We didn't uncover the diamond, so that means you're all cleared."

"But we have a few simple questions." Officer Herman added.

"Go right on ahead, I'm listening."

"Alright then, how about we start with the jars," Heiji began. "What's with the collection of metal's you've got stored away?"

"I actually plan on running a small experiment," Matt replied. "That is once I get all of this stuff back to the lab."

_"A lab?"_

"We also found this empty bottle amongst your belongings," Officer Herman pointed out. "Is that something you do often?"

_He couldn't help but laugh at this._

"I didn't even realize that was in there," Matt said. "Where did you find it?"

"In the side pocket along with your head phones, compass, and a pack of gum." Heiji replied.

"So you had no reason for keeping the empty spray bottle?"

"Not at all officer."

"I guess that means you wouldn't mind if I take it?"

"Be my guest," Matt responded. "I have no further use for it."

"You're free to go back and rejoin the others," Officer Herman said. "We'll get your bag back to you as soon as we repack everything."

"Thanks, I'll be waiting."

_With that he headed back to where the others awaited. They took no time in setting everything back in place before zipping the bag shut once again._

"So what do you think?"

"He was cooperative enough, regardless of some of the questionable continents in his bag," Heiji said. "That means our thief is one of the other two."

"Earlier you said you had an idea who it was, has anything changed since then?"

_He didn't get the chance to respond, looking over his shoulder to see Gordon heading over with Aileen at his side._

"She has volunteered to go next." James said resting her purse atop the table.

"I'll let the two of you handle this one," Officer Herman said. "I'm going to go ahead and return Mr. Thompson's bag to him."

"And while you're at it, go and see if they've collected all surveillance camera's just like I asked." James added.

"Will do Commissioner."

_He lifted the heavy bag from there, steadily positioning over his shoulder before making his way to the other side of the room. James then turned to Heiji who did the same in return._

"What do you say we get this over with?"

"I helped with the last one, would you like to handle this one yourself Commissioner?"

"You've done a good job up till this point, I think you're entitled to finishing it."

"Loud and clear," Heiji said before turning to Aileen. "And you're ok with me searching your bag?"

"I didn't know I had a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Permission granted, I have nothing to hide from you or anyone for that matter."

"That's all I needed to hear."

_He tightened the gloves around his hands before reaching down to grab the zipper. As expected there was much to be found inside, taking his time to carefully maneuver his way through. The first thing he came across was a crumpled receipt and and a bottle of perfume. He placed both items aside after removing them from the bag, followed by billfold and a container of chapstick. He froze at what he saw next, not expecting to see what came to his eye._

"What's wrong," James asked taking notice of the hesitation. "Is that all she had in her purse?"

_It took a few moments for him to recollect himself, looking toward Gordon as he lifted the eye grabbing gem from inside the bag._

"This is it," Heiji informed. "This is the diamond that went missing after the lights blacked out."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

".. Positive."

_He then turned to Aileen who still stood at his side, coming to find a surprised look on her face. Not only surprised, but just as shocked as he seemed to be._

"I swear I had nothing to do with this," Aileen said. "I didn't even know it was in there."

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to ask you to come on a little ride with me," James said. "One which will take us down to the police station, unfortunately."

"You have to belive me," Aileen plead. "Why would I want to take something I have no use for?"

"There's not much I can do at this point, especially since the diamond was discovered within your belongings," James stated. "We'll discuss this further once we get to the station, but right now I'm going to have Officer Celek escort you out to the car."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"You're innocent until proven guilty," James replied. "And that's where I stand on the matter."

_He called for Officer Celek who almost immediately responded._

"What's going on Gordon," Officer Celek asked upon reaching him. "Have you retrieved the missing diamond yet?"

"As a matter a fact we did," James said holding it up. "Turns out it was hidden at the bottom of Ms. Aileen's purse."

"I see," Officer Celek said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take her down to the station," James replied. "We'll begin further procedure from there."

"How long should I expect until your arrival?"

"No longer than an hour," James replied. "I'd like to make sure everyone is cleared out of here before I leave."

"Understood, then I'll see you then."

_The others watched on from where they stood, speechless at the sight of her hands being cuffed together. She kept her head down the whole way out, too embarrassed to face any of her comrades. He shook his head as he looked on, feeling a strong hand touch down to his shoulder from behind. He turned, not surprised to find him standing before him._

"What's wrong, you don't look too satisfied with the results."

"That's because she wasn't the one who did it, someone must be setting her up," Heiji said. "Though the diamond was found amongst her belongings, I there's not much evidence that supports she was the one who put it there."

"Then tell me," Bruce said taking a step back. "Out of the four, who do you think put it there?"

"I thought for sure I would find it in Mr. Thompson's bag."

"What lead you to believe that?"

"A series of things, but most in particular the cut on his cheek," Heiji replied. "He claimed he received it after the glass case was broken in the dark, but the angle of his cut tells another story."

"What do you mean?"

"The cut on Matthew's cheek is slanted downward, so wouldn't that imply that shards of glass fell down at him instead of upward like he's claiming?"

"You make a good point," Bruce said. "After all Matthew did say he stood up from his seat after hearing the window shatter, so I don't see how the glass case being busted could have got his cheek cut if he was standing."

"Which means he could have only gotten the cut while standing under the window after using the rope hook to shatter it."

"But that still doesn't explain how or why the diamond wound up in Aileen's hand bag."

"I see, you're not sold on it are you," Heiji asked. "You think that she's the one who actually set this all up."

"No, there's just one small detail you've neglected to pay any mind to up til this point."

"One small detail?"

"Their foot attire," Bruce said. "Out of the four of them Aileen was the only one wearing high heels, I doubt she would have been able to shatter the glass window and then run all the way back to the glass case to do the same in such a short time."

"You're right," Heiji said. "It was only a matter of seconds in between each incident."

"That's not the only thing," Bruce said. "I came across a few foot prints on the ground when I went to go check out the fuse box, they belonged to someone wearing a pair of shoes, not high heels."

"In other words, you think our thief visited that room before you did?"

"Exactly," Bruce said before reaching into his jacket. "I found this on the ground after running a search of the room."

"A piece of glass?"

"That's what I first thought as well," Bruce said. "But after giving it a closer look I've come to find it's actually part of a light bulb, whoever was in that room before Officer Celek and I arrived must have knocked it down."

"Why would someone want to do that?"

"To hide the trick they had set in place," Bruce replied. "I don't know the full extent of how they got the lights to go off for that brief amount of time, but I know it all begins and ends with that room."

"Besides the foot prints and light bulb piece you found, was there anything else eye grabbing?"

"I did come across some tape on the wall, not to mention the lever to the fuse box was wet."

"I'm guessing the floor was wet as well, considering you were able to make out the shoe prints," Heiji said. "But what do you think caused the floor to become wet?"

"I didn't have enough time to figure that one out," Bruce replied. "My search was cut short after Officer Celek returned from his phone conversation."

"You knew from the beginning didn't you," Heiji asked. "You knew she wasn't the one who took the diamond, so how come you didn't say anything before they took her away?"

"The same reason you didn't, the lack of conclusive evidence," Bruce replied. "But don't worry, I'll have her out as soon as we can."

_"Which means the true thief is either Aldon, Matt, or Catheron," Heiji thought to himself. "But if that's the case, why hide the diamond in Aileen's bag where it could easily be discovered?"_

"I have no idea what that means, but that was most incredible to watch." Someone said from behind.

_The two of them turned at the sound of her voice, looking to see who had joined them at the center of the room._

"Ms. Fournier," Bruce said. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Sorry about that, I got caught up in something."

"Who's this with you?" Bruce asked taking notice of the man next to her.

"Nathan Bennet," Bernadea replied. "My fiance."

"Nice to meet you Wayne."

"To you as well," Bruce said shaking his hand. "How long have the two of you been engaged?"

"Next Monday makes a month," Bernadea replied. "But enough about that, who's your detective friend?"

"His names Heiji, he's actually here on a little trip from Japan."

"Long way from home I see," Nathan said. "Though I must say it was more than entertaining to watch you handle that case."

"You were watching?" Heiji asked.

"Weren't we all?" Bernadea remarked.

"Wasn't there something you wanted me to see Ms. Fournier?"

"Bernadea, call me Bernadea."

"Of course."

_She reached down to her side from there, pulling out a small card which she handed to him._

"What's this?"

"My fathers business card," Bernadea replied. "I would love to further elaborate, but we're running late as it is."

"Where to?"

"We agreed to meet with some friends at at a theater across town," Bernadea replied. "But you'll be hearing from me soon, as early as tomorrow even."

"I look forward to it."

"See you guys around." Nathan said.

_The both of them headed toward the exit from there, waving back to the two of them before walking out._

"They seemed like a nice bunch," Heiji said looking over at him. "Any idea what she plans to call you about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"So where's Kudo," Heiji asked. "I thought for sure he'd be here tonight, at least that's what Grayson said."

"I didn't think we'd need his assistance, so I had him stay behind at the manor," Bruce informed. "But you'll see him when we get there."

"But I thought I was staying with Drake?"

"Did Dick tell you that as well?"

"Why, does Drake not know I'm here?"

_He did his best to hold back a smile as he turned to walk._

"What do you say we go and find Dick," Bruce suggested. "I'm sure he's found a parking space by now."

"You lead the way."

"Of course."

**To Be Continued**


	69. Mini Lon

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 69**

**Mini Lon**

_He had been up for the previous hour, thinking of what the day might have in store for him. There was something off, something he couldn't quite wrap his finger around. He headed for the door after tossing on a shirt, arriving out to find Alfred roaming the hall._

"I see you're up early today."

"Not to worry, I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm glad to hear that's the case, what about your temperature," Alfred asked. "Has it stayed mellowed down?"

"As normal as it's going to get." Conan replied.

"That's nice to know," Alfred said before stepping aside. "Why don't you head down to the study, Master Wayne told me to let you know to meet him there when you awoke."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"He said he had something to give you," Alfred replied. "That's all I was told on the matter."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll head down there right away."

_He walked past him from there, wondering just it was he had to give him. He took his time as he made his way down the stairs, heading straight to the right after reaching the bottom. He stopped once reaching the door, raising his hand to give it a knock._

"You're up fairly early." Bruce said walking up from behind.

"Oh," Conan said turning to face him. "I thought you were in there already."

"I was, there was just a little something I had to attend to." Bruce said reaching for the door knob.

_The two of them stepped into the room from there._

"Alfred said you had something to give me."

"Oh yes." Bruce said heading to the right of the room.

_He stopped once reaching the desk, grabbing something that rested atop a pile of papers he had laid out on the left side._

"Your glasses," Bruce said returning them to him. "You left them in the TV room last night."

"Thanks, there's no telling when I might need these," Conan said sliding them into place. "So, how did things turn out at the city hall last night?"

_The sound of the phone ringing buzzed loud to their ears, putting their conversation on hold for the time being._

"Give me a moment," Bruce said heading back toward the desk. "There's an important call I'm expecting."

_He waited from where he stood, watching as he answered the phone. The conversation was brief, lasting only a few seconds. He placed the phone back onto the hook once finished, grabbing his jacket from the hook before heading for the door._

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" Conan asked before stepping off to the side.

"There's someone I'm supposed to meet with at Wayne enterprises," Bruce replied. "There's a position that recently opened up they're interested in applying for."

"I see."

"You're free to come along if you'd like," Bruce said. "If nothing else, it will get you out of the house for a little while."

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that," Conan said. "You can count me in."

"Right this way," Bruce said taking lead. "We have less than forty minutes before our scheduled meeting is set to begin."

_The two of them left the room from there. They didn't get very far, stopped upon reaching the front door._

"Where are the two of you heading off to?" Alfred asked on his way down from the upper floor.

"To Wayne Enterprises," Bruce answered. "I'm on my way to meet with Mr. Barron for the first time."

"I hope that turns out well as you've been anticipating," Alfred said after finally making his way down. "Will you be needing a ride?"

"Not this time, I've got it covered," Bruce replied. "There's no telling how long this meet will take."

"You also received a call from Mrs. Elotte while you were out on your jog earlier."

"I'll get back to her some time tonight, if anyone else calls while I'm away just have them leave a message," Bruce said. "I should be gone no longer than two hours tops."

"Understood."

_The two of them headed out past the door from there, walking down the long set of stairs toward the awaiting car. The first ten minutes was a quiet one as they cruised along the road, keeping a firm grip to the steering wheel as he looked over to see him change the radio station for a second time within the past minute._

"Is there something in particular you were looking for?"

"Not as much as becoming familiar with each station," Conan replied. "But since you asked, which are the stations that broadcast the news?"

"Three, four, nine, sixteen, twenty two, and thirty six," Bruce replied. "Though two of those stations deal with predominantly the weather."

"That's good to know, now I won't have to search around," Conan said before leaning back in his seat. "So, how did things go last night?"

"Not as expected."

_This caused him to turn in his seat, not sure what to take from the straight forward expression across his face._

"Care to enlighten me?"

"She never showed."

"Oh, guess it can't get any simpler than that," Conan said. "Any idea why she didn't come?"

"Tim's looking into that as we speak." Bruce informed.

"And how do you think he plans to do that?"

"By starting with what we have in front of us," Bruce replied. "Which means finding out the names of those who were scheduled to be there last night who didn't show up."

"Good plan," Conan said. "There's always a chance she was there to meet with someone in particular, someone we might be able to single out."

"That's one option, but there's also the back up plan."

"Back up plan?"

"We'll only result to it if need be." Bruce said looking back to the road as the street light turned green.

_He found his attention drawn to several sites they passed while continuing to drive, lost in thought as the minutes passed. Before he knew it they had arrived. He sat up in his seat as they came upon a large gate, watching as he swiped a card along a the top of a security panel which then allowed them access to a private parking lot. The two of them stepped out of the car after finding a spot, which didn't take very long._

"Right this way, we're almost there."

_He did as he instructed, following him along the sidewalk as they made their way toward the entrance just up ahead. He gazed up at the massive structure as they approached, admiring its many features. Most eye catching of all was the set up of the layout itself. The doors slid aside upon reaching them, allowing for the two of them to head straight in._

"Well, this is it," Bruce said looking down at him. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, this is where almost all my business decisions are made on a daily basis."

_He was a little lost for words, not sure how to respond as he continued to follow him through the building. He found himself fascinated by the floor of marble as they walked, taking a small time to look it over. They finally came to a stop after taking a right at the end of the hall which brought them in front a large service desk._

"You're early." A young woman said from where she sat behind the desk.

"I always try to be."

"Who's this with you?" She smilingly asked taking notice of him.

"Renae, meet Conan." Bruce introduced.

"Hi?" Conan greeted with a friendly wave.

"Hello to you as well," Renae waved back before facing Bruce once again. "If you don't mind me asking, is he family of yours?"

"Not quite," Bruce replied. "I'm actually watching him for a good friend for the next week or so."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"I actually don't mind it," Bruce said leaning forward. "The kid's been problem free thus far."

_"I've got to hand it to him, he's good on the fly."_

"I just received a call from Mr. Barron roughly three minutes ago, he should be here any minute now."

"You can send him up to the art room on the sixth floor when he arrives, I'll meet him there as soon as I can." Bruce said before turning to walk.

"Will do, but before I forget there's someone who wishes to speak with you," Renae informed. "I told him to set up an appointment, but he insisted he would only take up a moment of your time so I let him through."

"Where is he now?" Bruce asked turning back to face her once again.

"I directed him to the lobby," Renae replied. "That was no longer than two minutes ago, he should still be there waiting for you."

_He turned to the right with Conan keeping pace with him as they began walking once more. They made their way down a short hall which lead them to a larger room than the one they had previously been in. The wall to the left side was made of glass, allowing for a perfect view of the neighboring buildings. On the right side of the room is where all the chairs were located, lined up from across the solid wall. The two of them headed over as they watched someone stand up from the nearest chair to them._

"James Gordon, what a surprise this is." Bruce said after coming to a stop.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, but there's something I'd like to ask of you."

"Is this about what happened last night?"

"As a matter a fact it is," James confirmed. "By now I'm sure you've heard the updates on the case, it was all over the news through this morning."

_"What case?"_

"I did happen to catch a little of it," Bruce said. "But what does any of that have to do with me, I already gave my written statement before I left last night."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to speak with you about."

"It's not?"

"It's about that kid," James clarafied. "You seem to know more about him than I."

"A little."

"Then perhaps there's a chance you know where he's currently staying, if so would you be kind enough to give this to him," James asked reaching into his jacket. "Here's my card, have him call me whenever he gets the chance."

"Just curious," Bruce said after accepting the card. "What is it you want to talk to him about?"

"With this case far from closed I thought he might be interested in helping lock it up," James replied. "After all, he was there to witness the whole thing unfold."

"I'll let him know," Bruce said. "You should hear from him within the next day."

"Thanks for the talk Wayne," James nodded before stepping in between the two of them. "I won't take up any more of your time."

"Nonsense, you're always free to stop by Gordon."

"I'll keep that in mind," James said before turning to walk. "Give detective Hattori my best, and I hope to hear from him soon."

_The both of them watched as he made his way toward the exit through the hall they had come. After he was no longer in sight he looked up at Bruce who had a pretty good idea of what was on his mind._

"Who was that man?"

"Gordon, commissioner of the Gotham police force."

"That would explain," Conan said. "I heard him mention a Hattori, it wouldn't happen to be."

"The same detective Hattori from Osaka Japan," Bruce finished. "That'd be the one."

_He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought of being left behind only to find out he had been there in his his place._

_"What else don't I know?"_

"And before you ask, no I didn't know he'd be there," Bruce said. "It came as a surprise to me as well."

"I heard Commissioner Gordon mention a case to you," Conan stated. "You said that woman never showed up, so what exactly happened yesterday night?"

"A high priced diamond was stolen," Bruce replied. "It was amongst other jewels concealed behind a glass case which all awaited to be auctioned off."

"A bidding?"

"That was the plan."

"So what happened?"

"With the use of the fuse box in one of the other rooms someone was able to shut off the electricity for a brief period," Bruce replied. "Within that short time they stole a diamond from the large collection."

"Was that it," Conan asked. "Are you positive nothing else was taken?"

"If so, it wasn't reported."

"Any idea who may have taken it?"

_Within that instant the two of them turned at the sound of someone entering the room, looking just in time to see a smiling man heading their way._

"Hope you don't mind me meeting you here, the kind woman at the front desk said I would find you in here."

"You must be Antonio Barron," Bruce said stepping forward to shake his hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Tony, call me Tony," Antonio said in response. "I brought in all the required paperwork you'll need to see."

_He held up a folder that rested down at his side._

"Don't bother, I've already looked into everything I need to know about you," Bruce said. "And with you being here before the scheduled time and prepared, I must say I'm more than excited to have you aboard."

_"I see he's not one for small talk." Conan thought._

"So that's it," Antonio questioned. "I'm hired?"

"I made up my mind long before you arrived," Bruce informed. "I've already talked with several of those you jotted down as references, they all had good things to say."

"So where do we begin?"

"They're making space for your office as we speak, it should be ready anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour," Bruce replied. "But I wouldn't return until this evening."

"Why's that?"

"Mr. Fox is currently out at the moment but should be back anytime after five," Bruce informed. "He has a few things he needs to go over with you, after that's taken care of you're free to get situated."

"Sounds like a plan," Antonio said before turning back the way he had come. "Hope to see you soon."

"Come to me if you have any questions or concerns."

"Loud and clear."

_He walked down the hall from there, leaving them as the only two in the room for the second time._

"He seemed nice enough, what position did you hire him for?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"As our new CCO, Chief Compliance Officer," Bruce replied. "Now what do you say we head back to the manor?"

"Sounds good to me, but I do have one question," Conan began as they walked forward. "Where's Heiji staying?"

"Not quite sure, he did leave with Dick last night," Bruce replied. "But I do have a good idea of where he might be."

_They made their way out from there, finding themselves back on the road a short time later. He decided not to switch on the radio this time around, sitting back in silence as they continued to drive. He then looked over at him after passing by another street corner._

"You never did get the chance to answer my question."

"About what?"

"About the person who stole the diamond," Conan replied. "Did you ever round up any suspects?"

"We did, they even arrested someone," Bruce informed. "Turns out she wasn't the thief."

"What do you mean?"

"Upon further investigation the police came to find the diamond found in Ms. Aileen's hand bag was nothing but a decoy," Bruce replied. "It was nothing but a fake replica of the real diamond stolen, and a good one at that."

"It must have been if it was able to fool you both."

"Something that won't happen again."

"That would explain why the Commissioner came to you about contacting Heiji," Conan said. "Any idea's on who the real thief might be?"

"We've got our suspects lined up."

"What's so special about this diamond anyway that they would only take it and not anything else?"

"I don't know about special, but it was most certainly rare," Bruce replied. "Turns out that diamond was a type IIb, which happens to make up only 0.1% of all natural diamonds worldwide."

_"Bet it's worth a high price too."_

_They paved the way down the roadside, arriving to their destination after several minutes of driving. He caught sight of a familiar car parked a few feet away from where he stood after stepping out. He looked over his shoulder to see Bruce already heading up the stairs toward the front door, wasting no time in following after him. They entered to find him sitting at the bottom of the staircase._

"How'd things go at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Dick," Conan said walking toward him. "I knew I recognized your car out there."

"Things went well," Bruce said replying to his question. "I'd say Mr. Barron is as advertised."

"Where's Heiji," Conan asked. "I thought he'd be with you."

"So I see you've heard," Dick said sitting up from where he sat. "He's actually staying with Tim."

"I'm surprised to see you, I thought you had business across town today." Bruce said.

"I do, but there was something important I thought the two of you would like to know," Dick said. "And I think it would be best if I told you in person."

"Is this about what happened last night?"

"Not exactly," Dick replied looking down at Conan. "It's actually about that man you saw just moments before he died."

"You mean the guy who wore the eye patch?"

_He nodded in response._

"What did you find out?"

"Some interesting information, very interesting at that," Dick replied. "After running an autopsy they found out that he had over fifteen face surgeries while he was alive, and that's just the beginning."

"Can't wait to hear this."

"When the authorities searched his apartment they found over seventy two different ID's he had gone under," Dick informed. "Not to mention several latex fabrics hidden beneath the kitchen sink which he probably used to change up his facial features from time to time."

"Sounds like this guy was hard on disguises," Conan said before lowering his hands into his pocket. "A whole new twist has just been added to this already complex puzzle."

"But that still doesn't explain why that woman didn't show up at the city hall last night," Dick said resting a hand under his chin. "She's our only real link to this guy at this point."

"Wouldn't worry, we might not have to wait too much longer to find out why."

_Both Conan and Dick immediately turned to Bruce who stood with a reassuring look on his face._

"I talked with Tim earlier this morning, he came upon a source which might lead us right to her."

"What kind of source?" Dick asked.

"It's called the Mini Lon," Bruce replied. "I'm sure Tim will be more than willing to elaborate further when he gets here, which shouldn't be too long from now."

_"A Mini Lon... what's a Mini Lon?"_

**To Be Continued**


	70. One Lead to Another

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 70**

**One Lead to Another**

"A Mini Lon huh, sounds intriguing," Dick said before checking the time on his watch. "How soon did he say he would be here?"

"Around twelve O'clock."

"Which is only fifteen minutes from now," Dick said rechecking the time. "I guess I can wait it out for a little longer."

"Better make that twenty five," Conan said after removing his hands from his pocket. "We all know how forgetful he can be when it comes to time."

_At that very moment a booming sound could be heard from outside. They weren't sure what it was at first, taking the time to have a look out the window to see him slowly trailing in past the gate on a motor cycle. He removed the helmet after parking aside the lawn, hanging it upon the handle before pushing up._

"Ok, I stand corrected." Conan said as he headed their way.

_Dick opened the door on his way up the stairs, stepping off to the side to leave a clear path._

"Nice bike." Conan commented.

"Thanks, I've only had it for about a month now." Tim said as the door closed from behind.

"What do you say we dive right into it," Dick said. "I don't have much time as it is."

"Why, do you have somewhere to be?"

"Business down town," Dick replied. "I have another hour before I need to be there."

"So tell us," Conan said. "What is it you were able to find out?"

"I actually started off by going over the guest list, there were only five people on there who didn't show," Tim informed. "Of the five, only two of them sparked my interest."

"Please do continue." Dick said.

"Herman Richardson and a Wes Barnett," Tim replied. "Wes is the CEO of a major constructions company, in fact they've been doing a lot of work here in Gotham for the past few months."

"I think I've seen of few of the sites while we were driving around," Conan said. "What about Herman Richardson?"

"An up and coming politician, he actually plans to run for senator at the next election."

"So which one's the odd man out?" Dick asked.

"Herman," Tim replied. "He was virtually unknown to the public eye a few months ago, but has surged at a vast rate in just these past few weeks."

"And what's the problem in that?" Conan questioned.

"That's not what bothers me, but rather where the money's been coming from," Tim replied. "I wasn't able to find who's been funding all these events he been hosting, and that's something that shouldn't be to hard to find."

"Did you check his bank records?" Bruce asked.

"Only to find small sums of money going in and out, most certainly not enough to account for what he's currently got going," Tim replied. "That must mean whatever money he's collecting must mostly be through cash."

"That would explain the lack of records," Dick said. "Whoever's been funding him must have a good deal of money."

"That's all good and said, but what does any of that have to do with the woman we've been searching for?" Conan asked.

"I'm glad that you asked," Tim said looking his way. "Beileve it or not as popular as he's become, he still has his very straight forward non supporters."

"Any threats?" Dick asked.

"That's exactly what lead me to my latest find," Tim replied. "After filtering Herman's name through my search function I came across a private lan network, well something like it."

"Were you able to gain access to this network?" Bruce asked.

"Not until overriding the security fire walls," Tim replied. "It was no walk in the park."

"What did you see once you got through."

"More than what I was expecting to find," Tim answered. "It was a network full of names, with a list of assignments directly in the column across."

"Names and assignments," Conan questioned. "What exactly were they set up for?"

"Hits, several hits at that."

"So let me guess," Conan said. "Herman Richardson was one of the targets listed?"

"That's not all , I even found out who was assigned the task," Tim informed. "Screen named SLNoir."

"And you think this SLNoir person is the woman you've been searching for."

"I don't think, I know it's her," Tim said turning toward Dick. "I checked a folder which read 'completions', once inside I was able to find information on former assignments along with the outcomes of each."

"Kind of like a time table?" Conan asked

"Exactly," Tim confirmed. "Once inside I searched for the screen name 'SLNoir', and sure enough it lead straight back to our eye patched friend."

"Was the location of the hit listed?"

_He nodded in response._

"They even had the cause of death recorded," Tim informed. "Exactly the same as what the police reported."

"So SLNoir was hired to kill him at that public event, which means we've got her locked in," Conan said stepping forward. "All we have to do is keep an eye on Mr. Richardson, it's only a matter of time before she'll find another opportunity to make her move."

"What about this Mini Lon Bruce told us about," Dick asked. "Does this have anything to do with what you discovered as well?"

"It's actually the name of the main storage area," Tim replied. "Which just so happens to link several other running networks through a data link layer."

"Like a network bridge?" Bruce asked.

"Perfectly put," Tim said. "There were approximately twenty other networks bridged to the Mini Lon, how many users who were connected to those is unknown at this time."

"What about the other targets," Bruce asked. "If you still have access to this list, I'd like to account for every planned hit of theirs."

"As dumb as this may sound, I was kind of limited on time frame," Tim smilingly said. "Not even two minutes in the computer sensors picked up a circulating virus, which I'm assuming came from one of the other linked networks."

"And what was the problem in that, weren't your safety walls active?"

"Didn't want to take the risk," Tim said. "If my computer became even remotely affected it could have exposed my location."

"Don't you have a VPN system set up?" Bruce asked.

"I do, but some of these viruses can be very elastic as you already know."

_"Ok, now they're completely talking in another language."_

"I'm doing the best I can to find out what kind of virus it is, and once I do I'm going to set up a counter wall."

"Why don't you give me the information to the Mini Lon as well," Bruce said. "I'll try and set up an anti virus of my own, that way we can gain a solution to this set back much sooner."

"Sure thing," Tim said before looking back toward Dick. "I guess I better link you to the Mini Lon as well, with the three of us working at it we'll have this taken care of in no time."

_He immediately shook his head in decline._

"You know I'm not a computer guy, if you need any additional help why don't you try contacting Barbara," Dick suggested. "She'll be back in town in the next few days."

"I'll keep that option in mind."

"Regardless, The two of you should be able to handle this," Dick said before looking down at his watch. "I better get going, keep me updated on last nights case."

"The video footage from the camera's I set up are processing back at the house as we speak," Tim informed. "I'll let you know what turns up."

"Until then."

_He walked toward the door from there, calmly closing it on his way out._

"I have a phone call to make to Mrs. Ellote about a small dispute that took place earlier in the week," Bruce said before turning for the kitchen. "I won't be long."

_He watched as he made his way past the kitchen door, feeling a tug at his pant leg in the following moments._

"You were so quiet I almost forgot you were there for a second."

"Could you rehash what the Mini Lon is exactly?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"It's not my fault I couldn't keep up with half of what you were saying." Conan admitted.

"I'm disappointed," Tim grinningly said. "With both Haibara and the good doctor at your disposal I thought you would have picked up with a lot of this stuff by now."

"I really don't have interest in computers to that kind of level."

"Obviously," Tim said removing his hands from within his jacket. "So how about I give you the basic layout of how the system runs down?"

"That will work."

"It's all kind of like a spiderweb used for plotting out ideas, I'm sure you've created one for a class project before," Tim began. "Think of the Mini Lon as the main heading or system, then you have all the other computer networks branched off of it."

"That clears it up a bit, but why is everything linked through several separate networks," Conan asked. "Why don't they all just connect straight to the Mini Lon itself?"

"I would be lying if I told I knew the answer to that, but I may I have a good idea why," Tim replied. "I'm thinking each network is set for a certain group of individuals, making it easier for preparation."

"By certain groups, you mean the guys setting up the hit lists right?"

"Correct."

"Now I get it," Conan said. "You believe each person running a given network constructs their part of the plan before uploading it up on the Mini Lon for the others to see, which then allows for the next group of guys to set up the next step."

"This can range from who's handling the locations and dates, to those providing weaponry if necessary," Tim added. "Glad to see you caught on."

"If your hunch turns out to be true, that still doesn't answer the other half of the question," Conan said. "We still don't know why they chose to plot everything out through separate systems, especially since everything ends up at the same location."

"And we might not know for some time, gaining the information for that might actually require an inside guy."

"Easier said than done," Conan stated. "Fact is we don't even know who's running the tables, let alone who their accomplices are."

"I never said they would be a willing participant."

_He looked toward him for a third time, pausing at his comment for the next few moments._

"I'm not even going to ask what that's supposed to mean," Conan said deciding to switch gears. "So where's Heiji, how come he didn't come with you."

"I see you've heard, was wondering when you'd ask."

"So what's the deal," Conan asked. "Was this whole thing supposed to be some kind of big surprise?"

"If it was, mission accomplished," Tim said. "I didn't find out he was here until last night, it wasn't long after that I was informed that he would be staying with me."

"I guess that'd be the second time for you this week," Conan said finding some humor in the situation. "So where is he now?"

"He was still asleep when I left," Tim replied. "Last I saw him was at mid night, that's around where he headed to bed."

"No telling when he'll be up."

"You could try giving him a call," Tim suggested. "If he doesn't answer I could bring him over once he awakes."

"We'll let him have his sleep," Conan said after giving it some thought. "The last thing I'd want is for him to explode over the phone."

"You really think he would?"

"Believe me, it's best this way."

"I'll take your word for it."

_The kitchen door reopened soon after with both Bruce and Alfred making their way out toward the front door._

"That was relatively quick, how'd your call with Mrs. Ellote go?"

"She wasn't able to make it to the phone at the time, so I left a message," Bruce replied. "I'm going out for a little drive, do you think you can have the Mini Lon attached to the main computer by the time I return?"

"Won't be a problem," Tim replied stepping back as he made his way by. "Where are the two of you headed off to anyway?"

"There's actually a couple stops I need to make, starting with a visit to Nano High."

"Sounds like your kind of place." Conan said looking up at Tim.

"Never heard of it."

"It's the name of the company owned by Lonard Fournier," Bruce informed. "Father of Bernadea, the woman I met last night while at the city hall."

"What business do you have there?"

"Won't know until I get there," Bruce replied. "It's Mr. Fournier who called for this little arrangement, but I'm sure he has an expansion in mind."

"What makes you think that?" Tim asked.

"I did some research on the company, most signs would indicate this," Bruce replied. "Not only on a business stand point, but for more depth as well."

"I'll set everything up for you while you're away," Tim said. "How long until I should expect your return?"

"Some time after one," Bruce replied before heading for the door. "There's something I need to check on in the garage Alfred, I'll meet you out at the car as soon as I'm finished."

"I'll see you there."

_He pushed past the door from there. The three of them then turned at the sound of someone heading up the stairs from the other side of the room, watching as he wiped the sweat from the back of his neck with the use of a cloth._

"That would explain all the racket." Damian said looking toward Tim who did the same in return.

"Damian, we're taking a drive up to a place called Nano High," Alfred informed. "From what I've heard you might be interested."

"I'll pass, I still have a couple sessions to burn as it is."

"Where were you anyway," Conan asked as he neared. "Back down in the armory?"

"So, I see you're still alive." Damian said walking past him toward the stairs.

_The three of them watched as he headed up, watching as he walked past the first door at the top of the stairs. Silence ensued in the moments that followed._

_"Why do I even try?"_

_Just as he was to turn a hand touched down to the side of his shoulder._

"Try not to take in everything he says, a lot of his comments have no true meaning behind them." Alfred said.

"Not to worry," Conan said in response. "I think I've realized that by now."

"I'm going to go start up the car," Alfred said turning for the door. "You're welcome to come along if you so choose."

"I'd take him up on that offer if I were you," Tim said. "Nine out ten says you'd be more interested in what Nano High has to showcase rather than watching me get the Mini Lon loaded up onto the server."

_He took a few seconds to weigh both options, looking up at him after coming to a decision._

"Do you still think you'll be here once we return?"

"Most likely not," Tim replied. "But I'll try and drop by some time later, our sleeping friend should be awake by then."

"So does that mean you're coming?" Alfred asked after reopening the front door.

"Right behind you." Conan said before following after him.

_They closed the door on their way out, heading straight for the car which sat parked at the side of the gate. Once there he found himself a seat in the back like most other times, strapping in as he leaned back in wait. They sat for approximately two minutes before he made his way out of the garage toward them._

"What exactly was he doing in there?" Conan asked.

"Just the daily check up."

_"A daily check up?"_

_He joined them soon after, having a seat to the passenger side before buckling in himself. It wasn't until the car started up that he took notice of him from behind._

"I see you've decided to come along."

"It wasn't a hard decision to make."

"I've been meaning to ask," Bruce said after facing forward. "Have you contacted anyone to let them know how you're doing?"

"Not since the first day I arrived," Conan replied. "Why do you ask, did someone try to call?"

"No, just checking to see if you were touching base with them."

"Now that you mention it, I probably am due for another check up," Conan said before looking down at his watch. "It's one something in the morning there, so I'll have to wait until tonight to call."

_He eased back once again, resting his head to the top of his hands as they made their way past the gate._

"How far is this place from here?"

"I don't know the exact distance," Alfred replied. "But since traffic shouldn't be to backed up at this time of day it should take us no longer than twenty minutes to get there."

_They took off from there. The roads were steady as anticipated, making for a clear path for the most part. After several minutes of driving down the roadside they reached their destination, looking up at the large structure which towered over all other buildings that surrounded it. He found an empty spot at the side of the street before coming to a stop._

"I'll let the both of you out from here, I shouldn't be parked too far away when you return."

"I'll call you once we're on our way back out." Bruce said before stepping out of the car.

Conan did the same, closing the door to the car before following him toward the entrance to the building which was only a few yards away. He caught sight of a large emblem on the side of the building, getting mixed emotions about its look.

_"What is that supposed to be," Conan thought keeping his focus on the crammed together figures. "Perhaps it's a form of scattered electrolytes."_

_A few people exited out through the doors as they neared, causing the two of them to take a step off to the side. They continued on once all was cleared, entering to be welcomed by a cool breeze from the vents above._

"Love the fixtures they've got laid out in here."

"I'm inclined to agree." Bruce said in response.

"Any idea where you're supposed to meet with Mr. Fournier?"

"I wasn't told over the phone," Bruce replied. "But I'm sure we can get that all sorted out at the front desk."

_Without further ado the two of them headed toward the large desk which was clear across the room from where they stood. He continued to observe the room as they walked, taking notice of a set of elevators to the right of the room. He then looked to the left to see what appeared to be a waiting area, filled with several comforting chairs which all surrounded sat around a small table. Upon looking away he took note of a fish tank at the far corner of that side._

_"Not too shabby."_

_Before he knew it they were in front of the desk._

"There's no one here," Conan said. "Any idea where they might be?"

"I saw someone head through that back door there when we first walked in," Bruce pointed. "I'm sure they'll be back momentarily."

"That would explain." Conan said before hearing the buzz from his phone.

_Without thought he pulled it from out of his pocket, surprised at the incoming call._

_"It's Mitsuhiko, but it's only about to be two in the morning in Tokyo," Conan thought to himself. "Why would he be calling at a time like this, unless... unless something is wrong."_

_Most everything had been quiet throughout the house as he worked, leaving him too almost forget he was not alone. The sound of the door sliding aside alerted him of his presence, looking away from the computer to see him approaching._

"Damian, what are you doing in here?"

"I overheard your conversation with the others a bit ago," Damian said. "About that... Mini Lon?"

"And?"

"You said there was a virus that could potentially expose your location," Damian continued. "If that's the case, why not work from anther computer that's not connected to your system?"

"Believe me, that's something that crossed my mind," Tim said. "The only problem is is would still present the problem of them knowing someone was trying to hack hack into their network."

"Triggering them to become suspicious," Damian finished. "Looks like that route won't work after all."

_He sat back in the chair as he watched him think for the next few seconds._

"Why are you really in here," Tim asked. "I know you didn't come here to flip notes back and forth with me about the Mini Lon."

"Didn't know it was that obvious." Damian said before placing a picture onto the table.

_Tim glimpsed down at it, looking back toward Damian in confusion._

"What's this?"

"A lead," Damian replied before rotating the photo. "Tell me, do you recognize either of these two men?"

_He took the time to give the image a harder look, bringing it into his hand as he sat up._

"The man on the right, that's Herman Richardson," Tim realized almost instantly. "Where did you get this photo?"

"I've been doing a little digging of my own." Damian replied.

"Who's the guy next to him?" Tim asked after looking back at the photo.

"His names Jefferson Eldelmon," Damian replied. "A business partner and well trusted friend of Mr. Richardson."

"That's nice to know and all, but why are you telling this?"

"Always so impatient." Damian said before pushing his way to the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit still," Damian said. "This will only take a moment."

_He opened up a new window, navigating to the folder set up for all video files. It was only a matter of seconds before he found what he was looking for, clicking down to the play button._

"This is the recorded footage from the night club where that woman was last seen," Tim said. "Why do I need to see this again?"

_Damian didn't reply, simply pausing the video after twenty seconds in._

"There," Damian pointed. "Look at who our mystery hooded woman is talking with."

_Tim did as he said, blowing up the imagery to get an even better look. It took a few seconds for everything to connect, looking back down at the photo then back to the screen._

"The man she was meeting with was."

"Jefferson Eldelmon," Damian completed. "It can't be coincidence, he's got to be the one who's hired that woman to assassinate Herman."

"Now I see, that's why you brought all this to me" Tim said. "You heard me mention Herman to these others, but why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Out of all people, why tell me," Tim asked. "I thought Bruce would have been your first choice, or Dick for that matter."

"It's simple," Damian said. "He told me he doesn't want me involved in this one, for whatever reason it may be."

"I wonder why that is," Tim thought. "Is there something about this that I don't know..?"

"And if I had gone to Grayson, he'd have told my father even if I had asked him not to," Damian continued. "That just leaves you... I want in Drake."

"Now just hold on a second," Tim said sitting up from where he sat. "Before we discuss any of that, I want to know how you found out Jefferson's name."

"My father asked me to run a search with the image we had of him from the night club footage," Damian replied. "To see if we could find a match."

"Let me guess," Tim said fixating his eyes to his. "You lied to him about the results you found."

"I refuse to be sidelined, especially with a light task as this one."

"You know he'll probably look into it himself at some point," Tim said. "Regardless of that, is there anything else you know?"

"I might know when and where Mr. Eldelmon plans to be on Monday night, I just need your word," Damian said. "So what's it going to be, Drake?"

_He took a few moments to think it through, give him a nod before turning his back to him._

"Let's make one thing clear," Tim said. "We do things my way, got it?"

"Fine by me," Damian said in acceptance. "Here's the deal, Jefferson plans to attend the birthday party of his friends wife at a bowling alley."

"Where at?"

"The one located at the east end of Gotham," Damian replied. "They just finished construction a month ago, you can't miss it."

"So if he's going to be at this party, then that means we're going to be there," Tim said. "It's our one opportunity to milk some information out of him."

"You don't mean inside the bowling alley do you?"

"Of course," Tim replied. "How else are we going supposed to get in close?"

"You're too high profile," Damian said in disagreement. "You'll draw in way too much unwanted attention, which is what we don't need."

"Who said I was going to be the one attending the party," Tim questioned while turning back to face him. "I just happen to know a certain visiting friend who fits the bill perfectly."

"Don't tell me you're referring to Kudo," Damian said. "I'm still amazed how you let that simpering wimp find out your secret, the guy can't even keep his footing."

"Perhaps you'll change your mind about him over time," Tim said. "And to answer your question, no that's not who I referring to."

"This better be good Drake."

**To Be Continued**


	71. Nano High

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 71**

**Nano High**

_It was only a matter of seconds after the call was received that he brought the phone to his ear, listening to the sound of a faded beep from the other line. He tried speaking out his name, gaining no one response in return._

_"Did he hang up?"_

_He placed his phone back into his pocket from there, looking up just in time to see someone arrive at the front of the desk._

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A young man greeted after appearing. "I hope you haven't been waiting here too long."

"Not at all Mr. Hamilton," Bruce said after glimpsing down at his name tag. "We just arrived under a minute ago."

"So what is it I can help you with today?"

"I'm actually here to meet with Mr. Fournier," Bruce replied. "Would you happen to know which floor I might find him on?"

"Wait a minute," Mr. Hamilton said giving him a closer look. "You're Bruce Wayne aren't you, Lonard said I should be expecting you."

"Any idea where he might be at this given time?"

"The eighth floor," Hamilton replied. "First door on the left, no way you can miss him."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hamilton." Bruce said before turning for the elevators.

"Anthony," He stated. "Call me Anthony."

"Alright then Anthony," Bruce said looking at him for a last time. "Until next time."

_With that the two of them made their way to where the elevators were located. They didn't have to wait very long after pressing down to the button. The elevator door to the right slid open after only a couple seconds, allowing for them to step in. The first few moments up was filled with nothing but silence._

"Who was it that tried to calling you back there?"

"Say again." Conan replied looking up at him.

"When we were back in the lobby someone tried calling you," Bruce replied. "I didn't hear you engage in any kind of conversation, is everything ok?"

"It was just a friend of mine, he didn't respond when I said his name," Conan replied. "It's nothing to worry about, he might have called by accident."

_He nodded before looking forward once again. They arrived to the eighth floor a short time later, taking a left just like they were instructed to do. The door was already opened as they approached, looking inside to see a man in the center of the room directing several others around._

"Do you think that's him?"

"Only one way to find out." Bruce said walking forward.

_He turned at the sound of the two of them stopping from behind, a look of confusion coming to his face after doing so._

"Is there something I can assist you with?"

"We're looking for Mr. Fournier," Bruce replied. "Would you happen to know where we can find him?"

"Then you've come to the right place," He said with the extention of his hand. "I am Mr. Mr. Fournier, that must make you Bruce Wayne."

"It's good to finally get the chance to meet with you." Bruce confirmed with the shake of his hand.

"Indeed," Lonard said before looking down at his side. "And who might this young fellow be with you?"

"His names Conan, I'm watching him for a friend for the next week or so," Bruce answered. "I thought I'd give him a tour of the city, I hope you don't mind me bringing him along."

"Not at all," Lonard said brushing a hand past his scruffy mustache. "I have an idea, why don't we continue this in my office?"

"Where's that?" Conan asked.

"On the final floor," Lonard replied looking down at him. "The 50th floor to be exact."

"We're ready when you are."

"No better time than now," Lonard said before turning for the door. "They're busy in here as it is, best to give them some space."

_The two of them followed him out, heading straight back for the elevator they had come. On the way up Conan looked over to see him adjusting the tie around his neck, pushing away from the wall before tapping his leg to get his attention._

"Mr. Fournier, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can kid," Lonard replied looking down to face him. "You can ask anything you want."

"What exactly were those guys doing back in that room we were just in?"

"Just a little rearranging," Lonard replied. "It's something we do once a year, especially when we bring in any new merchandise."

"What kind of merchandise?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"Upgrades needed for the company video software, windows, furniture, you name it," Lonard replied. "Don't be surprised if you see any high priced paintings around, I have a soft spot for that kind of stuff as well."

"I think we all take delight to art in some fashion or another." Bruce said.

_The elevator came to a stop a short time later. One by one the three of them stepped out, entering a well spaced room. It was a hard sight to miss, the wall to the right was made of glass which allowed for a great view of much of the city._

"This is it," Lonard declared. "Welcome to my office."

"It doesn't get much better than this." Conan said marching forward.

_He didn't come to a stop until reaching the glass wall, looking from one side to the other as he observed several areas of the city from where he stood. Lonard joined at his side moments later, letting out a smile as he too looked on._

"Magnificat, isn't it?"

"I'd say so," Conan said still looking into the distance. "How often do you find yourself standing here?"

"Believe it or not, almost every night," Lonard replied. "My daughter could even clarify that if you asked her, it helps me to relax my mind after many long days."

"Can't really blame you," Conan said. "With a view like this I might be prompted to do the same."

"I have a little business to discuss with Mr. Wayne, you're free to stay right here if you choose."

_With that he turned back for the other side of the room before leaving his side. Conan stood there for minutes to come, looking over his shoulder to see the two of them had taken a seat at a couch nearby where they had engaged in conversation. He focused his attention back to everything beyond the glass wall, finding himself lost within the moment. It was the sound of his phone that leveled him back into reality seconds after dosing of. He quickly reached for it, answering it as soon as he read the number._

"Mitsuhiko, are you there?"

_"Well of course," Mitsuhiko replied. "I am the one who called after all."_

"Is everything ok?"

_"I was just thinking of asking you the same thing," Mitsuhiko said. "I haven't heard from you since you left, most of us didn't find about your trip until after the fact."_

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Conan said. "But why are you calling so early, shouldn't you be asleep?"

_"I guess you could say I was a little worried about you, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."_

"I'm doing just fine," Conan assured. "You tried calling me a little earlier, when I picked up all I could hear was a ring."

_"Sorry about that," Mitsuhiko apologized. "I thought I heard something dash past my window, it gave me a little scare."_

"That would explain."

_"So when are you coming back?"_

"Don't know to tell you the truth," Conan replied. "No longer than three weeks I'd presume."

_"That's good to know," Mitsuhiko said. "I'll call you later, don't want to wake up my parents by accident."_

"Better yet, I'll call you next time," Conan said in response. "Be sure to tell the others I said hi when you see them."

_"Deal."_

_With that the two of them hung up._

_"That went well," Conan thought to himself. "At least that puts my brief concern to rest."_

_He slid his phone back into his pocket from there, turning away from the glass wall to still see the two of them chatting. wondering excatly what it was they were discussing. It wasn't long after that he heard the sound of a soft voice from his left side. _

_"Where is it coming from?"_

_There was no one to be seen upon his first look. He then took notice of a door, deciding to head toward it with little hesitation. The sound of another voice could be heard followed by something slamming as he neared, reaching his hand out to turn the knob. He pulled the door aside to reveal a smaller room, looking inside to see two men sitting at a table at the center of the room. It was difficult to hear what was being, watching as the man with his back turned to him looked to face him._

"Who are you?" He asked.

_He was surprised at what he saw, resulting in him pausing for a short period._

"You look exactly like Mr. Fournier." Conan finally replied.

"If you mean Lonard, then of course, he's my twin brother," He laughingly said while sitting up from the chair. "I'm Grahm Fournier, are you looking for my brother?"

"Not at all," Conan replied. "I heard something slam and came to see what it was, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You're fine kid, we were just about done here as it is," Grahm said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

_Before he had the chance to respond he felt a hand touch down to the his shoulder, looking up to see Lonard standing at his side._

"I see you've met my brother." Lonard said.

"Lonard, what are you doing here," Grahm asked. "I thought you were down stairs directing the arrangements for next weeks sit down."

"I was, but put it on hold upon the arrival of Mr. Wayne." Lonard said as Bruce walked in from behind.

"You must be Grahm," Bruce said. "Your brother was just telling me about your work here at Nano High, I'm looking forward to seeing some of your stuff first hand."

"So I see you've agreed to terms."

"Just about, though we still have a few details to go over." Bruce said.

"What are you doing in here," Lonard asked. "I thought you would be down in the computer room, don't you still have to calculate the costs for the improvements for building b?"

"I was just about to head down there after my discussion with Mr. Bennet."

_He waved to the two of them from where he sat, standing to his feet right after._

"Welcome to Nano High."

_Lonard walked over to his side from there, dropping a hand to the back of his neck before letting out a huge smile._

"This is Nathan, the CCO of the company," Lonard said. "And soon to be husband of my daughter."

"As I was told at the city hall," Bruce said stepping forward with the lift of his hand. "It's good to see you again Mr. Bennet."

"I'm glad you decided to come." Nathan said shaking his hand in response. "Bernadea said you would."

"The two of you are practically identical to one another," Conan said looking from one brother to the other. "So how do most people tell the both of you apart?"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to answer that." Lonard replied after giving it some thought.

"I still have a hard time with it myself." Nathan admitted.

"Are there any distinguishing differences between the two of you?" Conan asked.

"Nothing that can be seen at first glance," Lonard replied. "One difference between Grahm and I is that I'm left handed and he's not."

"Not much of a difference at all." Bruce said.

_He made his way back toward the door, coughing as he did._

"Did you spray that air freshener again," Lonard asked looking directly to his brother. "You know I'm allergic to that stuff."

"Sorry about that," Grahm apologized. "I spilled a bit of vinegar earlier and sprayed a little something to clear out the smell."

"Just open a window next time," Grahm said tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to head back down stairs, I'll leave everything else to you."

_He turned for the door, heading out with Bruce at his side. Conan was just about to do the same, catching sight of Grahm clutching a green slip of paper in his left hand._

"Just remember what we discussed," Grahm said. "We only have one shot at this, so don't mess it up."

"..Of course."

_Grahm headed out from there, stepping to the side of Conan who was in his path. That left just the two of them. He looked over at Nathan who had made his way to a window near the far corner. He watched him for the next few seconds, deciding to exit out of the room himself soon after._

_"I wonder what that was all about."_

_He made his way across the room, heading straight to the doors where both Bruce and Lonard waited the elevator._

"There you are," Lonard said as he approached. "I knew something was missing."

"I just wanted to have one last look at the city from up here before we left."

"You're free to come back anytime, that is of course if it is alright with Mr. Wayne," Lonard said. "I'm positive you'd find the view past night fall most promising."

_The elevator doors slid open from there. The three of them quickly settled in before the doors had a chance to reclose. It was quiet on the way down, each keeping to themselves. He was still thinking about what he had seen, not sure if he should be concerned or not._

_"I wonder what that slip of paper in his hand was... It's probably nothing." Conan thought to himself._

_They reached the first floor soon after. Conan was the first to walk out closely followed by Bruce just a few steps behind._

"So when would you be interested in meeting for the final touches?"

"How about next Thursday," Bruce suggested. "I should have everything lined up by then."

"That plays perfectly into my schedule," Lonard said. "I'm looking forward to see what materials Wayne Enterprises has to offer."

"I'll give you a time as soon as I can, which will most likely be after noon." Bruce said as they neared the entrance doors.

"Whatever works best for you," Lonard said. "Thursday it is."

_He nodded before walking past the entrance doors with Conan at his side. They followed the same path from earlier, leading them back to the roadway. He pulled his phone out to make a call, which didn't last long. Once finished he placed the phone back into the pouch of his jacket._

"I just spoke with Alfred, he should be here within the next minute."

"Where is he now?" Conan asked.

"Just a few blocks down," Bruce replied. "He'd have parked closer if there had been a spot available."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was it you and Mr. Fournier were meeting about?"

"An expansion in resources," Bruce replied. "Particularly in what our science department has to offer."

"What do you have to gain out of all of this?"

"Much more minor in comparison," Bruce replied. "But it's always good to keep good relations, there's always benefits down the line no matter how you look at it."

_It wasn't long after that the car pulled up to the side of the street. The two of them got in, buckling up before taking off._

"From the look on your face I'd say all went well."

"As expected," Bruce replied. "I plan to meet with him again next Thursday some time."

"Where to now?"

"We can head back to the manor," Bruce replied. "There's something I put on hold and would like to get on right away."

"The manor it is."

_The next few minutes brought a period of silence. He reached forward to turn down the volume on the radio as they continued to drive, sitting back after doing so._

"You seemed uneasy just before we left Mr. Fournier's office," Bruce said still facing forward. "Was something wrong?"

"I'm surprised you noticed."

"Did it have anything to do with Grahm or Mr. Bennet?"

"They shared a noticeable exchange just as I was about to leave," Conan replied. "Not to mention the slam I heard which lured me to the room in the first place."

"What did you make of it?"

"I sensed some disagreement between the two, but I could be wrong," Conan replied. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Things can become stressful over time," Bruce said. "Especially when working for a company like Nano High, with all the responsibilities that come with the job it can take its toll."

"I guess you'd know a little something about that."

"We have several great staff members at Wayne Enterprises, so that's not something I worry about too often," Bruce said. "As they say, it's always good to keep good company."

"A very true statement." Alfred said in agreement.

"What about Grahm," Conan asked. "What is his position at Nano High?"

"He was promoted to vice president of the company roughly a month ago, what his former role was is unknown to me," Bruce replied. "But I wouldn't worry too much about what you saw between he and Mr. Bennet."

_He rolled the window up from there, feeling the incoming cool breeze from the east side._

_"Maybe he's right," Conan thought. "They did seem to be working on a tight schedule, not to mention Grahm being in such a hurry."_

_He laid it to rest for the time being, tilting his head back as he turned to look out the window. The clouds could be seen in the far distance cluttering together, hinting at a shift in weather. Not much was said the rest of the way there, all three listening to what was being broadcasted over the radio. He sat up as the house came into view after a margin of driving, looking down to his watch._

"We were gone longer than I thought," Conan said. "Only ten minutes until three O'clock."

"What do you plan to do for the rest of the day?" Alfred asked as they entered past the gate.

"Don't know for sure," Conan replied. "But I've got a few ideas in mind."

"Be sure to let me know if there's anything you need."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_The two of them got out from there, heading for the house as Alfred continued toward the garage. As they made their way up the stairs to the front door they heard the sound of a loud motor, turning just in time to see a car heading up from down the road. It slowed up as it neared the gate, coming to a complete stop shortly there after. The two of them continued to watch as someone in a white suit capped off with a white hat stepped out from the vehicle, holding a briefcase in hand. Conan then looked to Bruce who was still at his side._

"Do you know who that man?"

"Never met him, nor do I know what he's doing here," Bruce replied. "But I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

**To Be Continued**


	72. Off to the Club

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 72**_

_**Off to the Club**_

_He took a step down from the fleet of stairs, looking toward Conan after doing so._

"You stay here," Bruce instructed. "I'll go find out who our guest is."

_With that he made his way back down. A couple birds flew overhead as he approached the gate. He reopened the after reaching, walking over to confront the man in the suit of white._

"Can I help you with something?" Bruce asked.

_He didn't respond, simply continuing over to the other side of the car. He opened the door to the back seat, handing the briefcase to whoever was seated inside. Bruce took another step forward, wanting to know exactly what was going on. He didn't have long to wait, watching on as a woman in a black sweater stepped out from the car._

"Hello Bruce."

"Leslie," Bruce said removing his hands from within his pockets. "What a surprise this is."

"I need your help with something," Leslie said making her way around the car. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all," Bruce replied. "There's nothing too important that I can't put on hold for the time being."

"Good," Leslie said. "Then you wouldn't mind if we discussed this inside, I promise this won't take long."

"Right this way." Bruce said turning back for the house.

_He watched from afar as the two made their way into his direction._

_"From their exchange, I'd say he knows her."_

_It didn't take long for them to reach the stairs, only making it up halfway before she stopped at the sight of him._

"Bruce, who is this?" Leslie asked.

"Oh, this is Conan," Bruce replied. "I'm watching him for a friend for about the next week."

"Is that so," Leslie said before looking down at him once again. "I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins, a long time friend of Bruce."

"Nice to meet you." Conan said holding out his hand to meet hers.

_She smiled, shaking it in return._

"You have really soft hands you know," Leslie commented before turning back to Bruce. "What do you say we head inside?"

"Right after you."

_She took him up on his offer, leading the way as they continued up the stairs toward the house. _

"So Conan, how have you been enjoying your stay here thus far?"

"There's been plenty to keep me occupied, I especially enjoy hanging in the book room," Conan replied. "No complaints from me."

"So you like to read huh, a very good trait to have."

"What's inside the the briefcase?" Bruce asked after closing the front door.

"Why don't we take this into the kitchen," Leslie suggested. "It will only take a minute for me to explain."

_Knowing the situation that it was he decided to make his way toward the staircase._

"I'll be up stairs if you need me." Conan said before walking to the upper floor.

_Bruce wasted no time in heading to the kitchen with Leslie right behind. She placed the briefcase atop the table after reaching it._

"It's not like you to drop in unannounced," Bruce said. "I would have at least expected a call before hand."

"That would usually be the case, but I felt the need to get to you about this as soon as possible."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Danielle Walden, a patient of mine since the beginning of this year has gone missing," Leslie began. "He was scheduled to meet with me at my office two days ago."

"Let me guess, you haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"And if things couldn't get any worse," Leslie continued. "His daughter Mera, she's missing as well."

"How old is she?"

"She turns eleven two weeks from tomorrow."

"Are there any immediate relatives you've tried contacting?"

"It was actually Kalein, the mother of Mera and the ex-wife of Danielle who reported him missing."

"When was the last time she saw either of the two?" Bruce asked.

"Four days ago when she dropped Mera off to stay with him for a couple days."

"Was she the last to see them before they went missing?"

_Leslie nodded._

"Which means we've got a time table strapped within a four day period in which the two of them could have gone missing."

_She decided now was the time to reveal what was inside the briefcase. He looked on as she pulled out a folder stuffed with a stack of papers._

"What's all this?" Bruce asked.

"Everything you need to know about Danielle," Leslie replied. "I've even got a photo of him in there, I know how important visuals can be."

"I'll get on it right away." Bruce said accepting the folder.

"He might have his problems, but he's been seeking to better himself which always makes the difference," Leslie said. "Please Bruce, try and find he and Mera."

"You know me well enough Leslie," Bruce said. "I will."

_She smiled at his response, closing the brief case before taking it back into her possession._

"You're right Bruce," Leslie said with the cross of her arms. "I do know you all too well."

_He didn't know what to make of her change in posture, a look of confusion coming to his face. She quickly took notice of this._

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Excuse me?"

"That boy, Conan," Leslie said. "You're not one to babysit, so why's he really here?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Bruce said. "It's all complex, but if you've got the time I'd be willing to tell you."

"And time isn't something I have, another patient is coming in at four thirty" Leslie said looking down at her watch. "But next time you stop by, I'd love for you to share."

"I'll make it soon," Bruce said. "Here, let me escort you back to the car."

"Thanks, but I think you have enough on your hands as it is," Leslie declined. "I'll see myself out."

"I'll keep you updated."

"And I'll be waiting."

_She exited out of the kitchen from there, heading straight for the door. He stood there for awhile longer, looking over the folder of papers she had given to him. _

_"He lives right outside of Devil's Square, If there's any place to start it would be there."_

_A damp fog drifted in from the north side as the day progressed, leaving the sky in a gloomy state. He had been up in the room for a measurable time, setting the book aside in his hand before dropping down from the bed._

"I wonder what's going on with everyone down stairs."

_He decided he'd head down to go have a look, checking the time on his watch after walking out into the hallway. It was a little past six, less than thirty minutes until the evening news was to begin. The sound of a TV from the left side could be heard as he made his way down. Paying little attention to this, he chose to head straight to the study. Unlike most other times he came to find the door open upon reaching it. He took a peak inside to see him sitting at the desk with all focus on the computer screen._

"I see you've finally decided to come down," Bruce said. "What were you doing up in that room for the past hour?"

"Got a well enjoyed session of reading in," Conan replied. "Would have continued, but I want to see what's on the evening news."

"I see."

"So how are things going in here," Conan asked. "Have you taken a look at this Mini Lon yourself?"

"I've put it on hold for the time being," Bruce replied. "When I accessed the network, the virus Tim spoke of was not detected by my security."

"So I see you're playing it safe."

"Tim's on his way now, and I'm running a scan as we speak," Bruce informed. "All the blanks should be filled in soon enough."

"But don't the both of you operate from the same network," Conan asked. "If he was able to detect this virus, shouldn't you have been able to detect it almost instantly?"

"We have several networks we use, having a variety keeps things flexible," Bruce replied directing his attention back to the computer screen. "And to answer the other part to your question, that's why I'm holding off on any further activity until we've cleared everything."

"Smart move, definitely can't disagree with that." Conan said while looking down at his watch.

_Six thirty was fast approaching, every minute seemingly passing by faster than the last. He turned back for the door, taking a couple steps before coming to a stop. He was going to say something, but lost track of what was on his mind. He left the room from there, trailing about halfway across the room before stopping infront of the staircase. He took a seat at the step above the last before looking at his watch yet again._

_"Fifteen minutes until six thirty, no need to rush to the TV room just yet."_

_He sat there for minutes to come, the events of the past few days circulating throughout his mind. Before he knew it the clock struck twenty two after six, prompting him to push up from where he sat. He took a deep breath to help clear his ravaging thoughts, heading toward the door leading to the dinning room._

_"I wonder what this evenings broadcast has to offer," Conan thought to himself. "Here's hoping for a light night on any uproaring activity."_

_He walked forward, unaware that someone had arrived at the front door. It wasn't until he reached for the knob that he heard the front door swing open, recognizing the sound of the voice that spoke from behind._

"So this is where you've been staying for the past few days, so how goes the alteration in environment Kudo?"

"Heiji." Conan said turning to face him.

"He was finally awake by the time I went back to check on him," Tim said with the close of the door. "I gave him a brief tour of the city before deciding to bring him here."

"This place is a lot bigger than I was expecting," Heiji said beginning to have a look around. "So Kudo, where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Conan pointed. "Right past that door there, second room on the right."

"Where's Bruce?" Tim asked.

"Still in the study," Conan replied. "He was running a scan on the Mini Lon last I checked."

"He told me he would."

"What's the Mini Lon?" Heiji asked looking to the both of them in slight confusion.

"It's a secretive network used by several individuals who have been plotting out hits for multiple targets," Tim replied. "What else they might be trying to accomplish is still under investigation, not to mention we have yet to completely bypass their security walls they have currently running."

"Oh.. kay."

"In short, it's a long story." Conan added.

"Maybe I'd have a better understanding if I saw it for myself."

"That can be arranged," Tim said before turning back to Conan. "You said he was in the study right?"

_He nodded in reassurance._

"I'm going to go and speak with him about the server they're working from, in the mean time you're free to show Heiji around if you'd like."

"That can wait," Heiji rejected. "It's not like we're in a complete rush, besides I'd like to find out a little more about that Mini Lon you just mentioned."

"Right this way."

_Tim turned to the opposite side of the room, heading straight to the door leading to the study._

"So Kudo, how come you didn't let me know you'd be coming to Gotham before you left Tokyo?" Heiji asked as they followed from behind.

"It was only a matter of minutes between me finding out myself, and then packing to leave shortly there after," Conan replied. "I planned on contacting you as soon as I settled in."

"It's no big deal, at this point it doesn't really matter anyway."

_They reached the door in the moments that followed, opening it to find a pitch dark room._

"I thought you said Bruce was in here," Tim said switching on the lights. "You sure he didn't go out for a evening drive?"

"I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs the whole time," Conan stated. "I would have seen if he had left."

"Are you sure he was in here," Heiji questioned giving the room an in depth look. "This is the only door leading out of here."

"I'm positive."

"Maybe he did come out, you probably just missed him."

"And how would I do that?" Conan asked looking up at him with the cross of his arms.

"Not saying that you did, but you do have the tendency to dose off while you're thinking." Heiji smilingly replied.

_"Don't we all." Conan thought with the roll of his eyes._

_He looked away from there._

"Well since he's not here, how about that tour?" Heiji asked.

"That's fine with me," Tim replied. "Wherever he is I'm sure he'll be back soon, we'll discuss things further when he does."

"Now, where to start." Heiji said giving it a seconds thought.

"Didn't you want to see the room I'm staying in?"

"That works."

"Follow me." Conan said before turning back for the stairs.

"Right behind you."

_With that the two of them made their way toward the stairs. He watched on from the side of the entryway to the study as they did, deciding not to follow after them. After standing there for the next few moments, he looked back into the room with one question on his mind._

_"So I see he hasn't completely let him in on everything about the manor, I wonder why that is."_

_Silence ensued in the following moments. He walked into the study, heading straight toward the grandfather clock beside the fireplace before stopping in his tracks._

_"And it's not my place to tell him, I'll leave that up to him."_

_After reaching the top of the staircase he followed him to the right, taking a step to the side as he watched him open a door._

"Come on, we're almost there."

_Conan lead him down the dark hall, taking each step at a time as they neared the room. He reached for the knob upon reaching the door, twisting it as he pulled back to force it aside._

"Well, this is it." Conan said flipping up the light switch.

_It took all but a few seconds for him to take it all in, stepping further into the room to get an all around look._

"Not bad, it's much more spaced out than I was expecting," Heiji commented. "How much time do you usually spend in here a day?"

"Besides when I'm asleep, up to around two hours," Conan replied. "I've spent a majority of my time in the book room since arriving."

"The book room?"

"We past by it on the way up, I'll show it to you when we go back down."

_He looked to his side before looking back to the door._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked taking note of this.

"Where's Drake?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I thought he was behind you the whole time," Conan replied. "That is of course until we got in here."

"He's probably still down in by the study."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Conan said looking to switch gears. "I heard about that incident that occurred at the city hall."

"Don't remind me, I'm still a little sour with how things unfolded."

"Have you spoken with the Commissioner since then?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He came looking for you when we were up at Wayne Enterprises earlier," Conan informed. "He wanted to talk to you about further investigating what happened."

"I heard they had released Aileen from custody, but this is my first time hearing about this."

"You can talk to Bruce about it, he might know more about what he expects from you."

"Then what do you say we go and find him?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Why don't you try calling him?" Heiji suggested.

"I haven't added his number to my contacts yet, and don't remember where I put that slip of paper given to me."

"Don't sweat it, I'll talk to him about it the next time I see him," Heiji said. "So what do you say we head back down stairs?"

"Your call."

_With that the two of them exited the room, shutting off the light on the way out. They headed back down the hall they had come, arriving back to the top of the staircase shortly there after._

"So, have you spoken with anyone back home since arriving here?" Heiji asked as they made their way down.

"I've made a call or two," Conan replied. "I plan to check in later tonight some time, everyone should be up by then."

"Good call."

_They made it to the bottom within the next couple steps taken, looking just in time to see the door to the study slide open. He raised a brow at who he saw, watching as a young boy headed their way._

_"Hey Kudo,"_ Heiji whispered almost instantly after looking down at him_. "Who's the kid?"_

_"Damian." _Conan drily answered.

_Heiji turned back upon hearing this, smiling as he neared the two of them._

"Hello there," Heiji said holding out his hand to greet him. "I hope you don't mind me."

_He stopped in mid sentence, watching as he simply walked past them without even acknowledging their presence. This left him completely speechless, continuing to watch as he made his way up the stairs before disappearing after walking past the first door._

"Oh... kay, was it something I said?"

"Don't see the big deal," Conan said with a smile coming to his face. "You got off easy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say he's not exactly a peoples person."

"A fair warning would have been nice."

"I guess my change in tone wasn't enough to alert you."

"I take it you two don't get along?"

"That's an understatement."

_It wasn't long after that the door to the study reopened, this time with Tim being the one to walk out._

"Done with the tour already?" Tim asked heading their way.

"We've actually put it on hold for the time being." Heiji replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Damian doing in there?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"Just discussing something we plan to do later," Tim replied before turning for the door. "Speaking of time we better get going, we only have about two hours before he plans to be at the chess club."

"You're right," Heiji said looking down at his watch."How long do you think it will take for us to get there from here?"

"No longer than an hour." Tim replied.

"Hold on a second," Conan said looking from one to the other. "Why are you going to a chess club, and who are you planning on meeting with?"

"Hopefully to gain some headway," Tim replied. "There's a man by the name of Jefferson Eldelmon who's going to be there, an acquaintance of Herman."

"You mean the same Herman who's name was listed on the Mini Lon?"

_He nodded in response._

"So you think this Jefferson guy is some how involved?"

"It's no longer a hunch at this point, we know for a fact he was the one who hired someone to have Mr. Richardson exposed of," Tim said. "The why is the only unanswered question as of now."

"How did you find out all of this?"

"I had a little help, but don't have much time to explain," Tim replied. "If you'd like, we can go over the details when we return."

"Would it be ok if I came along with you guys?"

"It would prove to be useless," Heiji stated. "They won't allow anyone under the age of sixteen into the building where the club happens to be."

"Makes you wonder what kind of chest club it is." Conan said in disappointment.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Heiji said.

"What do you hope to accomplish by going to this club meet," Conan asked. "Is the plan to confront Jefferson in conversation?"

"Yea, I was wondering that myself." Heiji said..

"This is nothing but a light task," Tim replied. "The key is to learn as much about him as we can without engaging him directly."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Heiji asked.

"By keeping it simple of course," Tim answered before turning for the door. "I'll let you know what we're going to do once we get there."

"Right behind you." Heiji said resulting to follow after him.

"Wait a minute," Conan said gaining their attention for a final time. "I didn't hear you guys park after arriving, so how did you get here?"

"We took a cab," Heiji replied. "The guy left shortly after dropping us."

"Why didn't you just call Alfred to give you a ride?"

"We spent most of the time walking around the city as it was, didn't feel the need to drag him along," Tim replied. "Besides, he's out doing something."

"That would explain why I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He should be back anytime now, you can let him know we stopped by when he does," Tim said before reaching out to open the door. "If we don't return later tonight you can expect to see us some time tomorrow morning."

"Keep your head up Kudo," Heiji teasingly said before patting him on the shoulder on his way out. "Look on the bright side, you've got Damian here to keep you company."

"_Don't remind me_." Conan muttered as he watched the door close before him.

_He stood there for the next couple seconds before looking down at his watch. It was now forty three after six. From there he headed into the TV room like he previously planned to, having a seat at the couch before flipping on the television to see the news was already in full swing. Most of what was being shown was the weather report for the next few days._

_"Looks like things are really going to start cooling down in the next couple days, not surprising with October just around the corner."_

_He rested the remote to the side before laying back, watching on to see what the local news had to offer._

_They had spent over an hour driving along, passing by one road block to the next as the traffic continued to heat up. After reaching the already crowded city park he tapped the back of the drives seat which caused him to look back to face him._

"This will be far enough, we can walk the rest of the way from here."

"As you wish."

_He maneuvered around a bit, finding an empty space at the side of the road before pulling over. The two of them stepped out of the cab from there, closing the door in the process. He had no idea how much further they had to go, keeping pace with him as they trotted down the sidewalk. He found himself becoming increasingly interested in what was inside the bag that hanging from his shoulder, hearing the sound of several items sliding back and forth from within. They finally came to a stop upon reaching a semi beat down building, looking up to the roof to see someone walking from one side to the other._

"This is it."

"Are you sure," Heiji questioned. "Not exactly your ideal location for a club like this."

"I doubled checked the address before we left, this is defiantly the place," Tim confirmed. "Hope you're up to date on your chess, it's time to play."

**To Be Continued**


	73. Gotham's Black Bird

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 73**

**Gotham's Black Bird**

_The sky gradually darkened as they waited for his arrival. He continued to watch the figure moving from one side of the roof to the other, almost as if they were on the look out for something. The lack of light made it difficult to see what was happening in the surrounding area._

"We've been out here for the past twenty minutes now," Heiji said turning to see him leaned up against the wall. "He should have been here over five minutes ago, you sure we didn't miss him?"

"He drives a Chevy Camaro, I would have seen if he past by," Tim said. "We'll give it a couple more, in the mean time what do you say we set up?"

_He pushed away from the wall, removing the bag from his shoulder before placing it onto the ground._

"I was wondering what you had stored away in there."

"Just a couple props to make sure everything goes through smoothly." Tim said before zipping it open.

_He reached inside the bag to pull out a leather jacket out along with a ski cap, placing both items on before reaching back in to pull out two small electronic devices._

"What are those?"

"For communication," Tim replied before standing up and pinning one of them under the collar of his jacket. "This will allow me to hear anything you can once you're inside."

"Looks simple enough," Heiji said glimpsing down at it. "But how do I contact you with this thing, don't exactly see an on or off switch."

"That's not the intended design, this task won't require any communication between us," Tim said. "Don't panic if anything goes wrong, I've already got something set up if that's the case."

"That explains that, but what's with the cap and jacket," Heiji asked. "Not exactly your usual night apparel."

"Just a light shield for disguise, and since I'm watching the lower levels this will have to do," Tim replied. "I'd rather not take the chance of anyone noticing me."

"Where exactly will you be once I'm inside?"

"In this general area, there's no need to move around too much."

"I was expecting you'd be on the look out from up above," Heiji said before turning toward the other side of the street. "Speaking of which, what do you think's going on up on that roof there?"

"I was was wondering that myself, they've been up their since the time we arrived."

"Think they might be associated with those involved with the chess club?"

"Defiantly a possibility," Tim said. "But that would then raise the question why they're out here rather than inside."

_A cool breeze glided past his left side resulting in him reaching down, zipping the jacket up to the bottom of his neck. He adjusted the ski cap atop his head as well, making sure it was tightly in place._

"Usually you set up shop on the roof, why the sudden change in tactic?"

"I've got it covered."

"How's that?"

_The light shined bright as the car gashed past the side of the road, causing the both of them to turn in that direction._

"Looks like our guy has finally arrived," Tim said catching sight of the car as it slowed up upon reaching the building across the way. "No doubt, that's the same green Chevy Camaro that is registered to Jefferson."

"So what happens from here?"

"We wait," Tim replied. "I don't want you heading in too soon after his arrival."

"You afraid they might become suspicious?"

"No need for us to take the chance."

"Your call."

_The car finally came to a stop after reaching the curb, the headlights shutting off in the passing moments that followed. It wasn't long after that the door on the passenger side slid open, the two watching as a man in a suit of white along with a top hat stepped out from the vehicle._

"Is that him?" Heiji asked.

"Undisputedly."

_His claim was confirmed as the two watched him head straight for the stairwell on the right side of the building._

"We'll give it a couple minutes," Tim said turning back to Heiji. "I think it's time I let you in on the plan."

"The carpet's all yours."

_Though his attention was driven elsewhere the TV continued to run. He slid down from the couch, walking over to the window located at the left side of the room. He stared out at the night sky, frozen at the sight of the fuming stars in the distance. It was at that moment that she came to mind, the sparkle from the stars giving him the same feel he got whenever looking into her eyes._

_"Ran..."_

_It was now fifteen after seven, making it a little past eight in the morning clear across the globe. He pulled out his phone, staring down at her number for the first few moments before hitting dial. He instantly heard her voice, lowering the phone from his ear after being taken directly to the answering machine. He placed it back into his pocket before turning back for the couch._

"She's usually up for her morning jog by now, perhaps she hasn't returned from that event she's participating in," Conan said before retaking a seat. "I'll try again tomorrow some time, that is of course if she doesn't call back first."

_The temperature only continued to drop as they continued to let the time pass. He checked his watch for about the fourth time in the past few minutes before giving him the nod._

"This will do, we've waited long enough," Tim said. "Remember what we discussed, keep everything in front of you."

"I think I've got it all down."

"Good, now make sure you hang onto this."

"What's is it?" Heiji asked taking a laminated card into his hand.

_He flipped it over to the other side to see an image of himself._

"It's a card that will allow you clearance to get inside."

"That's a lot to enforce, especially for something as little as a chess club," Heiji said placing the card into his jacket. "Makes you wonder what else they might have going on inside."

"They're a private bunch, I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I would ask how you know all this, but I'm sure you'd rather we get started."

"Remember not to make any eye contact with him once you're in," Tim reminded. "All we need is to hear what is said between he and his comrades."

"And what should I be listening for?"

"You'll know when you hear it, I'll be listening in as well so don't worry about it too much about it," Tim said. "Just make sure you're within ten feet of him, that way we have a clear transition."

"Loud and clear," Heiji said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"That's about it," Tim replied. "Now what do you say we get this thing going?"

"Agreed, I think we've delayed for long enough." Heiji said before turning to walk.

_He came to a stop after only taking a few steps, turning back to face him for a final time._

"Almost forgot to ask, any idea what the layout of this place is like inside?"

"Haven't been in myself, but from the photos I looked over this morning I'd say it's pretty spaced out," Tim replied. "You should have plenty of room to operate with."

"Just what I was hoping for," Heiji said while turning away. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here."

_With that he made his way to the side of the street, looking both ways before carefully making his way across. The figure from above could still be seen as he approached. He payed little mind to this, not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to himself. He stopped on his path soon after, turning to the right to see a stairwell leading down to another door besides the one sitting in front of him._

_"Jefferson went down that way, that must be where their chest meet is being held."_

_Without giving it much thought he headed down the small set of stairs, coming to a stop after reaching the bottom. He could hear the voices bouncing across the room from the other side of the door as he lifted his hand, reaching forward with a hard and impenetrable knock. He took a step back, watching as the door slowly cracked open to reveal an imposing figure. He tilted his head downward, giving him a long hard look._

"And you are?"

"I'm here to meet with someone," Heiji replied. "I promissed a friend I'd play him and a couple of friends in a game of chess tonight."

"Card?"

"Of course," Heiji said with the shake of his head. "How could I forget."

_He reached into his jacket from where it was stored, puling it out before handing it to the doorman who took the time to look it over. It wasn't long after that he gave him the nod, handing him the clearance card back._

"You're free to pass."

"Thanks." Heiji said before walking in past him.

_Within the first moments of entering a strong scent drifted by, causing him to turn to the left to see someone standing in the far corner with a cigar in hand. He then looked to the other side to see a set of door beads hanging from the ceiling. Several voices could be heard coming from in that direction, prompting him to head that way. He entered another room after pushing past the beads, coming to find multiple tables set up throughout the large room._

"This place is more packed than I was expecting," Heiji said looking into the heart of the pack. "Now, where to find Jefferson."

_He dropped his hands back into his pockets before stepping further into the room, keeping his eyes peeled as he began his search of the room. He checked to make sure the device beneath his collar was tightly in place, facing back up after doing so. He continued to look for the man in the suit of white, having a hard time sighting him with all those roaming about. Upon reaching the other end of the room he came to a halt, carefully scouring each side of the room. It wasn't until then that he felt a hand rest down to his right shoulder._

"Well speak of the devil, I was just talking about you."

_He turned at the sound of their voice, coming to find an unfamiliar face._

"Have we met?"

"No, but I saw what went down at the city hall the other night," He said holding out a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, Salomon Green."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Green." Heiji said shaking his hand in response.

"Like I said, I was just telling the guys about your talents," Salomon said. "It's not every day you get to witness something unfold like that, is it true you're a pro?"

"A pro?"

"Word is you're a top notch detective working for the GCPD."

_"GCPD... I wonder what that stands for?"_

"In any case, why don't you come have a seat with us," Salomon suggested. "I'll introduce you to the guys."

"Sure," Heiji accepted after giving it some thought. "I don't see why not."

"Now that's what I was hoping to hear, now if you would," Salomon said turning for the other side of the room. "Follow me."

_He did as instructed, doing his best to remain at his side as they maneuvered around those standing amongst them._

"So tell me, how long have you been signed up here at the inn house," Salomon asked. "This is my first time seeing you around here."

"I registered three weeks ago, this is only my second time coming here," Heiji came up with after a slight pause. "It's not too often that I come to this side of town."

"Is that right."

_Nothing further was said on the matter as they walked on. They came upon a large round table soon after, joining a group of men who were already seated. It took all but a few seconds for him to lock eyes with the man sitting at the left end of the table, freezing within the moment._

_"And this is exactly what we didn't want."_

"Salomon," The man from the far side of the table spoke. "Who is this with you?"

"He's the guy I was telling you about," Salomon replied before turning to him. "Heiji, right?"

"That'd be me."

"Why don't you have seat, we were just about to get started," He said with the tip of his hat. "Call me Eldelmon, Jefferson Eldelmon."

_He took him up on his offer, finding an empty seat next to Salomon who sat next to him._

"Where's Tony," Jefferson asked looking their way once more. "He's been gone for minutes now."

"He went to take a smoke break, he should be here soon enough."

_"They must be referring to the guy I came across in the other room."_

_The others that sat around the table were quiet. This came to his attention almost instantly, being the fact all others in the room were engaged in some kind of conversation. Things remained this way for seconds to come. It wasn't until the sound of his phone ringing from inside his jacket that called for any reaction. The conversation that ensued lasted all but a few moments, stashing the phone back into his pocket once finished._

"Who was that?"

"Norio Hue," Salomon replied. "The straight shot who arrived from Michigan just yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"He's come to terms as anticipated, we agreed we'd meet tomorrow to discuss payment for the extra utilities," Salomon answered. "Of course I'll still have to go over the latest details with our third party friend."

"You still have yet to introduce me." Jefferson said.

"I've been trying to set something up," Salomon stated. "He tends to keep a busy schedule from week to week, so it can make it difficult to get in touch with him."

_He reached into his pocket after finishing his last line, pulling something out before sliding it across the table toward him._

"What's this?"

"His card," Salomon replied. "It's even got his number on the back if you wish to call him."

_He gave the card an in depth look, flipping it from one side to the other to look over the front and back. He sat in silence, feeling as if they had forgotten about his presence._

_"Sounds big," Heiji thought. "But what exactly is going on here?"_

_Within that moment he felt a ailing pain surge through his chest, feeling the card drop from his hand as he gripped his left side._

"Mr. Eldelmon, are you ok?" The man seated to the left of him asked in concern.

_He held up his hand in response, taking a few seconds to collect himself before taking a deep breath._

"I'm fine, just a little chest pain." Jefferson said before sitting up from the table.

"Isn't that your second one this week," Salomon questioned. "I think it would benefit you if you went in for a check up."

"Forget it Green, I'll be fine." Jefferson said before stepping away. "I'll grab Tony on my way out."

_Those who sat around the table opted to follow in his tracks._

"Where are you going?" Salomon asked.

"Out for a little ride," Jefferson replied. "The night's still young, I could use a breath of fresh air."

_With that he made his way to the exit, with the others right behind. He was just about to do the same, looking down to face him one last time before doing so._

"Sorry about that, looks like there's been a change in plan," Salomon apologized. "Who knows, maybe I'll catch you the next time you're here."

"I'll keep an eye out for you whenever I'm around." Heiji said.

"Perhaps we can get in a game of chess the next time," Salomon said before turning to the other side of the room. "Until then."

_He turned in his seat to watch Eldelmon and the group of men with him heading out, catching Jefferson clutching the left side of his chest for a second time. He didn't know what to make of this, leaving him rather mute on the matter. He stood up from where he sat, taking notice of something across the table as he turned to head for the exit himself. It was at that point that he saw the card laying there._

"That's the card Salomon had given to Eldelmon," Heiji said making his way around the table. "He must have forgotten it on his rush out of here."

_He reached down to grab it after reaching the other side of the table, slowly reeling it up to his eye level._

_"Nothing has made much sense up until this point, let's see if this card can shed some much needed light on this whole ordeal."_

_He stared down at what was written on the front of the card, finding the name of something written in bold print along with a small image of what appeared to be a black bird in the top corner._

_"Iceberg Lounge, interesting name for a business."_

_He then flipped it to the back to find a number across the bottom. That's not what caught his attention, but rather the name written directly in the center of the card. _

_"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot... he must be the guy Salomon was referring to," Heiji thought. "But who is he, and how does he tie into whatever it is they've got going on?"_

_He stared down at the card for moments to pass before finally stashing it away._

_"I think it's about time to report in, there's a chance Drake might know something about this Iceberg Lounge," Heiji thought looking toward the exit across the room. "But more importantly, Oswald Cobblepot."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	74. Phase One Complete

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 74**

**Phase One Complete**

_Little could be heard throughout the house, only the buzzing of the furnace rambling above came to his ear. He had been walking from one side of the room to the other for the past few minutes. It wasn't until he heard the door bell echo through the walls that he came to a stop. He paused for the next couple moments, listening as the ring could be heard for a second time._

_"Who could that be?"_

_After hearing it ring for a third time he decided to head that way, walking past the dinning room to the door on the far side._

_"I wonder why no one's answered the door yet, am I the only one here?"_

_He continued to head toward the front door, seeing the shadow of someone standing on the other side. He opened the door with little hesitation to find two men holding up a large box._

"Great, I was hoping I wouldn't have to drop by again some time later." The one to the right said.

_They slowly placed the box down at his feet, doing their best not to cause any damage._

"You can take over from here, I'll be in the car."

"No problem," The man on the right said before looking down at him. "Is there anyone else here besides you, I need someone to sign off on this before we can take off."

"Who's it for," Conan asked. "I could go and see if they're here."

"Good question," He said pulling up the clip board strapped at the side of his belt. "Say's here it's for a Pennyworth, would he happen to be around?"

"I have no idea," Conan replied. "It won't take me long if you'd like me to go have a look."

"That would be great, considering the busy schedule we're on."

"Don't mind yourself," Alfred said heading down from upstairs. "I'm right here."

"Perfect timing." Conan said.

_He joined the two of them at the front door after reaching the bottom of the stairs._

"All I need is for you to sign here."

_He handed him the clipboard along with a pen, taking him all but a few seconds to sign and return both items._

"Is that all that is required of me?"

"That will do," He confirmed with a nod. "Thank you for your brief time, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before I arrived."

"You're no bother, it's always good to have a visit around here from time to time."

_He smiled in response, heading for his car which was sitting on the other side of the gate. Alfred closed the door from there, trying to lift the aquired purchase into his arms._

"Hmm, it's much heavier than I thought it would be."

"What's in the box?" Conan asked coming to his side.

"Why don't you help me carry this to the kitchen and I'll show you."

"Deal." Conan said grabbing hold of one end.

"You ready?"

"You bet."

_With that the two of them lifted the heavy box from the ground, immediately heading for the kitchen._

_"No kidding, this thing is heavy."_

_The temperature noticeably dropped upon making his way back out to the stairwell. He sank his hands into the warmth of his pockets before heading up the small set of stairs. The cars parked aside the road drove off just as he made his way to the top, turning his head to see him standing across the way where he said he'd be. He stepped up to the curve, looking both ways before walking across. He could see him observing something from above as he neared, wondering exactly what it was._

"I see you've found something to entertain yourself for the time being."

"Still keeping an eye on that guy on the roof," Tim said before looking down to face him. "How'd things go inside?"

"Not as expected, as you probably already know I had a run in with Jefferson," Heiji said. "I know you asked me to stay out of sight, but."

"Some times it can't be helped, I understand."

"So from what was said, what do you make of it?"

"Hard to tell, we won't know until we do a little digging," Tim replied. "Finding out who this third party friend of theirs is will be our first assignment."

"No need to look any further than this card, it has the name and number of the guy they mentioned," Heiji said reaching into his jacket. "I was able to get ahold of it after Jefferson just happened to drop it."

"Nice going," Tim commented. "So what's it say?"

"Here," Heiji said holding it out. "Why don't you have a look yourself."

_He accepted the card, taking the next few moments to give it a look himself. The expression on his face quickly changed._

_"Penguin..."_

"Say what?"

_He stuck the card into his pocket from there, looking back up to face him after doing so._

"What's wrong," Heiji asked. "You heard of this guy?"

"You could say that."

"Mind filling me in?"

"He's not exactly your model citizen, we'll leave it at that for now."

"I'll take that," Heiji said. "On the flipped side, I was wondering if there was one question you could answer for me."

"Go ahead."

"When Salomon was talking with Eldelmon he mentioned a straight shot, referring to someone who works with him," Heiji said. "I wasn't sure what to think, and was wondering what your take on it is."

"Someone dead on, accurate... percussion," Tim said in response. "I'm guessing the person he spoke of has skilled talents in the field of working with firearms."

"Makes a lot of sense when you put it that way," Heiji said. "If I'm not mistaken, Salomon addressed him by the name of Norio Hue."

"I don't know where, but I feel I've heard that name before." Tim said with a pause.

"How recent would you say?"

_Seconds past as he tried rehashing his first time hearing the name._

"I don't know," Tim replied. "I can't remember exactly."

"I'm sure everything we'll come back to you as soon as you run a search of this guy," Heiji said. "In regards to Eldelmon and his pals, what do you propose we do from here?"

"We let them meet with Cobblepot," Someone said from behind. "It's essential we find out what kind of business deal they've got going."

_He immediately turned at the sound of the voice, finding it hard to make out who it was through the dark._

_"Who's this?"_

_His eyes gradually adjusted to the darkened area, watching as the figurre moved in closer. He could see the shape of a hood along with what appeared to be a cape hanging from the side of someones shoulder. The clouds from overhead continued to drift toward the west which made way for the bright moon. It was then that he got a clear view of their face._

"Damian... is that you?"

"That's no way to refer to me while in suit," He confirmed with another step forward. "Call me Robin."

_A bizarre look came to his face, standing there in surprise._

"Wait, hold on," Heiji said turning to Tim in mid sentence. "How old is he now?"

"Mature enough to know what death is." Robin answered stepping in between them.

"He may be young and a little inexperienced, but he's skilled enough to handle a lot of the light work."

"But he's a kid," Heiji stated. "Shouldn't he be in school with other children?"

"Naturally you would think," Tim replied. "But that's not an option in this case."

"Why don't we drop this debacle of a discussion and focus in on the task at hand?" Robin interrupted.

"Alright then," Tim said in agreement. "You did get a good look at that man on the roof, right?"

"I was watching him the whole time."

"Besides pacing around, I didn't see him do anything out of the ordinary," Tim said. "What about from your angle?"

"The only thing note worthy was when those guys drove off a minute ago," Robin informed. "I saw him signal something to the driver at the front of the pack just before they took off."

"Did that happen to be to the person driving the green Chevy Camaro?"

"That'd be the one."

"Which means his message was directed toward Eldelmon."

"Any idea what it might have meant?" Heiji asked.

"I could go over there and find out." Robin said looking across the way.

"That won't be necessary," Tim shot down. "We have enough on our plate as it is, we'll leave that to rest for the time being."

"So what now?"

"You should probably report in with Bruce," Tim replied. "After all he's not currently aware of your whereabouts."

"What about me?" Heiji asked.

"I want you to head back to the house, we'll discuss things further when I return," Tim replied. "You do remember the address right?"

_He nodded._

"What about you?"

"There's something that I'm going to go check out, I should be no longer than an hour," Tim answered before turning to walk. "I'll see you soon."

_The two of them stood there for the next few seconds, watching as he disappeared once turning the corner at the end of the block. He then looked down to see he was still at his side._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick, I have somewhere to be."

"When you first arrived, you mentioned Cobblepot," Heiji began. "How did you know he was the guy we were talking about?"

"I could see and hear everything said between the two of you from my position on the roof, that shouldn't be hard for you to figure" Robin replied while reaching down for his belt. "Oh, and one last thing before I go."

"What's that?"

"You should worry less about me, and more about yourself," Robin stated. "You'll survive a lot longer around here if you do."

_With that he sprung free, using his grappler to take him to the high ends of the roofs. He fell out of sight shortly there after. It was then that he found himself alone for the first time of the night. He looked down at his watch to check the the time, walking along the roadside as he did._

_"What a dysfunctional bunch."_

_The kitchen was pitch dark upon the two of them entering. The first thing he did was switch on the light, taking their time as they maneuvered their way to the table before setting the box down. Alfred headed to the right side of the room after doing so._

"Where are you going?" Conan asked.

"To fetch the box cutter."

_He came to a stop after reaching an apron hanging from one of the cabinet doors, digging into the front pocket to pull out the tucked away blade._

"Where were you for most of the day," Conan asked. "I didn't see you around much."

"One thing here, another there," Alfred said in response after reaching the table. "One of those busier days of the week in short."

"I know what you mean."

_With as much effort as before they lifted the box for a second time, carefully laying it down to the ground._

"Here," Alfred said holding out the box cutter. "Why don't you give it a go."

"Oh.. ok."

_He accepted the box cutter, forcing out the blade before lining it up atop the tape._

"Here goes nothing."

_He pushed forward, slicing the tape in the process. He stood back to his feet after doing so, returning the box cutter to him in the process._

"Now, why don't you have a look at what's inside?"

"I thought you might want to have the honor, but if you say so."

_He did just that, taking to a knee before lifting up the sides of the box to find several pieces of crumpled pieces of paper stacked around what appeared to be a screen of some kind._

"What is this?"

"A TV of course," Alfred replied. "When I heard we'd be having a guest I took the liberty of ordering an extra for your room."

"How thoughtful of you." Conan smilingly said.

"I have something that requires my immediate attention," Alfred informed. "So if you don't mind, I'll have it up to your room tomorrow."

"That works for me, I was just about to turn in as it is."

_"At this time of hour," Alfred thought looking to the clock located above the stove. "It's only five after eight."_

"If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs."

"Of course."

_He left the room from there, dragging himself along as he made his way to the stairs. It all had come within the past few moments, feeling the urge to close his eyes on the way up._

_"Why, why am I so tired all of a sudden?"_

_He walked all the way to the room, heading straight for the bed before falling over in exhaustion. He laid there for minutes to come, finding himself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. He slept through the night, undisturbed by any of the tampering sounds in the surrounding area. The light shined bright that coming morning, waking him from his unsound sleep. He immediately raised his head to see he had forgotten to slide the curtain shut the previous night._

_"Rise and shine it is."_

_He lowered himself to the ground, heading straight to the dresser. He could hear voices coming from the main room as he laid out a pair of clothes for the day._

_"I wonder who's all here."_

_He finished up within the next two minutes, snapping his watch into place before walking out. He made his way down the hall, pushing past the door to see them standing past the end of the staircase._

"Well look who's decided to join us." He said looking up to face him.

"I remember you," Conan said heading down the stairs. "I saw you just the other day, what's your name again?"

"Conner." He reminded.

"He came to hang with us for the day," Tim informed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Conan said reaching the final step. "Are we going somewhere?"

"That's the plan." Conner replied.

"Where to?"

"We haven't quite decided on that one." Tim answered.

"In the mean time, why don't we get this up to your room." Conner said reaching down for the box at his feet.

"What's inside?"

"The TV for your room of course," Conner replied before lifting it up onto his left shoulder. "I volunteered to take it up stairs for you."

_Conan looked at him in surprise._

"What's wrong," Conner asked. "Is it something I said?"

"... It's nothing."

"Alright then," Conner said. "Now what do you say we get this up to your room?"

"I'll show you the way."

"Right behind you."

_He watched as the two of them trotted up the stairs, finding it hard to hold back grin._

_"This bout is all but over."_

_He followed him down the hall after making it to the upper floor, stopping once they reached the second door on the right. _

"This is it." Conan said.

_He took a step off to the side, allowing for him to open the door. Conan walked in first with Conner right behind._

"So this is it huh, not a bad little space to hang," Conner said giving the room a look. "So where would you like me to set this thing?"

"The bed will do for now," Conan replied. "We can always move it later."

"Your call." Conner said heading for the bed.

_He placed the large box onto the bed, turning back for the door once finished._

"So what do you say we get a move on?"

"One thing," Conan said stepping forward. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"It's about your glasses."

"My glasses?"

"They don't look like the ones you were wearing before."

"That's because they're not, the ones I had on the other day were for reading," Conner explained. "These pair are for long distance, it would be difficult to see anything far ahead if I were wearing the others."

"Oh, I see."

"So are you about ready to go?"

"No more questions here."

"I'll take that as a yes."

_The two of them left the room with that said, closing the door on their way out. They arrived back to the staircase a short time later, coming to find him waiting near the front door._

"Have you decided on where we're going to go?"

"Me," Tim questioned. "I thought it was your call."

"I might have an idea, but I'm not sure if they're open today," Conner said. "Why don't we head to town and give it a look?"

"And what might this place be?" Tim asked.

"Why ruin the surprise, you'll see when we get there," Conner stated. "Trust me, you guys will love this."

"Ok, we'll take your word for it." Tim said on their way out the door. "But if it's something disinteresting, I might have an idea of my own."

"Don't worry, this is something not many people get the chance to experience."

_"Great, another surprise," Conan thought to himself. "This should be fun."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	75. A Look into the Eye of Fate

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 75**

**A Look into the Eye of Fate**

_Over an hour had passed from the time he begun his search. Every route taken leading back to where he started. He leaned back in the chair, going over all the details in his mind for yet another time. The door to the room slid open in the following moments, looking up to see him enter with a sheet of paper in hand._

"You received several calls over the past hour," Alfred informed approaching the desk. "I took the liberty of taking note of the important ones since you chose not to answer."

"I don't have time to put this on hold Alfred," Bruce said. "This case is running on ice as it is."

"And what case might that be?"

"Dr. Leslie dropped by for a little visit yesterday," Bruce informed. "She came to report a patient of her's missing."

"Do the police know about this?"

"They were the first to find out," Bruce replied. "And since they weren't able to come up with any leads she brought it to me."

"How much do you know about this person?"

"What I need to," Bruce answered. "I have a file with all the details covering all that happened leading up to his disappearance."

"By this time I'm sure you've already checked his home."

"That was where my investigation began as of last night," Bruce confirmed. "Nothing seemed out of place on my first visit, but that doesn't mean I won't go back."

"Do you think there's something you might have missed?"

"There's always that chance," Bruce said. "But regardless of that, I wasn't able to find any leads after searching the general neighborhood."

"Do you think he's still here in Gotham?"

"Until something points otherwise, that's where I'll continue my search."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "I want you to go and pick up Heiji here, there's something I need to touch base with him about."

"Where is he now?"

"He wasn't here when Tim stopped by this morning, so I'd assume he still at the house."

"I'll go and retrieve him," Alfred said. "Will that be all, or is there anything else you need of me?"

"That will do for now."

"Then I'll be on my way out."

_He laid the sheet of paper with the list of numbers onto the table before turning for the door._

_They had finally arrived to the city side after a margin of time, walking down one street to the next. He chose to monitor the time on his watch, glimpsing down every few minutes that passed. Nothing had been spoken between the three for several minutes. He could see him from the side of his eye, looking up at him with the next step taken._

_"I wonder what happened last night," Conan thought facing forward. "Can't exactly ask with his friend present."_

_They reached the end of the block shortly there after, taking yet another left. _

"Ok," Tim said looking toward him. "We've been at this for almost twenty minutes now, how much longer until we reach this place you spoke of?"

"We're not even a minute away, it's just past that large building there." Conner pointed.

"Care to drop us a hint on where you're taking us?"

"Asks the guy who walks these streets on a daily basis," Conner stated. "I'm surprised you haven't been able to figure it out."

"Is it some place that was recently built?"

"It's been there since the beginning of last year as far as I know," Conner replied. "I've been there a total of four times since."

_They continued in the direction he had pointed, traveling around the side of the building before reaching the other side to find a smaller structure._

"This is it guys," Conner said looking up at the sign. "Sky Limits."

"Sounds intriguing enough," Conan said. "Makes you wonder what's inside."

"What do you say we find out?"

"Right after you." Tim said.

_He took the lead from there, walking toward the building as the automatic doors slid off to the side. They followed from close behind, entering to see what they weren't expecting to find. On all sides there were several kinds of plants set up throughout the store, easily identifiable by the labeled tags strapped to each of them. Tim and Conan shared a brief glance, turning toward Conner who could see the lack of enthusiasm in their faces._

"So this is the special place you wanted to show us," Tim questioned. "A flower shop?"

"It's not a flower shop."

_The sound of the doors opening from behind caused the three of them to turn to see a man and a woman enter in behind them._

"Conan, is that you?" The man asked.

"_Hey Shinichi_," Tim whispered. "_You know this guy_?"

_He moved in closer, his claim confirmed after getting a clear look at his face._

"I knew it," He said coming to a stop. "It is you."

"Oh yea," Conan said recognizing him as well. "You're Mr. Bennet from Nano High, who's this with you?"

"Bernadea Fournier," Nathan replied. "And soon to be wife."

"Hi there." Bernadea greeted with a wave.

_He then looked up at the two standing at his side._

"Hold on a sec, you're one of Wayne's boys," Nathan stated. "Tim, right?"

"That'd be me," Tim confirmed. "Can't say I'm surprised you noticed."

"Nathan," Bernadea said stepping up to his side. "Where did you meet this boy?"

"Up at the office yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, I see."

"So what brings the two of you here?" Conner asked.

"I actually brought her here to see the Pin of Heights."

"I brought them here for the same reason," Conner said. "Then I guess we can all head in together."

"Pin of Heights," Conan questioned. "What's that?"

"You'll know soon enough," Conner replied. "It's just around back."

"And here I thought we were here to observe a bunch of plants." Conan commented as they began walking.

"You weren't the only one." Tim said.

_They made their way toward the back of the store, passing the many different plants that surrounded them. About halfway through the store they came to a stop after reaching an area filled with dozens of trees._

"Wow," Bernadea said gliding her hand across one of them. "It's so smooth."

"Ouch," Nathan grunted after doing the same to the one across it. "Your description of smooth differs from what most would think."

"Are we almost there?" Bernadea asked.

"Yep, the door to the pin is right over there." Conner pointed.

_A branch from one of the trees swung past the side of his cheek as they began walking once again._

_"Geez," Conan thought to himself. "I feel like I'm taking part in a wild safari."_

_They came upon the back wall a short time later, approaching a steel door which lead to another room._

"This is it." Nathan said.

"Are you sure we're allowed back there," Tim questioned. "Doesn't exactly look like a place for customers to enter."

"It'll be fine, I do it all the time," Nathan said. "Jay's probably back there as it is."

"Who's Jay?" Conan asked.

"The store owner of course." Conner replied.

_With that they stepped up to the door. It was then that the sign hanging from the side of the door came into view._

"What's this here," Bernadea said. "The print's so small, makes it hard to read what it says."

"No kidding." Tim said.

"Just a list of warnings," Nathan stated. "That's all."

"No smoking, camera's, or food beyond these door," Conner read off. "Hope that helps."

"Now what do you say we head in?" Nathan suggested.

"Right after you." Conner said holding the door wide.

_They all walked in past him, entering a massive room filled with several more trees spaced out from one another. The ground from beneath was nothing but grass, furthering the forest theme already in place. The ceiling span much further up than the previous room had been. Not a single window was visible, only the lights from the tops of the ceiling provided for any source of light. The walls were thick and wide, leaving for much space._

_"So... this is the Pin of Heights." Conan thought._

_He closed the door on his way in before joining the rest of the group a few feet away. They stood in silence for seconds to come, observing all features throughout the room._

"So," Bernadea said looking from one end to the other. "What's so special about this place that you brought me all the way here?"

"Why don't you let me have the honor of showing you." Conner said stepping forward.

"What are you going to do?" Conan asked.

"You'll see, this won't take long."

_He took a couple steps forward, rolling up the sleeve on his right arm before looking back to face them._

"Are you ready?" Conner asked.

"... Sure," Bernadea replied. "Go for it."

"_Am I the only one who doesn't get what's going on_?" Conan whispered.

"_Nope, you're not the only one_." Tim whispered back.

_All they could do was stand in wait, watching as he lifted his now exposed arm out in front of him. He took the next few seconds to listen to the clutter in the surrounding area, picking his spot before whistling out into that direction. Nothing but silence stood in the following moments. Just as he was to give it a second go, the sound of something flapping could be heard._

"What is that?"

_It got louder as it neared, everyone bracing themselves for what was to come. Then it appeared, darting from the mist of the trees before making a daring landing onto the side of his arm. Bernadea yelped out in fear before rushing to the back._

"What is that thing?"

"Relax Bernadea," Nathan said struggling to contain his laughter. "It's only a hawk."

"Her name's Flops," Conner added. "Probably the most friendly of the bunch."

_She gripped his shirt as she slowly peaked her head over his left shoulder to see its fully extended wings slowly fall down into place. _

"Oh," Bernadea said noticing it wasn't Nathan she was holding onto. "Sorry about that."

"No apology needed." Tim said.

_The sound of foot steps approaching from the right side grabbed their attention. As they got louder the hawk took flight once again, finding its way past the many trees it had come. It was then that he appeared, a man in a cowboy hat stepped from behind a set of trees that were stacked up together._

"Well I'll be dammed, if it isn't two of my favorite customers."

"I thought we might find you back here." Conner said reaching forward to shake his hand.

"I had no idea you and Mr. Bennet here were acquainted with one another."

"Actually this is our first time meeting," Nathan said. "We both just happened to be dropping in at the same time."

"Funny how things work out, by the way did you see Tesse on your way in?"

"Didn't see her," Conner replied. "Unless she was working on the other side of the store somewhere."

"Never mind, I'll catch up with her when I return to the front."

"Nathan, what did you say his name was again?" Bernadea asked.

"Jaylob," He answered. "But most who know me usually refer to me as Jay."

"And this is Bernadea, my fiance." Nathan informed.

"So you're getting married, that's great news to hear."

"Love the set up you've got here," Tim said stepping forward. "But what is this place exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious," Nathan said. "It's an inside exhibit, if you want to call it that."

"For that hawk we saw?"

"Hawks," Conner corrected. "There are five of them in all, three females and two males."

"So I see you've all gotten the chance to see one of them," Jaylob said. "What do you say I go and grab the aluminized protective gloves?"

"That would be great," Nathan said in response. "That's even better than I was hoping."

"I thought you might say that, wait here," Jaylob instructed. "I'll be no more than a minute."

"We'll be right here." Nate assured.

_He headed back into the direction he had come, walking around a couple trees and plants that laid in his path._

"Nathan," Bernadea said tapping the side of his shoulder. "What did he say he was going to go and get?"

"A pair of aluminized gloves." Nathan replied.

"For what?"

"Why don't you wait and see," Nathan smilingly replied. "The best is just about to come."

_"The protective gloves are a giveaway," Conan thought. "It's pretty self explanatory what he's got in mind."_

_The meter continued to gradually increase as he looked on. After completing seventy two percent of the scan it finally raised past the danger zone like he had been anticipating from the start._

_"Alert; Danger Level: Shallow Red_(__**8**__)."_

_The computer repeated this three times more before finally falling mute._

_"Tim was right, whatever virus the Mini Lon has found itself plagued with has the potential to cause lethal damage... not only to the main system, but to any of those connected to it."_

_He sat back in the chair, watching as the computer diagnosed the virus as unknown._

_"There's still something that doesn't quite line up... why is it my computer wasn't able to pick up this virus sooner then it did?"_

_This rested on his mind for minutes to come. It wasn't until the door slid open that he looked up from the desk to see the two of them enter._

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Alfred said.

"No, I was just doing some thinking." Bruce said turning in his seat.

"You wanted to see me." Heiji said walking forward.

"I'm glad you could make it, I've got something for you." Bruce said before reaching across the desk for a small sheet of paper.

"What is is?" Heiji asked.

"The number to the Commissioners office," Bruce replied. "I'm sure you've been told about his interest in you."

"Yea, I heard about it from the others yesterday," Heiji said accepting the paper. "Do you know exactly what he wishes to talk with me about?"

"I'd assume it has something to do with that mystery that went down at the city hall a few nights ago."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Heiji said looking down at the slip of paper. "So what would you say is a good time to give him a call?"

"Couldn't really tell you," Bruce said sitting up from the chair. "I prefer my transactions in person rather than over the phone."

"You know... I think I'll do just that." Heiji said.

"Did you ever call the office back?"

"About what?" Bruce asked making his way around the desk.

"The minor presentation that's being held in the board room of Wayne Enterprises."

"What time?"

"4 P.M."

"Call Tim and have him sub in for me, I have too much on my plate as it is."

"Will do sir."

_He stopped after reaching the door, turning back to Heiji who was still standing near the desk._

"You're free to stick around for awhile if you'd like," Bruce said. "The others should be back anytime."

"Thanks, I'll be here."

_He nodded, turning for the door before exiting out._

_They could see them gliding from above as they waited. He had been absent for no more than a minute, returning with a bulky pair of gloves in his right hand. In his left hanged a bucket, filled with something no one could see at first glance._

"So, who wants to go first?" Jaylob asked.

"First for what?" Bernadea asked.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I thought it would be best if we kept it a surprise," Nathan said. "But since you're here I'll let you have the honor."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jaylob said lowering the bucket to the ground. "But before we can begin, I'll need a volunteer."

"Come on princess, this is your time to shine." Nathan said pushing her forward.

"What is this all about," Bernadea questioned. "Are we trying to summon that bird again?"

"That's the plan." Jaylob said holding out the gloves.

"I'll have to pass," Bernadea kindly declined. "This isn't something I'm interested in doing."

"Come on Bernadea," Nathan plead. "I didn't bring you all the way here to just sit back and watch."

"Maybe I'd feel better about giving it a try if you went first."

"That works for me," Nathan said. "Hand them on over partner."

"With pleasure." Jaylob said giving him the set of gloves.

_He slid them on from there, making sure they were tightly fitted into place._

"Alright, I'm all good to go." Nathan said giving him the nod.

_Jaylob reached into the bucket, pulling out something wet and slimy._

"What is that?" Tim asked after laying eyes on it.

"A treat if you will, it helps to get their attention,." Jaylob replied. "Now what do you say we get things started?"

"I'm all good to go."

_Jaylob walked up to his side, handing him the piece of salmon before stepping back._

"So what happens from here?" Bernadea asked.

"We send out a signal, something simple as a hand gesture or light tune," Jaylob replied. "But since they're not too familiar with most, a whistle usually does the trick."

"Just like this." Nathan said raising his head.

_He took no time in whistling for all to hear, holding the salmon out in front of him as he waited for a response. It took all but a few moments for one of them to come soaring down, finding a spot on his arm before accepting the treat hanging from the tips of his finger._

"You see, it's not all that bad." Nathan said handing her the other glove.

"This one looks like the same as the one we saw earlier." Conan said.

"That's because she is," Conner confirmed. "Like I mentioned earlier, Flops is the most forthcoming of the bunch."

"Come on Bernadea, why don't you give it a try ?"

"Do they bite?"

"Given that they don't have teeth, I think you should be pretty safe on that account."

"You know what I mean." Bernadea said narrowing her eyes over at him.

"I can assure you , there's nothing to worry about," Jaylob said. "None of the hawks here are aggressive in any way... except for the youngest who has yet to lighten up to me, let alone anyone else."

"The youngest?" Conan asked stepping forward.

"That's right," Jaylob said with the shake of his head. "I've had him for about six months, he should be about two years of age now."

"What's his name?"

"We call him Cyres," Jaylob replied. "A very rare but fitting name."

"Is he really aggressive?"

"Not aggressive per say.. just not much of a socializer."

_She finally gave in after giving it some thought, tightening the glove around her left hand before turning back to face them._

"Ok, I'm all ready." Bernadea said.

"Great, I'm glad you decided to give it a try."

_He reached into the bucket for a second time, pulling out another piece of fresh dipped salmon._

"Here you are," Jaylob said placing it into the palm of the glove. "Make sure you hold onto this."

"So now all I have to do is call out to one of them?"

"That is correct," Jaylob nodded in confirmation. "Now why don't you give it a shot?"

_She looked down at the salmon laying in place, a feeling of hesitation coming over her._

"Could you perhaps do it for me?" Bernadea asked

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's just, I'm not sure if I'll be able to whistle loud enough."

"_Geez_," Nathan muttered. "_Does she always have to make things so difficult_?"

_It was at that moment that Flops launched from the side of his arm, taking a full swing before latching down onto the side of her wrist. This caught Bernadea by surprise, resulting in a scream escaping her lips. They looked on as the hawk took the salmon before taking flight to the higher ends of the room. _

"Sorry about that," Jaylob laughingly apologized. "I was not expecting that, I don't think any of us were."

"You can say that again." Nathan said removing the glove from his hand.

"Would you be interested in giving it another try Ms. Fournier?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Bernadea replied. "I think I've had enough excitement to last for the rest of the day."

"Very well," Jaylob said before turning back to face the others."What about the rest of you, would someone else like to give it a try?"

"Hey Conan," Conner said giving him a nudge. "Why don't you give it a go?"

"This isn't exactly my kind of thing."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Conner stated. "Besides, there's no telling when this opportunity may arise again."

_He took a few steps toward the center of the room, coming to a quick decision after giving it some thought._

"Ok, but only one time."

"I knew you'd make the right call." Conner said.

"Here," Nathan said removing the glove from his hand. "I think this'll benefit you."

"You're right."

_He placed the glove onto his right hand, holding it out in front of him as he looked to the ceiling._

_"Here goes nothing."_

_With the lift of his chest he took a deep breath, releasing with a tuneful whistle that sprouted throughout the room. He felt all through the body fall to a rest, holding firm to the stance taken moments prior._

"Wait a second, I forgot to give you a piece of salmon," Jaylob said before turning back for the bucket. "One moment my boy."

_In the flash of time it came gliding downward, locking eyes with him almost instantly. He felt its talons clamp down to the top of his arm, giving the black eyed bird his full attention as it did in return. The others looked on from where they stood, none more engaged than the headman himself._

"I don't believe it, this is the first time." Jaylob softly spoke.

"First time," Tim questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Cyres has never responded to anyone but myself, and that's only when it's feeding time."

"That's Cyres?"

"That's him all right." Nathan said from behind. "The one and only."

_He gazed into his eyes, looking into the darkness which gave him a sense of emptiness. But that was only at first. It was almost as if something was whispering to him, giving him a message that was yet to be unlocked... something from within his subconscious. The grip around his arm seemed to tighten with each passing moment, this fostered no response, not even a a blink between the two. Without as little as a warning the hold was released, expanding his wings before finding his way back to where to the higher ends of the room. He stood there for the next few seconds, casually lowering his arm as he removed the glove from his hand. _

"So, what did you think?" Jaylob asked resting a hand atop his shoulder.

"It's not what I expected," Conan replied looking up to him. "Seeing their wingspan in person is a lot different than what you see on TV."

"Indeed it is," Jaylob said. "It was something to see when Cyres responded to your call, there must be something special between the two of you."

"That was Cyres?"

_He nodded in confirmation._

"Perhaps you could come back some time," Jaylob said. "I could teach you a couple commands if you would like."

"That would be great."

"Good."

"Here, I better return this to you before I forget." Conan said holding out the glove.

"Thank you."

_He then turned back to face the others after doing so, walking over to see Tim having a conversation with someone over the phone. It was only a matter of seconds before this came to an end._

"Looks like I better get going."

"Who was that?" Conner asked.

"Bruce, he wants me to attend a meeting at four later today." Tim replied.

"That's not for another couple hours." Conner said after checking the time on his watch.

"There's a lot that needs to be organized before then," Tim said. "Would you mind taking Conan back to the manor?"

"Not at all, I've got it all covered."

"Where is this meeting being held?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"Wayne Enterprises," Tim replied. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done."

"I''ll be sure to keep my phone on."

"Good, then I'll talk to you soon."

_He walked toward the door exiting out of room, closing it on his way out._

"I guess we better be on our way as well," Nathan said checking the time. "The train to the east side of town will be leaving within the next twenty minutes."

"It just so happens we'll be walking past there," Conner said. "Mind if we tag along for part of the way?"

"That would be great, we could use the company." Bernadea said.

"What do you say Conan?" Conner asked looking his way.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hold on," Jaylob said as he approached the two. "When should I expect to see either of you again?"

"Whenever my schedule allows for it I'll try and drop in," Nathan replied. "And from the way things have been as of late, it should be real soon."

"I look forward to it."

"Until next time." Conner waved as they too headed for the door.

_He rested his hands into the depths of his pocket after stepping back into the main area of the store, facing forward as they made their way to the front end. It wasn't until they were halfway through that he looked down to his side to see he was nowhere to be seen._

"Where's Conan?"

"Not to worry," Bernadea said. "I saw him stop to look at one of those trees on our way up."

"Phew, I thought he might have got lost or something."

"Take your time," Bernadea said. "We'll wait for you out front."

"I won't be long."

_With that both Bernadea and Nathan continued toward the exit while Conner headed in the opposite direction. He back tracked all the way to where the trees were located, and there he was, massaging the ends of one of the trees._

"Conan, what are you doing," Conner asked. "We have to go."

"Why don't you try giving it a feel," Conan suggested. "It's so smooth."

".. Ok."

_He did just that, stopping in front of the tree directly across before reaching out to touch its limbs. It took all but a few strokes for him to shake his head in agreement._

"You're right, it is quite smooth."

_This all but confirmed it, bringing a grin to his face._

"Now, what do you say we head out," Conner said. "Both Nathan and Ms. Fournier are waiting for us out front."

"Sure, but I have one question for you first," Conan said. "When we first entered the exhibit, how come you rolled up your sleeves before signaling for the hawk to come?"

"So my shirt wouldn't have gotten any holes in it from the hawks talons." Conner quickly replied.

_It took a few moments for it all to sink in, realizing he had just been had. He didn't know what to say, standing there as he waited for him to make the next call._

"I guess Ms. Fournier was right about this tree," Conan said. "They're so delight to the hand, I found it hard that Mr. Bennet didn't feel the same way."

"Why don't we head up to the front and ask him?"

"That was only at first," Conan continued with his eyes still glued to the tree. "Then I realized they're actually different in a few ways."

"What do you mean?"

"This tree here is a Grand Fir, commonly known as the Christmas Tree," Conan informed. "Their needles are pretty harmless and don't poke you upon touching them, not like some other trees in its family."

_He had no idea where he was going with this, deciding not to say anything as he spoke once again._

"The tree Nathan came into contact with isn't a Grand Fir, though it may look like one," Conan stated. "Turns out it's a close cousin, one which will give you a sting if touched."

"That would explain why he was poked when he reached down to touch that tree earlier," Conner said. "Nice little deduction there Conan."

"Thanks, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't feel the affects of touching the tree?"

"What do you mean?"

"That tree you just proclaimed as smooth is the same tree Bennet hurt his hand on after stroking it," Conan informed slightly raising his head. "I wonder why it had no affect on you?"

_As expected he received nothing from him in return._

"Then there's the part where you whistled for one of the hawks to come, it amazes me how no one noticed you didn't have on a protective glove," Conan said removing his hands from his jacket. "That's something that isn't easy to apprehend on a normal stand point."

"What are you trying to say?"

_He smiled at his response, slowly turning back to face him with the grin heavily in place._

"It's up to you if you'd like to save me the trouble, if not I'll figure it out myself," Conan softly spoke. "Regardless of your choice... only one truth prevails."

**To Be Continued**


	76. The GCPD

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 76**

**The GCPD**

_There was little left to hide, everything slowly leaking out with every second that past. It was at that moment that the keenness of his eyes became apparent, realizing just how cunning he was. He smiled, deciding it was now time to give in to the outcome._

"You win."

_He reached up to the side of his eye, removing the glasses from where they rested._

"I guess that's one roller coaster trend the two of us have in common, wouldn't you say... ?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just like any coin," Conner stated. "That everlasting task to keep it all hidden, that wildcard wrapped away inside your conscious you try hiding from most others."

"Me," Conan laughingly said pointing to himself. "I have nothing to hide."

"We all have something kept secret, it's time we removed the guises Conan," Conner stated. "Or do you prefer I call you Shinichi?"

_He fell stone still, not expecting to hear the words spoken from his mouth. He didn't remain tense for long, dropping his hands back to his sides before smiling up at him._

"So, you know," Conan said the slightest surprised. "I can only assume Tim was the one who told you."

"Hope it doesn't bother you at all."

"That raises a question more than anything," Conan said. "You're good friends, but how well do you."

"How closely associated are we," Conner said. "I had a feeling that would be one of your first questions."

"Is it too much to ask."

"Not at all, I'll tell you what," Conner said placing the glasses back over his eye. "After we walk Nathan and Bernadea to the train station I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"That works for me."

"Then let's go," Conner said turning for the front of the store. "I think we've kept them waiting for long enough."

"And we don't want them to become worried." Conan said as they began walking.

"My thoughts exactly."

_They moved on from there, walking around the many plants and shelves set out across the way. They arrived at the front of the store shortly there after, heading out past the doors to see the both of them standing at the right side._

"What took you guys so long?" Nathan questioned.

"Sorry about that," Conner apologized. "Conan was just showing me something he came across at the back of the store."

"But we're all good to go now," Conan said. "So where's the train station located from here?"

"About a half mile east," Nathan replied. "I hope you don't mind the walk."

"Of course not." Conan said.

"I do a lot of walking myself, so no problem here."

"Then let us be going."

_He took to the front from there, leading the four of them down the side of the walkway._

"So," Bernadea said turning his way. "Do you live around here?"

"No, but I do drop in quite frequently," Conner replied. "I actually do a lot of traveling around as it is."

"I bet that's a lot of fun," Bernadea said. "What for?"

".. My studies," Conner quickly came up with. "I try my best to get a good feel for most of the things we're covering in class, which some times results in small trips here and there."

"And which class might that be?"

"Particularly in architecture," Conner replied. "Material and form varies from one city to the next."

"Very true statement." Nathan said.

"I know the two of you are going to the train station," Conan said. "I was wondering where you plan on going from there?"

"There's a shooting range about three miles from here," Bernadea replied with a smile. "Of course, I'll just be there to watch?"

"A shooting range?" Conan questioned

"I guess we all have our hidden talents and hobbies," Nathan said walking up to his side. "From my time in the military I became very crafty with several different firearms, and choose to go to shooting ranges to keep up with my skills as a bit of an exersise if you will."

"I see." Conner said.

"You should see him use the rifle, his aim is pin point to say the least," Bernadea stated. "I've never seen someone as poised and direct when firing, one of the best there is."

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm a slouch in comparison with the true elites."

"What is it with you," Bernadea said swinging her head around. "You're always selling yourself short when speaking of your achievements."

"What achievement?." Nathan mumbled.

"What was that?" Bernadea asked with the cross of her arms.

_"And here we go."_

_He looked up at him from there, receiving his attention in the seconds that past._

"I think we better stay out of this one." Conan said as they continued on.

"Good call."

_It had come and gone, listening to the tune of the clock upon the arrival of the next hour. He stood leaned to the wall in the front room, looking to the ground as he continued to wait it out. The TV from the upper floor could be heard, occasionally picking up on the topic that was being discussed. It was then that something crept past his ear, softly discreet... yet familiar. He pushed away from the wall, doing his best to pin point where it was coming from. As he walked, the sound gradually became more clear._

_"It's coming from down there."_

_He stared down the fleet of stairs, slowly and quietly making his way down. The sound pierced through the air, almost as if he could feel the vibration with each taken swipe. He reached the bottom after another couple steps taken, coming to find him standing in the center of the room with a weapon in hand._

"So, I see you use the sword."

_He had heard him on his way down, not one bit surprised to be joined by him._

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked turning to face him.

"Bokken?" Heiji asked looking over at the sword of wood in his possession.

"So I see you're familiar with this piece," Damian confirmed swinging it across his body to his free hand. "One of the better practice swords if you ask most."

"I had no idea you were a sword user," Heiji admitted. "How long have you been at this for?"

"Longer than you may think."

_It was then that he took notice of the several other weapons throughout the room._

"What is this place excatly?"

"The armory."

"Mind if I take a look around?"

"Be my guest" Damian said turning away with another swing of the sword.

_He began his search on the left side of the room, coming across a set of shurikens along the side of the wall. That wasn't the brightest of things that caught his attention._

_"Who'd have thought, they even have the a set of Wakizashi's swords."_

_He continued to walk along that side of the room, coming to a stop after reaching a blade unfamiliar to him. He reached down to grab it, pulling it from the sword case it laid in. The weight of the blade came as a surprise upon raising it, studying it from handle to tip._

"That's a Cinquedea," Damian said noticing his curiosity. "It's rare that you'll find any of those around nowadays."

"No kidding, I don't believe I've seen a sword quite like this." Heiji said rotating it to the other side.

"Some actually refer to it as a long dagger, depending on who you ask."

"Is that so," Heiji said looking his way. "Any idea where it originated?"

"In northern Italy around the late 15th century," Damian replied. "Its name 'Cinquedea' means five fingers, which would explain the width of the blade right under the guard."

"I noticed that," Heiji said before carefully laying it back into place. "Thanks for the history lesson."

_He focused his attention back to his practices, leaving him to explore the room once again. He came across several other unfamiliar weapons, taking delight at the many different suits of armor that were present throughout the room. Each slash taken was filled with undisputed control, with undeniable force to match it. His eyes rolled to the right upon watching him head to the other side, wondering exactly what it was he was hoping to find._

"There's a lot of unique weaponry in here, but I must ask," Heiji said looking his way. "How long has all of this stuff been here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all," Heiji replied. "Was most of this stuff imported in from the same location?"

"To my knowledge only the set of kama's and steel armors were purchased from the same region," Damian answered. "Everything else.. no idea."

"I see."

_He turned back to the right, noticing something of interest. He reached forward to grab it, pulling it from the wall clamp that securely held it in place. It took all but a few moments for him to identify the type, bringing both hands to the handle as he raised it upward._

_"I don't recall the last time I used a tulwar sword, one of the better blades that offers for a secure and flexible hold," Heiji thought lowering his left hand. "Not to mention its design for very effective draw cuts."_

_He took the next passing moments to give it one final look before carefully sliding it back into place. It was then that he spoke from behind once again._

"I've noticed your affection for the sword," Damian pointed out. "Now my question to you..."

_A slight pause ensued, barely hearing the sound of it sailing his way. He turned just in time, catching the handle of the Bokken before it could hit. He looked toward him in surprise, finding he to had a Bokken in hand._

"How well can you use one," Damian asked lowering the weapon to his side. "If at all."

_He sharply maneuvered the handle around his wrist in response, letting it fall into the palm of his hand before holding it out in front of him. Damian took delight to this._

"I guess your form answers that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your feet are shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent," Damian began. "And you have the sword leveled across your body, not too high nor too low."

_The look in his eyes was evident, knowing what was to come next._

"I see, you're referring to my stance," Heiji said keeping his position. "But I should warn you, I've been doing this for a long time myself."

"Love the confident mentality." Damian said before holding the Bokken out in front of him as well.

"Come on, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Try me."

_The two stood there for seconds to come, gripping the hilts as they locked eyes. Everything else fell blank within the moment, anticipating whether the other would be the first to make a move. This was short lived, turning at the sound of someone stepping down into the room from the set of stairs._

"Might I suggest putting on the protective kevlar suits before engaging in any Fencing bout?"

"Forget it Pennyworth, we were just about done here," Damian said standing up straight. "I just remembered something of importance that requires my immediate attention."

_He returned the wooden sword to the wall where it belonged before turning back to face the two of them._

"And where is it you are going?" Alfred questioned.

"Not far," Damian replied walking toward the stairs. "I left something unfinished right outside the gate."

"How long until I should expect your return?"

"Twenty minutes." Damian replied before walking past the two.

_He took his time on the way up, showing no sign of any kind of rush. _

"First he challenges me, then walks away," Heiji said turning away. "I don't get it."

"Perhaps he was testing your inner shrewdness."

"You could be right, that boy is one hard guy to figure."

"Damian has a strange way of bonding with others, give it some time," Alfred said. "You've been here for a bit now, would you like me to drive you up to the station soon?"

"We'll give it a little longer, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Heiji said in response. "Besides, there's something I need to clarify with Drake in regards with tonight."

"Understood," Alfred said before turning away. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Hold on, I'll come with you," Heiji said before noticing the Bokken still in his hand. "Well, as soon as I put this away that is."

"Right next to the other," Alfred pointed before turning for the stairs. "I'll see you up there."

_With that he made his way up._

_Eight minutes had gone by from the time they began walking. The station finally came into view after passing the second street intersection in the past minute. Several people could be seen as they headed down the staircase leading to the subway._

"Well, I guess this is it." Bernadea said looking their way.

"Maybe we'll see the two of you around some time." Nathan added.

"Let's hope that's the case," Conner said checking the time on his watch. "We've actually arrived with plenty of time to spare, the train you're waiting for won't be here for at least another ten minutes."

"If you want, we could stay and keep the both of you company until then." Conan offered.

"Nonsense," Bernadea declined. "I'm sure you have better things to do, no need for either of you to stick around any longer."

"You heard the lady, feel free to leave," Nathan said in agreement. "I'm sure we'll cross paths soon enough."

"We'll be looking forward to it."

"Until then."

_They didn't waste any time from there, both Nathan and Bernadea heading down the stairs leading to the subway after giving the two of them a goodbye wave. They both looked on, watching as the two of them quickly became lost amongst the crowd._

"Not bad, that was actually a little fun."

"Can't argue with you there," Conan agreed. "So... what happens from here?"

"I think we both know, just not here," Conner replied. "You look hungry, what do you say we go and stop somewhere for something."

"...Sure, why not."

"I know just the place." Conner said as they began walking once again.

"How far is this place from here?"

"About a quarter of a mile, we'll be there in no time," Conner replied. "But before I answer what you'd like to know, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"What made you become wary of me in the first place?"

_He smiled at this, looking forward as they continued down the sidewalk._

"You'd be surprised," Conan replied. "I'll tell you as soon as we get there."

"Fair enough." Conner said before looking forward as well.

_Nothing further was said as the two of them set out once more._

_After treading around the room for a long period of time he finally decided to have a seat at the bottom of the staircase, remaining there for minutes to come. There was little to no sun light left to be seen, making headway for the stars in the far distance. He could hear the door to the right slide open, turning his head to see him step out from the room._

"I see the others have yet to arrive."

"And it's almost seven thirty," Heiji added. "I've already tried calling, they must be caught up in something."

"No use in sitting around here any longer," Alfred said. "Would you like to head down to the station now?"

"You know, I think that might be a good idea," Heiji said standing to his feet. "I can always catch up with the others later."

"Then so shall it be." Alfred said heading for the door.

_He came to a stop after reaching the coat rack stand aside the door, lifting the jacket from where it rested before sliding it on._

"How far away is this place?" Heiji asked.

"The GCPD?" Alfred asked placing on a hat.

"GCPD," Heiji questioned. "I've heard that somewhere, what is that abbreviated for?"

"For the 'Gotham City Police Department' of course," Alfred replied after opening the door. "And to answer the other part of your question, it should be about a thirty to fifty minute drive depending on the traffic."

"Then we better get going."

"I had the same thought in mind," Alfred said holding the door in place. "After you."

_He nodded in acceptance, walking out past him. Alfred headed out from close behind, taking a right upon reaching the bottom of the stairs._

"I'll go and bring the car around," Alfred said. "If you want to wait here, I'll be all but a minute or so."

"No rush here," Heiji said. "Take your time."

"Very well." Alfred said before heading for the garage.

_A chilled current of air soared past, causing him to place his hands into the warmth of his jacket. He stood there for seconds to come, staring down the roadside past the dark forest that surrounded the perimeter. A small grin came to his face as he took a step forward._

_"GCPD, here I come."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	77. Heart Stricken

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 77**

**Heart Stricken**

_The sun had completely descended to the other side by the time they had arrived out, coming to find the sidewalk crowded by several others._

"Not a bad little place."

"I thought you might like it," Conner said. "Looks like everyone's out, must be that time of night."

"Was just thinking the same thing," Conan said looking down at his watch. "It's ten after eight, I think I better start planning on heading back."

"Didn't realize that, time sure does fly by."

"Very true statement."

"Come on." Conner said turning to the left.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bus stop of course."

_He wasted no time in following him as they made their way into that direction._

"Now, why don't you tell me what gave you the go ahead nod."

"Pardon?"

"What conspired that made you inspect me in the first place?"

"Oh that, it was actually a number of things," Conan replied. "Starting from day one to tell you the truth."

"That far back huh."

"It wasn't until you lifted that TV up to the room today that I really took notice."

"The TV, why's that?"

"It's rather heavy for one person to lift by themself, let alone carrying it with the use of only one arm," Conan replied. "Alfred and I already had troubles with it the night before."

"I see."

"Then there's the glasses," Conan continued. "You claimed to have two pairs, one for distance and the other for reading correct?"

"That's right."

"When we arrived at Sky Limits Bernadea had a hard time reading what was written on the sign beside the back door, I think it was hard for all of us to make out for that matter," Conan stated. "Earlier you had said you were wearing your glasses for distance, not the ones for reading."

"So that prompted you to focus in on me, which then lead to you noticing the absence of a protective glove when handling the hawk," Conner said. "That's when you decided to set up that whole tree trial for me to confirm your suspicions, right?"

"That's pretty much it in a nut shell." Conan said with a nod.

"Well I'm impressed, and that's to say the least."

"So, that raises the question," Conan said. "Why the false story about the glasses and all?"

"I guess I do owe you an explanation." Conner said as a low tune from within his pocket could be heard.

"What's that?"

"My phone," Conner replied before reaching into his pocket. "This will only take a moment."

"I'll still be here." Conan said having a step back.

_He answered the call from there, looking away as he took part in a brief conversation which lasted all but a minute. He then turned back to face him, dropping the phone back into his pocket._

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"Who was that?" Conan asked.

"A good friend," Conner replied. "It seems something important has come up."

"Is everything ok?"

"Nothing to worry about," Conner assured. "Just something I really need to look into."

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"Sorry about all this, here take this," Conner said pulling a card out from within his pocket. "It's a bus pass, this should at least get you halfway to where you need to be."

"Thanks." Conan said accepting the red card.

"Here's a map to go with it," Conner said handing it to him from his side pocket. "We're currently located by the R.H. Kane building, if you take the '72' bus it will take you all the way past Robbinsville all the way to the Robert Kane Memorial bridge."

"Where's that in relation to here?"

"All the way across town," Conner replied. "That will put you less than an hour away from the manor, you could probably call and have them pick you up from there."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime," Conner said. "Will you be ok riding alone?"

"No problems here," Conan replied. "I do it all the time."

"I know you were hoping to have your questions answered, but with the limited time table I'm on I think we better hold off on that until next time."

"I understand."

"If you'd rather not wait for my next visit, I'm sure Tim would be willing to tell you anything you'd like to know."

"I'll keep that option open."

"Good, then I better get going," Conner said. "You're free to sit on the bench there, the bus should be here any time now."

"Thanks, but I prefer to stand."

"Keeping it on the fly I see," Conner said before turning to walk. "Until next time, Conan."

_He watched him as he headed down the street, slowly losing him within the larger group of those walking along. He found himself a spot up against the light post a few feet back, looking up to the night sky as he waited for the arrival of the bus._

_"So, I wonder what happens from here."_

_The clouds could be seen floating above the skyline as they drove. Not much registered to him no matter what flashed by his sight. He only thought of what the meeting may hold, what may be said or asked of him. Just as he sat up to look out the window the car incidentally began to slow up. He knew exactly where they were, seeing the flickering lights atop one of the cars that pulled in right before they did._

"This is it," Alfred said finding a space aside the walkway. "Would you like me to wait for your return?"

"Don't bother, there's no telling how long this will take," Heiji said unbuckling the seat belt. "Thanks for the ride, I'll let you know how everything goes the next time I see you."

"Be careful in there," Alfred said. "There's no telling who's coming in and out at this time of night."

"Thanks for the heads up." Heiji said before pushing the door open.

_With that he stepped out from the car, closing the door before turning to see the front entrance across the lot. He took the next few moments to take it all in, looking from one side of the building to the other._

_"Well, this is it."_

_He took a couple shallow breaths, exhaling just as steadily before walking forward. Commotion from the other side of the door could clearly be heard as he neared. He reached out to grab the handle, pulling the door open to allow himself in. He looked to the left side of the room to see two officers in a scuffle with another man._

_"What's going on here?"_

_He watched as the two officers continued to try and gain control, forcing his upper body onto the desk in front of them._

"Hold him, steady now!" One of them yelled.

_Regardless of their efforts he was too much for the two to handle, knocking both men to the ground before making a break for the door._

_"This is not what I was hoping for." Heiji thought as he sprinted full speed into his direction._

_He braced himself for what was to come, calculating what to do to deny him a free pass. It was then that the door from behind flew wide, feeling the rush of the air as someone darted past. He watched as they leaped forward with a kick, sending the running fugitive to the ground. Everything had happened so fast, almost spontaneously._

"Book him."

_Their voice was low and unruffled, taking a few moments for him to realize it was a woman who had taken him down at the point of attack. He watched as she cuffed the unconscious fugitives hands together before standing to her feet._

"I have to go back and arrange the paper work from yesterdays case, I take it the two of you can handle this on your own."

_Getting a look at her face was next to none, watching as she made her way to the right side of the room. Not once did she look back, only stopping after reaching a door which lead to another room. He found himself fixed in that position for the moments that followed._

"Is there something we can help you with?"

_He turned at the sound of his voice, looking to see he had been joined by the two officers who had been involved in the small tussle just seconds prior._

"Oh yes," Heiji said getting back on track. "I'm here to meet with the Commissioner, would you happen to know where I might find him?"

"I'm not sure if he's here to tell you the truth."

"Last time I checked he was up in his office," The other said. "If you'd like I could walk you up there to go have a look."

"That would be most appreciated."

"Then come, the stairwells right this way," He directed. "I'll leave this to you Officer Sal."

"I've got it covered," Sal said before carefully lifting the body of the cuffed man. "I'll go ahead and find him an empty cell for him to rest until he awakes."

"I'll be back shortly to assist you."

_He didn't waste anymore time, leading him to the door at the far end of the room. He pulled a key from the many that hung from the side of his belt before unlocking the door. They walked into the dark stairwell, only guided by the very few lights present on each floor._

"Do you always keep this door locked?" Heiji asked as they began their ascension to the next floor.

"For most of the time, yes."

"Don't you take the risk of someone potentially getting locked in here?"

"That's never been a problem, being the fact all officers here have a key to this entryway."

"Makes sense."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you meeting with Gordon about?"

"I'm not completely sure to be honest," Heiji replied. "He's the one who wanted to see me."

"So it's one of those things."

_They arrived to the next floor shortly there after, continuing up to the next. They stopped upon reaching the top, stepping aside as he watched him use the key once again to unlock the another door._

"We're almost there, his office is right down this hall." He said leading the way once again.

_They walked down the long and narrow hall, taking a left once reaching the end to find a single door sitting right in front of them._

"This is it."

_He gave the door a knock from there, only to have it push off to the side._

"Hmm, he's not here."

"Where do you think he could be?" Heiji asked.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you come in and have a seat," The officer suggested heading into the room. "And I'll go and let him know you're here."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, there's not too much on my agenda at this very hour."

"Thanks officer..?"

"Basell," He replied. "It's officer Basell."

"Sorry about that," Heiji apologized. "I couldn't see your name tag there."

"No worries my boy, now why don't you have a seat," Officer Basell pointed. "I'll be back shortly."

"And I'll be waiting." Heiji said as he watched him exit the room.

_It wasn't until he fell out of sight that he turned to the other side of the room. He moved further in, having a seat in a cushioned chair across from the large desk set in place. It didn't take long for him to take note of the name tag on the right side, confirming this was indeed the Commissioners office. He quickly found himself relaxed, looking to the left side of the room to see a window near the far corner. It was slightly pinned up, allowing for a small dose of cool air to drift right in. He leaned back with approval after taking it all in._

_"Not a bad office, I could get used to something like this."_

_The traffic mellowed down with each passing minute, the sight of fewer vehicles becoming very evident. The time had become lost to him, looking down at the card given to him to check for the number of the bus he awaited._

"It says here the '72' bus passes by every thirty two minutes or so," Conan read before looking back to the road once again. "I've been standing here for nearly twenty minutes, which means the bus should here any time now."

_He kept his grip to the card upon lowering his arm, turning just in time to see a bus heading down from the left side of the street. It slowed up as it continued into his direction, coming to a complete stop after reaching the pole right beyond the bus stop. He rechecked for the card, making sure the number matched the one stamped on the side of the bus before heading for the door._

"Welcome aboard." The driver said with the tip of his hat.

"Good evening." Conan said in response with the raise of the card.

"So I see you're a frequent rider, feel free to sit anywhere you please."

_He nodded before doing just that. There weren't too many others present on the bus besides himself. Located in the very first seat on the right side sat a woman who was working with something on her phone. Three seats back and on the opposite side sat two young men who were engaged in conversation. He decided to head past them toward the back, finding himself a spot two rows away from the last row. He looked out the window as the engine started up once again, leaning to the comfort of the seat with his hands falling to the back of his head._

_"I wonder how that meeting went for him," Conan thought. "He's probably returned to the house by now, maybe I'll see him there."_

_Not much was on his mind as they moved down the side of the road. They drove for minutes to come before making their first stop. He peaked from around the corner of the seat, watching as a small group of three teens took a seat near the front._

"Looks like they're having a good time."

_Just as he was to sit back someone else stepped onto the bus. _

_"Who's this guy?"_

_They were next to unidentifiable, being the fact of the dark rugged ski cap pulled down to right above his eyes. He watched as they headed back, all the way past him to the final seat on the right side. It was then that he noticed the tight leather gloves upon their hands. There was something that left him uneasy about this person, something he had sensed from their entrance._

"A very sturdy and well polished figure, I'd say this guy spends a good time at the gym," Conan thought. "But what's with the gloves and heavy sweater, the weathers more than acceptable tonight."

_It was then that he noticed a small streak of red around the left sleeve of their black spun around in attempt not to gain his attention in return after seeing his head slightly raise, leaning back to the seat as the bus began moving along once again._

_".. Blood, could that have been blood," Conan thought. "Looks like I might have run into somewhat of a predicament."_

_A tune played in the back of his mind as he sat in the room of silence, one which he had heard over the radio hours ago over the radio. Something flashed by his left eye, just bright enough to call for his attention. He looked toward the window across the room to see a light flickering on and off for the next couple._

_"I wonder what's going on out there?"_

_He contemplated on whether he should go and have a look. Before coming to a decision the sound of the door from clear across the hall could be heard sliding open._

"Looks like the waits over."

_He eased up at the sound of foot steps heading his way, gradually becoming louder as they got closer. He slightly repositioned himself, looking toward the door to watch it scooch aside moments later._

"You wanted to see me?"

"I'm glad you decided to join me, though I was expecting you'd call to be honest."

"I felt it would be better if I met you in person." Heiji said as he watched him make his way around the desk before having a seat.

"I'd have taken that same route myself, having a direct conversation always results with a more polished transaction," James said resting his hands atop the table. "Now, where to begin."

"I've got all night, any starting point is as good as any other."

"Very well," James said looking directly to him. "Why don't we start with how long you plan on being here for."

"Good question," Heiji said. "A week.. perhaps two even, maybe even a month, can't say to tell you the truth."

"I thought that much."

"Why do you ask?"

"I might have a little something for you to do," James replied. "Would you be interested?"

"Is this about what happened at the city hall building?"

"Not exactly, but it might be something of interest to you."

"Lay it down Commissioner," Heiji said leaning forward. "I'm listening."

"There's been a series of of theft's across town, a simple task really."

"What's the soul element of these burglaries?"

"Diamonds and high priced pendants," James replied. "I've already got Detective Gates working the case, but with the sharp skills you displayed the other night you could prove to be a valuable asset."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come again?"

"I mean, why are you offering me an opportunity in all of this," Heiji questioned. "I'm sure there are several others you could have gone to besides me for assistance."

"Upon talking to your father for a second time he recommended I offer you something to do while here."

"That would explain," Heiji said pushing back just a tad. "So, is there anything special or unique about these pendants taken that singles them out from any of the common bunch?"

"I see you've accepted the challenge," James said. "I'll have someone go over the details with you in full soon enough."

"Why not now," Heiji asked. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not that I have somewhere to be, more so to do with what needs to be done here," James replied. "Between looking over some file work and returning a few calls, I've got a lot on my schedule as it is."

"Then I'll let you get to that," Heiji said standing to his feet. "I guess I better give you my number, that way you can reach me if need be."

"Don't bother, I already have it stored to the memory base."

"Staying a step ahead I see."

"Whenever possible."

_He turned for the the opposite side of the room, walking straight for the door only to come to a stop after reaching it._

"What's wrong?" James asked upon seeing his delay.

"One question," Heiji said turning back to face him. "If you already had my number, why didn't you call?"

"You coming here was your choice to make," James answered. "Not mine."

"Thanks for your time," Heiji said with a nod. "Hope to see you soon."

_With that he turned for the door, softly closing it on his way out._

_It became harder to see with each minute that past, using the street street lights surveying the streets to pin point where each street sign was located. He hadn't payed much my mind to anything else around, still weary of the man sitting two rows from behind. His phone vibrated from his side pocket, checking to see he had received a new message._

_"It's from Haibara, unfortunately I don't have time to check it now," Conan thought to himself. "Have to stay focused." _

_Their voices were low and discrete, some how managing to find its way all the way to the to where he sat. This did more than grab his attention. He looked to the front to see the two men who had been on the bus before his arrival locked in a conversation._

_"Why are they whispering to one another," Conan thought. "Especially being the fact they're right next to each other."_

_It was then that one of them looked to the left side of the bus, a grin coming to his face as he turned back to his comrade who seemed to smile in some kind of agreement. As little as it may have been, it called for concern in his mind. Without drawing any attention he peaked from around the seat yet again, doing his best to see what they could have been possibly looking at just moments prior._

_"Don't see anything that calls for suspicion," Conan thought taking back to his seat. "Maybe it was something they saw from outside the window."_

_He did just that, scooting over to the left to have a look out of the window. They weren't moving all that fast at this point, making it easy to see anything they had previously passed._

_"Just a gas station and a couple of business buildings, I doubt their sights were fixated to anything of that matter," Conan thought falling back to give it a seconds thought. "Hold on, maybe.."_

_He took the time to look around the seat for a second time, keeping his focus to everything directly in front of him._

_"That group of teens must have exited off at the last stop when I wasn't looking."_

_He continued to trail his eyes up each row, coming to a stop after seeing her still sitting to the seat at the very front. That's when it all began to come together, looking over to the two men who were still whispering amongst each other. He watched them for a time to come, seeing if their was any truth to his thought. Not much time went by before all was confirmed, looking on as the two glimpsed over to the left for yet another time. The intent across their smirks was most apparent._

_"Now I see, they've been following that woman this whole time... but why," Conan thought. "As if I didn't already have enough on my hands with Mr. sunshine a few rows back."_

_He looked out the window as they approached a street light, knowing they were just two stops away from completing the bus's scheduled route for the night._

_"Only two more to go, which means everyone will be getting off between this next stop and the last," Conan thought to himself. "It's clear what the pair up front are after, but there's no telling with this guy behind."_

_He looked to the two men sitting toward the front, then to the lone man in the back while plotting out a plan._

_"There's a chance they all won't get off at the same time, which means I'll have to make my move first."_

**To Be Continued **


	78. Uncommon Case

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 78**

**Uncommon Case**

_It was just as quiet on his trip back down as it had been going up. He continued down the way, stopping after reaching bottom of the stairwell. The door was unlocked as expected, giving it a slight push which lead back to the lobby._

"Welcome back."

"Officer Basell." Heiji said turning to see the smile on his face.

"How'd things go between you and the Commissioner just now?"

"Not what I was expecting, but all went well considering."

"That's good to hear," Basell commented. "Not that I really care to know, but what were the two of you discussing anyway?"

"He gave me information on a series of burglaries that have been taking place throughout the city from the beginning of this month," Heiji replied. "Though I don't have all the fine details, I've decided to give it a go."

"So he called you here to help with a case, that was unexpected," Basell said. "Who exactly are you?"

"Detective," Heiji replied with the tip of his hat. "Detective Hattori."

"A detective huh," Basell remarked. "You're a young one aren't you?"

"In some terms yes."

"Can't say I'm too familiar with your name," Basell admitted "What part of town do you originate from?"

"Not anywhere from around here," Heiji replied. "I'm a good deal away from home, can't say how long I'll be here at the moment."

"Is that so?"

_He heard his name called in the seconds that passed from clear across the room, turning to see one of the other officers waving over at him._

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere," Basell said giving him a last look. "Are you about to leave?"

"That's the plan, there's someone I'm supposed to meet with not too far from here."

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks, but no," Heiji kindly declined. "I've already got that covered."

"Well then, next time you're around let me know how things turn out with that case."

"Sure thing officer." Heiji said.

_He watched as he made his way to the other side of the room. He then turned for the left, making his way toward the exit. Not once did he turn to look back, following through the whole way. The weather came as a bit of a surprise upon reaching the outside, expecting it to be cooler than it had been over the past hour. The cars paved the way along side the road, looking down as he reached for his phone._

"Why the bother when we can just take a taxi?" Someone questioned from off to the side.

"Tim," Heiji said turning to see him standing under a nearby tree. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard it from Alfred after finishing up with that event at Wayne Enterprises."

"So that's where you've been all this time," Heiji said. "I've been trying to reach you for most of the day."

"Yea, I know."

"Today's Monday," Heiji said. "Also the day I was supposed to go to that party celebration at the bowling alley, on behalf of Mr. Eldelmon of course."

"No need to worry," Tim said. "Jefferson never showed up, he had a little accident."

"Accident, what kind of accident?" Heiji asked.

"I don't have the full report, but they're calling it a heart attack."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Didn't sound too serious, so I'd say so."

"About what time did this heart attack of his occur?"

"Between noon and one is what I've been told." Tim replied.

"That's much sooner than when the party was scheduled."

"So," Tim said stepping from under the tree. "How'd things go between you and Gordon?"

"Relatively well," Heiji replied. "He even offered me an opportunity to help handle a case."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course," Heiji replied. "This is in my element, no way was I going to turn it down."

"I thought that much," Tim said before turning for the road. "I'd love to hear what you're set to investigate, but first what do you say we go and catch ourselves a cab?"

"Can't say no to that idea." Heiji said before following him across the parking lot.

_The street light switched after a brief period of waiting. They fast approached the next stop and he was still unclear what he was to do. Things had finally fallen silent between the two men toward the front, resulting in him looking to the back to see the ski capped man still with his sights set to the floor below. He continued to think things through, coming to a dead end with each new idea._

_"From the layout of this map I'd say we have less than a minute before reaching the next stopping point," Conan thought as he looked it over. "Times running short, better think of something fast."_

_It was now a game of wait, checking all what he had in his possession as he thought up every possible outcome that could possibly play out in the next few minutes._

_"Don't have my enhanced shoes but I've got six remaining stunners, that should be good enough if things do in fact turn sour."_

_He took a peak out the window side, watching as they closed in on the next stop. The bus gradually slowed as they neared the sidewalk, hearing the sound of him pushing up from behind._

"Looks like he's getting off here," Conan said glancing back. "Now, what about the others?"

_He looked back to the front at about the same time the bus finally came to a stop. He remained seated for the first couple seconds, allowing for the man from behind to walk past. It was then that he took notice of something stashed in the side of his left boot, keeping his eyes glued to it as he made his way to the front._

_"That looks like the handle to something... I'm betting it's a knife or scalpel of some kind."_

_It was only a matter of seconds after that the woman several seats ahead from where he sat stood to her feet. She too made her way to the door located on the right side. Seeing this he immediately turned his head to the other side to see the two men who sat on the opposite side step up from where they had been sitting._

"Perfect, this is exactly what I was hoping for," Conan said dropping down from the seat before hurrying his way to the front. "Now's the time to make my move."

_He smiled on his way out, waving to the bus driver as he did._

"Appreciate the ride." Conan thanked.

"Any time kid." He said in response.

_The sound of the doors sliding shut from behind rang clear to his ears after touching down to the sidewalk. The woman who had been on the bus headed straight for the left, pulling out a phone as she began walking down the side of the street. It was no surprise when the two men who had been seated across from her resulted to following her. He then looked to the left to see the man with the ski cap walking into the opposite direction._

"Looks like I'll have to make a choice after all," Conan said with the lift of his arm. "But first thing's first."

_He grabbed hold of his wrist, tapering his eyes as he focused in on the target._

"One down." Conan said after pressing down to the side of his watch. "Now for Mr..."

_He turned with one full motion, coming to find he was nowhere to be seen. There were very few people walking in the general area, and it was a good few yards away before the next intersection. He then looked to the street, finding no sign of him crossing the way to the other side._

_"I only took my eye off of him for nothing but a second, where could he could he have gone to?"_

_He observed the surrounding area for a final time, giving up after coming up empty once again._

"Don't exactly have time to try and relocate him, I better stay on the others while I can."

_He wasted no further time in activating the tracker, turning into the opposite direction before following after the others. He looked back as he skipped along, hoping he'd catch sight of him. He checked the time on his watch, surprised to see how late it had become._

_"It's already five after nine, whatever I'm going to do I better make it quick." Conan thought continuing to follow the signal. "The others might become worried if I don't return or call soon."_

_They came back into view shortly there after, maneuvering around a small group of people to see the two men from right up ahead. _

"I don't see that woman from earlier," Conan said checking each side. "Maybe I was wrong about their intent after all."

_He finally caught sight of her walking from a distance up after continuing his search._

"Now I see, they're just keeping a space of comfort between her and themselves," Conan said. "The question now becomes when and where they plan to make their move."

_He stayed with them step for step, doing his best not to be noticed by either of the two. Minutes passed as they continued on. He watched as the man he had placed the tracker on pulled out a phone, bringing it to his ear in the moments that followed. The length of their steps became shortened as he talked, causing Conan to slow up just as well._

_"I wonder what's going on here."_

_The woman came to a stop upon reaching a stop light a little ways up, triggering them to come to a halt as well. He quickly found himself a spot behind a newspaper stand just as one of them flashed their sights into his direction._

_"That was close, gotta be more careful from here on out."_

_He couldn't help but look to see what was taking place in the surrounding area as he waited, hearing the sound of an alarm go off directly across the road from where he stood._

"That can't be good." Conan said looking that way.

_It was only a matter of seconds before he witnessed someone storm out of a liquor store with a gun in hand, racing down the left side of the street. He then took notice of the large bag strapped across their shoulder._

"Now I see, this is nothing but a burglary," Conan said taking aim once again. "They may get away now, but that doesn't mean it will be for long."

_A thunderous sound soared past all who were present, causing most to seek cover. He was no stranger to what was heard, trying to make out where it was coming from as it struck once again._

"Someone's firing a gun, and from the sounds of it I'd say they're no more than a block away from here."

_And with that split second of time he had completely forgotten about the gunman who had exited the liquor store, looking to see they had vanished out of sight._

_"Dammit, I should have taken the shot when I had it."_

_There was no time for regret, before he knew it the tracker alerted him of movement concerning the tracer he had planted on one of the men he was still pursuing._

"Here we go again."

_He peaked from behind the newsstand to see the two men heading toward the street light where she once stood. The street light had turned red, signaling for all to cross over. He made his way across before the light could fall green once again, following the two men of interest as they made their way into a darker part of the city. The lack of light poles ahead was more than apparent._

_"I could use my wrist light," Conan thought weighing in on his option. "But then I take the chance of potentially being spotted."_

_He quickly decided against this, using the limited light from the moon above to keep his sights to the woman who was a good distance ahead. He took notice of a sign to the left as he walked, taking a quick second to read what it said._

"Robert Kane Memorial Bridge," Conan read. "If I'm not mistaken that's the same bridge that we usually always take on the way to the manor."

_The longer they went on the more uneasy he became, getting the feeling that something unexpected was going to occur at any moment. The decrease in their pace became most evident as they walked down the longest street they had come by that night. He didn't know what to make of it at first, glancing ahead to see a group of about five men heading to their side of the street further up. _

_"What's this all about?"_

_The posture which they expressed in their movement sent a clear message. He looked on, watching as they settled in at the end of the block._

_"Now I see what this is all about, these guys must be associated with the two guys I've tailed with a tracker," Conan thought. "If I'm not mistaken they're waiting in hopes of cornering this woman, that must have been what he was planning for when I saw him make that phone call just a bit ago."_

_There was no doubt in his mind what they had in mind. What to do next was the question._

"There's seven of them in all and I've only got six stunners, not to mention the chance of a missing if I do in fact decide to take a shot," Conan said as he walked. "And even if I did connect that would still leave one guy remaining, and who knows what any of them might be carrying."

_He contemplated on what to do for seconds to come. There were very few cars parked at the side of the road, something he took note of as he continued to plot out a plan of action. By this point the two men came to a full stop after watching the woman they followed have a seat at a bench aside a stop sign. Thinking quickly, Conan found himself a spot behind a car for a form of cover._

_"This is it, whatever they've got planned is bound to happen any time now."_

_He peaked around from where he crouched, watching as everything began to unfold. The five men who stood at the end of the block looked to one another before making their way down._

"Here they come, and I'm not exactly fully equipped with all my gadgets," Conan said. "Which puts limitations to what I can do as it is."

_He looked back into the direction of the bench, coming to find she was now sorting through her bag for something unknown to him._

_"I don't get it, why did she stop here," Conan thought. "You would think she would be on her way home or something to that affect."_

_The two men he had been following from the get go began to move once again, heading straight for the bench where she sat. The other five did the same, continuing to head down from the other side._

"Looks like times up, got to make a move before they do," Conan said with the raise of his arm. "I could take out these first two which would then stir the attention of the others, leaving them open... but that would still leave one remaining if all does go as planned."

_The longer he took to decide the closer they moved in._

_"It's now or never."_

_He wasted no further time, seizing the opportunity of a surprise attack. Just as he was to let loose the woman sprung up from where she sat, pulling out a bottle of some kind. What happened next caught everyone by surprise. Within the flash of the moment several rubber looking balls fell from above, releasing a wave of smoke that expanded in all directions. It blew past where he hid as well, trying his best not to inhale any of the unknown substance._

_"Now what's going on?"_

_This all but caused the seven men to flee off into the night, none looking back on their departure. He continued to hold back, feeling the stress beginning to mount from within himself. He could still see the gas flourishing from all sides, feeling the ground leave him from beneath as he finally breathed in after seconds of holding back. Everything was happing so fast, not realizing he was levitating to the building above until about half way up. It was darker than it had been from the streets below, the moon just barely peaking from around a set of cruising clouds. As dark as it may have seemed, the polarizing winged figure that spanned wide could clearly be seen. He slightly raised his head, feeling the grip around his collar as he was further lifted. It was then that his eyes became locked with his, seeing the clear look of disapproval across his face._

"I can explain."

"Don't bother," Batman said. "But let's get one thing straight, there will be no more traveling alone at night, got it?"

"Those men were following after that woman," Conan explained. "I couldn't just stand by and do noth..."

_His voiced dropped in mid sentence, feeling a cold chill come over him as he slowly felt his arms give out on him._

"So... feel so weak," Conan said with his vision beginning to flutter away. "What's wrong with me?"

"You breathed in a portion of the smoke."

"What was that stuff?" Conan asked as his eyes gradually began to close.

"A light incapacitating agent," Batman replied. "You'll be fine come the crack of dawn."

_His head staggered forward in exhaustion, everything falling to a complete darkness as he drifted off within that moment._

_The night had come and gone, the next morning bringing a cloudy sky just as the previous night had. A small strand of light from the lower half of the sheet emitted bright, taking only minutes for it to make its way up. It only took the sound of something tapping to the window to awake him, rolling to his side to see it was only a branch touching down from the forceful wind._

"That's one way to start the day." Conan said sitting up from where he laid.

_The events of last nights occasion poured in with the seconds that followed, from the bus ride all the way up to his encounter on the roof. This continued to loop through his mind upon dropping down from the bed. Then there was also the missed call, something he wanted to get addressed first and foremost. He took little time to get dressed, pulling out his phone to see he had one unread message still sitting in place._

_"Perhaps it's an update on that guy we've been trying to track for months now."_

_He wasted no time in opening it, more than surprised to see what the message said._

"a Day to Commence," Conan read with a long pause ensuing. "Why would Haibara send me a message like this?"

_He didn't know what to make of it, placing the phone into his pocket before walking out of the room._

"That was a bit from the left field, I'll defiantly have to give her a call about that."

_He headed down the hall, a little taken back by how quiet it was throughout. It wasn't until he reached the main room that he found that he wasn't the only one in the house, glancing down to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs with something in his hand._

"You're awake, good," Bruce said turning to face him. "Because you and I need to have a talk."

"I had a feeling you'd want to."

"It's not about what you may think," Bruce assured. "I'll talk to you about your little stroll soon enough, but this has something to do with what unfolded on the streets."

"You mean with those men I was following after?"

"Not exactly," Bruce replied. "There was an incident that occurred outside of the the Knights Dome Sporting complex."

"What kind of incident?"

"Nine men were found dead in a parking lot nearby, six of them shot and another three died from puncture wounds."

"Any idea if any of the men were connected?" Conan asked.

"They were all members of the Sprang Bridge Soldiers," Bruce confirmed. "I recognized two of them almost immediately after seeing the bodies."

"Sorry for sounding a little misinformed, but who are the Sprang Bridge Soldiers?"

"They're one of the many gangs that inhabit the streets of Gotham," Bruce replied. "Particularly Robbinsville."

"So you're thinking they were taken out by a rival gang?"

"Maybe."

"I guess we truly won't know until we find the weapons used huh?"

"A Mauser M67 was the rifle used," Bruce informed. "And the other three were fatly wounded by that of a Kirpan knife."

"Wow, you're really on top of this."

"It didn't take much," Bruce said. "Being the fact the killer responsible left both weapons behind."

"Say what?"

"The knife was still buried into one of the victims chest upon finding the bodies," Bruce informed. "And the rifle used was discovered on a roof nearby."

"Were there any witnesses?" Conan asked.

"If there are, none of them have come forward."

"What a strange case this is."

"And if that wasn't enough, I found a set of gloves aside the rifle," Bruce added. "Which means our killer left them behind for us to find."

"Who does that," Conan questioned. "What about the serial number, the rifle did have one right?"

"I already traced it back to it's owner only to find him dead as well," Bruce informed. "I found his body sitting in that of a rocking chair."

"How did he die?"

"One shot to the head, the weapon used was an automatic pistol which was also registered to him," Bruce replied. "I found the gun laying on a table a few feet away from his body."

"That pretty much rules out suicide," Conan said. "Anything else note worthy?"

"Near the gun was another set of gloves, a small cloth, and a silencer," Bruce answered. "I believe whoever killed him stole his rifle which ended up in our second case of murders."

"Was he also a Sprang Bridge Soldier?"

_Bruce nodded in confirmation._

"It's not often a killer leaves behind the weapon or weapons used in a crime, whoever we're dealing with must really know what they're doing," Conan said. "But I must ask, why did you decide to tell me about all of this?"

"You were on the other side of town from what I was told," Bruce replied. "On the bus ride back you should have passed by the sporting complex where it all took place."

"And you're wondering if I saw anything."

"Did you?"

"I didn't see anything, but I did hear the sound of shots fired."

"And when would you say that was?" Bruce asked.

"After getting off the bus and walking a couple blocks."

"That puts you a couple miles away from the sporting complex," Bruce said. "That must have been a separate incident."

_He took the next few moments to try and rehash the full events of last night, looking back up to him with the shake of his head._

"Sorry, I don't recall seeing anything out of the ordinary while we drove," Conan replied. "But there was.."

"Was what," Bruce asked. "Anything you may have heard or seen could prove useful."

"There was this man," Conan informed. "Dressed in a heavy jacket and dark ski cap that rode the bus along with me."

"Was there something he did or said?"

"No," Conan replied. "It's what was on the sleeve of his jacket that caught my attention."

"What did you see?"

"It was a dark red stain," Conan replied. "From my angle it looked like it could have been blood that dried."

"Is that so," Bruce said. "Anything else that seemed less than normal?"

"When we were getting off the bus I saw something rested in the side of his boot," Conan replied. "From what I could tell I'd say it was a knife or dagger of some kind."

"That might just be the lead I was looking for," Bruce said before turning for the other side of the room. "Come, we have work to do."

"Where are we going?"

"To start from the bottom up, which requires us to create a time table."

"If you don't mind, there's something I wanted to ask," Conan said following after him. "How'd you know where to find me last night, there's no way you just happened to come across me by coincidence."

_He stopped in his tracks, looking back down at him._

"Do you remember that night you collapsed in the kitchen?"

_It took a few seconds for him to recall, shaking his head in response._

"That was the night you had gone to the city hall."

"When I arrived home that night I came across your glasses in the TV room," Bruce informed. "It was then that I learned of their tracking capabilities."

"Let me guess, you linked them to your system which then allows you to track me at any given time."

"Only when your tracking system is active." Bruce confirmed. "Now come, I'd like to get started right away."

"You don't have to tell me, I think we're both on the same page."

_With that the two of them made their way across the room, entering past the door into the study. They headed straight for the desk where he reached for a pen and paper. He sorted out a few other things before then looking down to face him._

"Before we begin, I want you to tell me everything," Bruce said. "Every single detail about that man you can remember."

**To Be Continued**


	79. Starlest

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 79**

**Starlest **

_Everything was done with persuasion and patience, making sure every detail matched what was said down to the last detail. After nearly twenty minutes of working every angle he turned around to show him the completed drawing._

"I did the best to make out what you described, so tell me," Bruce said handing him the sheet of paper. "Does this look like the man you crossed paths with on the bus?"

_He took the next couple seconds to look over the finished drawing, giving him a nod in response._

"I'd say this is about as close as we're going to get without having an actual photo of him."

"And you're sure you didn't get a clearer look at his face?"

"Like I said before, he had on that ski cap which made it difficult to do so," Conan replied. "But do you recognize him at all?"

"I can't say for sure, there's several others who run around in this type of attire," Bruce replied. "I'd need a distinct look at his face to confirm anything."

"You also said we'd be constructing a time table," Conan reminded. "I was curious to know when we'd start from, you never did say."

"From the estimated time of death involving the nine men who were found," Bruce said in response. "Which is said to have been around thirty five after seven."

"I was still waiting for the 72 bus to appear around that time."

"How long did you wait before it finally arrived?"

"Roughly twenty minutes." Conan replied.

"And that man you saw, was he already seated when you entered?"

"No, he didn't board until after we made our first stop about four minutes later."

"At about what time would you say that was?"

"Can't recall, but I know it was some time after seven forty five," Conan replied. "I remember checking the time minutes before the bus had arrived."

"And you said this mystery man entered the bus after making your first stop," Bruce said giving it some thought. "Which was a good distance away from the sporting complex which is at least a twenty minute dive, pending any heavy traffic."

"So, I guess that eliminates him from our list of suspects."

"Not necessarily, there are several other ways to travel that don't require going through traffic," Bruce said. "But if he is indeed involved, that raises the question of why he would backtrack to the Kane building where you were located only to pass by where the crime originally took place."

"Good point," Conan said. "And we probably won't get the answer to that unless we find him."

"What about the handle you saw stashed away in his boot," Bruce asked. "Did it have a significant detail that could separate it from most common knives?"

"It was just a plain solid black," Conan replied. "Nothing we can use to try and track him."

"As expected," Bruce said. "So at about what time did you finally get off the bus?"

"Exactly five after nine," Conan replied. "I remember checking the time right after losing sight of him."

"That's when you proceeded to follow after the other two, correct?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Conan confirmed. "But I must ask.. from your knowledge of the streets here, do you think he could have made it all the way from the sporting complex to where he was in such a short amount of time?"

"Do you mean by bus or taxi?"

_Conan nodded._

"Being that the murders occurred after five and before nine I'd say no," Bruce replied. "Traffic is at its height in between those times."

"But isn't there the chance more than one person was involved with these killings," Conan questioned. "I mean, taking out nine guys isn't exactly a piece of cake, especially given their background."

"From the evidence collected, it seems to be pointing to one culprit at this given time," Bruce said. "But that doesn't mean someone didn't set it up to appear that way."

"So what do we do now?"

"I may go back and recheck the crime scene, but in the mean time I'm going to dissect what we have even further," Bruce replied while making his way around the desk. "If you happen to remember anything you forgot to mention, just let me know."

"Of course."

_He turned for the door, only taking a few steps before coming to a stop at the center of the room. He stood there for seconds to pass, looking back to see he was already jotting down notes about what they had just discussed._

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked taking notice of this.

"About last night.. I'm sorry," Conan apologized. "I should have called and let you know what was going on."

"No need for an apology, it's your present state which called for concern," Bruce said. "The last thing I'd want is to call home and let them know of any unplanned incidents involving your wellbeing."

"Understandable."

"Whatever it may mean, you did a decent job for what it was," Bruce said. "With the way you pursued after those two men, but."

"There's always a but."

"You were on point with your main objective, but you missed one important detail."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"As you came to find, the two men you were following after were part of a larger group."

"Were they also members of the Sprang Bridge Soldiers?"

"No, but they are linked with a smaller group."

"So what was it I failed to notice?"

"Stressing the importance of your surroundings while here should have been a top priority," Bruce said. "As you saw, an additional five men joined the fray."

"That's right," Conan said. "They crossed over from the other side of the road a distance ahead once she took a seat at that bench."

"What you failed to do was look back from where you trailed."

"You don't mean.."

"That's right," Bruce said. "There were four additional men coming from behind, if I hadn't shown when I did who knows what would have happened."

"Can't believe I didn't see or hear them coming." Conan said with the shake of his head.

"Don't pay it too much mind, the only thing that matters at the end of the day is the outcome."

"There's just one thing about last nights events that doesn't sit straight," Conan said. "Why did that woman stop at that bench when she did, it's not like it was a bus stop."

"Never question a woman's acute flexibility when it comes to her whereabouts, especially when walking alone at the time it was."

"Are you saying she knew?"

"Not from the start, but she must have caught on at some point," Bruce confirmed. "When she took a seat at that bench she knew what was to come, wanting no more than to lure them in."

"That makes little sense, why would she want that?"

"Naturally it wouldn't," Bruce agreed. "But she was equipped with a bottle of pepper spray and a taser."

"Pepper spray and a taser," Conan exclaimed. "Is that even permitted to have around here?"

"With a license, then yes," Bruce replied. "Whether she had one or not is unknown to me, but I commend anyone who's prepared and not too reliant on others when situations like that arise."

"Maybe I should start carrying a set of those around." Conan jokingly commented.

"Don't you think a slingshot would be more age appropriate?" Someone spoke from behind.

_He didn't even have to look, already knowing who had joined the two of them._

"How long have you been standing there?" Conan asked turning to face him.

"Merely a second or two." Damian replied.

"Where have you been," Conan asked. "I didn't hear or see you on my way down a couple minutes ago."

"Out in the garage."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Here he goes with another one of his interrogations." Damian said finding his way around him.

"Did you look over that video footage like I asked?"

"All four angles," Damian confirmed. "There was nothing of high importance visually."

"I was afraid that'd be the case."

"What video footage?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"We retrieved copies of four survaliance camera's that were near last nights crime scene," Bruce replied. "Apparently nothing was caught on tape."

"As I said before, not visually," Damian corrected. "I had a hard time with the ambiguous audio from each of them at first, but after diluting out the guttural like sounds I was able to pick up something said right before the shooting began."

"What did you hear?" Bruce asked putting a hold to things once again.

"It's him," Damian replied. "That's what one of the men spoke right before all hell broke lose, I have it saved as its own file if you'd like to hear it for yourself."

"Interesting," Bruce said. "That all but adds more weight to our claim of there being only one culprit."

_"He's right," Conan thought. "If there had been more than one person who had engaged them, why say 'it's him' rather than them?"_

"This should shorten our line of suspects as well," Damian added. "From what was said I think it's safe to assume at least one of them knew their attacker."

"The next step will be to come up with a list of any known acquaintances," Bruce said. "Which of course will include all members of the Sprang Bridge Soldiers."

"Wait a minute," Conan questioned. "Do you actually think it would be one of their own?"

"Not the most likely answer, but most certainly a probability." Bruce replied.

"I guess it's smart to keep all possible options open," Conan said. "On another note, where's Alfred?"

"I saw him leave earlier this morning," Damian answered. "And before you ask, no, I don't know where he strolled off to."

"He went to Crime Alley." Bruce informed.

"What's he doing there?" Damian asked looking his way.

"To meet with Heiji," Bruce replied. "He's taking him to a place near the station to meet with the commissioner for a second time."

"That quick huh, sounds like progress if you ask me," Conan said. "Any idea what they're meeting about this time?"

"It's just as you pointed," Bruce said in response. "They're making progress."

"Now that I've completed that whole video sequence, what would you like for me to do next?" Damian asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I'm finished with this timeline."

"Call me if you need me sooner, I'll be down stairs." Damian said before heading for the door.

_He moved aside as he passed, hearing the sound of the door close from behind on his way out. He stood there for the next minute or so, continuing to watch as he wrote down the remaining details of the case. He looked up once finished, stepping up from the chair before making his way around the desk._

"Before I head out, there's one thing I'd like to ask," Bruce stated. "You said you took your eyes off of the individual in question, exactly how long would you say that was for?"

"It happened right after getting off the bus, I turned to place a tracker onto one of the two men following the woman," Conan replied. "And once I turned back he was nowhere to be seen, couldn't have been more than five seconds."

"You may not have seen him, but tell me," Bruce asked. "What did you see?"

_The sun was shinning brighter than it had been any of the past couple days, tempting him to slide down the window to gaze out. It was the perfect time of day, making it easy for them to switch lanes as they drove along the way._

"It's a beautiful day?"

"I'd say so myself, though I wouldn't get too used to it," Alfred said in repsonse. "Especially with the colder months just up ahead."

"All we can do is enjoy it while it lasts." Heiji said before leaning back in the seat.

_He heard little of what was said over the radio, more focused to those who drove along as well. He knew they were getting close, glancing out as they passed by the Grant Park on the right side. He continued to look on, pleased to see the police headquarters come into view within the next few._

"We got here a lot sooner than I was expecting."

"It always seems to be that way after the first trip around," Alfred said. "So where exactly are you supposed to be meeting him?"

"Just up that way," Heiji pointed. "It should be two blocks away from our current position, I'll let you know when to stop."

_He did just that, heading into that direction only to be met by a red light not too far ahead. They were stalled all but a but a minute or so. He kept his eyes pealed after they took a right at the next intersection, waving his hand after seeing the visual hierarchy of the of the sign clamped down onto the front of the small shop._

"There it is," Heiji pointed. "Starlest."

"And this is the place you were told the two of you would meet?"

"No doubt," Heiji said more than assured. "This is it alright."

_He pulled over from there, finding himself an empty spot at the side of the road before looking over at him._

"I have no idea how long you will be, but do call once you've finished."

"That's the plan," Heiji said opening the door. "Again, thanks for the ride."

"Any time."

_He unbuckled his belt before stepping out, closing the door in the process. He immediately headed for the entrance to the store, still wondering why they were meeting here rather than at the station like they had done the last time around._

_"This is it."_

_He removed his hands from his pockets upon reaching the door, adjusting his hat before reaching forward to push the door off to the side. He found himself looking from one half of the room to the other. There were glass cases on all sides, filled with jewelary of different varieties in all corners. He then took notice of the fleet of stairs located near the back of the room._

"I wonder where those lead to."

_He wasted no time in giving it a check, looking to the second floor to see a row of shoes and clothes lined up on separate sides. There weren't too many people in the store, making it easy for him to walk further into the room without incident._

_"But why here," Heiji thought. "Why would the commissioner want to meet here of all places?"_

_It was just as he reached the stairs that he felt a hand fall down to the side of his shoulder, turning to see someone completely unfamiliar. The man standing before him was a few inches taller than himself, wearing a well broomed suit and tie, with a white under shirt to top it off._

"So I see you're good with time, he said you would be here within the minute."

"And you are?" Heiji asked.

"Detective Gates," He greeted holding out his hand. "But you can call me Rick."

"Then detective Rick it is," Heiji said shaking his hand in return. "I remember hearing your name from Gordon, he mentioned you as the detective working the case involving the recent heists?"

"That'd be me."

"So where is he now," Heiji asked searching the general area."Is the commissioner not here?"

"He had something come up, thus ejecting himself from the fronts for the time being," Rick replied. "But from what I've heard, you and I should be more than enough to tackle this on our own."

"That leaves me with one remaining question."

"Go ahead, I'm hear to answer anything that may cross your mind."

"Why are we meeting here instead of at the Gotham City Police Station?"

"A very good question indeed," Rick said while turning for the stairs. "Walk with me, all will be answered soon enough."

_This caught him by a bit of a surprise, none the less doing as instructed. They made their way up to the second floor, continuing to follow him as he headed to the right side. They stepped around several clothes racks in their path, finally reaching a door located near the back corner._

"This is it," Rick said giving him the nod. "This should only take a second."

_He took a step forward with three convincing knocks. The sound of voices followed up in return, which then turned into the sound of foot steps heading their way. The door slid open within moments as a man appeared before the two of them._

"Good to see you again detective Gates," The man spoke. "I'm hoping you have some good news for me."

"We're working on it," Rick said. "But rest assured we'll have this predicament settled in no time."

"Who's this with you?" He asked looking to the side of him.

"Heiji Hattori," Rick replied. "He'll be helping with this investigation."

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you aboard Mr. Hattori," He said with the shake of his hand. "The names Ellson."

"I'm glad to be taking a part in this," Heiji acknowledged. "But what exactly are we investigating?"

"The burglaries of course," Rick replied. "And from the note received, it all but confirms we here at Starlest are their next target."

"Hold on," Heiji said. "What note?"

"It seems you haven't been given the full details of the case at hand." Rick said.

"Gordon said he planned on letting someone else fill me in," Heiji informed. "And from theses circumstances, I'd say right now is as good as any other time for an update."

"But first, why don't the two of you step on in," Ellson suggested. "I'd rather we do this in private."

"Well noted." Rick said in agreement.

_The two of them stepped into the small enclosed room, following Ellson who lead them to the left, stopping after reaching the center where another man sat in front of two computer screens._

"What is this place?" Heiji asked.

"The security back room," Ellson replied. "And this is Ed, the man who keeps a watchful eye for what goes on in and outside of the store."

"Welcome." Ed said looking his way with the nod of his head.

"So what's this note you mentioned?"

"The one who's been going around stealing from small companies such as ourselves has been been leaving small notes before hand, riddles if you will."

"This has occurred to five separate stores now," Rick added. "This would make the sixth if they are indeed successful with their next planned heist."

"What exactly do these riddles elude to," Heiji asked. "And if possible, do you think I could have a look at the most recent one written?"

"Each note left behind has ultimately pointed to the where and what," Ellson replied. "Meaning the location and item they plan to acquire."

"Here you go," Rick said reaching into his side pocket. "This was the note slipped in with yesterday nights imports to this very store."

_He accepted the slip of paper, unfolding it to lay his eyes onto the message before him._

"i am soley for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)," Heiji read before dropping down to the second line. "superior to my the Deceiver, at the Affair shall I appear.."

_He found himself reading over the message several times over, trying his best to make sense of what was written._

"That's some twisted stuff if you ask me," Rick said from his side. "I don't even know where to begin to make sense of that jitter."

"What do you think, detective Heiji?" Ellson asked.

"..I don't know, at least not yet," Heiji said finally looking up from the note. "In the mean time, are there any possible suspects that have come to mind?"

"My first initial thought was Nigma, but then I remembered he's currently locked away within that dammed aslyum."

"Nigma," Heiji questioned. "Who's that?"

"Don't worry about it kid," Rick said patting him on the shoulder. "We've already eliminated that route as a potential lead."

"Mind if I hold onto this?" Heiji asked.

"Be my guest," Rick replied. "We've already got a copy of that note stored away at the station."

_He wasted no time in tucking it away._

"Now that we've got him all caught up, why don't I let you know why I really brought you two back here."

"The stage is yours." Rick said in response.

"Then if you would, please direct your sights to the screen."

"What should we be looking for?" Heiji asked.

"Nothing in particular," Ed replied. "This is all the views we have set around the premises with the use of our surveillance cameras."

"Just staying on top of things," Ellson added. "We have to be prepared, especially if this mystery person does in fact try to go through with their plan."

"So what would you like us to do from here?" Rick asked.

"That's quite simple," Ellson replied. "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like for the two of you to look out for any suspicious people or activity for the next hour or so."

"I see, you're anticipating the thief will come here to try and size up things for their heist," Rick said. "I'd be more than willing to give you some of our extra added time."

"You can count me in as well." Heiji said with a nod.

"Good," Ellson said pleased to hear. "I was hoping I'd get your involvement."

"So how do you want us to play this?" Rick asked.

"Simple," Ellson replied. "Just act if you are another one of the customers, no one will notice."

"Sounds easy enough," Rick said. "We'll report back to you if anything should be brought to our attention."

"And I'll be waiting."

"Come Hattori," Rick said turning back for the door. "Let us see if we can make anything out of this."

_Ellson lead the way with the two of them following from behind, reopening the door before stepping off to the side._

"Report back to me if you find anything to be questioning or suspicious," Ellson stated. "Ed and I will be watching on from the cameras shown to you, just be sure to stay discreet as discussed."

"That's the plan." Rick said.

"Then I'll let the two of you run loose, good luck detectives." Ellson said before closing the door.

_The two looked to one another in the seconds that followed._

"How would you like to press on from here?"

"I'll go and monitor things down on the first floor," Rick replied. "I'll leave everything up here to you."

"Fair enough."

"Keep your eyes peeled kid, the easiest way to put an end to this is to catch this guy in his tracks," Rick said. "I'll touch base with you in the next half hour or so."

"I'll see you then."

"If you see or find anything before hand, come and let me know," Rick said while turning for the other side of the room. "I'll see you soon."

_Rick left from there, leaving him to stand alone. He didn't move for the first couple moments, simply pulling out the note to give it a second look. He read over it once again, finding it in himself to try and disect every part of the message down piece by piece. Coming to a conclusion wasn't going to be easy, feeling there were questions that needed to be answered before he could unravel the true meaning._

_"According to detective Gates there were five other riddle based notes left behind at the other locations before the thief struck," Heiji thought. "Maybe I'd have a better understanding of what they're planning if I had a look at the other notes, along with what was stolen of course."_

_He raised the slip of paper to his eyes, soley focusing in on the first part of the message._

_"i am soley for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)."_

_He allowed nothing else to enter the mind, keeping his concentration to what was in front of him_.

_"Affiliated kins... this could prove to be an important detail," Heiji thought. "I'm almost certain it doesn't symbolizes the connection of siblings, but rather different items of interest or perhaps separate locations.. something we aren't expected to take note of."_

_Wasting no time he looked to the last part of the riddle._

_"The 'H' on hear and the 'R' on red are capitalized, giving them an imposing presence amongst the other figures," Heiji thought continuing his examination. "Then there's the single interval, defiantly the most unclear element featured in the note."_

_He took no time to look at the riddle written on the second line, sticking the slip of paper back into his pocket._

"No use in trying to solve the other riddle, I'm betting the two are linked together in some way," Heiji said. "Which means in all likelihood I'll have to solve the first to understand the second."

_He laid his hands to his pocket before finally deciding to walk. There were very few present on the second floor besides him, beginning to study the layout of the room as he stepped around a rack of socks. Everything that came to his sight he tried relating back to the riddle, feeling there was something to find. He stopped once reaching the center of the room next to a small shelf of cosmetics._

_"One thing's for certain.. detective Gates and Mr. Ellson are wrong, no way after leaving that note would the culprit take the risk of coming back," Heiji thought. "If anything, they might be visiting the location of the next place they plan to breach if successful here... but where?" _

**To Be Continued**


	80. Two Within One

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 80**

**Two Within One**

_With the sun shinning bright, the view of the moving stream from far below could clearly be seen as it pushed its way through the hanging valley. He had been standing there for a period of time. The thought of how everything would play out circulated through his mind. He took a step away from the balcony railing, turning to head back inside. The room was dark upon entering, closing the screen door before making his way over to a desk at the right side. He took a seat, sitting there for a period of time._

"No use in camouflaging yourself," He softly spoke with the raise of his head. "I know you're here."

_A figure faintly appeared from a dark corner of the room, moving only a few feet before stopping._

"Something has occurred, I thought I'd bring it to your attention."

"I suspect this has something to do with the boy?"

"He's already found his way to the grounds you had hoped to bring him," A shallow voice spoke in return. "Sheltered by none other than the detective."

"I see."

_No words were exchanged. between the two for seconds to come. He found himself looking back toward the balcony side, a whole new set of scenarios beginning to run through his mind at that given moment._

"What about the false S.O.S sent, it's only a matter of time before we get a response from the two of them."

"It's too late to back out now, everything has already spiraled into motion... besides, this may prove to be better."

"How so?"

"These turn of events may make for a more complete evaluation."

"But aren't you in the least bit concerned that the others will some how get inserted into the fray?"

"That's to be expected, their involvement will be calculated accordingly."

"Would you like for unit B to carry out with luring the two to the location discussed?"

"Put it on hold for a day or so, and let them know to loosen up on security until I say otherwise."

"Loud and clear."

"Now leave me to be alone, I'd like to take this time to reiterate the situation."

_No words needed to be spoken, taking all but a couple of seconds for the dark figure to fall out of sight once again. He closed his eyes, sitting there for minutes to come. Things were becoming more and more complex by the day, but regardless of this he was one step closer to setting things in place. Through the darkness of the room he reached acrossthe desk, hauling in a small image. He stared down at it, looking into the eyes of the young man he knew so much about.. yet so little._

_"You've failed to disappoint me as of yet, but your true test has yet to undertake.. may the next weeks show your true worthiness to me, boy of Japan."_

_It had been a good amount of time since either had spoken a word. The phone from atop the desk was what finally broke the silence. He wasted no time in answering the call, the conversation lasting no longer than a minute. He placed the phone back onto the hook once finished._

"You sounded more attentive than usual," Conan commented from his position aside the wall. "Who was that you spoke with?"

"Dick, and he's on his way now." Bruce informed.

"That was unexpected," Conan said. "I would have thought he'd be busy around this time of day."

"Something important has come up," Bruce stated. "Apparently Eldelmon was found unresponsive in his hospital bed earlier today."

"Eldelmon?"

"Jefferson Eldelmon."

"Oh yea, that's the politician you've been keeping tabs on," Conan said. "What was he doing in the hospital to begin with?"

"He had a heart attack some time yesterday."

"So I'm guessing that played a hand in his death."

"That's what's been reported," Bruce confirmed. "They're probably covering it on the news as we speak."

"Which means we should probably have a look in, at least until Dick arrives."

"My thoughts exact." Bruce said leading the way as the two headed out of the room.

_"Maybe we'll gain some insight to what took place." Conan thought following from behind._

_Nearly every square inch of the top floor had been looked over, and yet he was still no further along then he had been from the moment he had laid his eyes to the two written riddles. He came to a stop once reaching a set of shoes from his right side, pulling out the sheet of paper to give it yet another read._

_"i am soley for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)."_

_He found himself sinking further in each with each read, there was that subtle piece stashed within it all that he couldn't quite wrap his finger around. Thinking quickly he tucked the note away as a customer passed, trying to remain unsuspicious like they had discussed._

"Beyond all, I don't quite understand our thief's motive," Heiji said. "Why leave behind clues to their planned agenda, perhaps if we knew that we'd have a better understanding of what they plan to take next."

_He didn't stand in place for long, continuing his second trip around the top area of the store. It was in that moment that everything became clouded from within. He stepped after passing another clothes rack. Not realizing someone was heading into the opposite direction, contact was made between him and another. He immediately looked forward to see a woman in a casual red dress and a matching cloche hat atop her head standing directly across._

"My apologies, I didn't see you there." Heiji apologized before dropping to a knee to pick up the items he'd caused to drop.

_He reached for the laying purse before grabbing the two pieces of clothing wear beside it. Unintentionally he found his sights fixated to her figure as he positioned back to his feet, doing more than enough not to show any unwanted signals. But most alluring of all were her eyes, doing no less than captivating him without warning._

_The news continued to pour in with any new information gained. The two of them remained watchful throughout, waiting to hear a confirmation on his death being that of a heart attack. The door bell rang within the next couple seconds, alerting them he had arrived. He pressed the power button on the remote, shutting down the TV before placing it onto the shelf next to where he stood._

"He's here." Bruce said turning for the other side of the room.

"And much sooner than I thought he'd be," Conan said. "He must have already been on the way here when he called."

_The two of them headed out from there, walking past the dinning room toward the door on the opposite side. They entered back into the main room to see he had already entered in through the front door._

"Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long."

"I'm assuming you used a key to let yourself in, being that the door was locked last I checked," Conan said. "If that's the case, then why ring the door bell?"

"Just letting the both of you know I'm here," Dick replied before taking a slight look to the other side. "Where Damian?"

"He's around somewhere."

"Have the two of you been following the broadcast of what's been reported?"

"We've been watching it from the time you called, nothing additional was learned on the matter aside from what you had already told me over the phone." Bruce replied.

"So is it true his death was the result of a heart attack?"

"We won't know for certain until the test results come back," Dick replied. "But there is some raise for concern, being that his time of death was shortly after he received a visit."

"A visit?" Conan questioned.

"Between the times of nine fifty two and six after ten last night, Eldelmon had three guests come in and see him."

"Did they all enter the room at the same time?" Bruce asked.

"Only the first two visitors," Dick replied. "The third didn't arrive until after the first two had left."

"And what is the estimated time of death?" Bruce asked.

"Ten seventeen is what has been reported," Dick answered. "Four minutes after the lone visitor had left the room."

"None of this was reported on the news, so how did you gain all of this insight?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"Simple," Dick replied. "When Tim heard that Mr. Eldelmon had been hospitalized he took the liberty of installing a small surveillance device in his room to keep a watch out."

"So where's this surveillance footage now?" Conan asked.

"Tim's already on his way," Dick replied. "We'll all be able to have a look at the video feed for ourselves when he arrives."

"I'll go and get the computer started up." Bruce said turning for the study.

"Right behind you," Dick said before looking down at Conan. "You coming?"

"Right after you." Conan said in response.

_The length of time he stood there became lost to him. It wasn't until the sight of a hand waving back and forth across his face that he snapped back into the moment._

"Oh, sorry about that," Heiji said finally handing her the purse and two folded shirts. "You'll have to excuse me, it's been one of those starts."

"I think we're all entitled to a dawdling start every so often," She said in response. "I've seen you looking around for the past minute or so, is there something in particular you were looking for?"

_He took a step back, finding a casual smile come to his face._

"Well you see, I'm actually looking for something for a friend," Heiji quickly improvised. "Though I haven't quite found what she described to me this morning."

"And what is it you're looking for," The woman asked. "Perhaps I could at least point you in the right direction."

"A jacket made of leather with a pair of gloves," Heiji replied. "All three branded by one of the more well known sports brands, the exact name leaves me at the moment."

"Sports merchandise at Starlest," The woman said with an awkward look. "You're not around from here, are you?"

"I guess that gave it away."

"You won't find any of that here, but I could refer you to another place or two where you might have better luck," The woman said unzipping her purse to grab a pen. "Would you happen to have a spare piece of paper?"

"One second." Heiji said before reaching into his pocket to have a look.

_All he could feel was the slip of paper with the riddle written on it, shaking his head in response._

"Afraid not."

"No worries, we can always check with the clerk on the first floor," She said turning for the stairs. "Come, this shouldn't take up much time."

_With little hesitation he to followed her to the other side of the room._

_"And this is what I didn't want."_

_They made their way down the stairs, sticking to the right side as someone headed up from the left. Upon reaching the first floor he looked from one part of the room to the other, trying to locate where Rick was. _

"I wonder what's going on over there." Heiji pointed out.

_She looked as well, seeing a group of people gathered around one of the glass cases in particular._

"No surprise there, they're all checking out the newly imported Synthetic Diamonds."

"And by newly imported, you mean as in today?"

"They were actually brought in yesterday," She informed. "But they weren't put on display for purchase until this morning."

_"From that, I'd say she comes here frequently."_

_They reached the register within the next few seconds of walking._

"Hold on," She said looking over to see the clerk who was working with another customer across the way. "It shouldn't take long for him to finish."

"No problem here, I'm in no rush." Heiji said casually resting his hands into his jacket.

_He continued to scour the small area of the room, finally sighting Rick who stood directly across next to another glass case. It didn't take long for him to notice him as well, slowly heading his way. It was at that moment that the clerk finished helping with the other customer to see the two of them standing at the register._

"You see, I told you he wouldn't be long," She said. "Just sit back, I'll do the talking."

"Your call."

_The clerk wasted no time in coming to their assist, politely smiling after reaching the two._

"And how may I help you today?"

_Heiji turned to the other side of the room, looking just in time to see Rick come to a stop at the left of him. _

"_What are you doing down here_," Rick whispered with no given eye contact as not to show association. "_I thought we agreed you'd monitor the upper floor_."

"_There's been a little tweak_," Heiji whispered back. "_Mind swapping positions for a bit_?"

"No problem," Rick replied with a nod. "Remember, contact me if anything is brought to your attention."

"Gotcha."

_He left him to take over from there, making his way to the stairs leading to the next floor. Just as he was to turn around he felt a tap at his right shoulder._

"Here you are," The woman said handing him a folded paper. "I listed three places you might have luck finding what you're looking for."

"Thanks," Heiji said placing the paper into his pocket. "I really appreciate the help."

"It was nothing, besides" She said turning back for the stairs. "I have plenty of time to spare."

"Wait," Heiji said removing his hands from his pocket. "I didn't catch your name."

_She stopped after taking another steps, looking back at him with that same concealed look in her eyes._

"Call me Selina," She replied. "Selina Kyle."

"Of course," Heiji said. "It was nice to meet you, Selina."

"Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Most certainly.. I mean, that would be nice."

"Until next time," Selina said heading back for the stairs. "_Heiji, Hattori_."

_He stood there for seconds to pass, watching as she trotted her way back to the second floor._

_"Did she... did she just say my name?"_

_There was little to no time to comprehend on the matter, hearing the sound of the store alarm go off in the following seconds. He immediately turned to the entryway to see a man come to a stop, finding a confused look on his face. Two security quickly closed in on him, taking no time in beginning to question him. Seeing this, Heiji headed over to investigate himself. As he neared he could see them running a search of the man's belongings._

"What seems to be the problem?" Heiji asked.

"He ringed up when he was just about to exit," One of the security guards informed. "Which requires us to orchestrate a search."

"But I paid for everything I have, look here," The man said holding out his hand. "You can check my receipt."

"Mind if I have a look?" Heiji asked.

"I don't see the harm in it." The other security guard said giving him the nod.

_He took the receipt from there, reading over the list of items bought before looking over to the clerk._

"Can you confirm the listed items were all purchased?" Heiji asked holding out the receipt for him to see.

_He nodded his head after seeing it for himself._

"That is correct."

_Heiji then tuned back to see the security guards were still at work with their search. Minutes passed as this continued on._

"What's going on down here?" A voice spoke from behind.

_He turned to see Mr. Ellson heading down from the upper floor with Rick trailing from close behind._

"This man here happened to trip off the alarm on his way out," One of the guards informed. "We haven't quite gotten to the source of the problem."

"Mr. Ellson if it's alright with you, do you think I could run a search of my own?" Heiji asked.

"Granted."

"But sir." One of the guards said standing to his feet.

"I've made my decision, now step aside," Ellson instructed. "You've had plenty of time, It's time we gave the young detective a go at this."

"Understood."

_The two of them pushed off to the side from there, giving him a clear path to begin._

"Alright kid," Ellson said looking to him. "Take her away."

_The roads had slightly slickened after reaching the hillside, something that caught him by a bit of a surprise. He drove steadily from there on up, not exactly sure what had caused the wetness throughout the way. The destination to which he seeked came into view not long after, driving up to the gate to find it was already set off to the side. He pulled in closer to the house before coming to a full stop, removing the helmet from his head before side stepping to the ground._

"Looks like he beat me here." Tim said taking notice of his car a few yards away.

_He wasted no time in making his way to the front door, not surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in to see him sitting at the bottom of the stairs, closing the door before advancing toward him._

"They're waiting for you in the study." Damian informed.

"And what of you," Tim asked. "Why are you sitting out here alone?"

"Whatever information you may have acquired may prove useful, I'd like to have a look at it myself once you've finished," Damian said. "But I'd rather not stand in that already cluttered room."

"Your call," Tim said turning for the left. "I'll leave a copy of the footage recorded into the video folder, then you can view it whenever you so please."

_He headed toward the study from there, removing the bag from his shoulder upon reaching the door. The three looked his way as he entered._

"That didn't take long," Dick said. "Not long at all."

"I was actually on the road when you called, and just happened to be heading into this direction," Tim said. "Which brings up a question."

"Did something happen?"

"It actually has more to do with the condition of the streets than anything."

"Yea, I felt it too," Dick said. "Almost as if it had recently been raining."

"Any idea of what it could have caused it?"

"Not a clue, but why don't we save that for a later time to discuss," Dick suggested. "We're all anxious to see what you uncovered from the surveillance camera."

"Oh yea," Tim said unzipping the top pocket. "I guess I got a little side tracked."

_He stepped up to the desk, handing a small device to Bruce who plugged it into one of the open ports._

"I'll have this ready in no time." Bruce said.

"Before we begin, I do have one quick question," Conan said pushing away from where he leaned. "How did you get into Eldelmon's room without him noticing, or past security for that matter?"

"I actually planted the cam before hand, being that I had inside information which room they'd be placing him in," Tim replied. "As far as getting past security, using the typical disguise to blend in for a short period of time did more than the trick."

"I assumed it was something to that affect," Conan said before looking back to the desk. "Have you started uploading the video feed?"

"Almost finished bypassing the barrier," Bruce replied. "This device is encrypted."

"You could have just asked for the password you know," Tim stated. "BlackEye90Tw0."

_He completed the process within the next couple seconds as the three of them gathered around the chair. Bruce sat back, watching as all contents saved to the device began to appear on screen. _

"And which folder contains the recent recordings?" Bruce asked looking over his shoulder.

"The one titled RE-Hos(2) and 4," Tim replied. "Those are the two which hold the most relevance to finding out what Mr. Eldelmon had himself caught up in."

"Well what are we waiting for," Dick said laying a hand onto the desk. "Let's get this thing rolling."

"Approximately fifty seconds until the upload is complete," Bruce said after clicking the video link. "We don't have long to wait."

_The room had fallen silent from the time he had begun his search of the bag. Every pocket was checked, starting with the two located on the sides which turned up nothing. He then zipped the top open, reaching into the depths of the bag to grab hold of something._

"Have you found something?" Ellson asked stepping up to his side.

"Nothing that could have caused the alarm to go off," Heiji replied. "It's just a folder of files and a container of graphite."

_He searched the rest of the bag, coming to find there was nothing else. He reached for the folder and container once finished, neatly placing both back into place._

_"There was nothing found unpaid for in in his pockets, nor in his bag," Heiji thought. "So what could have caused the security alarm to go off like it did?"_

_This ran through his mind for seconds to come. Just as he was to standing back to his feet he caught sight of something he had failed to notice at first glance._

_"What's that?"_

_He took hold of the bag for a second time, focusing his attention to the right handle._

"Is something wrong?" Ellson asked.

"Is this what I think it is," Heiji asked pointing out something attached to the handle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a security tag for clothes."

"Let me have a look at it," Ellson said grabbing hold of the bag to have a look himself. "You're right, this is a security clothes tag."

"Is it one of yours?" Heiji asked.

_He gave him a nod in confirmation._

"I came in with that bag," The customer in question stated. "I've had it for a little over a year now."

"Are there any bags sold in here?" Rick asked jumping into the fray.

"We have a small selection in the back corner of the second floor." Ellson replied.

"Any of this type?" Heiji asked holding out the duffel bag.

"No, we don't," Ellson replied. "Most of what we carry here at Starlest are baguette based."

"Can you confirm that he walked in with this bag?" Heiji asked looking toward the clerk who watched on from behind the desk.

"He sure did, that was the first thing I noticed when he walked in."

"So does that mean I'm free to go?"

_A long pause ensued with Ellson looking to him, giving him the nod after giving it some thought._

"Yes, but why don't you go over and get that security tag removed first."

"Right away." He said before reaching down to retrieve his bag.

_The three of them stepped aside as he made his way toward the register. It was in that moment when he finally realized why the room had become so quiet, glimpsing over his shoulder to see most everyone present in the room had been observing what had taken place. He headed back their way after getting the security tag removed._

"I'm deeply sorry about this misconvenience," Ellson apologized. "I hope this won't damage your outlook of us here at Starlest."

"Not at all."

"That's great to hear, because we'd love to be of service to you at some point in the near future."

"And I look forward to coming back soon."

"Excellent."

_With that he turned for the door, gripping both handles to the bag before making his way out with no incident. Those who stood around slowly began going back to what they had previously been doing before the minor disturbance._

"What a start this has been," Rick commented. "Any idea how that security tag might have gotten onto his bag, not exactly something that just happens."

"I can't say for sure," Ellson replied. "But we can always check the security cameras, that might explain this whole fiasco."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I'm going to go and see if Ed has a recording of what happened," Ellson said. "You're free to come along if you'd like."

"I'd have it no other way," Rick replied before turning to his side. "Hey Hattori, you coming as well?"

"Of course," Heiji replied. "I'll be right behind you."

_Ellson took the lead as the three of them made their way back to the stairs. Most everyone throughout the room watched as they made their way past._

_"I don't know what the motive is, but one thing's for certain.. Ellson was wrong," Heiji thought to himself. "This was no misconvenience, someone intentionally clamped that security tag to his bag... but why?"_

_It was just as he had said, the video taking no longer than a minute to appear on the screen. Getting a clear view of things from where he stood was difficult. He tried switching positions, still having no luck._

"You ok down there," Tim asked looking his way. "You seem rather rambunctious."

"I'm having a hard time seeing the screen from here."

"All you had to do was ask for a lift," Tim said. "Unless of course it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Never mind." Tim said reaching down to grab him.

"Well appreciated." Conan thanked.

"Don't mention it," Tim said lifting him upward. "Look on the bright side, the winter's just around the corner."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's when many children hit their growth spurt," Tim replied. "Which is right before spring hits."

"Are you implying something?" Conan asked looking up at him with the narrow of his eyes.

"Time to get focused you two," Dick stated. "The video has started."

_It started with something expected, footage of him laying in the room of silence. This lasted for a little over a minute before two men appeared onto the screen, entering through the door._

"And this was around nine fifty two, correct?" Dick asked.

"That's right," Tim confirmed. "It's not recorded here, but the time is present on the original copy."

_It didn't take long for the two men on screen to engage in conversation with Eldelmon who made little to no movement. This encounter lasted for a little over three minutes before the two men stood up from where they sat, wasting no time in exiting the room._

"Where's the audio on this thing," Dick asked. "We can't hear a word of what was said."

"I cut it out, it's saved as a separate file," Tim informed. "But there was nothing said between the three of importance, more on the lines of the two expressing their concerns."

"What about the third visitor," Conan asked. "How long after until they showed up?"

"Three minutes later, which put the time at nine fifty eight," Tim replied. "And they didn't leave until six after ten."

"And which file name would that be under?" Bruce asked.

"RE-Hos(4)."

_He clicked down to it, triggering yet another video file to take over. They watched on, seeing a difference in his body posture from the previous video._

"He's asleep," Dick said. "That's usually not the case so soon after having visitors."

"I had the same thought, but I have another question," Conan said. "What were they doing there so late, aren't visiting hours usually over before then?"

"Eight thirty sharp." Bruce answered.

"Any idea how they got in past security?" Dick asked.

"Only had his room accounted for," Tim replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't go back and check the hospitals surveillance."

"We'll worry about that soon enough, but right now we need to focus in on the video." Bruce said reestablishing their attention back to the screen.

_They watched as the door opened once again, looking as the third guest made their way into the room. It took all but a second for everything to finally fall into place, recognizing the dark obsolete sweater worn by the third and final guest._

"Isn't that her," Dick questioned. "The same woman hidden behind that hood we've been trying to track?"

"It most certainly is," Bruce said not surprised in the least. "Her appearance and apparel matches that of what we've already got recorded."

"No matter how many steps we take, everything seems to lead straight back to her," Conan said. "Question is, what was she meeting him about?"

"Look no further than the tape," Tim replied. "You're about to find out."

**To Be Continued**


	81. All Neatly Wrapped

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 81**

**All Neatly Wrapped**

_There was no one to be seen upon reaching the second floor, seeing everyone had traveled to the lower levels. They continued toward the back corner of the room, stopping once reaching the door to the security room. He was the last to enter, closing the door on his way in. They found him sitting in front of the computer desk like he had been on their previous visit._

"Edward, I need you to take a look into something." Ellson said walking up to his side.

"Sure thing," Ed said turning in the chair. "Did you get that problem taken care of?"

"It was a misunderstanding," Ellson replied. "Some how one of our security tags got pinned onto a customers bag."

"Which in result triggered the store alarm to go off." Rick added.

"Well that's a new one." Ed said.

"That's why I want you to go back through the last hour of the recordings to see if you can pick up how that tag got there."

"I had a feeling you'd ask that of me," Ed said turning back for the screen. "Which is why I took the liberty of backtracking the tapes."

"Good."

"Before I forget, the system had another glitch about two minutes after you departed the room," Ed informed. "So I went ahead and started another reboot."

"Another glitch?" Heiji questioned.

"Oh yes," Ellson said facing him. "We've been having minor problems with the new security system we set up."

"How long ago did you install this new security?" Rick asked.

"Five days from now will make a month." Ellson replied.

"What exactly is affected by this glitch?" Heiji asked.

"Nothing too serious," Ellson replied. "Just the inability to record anything throughout the store."

"But that doesn't mean we can't see what's going on from here," Ed added. "As long as someone is sitting in front of the screen of course."

"So is it possible for us to watch footage of the past hour while the system reboots?" Rick asked.

"No problem," Ed replied. "You can use the computer on the right, I'll continue to observe things from here."

"That works for me," Rick said stepping around him to the other side. "So how does this thing work?"

"Hold on," Ed replied. "I'll get it all set up for you."

_It was at that moment that his phone vibrated from the side of his belt, taking the time to see who was on the other line before answering it._

"Hello, this is Ellson."

_Not another word came from his mouth, only listening to what was said. This took all but a few seconds before lowering the phone from his ear._

"What was that about?" Ed asked.

"It seems we have yet another problem down stairs," Ellson informed. "I better go and have a look."

"Mind if I tag along?" Heiji asked.

"I see no problem in that," Ellson answered before turning to Ed. "Get detective Gates here started with the video, we'll be back shortly."

"Of course." Ed said with a nod.

_The video played back for a third time, watching as Eldelmon whispered something into the ear of the woman knelt down at the side of his bed before handing her a check. This then lead to her leaving the room. They didn't gain anything further than what they had from their first two observations of the tape._

"I'd say outside of their business deal they're not too associated," Dick said. "The duration of the time she entered the room up until when she left is only a mere thirty two seconds, if they were truly acquainted I'd have expected a longer visit."

"My thoughts exactly," Tim agreed. "Their conversation was filled with only business, nothing to regard anything on a personal level between the two."

_They watched it for a fourth time, trying to gain a new perspective with each attempt._

"_Finish the job, no mistakes_," Conan repeated from what was said. "It's clear what Eldelmon was referring to, he obviously still has it out for his political colleague."

"That's one way to look at it," Dick said. "But there's also the possibility he hired her for multiple tasks."

"Then there's the whispering," Tim said. "Why try and keep things so discreet if they were the only two in the room, it's not like anyone else was near."

"I caught that as well." Conan said.

"What about the written check," Bruce asked. "Have you given it an in depth look?"

"The audio is the only thing I've made any adjustments to," Tim answered. "I never did get around to messing with the imagery."

"Leave that to me," Bruce said pausing the video. "If we know the amount of the check given, we might be able to track her whenever she deposits it."

"That crossed my mind."

"It's not a guaranteed we'll catch her this way, but it's defiantly worth giving a shot." Bruce said.

_He zoomed in on the frozen shot, locking in on the check as it was being held out to the hooded woman. He wasted no time in saving the image. He then clicked on a program sitting on the desktop, taking a few moments for it to appear on the screen._

"What are you doing now?" Conan asked.

"The plans to enhance the photo," Bruce replied. "Enough to where I can make out these numbers."

"Which shouldn't take long," Tim said lowering Conan back to the ground. "Show and tell's over for now, I think it's about time we planned our next move."

"Ditto," Dick agreed. "I'll start us off by returning to the hospital, there's got to be an explanation for how they got past security last night."

"I think it's safe to conclude Jefferson Eldelmon died from something related to his sudden heart condition," Conan said. "From the video footage observed, there wasn't anything that pointed to any kind of foul play."

"It's a wait and see approach at this point," Tim said. "Nothing's a lock until the final results come back in from the lab."

"I think we're about done here, call me if anything else important comes up," Dick said before turning for the door. "Once I'm finished at the hospital I plan to go look into an incident that occurred last night."

"Anything we should know about?" Tim asked.

"Completely unrelated."

"Before you go, could you go up and connect that TV to the wall," Bruce asked looking his way. "I've been meaning to get to it."

"What TV?"

"The one for our guest," Bruce replied. "The wall mounts already been set in place, the only thing left to do is attach the TV to it."

"Sure why not, I've got time to spare."

"I'll come with you," Conan said. "There's actually something I'd like to ask."

"You first." Dick said stepping off to the side.

_With that the both of them cleared out, with the door falling shut on its own._

"You know, I could have gone and set that up instead."

"That won't be necessary," Bruce said turning to face him. "Besides, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"About?"

"The night you first came into contact with Jefferson Eldelmon," Bruce replied. "I want to know everything that took place."

_It was unknown to them what they would find upon reaching the scene. Things only became more puzzling as they made their way down the stairs, looking to see all customers currently in the store standing to the right side of the room guarded by the two security officers._

"What's going on now?" Ellson asked more than baffled by this new development.

"Something has gone missing," The clerk informed stepping around from the glass case on the left side. "Two of the synthetic diamonds to be precise."

"Missing," Ellson exclaimed. "Are you saying they've been stolen?"

"It appears that way sir."

"Has anyone been searched?"

"We were actually awaiting your word." One of the security guards replied from behind.

"Well you have my word now," Ellson said looking his way. "You're free to begin."

"Yes, of course."

"Now," Ellson said turning back to face the clerk. "Show me which glass case the diamonds went missing from."

"Right over here."

_Heiji followed as well they made their way around the first set of glass cases. They stopped after reaching one at the center of it all._

"This is it," The clerk pointed out. "I found the case door hanging off to the side when I came over here."

"How do you suppose that happened?"

"It's almost as if they had a key of their own," The clerk answered. "There is no visual damage to the lock, which would imply there was no force used to gain access."

"And you're sure only two diamonds are missing?"

"Positive, I just finished with the count this morning," The clerk replied. "After all, more than half of the set here was brought in last night."

"Did you see anyone suspicious lurking around," Ellson asked. "Anyone who might have been hanging around this glass case for a period of time?"

"I don't believe so," The clerk replied. "Most everyone seemed to be looking around for the most part."

"Maybe he didn't catch anything, but that doesn't mean the surveillance camera's didn't," Heiji said. "I think we better head back up and have a look."

"We will, just as soon as the search is completed of all the customers."

"These diamonds, the ones missing," Heiji said stepping forward. "Was there anything special about them?"

"Nope, just your typical synthetic diamonds."

_He then turned to the other side of the room, looking to see the security guards had begun their search._

_"Looks like it will come down to this," Heiji thought to himself. "If they don't find anything amongst the customers, the surveillance tapes might be our only link to unraveling what happened."_

_The image gained clarity with each adjustment made, leaning back in the chair as he gave the completed product a look._

"How is it?"

"The enhancements are complete, we've got a clear amount for the check," Bruce replied. "28,585."

"Not a common amount, shouldn't be too hard to track when she deposits the check." Tim said pleased to hear.

"I'll keep an eye on that," Bruce said. "In the mean time, we need to find another way in now that Jefferson Eldelmon has been eliminated from the equation."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Which is why I want to know who he's recently been associating himself with."

_In that instant he walked up to the desk, reaching into his pocket before placing a card onto the table._

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"Somewhere to start," Tim replied. "It's one of Cobblepot's business cards, it was actually given to Jefferson who left it behind that night."

"So, this is where we pursue on to."

"Not quite," Tim said. "The card was given to Eldelmon on the behalf of a Salomon Green, an acquaintance of his."

"That must mean he's the one connected to the Penguin," Bruce said. "What do you know about Mr. Green?"

"Little to nothing, I haven't run any searches on him at this point," Tim replied. "But that's not the only thing, he also brought up someone else during their conversation."

"Anyone we know?"

"Not yet, he's actually someone hired from out of town."

"What's his occupation?"

"Can't say for sure, Salomon referred to him as a straight shot," Tim informed. "There's a couple of directions you can take from that."

"And what's the name of this, straight shot?"

"Norio, Norio Hue."

"Looks like we have some work to do," Bruce said. "Starting now."

_They waited patiently from the side, watching as the search of the customers continued on. This lasted for over ten minutes before one of the security guards looked their way with the shake of his head._

"There's nothing here to find," He said walking toward them. "They all came up clean."

"I see."

"What now Mr. Ellson?" The clerk asked.

"I'm going to go review this further in the surveillance room," Ellson replied. "I'll leave it to you to handle things down here."

"What about the customers?" The officer asked.

"They're free to leave whenever they so choose, just make sure to get contact information from each of them," Ellson replied. "If we find anything incriminating on any of the tapes we can always summon them back."

"I understand," The clerk said. "But shouldn't we at least hold them here until you look over the tapes?"

"I can't enforce that."

"He's right," Heiji said. "Everyone's already been searched."

"Now what?"

"You just stay here and keep a look out on things," Ellson replied while turning for the stairs. "A sharp look out."

"Hold on," Heiji said following after him. "I'm coming with you."

_It was a silent walk back up, neither saying a word to the other as they pressed on toward the back corner. He reached for his keys after reaching the door, unlocking the door in a matter of moments._

"What happened down there," Ed asked looking toward them as they entered the room. "We've been watching from here."

"Was something stolen," Rick asked. "We saw the security guards searching the customers."

"Afraid that might be the case," Heiji replied. "A pair of synthetic diamonds have gone missing, no leads to where they might be as of now."

"Which is why we need to go through and look over the recordings," Ellson said. "With any luck, we should have our unsub on tape."

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves there," Heiji said before turning to Rick. "What about that security clothes tag, did you guys find out how it got onto his bag?"

"Negative," Ed replied. "We checked all cameras, the instant when the security tag was connected to his bag happened off screen."

"How so," Heiji asked. "Don't you have every square inch of this store accounted for."

"True, but each of the cameras pivots from one side to another while on their look out," Ed informed. "Which leaves a slight gap in time where certain areas can't be seen."

_"So much for top notch security." Heiji muttered._

"We'll worry about the clothes tag in time," Ellson stated. "But right now I want to find out what happened to those diamonds, as in last week."

"Already on it," Ed said twirling in his chair to face the computer. "I'll rewind the tapes, I'm most certain whatever happened is on tape."

"How can you be so sure?" Rick asked.

"We've always got a clear shot on the register, as with any of the glass cases," Ellson replied. "We don't know what happened with those diamonds, but we'll know soon enough."

_He stood from directly behind as the recorded footage was set into reverse, hoping that was indeed the case._

_"I was assembled here to handle my first official case here in Gotham, funny how that turned into three in such a short amount of time," Heiji thought to himself. "One thing's for sure, there's more to this whole thing than meets the eye."_

_Everything was tightly locked into place, double checking to make sure this was indeed the case. He then took a step back to gaze up at the completed product, shaking his head in acceptance._

"So, what do you think," Dick said looking down at him "I think it's the perfect spot."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Conan replied. "Nothing better than waking up to a TV across the way."

"Not that I really care to know, but was this TV your idea," Dick asked. "To be honest, I always took you as more of a book person."

"Your spot on with your deduction, reading is one of my favored mediums," Conan said in response. "It was actually Alfred who saw the TV idea through."

"That comes as no surprise," Dick said. "So tell me, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, that's right," Conan said. "I actually wanted to know something about that case you mentioned."

"What case?"

"The incident that occurred last night."

"Oh that," Dick said. "What did you want to know?"

"What happened," Conan asked. "Was someone hurt?"

"Three people to be exact."

"How badly?"

"Fatally shot," Dick replied. "Which is always unfortunate, not one of your normal cases of the week."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The weapon used to kill the three was left behind at the scene, along with a pair of gloves apparently used by the shooter," Dick replied. "An AWC G2 rifle."

"The weapon used was left behind at the scene?"

"Yea, that's right."

"Looks like our culprit was busier than we thought."

"Say what?"

"Bruce came across similar incident last night," Conan informed. "Nine men were found dead along the street, six shot and another three stabbed."

"Where did this happen?"

"Outside of some sporting complex."

"I think I know of it."

"I find it strange none of what you saw was reported on the news," Conan said. "If it had, the rest of us would have known."

"It got over shadowed by most everything else going on."

"Any chance this could be the same guy?" Conan asked.

"Only one way to find out," Dick replied. "We'll have to cross reference details between both cases."

"Which means going back to the study," Conan said. "Bruce wrote down everything there is to know about what happened."

"Come, there's no time to waste," Dick said. "If there's a potential lead, I'd like to get on it right away."

"You read my mind."

_After a seemingly long period of time, the video was finally put to a stop. They stood in silence for the moments that followed, unsure where to progress from there._

"Now what," Rick said. "The process in which the diamonds were taken was not recorded."

"Not to worry," Heiji said. "It only means the diamonds were taken after the reboot of the computers was launched."

"Which would have been some time after that security tag caused the alarms to react." Ellson said.

"If that's the case I would have seen what took place," Ed said. "Not once did I see anyone messing around near that glass case."

"There's just no way," Ellson exclaimed with the shake of his head. "Diamonds don't just get up and walk out on their own with no trace, there has to be an explanation for this!"

"Don't jump the gun just yet," Rick calmingly said. "This investigation is far from over."

"Ed, was there ever a time you left this room?" Heiji asked.

"Earlier I left for an important visit to the." Ed began only to be cut off.

"I meant after the surveillance was put on lock," Heiji clarified. "At any time, did you leave this room?"

"I... did." Ed admitted after slight hesitation.

"Edward, why would you do that," Ellson snapped. "You knew the security cameras would be down for a period!"

"I'm sorry," Ed apologized. "But.. but I heard something."

"You heard something," Rick questioned. "What excaly did you hear?"

"The sound of a young child weeping, it was faint," Ed replied with a pause. "That's what prompted me to leave the room, but I was only gone for a second or two."

"I take it you didn't find any distressed child," Heiji said. "So tell us what you did come to discover."

"This," Ed said pulling something out from his jacket wrapped in a cloth. "It was laying on the ground."

_He carefully unwrapped the cloth, laying his eyes on an unfamiliar device._

"So, what is that thing?" Ellson asked coming to his side.

"Not quite sure," Heiji replied. "But if I'm not mistaken, I'd say it's some kind of sound device."

"Now I see," Rick said with a snap of his finger. "Whoever laid that thing there must have wanted to lure him out, leaving them clear to move on with their heist."

"Are you saying this was planned by the one who took the diamonds?" Ellson asked.

"No doubt in my mind," Rick said with confidence. "And now that we have it, we can use it as a means of tracking it back to them."

"Not possible," Heiji stated upon further review. "Unless we have finger prints that is."

"Well don't stop there," Rick said looking his way. "Enlighten us Hattori."

"No tags, no bar code," Heiji informed. "That can only mean this was hand created, customized."

"Then what do we do now," Ellson questioned. "How are we supposed to find the diamonds with no leads?"

".. I don't know," Rick replied. "I truly don't know."

_He wrapped the cloth back around the device, finding a secure spot for it in his jacket. He stood there for moments to come, keeping to himself as he collected his thoughts._

_"The sound recorder all but links the the security tag and the disappearance of the diamonds as a whole," Heiji thought to himself. "But what about that note with the riddles... could this be their first anticipated move?"_

**To Be Continued**


	82. A Face to Remember

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 82**

**A Face to Remember**

_The search took no longer than a minute to produce results, finding exactly what they hoped they would._

"Salomon Anderson Green," Bruce said turning in his seat. "Is this the man you saw with Eldelmon that night?"

"I didn't actually see him," Tim replied. "Only heard his voice over a conmlink."

"He's the only registered Salomon Green who lives here in Gotham," Bruce said. "Unless he's using that name as an alias, this looks to be our guy."

"Got an address?"

"His residents is overlooking the Sprang river on the west side of town."

"Can't say I disapprove of the view," Tim said. "You plan on paying him a visit in the next few days?"

"Tonight is as good as any."

"You want me to tag along?"

"I'd rather you focus in on our other man of interest," Bruce answered. "The one they referred to as the straight shot."

"Your call," Tim said. "Now all we have to do is run a search on Mr. Hue."

"And we will," Bruce said. "But first, I wanted to touch base with you about something."

"The carpet's yours."

"The main computer was finally able to pick up that virus," Bruce informed. "The one flowing throughout the Mini Lon."

"Any luck diagnosing what or where it originated?"

"No, but I did find something to be odd," Bruce said. "It took days to finally find traces of the virus, when it took all but a few moments for your security system to pick it up."

"Now that you mention it, that does present a question," Tim said giving it some thought. "There's a difference between instantly picking up a virus."

"And going to great lengths to dig for one." Bruce finished.

"Do you think this virus is regressing some how," Tim questioned. "That would explain why it took you so long to sight it."

"Not this one," Bruce replied. "It was only spreading, just not in the usual way most viruses do."

"How long before those using the Mini Lon take notice of the spread of a virus?"

"Days, weeks, months even," Bruce answered. "It's hard to tell, given its erratic nature."

"I'll take another look at it when I get the chance."

"As will I."

"There's something else I've been meaning to, why have you been operating from here rather than down in the cave?"

_The door flew open in that instance, the both of them turning to see the two of them re-enter the room._

"Finished with that TV so soon, I thought it would have taken a bit longer." Bruce said.

"We need to talk." Dick said walking forward.

_The minutes that followed from the time they had learned of the sound recorder brought a rally of silence. Without clear evidence linking someone specific to the crime, it left them at an untimely dead end._

"I think we better head down to the station," Rick said looking down at his watch. "It's fifteen past three already, and I would like to get that device found examined as soon as possible."

"I understand," Ellson said. "Keep us informed, I'd like to know what the verdict on that thing as soon as you do."

"That's the plan."

"I do have one last question," Heiji said turning toward Ed. "That cloth, was it wrapped around that recorder when you first discovered it?"

"No, I actually used that handkerchief to haul it in," Ed informed. "I wasn't sure what it was and wanted to be careful as possible."

"Well you made the right decision," Heiji said. "Now we won't have to worry about excluding your finger prints from any others that might be on it."

"Do you really think you'll find something," Ellson questioned. "It's not that I don't have my trust in the process, it's just whoever set this up has been next to flawless in their preparation."

"There's a possibility we won't find any prints," Rick acknowledged. "But we'll hold off on any reaction until we've got it tested."

"How long until we should hear back from you?"

"Before the days end," Rick answered. "We'll keep you up to speed on any progressions made."

"I appreciate that," Ellson said. "But I must know, do you beileve this whole scenario was pre meditated by the one who left the riddle for us to find?"

"It's much too early to come to any conclusions," Rick replied. "But it is most certainly a possibility."

"I figured that much," Ellson said. "Then I guess we better let the two of you get going, if anything happens from our end we'll call immediately."

"And we'll respond as soon as we can." Rick declared with a nod.

_The two of them then turned for the door with nothing further, making their way out for yet another time. It was apparent most things had returned to normal on their way down, coming into contact with one of the security guards from earlier after reaching the first floor._

"How did things unfold up there, were you able to see who took the diamonds from the videos?"

"Unfortunately not," Rick replied. "But the good news is we found something that might be viable to solving who did."

"That's better than no leads."

"How's everything been holding up down here?" Rick asked

"We've sharpened up security, we even called in another guy from our unit," The security guard informed. "He's outside looking on for any unusual activity while we've got everything covered inside."

"Couldn't have planned that better myself."

"Well good luck with whatever it is you uncovered, we hope to hear back from you soon."

"And you will," Rick assured. "Thanks."

_The two of them moved on from there, finding a clear path to the exit. The sky had slightly darkened from the time they had arrived, finding a horde of clouds floating across the way._

"What an affair this has turned out to be," Rick remarked as they walked. "One of the most fluctuant cases I've handled in awhile."

"Which one," Heiji asked. "The first, or the second?"

"What do you mean," Rick asked. "There's only one thing we were brought here to solve, and we let that thief skip right past us to their chosen prize."

"There was not one thing that happened here today that convinces me that the note left behind was related to what just occurred."

"You don't mean?"

"I believe this was a separate incident," Heiji said. "Our riddle leaving culprit has yet to play their card."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you read in between the lines of what was written, none of it adds up to what just conspired."

"So you're saying we're dealing with two thieves," Rick said not quite convinced. "And they just so happen to be targeting the same company, that can't be coincidence."

"Maybe not, but here," Heiji said reaching into his pocket. "The sound recorder found is yours now, I trust that you'll get it into the right hands for examination."

"Of course." Rick said accepting the device.

_He wasted no time in storing it away in his jacket. He then pulled out a pair of keys from within his pocket._

"Need a ride." Rick asked as they neared a car aside the road.

"I'd hate to put a hold on anything."

"Don't mind yourself," Rick stated. "Besides, I've got a little time to spare."

".. Sure," Heiji accepted after a seconds thought. "Why not."

_He listened to what he had to say, which didn't take long. He then compared it to what he had come across the previous night._

"So, what's the final verdict?"

"It sounds like we're dealing with the same shooter," Bruce replied. "It's not often you have two separate individuals intentionally leave behind the weapons used in a murder all in the same night."

"My thoughts exact." Dick said.

"Might I suggest a timetable," Tim said adding his input. "That would give us a correlation of the time in between each sequence."

"The three dead men were found a couple blocks away from Amusement Mile," Dick informed. "The time of death is estimated at twelve after nine."

"Which is a solid length after the first set of deaths," Bruce said. "That would have given the killer plenty of time to travel across town to commit the next set of murders."

"I failed to ask earlier,' Conan said. "But did you happen to run a background check on any of the deceased men, it could prove key."

"Why's that?" Dick asked.

"The nine men found outside of the sporting complex were all members of the Sprang Bridge Soldiers," Bruce informed. "If the three men you found are part of the same group that would give us a direct connection."

"Now I see," Dick said. "I haven't quite looked into any of that as of yet."

"What about the weapon used in the assault," Tim asked. "Have you attempted to trace it back to its owner?"

"Haven't got to that either," Dick replied. "Like I said before, I planned on cracking down on things as soon as I pay a visit to that hospital."

"I'd go with you," Tim said. "But I have something to attend to myself."

"Now all we have to do is gather enough information to dish out a list of suspects." Dick said.

"We won't have to start completely from scratch," Bruce said. "Conan encountered someone last night."

"Someone involved?"

"A possibility is where we stand."

"It was a man I saw while riding the bus," Conan said. "It didn't take much for him to attract my attention."

"What was so eye grabbing about this individual?" Dick asked.

"Besides the handle I saw hanging from out of his boot, the redness on his sleeve," Conan replied. "From my angle I'd say it was blood that had dried recently."

"He sounds more than suspicious," Dick said. "Please tell me you put a tracer on this guy."

"I didn't get the chance to," Conan said. "I took my eyes off of him for one second, and the next moment he was gone."

"That always seems to be the case doesn't it."

"Where again did you say these murders occurred?" Bruce asked.

"Right outside of Amusement Mile," Dick repeated. "Why, is there some relevance to that?"

".. Maybe," Bruce said looking toward Conan. "Tell me, what stop did you finally get off of the bus?"

"I don't remember the street name, but I do know the bus only had one more stop to make before completing its scheduled route."

"And you were on the '72' bus, correct?"

"That'd be the one."

"Elmer street, six minutes away from Amusement High," Bruce stated. "And you exited the bus at about five after nine right?"

"Five exact." Conan confirmed.

"And the estimated time of death for the three men was fourteen after," Dick said. "Anyone who got off of that bus could have made it over to where those killings took place before fourteen after."

"That only raises this mystery man on our list of suspects." Tim said.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Dick asked.

"Besides a drawn out sketch, nothing," Bruce replied before turning to Conan. "You couldn't have gotten very far from when you got off the bus up until fourteen after."

"That's right, you should have heard something." Dick said.

"Come to think of it, I did hear shots fired," Conan recalled. "It was right after witnessing a burglary unfold right across from where I hid behind a news stand."

"Why were you hiding behind a newsstand?" Tim asked.

"That's a whole nother story."

"How many shots do you remember hearing?" Dick asked.

"More than three, less than seven."

"Close," Dick said. "Five were fired to be exact, all connecting with the three victims except for one."

"One missed," Tim questioned. "Where did it hit?"

"It took out one of the street lights," Dick replied. "Anyone who may have been standing nearby would have found it hard to see what was going on."

"So now we have a sharp marksman and a strategist."

"Now I see," Conan said. "That would explain why he took off so fast after getting off the bus, he must have been anticipating he'd run into those three."

"Tell me, at any point on the bus ride did you see him engage in any kind of activity?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he call or perhaps text anyone during the time on the bus?"

"Not at all," Conan replied. "He was pretty mute throughout, rarely did he react to anything."

"If he is indeed our guy, that raises a question," Tim said. "How did he know exactly where those three men would be if he didn't formally contact them?"

"First thing's first," Bruce said. "We need to see if there is a connection between them and the other nine men."

"Agreed," Dick said in response. "Things will go a lot smoother if that's determined, I'll try and have an answer to that by night fall."

"Be sure to let us know what those tapes reveal at the hospital," Tim reminded. "I think it's time we put an end to our hooded woman's little venture."

"Long overdue," Dick said turning for the door. "Keep me updated on anything learned, I'll do the same."

_He left from there, closing the door on his way out._

"I guess this is the part where we dissect what we have."

"Right you are," Bruce said. "Now that we have the times set out, I think it's time we focused in on the victims."

"Shouldn't our attention be more directed on the weapons used?" Tim asked.

"I've already given that angle a peak, only to come to a dead end," Bruce said in response. "I think we'll have better luck confirming who did this by focusing in on their personal lives."

"I'm inclined to agree," Conan said. "Let's not forget the first set of nine men knew who their attacker was."

"And if we're able to connect these three additional killings with the first ones that may clear up some things." Bruce added.

"I don't have to leave until four, which is twenty minutes from now," Tim said checking his watch. "Would you like me to look into each of their backgrounds?"

"We'll leave that for Dick to handle," Bruce replied. "I want you to find as much as you can on Norio Hue."

"Why don't we run a light search on him now," Tim suggested. "I've got plenty of time."

"I'd like to have a look at this guy myself." Conan agreed.

"I don't see the problem in that."

_He closed all open programs before opening a new window. The two of them stood in wait as he launched a search. The results they were hoping to gain came to the screen within seconds after typing in his name._

"There he is," Bruce said. "Norio Hue."

_Though he could not see from where he stood, the expression on his face was very apparent._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Tim said reaching down to grab him.

_He looked forward while being lifted, laying his eyes onto the image before him. Not much registered to the mind upon having his first look. It wasn't until everything mellowed in that it finally came back to him._

"This man," Conan said giving the image a hard long look. "I don't know where, but I've seen him somewhere before."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"No doubt."

"He's right," Tim said still holding him in place. "Because I've seen him as well."

_They continued to move on, following the path instructed to him. The police headquaters came into view as they drove, finding his way to the parking lot before coming to a stop._

"Why are we stopping here?"

"For that device of course," Rick replied. "I'd like to get it to the lab for examination as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's right."

"You wait here, I'll only be a moment," Rick said. "If anyone try's to radio me let it be, I'll get back to them in time."

_With nothing further he exited the car, heading straight for the entryway. There was much weighing in on his mind as he sat in wait. There was the uncertainty of the riddles along with the successful heist he had failed to sniff out before it was launched. He pulled out the slip of paper once again to give it yet another read._

_"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)."_

_The seconds that followed were used to try and comprehend what it all meant. Whether the diamonds stolen had anything to do with the riddles left behind was still a mystery. He then looked to the second part of the written riddle._

_"superior to my the Deceiver, at the Affair shall I appear.."_

_It was at second that he really took notice, something he hadn't given much thought to earlier._

_"An affair," Heiji thought. "What could that possibly refer to?"_

_This ran through his mind for minutes to come. The door on the driver side reopened a short time later, turning just in time to see detective Gates retake the wheel._

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all," Heiji said. "So how'd things go inside?"

"As planned," Rick replied. "The examination process will begin shortly."

"Good, maybe we'll catch a break with some left behind prints."

"What's wrong," Rick questioned. "You don't sound all that confident."

"Whoever took those diamonds set out with a solid plan, and executed just as well," Heiji added. "What's the chance they left behind finger prints on something they know would most certainly get examined?"

"..Good point," Rick said facing forward. "So what now?"

"We wait," Heiji replied. "And in the mean time I'll try to unravel the true meaning of the riddles, I'm almost certain todays events were nothing short of a side ploy."

"You still want me to drive you across town?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "The best thing for us to do at this point is reevaluate all that we have."

"Well stated," Rick agreed. "Things have taken a turn from the moment we took on this case."

_He stuck the key into the ignition from there, pulling out of the lot with a turn for the road. The two fell quiet in that instance, both wondering what would be the next made move by the thief on their hands._

_There was no mistaking it, there was no doubt in their mind that they had seen this man._

"Norio Hue," Tim said. "I knew I had heard his name somewhere before."

"It took a few seconds for it to come back to me as well."

"You both seem sure you've seen this man somewhere before," Bruce said. "Now where did you?"

"It was when we were aboard the Seawolf," Conan informed. "A cruise we went on back in Japan months ago."

"A cruise?"

"It's a long story." Tim said.

"Well, you can give me the scoop in time," Bruce said. "Right now I'd like for you to tell me everything you know about Mr. Hue, what did you learn about him while on this cruise?"

"We didn't actually talk with him all that much," Conan replied. "He was more recluse than anything throughout the ride, though we did occasionally see him in the pool room along with a few others."

"He never did mention his last name during the introduction process," Tim said. "That's what took so long for everything to finally register back to me."

"Besides a few pool matches, was there anything else you found out about him," Bruce asked. "Any tendencies perhaps?"

"Nothing to that degree," Conan replied. "But we do know he has a solid military background, he said so himself."

"That's a start."

"With all that in mind, it does raise one alarming question," Conan said. "What's he doing here in Gotham, clear across the globe from home?"

**To Be Continued**


	83. Lead Into The Ashes

_The Detective Prince_

_Chapter 83_

_Lead Into The Ashes_

_Gaining further access to his file wasn't hard to accomplish after some extra searching._

"He's got a little nice history there," Tim commented. "No run ins with the law at all."

"That, or he's extremely careful about how he carries himself." Conan said.

"His billing history shows little to no activity within the past four months." Bruce said.

"There must be a good reason for that."

"He received a check for thirty thousand, only to deposit that same amount two days after," Bruce said. "That was three months ago."

"Which would explain why there hasn't been any recent activity in his account," Tim said. "He must be living off of that thirty two thousand for the time being."

"Which makes it difficult to track his whereabouts," Conan said. "That also means every transaction made within the last few months was done through cash, meaning we won't be able to check for any of his recent spendings."

"One thing we do know is that he was recently working in Michigan." Tim said.

"What part?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know," Tim replied. "But it sounded like he was out there on business."

"With the lack of information regarding his recent activities, there's no telling how many other cities he might have inhabited for a period of time." Conan added.

"He's now here in Gotham," Bruce said. "Which means it's time we tracked him down."

"And how do we do that," Conan asked. "We have nothing on him."

"The easy way." Tim said lowering him back to the ground.

"The easy way," Conan questioned. "I'm betting more complicated."

"Isn't that the fun part?"

"Didn't say I was complaining."

"Fair enough," Tim said before turning toward Bruce. "Looks like we have more on our hands than at first glance."

"Then we better get started."

"Which means it's time to hit the road," Tim said turning for the other side of the room. "I'll contact you with any information in regards to Hue, if I'm able to dig up anything additional."

"Wait up," Conan said following after him. "I'll walk you to the door."

_The two of them exited out from there, heading straight for the front door._

"What's up," Tim questioned. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"It's about your friend."

"You mean Conner?"

"Yea, that'd be the one." Conan confirmed.

"Ok, what about him?"

"I found out about his secret," Conan said. "Well, sort of."

"That's more than good to hear," Tim said. "Because we had a little wager on how long it'd take you."

"He didn't really tell me anything," Conan stated. "We were in the mist of parting ways before he could, so I didn't get any real details."

"And he told you to ask me, right?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm in a bit of a rush myself," Tim said stopping after reaching the front door. "But here."

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out a mini device before turning and tossing it to him._

"What's this?"

"A web database if you will," Tim replied. "It has anything you may want or need to know."

"A database?"

"I spent months renewing it from the old one I had created, it has all the names of everyone in good status," Tim informed. "As well as profiles of the lower branched criminals all the way to the high level ends."

"So why are you giving it to me," Conan asked. "Don't you need it for yourself?"

"I've got it set up on my main computer," Tim replied. "Not to mention a couple of spares."

"So why give me a copy?"

"For a couple of reasons," Tim replied. "But none more important than for the task at hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go and search through each profile," Tim answered. "If we're lucky maybe he's already on our radar of fugitives."

"You mean the guy from the bus I encountered?"

"That'd be the one."

"So what happens in the case that I do pick him out," Conan asked. "Do you have a way of tracking him down?"

"That's the plan," Tim said. "I thought you might want a little something to do, beats sitting around with nothing to do?"

"Of course I don't mind," Conan answered. "Anything note worthy you need to let me know, perhaps with the navigation process?"

"It's all pretty self explanatory, nothing you shouldn't be able to figure out on your own."

"Sounds simple enough."

"If any questions may arise, be sure to give me a call," Tim said before opening the front door. "I'll do my best to answer anything that may come to mind."

_He exited from there, only taking a couple steps out before turning around to face him for a final time._

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"Typing in his public name won't produce you any wanted results," Tim informed. "If you wish to know more about Conner, you'll have to type in his classified name."

"Classified name?"

"Kon El," Tim informed. "That being with a 'k'."

"Gotcha, I'll keep that in mind."

"Gotta get going, but I'll be stopping by soon enough," Tim said. "Good luck hunting down our guy, if you're unable to reach me you can always ask for assistance from any of the others."

_He nodded in response, watching as he walked off from there. He closed the door in the seconds that followed, turning back for the house in the process._

_"I don't know who we should be more worried about," Conan thought. "The hooded woman who seems to be in every direction we arrive, or the mystery man running rabid with no clear motive at this given point."_

_This remained on his mind as he made his way back in the direction of the study. There was no one to be seen upon his return, only the sight of the laptop computer which still sat in place was present in the room._

_"That's strange... where," Conan thought. "I don't recall him leaving the room, and I'm more than certain I would have seen if he had gone by."_

_He looked from one end of the room to the other before laying his eyes back to the desk._

"Everyone seems to be in a hurry today," Conan said placing the device given to him into his pocket. "Everyone but me that is."

_He gave the room a last look as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. The next hours were spent accounting for everything laid out, piecing it all together was the difficult part. He wrote down every detail that had been learned in the process, adding anything that came to mind in relation to each case. Before he knew it another hour had passed, hearing the subtle sound of the crooning clock in the next room._

"Nine O'clock," Conan said checking his watch. "Which makes it just past eleven in Tokyo."

_He pulled up his phone which rested at his side, wasting no time in giving her the go ahead call. It rang for the first few moments, waiting it out till the sound of her voice spoke from the other end._

_"Hello."_

"Haibara, it's me."

_"I was wondering when I'd hear from you again."_

"It hasn't been that long since our last discussion," Conan stated. "Two days if I can recall."

"That sounds about right."

"Anyway, I called on behalf of your message received last night," Conan said. "Is everything ok?"

"A message," Ai questioned. "I never sent you a message."

"Are you sure," Conan asked. "The message I received was transmitted from your phone."

"What did this message say?"

"I remember it clearly, being how far field it was," Conan said. "A day to commence."

"A day to commence?"

"That's right," Conan confirmed. "That's what the message read."

"That's strange, I don't remember sending out any messages like that," Ai said. "Let alone anything to you."

"At any time did you lose sight of your phone," Conan asked. "While out of the house perhaps?"

"I don't recall, no."

_A brief moment of silence ensued._

"It''s probably nothing," Conan finally said pushing the topic aside. "So, how's everyone else been doing?"

"They're doing fine," Ai replied. "They stopped by just yesterday in fact."

"What about Agasa," Conan asked. "Is he currently available, there's something I'd like to ask of him."

"He's not here now, but I could forward the message to him."

"That will work," Conan said. "Here's the thing, I'm going to need a little insurance."

_The higher up he went, the more daring the nightly wind pressed. His destination was well within grasp, pulling his way up to the top of the large city building he climbed to see the grand mansion across the way. He stood there for minutes to come, not because there was a problem per say, but to observe the very layout of its perimeter. It didn't take long for him to pin point all security measures, knowing he'd have to carefully move in at the point of attack. It was within that moment that the common light shined bright from the far distance, signaling for his attention._

"Looks like I'm needed at the other end of town, don't have time to answer the call," Batman said looking back toward the mansion. "I have an important meet here to attend."

_He relocated the few security cameras from where he stood, three to be exact. He took note of this as he planned what his next move would be._

"Two on the right, one on the left," Batman said completing his scour of the area. "I'm betting there's more around the front side of the house as well."

_He looked on for a time to come, every seconds used to plot out how he'd get in undetected. It was the cameras in particular that had the luxury of his attention, watching their every movement as they pivoted from one side to another._

"There's about a twenty second gap in between the time where none of the camera's have the mid section of the yard accounted for," Batman said reaching to the side of his belt. "From this given spot I'm approximately 56.6 meters away from the mansion, which is about sixty two yards."

_He held the line gun out in front of him, taking aim at the roof across the way._

"If I can get a decent initiation I should be able to zip over there in under fifteen seconds," Batman said. "Timing will be key."

_Finding the right spot was the question, keeping his eyes set to the mid section of the roof._

_"There, that's about as clear of a path I'm going to get."_

_He kept his eyes to each of the cameras as he took aim once more, knowing his timing had to be second to none. He waited for their routine rotation to pass once more, wanting to be sure about his earlier observations._

_"Only have one shot to make this work."_

_He took aim once more, steadily holding it in place. He kept his poise up until the moment it was time to release._

"Now."

_He launched forward with the spring of the hook line, precisely connecting with the chosen spot of the roof as he found himself soaring down to his destination. He touched down with little to no sound, pleased after looking back to see he had beaten the rotation of the security cameras._

"Now," Batman said standing from where he hunkered. "To get some answers."

_The stream from nearby echoed past his ears, picking up its fresh scent throughout the air. He took note of something at the right side of the roof just as he was to walk. It was too dark to tell what it was from his position_.

"What do we have here?"

_He strolled over to come across something he was not expecting to find, kneeling down to give it a closer look._

"Just as I thought, a velux," Batman said turning to see another further up. "Now to see if it's unlocked."

_He placed his hand onto the window, feeling his way around to become familiarized with its set up. He felt something standing in place as he outlined the right side of the window, uncertain of what it was._

"It feels like some kind of handle, maybe if I," Batman said giving it a tug to pull it aside. "It doesn't get any easier than that."

_He looked down into the dark room below, unable to see anything from where he stood. He switched the cowl's lenses to night vision, coming to find what appeared to be a storage room of some kind. With that in mind he dropped down with a light thump, standing to his feet soon after._

_"Now to have a word with Mr. Green."_

_Even with the lenses set to night vision it was still difficult to make out several of the items scattered throughout the room. Crates were stacked on each side, doing his best to carefully manuver around each with little to no sound. He finally reached the door at the opposite side of the room before turning back to notice something printed on one of the crates._

_"What's this?"_

_He moved in to get a closer look, focusing in on the visible print._

"Ocean Sea Bound Labs," Batman read. "I don't believe I've heard of this company."

_He then checked the other crates, confirming they as well had the same name stamped upon them. More than curious he stepped up to one of the crates, giving the top a slight tug to remove it. What he found inside was nothing short of the unexpected._

"Gnome yard decorations and several pounds of enclosed cocaine," Batman said before laying the top back into place. "Not exactly your common heavy artillery, I wonder if this is the case with the rest of the crates."

_He turned back for the door, reaching out to grab the handle with a turn._

"Don't have time to check them all, but I'll make it a priority to ask Salomon about his pricey collection he's got concealed here."

_He quietly closed the door after stepping out, finding himself standing atop a fleet of curving stairs that lead to the lower levels. He moved with care, as not to make any sound on his way down. Though he had not detected it upon entering, the further he descended the more he felt something was off. It was then that he picked up the faint scent, knowing something had happened._

_"That odor... could it be?"_

_He reached the base of the stairs a short time later, stepping down to the next floor. He turned to the right, following the scent which continued down the long hall. His guard was now higher than ever, glancing up at a portrait on the left wall as he walked. The odor only became stronger, coming to a stop after reaching a door on the right side._

_"This is it, it's coming from inside this room."_

_He turned the handle to find it unlocked, slowly cracking the door open to have a peak inside. The light generated from the moon gazed in from the left window, lighting a small portion of the room. It was then that he saw it, looking to the center of the room to see someone strapped down to a chair. He didn't have to move in any closer, already knowing it was too late._

"Not exactly the encounter I was hoping for."

_He took a step in, caught by the surprise of a splash from under foot. He wasn't sure what it was, more concerned with the condition of the dead man tied to the chair. He reached the body with a couple steps taken, wasting no time in beginning his examination._

"No clothes, and strapped down with barb wire," Batman said leaning in for a clear look at his face. "This is Salomon Green alright, but what could have conspired that lead to this?"

_He knelt down to a knee to give the rest of the body a look. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he took notice of the disturbance from below._

"His genitals are missing, that changes the outlook of of this whole occurrence."

_The sound of something touching down to the ground grabbed his attention. It was then that he noticed a tube hanging out from his right rib, watching as what remained of his blood continued to drip down to the ground. Everything became clear at that point, knowing what he had stepped on upon entering the room._

_"He's nearly been drained dry, with the floor being filled with his blood," Batman thought. "But who would do this, and why go to such extreme lengths."_

_The bitter smell continued to kick in with each second. He slightly leveled his head up to see something had been drawn out along the wall, wasting no time in recording a shot of it with the use of his cowl. As he stood back to his feet to go and give the drawings a closer look he took note of other shoe prints embedded in the blood soaked floor besides his own._

"There's at least three different sets of prints there other than my own," Batman said. "Which means there was more than one person involved in this little episode, now to try and determine the time of death."

_He turned to face the body once again, laying his hand on the side of his neck to check the temperature of the body._

"Algor mortis has long kicked in," Batman said. "I'd say he's been dead for at least an hour and a half, maybe two."

_Yet another odor came to his senses within the next moment, though not quite as potent in its scent as that of the blood._

_"That stench... gasoline," Batman thought. "But where, where is it coming from?"_

_He then looked to the ground once again, reaching down to swap a portion of the blood into the palm of his hand. After giving it a smell it was clear where he had picked up the additional aroma._

"There's gasoline mixed in with his blood, this whole visit is becoming more complex by the second," Batman said. "The question is, why drain him of his blood?"

_He then took notice of something stretched out across the ground toward the darker ends of the room., moving in closer to find what appeared to be two cords._

_"I wonder where these lead to."_

_He followed the trail of the cords, glimpsing over at the drawing on the wall as he did. They eventually lead him to a closet in the far right corner. He reached out to pull it open, finding it to be rather stiff as he did. The path of the cords came to an end, coming to find that they were connected to two separate fairly large propane tanks._

"So I see, they're not cords after all," Batman said. "But rather thick wires connected to these tanks."

_It was then that all fell into place, gaining a spark of realization within that very moment._

_"A murder scene, gasoline mixed blood, and a batch of loaded tanks," Batman thought. "This can only mean..."_

_The sound of the door cracked open from behind, almost instantly spinning around to see someone standing in the doorway. His view of the figure was something of a blur, memorizing what details he could as he watched them raise a hand._

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

_He received nothing in return, only that of the figure switching on a lighter which they held in their left raised hand._

"The devil dances, till dawns beginning." A soft voices poke.

_The mystery man then tossed the lighter into the air before falling out of sight back into the hall. He had no time to chase after him, darting straight for the window on the left side before the lighter could reach the ground. He lunged forward with a leap, shattering the glass on his narrow escape out. The mansion exploded on his descend down to the river below, holding his breath just before crashing into the water. He resufaced moments later to see the whole area had disbursed into flames from the explosion, knowing he had just let one go._

"Looks like I was more than late."

_He continued to gaze up at the sight of destruction as he flowed down stream. _

_"Who was that man, and what was he doing there," Batman thought. "I may have failed tonight, but... this is far from over."_

_The night had come and gone. Only fragments and the ashes remained of the Green mansion come that next morning, small portions being carried away by the daily breeze come dawn._

_It was an early start for him that next morning, navigating from page to page with an increased pace every minute that past. He leaned back in the chair after observing yet another page._

"Giving in so soon?" Damian asked from aside one of the many book shelves.

"I've looked through many of the profiles on this device for over an hour now, and haven't found anything," Conan said in response. "I think a break at this point is warranted."

"I would take over, but I have no idea what this guy looks like."

"I'm having a hard time remembering myself," Conan said. "Everything happened so fast."

"I still don't see how you didn't get a clear view of his face," Damian said. "Being that you were on the bus with him for a period of time."

"Like I said before, he had a ski cap over his eyes," Conan reminded. "That made it difficult to see his face."

"What about his arms, any distinct details," Damian asked. "Scars, tattoos perhaps?"

"Can't say for sure, he had on a jacket," Conan replied. "He was basically covered from head to toe."

"And going off of his choice of garbs isn't going to gain anything," Damian said. "That is unless he wore anything custom made."

"No depth there either," Conan said. "Nothing he wore from what I could tell had his name sewn on it."

"Not even initials?"

"No, but even then that would have been pushing it," Conan said. "For now we're stuck with a sketch, and this database of possible suspects."

"And to think, you couldn't even plant a tracker on this no named bloke," Damian remarked. "Can't get anymore incompetent than that."

"_That didn't take long_." Conan muttered.

_He quickly brushed this off, attending back to the profiles just as the door to the room slid open._

"I thought I might find the both of you here in the book room," Alfred said stepping in. "What is it you're working on there?"

"I'm using this computer to navigate through a series of profiles within a database that Tim set up."

"May I ask why?"

"To see if anyone within this database resembles the man I saw the night before last."

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Of course," Conan said. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Tim anytime today?"

"Oh yes, he's currently at Wayne Enterprises awaiting an important meet."

"What about my father," Damian asked. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"He never returned from last nights occasion, he only called," Alfred informed. "He said he had something important to look into."

"So he never returned, at all?" Conan questioned.

"If he did it would have been after I turned in for the night," Alfred replied. "Which would have been after two some time."

"Any idea what happened last night," Conan asked. "I mean, he must have a good reason for not returning."

"The man he had hoped to speak with was found dead in his home last night," Alfred informed. "Salomon Green."

_"And there goes our link," Conan thought. "Right down the drain."_

**To Be Continued**


	84. Unexpected Results

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 84**

**Unexpected Results**

_The door advanced to the side upon him reaching it. He stopped once inside, taking the time to survey the large room from top to bottom. He shook his head in approval. He then looked ahead to see the front desk where someone stood guard. He steadily walked over with the release of his hands from the sides of his pocket._

"How may I help you today?" The clerk asked.

"Where might I find the waiting area?"

"Right down that hall there," The clerk pointed. "If you follow the trail it will lead you straight to it."

"Thanks, I appreciate your time."

_He listened to what was instructed, heading toward the left side of the room. He strolled down a long hall, hearing the sound of many voices echoing throughout the large facility. He reached the waiting area soon after, entering to see him sitting at one of the many chairs throughout. He wasted little time in walking over to join him._

"You're thirty five minutes early," Tim said looking up. "We weren't supposed to meet here until eleven."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," Tim replied. "Why don't rest a pair and have a seat?"

"With pleasure," Heiji said taking him up on his offer with another look around the room. "So, this is Wayne Enterprises."

"What do you think?"

"Not bad from what I've seen."

"How did you get here so soon?"

"A cab of course," Heiji replied. "How else would I have gotten here?"

"I thought you might have had one of your friends from the station give you a lift," Tim replied. "Speaking of which, how did things go with your meet with Gordon yesterday?"

"Turns out he wasn't there when I arrived," Heiji informed. "I ended up being accompanied by a man known as Detective Gates."

"I've heard of him, he's been with the GCPD for a little over a year now," Tim said. "So what exactly did you meet with Gates about?"

"He was summoned to handle a case at a place known as Starlest," Heiji replied. "I came in as the extra set of eyes, if you want to put it that way."

"What kind of case?"

"Someone's been stealing valuable jewels from companies similar to that of Starlest," Heiji informed. "They just happened to be the next chosen target."

"The next target," Tim questioned. "Is this a pattern of robberies?"

"Wasn't hard to figure, being that the one pulling the strings sends a note to each facility they plan to steal from next."

"Our list of suspects narrows down with that known mo," Tim said. "Leaving clues behind to any planned heist doesn't happen all that often."

"Sounds like you might have an idea who we're dealing with."

"Maybe," Tim said. "But I'll need to know a little more before anything can be determined."

"I actually have the note left at Starlest with me if you'd like to give it a look yourself."

"Now is as good as anytime."

"Great, I was hoping I could get your input."

_He reached down to his side, searching the contents of his pocket for the folded slip of paper. It didn't take long for him to retrieve it, holding the written riddle out for him to observe._

"Here it is, this is what was left for us to find."

_He took the slip of paper into his hand, setting his sights to the first riddle._

_"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)."_

_He glanced down at it for a period to come. After gaining small ground he finally looked to the second riddle beneath it._

_"superior to my the Deceiver, at the Affair shall I appear.."_

_Both left him in a state of thought. He looked on from his side, tapping him on the shoulder to regain his attention._

"So what do you think?" Heiji asked.

"Too early to tell," Tim replied. "But whatever this person has planned sounds big."

"My thoughts exact," Heiji agreed. "No matter how you read in between the lines, it seems to be pointing to something... something to a bigger stage than most."

"I was getting that same vibe, there next move could in deed be their true coming out party."

"That might be true."

"None of these incidents have yet to appear on the evening news," Tim said. "That may be due to what was taken, and where these events occurred."

"So you're thinking these incidents were overshadowed by the many others."

"To a certain degree, yes," Tim said in response. "Burglary has been a rising avocation, in these past couple weeks in particular."

"That might explain."

"Tell me, what happened at this Starlest?"

"That all depends," Heiji said. "Which case are we talking?"

"There was another case?"

"Turns out during our investigation of the riddles someone stole a pair of diamonds from right under us."

"Did you catch who did it?"

"Unfortunately not, they cleanly got away."

"How did that happen," Tim questioned. "Didn't they have surveillance rolling throughout?"

"They did," Heiji said. "But let's just say they were experiencing some.. technical difficulties."

"And these technical difficulties just happened to occur on the same day someone sought out a set of diamonds," Tim remarked. "Doubt it's coincidence."

"Maybe not," Heiji said. "But they had already been dealing with problems regarding their security system."

"Perhaps the one responsible knew this, taking advantage of the situation."

"Are you suggesting one of the employees?"

"Or anyone who had knowledge the security deficiencies."

"Not a large handful to say the least."

"What's your diagnoses of the situation," Tim asked. "After all you were there at the time of the crime."

"There wasn't much that called for my attention," Heiji said. "Other than this woman I crossed paths with."

"A woman huh, why don't you start from the beginning."

"The first thing I did after meeting with detective Gates was following him up to the security back room," Heiji began. "It was there where I was introduced to both Ed and Ellson the store manager."

"Did they know you'd be coming in to help?"

"Not me in particular, but they knew there'd be two of us," Heiji replied. "That's when they informed me of their plan to blend in amongst the other customers, acting as one of them."

"While checking for any suspicious activity, got it."

"Gates and I agreed to play along, it wasn't long after that I encountered the woman mentioned," Heiji continued. "We had a little run in if you know what I mean."

"All plans can't be perfect."

"The story I came up with for why I was there didn't quite hold up, thus resulting in her referring me to a few other stores I might try for better luck."

"So she gives you a list of of places, then what happened?"

"We parted ways."

"So what's the big deal," Tim asked. "I don't see what was so alarming."

"My name, she knew my name," Heiji said. "Right before returning to the second floor she addressed me by my name, without any pre knowledge of it."

"Was that all?"

"Of course not," Heiji replied. "It wasn't until after the fact that I recalled her little speech about the newly acquired synthetic diamonds Starlest had just imported in."

"And the diamonds stolen were synthetic, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Sounds like someone we should defiantly check up on, by any chance did you happen to catch her name?"

"I remember it clearly," Heiji replied. "Selina Kyle."

"I'd say we've hit the bullseye."

"I take it you know her?"

"You could say that."

"Think she was the one who stole the diamonds?"

"The fact she knew your name is an eye opener, she might have known you'd be there to investigate those riddles."

"Are you suggesting she knew about the riddles before hand," Heiji questioned. "You'd have to have inside information to know about that."

"She's a very resourceful woman."

"At first I believed both cases to be separate, but maybe..," Heiji said with a pause. "Maybe she wrote out those riddles in hopes of luring us there."

"You can put that idea to rest," Tim said. "Not her style, nor does she usually operate during that time of day."

"So now you're saying it's not her?"

"Never said she was, nor am I ready to draw any conclusions," Tim replied. "But from what I've heard from you, it alludes away from her mo how she operates."

"You're giving me a erratic mixture of possibility, forgive me if I don't follow."

"Didn't say she wasn't up to something, just not convinced she took the diamonds."

"I see."

"There's something I would like you to elaborate on," Tim asked taking a step back. "I'm still finding it hard to believe someone getting past security undetected with merchandise, shouldn't the alarms have gone off?"

"Their security linked system was experiencing a reboot at the time, in direct result of the store alarms going off," Heiji informed. "There was a man who walked out with a clothes tag clamped onto the side of his bag."

"Which I'm guessing erupted the whole scenario," Tim said. "Any idea how it got there?"

"No, and the camera's didn't pick it up how it got there either."

"Figures."

"It was about that time we presume the diamonds were taken from the glass case," Heiji said. "I was too busy examining the gentleman's baggage to really focus in on what was going on from behind."

"While you were investigating I'd assume someone was keeping guard from the security room, shouldn't they have seen something?"

"Ed was at the time, but he heard something that prompted him to depart from the room for a brief moment," Heiji replied. "Once out, he found some sound based device laying on the ground."

"Was it custom made?"

"Correct."

"Clever move by the thief if I must say."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're taking a delight to all of this."

"The road to untwine is always the fun part, not even you can deny that Heiji."

"So what now," Heiji questioned. "In the case that Selina wasn't the one who did it, who should we be looking for?"

"I've got an idea or two," Tim said. "Of course anyone else in that store could have pulled it off."

"So we're in agreement that the diamonds taken and the riddles left at the scene are unrelated."

"Agreed, I haven't heard anything that would point other wise," Tim said in response. "So what's your call, think you can tackle this one on your own or would you like my extended assistance?"

"I'm more than capable of handling this along with Gates, you have a lot on your agenda as is," Heiji replied. "But if you do happen to come across anything incriminating be sure to let me know."

"Gotcha."

"Mind telling me why you chose to invite me here," Heiji asked. "It's an interesting sight don't get me wrong."

"Wasn't my call, but he's here now." Tim said with the nod of his head.

"He?" Heiji question turning his head back into the direction he had come.

_He looked just in time to see him enter the room, remaining seated as he approached._

"I see you both have already arrived, good," Bruce said finding a spot across from the two. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all," Tim said. "We kept ourselves entertained for what it was."

"I had a feeling you would."

"You wanted to see me?" Heiji asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Bruce said looking his way. "You came into direct contact with Salomon Green the night you tracked down Mr. Eldelmon, correct?"

"Yea, that's right."

"Tell me, what did you make of him," Bruce asked. "What was he like?"

".. He seemed pretty casual, like an every day guy even."

"And his relationship with Eldelmon?"

"He was one of the few to show concern for Jefferson when he showed chest complications that night."

"I see."

"I thought we were investigating the death of Jefferson Eldelmon," Heiji said. "So why do you want to know about Salomon?"

"I went to pay him a visit last night," Bruce informed. "When I arrived he was dead, strapped to a chair in barb wire."

"These guys within this circle are dropping like flies," Tim said. "I saw his home went up in flames after watching the morning news, but I didn't know we'd be dealing with something quite as disturbing as this."

"Disturbing would be putting it lightly," Bruce stated. "His genitals were missing, and someone drained him of his blood with the use of some tube which I found hanging out of his side."

"I think it's safe to say he found himself caught up in something," Heiji commented. "Any idea where they took his blood?"

"Nowhere," Bruce replied. "They allowed it to drain onto the ground where his body rested."

"And his genitals?" Tim asked.

"Nowhere to be found." Bruce replied.

"So I take it you infiltrated his home before the explosion erupted," Tim said. "At about what time was that?"

"Around midnight."

"I didn't catch the story this morning," Heiji admitted. "But I must ask, were you there at the time when the house went up in smoke?"

"Yes, but fortunately I was able to have a look around before that occured." Bruce confirmed.

"Which leads into my next question, being the how," Heiji said. "What caused the explosion in the first place?"

"Believe it or not, the blood found on the ground was mixed in with a dose of gasoline."

"This just keeps getting stranger by the second."

"It wasn't until then that I noticed a pair of wires leading to a closet in the back corner," Bruce continued. "What I found on the other side was two tanks from where the wires were attached."

"So what happened then," Heiji asked. "Some kind of timer went off?"

"Not exactly, there was someone else there besides me," Bruce informed. "The gasoline soaked floor was ignited by a lighter tossed to the ground, which of course advanced toward the tanks."

"Got it," Heiji said. "So what about this mystery guy, did you get a look at his face?"

"Too dark, but it's nothing to worry about," Bruce assured. "I collected enough from the scene which could help lead to us finding him, and anyone else involved."

"Do you know why someone would want him dead?" Heiji asked.

"I have a few ideas, but some things just aren't adding up."

"So we have a dead victim, his missing genitals, and the floor marinated in his blood," Tim said. "Did I miss any other important details?"

"There's more, I happened to come across a hidden collection of his while in the attic," Bruce informed. "There were several crates stacked about, seeing this I decided to give one of them a peak."

"And what did you find?"

"Drugs, which can be expected when you find large shipment like that," Bruce said. "But what I was surprised to see was the gnome decoratives that filled the crate as well."

"Gnomes," Heiji questioned. "You mean like the ones people use to decorate their yards?"

"That'd be the ones."

"I see, you're thinking those drugs might have had something to do with his death?"

"At first, but if that were true," Bruce said. "Why not remove the crates from the home before the explosion, there could have been much profit to gain."

"Good point," Heiji agreed. "That almost kills that as motive."

"There was one final detail I came across while examining the body."

"Can't wait to hear this."

"There was something drawn out on the wall, some kind of emblem if I'm not mistaken."

"You think it's some kind of a message left behind?" Heiji asked.

"Not a message, but rather a marking to represent their presence."

"And what did this drawing look like?" Tim asked.

"Here, why don't you have a look for yourself," Bruce said tossing a small device toward him. "I managed to take a shot of what was printed on the wall before everything went south."

_He caught the squared device in hand, taking the time to look it over._

"How do you turn this thing on?"

"The power button is located on the bottom left side, holding it down should turn it on.."

_He did just that, watching as an image appeared on the screen._

"What is that?" Heiji questioned after getting a look himself.

"Looks like an eye with a triangular colon in the center, representing the pupil."

"That's what I made of it." Bruce said.

"Any idea what was used to draw this out," Heiji asked. "I'd say it's blood, but you can never be too sure."

"I managed to get a swap of what was on that wall during my escape, I didn't get much," Bruce admitted. "But it should be enough."

"What's that supposed to mean," Heiji asked. "You running some kind of scan?"

"As a matter a fact I am, on the computer back at the manor," Bruce informed. "I'll know when the results come in."

"So what now?"

"We wait," Bruce replied. "I'd like to go over everything from last night's incident once more before we decide on what to do next."

"Your call." Tim said.

"On another note, how did things go in the board room?"

"Pretty good considering the short notice, Mr. Barron handled himself fairly well being that it was his first live presentation."

"What did you think of him?"

"He's a genuine guy, a perfect fit for the chief communications officer."

"I got that vibe from when I first spoke with him."

_He looked at the image for a last time, taking in each detail as a whole._

"Could you go over what you saw once more," Heiji asked tossing the device back to him. "I know it was dark, but you should have been able to make out something about that guy."

"I got a few shots of him with the cowl, those photos are being processed as we speak," Bruce informed. "As far as any distinguishing details, there was none I was able to make out."

"How about a size," Tim asked. "How would you profile his figure?"

"As someone who participates in a daily routine to keep in shape," Bruce answered. "He couldn't have been any taller than five eleven."

"That's a start."

"I'd say so."

"While we've got time, why don't you tell Bruce about what happened at Starlest." Tim said.

"Are you referring to that burglary?"

"You already knew?" Heiji asked.

"It was something that was brought to my attention late last night," Bruce confirmed. "But I had no idea you were there."

"Mr. Wayne."

_He turned at the sound of his name called, coming to find someone heading straight toward him._

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Not at all," Bruce said standing to his feet. "We were just talking about you Mr. Barron, I heard you did well in the small conference."

"I tried anyway."

"What is it I can help you with?"

"There's actually someone here to see you," Antonio informed. "They sent me here to let you know."

"Someone here to see me," Bruce questioned. "I don't recall having anything scheduled for now."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Antonio said. "He's waiting at the front desk for you if you do decide to meet with him."

"Let him know I'll be right there."

"Alright," Antonio said with a nod. "I'll let him know you're coming."

_He took off from there, strolling back into the direction he had come._

"So what happens now, we wait for your return?" Heiji asked standing to his feet as well

"That's up to you both, I'm heading back to the mansion once I'm finished here," Bruce said. "I haven't gotten the time to really sit down and give everything an in depth look."

"I'd come with you, but I have a lot of work to do with the Red Eyed MB," Tim said pushing up from where he sat. "It should be completed within the next month or so."

"Send me a copy once you've finished, I'd like to give it a test run myself." Bruce said before turning to walk.

"Sure thing." Tim said following.

"Should I even know what that is?" Heiji asked.

"It's something I've been working on," Tim replied. "I'd show it to you, but I'm sure you'd become disinterested fairly quick."

_He took a few more steps, reaching for his phone as they made their way along._

"Who are you calling?" Tim asked from behind.

"Getting the next part of this investigation underway." Bruce replied.

_Each page investigated produced the same results, breathing out with a light tap of the desk before moving on once again. The sound of the clock ringed from the other room, carrying its low tuned lullaby past his ears for yet another time._

_"Another hour has passed.. time sure does fly sitting around in here."_

_He clicked down to the mouse once more, hearing the sound of the door slide open._

"I can't believe you're actually still in here, I thought you might have thrown the towel in on that by now."

"Never," Conan said. "This task isn't finished until we find this guy, the least I can do is go through this list of possible suspects."

"Have it your way."

"What brought you back anyway," Conan asked. "Were you hoping to find me?"

"Grayson's on his way now," Damian informed. "He said he has discovered how those visitors got past security at the hospital the other night."

"Good, at least we're making some kind of progress." Conan said as his phone rang from where it laid.

_He reached over to grab it, looking down to see an incoming call from an unfamiliar number._

_"Who could this be?"_

_After slight hesitation he decided to answer it._

"Hello."

_"It's me."_

"Bruce," Conan said recognizing the sound of his voice. "I was expecting I'd hear from you soon."

_"I have a favor to ask."_

"Sure, go ahead."

_"Where are you now?"_

"In the book room skimming through this database on the computer." Conan replied.

_"Good, I want you to put that on hold on that for a bit," Bruce said. "I want you to run a search on an Ocean Sea Bound Labs."_

"Ocean Sea Bound Labs?"

_"It should be the name of a company."_

"Loud and clear, I'll get on it right away." Conan said as an alert appeared to the screen followed by a beeping sound.

_"What's that?"_

"Whatever you had running has completed," Conan replied. "Looks like some kind of scan."

_"Perfect," Bruce said from the other end. "Now open it and and tell me the results of the scan."_

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you run a scan on?"

_"There was something drawn out on the wall at Green's home, I ran the test to see if his blood was used as a prop for that very cause."_

"Gotcha, I'm on it." Conan said with a click.

_He slightly leaned back in the chair, watching as a new window came to the screen. He took the next few moments to make an understanding of what was sitting before him._

_"What are you seeing?"_

"Looks like there were high traces of solvent in whatever you got your hands on."

_"Which is one of the predominant elements in paint," Bruce said. "Looks like we've got the medium diagnosed."_

"That's not it," Conan continued. "There's also traces of blood."

_"That must mean he used a dose of Salomon's blood to complete his work."_

"Not a chance," Conan informed. "The blood doesn't match his."

_"If not his, then who?"_

"Not who, but rather what," Conan corrected. "Because the blood found isn't human."

**To Be Continued**


	85. Two Count

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 85**_

_**Two Count**_

_All had frozen within that instant, stopping in his path after hearing the results read off to him._

"Not human," Bruce questioned. "If the blood isn't human based, then what?"

_"Can't say, it just reads as unidentifiable," Conan replied. "Is there anything I can do to find out?"_

"Leave it for now, I'll attend to it when I return," Bruce said in response. "In the mean time I want you to run a search on Ocean Sea Bound Labs, find out as much as you can about who they are and what they do."

_"Business line, numbers, addresses, got it," Conan said. "Anything else?"_

"For now, no."

_"I'll contact you with any information gained."_

"If I don't answer right away it's because I'm meeting with someone."

_"Thanks for the heads up," Conan said. "Let's just hope this uncovers something case worthy."_

"It will," Bruce said. "I'm sure of it."

_He hung up from there, lowering the phone from his ear._

"What was that all about?" Tim asked walking up to his side.

"The results came back from the scan," Bruce replied. "The materials used to create the drawing on the wall was paint and blood."

"From the same blood on the ground?"

"Negative," Bruce replied. "According to what Conan, it's not even human."

"Not human," Heiji questioned. "If the blood sample isn't human, then what?"

"We won't know until I compare the results found with a broader search," Bruce replied. "Once I've done that I'll let you know."

"Makes you wonder what other surprises await us around the corner." Tim said.

_They continued through the hall in silence, reaching the lobby a short time later. He saw him standing at the front desk, instantly recognizing the visitor._

"Lonard," Bruce said wasting no time in approaching him. "Lonard Fournier, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Lonard said holding up a folder. "I don't attend on staying long, just dropped in to give you the mapped out layout for the plan we discussed."

"I've been looking forward to seeing what you had in mind." Bruce said accepting the folder.

"It took all night to finish up the final touches," Lonard said. "Let me know what you think once you've sorted through it all, you can reach me at the office if you're unable to through my cell."

"Nonsense," Bruce said. "I'd love to hear what you came up with first hand."

"Let's see," Lonard said checking his watch. "I do have some time to spare, where do you propose we discuss this?"

"No better place than my office." Bruce replied.

"Very well," Lonard said noticing the two at his side. "Who are these young gentlemen with you?"

"Heiji Hattori," Heiji greeted. "I don't necessarily work here, but I have come to Gotham on business."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is Tim," Bruce introduced. "Someone you'll occasionally see around the office from time to time."

"I look forward to working with you as well." Lonard said.

"Right this way Mr. Fournier, I think you'll find my office to be most comforting."

"Of course," Lonard said turning to follow. "Until next time."

_The two of them took off from there, heading straight for the elevator on the right side._

"What now?" Heiji asked.

"We have some researching to do, but first," Tim said looking his way. "We have a stop to make."

_The search carried on for several minutes before finally putting it on hold, shutting down the computer before dropping down from the chair. He left the room, softly closing the door in the process._

"I see you've finally finished."

_He turned at the sound of his voice, looking to see him standing aside the staircase._

"What did you turn up?"

"I wasn't able to generate any results on Ocean Sea Bound Labs," Conan replied. "Whoever they are, they won't be found with the simple use of the search engine."

"And the profiles?"

"I put it on hold for now."

"That lab you mentioned, what relevance does it serve to us?" Damian asked.

"Don't know yet, it was something Bruce asked me to look into."

"And you're certain there was nothing to find on this place?"

"Not on a casual search," Conan replied. "If you asked me I'd say whoever is running things wishes not to be found."

"We'll see how long that works out for them."

_In the mist of finishing his sentence the front door pushed open, both looking to see he had arrived._

"Got here as fast as I could," Dick said entering with the close of the door. "Where's everyone else, are you the only two here?"

"Alfred should be around, Bruce on the other hand went out on some business," Conan informed. "From the sounds of it he shouldn't be too long."

"Not surprising, he did mention something about Wayne Enterprises this morning."

"That's where he is," Conan confirmed. "Mind telling us what you've uncovered?"

"Very well," Dick said removing a bag from his shoulder. "We'll start with the captured surveillance footage."

"Do you know how those visitors the night of Jefferson's death got past security?"

"Turns out the hospital was notified before hand that they'd be coming in at that time, and had already given them the ok."

"Does that include the woman who came in minutes after the first two had left?"

"Affirmative."

"I for one find it odd they'd allow for visitations at that time of day," Damian said. "And it only adds suspicion when you end up with a dead man."

"I think we can all agree on that," Dick said. "But that's not the biggest connection I came to find upon further review."

"This should be good." Conan said watching as the bag was zipped open.

_He reached inside, pulling out a a few sheets of paper._

"Here we are."

"What's this?" Damian questioned.

"The results," Dick replied. "We now have the knowledge of what caused Jefferson Eldelmon's death."

"Some more needed news," Conan commented. "So what's the scoop?"

"Why don't you have a look for yourself," Dick said holding out the folder. "It's all here in the file."

_He took the set of paper into his possession, wasting little time in looking down to view the content before him._

"Says here he died from a heart attack, what a way to go," Conan said. "On the bright side, it could have been worse."

"Don't stop there," Dick said. "There's another sheet I think you better take a look at."

_He did as suggested, bringing the sheet from underneath to the top to get a clear view of it._

"A cat scan of a brain," Conan said looking it over. "Is it of Mr. Eldelmon's?"

"That is correct."

"On who's request were these shots taken?"

"Upon mine," Dick answered. "Thanks to a mutual friend I was able to get in touch with."

"The volume levels in the prefrontal cortex of his brain were noticeably low at the time of his death." Conan said looking over the image once again.

"And that suggests?" Damian questioned.

"Could be a number of things, plumbism for example," Conan said with a pause. "Wait a minute.."

"What's wrong?" Damian asked.

"Low volumes in the prefrontal cortexe, isn't that just like the."

"Other victims who sustained fatal heart attacks in the past few months," Dick finished. "It seems the lead poisoning driven heart attack has claimed yet another life."

"That's right," Conan recalled. "You told me about it the first day I arrived."

"Eldelmon isn't the only one who passed away with the same shown affects in the past week," Dick informed. "Eighteen others to be precise."

"That's frequent for something that supposed to be a rare cause of death," Conan said. "I think it's time we really focused in on this."

"Don't tell me you guys actually think someone is behind this."

"Maybe not intentionally," Dick said. "But something must be causing these recent chain of events."

"Or it's just coincidence."

"You said these fatal heat attacks began in Japan, where did it escalate to next?" Conan asked.

"After the first five, the next ten occurred within the following three days," Dick informed. "Which ranged from western India all the way to Rhode Island."

"And they all showed sufficient brain damage?"

"Indeed, that's the common fact." Dick confirmed.

"How many have passed away from this up until this point." Conan asked.

"Over one twenty in the past three months combined, possibly more," Dick replied. "Several people die from heart complications on a weekly basis, it would be next to impossible to track down every incident that matches our trend."

"Not to mention running brain tests on every patient who suffered a heart attack would be next to unnecessary in most cases."

"Did any of these people have heart problems prior to their deaths?" Damian asked.

"Only a small margin." Dick replied.

"Still think this is coincidence?" Conan remarked.

"Let's say it's not," Damian said. "Who or what should we be looking for as the source of the problem?"

"That's the thing," Dick smilingly said. "I haven't quite figured that out, no one has."

"No one," Conan questioned lowering the paper down to his side. "Who else has taken notice of this besides us?"

"You might find it surprising, but quite a few people actually," Dick informed. "Most of them working in the medical field, the other small percentage being in the law enforcement."

"If that is true, then how come none of this has been broadcasted?"

"Maybe not yet," Dick said. "But at the rate we're going, it's only a matter of time before this story gets some real face time."

"Which means it is time to start producing some answers." Conan said.

_Things went along smoothly. He took his time in critiquing everything that was laid out in front of him, taking a liking to most of what was presented. He reached the final sheet of mapped out blue prints, giving it a close look as he had done the others._

"So," Lonard said from across where he sat. "Which fits best for the safe house?"

"This last one intrigues me greatly," Bruce replied. "Between this and the second, I'd say we have recipe for success."

"I had a feeling you'd be locked in between the two," Lonard said. "Once you've come to a decision we can begin planning for a fitting location."

"Mind if I keep a copy, I'd like the opportunity to look into these further."

"Fine by me Mr. Wayne, these so happen to be duplicates as is," Lonard said standing from where he sat. "If you don't get back to me within the next three days, I'll be sure to contact you before the end of the week."

_He turned for the door located on the far side of the room, only taking a couple steps before stopping. He stood there for seconds to come, showing no sign for the delay._

"Is something wrong?"

"This is probably something I shouldn't be coming to you about," Lonard said looking back into his direction. "But if you don't mind, I'd like your opinion on something."

"Come and have a seat," Bruce suggested. "I'd be more than willing to hear what's on your mind."

"Very well."

_He took him up on his offer, retaking back to the chair from across the desk. He didn't speak for the first seconds, simply resting his hands to the top of the desk with a sequence of shallow breaths that followed._

"Talk to me."

"There's somewhat of a problem, or.. at least there might be."

"I sensed a bit of distress upon your arrival," Bruce said. "Most of my associates tend to call before coming to see me."

"I apologize for that, but I found this latest development to be urgent."

"Well then, tell me what has been brought to your attention."

"I haven't been able to confirm it as of yet," Lonard began. "But I believe there to be a conspirator within the company."

"A conspirator?"

"Yes, one of our workers to be exact."

"And what has lead you to these suspicions?"

"Several company materials have gone missing over the past two weeks," Lonard informed. "Specifically from our technologies lab."

"Don't you have surveillance?"

"We've been having some problems with that."

"And who do you believe is responsible for this recent disturbance?" Bruce asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Any possibility it's an outside job?"

"I don't believe so, you have to have a security card to gain clearance to the lab area," Lonard replied. "That's where most of our top notch resources are kept."

"That doesn't mean an outsider couldn't have gotten hold of one of these cards."

"True, but an eye scan is also required when entering any of the storage rooms."

"That shoots down that possibility," Bruce said leaning back. "But why come to me about all of this, why not go to the police?"

"I don't wish for any of this to get out in the open, I wish to keep this as discreet as possible."

"I understand," Bruce said. "You're afraid whoever is behind this will lay low if they see anyone snooping around."

"I've only lived here in Gotham for three years now Mr. Wayne, and a good portion of that has been spent on business trips," Lonard said. "Who you can trust is all in the measure of time."

"Very true."

"So I'm asking, who do you trust," Lonard asked. "Who would you trust enough to go to at a time like this?"

_He laid his hands to the top of the desk as well, staring directly into his eyes._

"I know just the guy who can help you put this all to rest," Bruce said. "A detective, one who helped me in a time of need once."

"I knew it'd be a good idea to come here," Lonard said reaching into his jacket to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. "And how might I contact this.. detective?"

_They spent the next hours going over every detail that was before them, trying to find a link between all the victims who had suffered the same fate_.

"Most of those who died from this had no prior heart problems," Conan said. "Only twenty eight of the lot had a previous heart scare before hand."

"And with all the victims recorded on our agenda, the age range averages out to about twenty seven," Dick added. "No one under the age of seventeen has died from this."

"Hopefully it stays that way," Conan said. "But the age range doesn't help us pin point what is causing this outbreak."

"True, it's too wide spread," Dick said. "Which means we'll have to focus our sights elsewhere."

"It has to be something on the move that is causing this," Conan said with a pause. "Or maybe like a product of some kind."

"And what kind of product would cause lead poisoning at such a rate," Damian questioned. "Let alone lead to heart attacks?"

"That's for us to find out, if that is in fact the case."

"The key to finding out what did this is to locate the source," Dick said. "It could be something they came into contact with, inhaled even."

"Perhaps we should look to the CT scans to answer that." Damian suggested.

"We have been, there's just nothing there linking anything to the actual cause."

"Maybe it's not the scans we should be analyzing." Conan said

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"We've been set on examining one small area," Conan began. "I think it's about time we expanded our search."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Their agendas, there has to be something in common they all shared," Conan replied. "Maybe something they did, somewhere they traveled."

"Smart approach," Dick commented. "You might be onto something."

"That's all well and said," Damian stated. "But how are we supposed to check every single one of their whereabouts for the past month, it's not like we were keeping tabs on any of them."

"Easy," Conan replied. "Credit cards, checks, and even flight tickets will give us a further look into what occurred in the days leading up to their deaths."

"That's a stretch."

"Of course, but it's one of the many possibilities we need to account for."

_The sound of the door opening in the other room could be heard, causing them to put a hold on everything. The clang of foot steps approaching their position followed._

_"I wonder who that could be."_

_The door opened moments later, revealing who had entered the house_.

_"Oh, it's just him." _Conan muttered.

"Have we missed anything?" Heiji asked being the first of the two to step into the room.

"Not much," Dick replied. "Where have you been all day?"

"All over the city," Tim replied. "We've been looking into some leads, and a couple breaks here and there of course."

"Find out anything?"

"As a matter a fact we did," Heiji replied. "Turns out the woman who we've been looking for has been visiting this night club for the past few days."

"How do you figure?"

"We confirmed it with a bartender, he recognized her apparel after showing him a photo."

"How often did he claim she stopped by?"

"Every other day."

"Believe it or not, it's the same club we first gathered imagery of her." Tim added.

"What's the name of the place?" Conan asked.

"Stepler Cavern," Tim replied. "Located on the far west end of Gotham."

"Any chance she'll return again?"

"That's what we're hoping for," Tim said. "And if she does, I'll be waiting for her."

"That must mean you know her favorable visiting times." Dick said.

"Between the hours of nine and eleven." Heiji confirmed.

"Nice work," Dick commented. "What about the sniper who killed those men, any leads on him?"

"No luck in that department, I was actually hoping Shinichi here would have gained some ground in that field," Tim said looking his way. "Didn't you navigate through the database given to you?"

"I stopped searching after about two hours."

"Why's that, did you run into some difficulties?"

"No, but it would help if there was some way of narrowing down the search," Conan replied. "It was just one page after another, the same results as the last."

"Why didn't you hit control P?"

"Control P," Conan questioned. "What's that supposed to do?"

"It would have brought up the profiling dialog box," Tim informed. "From there you could have typed in any necessary information, from the height to the broadness of ones shoulders."

"That would have helped had I known before hand."

"Not to change subjects, but have you heard from Bruce," Dick asked. "I haven't been able to get into contact with him for the past few hours."

"Last time we spoke was just after six," Tim said checking his watch. "Which was a little over an hour ago."

"Any idea where he is?"

"He chose to stop by Green's place again, even though it's surrounded by the authorities," Tim replied. "My guess is he's hoping to find something he might have missed the first time around."

"He shouldn't be long, being that he said he'd meet us here from the last time we spoke," Heiji added. "Speaking of time, what have the three of you been doing here for the past hours?"

"Going over the ascending details of these recent deaths," Conan replied "The ones involving the heat attacks."

"What heart attacks?"

"There's been a series of fatal heart attacks linked to severe brain conditions," Dick detailed. "Saturnism to be exact."

"Lead poisoning and heart failure, what a rare combination," Heiji said. "I understand the concern, but what exactly is there to investigate?"

"It may seem as coincidence, but the inner details suggest otherwise."

"Let me get this straight, you think something is causing these brain deficiencies?"

"We don't have much to support it, but yes," Dick replied. "The uproar in these particular deaths does call for question."

"Which is something we'll have to put on hold for the time being."

_They all turned at the sound of his voice, looking just in time to see him enter._

"Speak of the devil," Heiji said. "We were just on the topic of you."

"How did things go at the scene?" Tim asked.

"It was crowded," Bruce replied. "As expected."

"Did you find what you were hoping to see?"

"Not what I was wanting or expecting to see," Bruce replied. "But I do have something additional to share, something I had failed to come across while in the house."

"And what was it you missed?" Conan asked with a step forward.

"I should warn you, its nature is most disturbing," Bruce said. "It seems we have yet another corpse on our hands."

**To Be Continued**


	86. Aftermath

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 86**

**Aftermath**

"Another corpse, where?" Tim asked.

"It was found beneath the rubble in the aftermath of the explosion."

"Are we to assume this person found was dead prior to the explosion?"

"I have no real insight to the circumstances," Bruce replied. "And we won't know until an autopsy is done."

"Speaking of bodies, the results came back in on Eldelmon," Dick informed. "The cause of death was a heart attack."

"What about those three who went in to see him around the time of his death," Bruce asked. "Do you believe they had any involvement?"

"Unless they used some kind of opiate, which we have no knowledge of," Dick said. "At least not at this point."

"What about the condition of the body," Heiji asked. "How would you explain its appearance?"

"I didn't see the body for myself, only overheard two officers discussing it," Bruce replied. "When asked for details they rejected to comment."

"No surprise there," Dick said. "After all, it is a murder investigation."

"And when you throw in a margin of drugs, you have a recipe for police force secrecy." Bruce stated.

_"Now we'll have to wait for the inner details," Conan thought. "No telling what the time table will be for that."_

"Why don't we take a drop in now," Heiji said. "I could give detective Gates a call, he should be authorized to go over any of the evidence found at the crime scene."

"Couldn't have thought of something better," Dick said in agreement. "What do you say Bruce?"

"I see no problem in it," Bruce replied. "Not only does it free up time, but cancels out another trip I planned to make tonight."

"I take that as a yes." Heiji said.

"In the case of that, why don't I give you a ride to the station," Dick offered."I had already planned on driving through that area anyway."

"There's no declining that."

"Mind if I come along," Conan asked. "I'd like a closer look at things myself."

"Fine by me." Dick said. "We might need an extra set of eyes."

"Where's this mutual friend of yours now?" Conan asked looking to his opposite shoulder.

"Last we spoke, he was at the office going over details of the case he's been handling," Heiji replied. "The one revolving around the events that occurred at Starlest."

"Good, then maybe he's still there."

"I'll give him a call."

_He stepped off to the side from there, pulling out his phone in the process."_

"Now that we've got that all sorted, I think it's about time I went my way as well."

"Where to?" Conan asked.

"I've got a blind date with a special woman at the Stepler Cavern." Tim replied.

"Sounds promising," Dick said. "Think she'll actually show?"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Tim said. "It's long overdue we brought this scavenger hunt to an end."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not necessarily," Tim replied. "Regardless, getting Heiji to the evidence lab is just as important."

"What about you?" Dick asked looking toward Bruce.

"The first thing is to compare the blood found at the scene," Bruce replied. "Something has to match that blood used in the postmortem decory of the wall."

"What about that symbol found on the wall," Tim asked. "Have you found any leads to its true meaning?"

"Not yet, all searches are pending the results of the crucial blood type," Bruce replied. "The possibilities are endless, hopefully this next step will shed light on this ordeal."

"You're not suggesting?"

"A ritual is always a possibility," Bruce said. "Just keeping the possibilities open."

_The door to the room reopened in that instance, all looking to see him re-enter_

"Just got done speaking with detective Rick."

"And?" Dick asked.

"He gave me the ok," Heiji replied. "We're supposed to meet him in the lobby at the Gotham police department."

"Then let us not keep him waiting."

"Where is this forensics lab holding the bodies located," Conan asked. "At the station itself?"

"That's what I was told," Heiji confirmed. "Located on one of the lower levels of the facility, haven't seen it for myself though."

"There's a first time for everything," Dick said. "Now what do you say we get this thing on the road?"

"No arguments here."

"How far is the station from here?" Conan asked.

"Clear across town," Dick replied. "How long it takes to get there will depend on traffic."

"Gotcha."

"We've delayed for long enough," Dick said before turning back to face the other two. "I'll contact you with any information we're able to learn."

"Ditto." Tim said in response.

"Come," Dick said turning for the door. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Right behind you." Heiji said following his lead.

_He took a few steps in their tracks before looking back once more._

"Good luck at the cavern." Conan said.

_He then walked off, closing the door on his way out._

"Think they'll have any luck with the forensics?"

"I'm certain they will," Bruce replied. "There's always something to find."

"On another note, with both Jefferson and Salomon dead we only have two leads to whoever is responsible," Tim said. "Norio Hue and."

"Cobblepot." Bruce finished.

"Either one could have played a part in their deaths."

"There's nothing conclusive to back that claim, from what we know they were all intertwined in one large business deal," Bruce said. "That's not to say things didn't became sour between the parties involved."

"It's about time we payed these two a visit, in the coming days sounds proficient," Tim said. "The last thing we want is the rise in body count."

"Penguin is mine," Bruce declared. "I'll leave the task of hunting down and questioning Norio Hue to you."

"Loud and clear."

_He then turned for the other side of the room, wasting no time in making his way around the desk to find himself a seat in front of the computer._

"What are you doing now?" Damian finally spoke after a long period of silence.

"It's time we generated some much needed results," Bruce replied. "Which means analyzing the blood."

"I still don't understand the misuse in time, why create that drawings on the wall if their intent was to blow the place," Damian questioned. "Why make the drawings in the first place if no one would see it?"

"Everything doesn't always fall in place, this is one chapter we'll have to figure for ourselves," Bruce replied. "Between the blood sample and the symbol created with its use I believe lies the hidden meaning, or message."

"What kind of meaning?"

"I think that's pretty self explanatory," Tim said. "It's to signify something, a hint to his next move even."

"Or to let us know something about himself," Bruce added on. "Whatever the case we don't have time to dawdle, there's no telling when he'll resurface."

"Let's hope we can put one of these to rest come nights end." Tim said checking his watch.

"You actually think this woman will show up at this cavern?" Damian asked.

"According to the guy who worked the bar she was there last night, and appearers every other day," Tim said. "So there's a chance she might not be there, going off of what we've been told."

"And if she does?"

"Plant a tracer on her of course," Tim replied. "There has to be others she's collaborating with, planting a tracer could lead us right to them."

"Sounds legitimate enough," Damian remarked. "Now all we need is for her to make an appearance."

"That's what I'm anticipating," Tim said. "Speaking of which, I think it's about time I headed that way."

"Why so soon," Bruce asked. "There's still an ample amount of time before nine."

"I'd like to set up before hand."

"It never does hurt to be early," Bruce said. "Would a ride be serviceable at this time?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got it covered," Tim replied. "You're free to focus strictly on that blood."

"Which is time," Bruce said setting his sights to the screen. "To begin the search."

_The doors slid aside upon his arrival, just like any other day. He took the first few moments to scour the room from where he stood, trying to locate where he was._

"Over here." A voice spoke from across the room.

_He looked to see him waving over at him_

"Detective Gates, so glad to see you." Heiji said heading his way.

_He walked with persuasion and a sense of care, feeling the weight bearing down just below his chest._

"You're here awfully quick from the last we spoke," Rick said. "You must have already been on the way when you called."

"That, or I had the luxury of a driver who knows the streets from in and out," Heiji said. "Short cuts always make for great time management."

"Spoken for the truth my friend," Rick said. "Why don't I get you to the lab, after all that's what has brought you here."

"Your lead." Heiji said with the nod of his head.

_He followed him to the door leading to the stairwell, moving off to the side as he watched him unlock the door with the use of a key._

"Almost forgot you guys keep this door locked."

"Security measures of course."

"As I've been told."

"Right after you." Rick said stepping aside with the open of the door.

_He walked in from there, stopping once reaching the stairs themselves._

"Down there, correct?"

"That'd be the location of the lab," Rick confirmed taking the lead once again. "Though I must know, why do you want to see these two bodies in particular?"

"This case interests me," Heiji replied. "I saw it being covered on the morning news and wanted to get down here as soon as I could."

"I figured it'd be something to that affect."

"So what do we know thus far, anything uncovered I should know about?"

"I know just about as much as you involving this case," Rick said in response. "This is my first time coming down here since the time the bodies were shipped to our lab."

"I see."

_They continued downward. He carefully took each step at a time, tightly wrapping his arms from one side of his chest to the other. Rick took notice of his shift in posture, not entirely sure what to make of it._

_"This kid sure is acting strange today."_

_After another spiraling turn and a sequence of stairs they finally reached the bottom. They continued down a long hall, not coming to a stop until reaching a large steel door._

"So what happens from here, we give this thing a knock?"

"In most cases, yes," Rick said reaching into his pocket. "But when you have a security level four clearance card, that's not necessary."

"Even better." Heiji said watching as he swiped the card across the handle.

_A subtle beep followed with the unlock of the door._

"You first." Heiji insisted.

_The two moved on once again. The pattern in the way he walked from the time they had exited the stairwell was most noticeable. They passed an automatic door on their travels which lead to another long space of area. He knew they were fast approaching, smelling the potent odor that drifted through. They finally stopped once reaching a heavily enforced glass door._

"Another task for your reliable card I presume?"

"That and typing in the right code." Rick said pointing down to a security key pad attached to the door.

_He wasted no time in typing the code, finishing it off with the slide of his card._

"And here we have the GCPD forensics lab," Rick said. "Now, without further adieu."

_The two stepped in, allowing the door to close from behind. He immediately brought his attention to the four steel tables lined up at the wall across from where they stood. Each had something resting on it, covered with a blanket._

_"I'm betting two of those are our guys."_

_Something from the right caught his attention, looking to the far side of the room to see someone sitting in front of a computer. _

"I see you're hard at work as always captain."

_He turned at the sound of his voice._

"Detective Gates, what a surprise this is."

_He stood up from where he sat, the two standing in wait as the man with long shaggy brown hair approached._

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Not at all, I was just rounding up the results from the latest report," He said in response. "You don't usually bring guests, who is this with you?"

"He's the kid I told you about, the one helping me take on the diamonds case," Rick clarified. "The name's Heiji."

"Nice to meet you Heiji," He said holding out his hand. "I'm Harold Jones."

"And also the laboratory analyst." Rick added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Heiji said shaking his hand.

"So what brings you down here," Harold asked directing his attention back to Rick. "Is there something you need examined in regards to the case you're working?"

"I'm actually here on behalf of Hattori." Rick pointed out.

"And what is it I can help you with?" Harold said facing him.

"I was told the two bodies found at the recent explosion site were brought here for examination," Heiji replied. "I was wondering if you could give me the run down on what you've been able to diagnose thus far."

"I'd be more than happy to," Harold said. "But I do have one question for you."

"I'll answer anything you may want to know."

"Can you please explain to me the bulkiness of your jacket," Harold asked. "Is it a trending new style amongst your age group these days?"

"I noticed that too," Rick said. "It's a very awkward look to say the least."

"Oh that," Heiji laughingly said. "It's not exactly a style, but rather."

_He reached for his zipper, pulling downward to reveal what was hidden from beneath._

"It's just this kid."

"Who the hell is that?" Rick exclaimed watching as a young boy dropped to the ground.

"He's my.. I'm watching him for a close relative."

"That's all good and said, but why did you bring him here," Rick questioned. "This is far from authorized."

"Sorry, but I had no one to watch him for the time being."

"How nice of you to join us," Harold greeted. "And what is your name?"

"Conan, Conan Edogawa," Conan replied. "Junior detective."

"_A stalled away junior detective,_" Rick muttered. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had this planned from the start."_

_Heiji found humor to this with a light laugh in response._

"Looks like we'll have to amplify our security." Harold jokingly said.

"Would it be ok if he stayed for the procedure," Heiji asked. "He's usually good at not getting in the way."

"Usually," Rick questioned with the cross of his arms. "How many crime labs have you and your little buddy here infiltrated exactly?"

"I didn't mean it in that regard."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Harold finally spoke on the matter.

"Come on, just this one time," Heiji plead. "Besides, he has the stomach for this kind of stuff."

"How so?" Rick asked with the narrow of his eyes.

"On the TV," Conan replied. "I've always wanted to see the real thing."

_He took the next few moments to access the situation, giving him the nod after coming to a decision._

"It's against the rules for civilians to be in here, let alone minors," Harold said. "But I'll let it pass just this one time, and only this time."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"As do I." Conan added.

"Let's just be thankful the surveillance in this room is currently down," Harold said. "I'd hate to have to explain myself to Lucas."

"The surveillance is down in this room?" Heiji asked.

"That's right, since the time I clocked in this morning," Harold confirmed. "Though things should be up and running by mid night."

_"What a coincidence," Heiji thought. "It seems everywhere we go there's some kind of security problem."_

"What do you say we get this started," Harold said turning for the other side of the room. "I have yet to make my final inspection of the bodies, so they're still resting on the lab tables there."

_They followed him over to the first table, watching as he pulled the blanket to reveal what was underneath._

"This is it," Harold said. "The body of the second victim, Salomon Green."

"The second victim," Heiji questioned. "Are you saying Salomon was the second of the two to die?"

"That's right," Harold confirmed. "From the tests run, I'd say there is about a three day gap in between the time of both of their deaths."

_"Guess that rules out the intruder Bruce came across." Conan thought._

"If Green died second, then who was victim number one?" Heiji asked.

"We haven't come up with an identification yet, and the severe burns from the explosion has made it difficult to do so," Harold replied. "So we've resulted to focusing in on his dental, that might be the easiest way to get a match to who they were."

"Let's hope that leads to something." Rick said.

"So can you tell us what his last hours were like," Heiji asked. "Particularly in the hours right before his death?"

"As a matter a fact I can," Harold replied. "I was able to detect certain components within the body that were unusual?"

"Some kind of drug?" Conan asked.

"Clever guess my boy, that would be it," Harold confirmed. "An over dose of atropine to be exact."

_"That's unexpected."_

"I also checked the physical condition of his structure."

"And?"

"From what I was able to find, I'd say Mr. Green endured several hours of physical torcher leading up to his death."

"And looking at the situation, we can also assume mental tactics were applied," Conan said. "Atropine can act as a hallucinogen if over exposed to the body."

"A very clever deduction my lad," Harold commented. "You're very acute minded for someone your age if I must say."

"Thanks." Conan smilingly said in response.

"I think it's safe to assume this is more than just your every day homicide," Heiji said. "Since he was kept alive for a period, someone must have wanted something from him."

"That seems to be a rationale conclusion," Rick said. "Now to figure out the why."

"That wraps up the condition of Mr. Green," Harold said sliding the sheet back into place. "Now why don't we have a look at our second subject?"

_They followed him to the next table located on the right, stopping after reaching it. He did as he had done with the last, removing the blanket from atop the body for all to see. The appearance of the figure was just as unrecognizable as the other._

"And this here my friends is our mystery man." Harold said.

"You claimed he died days before the explosion, have you been able to diagnose the cause?" Heiji asked.

"One clean blow to the chest," Harold replied. "Mini wood chips were found within the deep opening of his chest, indicating a wooden object of some kind was used in the assault."

_Hearing this he looked down to the chest area, noticing the large open area. _

"I get that much," Rick said. "But what was his body doing in Salomon's home?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to uncover for yourself detective," Harold replied. "I have no answer for you at this moment."

_He slowly walked around the table, carefully examining every detail that came to sight, Looking any distinguishing details not yet accounted for. He kept in mind the alteration in evidence in the wake of the explosion. It was about half way that he finally stopped, noticing something scattered about upon the lower part of his arm._

_"Is that... is that what I think it is?"_

_He took the next seconds to access the situation further, coming to find the alarming details on parts of the back as well._

"Mr. Jones, I found something really interesting." Conan called out.

"Is that so." Harold said making his way to his position.

_The others followed, stepping around the lab table to join him on the right side._

"What is it that has been brought to your attention?" Harold asked.

"There," Conan pointed. "On his arm."

"I don't see anything." Rick said after taking a quick look.

"Well let's see here." Harold said leaning in for a closer look.

_It took seconds for his eyes to adjust to what was in front of him, everything falling clear within the moment. _

"What is it," Rick asked. "Have you found something?"

"We indeed have."

_He reached into the side pocket of his jacket, pulling out a set of tweezers before reaching forward to grab hold of what was embedded within the arm._

"Well, well, what a speakable finding my boy," Harold commented. "You sure have an eye for detail little detective."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Rick stated. "What have you found?"

"More wood chips, except smaller than the last," Harold replied bringing the tweezers close to his eyes.. "No doubt about it."

_"Just as expected," Conan thought. "That's one more step, but there has to be something else... something that points to where it all happened."_

"That's two places now where wood was found," Rick said. "He must have been trying to defend himself from the attacker, thus resulting in the wood bits on his back and arms as well."

"We can't be too sure," Conan said from below. "It needs to be tested."

"Tested, tested for what?"

"He's right," Heiji said. "We have to clarify the wood bits found on the arm match the ones found in the fatal wound."

"Ok, but what for," Rick questioned. "Are you thinking there was more than one attacker, both using separate weapons?"

"It's a possibility."

"Or it could point to something even more disturbing." Conan said.

"I'll test it right away," Harold said standing to his feet. "Sit tight, this shouldn't take too long."

_He watched as he made his way across the room for the first seconds, finding his eyes drifting elsewhere. His eyes fell to him, having a feeling inside he rarely ever got._

_"I don't know if it's intention or luck, but this kid is off the charts for a child his age," Rick thought. "He's good.. maybe a little too good."_

_He stood there in wait, glimpsing up at his comrade who looked back in return. His confidence only grew, knowing they were reeling in the truth behind the two murders._

_"I can see it in his eyes, Hattori has caught on as well," Conan thought. "It's a long shot, but this might be our most prized deduction thus far in this case."_

**To Be Continued**


	87. New Trail

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 87**

**New Trail**

_The time seemingly dragged along, patiently awaiting his return. He looked to the clock hanging from the wall several times over in the time that passed._

"How much longer must we wait for?"

_He lowered his eyes from the clock, looking just in time to see him heading back into their direction._

"The results are finally in," Harold said upon his return. "It took some time to distinguish what kind of wood was found on his arms and back."

"So what's the verdict," Rick asked. "Are the wood chips found on his arm the same as the one found in the wound?"

"Negative," Harold replied. "The two samples are different."

_"Just as expected."_

"What are the differences between the two?" Rick asked.

"The wood found in his surrounding wound was that of red oak," Harold informed. "While on the flipped side the wood present on his body was poplar based."

"So now we have two different types of woods, that probably means there were two attackers after all."

"I don't think so," Conan said stepping from behind the table. "The wood chips around his body weren't deep enough to imply he was hit."

"The boy's right," Harold said in his agreement. "The poplar found on his back and arms seem to imply something less than force."

"Like what?"

"Maybe his body dropped , or was stalled away in something made of poplar," Conan replied. "That would explain why there were several wood bits covering his body."

"Exactly what I had in mind."

"But how can we be sure," Rick questioned. "Do you have anything additional that supports this claim?"

"Then you're not looking at the details hard enough Mr. Gates," Harold said. "Everything is laid out in front of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious," Heiji said. "The poplar found on his body doesn't appear to have been forced into his skin, unlike the oak."

"They said that before."

"Which in affect could imply after his death the body was laid away to be hidden," Conan said. "Perhaps in a coffin or crate."

"Made of poplar." Heiji finished.

"Ok, maybe you two are onto something."

"I'll have to examine the body further before we can draw any conclusions," Harold said. "But at least we're making progress."

_"That's a plus," Conan thought. "But if his body was really stalled away in a poplar crate, what was it doing in Salomon's home?"_

"What about this guy here," Heiji said looking back to the body. "Was there atropine found in his system as well?"

"Most certainly not," Harold replied. "But there is something else, I have not yet diagnosed what it is at this point."

"So we have a guy who was tortured and another who suffered a fatal blow to the chest, then both are left to explode postmortem," Rick said. "Why?"

"The simple answer would be to destroy evidence," Heiji said. "But I get the feeling there's more to it than that."

"As do I."

"I'll continue my assessment of both bodies," Harold said. "With any luck maybe something we missed will turn up."

"I better be heading back up," Rick said after checking the time. "I still have that other unsolved case file on my desk."

"We'll come with you," Heiji said. "There's not much more we can do until more is learned, which will take some time."

"You'll be the first to know if anything additional is learned."

"I look forward to that," Rick said. "I'll try to gain as much ground as I can."

_With that the three of them made their way out past the door._

"That went well, considering."

"I'd say so myself," Rick said. "But to avoid any unwanted confrontation with any of the others, I'd tuck your little pal back into hiding."

_He stopped in his tracks, looking back to see him trailing from behind._

"You know.. he's got a point."

_The skyline fell darkened from the scouring clouds in the surrounding area. They had little difficulty finding there way to the window side of the apartment regardless of the little light. He reached for the window, finding it to be unlocked like it had been from his last visit. The two of them dropped into the dark room, making little to no sound._

_"Everything looks the same, it's clear no one has been here post my last visit."_

_He quietly moved forward, following the path of the visible light from where the moon flashed. He walked on, looking to the contents laid out upon the kitchen table on the left side of the room._

"You still haven't told me why we're here."

"To investigate the disappearance of Danielle Walden and his daughter Mera," Batman replied. "This is a missing persons case."

"Several people go missing every day, what's so important about this case in particular?"

_He stopped after taking another step, standing there for seconds to come._

"Because I made a promise," Batman replied. "A promise I'd find them."

"Am I to assume this is where our missing pair lived?" Robin asked.

"Which is warranted for a second search." Batman confirmed.

"And what is it we should be looking for?"

"Anything, from the most apparent portrait to the single scrap of yarn," Batman replied looking his way. "Every subtle detail must be taken in as a piece of an incomplete puzzle."

_He then turned for the other side, heading towards a door on the far right. Each step taken was in proportion with the last, scanning the room from top to bottom as he moved._

_"If they are truly alive there could be something here, something I may have missed shadowing to their whereabouts."_

_He stopped once reaching the door, wasting no time in examining the door nob, looking to the hinges to check for any damages. He found nothing out of the ordinary in the process._

_"The lock and door are in well condition, this is looking less and less as a break in."_

_He then focused his sights to the other sections of the room, seeing his partner was already hard at work in his search._

"I think I've found something." Robin declared upon reaching the center of the room.

_He kneeled down, holding out his hand to grab what was before him._

"False alarm," Robin said hearing him approach from behind. "It's just a loose button and a patch."

"Let me have a look."

"I don't see the importance, but if you insist."

_He handed him both items with nothing further said. He looked them both over for a short period, placing them into an empty slot in his utility after doing so._

"You're not serious," Robin questioned. "Do you really think those have any relevance to their absence?"

"To the single thread of yarn." Batman said in response.

"I'd hardly call that evidence, they could have been laying there for months for all we know."

"Well noted, but needs to be taken in for consideration regardless."

"Where do you want to check next?"

"We go."

"What," Robin questioned. "You find two little specs and we're already on our way out?"

"We have what we need," Batman said. "Besides, everything in here looks unchanged from the last time I visited."

"And you're positive this was the last place where they were seen?"

"That is according to the complex cameras," Batman confirmed. "There was no footage captured of them leaving this building."

"And where are these cameras?"

"The parking lot, front entrance, and the elevators."

"What of the stairwell?"

"Where I'm assuming they exited or were apprehended," Batman said. "That is the only section of this department without the luxury of surveillance."

"And you've checked the stairs for yourself?"

"Enough not to feel the need to look again," Batman replied. "Come, we've spent enough time here as it is."

_He turned back for the window, exiting just as quietly as they had upon entering. He did just the same, following in his foot steps._

_"What a waste of time this turned out to be."_

_After a lengths time of navigating the skies, the clouds released a shallow rain which lightly touched down with a soft grace. This lasted for several hours, mellowing down into the phase of dawn. He awoke with little sun to be seen, already seated in place as he continued his examination of the samples obtained. Another sweep was ran, not taking long for the results to feed back to him._

_"Still nothing."_

_In some ways it was what he was expecting to receive, the same results again and again. He was joined shortly there after, hearing the sound of the door crack open shortly there after._

"You're up awfully early, I expected you'd be in bed for at least another hour or so."

"I can't put this on hold any longer Alfred," Bruce said. "Finding out the connection between the blood and the emblem left on the wall is most staggering."

"Have you gotten any closer to uncovering what it means?"

"Unfortunately I'm still in the process of that," Bruce replied. "I've already scanned through multiple species, ranging from insects to even bats."

"It's only a matter of time."

"I've launched another scan, which will account for all reptilian DNA."

"And if that's not a success?"

"That would leave one final group to search," Bruce replied. "Birds."

"I wish you the best of luck," Alfred said. "But that's not why I'm here, I've come with another subject in mind."

"I'm listening."

"I received a call this morning from a representative at the Halloway Future's building, they wanted to thank you for the endorsement." Alfred informed.

"I see."

"They also wanted to know if you would be interested in attending the party opening in the coming weeks," Alfred continued. "As far as delivering a speech of your own."

"I'll look at my schedule and then get back to them, later this week of course."

"I'll let them know right away."

"Thank you."

_He left the room from there, leaving the door open. The scan went underway in the seconds that followed. He closely watched as more and more reptiles were blacked out from the list of possibilities._

_"What I don't understand is the use of blood completely unrelated to the crime," Bruce thought. "Something's got to give."_

_He sat in the company of his thoughts for a time to come. The sound of the door bell came clear to his ears while he sat in observation. He stood up, pushing the chair in as he did. He quickly left the room, heading directly for the front door._

_"It's only ten after eight, who could possibly be here to see me this early?"_

_He reached the door after a couple more steps taken, opening it to find someone standing from across._

"Special delivery."

_"A special delivery.. I don't remember ordering anything."_

"All I need is for you to sign here Mr. Wayne."

_He received a clip board and pen, doing as instructed before handing both items back._

"Will that be all?"

"That's is it," He confirmed with the shake of his head. "I hope you find your purchase to your liking."

_It was then that a box was handed to him._

"You're free to call our office if there is anything wrong with your item, until next time."

_He turned away, heading down the fleet of stairs he had come. He watched him for the first few moments only to focus his attention to the package given to him._

_"Now, what do we have here?" Bruce thought with the close of the door._

_The sound of someone trotting down from the floor above could be heard. Dropping the box to his side he turned to see who was to join him._

"You're awake."

"Who was that at the door?" Conan asked.

"A special delivery." Bruce replied.

"For who?"

_He looked down at the package, coming to find who it was addressed to._

"Perfect timing," Bruce replied. "Says here it's for you."

"For me," Conan questioned. "From whom?"

"Here, why don't you have a look for yourself," Bruce said holding the box out in front of him. "If you're unsure of who sent it I could examine it first."

"Let's see here."

_He dropped down from the staircase, walking over to have a look at the box himself._

"It has no return address," Bruce informed handing him the package. "Were you expecting to receive something from someone?"

"Now that you mention it, I was expecting a little mail," Conan said looking down at the box in hand. "Just not this soon."

"What have you been expecting to get?"

"A couple supplements, as some would call it." Conan replied.

_He removed the tape from the sides of the box, feeling a sudden weakness come over him. His fingers dawdled in the moments that followed, hearing the sound of the box touch down to the ground._

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked in concern taking a step toward him.

"I'm fine," Conan assured. "Just a little tired is all."

_He reached down for the box, bringing it back into his possession. He opened the box with little effort, revealing the contents from within._

"A pair of shades and some shoes, what do you needs those for," Bruce asked. "If you wanted, we could have gotten you some from the store."

"These aren't your ordinary shoes or every day shades," Conan stated. "They both allow for useful enhancements, like a gadget if you will."

"I see," Bruce said. "But why no return address?"

"I don't know," Conan replied. "I'll have to ask him about that."

"I'm going out on a little drive," Bruce said. "Would you mind keeping a watch out for the results?"

"Not at all," Conan replied. "I was just about to ask about that in fact, where do we stand on the matter?"

"All that is left to account for are reptiles and birds,." Bruce replied. "The scan is in affect now, so we should know soon enough."

"I'll keep an eye on it."

"If I'm needed, just call."

"Of course."

"Good, now if you will excuse me," Bruce said turning for the other side. "I have something I must do before I head out."

_He moved aside, allowing for him to make his way to the kitchen. He then placed both items back into the box before making his way toward the study._

"Talk about fast shipping, I'll have to call and thank Dr. Agasa," Conan said. "There's no telling when I might need these."

_Not much went on from the spot he worked, occasionally hearing the sound of someone moving past from the other side of the wall. Just as he was to have a seat in front of the computer the door could be heard pushing off to the side. This prompted him to turn around, coming to find the two of them entering the lab._

"Back so soon, you two must be very anxious to learn the conditions surrounding this case."

"Indeed we are."

"Where's your other little friend," Harold asked. "I was half expecting you'd bring him along again."

"Not this time, he has somewhere to hang for the time being."

"Have you learned anything since the last we met?" Rick asked.

"I try never to disappoint detective Gates," Harold replied. "I now know the true cause of death in the case of the first victim."

"Are you saying the wooden stake to his chest didn't do him in?"

"That was done postmortem, for what purposes I do not know at this time."

"Give it to us straight," Heiji said. "What happened?"

"There were high traces of orellanine found in his system," Harold informed. "From the amount found, I'd say he received regular dose of it over a few day period."

"Which ultimately lead to respiratory heart failure, correct?"

"Right you are Hattori."

"You mean to tell me he was poisoned," Rick asked. "What about the place of death, were you able to distinguish that?"

"Not an exact location, but I did find something else worth mentioning," Harold informed. "Found surrounding his body rested mushroom residue."

"Mushrooms, of course," Heiji said. "Were they all of the same brand?"

"No, I've accounted for five different types thus far."

"So the guy was slipped some poisonous mushrooms," Rick said. "I hardly see how that leads us to where he was killed."

"Then don't look at it as a whole," Heiji said. "This in the least narrows down the playing field."

"Come again."

"Like Mr. Jones said, mushroom residue was found on his body," Heiji said. "It's one thing to have poison in your system, but another to have pieces of the material used in the death connected to ones body."

"I don't follow."

"Tell me," Heiji said with a step taken. "How many facilities usually carry around poisonous mushrooms, particularly in an environment such as this?"

"You're right, stuff like that is usually imported from out of state," Rick said with the snap of his finger. "That's not something you can easily come by."

"Which means coming up with a list of all places in this city that carry or have access to mushrooms," Heiji said. "Then we'll be a step closer to finding out what played a hand in our mystery persons death."

"And you're certain some kind of mushroom is what killed him?" Rick asked looking back toward Harold.

"Not the mushroom, but rather a fungi," Heiji answered. "Orellanine is a crystalline alkaloid which is found in certain fungi's, which was most likely attached to the mushrooms the victim was forced to take."

"Thanks for the quick run down," Harold said. "And very true."

"So, he died from some kind of fungi?"

"That's right," Harold confirmed with the shake of his head. "I hope you can put this information to good use."

"More so than you may think," Heiji said. "We'll leave you to the comfort of your lab, we now have some stops to make."

"Right behind you." Rick said as both turned for the door.

"Be sure to drop in later some time," Harold said. "There's no telling what I might have for you."

"We'll keep that option open," Rick said glimpsing back. "Later captain."

_He was the second of the two to make his way out, looking forward to see him gazing over something in hand._

"What's that you've got there?" Rick asked coming to his side.

"The note of riddles left for the employees at Starlest."

"Have you been able to untwine the true meaning for each one?"

"I'm still working on that," Heiji replied. "Just thinking about it left me awake for the majority of last night."

"Why don't you seek some help from that little detective friend of yours?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Rick replied with a slap on the shoulder. "He's one bright kid, and that's a compliment."

"I'll be sure he receives your praise," Heiji said. "But on the topic of things, where do you suggest we begin our search?"

"That's a good question," Rick replied. "I know just the guy who might be able to point us in the right direction."

_The last set of profiles had generated the same results as before, coming to yet another dead end. He sat back as the final scan proceeded, feeling the urge to fall completely under in the process of waiting. Ten minutes quickly turned into untimely hour. Before he knew it his eyes had closed, drifting away with little to the mind. It was then that the computer alarm ring loudly, flashing his eyes wide to see what was laid onto the screen._

"Match," Conan read pushing up with a renewed energy. "We now have a match to the blood that was on the wall."

_He reached for the computer mouse, pressing down to view the inner details of the findings. The profile that came to the screen came as a surprise, far from what he was expecting to see._

"This is far from the left field, which raises questions more than anything," Conan said. "I better call Bruce and let him know."

"Let him know what?"

_He looked across the way to see Alfred had entered the room._

"We now know the type of blood that was present at the scene," Conan informed. "It belongs to a bird known as the Resplendent Quetzal."

"A Quetzal?"

**To Be Continued**


	88. Stage Two

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 88**

**Stage Two**

_Mid day had fast approached, finding himself in a minor back up in traffic. His phone was set to speaker, listening to the incoming information from the other line._

_"Affirmative, the sample of blood you were able to obtain belongs to that of the Resplendent Quetzal," Conan confirmed. "They are most notably found in the western parts of Panama all the way to Mexico."_

"What else do you have on this bird?"

_"They're part of a larger family known as the Trogonidae," Conan replied. "Thirty nine species in all within the group."_

"Now we need to find out why this bird in particular was chosen for the cause."

_"Not to mention the paint mixed in with it."_

"See if you can find anything further on the subject."

_"What did you have in mind," Conan asked. "There's a lot of directions we can take."_

"Let's stick with the bird, be sure to expand your searches past the Resplendent," Bruce said. "Check the entire Trogonidae family."

_"Already on it," Conan said. "I'll call if I come across anything worth mentioning."_

"Good luck."

_The transmission fell blank within that instance. He turned back for the road, looking ahead to see the next intersection was fast incoming. He looked down at his watch to find there were twenty minutes remaining before thirty after one._

_"Not much further to go," Bruce thought. "At this rate I'll arrive with time to spare."_

_The sun shined bright from the window side, feeling a sense of comfort as he waited for his return. Several cars zipped by from his blindside, keeping him attentive to the task in play. Just as he was to switch on the radio he caught sight of him making his way out of the gas station._

_"That didn't take long."_

_He continued around the car, dragging his hand along the top on his path to the driver side._

"Smooth as usual." Rick said re-entering the car.

"So, how did things go in there," Heiji asked. "Was this friend of yours able to hand us a lead?"

"He never disappoints," Rick replied. "There's a place called Living Green just two miles from here, a facility for plants."

"And they have mushrooms?"

"That's what he said, and then we've got this other joint clear across town," Rick continued. "Some place called Libits."

"Ok, where to first?"

"I say we take it to the green," Rick replied. "It requires we pass through there to reach Libits anyway."

"I'm all in."

"Sit tight, I'll have us there in no time."

_He put his foot to the pedal, backing out from the lot. Within no time they were back on the freeway, finding themselves cruising along for minutes to come. They slowed up after a couple miles driven upon finding themselves in a traffic jam. _

"Talk about timing," Rick said. "With this clog in traffic I doubt we make it to Living Green until at least another hour."

"I see no problem in that," Heiji said. "It's not like we're in a rush of any kind."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, that gives me the time to look over some of this other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

_He didn't respond, simply pulling out the note stashed away within pocket. He resumed from where he had left off, looking at everything as as a whole. The more he read over it, the more invigorating it became, feeling as if he was getting a clearer understanding to who may have written the note. Then something came to him, staring it dead in the eye with the raise his head._

"That's it," Heiji exclaimed. "How could I have not seen it earlier."

"What," Rick questioned looking his way. "Does this have something to do with one of the bodies?"

"The riddle," Heiji said holding up the sheet. "The thief has already let us know what their next move will be."

"The riddles from Starlest," Rick questioned. "I thought we were keeping our focus on the two dead men."

"Multi tasking never hurts."

"Ok then," Rick said. "You know where this guy will strike next?"

"Or woman, the gender of our thief is still unknown," Heiji corrected. "All we know is there's a message within the context of the riddle itself."

"I'm as clueless as the next guy," Rick admitted. "Would you be so kind to elaborate what you speak of?"

"Here," Heiji said handing him the slip of paper. "Why don't you have another look."

_He accepted the sheet into hand, wasting no time in directing his focus down to the print before him._

_"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)."_

_He read through it a couple times, looking back to him with the shake of his head._

"Sorry, but I'm not seeing anything I didn't notice before."

"Read the second line," Heiji said. "It's just as important as the first."

"If you insist," Rick said taking a deep breath before setting his sights to the riddle once again. _"superior to my the Deceiver, at the Affair shall I appear.."_

_He gained nothing from reading this, feeling just as lost as before._

"Care to throw an inflated life vest, I'm drowning here."

"That's how I felt before," Heiji said. "That was until I realized looking at it as a whole was incorrect, but rather as pieces."

"Pieces?"

"Pieces that need to be connected, and rearranged."

"Ok, now you've just added more confusion to the matter."

"Stay focused, I promise all will make sense in the coming minutes."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Alright, then let us start with the second phrase of the first riddle," Heiji said. "_a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)_, notice the key words being hear and red."

"So what of it?"

"What happens if you remove all other letters and swap the two words?"

"You end up with 'red hear'," Rick stated. "Is there some significance to this?"

"Maybe with a step forward, how about a red-herring?"

"A red herring," Rick questioned. "How did you come up with that?"

"Misdirection is due to this, the word within that sequence," Heiji replied. "Not only do I believe it was referring to its own riddle, but the message as a whole."

"As a whole?"

"With that in mind, I rearranged how I think the riddle should play out."

_He reached into his jacket, pulling out a notepad that had been tightly tucked away. He took little time in writing out what he had in mind, handing him the notepad once finished._

"There," Heiji said. "Give it a read."

_He gave it a look, doing as he instructed._

"a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1), superior to my the Deceiver," Rick read with a pause. "i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, at the Affair shall I appear."

_Silence ensued for seconds to come as he read over it a few times more._

"You've rearranged the set up, now that you put it this way it does make a bit more sense," Rick admitted. "But I still don't quite get the meaning of it it all."

"Think about it," Heiji said. "The first part of the riddle is hidden with misdirection and deception, that alone links the two separate phrases together."

"Nice find," Rick commented. "But you said you knew where they would strike next, mind sharing?"

"Starlest."

"Say what?"

"Their next showing will be at Starlest, I'm certain of it."

"But why," Rick asked. "The thief already completed a successful heist there."

"We can't be sure that last incident was done by the person who left the riddle."

"Ok, let's say this deduction of yours is correct," Rick said. "Why Starlest?"

"That's where the riddles were left to be found," Heiji replied. "But don't get too caught up in it."

"What do you mean?"

"If what I think is correct, whatever is set to occur at Starlest will be nothing but a dry run."

"Dry run," Rick questioned looking back to the road. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you been following along, the culprit wants us to focus our attention to the targeted facility," Heiji continued. "In this case being Starlest, this of course is to keep our attention elsewhere while they prep for their true heist."

"And how can you be so sure of this?"

"The second part of the riddle all but confirms this," Heiji replied. "Though hints have been dropped, I'm still unsure of the where."

_Rick took another look at the second part of the riddle, reading it for himself._

"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, at the Affair shall I appear," Rick read. "You're right, it does sound as if they're planning something big."

"And I can't quite pin point the where, especially when I still haven't accounted for all elements within the riddle," Heiji said. "Particularly the (1) directly after red, I'm sure there's some significance to it."

"So what happens now," Rick asked. "We contact Mr. Ellson and let him know about this latest development?"

"We will, but first answer me this," Heiji said tucking the notepad back into place. "How many Starlest facilities are located here in Gotham?"

_He was hard at work, taking ample amount of time in digging up what he could on the subject at hand. Most of what was found was typical and expected, only coming across small details worth mentioning. The door cracked open from the other side of the room, keeping his sights to the screen as the sound of someone approaching became apparent._

"How are things coming along?"

"Little progress Alfred," Conan replied. "But I might have something note worthy, in regards to the Resplendent Quetzal in particular."

"What have you learned?"

"The Resplendent is one of the more well known birds from the Trogonidae circle," Conan informed. "For starters it's the national bird of Guatemala, even having a place on their flag."

"That's quite the find."

"I also found an interesting story, a mythology if you will."

"Carry on."

"According to legend, the Resplendent Quetzal was looked upon as a figure of worship or a divine."

"Like a god?"

"Simply put," Conan confirmed. "There's much to the story, but the fine details are what stand out."

"Which is?"

"What its main feature represents," Conan replied. "For example its green tail feathers are a symbol for spring plant growth."

"I see."

"Then you have the ancient Maya and Aztecs who viewed the quetzal as the god of the air," Conan added. "Symbolizing goodness and light."

"Am I to assume this legend has something to do with the events leading to Salomon's Green's death?"

"I can't say for sure," Conan replied. "But with the blood of a resplendent quetzal making an appearance at the scene, I'd say that warrants for a look."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"If there is some kind of ritual in this regard, I haven't found it yet."

"Keep at it," Alfred said. "If there is something to find, you will."

"Hopefully something that leads us to whoever is responsible for the murder of Salomon Green," Conan replied. "From the intensity of the crime, I'm getting the vibe this was the first act of many to come."

"That's not too far fetched."

"Which means finding this guy before he kills again."

_After a measurable amount of time spent on the road they had finally reached their destination, pulling into the large parking lot which was already next to full. They exited the car once parked, turning for the building standing in the wait._

"This is it," Rick said with the close of the door. "Welcome to Living Green."

"Did you call and let them know we'd be coming?"

"I've always preferred the surprise approach."

"Right after you."

_The two moved on with nothing further, advancing toward the entrance with a step up to the sidewalk. They quickly gained ground, only a matter of time before they were to reach the doors. He looked to him as they walked, seeing something in him he hadn't before._

_"He's so different than most, so direct and decisive.. yet calm," Rick thought in the mist of the moment. "This string of sheer raw talent is hard to come by, especially in youth such as he."_

_Not once did he take notice of him, his mind completely fixated on the task presented before them. They reached the doors within moments, stepping inside to see several other individuals strolling about._

"Now," Heiji said looking around. "Where to find a manager."

"That's a really good question," Rick said having a look himself. "There should be someone close we could talk with."

"How about that clerk there." Heiji pointed.

"That'll do."

_The two of them made their way across the room, careful as not to make contact with some who darted past._

"A lot of someone must be in a hurry."

"Or we've walked in on a day where things are on sale." Heiji said taking note of the advertising signs.

"That to is a possibility." Rick said noticing the signs as well.

_They stepped around a stand of plants which posed a strong scent, walking over to greet the clerk who stood behind the register._

"Hello there," Rick said upon coming stopping. "Could you point us in the direction of your mushrooms?"

"Most certainly," The young man said in response. "They are located in the outside part of our department."

"Which is where?"

"Follow the wall there, it will take you to a door leading to the back." He instructed pointing to the left.

"And how might we get in contact with a manager," Rick asked. "We have a couple questions we'd like to ask."

"Hold on, I'll get one to this register immediately."

"Appreciate the help."

_He then turned, coming to find him looking over something that was on his phone._

"Who's that there," Rick asked coming to his side. "Someone you know?"

"Not exactly," Heiji replied. "But it is someone I'm hoping to find."

"Let me guess," Rick said. "Another case you're fiddling with on your multi task list."

"You could put it that way."

_He overheard the two speak, immediately recognizing the person in question after laying his eyes down to the phone from where he stood._

"Hold on, I've seen that person before."

_The two of them turned at the sound of the voice, coming to find it was the same clerk they had just spoken with._

"You've seen this woman," Heiji said holding out his phone. "Are you positive?"

"Undisputedly," He confirmed with a nod. "I recognize her apparel, she tends to wear that same outfit every time she drops in."

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"Three days ago if I'm not mistaken."

"What do you know about her?" Heiji asked pushing for information.

"Not much, you should probably ask Steve about her," The clerk suggested. "He talks with her every time she comes in."

"Does this Steve have a last name?"

"Matthews, Steve Matthews."

"Would he happen to be working today?"

"No, and he's off for the next two days."

"What about the woman," Heiji asked. "Has he ever mentioned her name to you?"

"... Sam, I belive that's what he addressed her by," He replied. "If I'm not mistaken."

"What about a last name?"

"If he knows, never mentioned it to me," The clerk replied. "Why do you want to know, is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, just want to talk."

_It was at that moment that his phone began to ring, stepping off to the side as he answered. Heiji could only stand in wait, watching as he engaged in conversation._

_"What a lucky break this is, having her name speaks volumes," Heiji thought. "Pending that the information holds true, we're just that much closer to tracking this woman down."_

_The conversation had been brief, setting his phone away with a deep breath. He could see the disturbance in his eyes, knowing something wasn't right._

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

"That was Mr. Ellson of Starlest," Rick answered. "He wants us to meet with him right away."

"For what?"

"It seems you were right," Rick replied. "The thief has left their next mark."

"A thief, what's going on?" The clerk asked.

"Don't worry," Heiji assured. "It has nothing to do with here."

"Who are you people anyway?"

"Detectives," Heiji replied turning back to face him before reaching into his jacket. "Here's my number, would you be so kind to have Mr. Matthews call me the next time he's in?"

"Sure thing," The clerk replied. "What about the manager, what would you like me to tell her when she arrives?"

"Let her know we had somewhere to be," Rick replied. "But rest assured, we will return."

"Understood."

_The two turned back for the entrance, much running through each of their minds as they pressed on for the exit._

"Any idea what was taken from the scene?" Heiji asked.

"That's the thing," Rick said. "They're unsure."

"Unsure?"

"All they've found thus far is some broken glass and a few rearranged items."

"But nothing missing?"

"Not from what I was told."

"Then I guess we'll find out when we get there," Heiji said. "Which should only be about a ten twenty minute drive from our location."

"Better make that thirty five," Rick corrected. "This Starlest is not the same as before."

"I had a feeling that'd be the case."

"Let's hurry, the sooner we get there, the better."

_"Nothing missing, broken glass, and a couple items rearranged," Heiji thought. "That might just be our next hint."_

_The last hours were spent along the road side, taking enjoyment in the ever lasting hill tops that were passed in the process. The sight of the many people gathered around the streets in the near distance gave him the clear, knowing he was closing in on his destination._

_"Looks like the carnivals just getting started, this is defiantly the place."_

_He slowed up in the seconds that followed, finding a place next to a public tree. He dropped down from the bike, keeping the helmet to the top of his head as to keep his appearance hidden. He pulled out a piece of paper, one filled with decisive instructions to follow. He casually made his way along the sidewalk, keeping his eyes peeled for a lone phone booth._

_"According to this there should be one close."_

_It was then that he saw it sitting directly across the way. With no vehicles currently passing by he quickly made his way to the other side. He headed directly for the phone booth once there. He stepped inside, gazing to the ground to find a batch of yellow chrysanthemum flowers tied together with an envelope attached._

_"This is it."_

_He reached down to grab it, feeling a spec of water touch down to his wrist upon escaping a petal. He took the time to tuck the flowers away, separating it from the envelope from them in the process. Just as he was to find what was concealed inside, the phone within the booth went off. He was almost certain who was on the other line. Thinking quickly he pulled out a small device, connecting it to the phone as he answered it._

"I'm here."

_"You've done well Light Knight, it's only a matter of time before they catch on."_

"What happens now?"

_"Open the envelope, you're next task has been set," A faded voice spoke in response. "Remember, I'm all counting on you."_

_The line fell dead in the passing seconds, dropping the phone back to the hook after removing the device he'd attached to the phone._

_"You have my services for now, but we'll see how long that lasts."_

**To Be Continued**


	89. Unfolding The Truth

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 89**_

_**Unfolding The Truth**_

_He had finally arrived back after his trip to the city. He took little time trailing up the stairs, reaching for the keys stalled away within his jacket. Upon reaching the last step he had the door open before him._

"How did things turn out on your visit to the city?"

"Just fine Alfred," Bruce replied. "I past by several of the construction sights on my way back."

"And what did you make of it?"

"It's coming along well, promising even," Bruce replied. "From the looks of things that area should be cleared up by the end of next month."

"That's good to hear."

_He moved off to the side, allowing for him to step into the house._

"It's queit," Bruce said listening to the door close from behind. "Where is everyone?"

"Conan was in the study for a period of time, but just recently strolled off into the book room to look into something," Alfred replied. "Damian on the other hand has yet to appear from his room."

"He's usually out by now."

"Would you like for me to go and check on him again?"

"Don't bother," Bruce said in response. "He'll be out when he's ready."

"Of course."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you heading off to now?" Alfred asked.

"To the book room to check on our progress," Bruce replied. "The police still have no idea who killed Salomon and the other person found in the wreckage, it's up to us to help speed the process."

"I'm open if there is anything I can help with."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_With nothing further he looked the other side, heading directly for the book room. The door was slightly cracked open upon reaching it, taking a look inside to see him sitting at the desk with many books piled about._

"Mind if I join you?" Bruce asked taking a step in.

"Not at all," Conan said looking his way. "Between the computer and these books, I've been digging up as much as I can on the Quetzal."

"And what have you found?"

"Stints here and there, but nothing significant that relates back to the crime," Conan replied. "It might be in our best interest to take another route, maybe with that printed symbol you mentioned."

"You mean the triangular colon inclosed within the oval?"

"Wasn't that the only emblem drawn on the wall?"

"On the wall yes, but after revisiting the imagery obtained from the scene there were other symbols marked out along the ground," Bruce informed. "I've already done a hard search on each and produced no results in conclusion."

"I guess that holds us at square one," Conan said. "What about the markings on the floor, do you think I could have a look at them for myself?"

"Of course," Bruce replied. "I'll print out a copy of them, I'll have it to you by the end of the day."

"And what of that man you saw in the dark," Conan asked. "The one who sent that place up in flames?"

"I enhanced the lighting and clarity of the image taken of him, the same symbol that was on the wall was around his neck," Bruce informed. "In the form of a necklace."

"That adds some depth to the equation," Conan said. "Anything else worth mentioning?"

"Though he had on a hood I did get a clear shot of his hair type, cut low," Bruce added. "Which is identified as a buzz cut."

"That hardly narrows down the list," Conan said. "But it does inch us in just that closer."

"Who said it was just one guy?"

"You think there were more involved?"

"Embedded within the blood on the ground were foot prints, there were at least five different sets," Bruce informed. "Possibly more."

"And the only way they could have gotten there was after Saloman was drained of his blood," Conan said. "Makes sense, now all we have to do is find out who his enemies were or anyone with cause to want him dead."

"We might not have to look too far," Bruce said. "I have a feeling this is connected to the death of Eldelmon."

"I'm almost inclined to agree, but if that is the case" Conan said. "Why the dramatic difference in the way they may have been killed, one appears to have died from a heart attack while the other endured severe abuse."

"I'm uncertain," Bruce said. "But if we can somehow find that woman, we might get the answers we're looking for."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"You've done enough, but if anything comes up," Bruce said turning for the door. "I'll let you know."

_He made his way out, leaving the room in a state of silence. He sat for seconds to come, rearranging the books in front of him before returning each to their proper place on the shelf. He then brought his watch to his eyes to check the time._

_"It's much too early, I'll give it another hour or two."_

_The impasse of the roads began to mellow down as they made their way further to the south-west side of the city. He leaned back, allowing his head to fall back into the comfort of the seat. He then stared out to the right side, seeing the many cars heading in the opposite direction._

"You've been rather quiet for the past couple minutes," Rick said still facing the road. "You ok?"

"Got a lot on my mind, it's nothing to worry about."

"I guess we all do."

"How much further until we reach this place?" Heiji asked turning in his seat.

"Funny that you ask," Rick said with the nod of his head. "We're here."

_He looked ahead, watching as they entered a lot located next to a large facility._

"Wow, this one is much larger than the last," Heiji commented. "Makes the other look like a convenience store in comparison."

"No big surprise there," Rick said upon bringing the car to a complete stop. "This is the most recently built of the four, the grandest of them all as they're calling it."

"Have you been here before?"

"No, this will be my first as well," Rick replied. "What a treat this should be."

_The two of them exited the car in the following moments, making sure all doors were securely locked before heading for the entrance. They stepped inside, coming to find a spectacle more eye grabbing than what they had seen from the outside._

"This place is larger than I thought it'd be." Heiji said.

"No kidding."

"So where's the crime scene located?" Heiji asked.

"The third floor is where I was told," Rick replied looking around to spot a staircase on the right side of the room. "That should lead us right to it, hopefully we're not late for the party."

"I see no problem in that," Heiji said as the two headed for the stairs. "As long as we show."

_His investigation had started from that point on, surveying the facility as they ascended from one floor to the next. He took note of all visible exits, including the windows overhead. Before he knew it they had arrived to the third floor, noticing a section of the room on the left side blocked off by crime scene tape._

"That didn't take long." Rick said.

"Not at all."

"Here we go again." Rick said marching forward.

_He followed at his side, still observing the elements of the room as they carried on. Just as they arrived at the scene they were confronted by a police office, stopping at the sight of the raise of his hand._

"I'm sorry, but this section of the third floor is on a bit of a lock down."

"They're ok officer," A familiar voice spoke from the left side. "They're the detectives I told you would be coming on my behalf."

_They looked that way, coming to find Mr. Ellson standing aside them._

"I'm glad you two were able to make it, as you can see we have ourselves a bit of a situation," Ellson said. "I don't think any of us were expecting this thief to strike here."

"Maybe not all of us," Rick corrected. "But Hattori here had it sniffed out before hand, we were just about to contact you on the matter after finishing up with a little check in we were on."

"What are you doing here anyway," Heiji asked. "Aren't you the manager of the other Starlest?"

"Once I heard of what had happened, I knew right away it had something to do with the riddles," Ellson replied. "So tell me, how did you know the thief would strike here."

"It was what was written in the riddle," Heiji replied. "Detective Gates, why don't you take the time to explain it to him while I go give the scene a look."

"Sure thing."

"Before I go," Heiji said. "Is there anything important I should know, the state of the crime perhaps?"

"They suffered surveillance problems just like we had," Ellson replied. "Other than that, the rest is for you to figure."

_"That can't be coincidence."_

_He then looked back to the scene to see a smile across the officers face._

"Right through here." The officer instructed with the lift of the tape blocking the path.

_He nodded before walking through._

"He's really on top of it, isn't he?" Ellson asked.

"It's not too hard to tell," Rick confirmed. "Hell, he's made my job just that much easier since he hopped aboard."

_He followed the trace of glass shards along the ground, following the path all the way to a glass case where he accompanied four other officers._

"I heard they would be sending in reinforcements, but I had no idea you'd be one of them."

"Officer Basell," Heiji said immediately recognizing him. "So good to see you."

"I'm surprise you remembered my name, most don't for the first couple meetings."

"How could I forget, you treated me with such hospitality when we first met at the police headquarters." Heiji remarked.

"Well of course," Officer Basell said. "Are you ready for a run down?"

"I was ready from the time I stepped into this place."

"That's the spirit," Basell said turning for the glass case. "It's being reported nothing was taken, just a few set up measures tampered with."

"And what was it that was rearranged?" Heiji asked walking up to his side.

"Look here," Officer Basell said pointing downward. "This area of the case was filled with jewelery, someone moved all objects aside and placed these three diamonds in their place."

_He looked at the three diamonds presented before him, diagnosing the differences in each of their properties. The one in the middle was the largest of the bunch with the two on the opposing sides being the same._

"The one on the right is near colorless, if going by a diamond color scale," Heiji said. "The one in the middle is rather clear, but with a subtle tint of blue."

"Do you think there's a meaning to this set up?"

"Possibly," Heiji replied. "Then you have the last, which is clearly a light yellow."

"You must know your diamonds."

"I know a thing or two, but we'll need more than that," Heiji said. "Starting with where each of these diamonds came from."

"Do you mean where they were imported from?"

"Correct."

_It was then that he took notice of the unique designs, that of the rings each of the three diamonds were attached to._

"While were at it, I think we better give the rings a look up," Heiji said. "There's a possibility the message is referring to those rather than the rings themselves."

"A message.. what are you talking about?" Officer Basell asked.

_Before he could answer he felt the vibration of his phone from within his pocket._

"One moment," Heiji said stepping off to the side. "I've got an incoming call."

_He pulled out his phone, raising it to his eye to see an unfamiliar number._

_"Who could this be?"_

_He answered after little hesitation._

"Hello?"

_"Great, I'm glad I was able to reach you," A voice spoke. "Was this a convenient time to call?"_

"I'm in the middle of something, but I have a second," Heiji replied. "Who is this by the way?"

_"It is I, Fournier Lonard," He answered. "We met at Wayne Enterprises just the other day."_

"Oh yea, I remember you," Heiji said. "How may I be of service to you?"

_"It wasn't until recently that you being a detective was brought to my knowledge," Lonard replied. "I have a little problem, and was wondering if you would be interested in a little job."_

_He had finally finished setting things back into place after a short time, spending several more minutes in the room pacing around in thought. He looked up to the clock on the far wall to see the next hour was fast approaching._

_"Didn't realize I had been in here so long, I wonder what the others are up to."_

_He made his way for the door, stepping out to see Alfred passing by to the other side of the room._

"I take it you found what you were looking for?"

"Unfortunately not." Conan replied.

"Oh well, it happens to us all on occasion."

"Not that I'm worried, but where's Damian," Conan asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Still in the confinement of his room, which has been for most of the day," Alfred replied. "I was just getting ready to go and check on him."

"Don't bother," Conan said. "I'll go and give him a knock."

"Well appreciated."

_He turned for the stairs, taking his time on the way up._

_"What could that boy be up to now," Conan thought. "No telling when it comes to him."_

_He reached the next floor in no time, heading straight for the door leading to the narrow hall. He walked with his head aimed to the ground, hearing the sound of something swaying from side to side in the near distance._

_"Is that.. is that coming from his room?"_

_He moved in closer with each step taken, listening as the sound became clearer. He pressed his ear to the door, confirming his suspicion. He then reached for the knob, giving the door a slight nudge to force it open. What he saw swiped the breath from within, gazing upward to see a long black cloth from the ceiling slowly swinging from side to side._

"Oh no!" Conan said forcing the door wide.

_What he saw next left him in a state of confusion. His eyes opened at the sound of the commotion, just as surprised to see him standing before him._

"What are you doing in here?" Damian asked with the cross of his arms.

"Why are you hanging upside down connected to.. to whatever that is?"

"It's a polyester fabric, quite comforting," Damian replied. "What, did you think this was some kind of fatal hanging?"

"..Well, um."

"Sorry to break it to you Kudo, but I'm not one of your self centered emtionally damaged suicidal victims you deal with on a monthly bases," Damian said raising himself up to untie to long cloth attached to his ankles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have some kind of fetish for death."

"_How did I get myself into this_?" Conan muttered with the shake of his head.

"I understand your concern," Damian said dropping to the ground. "But if I'm ever in the clutches of danger, I'm more than capable of handling myself."

"Why were you hanging from the wall like that anyway?"

"Why did you come in unannounced?"

"I'm not here to argue, just volunteered to check on you," Conan replied. "And you?"

"It's a form of exercise," Damian replied. "I must keep in top condition, the mission requires that of us all."

_"At that age I was reading novels and solving puzzles," Conan thought. "This kid is taking this whole crime fighting thing way too serious."_

"I guess this makes us even."

"Even," Conan questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I barged into your room uninvited your first night here," Damian replied. "From here on out, we knock."

"I'll hold you to that."

"As will I," Damian said in response. "Now if you would, your presence is no longer warranted."

_Not wanting to disappoint he turned away, closing the door on his exit out._

_"First and last room check up, from here on out."_

_He shut the phone once finished, looking back to the scene to see an additional two officers had joined the fray._

"Who was that," Rick asked appearing from his blind side. "Another task to add to the already circulating list?"

"They just keep piling up." Heiji confirmed.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I've got it covered," Heiji assuringly replied. "How'd things go with Ellson?"

"It took me a couple times to get him to understand the complexity of the riddle, it's hard enough with me still absorbing this all in."

"We better tell the others as well, the more who know about this the better."

"Agreed."

"Speaking of the others," Heiji said looking back to the group. "Where did officer Basell run off to?"

"He went to gather some information on the rings and diamonds attached," Rick replied. "I thought you knew, he said it was on your request."

"Good, that could prove to be a key element." Heiji said moving forward.

"Where are you going?"

"To check the glass once more," Heiji replied. "There could be some significance to how the glass shards were laid out."

"Don't tell me you actually believe that?"

"Since the camera's were down, the broken glass could give us a hint to what was used to shatter it."

"Ok, you have a point." Rick said as his phone rang loudly from below.

"Hold on, this will only take a couple."

_What happened next was more than alarming, gazing around the room as several other officers throughout reached for their ringing phones one by one._

_"Feels like a domino affect," Heiji thought. "This can't be good."_

_He stood there for seconds to come, watching as the expression on his comrades face drastically changed from what it had been. He dropped the phone down to his side shortly there after._

"What's wrong," Heiji asked. "Who was that?"

"Lieutenant Lucas of the GCPD," Rick replied. "It seems we've got a problem back at the station."

"Problem, what kind of problem?"

"Someone broke into our weapons center."

"That's not good," Heiji said. "What did they take?"

"Nothing has been reported missing as of yet," Rick replied. "It's what was left behind that calls for concern?"

"I can't wait to hear this."

"A note," Rick replied. "In the form of a riddle."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Afraid so," Rick said. "Some small explosion went off alerting everyone of the situation."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Fortunately not."

"That's a relief," Heiji said. "So what did this riddle say?"

"I wasn't told," Rick replied. "But I think it would be best if I headed down there now."

"I'd like to come along if that's alright with you," Heiji said. "I think we've seen all we need to see here."

"Are you sure?"

"We can always come back or look over the photos taken here today," Heiji said. "On the plus side, this gives us something to work on while officer Basell gathers information on those rings."

"Alrighty then," Rick said. "What do you say we go and tackle this?"

"Right at your side."

_The day smoothly progressed, bringing a showering sprinkle in the coming hours. He laid rested to the bed, leaning his head back into the comfort of his palms. The phone sat to the side of him, glancing that way in the anticipation of its ring._

_"I wonder what's with the hold up, he usually responds by now."_

_He leveled his eyes back to the ceiling, listening to the bickering of the rain tapping against the window side. He took a degree of delight to this. Just as he was to close his eyes a sound soaked through the wall, the familiar sound of someone approaching from the hall._

_"Looks like I've got some company." Conan thought pushing up from where he laid._

_As expected a knock came to the door in a matter of seconds._

"Come in, the door's unlocked."

_He jumped down from the bed as his visitor entered the room._

"Hope this isn't a bad time." Tim said.

"Most certainly not," Conan said. "I've just been sitting around waiting for a call."

"I went to that cavern last night, she didn't show."

"I was afraid that'd be the case."

"Which was to be expected."

"So what now, you try again tonight?"

"Possibly, I'm undecided," Tim replied. "But that's not why I'm here."

"It's not?"

"That database, the one carrying the list of criminals," Tim began. "Have you found the time to navigate through it all?"

"Not as of yet, I completely spaced out on that to be honest," Conan admitted. "But we have made some progress in the case of Salomon Green, as little as it may be."

"As I've heard," Tim said. "I did a little investigating of my own on the matter."

"What were you able to find?"

"I searched his financial records for the past two years," Tim replied. "Bruce said Green had several crates stashed away in his attic, the merchandise within each must have been purchased and then brought in."

"Makes sense," Conan said. "I take it you found something?"

"Lots of pricey transactions over the past five months, I'd say he received his collection within that time span."

"Do you know where he was getting this stuff from?"

"I looked into just that, which turned out to be Miami Florida.. at first glance that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Every business deal done between him and his accomplices was through computer," Tim answered. "With that known fact I tracked all messages sent to him in the process of theses deals."

"And?"

"The person sending the messages to Salomon wasn't in Miami, not even remotely close."

"If not in Miami, than where?"

"Here," Tim replied. "Here in Gotham."

"But why," Conan questioned. "There must be a reason why he lead him to believe he was in another state."

"Which could prove key."

"So, do we know anything about the people he was in contact with?"

"Though I wasn't able to trace an exact location for the computer, I did learn of its IP address," Tim informed. "Whoever is running the show shut down shop from the other end two weeks ago."

"Just our luck," Conan commented. "What about these messages you mentioned, did this mystery person ever mention their name?"

"Not by name, but by code," Tim replied. "The individual referred to them self as.. 'The Keeper'."

**To Be Continued**


	90. All Called to the Show

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 90**

**All Called to the Show**

_The tempo within that hour made for an easy path along the roadside. He periodically checked his watch as they journeyed on, pleased to see they were right on schedule. Nothing was said between the two for several minutes, the tension throughout was most apparent. He kept his eyes centered to the clear, watching as they turned at the next intersection to finally see the facility come into view._

_"That didn't take long."_

_The sight of several officers standing outside the headquarters made it very apparent something was in progress. They carefully made their way into the lot past those standing in wait, stepping out of the car after coming to a stop._

"Why's everyone out here," Heiji asked. "Is there something going on inside?"

"It sure seems that way," Rick said looking over the crowd. "There's the commissioner over there, I'm sure he should be able to give us the answer to what is going on here."

"Right next to you." Heiji said in agreement following him across.

_They made their way along, stepping around the many who stood in their path. He could see them approaching from the side of his eye, almost certain they were headed over to have a word with him._

"Well if it isn't the two men of the hour," James said watching as they stopped before him. "I was expecting your arrival would come soon."

"Gordon, what is the meaning of all of this?" Rick asked.

"For precautionary reasons of course," James replied. "We've sent in a group of experts to make sure there are not anymore hidden explosives."

"Good call."

"This explosive that went off," Heiji said relieving his hands from his inner pockets. "How lethal was it, strong enough to cause any real harm?"

"The only impact in the aftermath was a burn mark on the wall," James replied. "Other than that, there were no real casualties."

"Sounds like someone wanted attention rather than to cause any real harm."

"That's what I made of it," James said. "But we're taking additional measures just to be safe."

"We were told some kind of note was left behind," Rick said. "Would you happen to know what it had written to it?"

"I don't have the original with me," James replied. "But did elect to have copies made."

_He lowered his hand down to his side, pulling out a slip of paper that rested in the side of his pocket._

"Here, you're free to have a look for yourself."

_He reached out to grab the sheet, laying his eyes upon what was written on the paper. He took the next couple seconds to try and make sense of what was written, lowering the sheet with the shake of his head after a short period._

"Though I don't understand the message, there seems to be a familiar tone."

"A familiar tone," Heiji questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The feel of the message closely resembles that of the other riddles we've been handling," Rick replied. "Here, have a look for yourself."

_He held out the piece of paper, giving him the luxry of looking over it himself._

"(X) the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see," Heiji read with a pause. "the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in (Y)."

_He was unsure what to make of it at first glance, looking up to see they were waiting for his opinion on the matter._

"So what do you think," Rick asked. "Seems like the same pattern of displaced words wrapped in a hidden message, think it could be the same guy?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

"Which is why I've decided to have the both of you take lead in this one," James said. "I want you to share all information gathered up to this point with everyone throughout the department."

"Understood, but I do have one question," Rick said reaching back for the riddle. "This symbol here, any idea what it represents?"

_The two looked to see what he was pointing to, finding his finger directly under the 'λ'._

"Lambda."

"Lambda?"

"It is the eleventh letter in the Greek alphabet," Heiji informed. "Of course in the context here, I'd say we're looking further into its roots."

"Pardon?"

"Minutes, degrees, and seconds," Heiji continued. "That is the denote of the Lambda when dealing with a geographic coordinate we're all quite familiar with."

"Which is?"

"Longitude."

"Longitude," James said looking back down at the riddle. "You don't say."

"Wait, do you think he's right?" Rick asked.

"It would appear that way," James replied looking back up to face him. "The numbers after the λ would seem to indicate this."

"Let's say all of this is true," Rick said. "What could possibly be the message?"

"A location is a possibility," Heiji replied. "After all the 'λ' maps out all locations east and west of the Prime Meridian within the system."

"Ok then," Rick said. "From the numbers displayed, where do you propose we start looking?"

"That's just the thing," Heiji said dropping his hand back into his pockets. "That's too simple, nothing has been with this guy up until this point."

"If it's not referring to a location, than what?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out," Heiji admitted. "But I do believe the 0, -30, and 105 represent something significant to a location."

"Perhaps where there next move will be made."

"Exactly," Heiji said. "Let's also not forget other hints have been dropped about the unknown location."

"You're right," Rick recalled. "At the affair shall I appear."

"And most recently with this riddle," Heiji added. "With the referral of the show's beginning."

"So how are we supposed to find this place?"

"By finding out this person's motive," James replied. "That would be the best action to take at this point, we find that out.. we might just catch our thief in the clutch of their act."

"Not an easy task," Rick said. "They haven't exactly shown anything that calls for demand on their part."

"Which is why we need to get a move on."

"That's the plan sir."

_Before anything further could be said between the three, the sound of a loud buzz could be heard from below._

"One moment, I need to take this."

_The two of them stood in silence as they watched him answer the phone._

_"I wonder who that could be."_

_The conversation lasted all but a couple seconds before he looked back their way._

"That didn't last long," Rick said. "Who was it?"

"It seems we weren't the only station to be ignited by this surprise," James informed. "But several police stations located here all the way to Plymouth, Minnesota."

"You're not serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Did every station receive the same message?"

"That's what I was told."

_"That would also explain the chain of calls received within that small period back at Starlest." _

"Things are getting crazier by the minute, I can't wait to see how Basell reacts to the news." Rick said.

"Where is he now?" James asked.

"Looking into the production of some diamonds."

"Diamonds?"

"It has something to do with a case we're currently working."

_"Several other police stations in a mile spread received the same riddle... but why," Heiji thought. "Is this the same thief from Starlest, or something completely unrelated?"_

_The complexity of what to expect next was becoming more of a blur with each new task presented._

_"This whole fiasco has just risen to another level," Heiji thought. "Whatever we plan to do better come soon, I don't think we have much longer until they pull out the true stops."_

_He took a step away from those who stood around, turning for the other side of the street._

"Where are you going?" Rick asked taking notice of this.

"There's something I'd like to revisit."

"Would you like a ride?"

"Not this time around," Heiji said in response. "Besides you're needed here, one of us has to catch everyone up on the situation."

"Ok then," Rick said. "But keep your phone active, if anything is learned you'll be the first I call."

"Ditto." Heiji said before turning away once more.

_They watched on from the front of the station, taking little time for him to fall out of sight._

_"I sure hope he knows what he's doing."_

_He reached into the depths of his thoughts, trying to rehash all that had been seen on that night. Everything slowly resurfaced to his mind in the minutes that passed, bit by bit._

"The height.. what about his height?"

"No taller than six foot," Conan replied. "It had to be somewhere in that vicinity."

_He typed it into the blank field before looking down to the next._

"Weight.. that might be a little tougher to figure." Conan said.

"You can always jot down an estimation." Tim said.

_He gave it some thought, leaning back in the chair as the image of the ski capped man visually came back to him._

"I'd say anywhere from 218 to 229 Ibs."

"Are you sure?"

"From what I could tell, I'd say that's defiantly within the ball park." Conan replied before filling in the empty void.

"So now we have the weight, height, gender, and body structure filled in," Tim said. "And you're positive you didn't see the color of his eyes?"

"Sorry, but no," Conan said in response. "That cap not only covered his hair, but his eyes as well."

"This guy must really want to keep his identity a secret."

"You're telling me," Conan said looking back to the screen. "Now what do you say we launch another search?"

"Ready when you are."

_He did just that, clicking down to the search bar as a new set of results appeared before them. What they saw wasn't too surprising to find._

"We've narrowed down the list of suspects down to a little over one hundred ninety."

"Still too much," Tim said. "We're going to have to chop it down more than that."

"Doesn't help we know next to nothing about this guy," Conan said. "Which makes it tough to diagnose a possible occupation."

"You're right, and there's no telling where he picked up those skills he put on display."

"There has to be something we can go off of," Conan said. "The last thing we want is another count of bodies to help make a determination."

"The nature of the victims up till this point doesn't help all that much, given there gang history, " Tim said. "That leaves the possibilities wide to who may have wanted them dead."

"Which is the area of known fact," Conan said. "It would be in our best interest to stick with that angle, there's no telling what may turn up."

"That is a possibility, but still broad list to sort," Tim said. "Let's remember, it wasn't just one group that was targeted in these attacks."

"An important point," Conan acknowledged. "The odds of two separate gang groups targeted in the way that they were is more than coincidence."

"With the circumstances in each, I'm inclined to agree," Tim said. "It could be the work of another gang all together, but something about this whole thing just doesn't feel right.. I just can't quite pin point what."

_"He's right, there's something about this case that doesn't quite feel right," Conan thought. "The culprits talent for shielding their presence from any surveillance at each scene is most notable, but most questioning of all... why leave behind the weapons used to commit the crime?"_

_His travels had lead him from one facility to the next, coming to a conclusion that brought him back to where he had started.. little progress. The feeling was subtle, in some ways what he was expecting his journeys would amount up to. He took his time up the stairs, deeply fixated on the hindering obstacles surrounding each riddle. He lost himself within the moment, not aware of the door opening before reaching it._

"How nice of you to join us."

_He lifted his head at the sound of the voice, coming to find him standing in the doorway._

"You seem remotely disturbed," Alfred said. "Is everything alright?"

"For the most part."

"Did you happen to take part in the excitement at the police station?"

"You know about that?"

"It's being covered on the news as we speak," Alfred said. "Master Bruce is in the other room keeping an eye on the growing situation, you're free to join him if you'd like."

"You know, I think I'll do just that," Heiji said stepping in past him. "Thanks for the heads up."

_He hurried along, heading to the right side to hear the sound of the TV passing through the wall. He opened the door leading to the dinning room, making his way to the other side to see him standing in the next room in front of the tv. He slowly approached, listening to what was being reported._

"The boy's up stairs, if that's who you're here to see."

"How'd you know it was me?" Heiji asked.

"I had a feeling you'd come," Bruce replied turning to face him. "With questions."

"As I do." Heiji confirmed.

"Not much has been reported on the matter, only that several police stations have been broken into," Bruce said. "And of course, the unexplained messages left behind."

"I might have a little extra insight for you."

"Tell me, this riddle," Bruce said with a step forward. "Do you believe it to be directly linked to the case you've been currently working?"

"How did you know the message left at the scene was in the form of a riddle?"

"The news anchor mentioned the message uncovered at the scene was still in the process of being unraveled."

"Keeping it low key until they have a clear answer, not a bad idea at this point," Heiji commented. "And to answer your question, there might be a chance the two incidents are related."

"I thought that much," Bruce said. "And how far along are you on profiling the thief in question?"

"Smoothly would be a good way of putting it," Heiji replied. "I've already got down a few of their tendencies, it's only a matter of time before this mystery person is revealed."

"I take it you heard from Mr. Fournier by now?"

"As a matter a fact I did," Heiji confirmed. "He called about a problem within his company."

"And?"

"I agreed to have a look into it," Heiji replied. "He said he'd call me back with further information and a time to meet."

"And do you feel you can handle that while juggling these riddles?"

"No problem at all."

"That's all I needed to hear."

_He turned back for the television within that instance, shutting it off with the remote before tossing it to the couch. He then made his way to the other side, walking through the dinning room to the door on the far side._

"Wait up." Heiji said following after him.

_He pushed on with long strides, not catching up to him until reaching the bottom of the staircase in the next room._

"Where are you going in such a hurry," Heiji questioned. "Didn't you want to know what was written on the most recent riddle?"

_He stopped at the sound of this._

"Didn't you say you had it all under control?"

"Yea, but I thought you.."

"Look here, I have enough to work on as it is," Bruce said tuning back to face him. "We have an unpredictable shooter running freely and a gang war in the mist just waiting to erupt, and that might just be the least of our worries."

"What are you trying to say?"

"From the beginning this was your case to handle, and I'm counting on you to deliver," Bruce said turning for the other side of the room once again. "But if at any point you feel it's too much for you to sustain on your own, you're free to pass it my way ."

_He had nothing to say in response, simply watching as he continued to the other side of the room. He stood there for moments to come, feeling it all sink into place._

_"Least of our worries... what did he mean by that?"_

"What was that all about?" A familiar voice spoke from the right side.

"Kudo." Heiji said looking up to the staircase to see the two of them heading down.

"You never called to tell us you'd be coming." Tim said.

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Heiji said. "What are you doing here, I thought you had a lead to look into."

"I wanted to go over that database with Shinichi first," Tim said. "Looks like we're in a bit of a hole, we don't have enough to go off of to narrow down the list in the case of those shootings."

"How many suspects are we looking at currently?"

"From those registered to the database, nearly two hundred," Conan replied. "Which is still a hefty margin."

"Did you give each profile that appeared on the list a look?"

"We decided to hold off on that," Tim replied. "We couldn't be sure even if he did see a common resemblance, he wasn't able to get a clear look at the shooters face."

"How unfortunate."

"You still have yet to answer my question," Conan said. "What just happened between you and Bruce?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth," Heiji replied. "I thought he would be interested in knowing the inner details surrounding the case."

"You mean the case revolving around those riddles?"

"That'd be the one."

"And that's what you two of you were arguing about?"

"There was no argument, just a misunderstanding," Heiji clarified. "I was under the impression he wanted to help work the case."

"Did he ask you if you had everything under control?" Tim asked

"As a matter a fact he did."

"Then nothing further needed to be said," Tim stated. "When declaring you have a hold on things, it's essentially your assignment from that point on."

"So am I to believe you guys don't come to each other for opinions when handling different cases?"

"That's not what I was getting at," Tim said. ".. Let's put it this way, we only seek the assistance of one another if we're stumped or completely lost on a matter."

"What kind of team work is that," Heiji remarked. "Sounds more like a group of loners operating in the same city."

"There's no winning with you is there?"

"I didn't know we were competing."

"Ok, on a fair note I did tell Bruce I'd help work this case on your behalf," Tim informed. "So that might explain the leverage he's given you on this."

"That sheds some light," Heiji said. "But that still doesn't explain why he responded the way that he did when I furthered the discussion."

"That's his way of communicating a strong message," Tim informed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"One step at a time, I still haven't got past the whole donning of capes and masks," Heiji said. "I don't see the harm in representing as a police official, or private eye detective for that matter."

"It's not something you can observe or for me to explain to you, gaining a true understanding can only be obtained by walking the path which is not what we're here to discuss," Tim said quickly changing the subject. "The riddle, I'd like to see it."

"Sure thing," Heiji said reaching into his jacket. "The commissioner had a couple extra copies made and was kind enough to let me have one."

_He held out his hand to receive the paper, reading the newly acquired riddle for himself. Several moments of silence passed as he tried making a diagnosis of his own._

"Hey, do you think I could have a look?" Conan asked tugging at his pant leg.

"Are you sure that will do us any good," Heiji questioned. "You haven't had the luxury of reading the previous riddles, there's a good chance this one could be connected with the."

"Tim already wrote them down for me to see," Conan said cutting him off. "He even showed me the rearrangement of the letters you orchestrated."

"What did you make of it?"

"One second," Conan said taking the slip of paper into hand. "I'll get back to you momentarily."

_He too laid his eyes to the riddle, taking everything in as one piece to a larger puzzle._

_"(X) the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see... the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in (Y)."_

_He read through the riddle several times, doing his best to try and process a distinction between what was hidden in between the lines._

"So, what do you think?" Heiji asked looking from one to the other.

"I'd say we're most likely dealing with the same person, the speech pattern closely resembles the first set of riddles placed at Starlest," Tim said. "It also appears they're setting the stage to its highest peak, the capitalization of 'shows' would seem to point to this."

"I noticed something else, this is the second time the thief has used the word 'eye' to map out one of their riddles," Conan pointed out. "I'm sure their is some relevance to this."

"You're right," Heiji recalled. "i am solely for the 'eye' beyond all affiliated kins."

"Exactly."

"So now that we're on the same page," Heiji said lowering his hands. "What do you say we get this thing untwined?"

"That's why we're here."

"One thing that's been bothering me about this riddle in particular is the 'x' at the beginning, and the 'y' in the closing."

"Weren't you the one who said one step at a time?" Tim reminded.

"Yea, what of it?" Heiji asked looking to him in a bit of confusion.

"We can't finish the construction of a bridge without making sure all links are securely locked in place before pushing on," Tim said. "If they're not, you can't complete the rest of the bridge."

"What?"

"In other words, we can't move on until we've solved the previous riddle," Conan said. "This latest stunt is just a means of directing our attention ahead instead of piecing it from ground up like we've been doing, how we're supposed to."

"Ok then, where do you propose we start?"

"How about with the sequence you just mentioned," Conan suggested. "i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins."

"I guess that spots as good as any other to begin," Heiji said in agreement. "What's your take on it?"

"Equivalent to mine," Tim said. "I've been giving this whole thing some thought since the time you presented it all to me."

"Do you have an idea where the culprit will appear next?"

"Affiliated kins," Tim said in response. "Another way of putting it would be associated cousins or a relation of ancestors in a sense, now implement that into the context of this riddle."

_"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins."_

_He took a step to the side, feeling the need to pace as he buried his hands further into his pockets. That phrase scattered throughout his mind, feeling it all slowly fall into place right before his very eyes._

"That's it," Heiji said. "solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, it must be referring to something linked to Starlest.. another company or endorser even."

"Now you're thinking." Tim said with a nod.

"All I have to do is call, I should be able to get in contact with a representative," Heiji said reaching for his phone. "They should have any information I may need on the matter."

"Don't bother," Tim said. "I already took the liberty of writing out a list."

"You already knew?"

"About a day after you showed me the riddle."

"And then informed me of his findings today," Conan added. "Which in the process caught me up to where we are now."

"This list," Heiji said with a step taken back to them. "Would you happen to have it on you?"

"I had a feeling that'd be your next question," Tim said pulling out a folded paper from within his pocket. "It's all here."

_He took the paper in hand, wasting no time in unfolding it to see what written._

"Let's see, what do we have here," Heiji said gliding his eyes across the list. "Cennals Inc, Delmore Industries, Scnapp Labs, Syclons, and.. Wayne Enterprises."

_He stood in silent for moments to come, looking across to see him still standing in place._

"Does Bruce know about this?"

"Of course, Bruce was there when I made the deduction," Tim replied. "I too had the intention of calling Starlest just as you were going to."

"Why didn't you?"

"Bruce already knew every company associated with Starlest."

"Off the top of his head?"

"He makes it his business to know what's going on around the city," Tim said in response. "Especially anything with tides to Wayne Enterprises."

_"He masterly played the part of pretending to know little about the case," Heiji thought. "That man sure is hard to figure."_

"Now that we have our ducks aligned and stones placed," Conan stated. "What do you say we decoding this thing?"

**To Be Continued**


	91. Breaking It Down

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 91**

**Breaking It Down**

_The tune from above struck in response to the hand moving once more, signaling the arrival of the next hour. He looked up to the clock to see it was now five, knowing he didn't have long until the chosen time was to arrive in a short time._

"Hate to cut it short but it's about time I headed out."

"Where are you going," Heiji asked. "I thought you were in on this one."

"And I'll let you know if anything comes to mind while on my travels," Tim said. "But right now I have to return to that cavern in the city, if that woman shows up I'd hate not to be there to greet her."

"Hopefully all goes well, it's about time we caught this woman in her tracks," Conan said. "In the mean time the two of us will handle this."

"Good, then I'll be going," Tim said turning for the door. "If either of you unravel a location of interest wait for my return before making any moves, we need to be as careful as possible with this."

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then we're all clear," Tim said. "Keep your phones close, I'll call with any updates on the situation."

"And if we find anything," Heiji questioned. "Would you like us to call."

"I might not respond depending on the situation," Tim replied. "In that case take your findings to Bruce."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good to know we're all on the same page." Tim said continuing on.

_They stood aside which allowed him to make his way to the other side._

_"I probably should have informed him about that Steve Matthews I was alerted about while visiting Living Green," Heiji thought. "But then again.. I didn't exactly learn anything, chances are he finds her tonight, leaving that whole scenario irrelevant."_

_He quickly refocused himself back to the task at hand, looking down to his side to see Conan closely reading through the riddle once again._

"From your expression I'd say you're onto something."

"Maybe," Conan said in response. "These numbers, there's something about them."

"Yea, I noticed that as well," Heiji said. "Coupled in with the x and y, it does seem to pertain to a hidden location."

"Or a broader area," Conan added. "0, -30, and 105 can all be found on a map of the earth drawn out in a longitude form."

"That did cross my mind," Heiji said. "But wouldn't that be a little too wide spread, it's obvious this person is focusing in on a particular area."

"But they've spread their message," Conan reminded. "Let's remember this isn't the only city to receive the riddle."

"You're right."

"But let's not let that blind us to the sought out prize," Conan stated. "The vocal point is defiantly here in Gotham, after all this is where it all began."

"And it's our job to find out the who and why."

"Let's take it a step back," Conan said reverting back. "We have two parts of the first riddle figured, 'a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)' and 'i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins'."

"They both happen to be the first part of the riddle for each separate sequence."

"Then we have the follow up in each," Conan continued. "..'superior to my the Deceiver' and 'at the Affair shall I appear'."

"I've given both some thought, and have a good feeling neither has yet to occur," Heiji said. "If what I believe is true, those parts of the riddle are referring to what will happen the day or night of the planned heist."

"Which then leaves us with this most recent riddle."

"Let's not forget, we still haven't accounted for the _'1' _inclosed in between the two brackets right after _'a misdirection Red'_."

"That's something that can easily be over looked," Conan said. "It's always the subtle points that hold the deepest meaning."

"It's referring to one of two things, either a reference to the location of where they plan to hit or something about them in particular," Heiji said. "All riddles up to this point have showcased these elements."

"That's a good analogy, but let's be sure to keep our minds open to anything," Conan said. "A curveball could be handed to us at anytime."

"Which wouldn't be surprising," Heiji said. "The thief in question seems to have a nag for deception, yet another theme within the riddles."

_"There's still no telling when the thief will launch their spectacle for all to see," Conan thought. "Which just means we'll have to pick it up on our search."_

"With all the thought we've put into the riddle involving the Lambda, we've almost neglected to talk about the first part of the riddle."

"_the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present_," Conan read. "_for the Diamonds eye is for all to see_."

"The second line fits the criteria for all the riddles we've dealt with up to this point," Heiji said. "But there's something about that first arrangement of words, it doesn't quite seem to fit in."

"Past and present are the key words," Conan said signaling them out. "So in the since we're dealing with time and distance."

"In some twisted form."

"No one ever said this was going to be easy."

"And from your expression I'd say you're taking a delight to that." Heiji commented.

"One thing still doesn't add up," Conan said looking up from the sheet. "How did the thief get all of those riddles distrubuted around from city to city, let alone have them all discovered at the same time?"

"That's a really good question," Heiji said. "Another thing to think about is the acceleration in their agenda."

"What do you mean?"

"Starlest wasn't the first company to be targeted in the past two months like I said before," Heiji reminded. "In each case after one riddle was discovered at a facility another wouldn't appear for at least another week."

"But with this last, only a matter of days," Conan said. "Their trend has defiantly picked up speed."

"This whole thing started off with some no named small shop as the first target, then escalated to a common convience store throughout the city," Heiji said. "Their trend is quite obvious at this point."

"Moving right up the ladder," Conan said catching on. "And it appears they're closing in on their ultimate target."

"Through all of these phrases and messages there seems to be one key element absent in each," Heiji said. "What is it they're after, or want for that matter?"

"Maybe it's not what they're after per say.. but rather" Conan said with a pause. "What they have to gain."

"You know, you might just be on to something," Heiji said. "That would explain the lack of any known motive."

_A distant surge of energy erupted from within, sending an impulse of proportions throughout. He reached for his chest, feeling the staggering pain from the other end._

"Kudo," Heiji said taking notice of this. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Conan assured lowering his hand back to his side. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't hold off on that, I think you'd better go in and see a doctor," Heiji suggested. "Have you experienced any other complications since coming here?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Conan said. "What matters right now is to solve this riddle, we have to."

"Alright.. so we've got a list of numbers from the most recent riddle, and the known companies associated with Starlest," Heiji said. "Between the two I believe lies our answer to where our thief will launch their finale."

"Good analysis," Conan agreed. "Now comes the part where we piece this whole thing into clarity."

"Starting with familiarizing ourselves with the layout of the city."

"Key points or popular features should be a main focus," Conan added. "It's possible the numbers could also be referring to an important structure."

"I had the same thing in mind." Heiji said. "Now, how do you propose we gather all of this information?"

"We could use the internet," Conan answered. "But with a database of limitless information in our corner, I'd say that'd be even better."

"What database?"

"The Library of course."

_The hours quietly drifted along, bringing a clear sky in the wake of the night. There was little disturbance from where he sat, continuing to monitor the screen in front of him. Occasionally someone appeared as they passed by. He also keyed in on all sounds fed back to him._

_"It's almost here, this is what it has all mounted to... from the day upon my arrival."_

_Through the darkness of the room a door cracked, listening to the sound of someone approaching from behind. He wasn't startled in the least, fully aware of who had come to his services._

"I wish not to disturb you, only to have a check in on the progress."

"We're set, on all fronts."

"And the subject?"

"Not to worry, he'll most certainly be there... they'll all be there."

"As anticipated."

_"Only one final phase remains.. then the true test will begin."_

_The room was silent, which it had been for several minutes. There was a feel of distance and uncertainty, though the voice continued to play back in his mind._

_"The devil dances, till dawns beginning."_

_This laid within the presence of his conscious. He knew so little about him, yet there was a level of something common. He took to the computer, bringing up the faint image of the man he had crossed on that night. There was nothing to gain, but he still felt the need to do so._

_"No known name or alias," Bruce thought. "Who are you?"_

_They stayed hard at work from the other room, checking for anything that registered to them as a possible sight of interest._

"I've circled all local parks, big named facilities, and even the bridges," Heiji informed with the look over his shoulder. "What is that you're reading there?"

"Digging further into the city's history," Conan replied. "The answers we seek may lie within the past rather than in the present."

"There may be some truth to that, let me know what you find."

"Annotating as I go along." Conan said adding another line of notes to the sheet of paper.

_It was then that his phone sitting across the table began to buzz, ejecting him from his searches for the time being. He reached across, wondering who could be trying to contact him at this hour. He brought the phone to his sights, not surprised at the incoming call._

"I've been expecting to hear from you doc," Conan said. "I wanted to thank you for sending the accessories I asked for."

_"I wouldn't have had it any other way, I'm sorry for the delay it took for me to respond."_

"No worries," Conan assured. "I'm fully aware of the time difference between us."

_"I appreciate the thanks, but what about you?" Hiroshi asked._

"I'm coping along just fine," Conan replied dropping down from where he sat. "Enjoying myself even."

_"That's good to know."_

"Do you have any updates for me on the matter we discussed before my departure?"

_"No, there has been no sign of him," Hiroshi replied. "I even past by the agency yesterday to take a look for further measures."_

"Still laying it low I see."

_"You'll be the first to know if any of that changes."_

"I appreciate that," Conan commented. "Next time the others are around, be sure to give them my best."

_"As always," Hiroshi said. "Hope to hear from you soon."_

"I'll be in contact."

_He hung up with the close of the phone all in one motion, wasting no time in heading back to his position to pick up where he had left off. Nothing was said for the first moments, simply looking across to see him skimming through the materials laid out in front of him._

"Who was that you were just speaking with?"

_He put a hold to things once again to give him his attention._

"That was Agasa," Conan replied. "It was merely him checking up on me."

"I figured that much," Heiji said. "But I heard you mention some kind of disturbance, is there something I should know about?"

"So you heard."."

"Is everything ok?"

"I can't tell you to be honest," Conan replied. "Just someone we've been keeping a look out for."

"Some kind of stalker?"

"That could be one way to put," Conan confirmed. "But he's only made two appearances, so any label at this point isn't set in stone."

"Where and when exactly did you see this guy?"

"The first was across from the detective agency, which was months ago," Conan replied. "I saw him talking with Kogoro, they were obviously discussing something business related."

"And that's what lead to your suspicions?"

"It had more to do with the way they talked," Conan clarified."Of course they were open with one another, but everything seemed so discreet."

"And you're expecting this guy to make some kind of return?"

"That's what we're anticipating, but not in the case of that," Conan said. "Which leads into the second time I came across him, a day or two after seeing him the first time."

"And where did that happen to be?"

"At some pre-opening event we were attending for a company," Conan informed. "He was sitting towards the back of the room in the final row, and since I recognized him I decided to go and investigate."

"Were you able to find out what he was doing there?"

"Not fully, but did pick up some small details here and there from a device I planted under the table," Conan replied. "He was talking with someone over the phone about some.. project, I still have the recording saved away if you'd like to hear it for yourself."

"At any point did you catch the name of the man in question?"

"No, but I did gain that of one of his acquaintances," Conan said. "...Valden, if I'm not mistaken."

"Which is most certainly a code name."

"That's what I made of it."

"And you believe this project they spoke of some how relates to Mouri?"

"It wasn't him he had his eye on that night," Conan said. "It was Haibara he had his sights set on."

"And you're sure of this?"

"He was looking directly at the table, it had to have been her."

"Am I to assume this has something to do with that organization?" Heiji asked.

"Not this time around," Conan said. "From the way they spoke, it seemed as if they wanted her for something rather than to cause any harm."

"That clears out a few scenarios from the equation," Heiji said. "And this mystery man has yet to follow up with anything talked about on that night?"

"That's been the story," Conan confirmed. "But we're staying alert."

"I'd like to hear that recording whenever you get the chance," Heiji said. "I'd like to evaluate it myself."

"An evaluation of what?"

_The two of them turned at the sound of his voice._

"Well if it isn't my favorite little sword expert,." Heiji commented upon seeing him aside the door. "Talk about a stealthy entrance, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Not long at all," Damian replied walking their way. "I've only come to fish from you any information you may have gained on the matter at hand."

"And you plan on catching this thief yourself?"

"If that's what it comes down to, I'll see to it that I'm successful."

_"What a delusionist." Conan muttered. _

"So are you going to fill me in or what?"

"That all depends," Heiji said. "How much do you know thus far?"

"Very little, which is the only reason I've come to you for insight," Damian replied. "Now if you would, the sooner I'm caught up, the sooner we can sketch out a plan of counter."

"Alrighty then," Heiji said. "What do you say we start from the ground up?"

"I'd prefer to see the riddles for myself, anything further can be discussed after I've made my analogy."

"Your call." Heiji said reaching into his jacket.

_"I can't believe we're actually collaborating with him, especially one with a stretched ego such as his."_

_He sat in place for the next moments in silence, watching as Damian laid his eyes to the riddles presented before him._

_"I don't get it, he showed no signs of interest in the case prior to now," Conan thought. "Why the sudden change... could he possibly be up to something?"_

_He finally found it in himself to regain focus, looking back to the books stacked out in front of him._

_"Each degree in the form of longitude is sub divided into sixty minutes, with each accounting for sixty seconds."_

_He tapped the pencil to the side of the desk, continuing his deep accession of of all points._

"This of course presents it in a sexagesimal notion, written out as 23° 27′30" E," Conan said jotting it down to the piece of paper. "That could be a hint in relation to the thirty."

_He then focused to the other numbers._

"The Prime Meridian is defined to be 0°," Conan said. "And we've also got a zero placed in the riddle, that could be pointing to the main point."

_What remained was the 105, staring down at it for seconds to come. Nothing came to him at the top of his head._

_"105, could it be referring to a western location.. one within this city?"_

_This and much more circulated throughout his mind as he continued to think._

_"We have everything we need from city statues to museums accounted for, then you have the location based riddles," Conan thought to himself. "With all parts lined up there's only one thing left to do, to piece it all together."_

_The sky remained clear for hours to come. It was just another typical low end night. He continued to observe from where he crouched, his findings mounting up to nothing from his time spent. A gust of driven wind blew from behind just as the a ring came to his ear piece. He wasted little time in pressing down to activate it, keeping his eyes to the grounds below._

_"Nightwing here."_

"Where are you now?"

_"The east end, no luck here either."_

"I was afraid that'd be the case."

_"I even checked in on a few of his contacts, he hasn't tried to reach any of them."_

"Keep searching, we need to find Dent before he plays his hand."

_"You really believe he's got something planned, don't you?"_

"He's not one to stay hidden with nothing in mind."

_"At this point I'm not sure who we should be more worried about," Nightwing said. "Harvey, or the person who busted him out of the asylum."_

"Find one, we're bound to have both," Batman said. "Then we won't have either to concern ourselves with."

_"My thoughts exact," Nightwing said. "What about you, find any leads on the case you're working?"_

"I'm currently standing watch in front of the Iceberg Lounge," Batman informed. "If Cobblepot was truly involved with the death of Salomon Green, I'm bound to find my answers here."

_"See anything out of the ordinary?"_

"Few have come in and out over the past hour, most customers looking for a night out."

_"Sounds normal enough."_

"Besides that, a few of the employees have been carrying in crates,"

_"Crates huh, sounds promising."_

"They're importing them in from a pick up truck that arrived roughly thirty minutes ago," Batman informed. "Already traced all production back to an electronics company which confirms its legitimacy."

"I see," Nightwing said with a pause. "I wanted to ask you something, about the boy."

"..."

_"I know it's a security and trust thing to a degree, but do you ever plan on showing either of them inner parts of the mansion," Nightwing asked. "I only ask because the resources you have to offer could prove useful in their investigation."_

"I see no need for access to the cave, that would be setting the stage to higher limits and this isn't their battle to fight," Batman stated. "I allowed them freedom to work the riddles because of the low danger level, and with Red Robin's added involvement."

_"You've seen them in the field of play, you know how formidable they are," Nightwing continued. "It's true we haven't seen how they'd fair under distress, but their work from the sidelines have proven to be most useful."_

"Was that your intent when you brought him here, to have him help crack a case here and there?"

_"Not quite," Nightwing said in response. "It was actually the spring of these recent heart attacks that originated in Japan that opted my decision, gaining his knowledge on the matter was always planned."_

"You can vouch for them as much as you want, but I won't have any unneeded casualties under my watch," Batman said. "As the situation stands now, I'm fine with."

"Then your answer is.."

"This discussion is over, but if you find anything on Harvey let me know," Batman replied. "I'll be active for a majority of the night."

_"Of course, Nightwing out."_

_The transmission between the two finally came to an end, leaving only the sounds generated by the city to be heard. He continued with what he had set out to do, monitoring the Lounge for hours to come._

_The sky remained clear throughout the night, making way for an early view of the sun. They started off on a quick note, pleased to find their way down a manageable road of light traffic._

"Now this is the way to start a day, with little distraction." Rick said keeping a firm grip to the wheel.

"You're sure Living Green is open for business this early," Heiji asked checking his watch. "It's only a couple minutes past seven fifteen."

"They always open at eight on week days, I already spoke with one of the managers over the phone," Rick informed. "They've already been alerted we're headed their way."

"That clears things up a little," Heiji said. "Did you also fill them in on why we're coming?"

"Of course," Rick replied. "That was made clear right away."

"Good, then that means we can skip all introductions and get straight to the task at hand."

"Glad to see you're as prepared as always."

_They drove for several minutes more, watching as the hidden areas of the city began to appear upon the continuing ascension of the sun. He paid little attention to what was being broadcasted over the radio, his mind still wrapped around the hidden messages locked within the riddles set for them to solve. His irritation that plagued him for most of the previous day had mellowed down into a form fascination, finding the growing challenge of the unknown to be a satisfying task. It didn't take long for him to see the half smile across his face, resulting in a grin of his own. _

"You look pleased, has something potentially of importance come to mind?"

"I'll let you know if anything is concrete."

"I can agree to that, we can't afford to be off in any of our findings," Rick said. "Before we arrive, there's something I wanted to ask."

"I'm listening."

"It's not so much of a question as it is a clarification," Rick began. "You know how some things may not be what they appear to be, some times stepping to higher measures to see the job through?"

"That's the case in most fields, reworking or redefining the way you approach an unfamiliar task is a part of the job."

"Those you collaborate with on a frequent basis is also a key component to consider, knowing who to trust can be a difficult task in itself these days," Rick said. "People just like any case can be hard to figure at times, catch my drift?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your trust," Rick replied. "I want to be certain that I have it, that I can count on you at any time."

"If you didn't have my trust I wouldn't be here right now," Heiji said. "Have no doubt, I'm in your corner."

"Good," Rick said looking back to the road. "That's all I needed to hear."

_He leveled back into the seat, refocusing his thoughts back to the task in the wait. _

_"We've got the time and cause, the only thing that remains in the unanswered death of the mystery man found in Green's home is the location it all took place," Heiji thought. "The clear may be uncertain as it has been for days, but with the recent findings we might just be near to having that answered... yet there's still something about this that doesn't quite stack up."_

**To Be Continued**


	92. The Drain

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 92**

**The Drain**

_They drove for several blocks more. The increase in traffic could clearly be seen as it picked up with each passing minute. The lot was empty upon their arrival, quite the opposite of what it had been on their previous visit. He found an empty space near the front entrance before locking it all down_

"And here we are." Rick said with the detachment of his seat belt.

"There's no other vehicles here besides us," Heiji said. "You're sure there's someone waiting inside for us?"

"They probably parked around back somewhere," Rick said unlocking the door to his side. "Come on, the sooner we handle business here the sooner we can head to the next location."

_Not wanting to cause a further delay he did the same in response._

"What a clear view it is," Rick said looking up at the sky after exiting. "It's looking to be another good one."

"It appeares that way." Heiji said being the first of the two to head toward the front doors.

_He observed a display of life sized statues beside the building wall as he walked, something he hadn't seen on their last visit._

_"They've clearly brought in new merchandise," Heiji thought. "If this is truly the place where our first victim was killed, one can only hope the scene hasn't been too altered since then."_

_They closed in on the entrance with each step taken, both caught by surprise with the open of the doors before reaching it._

"You must be Mrs. Baker," Rick greeted. "We spoke over the phone, if I'm correct."

"Detective Gates?"

"One and only around here."

"Then you've come to the right place," She said with a welcoming smile. "I had no idea the two of you would arrive so soon after contact."

"I was already on the road when I called," Rick informed. "I thought it'd be best if we handled this matter before opening hours."

"I can't disagree with that," Mrs. Baker said in agreement. "Right this way, I'll take you to where our mushroom samples are held."

"Jumping right on in I see." Rick said following after her.

_He trailed from behind, having a good idea on where they were headed from the last time they had come._

"Mrs. Baker," Heiji spoke out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ann, call me Ann."

"Alright then, Ann," Heiji said. "About the mushrooms here at Living Green, what type are they?"

"Well let's see," Ann said giving it some thought. "We carry high quantities of cremmini, morels, enokitake, and even have a sustainable amount of maitake's."

"Poisonous," Heiji said shortening the field. "Are any of the mushrooms in stock here poisonous?"

"Not at all," Ann replied. "All mushrooms sold here are edible and non harmful."

"That's all I needed to know."

_They continued to walk along the left wall, which lead them to the back corner where a large steel door could be found. _

"Is this the door we were told leads to the outside facility?" Rick asked.

"You guessed right."

"You first." Rick said opening the door.

_They looked directly ahead to see a smaller structure surrounded by several yards of empty land. The growing products were very apparent at first glance, from the bushes nearby to the tall trees afar._

"And are we to assume that is where the mushrooms are held?" Rick asked.

"Some, but most of it grown throughout the fields," Ann pointed. "We have added business with our export of certain products."

"Why don't we start with the out house." Rick suggested.

"Your call," Ann said. "Right this way."

_She lead him across the field to where the smaller structure was located, fiddling with a set of keys as they neared._

"Here we are." Ann said grabbing hold of the correct one.

"That's quite a bit of keys you have there," Rick commented. "Are they all used for this facility?"

"Partially," Ann replied. "Between here and the other Living Green facility."

"Another Living Green," Rick questioned. "I thought this to be the only one."

"The other is only about a seven mile drive from here." Ann informed with the turn of the key.

_She unlocked the door, allowing for him to walk in. The glass cieling from above made for a clear view of all contents throughout the room. He cited many different materials stocked on each side, scouring the room from one end to the other with the rotation of his head._

"I don't see them," Rick declared turning back to face her. "Where do you usually stall the mushrooms?"

"There, in the far right corner," Ann pointed. "I'll show you to them."

"Right after you."

_It was then that he noticed, looking behind to see he was nowhere to be found._

_"No sign of Hattori," Rick thought to himself. "I wonder what could have caused his sudden disappearance."_

_He then looked ahead, carefully stepping around a vase of flowers as they headed deeper into the room. They reached the back corner shortly there after, arriving to come upon a large shelf filled with merchandise of many brands._

"Here they are," Ann said. "The mushrooms we have in stock are on the bottom shelf."

"I really appreciate this." Rick said taking to a knee.

"And what of your other friend," Ann said looking around. "It appearers he's taken off."

"I'm sure it's something of importance," Rick said. "He's usually not one to walk off without saying something first."

_He laid his eyes to the different packaged mushrooms, grabbing a dose of each before standing back to his feet._

"This should about do it," Rick said keeping a grasp to each. "If you don't mind I'd like to purchase these."

"Your intent is well understood." Ann said turning back to where they had come.

"Every lead will be checked, speaking of which," Rick said. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about the other facility close to here?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Do they carry a sum of mushrooms as they do here?"

"Since a large portion of what we put on the shelves comes from the fields here, all mushrooms found there would have been here at some point or another," Ann replied. "That's not to say we don't mange business overseas."

"And this other facility doesn't have a field of its own to output sales?"

"Afraid not," Ann replied. "This here is the heart of all production."

_They arrived back to the door they had entered through shortly after. It was then that he saw him standing in the distance out in the field, seeing an enclosed ziplock bag in his hand._

_"What's he doing out there?"_

_What he had stashed away inside was another mystery in itself. He could hear the lock of the door from behind, turning just in time to have her rejoin his side._

"I see you've spotted your friend," Ann said. "It seems something has caught his attention."

"That might explain why he didn't follow us in."

"Any idea what it could be?"

"Only one way to find out."

_Before either knew it he was trotting back into their direction, a look of a satisfacation more than apparent._

"What were you doing over there?" Rick called out as he neared.

_Nothing was said in return, only coming to a stop after reaching the two._

"What's that you've got your arms wrapped around?" Heiji asked taking note of the packaged items in his possession.

"Mushrooms that were located in the out house here," Rick pointed. "I'm going to run these back to the lab to have Harold take a look, that way we can have him compare the mushroom residue found on the body in comparison with these."

"And you belive whatever happened might have taken place here?" Ann asked.

"Like I said, we're checking all possibilities." Rick replied.

"Here, why don't you let me take take a load off," Ann said reaching for the sealed packages. "I'll go ahead and ring these up for you at the counter."

"Thanks, that would be great." Rick said handing them over.

_She took lead once again as the three headed back for the main building. The sound of several vehicles roaring past from the other side fell clear to their ears as they moved on. He couldn't help but look down at the bag still in his hand, more than curious to know what was inside._

"Is something wrong?" Heiji asked after noticing this.

"What do you have locked away inside there," Rick asked. "Does it have something to do with what you were just doing?"

"Just a little something for Mr. Jones to examine," Heiji replied. "Let's not forget there were other compounds found on the victims backside besides mushroom residue, such as minerals found in dirt."

"Good point," Rick said. "So you gathered some samples from the field?"

"Not just any plain old samples," Heiji confirmed. "But that from the vicinity of where mushrooms were present."

"Nice going," Rick complimented. "That's not something that didn't cross my mind."

"That's why we're here to help one another."

"No way can we go wrong there." Rick said as they came upon the door.

_They made their way back in shortly there after, with the snapping close of the door from behind._

_"Making minimal progress is better than none, but we still have one more stop to take before heading back to the lab," Heiji thought. "Libits, the only other known location to have mushroom production in this city."_

_The collaboration between the two was next to none, both keeping to themselves while working over the riddles. He had been at this since the moment he'd awoken, feeling they were no further along than the previous day._

_"We've checked all companies associated with Starlest, but none are hosting or involved with anything that the riddle could be referring to," Conan thought to himself. "It might be in our best interest to look at this whole thing from another perspective._

_He kept that in mind as he moved forward with his analysis._

_(X) the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see."_

_Feeling the need to crack the code was now greater than before, knowing the time to do so was gradually slipping away. It seemed with each passing minute the temperature pushed to new heights, feeling the drain of his focus fall south as he leaned back in the chair._

_"Why are things so heated all of a sudden... I feel like I've just stepped out from a running lane."_

_A skid of sweat slouched down the back side of his neck, following with a sudden exhaustion that sprang throughout._

"That's what happens when you spend all night working on a single matter such as this." Damian said from his position on the other side of the table.

"I got six hours of sleep," Conan said in response. "I hardly see that as a large lack of rest."

"Or maybe it's the fact you've spent too much time on this," Damian said. "Why don't you take a back seat and let me take over for a couple of hours."

"Can I ask you something?"

"About?"

"This case, what is your interest in it?"

"Does that even require a response?"

"From the time this incident became known to us you didn't show any interest in it," Conan said. "Let alone any detective work since I arrived, why the sudden change?"

"Maybe because I'm tired of this night show running free," Damian said stepping down from his seat. "And make no mistake, the plug to their little operation is soon to be discharged."

_Nothing further needed to be said in his mind, keeping his sights set forward as he made his way for the door. This left him alone, feeling the silence that seemed to be looming large.. patiently waiting to be revealed. _

_"He seems determined.. but determination doesn't equal cause," Conan thought. "There must be a reason for his shift involving the matter, then again.. I could be wrong."_

_He brushed off what had just conspired in the wake of it all, knowing his importance lied with decoding the true message of the riddles._

_They cruised along the road at normal speeds, feeling their findings would have them in position to solving where it all had occurred. He stashed the sealed bag into the depths of his jacket before pulling out another that resembled it in comparison._

"I see you have another zip lock bag," Rick said. "Planning on collecting another sample?"

"That's the plan," Heiji replied. "So tell me, what do you know about this Libits?"

"Not much, haven't been there myself," Rick replied. "Though unlike Living Green, Libits is a researches based company."

"Research huh, what kind of research?"

"In the medical field," Rick answered. "That's about as much as I know regarding the matter."

"Guess we'll find out the full story when we arrive."

"Which won't take long," Rick said as a structure located at the end of the block slowly came into view. "We're here."

"That didn't take long at all."

"That's due to the short cut we took, I know these parts inside out like the contents in the rule book."

"What rule book."

"That's a story for another time."

_They reached the front of the building soon after, driving in to find a much smaller parking lot than the one they had previously visited. The two stepped out of the car once parked, looking ahead to see a well aged structure standing in the wait. The derailment of the paint surrounding the walls was most evident. Once a bright white, only now milked down to a damp brown from erosion that occurred over time. They finally began their path toward the front entrance after a short time of observing the place. It didn't take long for either to notice an electric sign pinned against the right wall as they walked, glimpsing up as it sparked a small current of electricity from its field._

"Libits," Rick said reading the sign. "This is defiantly the place."

"What a difference this is from the last site we visited."

"That's an understatement."

_They reached the door soon after. It showed ware just as the rest of the building. The handle was rough and rigid, listening to the whispers that cracked free as he pulled the door open. They stared into a dark room, what to do next was unclear to both._

"Think we should come back," Rick questioned. "Doesn't look like anyone is here."

"Yet the door is unlocked," Heiji said. "Someone must be here."

_He stepped in with nothing further said. The window aside the door was the only source that allowed for a lighted path into the room. He followed the strand of light to the left side which brought him to a desk. It took moments for his eyes to adjust to what was laid out across the table, which turned out to be a; pile of papers, jar of pens, and what appeared to be a mini bell._

"Hey, what do you say we come back," Rick said restating his claim. "I really don't think anyone is here, that or they're not open for business at this given time."

"It might appear that way, but why don't I give this a try first."

"Give what a try?"

_It was too dark for him to see what he was reaching for, only hearing the sound of a bell ring to his ears in the following seconds._

"You're not serious are you?"

"Hey, maybe this is the method used by customers for service." Heiji said placing the bell back onto the desk.

_Nothing happened in the moments that passed._

"Maybe you're right, it doesn't appear anyone is currently here."

"We could take what we have back to the lab, and then drive back in about an hour." Rick suggested.

"I don't see the problem in that." Heiji said looking back his way.

_Just as the two were to leave a faint light came to view, carrying through the hall from behind the desk._

"Looks like we spoke too soon." Heiji said.

_The sound of someone pacing in their direction could clearly be made out. The light that fumed throughout brightened with each second that past._

_"That's strange, are they carrying a flash light of some kind?"_

_His suspicions were soon answered with the appearance of a man from the back room who held a lit lantern in hand. He flashed his eyes from the fogged glasses, studying each with a quick glance. The only thing to be made out was the dusted top hat upon his head, along with the rugged sweater he wore._

"Who are you people?"

"I was prompted to ask you the same," Rick said in response. "Are you an employee here?"

"One of four, yes." He replied resting the lantern to the desk. "And who might you folks be?"

"We're investigating a murder," Rick said holding out his ID. "Detectives."

"I see," He said with a pause. "And how is it that I may be of assistance to you.. detective?"

_The way he spoke raised an alert, giving both a shady impression._

"Your name would be a start."

"Sal," He replied. "You can call me Sal."

"Don't know if you have a thing for lanterns," Heiji remarked. "But what's with the electricity in this place, don't you have any lights?"

"Very few," Sal replied. "A lot of the specimens we're working with are very reactive to lighted areas."

"Specimens?"

"You mentioned you were here in regards to a murder," Sal said. "What relation does that have with Libits?"

"We were told you have access to a margin of mushrooms, is that true?" Rick asked.

"Several," Sal confirmed. "Is there a type in particular you had in mind?"

"Undetermined at this time," Heiji replied. "But if you would be so kind to take us to where you keep them, that would be most appreciated."

"Is there an option?"

"Either that, or we can go and fetch a warrant if you'd prefer." Rick said in response.

"That won't be necessary," Sal said reaching back for the lantern. "I have nothing to hide, but please do tell me what this is all about."

"And we will, but first lead us to where the mushrooms are stalled."

"Of course," Sal replied signaling for the two of them to walk around the desk. "Watch your step, I've got some.. accessories sitting around."

"Thanks for the heads up." Rick said doing as told.

"Which direction to the spot?" Heiji asked.

"We take a left."

_They stepped around the desk, following his every move from there. Laying next to one another near the wall was a set of boxes. They made sure not to touch anything, carefully making their way around all contents that sat on the ground. The hall they entered was darker than the room they had left, only the light of the lantern providing for visibility._

"So there's no lights for even the non working areas." Rick asked as they continued on.

"There are a few exceptions."

"You said a lot of the subjects you're working with take an affect to light," Heiji said. "What kind of specimens did you mean?"

"That all depends on the complexity of your question."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we talking plants, or animals?"

"So this is basically a holding facility for the night life?" Rick questioned

"I wouldn't necessarily put it that way," Sal replied. "It just so happens that a majority of our subjects in testing are in favor of the dark."

"We were told this was a medical researchers facility," Rick said. "What exactly is being researched here?"

"Depends on who you ask," Sal replied. "The four of us are all focused in on our own outline of work."

"Sounds like a lot to handle, wouldn't it be easier if you all focused in on one goal at a time?"

"We're all experienced in this line of work, we can bare the weight of our own assignments," Sal replied. "Of course collaboration is immanent in certain situations."

_They followed him for a little over a minute which brought them to a closed off door with a large lock hanging from the door._

"Here we are."

_He reached down for a stash of keys hanging from the side of his belt, almost instantly sighting the correct one. He took little time in unlocking the door, stepping off to the side after doing so. _

"Do you usually keep all rooms locked at this place?"

"Only when the danger level exceeds that of level three," Sal replied. "A system we've set up here at Libits."

"And what percentage of the rooms do you have on high alert?"

"Six, including this one."

"That's quite a bit if," Heiji said. "Especially for a public place like this."

"We rarely ever have the luxury of having a visitor, let alone two," Sal said clamping the keys back into place. "Your presence here today marks the fifth visitor we've had in the past seven months."

"You're not serious?" Rick asked.

"Besides us who work here, only those who have interest in our progress care to drop in occasionally."

_"Progress..?"_

"Anything we should know before entering?" Rick asked.

"I'd advice not to touch anything, at least not before checking with me first," Sal replied. "A majority of what is behind these doors can cause harm."

"So what are we waiting for, I'm ready to see what's inside."

"As you wish."

_He reached for the handle, pulling the door open which allowed them to peak inside. It was nearly pitch dark, but something could be seen from the tips of their eyes, something sitting deep within the room. Neither could tell what it was at first glance, casually moving in to get a closer look._

"What is that back there," Rick asked. "It looks as if something is lighting up."

"You said you wanted to see the mushrooms, correct?"

"You don't mean?"

"Mycena chlorophos, one of the few types of mushrooms that have the capability to glow." Sal said stepping into the dark room.

_He reached to his left, pushing upward on a switch to flash on the dimmest of lights. What they saw left them in a bit of a surprise. Rather than coming to find a room compiled with common lab materials, they looked on to see what appeared to be an inside garden of sorts. The ground was nothing but grass, surrounded by the several plants on each side of the room. Small amounts of water found its way down the right wall from a pipe above, scaling in velocity on its descension downward._

"Come, and be sure to step only to the stones." Sal said looking back to the two before advancing further.

_He shut off the lantern in the moments that followed, leaving only the shallow lighting from above the only means for a clear path throughout the room.. They did as instructed, following the stones set in place. He took note of anything that came to sight, from the layout of the room to everything that clothed it. The most notable that came to view was the mushrooms, accounting for at least six different brands sprouting from the grounds. He finally came to a halt after reaching the center of the room, a grin dropping to his face as he turned to face the two._

"Well, I'm not sure what you're hoping to find but this is it."

"These mushrooms," Heiji said. "Are any of them poisonous?"

"A few of them are, yes," Sal replied. "We have Amanitas for example, which all contain amanitin."

"Amanitin..," Rick said giving it a seconds thought. "I've heard of that somewhere."

"Amanitin is an extremely poisonus amatoxin," Heiji informed. "One which can be found throughout nature in many places."

"Very good detective, I see you're familiar with the material." Sal commented.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like a list of all the mushrooms that have poisonus roots."

"I'll see to it," Sal said in compliance. "Give me a moment to go and fetch you a copy of the data list."

"I'd really appreciate that, thanks."

"I'd advice for the both of you to stay put in my brief absence, we wouldn't want for an unplanned.. accident now would we?"

"You have our word we won't move until your return."

"I'll be no more than a minute."

_The lights above flickered as he made his way out, both holding true to their word as they waited in place_.

"So what do you think?" Rick asked after Sal fell out of view.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think this could be the place where our mystery victim engaged in the scuffle before their death," Rick asked. "After all, there's plenty of mushrooms and dirt surrounding this room that could account for the residue found on the victims back side."

"I've already sealed samples away collected from this room," Heiji informed. "It'll be up to Mr. Jones to make a diagnosis of what has been collected from both scenes to draw a conclusion."

"One thing that I thought I should point out," Rick said looking to the right. "The walls are built of brick in this room, yet different in the rest of the building."

"They're steel enforced."

"How do you know that?"

"If you look to the pipeline you'll see a clear path leading to the inner wall, or second layer of it."

"Nice find, I guess that puts that suspicion to rest."

"It's not the walls I'm concerned with," Heiji said. "If there's anything to worry about, it's our tour guide."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

_"It's not just Sal that leaves me deeply disgruntled," Heiji thought to himself. "This place... there's just something about it that doesn't quite feel right, but what?"_

**To Be Continued**


	93. Full List

**The Detective Prince **

**Chapter 93**

**Full List**

_The demonstration had finally gone underway, starting with the slow deterioration of the walls that kept everything intact. It then escalated to the main drive, spreading its damages from one file to the next at an increasing rate. This lasted for a short time more, both looking on to see everything wiped clean right before their very eyes. Not a single file remained, nothing but an empty system._

"Excellent, it works better than I had imagined," Bruce commented. "And to think this is only the beta, which only shows flashes of its full potential."

"That's what it'll do to a hard drive with an average security wall." Tim said.

"And have you tested it against a formidable security system?"

"A system similar to my own, one created just for the occasion."

"And the result?"

"It took a timely two days to wipe the slate completely clean," Tim replied. "Which shows an adequate security wall can cause for a delay in its progress, the amount of files within a system can also alter the time."

"Is there anything this virus can't bypass?"

"Stumbles in the road have been recorded, but the Red Eye evolves as it migrates," Tim replied. "Nothing has been seen to completely contain it."

"What about an anti virus?"

"Already working on it."

"I'd like for you to launch another trial."

"What security level?"

"Clearance ten," Bruce replied. "That will tell us where we're at with this project."

"Taking it to the extreme I see."

"How long before you can have it all set up?"

"In the next three hours at most," Time replied. "Generating results of course will take time."

"Which is not a concern."

_The door opened in that next second, causing the both to look over to see who had entered._

"I see you've begun testing."

"We were actually wrapping up for the time being," Tim said. "It'll take time for the next test to be set."

"And the first was a success?"

"Affirmative," Bruce replied. "The Red Eyed MB after entering the system showcased its flexibility in shutting down all systems, regardless of the conditions that were presented."

"And you plan on using this virus in the field?"

"If a situation calls for it, then yes," Bruce replied. "With the increase in technology having something like this at our disposal could prove useful."

"On another subject, I have some saddening news to bring," Alfred said. "Unfortunately young Mr. Collins of Nitro technologies has past."

"Mr. Collins the CEO?" Tim asked.

"Correction, his son." Alfred replied.

"What was the cause death?"

"Said to be a heart attack as of now."

"And how old was this guy?"

"Just turned twenty last week."

"What an age to be taken," Tim said. "Did he have any prior heart complications before hand?"

"I was told no upon asking."

"Think it could be related to the uproar in deaths involving the heart attacks?" Tim asked looking to Bruce.

"Only one way to find out," Bruce replied. "I'll have to see if we can get a hold of the file surrounding the details of his death, if there is a correlation between this and the other deaths we'll know by checking the brain."

"Might be our only way of finding out."

"I'll make the call." Bruce said reaching for his phone.

_Conversation between the two remained to a distance as they paved the way along the road side. They had accomplished what they had set out to do, gathering needed information from both chosen facilities visited in the last hours. He looked over the sheet of data laying in his lap, memorizing anything of importance that came to mind._

_"Six out of the eleven poisonus mushrooms found at Libits were lethal enough to cause next to fatal damage within a week, if absorbed by the body," Heiji thought. "The question now left to answer, what exactly was the victim given before their death."_

_He took a moment away from the wheel after reaching a street light, looking across to see he was hard in thought. Not wanting to disturb he decided to face forward, only a short time passing before the light reverted back to green._ _He pushed down to the pedal just in time to hear the sound of his voice from his side._

"How long do you think it will take for Mr. Jones to get this all analyzed?"

"It depends," Rick replied. "Let's hope he's down in the lab when we arrive, that way he can get this kick started right away."

"We're on a short leash of time as it is."

"So what's your final verdict on Libits," Rick asked. "Think we should return for a second visit?"

"If anything uncovered points that way."

"That Sal guy sure calls for suspicion, I got the feeling he was hiding something."

"I have to agree, but also the way he spoke," Heiji said. "Almost everything we asked was never directly answered."

"I know what you mean," Rick said. "His response to your question about his job at Libits is most evident."

"We won't worry about that too much," Heiji said. "After all, our objective is to find out what happened to the person who was found in the aftermath of that explosion, not to investigate Mr. Sal."

"Agreed," Rick said looking ahead once more. "Not much longer to go, we're nearly there."

_He marched down from the upper floor, much still weighing down on his mind. There was no one to be seen upon reaching the bottom, the silence only reinforcing the emptiness that filled the area. Where everyone had gone was the first thing to come to mind._

_"It seems like everyone around here is always out doing something."_

_A familiar sound found its way to his ear, turning to the right to see exactly where it was coming from. He followed the beep that continued, almost certain it was coming from the study. It was no surprise when he opened the door to see him sitting at the desk in front of a computer._

"I had no idea you were here," Conan said walking in. "I heard the alarm from the computer, what are you working on?"

"Setting up a system for a trial we're scheduled to run in a bit here."

"What kind of trial?"

"For a computer virus I've been constructing over the past year," Tim replied. "The Red Eyed MB."

"And why are you constructing a computer virus," Conan asked. "I don't see the reasoning in that."

"Accounting for anything that may come your way is key," Tim replied. "The meaning of this exercise is to give us an edge against those looking to hack or take over high security systems all together."

"Ok, makes sense," Conan said. "That the only reason?"

"And for studying purposes, as of now."

"So it's called the Red Eyed MB," Conan said. "Just curious as to what the MB stands for."

"Manipulating Boundaries," Tim replied. "A virus that continuously evolves, changing with every cross road that may stand in its way."

"Almost sounds like a common flu the way you put it," Conan said. "Always changing in its genetic form every wave in which it moves."

"Which also calls for an updated vaccine year after next."

"How dangerous is this Red Eyed MB," Conan asked. "Have you found away to contain it from spreading if by chance your system was infected?"

"Not yet, but progress is being made."

"Good luck with that."

"You're free to observe next trial, and who knows," Tim said. "You might find it interesting."

"Goanna have to pass," Conan declined. "I'd rather work on the riddles."

"Make any progress?"

"Was just looking to ask you the same."

"No, but something did come to mind," Tim replied. "It's only a hunch, but there could be some depth to it."

"I'm listening."

"We looked into all businesses associated with Starlest," Tim began. "But what if it's deeper than that, maybe we should branch off even further."

"Furthering our searches to the other companies," Conan said. "Maybe one of them is connected to the company named in the riddle."

"Simply put."

"What do you say we look into it now?"

"I'm busy with this," Tim smilingly said. "But that's why there's two of us."

"I had a feeling you'd say something to that degree." Conan said as his phone buzzed from below.

_Without looking he reached down to grab it, bringing it to his eye to see the number displayed._

"Who is it?"

"A missed call." Conan replied.

"That's strange, I didn't hear your phone ring earlier," Tim said. "Who was it that called.

"Ran."

_It was as quiet as any other time walking down that empty hall, finding their way past all security measures before finally arriving to the forensics lab. A strong odor came to their senses almost instantly, being alerted of the dead body laid out atop the table before sighting it._

"Welcome back," Harold said appearing from the right side. "You two have returned at a very convenient time."

"Hopefully that means you've got something for us."

"I followed up with the examination of the body found at the explosion site," Harold said. "Focusing paticularly on their dental."

"And?"

"I was able to get a match, the victim was listed in the database."

"Great," Heiji said. "So what's this guy's name?"

"She," Harold corrected. "The body discovered belonged to a woman by the name of Leian Foster."

"Any immediate relatives that can be contacted on the matter?"

"That has already been taken care of."

"Good," Rick said. "So what do we know about Leian, any criminal record?"

"Quite the opposite, she put in a lot for the community," Harold informed. "She even participated in a group created for collecting and donating canned goods on a weekly basis."

"Looks like we'll have to dig deep on this one."

"Maybe not," Heiji said. "Some times the surface isn't always what it appears, we should hold off on judgment until we've spoken with those who were closest to her."

"Up for another drive?"

"Sure, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Heiji said reaching into his jacket. "The samples, collected from our travels."

"You're right."

"What samples?" Harold asked.

_He waited only moments before his question was answered, watching as two zip locked bags were pulled from from within his jacket._

"I gathered debris from both Living Green and Libits," Heiji informed. "When you've got the time could compare these samples gathered to what was found on Leian Fosters back side?"

"I;ll get to it as soon as I'm finished here."

"Thanks." Heiji said handing him the two enclosed bags.

"I also purchased a set of mushrooms from Living Green," Rick informed. "I'll leave them on the counter for your convenience, maybe one of them will match what was found on the body."

"We can only hope."

"Time will tell," Rick said. "We better be on our way, contact me if you come across anything worth mentioning."

"As always detective Gates."

"Come Hattori, we've got some relatives to visit." Rick said turning for the door.

_He followed from right behind, glimpsing back at the lab after walking out._

_"We now have all that we could possibly need, let's just hope it leads to the results we're looking for."_

_The next hour had arrived with yet another call coming to his phone, deciding not to answer it before dropping it back down to his side._

"So let me get this straight, you think it'd be beneficial if I had a story lined up before calling back?"

"You disagree?"

"I don't see any reasoning to your claim."

"Your journey here is bound to spark many questions."

"Point taken, but I don't see the harm in telling her I flew out for a short visit."

"Too sudden," Tim said. "That could lead to unintended suspicion."

"You sure do have a talent for making things more difficult than they need to."

"I'd suggest correlating a story with Heiji before calling," Tim stated. "No way you can go wrong with that."

"I'm almost inclined to agree," Conan said checking the time. "It's six now, which would make it about seven in the morning there."

"When do you plan on calling?"

"As soon as I get this all situated, which should be in the next hour or so," Conan replied. "Which is also about the same time of her morning jog."

"That's more than enough time, being that Heiji's already on his way here," Tim informed. "I received a message from him a short time ago."

"Where's he coming from?"

"Returning from a trip he and detective Gates went out on."

"No doubt something dealing with the body found at the explosion site."

"Heard you got a peak of the body yourself while visiting the GCPD Lab," Tim said. "How did that go?"

"Let's just say they were more than surprised to see me," Conan replied. "Speaking of cases, what's the update on that woman?"

"No luck at all, she never returned to that cavern," Tim replied. "Her current whereabouts are next to none."

"That's only one of three that have gone cold," Conan said. "We're still in relatively good position considering."

"Don't you mean four," Tim corrected. "There's still that loose cannon of a gunman we've yet to apprehend."

"Don't you find it odd, the shooter has not made a move in the last few days," Conan said. "Think their spree has come to an end?"

"No way of telling for sure," Tim replied. "They could still be on the move, only on more discreet terms."

"Maybe," Conan said. "But that wouldn't explain the dramatic change in form if they were truly keeping it under the radar, in both incidents all bodies were found in the public where they could easily be discovered."

"Fair point."

"I think it's time we moved in on this from another angle."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Instead of focusing in on what he did do, why don't we direct our investigation to what he didn't." Conan suggested. "Starting with the weapons."

"Those were intentionally left behind, probably to elude us deeper into a scheme set in place," Tim said. "Which would fall under the category of what was done."

"Agreed."

"Establishing what was intentional and what wasn't will be difficult to figure."

"You're right," Conan said. "Since all incidents happened out in the open, time had to be a high priority."

"Which would include potentially being spotted."

"We've got the weapons used, location, and the time of day," Conan said. "Yet no cause."

"And the only thing they seemingly didn't do was."

"Leave any hint to the why." Conan finished.

_The two then turned at the sudden sound of the door, looking to see they had been joined._

"I just received information on Mr. Collins medical history," Bruce said walking toward them. "Turns out he had no prior heart problems."

"Sounds like one of ours."

"I put in a request to get an x-ray of the brain which his father agreed to, we should have the results back soon enough."

"And what did he make of your request?"

"I told him it was strictly for researching purposes," Bruce replied. "So naturally he accepted."

"Any other reported heart attacks in the past day?" Conan asked.

"Not someone of high profile," Bruce replied. "But we're keeping tabs as they come in, we should have a wide scale update in the next hour."

"This only continues to escalate, and all nations have experienced a loss over it," Tim said. "The cause must be wide spread, maybe even an unnatural virus of some kind."

"I don't think so."

"If not a virus, then what?"

"Something being distrubuted, maybe not appearing to be harmful at first glance."

"Are you suggesting a product of some kind?" Tim asked.

"A possibility, yes."

_"If that is true, that would raise an important question," Conan thought. "Could someone intentionally be causing this outbreak?"_

"I'll be upstairs if needed, there's a call I need to make," Bruce said turning for the door only to come to a quick stop. "Oh, and give this to Heiji when he gets in."

_He reached down to his side, pulling out a small sheet of paper._

"When he gets in," Conan questioned. "Has he already arrived?"

"They're just now pulling in past the gate." Bruce replied before exiting the room.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Don't mind it, he's got really good ears," Tim said heading for the door as well. "What do you say we go and greet them?"

_"Anything to get out of this room, even if it is only for a minute."_

_He followed from close behind as the two made their way through the main room all the way to the front door. They stepped out just as the car came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, watching as the passenger door slid open in the seconds that followed._

"How'd the trip across town go," Tim asked. "Gain any insight?"

"Hopefully so," Heiji replied with the close of the car door. "I left some collected samples at the lab to be tested."

"Samples for what?" Tim asked on their descension down the stairs.

"I collected debris samples from both Living Green and Libits," Heiji informed. "Two facilities that could be where our mystery victim took their last breaths before being stashed away."

"Anything else?"

"That's pretty much it in a days wrap," Heiji replied. "Didn't quite get around to anything else, though it's all been on my mind."

"Happens all the time."

"And what of you, any luck with any of the cases."

"Been busy working on an outside assignment."

"Some virus," Conan added. "What they're calling the Red Eyed MB."

"I heard you mention that before," Heiji said. "What purpose does this project serve?"

"Only time will tell, but we have work to do," Tim replied reaching into his pocket. "Here, Bruce asked for me to give this to you."

"What is it?" Heiji asked accepting the slip of paper.

"No idea."

_He unrolled the folded slip of paper, finding a small list of names sitting in place._

"This saves me the trouble," Heiji said more than pleased. "I had planned on looking into this tonight."

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"A full web of companies associated with Starlest," Heiji replied. "Branched from its main partners within the circle."

"One of them has to be the chosen site referred to in the riddles," Conan said. "Now's the time we compare notes with each and every location."

"I don't believe it." Heiji said sighting it as he went down the names.

"What is it?"

"Libits," Heiji replied. "It's one of twelve companies listed."

**To Be Continued**


	94. Shocked

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 94**

**Shocked**

_All gathered material had been taken to the book room to be further examined, keeping it in order from the right side to left. They used the computer to surf for any additional information unknown to them surrounding the names listed. After skimming through each once more, he looked down to the slip of paper in hand before placing it down to the table as well._

"Cennals Inc, Delmore Industries, Scnapp Labs, Syclons, and Wayne Enterprises," Heiji read. "The five companies tangled in a partnership with Starlest."

"Which isn't something you'd normally find as linked associates," Conan said. "All companies excluding Syclons are all technology based."

"Starlest doesn't exactly fit the criteria either, they put out common accessories for clothes and shoes," Heiji said. "And of course the expected jewelry line they're known for."

"Why don't we start with Syclons," Conan said looking down at the printed sheet. "It's a small company that distributes goods from this city to others, and vice versa."

"Besides Starlest, Syclons is in a partnership with another shipping company in the area," Heiji said. "Which has two stations located here in Gotham."

"I hardly see that as a place of gathering," Conan said. "I think it's safe to assume Syclons isn't the place referred to in the riddle."

"Next we have Cennals Inc, a computer company," Heiji said. "Their expertise being in the field of design, in the form of architectural construction."

"And the companies linked with it?"

"Salvon's Bridge and Silver Engineering," Heiji replied. "All in the same line of work."

"Starlest would be the odd apple amongst the four," Conan said before looking back to the list. "What about Scnapp Labs?"

"The only company of the lot with only one connected associate," Heiji said. "Scnapp Labs is under the radar, located at the bottom of a building near the center of the city."

"And the name?"

"Futures Building," Heiji replied. "That's what it is called."

"And this Futures Building is directly connected with the Scnapp Labs?"

"That's what it says here," Heiji replied referring back to the sheet. "The lab was created first, with the building being built on top of it roughly a year later after beginning their project."

"Any mention of what these projects are?"

"That has yet to be reveled, but we'll know soon enough," Heiji informed. "They plan on answering that very question at their grand opening set for two nights from now."

"That leaves Delmore Industries and Wayne Enterprises."

"Always the best for last."

"So what do we know about Delmore Industries?"

"They're a company that manufactures sophisticated systems to collect and store important data on a large scale."

"What kind of data?"

"It didn't say, must be some real secretive stuff," Heiji replied. "And that's only their main operative."

"What else are they commonly known for?"

"Nothing that doesn't fall under the same category."

"That leaves Wayne Enterprises, which we're already quite familiar with."

"Now comes the task of linking one of these companies to the riddle."

"Using the process of elimination could prove key," Conan said. "Starting with Syclons."

"You think it's a possibility?"

"It has no set facility for their operation, only several smaller buildings throughout."

"Right," Heiji said catching on. "Syclons has no true vocal point, making it next to impossible for a gathering as foreshadowed in the riddle."

"That's one of twelve," Conan said. "We still need to narrow it down."

"Why don't we focus on the purpose of each," Heiji suggested. "The product and the demand for the companies tells a story in itself."

"Not a bad route to go."

"Eliminating Libits from the equation next seems fit."

"Why's that?"

"It's secluded, and they rarely receive visitors," Heiji replied. "As stated by one of the employees on my visit."

"I'd say that's a safe bet then," Conan said. "Next we have the company for collecting data, Delmore Industries."

"They didn't have detailed information surrounding the contents of their facility, so we'd have to go in for a visit to gain further information," Heiji said. "They do happen to be holding an open house event in the next couple days."

"Which could be the affair referred to in the riddle," Conan said. "How many people are estimated to show?"

"They're expecting a full house, however many that may be."

"Which leads into my second question, what is this open house event for?"

"A test run for updates they've made to a margin of their software."

"Think you could get a list of all software that will be shown?"

"One call should do the trick," Heiji replied. "What's your take on Cennals Inc?"

"I'd rule that out," Conan said in response. "I doubt a center for architectural design sparks for the highest interest, which wouldn't be a place the thief would choose."

"Then there's Scnapp Labs, located under the Futures Building," Heiji continued on. "They've also got an upcoming event of their own."

"Key point, between that and Delmore Industries I'd say we have a set out of the two."

_"Yea, but which one?"_

_The door opened in that moment, causing both to look across the way._

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Tim said upon entering,"Any made progress?"

"We're heading in that way," Heiji replied. "We've got the list narrowed down to two locations."

"Scnapp Labs and a company known as Delmore Industries." Conan elaborated.

"Which one is favored at this given time?"

"We're still undecided," Heiji replied. "We've referred back to the riddle several times to help make a determination."

"At least it's coming along," Tim said. "I thought I'd drop in to let you know I'm on my way out."

"Where to?" Conan asked.

"Back to the city."

"What about that virus of yours, did you run a scan?"

"Already launched the trial," Tim confirmed. "So there's no need to stick around, especially when there's more to attend."

"Wait up," Heiji said. "I'll come with you, there's a stop I'd like to make myself."

"Fine by me."

"Think you can handle this in my absence?" Heiji said looking down to him.

"I'll keep you informed."

"Hold on," Tim said. "Have the two of you discussed what we talked about earlier?"

"That completely crossed my mind." Conan replied.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I received a call from Ran earlier today, unfortunately my phone must have been off at the time."

"So you missed a call, I don't see the big deal in that?"

"In most cases it wouldn't, but she probably just found out about my trip here."

"What do you mean she just found out?"

"She received an invitation for a sporting event about a month ago, which she accepted," Conan informed. "That's where she's been for the past three weeks or so."

"Oh, that's right," Heiji said recalling this. "And the facility where this was held had no signal for you to reach her by phone, correct?"

"That's right."

"So what did you need to speak with me about?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea for you to let her know the two of you traveled here together," Tim replied. "There's a higher level of comfort if you know what I mean."

"Can't disagree with the idea." Conan said.

"Sure, I'll give her a call tonight."

"I was actually thinking I'd tell her myself." Conan said in protest.

"Don't worry, I've got this one covered Kudo," Heiji said laying a hand to his shoulder. "You just focus on those riddles, you can speak with her as soon as I've explained everything."

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

"Remember to call if anything comes up," Heiji said heading for the door. "I'll leave my phone on for your services."

"As will I," Tim said. "I'll be calling in the next hour to check on your progress."

"I'll be sure not to disappoint."

_He watched as he to left the room, finding himself as the lone investigator to go through everything laid out along the table. He walked back to the chair, taking a seat as he looked directly to the most recent riddle _

_"(X) the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see... the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in (Y)."_

"Delmore Industries and Scnapp Labs, this is what it comes down to," Conan said. "But it can only be one out of the pair, so.. which one is it?"

_He looked over all collected riddles as a whole, memorizing each sequence of numbers and structured messages, bringing it all to the surface of his conscious to try and untwine the mystery at hand._

_"There's something wrong... something's missing," Conan thought with a long pause. "One key element still lays abstruse, and until that's figured we'll be stuck in this same position."_

_The ride there had been a smooth one, taking over an hour for him to finally arrive. He stepped out of the vehicle after stalling at the side of the street, heading straight for the entrance doors in the near distance. Things were quiet and calm as opposed to the earlier hours, which was to be expected visiting the police station at this time. He slid up his sleeve to look down at his watch, coming to find it was roughly forty after eight._

_"Got here much sooner than anticipated."_

_He arrived to the doors, walking in to surprisingly find the room half full of those standing around. _

_"It's getting late, I wasn't expecting to find so many still here at this hour."_

_It didn't take long for him to realize something was taking place. Very few spoke as he made his way further into the room, still unclear what the matter was at hand. He stopped once reaching the center of the room, surrounded on all sides by those who stood in wait. It was then that he felt a hand weigh down to his right shoulder, turning to see him with a smile on his face._

"What a surprise, you're here too," Heiji said. "Any idea what's going on?"

"I'm just as surprised to see you," Rick said in response. "We're all actually here for an update on the case."

"And which one is that?"

"The riddles of course," Rick replied. "And what of you, who called you in?"

"No one did, I'm here on my own accordance," Heiji replied. "Believe it or not, I'm here with a potential lead of my own."

"That doesn't surprise me," Rick said. "I assume you've been at that from the time we parted ways earlier?"

"It's been on the back of my mind the whole day," Heiji said looking around the room. "I'd say this meet isn't squarely based on a hunch, not with this many people showing up at this given time."

_The two of them then turned at the sound of the entry doors sliding open, looking to see five others join them in the room._

"How many officers are expected to show anyway?"

"Can't say, we've got guys coming in from all across town," Rick replied. "And this isn't the only meet being held."

"From the way you've put it, it would seem they believe they know where the thief plans to make their move."

"That was my first impression when I walked in to see everyone gathered."

"Who's supposed to be the one dropping down this newly acquired information to us?"

"The commissioner himself." Rick replied.

"Gotcha."

"You said you had a lead of your own, mind sharing?"

"I have an idea or two," Heiji replied. "I'll let you in on it as soon as we've heard what the commissioner has to say."

"Sounds like a deal."

_They continued to stand around for a time to come, watching as the room gradually filled with those who came in through the entryway. Checking the time on his watch became very apparent the longer this lasted, coming to find the wait was now over twenty minutes from the time he had arrived._

"Time sure is passing, makes you wonder how long they plan on keeping us waiting."

_Unknown to them they didn't have much longer to wait. The door located to the right side of them room flew open, captivating everyones attention who stood throughout the room._

"Bout time we got this thing underway." Rick said in delight.

"How long have you been here?" Heiji asked.

"Arrived about fifteen minutes before you."

_The two then directed their attention to the front of the room to see Gordon making his way there assisted by two police officials at his side. The room gradually fell silent as this occurred, leaving it open for him to take the floor._

"I appreciate everyones attendance as well as your patience during this process, as you all know we have a situation on our hands," Jim began. "The daunting riddles that have circulated throughout this city, and most recently to others surrounding our own."

"But from the ground we've covered in these past two days, we're certain this will be put to an end very soon." An officer aside him spoke.

"We now have a selected location to where we think this thief will appear to preform their next act," Jim informed. "A place known as Kelver Side Crafts."

"_Kelver Side Crafts_," Heiji questioned. "_What's that_?"

"_It's an art museum_," Rick whispered back. "_Pretty popular with the locals if you know what I mean, not too bad with the many visitors either_."

"_Gotcha_."

"Most who don't follow Kelver's schedule wouldn't know about the auction they're holding two nights from now, high profiled items are listed for any to gain at the right price," Jim continued. "We've already made plans for security measures that will be taken."

"And we've also alerted all other stations across the way about our findings," The unnamed officer spoke once more. "They two will play a hand in making sure this thief is properly apprehended before any further damage can be done."

"And what makes you so sure Kelver Side Crafts is the place?" Someone asked from amongst the crowd.

"Those details will be addressed tomorrow, but right now I'd like to discuss how everyone will be positioned for the big night."

_What was said from there on became lost to him, feeling they were ultimately wrong in the direction they were taking._

_"There's no way this Kelver Side Crafts is the chosen target, not once did it flash to our radar," Heiji thought to himself. "But there's no way of getting them to look elsewhere until I've gained more evidence in my corner, Scnapp Labs or Delmore Industries has to be the true destination of the affair."_

_He stood there for awhile longer, continuing to listen in on what was instructed to the others. Without warning a deepening feel came over him, that same feeling he ever got when standing in the mist of it all.. an unclear view in a small sense._

_"There's no telling when the clock on the deadline will come to an end, it could be as early as tomorrow," Heiji thought. "The times ticking, which means finding the true location before it's too late."_

_His speech lasted for a short time more, only catching small amounts of what was said. It didn't take long for them to start heading for the doors once he was finished, clearing out the room one by one. He looked back to the front of the room to see the commissioner still standing along with three others who continued to engage in conversation._

_"Can't go to him yet, there's not enough to support my belief just yet."_

"So," Rick said coming back to his side. "What was this hunch you have locked away?"

"Never mind it," Heiji replied. "What I've heard tonight sounds much more plausible."

"So what now, plan on heading home?"

"Maybe after a stop or two."

"Need a ride?"

"No thanks, I think I'll be able to manage."

"Your call," Rick said turning for the door. "Until next time."

_He elected not to follow, standing there for awhile longer to figure what he would do next before the nights end. He didn't have to wait long for a distraction to arise, feeling the vibration of his phone from below. He raised it to his eye level, thankful to see the number on the screen._

"Please tell me you've got something." Heiji said answering the call.

_"You'll be pleased to know that I do," Conan replied. "You sound a little distressed, everything alright?"_

"The police say they have a lead, I disagree," Heiji replied. "We're going to need more than we have to convince them otherwise."

_"Not to worry, though we don't have a clear cut answer I've made some progress."_

"Ok, what do you have?"

_"As you know the Futures building is where the Scnapp Lab is located."_

"Yea."

_"And we also know they're getting ready to have their grand opening," Conan continuied. "Then you have Delmore Industries, they have an event scheduled as well."_

"Ok, so what's the connection?"

_"Not necessarily a connection, but the opening event for the Futures building is two nights from now," Conan informed. "As is the event at Delmore industries."_

"Meaning we now have a set date for when the thief plans to make their move," Heiji said. "We have less than two days to figure out the correct location of the two."

_"There's no stop there," Conan said. "There's also a big time auction being held at an art museum."_

"Kelver Side Crafts?"

_"I see you've heard of it."_

"That seems to be the wild card of the day," Heiji replied. "What's your take on it?"

_"Unlike the other two locations, Kelver Side Crafts doesn't connect with the riddle on all fronts."_

"So what you're saying is you don't believe Kelver is part of the equation."

_"Correct," Conan confirmed. "No matter how you look at it, it just doesn't key in with all elements in the riddle."_

"If that is true, then what brought your attention to it?"

_"During my cross examination between Scnapp Labs and Delmore Industries," Conan replied. "After finding both had scheduled events for the same night I checked for any other planned activity within that time frame."_

"And that's when you discovered the auction to be held at the art museum?"

_"It didn't take long," Conan confirmed. "But I do have a question for you, why do the police believe Kelver Side Crafts is the place where the thief plans to make their mark?"_

"Don't know," Heiji replied. "They chose to remain mum on that tonight, but said we'll be enlightened tomorrow."

_"We've got less than forty eight hours to make the correct call, every minute is vital at this point."_

"I know that just as well as you."

_"Delmore Industries is having an open house for newly acquired products while the Futures Building is hosting their grand opening," Conan said. "As common as the two may seem, on a business stand point there's bound to be a denominator that separates the two." _

"And figuring that should give us the answer we seek."

_"I'll see what I can find."_

"That's all I can ask."

_"Not to direct the subject elsewhere, but have you spoken with Ran since the time you left?"_

"Planned on doing so after catching the bus."

_"What do you plan on saying when you get a hold of her?"_

"I haven't put much thought into that, but don't worry," Heiji assured. "I'll keep it simple, just a couple of guys taking a tour around the world right?"

_"Careful not to over shoot it."_

"Think you'll be up in the next hour?"

_"Why, do you plan on stopping by again?"_

"Well of course," Heiji replied. "The sooner we crack this thing the more time we'll have to figure out what exactly they're after."

_"I'll hold down the fort in the mean time."_

"Good, I'll be there as soon as I can."

_He lowered the phone from his ear, tucking it away into a secure area within his jacket. He then turned for the door, coming to find the room had nearly been emptied._

_"That didn't take long, I suppose they all left to make preparations for where they think the heist is to take place."_

_He too made his way for the exit in those following seconds, not once turning back on his way out. Not many could be seen as he walked to the end of the block. He stopped once there, having a seat at the bench located right next to the bus stop. He sat there for minutes to come in wait of the bus._

_All file work he had set out was dealt with just as planned, feeling a small sense of relief as he stepped up from where he sat. He shut the light off on his way out, entering the front room to find it darkened. The only flash of light cracking through the door of the book room. Unaware of who was inside he made a move toward the room, pulling the door aside to see him sitting at the table with his eyes glued to whatever was rested upon the table._

"You're still down here, I thought you'd be up in the room by now."

"Not quite yet," Conan said taking the time to look away from the material. "I guess I can be a bit of a night person myself, especially if there's work to be done."

"What is it you've got laid out?" Bruce asked moving in.

"All the evidence surrounding the riddles that have sparked a wide audience."

"And how has that been coming along?"

"We've got two possible locations and only two days left until the thief's planned grand finale."

"Sounds like progress to me."

"If you're not too busy, there's something I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

_He glanced back to the table, directing his focus to the second line of the riddle._

"the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in (Y)," Conan read before looking back to him. "I believe that part of the riddle is profiling a location."

"And to what did you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet, but I've got an idea or two," Conan replied. "I have a feeling the zero is the center point of it all."

"Maybe."

"Is there a location throughout the city considered to be the mid or center point?"

"That would be the area in between the Gotham reservoir and Robinson Park," Bruce replied. "That area is widely considered to be the heart of the city in many peoples minds."

"That helps, though I may need to pull out the map for further reference."

"Why don't we stop there for a moment," Bruce said. "Tell me the names of both places where you think our unnamed thief plans to emerge?"

"Scnapp Labs and Delmore Industries."

"I know them both," Bruce said. "What lead you to this assumption?"

"As you know the episode that occurred at Starlest was nothing but a red herring," Conan began. "And after reading this line from the riddle, we took our searches to companies associated with Starlest."

_He reached back down to the table, grabbing the riddle in question before handing it over for him to read._

_"i am solely for the eye beyond all affiliated kins, at the Affair shall I appear."_

_He read over it for a second time before setting it aside._

"I agree, a plausible response to what was written."

_"We didn't find anything on our first initial look, so we branched off even further which brought us to the second list of companies," Conan continued. "And out of the set both Delmore Industries and Scnapp Labs came to interest, both are holding events that are sure to attract a crowd."_

"What is being held at Delmore Industries?"

"An annual event we came to find that is held every year."

_He didn't say anything in response to to the news gained. He brought a hand to his chin as he took a step back in thought._

_"Event.. grand finale, that must mean."_

_The door pushed open within that moment, causing both to turn to see who had entered._

"Oh, it's just the two of you," Alfred said. "Just checking to see if anyone was in here."

"And perfect timing," Bruce said. "I want you to call that representative back from the Futures Building, let them know I've accepted their invitation."

"Couldn't agree more on the decision."

"This visit will benefit us in more than one way."

"I'll make the call right away." Alfred said before stepping out of the room.

"Invitation?" Conan questioned.

"For their grand opening," Bruce informed. "I was asked if I could deliver a speech."

"So you knew about the event set to take place in two days?"

"Only at first was I hesitant on accepting, but now I've decided to make an appearance," Bruce said. "Because I now know that's where the thief plans to be."

"Wait," Conan questioned. "How can you be sure?"

"I'm familiar with the activities being held at Delmore Industries, since I've had the luxury of visiting myself," Bruce said. "Most of what they do is meant to attract the locals more than anyone else."

"And the Futures building?"

"It is their grand opening, and also the time to reveal the new technology they've been working on in the Scnapp Labs," Bruce replied. "Several from across the globe are expected to come for a first hand look."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why the choice over.."

_It all came to him within that moment, all details resurfacing with a clarity not seen before_.

"It makes sense, the reason other police stations outside of Gotham received the latest riddle," Conan said. "It was to broadcast their big move to be made on the biggest stage this city has to offer."

"Exactly."

"As you said before, this event is expected to grab the attention of many across the nation," Conan said. "The distrubuted riddle in the latest case is directly linked with the expected turn out in guests."

"But why Gotham?" Bruce questioned not expecting an answer.

"Guess we'll have to catch this guy to find out the answer."

"How soon do you think you can get a hold of Heiji?"

"He's already on his way now."

"Good, we now have the location," Bruce said. "All that remains... the who and why."

**To Be Continued**


	95. Preparation For the Big Dance

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 95**

**Preparation For the Big Dance**

_He sat at the back of the bus, holding the phone out in front as he dialed the number once more. There was still no response, resulting in him putting the phone away. He looked out the window to a street sign, knowing his destination was fast approaching. He exited the bus upon reaching the next stop, being the only one to do so. He immediately checked the time on his watch, coming to find it was now eight after ten._

_"Only a couple miles left, catching a cab the rest of the way there seems fit."_

_He trailed along side the road looking to do just that._

_The energy that followed was a delight. After all the twists that had passed there was now a sense of accomplishment, a feeling that seemed far fetched in the previous hours. He remained seated, going through everything in his head once more to keep it all clear to his mind. Several sounds generated throughout, even coming from the cracked window across from where he sat. None of this disturbed him in the least, he welcomed it even. The door opened without warning, not surprised to be rejoined._

"You've been sitting here in silence for over twenty minutes now, why don't you go up stairs and get some rest." Bruce suggested.

"Not just yet," Conan declined. "There's one last thing I'd like to clear up."

"Your call," Bruce said. "What about Heiji, does he still plan on stopping by?"

"From my knowledge nothing has changed from the last we spoke."

"It's been almost an hour since then, he should be here relatively soon."

"So what happens two nights from now?" Conan asked slightly shifting the subject.

"Pardon?"

"When you attend the Futures building," Conan replied. "Is the plan for me to stick to the side lines once again?"

"There's no telling what they're after, let alone what they've got planned if they're successful," Bruce replied. "I'm going to need all eyes this time around, which will require your services."

"That leads into my second question, what's the task exactly," Conan questioned. "To look out for anything unusual?"

"Simply put, which directly ties in with the main objective."

"What happens if they discover our whereabouts before hand?"

"That's something to account for, which will heavily rely on our positioning," Bruce replied. "I'm familiar with the layout of the structure and have a good lock on all known exits."

"That leaves us set in that regard."

"But only a fraction of what we need," Bruce said. "We still need to find out what they're after, the sooner we know that the sooner we can build measures for counter."

"Now that we've got the location, my first guess would be they're eyeing something that is scheduled to be revealed," Conan said. "Maybe something that was created in the Scnapp Labs below."

"I'm inclined to agree, but we need to be sure," Bruce said. "Which will be difficult to figure since they're keeping a lid on what they plan to show until the night of the event."

"Regardless, I'm sure somewhere the riddle hints at the content of interest," Conan said. "I'll see if I can at least pin point that."

"I'll do the same when I return, but tight now I have somewhere to be," Bruce said. "If there's anything to report, you know how to contact me."

"Of course."

_Bruce left the room with nothing further to be said. He rested his hands to the back of his head as he leaned to the seat. There was no need for him to look to the riddles again, each line sitting with a clear distinction in his mind. He sat there for a time to come, going through everything that had been discovered up to this point._

_"There's no apparent nod to what they're after, perhaps there's more than one meaning to each phrase," Conan thought to himself. "Or one complete hidden message within the riddle as a whole."_

_Most questioning of all was the numbers surrounding the riddles, he hadn't quite determined their complete meaning evolving around the riddles._

"Then there's the lambda figure in the most recent riddle," Conan said with a slight turn in the chair. "The relevance in that defiantly has something to do with place or distance, maybe even a hint at what they plan to do."

_All possibilities laid dormant to the back of his mind as he pushed up, heading straight for the book shelf for something he'd come across earlier in his searches. He stopped just before reaching out, feeling a sudden coolness pass through his body. It was then that a bright light flashed past the window, it was brief but just enough to catch his attention._

_"He's here."_

_He put a hold to the investigation, heading out of the room with the switch of the light. The main room was dark as it had been before. He approached the front door, hearing the sound of more than one set of foot steps heading up the stairs from the other side. The door pushed open seconds later, causing him to step off to the side._

"Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long." Heiji said entering along with Alfred at his side.

"I had no idea you had left the premises," Conan said. "Were you the one to pick him up?"

"No, I simply opened the gate upon his arrival," Alfred replied with the close of the door. "He pulled up in a cab."

"I thought that much," Conan said. "I saw the tail lights while in the book room."

"I take it you can handles yourselves from here, if needed I'll be up stairs." Alfred said before making his way along.

"Have you leaned anything since the past hour?"

"More than we could have asked for."

"Perfect."

"And Ran," Conan asked. "Did you get a hold of her?"

"She didn't pick up, but I'm certain she'll call back at her earliest convenience."

"Did you leave a message?"

"I'd rather I speak with her on the matter rather than leave a message."

"So tell me, what did you come across on your searches?"

"The Futures Building is the place, I'm sure of it," Conan said in response. "Bruce seems to agree."

"Alright then, what closed your decision between the two?"

"The riddle of course, but not just the riddle itself," Conan replied. "The distribution of the last riddle played a hand in our belief."

"I thought that might prove to be a deciding factor."

"With that in mind we looked to the cause of each, the audience can be just as important as the product."

"No disagreement there."

"What I came to find is the event being held at Delmore Industries is targeted at the locals, while the other has sparked an interest on a global level," Conan continued. "Why else spread the riddle across and out of town, it was a hint to where they plan to be."

"Clever, and their motive?"

"Still unclear," Conan replied. "I've gone through all the riddles an uncountable of times and can't seem to pin point what they're hoping to gain."

"Thankfully we've got time on our side."

"Not much."

"But it'll have to do," Heiji said. "Any analogy to what the lambda represents in relation to the location?"

"Haven't quite figured that out either," Conan replied. "Nor have we been able to deduce the role of the numbers."

"What if it's not dealing with location, but rather time and position?"

"Perhaps, but then there's also the deceptive nature of the individual in question," Conan said. "Instead of trying to understand what the numbers represent, why don't we try leveling our minds within a zone relative to theirs?"

"Putting ourselves in their shoes?"

"We have a small understanding on how the culprit thinks, that gives us a tweak of light to exploit," Conan said. "From what we've learned thus far, if you were the fugitive what would the numbers be used to symbolize?"

"That's a good question." Heiji said giving it some thought.

_Neither had an answer, both diving deeper to try and gain an understanding of what they should prepare for. He looked to him with the shake of his head, seeing he to had nothing to say concerning the angle._

_"Trying to match our psyche with whoever we're dealing with isn't exactly an easy task." Conan thought._

"There has to be something," Heiji said. "It doesn't fit the criteria for someone to give us a time and location but no hidden cause."

"Maybe not, but that might be the point," Conan said. "Instead of figuring out what we don't have, why don't we keep our focus to what we do."

"What are you thinking," Heiji questioned. "That this might lead to what they're hoping to obtain?"

"Possibly."

"Not what I had in mind, but we're thin on leads as it is."

"I was thinking we should start with the location, the Futures Building," Conan began. "That's one known fact we now know."

"As well as the time."

"What if we inserted the location into the riddle itself?"

"Insert the location?"

"the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in (Y)," Conan repeated. "The zero aside the underscore is what caught my attention."

"Why so?"

"Zero is usually the starting or center point on a coordinance, what if that point in this case is the Futures Building?"

"Ok, let's say this is true," Heiji said. "What about the -30 and 105?"

"Maybe two important locations aligned with the Futures building, or even something within it."

"Clever, and there's no telling since we don't know what the distances represented here are," Heiji said. "It could be miles, yards, even inches from point zero for all we know."

"Taking into account we still don't have a confirmed position for point zero, we should also look into other potential sites."

"Any that may be of interest, perhaps Starlest," Heiji said. "That's where this whole thing began."

"Then of course there's the center of the city itself, don't know what the odds are of that being the main point of focus."

"It's up in the air right now."

"How to narrow the list down from here is the question."

"How about starting with the first part of the last riddle," Heiji suggested. "(X) the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see."

"That first line seems to pack a message of its own."

"I got the same feeling while reading over it on the way here." Heiji said as the sound of his phone buzzed from within his jacket.

"Who is it?"

"One moment." Heiji said pulling it out to have a look.

_He held the phone out in front of him, getting a clear view of the incoming call._

"Who is it?" Conan asked once more.

"It's Ran, keep it quiet for a second," Heiji said. "You speak with her as soon as I'm finished explaining."

"What are you going to say?" Conan asked with skepticism in his tone.

"Relax, I'll keep this as straight forward as possible."

_He took his word for it, taking a step away as he watched him bring the phone to his ear as he answered the call._

"Good to hear from you, I heard about your adventure to that camp."

_"How'd you find out?"_

"From a mutual friend of your fathers," Heiji replied. "So, how did you like it?"

_"It was a wonderful experience," Ran answered with high energy. "There's a plan for another around this time next year."_

"And you plan to return?"

_"Possibly," Ran replied. "I saw that you had called, why didn't you leave a message?"_

"I was in the middle of something at the time, still am."

_"Am I to assume it has something to do with a case?"_

"You hit it right on the nail." Heiji confirmed.

_"Where are you anyway," Ran asked. "When you called earlier your number registered as long distance."_

"That's exactly what I wanted to speak with you about," Heiji said. "I'm actually on a trip of my own, been out here for the past week or so."

_"Past week, where are you?"_

"We're currently here in Chicago, but plan on taking our investigation to Ohio in the next two days."

_"We, what do you mean we?"_

"Well you see," Heiji laughingly said. "The kid's actually been accompanying me on my travels."

_"You mean Conan," Ran questioned. "I was told he was in Gotham."_

"That was the case four days ago."

_"So you've been with him this whole time?"_

"From day one."

_"And why are you dragging him along on this case you're working?" Ran asked becoming short in her tone._

"Sightseeing was the planned agenda, things just happened to take an unfortunate turn."

_"Where is he now," Ran asked. "Can I speak with him?"_

"Of course," Heiji said dropping a hand down to his shoulder. "He right here next to me, I'll put him on right away."

_"I'd really appreciate that."_

_He lowered the phone down to him taking a step off to the side after doing so. He immediately brought the phone to his ear, standing there for a brief period time before finally bringing himself to speak._

"Ran."

_"Conan, are you ok?"_

_It was only shallow at first, increasing with each moment that passed.._

_"Conan..?"_

_The surging streak coolness from within took over, rendering him speechless. His sense of feel became lost to which resulted in the phone releasing from his grasp. His vision followed as he toppled forward into what could have been a pit of darkness._

_The sound of the drops trailing along the window side served as a lullaby, even while his mind was closed off from all else around. A flash of light passed from afar, doing just enough to alarm him. He was unsure of where he was, only feeling a sharp pain on his left arm and the smooth surface below. His eyes slowly opened, rolling to his side to see the rain pouring down from outside. He then pushed up, taking little time to look to his left arm to see something wrapped to the upper half. He was back, back to the room registered to him from the day he had arrived._

"My arm.. I wonder what happened to it." Conan said slightly moving his it to test it.

_He quickly stopped in response to the expanding pain. He then brought his right hand to his head, trying to recall what had put him in his current position. Bits came back little by little. He then looked to the window again to see the sun making its descension to the other side. It seemed to have gotten lighter from what he remembered._

_"I wonder how long I was out?"_

_He looked down to his wrist to answer that very question only to find his watch no where to be seen. Before another attempted move could be made the door opened._

"I see you've finally awoken." Alfred said closing the door upon entering.

"What happened?"

"We're still in the process of figuring that out."

_Feeling light he leaned back to the headboard of the bed as he looked to the ceiling._

"How long was I out, about an hour or so?"

"Afraid not," Alfred replied. "You were out for nearly twenty four hours."

"Twenty four hours?"

"We've been monitoring your condition ever since your unexpected fall."

"What about my arm," Conan said focusing his sights downward. "Why is it wrapped up, did I hurt it on my fall to the ground?"

"As I said before we've been monitoring your condition," Alfred stated. "After you didn't awake by noon of today we decided to extract blood from your system to have a closer look."

"And the results?"

"Master Wayne hasn't gotten around to that just yet," Alfred replied. "He and the others are down stairs discussing the plans for tomorrow nights big event."

"That's right, the Futures building." Conan said making a move to get out of bed.

"I strongly object, in no way should you be up and about at this time," Alfred said. "The last thing we'd want is for your condition to worsen."

"How long do you propose I sit it out here?"

"At least until the morning," Alfred replied. "If you show convincing progress I see no harm in you rejoining the others, but until then it would be wise for you to rest for the time being."

_He was hesitant but found it in himself to stash himself back under the sheets._

"Is Heiji here as well?"

"They all are." Alfred confirmed with a nod.

"Before he leaves do you think you could send him up, there's something I'd like to ask."

"Of course, I'll gladly let him know," Alfred said. "If there's anything you may need, call and I'll be here."

_With that he turned for the door, exiting as swiftly as he had entered._

_They all stood gathered around the table, watching as a large sheet was placed out in front for all of them to view. Each section was just as complex as the other in form._

"This is it," Bruce said. "The floor plans for the Futures building."

_The next moments were taken to familiarte themselves with each divided section, taking note of the marked areas._

"What do the red areas represent?" Heiji asked.

"Where each of us will be positioned, I also circled in all the exits in blue," Bruce pointed out. "Knowing all potential escape routes is just as important as finding out what they're after."

"So besides Grayson and Damian the rest of will be in attendance?"

"Correct," Bruce confirmed. "They will be watching the outer boundaries as we discussed."

"Why don't we go over the fine details once more just so we're all certain everyone is on the same page." Dick suggested.

"Agreed," Tim said. "We've only got one nab at this, we've gotta make it count."

"Then we'll start with the perimeter," Bruce said. "Our other sites to account for."

"Which means referring back to the riddle," Heiji said. "We've all come to agree the zero is the vocal point, being the Futures building."

"Then there's the -30 and 105, and with the lambda attached it points directly to longitude," Dick added. "With that known fact the Futures building should be viewed as the Prime Meridian, for this case."

"The only given coordinates are a -30 and 105," Tim continued. "All numbers east of the Prime Meridian are viewed as positive, on the flipped side all numbers located west of point zero are negative."

"And exactly 0.0597 of a mile to the east of the Futures building you have the Starlest that was originally targeted," Bruce said. "While 0.01704549 of a mile to the west of the Futures building is where the original Starlest facility is located, and exactly thirty miles to the north of that is the Gotham City Police Head Quarters."

"0.0597 and 0.01704549 when converted into yards amounts up to 30 and 105 yards respectively." Heiji added.

"Though each of those locations have played a prominent role in our investigation, we still don't know what their relation is to the planned heist." Dick said.

"Which is why you'll be covering the west side within a two mile radius from the Futures building," Bruce said. "I'll leave the east end for Damian to watch."

"And what is it we should be looking out for?" Damian asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Bruce replied. "Remember to keep your sights on Starlest, if anything comes your way be sure to radio before pursuing after anything."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Which leaves the rest of us to occupy the insides of the chosen target." Heiji said.

"You almost sound displeased." Dick commented.

"Not at all, I'd take this over sitting in wait any time of the week."

"So now that we've got everything lined up, what happens next?" Heiji asked.

"We keep digging until there is nothing else to find, starting with what is directly located in between the first Starlest hit and the Police headquarters," Bruce said. "The connection between the two as opposed to the Futures building may prove worth while."

"I'll look into it as soon as I touch base with something else I've been working on." Tim volunteered.

"Good," Bruce said turning his sights elsewhere. "The police seem adamant this thief will make their move at Kelver's, Heiji I'd like for you to have a word with Gordon."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Present to him what we've discussed," Bruce replied. "At less we'll get a small margin to attend the Futures building tomorrow night."

"I'll head there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Will that be all?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to call their center to check for scheduling, but other than that it's a wait and see approach." Bruce replied.

_The door opened just as they were closing up, all looking over to see Alfred enter in._

"I've come with some pleasing news," Alfred informed. "The boy has finally awoke."

"How is he?" Heiji asked

"He seems fine, but advised for him to stay put until tomorrow," Alfred replied. "He asked to see you, you're welcome to go up any time."

"I think I'll do that."

"I'll come with you." Tim said.

_The two of them left the room in that given moment with Alfred following in their trail. That left the three of them as the only to remain in the room_.

"I must say, I'm surprised in your decision to have Heiji talk with Gordon on the subject rather than going to him yourself."

"Getting in contact with him these past two days has been difficult, being with the schedule I'm on," Bruce said. "He also wasn't in his office when I stopped by yesterday night, he was probably out making preparations for what he believes is to occur at Kelver Side Crafts."

"I really don't see the use in police force involvement," Damian said. "This is a light task, one which we should be able to handle with little to no problem."

"Having an extra pair of eyes isn't always a bad thing," Dick said in response to his comment. "Not to mention having areas watched we're not able to account for with our small numbers."

"Seeking the help of anyone to increase our numbers far exceeds what is required," Damian said. "My instinct tells me we're dealing with nothing but a push over, one which will fold easily once discovered."

"Never doubt the unknown boy," Bruce warned. "As soon as you do, it will run circles right past you."

"That works both ways," Damian said. "They too have no idea what they're dealing with."

".. Maybe."

_Every minute that past brought a higher level of comfort, easing back down as he looked to the ceiling once again. He laid there for a small amount of time, remembering almost everything that had happened before he had fallen under. He turned his head at the sound of the door, sitting up as he watched the two of them enter._

"Look who finally decided to rejoin us," Tim said. "How do you feel?"

"A little light headed," Conan replied. "But other than that, I'll live."

"That's good to know, we were worried about you there for a second."

"How much did I miss?"

"We believe we solved almost all elements of the riddles," Heiji replied. "Only a few minor points remain to be addressed."

"Any change on where we think the thief will appear?"

"No, the Futures Building seems to be the place," Tim replied. "Though other locations have been added to the mix, we're still in the process of determining their relevance."

"And where are these other places located?"

"Why don't we save that for a little later, now's not the time to over load your mind with anything," Tim said. "We came up strictly to check on you."

"Alfred said there was something you wanted to ask," Heiji said. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the moments following your fall."

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask about," Conan confirmed. "What happened with Ran, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Heiji replied. "I hung up."

"You what?"

"That was the best decision that came to mind at the time," Heiji said. "I didn't want to come up with something on the fly, I was more concerned with your condition more than anything else."

"Please tell me you've called her back since then to clarify what happened?"

"Of course," Heiji said. "I simply told her the battery to the phone juiced out during your conversation."

"I guess you can't go wrong there, did she ask for me when you recalled?"

"I told her you were asleep," Heiji replied. "Which worked out for the best since she tried reaching you through your phone as well."

"I better call her back within the next twenty four hours before she becomes worried."

"We've got a lengthy road ahead of us," Tim said checking the time. "Is there anything you need or want before we take off?"

"A sheet of paper and a pen would be nice."

"I don't think so, no riddle solving for you tonight," Tim said. "What you need is some shut eye, we'll evaluate your status come tomorrow."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being punished?"

"Laying it low isn't always the funnest of things," Tim said. "But it's a good idea at this point, at least until we know what you've come down with."

"Don't worry Kudo, we'll keep you filled in every step of the way." Heiji added.

"_I'd rather be a part of it, not just as a spectator_." Conan mumbled.

"Well, it's about that time." Tim said. "You should expect my return some time tomorrow morning."

"You plan on coming as well?" Conan asked sitting up even further.

"Don't know," Heiji replied. "I have a trip to make to the police station, how much time that will take up is uncertain."

"And I get to camp it out here, what a joy."

"It might not be for much longer, but until then try to keep a limit on your activity." Tim said turning for the door. "I'll be back no later than ten tomorrow."

_The two left the room with nothing further said, shutting the door on their way out. He dropped back to the pillow, setting his sights to the ceiling once again._

_The coming hours brought a brightening sky, no clouds to be seen within the seeable distance. He sat there in the quietness of the room, finding it hard to hold back a sinister grin that found its way to his face. He stood up from the chair in the coming moments, pulling an envelope from his jacket as he did._

_"It is near."_

_What was laid away within the envelope was quickly unraveled, staring down at the invitation before him. He traced his finger along the letters, following all the way through to the final line which read out as 'Grand Opening Of The Futures Building'._

_"Only one day remains, then the domino will be set in motion."_

**To Be Continued**


	96. The Closing Hours

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 96**

**The Closing Hours**

_It was just after ten upon his arrival. He wasted no time, heading straight for the station doors. The room wasn't nearly as crowded as it had been on his last visit after entering, only two officers who stood behind the front desk were present. He made his way up to the two, placing his hand to the desk after coming to a stop._

"The commissioner, where is he," Heiji asked. "It's urgent that I have a word with him."

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Don't mind him," The other answered. "He's been lending a helping hand as of late."

"I had no idea."

"Gordon came in earlier today, if I'm not mistaken he should still be up in his office," The officer replied looking back to him. "I haven't seen him come down since."

"Appreciate the help, I'll go take a look."

"Won't you be needing a key to access the stairwell?" A familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Rick," Heiji said turning to face him. "Just the person I was hoping I'd run into."

"What so important that requires you to meet with the commissioner?"

"Walk with me."

".. Ok." Rick said following with a look of confusion falling to his face.

_They walked to the door located on the right side of the room. From there he removed the set of keys attached to his belt before unlocking the door, allowing for the two to progress into the stairwell._

"So," Rick said snapping the keys back into place. "What is it that has you so wired up?"

"What gave you that assumption?"

"Well, you do seem to be a little more anxious than usual."

"With good reason, Kelver Side Crafts isn't where the thief plans to be tonight."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The riddle would seem to point otherwise."

"Ok then," Rick said as the two began their ascension up the stairs. "If not Kelver Side Crafts, then where?"

"A structure known as the Futures Building."

"The Futures Building," Rick questioned. "You mean that place holding its grand opening?"

"That'd be the one."

"I've read over the riddles several times myself, I don't see why that'd be the place."

"You'll know soon enough," Heiji said. "All will be explained when we reach his office."

_"I hope he knows what he's doing," Rick thought to himself. "Then again, he hasn't been wrong yet."_

_They continued onward, finally arriving to the third floor. The two advanced down the hall, turning to see his office sitting in the waits. They could clearly hear voices coming from the other side prompting them to stop._

"Sounds like he's already in the middle of something, think we should hold off until he's finished?"

"Nonsense," Rick said. "Especially not with something as important as what you have to share."

_He stepped up to the door with a light knock, gaining the attention they were hoping to get._

"The doors unlocked, come on in."

_They did just that, entering to find Gordon sitting at his desk accompanied by two other officials sitting across from him._

"Sorry to disturb you commissioner, but our good friend here believes to have some important information to share."

"Well of course," Jim said. "Why don't you pull up that chair from the corner there."

"No need, I don't plan on being long." Heiji declined.

"Alright then, tell me what's on your mind."

"The riddles and the thief ."

"Then you've come to the right place," Jim said. "I was just discussing that very disturbance with our guests here."

"Major Gaffeny," One of the men spoke turning in his seat. "From the Marple Philadelphia region."

"And this gentleman here is Lieutenant Herman," Jim said pointing to the man seated opposite of him. "A well respected man from West Virginia."

"It's a pleasure to be joined by you all." The Lieutenant spoke.

"We're all here for the matter you speak of," Major Gaffeny said. "So if you would, what information might you have regarding tonights event at Kelver Side Crafts?"

"That's just the thing, all signs point elsewhere," Heiji said. "I don't think that's where the thief plans to show."

"Say what?"

"The Futures Building," Heiji replied. "I'm sure you've been informed of its opening by now, which of course happens to be tonight as well."

"On what grounds lead you to believe that's where this heist is to be launched?"

"The riddles," Heiji replied. "The very same riddles we've all been going through for the past days."

"I can assure you Kelver Side is the place," Lieutenant Herman said. "I've gone over the riddles several times myself, as have many other trained experts."

"Every one who has read the riddle including myself agrees that Kelver Side Crafts is the place," Major Gaffeny added. "Not only does it fit the category, but also has cause for interruption."

"By that, he means the bidding to be held," Lieutenant Herman clarified. "That would be an idle scenario for a thief to want to make an attempt."

"If you let me explain you'll see that."

"We've already set up for tonights event, which we've intensely prepared for in the last twenty four hours," Major Gaffeny interrupted. "Pulling out now isn't an option, especially with all departments lined in to see this all come to an end."

"Unless you can present to us solid proof of your claims legitimacy I'm afraid we aren't looking to move elsewhere." Lieutenant Herman said. "There's too much riding on this."

"I understand your uncertainty, but if no one is there to scale the Futures Building the thief may get away again." Heiji declared.

"Which could also be the case at Kelver Side Crafts."

"I'm not suggesting an overhaul of all units transporting from Kelver Side Crafts to the Futures Building," Heiji clarified. "But if we could at least get a sum of men on both ends that would be of great help."

"Like I said, everyone is already in position for what is to come." Major Gaffeny restated.

"Lieutenant Herman and Major Gaffeny, do you think I could have a minute alone with these two?"

"Well of course," Lieutenant Herman said standing to his feet. "Take all the time you need."

_Major Gaffeny nodded, following Lieutenant Herman who made his way out. He waited for the close of the door, looking to the two of them as he stood up from where he sat._

"You seem pretty certain about this." Jim said.

"I am."

_He turned to the window side, placing his hand to the wall. He stood there for a time to come, neither aware of what was running through his mind._

"Four.. six men."

"What?"

"I'll have six men from this department join you at the Futures Building tonight," Jim said turning back to face him. "One which will include Mr. Gates here."

"Thank you," Heiji said. "You won't regret this."

"Will you be joining us?" Rick asked.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you, as you know my presence is expected at Kelver Side Crafts."

"I understand."

"If anything does happen to unfold from your end, don't hesitate to contact me," Jim said. "We'll get all units in your direction if you are indeed correct."

"Loud and clear."

"Good, now you're free to go," Jim said. "I'm sure you have some setting up to do before tonight."

"Yes, of course."

"Detective Gates would you send both Major Gaffeny and the Lieutenant back in on your way out?"

"I'll see to it."

_The two turned for the door, stepping out into the hall to see the two of them standing against the wall across from the door._

"We're done here," Rick said. "The commissioner would like to resume talks with the two of you."

"We'll head right on in." Gaffeny said in response.

_They did just that after the two passed. The two of them continued down the hall, heading back in the direction of the stairwell._

"I'm surprised."

"Surprised, surprised at what?" Rick questioned.

"Not once did he ask about the details surrounding my claim," Heiji said. "You would have at least thought he'd have wanted to know my thought process on the matter before giving the nod for this to take shape."

"That was rather unexpected, but your deductions up until this point have been stellar," Rick complimented. "That might have played a hand in his decision."

"Doesn't sound too far fetched."

"Besides there will only be six of us, if you're wrong we'll only suffer a small margin of miscue," Rick said. "But if you're right, you'll be the hero after all is said and done."

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"It doesn't matter how you choose to view it, that's what the headline will label," Rick said in response. "Now come, we have some arrangements to see through."

_The sound of the bell could clearly be heard from his position in the kitchen. He hurried along, making his way to the front door with the check of his watch._

_"I wonder who this could be, I'm expecting any visitors at this time."_

_He pulled the door aside within that instance._

"Tim," Bruce said a bit surprised. "Why ring the bell, you could have just walked in."

"The door was locked, and I just so happened to leave my spare back at the house."

"I see," Bruce said moving aside to make a path for entry. "So, have you acquired any new information?"

"It's just as we thought," Tim said stepping in. "The Starlest that was first victimized by the thief is completely aligned with the police headquarters."

"And were you able to determine what was located directly in between the two?" Bruce asked shutting the door.

"There was nothing but a road intersection, but catch this," Tim said. "If driving at a pace of thirty miles per hour further to the west from that spot you will reach a theme park known as Mount Zomoph in a time of exactly an hour and five minutes."

"30, and 1: 05 minutes could be referring to the 105 in the riddle," Bruce said. "The key numbers in the latest riddle."

"It doesn't end there, believe it or not Mount Zomoph is in the location where the first Starlest was planned to be built four years ago," Tim informed. "I happened to come across that bit of information upon my deeper searches."

"One hour and five minutes, what are the details surrounding that," Bruce asked. "Does that include traffic estimation as well?"

"Using a computer simulation I eliminated all turns and disturbances that were present and created a straight line from the road intersection all the way to point B."

"Long night I presume."

"I'd say," Tim admitted. "But I still don't know how Mount Zomoph relates to this all."

"Only one way to find out," Bruce said. "You'll have to make a trip down there, taking a closer look at the grounds might lead to something insightful."

"Maybe even a hint to what they plan to steal or do tonight."

"Tell me, how long has this theme park been in fruition?"

"This will be its second year in business."

"Doesn't sound like an important detail."

"You plan on coming along, right," Tim asked. "There's plenty of ground to cover."

"You'll have to collaborate with one of the others in that regard," Bruce replied. "I still have some final arrangements to make before tonights big event."

"The others are busy with a lot as well, looks like I'll be tackling this one solo."

"Trip, what trip?"

_The two turned at the sound of his voice, looking to see he was already half way down the staircase._

"You've finally come from your room," Bruce said. "How do you feel?"

"Remotely better," Conan said stepping down to the main floor. "Did you get the results back on my blood."

"Not yet, but I'll get to it soon."

"So this trip," Conan said directing his attention to Tim. "Where exactly are you going?

"To a theme park located a little over an hour from here," Tim replied. "We think it might have something to do with the thief has on their agenda."

"I'd like to hear how your searches mounted up to that."

"It's nothing more than a hunch at this point, but we're looking at everything that comes our way."

"Mind if I come along, I could use a breath of fresh air," Conan said. "Especially after being stashed in here for the last day."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it," Tim questioned. "You don't plan on falling unresponsive on me do you?"

"I can assure you I'm fine, I'm feeling more than up to the task."

"Alright."

"An alright as in yes I can come?"

"Yea, just be sure to alert me if any of those unusual symptoms resurface," Tim said. "Or anything else strange for that matter."

"So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Tim said checking his watch. "If we were to go now we'd get there at around three thirty."

"And the grand opening at the Futures Building is set to take shape at six this evening," Bruce added. "We don't have much time, only a matter of hours."

"Which means getting a move on," Tim said looking back to Conan. "Is there anything you need to do before we head out?"

"No, but I do have one last question," Conan replied. "What is considered this cities greatest structure?"

_He had done his fair share of traveling that morning, finding himself standing in wait for the arrival of yet another bus. Without realizing he leaned back to the light pole, feeling the vibration of his phone around the same time. He looked down, taking all but a few moments for him to recognize the number before taking the call._

"Mr. Fournier," Heiji said. "I was wondering when I'd hear back from you again."

_"I have more details concerning the matter we discussed."_

"Have you gotten any closer to finding the employee in question?"

_"Not quite, but I have a lot of information to share with you," Lonard replied. "With your expertise I'm sure you'll have this under wraps in no time."_

"I'll do my best," Heiji said. "When would you like to meet to discuss these new emerged details?"

_"As soon as tomorrow," Lonard replied. "Between the times of eleven and noon, sound good to you?"_

"Works perfectly."

_"Great, I'll get back to you later on with information in regards to a meeting place."_

"Take your time, we've got a full day ahead of us."

_"Of course," Lonard said. "Pleasure speaking with you again detective."_

"With you as well," Heiji said. "Until tomorrow then."

_Their conversation ended with those final word. He put his phone away just in time to see the bus heading his way from the end of the block._

"That couldn't have been timed any better."

_The voices carried throughout, from those standing in line all the way from the other side of the wall. They had been waiting in line for a little over three minutes, quickly finding their way close to the front._

"Things are moving along much quicker than expected, just a minute ago we were near the back." Conan said.

"They must have good transitioning."

"What time do you have?"

"Thirty two after three," Tim replied. "Right on schedule, with time to spare even."

"How long do you envision this search lasting?"

"Any range from an hour and a half to an hour," Tim replied. "That leaves us with a tight window, but still enough time to get back and prepare for the journey to the Futures Building."

"Now the question becomes what to look for."

"I've been contemplating that the whole way here."

_That very questioned loomed largely as the line continued to move forward. They arrived to the ticket booth shortly there after, purchasing their tickets before joining all others who had already inhabited the inside of the park._

"So this is Mount Zomoph," Tim said observing the surrounding area. "Now, where to start?"

"So what's the plan," Conan asked. "Do we look around together or split?"

"We'll get this done a lot sooner if we take our searches in separate corners of this place."

"My thoughts exact."

"We'll keep in contact by the minute, if you see or hear anything give me a ring," Tim said. "Even a gut feeling about something."

"I'll take everything to the right," Conan said. "I'll leave everything on the left for you."

"Either way, let's just try not to leave this place empty handed."

"That never crossed my mind."

"Then it's settled," Tim said turning for the left. "Keep your eyes peeled, I'll check back in with you soon."

"I'll be waiting." Conan said before turning for the right.

_He casually headed in his chosen direction, passing by a set of slot machines where another line could be seen. He stopped not too much further ahead, looking from one side of the park to the other in hopes of finding something that might relate back to the riddle. He saw nothing of this sort, only that of much amusement on all fronts._

_"Nothing yet," Conan thought. "I need to keep looking, there has to be something."_

_The premises had finally come into view after a time of driving. The cab came to a stop upon reaching the gate. He stepped out, giving him the wave to see the cab head back in the direction they had come._

_"Time to report in."_

_He headed toward the gate only to have it open before reaching it._

"Looks like they've been expecting me."

_The gate automatically closed behind him after stepping in. He made his way across the lawn to the fleet of stairs in the short distance away._ _He trotted up to the top before coming to a stop after reaching the door. He lifted his hand to give it a knock, only to have the door open before an attempt could be made._

"Come in," Bruce greeted. "I've been expecting you."

"You don't say," Heiji said accepting his invitation in. "I presume it was you who unlocked the gate."

"Using the remote," Bruce confirmed. "How did things go at the station?"

"A couple of the guys were skeptical as expected," Heiji replied. "But regardless of that Gordon made the decision to have six of his men attend the grand opening for the Futures Building tonight."

"I would expect no less," Bruce said. "I'm familiar with several of the employed officers in town, did he happen to mention who he'd be sending?"

"Detective Gates will be there, as for the others no idea," Heiji replied. "Does it really matter?"

"In these parts, yes."

"I could call to find out if you'd like."

"Don't bother, it's not as important as seeing the mission through," Bruce said. "As long as we keep our positions as discussed we should be in good condition, regardless of any other outside elements."

"Just so we're clear, where is it you wanted me to be?"

"You'll stand in the foyer along with the other guests," Bruce replied. "Your objective will be to scour the crowd for any suspicious people or out of the ordinary ongoing activity."

"Sounds easy enough," Heiji said. "And where will you be?"

"I haven't been given the full schedule for this evenings events, but I'd imagine I'll be dinning in more than one spot over the course of the night."

"Which means the rest of us need to be at the top of our game," Heiji said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing else that concerns your task, I'll handle the rest."

"While we're on the subject, where's Drake," Heiji asked. "He said he'd be stopping by hear at some point today."

"He left to check on a lead that was brought to his attention."

"And Kudo?"

"He went with him," Bruce answered. "That was over an hour ago, I don't expect their return until at least five."

"That's a tight window, that must mean they plan on meeting us at the Futures Building," Heiji said. "Speaking of which I better head back to the house."

"For what?"

"My apparel," Heiji replied. "I need to dress in something more presentable than what I have on now."

"Don't bother, we've got a wide selection of clothing here," Bruce said turning for the stairs. "I'm certain we have something in your size."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Bruce replied. "Besides, it'll save us some time."

"Alright," Heiji said following his lead. "Right behind you."

_Every activity had been looked into, from the many rides that filled the park to the additional side ploys that occurred off to the side. He had completed his search of things on his side of the theme park, coming to a stop after reaching a gift shop he had passed by just minutes prior. He stood there for a time to come, now focusing his sights to those moving about. This lasted for minutes to come, finding nothing out of the ordinary in anyones behavior._

_"I'm starting to think there's nothing to find here," Conan thought. "He might have been off on his deduction all together, but could it be coincidence that this location is where Starlest was planned to be built?"_

_He tried keeping a flexible view on things as he leaned to the wall, finding his eyes staring to the large ferris wheel that occupied the center of the park. In the brink of the moment he saw it, standing high and vast as it had been his first time seeing it._

"Nano High," Conan said pushing away from the wall. "I had no idea we were on this side of town."

_He found himself in that position for seconds to come, thinking of any other possible areas he might have neglected to check in the process._

"The bathrooms, I have yet to check any of them," Conan said with the snap of his finger. "Now.. where to find them."

_It didn't take long for him to spot one, looking over to the left from where he stood to see them in the near distance. He casually made his way over, dropping his hands to his pockets as he did. About half way across he was stopped in his tracks, blocked off by a man in an orange jump suit and cap who stepped in front of him. He had no idea who it was, staring up to have a pair of dark blue eyes gazing down at him._

"You looking to use the bathroom kid?"

".. Yea."

"Sorry to say, but this one's currently out of order." The man informed.

_He then took notice of something hanging from out of his pocket, an antenna of some kind._

"Who are you?"

"Janitor Garrett." He replied pointing to the badge upon his shirt. "If it's urgent there is another bathroom on the other side of the park."

"What's wrong with this one?" Conan asked.

"Trust me," Janitor Garrett said standing tall. "It would be an awful sight to see, a deadly experience even."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't, but I should have this trash taken out in the coming minutes," Janitor Garrett said with a deepening tone. "But I think it would be best if you didn't wait around, I can't guarantee a quick finish."

"Alright," Conan childly responded. "I'll just let my dad know."

"See you around kid."

_With that he turned back from where he had come, and that's when he saw it, a sinister smirk finding its way to his lips._

_"What was that all about?"_

_He stopped after only a few steps taken, looking back to see the janitor smilingly waving to him. He smiled back before moving forward once again._

_"It's probably nothing.. but I can't help it," Conan thought. "I feel like I've seen him somewhere, just can't seem to quite pin point the place."_

_This quickly dropped from his mind as a young man could be seen heading his way, moving at a rather fast pace with his hand clutched to his chest. He didn't know what to make of this at first glance, simply stepping off to the side to allow him a clear path by._

"His eyes," Conan said just barely getting a peak at them. "Were they blood shot?"

_He decided to follow his every move, watching as he made it all the way to the bathroom without being confronted._

"That's strange, I wonder where Janitor Garrett disappeared off to in such a hurry." Conan said as the sound of his phone rang below.

_He wasted no time in answering the call, not surprised to hear his voice from the other end._

_"Anything?"_

"Nothing to report on the matter," Conan replied. "Just a couple off task encounters, what about you?"

_"I spoke with Alfred just before contacting you, I had him look into something," Tim replied. "Looks like we might have the answer to what we were looking for."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Meet me at the entrance, we no longer need to hang around here," Tim replied. "I'll tell you everything on the way out."_

"Be right there."

_"I'll be waiting."_

_He hung up from there, dropping the phone back into place._

"I guess that about wraps up business here."

_With those words spoken a booming sound of high proportions ignited from behind, soaring in all directions. An anguish of many screams quickly followed in response, ringing loud for all to hear._

_"That noise, an explosion?"_

_He spun around, looking to see the spewing flames flashing to his eyes. No longer could the bathrooms be seen that had been there moments ago._

_"You've got to be kidding."_

_Almost all adjustments had made, the only thing remaining was to button the loose sleeves. He looked himself over in the large mirror once finished, nodding his head in acceptance after doing._

"What do you think?" Alfred asked from where he stood on the other side of the room.

"Perfect," Heiji replied slightly tightening the tie in place. "It fits perfectly."

"I figured it would."

"We've got roughly an hour and thirty until six," Heiji said checking the time. "How much longer do you propose we wait before heading out there?"

"I've already removed the car from the garage, I thought it might be in our best interest for one of you to arrive early," Alfred said. "After all you're supposed to meet with those folks from the police station, correct?"

"You make a good point, and could prove beneficial," Heiji said. "What about Bruce, is he coming as well?"

"He's in his room making final preparations for his speech," Alfred replied. "He'll soon join you at the Futures Building once he's finished."

"That's fine with me, I should be able to hold off on my own for the next hour or so."

"I'll go down and bring the car around front." Alfred said turning for the door.

"Hold on," Heiji said following after him. "I'm coming with you."

"Very well."

_He exited the room at his side, feeling they were just hours away from closing this chapter that had plagued them for the last week._

_"Futures Building, here I come."_

_The attention it had brought in the aftermath was to be expected. The flames continued to sway, steadily declining in strength from the water that fell down upon it from the water hoses that were being fired. Observing the efforts to put out the fire became the least of his concerns as he focused his attention to those standing amongst the crowd._

_"Where is he?"_

_His searches came to a quick end after re-sighting him, standing across the way in between a large group of people._

"Janitor Garrett, there you are." Conan said pleased to relocate him.

_He witnessed a devilish grin slip to his face in the coming seconds, one which he took full note of._

_"I don't know what in the world just happened, but I'm certain this guy is the center of... wait."_

_The same feeling from before came back to him within the heart of the moment, a sense of familiarity he couldn't quite key in on. He stressed the matter deeply, tightly closing his eyes. That's when it opened up, rehashing where he believed to have seen him before._

_"That's him," Conan thought springing his eyes wide. "The one from the other night, the man from the bus!"_

_He was most sure of this, wasting no time in raising his hand to take aim._

"Confronting him directly will only produce false claims from his behalf," Conan said. "But placing a tracker to him will assure me of his whereabouts, maybe even leading to whoever he's working with."

_He extended his arm out in front of him, steadily holding it in place as he chose his point of attack._

"There."

_He pressed down to the gizmo, watching as the tracer spiraled toward its intended target. It touched down with light force, connecting to where he envisioned it would. He lowered his arm in succes, finding it hard to hold back a smile of his own. It was at that moment that the man he came to know as janitor Garrett slowly faded into the depths of the crowd. He showed no sign in following after him, simply clicking the side of his glasses to activate the display screen to see what direction he was headed in._

_"You can run, but you most certainly can't hide."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	97. Face of The Unknown Revealed

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 97**

**Face of The Unknown Revealed**

_The gathering they came to see upon arriving in front of the large building far exceeded their expectations. Finding a place to park was no easy task. There were many vehicles swirling in all directions which made for a bit of a jam._

"Here we are," Heiji said looking out the window to the giant structure in the wait. "This wasn't hard to find."

"I had heard there would be a large number of guests in attendance, but I could have never imagined a showing quite like this."

"Nor did I," Heiji agreed. "It's nearly impossible to find a parking space in this vicinity with the conditions like this."

"Why don't I pull up to the sidewalk and let you out there," Alfred suggested. "That is if you don't mind walking a short distance to the entrance."

"That would be perfectly fine," Heiji said. "No need to drive around any longer."

"Very well."

_He did just that, pulling up to the walkway before unlocking the door._

"I'll see you soon." Heiji said before exiting.

"Good luck." Alfred replied with the tip of his hat.

_He brushed off the sides of the shirt as he headed for the entrance which was a couple yards away. He kept his eyes wide as he walked, not familiar with anyone who stood around the front of the building._

"No sign of Rick, maybe he's already inside," Heiji said. "That or he has yet to arrive."

_He reached the entrance in no time, stopping for a brief moment before looking upward._

_"So this is it huh.. the Futures Building."_

_Both doors were locked off to the side, making for an easy transition in. Where to go next was the question. There was a long straight ahead with two different directions to choose from. He listened to the voices that carried throughout, making for an easy decision. He followed the voices which lead him to the right, eventually finding his way to a large room filled with many people._

"This must be it," Heiji said. "The foyer Wayne was referring to."

_He reached into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper, looking over the layout of the building in relation to his position._

_"This is the place alright."_

_He put it away soon after, no longer feeling the need for it at that given moment. He then checked the time, coming to find there was a little over forty five minutes until six._

"They had better hurry, there's not much time left before the show begins."

_He looked around the room once more, this time only to have someone step up to his side from behind._

"I see you made it in a timely fashion."

"Rick," Heiji said turning at the sound of his voice. "I didn't see you on my way in, did you just get here?"

"I've actually been here with the other guys setting up shop for the past hour, I was actually wondering when you'd show," Rick said. "Have trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all," Heiji replied. "It would be hard to miss, it's one of the larger structures around."

"You have a point," Rick said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other guys."

"Where are they?" Heiji asked.

"Located throughout the place."

"You lead the way."

_After minutes of shooting it down their efforts were finally awarded. The fire had finally been put out, all that remained was the ruble left behind from the explosion. Many still continued to gather around, wanting an explanation for what had happened._

"Alright everyone, get back," One of the security guards instructed. "We need this area cleared out."

_They did a good job of moving everyone back, setting up crime scene tape around the area in the moments that followed. He stood in place, still monitoring the movements of the man who had taken off._

_"Looks like he's in a real hurry, he's already left the premiss."_

_It was then that he felt a tap at his shoulder, looking up to come face to face with on of the officers._

"Hey there little boy, I'm going to need you to keep moving back," He instructed. "We need to close this area off as best we can."

"Yes sir."

_Just as he was to make a move for the other side of the park they were joined by another security guard who showed distress in his face. Seeing this he pulled back with each step taken to try and hear what was to be said._

"Natt we have a problem."

"Yea I know, we're handling it now."

"I wasn't referring to the explosion."

"Do I even want to hear this?"

"If the bathroom incident wasn't enough, one of our employees was found stripped and tied down to a chair in one of the lower level closets."

"_Someone tied up..?" Conan mumbled._

"You're not serious, who was it?"

"That janitor, the new guy."

"You mean Garrett?"

"That'd be him."

"What away to open up on your second week on the job."

"Yea, no kidding."

_He had heard enough, finding it was now time to move on._

_"Looks like we don't have a name after all," Conan thought as he walked. "The tracer planted is our only link to this guy now."_

_He grabbed hold of his phone as he walked, quickly dialing his number before bringing it to his ear._

"Hey it's me, we have a problem."

"Yea, I know."

_He looked up at the sound of his voice, putting his phone away in the process._

"There you are," Conan said. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"I heard all of the commotion clear from the other side of the park," Tim said. "I came as soon as I could, what happened?"

"The bathrooms on this side of the park exploded."

"Something like that doesn't just happen by chance."

"They have things under wrap here, our focus is needed elsewhere."

"You running away from a potential case, never would have predicted that."

"I think catching the criminal is just as important as the analyzing process."

"Criminal," Tim questioned. "You saw who did this?"

"And I have a good idea of how they set it up."

"Did you get a look at their face?"

"Clear as day," Conan confirmed. "Believe it or not, I think it's the same man I encountered on the bus the other night."

"The shooter?"

"Yes."

"Small world."

"And a lucky break," Conan said. "Come on, he's still on the move."

"You managed to place a tracer on him?"

"He's currently moving across the parking lot," Conan confirmed. "We better hurry before he falls out of my range."

"How do you know he was the one to cause the bathrooms to explode?"

"A series of things," Conan replied as the two began to walk. "I'll give you all details on the way out, if not later."

_The clock struck past twenty after, inching in closer to the widely anticipated opening for the Futures Building. He sat at the edge of the bed, all possible scenarios looming large to his mind. A gentle knock came from the other side of the room, ejecting him from his train of thought._

"Just a moment."

_He stood up from where he sat, taking each step at a time as he made his way for the door. He opened it to see the two of them standing there._

"I got your message, I came as soon as I could."

"Come on in." Bruce invited.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet," Dick said. "The opening is set to erupt in less than twenty minutes from now."

"And my appearance isn't scheduled until roughly seven," Bruce informed. "There's still plenty of time between now and then."

"I already visited both locations you'd like us to stand guard," Dick said. "Everything is a go."

"Good," Bruce said. "Have you gone over the details with him once more?"

"I know the plan," Damian declared. "I'll be watching out for any suspicious activity east of the facility."

"And in the case you see anyone making a run for it you redirect their escape route to the north," Bruce instructed. "Which will take them to where Kelver Side Crafts is located, also where a large sum of police officials will be."

"In the case that doesn't work out, force them to the west," Dick said. "You can be sure I'll lock them in."

"We've already gone over this," Damian said. "Besides, what are the chances someone would be foolish enough to try and escape on foot with a big crowd such as this?"

"Never doubt a method," Bruce stated. "Nearly anything is possible if planned to high excellence, and executed with just as much care."

"What time do you want us to get into position?" Dick asked.

"Anytime around six thirty, the main event doesn't begin until seven," Bruce said. "Whatever they plan to steal most likely won't be revealed until then."

"Sounds good to me."

"I need top focus tonight from you all, this is our moment," Bruce said. "The one we've been waiting for."

_The signal remained strong, moving at the same pace as it had been before. They continued to follow it, exiting out from where they had entered. He explained all details as they walked, becoming clear on all events leading to what had happened. Only a couple more steps were taken before coming to a stop just before reaching the parking lot._

"What's wrong, why are we stopping?"

"Because he has," Conan replied. "He's about sixty two yards from where we stand, directly ahead."

_He looked into that direction in response to this information._

"An apartment complex and a series of smaller city buildings."

"You think he's camping it out somewhere?"

"That's a possibility, which is why we need to move in with extreme caution," Tim said. "If this is the man you say you saw on that bus, then there's a chance that he could be armed."

"That's the thing that bothered me about this latest incident," Conan said. "All other kills were in the use of a firearms or blade, why the sudden change to an explosive?"

"Anything to get the job done is the way I see it."

"How long do you think we should give it before progressing on?"

"No longer than five minutes, unless they make a move before then," Tim said looking down at his watch. ".. Let the time begin."

_They were joined by several others who exited the theme park as well._

"You think they're evacuating everyone from the park?" Conan asked.

"That or they all might have been rattled enough to want to leave," Tim replied. "At most I think they'd simply close off that small section in particular."

"So what happens when we apprehend this guy, are we going to hand him over to the police?"

"The jury's still out on that one, I'm not certain we're going to bring him in just yet."

"What, why not?"

"We need to learn as much about him and his operation as we can," Tim replied. "he's bound to have acquaintances, if we take him down on the spot I'm betting he won't be too forthcoming with any of that information."

"So what do you suggest, that we spy on him for a period?"

"That might be our best option."

"I can't disagree," Conan said. "Besides wiring his home and any potential software he may have, how else shall do you propose we proceed?"

"Once we know his game plan, we'll insert ourselves into the fray."

"Close and personal, that seems to be your ace card."

"Fastest way to get to the core of things."

_He continued to monitor the time, closing in on two minutes before their move was to be made._

"Any movement from our run away?"

"Nope, he still in the same spot."

_They stood there for a little longer, still watching as those from the park continued to move past. It was at that second that the heard their names called, turning to see two familiar faces heading in their direction._

"Bernadea Fournier and Nathan," Tim greeted. "What a surprise this is."

"We could say the same," Nathan replied. "We had no idea we'd run into the two of you here."

"Just another day in the park." Tim stated.

"How long have the two of you been here?"

"For over two hours," Tim replied. "We were actually just on our way out."

"Did you have fun?" Bernadea asked looking down at him.

"Tons," Conan replied. "Just as advertised."

"On the way through the parking lot we heard there was some kind of disturbance," Nathan said. "Either of you know what they were talking about?"

"Some kind of explosion," Tim replied. "Wasn't there when it erupted, only heard it from a distance."

"Is that why the two of you are leaving?" Bernadea asked.

"Oh no," Tim assured. "We just have somewhere else to be."

"Do you think it will be safe to go in?"

"The incident occurred off to the side, yards away from the entertainment areas," Conan informed. "Everything should be a go."

"That's good to know," Nathan said. "Any idea if anyone was hurt?"

".. No one knows yet." Tim quickly replied after slight hesitation.

"Let's hope not."

"What's in the bag." Conan asked taking notice of the long strap across his shoulder.

"Yea no kidding," Tim said. "Looks like you could fit a sword of staff in that thing."

"I asked him that very question on the way here," Bernadea said. "But he refuses to tell me."

"Like I said before," Nathan said. "It's a surprise, I'll reveal what's inside at the end of the evening."

"_I hate surprises._" Bernadea muttered.

"Well I guess it's about that time," Nathan said. "Maybe we'll catch the two of you around again some time."

"We'll be looking forward to it."

"As will we, later you two." Bernadea waved as the two of them took off for the entrance.

_He reactivated the tracker at that given time, coming to find little to no movement had been made._

"He has yet to make another move," Conan said. "Are you ready to move in?"

"Let's go, we've held off long enough."

_Everything had finally been set in motion, all that remained was the arrival of the others. In his mind the game had already begun. He searched the room for anything less than normal, quickly coming to find nothing alarming._

"You've been rather quiet for the last minutes," Rick said. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing to worry about," Heiji assured. "Just looking around."

"You expecting someone?"

"Maybe a friend or two."

"Just remember to keep your focus on the task," Rick reminded. "If the thief is in fact here we're going to need all eyes and ears."

"Of course."

"We've already got two guys covering the front exit and two watching the back," Rick said. "That leaves you, detective Galldon, and I to observe everything that goes on in here."

"We still have time before the big reveal, if we could some how figure out what they're after we'd be a step closer to stopping them in their tracks."

"How do we figure," Rick questioned. "We have no leads to their true intent."

"Of course we do, it's all within the riddle."

"And what part might that be?"

"We've accounted for almost all sequences, all for except two lines," Heiji said. "a tune to Hear with a misdirection Red (1)' and 'for the Diamonds eye is for all to see'."

"Ok."

"Minus the 'misdirection' and 'red', which seems to be this guys theme, I believe lies our next hint," Heiji said. "A tune to hear (1)."

"I'm clueless as to what that could mean," Rick said. "Unless they're hosting an opera here tonight we've yet to be informed of."

"It's more subtle than that."

"Then there's the second part of the riddle you mentioned," Rick said. "'for the Diamonds eye is for all to see."

"What of it?"

"That's exactly why Kelver Side Crafts makes the most sense, they're hosting an auction tonight," Rick said. "Which of course will also include many rare brands of jewels."

"Did it ever occur to you that's what the thief wants you to belive," Heiji questioned. "Yes the riddle mentions a diamond, one that could be symbolic for something else."

"Like what?"

"The 1... which in affect could mean the ultimate prize."

"What now?"

_His phone rang from below before he had the chance to respond._

"One moment," Heiji said after checking the incoming number. "I better take this."

"Who is it," Rick asked out of curiosity. "The commissioner?"

"Just an off to the side assignment." Heiji replied before turning for the opposite wall.

_He immediately brought the phone to his ear before answering the call._

_"It's Lonard, I have an update for you."_

_The signal became stronger the closer they got, still showing no sign of movement. This only kept him more alert for anything to come._

"Any change in his position?"

"No, he still seems to be sitting it out in the same location," Conan replied. "Makes you wonder what he's up to."

"I don't like it."

"You actually think he might know someone has caught onto his trail?"

"Why else would he be sitting still?"

"I guess we're about to find out, we're almost there."

"Wait, we better make a plan for an approachment," Tim said. "The last thing we want is a casualty."

"I don't think there will be cause for concern if I move in alone."

"We still don't know exactly where he is," Tim said. "For all we know he could be camping it out in one of the buildings here with a rifle in hand."

"You're thinking way to into this." Conan said as they continued to walk.

"How close are we now?"

"Less than fifteen yards away." Conan replied before slowing it up.

_He stopped after reaching the front of an apartment building, seeing that they were now in the red zone of things._

"Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to move in a little closer, there's a light pole right over there," Conan said pointing to the left. "I'll take cover there before moving in any closer."

"You sure about this?"

"As long as you watch my blind side."

"I'll see to it."

_Without further ado he turned for the other side, heading straight for the light pole just as he said he would. He leaned to it once there, checking his location versus that of where the tracer was._

_"According to the tracker he should be directly behind a little over ten yards from this spot."_

_He peaked around the pole to see an alley in the wait. He then took a deep breath, taking a step away from the light pole as he made his way in that direction._

"_Shinichi, wait_." Tim whispered from where he stood.

_He had already made up his decision, paying no mind to what was said as he carried on. He kept a straight face, resting his hands into his pocket to look as casual as possible. The signal continued to heighten, leading him further into the unknown of the alley. It lead him all the way near the back, coming to find the signal was coming from a garbage bin._

_"There's no way he'd be hiding it out here, he must have dumped the clothes."_

_There was only one way of finding out. He lifted the top open, coming to find the clothes that were worn by the man along with the tracer laying there._

"Just as I thought, he ditched the clothes," Conan said. "That puts us right back where we started."

_He reached in, removing the tracer from the shirt before turning back from where he had come._

"The coast is clear," Conan loudly spoke. "He's not here, only the clothes and the tracer were left behind."

_It took all but a few moments for him to appear from around the corner. He made his way toward him, stopping halfway through the alley. There was something wrong, he could see it in his eyes. He chose not to say anything, at least not for the first seconds that passed. He watched as he pulled out a small square shaped device from his jacket before pressing down to it._

"What is that?" Conan asked.

_He didn't answer at first, letting a little extra time go by before looking up to him once again._

"It's a signal disrupter."

"Signal disrupter," Conan questioned. "Why?"

"We've been had."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you planted a tracer on must have found out about it relatively quickly, he set up a video camera to the wall right behind." Tim pointed.

_He looked into the direction pointed out, and there it was, clamped down to the side of a window._

"I can't believe it."

"This guy is much more organized than we originally thought." Tim said reaching up to grab the small camera.

"Are you sure it was him who set it up?"

"Now I do," Tim said bringing the camera into his possession. "There's a wire attached enabling for wireless viewing."

"How far from here are we talking?"

"Sixty, a little over a hundred yards maybe," Tim replied. "Less than a mile for sure."

"How did you know that it was there?"

"The shade," Tim said pointing to the shaded area of the alley. "Light from the sun projected off of the lenses which gave me the heads up."

"How did you know there was a wired feed before using that signal disrupter?"

"I didn't," Tim admitted. "I used it in case there was."

"Smart thinking," Conan said. "Are you saying they didn't get a clear shot of your face?"

"Correct, only one of my backside."

"I see."

"Whoever this guy is now has a clear shot of you, not that he's unfamiliar with you since the two of you have met on more than one occasion."

"But now he probably knows I was the one to plant that tracer," Conan said. "Fortunately that's all he got, thankfully he didn't get a good shot of you."

"We need to be really careful with this from here on out," Tim said. "The bad part about this is this guy now has more on us than we do on him."

"Not necessarily," Conan said. "Let's not forget I got a distinctive look at him as well, good enough to produce a sketch."

"Point taken."

"What about the camera?"

"I'll take it with me, though I doubt there will be anything to find," Tim said checking the time. "And it looks like we're going to be late for our appointment at the Futures Building, Bruce isn't going to be pleased?"

"For being late or for what occurred here?"

"Double jeopardy."

"You want me to explain?"

"No, I think it'd be better if I did the talking," Tim replied stashing the camera away. "Come on, we better get moving before the real rush hits."

"Right behind you." Conan said following from behind.

_Six was now fast approaching, only twenty five minutes remaining before the scheduled time. He watched as the room continued to fill with those in attendance. The longer this went on the more impatient he became._

_"I guess I'm the only one who remembers the importance of tonights proceedings._"

_Following up on his train of thought was the ring of his phone from in his pocket._

"Please let it be who I think it is."

_He reached down to grab it, answering almost immediately after bringing it to his ear._

"Hello."

_"It's Dick."_

"Where are you?" Heiji asked.

_"Just about ready to get into position," Dick replied. "How are things looking from your end?"_

"Besides the absence of the others, relatively normal."

_"Bruce should be there soon, I just spoke with him a minute ago," Dick informed. "Have you tried contacting the others?"_

"Neither responded."

_"I'll try giving them a ring myself, in the mean time sit tight and stay focused," Dick said. "There's no telling when this guy will make his move."_

"You're telling me, it's been a hassle looking out for things on my own till this point," Heiji said. "Of course there's the hired guards and the officers sent in by Gordon, but it would be nice to get the other guys involved as soon as possible."

_"I'll see to it, stay sharp," Dick said. "You'll hear back from me soon enough."_

"Loud and clear."

_He put an end to the transmission, bringing his complete focus back to the task at hand. He put the phone away before looking across the room to see Rick heading toward him._

"Where did you run off to?"

"Just checked in with the guys monitoring the front and back entrances, everything is clear thus far," Rick replied. "No sign anyone of suspicions nature entering."

"And I don't think there will be, whoever wrote the riddle is probably already registered to the guest list."

"Have you had a look at the list yourself?"

"Yes, but at this point they're all just names," Heiji said. "We don't exactly have enough time to run a background check on each and everyone attending."

"You don't say," Rick said checking his watch. "We have less than an hour until the presentation begins."

"There's still a margin of time before now and then, giving us a small time frame to try and figure what they're after."

"Sounds to me like you're working another case." Someone spoke from behind.

_He turned at the sound of the voice, coming to find a familiar face._

"Hello Heiji Hattori."

"Matthew Thompson right, or is it that you preferred Matt?"

"So you do remember me, I'm pleased."

"You know each other?" Rick asked.

"Yea, we met at the City hall days ago." Heiji confirmed.

"I couldn't help but over hear the two of you talking," Matt admitted. "Is there something going on?"

"We believe so, and that is all I'm entitled to say." Heiji replied.

"I fully understand."

"What about you," Heiji asked. "Where is the rest of your crew, are you here alone?"

"Not quite, Aldon Boomer plans to come as well," Matt replied. "Last we spoke he was on his way."

"When was that?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Matt replied. "But with the traffic on this side of town I'd give it a couple more before he makes an appearance."

"Spoken for the truth." Rick commented.

"I'd hate to interrupt what you've got going, so I'll go find amusement elsewhere until the showing begins."

"I'll catch you later then."

_Before he could make a move for the other side of the room a loud sound could be heard peering in through the walls, a sound similar to that of a helicopter finding its way down to ground levels. High pitches of joy soon followed, pitching through the halls all the way into the room where they stood._

"What's going on out there?" Heiji questioned.

"I think that one's pretty self explanatory," Matthew stated. "It can only be the arrival of Gotham's favorite son."

"And who might that be?"

"The Bruce Wayne himself," Matthew replied. "Don't tell me you've forgotten him already, he was attending the town hall meet along with us the other night."

"Bruce Wayne, yes of course," Heiji said. "How could I forget, he was one of the many interviewed in the questioning process."

_The voices and and excitement only heightened with the seconds that followed. There prediction of his arrival was proven correct in the short time to come, all eyes looking to the left side of the room upon him entering._

"That's Wayne alright, his popularity always seems to stay intact," Matthew said taking a step forward. "If you don't mind I'd like to go over and give him a proper greeting."

"Be my guest," Rick said. "You can do it for the all of us."

"Will do," Matthew said. "See you gentlemen around."

_With that he made his way forward, carefully making his way through the crowd to the other side of the room._

_"Grayson and the kid are already in place, and Bruce has arrived," Heiji thought. "That only leaves the other two, where they are is anyones guess."_

_He was determined to answer that very question. Just as he reached for his phone it ringed once again, not hesitating to answer._

_"It's me again."_

"Any luck getting into contact with any of the others?"

_"They're still unresponsive," Dick replied. "Whatever they're tangled in must require a set of distance, I'm sure they'll reach us when all is cleared."_

"I'll try asking Bruce, he just arrived a few moments ago."

_"Yea, I saw the Wayne helicopter pass by not too long ago," Dick said. "Keep me updated on anything going on in there, I'll move in if need be."_

"That's the plan."

_"Good, then I'll leave it to you and the others," Dick said. "Gotta go."_

_He hung up with those final words spoken, placing his phone back into the security of his pocket before making a move for the other side of the room._

"Where are you headed off to now?" Rick asked taking notice of this.

"I have to speak with someone, I won't be long."

"Remember to keep your eyes peeled for any ongoing activity."

"No worries," Heiji assured. "I haven't lost sight of the importance of our task, this will take all but a moment."

"Your claim is well trusted, I'll keep an eye on things on this side of the room."

"Thanks."

_He carefully moved through the crowd, closing in with each step taken. He finally reached him, joining the several others who were crowded around._

"Well look who it is," Bruce said taking notice of him almost instantly. "I'm glad to see you were able to make it."

"That was always the plan remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right."

"Wayne, I wasn't expecting you so soon," A man dressed in a suit of white said joining the fray. "I was told you wouldn't arrive until close to seven."

"I had a change in plan Mr. Irvin."

"Works out for the better, there's actually a couple guys I'd like you to meet."

"In time, I have some preparations to see to first."

"Of course, I'll catch up with you at a more convent time."

"I'll keep an eye out for you." Bruce said watching as he turned for the other end of the room.

"Bruce," Heiji said redirecting his attention. "I haven't been able to get ahold of Drake, any luck with you?"

"Oh.. yes, he'll be here soon," Bruce replied. "There's just a little something he had to, to take care of."

"I figured that much," Heiji said. "I wonder why he didn't call and let me know."

"Why don't you ask him when he arrives detective, I'm sure he'll give you the answer to that," Bruce said. "Now if you would, I have some important matters to see through."

"Wait, what about our?"

_There was no use in talking on any further. He watched as he wrapped his arm around a woman who followed him to the far side of the room, still accompanied by the few who had greeted him upon his arrival._

_"Detective... when does he refer to me by that?"_

_He continued to watch him from afar, taking note of his every move from his departure to the other side of the room._

"What's he doing, he doesn't seem to be taking our task very seriously," Heiji said. "Unless of course this is an act of his to deeply blend in with the other guests, which does pose for advantage on our side."

_He left it as that for the time being, focusing his attention to all other areas of the room. He began to walk along once more, moving at a pace matched with everyone else's. Rick could be seen standing under a vent across the room, clearly scaling the room for any suspicious activity as he was in the process of doing. He stopped after circling half the room, finding he was now in an ideal location to keep an eye on most of what could possibly take shape. He remained there for several minutes to come, watching as someone took to the stage straight ahead for the introduction speech._

_"It's ten after six, where are they?"_

_This question lingered on as he continued to wait._

"Didn't recognize you without that cap of yours." Someone spoke from behind.

_He turned at the sound of the familiar voice. There she was, standing in a black dress with a matching fitted flat hat atop her head._

"Selina," Heiji said. "Selina Kyle."

"Pleasure you remember me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Selina replied. "You've been up and down the room since you arrived."

"With good reason."

"I bet."

"How did you know my name?"

"Pardon?"

"The first we met at Starlest you knew my name without any mention of it," Heiji clarified. "You also disappeared around the time the diamonds were stolen from that glass case, the same ones you had been talking about before the incident occurred."

"I thought they caught the person responsible for that."

"No, they haven't."

"Tells you how much I follow the news." Selina said pushing away from the wall.

"Where did you disappear off to after we talked?"

"Are you suspecting me?"

"Should I be?"

"I had to leave on short notice, I received an emergency call from the fire station about a toxic leakage around my apartment complex," Selina informed. "You can check my phone records if you don't believe me."

_He felt a tap at his shoulder, turning to face someone he had never encountered before._

"Excuse me sir, but someone has asked to speak with you."

"With me?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, he said it was important." The young woman replied.

"And who might that be?"

"That little boy," She replied. "He's the only one of that age that I believe is in attendance."

"Where did you see him?"

"He should still be next to the door leading into this room, that's where he pointed you out to me."

"Thanks, I'll go look into this right away." Heiji said before heading for that direction

"Does that mean we're done?"

_He turned back to face her, that same astute look still present across her face._

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, after all you have an investigation to run."

"How did you.."

"You questioning me about what happened the other day at Starlest and your obvious moping around tonight tells it all," Selina said cutting him off. "It doesn't take a detective to figure what you're doing here."

"Fair enough," Heiji said. "But that still doesn't answer how you knew my name."

"You're one for questions aren't you?"

"Only if necessary."

"I thought you might say that."

_The sound of a ring interrupted, taking only a couple moments to find it was none other than her own phone from below._

"We'll have to continue this another time," Selina said. "This is an important call that I must take."

"Of course."

_She stepped away while answering the phone. He turned for the other side of the room in that very moment, heading in the direction he was told he was needed. Most everyone had their eyes fixated to the stage, now listening to the second speaker to take the stage. _

_"She's too comfortable.. confident, I had better continue to keep an eye on her."_

_He slowly moved along, not wanting to disturb anyone in his path. It didn't take long for him to sight the two of them, joining the pair within the next steps taken._

"Where in the world have you two been, you didn't answer when I called."

"We got stuck up with a little something." Tim informed.

"How do we look," Conan asked. "We picked these suits up on the fly."

"Presentable," Heiji replied. "Now onto what happened."

"The same man I crossed paths with on the bus nights ago was at the theme park we were investigating," Conan informed. "Turns out he had an agenda of his own."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, he's increased his body count by one," Tim replied. "And now has a visual of the two of us."

"How did that happen?"

"Another story to tell."

"That must mean he knows we're onto him."

"Unfortunately, yes," Tim answered. "Assuming he was the one to plant the camera."

"Camera?"

"We'll explain later," Conan said. "How have things gone here thus far?"

"One person of interest," Heiji replied. "Other than that everything's been straight forward."

"Who should we be looking at?" Tim asked scouring the room.

"Ms. Kyle."

"Didn't expect her to be here."

"Nor did I."

"Am I to assume that was the woman you were speaking with just now?" Conan asked.

"That'd be the one."

"Good, then you keep an eye on her," Tim instructed. "Shinichi and I will focus our sights to everything else."

"Before you go I think you had better have a word with Bruce."

"Why?" Tim asked a bit surprised by this.

"I spoke with him when he arrived, something seemed odd," Heiji stated. "Like something was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when I asked about your whereabouts, he was a little hesitant in his response."

"Hmm, I'll speak with him when the chance presents itself," Tim said in response to this. "In the mean time we better get started."

"No argument there."

"Here, I already gave a pair to Shinichi in the case things do flip a one eighty on us."

_He looked down to what was handed to him, raising it up to see what appeared to be some type of goggles._

"What's this for?"

"Night vision," Tim replied. "There's always the possibility of a staged black out, especially if the thief plans to get away with a prized item undetected."

"The goggles are a form of insurance so to speak." Conan added.

"Sounds simple enough."

"Alright, I'll take the east side of the room," Tim said. "Shinichi, the west is yours."

"And me?"

"You're keeping an eye on Selina remember, that's a whole task in itself."

"I'm curious as to what you means by that."

"Stay sharp, that's all that is required of you," Tim replied. "Of us all."

"I've already set my phone to vibrate, I think it'd be best if you two did the same," Conan said. "That way if we need to contact one another through phone it won't cause a scene."

"Agreed," Tim said. "Especially if someone is in the middle of a speech."

"So this is it huh, anything else we should know before we part ways?" Heiji asked.

"That's it, what happens next squarely falls on us," Tim replied. "Let's not disappoint."

_"Not once did that cross my mind." Conan thought as he made his way further to the west side of the room._

_Everything seemed normal on his initial look of things. This prompted him to dig deeper, looking to the expressions showcased across their faces to the posture everyone showed. Everything was clear in that regard as well._

"Whoever plans to rob this place isn't showing any signs, that must be a sign of comfortability," Conan said. "Or.. or could it be we're not looking out for the right person?"

_In his mind this was something he felt needed the time of thought, taking all but a few moments for his mind to revert back to the riddle. It wasn't the individual messages that crossed his mind, but the constant theme that covered it as a whole._

_"It's all about deception, from the beginning and most likely to the end," Conan thought as he looked to those towered around him. "What could the thief possibly have up their sleeve that fits the criteria?"_

_All that came to a halt as he looked to the stage ahead to see Bruce had taken to the center, which resulted in a positive response from most._

"Thank you, I thank you all for the warm hospitality I've received since arriving," Bruce began. "I'd first like to direct everyones attention to the man standing beside me, Armond Stanton, CEO of the Futures Building."

"I'm glad to be joined by you all," Armond commented. "This facility wasn't built for the intent of today or next week, but for the future which is always so forthcoming."

"Which is why I agreed to speak here on behalf of the cause," Bruce said. "I will also be the first to reveal one of the new devices this company has been working on for the past year."

_He focused his attention to a box laid out to the side of the podium, reaching inside to pull out a triangular shaped device._

_"I wonder what that is?" Heiji thought._

"This here is the beginning of what is to come," Bruce said setting it to the podium. "The very item that signifies what this company plans to achieve, the one device that symbolizes all other production."

_He froze at this statement, something subtle clicking from within._

_"misdirection Red (1).. could this be it, the 1," Heiji thought. "Could this in fact be the item referred to in the riddle?"_

_He looked back to the stage, only to hear the sound of a loud pop ring from all sides. Most everyone reacted by covering their ears. This was it, the moment had finally come, but in no way was he prepared for what happened next. Unaware of where it came a flash of light streaked across the room, blinding anyone who looked on. He brought a hand to his eye in the wake of it all, slowly removing it to find his vision to be jittered about. This lasted for seconds to come, rubbing his eyes as his vision slowly began to mellow back into place._

"What the hell just happened?" One questioned from the near distance.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Another spoke.

_Many other complaints followed in the seconds that came. He paid no mind to this, looking straight ahead to the podium to see the device that had been set there was now gone, replaced by a red diamond of beauty._

"I don't believe it," Heiji said. "That device is gone."

_It didn't take long for the others to notice this as well after regaining their stance on the matter. Bruce looked down at the diamond laid out before him in shock, turning to Armond who was just as surprised._

"What just happened?" Bruce asked.

"Our four million dollar hand held device is now gone," Armond replied. "We need to contact the police, seal all exits, no one is to leave."

_Those who stood amongst the crowd were as confused as ever, some more verbal than the others._

"Hey, what's going on," A man standing near the front spat. "What was that bright flash of light all about?"

"We're looking into that as we speak," Armond replied. "In no way was that planned."

"This diamond, where could it have come from." Bruce questioned.

"Whoever took the device must have switched it out," Armond said in response. "The question is, why?"

_He still stood at the west side of the room, his vision finally settling in after a small period of time._

_"So much for the night vision goggles." Conan thought with the roll of his eyes._

_He looked to the stage, coming to realize the device that had been there was now gone, replaced by a diamond that seemingly captivated the sights of everyone in the room._

"Can't say I saw this coming."

_He paused within that moment, feeling there was a connection._

"for the Diamonds eye is for all to see," Conan said thinking back to the riddle. "This must be the first part of their trick, I'm certain whoever took the diamond is still amongst us.. but who?"

_He searched the room once more, most everyone he laid an eye to more rattled than anything from what had happened._

"Everything seems normal considering the circumstances," Conan said. "I've observed all guests, could it potentially be one of the employees who staged this?"

_He looked to the stage once again, seeing a group of security guards had taken to the center stage of things._

"Looks like the investigation is underway," Conan said. "Speaking of which, where did Bruce run off to, he was there moment ago."

_He checked the surrounding area, finding no sign of him there either._

_"Wait, could it be?"_

_He stood in place, looking around the room to try and relocate her position._

"Great, I lost her." Heiji said.

"Lost who?" Tim asked stepping up to his side.

"What are you doing, aren't you watching things on the right side of the room?"

"No one has shown any signs to call for our attention, besides the first move has already been made," Tim said. "It's time we changed up in strategy."

"Yea no kidding."

"What they were after was obviously that device Bruce was showcasing," Heiji said. "I discovered that while in the middle of his speech."

"As did I," Tim said. "Which bothered me about it."

"What do you mean?"

"If I recall Bruce had no idea what they would be presenting tonight."

"Yea, so?"

"When he was up there speaking I got the impression he was very familiar with the material, like he had been briefed ahead of time."

"Maybe he did."

"Not to the level of familiarity he showcased in a matter of minutes."

"You make a good point."

"You said something seemed strange about him when he arrived, right?"

"What are you implying?"

_He didn't reply, simply looking to the stage to find he was nowhere to be seen._

"Don't tell me," Heiji said. "You're thinking."

"We need to find him, and now."

_Before either could make a move the sound of a phone rang from below._

"It's mine." Tim said reaching down for it.

_He answered the phone on contact, his claims confirmed by the sound of his voice._

_"I just arrived, I'm on my way down the hall now, anything I should know about concerning the situation thus far?"_

"Bruce?"

_"You sound surprised, is everything alright?"_

"No it's not," Tim replied. "We have a serious situation."

"I'll be right there."

_He hung up, looking to Heiji who did the same in return._

"Yea, you were right to worry," Tim said. "That man who took the stage wasn't Bruce."

"How do you know?"

"I just spoke with him, he's on his way now."

"If that wasn't him, then who?"

"Stay here," Tim instructed. "I'm going after our imposter."

_He took off before anything further could be said, heading straight for the stage. He wasn't left alone for long, joined by Conan who came running to his side._

"We have a problem."

"Is this under the lines of Bruce not being what he seems?"

"So you figured it out too."

"It was actually Tim who made the claim," Heiji said. "He went to go and confront the look alike as we speak."

"I guess it's our job to make sure they don't try and re-route past us."

"How did you know that it wasn't Bruce?" Heiji questioned

"That blinding flash of light," Conan replied. "Given the circumstances and our knowledge of a potential thief don't you think he'd have tightly held onto the object in hand, to the point where no one could disarm it from him?"

"I see."

"He was the only one near the podium who could have set the diamond there and hid that device away within the security of his jacket in such a short amount of time," Conan continued. "And with everyone blinded for those very few moments it gave him the time he needed."

"What made you become suspicious?"

"Your earlier comments about him seeming off," Conan replied. "That coupled in with everything I just said along with the riddle."

"The riddle?"

"The thiefs motto has been deception, what better way to deceive us all then by taking the face of one of this cities finest."

"You really put some thought into that didn't you?"

"Let's just hope Tim gets to them in time."

_He had made his way to the stage, no one clear as to where the imposer had gone off to. He finally approached Armond Stanton who was nervously pacing in one area of the stage._

"Mr. Stanton," Tim said stopping in front of him. "Would you happen to know where Bruce went to after his short lived speech."

"Back stage," Armond replied looking to him. "He said his eyes were still bothering him."

"Mind if I go back and check on him?"

"Fine by me, as long as you're escorted by one of the security guards."

"Well understood."

"Very well."

_He looked to one of the guards, signaling for him to come to his side. It took all but a few seconds for him to walk over._

"Could you escort our good friend here back stage, he wishes to speak with Mr. Wayne."

"Yes of course," The guard said turning toward him. "Right this way."

_He followed him past the curtain that concealed a small set of stairs which lead to the lower levels. He followed him down, stopping once reaching the door at the bottom of the stairs._

"This is it, the room I saw him enter."

"Thanks."

_He opened the door, greeted by a cool chill that drifted by the two. What they saw laying on the ground left them in a state of shock. The suit that had been worn along with a latex mask could be seen in the center of the room._

"What in the world?"

"Someone was posing is Bruce Wayne."

"I can clearly see that."

"Whoever it was is now gone, you had better go and inform Mr. Stanton."

"How can you be so sure of this?"

"The opened window," Tim said pointing to the right corner of the room. "There's not many who couldn't exit through there."

"I don't believe this." The guard said taking off.

_Time was now slim and he knew it. He pressed down to the codec piece inserted in his ear, contacting him immediately_.

_"Please tell me you have something, things have been that of a bore these last thirty minutes."_

"That all might change, someone might be headed out."

_"From where?"_

"The Futures Building, don't take your eyes off of it," Tim said. "And report back to me if you do indeed come across something."

_"I'll leave that option open, Robin out."_

_The transmission ended with that._

"Better go and let the others know what's going on."

_He took off in the heat of things, heading back into the direction he had come. He returned to the stage to see Armond was already being informed about the situation. He skimmed over the crowd, quickly finding where the two of them stood. He dropped down from the stage, wasting no time in rejoining the two._

"So what's the verdict?" Heiji asked.

"Too late," Tim replied. "Whoever orchestrated this escaped through a window, but no worriers I've already got Damian keeping an eye on the situation."

_"I'm even more worried than I was before." _Conan mumbled.

"What about Selina," Tim asked. "Have you relocated her yet?"

"Been looking," Heiji replied. "Can't seem to single her out."

_The ear piece buzzed, informing him of an incoming message._

"What do you have?" Tim asked pressing down to the ear piece.

_"Someone's defiantly on the roof, I can see them from here." Robin informed._

"We can't seem to pin point Selina's location, would you say this figure resembles her?"

_"The cat lady Selina?"_

"Yea."

_"Don't think so." Robin replied._

"Are you sure?"

_"When's the last time you saw her sporting a cape?"_

"A cape," Tim questioned. "Stay put I don't want you making any further moves until."

_His message was cut short by the disconnection of the transmission._

"I don't believe it."

"What happened?" Heiji asked.

"The darn kid just cut off our link," Tim replied. "I better call Dick and inform him about the situation."

"Before you do that, I'd like to know exactly what is going on."

_They turned at the sound of his voice, coming to find Bruce had finally arrived. The look on his face said it all, nothing but business._

"Alright Tim," Conan said stepping aside. "You said you'd handle the talking."

_He watched from afar, waiting for their next move to be made before springing in with one of his own. The figure held something into the air as if to examine it. What it was, was unclear to him. This left them in a state with their sights set to something else other than their surroundings, leaving it open for him to move in undetected. But that's not the approach he had in mind. He lunged from where he stood, free falling with an air diving glide toward the figure standing atop the Futures Building. He landed a few feet behind with a loud thump, springing to his feet almost immediately. He got a clearer view of the unknown._

"The game ends here, place the item down and hands in the air."

_He received no response at his first attempt, stepping in closer to further his point._

"Let me guess, you have hearing disability?"

"I was not expecting any company tonight." A soft and comforting voice spoke in return.

"Funny that you should say, being that you're the one who sent out that invitation for many to have."

"Yet you're the only one to attend, or are there to be more?"

"I'm not here to carry conversation," Robin stated. "Who are you?"

"I was wondering the same," The dark figure replied turning to face him. "By the looks of your apparel I'd associate you with some kind of Robin Hood."

"Minus the hood and you've got a winner."

"Robin it is."

"Enough, you have one last chance to answer to me thief," Robin snapped. "If you don't I can't fully be held accountable for what happens to you next."

"My what a brash one you are, but if you're going to address me by name I'd advice to get it right," The figure said moving toward him. "For the new kid is in town."

_He stepped out into the light generated from the moon, smiling down at him with a pleased look in his eye._

"Joy meeting you Robin," He said stopping a few feet across from him. "Call me Kaito Kid."

**To Be Continued**


	98. Planned Escape

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 98**

**Planned Escape**

_He stood his ground, keeping an eye out for anything in the surrounding area. He was surprised, disappointed even. He looked back to the boy standing before him to see he had changed the form in how he stood._

"So, you really are the only one to have accepted my invite."

"What were you expecting, the whole city as your audience," Robin questioned. "Sorry to disappoint, but they believe you to be elsewhere."

"Kelver Side Crafts."

"You knew?"

"A planned red herring, one which I was hoping most would bypass."

"It wasn't hard to figure, after we caught onto your motto it was only a matter of time before we closed in on you."

"We.. so I see you're not the only one after all," Kaitou Kid said. "I'm not surprised, after all I wouldn't expect someone such as yourself to be able to comprehend my riddles to their fullest."

"Why, the predictability you've showcased was most evident."

"If that were true then why are you the only standing here," Kaitou Kid questioned. "Where are these so called acquaintances of yours?"

"Patience."

"Then you'll have to give them my best wishes," Kaitou Kid said stashing the device away into his jacket. "For I don't plan on sticking around for much longer."

"And here I thought you wanted a major showing of guests."

"Perhaps, but I have somewhere I must be."

"Why so soon, the main event is just about to start."

"Finally something we can agree on, you're right," Kaitou Kid said. "The event is about to take flight, but not quite the main event like you've spoken."

"What's so important about that gizmo you put so much effort into obtaining?"

"That's my little secret."

"If you wanted it why not just take it, why the whole big set up orchestrated here tonight," Robin asked. "Why the invitations?"

"You were able to locate me, I'd figure you'd be able to find that out for yourself."

"Sorry to say, but the games over," Robin stated. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

"I prefer an option of my own."

"Which involves running no doubt."

"You're one to rush to conclusions, none of it is that simple," Kaitou Kid commented. "None of what I do ever is."

"So you plan on sticking around for the authorities is that it?"

"Oh no, I do have a set schedule to keep."

"Sorry to put a clamp on your claim, but you're not going anywhere."

"Humerus, but it's not like there's anything stopping me from doing so."

_He felt opposed by this statement, readying himself for the next move to be made._

"Try me."

_He remained attentive as possible, listening to everything that was brought to his attention. The conclusion was the same, just like the others he had not been anticipating a move to be made quite like this._

"So let me get this straight, the person who impersonated me has already escaped?"

"Through a window in one of the rooms back stage." Tim confirmed.

"We need to catch whoever this person is."

"They shouldn't get far, Damian has already spotted them," Tim confirmed. "I tried to pressing him to stay put until I got ahold of Dick, but he cut me off before the chance could arrive."

"Call him now," Bruce instructed. "We need to keep this guy locked in."

"Already on it." Tim said stepping off to the side.

"Anything we can do to help?" Conan asked.

"Don't see how," Heiji said. "We're stuck in here, and I don't think Mr. Armond plans on releasing anyone until they've got this whole thing situated."

"Actually there is something you can do to help."

"There is?"

"You're here with that group from the police force right?"

"Yea, detective Gates came along with the five other chosen guys."

"Good, then go to Mr. Gates and have him call in all the other units to this location," Bruce said. "That way if this thief makes a run for the north side they'll be able to corner them."

"Of course, I almost forgot," Heiji said. "I'll go and tell him right away."

_He left the group from there in search of detective Gates who was standing on the other side of the room._

"Guess that leaves the two of us," Conan said. "What happens now?"

"We wait," Bruce replied. "Let's see if our preparations hold up to form."

_He had yet to make a move like he presumably hinted to, electing to stand his ground for seconds to come with nothing such as a blink._

_"I don't get it, why hasn't he made a run for it.. is this another one of his riddles?"_

_In his mind it was now time to engage. Without warning he launched forward, racing toward him at him at top speed._

_"That's it, come to me."_

_He swiftly leaped over his attempt, landing to the spot he had been standing just moments prior._

"Thanks for the opening boy," Kaitou Kid remarked. "I guess this is the part where I check out."

_He let out a grin, this time following up on his claim as he turned to make a run for it._

"Lucky move."

_He wasted no time in following after him, exploding with a surge of energy that had been waiting to be unleashed. He chased after him with extreme persuasion, looking ahead to see the edge of the roof was near. Even more obvious was the gap between the Futures Building and the closets structure across the way._

_"No way he's making that jump."_

_With that he began to pull back on his strides, anticipating he'd do the same after reaching what was a seemingly dead end. That wasn't the case, he pushed on with a powering force which resulted in him diving off the side of the roof._

_"Did he just?"_

_He ran to the edge, looking downward to see him soaring away on what appeared to be a hang glider of some kind._

"Where in the world did he get that, no way he had that stored away on his body," Robin said keying in on his grappler. "Dare I say some kind of magic."

_He jumped down, launching the cable free as he homed in on him._

_"Magic or not, no way he's getting away."_

_Closing in wasn't going to be an easy task, due to the winds working in his favor, carrying him in the direction he seeked. Unaware if he was being followed or not he took a peak back to observe that was in fact the case._

"What's this, some kind of hook line," Kaitou Kid said. "I thought for sure the path would have been cut, no matter, it shouldn't take very long to lose him."

_With that thought in mind he slightly angled downward, picking up speed in the process. He immediately took note of this, knowing he'd have to speed up in his progressions._

"He knows I'm tailing him, which makes things just that more difficult," Robin said to himself. "Gotta close the distance some how."

_The two of them had remained in the same spot, anxiously awaiting the return of the others. He checked the time, coming to find it was now forty five after six, fifteen minutes before he thought his speech was to be held. He looked ahead just in time to see him maneuvering his way back to the two of them._

"How did it go," Conan asked. "Were you able to get in contact with him?"

"I informed him of the situation, Dick's already in pursuit of them," Tim replied. "According to him, Damian is already on the move."

"In what direction?" Bruce asked.

"Exactly what we didn't want," Tim replied. "That being the east where he was supposed to stand guard, the one to take the device must have gotten past him some how."

"I wonder how that could have happened." Conan remarked.

"What about Heiji, has he spoken with that detective?"

"They're contacting the others stationed around Kelver Side as we speak." Bruce confirmed.

"By the time they get here it will be too late, the thief will most likely be out of sight by then," Conan said. "Are you sure there's nothing more we can do?"

"Maybe," Bruce said skimming the room. "But first, we'll need to find a way out of here."

"Which won't be easy, considering they have no plans on releasing anyone until they retrieve whatever it was that was taken."

"Then we'll have to plan up something to cause for a change in scenery." Tim said.

"How about an alarm," Conan questioned. "This place should have a fire alarm right?"

"That might have been idea if the security guard hadn't been standing right beneath it." Bruce pointed out.

"Glad to know you're both on the same page," Tim said. "But that's not what I had in mind."

"Can't wait to hear this." Conan said looking directly to him.

_Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a man none of them had ever seen before._

"Mr. Wayne there's someone who'd like to have a quick word with you," He informed. "Are you in the middle of something?"

"Of course not, I'd be happy to speak with them," Bruce replied turning to face him. "Where might I find this person?"

"Look no further," He answered pointing to the left. "They're already on their way over."

_".. They?"_

_He repositioned his stance, turning to see a young man and woman standing aside one another as they approached. The mans dark brown hair was slicked back, accompanied by a bright smile that could clearly be made out. He wore a casual brown suit with a purple tie. The woman had a strand of long black hair which was pulled back as well, knotted up in a pony tail. The color scheme of her clothing was the same as his, a dark brown dress with a purple shirt beneath. They arrived seconds there after, stopping after reaching him._

"After a long weeks tour it's a pleasure to finally meet you," The man spoke holding out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

"And you are?" Bruce said shaking his hand in acceptance.

"Galen," He replied. "Galen Kefalas."

"You mentioned a a tour, I'm assuming you mean of the city."

"That is correct," Galen replied. "This is the fourth city we've visited in the last six months, we've spent an extended period in each before moving on to the next."

"Sounds like a promising journey," Bruce said. "Where is it you're from?"

"Thessaloniki Greece."

"That's a long way from home," Bruce commented. "What is it the two of seek or hope to gain on your travels across the world?"

"You're not the first to ask that, and most certainly won't be the last," Galen replied. "We're actually checking in on the other facilities, it's for a major project the company we work for plans to launch."

"What's the name of this company?"

"You're probably quite familiar with it," Galen stated. "After all there is one located here in Gotham."

"There are too many to count, even if you only look at the ones that have overseas business," Bruce said. "Which company would you happen to be referring to?"

"Nano High," Galen replied. "The largest growing company in the use of creating new resources in many different fields."

"Of course."

"We heard about your recent partnership with us, and wanted the chance to meet you in person after hearing so," Galen said. "Which I'm glad came into fruition."

"I'm honored," Bruce said before setting his sights elsewhere. "And who is this beautiful woman at your side?"

"Ademia Kefalas," She answered with a twinkling sparkle in her eye. "I appreciate your very amiable remark Wayne."

"That was my intent."

"And who is this young man beside you?" Galen asked taking notice of him.

"Timothy," Bruce replied. "But he usually goes by Tim."

"Nice to meet you." Tim said holding out his hand.

"Alright then Tim." Galen said with the shake of his hand.

"And this here is a guest of mine who's been staying at my place for about a week now," Bruce said dropping a hand down to his shoulder. "This is Conan."

"Hi." Conan said waving up to the two.

_Galen became wide eyed, finding himself frozen within the moment. He was snapped out of it by a pinch at his side from Ademia, Tim being the only to take notice of this._

"_What was that for?_" Galen muttered turning to face her.

_She simply glared at him, saying nothing in response to his complaint._

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"I was just surprised to see someone of this boy's age at an event such as this," Galen replied. "He seems to be the only minor here."

"I hadn't really paid any attention to that," Bruce said. "But he doesn't mind, Conan here loves the big crowds."

"I did as well when I was his age," Galen said tightening his tie. "Well it was nice to meet the three of you, I actually have a call to make so.."

"We understand," Bruce said. "Maybe we'll see you again before you head off to the next city on your radar."

"I'll see to it," Galen said reaching for his phone. "Until that time."

_He left the group from there, turning for the left side of the room in the process._

"I'm sorry about the sudden departure, it's always business with him first." Ademia said.

"It's not a problem," Bruce said. "I for one know how consuming work on a level such as this can be."

"I knew you would," Ademia said turning to walk. "Keeping our lives balanced between work and family is of high importance to me."

"He's lucky to have you."

"As what I feel about him."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, how long have you been married?"

"If that's the way you've viewed it then you're completely wrong Mr. Wayne," Ademia said flashing her eyes back at him once more. "Galen isn't my spouse, he's my brother."

"I guess I had it all wrong," Bruce said. "But please call me Bruce, most everyone does."

_She managed a smile before pushing on once more. He couldn't help but look on, watching as she disappeared into the depths of the crowd._

"There's something about her." Tim said.

"Yes, there most certainly is." Bruce smilingly agreed.

"I don't think we're on the same page." Tim said looking up at him.

"I didn't sense anything wrong," Conan said. "Everything seemed normal about her to me, what exactly shot out to you?"

"It wasn't just her, but that Galen as well."

"Now that you mention it, they did share a brief moment," Conan said. "But I doubt it's anything to concern ourselves with."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Sounds like you're pushing it more than anything," Conan said. "They seemed relatively normal from my angle."

_".. Maybe."_

"Whatever the case it'll have to wait," Bruce said. "We have more important matters to concern ourselves with."

"Have you thought up a way out of here?"

"Not just yet, but I'm working on it," Bruce replied. "In the mean time I'd like for you to recontact Dick, get an update on his position."

"I'll see to it." Tim said.

"Do you think he's caught up to them yet?" Conan asked.

"It all depends on the pace they're moving at," Bruce replied. "Dick knows the layout of this city just as well as the next, he'll reach them eventually, it's only a matter of when."

"Hopefully before the guy somehow manages to escape."

"He won't," Bruce said. "I'm sure of it."

_They were clearly watched from all sides, several spectators looking on as the two pressed on with high energy. He was unaware of where he was headed exactly, but had a small sense that it would soon all come to an end. He glimpsed back, confirming that he was still in the process of being pursued._

_"I'm surprised to see he's keeping up, especially for someone his age," Kaitou Kid thought. "But that begs the question of why, he's obviously working for someone or some group."_

_Gaining the audience of an even larger group at this point was now something he wasn't looking to have. _

_"It's only a matter of time before the police catch on, pending that they've not already been briefed about my whereabouts."_

_He knew whatever it was he was to do needed to happen soon. The sound of sirens from many blocks away could faintly be heard, driving the dagger even further into the time limit._

"No matter the city, they never seem to disappoint."

_He smilingly weighed his options as his descension toward the ground continued. A breath of strong wind blew past sailing him higher into the air, in affect buying him extra time. It was at that moment that he saw a large pick up truck driving along on the road below. An instant idea popped into his mind, resulting in him soaring down toward it. Robin seeing this followed after him._

_"What is he up to?"_

_He landed to the top of the truck, letting the hang glider fall to his side. He turned to see Robin drop down a yard or two away from where he stood._

"Nowhere else to glide, you just sealed your fate but touching down here."

_He showed little to no emotion in response to this, simply waving him his way._

"Things would seem to appear that way, now don't they," Kaitou Kid remarked. "If you're so confident, why don't you come over here and apprehend me?"

_It was all too convincing, but deep down he knew there was some kind of catch to this, a hidden trick._

_Discussions for many sustained as he continued to plot a means of finding a way out of their current situation. All of that was put on hold as he looked ahead to see him step through the crowd to rejoin them._

"You're back," Conan said. "Got an update for us?"

"I spoke with detective Gates on the matter, I told him of our suspicions," Heiji replied. "Half of the unit that was stationed at Kelver Side Crafts is already in pursuit of the situation."

"That's all good and said, but how will they know where to find him," Conan questioned. "He's obviously still on the move."

"It hasn't been hard since calls have been coming in about two guys flying across town," Heiji answered before turning back to Bruce. "Any word from Grayson on the matter, has he reached the two as of yet?"

"We're uncertain," Bruce replied. "As long as Robin keeps pace, that will give him the time to catch up and rotate the tables into our favor."

"So I guess that leaves us to sit around and wait for results huh?"

"Maybe not for too much longer," Bruce said. "I'm going to walk over and have a word with Armond Stanton."

"Anything you'd like us to do in the mean time?"

"Stay put," Bruce replied. "I won't be long."

"Sure thing."

_They did as instructed, observing as he made his way back to stage side. He didn't let the latest command stop him from skimming the room once more. It wasn't long after that an idea popped into his mind, but he needed to look over the outer walls to confirm his claims._

"Be right back, I think I might have a way out."

"What do you mean," Heiji questioned. "Bruce said he'd handle it."

"In the case that it doesn't work I might have an alternate solution."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I can handle this on my own," Conan replied. "I won't be long, when Bruce returns tell him I'll be back shortly."

"Care to let me in on this plan of yours?"

"I have no fill to if it will work or not, it all depends on if someone is standing guard throughout the main hall."

"The main hall?"

"The one leading to this room," Conan clarified. "I'm going to go and check it out, stay here."

"Ok," Heiji said as he watched him walk off. "Whatever you say."

_He took off for the left wall as planned, stepping around those who anxiously waited for their questions to be answered. He reached the wall soon there after with little effort made, checking to make sure no one was looking out for his ongoing activity._

_"All is clear, now to find a place to set the recorder."_

_He continued on his path along the wall, keeping his sights to the trimmings below. He stopped about halfway through, looking ahead to see a man leaned to the wall with a newspaper in hand which covered his face. This was only a minor set back, but knew he'd have to wait for him to move before pushing on._

_"Great," Conan thought in displeasure. "Now I'm presented with the task of some how getting this guy to reposition to somewhere else."_

_He looked over his shoulder to see Bruce was still on stage, letting him know he still had time. Just when he was to take another step the man with the paper in hand lowered it to reveal his face. His eyes widened at what he saw, those same dark shades covering the very essence of what was behind the man. His heart raced at this, resulting in him reaching for his chest as he took to a knee. There was no mistaking it, he knew who the man was, standing not even ten yards away from where he was._

_"It can't be," Conan gasped in disbelief. "Korn, but what's he doing here.. could it be?"_

_All else fell to complete darkness as his body fell forward, toppling to the ground below. Those who stood nearby gathered around in concern, alerting security of what had happened._

_A move had yet to be made by either. He stared over at him, surprised he had yet to attempt a move. The deceleration of the truck became evident in the following seconds that past, alerting him of a nearby street intersection. His eyes wondered at the thought of this._

"What's the hold up, devising a master plan to assure my arrest?" Kaitou Kid remarked.

_"He's given himself up for attack much too easily, my next move will be as important as any."_

"You seem less verbal than before.. oh, now I get it," Kaitou Kid said with the snap of his finger. "I'm receiving the silent treatment."

_He blocked out everything that was said, knowing it was only a form of distraction. He slightly crouched in his current position, lowering his right hand down to the utility belt as he did. The bell was just seconds away from ringing, execution was now the deciding factor to what would happened next. The street light flashed to his eye, turning red in the wake of it all._

_"Now!"_

_He darted forward at the anticipated stop of the vehicle, slinging a birdrang into his direction in hopes of it posing as a distraction. He easily saw through this, moving off to the side as it flew by._

"Kind of predicatable don't you think?" Kaitou Kid deviously grinned.

_There was no decline in his rush toward him, leaping at him with a left hook only to have his arm grabbed._

"Perfect." Kaitou Kid said springing out what appeared to be a whip from his sleeve.

"Lucky move." Robin said before following up with another punch.

_He welcomed this, grabbing hold of his right arm as well before locking it down to his left with the use of the whip._

"I must say you've made for great entertainment," Kaitou Kid said kicking the hang glider up from the ground to his right hand. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to put a hold on our little session."

"That's what you think."

_Before he could even attempt to release his arms from the grasp of the whip he felt the hang glider get attached to him._

"Toodle-oo kid."

_The next thing he knew he was kicked from behind, sending him gliding toward a dark ally across the way. He landed directly into a dumpster, feeling the glider crush under him. He used his gauntlets to cut free of the whip, looking back to the street to see Kaitou Kid give him the salute just as the truck started up once again._

"I don't think so."

_Just as he was to push up a banana peel caused him to slip, resulting in the garbage caving in on itself along with him. The top of the dumpster fell shut in the process. This only infuriated him further. He powered out with one single push, dropping to the ground to see the truck was no longer in sight._

"No, I can not let that no good show boater get away."

_He raced forward only to have someone drop down in front, blocking his path. He raised his head to see him, the look in his eyes telling the whole story._

"Nightwing I."

"Where is he?"

**To Be Continued**


	99. Alteration in Ego

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 99**

**Alteration in Ego**

_A strong scent of an ongoing shower came to him. He opened his eyes, feeling the smooth surface below him. The first moments were that of a blur, taking time for his vision to clear up. He looked down to see he was laid out on a couch. Knowing this he turned his head to the right to find himself in an unfamiliar environment._

_"Where am I?"_

_He slowly sat up from where he laid, removing the light blanket that had been placed over him. He then browsed the rest of the room, looking to the wall opposite of himself to see a fish tank set up atop a dresser. He then focused his attention to the left, finding an opened window in the clear where small drops continued to drift in._

"What is this place?"

_Not a moment later did it take for him to realize that something was off, reaching for his face to find that his glasses were not in place. This raised more questions than before. Not wanting to sit around any longer he dropped down from the couch, taking notice of a door on the right side. _

"That could be my way out, pending that it's not locked from the other side."

_Making little noise as possible he quietly made his way to the door, not wanting the possibility of someone to hear._

"Step one complete."

_He reached for the knob once there, slowly turning it only to hear the sound of a voice from behind._

"No need for the stealth, it's just the two of us."

"Let me guess," Conan said turning around. "You were there the whole time."

"Only for the past five minutes." Tim replied stepping away from the wall.

"Guess this is what happens when you don't check the whole room," Conan said. "What is this place, and why did you bring me here?"

"We had a dispute with the time and all last night, so we came to the decision to bring you here," Tim answered. "My place."

"Ok, that explains," Conan said. "But what about my glasses, where did you put them?"

"I thought you would have been more concerned with what happened after that black out of yours."

"I blacked out?"

"You don't remember?"

_He took the next seconds to try and rehash what had happened, trailing his way back to the sofa as he did. He took a seat once there, bringing a hand to his head with the shake of his head._

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"The last thing I recall is going on a search of the room."

"As I was told," Tim said. "Something about finding a way out of there right?"

"Yea, that's right," Conan said sliding down from the couch. "The thief, what happened with him?"

"One topic at a time, you first," Tim said. "What's the last thing you remember from last nights occasion, preferably what you remember seeing last?"

"Let's see here."

_He brought a hand to his chin, stepping around the couch as he did. _

"So you went in search of the room, then what happened?"

"If I'm not mistaken I followed the the outer wall on the left side in hopes of finding an unattended vent."

"For what?"

"I had the intent of planting a recorder onto it," Conan replied. "It was all part of the plan."

"So you're following the outline of the wall, at any point did you stop for any given reason?"

"I don't recall.."

_He paused, giving it a couple seconds to think back._

"Now that you mention it there was something," Conan said looking up at him. "That man, he was there."

"What man," Tim asked. "Anybody I might know?"

"Korn, I'm sure of it."

"Wait, you don't mean the less than talkative Korn from the Organization do you?"

"I know it sounds far fetched but I'm positive it was him I saw."

"Ok, let's say this is true," Tim said. "What would he being doing here in Gotham?"

"I don't know," Conan replied. "It could be a variety of things, a planned hit would be my first guess."

"I was thinking the same."

"Was anyone hurt or maybe killed last night that you might know of?"

"Not at the convention," Tim replied. "If that was indeed him, there might be another reason for his attendance."

"And I doubt he was there for the big reveal."

"What exactly did you see him doing, was he with anyone?"

"No, he was alone," Conan replied. "I didn't notice him at first, he had a newspaper covering his face."

"Sounds to me like he might have been waiting for someone."

"That must have been around the time I lost conscious," Conan said. "That leaves us with no real way of finding out."

"Not necessarily," Tim stated. "We can still get ahold of the security tapes, that might reveal just what we're hoping to find."

"I didn't even think about that," Conan said. "How soon do you think we can get our hands on these tapes?"

"Not completely sure, we'll have to call in and set up a time," Tim replied. "Shouldn't take any longer than a day at max."

"Let's hope we can cut it shorter than that."

"And you're sure that's all you saw," Tim asked. "Are you certain you didn't see him make eye contact with anyone, perhaps a guest who might have approached him?"

"Sorry, but that's all I can remember," Conan said. "Whatever happened next is unknown to me."

"I see."

"Not that I really care to know, but how did everyone react when I fell over," Conan asked. "How did Bruce take it?"

"I didn't see his initial reaction, but that woman," Tim said. "Ademia Kefalas, she was one of the first to come to your side."

"She was?"

"She even called for an ambulance," Tim informed. "That's when I stepped in and said I'd take over."

"She sounds like a really decent woman, you're not still suspicious of her are you?"

"Don't know, but that's not what we should be focused in on."

"You're right, now it's your turn," Conan declared. "What happened with the thief?"

"Unfortunately he got away."

"I was afraid that'd be the outcome," Conan said with the shake of his head. "Are we any closer to finding out who this guy is?"

"I tried asking Damian about what happened last night, but he completely refused to answer," Tim replied. "I left it up to Bruce and Dick to handle the situation from there, that's when I brought you here."

"What about Hattori, is he around?"

"Out looking into something, and soon will I," Tim said. "Bruce plans to brief me in on what he learned about our run away thief."

"I want to come with."

"I don't think so," Tim declined. "I agreed to make sure you stayed put, at least until the blood results come back on the blood sample collected."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"Some time to day," Tim answered. "If something is wrong with you, which appears to be the case, we'll know what soon enough."

"Leaving me to sit here and wait while you guys get to handle the case," Conan remarked. "Sounds like a joy."

"I've always found reading to be a helpful way of passing time, there's actually quite a selection to choose from in the up stairs room," Tim notified. "I could take you there now if you'd like."

"No thanks," Conan declined. "I'd rather not."

"You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, maybe just a little tired is all," Conan replied. "You never did answer my question to where you put my glasses."

"Hold on for a minute, I'll go and grab them," Tim said before heading for the door. "I left them sitting on the kitchen counter."

"Great, I'll come with you." Conan said following from close behind.

"Fine by me."

_After over an hour of driving they had finally arrived. He tipped the cab driver before stepping out, waving him off before watching him drive into the clear._

_"Finally, now maybe we'll get some answers."_

_He checked his watch, wanting to clarify the time they had discussed._

_"Thirty five after ten, this might be pushing it," Heiji thought to himself. "Good thing I don't plan on staying long."_

_He made his way to the entrance from there, looking to see the parking lot was more than half full._

"Never expected business to begin on such a high note."

_He continued toward the building, looking up to the print upon the sign which read 'Living Green'. He entered in as a group of people exited, wasting no time in trying to sight an employee._

"Excuse me." Heiji said approaching someone working in front of a set of flower pots.

_They immediately turned to face him._

"What is it I can do for you?"

"It's actually quite simple," Heiji replied. "Would you happen to know where I might find Mr. Matthews, Steve Matthews to be precise?"

"Oh yes, he's working today."

"In which department?"

"If I'm not mistaken he should be out back watering the outside plants, that would be the best place to look."

"Thanks."

_Knowing where to go next he left with no further questions needed. He checked the time once more, wanting to make sure he remained on schedule. After reaching the other side of the room he followed the wall all the way to the back, stopping after reaching the door. He pushed it aside with ease, looking into the near distance to see a lone man standing with a water hose in hand._

"That must be him."

_He removed his hands from within his pockets as he approached, coming to a halt after reaching his side._

"Matthews?"

_He turned to face him, lowering the hose as he did._

"That would be me," Steve confirmed. "You must be the one who wished to speak with me."

"That is correct." Heiji replied before pulling out his phone.

"What's this?"

"A picture," Heiji replied holding the phone out for him to see. "This woman, I was told you've seen her before."

"Let me see here."

_He moved in for a closer look, shaking his head at what he saw._

"That's right," Steve confirmed. "She comes in every few days or so."

"I was told her name was Sam."

"Not Sam, Pam," Steve corrected. "Or at least that's what she told me."

"What else do you know about her," Heiji asked. "I heard you two spoke on a regular basis."

"Only about the merchandise," Steve said. "From the types of plants we have here to the ones we would be importing in."

"At any point did she discuss anything regarding her personal life?"

_They were interrupted by the sound of his phone. He pulled it out to see the incoming number._

"It's from the station," Heiji said. "I have to take this."

"The station?"

_He turned his back to him to take the call._

"This is Heiji."

_Not much needed to be said on his part, only listening to what was told to him. The conversation didn't take long, shocked by the information that was given to him._

"I'm sorry," Heiji said turning back to face him. "But I must go."

"You mentioned something about a station, are you some kind of investigator or something?"

"Something like that," Heiji replied. "Appreciate the information, I'll leave you back to your work, we're done here."

"Nice talk." Steve said as he watched him walk off.

_He followed him down the stairs, letting him take the lead as the two made their way toward the door. They entered to find him sitting at the desk. He looked up at the two, almost as if he had been expecting them._

"I checked for traces of DNA on that hang glider like you asked," Dick informed. "It came up negative."

"I'm not surprised," Bruce said. "Especially after pulling the file on the presumed thief."

"So is it true, is that guy really who he said he was?"

"From the description you gave I'd say we have a match," Bruce confirmed. "He goes by the name of Kaitou Kid, a well known and successful thief who operates predominantly in Japan."

"Never heard of the guy prior to last night," Damian commented. "His skills were slightly above mediocre, but did have the edge to catch me by surprise."

"Japan isn't his only known playing field," Bruce continued. "I had heard about some of his other activities that have taken shape over the past year or so, only now has he brought his travels here to Gotham."

"Any clue as to why that may be?" Dick asked.

"If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be sitting here," Bruce replied. "Finding out what he's after is our main priority."

"What exactly was it that he stole?" Dick asked.

"It was known as a G3 Power Emitter," Bruce replied. "It was said to have had enough energy to power a half a city the size of Gotham."

"That can't be right," Damian spoke out. "There's no way the device I saw him stash away within his jacket could be capable of that length of power."

"You wouldn't think," Bruce agreed. "But you'd be surprised, I saw the prints for the device myself this morning."

"So we know the what, now only the why remains," Dick said. "Any ideas as to why this guy might have taken the gizmo?"

"Unfortunately not," Bruce replied. "There's nothing in his profile evading toward an item such as the one taken, commonly what sparks his interest is jewels."

"Any particular type?"

"A variety."

"Why does his routine even matter at this point," Damian said taking a spot to the wall. "I doubt we're even going to find him, if he's smart he's probably hiding it out somewhere."

"What are you implying, that we should just give up?" Dick said looking his way.

"Father said he went after something he normally wouldn't right, that means there's a high possibility he was hired for the job," Damian said. "Which means instead of looking for the clown in white, we should be looking for someone who'd have something to gain with a device like that."

"Taking a methodical approach I see," Dick commented. "I'm impressed."

"The question is, will we be receiving another riddle?"

"I was wondering that very question myself."

"Then let it be put to rest," Bruce said regaining their attention. "Before worrying about anything that has yet to occur, we need to figure out the other message presented in the riddle."

"Another message?" Dick said looking at him in confusion.

"the prosper of growth isn't fostered within the past or present, for the Diamonds eye is for all to see," Bruce reminded. "That phrase was clearly referring to the Futures Building."

"Right.."

"Then there's the second part of that riddle," Bruce continued. "the Shows beginning shall proceed with all λ_0-(-30) 105 accounted in."

"Which was the link between important structures throughout the city."

"But had little to do with what unfolded last night," Bruce said. "Let's not blind ourselves from the importance of the (X) at the beginning of the riddle and the (Y) that closed it off."

"Which we've concluded as placement and distance," Dick said. "But besides the Futures Building, what else could we be looking into as a place of interest?"

"All locations that lead us to where we are now," Bruce replied. "Cennals Inc, Delmore Industries, Syclons, Salvon's Bridge, Silver Engineering, Kelver Side Crafts, and Wayne Enterprises."

"Are you sure about this?"

"He got ahold of one of the Wayne helicopters, I'd say he knows a thing or two about the company and how we work business," Bruce replied. "And probably a sufficient amount of information on the other companies as well."

"Makes sense when you put it that way."

"From this point forward this is now one of our top priorities."

"From the sounds of it I'd say you're taking this whole thing rather personal." Damian stated.

"The moment that Kaitou Kid impersonated me to see his mission through was the moment it became personal."

"Oh.. kay then," Dick said. "Where do we start?"

"While reading through the many reports involving Kid I happened to sight a certain someone who seemed to be at the middle of several of the encounters."

"Someone we know?"

"Correct," Bruce confirmed. "I want you to bring me the boy, if there's a quick counter to Kid he's our best option."

"You mean Conan?"

"He knows this guy better than any of us as it would appear."

"Wow, talk about desperate measures." Damian remarked.

"I'll give Tim a call in a bit to see if he's awake," Dick said. "Speaking of which, did you get the results back on that blood test you ran?"

"Still in the process." Bruce answered at the ring of his phone.

_Not sure as to who was calling he removed the phone from in his pocket, surprised at who was was calling. He answered it, listening to the person on the other line who delivered some unfortunate and disturbing news. He understood what was needed of him, hanging up after nearly a minute of conversation._

"What is it," Dick asked after seeing the look on his face. "What happened?"

"It's Mr. Fournier," Bruce said resting his phone to the desk. "He's dead."

"Mr. Fournier, as in Lonard Fournier?"

"No, but his brother," Bruce replied. "Grahm Fournier."

"How?"

"They're saying he was shot," Bruce replied. "And that's the only information that was given to me."

"But why call you, I don't understand."

"They're gathering everyone who made contact with the company in the last twenty four hours," Bruce replied. "I told them I couldn't make it but would send a representative in my place regarding the business aspect of things."

"I'll go."

"No, I want you here working the Kaitou Kid case while I go check on that blood sample," Bruce said sitting up from the chair. "I'll call Tim and have him head down there."

"Either way works."

"I'll be back shortly," Bruce said. "If you unexpectedly need me for whatever reason, you know where to find me."

"Of course," Dick said. "Damian and I will see what we can come up with."

"Good, then I'll leave it to you."

_With that he turned for the other side, exiting the room with the push of the door._

"Now what?"

"We do as asked of us," Dick replied. "Our best bet is to decode the remainder of the message, with any luck that will lead us right to him."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will," Dick said in response. "After hearing what he had to say and revisiting the riddle, I'm certain of it."

"I sure hope you're right about this one."

"Don't over think it, you'll see in time," Dick said. "Now, what do you say we get this investigation underway?"

"The tables yours."

_He followed him out of the room they had been in, leading into a larger one. He observed the place as they walked, taking in every little detail that came to view. There were a set of stairs leading to another floor, but most notable were the unique paintings of art that filled the wall. They stopped upon reaching a door on the far side, walking in past it which lead to yet another room._

"And here we are." Tim said walking over to the counter located on the left side.

_He reached down, grabbing hold of the desired item before turning back to hand it to him._

"I take it this are what you wanted."

"Thanks." Conan said taking the glasses into hand before placing them on.

"I don't get it, why wear them when you're here," Tim questioned. "It's not like you have vision problems or need to disguise your appearance from anyone around here."

"It's more of a habit, and in case a situation arises where they're needed."

"Sticking with the simple approach I see, we'll go with that."

"Not a bad place by the way, not as big as the mansion," Conan commented. "But still spaced out none the less."

"Would you like anything," Tim asked. "Perhaps something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine for awhile." Conan said bringing a hand to his forehead.

"You ok?"

"It's nothing," Conan assured. "Just a minor headache is all."

"I know just the thing," Tim said with the snap of his finger. "How about a bath, if anything it could at least help mellow down the headache you've got going."

_He took a few moments to give it some thought, looking back up at him after coming to a decision._

"You know.. that might not be a bad idea."

"Great, the bath water has already been set," Tim informed. "It should still be relatively warm, I took care of that right before coming to check on you."

"You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"You seemed warm when I checked last, so I thought it might be a good idea," Tim replied. "You'll find the bathroom first door on the left upstairs."

"Back onto what happened last night," Conan said shifting the subject. "How did the general public take it, do the police know what went on?"

"Only parts here and there," Tim replied. "Not as much information as we have on the matter."

"I guess it's a wait and see approach."

"That's one way of putting it." Tim said to hear the sound of his phone.

"Who is it?" Conan asked out of curiosity.

"Bruce."

"Think it's about what happened last night?"

"Only one way of finding out." Tim said taking the call.

_He kept his position from where he stood, watching as the look on his face gradually changed from what it had been. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not, waiting over a minute for his conversation to come to an end._

"What was it, what did he say?"

"There's a problem at the Nano High building," Tim replied. "Grahm Fournier was found dead in his brother's office."

"What happened?"

"He was murdered, one bullet to the head."

"I can't believe it."

"It's surprising news for us all," Tim said. "Anyway, Bruce wants me to head up there for certain proceedings."

"Can I come," Conan asked with a step taken. "There's bound to be a case."

"I thought that's what your response might be, but the answer is no," Tim said declining his request. "More important thing in your regard right now is getting some rest."

"Is Heiji going to be there?"

"I'm not certain, but there's a chance," Tim said. "I'll tell you what, why don't you hold onto this."

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar device which he handed to him._

"A codec piece," Conan questioned. "What for?"

"This way you can hear all that goes on while still here."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better on the matter?"

"No, but it does give you an option besides being completely left out."

"Alright," Conan said placing it into his ear. "Can't get any worse than this."

"Bruce also wishes to speak with you about something," Tim informed. "I said I'd swing you back once business is wrapped up at Nano High."

"Did he tell you what about?"

"No idea," Tim replied. "But it sounded important."

"Not much to take away from that."

"I guess I better be going, they want me down there as soon as possible."

"I understand."

"If there's anything you want or need while I'm away just give me a ring, I'll try and get back to you whenever I can."

"Of course."

"Good, then I better be getting on my way."

_He turned for the other side, exiting out of the kitchen through the same door he had entered._

_"Grahm Fournier..," Conan thought. "What could have possibly lead to his death?"_

_He sat in silence as the cab drove along, taking a peak out of the window side to see the building was finally coming into view. He took a deep breath, readying himself for what was to come next._

_"So, this is Nano High."_

_The cab came to a stop shortly there after. The two of them looked on, coming to find a large group of people from newscasters to police officers occupying the area._

"Is this good enough?"

"Yes, this will do," Heiji replied. "I can walk the rest of the way from here."

"Big crowd I see, any idea to what's going on over there?"

"Still don't have the full story myself," Heiji replied. "The only thing to my knowledge is that an important man has died."

"Good luck getting through there."

"Thanks."

_With that he stepped out, gently closing the door before stepping up to the sidewalk. He made his way toward the building, finding it difficult to do so with the many that stood in his path. It wasn't just the reporters that surrounded the area, but a fleet of spectators coming to see what had occurred._

_"Didn't expect a showing quite like this."_

_He continued to push his way toward the exit, surprised to see a man in a dress suit waving over at him in the near distance._

"Hey Hattori, over here."

_"He knows my name."_

_There was something familiar, but he couldn't quite pin point where he had seen him. None the less he made his way toward the man who stood a few yards away._

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yea, I'm your ticket in," The man replied. "They won't let anyone in unattended without a police officer."

"That's right," Heiji said having it all come back to him. "I saw you at the City Hall, officer Celek right?"

"So you do remember me."

"Didn't recognize you at first," Heiji admitted. "Being that you're out of uniform."

"Glad we're on the same page," Celek said. "Now come, they wish to see you as soon as possible."

"Me," Heiji questioned. "Why?"

"On behalf of Lonard's wishes," Celek replied. "You must have left a good impression."

"You don't say," Heiji said. "So what's the deal, he wants me to try and piece together what happened?"

"I'd assume."

"That would explain."

"On another note, have you spoken with Gordon?"

"No, why," Heiji asked. "Did he want to see me?"

"He wanted to have a conversation with you about what happened last night at the Futures Building," Celek replied. "Looks like you may have been correct in your deduction."

"Yet it wasn't enough to catch the guy before making his move."

"Not all is lost," Celek said in response. "The diamond, the one left behind in the devices place."

"What of it?"

"It was stolen from Kelver Side Crafts exactly a month from yesterday." Celek informed.

"Is that right?"

"They're already running it for prints at the lab, with any luck it might lead to something," Celek continued. "Maybe even to who took that device."

"You don't know how helpful you've been."

"I'm glad to hear," Celek said. "Has something come to mind?"

"Not yet, but it is certainly an angle to work."

"Come, it'd be in our best interest not to keep them waiting any longer."

"Sure, but I must ask," Heiji said as they began to walk. "Why are you in a regular suit and not in uniform?"

"For undercover purposes," Celek informed. "My goal is to look out for any suspicious activity amongst the many employees."

"Why is that?"

"It seems there's been a bit of a subtle problem within the company," Celek replied. "It appearers that."

"No need to go on," Heiji said cutting him off. "Lonard had already come to me with this exact problem, the plan was for me to meet with him on the matter today."

"Looks like you're caught up with the situation even more so than myself."

"Besides you, who else is here to see this case through?"

"Just a couple of the locals," Celek replied. "Many of the other are still piecing together where that thief might have run off to."

"On the subject of Kelver Side, how did things turn out last night," Heiji asked. "I didn't hear of any incident, am I to assume all went well?"

"About as good as you would expect," Celek replied. "Which in affect confirms the one to write the riddles was in fact a guest at the Futures Building."

"That nails it," Heiji said. "But there's still one thing that bothers me."

"What?"

"The last riddle given out," Heiji said. "How was the thief able to deliver it to all of the stations and have it so they were all discovered at the same time?"

".. That's a really good question."

"An answer which may not be easy to come by."

_The two became quiet as they pressed on, slowly making their way around those who stood in their path toward the front entrance. It took much patience, finally reaching the door nearly a minute later. The flash of several lights past by, turning to see it was only camera's. The door was immediately closed upon the two stepping in, greeted by a man who stood in what appeared to be a lab suit._

"Welcome to Nano High, you must be the detective I was informed about."

"And you are?"

"Edward Canoe," He replied pointing to his name tag. "But you can call me Professor Canoe, I've been helping with a lot of the hands on stuff we've been working on in the lab right beneath us."

"Professor Canoe it is."

_They were then joined by another man who made his way over from the large desk on the left side._

"This here is Anthony Hamilton, the front clerk who checks in all guests." Edward introduced.

"This must be detective Hattori," Anthony said. "That must mean we're all set to head up."

"To where?" Heiji asked looking to him.

"The top floor," Edward replied. "That is where the the crime occurred, and is also where they would like us all to gather."

"Is this all of us, or are more to show?" Celek asked.

"As far as I know this is it," Edward said turning for the right side. "Come, the elevators are just around the corner."

"Has the problem been fixed?" Anthony asked.

"It hasn't given anyone trouble for the past thirty minutes, so I think we're good to go." Edward replied.

"Problem," Heiji questioned. "What kind of problem?"

"We had a little malfunction with one of the elevators, but it is now all clear," Edward assured. "It is no longer anything to worry about."

"I still think we better have someone give it a look later just in case," Anthony said. "You just never know with these things."

"Agreed, but right now our focus is needed elsewhere," Edward said. "Now what do you say we all head on up?"

"No argument there." Celek agreed.

_With that they made their way for the elevators just ahead._

_Things had become completely silent from the time he had left, taking his time as he made his way up the stairs. The door on the left mentioned to him before could clearly be seen as he neared the top. Each taken step seemed more draining than the last, stopping for a brief moment after reaching the top. The headache from before had escalated, no matter how minor it may be. He brought a hand to his forehead at the same time his phone began to ring. Not wanting to delay the call he reached down and grabbed hold of it, answering it on the spot._

"Hello."

_"Conan," A comforting voice softly spoke. "Conan is that you?"_

"Ran?"

_"It's good to hear your voice again, I'm sorry your phone burned out the last we spoke."_

"Oh yea," Conan laughingly agreed. "It had been on for most of the day."

_"So are you doing ok?"_

"Couldn't be better, it's been a great run so far."

_"Speaking of which, where are the two of you now?"_

"What?"

_"Heiji told me about your travels," Ran clarified. "I was just wondering where it is you two are now."_

"Oh yes," Conan said with a sudden pause. "We're actually in Chicago now, but plan on taking our journeys further east in the next day or so."

_"Sounds like fun."_

"It has been, what about you," Conan asked. "How have things been since your return?"

_"Still settling in, but it is good to be home," Ran replied. "Though of course it's not the same without you, when do you plan on coming back anyway?"_

"Five days, a week maybe."

_"Don't cut it too long, after all school's back in session a week and a half from now." Ran reminded._

"I haven't forgotten."

_"Good, then I'm going to let you go," Ran said. "I think it's about time I got a little sleep, it's been a long day."_

"You're right," Conan said having a peak down at his watch. "It's after eleven PM there."

_"If I don't hear from you soon, I'll be sure to call back in the next couple days."_

"I'll be looking forward to it," Conan replied. "Good night Ran."

_"Hope to see you soon."_

_He lowered the phone from his ear after ending the transmission, placing it back into his pocket before heading for the door once again._

_"It sure was nice to hear her voice," Conan thought. "Hopefully she's doing better than me."_

_The elevator finally came to a stop upon reaching the twenty fifth floor. They all exited one by one, following Edward Canoe who lead them down the left side. He could hear voices in the clear, only getting louder the closer they got. He signaled for everyone to stop after reaching a door halfway down the hall._

"And here we are," Edward said turning the knob. "Once in they should update you with the details you need to know."

_Without further ado he opened the door, being the first out of the four to step in. It was just as expected, everything set up just like any other crime scene. The first thing that came to view was the small area blocked off by crime scene tape on the other side of the room._

_"That must be where the body was found."_

_He moved in, coming to a stop only after reaching the tape. Large amounts of blood could be seen embedded in the carpet below, there was no mistaking it, this had been where Grahm Fournier had been shot._

_"This is defiantly where it happened." Heiji thought as someone joined up at his side._

"Hello there," An unknown officer greeted. "You must be that other detective who Lonard requested for."

"That'd be me," Heiji confirmed. "Was this where the body was found?"

"That is correct."

"At approximately what time was that?"

"Eight twenty four this morning."

"Who was the one to find the body?"

"Ms. Fournier," The officer replied. "The niece of the late Mr. Grahm Fournier."

"That's never a good way to start the day," Heiji stated. "Do we have an estimated time for when he was shot and killed?"

"They're working on that at the lab as we speak, we should have an answer to that soon enough."

"Good."

"In the mean time why don't you go and let Lonard know you're here," The officer suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to have a word with you."

"I'd assume so," Heiji said. "Where is he now?"

"Right over there accompanying his daughter," The officer said pointing to the left side. "As you can see she's very distraught over this whole ordeal."

"Which is understandable, its not every day you walk in to find a dead family member," Heiji said turning to where he had pointed. "Thanks for the information."

"Anytime kid."

_He made his way into that direction from there, looking ahead to see Lonard who was still comforting his daughter through the current procedures. It took all but a few seconds for him to look up to see he had finally arrived._

"Detective Hattori, " Lonard greeted. "I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice."

"I wouldn't exactly call it short notice, after all we were scheduled to meet about an hour from now."

"You're very right," Lonard said. "That completely fell to the back of my mind with all that has happened."

"Which is understandable."

"I'm sure by now you know why you've been summoned here."

"To investigate the circumstances surrounding your brothers death."

"Exactly," Lonard confirmed. "The more people we have working on this the better, I want the one responsible for this held accountable for their actions."

"As do we all, but first I'd like to start off by asking a couple questions."

"Of course."

"Starting with your daughter if that's alright with you."

"Well my dear," Lonard said looking down at her. "Are you feeling up to it?"

_She didn't respond for the first moments, taking her a time to finally give him the nod._

"Are you sure Bernadea?" Lonard asked.

"I want to help in anyway that I can." Bernadea replied.

"Very well," Lonard said. "In the mean time I'll be over there speaking with the Lieutenant, I'll return as soon as I can."

"I'll be right here." Bernadea said.

_He nodded, turning for the opposite side of the room with nothing further said. That left just the two of them. He wasted no time, wanting to get straight to the point._

"Tell me," Heiji said stepping up to her. "What was it like when you entered the room at the time, was it dark?"

"To a degree, yes," Bernadea replied wiping the visible tears from her eyes. "There were no lights on, only the sun which was in the mist of rising provided a visual."

"I'd ask you about the position of the body, but I'm sure they have photos that could cover that field for me," Heiji said. "Could you clarify the time when you came across the body."

"Twenty something after."

"At what hour?"

"Eight this morning."

"Alright I'll check it down as eight twenty for now," Heiji said. "Besides the time, is there anything else of importance you might be able to tell me?"

"The room, it was cool," Bernadea said. "Almost as if someone had left the window open."

"Was it?"

"Not when I walked in."

"Air conditioning maybe?"

"It's currently a no go," Bernadea informed. "When I reported that bit of information they checked for that very possibility only to find that the air conditioning was non functional."

"How long do you believe it was out?"

"It was working just fine yesterday afternoon before I left."

"That's strange."

"Do you think there's some meaning to it?"

"Can't say for sure," Heiji replied. "While we're still on the subject, is there anything else out of the ordinary that you noticed or can tell me?"

"That was virtually it, once I saw the body seconds after I freaked," Bernadea said. "I left to go and find help immediately."

"What you've given me is good enough, and could prove useful."

"So are we done?"

"For now, yes," Heiji replied. "Of course I'll come back if there is anything else that needs to be asked."

"I'm glad I was able to help."

"Keep your spirits high, we'll eventually get this thing solved."

_With that he turned for the other side, thinking about all he had just learned from his conversation with her._

_"The estimated time of death will prove key," Heiji thought. "Then there's the temperature deal.. could someone have tried to change the apparent time of death?"_

_He finally reached the bathroom, closing the door on his way in. It was then that the thoughts of what could be going on at Nano High came back to him._

_"I wonder if he has arrived at the facility yet," Conan thought. "I'm sure he'll inform me when he does."_

_Wanting to keep a close link as possible he activated the ear piece given to him, only hearing the sound of static in the first moments._

"Doesn't sound like anything is going on," Conan said. "Either he hasn't arrived or this thing is out of commission."

_He looked ahead to the tub a few feet away, coming to find it had been filled with water like he had been told._

"This might actually be a good idea," Conan said. "Besides I could use the relaxation."

_His shirt was the first of his clothing to be removed. Only then did he stop at a sharp pain in his chest. He anticipated it would only last seconds but quickly found that not to be case. It started with his chest but escalated to his head. He tried to reach for his chest to grab hold but found the pain to be too damaging._

_"My body, I feel so... so cold inside."_

_Feeling this was urgent he dropped a hand into his pocket for his phone, finding it hard to get a good handle on it._

_"Must call .. must let them know."_

_He finally brought the phone to his sight after a minor struggle, quickly dialing the last number that had been called. He raised the phone to his ear only to hear it ring twice before having it fall out of his hand. The pain from within pushed onward, causing him to fall forward into the tub with the clutch of his chest. What happened next was unknown, falling into an unconscious state._

_The next minutes that came were spent in search of the room, spanning from one wall to the other. All was clear, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He then decided to rejoin the others who stood around the tape where body had been found, tapping officer Celek on the shoulder who turned to face him._

"Find anything worth mentioning?"

"Not upon my first look," Heiji replied. "This here seems to be the vocal point to where it all happened."

"Everything seems to point that way."

"When was the body removed from this room?"

"Roughly ten O'clock," Officer Celek replied. "Of course after all the necessary precautions were taken."

"How about pictures of the body," Heiji asked. "Would you happen to have a shot of the scene before the body was removed?"

"Most certainly." Officer Celek replied before reaching into his jacket.

_He pulled out a lot of three photos, handing all three to him within that very moment. The first of the photo taken was the most graphic of them all, a clear picture of where the bullet had entered just below his forehead. He then flipped through the other two, giving him a better understanding of where the body had landed after being shot._

"Positioning is just as key as any other factor," Heiji said dissecting the third photo even further. "From the looks of it the body landed around two yards and a half away from the center window."

_He then looked to the door leading to the room for further reference._

"I didn't notice that."

"Notice what?" Officer Celek asked overhearing his side comment.

"The center window, where the body was found, and the door leading to this room are all aligned." Heiji replied looking back to him.

"Could there be a deeper meaning to it?"

"Possibly," Heiji replied. "Defiantly something to take note of."

"Now what?"

"We find out the times every employee left last night," Heiji replied. "We also need to know who's responsible for working the air conditioning system in this room."

"I'm inclined to agree," Officer Celek said. "Wait here, I'll see what I can find out."

"Good luck." Heiji said as he watched him make a move for the other side of the room.

_He looked to the stained carpet of blood once more, wanting to give the near area a more in depth skim. Before getting the chance to do so he heard someone step up to his right side._

"So, how's the investigation coming along?"

"Tim," Heiji said twirling around. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way as you," Tim replied. "Security escort."

"I see."

"You didn't answer my question about your status concerning this case."

"Still feeling my way around," Heiji replied. "If you'd like I could fill you in."

"Sure thing, but first I need to speak with Lonard," Tim replied. "After all he was the one who wished for Bruce to come, I'm only here on his behalf."

"What about Kudo, was he awake when you left?"

"He sure was."

"How was he feeling?"

"Besides what he explained as a minor headache, I'd say he was alright," Tim replied. "He actually called about three minutes ago."

"What did he want?"

"Don't know, unfortunately I missed the call," Tim replied. "And he didn't even leave a message."

"Did you try calling back?"

"He didn't pick up," Tim answered. "I'll try again as soon as everything is situated here."

"I'll try giving him a ring myself."

_Before an attempt could be made he looked to the other side to see Lonard was in approach of the two of them._

"Hello again," Lonard said rejoining the fray. "How did your talk with my daughter go?"

"As expected," Heiji replied. "She gave everything I was hoping to hear with a little extra."

"How did she react afterward?"

"Seemed fine, but you can go check on her for yourself if you'd like."

"I see Wayne has sent one of his young accomplices in his place," Lonard said focusing his attention to him. "Good to see you my boy."

"I'm sorry he wasn't able to make it himself, he deeply apologizes for his non attendance," Tim informed. "He has another line of work he had to take care of."

"Which is quite understandable."

"What is it you wished to speak with him about?"

"There's actually a set of files I wanted him to take a look at," Lonard replied. "Since you're here I'll hand it over to you to forward to him."

"That works for me."

"Good, then I'll go and grab the folder."

"Wait," Heiji said stepping in his path. "Before you go there's something I'd like to ask."

"What is?"

"Would you happen to know who was responsible for working the air conditioning in here?"

"That was one of Grahm's many jobs." Lonard replied.

"One of his many jobs.. what else did he work on?" Heiji asked.

"Well, he was head of security," Lonard added. "So anything running from surveillance to those hired in that field was his job to handle."

"Thank you," Heiji said with a nod. "That's all I needed to know."

"Stay put," Lonard instructed. "I'll be right back with that case file."

"I'll be right here." Tim assured.

_He smilingly made his way to the other side toward his large desk in the corner. With a little time to spare he pulled out his phone, dialing his number once more in hopes of reaching him._

"Anything?"

"He's still not answering." Tim said in response.

"You're not worried are you?"

"With the spontaneous black outs he's showcased within this last week I'd say that raises a level of concern."

"Point taken," Heiji said. "After he retrieves that file I think you had better go check on him before visiting Bruce."

"That's the plan," Tim said. "Think you can handle things here?"

"Don't see why not, I've made strides of progress from the moment I walked in up until now."

"Good."

"While we're still on the subject, have you heard from any of the others regarding what happened last night," Heiji asked. "We never were informed on what Damian encountered out there."

"I'd rather talk with Bruce about that in person, which I will do after the check up."

"Keep me informed."

"Of course."

_It wasn't long after that they were rejoined by Lonard who brought a folder along just as said._

"Here you are my boy, be sure that Wayne gets ahold of this," Lonard stated. "Every sheet inside is just as important as the next."

"I'll be sure to let him know," Tim said. "What is this for, in the case that he asks?"

"He'll know."

"Alrighty then," Tim said holding it close. "I think it's about that time."

"Leaving so soon?" Lonard asked.

"There's an important matter that calls for my immediate attention."

"I'll have security see you out," Lonard said in response. "Right this way."

_He followed him from there, leaving Heiji to stand alone once again. He scoured the room once again from where he stood, noticing Bernadea was still standing in the same corner, looking even more worried than before._

_"I wonder what's got her so tangled."_

_Concerned by her position he decided to walk over. As he closed in he caught sight of something held tightly to her chest, unsure of what it was._

"Fournier, what is it you've got there?" Heiji asked upon reaching her.

"He's not answering."

"What now?"

"Nathan," Bernadea clarified. "My fiance, I've been trying to contact him all morning."

"When is the last time you saw him?"

"When he dropped me off this morning."

"At about time was that?"

"Some time after one."

"Your sure he's not just at home still asleep?"

"I've called several times, it's not like him not to pick up," Bernadea exclaimed. "Especially if he knew it was me."

"I'll talk with your father and see what we can do," Heiji said. "In the mean time try not to worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok."

_He smiled on his departure, giving her a small level of comfort. He returned to the center of things, beginning yet another search of the room. Several minutes carried along in the process, a quick five turning into thirty without even realizing. He tried dialing both numbers to check up on the situation after completing his analysis, only to receive a ring in return._

_"Neither are answering, I hope everything is ok."_

_He became more and more concerned by the minute, finding himself distracted by it. He turned to the other side of the room at the sound of someone entering in past the door, coming to find officer Celek had returned._

"Sorry about the wait, but you'll be glad to hear I was able to gain some very valuable information."

"I'm listening."

"Grahm Fournier was shot at the estimated time of twelve midnight," Officer Celek informed. "We have a list of all of those who were still here at that given time."

"Alright, who are we talking?"

"Most of the employees who are in here now," Officer Celek replied. "Canoe Edward, Hamilton Anthony, and Fournier Lonard himself."

"That would make those three our prime suspects."

"There were two others, a Carol Flowers and another young gentleman who was here," Celek added. "We've already called each of them, they should be in soon."

"That extends the list of suspects, but not by much," Heiji said. "How did you know they were all here at that given time?"

"They have clearance cards that they use to swap in and out."

"Makes sense."

"I was just about to head to the security back room to check the cameras, I thought you might want to come along."

"You thought right," Heiji said. "Where is this room?"

"Just down the hall from here," Officer Celek replied. "I'll show you the way."

"Right behind you."

_He remained in deep thought, scrambling everything they had learned throughout his mind in hopes of finding the true message to it all. He unintentionally found his finger tapping down to the table, looking across from where he sat to see him writing something down on a sheet of paper._

_"Wow, it's not often you see him putting in work dealing with the investigation stages."_

_He continued to watch him for awhile longer, finally speaking out a short time later._

"What is it you're jotting down there?"

"I listed out all of the locations that were referenced in alphabetical order," Damian replied. "I'm just now adding the distances between each, that may give us a hint to his next move."

"Points for the reflexive thinking." Dick complimented.

_The door flew open in the next moment, causing the two to look over to see he had entered to room._

"What was that about," Dick asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I finally got the results back on the blood test I ran on his blood," Bruce informed. "I now know what's been aggravating him."

"What?"

"Shinichi is in serious trouble," Bruce stated. "We need to get to him as soon as possible."

_He had quietly followed from behind, which lead to a large door at the end of the hall. Celek gave it a knock, taking all but a couple seconds for someone to open it which allowed for the both of them to walk in. They entered a dark room filled with many TV screens, accompanied by a set of computers._

"This is it fellas, our very own security lounge."

"And you are?" Heiji asked.

"You can call me Cyless," He replied having a seat in front of one of the computers. "Most everyone does."

"Alright then, Cyless it is."

"What is it you wanted to see?"

"We need to see the footage recorded from eleven last night all the way until two this morning." Officer Celek replied.

"At what speed would you like it set?"

"4x should be sufficient enough."

"That might take some time to get through all the footage."

"Which is fine," Officer Celek said. "We'll take all the time we need."

"Your wish is my command."

_With that he played back the tapes to the specified time which took a couple minutes to do. The three watched on from there, taking note of all activity that occurred between those given hours. They all focused their sights to separate screens, making sure to have an eye on every exit and entrance there was. Nearly thirty minutes passed from the time they had began watching when someone finally appeared to the screen he was keeping tabs on._

"Wait, pause it there," Heiji pointed. "Which entrance is that?"

_He paused all footage in compliance with his wishes, given them the chance to have a look at what had caught his attention._

"That's the west side entryway, only employees can gain access to the building from that side." Cyless informed.

"What about the person approaching the door," Heiji asked. "Do you recognize them?"

"Let's see here."

_He zoomed in on the imagery in question, giving him a closer look at the blurred figure._

"If I'm not mistaken I'd say that's Bennet."

"Bennet?"

"That's right, Nathan Bennet," Cyless said. "The guy always closely collaborated with Grahm on anything he worked on."

"And you're sure this is Bennet?" Officer Celek asked.

"I'm almost certain of it," Cyless replied. "There is one way to find out, we can check to see who entered the building at that given time."

"Which would have made it at the time of thirteen after two." Heiji said noting the time at the bottom of the screen.

"One second, this won't take long." Cyless said.

_The two looked on from over his shoulders, watching as he brought a log with a list of names to the screen._

"Let's see here." Cyless said navigating down the list.

_It took under a minute for him to locate the sought out time, leaving them all in shock at the name that was displayed by the time of thirteen after two._

"Grahm Fournier, it can't be," Heiji said. "He was already dead."

"Which means this Nathan guy must have got ahold of his card some how," Officer Celek said. "Do you think he was the one to do Grahm Fournier in?"

"Not sure how that's possible since he wasn't present in the building at the time of Grahm's death," Heiji said. "But that doesn't mean we can't follow his activities further, would you happen to have a camera set up on the other side of the west side door?"

"Of course, that is the case with all entrances and exits."

"Good, then let's see where he went on from that point."

_He did as instructed, switching to the camera inside the west hall to that given time. To their surprise they saw nothing but an empty hall. This left them speechless for a time to come. He checked all other cameras, generating the same results._

"I don't get it," Officer Celek said with the shake of his head. "Where could he have gone to?"

"Try fast forwarding the tapes," Heiji said. "Maybe we'll see when he exited."

"Roger that."

_They watched on for minutes to come, coming to find he had never exited after apparently entering thirty minutes earlier into the tape._

"I don't get it," Heiji said. "It's like.. it's like he disappeared."

"This is some crazy stuff." Cyless added.

"I think we better head back and rejoin the others in Mr. Fournier's office, we've been gone for nearly an hour now," Officer Celek said. "Cyless if you happen to come across anything, let us know."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Good luck."

_With that officer Celek took charge like he had done before, being the first of the two to exit out. He followed at his side. Nothing was said between the two, both thinking about how he seemingly vanished without a trace._

_"We never saw him leave, nor a clear shot that he ever entered," Heiji thought. "Could this Nathan guy still be in the building somewhere?"_

_It didn't take long for the two to return to the crime scene. They were greeted at the door by another officer who was exiting out as they entered._

"Where are you going?" Celek asked out of curiosity.

"It seems there's a situation down stairs."

"What kind of situation?"

"Some foreign kid is trying to come up," The officer replied. "He claims to have some important business to see to in this room."

"Is he from an outside unit?"

"No idea, only saw him from the camera," The officer replied. "I'm heading down now."

"Would this foreign kid happen to be a young boy wearing glasses?" Heiji asked.

"He had on no glasses, nor is he as young as you seem to implying."

"Never mind," Heiji said. "It's not who I thought it might be."

"If anything I'd say he's your age, not too far from it in any case."

"Mind if I come with you," Officer Celek asked. "I'd like to check out this guy for myself."

"Be my guest."

_The two left from there, exiting the room in a hurry. He walked further into the room, stopping after reaching the crime scene tape once again. _

_"This case is about as complex as they come, we need to gain more ground some how."_

_He studied the area for a long period of time, losing track of how long he stood to that very spot. He caught a glimpse of her approaching from the left, not surprised when she stopped after reaching him._

"How did things go in the security room, did you find out who shot uncle Grahm?"

"Not yet, but we're still working on it," Heiji replied. "You seem like you're in higher strengths, did you ever hear back from your fiance?"

"Oh yes, he called about twenty minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he said he was busy but would call back in the next hour or so."

"You see, I told you not to worry," Heiji said. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the name of your fiance again?"

"Nathan," Bernadea replied. "Nathan Bennet."

_He froze at the sound of this._

"You said you parted ways with him around one, correct?"

"That's right," Bernadea replied. "We had spent most of the evening and night together."

"Where at?"

"At an amusement park called Mount Zomoph," Bernadea replied. "It's actually not very far from here."

"I'm sure you had plenty of fun."

"As always." Bernadea said flashing a smile.

_"Great, that leaves him with an alibi," Heiji thought. "The estimated time of death has been set at twelve midnight, no way he could have done it if he was with her at a theme park."_

"Are you alright?" Bernadea asked taking notice of his sudden change in tone.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"You should really stop by there some time," Bernadea suggested. "It's one of the better amusement parks in town."

"I'd listen to her, Mount Zomoph is an experience of wonders." Someone spoke from behind.

_"That voice.. could it be."_

_He spun around to see Tim had returned with detective Celek as well. But it was the person in between the two who had spoken._

"Kudo?"

"You seem excited, why don't we save the claps and cheers until after we've caught the culprit ok." Shinichi remarked with the subtlest of grins.

**To Be Continued**


	100. Challenge of the Doubled Edged Murder

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 100**_

_**Challenge of the Doubled Edged Murder**_

"Hold on," Officer Celek said stepping in between the two. "You know this kid?"

"Yea, he's a close friend of mine," Heiji said in response. "Though I must say, I never expected to see him here."

"Is that right," Officer Celek said turning to face him. "So, what's your name?"

"It's.. Nogort, call me Nogort."

"Nogort?" Officer Celek said with a pause.

"That's a very unusual name," Bernadea said. "Can't say I've heard that one before."

"You're not the only one, I've never met anyone else with the same name as my own," Shinichi said. "It's rather unique, one which my parents decided on after much discussion."

"How very creative of them."

"I'd say so myself."

"You look familiar in some way," Bernadea said looking him over. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't believe so," Shinichi replied. "I'm usually good with faces, I'm sure I would remember if I had seen you before."

"You're probably right, it must have been someone else who shared a similar resemblance."

"Could be."

"I'm sorry about the delay before," Officer Celek said rejoining the fray. "I had no idea you were here on business with the Wayne representative here."

"Don't mention it," Shinichi replied. "All is forgiven."

"Officer do you think I could talk to.. Nogort alone," Heiji asked. "You know, to catch up and all."

"Of course you can," Officer Celek replied. "I was actually getting ready to go over and let Lonard in on what we discovered on the surveillance tapes."

"I assure you this won't take long."

"I'll come with you," Bernadea said. "My father asked for me to join him after he finished with his phone conversation, that was three minutes ago."

"I'll regroup with you as soon as I'm finished here."

"No hurry," Officer Celek nodded. "We still have much time before this all going to be sorted out anyway."

_With that he turned for the other side of the room, going in search of Lonard Fournier along with Bernadea at his side. This left just the three of them._

"Ok," Heiji said looking from one to the other. "So who's going to tell me what in the world is going on?"

"The jury is still out on that one." Shinichi replied.

"What do you mean the jury's still out on that one?"

"In short, we don't really know," Tim said stepping in. "Well, at least not yet."

"Was he like this when you returned back to the house?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Heiji said facing him. "What do you remember happening prior to your transformation?"

"It was like any other time, but slightly different," Shinichi replied. "There was no real pain, it was like I was intoxicated with something.. something that kept me from feeling any physical stress during the process."

"How did it start," Heiji asked. "Any noticeable symptoms?"

"My heart, it was a staggering feeling that provoked enduring pain," Shinichi replied. "But that was only at first, my entire body collapsed in a way I had never felt soon after."

"Then what happened?"

"I fell into the tub against my own power," Shinichi answered. "With the little strength that I had I was luckily able to maneuver myself to where my head didn't go under, drowning could have been a high possibility if that had been the case."

"So you fell into the tub, at what point did the affects of your growth begin to kick in?"

"Almost instantly, no more than twenty seconds," Shinichi replied. "My body was completely unresponsive to any move attempted by myself."

"Ok, and at what point did you show up in all of this?" Heiji asked directing his attention to him.

"And I think that's about where the story ends," Tim replied. "I don't believe the fine details are necessary for us to dive into, we should really be focused on the case, we can always discuss this later."

"He's right," Shinichi agreed. "Why don't you get us up to speed on what's been going on during our absence?"

"Ok, but first," Heiji said lowering his hands into his pocket. "How much do you know?"

"Everything that was learned from you before my departure," Tim replied. "I already briefed him in on the way here."

"Great, that saves time."

"Anything new we should know," Tim asked. "Did you finally build a case for a list of suspects?"

"You'll be happy to know that we have."

"Alright then, who are the chain of suspects?"

"All of the employees of Nano High currently in this room," Heiji replied. "Anthony Hamilton of of the front desk, Edward Canoe who works in the lower labs, and Lonard himself."

"Anthony Hamilton, I saw him on my last visit here," Shinichi said. "What lead to your line up of suspects?"

"Not anything through suspicion, I'm strictly going off of who was working at the time of Grahm's estimated death."

"And what time was that?"

"Twelve midnight."

"And those are the only three employees who were working at that given hour?" Tim asked.

"Them and two others who have been called in for that very reason, they should be here shortly," Heiji replied. "This case may not be what it seems on the surface, which is why we need to examine every possible approach."

"Not what it may seem," Shinichi questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Officer Celek and I were invited into the security back room where we were allowed to go over video footage that was recorded around the time of his death."

"And what did you see?"

"It confirmed all who were signed in were indeed here," Heiji replied. "It wasn't until later in the tape that things got interesting."

"In what way?" Tim asked.

"After two this morning a man by the name of Nathan Bennet checked in," Heiji informed. "Thing is he used a security clearance card that registered as Grahm Fournier, who of course was already dead."

_They looked to one another at the sound of this, surprised yet intrigued to learn more._

"What's wrong?" Heiji asked at their sudden silence.

"Nathan Bennet, we know him," Tim replied. "He's Bernadea Fournier's fiance."

"As I was informed not long ago."

"Do you believe he had something to do with this?"

"I'm not quite sure," Heiji replied. "But there's certainly something not adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"There's footage of Bennet entering the building, but after checking the camera located in the west wing at that exact time there was no sign of him in that vicinity," Heiji informed. "There was no sign of him anywhere, it's almost as if he vanished with out a trace."

"Any sign of him exiting?" Shinichi asked.

"No, he went in and was never seen again," Heiji replied. "You'd think he was some kind of ghost or something."

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," Shinichi said. "If there is footage of him entering yet none of him leaving, there's a chance he could still be here."

"I thought that at first myself until speaking with Bernadea," Heiji said. "According to her he's currently out doing something, something which requires his full attention."

"I'd hate to believe he'd be involved with this some how, but we have to take everything into consideration with the uprise of this news," Shinichi said. "What about the body, who was the one to discover it?"

"Ms. Fournier," Heiji replied. "I heard it from her myself."

"Did she say anything that might be key to what conspired?" Tim asked.

"There were no lights on upon her entering, and the room was cold," Heiji replied. "Yet no window was open."

"Air conditioning perhaps?"

"According to here it's currently non functional."

"That puts a dent in that," Tim said. "But that doesn't mean there wasn't a window open at some point in time."

"We'll need more than a gut feeling to prove that."

"Was there anything else she mentioned," Shinichi asked. "Maybe something along the lines of the surrounding area of where the body laid?"

"That's just the thing, once she laid her eyes to the body she took off in shock," Heiji informed. "The next ones to enter that room as we were told was the security official who was working at that time."

"Are they looking at him as a suspect as well?" Tim asked.

"Not at this time," Heiji replied. "They have surveillance sighting him in the main lobby, which showed him there for hours."

"In affect giving him an alibi," Shinichi said. "Anything else we should know?"

"Small details here and there, but it's mostly from the ground up from here," Heiji replied. "Though I must say, don't you think it would be in your best interest to sit this one out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To avoid the publicity of course," Heiji answered. "After all you don't want a certain organization tailing in at the mention of you."

"He's right," Tim agreed. "And if you in fact saw Korn last night like you said it makes even more sense for you to leave this to Heiji and I."

"A member of the Black Organization attended the Futures Building grand opening?"

"According to Shinichi, yes."

"Were you seen?" Heiji asked looking his way.

"I don't believe so, but I can't be sure since I lost consciousness."

"Doubtful," Tim said on the matter. "You were surrounded rather quickly after your unexpected fall, there wouldn't have been much of a chance for him to get a look."

"Regardless, I think you had better sit this one out." Heiji said.

"Are you saying you don't want my help?"

"That's a strong way of putting it," Heiji replied. "As much as we could use you, I think I can handle this one on my own."

"He's right, I think it'd be best if you remained on the side line for this," Tim said in agreement. "I'll call Alfred and have him come and pick you up, I'm sure the blood samples taken from you will reveal what caused your sudden change."

"I appreciate the concern, I really do," Shinichi said. "But this is a case I need to work, there might be more to this than appears."

"If you're thinking conspiracy within the company, than I've already got that accounted for," Heiji said. "I was just getting ready to discuss those very details with Fournier."

"It's deeper than that."

"Deeper than what?"

"We'll have to hold off on that, we've got company." Shinichi pointed out.

_They turned at his signal, looking to see a smiling Lonard heading their way._

"Hello gentlemen, I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Of course not, this is your office after all." Tim said.

"Non sense, you're free to discuss anything amongst yourselves," Lonard said in response. "Speaking of which, who is this with you?"

"The name's Nogort." Shinichi replied.

"What a unique name that is," Lonard said holding out his left hand. "It's a pleasure."

_He looked down at his hand with a brief pause, taking seconds before finally shaking it._

"As is it for me."

"Detective Hattori," Lonard said focusing in on him. "When you're finished here would you mind joining me over at my desk?"

"Of course not, I'll be there as soon as we're finished here."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

_He turned back for the left side of the room, heading back to where he had come._

"Alright, I'm going to go and see what he wants," Heiji said. "I think it'd be best if the two of you left now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Nor am I," Shinichi stated. "Not until this thing is solved."

"I said I have it under control, what part of that do you not understand?"

"Now I see what this is all about," Shinichi grinned in realization. "You just want the glory of solving it yourself."

"What difference would it make," Heiji questioned. "You're ill, we need to make sure nothing further will erupt in the wake of this all."

"Not goanna happen, I'm going to see this thing through."

"Come on Drake, let him know the importance of getting a further check up." Heiji said facing him.

"I feel fine, never better," Shinichi protested. "No need to worry, I'll have this thing unraveled in no time."

"You solving it, you haven't even looked over any of the evidence for yourself."

"I think you both are being ridiculous," Tim said. "I see no need for this to become an argument."

"The only one who's ridiculous is Kudo," Heiji stated. "He's obviously just interested in his track record."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Shinichi backfired.

_Tim couldn't help but shake his head, bringing a palm to his face in response to their back and forth bickering._

_"At this rate nothing is going to get solved."_

"Fine, since you're obviously not backing out you can try solving it yourself," Heiji said. "The last thing we want is for the police to think I'm collaborating with you two on the matter."

"We'll stay subtle," Shinichi said. "Which will mean checking in with you at the most convenient times."

"Guess you better look to Drake for assistance," Heiji remarked with a grin. "You'll need the handicap if you're going to solve this sooner than me."

"Is that right?"

"Let's put it to the test."

_He turned for the other side of the room with nothing further said, leaving the two as he went in search of Lonard. Tim immediately looked to Shinichi, surprised to see a smirk across his face._

"One moment you're arguing, the next you're both smiling," Tim said. "I don't get it."

"Don't look too far into it," Shinichi said in response. "It's in our competitive nature."

"So that whole thing just now was."

"A friendly challenge if you will." Shinichi replied in mid sentence.

"I understand your determination, but aren't you concerned about your current state in the slightest," Tim asked. "For all we know there could be something brewing inside you."

"There's that chance, but as important as that may be," Shinichi said. "I think I'll be needed for this one."

"You're too much."

"Trust me, this won't take long."

"You have an idea of who might of done this?"

"As a matter a fact I do, but nothing solid to back my claim," Shinichi replied. "I'm going to need proof to shed light on any of this."

"So where do you stand on this," Tim asked. "Think Heiji will solve this thing before the two of us, let's not forget about the police force in his corner."

"Are you in doubt?"

"Not even for a second."

"Where do you suggest we kick off from?"

"By now we're both aware there might be an internal problem within this organization."

"Yes."

"If that is the case then this whole event might have chained off from that, we need to find out who was at the center of this disturbance."

"You're right, and I doubt Fournier will talk to either of us regarding the situation."

"Right, he'll only discus that with Heiji or the police officers brought in for that very task," Tim said. "Which means we'll have to do a little digging of our own."

"On what front?"

"Finances, business deals, you name it," Tim answered. "If this company was experiencing any problems we can find out, all it will take is a call to check all records."

"And you're sure they'll give you this information?"

"They're now linked with Wayne Enterprises, and as a representative it shouldn't be a problem."

"So what's the plan?"

"You try and sniff out and expose the culprit, they're bound to have a miss step," Tim replied. "Me on the other hand, I'll see if I can dig up motive for cross reference."

"Like the plan." Shinichi said.

"I thought you might."

"Alright, we'll give it a go," Shinichi said. "But first there's one lingering detail I'd like to go over first."

"Which is?"

"The temperature the room was at when Bernadea found the body," Shinichi said. "According to Hattori she said it was rather cool, yet the air conditioning is currently down."

"This morning presented degrees lowest as forty eight, so it is possible a window could have been open."

"If so who closed it, and why?"

"What advantage could the shooter have had with an open window," Tim questioned. "The only thing that would come of that is the chance for someone to hear from outside of the building, I'd hardly see that as a logical thing to do."

"Do we know the type of gun used in the attack?"

"The lab results haven't come back," Tim replied. "But we should know soon enough, they've been examining the body for over an hour now."

"What about surveillance, are you telling me the shooting wasn't caught on camera?"

"Apparently not."

"Guess it's wait and see from here in that regard," Shinichi said. "In the mean time I think we had better gather as much information as we can, paticularly on the victim."

"Gaining information on Grahm Fournier won't be hard."

"On what field do you mean," Shinichi asked. "Do you plan on checking in on his community records?"

"That's something to think about, but not what I had in mind," Tim replied. "What better way to learn about a man than going to those closest to him?"

"You plan on gaining this information from his brother?"

"Lonard is busy as of now, I think it would be best if we spoke with his daughter instead," Tim replied. "I'm sure she'd be willing to share with us what her uncle was like from her experiences."

"Not that I wouldn't mind joining you and all, but don't you think you should talk with her alone," Shinichi said. "She doesn't exactly know me, well not the real me if you know what I mean."

"You're concerned about her comfortability level, I understand where your coming from," Tim said. "Especially with what has occurred here today."

"Think she'll have it in her to speak to you about him?"

"Hopefully," Tim replied. "Only one way of finding out."

"While you do that I'm going to run a quick search of the room," Shinichi said. "I'd like to further familiarize myself with the crime scene."

"Let me know if anything crucial turns up," Tim said before scouring the room in search of her. "This won't take long, I'll meet back up with you as soon as I've finished."

"I'll keep a look out for you," Shinichi said before heading his way. "Good luck with her."

_He nodded, finally sighting her on the far left side of the room. He took no time in walking toward her._

_"Let's hope she's up for it."_

_He had found himself a seat at his chair, sorting through the many papers that were laid out before him. Not a moment past that he looked across to see him standing at the edge of the desk._

"You wanted to see me?"

"Of course," Lonard replied. "I take it you have questions of your own, would you like to have a seat?"

"No thanks," Heiji declined. "I'd rather stand."

"Very well, I'll leave you to your decision," Lonard said. "So what is it that you'd like to ask of me?"

"You were here at the estimated time of your brothers death," Heiji began. "Do you remember what you were doing at the time of twelve last night?"

"I was down in the projection room, watching a mandatory tape which all employees will soon have to see as well," Lonard replied. "You can check the camera's, it will confirm what I've said."

"And your brother, when do you recall seeing him last?"

"Some time after ten, can't remember exactly," Lonard replied. "He claimed he had something to attend to in the office, that's the last I saw of him."

"Where was this?"

"When we crossed paths in the lobby."

"Was anyone with him," Heiji asked. "Did he say he was to meet with someone?"

_He shook his head in response._

"He said nothing of that nature, or anything that would remotely imply that," Lonard answered. "Sounded more like it had to do with desk work."

"I see."

"Will that be all?"

"Actually there's one last topic I'd like to cover with you," Heiji replied. "You called and said you wanted to discuss with me the inner problems of the company, do you think that might have had something to do with this?"

"It's a possibility, but can't be certain."

"When you called yesterday night it sounded like you were on the brink of discovering something," Heiji said. "Do you know who might be at the heart of the internal problem?"

"It's nothing of concern as I had originally thought, I looked into the situation myself this morning before coming in," Lonard informed. "It was nothing but a false alarm."

"Completely understood, it's a regular occurrence when it comes to these things."

"Do you have anything further you'd like to go over with me?"

"Not at this very moment, but rest assured I will most likely return to speak with you at some point," Heiji replied. "I'll leave you to your work until then."

"I appreciate that, let me know if you come across something of importance."

"That's a definite." Heiji replied before turning back for the crime scene.

_He made his way around two police officials who were examining the blood stains on the ground, slowing down on his approach as he closed in. It didn't take long for her to take notice of his presence, letting out a half smile at the sight of him._

"You're still here, I thought you would haven taken off by now," Bernadea said. "What are you still doing here, I'm sure a guy of your status must have something better to do."

"Perhaps, but there's nothing I'd rather being doing right now than helping out here," Tim said in response. "Mind if I ask you a question or two?"

"What kind of questions?"

"About your late uncle," Tim replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know a little more about him."

"I already went through this with the other detectives," Bernadea stated. "Did someone put you up to this?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Tim explained. "Was just hoping for a little information on him is all."

"Regarding his position here at Nano High?"

"That would be a good place to start."

"He was head man of security," Bernadea began. "He even helped put together all of the surveillance throughout the building."

"Sounds like a man of his work."

"He was."

"Anything else he worked on outside of security?"

"He helped with a lot of the electronic stuff," Bernadea replied. "Such as the computers and power lines that were set into place."

"You said the air conditioning system is currently down, in the case of that would your uncle have been the one to fix it?"

"Most certainly," Bernadea replied. "He's always been the family hands on guy, an admirable quality."

"If I were a stranger to him outside of this company, is there something you could tell me about him that I wouldn't know," Tim asked. "Maybe something you as family would only know?"

_She didn't respond at first, taking seconds for her to process the question presented._

"Acting," Bernadea said looking up at him. "He took years of acting class."

"Acting class?"

"He did great work in the field, and his impersonations of many you may know were pretty spot on," Bernadea said. "You'd have been amazed to have seen an example."

"I bet I would have," Tim said. "Is there anything else you might be able to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of at the top of my head."

"That's alright, you've helped greatly."

"I have," Bernadea said a little surprised by his claim. "I'm glad I was able to be of service."

"If you remember anything that just happens to surface to your mind come and find me, I'll be around."

"Most certainly."

"Good talk." Tim smiled before turning for the opposite direction.

_He left as casually as he had come, looking directly ahead to those throughout the room._

_"Now to go and touch base."_

_He skimmed the room from end to the other, taking all but a few moments to sight him following the outline of the wall._

_"Is he onto something?"_

_Curious as to what he was doing he steadily made his way toward him. He could see the strong focus on his face as he neared, doing his best not to distract him from whatever it was he was looking into. He stopped once reaching the right wall, looking over his shoulder to see he had returned._

"You're back, that didn't take long," Shinichi said. "What did you learn from the delightful Bernadea?"

"Grahm Fournier was head of security, he controlled virtually everything weighing under that department," Tim informed. "I was also given information about one of his lesser known qualities."

"Which is?"

"Acting," Tim replied. "Something she said he had worked on for years."

"Did he ever star in anything?"

"Not anything I've seen if so, but interesting to know none the least," Tim answered. "What about you, has your search mounted up to anything?"

"Unfortunately not," Shinichi replied. "I checked the air conditioner first, it's just as she said."

"Any idea what caused it to break down?"

"We'd have to open it up to find out the answer to that, I then looked for any traces of blood where the body wasn't," Shinichi continued. "If someone shot him at close range there might of been a chance they took a step in the large puddle left behind."

"I see, you were hoping to find a print of some kind."

"Which was ultimately shot down," Shinichi said. "I didn't find any evidence of someone walking out of here after the attack."

"What were you doing just now with the walls?"

"Looking for any potential evidence, if there was some kind of trick involved the culprit is bound to have left something behind," Shinichi replied. "And if that is the case, I will find it."

"Glad to see you're at the top of your game," Tim said. "But what do you say we check out our line of suspects first, we've already spoken with Lonard."

"Agreed, it's important that we find out what everyone else was doing at the time of the murder last night," Shinichi said. "If there is any faulty in any of their statements we'll catch it."

"I'll take Edward Canoe, he's a pretty stand up guy."

"That leaves Anthony Hamilton to me," Shinichi said. "Not to mention the two other suspects who have yet to arrive."

"We'll deal with them when they do," Tim said. "Meet you back here in six."

"I'll be here."

_He nodded, heading into the opposite direction of him in search of Mr. Canoe._

_He had finished his last task, contemplating on what he was to do next. The two crossed paths as they walked, stopping at the sight of the other._

"I see you've finished chatting with your friend," Officer Celek said. "How did it go?"

"Rather well, nothing unexpected." Heiji replied.

"Has he left the building?"

"He's actually still here, he plans to stick around for awhile," Heiji answered. "That's Kudo for you."

"Kudo..," Officer Celek questioned. "But I thought his name to be Nogort?"

"Oh yea, his last name," Heiji smilingly clarified. "Nogort Kudo."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Have you checked back in with Cyless of security," Heiji asked. "He might have an update regarding the tapes we went over."

"That crossed my mind, I'll go in and check with him as soon as I've spoken with Carol Flowers."

"Carol Flowers?"

"One of the other employees who was still working past mid night when Grahm was estimated to have been shot."

"That's right, you told me that before," Heiji said. "What about the other guy who was here, is he also on his way?"

"It's been reported he fell ill this morning and is unable to come in at this time," Officer Celek informed. "But not to worry, two officers have already been sent to his home to question him there."

"That keeps us right on schedule," Heiji said. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go and check in with Cyless while I wait here for Carol Flowers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Heiji replied. "I'd like to speak with her myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I'll leave it to you."

"Where might I find her when she arrives?"

"I'd stay right here, she's bound to pass through here," Officer Celek replied. "No way you can miss her, being that all who work here are required to wear their name tags when asked to come in."

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

"If anyone asks, you know where to find me," Officer Celek said turning for the right. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

_He left with nothing further needed to be said, heading down the hall toward where the security back room was located._

_He had searched more than half of the room, finally sighting him in the the upper corner of the left wall with his arms crossed. There was no one within five feet of him, signaling he was alone for at least the moment. Taking advantage of this opportunity he headed straight for him._

"Hello there," Tim said stopping upon reaching him. "Edward Canoe right?"

"Who are you, another detective looking to humor me with more questions?"

"Well kind of, if you want to put it that way."

"Like I told the others before you, I didn't hear or see anything," Edward explained. "I was in the basement labs the entire night."

"And at what time did you leave the building?"

"Three thirty sharp, are we done?"

"Did you notice anything unusual at that time?"

"Not until this morning when I returned to find you and your group of investigators ransacking the building."

_He shook his head at this remark._

_"What a joy this is turning out to be," Tim thought. "Hopefully Shinichi is having better luck."_

_He stood in place as the downward ascension continued, setting his eyes to the number pallete which shifted to '1' soon after. The elevator door opened moments afterward. He stepped out, heading left to where the main lobby was located. It took little time for him to make his way around the corner, looking across the room to see Mr. Hamilton back in his place behind the front desk. He wasted no time in walking toward him._

"Mr. Hamilton, mind if I have a word?"

"Of course not, customer service is number one on my resume," Anthony replied. "How is it that I may help you?"

"I'm actually here on behalf of a friend, a detective helping with the investigation of the death of your college."

"I already gave my statement."

"I was sent down for another," Shinichi informed. "We're trying to get every detail down to the last thread."

"Alright, what is it you'd like to know?"

"Let's start with the time of the murder," Shinichi said. "Do you recall hearing or seeing anything around that particular time?"

"Which would have been at about mid night correct?"

"That's right."

"I was down here at the lobby at that time, but I did hear something about two hours later," Anthony informed. "While walking I heard a loud thump from above, like the sound of a brick hitting dirt ground."

"Where exactly did you hear this?"

"While on the eighteenth floor," Anthony replied. "I had gone up there in storage to grab a couple supplies before clocking out to head home."

"Storage," Shinichi asked. "You were in a storage room when you heard this noise?"

"On my way to it," Anthony replied. "I heard that noise while still in the hall, don't know how relevant that could be."

"True, being that the murder occurred two hours prior," Shinichi said. "I'm sure it was nothing to worry about."

"I was thinking the same."

"Have you shared any of this information with anyone else?"

"Yea, that young looking detective," Anthony replied. "The one with the cap."

"Appreciate your cooperation, I'll be sure to stop back by if I have any more questions."

"Works for me, won't be going anywhere for awhile."

_He turned back to the other side of the room, taking only a few steps before hearing the automatic entry doors slide open. He immediately looked to the right to see a woman being escorted in by six police officers who covered both sides of her._

_"Must be one of the others who was working past twelve last night," Shinichi thought as he watched them walk across the room. "Looks like they're heading for the elevators, might as well follow them."_

_He did just that, following the small group around the corner to where the elevators could be found. He stood a few feet away from the seven, glimpsing over at her to see she had on a lab jacket similar to the one he had seen Mr. Canoe wearing._

_"Looks like I was right, her attire all but confirms it."_

_Just as he was to make a move toward her the arrival of the elevator left of him opened wide for all to enter. He watched as the seven stepped in, deciding he'd wait for the next one._

_"That one's crowded enough, there's no harm in waiting for the next."_

_He pressed down to the pad, signaling for an elevator of his own which didn't take long for it to come._

"Now to see what kind of progress the other two have made in my absence." Shinichi said before walking in with the doors sliding shut from behind.

_He took to the center as the ascension back to the top floor began. It didn't take long for it to reach the twenty fifth floor. He walked out, surprised not to see the woman and the six officers that had been at her side._

"Where did they go, no way they could have reached the room in such a short amount of time," Shinichi said. "I wasn't that far behind."

_He stood there for only a few seconds more, finally making his way back to Mr. Fournier's office where most everyone else was. He arrived back to the room only to move off to the right side at the sound of something being sprayed from the left. He turned after doing so to see a security official with an air spray in hand._

"That will about do it, no need to spray anymore," Lonard instructed. "That should be enough to close out that foul odor."

"Yes of course." The officer replied.

_He paused at this, standing there for moments to come before having someone step up to his side._

"How did your meet go?"

"He was very forth coming," Shinichi replied facing him. "Hamilton told me everything he had been doing at the estimated time of death and beyond."

"Great, wish I could say the same," Tim said. "Mr. Canoe seemed more interested in asking questions of his own rather than answering any that were posed."

"Think he's got something to hide?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tim said. "But if he is, he most certainly didn't show any signs of it in his speech pattern."

"Want me to try and give it a go?"

"No need for now," Tim replied. "Besides, I'm sure you would receive similar results."

"Did he say anything at all?"

"He claims he was in the low levels labs at the time mid night rolled around," Tim answered. "According to him he didn't hear or see anything."

"Typical for most to say."

"What about the clerk man," Tim asked. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"At the time of twelve he claimed to have been down in the lobby," Shinichi replied. "He said we could check the security camera's to back his story."

"Anything else?"

"Roughly two hours later he said he heard a noise while on the eighteenth floor."

"What was he doing on the eighteenth floor?"

"On his way to the storage room to collect something before heading home."

"What kind of noise was described?"

"The sound of something dropping with heavy force," Shinichi replied. "He said it came from one of the floors above."

"That's a new twist."

"It's something to think about, but probably has no barring to what we're dealing with now."

"You're probably right."

"Right about what?"

_The two looked over at the sound of his voice to see he had rejoined them. _

"How's the case coming along?" Heiji asked.

"Progress." Shinichi replied.

"Same here," Heiji said. "Nothing clear on who committed the crime as of yet from my end, how about either of you?"

"Let's just say I'm weighing in on a possibility, a very subtle one," Tim replied. "I have found no truth to it as of yet, just a hunch."

"Something of that nature has come to me as well." Shinichi said.

"Like what," Heiji said stepping forward. "Don't leave me hanging."

"What happened with your talk with Lonard," Tim asked. "What did he say concerning the problem within the company?"

"He claims he was onto something, but when investigated turned out to be a red herring."

"Could it be," Tim said. ".. A mirror sided performance?"

"What now?"

_He wasn't given the chance to answer, interrupted by Officer Celek who joined the them._

"Hattori, there's a problem that requires our immediate attention," Officer Celek said. "I was informed on my way back from the security room."

"What kind of problem?" Heiji asked.

"Apparently it has something to do with one of the elevators." Officer Celek replied.

"Don't they have hired mechanics for that, we should be focused in on the death of Grahm Fournier."

"I feel the same way, but they have asked for our attendance," Officer Celek stated. "I'll meet you out there."

_With that he turned for where he had come, heading straight for the door._

"I guess I better go ahead and follow him," Heiji said. "Either of you planning on coming?"

"Might as well," Tim replied. "Who knows what this might mount up to."

"You two go, I'll catch up with you soon."

"Your call," Tim said. "Come on, let's go see what this is all about."

"Right with you."

_With Heiji leading the way the two headed for the door. He simply stood there, feeling the edge was near, one flipped by complete deception. He stood straight in his stance, turning back to where the blood stain could clearly be seen._

_"The entrance, the known inconsistency.. could he have been the one to commit the crime," Shinichi thought to himself. "And what of the tapes, key sequences are missing from the recordings... what could it possibly mean?"_

**To Be Continued**


	101. Part 2

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 101**

**Challenge of the Doubled Edged Murder (Part 2)**

_He kept up with him from a few feet behind as they walked. Voices could clearly be heard coming from around the corner as they neared the location where the elevators stood. They arrived to find several police officers standing in the middle of the hall in conversation, which included Celek who had arrived there before the two of them._

"Looks like they're having a meet of some kind," Heiji said. "Must have something to do with the elevator Celek spoke of."

"Only one way of finding out," Tim said. "And that's to ask directly."

"Let's hope it's not too serious of a problem."

"This is the part where we need to keep a notable distance between us," Tim said. "Like we agreed, we don't want them to suspect you of working with anyone outside of their unit."

"No need to remind me, I haven't forgotten."

"Good, then we're clear."

_With nothing further said the two separated with their next steps taken, steadily moving apart as they did so. He moved further to the right, closing in on officer Celek who was in the middle of a conversation with a woman who stood across from him. He chose not to interrupt the two, simply standing off to the side in wait. It didn't take long for Celek to notice him, more than glad to see he had come._

"There you are, that wasn't a long wait at all."

"What happened," Heiji asked. "Did they figure out what was wrong with the elevators?"

"Not elevators, only the individual," Officer Celek corrected. "One elevator in particular has been causing troubles all morning."

"What kind of problem?"

"A delay is what they're saying," Officer Celek replied. "Some kind of discrepancy with the weight limit."

"As in too many people being on the elevator at once?"

"That is correct."

"What is the weight limit on these elevators?"

"1145 ibs is what I've been told."

"It would take at least eight people to go over that limit," Heiji said. "Is the elevator in question currently unresponsive?"

"It was, but finally began functioning once after a minute of waiting." The woman from across spoke.

"And you are?"

"Carol, Carol Flowers," She replied. "CCO, Chief content officer of the company."

"They said you would be coming in."

"That must make you detective Hattori, correct?"

"You know me?"

"Lonard mentioned you in a discussion we had yesterday evening."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, just that you would be helping with a personal dilemma."

"What about the elevator," Heiji asked looking back his way. "Do they plan on giving it a look?"

"There's mechanics on the way as we speak," Officer Celek replied. "They should be here soon enough."

"Since we're past all introductions, mind if I ask you a couple questions regarding your hours put in last night Ms. Flowers?"

"Well of course," Carol replied. "After all, that's why I'm here."

"Alright, we'll start with the basics," Heiji began. "Did you see anything unusual last night, or hear anything you normally wouldn't?"

"Not from my office, no."

"Your office, where is that?"

"Below us," Carol replied. "On the eighteenth floor."

"Do you recall what time you left the building?"

"After two, I don't remember the exact time."

"Did you happen to come across anyone at that given time?" Officer Celek asked.

"What do you mean?"

"On your way out, did you see any of the other employees who were working late such as yourself?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Carol replied. "I did see someone on my way out."

"Who was it that you saw?"

"Mr. Hamilton," Carol answered. "The man who works the front desk in the lobby."

"Is that so," Heiji remarked. "Is there a storage room on that floor?"

"Yes," Carol confirmed. "How did you know that?"

"I heard it from Hamilton himself, he told me he had gone to the storage room before he was to take off," Heiji said. "Can you confirm this?"

"I didn't actually see him go in, but he was heading in that direction," Carol replied. "Sorry, but that is all I can give."

"Which is good enough for now," Heiji said. "Though it's odd."

"What?"

"When asked not once did Anthony Hamilton mention seeing you on his way to the storage room."

"Think there's some meaning to it?" Officer Celek asked.

"I'll go and revisit Hamilton soon, but first I'd like to have another word with Fournier about a little something."

"Does that mean we're done here?" Carol asked.

"For now yes," Heiji replied. "But stick around, we may need another statement from you in the coming minutes."

"Understood, I have no intent on leaving," Carol said. "I'd like to find out exactly what went down last night."

"Go on ahead, I'm going to wait here until the mechanics arrive," Officer Celek said. "I'll keep you updated on the situation."

"Sounds good to me," Heiji said. "I'll return as soon as I'm finished."

"And I'll be here."

_With that he turned for the left, heading back to the office with his head leaned over in thought._

_"Looks like the elevator situation was nothing but a side ploy, probably nothing to worry about."_

_It wasn't long after that the presence of someone could be felt from his side. He turned to see him keeping pace with him from the right._

"You catch all of that?"

"No, I actually asked one of the other security guards," Tim replied. "He told me the circumstances surrounding the elevator, I only followed you after seeing that you were headed back to the office."

"I'm surprised Kudo didn't join us, he's usually the one to look into every possible lead," Heiji said. "Though this one turned out to be unrelated."

"I don't blame him," Tim said. "That room is the center piece to everything."

"That I can agree on, but we still need to gather as much information surrounding the situation as a whole."

"Now that we got that all cleared up, what do you plan on doing next?"

"I want to go and search Grahm Fournier's office, I have a feeling there might be something to find," Heiji replied. "That is after I've spoken with his brother first."

"Bout time," Tim said. "I was wondering when Grahm's office would register to your radar."

"In any case, why don't you go and find Kudo," Heiji suggested. "Let him know about the whole elevator situation, I'm sure he's wondering how that all turned out."

"Sure thing," Tim agreed. "We'll regroup with you soon."

"Sounds good to me."

_They parted ways from there, only taking a couple more steps before reaching the door to the office. He took to the left side of the room once in, looking ahead to still see Lonard at the comfort of his chair. He reached him soon after, laying a hand to the desk to gain his attention._

"You're back, good," Lonard said. "What happened out there?"

"No one is entirely sure yet, the only thing we do know is one of the elevators has been experiencing minor problems," Heiji informed. "The mechanics are on their way now, so I'm sure they'll have that cleared up in no time."

"I see," Lonard said with the grip of his tie. "Anything else you have to report to me?"

"No, but I do have another question," Heiji replied. "With all the surveillance that is staged throughout the facility, are there any surveillance camera's in this room as well?"

"Unfortunately not, we hadn't gotten around to doing so."

"How long has this room been your office?"

"Roughly two weeks now," Lonard replied. "The old one was two floors below, decided to move up here for the additional space."

"So when is it you planned on having camera's set up in this room?"

"Tomorrow was the planned date."

"And was Grahm to be the one to have that all taken care of?"

_The office phone set out on the desk began to ring before a response could be given._

"Would you hold on for a moment, this could be important."

"Take all the time you need." Heiji replied.

_He reached for the phone, leaning back in the chair while answering it. What the discussion was about was unknown to him. He waited for over a minute for him to finally lay the phone back onto the hook._

"Alright, now what was it you were fixing to ask?"

"The camera's that were scheduled to be installed in this room, was your brother going to be the one to have wired it all up?"

"Him and his unit, yes."

"That leads into my second question, his office," Heiji said. "Where might I find it?"

"It depends on what you mean," Lonard said. "There's the security back room where he spent most of his time, but he also had an individual office of his own where he filed most of his paper work."

"Where might that office be?"

"Look no further." Lonard pointed.

_He turned to where he had pointed, looking across the room to see a door located on the far right wall._

"That door there is a direct link to his office from mine."

"Mind if I take a look inside?"

"Not at all, there's already a small group looking through the room as we speak," Lonard informed. "I'm sure they'll give you an update on what they've gone through thus far."

"Before I go there's one last thing I'd like to clarify."

"Which is?"

"You spent a majority of last night on the lower levels, at any time did you visit any of the higher floors?"

"I did, the twenty first floor," Lonard confirmed. "I went to retrieve a diagram for something I was working on."

"At what time was that?"

"Anywhere frome ten to twenty after one," Lonard replied. "You can check the security cameras to get an exact time."

"Appreciate the talk," Heiji said before turning away. "It's about time I paid that office a visit."

_He trailed off to the other side from there, pleasantly surprised to find a clear path to the door. He opened it after reaching it, taking a look inside to see a few others in the room like he had been told. He looked to the right wall to see a large board clamped to the wall with several small notes clipped in place. He then looked to the left to see the two of them standing behind a small desk at the corner._

_"Looks like they beat me here."_

_He moved further into the room, taking a step around the desk to join the two of them._

"Had no idea I'd find the two of you in here," Heiji said. "Anyone try to question why the two of you are in here?"

"We've pretty much blended in up til this point," Tim replied. "Besides they're more focused on those notes on the board than anything else."

"Come across anything worth the mention from this end?"

"There might be something," Shinichi replied before sliding on a latex glove. "I found this while checking the outlet where all the cords are running through in this room."

_Using the protective glove he reached into his pocket to pull out a plastic bag, what was inside was a bit hard for him to make out at first glance._

"What is that?" Heiji asked.

"Tape," Shinichi replied. "I found it attached to the phone line."

"What do you make of it?"

"We believe someone might have been listening in on his phone conversations while in this room," Tim replied. "It was found in a secure location where a recorder could have been placed."

"If so, the who and why is our next question to figure." Shinichi added before placing the plastic bag back into his pocket.

"Did you already tell him about the situation surrounding the elevator?"

"Was the first thing." Tim replied.

"What about you and Fournier," Shinichi asked. "What did you two discuss just now?"

"Not much, just a couple questions here and there regarding the security angle."

"I'm going to need you to go and see him once more," Shinichi said. "We need to find out what calls were made and received from this phone, I'm sure if you ask he'll have the records dug up for you."

"Sure thing."

"When you do happen to do go, make sure you ask for all phone records," Tim added. "Not just for this room, but for all phones throughout this entire building."

"Why," Heiji asked. "I thought our only concern was with the one here."

"It's for a good reason," Tim replied. "I'll let you in on it later."

_Shinichi looked at him after hearing this._

_".. Does he know?"_

"I'll go and see him now, the sooner we get this done the better."

"We'll follow you," Tim said. "We're done here."

"Agreed," Shinichi said. "With this latest development there's something else I'd like to look into."

"What is that exactly?" Heiji asked as they began to walk.

"All other phones on this floor," Shinichi replied. "If the phone here was in fact tampered with in any kind of way there's a chance others could have received the same treatment."

_They walked out soon after, closing the door in the process._

"Smart thinking, that might actually lead to something," Heiji said. "What about the notes clipped onto that board, either of you check that out?"

"Was the first thing looked at when I entered the room," Tim replied. "It was nothing but annotations for his daily routine."

"See anything that might shed light on the situation?"

"Everything seemed pretty normal from a business stand point."

"Did you check the drawers of the desk?"

"Only his working supplies remained," Shinichi informed. "All documents that could be found had already been removed by the time I had arrived."

"Which puts that out of the equation for the time being." Heiji said coming to an unexpected stop after another step taken.

"What is it?"

"Fournier is no longer at his desk," Heiji replied beginning a quick skim of the room. "I wonder where he could have went."

"I'm sure he didn't go far," Tim said. "If you wait here he'll probably reappear soon."

"This leaves the perfect opportunity," Shinichi said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked.

"To check the phone line at his desk," Shinichi replied. "Would you like to come along?"

"You go on ahead, we'll be right here."

"Suit yourself." Shinichi said before taking off for that very task.

_He stood there for seconds, monitoring the door for his return. This lasted for a bit to come, lowering his head as he went through all details learned up to this point. In the mist of it all something snapped, almost as if a missing link to the puzzle had been attached._

"Could it be..?"

"What is it?"

"The elevator," Heiji replied. "We need to get back to the elevator."

_He headed for the door with nothing further said, looking to find he followed at his side._

"Mind telling me what this is about?" Tim asked.

"I think I know what caused the malfunctions with that elevator." Heiji replied.

"Is that so?"

"At first I thought it had nothing to do with this, but if what I believe is true that might not be the case."

"What's the connection between Grahm Fournier's death and this elevator?"

"That is yet to be revealed," Heiji said as they exited the room. "Let's hurry, we have to be sure no one attempts to move that elevator."

_Unsure on what he meant by this he followed none the less. They strolled down the hall, not stopping until after reaching those who still stood around the elevators._

"Back so soon?" Officer Celek said being the first to greet them.

"The elevator, has anyone tried operating it since the last I was here?" Heiji asked.

"Of course not," Officer Celek replied. "We're still awaiting the arrival of the mechanics."

"We don't have time," Heiji said. "There's something that could prove crucial."

"You mean something involving the elevator," Officer Celek questioned. "Like what?"

"According to the statements collected the weight limit went off when using the first elevator there on the left," Heiji pointed. "As we know it would take at least eight people to exceed the weight limit of each."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I had a little chat with Mr. Hamilton on my visit to the lobby earlier," Heiji informed. "Last night before clocking out from his shift he claims to have heard a noise."

"What kind of noise?"

"The sound of what appeared to be something that dropped down from a distance, which he said was on a floor above from where he had been."

"Which floor was he on at the time?" Officer Celek asked.

"The eighteenth," Heiji replied. "He wasn't the only to hear it, but Ms. Flowers as well."

"Is that true?" Officer Celek asked turning to her.

"That is correct," Carol confirmed. "It happened some time after two."

"So the two of them heard a sound," Officer Celek said turning back to face him. "I hardly see how that relates to the elevator problem."

"Think about it," Heiji said with a pause. "They could hear whatever dropped from where they were, and being that it was on another floor at a large facility such as this that could mean something."

"What are you suggesting," Officer Celek asked. "That something large fell over?"

"Not only that," Heiji said. "I'm thinking whatever they heard might have been the sound of something falling on top of the elevator."

"That's a wild prediction, but makes sense when you add in all the known facts," Officer Celek said. "That now begs the question, if something fell on top of the elevator.. how did it get there?"

"I was thinking whatever generated that noise was evidence linked to the crime," Heiji said. "Maybe even the weapon used in the act."

"You've got me thinking," Officer Celek said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look into your deduction before the mechanics arrive."

"How do you propose we do that?" Carol questioned.

"We have someone send that elevator to the twenty fourth floor," Heiji replied. "Then we can open the doors from here, thus allowing for us to look down to see if anything is in fact weighing down on the elevator."

"Brilliant idea," Officer Celek said in agreement. "I'll have someone set it up right away, you wait here."

"Had no intent on moving." Heiji said in response.

_He stepped off to the side, approaching a security official who stood at the right side of the wall. He watched as the two dove into conversation, looking on as progressions were made. With that underway, he then looked to the opposite wall to see Tim who still stood in the same spot as before._

"You sure did put a lot of thought into this," Carol said regaining his attention. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"Can you elaborate on something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you heard that sound," Heiji said. "Do you think you could give an estimation for how many floors up it came from?"

"I couldn't really tell you," Carol replied. "It all happened so fast, I would guess at least two floors up but that's just a guess."

"Don't worry," Heiji said. "We'll eventually get around to finding out the answer to that."

_They were then rejoined by Celek who returned from his quick discussion he had with the security guard._

"Good news, everything is a go," Officer Celek informed. "They're sending someone down to the floor below to call for that elevator, which will allow for a clear view of the top of the elevator from our position."

"I'm almost certain it will be rather dark," Heiji said. "Do you happen to have some source of lighting we could use?"

"Of course," Officer Celek replied holding up a flash light held down at his side. "I borrowed this from him before he and two others left for the twenty fourth floor."

"Smart thinking," Heiji commented. "Any idea how we're going to open these elevators doors to have a look down when the time comes?"

"Already accounted for," Officer Celek replied. "Once they're set they're going to alert Cyless of security to manually open the elevator door from the back room, leaving us with the task of checking out the top of the elevator from up here."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I'd say so myself," Officer Celek said. "What about Fournier, did you let him in on your sudden analogy?"

"Would have, but couldn't find him," Heiji replied. "When I returned to his office after checking out Grahm's office he was nowhere to be found."

"I wonder where he could have gone."

"No idea," Heiji said. "But I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"I'd assume so, it's probably something business related that has opted for his brief absence."

_It was only a second later that the vibration of his phone could be felt from his belt. He reached down to answer it, taking all but a few moments for the conversation to end._

"That didn't take long, who was that?" Heiji asked.

"They just lowered the elevator to their level," Officer Celek replied. "We should be expecting the doors to open any time now."

"Let's do this."

"Right after you." Officer Celek said as the two turned for the first elevator located on the left wall.

_They stopped immediately after reaching it, knowing they didn't have much longer to wait until the next stage in the process was to begin. He looked off to the side to see Ms. Flowers who patiently awaited the open of the doors as well. The longer this went on the more anxious he became. Before any of them knew it the elevator doors opened just like any other time when normally summoned._

"This is it." Officer Celek said being the first of the two to make a move.

_The two stepped up, making sure to keep a safe distance between them and the edge. He flashed the light, allowing for the two of them to peer downward to see if something indeed had landed atop the elevator. What came to their sight left them in a frozen state of shock, neither expecting to find what was laid out below. Curious as to what silenced the two, Ms. Flowers stepped up to the both from behind._

"What is it," Carol asked. "What can you see?"

_The two looked to one another before then looking back to her._

"It's not a weapon like we had originally considered, but rather." Officer Celek began.

"A body." Heiji completed.

"A body," Carol questioned. "Are they..?"

"Dead, yes," Heiji replied. "There's high amounts of blood that can be seen, and there appears to be an object that was struck into the right side of their skull."

"If you ask me I'd say it's an axe." Office Celek said having another peak with the flash of the light.

"Call it in," Heiji instructed. "We need another unit working this immediately."

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened to the late Grahm Fournier?" Carol asked.

"Two deaths in the same building in less than a twenty four hour span, I'm certain there's some kind of connection between the two."

"That must be the guys from below," Officer Celek said at another incoming call. "Better let them know the situation."

"While you do that I'm going to go and find Fournier," Heiji said. "Chances are the body belongs to someone who works here, who better than Lonard to identify the body."

"Go on ahead," Officer Celek said in agreement. "I'll take care of the procedures here."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

_With that he turned back into the direction leading to the office where it all had began. It didn't take long for him to notice he had rejoined his side as he walked._

"You hear all of that?"

"Every word," Tim confirmed. "Could you distinguish if the body was male or female?"

"Defiantly male," Heiji replied. "We'll only be able to ID who it is by getting a closer look."

"You mentioned a blow to the right side of his head," Tim said. "Were there any other notable wounds you could see from your position?"

"There was too much blood, we'll only know by getting in closer."

"Nice work with your deduction by the way," Tim complimented. "Had no idea that elevator would lead to such a big reveal."

"Now comes the fun part, piecing its relation to the death of Grahm Fournier."

"I'll go and inform Shinichi of your findings, I'm sure he's almost completed his task of checking all the phone lines on this floor."

"How many rooms are on this floor anyway?"

"No more than ten," Tim replied. "I took note of that the second time I walked through here."

_They arrived back to the office soon after, taking a look inside to find Shinichi was nowhere to be seen._

"Looks like he has yet to return," Heiji said before locating Fournier who had returned to his desk.

"No matter, I'll go in search of him," Tim said. "I'll be back as soon as I do, that leaves you to break the news to Lonard."

"I'm already looking forward to it." Heiji said heading toward the desk.

_He went through his choice of words as he approached, thinking of the best way of breaking the unexpected news to him. He stopped once reaching the desk, silently waiting for him to take notice._

"There you are," Lonard said raising his head. "I was told you were looking for me, what is it you wanted?"

"That can wait, I have some disturbing news to bring," Heiji replied. "Another body was just found."

_His eyes shot wide at this news, sitting there in shock for seconds to come._

"Another body," Lonard questioned with the wipe of sweat from his forehead. "Where, how long have they been dead?"

"We don't know, the body was just discovered laying on top of the elevator that had demonstrated problems earlier in the day," Heiji informed. "If you don't mind I'd like for you to come with me, we need someone to identify the body."

"You think it's an employee of Nano High?"

"That would be my first pick," Heiji replied. "Only one way to find out."

"Come," Lonard said pushing up from the chair. "Let us go."

"Yes of course." Heiji said turning back for the door.

_He followed at his side as they walked out of the room. Yet again he returned to the scene that had unfolded by the elevators, quickly sighting Celek who seemed to be handing out instructions to those who surrounded him._

"Who was the one to make the discovery?" Lonard asked.

"Officer Celek and myself," Heiji replied. "Though I was the one to suggest that we take a look, turns out it was for the best."

_He turned at the sound of their voices, delighted to have his return_.

"Good to see you were able to find him," Officer Celek said. "Have you been brought up to speed on the situation?"

"He told me everything while in the office," Lonard confirmed. "Which elevator was this body found on?"

"The first one on the left," Officer Celek pointed. "Follow me."

_He did just that, following him close to the edge before stopping. He pulled out the flash light from before, pointing it downward to give him a clear view of the body._

"And there it is," Officer Celek said. "Do you recognize who that is?"

_He brought an arm to his face as he looked away in disgust, shaking his head in response._

"I have no idea who that person is," Lonard replied. "I'd need a closer look to make a determination."

"And we will soon," Officer Celek said. "The mechanics will be here shortly."

"Fournier, do you think I could have a word with you?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, of course."

_The two stepped off to the side, giving them privacy away from the others who stood in the general area._

"Alright then, what is it?"

"Before any of this had been discovered I had tried looking for you," Heiji said. "Where were you exactly?"

"Taking a call in another room, I was given further details on my brothers death," Lonard informed. "They're now saying he was shot from afar, and not at close range like we had originally thought."

"I see," Heiji said with a pause. "Well that sure changes up the elements to the scenario."

"You're telling me."

"Did they have an estimation for how far away the culprit was when he took the shot?"

"No," Lonard replied. "Only that they're certain it was more than ten yards."

"That's not much to go off of, but does alter the dynamics no matter how you look at it," Heiji said. "Do you mind waiting here until the mechanics arrive?"

"I had not planned on leaving, at least not until an identification is made on this body."

"Good."

"What about you," Lonard asked. "You plan on sticking around for the duration of this?"

"You'll see me here and there, but right now there's someone I need to see," Heiji said in response. "I'll be back in time."

"Then go," Lonard said. "You have a job to do."

_He nodded, turning for the other side of the hall before taking off once more. He trailed all the way back to the office, walking in to see the room still being examined for additional evidence that had yet to be obtained. To his delight it didn't take long for him to see the two of them standing in front of the office desk. It was only a matter of seconds for them notice him walking their way._

"How did your scavenger hunt go?"

"Result filled," Shinichi replied. "There was one other phone line that I discovered small amounts of tape connected to it."

"Which was?"

"The phone at this desk," Shinichi pointed. "Which means both Fournier brothers were intertwined in some kind of agenda."

"One which could be at the center of this whole ordeal," Tim added. "On the flip side how did things go out there, was Lonard able to identify the body?"

"Not on his first look, the body was too far down for him to see," Heiji replied. "He'll have another look when the mechanics arrive, once they reel the body into position we should have a clearer view on things."

"Guess it's wait and see from here."

"Not entirely," Heiji said. "We now know that Grahm Fournier was not shot from close range like we had originally thought, that gives us a whole nother angle to work."

"Are you certain of this?"

"I heard directly from Lonard."

"That more than changes the outlook on things," Shinichi said. "It even gives more depth to the glass window being opened at some point."

"Which means we could be dealing with a sniper," Tim said. "Did he clarify an exact distance?"

"Nothing set in stone, only that the shooter was at least ten yards away from where he stood when the trigger was pulled."

"Not much to take away from that," Tim said. "But it does beg the question of where the shooter was when the shots were fired."

"Nows there's the body that was just discovered on the elevator which only further complicates things."

"You're right," Shinichi agreed. "The chance of the two murders being connected is high, but before making anymore analogies I'd like to have a look at the body myself."

"That might take some time for it to be accessible," Heiji said. "But I could give you a brief run down of what I saw."

"That'll have to do for now," Shinichi said in response. "I'm listening."

"First and foremost, the cause of death appeared to be a blow to the right side of his head," Heiji began. "From what I could tell it appeared that an axe was embedded into the contents of his skull."

"The right side huh, interesting," Shinichi remarked. "Any other notable cuts or bruises for that matter?"

"Couldn't tell, I wasn't close enough," Heiji replied. "But I'd say it's more than likely, the amount of blood surrounding the body would seem to imply multiple wounds."

"We'll have to wait for further observation to gain anything significant." Tim said.

"It would seem that way."

_The next moment brought a subtle sound, to where it was coming from was uncertain._

"That noise.. do you hear it?"

"It's me," Tim answered before diving a hand into his side pocket. "My phone to be precise."

_He pulled it from within his jacket before holding it out to see the incoming call._

"Who is it?" Shinichi asked.

"Bruce," Tim replied. "I wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon, it must be important."

_Just as he was to answer the call he heard a loud whistle from behind, all three turning to see officer Celek enter the room._

"I didn't realize you two were still here," Officer Celek said. "I was recently informed we are not to let anyone use their phones while in the building at this given time."

"Under what circumstances?" Tim asked.

"No detailed answer was given, I'm only going by what was told to me."

_Going in compliance with his wishes he lowered the phone back into the security of his pocket._

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No need to say," Tim said in response. "Orders are orders."

"What brought you back here anyway," Heiji asked. "I thought you were going to wait out there until the mechanics arrived."

"That was the plan," Officer Celek said. "But to speed up the process the ever so handy man Cyless was able to get the elevator into position to where the investigation could begin."

"And the body, was Lonard able to identify who it was?"

"It seems our supposed ghost has been found," Officer Celek replied. "The body belongs to none other than Nathan Bennet."

"Nathan Bennet?"

**To Be Continued**


	102. Part 3

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 102**

**Challenge of the Doubled Edged Murder (Part 3)**

"Nathan Bennet, are you sure?"

"Mr. Fournier ID'd the body himself," Officer Celek replied. "He seemed more than sure of this."

"That's not what I was expecting to hear."

"I was notified to come and give you the news myself," Officer Celek said. "Lonard would like for you to return to the elevator at your earliest convenience."

"Alert him that I'll be on my way soon," Heiji replied. "I'm just about done here."

"I will go and let him know." Officer Celek said before heading back to where he had come.

_They stood in silence for the first seconds of his departure. He reached into his pocket with that given moment, shutting off his phone which had still been on._

"What was that for?" Heiji asked out of curiosity.

"That officer said no calls can be taken at this given time," Tim reminded. "I was just powering off the phone to block out any calls that I may receive, I think you two had better do the same."

"Already did," Shinichi said. "Now onto the subject at hand, are we to assume we're dealing with the same culprit of the first murder?"

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Tim replied. "It's not often you come across two murdered victims in a highly featured building such as this in under a twenty four hour span."

"Agreed," Heiji said. "Whoever the gunman was to have shot Grahm Fournier is most likely the same person to have committed the second murder."

"The details of his death are next to none," Tim said. "You had better head down there to investigate, not to mention the fact Lonard wanting to speak with you."

"I'll gather as much information as I can."

"In the mean time I'm going to return to the lobby," Shinichi said. "Someone has to revisit Hamilton about what he heard or even saw last night."

"That's right," Heiji said. "Ms. Flowers claims to have seen him, yet not once did he mention seeing her."

"Bernadea should be down there as well, I'll gain further statements from both if possible."

"Good," Tim said. "Then we're all clear."

"What about you?" Heiji asked.

"I'll be here," Tim replied. "I'd like to further search this room for anything we might have missed."

"Like what?"

"Shinichi brought up the fact a trick of some kind might have been used in the assault," Tim replied. "If that is true, they might have left evidence behind that we might be able to exploit into our favor."

"Then we'll leave you to that." Shinichi said before turning for the door.

"How do you plan on getting down to the lobby," Heiji questioned. "You think the security officials will let you get by?"

"That's only a problem if I had planned on taking the elevator," Shinichi said in response. "Why have the confrontation when I can just take the stairs."

"And where is that exactly?"

"At the opposite end of the hall." Shinichi replied before moving on.

_It didn't take long for him to find his way out of the room._

"Hope all goes well with that."

"As do I," Tim said. "When you approach Fournier remember to bring up the phone records, we need to know the numbers for all the calls that were received and made in the past weeks."

"So the two of you found tape strangled around the wires, but no recording device?"

"If there truly was one used we have yet to find it."

"If not seen around the cords why not check the outlet," Heiji suggested. "Devices such as those can be hidden in a secure area, some times even behind an outlet top."

"We considered that, but would have to go to someone to have them unloosen the nails holding the outlet in place," Tim said. "If we're to do that I think the best option would be to go to someone working security."

"Cyless would fit the bill perfectly."

"Then we'll go to him in time, but right now we need to deal with the important task of finding out how the killer pulled off both of these murders without being seen," Tim said. "It's one thing to evade the human eye, but with a full facility of top surveillance as well is another level."

"Makes it sound like we're dealing with someone with skills off the chart."

"Or just someone who happens to have resources on their side," Tim said. "You had better go, they're waiting on you."

"I'll be back with a report as soon as I can."

"See you then."

_He nodded before turning for the door. He relaxed his hands into his pocket on his way out, heading for the left where the others could be found. Not far down he crossed paths with Carol Flowers who was walking in the opposite direction. Though he looked to her with a smile, she did nothing in return to acknowledge this._

_"I wonder what that was all about?"_

_He shrugged this off as nothing of concern, continuing to where the elevators stood in wait. He completely made his way around the corner shortly there after, almost instantly sighting Lonard Fournier who stood against the opposite wall across from the elevator of where the body had been discovered. He slowed up in his approach, clearly seeing the turmoil he was enduring over the whole ordeal._

".. Mr. Fournier, you wished to see me?"

_Seconds past before responding to the sound of his voice. He slowly removed the hand which had been rested over his face to reveal the redness that had taken form around his eyes._

"Sorry," Heiji apologized. "If this is a bad time, I can always come back."

"That won't be necessary," Lonard replied wiping a single tear away. "We can talk now."

"Alright," Heiji said. "What did you want to see me about?"

"We've already completed the first task in this second incident, which was to take pictures of the crime scene," Lonard said. "Two detectives just finished up with that about a minute before your arrival."

"Ok, that's good to know."

"Since that has been taken care of I'd like for you to be one out of the two detectives who takes the first initial look at the body."

"One out of two," Heiji questioned. "Why only two detectives to investigate the evidence?"

"Only because of the small surface of the elevator," Lonard replied. "We wouldn't want for any evidence to unintentionally to be tampered with."

"You make a good point."

"Once you and the lead detective have finished your diagnosis we'll send in another group to take a second look, just so we have more opinions surrounding the matter."

"Lead detective..?"

"Is that clear?" Lonard asked.

"Oh, yes," Heiji said looking back at him. "I understand."

"Good, then I'll leave you and the other bright detective to it."

_He nodded in response before turning toward the elevator. Unsure of what he was to find, he braced himself for the max. He made his way clear to the other side, only stopping after reaching the wall. He took a peak inside past the doors which had been locked in place, coming to find the elevator had indeed been raised. It was now only a yard down from where he stood. The faint view from before was now blown into full perspective, taking in the scene as a whole. There was much blood to be found, smaller traces could be seen on the outer surface. He raised his head to see someone else was already at work with the examination of the body._

_"That must be the detective I was told about."_

_He was unfamiliar with who they were, being that their back was turned to him. He stood there for a second longer, wondering if he should move in without approval._

"Do you plan to stand there all day, or have you come to help flush this all out?" The unnamed figure spoke.

_This caught him by a bit of surprise._

"You must be the lead detective I was informed of."

"That I am," He confirmed. "Come young dt, we have much to go over."

_Not wanting to waste anymore time he dropped down to the elevator, looking out for all blood trails that were very apparent._

"Watch your step."

"No kidding." Heiji said in response.

_He took his time on his path forward, carefully stepping around or over anything that could be labeled as something of importance. He still wasn't able to make out his face as he neared. It was then that he discovered that the unnamed detective too wore a cap like himself, one which covered his eyes from sight._

"So.. do you have a name?" Heiji finally asked after reaching his right side.

"Galldon, detective Galldon." He replied looking up at him.

"That name, I've heard it somewhere before," Heiji recalled. "That's right, detective Gates mentioned you while we were at the Futures Building."

"Did he now?"

"Yea, he said you'd be there," Heiji continued. "Can't say I remember seeing you though."

"And you shouldn't have, not on a recognizable level anyway," Detective Galldon replied. "Any task given to me I take seriously to the full extent, we were given the task of sniffing out the supposed thief, picking him out of the crowd was only the first part of the task."

"What was the second?"

"To keep my presence hidden from most, while in a position that gave me a clear view of every single person.. including you," Detective Galldon replied. "There are several ways to play the game, but only one path guarantees absolute success."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Take a knee why don't ya, no way we're ever going to ever get anything done with you standing around all day."

_He let his remark blow past before kneeling down to the right side of him. His first look was to the axe that could still be seen attached to the side of the victims head._

"Was the axe to the skull the ultimate cause of death?"

"That has yet to be determined," Detective Galldon replied. "Raise the head, tell me what you see."

_He reached into the top pocket of his jacket upon his request, feeling around to find that it was empty._

"What is it?"

"It seems I've used the last of my latex gloves," Heiji replied before checking his lower pocket to grab hold of something. "Guess I spoke too soon."

_He removed the pair of gloves from his pocket, sliding both tightly into place before repositioning himself to the top side of the body. He reached for the handle of the axe first with the use of his right hand, using his left for lifting up the head all in one motion. He was careful in all movement, having a peak underneath which confirmed all beliefs. He lowered the head back to the surface with as much care as he had when lifting it._

"What did you see?"

"If the blow to the head didn't do him in, then the fall most certainly did," Heiji replied. "I'd say he fell from a minimum of two floors."

"I figured that'd be the case."

"What about the rest of the body," Heiji asked. "Have you gotten around to checking anything else?"

"I checked his hands and wrists, both seem to be in relatively good shape," Detective Galldon replied. "But I did find something on his left shoulder, a bruise."

"Perhaps something obtained from the assault?"

"A possibility, but we can't be certain," Detective Galldon replied. "Go on and have a look, tell me what you think."

_He did just that, moving the left sleeve off to the side to sight the bruise mentioned. It wasn't anything too serve, finding there to be multiple possibilities that could have caused it._

"And what of his right shoulder?"

"All clear," Detective Galldon answered. "There was nothing to find."

"I see." Heiji said before pushing the sleeve back into place.

_It was then that Galldon reached into his back pocket, switching on a mini flash light which provided for a clearer view on things._

"Do me a favor and lift up his shirt," Detective Galldon asked. "I'd like to get a look at the full extent of his wounds."

"You bet."

_He repositioned himself once more. Once all was a go he grabbed hold of both sides of the shirt before slowly lifting it up, both bracing themselves for what they were to see in the coming moments._

_Arriving back to the first floor had taken some time, a little over three minutes by his estimation. He walked past the elevators, heading all the way around the corner which brought him back to the lobby. He looked ahead to the front desk, pleased to see Mr. Hamilton who was writing out something on a sheet laid down upon the desk._

_"Now's my opportunity."_

_About halfway across the room he came to a stop, noticing someone who sat in the waiting area alone. He took a closer look, not taking long for him to realize who it was._

_"That's Bernadea, I guess she came down to the lobby after all."_

_Now was the moment of choice, who to confront first. After little thought he came to the decision of visiting the waiting area first._

_"Not too many opportunities that I'll come across her alone."_

_He tried looking as casual as possible on his approach, taking each step in pace with the last. As he neared he could see something held out on her lap, figuring it was a book. Not wanting to disturb her upon his arrival he took a seat in a soft cushioned chair opposite of the couch where she sat. It was only a matter of seconds before she realized someone had entered the waiting room._

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," Bernadea replied. "You're the friend of that detective, Nogort right?"

"One of a rare bunch."

"What are you still doing here," Bernadea asked. "I had figured you'd have more important things to do."

"The way I see it there's nothing more important than finding out who murdered your uncle at this time," Shinichi replied. "That's what you want to know, as do I and everyone else."

"Are you some kind of investigator yourself?"

"In a sense," Shinichi admitted to a degree. "If you don't mind, could I ask you a question or two?"

"Like I told the others who asked before, I don't know anything," Bernadea said. "I don't even know who might have wanted to do something like this."

"It's not always the obvious questions that need to be asked."

"Did someone put you up to this, was it my father?"

"Not at all," Shinichi replied. "I assure you I'm here on my own accordance."

"What do you want to know?"

"To find out the whereabouts of every employee who worked within the past twenty four hours, or anyone else with close ties to this company," Shinichi replied. "Now tell me, where were you yesterday?"

"At home for a large portion of the day," Bernadea replied. "I had a lot of straightening up to do around the house."

"At any point during the day did you visit Nano High?"

"No, but I did make a call to my father's office."

"At about what time would you say that was?"

"Some time around noon."

"So you never did visit Nano High yesterday, at any time did you leave your home for anything else?" Shinichi asked.

"Not until after two," Bernadea replied. "Which is when I met with my fiance, something we had been planning on doing all day."

"How long were the two of you together?"

"Up until around one this morning."

"What a lengthy time you two spent together," Shinichi commented. "What were you two doing over the course of the day?"

"A lot," Bernadea answered. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Alright then," Shinichi said looking to narrow it down. "What were the two of you doing at around midnight?"

"I can remember that clearly, we were on the ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel?"

"Yea, the one found at Mount Zomoph." Bernadea clarified.

"You were at that theme park at that time of night," Shinichi questioned. "I didn't even know that stuff remained open that late."

"Not normally, only because it was a special occasion," Bernadea stated. "We were informed earlier in the day that fireworks were scheduled to be fired off later that night."

"Did these fireworks ever come to pass?" Shinichi asked.

"They sure did."

"About what time was it when that occurred?"

"Now that you mention it," Bernadea said with the close of the book still in her lap. "I'm almost certain the show began at exactly around midnight."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I could call the president of operations who runs Mount Zomoph to find out," Bernadea replied. "Not only could we find out the time the fireworks were held, but the reason behind the whole show."

"You mean to tell me you don't know why there was fireworks to begin with?"

"That's right, we were only told by another group of people at the park that there would be fireworks," Bernadea replied. "When asked what it was being held for they did not know."

"And you have the number of the guy who helped to run things?"

"Yes, we were given a red card for spending over fifty dollars in purchases," Bernadea informed. "His number is in fine print on the backside of the card."

"Perfect."

_She reached for her purse within that instance, feeling for something she had completely forgotten about. She pulled out the card she had spoken of along with something he did not expect to see._

"What are those, some kind of ear muffs?"

"Yes, they are," Bernadea confirmed before stashing them back into the purse. "This should only take a minute to get the information you're wishing to hear, that is if you don't mind waiting around."

"You go on ahead and make the call," Shinichi said standing up from the chair. "There's one last visit I need to make, I'll be back shortly to get an update from you."

"I'll try my best to get ahold of him."

"That's all I can ask, thank you."

_With that he turned back for the left side of the room. It didn't take long for Anthony Hamilton to notice him heading his way from across the room._

"I didn't even see you walk past," Anthony admitted. "How long have you been down here?"

"No longer than two minutes," Shinichi replied upon reaching him. "Mind if I clear something up with you?"

"Sure, why not."

"I had the chance to speak with Carol Flowers, a working associate of yours," Shinichi said. "She too said she heard that noise you described hearing while on the eighteenth floor."

"Oh, yes."

"She also mentioned crossing path with you while walking by," Shinichi continued. "If she saw you, you must have seen her."

"I did."

"If so, why didn't you mention that before?"

"I didn't think that would be an important detail," Anthony admitted. "Besides I'm sure whatever it is I heard has no real relevance to what happened to Mr. Fournier."

"I might have agreed with you when I first gathered your statement, but another body has been found," Shinichi informed. "It was discovered laying on top of one of the elevators."

"Another body," Anthony exclaimed. "Who was it, are they ok?"

"Sorry, but no," Shinichi replied with the unfortunate news. "They were already dead."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, but it's not in my place to give you that information," Shinichi replied before turning back for the other side. "I'll leave that to someone else to let you know."

"Where are you going?"

"Our talk here is done, I'll come back if there is anything else I need to ask of you."

_He moved on from there, looking across the room just in time to see Lonard Fournier had re-entered the lobby. It was obvious where he was headed, continuing his path all the way to the waiting area._

_"Now comes the delivery of bad news," Shinichi thought. "It'd be best if I weren't around for this."_

_With that in mind he made his way back to where the stairs were located._

_The attempts had increased over the past minutes, only to continue to receive the same results. He lowered the phone down to his side once again._

"So..?"

"Still no answer," Dick replied. "None of them are picking up for that matter."

"Then I'm going to go to them myself," Bruce declared. "We don't have much time, this could be a life threatening chain of events."

"Let me go in your place," Dick said. "It would best if you stayed here and set up the equipment for the examination that will be needed, I'll get back here with him as soon as I can."

"I can't stress the time enough, but keep it under control," Bruce warned. "I don't want you getting pulled over."

"Yea, that'd only add an unwanted delay."

"We've spent enough time waiting for a response, go," Bruce instructed. "I'll have everything set up by the time you return."

"You bet," Dick said opening the front door. "I'll inform you when I'm on the way back."

_With that he stepped out with the close of the door._

_"Let's hope we're not too late." Bruce thought._

_He had lifted up the shirt as instructed, allowing for the two of them to gaze down to the marks that had been made in fine detail._

"Twelve cuts in all," Heiji said. "Five to the chest, with another three located in the abdomen area."

"Four wounds in all with both arms factored in rounds it up." Detective Galldon finished.

"Will that be enough?"

"Yes," Detective Galldon replied. "Go ahead and lower the shirt, I've seen enough."

_He released the shirt just as planned, holding out his right hand after doing so._

"Your light, may I borrow it?" Heiji asked.

_Without a response needed he handed the flash light over to him. He immediately pointed toward the outer wall, standing back to his feet after doing so. He slowly took the time to search the entire perimeter, checking to see if anything else might have fallen atop the elevator besides the body. The possibilities that ranged in his mind were from mini mobile devices to even jewelry. After coming up empty on his searches he returned the light to Galldon who tucked it away._

"I guess we're just about done here." Detective Galldon said returning to his feet as well.

"What about the rest of the body," Heiji questioned. "We haven't looked over everything yet."

"No worries," Detective Galldon stated. "I already took the liberty of searching everything else before your arrival dt, I can assure you there is nothing else of importance to keep note of."

_"Dt.. what does that mean?"_

_With that Galldon turned back for the elevator doors, prompting him to do the same. The two were extremely careful on their way out as they had been on their way in. They were greeted soon after by officer Celek who wasted little time in greeting the two._

"I see the two of you have finished, I'll let them know to send in the next group," Officer Celek said. "How did it go in there, are we any closer to finding out what happened to Mr. Bennet?"

"To an extent, yes," Detective Galldon replied. "But I'm still uncertain why the unsub chose to kill him."

"Wait, are you saying you know who did this?" Officer Celek asked.

"I'm almost certain, but there's still a few lingering details," Detective Galldon said in response. "I'll need to gather a little more evidence before anything can be set in stone."

"If you know who it is, tell us."

"You'll know in time officer," Detective Galldon replied. "Now if you would, there is something of importance that I must look into."

_He moved by him from there, walking past the others who stood around. It didn't take long for him to fade out of sight._

_"He hasn't even been on the scene for over an hour, no way he knows who the killer is already," Heiji thought to himself. "This only forces my hand, I need to figure this out before he plays his hand into the face of deception set up by the culprit."_

"Hey, are you alright?" Officer Celek asked after noticing his sudden silence.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all," Heiji replied before turning back to the opposite wall. "Where did Fournier go, I had something I needed to ask."

"He went down to see his daughter," Officer Celek informed. "Of course to break the damaging news to her."

"Any word back yet on the bullet that killed Grahm Fournier?"

"As a matter a fact there was," Officer Celek replied. "I just got off of the phone with one of the lab technicians a minute ago."

"And?"

"The bullet that penetrated the skull is confirmed to be that of an M855," Officer Celek informed. "Consistent with that of a rifle."

"Just as I thought," Heiji said. "Wait here, there's something I need to do."

"Tell me if you find anything."

"Will do." Heiji said before taking off once more.

_He took his travels down the left hall, heading back to the room where it all had begun. He arrived back soon after, taking a peak inside to see Tim who was in conversation with none other than Carol Flowers. Unaware of what the two were discussing about he made his way toward them, arriving just in time to hear the last of what was said._

"There's one final thing I wanted to clear up," Tim said. "Earlier when you first arrived I saw you sending a message on your phone with the use of your left hand."

"So, what of it?" Carol questioned.

"I'm now confused by that, because when you entered this room I saw you jotting down something on a note pad with your right hand."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Ms. Flowers, which of your hands are you more dexterous with?"

"I see," Carol said. "You're asking if I'm either right or left handed."

"That's correct."

"I'm fairly good at using both, but have troubles with using my left at times," Carol said. "In the case of that, I guess that would label as me as right handed."

"Fair enough."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, that will be it."

_She moved past the two from there, heading over toward the left side of the room where she joined a couple police officers who were in the process of searching Lonard's desk._

"What was that all about?" Heiji asked.

"I was almost certain she was ambidexterity." Tim said half talking to himself.

"I guess we'll leave that one on hold," Heiji said. "Did you find anything while searching this room, something incriminating?"

"No such luck," Tim replied. "How did things go on the elevator?"

"Pretty graphic stuff to say the least," Heiji replied. "We also now know the type of bullet that fatally struck Grahm Fournier."

"Can't wait to hear this."

"An M855."

"Sniper rifle."

"Exactly."

"Knowing the brand of weapon used clears up a lot of things," Tim said. "We're going to need to get ahold of the pictures that were first taken at the scene, that's the only way to start mapping out a possible scenario."

"Here," Heiji said sliding a hand into his pocket. "I have a copy of the first photo's taken."

"Good, that saves time."

_He waited for him to pull out the three photos, holding out his hand to accept them shortly after. He looked over the three shots, each giving a distinguishing view that separated it from any of the others._

"So what do you think?"

"Defiantly not a straight shot, the bullet entered from an angle slightly below 0 degrees," Tim replied. "A range from -3 to -8 degrees would seem to be the angle of where the bullet was fired from."

"Was thinking the same myself," Heiji said. "Of course that's only an estimation."

"And only phase one of our diagnosis," Tim added. "We still need to pin point the distance from where the rifle was fired."

"Not going to be easy to project, not only will we be dealing with distance but positioning as well," Heiji said. "There's several structures surrounding this place where the shooter could have taken aim."

"You're right," Tim said. "Then there's the process of determining if the shooter was standing, kneeling, or even flat on their chest when firing the weapon used in the murder."

"That only increases the possibility of the top half of the glass door being opened at some point in time," Heiji said. "No other way the bullet would have had a clear path in without shattering the glass, not to mention what Bernadea said of the temperature in the room when she first discovered the body."

"These photos, will you be needing them back?"

"You can go ahead and hang onto them, I've seen them enough," Heiji replied. "Just be careful as to who see's you with them."

"Note taken."

_He stashed the photos away from there, glimpsing over at the doorway just in time to see him re-enter the room. It didn't take long for Heiji to notice him as well, anxious to hear what news he might have in store for them._

"Looks like I missed the deadline for our regroup, can't wait to hear what I've missed." Shinichi stated.

"Nothing we can't catch you up to speed on," Tim replied. "But first, how did things go in the lobby?"

"I was able to get further statements from both Fournier and Hamilton," Shinichi replied. "It's just as Bernadea said before, she claimed to have been with Nathan Bennet until a little after one this morning."

"Ok, so we'll go with that," Tim said. "What about midnight, did you ask her where the two were around that time?"

"On a ferris wheel," Shinichi replied. "The same ferris wheel we came across while at Mount Zomoph."

"Sounds casual enough," Tim said. "Spoke with her myself, doesn't sound like she has anything to hide."

"Wait, she did mention something else," Shinichi said. "Fireworks, there were fireworks."

"Where at?" Heiji asked.

"No clue where they were being ignited from, but apparently anyone who was at the theme park at that time was informed of this," Shinichi continued. "Which was the reason why Mount Zomoph was opened up past midnight."

"Regardless of our suspicions surrounding Bennet he does have a clean cut alibi."

"Yea, for not being in the building," Tim said. "Doesn't mean he couldn't have been the one to pull the trigger to the weapon that killed Grahm Fournier."

"Doubtful, I'm sure Bernadea would have seen if he was carrying a rifle around." Heiji stated.

"He's right," Shinichi said. "After all the two were together the whole time."

".. Maybe."

"What about the body," Shinichi asked. "What condition was it in?"

"Twelve wounds in all," Heiji replied. "I think it's safe to assume all were done by the axe that was found at the scene as well."

"The axe, it was embedded into the right side of his skull correct?" Tim asked.

"That's right."

"How deep would you say it was?"

"Enough which would declare strong force was used in the attack if that's what you're getting at."

"That answers that."

"So you told us about your discussion with Bernadea," Heiji said. "How did things go between you and Mr. Hamilton when you reproached him about last night, particularly the part about not seeing Ms. Flowers while on the eighteenth floor."

"I did happen to bring that up to him."

"And?"

"He claims to have overlooked that detail."

"A common response from someone who's got something to hide," Heiji said. "But I'll leave that determination for you to make, what did you think of him?"

"I believe he was telling the truth," Shinichi replied. "But as we all know the truth can sometimes be shadowed upon your first or even second look."

"Would you two excuse me for a moment, there's something I'd like to have a look at." Tim said before heading for the left side of the room.

_They watched as he made his way back to where Lonard's desk could be found, joining Ms. Flowers who was in discussion with the two police officers who stood across from her._

"My com link was off at the time, so tell me," Shinichi said redirecting his attention. "What was he doing in here when you arrived back from checking the condition of the body?"

"He was talking with Ms. Flowers."

"Bout what?"

"I'm not quite sure, the only thing I caught was his question to her about being right or left handed."

"Is that so?"

"On a side note I think we'd better pick up on our progressions."

"What makes you say that?" Shinichi asked out of curiosity.

"Detective Galldon, the man who searched the evidence surrounding Bennet's body along with me," Heiji replied. "He claims to know who the killer is."

"Did he share with you the who and why?"

"No, and that's what I'm afraid of," Heiji said. "It seems this whole thing has been set up to where the culprit plans to flash all blame to someone else."

"Then you're right to worry."

"To an extent yes," Heiji said. "But I believe I know who set this all up, and who killed Nathan Bennet."

"You sure about that?"

"More circumstantial than anything, and of course what I've been able to gain from speaking with all of the employees."

"And this belief of yours doesn't include the circumstances circling Grahm Fournier's death."

"Correct," Heiji confirmed. "Though I'm uncertain of who the shooter is, I do have a good idea to who had it to where the job was seen through."

"So essentially you're saying there is more than one culprit we're dealing with?"

"Exactly."

"It's a stretch, but one I can't disagree with," Shinichi said. "With what we've uncovered thus far I'd say we're dealing with a conspiracy of inner interests."

"You mean something dealing with regards to the company itself?"

"You read my mind."

_The two then looked back to the left side of the room to see he had vanished from where he had gone._

"He was just there a moment ago," Heiji said looking toward the doorway. "Where could he have run off to in such a hurry without telling us?"

"He's over there." Shinichi pointed.

_He looked across the room to see him standing just past the crime scene tape, a few feet back from the glass wall. There was something held over his eyes, something he wasn't able to make out from where he stood._

"What is that he's got there?"

"Binoculars," Shinichi answered. "He probably borrowed them from one of the officers he approached."

"You think he's onto something?"

"Only one way to find out," Shinichi said in response. "Wait here."

_He walked toward him, making his way around the crime scene tape that still branched around the blood that was still in the process of drying. He stopped once reaching the left side of him, wondering exactly what it was he was currently looking at. Not wanting to disturb his focus he did his best to make out where his sights were set to._

_"Doesn't look like he's got his eyes on any of the larger structures to the east side, nor to the wide spread ones on the right," Shinichi thought. "If he's not looking at either of those two areas than what is he's fixated on?"_

_He once again tried signaling out where he might have his sights set, slightly raising his head to have a further look ahead. Then he saw it, the brief spin of it just before coming to a stop. His eyes widened with realization of the truth, one which hadn't been so clear prior to this very moment._

_"That's it," Shinichi exclaimed from within. "The rifle, Grahm's death, why Bennet may have been killed, it's all starting to make sense."_

_He turned back for the other side of the room, hurrying for the door with much intent weighing on his mind._

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked as he watched him pass by.

"The surveillance room."

"What for," Heiji asked only to have him fall out of sight. "I wonder what that was all about."

_He turned back to the opposite wall to see Tim finally lower the binoculars from his eyes. After doing so he walked around the crime scene tape on his path back to the center of the room._

"What were the two of you looking at over there," Heiji asked. "Did you find something?"

"What makes you believe that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see the way Kudo took off just now."

_Before he had the chance to respond they were interrupted by the sound of several others entering the room, one being none other than officer Celek who immediately approached the two._

"There you are, I was hoping we'd find you here."

"What's going on," Heiji asked looking toward the doorway to still see others entering. "Are we having some kind of meeting?"

"Something like that," Officer Celek replied. "Detective Galldon has asked for us all to return to this room."

"On what grounds?"

"Like he said before, he claims to knowing who committed the crime," Officer Celek replied. "He plans on revealing the who and why in just a few minutes here, saves us the trouble if you ask me."

"What if he's wrong?"

"I wouldn't bet against it," Officer Celek said in response. "He's got one hell of a track record, just you wait.. you witness first hand of his brilliance."

_There was nothing to say in response. He looked to the door to still see others entering, then to Tim who stood as blocked off in his expression as ever. This left him at seemingly packed odds, something that would find its way along the path ever so often._

_"It's too soon, I need more time," Heiji thought with an urgency laid hidden. "If he's wrong another life will be buried, I won't allow that... it's now or never, my pitch can wait no longer."_

**To Be Continued**


	103. Trigger Man

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 103**

**Trigger Man**

_The room continued to fill up, including that of two familiar faces. Professor Canoe and Anthony Hamilton had been called to the room as well, both following in the footsteps of Lonard who had returned back to the room upon being called._

"Looks like all guests to the list have arrived." Heiji said.

"Indeed they have," Officer Celek said. "I'm sure it won't be long before detective Galldon joins in to give us his word on things."

"I'm surprised they decided to bring Hamilton up here," Heiji said. "Makes you wonder who's covering things in the lobby."

"I'm sure they've got someone subbing in for him."

"I hadn't seen Mr. Canoe through the past hour," Heiji said. "Any idea to where he was during that time?"

"I was told he returned to the labs found in the lower levels of the facility," Officer Celek informed. "He's a rather self-centered guy."

"Doesn't surprise me," Heiji said. "The guy's really into his work, not much of a people's person in that regard."

"But then he really doesn't have to, given the outlook of his position," Officer Celek added. "Not exactly under the field of customer service."

"That's a fair way of putting it."

_It was only a matter of seconds after that the two looked across to see Anthony Hamilton heading their way. His intent in doing so was anyone's guess._

"It seems most everyone is here," Anthony said after reaching them. "I was told the killer is to be revealed shortly from now, is that true?"

"That's what we've been lead to believe," Heiji said. "Who was the one to inform you of this information?"

"One of the security guards who had been standing watch near the entryway," Anthony replied. "After retrieving the professor from the basement they asked for me to come along as well."

"Why's that?"

"I was told anyone linked to what happened last night was to return to this office," Anthony answered. "Of course which referred to me being here at the estimated time Grahm Fournier was killed."

"That sheds some light."

"But I don't understand, I thought everyone was to come to this room," Anthony said. "Where is that kid?"

"Which kid?" Heiji questioned.

"The one who visited me just a few minutes ago."

"He's probably referring to that friend of yours," Officer Celek said. "Saw him asking around just a bit ago."

"Why are you concerned with his whereabouts is there something you needed from him?" Heiji asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I was asked to deliver a message to him," Anthony replied. "It's not all that important, I'll let him know the next time I see him."

"Speaking of absence, where is Bernadea," Officer Celek questioned. "You'd have thought they'd have brought her up for these proceedings, being how close she is to this and all."

"I'm certain her father declined to that, which makes sense," Heiji said. "She's been through enough as it is."

"I think all parties involved have."

"If that friend of yours returns any time soon be sure to send him my way," Anthony said. "In the meantime I'm going to go and check in with Mr. Fournier to see if he has anything new concerning the situation."

"I'll let him know if that comes to pass."

"I appreciate that." Anthony said before heading back to the far left of the room where Lonard could be found.

"I guess I had better be on my way as well."

"Where to?" Heiji asked.

"They're getting ready to move Mr. Bennet's body from the elevator," Officer Celek replied. "From there it will be transported to the GCPD lab for further assessment."

"And you plan on going down to the station yourself?"

"No, I'm only going to help make sure the body is secured all the way to the truck that is scheduled to arrive in the next few minutes."

"Gotcha."

"Hold down the fort while I'm away," Officer Celek said making his way to the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be sure to do that."

_He watched him travel across the room all the way out the door. It wasn't longer that he turned at the sound of someone stepping up from his blind side._

"Drake," Heiji said. "Almost forgot you were there for a moment."

"You wait here, I won't be long."

"You too?"

"This is something of importance," Tim said making an exit from the room. "There's just something I need to make sure is seen through."

"Where are you going," Heiji asked. "To the surveillance room to find out what triggered Kudo's decision to leave?"

_He received no answer to the question asked, feeling as if he was being blocked off to a certain degree once more._

_"What's with those two," Heiji thought. "Neither has been very forthcoming with what's on their minds since the time they arrived at the scene."_

_He did his best to make sure none of this interfered with his thinking, knowing he would soon have to make a move when the time came. He looked to the door once more in wait._

_"Looks like we're on the brink of this little show getting started, the only thing missing is detective Galldon himself."_

_He continued to keep an eye on the doorway. The wait paved on for minutes to come. During this time someone seeked him out, something that was unaware to him. The sound of a deep grunt sparked his attention. He turned to find an unpleasant look in his eyes, already having an idea of where this would be going._

"How may I help you, Professor Canoe?"

"What in the hell is the hold up, haven't we stood around for long enough" Edward spat. "If you haven't been informed, I have an important schedule to keep."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us waiting around for this big reveal of yours," Edward replied. "If you truly know who killed the employees of this facility than why not just say so, what's the purpose in having an audience?"

"Then you've mistaken, I'm not the one who called for everyone's attendance to this room," Heiji said in response. "This is actually the doing of detective Galldon."

"Ok then, where is he?" Edward huffed becoming more impatient.

"He has yet to arrive to the room."

"Well that just makes perfect sense now doesn't it, have a gathering without actually showing up," Edward said as he turned in disgust. "Those analyses won't get done on their own."

"Wait, why did you think I was the one to set this all up?"

_He received nothing from him in return, only hearing the sounds of the professor bickering under his breath as he made his way back to the other side of the room._

_"And the trend continues."_

_He looked back to the door once more, just in time to see detective Galldon walk in past the door with an unfamiliar man at his side. His eyes were fully covered by a pair of shades. He found this to be out of place, being the fact that they were inside where the sun was little of a problem._

_"Who is this guy?"_

_This ran through his mind as he watched the unnamed man and detective Galldon begin to exchange words on a matter unknown to him. There discreet conversation didn't last long. Galldon took to the center of the room soon after, looking to those who surrounded him on all sides._

"I appreciate everyone's patience, I am now glad to inform you all that the wait is now over."

"Bout time." Edward muttered.

"As of by now I'm sure you all know why you've been summoned to this room," Detective Galldon began. "The case of a double murder."

_He stopped in mid thought, looking to the left side of the room._

"The time has now come to reveal the trials that unfolded over the course of last night." Detective Galldon said then turning to the right. "Let us not jump to the conclusion, but bear with me as we begin from the start."

_He didn't stop in his movement, now pacing from one side of the room to the next as he continued on._

"Why from the beginning of yesterday," Anthony questioned. "Is there some relevance to that?"

"Correction, the beginning of last night," Detective Galldon said looking directly to him. "Starting from the time of ten after seven... the time that you, Mr. Canoe clocked in for your shift."

"How did you know that?" Edward asked.

"I was given a copy of the login sheet," Detective Galldon replied. "I know the time of everyone's arrival as well as all departure."

_He began walking once more, looking to another side of the room as he did._

"There were only a small handful of employees here in the building when the estimation of both deaths occurred," Detective Galldon said. "That doesn't include the security guards who were standing watch on the outside."

_He stood in assessment, still holding out for a key point to be made on why he had orchestrated this meet._

"The first body discovered last night was that of Grahm Fournier," Detective Galldon continued. "The possibilities of who could have wanted him dead vary, then there's the mystery surrounding the second murder."

_He peered into yet another direction in the room as he continued to move._

"That of course would be the death of Nathan Bennet, another well known and respected man of this company," Detective Galldon said with the shift of his head. "There's a margin of time between the estimated deaths, around two hours to be precise."

"Where are you going with this," Carol asked. "I don't see the use in nitpicking at what everyone already knows."

"She's right," Anthony agreed. "Do you know who committed these murders or not?"

"Patience," Detective Galldon responded. "Once I'm finished there will be no doubt in anyone's mind who set this into play."

_Ready to hear what he had to say they fell silent once more._

"Let us revisit the circumstances of the form the room was said to have been in when Ms. Fournier had first discovered Grahm's body," Detective Galldon said as he began walking once more. "Cold.. she described the room as being cold, there's one clear thing to be taken from this fine detail."

_The next words that fell from his mouth seemed to drift right past. It had taken seconds for him to finally notice, not only was he giving a rundown of the already known facts, but also had a very distinct eye on everyone listening in on what he had to say. Having an idea on what was going on he then looked to the man in shades, coming to find he too was skimming through the crowd as Galldon continued to speak._

_"Now I see what this is all about, he doesn't actually know who committed the murders," Heiji thought. "Not to the point of it being conclusive, this seems to only be a means of getting whoever he is suspecting to jump at something he plans to do or say." _

_His belief was only heightened as he continued to watch detective Galldon in the way he talked, coupled in with his ever so shifting posture from second to the next._

"Now with that said, I think we can all agree on one simple thing," Detective Galldon continued. "The fact that the glass wall aligned with the door leading into this room was open at some point last night, most likely opened shortly before the first murder was committed."

_"Not just around when the deaths occurred, but over a period of the night," Heiji thought. "That's the only way Bernadea would have felt the affects of the elements from the outside after hours had already passed."_

_Finding out what they really hoped to accomplish was only the first step. He had yet to figure out who Galldon in fact believed to be the one to commit the crime. He followed his eyes with his own, occasionally scouring over the crowd himself. Minutes rolled on as he continued his speech._

"Let us zoom in on one key point, a fact that could have led to the second murder," Detective Galldon said. "I believe the shooter was on the outside of the facility when they fired their weapon."

"Are you saying someone not in this room could have done this?" Anthony asked.

"A possibility, but wouldn't quite add up with my next point to make," Detective Galldon said. "I believe Mr. Bennet witnessed who committed the crime while out on the premises, after seeing this he followed the culprit in."

"An interesting analogy," Edward commented. "But wouldn't the security cameras have shown Bennet following someone in, from what I heard the guy came in alone."

"I haven't gotten to that part, never you worry professor," Detective Galldon assured. "All will be explained soon enough."

_He took this very moment to skim over everyone once more, finding that all were more attentive than ever before. There was no one who stood out from their perception from what was being said._

_"If the person who truly committed the murders is amongst us they're doing a very good job at shielding their emotions from Galldon's breakdown he has resulted to." Heiji thought to himself._

_He continued his path throughout the room, now setting his eyes to employees who hadn't even been working at the estimated time the deaths were set to have occurred__._

"After entering the building we can only assume that Mr. Bennet took his progressions further by following in the steps of the shooter, this could have only amounted to one thing in the end," Detective Galldon said. "Confrontation, one which ultimately ended in more blood spill."

"I'm still waiting for the part where you explain to us all how none of this was caught on tape." Edward stated.

"That very reason ties into who the culprit is."

"It does?"

"The reason why none of what occurred over the course of the night wasn't caught on surveillance was because of one simple fact, it was erased," Detective Galldon revealed. "Erased by someone who works in the security department."

"Cyless," Anthony questioned. "Are you saying he was the one to delete all footage?"

"That is correct."

"Hold on, there's just one thing lingering with your claim there pal," Carol quickly pointed out. "The log in screen showed that Cyless didn't come in till this morning, he may work in security but not even he has the power to get rid of login records on his own."

"Maybe not Cyless, but most certainly the one to pull the strings," Detective Galldon said turning to face him. "Fournier Lonard, you of all people in this room have the power to alter anything that is set in the files."

"That's absurd," Lonard exclaimed in response to this. "Are you claiming I had something to do with this?"

_He could only grin at this, twirling his hat with much confidence._

"Glad to see you're following along sir."

"You're crazy!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been called that," Detective Galldon admitted. "But hey, I've received worse."

"All I've heard is well put together accusations," Lonard stated. "Where is the proof that any of what you say is true?"

"He doesn't have any," Heiji said stepping forward. "Do you, detective?"

"I didn't ask for your interference dt." Detective Galldon said.

"You made some relatively good points, but with each I found to be flaws," Heiji said. "Like the window per say, you never did go into detail why it might have been open."

"I think that's pretty self-explanatory, the air conditioning had gone out," Detective Galldon reminded. "Something I believe Lonard intentionally had done."

"Neither him nor Cyless have the record that states they could have made a subtle change to the conditioning system that left it nonfunctional," Heiji stated. "The only one with that in there resume would have been Grahm, and he's dead."

".. You're right."

"Then if you knew this, then why make the allegations?" Anthony asked.

_He slowly turned to face him, lifting his head as he did._

"This is a conspiracy, just one big conspiracy."

"That's one statement I'd have to agree with."

_Everyone turned at the sound of his voice, looking to see him standing in the doorway._

_"Kudo.."_

"Who are you," Detective Galldon said stepping forward. "Identify yourself."

"Don't worry," Shinichi said walking in past him. "This won't take long."

_He was a bit taken back by this, surprised he had broken their agreement that he would stay to the side on this one. That wasn't the only thing that came to mind._

_"What could he possibly be up to," Heiji thought. "Has he gathered additional information to what happened?"_

_He stopped after reaching the center of the room, removing his hands from his jacket after accomplishing this._

"I have failed to hear an answer to my question." Detective Galldon remarked.

"Enough time has been spent on analysis," Shinichi said. "What do you say we dive into the brink of things?"

"Who are you?"

"Nogort," Shinichi finally replied. "My names not important at this time, we have a matter to get situated."

"Nogort.. can't say I've heard of you before, which department are you from?"

"You're one for questions aren't you," Shinichi said in response. "But before we swing down that road, why don't we go over why your run down concerning this matter is completely off key."

"Have anything better?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then," Detective Galldon said having a step back. "Let's hear it, Nogort."

"Let's start with the glass door, which we're all pretty sure was open at some point," Shinichi began. "You claimed Lonard made it to where the machinery was nonfunctional, correct?"

"That's right."

"He nor Cyless have the proper skill set to have pulled that off without making a noticeable mistake, one which would have been easily noted."

"Are we at least in agreement the conditioning system was tampered with at some point?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"Ok, then who do you propose was the one to have put the machine out of commission?"

"We'll leave that one to the back burner for now," Shinichi said. "Let's focus squarely on what killed Mr. Fournier."

"We already know that," Detective Galldon said. "He was shot from long range, I was just informed before I came in that the bullet found in his skull was that of an M855."

"Which you would associate with a rifle."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Detective Galldon commented. "Would you happen to know where this rifle is too?"

"Perhaps."

"If that is true, wouldn't you also know who was the one to have shot Grahm Fournier?" Carol asked.

"I was just getting to that very point," Shinichi replied. "But before we get to that, why don't we examine the chain linking the two murders together."

"I already went over that." Detective Galldon reminded.

"But not all of what you said falls into place, think about it," Shinichi said with a pause. "If Bennet saw the sniper take the shot why not confront them right away, why wait until after entering the building?"

"He's right," Anthony said in agreement. "You didn't explain why he used the side entrance instead of the front either."

"Because the culprit was armed, he didn't want to take the chance." Detective Galldon explained.

"If that were the case he could have told someone inside the building about the situation, or informed the police for that matter," Shinichi continued. "It wouldn't have made sense for him to follow someone who was armed while alone, especially when there were safer options."

".."

"There's one important detail I believe you overlooked as well, time," Shinichi said. "There's about a two hour gap in between the times of deaths, if Bennet saw the shooter head back into the building why an additional two hours to confront the culprit?"

"To look into what they were to do next," Detective Galldon replied. "That seems logical enough."

"Two hours is pushing it," Shinichi said. "I'm sure if anyone had the intent on acting on the matter they'd have made a move before then."

"What are you implying?"

"There are a few things about Mr. Bennet that I'm sure you're unaware of."

"Pardon?"

"Go on Mr. Fournier," Shinichi said. "Why don't you let everyone in on one of Bennet's less known interests."

"Less known interest," Detective Galldon questioned. "What is this he speaks of?"

"I too am unsure of what he speaks of."

"Shooting." Shinichi said.

"That's right," Lonard remembered. "He spent a lot of time at a shooting range on his free time."

"Wait," Detective Galldon exclaimed. "You're not saying."

"That's right," Shinichi said. "The one to have killed Grahm was none other than Nathan Bennet."

"There's no way!" Lonard shouted in response to this.

"That's a serious accusation you've presented," Carol said. "What is your evidence to back this claim?"

_Before he had the chance to respond all attention was reverted back to the door with the return of officer Celek._

"Hattori, I looked into those surveillance videos as you asked," Officer Celek said looking his way. "I also looked into your second request, the one to orchestrate last night's fireworks was Grahm Fournier, which had been planned for over two weeks."

_"Requests," Heiji thought in confusion. "I never asked for any of that."_

"What surveillance footage," Detective Galldon asked. "What exactly did he have you looking into?"

"The security camera's that can be found at Mount Zomoph, a theme park a little over a mile from here," Officer Celek replied. "He had me follow every move Nathan Bennet made while there."

"Is it true he was with Bernadea?" Anthony asked.

"Yes," Officer Celek confirmed. "They were together all the way up until fifteen after twelve this morning before deciding to leave the park."

"So you checked in on all movements that he made," Detective Galldon said with a clear understanding. "Was there something in particular you were hoping to see?"

"Not do, but rather to see what he had on him."

"What do you mean by that?" Carol asked.

"There was something he carried that hung from his shoulder throughout the day," Officer Celek informed. "We couldn't quite figure out what it was, but we do have an idea."

"Would the item in question happen to be a rifle?"

"They're looking into that as we speak," Officer Celek replied. "We've already sent out a group to search his home and car."

"But if this item you speak of had been a rifle wouldn't you have known almost instantly?"

"Not necessarily," Officer Celek replied. "Whatever it was, was in a bag that was strapped around his shoulder."

"And this remained in place for the full day?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that might explain the minor bruise found on his shoulder," Detective Galldon said. "But there is still one detail that concerns me, if Bennet has been dead this whole time how was it Bernadea spoke with him in the last hour?"

"That can be explained." Shinichi said stepping forward.

"I can't wait to hear this."

"Let's take a step back why don't we," Shinichi said. "Starting with that air conditioner."

"I hardly see how this relates to the phone call just referenced."

"You will in time," Shinichi assured. "Like we've gone over, someone intentionally rigged the air conditioner to where it was unusable."

"Who do you believe did this?"

"The same person to have killed and impersonate Nathan Bennet."

"Say what?" Anthony questioned.

"Nothing but a deceptive act the culprit put on to throw us off their trail."

"You really think we're being deceived?" Officer Celek questioned.

"Not a possibility, but a fact," Shinichi said glancing back at him. "And the culprit stands here among us."

"And who might that be?"

_Before he was given the chance to speak the ring of a phone could be heard._

"One moment," Officer Celek said. "It's mine."

_He took a few seconds to take the call, receiving information he had hoped to hear. He lowered the phone back to his side after hanging up._

"It's just as you said kid," Officer Celek said. "They found it where you said it'd be."

"Found what," Carol questioned. "The weapon?"

"We'll get to that soon enough," Shinichi said in response. "But first, I think now would be a good time for the culprit to come forward."

_This struck the room to silence, all looking to those who stood around them to see if someone was to in fact step forward. Expectantly enough this did not come to pass._

"I'm sick of the twists and turns," Edward snapped. "Tell us who it is already."

"I'm with him," Anthony admitted. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Tell me, Fournier," Shinichi said facing him. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"..Not that I'm aware of," Lonard said giving it a seconds thought. "Why do you ask?"

"So you're not allergic to sprays of any kind?"

"No," Lonard replied. "What brought you to assume this?"

"Well that's strange, because that's not what I was told."

"Where are you going with this," Carol asked. "I see no true meaning to the question you have posed."

"It's very alright Ms. Flowers, I'd like to hear what he has to say," Lonard said before turning back to face him. "Please continue."

"I'm sure you recall your first meeting with Bruce of Wayne Enterprises."

"Yes of course, that was merely a week ago," Lonard replied. "He had that boy with him."

"Good to know you remember."

"What of my meeting with Wayne, is it something we discussed that concerns you?"

"Not exactly," Shinichi replied. "But I was told of your reaction to something, something your brother did."

"Which was?"

"He used air freshener while in his office, I was told when you walked in you were affected by this," Shinichi informed. "Even went as far to let him know you were allergic to it."

"Who told you that?"

"That boy, Conan," Shinichi replied. "He told me about that the last we spoke."

"You know him?"

"A family relative if you will."

"I can see the resemblance," Lonard said. "But you should know as well as I do, children can make wonders of stories."

"That is very true."

_He stayed still in his stance, uncertain where he was going with his progressions._

_"His whole approach has completely gone off track," Heiji thought. "Does he truly know who the killer is or not?"_

"Mr. Hamilton, could you tell me a distinguishing feature about Grahm Fournier?" Shinichi asked facing him.

"Distinguishing feature?"

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "Preferably one you wouldn't associate with his brother."

"There's not much different about them besides the fields they work in," Anthony replied. "The only thing I can think of is that Grahm was left handed."

"Which means you must be right handed," Shinichi said looking his way. "Is that accurate?"

"Yes, that is true," Lonard confirmed. "Is there some relevance to these questions you have asked?"

"Is that so, because if I can recall you engaged me with your left hand when we first met."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was told of this difference between you and your brother."

"Let me guess, from that same boy?"

"We don't have to stop there," Shinichi said. "Officer, now would be the time to deliver that information."

"Yes of course."

"What information?" Lonard asked.

"We searched your car," Officer Celek replied. "What we found in your trunk was that same bag seen strapped around Bennet's shoulder in the security footage."

"Tell everyone what was inside when opened." Shinichi said.

"A sniper rifle with ammunition," Officer Celek informed. "Possibly the weapon used to kill Grahm."

"That's where you're wrong officer."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Shinichi said. "The supposed call Bernadea received from Bennet, the questionable surveillance footage, the air conditioner.. it all can all amount to only one thing."

"You can't possibly mean?"

"Undisputedly," Shinichi pointed. "The killer of Nathan Bennet is none other than Mr. Fournier."

"They already went over why it can't possibly be him." Edward stated.

"Yes, in the case of it being Lonard," Shinichi said. "We were all deceived, this man isn't Lonard, but rather.. his twin brother, isn't that right Mr. Grahm?"

"You're insane."

"Not only do they have you for conspiracy and murder, but now for criminal impersonation as well."

"Fournier is this true?" Anthony questioned.

_He gained nothing from him in response._

"You clearly being left handed made it a done deal, I knew from the moment we shook hands," Shinichi said. "The axe embedded into Bennet's skull was on the right side."

"What of it?" Detective Galldon questioned.

"Simple, a right handed person would have taken a swing to the left side of his skull," Shinichi replied. "It's all about control and power."

"I get it," Detective Galldon said catching on. "It's almost like using a baseball bat, being right or left handed makes a clear difference on which way you will choose to swing."

"Clever deduction if I must say." Officer Celek added.

"That would also explain the air conditioner," Heiji said. "Grahm has the background that would imply his capability."

"Not to mention erasing any necessary security footage, but he got sloppy," Shinichi said. "He forgot to remove the footage showing Bennet's arrival after parting ways with Bernadea."

"In the light of all of this, if Nathan was to truly the one to have shot Lonard then when did he do it," Carol asked. "Like it's been reported, he was with Ms. Fournier."

"The ferris wheel, if you take a close look you can see it from here," Shinichi pointed. "It's completely aligned with where the bullet's trail would have gone if he had fired the rifle while at 90 degrees, which would have been at the highest point on their rotation."

"But wouldn't Ms. Fournier have seen if that were to have taken place?"

"Not if she were focused on the fireworks that were said to have been taking place at that time," Officer Celek said adding in his input. "Nathan wouldn't have needed to remove the bag completely, just enough to where the trigger could be pulled."

"We're here at Nano High, which is south of Mount Zomoph," Shinichi said. "We were told the fireworks were released from the north side, which would have easily kept Ms. Fournier interest while he took aim."

"That's all well and said," Anthony stated. "But wouldn't she have heard if a shot was fired, I doubt it would have blended in with the fireworks while next to him."

"Maybe not completely," Shinichi said. "But the ear muffs given to them might have distilled the noise just enough, the same ear muffs Grahm made sure everyone received who was at the park."

"Are you saying Bennet and Grahm conspired together?"

"Yes, though Grahm wasn't the one to have shot his brother I do believe he was the one to orchestrate it all," Shinichi said. "The master mind to ignite the planned attack, the trigger man in other words."

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't explain the call Ms. Fournier claimed she received from Bennet." Anthony said.

"I already checked into that when I visited the security room, I got a view of some revealing footage," Shinichi replied. "It would appear that after Grahm found out about Bernadea's concern regarding Bennet he left the room and called her, posing as Nathan from the other line."

"If that were true, wouldn't she have noticed," Anthony questioned. "It's not like they sound the same."

"You'd think, but Grahm is a specialist in acting," Shinichi informed before looking his way. "Aren't you?"

_He still had nothing to say._

"If what you say is true, then we should find Mr. Bennet's phone in his possession." Detective Galldon said stepping toward him.

_He did just that, reaching into his jacket only to pull out one phone. He then checked his pants, not surprised when he grabbed hold of another._

"Looks like we have a winner, I'm betting one of these phones belongs to Nathan Bennet," Detective Galldon said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

_He simply smiled, gazing into his eyes with his own._

"You want answers, talk to my lawyer." Grahm finally spoke.

"Through the lies, games, and disguises you hid yourself beneath one thing stood towered above all the deception you put on display, truth," Shinichi said. "And that prevailed today."

"Alright, I've heard enough," Officer Celek said. "Let's get him down to the station."

"Grahm.. why?" Anthony asked.

_He remained mute on the matter. Two unnamed police officials approached him, pinning his hands together from behind._

"You've made a mistake boy, I will get out." Grahm said as the cold metal of the cuffs snapped into place.

"There's still one thing I don't quite understand," Shinichi said. "When Bennet entered this building using a card it registered with your name, why is that?"

"And here I thought you were psychic."

"Not psychic," Shinichi said with the shake of his head. "Just a kid who's always paying attention to detail."

"Alright, get moving." One of the officers instructed.

He stood in watch as they moved on, feeling a comforting hand touch down to his shoulder.

"Impressive," Officer Celek commented. "That's defiantly one for the books."

_He then took off, following the others. They read him his rights on his way out, most everyone looking on in shock as this took place. Though the task had been completed, there was a taste of dissatisfaction. It wasn't long after that he turned at the sound of him joining his side._

"You were relatively quiet on the matter, I'm surprised."

"Thought I'd let you handle it this time around," Heiji said in response to this. "Good job by the way."

"You too, wouldn't have been as simple if you hadn't had that officer to look into that stuff," Shinichi commented. "Fortunately I ran into him on my way back in."

"Hold on, you weren't the one to have told him to look into those surveillance tapes?"

"Of course not," Shinichi said. "I was in the security room with Cyless for a margin of time, are you saying it wasn't you who went to him?"

"No, it wasn't," Heiji replied. "I was confused by his claim when announced."

"If not you, then who?"

**To Be Continued**


	104. A Strand of Reveals

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 104**

**A Strand of Reveals**

_That very question remained on their minds. It was at this time that those occupying the room gradually began to walk out of the room. They patiently waited as this process began, seeing no rush in following right away._

"The discrepancy has come to pass, think they'll allow us to use our phones now?"

"Good question, but I'd wait until we've exited the building just to be safe," Shinichi replied. "Why, did you need to call someone?"

"A couple things I need to check in on."

"Before you do that do you mind answering something, I'm curious."

"About what?" Heiji asked.

"You didn't seem too sure of my analysis just a short time ago," Shinichi began. "Did you believe the killer to be someone else?"

"All my findings lead me back to Lonard," Heiji replied. "It wasn't just the things I came across, but the way he spoke when we talked."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, when informing him of the body found on the elevator," Heiji stated. "His initial response was how long the victim had been dead, when I had yet to release that was the case."

"I had a similar run in with Hamilton when I returned to the lobby."

"How did that go?"

"He took the news differently," Shinichi replied. "His first question to me was if the person found was found was alright, that's when I had a good idea he was no way involved."

"The subtle points always prove key."

"Something I think we can all agree on."

"The room is nearly cleared out," Heiji said taking a look to the other side. "It would appear our work here is done."

"Right after you."

_The two made a move for the door from there, following behind a small number of people who had yet to leave. Once out the two turned for the left, coming to find him leaning to the wall in wait. He looked up at the both of them, giving them two congratulating claps before standing up straight in his stance._

"Excellent work." Tim complimented.

"You were watching?" Heiji asked.

"Heard every last detail."

"Now I see, it was you," Heiji said coming to a realization. "You were the one to go to officer Celek about those favors, but why tell him it was me who asked for those details to be looked into?"

"Because I'm not a publicly qualified detective, I thought he would take the request more seriously if it had come from you."

"I see."

"In the end it all paid off, there's nothing more I could have asked for."

"Why didn't you tell me first," Heiji asked. "That would have at least erased my confusion from when he came to me about the request I had given."

"I was still going through everything in my mind when I left the room," Tim replied. "It wasn't until after Nathan Bennet's body was removed from the elevator that I got the chance to talk with him."

"What made you want to look into those surveillance tapes anyway?" Heiji asked.

"That black bag that he wore," Tim replied. "I wanted to know if he had removed what was inside over the course of the day."

"Wait, are you telling me you knew about the bag beforehand?"

"Yes, we came across him and Bernadea at Mount Zomoph," Tim confirmed. "That's when we came across the mysterious bag being carried on his shoulder."

"By we, you mean you and Kudo?"

"That's right," Shinichi spoke. "We crossed paths with the two while on our pursuit of that man who set explosion to that bathroom."

"What made you become suspicious of that bag in the first place?"

"He seemed bent out on letting no one know of the contents inside," Tim replied. "And when asked he claimed it was some kind of surprise."

"He didn't even tell his fiancé," Shinichi added. "She was as clueless as we were on the matter."

"And in the wake of all that happened I thought it'd be a good idea if someone looked into it."

"Now I see," Heiji said. "And am I assume that you both had prior knowledge of his shooting range habits?"

"Yes, that was something that Bernadea mentioned on my first encounter with them." Shinichi confirmed.

"That would explain the comfort level you showcased when handling the case, though it would have helped if you had clued me in on this information," Heiji said. "On the flipped side of things what happened to the part about staying low key, are you trying to gain an audience?"

"I didn't exactly see any camera's rolling, so I'd say there's room for sliding."

"Strange way of putting," Heiji said. "I think now would be a good time for us to leave if you plan on having that idea become successful."

"There's got to be another way out, I have no interest in facing the media waiting outside of this place."

"There's a back door we can take," Tim informed. "But first we'll need to return to the lobby."

"Think there might be a group sitting around back as well?" Heiji asked.

"Wouldn't doubt it, but there really is only one way of finding out," Tim replied. "Come on, we've spent enough time here as it is."

"I can agree to that," Heiji said. "Think the elevators will be clear for us to use?"

"I'd assume, as long as we don't use the first one on the left." Shinichi said in response.

_With that in mind the three resulted to making their way down the hall. It was just as they had been anticipating, looking to the left wall to see the elevator blocked off by two police officers. They turned for the right just in time to see four people exit out of the elevator. They took this opportunity to walk in, pressing down to the button which would take them back to the lobby._

"Let's just get one thing straight," Heiji said falling back to the wall. "Regardless of the lack of information I had on their backgrounds, I too was close to figuring that Grahm was in fact sitting in as his brother."

"Sure you were." Shinichi smilingly said.

"What are you implying," Heiji questioned. "That you were the only one closing in on Fournier's little show he was putting on?"

"I never said I was the only one to know, I'm not even certain if I was the first to figure." Shinichi admitted.

"What do you mean, who else knew besides you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

_He immediately spun around to face him._

"Drake is that true," Heiji asked. "Did you truly know that was in fact Grahm?"

"Not initially, but I did have my doubts." Tim replied.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were first approached by him after arriving, he gave me that folder to hand over to Bruce."

"What of it?"

"I found that to be odd."

"Why's that?"

"If you've followed his track record Lonard is a man of direct business, if he has something to go over he'll see to it in person," Tim replied. "Not hand it over to a second source to deliver to the main handler, which in this case would be Bruce."

"How many times have the two of them met?"

"On two separate occasions," Tim replied. "One which included their first meet at Nano High."

"At what point did you realize that he knew?" Heiji asked turning back to the other side.

"It was when he made that comment when we were all standing in his office," Shinichi replied. ".. 'A mirror sided performance', I knew then that he was aware of the show Grahm was putting on."

"I see," Heiji said turning to him once more. "That would also explain the conversation you had with Ms. Flower's, you were checking to see if she was in the running for being the one to have used that axe in the killing of Nathan Bennet."

"Spot on," Tim replied. "I would have told you about my suspicions earlier, but I wanted to be sure."

"I guess the only question that remains is what opted for both Grahm and Bennet to orchestrate what conspired between last night and this morning." Shinichi said as the elevator finally came to a stop.

_The three walked out, stopping soon after._

"Where is that back door you mentioned to us?" Heiji asked.

"On the right." Tim pointed.

_Before they could make a move into that direction they were quickly joined by Celek and two other police officers who had found their way over from the main lobby._

"Glad to see you all made it down in one piece," Officer Celek said. "Are you ready to leave the building?"

"You bet, but we plan on taking the back exit," Heiji informed. "You know, to avoid all the press waiting on the other side of that door."

"But what about your statements," Officer Celek questioned. "They're setting up the podium now, I'm sure everyone is anxious to hear what you and your friend have to say regarding the situation."

"Concerning my part on the matter, I'd be grateful if you would keep my involvement a secret," Shinichi said. "All credit and any possible questions can be forwarded to Hattori here, I'm positive he'll have the answers to what the people want to know."

"Why come to such a decision?"

"Reasons which I don't have time to discuss now," Shinichi replied. "But rest assured Hattori can handle all proceedings from here."

"If that's what you wish, we'll see to it."

"Thank you."

"Alright," Officer Celek said. "I'll let the headman know of the situation."

"I appreciate that."

"So," Officer Celek said turning his attention toward him. "Are you ready to give your statement?"

"I'm going to have to hold off on that, we're kind of in a bit of a hurry," Heiji replied. "There's something I need to do first."

"When do you propose you'll get the chance to give your public statement on the matter?"

"Sometime today," Heiji replied. "I'll report to the station when a convenient time arises."

"Roger that," Officer Celek said. "I'll go ahead and let them know."

"Not that there's any real meaning to it, but will you be at the station later?"

"I suppose so," Officer Celek replied. "With a big case like this I'm sure there will be plenty of papers to file; I also have another open case I've been handling."

"Then I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it."

_He turned back for the other side from where they had come, both officers following as they headed back to the lobby._

"That turned out well," Shinichi said. "Think they'll actually keep my name out of the discussion?"

"I think they will," Tim replied. "But if they do by some chance don't let's remember they only know you as Nogort, not by your actual name."

"That's right."

"Speaking of Nogort, I couldn't quite figure out why you chose that name at first," Tim said. "Now that I have, I kind of like the spin you put on it."

"It was the first things to come to mind in the heat of the moment," Shinichi said. "Not something I had thought through beforehand, something I probably should have."

"We'll worry about codes and names later," Tim said beginning to walk once more. "We need to return to the Manor, it would seem something urgent has come up."

"Are you referring to the call you missed while the investigation was underway?"

"Correction, calls," Tim said in response. "I received multiple calls from both Bruce and Dick."

"Why didn't you answer before we were informed not to use phones?" Heiji asked.

"It was set on silent, so I was unaware at the time."

"So what's the plan, catch a taxi?"

"That's the quickest option."

"I'll take that as a yes."

_They walked clear to the right end of the hall, coming to a stop upon reaching a door with an exit sign above it. The two braced themselves as they watched him turn the knob, unsure of what there would to come on the other side. The door was opened with one quick motion, revealing nothing but a roadway with cars passing by, coupled in with smaller structures across the way._

"Looks like we're clear." Tim said being the first to step out.

_They followed right behind; making sure the door was securely shut in the process._

"Glad that one's locked into the books." Heiji commented.

"Not bad for your first official case here," Tim said. "I'd count your first night while at the City Hall, but you weren't exactly locked in as a part of the system if you know what I mean."

"I can't take all the credit, we all played a hand in this one," Heiji said. "But I am curious about the name."

"The name?"

"The name Kudo chose to use," Heiji said facing him. "Nogort."

"What about it?"

"There are several names you could have chosen," Heiji said. "Why go with one so out of the left field?"

"You really haven't figured it out have you?"

_It was at that moment that a loud honk could be heard from across the way, causing all three to look to the street to see a car come to a stop in its path._

"That car," Heiji said slightly recognizing it. "Isn't that Grayson's?"

"No doubt about it," Tim said. "It appears we won't need a taxi after all."

"But how did he know we were here," Heiji questioned. "Didn't you miss his calls?"

"Bruce sent me here on his behalf to look into the situation," Tim replied. "He must have been the one to inform Dick of our whereabouts."

"I thought that much," Shinichi said looking both ways before stepping out onto the road. "We're good to go."

_With that the three made their way to the other side in a timely fashion, arriving a few yards away from where the car could be seen sitting in place. The door to the driver side slid open as they continued their approach, all three watching as he stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk. In the motion of making a move toward the three he stopped, unfamiliar with the person walking at the front of the group. _

"You're both here," Dick said. "What happened in there?"

"A lot would be putting it lightly," Heiji replied. "But we'll keep it at that for now."

"And what of Lonard Fournier," Dick asked. "Were you able to determine who shot and killed him?"

"Long story."

"We've got plenty of time, you can give me the details on the ride back," Dick said before looking to the right. "Who's this with you?"

"I guess this is the part that requires some explaining." Heiji said.

"It's me," Shinichi said as informative as possible. "Conan."

"You're not serious, are you?"

_He looked him straight in the eyes, standing there for several seconds to pass as flashes of a memorable resemblance fell into place. He took a small step back in a slight realization._

"There is something there, but how," Dick questioned before turning to his side. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know," Tim replied. "When I returned back to the house he was like that, I have yet to determine what caused his sudden shift."

"We might not, but it seems Bruce is onto something," Dick informed. "That's why he sent me in search of you."

"Where is he now?"

"Back at the Manor setting up."

"Setting up what?" Heiji asked.

"It has something to do with the blood extracted from Conan," Dick replied. "I'd say he's figured out what had been causing Conan's untimely blackouts over the past week."

"No doubt it's linked to his transformation," Tim said. "Between the two of you I received seven calls, I was under the impression you might have had something additional to tell me."

"No, that's pretty much it," Dick said before shifting his head once more. "So tell me, how do you feel?"

"Fine, the best I've felt over the course of the week." Shinichi replied.

"No increase in temperature, radical breathing, or headache even?"

"I've been fine since it happened," Shinichi said in response. "I haven't felt any of those symptoms mentioned or anything else for that matter."

"That's rather surprising given the circumstances," Dick said. "We'll save further questions for later."

"Agreed," Tim said. "If the urgency is high as you say, we better get back and have a look at these results that have been collected."

"That's something we can all agree on." Heiji said.

"Alright, what do you say we get this show on the road?" Dick said turning back for the car.

"I'm right with you." Heiji said being the first to follow.

_After piling into the car and strapping in he turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car while resting back to the seat._

"Now, about what happened in Nano High," Dick said. "Try not to leave out any details."

"I have a question for you first." Tim said from the passenger seat.

"What is it?"

"You knew we were here, but how did you know we'd leave from the back exit," Tim asked. "Not to mention the almost coincidental timing."

"With the large crowd occupying the front side, I was certain you wouldn't come out through there," Dick replied. "The timing just happened to work out in our favor."

"How long were you waiting before driving around to meet us?"

"In under a minute," Dick replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind… it's probably nothing."

_He set his sights back to the road before finding his way back into the lane._

"Ok, now let's hear it."

_Several minutes passed as they found themselves driving through heavy traffic, something which was expected given the time of day. Things smoothened up the further north they went, losing sight of almost all traffic after crossing the bridge. An hour was fast approaching from the time they had begun their drive, looking ahead after passing the hill to see the mansion in the clear._

"That didn't take long, not long at all," Heiji said checking his watch. "We're about twenty minutes ahead of schedule."

"You've actually been keeping count?" Tim asked glimpsing back at him.

"With the amount of times I've driven from the city here and back you have to do something to keep your mind occupied."

"And here I thought your cases were on your mind twenty four seven."

"Hey, did Bruce tell you what these tests determined concerning my health," Shinichi asked. "You know, the one he just finished with?"

"I wasn't told exactly what was found, the only thing to gain was from his tone," Dick replied. "He was pretty tense when delivering the news, there's a lot you can take away from that."

"Looks like you'll have to receive the diagnosis directly from him." Tim said.

"How are you feeling now as opposed to forty five minutes ago?" Dick asked in concern.

"No noticeable complications," Shinichi replied. "I feel about the same as I did when you first arrived."

"That's a positive; let's hope it stays that way."

_They continued down the clear path, arriving to the front of the gate which slid off to the side upon their arrival._

"Good, they know we're here."

_He accepted the invite in, finding a parking spot off to the side before bringing the car to a stop. They got out of the car shortly after, closing the doors in the process._

"Now comes the moment of truth." Shinichi spoke to himself as they marched forward.

_They arrived to the bottom of the outside stairs soon after, pleased to see the front door swing open about halfway up._

"Glad to see you have all made it here in one piece," Alfred greeted taking only moments to notice him. "Who is this with you?"

"That's a long story in itself," Dick replied. "But putting it in the shortest way possible, this is none other than our little friend Conan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The drug circulating in his body must have reacted to something," Tim informed. "Something which in the heart of the moment rapidly returned his body to normal standards."

"Thus reconfiguring his appearance and figure," Dick finished. "What caused this is still unknown."

_He became silent for seconds to come, simply widening the door for all four to step in._

"I think it'd be best if I left this for you and the master to make sense of."

"Speaking of which," Dick said coming to a stop. "Where is he?"

"Waiting in the study," Alfred replied. "He's been anticipating your return."

"We'll see to it that he waits no longer."

_With that he turned for the study, wondering just what it was he had discovered. He stopped upon reaching the door, giving it a light knock to alert him of his return._

"Come in, it's unlocked."

_He forced the door off to the side, all four walking in to find him standing over the desk with his back to them._

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"Looking over the results gathered for a final time."

"Speaking of which, we have a minor problem."

"Yes, I know."

"What?"

"Tell me, how do you feel Conan," Bruce asked turning to face him. "Or is it Shinichi that you're going by?"

"You knew," Shinichi asked. "How?"

_He reached back to the table, tossing him a test tube which had been lying in place. He immediately knew what was inside after taking a peak down at it._

"Blood?"

"Your blood," Bruce informed. "I finished looking over the blood obtained from you about thirty minutes ago."

"And?"

"It would appear from what was found in your blood that your body was unleashing an unnatural amount of GH."

"Growth hormones?"

"I wasn't surprised when I came across it, I'm almost certain your adenoma experienced some difficulties," Bruce continued. "That would explain the serve headaches and weakened vision you mentioned, which also means you probably sustained a degree of pressure to your optic nerves."

"All those symptoms are in line with gigantism."

"There are obvious similarities, but your condition is much different."

"How so?"

"There was something you wouldn't normally see," Bruce replied. "Something that was linked to several of your blood cells, a bacterium if you will."

"What kind of bacteria," Shinichi asked. "Something uncommon?"

"To most, yes," Bruce replied. "But there's no need for panic, I have an idea of how you may have been infected."

"Finally some good news."

"At least tell us one thing," Heiji said stepping to the front. "Is he going to be alright?"

"That is yet to be determined; another sample of his blood will be needed so I can then examine the nature of any further progressions that may have taken place."

"You said you may know what caused the infection, what exactly did you mean by that?"

"I have a question for you first," Bruce said in response to this. "I was told you obtained further information on the woman we've been looking for, what did you learn?"

"The same woman we've been trying to pursue for almost a week now?"

"Yes."

"I didn't exactly learn anything new," Heiji stated. "But I did get something clarified which had been visited before."

"Which was?"

"I was first under the impression that her name was Sam," Heiji reminded. "But it turns out after talking with the guy who has spoken with her on numerous occasions that her name is actually Pam, of course that could be code for something."

"It's just as I thought."

"Are you saying that hooded woman had something to do with this?" Heiji asked.

_Not responding to his question he immediately turned to Shinichi who did the same in return._

"That woman, at any time did she make contact with you?"

"Physically, no," Shinichi replied. "At least I don't think... hold on."

"What is it, have you remembered something?" Tim asked from his side.

"That's right," Shinichi recalled within that instance. "That kiss, the one given to me after thanking me."

"She kissed you," Heiji said turning at this. "Funny that you failed to mention that the first time around."

"_I hardly see how that's an important detail_." Shinichi muttered.

"It's just as I had expected, Pamela," Bruce said turning back for the desk. "Pamela Isley."

"Pamela who?" Heiji asked.

"Leave it to me," Bruce replied. "I think it would be best if I handled this one alone going forward."

"Smart call," Tim said in agreement. "But if any assistance is needed, I'm open."

_He stood in front of the desk in silence for seconds to come, thinking of what he was to do next. He didn't let this cloud his mind for long, knowing there was a task right in front of them that needed to be attended to._

"Roll up his sleeve and see to it that his arm is rinsed off." Bruce instructed after turning back to face them.

"What for?" Dick asked.

"I'll need another sample of his blood for further observation." Bruce replied before heading for the door.

"Already ahead of you." Dick said making his way for the door as well.

"The rest of you wait here." Bruce instructed before making his exit.

_They did just that, leaving a clear path for the two of them to walk._

_Regardless of the bright wide spread sky; there was a limit to how much of its clarity traveled into the room. A time had passed since the latest move had been made. All windows were locked down tightly, covered by the curtains that hung over head. No light could be found peering into the room from outside, only the running TV a few feet away made for a marginable view of the room. He did not concern himself with the visuals, only interested in what was to be said in the coming hours. A faint sound from behind caused him to raise his head, figuring it was the opening of the door._

"You're back."

"I revisited the scene like we agreed."

"Any sign that they believe there to be two of us?"

"Not at all, they seem to have cornered themselves into phase of uncertainty."

"Good."

"And the tracker installed within the device?"

"Disabled, we're clear to look it over."

_He watched as he made a move for the light switch, raising his hand up in protest._

"I'd rather we kept the lights out, let's remember the circumstances concerning our situation."

"I understand the importance of staying hidden, but I for one find this to be rather unnecessary."

_Going against his wishes he flipped the switch upward to fill the room with light. He brought a hand to his eyes in response to this, only taking a couple seconds for his pupils to adjust to the sudden change._

"It's either this or an open curtain, your choice master Kurorba."

"I prefer hibernation," Kaito said sitting up from the end of the bed. "At least until night fall."

"We've switched from four locations in the past week; do really find that to be necessary?"

"Only proper precautions Jii, after what is set to be revealed later today we're bound to have a target on our backs."

"You mean the Kaitou Kid." Konosuke corrected.

"Staying in one place over a two day period wouldn't be the wisest of moves, especially since we have no real connections in this town."

"And cheap motel's is your answer?"

"For now yes," Kaito replied. "At least until we've found some place secure enough to hang a glove and hat."

"You're still thinking of the night of the heist, aren't you?"

"All went as planned... but that boy, the one to deduce my code," Kaito said. "I'm still trying to figure out why he was there to confront me."

"He's obviously working within some kind of organization," Konosuke said. "The thing I find bizarre is the age range you brought up to me, why send someone at such a young age to see the job through?"

"I doubt the GCPD, CIA, SAD, or even lesser known division would employ someone of that age," Kaito said. "Let alone let them handle a task on their own."

"It does beg the question."

"But that wasn't it," Kaito continued. "The way he moved, his weaponry even."

"Remind you of a dance you had with a certain masked man six months ago?"

"The code name would seem to hint at that," Kaito acknowledged. "But you can never be too sure with these things."

"While we're on the subject, I think now would be a good time for us to go over the potential problem we have yet to discuss regarding this cities… night guard."

"The one they call Batman, right?"

"Correct."

"I see no reason for concern, anyone with a straight conscious would know it's just a local myth."

"I'd hardly call it a myth," Konosuke said in disagreement. "Several sightings have been reported, some even caught on camera."

"I'm not denying the concept as a whole," Kaito clarified. "We all know the real truth behind the Batman is one of many, something the police in this city have utilized in their approach against crime, something that seems to be quite successful."

"Is that what you believe?"

"From what I've heard he's been in several places at once, how is that possible," Kaito declared. "It's not, which can only lead to the conclusion of there being multiple participants who don that persona at once."

"Like a unit?"

"Exactly," Kaito said in response. "From the sounds of it I'd say these guys are formidable, defiantly a group not to be taken lightly."

"Do you believe this group to be connected to the GCPD?"

"Maybe not directly," Kaito replied. "But I'm sure there's a link to be found somewhere, one which we'll need to exploit to maintain our secrecy while here."

"We're running low on supplies, at some point we're going to need to make a trip into the public."

"I've been contemplating on that very matter myself, on whether or not to go out in disguise."

"I don't see the reasoning in that," Konosuke said. "No one has seen your face, out or while in suit."

"Except for that boy." Kaito reminded.

"I doubt he'd recognize you in the case you met in a civilized matter."

"Probably not."

"So what's your decision?"

"Tomorrow," Kaito replied. "We'll go tomorrow."

"And what of the latest message received," Konosuke asked. "You have yet to tell me of the most recent proposition given."

"My compliance is growing thin with the… contractor."

"You don't mean to tell me."

"I'm on border edge on canceling all plans," Kaito said. "One call is all it will take, and then we'll have our mystery friend's location."

"And how exactly do you plan on gaining that," Konosuke asked. "We have no idea to where we will be contacted by him this time around."

"Mind you, the gender of the contractor is still unknown."

"True enough."

"And to answer your question," Kaito said walking toward the window located on the right. "Time isn't the variable of high focus, especially when all locations are in lock."

"You seem self-assured of your preparation," Konosuke stated. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing," Kaito said in response. "From here, we wait."

_He kept that in mind, though all other details were unknown to him._

_It had been over two minutes since the time they had both left the room. Dick was the first to return, walking in with a wet rag in hand as expected. _

"Hope the wait wasn't too long."

"Not at all," Shinichi said reaching down to pull up his sleeve. "Mind if I do it myself?"

"Not a problem." Dick replied holding out the rag for him to take.

_He wasted little time in grabbing hold of it, quickly rubbing down on his arm. The scent that came in the following moments alerted him that the rag had been soaked in something else other than water like he had originally thought. _

"Where's Bruce," Shinichi asked upon returning the rag to him. "I thought he'd have been here by now."

"He made a trip to the medicine cabinet located in his room," Dick informed. "He should be down any minute."

"The faster we get this over with the better."

"Through the complexity of this whole situation there is one thing I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"The suit," Dick asked. "Where did you get the time to pick one up?"

"I was wondering that very question myself." Heiji said.

"It's simple," Shinichi replied. "I borrowed it from one of the closets, after receiving the consent to do so of course."

"That was the quickest option," Tim added. "I didn't feel the need to stop somewhere to pick up clothes for him, borrowing a pair seemed sufficient enough."

"But now that the situation has been handled at Nano High I think it would be a good idea to reconsider going out to buy some," Heiji said. "Pending on how long his current state will last."

"Speaking of which," Dick said. "How long do these episodes of yours tend to last before causing you to revert back to your normal state?"

"The limit has shown to vary," Shinichi replied. "But in all cases it hasn't lasted for a significant amount of time."

"I figured that much," Dick said in response to this. "In any case, we'll have this all sorted out in no time."

_They stood in wait for a while longer; monitoring the clock to see another minute pass by in the process._

"We've waited for nearly five minutes now," Heiji stated. "What could possibly be the hold up?"

"You guys wait here, I'll go and check up on him." Dick said before heading for the door once more.

_Just as he was to reach for the knob the door swung open to his surprise, stepping aside to see who stood before him._

"Alfred?"

"Come now," Alfred instructed. "It seems there is a situation that requires your attendance."

"What kind of situation?" Tim asked.

"They're covering it on the news as we speak," Alfred informed. "Master Bruce is already monitoring the situation himself."

"What happened, was anyone hurt?" Heiji asked.

"I think it would be best if you had a look for yourself, let us go," Alfred said turning back for the hall. "The story is on in the kitchen."

_They did just that without anything further done or said. The very question loomed high to him as they walked, wondering what this latest trial would bring for them. Regardless of the unknown, he welcomed it, ready to engage anything that was to come their way._

"_A days beginning filled with a tower of deception, and it appears that was only the start," Shinichi thought. "What an adventure this one is turning out to be."_

**To Be Continued **


	105. Stage Set

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 105**

**Stage Set**

_They arrived into the kitchen soon after, looking to the left wall to where the TV could be found. He turned after seeing them stop at his side._

"You're all here, good."

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"It seems the full extent of what happened at the Futures Building is just now coming into the light of things."

"There's more?" Heiji asked.

"Does this have something to do with the device that was taken," Tim asked. "The G3 Power Emitter?"

"Yes, to a certain degree that is," Bruce replied. "It has more to do with what was left behind."

"That diamond?"

"That's right, turns out it was one that had been stolen," Bruce informed. "It had been taken from the Gotham museum over a month ago."

"I remember that incident." Dick said.

"What's the punch line?" Tim asked.

"There were prints found on the diamond, prints that matched that of an individual already registered to the criminal database."

"Can't wait to hear this."

"Marco Gaffney, a man known for breaking and entering homes in the south side of the city," Bruce informed. "He's also rumored to have links to one of the highest drug rings here in Gotham."

"Doesn't exactly sound like your typical diamond thief." Heiji said.

"You're right, he doesn't," Bruce said. "And I'm almost certain he's being set up."

"How's that," Heiji asked. "You said it yourself, his prints were found on that diamond."

"That's because they were probably put there."

"What leads you to believe that?" Dick asked.

"That's the same way the thief gained access to one of the Wayne helicopters," Bruce informed. "I was told by an employee of Wayne Enterprises they ran a finger scan on the individual disguised as me which gave him the clear to authorize a lift off."

"How on earth did he get ahold of your prints?"

"I'm still in the process of figuring that out," Bruce replied. "But since he's a master of disguise as documented in several reports I went through last night, there's a number of possibilities when he could have accomplished this."

"I don't like it, who's to say one of us is next?" Dick questioned

"Only if there is something to gain, the tactics he uses is never without reason," Shinichi said. "That's always been a part of his motto."

"Alright then, why impersonate Bruce," Dick asked turning to face him. "Why not just slide in as someone less known among the guests, he'd have had a better chance of not being noticed."

"The diamond," Shinichi replied. "He needed to get in close enough to switch out that diamond with the G3 Power Emitter he had his sights set on the whole time."

"The finger prints found on the diamond was a means of circling out a culprit for all to see, one which we would all find believable," Tim added. "The question is why Marco Gaffney, there's dozens of others he could have chosen."

"He could have chosen someone without a record even," Heiji said. "But then again, that wouldn't be his style."

"It wouldn't," Shinichi agreed. "Regardless of the obvious tweaks in his actions as of late."

"It seems you know quite a bit about Kaitou Kid," Bruce said. "Just as I was lead to believe."

"To a degree."

"Which might be the deciding factor between catching him within a matter of days as opposed to weeks."

"That's all well and said, but we don't even know what he plans to do next." Heiji stated.

"Maybe not an exact move, but we do have an idea." Bruce said in response to his claim.

"How so," Heiji asked. "Did he indirectly leave behind another riddle?"

"No, what happened at the Futures Building was just the beginning," Bruce said. "If you read through the riddle again you'll come to find all elements within the message have yet to be covered."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't," Bruce agreed. "But if we can find out why Marco's prints were chosen to be displayed on that diamond we might have a better understanding of what his next move is to be."

"Speaking of which, what is the case surrounding Marco?" Dick asked.

"The authorities have already ransacked his home and taken him in for questioning," Bruce replied. "That was just shown a minute before you all arrived."

"I bet that's not going to sit well with a lot of guys," Tim said. "Especially the ones in business with him, this little incident will only enrage them."

"But only to the point of uncertainty," Alfred said. "They don't have the knowledge of who really was the one to have stolen that diamond from the museum, and then return it in last night's heist in such a fashion."

"You mean not yet." Bruce corrected.

"How long are you expecting it will take for them to realize?" Alfred asked.

"The moment it is revealed to the world."

"I don't think I quite follow sir."

"Heiji," Bruce said looking his way. "I want you to report back to the station as soon as possible, you're going to be the one to let them know what conspired yesterday night."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say," Heiji asked. "It's not like I can go in declaring something on a blind eye, we don't have any stellar proof that says Kaitou Kid was the one to take off with that device."

_He chose not to reply, simply reaching into the top pocket of his jacket to reveal a small gizmo that had been tucked away. _

"What is that?" Heiji asked.

"Give this to Commissioner Gordon, and Gordon only," Bruce instructed before handing it to him. "It's live footage of what occurred last night."

"Do you mean to say you recorded his escape through that window?"

"Not only that," Bruce confirmed. "But the first minutes after before he took off completely."

"How were you able to achieve this?"

"I set up dozens of surveillance cameras throughout the area, each fifty yards apart on all sides," Bruce continued. "The only area that I chose not to set up security was to the east."

"The direction he escaped to."

"Exactly," Bruce said. "The plan was to redirect him anywhere else, and we failed to keep containment."

"_More like Damian failed in doing so." Tim remarked__._

"I'm still unaware of what happened just before you blacked out," Bruce said. "Do you remember what you saw last?"

"Korn, I saw him," Shinichi replied. "I'm sure of it."

"The same Korn of the Black Organization?"

"You know of him?"

"I gave him all information regarding the subject known to me." Tim informed.

"Is your plan to go after them?" Shinichi asked.

"If they're here in Gotham, then it's no question," Bruce replied. "They're asking for war."

"Then let me help," Shinichi said stepping up to him. "I know Kid better than most, and I could key you in on some of the Organizations subtle habits."

"I'll agree on both counts, but only as a consultant."

"Only as a consultant?"

"Here's the thing, I don't plan on waiting for any more moves to be made," Bruce declared. "I plan on going after Kid starting tonight, and if these mercenaries are really dealing business in Gotham as you've hinted at I will track them down as well."

"And why can't I come with you?"

"Your safety is a top priority, and given your current state who knows what could happen at any time."

"And what if I'm cleared after further tests are done?"

"My answer will remain the same." Bruce answered before turning for the table.

"Why's that, you don't think I can manage it?"

"It's not this Organization or Kid I don't feel you can bear," Bruce said. "But the things hidden beneath the crease on the outside is a limit I will not hold you to."

"I appreciate the concern, I really do," Shinichi said. "But my safety shouldn't be your problem, especially when the danger is as high for you as it is for me."

"The moment I have to scrape your remains from the side of some secluded alley and lay it into a tomb to ship back to Japan is when it becomes my problem," Bruce stated. "I don't plan on that happening."

"So you're not even going to think about it?"

"Hold out your arm."

_He stood there for seconds, finally complying with a look off to the side as the cold needle penetrated the skin. It took all but a few moments for him to drain the blood he needed._

"There, we're done."

_He removed the needle from his arm just in time to hear the sound of the kitchen phone go off._

"Would you like me to answer that sir?" Alfred volunteered.

"Don't mind it," Bruce said placing the syringe to the top of the table. "I'll answer it myself."

_He walked over next to the kitchen door where the phone was placed, taking the call immediately. The conversation lasted for nearly a minute, the expression on his face remaining the same throughout._

"Who was that?" Tim asked after watching him hang the phone back to the hook.

"Another business call."

"From who?"

"Nano High," Bruce replied. "It would appear that after Ms. Fournier received the news of her father's death she suffered a heart attack."

"I'm not an expert on her medical history, but a heart attack at that age," Heiji questioned. "I'm full aware of the circumstances, but she couldn't be any more than twenty five from what I could tell."

"You're thinking this might have something to do with our lead poisoning victims aren't you?" Dick asked.

"What do you think?"

"Regardless of any opinions someone should go check on her," Shinichi said. "I'd feel a lot better if we knew the extent of her current state."

"Agreed," Tim said. "A heart attack in this situation isn't out of the question, but farfetched."

"I'll go," Dick volunteered. "I've got a couple friends who work up at the hospital, I'll see if I can get one of them to run a scan."

"Then if you're heading up that way take Heiji with you," Bruce instructed. "You'll pass by the police headquarters going through there."

"Not a problem," Dick said before checking the time on his watch. "It's just after four, little chance we'll beat rush hour even if we were to leave now."

"Then you two had better get going," Bruce said. "If there's anything to report on the situation at the hospital get back to me at your earliest convenience."

"I'll see to it."

"I have one final question before we leave," Heiji said. "What do I tell the commissioner when he asks how I got a hold of these tapes; I don't think it would sound all that believable if I told him I was the one to have set that all up."

"I was hoping you'd ask," Bruce said handing him a folded slip of paper. "This is the number to a side contact of mine, let Gordon know this man helped you with the set up."

"What if he tries reaching this contact of yours?"

"Not to worry," Bruce assured. "I've already notified him of this possibility if that does come to pass."

"That clears things up."

"Any more questions," Dick asked. "Or are you ready to hit the road?"

"I'm ready," Heiji replied. "We've covered everything that needed to be."

"Good, then we'll see the rest of you later."

"Don't worry about closing the gate on your way out," Alfred said. "I'll handle that as soon as you get past."

"Loud and clear."

_With that the two made their way out past the kitchen door._

"I guess I'll be on my way as well," Tim said. "I have some further tests to run on the Red Eyed MB."

"And how long do you think these tests of yours will last?"

"I'm guessing up to the next two hours, and that's if everything goes completely solid."

"And what about tonight?"

"Uncertain, there are about three things I'm juggling with right now."

"I'm going to need you to put whatever it is you're dealing with on hold."

"What for?"

"I want you to join me on patrol tonight." Bruce replied.

"Why, is something wrong with Damian?"

"He's taking the night off at my request," Bruce replied. "I want you to join me for a little task."

"Alright, is there anything specific that you wanted me to bring?"

"All feed you have collected from the west side in the past week."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Be no later than ten past midnight."

"And where might we be meeting?"

"I'll get back to you on that sometime later."

"I'll keep my phone close."

"If you don't mind I'll see you out," Alfred said. "I have something to retrieve from the garage as it stands."

"That's fine by me," Tim replied before turning to the other side. "Oh and before I forget, Shinichi do you mind if I hold onto your shoes for a while?"

"My shoes?"

"Yea, the ones you left at my place," Tim clarified. "It's not like they'll fit you anyway."

"You didn't have to ask, I have no use for them anymore," Shinichi said. "Well at least not now."

"I figured that, but wanted to be sure," Tim said. "If it does come to pass and you revert back I'll be sure that they are returned to you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Pending on what the results reveal, you may need some accessories," Tim said. "If that is the case I know a couple places you could check out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I better be on my way." Tim said looking to make an exit from the room.

"Right after you." Alfred said.

_They left the room from there, beginning a conversation of their own on the way out. This left just the two of them._

"I'm going to go and begin trials with the blood just collected from you, in the mean time I want you to go and rest up for a bit," Bruce said. "I'll be in to check on you in the next hour."

"You seem to have a really good idea of what caused this to happen," Shinichi said. "You also seem to believe there are more side effects to come."

"That's what we need to monitor for," Bruce replied. "But your blood should give us the complete story of the situation."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll have to result to a deeper examination," Bruce replied. "But we won't concern ourselves with that unless the circumstances call for it."

"Gotcha."

_He grabbed hold of the syringe that was still atop the table before making his way for the door. He stopped about halfway there, looking back at him once more._

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, I haven't eaten much of anything today."

"Mind holding off on that for another half hour or so," Bruce asked. "I'd first like to take a look at your blood before adding anything else to your system."

"Sure thing."

"Good," Bruce said pushing the door aside on his way out. "I'll revisit you soon."

_He held up the sample of blood as he made his way through the front room, wondering exactly what he would find in the coming hours._

_They had been driving for a little over an hour, looking into the clear to see the sun had made a move to the opposite side of where it had been earlier in the day. By this time the temperature had dropped down to cooler standards. He gazed out the window as they drove, semi fiddling with the device that had been given to him._

"You're awfully quiet." Dick said looking his way upon reaching a stop light.

"Haven't we both?"

"True enough," Dick smilingly said in response. "What do you plan on saying when you get in there?"

"I'm still in the process of sorting out my approach," Heiji replied. "You know as well as I word choice is key."

"Especially in a situation such as the one you're in."

"I don't plan on letting this drag on any longer than it needs to be."

"I wish you luck in that department."

_The street light switched back to green, giving them the ok to move on._

"I don't recognize this road," Heiji said taking notice of the surrounding area. "Where are we?"

"Not to worry," Dick assured. "Short cut."

"I'll put my trust in that."

"Your confidence in me is to be accepted."

_They drove for about another minute, finally coming into view of the police headquarters which was just ahead._

"Not bad, this really was a short cut."

"I try never to disappoint."

_They continued into that direction, taking a right at the next intersection. He stopped after finding an empty spot right next to the sidewalk._

"And here we are."

"Thanks for the ride."

_He pushed the door open after unlocking it but stopped on his attempt out, turning back to Dick who became confused by this._

"What's wrong?"

_He sat in silence for a few moments, finally unbuckling the seatbelt with the shake of his head._

"Never mind, I'll bring it up to you another time."

"You sure everything is alright?"

"I'll be fine."

_He stepped out from the passenger side, calmly closing the door before stepping onto the sidewalk. He began to walk toward the building, listening to the sound of the car take off after his departure__.__ The doors to the entrance slid open as he neared, stepping aside as two officers walked past._

"_Hopefully he's here."_

_The path was left clear for him to move on after they passed. He walked in to see a small group of people, including a man who was being booked in at the front desk on the far left of the room. He continued to search the room in hopes of finding officer Celek._

"What are you doing here?"

_He turned back to the entryway at the sound of a familiar voice._

"Detective Gates."

"You seem rather surprised to see me."

"Not entirely, the timing of your arrival couldn't have been any better actually."

"Is that so."

"I need to see the commissioner again," Heiji informed. "I have something for him."

"Am I to assume this has something to do with what happened last night?" Rick asked.

"That's right."

"Please tell me you know who the thief is."

"Perhaps," Heiji said. "But I'll leave that for the commissioner to share with everyone here when he so chooses."

"Playing it to the book I see."

"Would you happen to know if he is here?"

"He was at the time when I left twenty minutes ago," Rick replied. "I could take you up to his office to go have a look if you would like."

"That would be great," Heiji said. "Do you have a key to enter the stairwell?"

"Always." Rick said being the first to head for the door on the opposite side of the room.

"I do have something else I wanted to ask." Heiji said following at his side.

"What is it?"

"Why not install an elevator in this place," Heiji said. "Wouldn't it make things a lot easier?"

"There is an elevator."

"There is?"

_He looked from one end of the room to the other, sighting no such thing._

"I don't see it."

"It's located in the back room just pass the front desk." Rick informed.

"If that is true then why take the stairs," Heiji asked. "It would be a lot simpler if we used the elevator."

"That would be an option if it were currently running," Rick said. "It's been out of commission for two weeks now."

"Any plans on fixing it?"

"They've been at that for weeks now," Rick replied. "From my understanding the final touches are to be laid down as earliest as tomorrow morning."

"I bet you're looking forward to that."

"Aren't we all?"

_They reached the door that next second. He then grabbed the stash of keys hanging from his belt__,__ quickly singling out the one used for the door._

"You first." Rick said upon opening the door.

_He accepted, taking a step in._

"I'd let you go up on your own, but it's policy that any outsiders are escorted when visiting the grounds."

"I understand." Heiji said making a move for the stairs.

_They found their way to the top in a timely fashion, pushing past the door which brought them to the upper floor. The two made their way down the hall, taking a left after reaching the end of it. It was there that his office door could be seen._

"Think you'll be ok from here?"

"I'll be fine, thanks," Heiji replied. "Besides I'm sure you have business of your own to take care of."

"It's been one of those days," Rick said turning back for where he had come. "Good luck in there."

"I appreciate the help."

_With that he turned for the door. He walked up to it, giving it a knock only to have the door fall open._

"Come on in, I've been expecting you."

_He turned in the chair at his desk to face him._

"Commissioner."

"Call me Gordon," James said. "I'd prefer that."

"Yes sir." Heiji said walking in with the close of the door.

"I take it you received my message from officer Celek?"

"Yes," Heiji confirmed. "Celek told me you wanted to speak with me, he didn't however go into any specifics on why."

"That's for us to discuss," James said. "Care to have a seat?"

"Not today," Heiji declined. "I'd rather stand."

"Same as last time I see," James said standing up from the chair. "You were right, that thief made his move at the Futures Building."

"I had a feeling he would."

"I've gone over the details with several of the other units involved with this," James said stepping around the desk. "We're now planning a new approach."

"On what grounds?"

"I think everyone feels that we've learned enough about the thief, at least interest wise," James began. "We're now in the process of profiling the thief at hand."

"And you want my input on the matter, right?"

"Is that too much to ask?"

"Here's the thing, the thief in particular we're dealing with doesn't wish to remain hidden," Heiji stated. "It's actually quite the opposite if I'm not mistaken."

"From the sounds of it I'd say you know who orchestrated the heist."

"The footage never lies."

"Footage?"

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out the mini device given to him._

"Here, this is video feed collected from the premises of the building." Heiji informed.

"Are you serious?"

"This is no joke, I can assure you."

"Would this happen to include a visual of the thief?" James asked taking the gizmo into hand.

"It's all there Gordon."

"How in the world did you get a hold of something like this?"

"It was all set up from the beginning," Heiji replied. "Thanks to the help of a friend."

"Does this friend of yours have a name?" James asked.

"Better," Heiji said pulling out the stashed away slip of paper. "Here's his number."

"This will defiantly do," James said accepting the paper as well. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "The name of the person we're dealing with."

"You know the name of the thief?"

"Kaitou Kid," Heiji replied. "He's a big timer from Japan, a jewel thief if you will."

"I've heard that name," James said. "It's passed through here before."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Heiji said. "He's taken his travels overseas on more than one occasion."

"If he's a jewel thief then why take the G3 Power Emitter that was presented at the Futures Building," James questioned. "Let alone leave a diamond in its place?"

"That's where I'm stumped," Heiji admitted. "I have yet to even find out why he's here in Gotham."

"You seem to have the best understanding of this guy, which puts you at the center of this whole ordeal."

"Do you have an idea for what you plan to do next?"

"Since you've given us the name of the thief the profiling project will no longer be necessary," James said. "I'll have to discuss another route to take with all other parties involved, that is after I view this footage you've provided us with."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Since I'm not too familiar with this Kaitou Kid I could ask you to fill me in further, but it would probably be easier to refer to other resources such as the criminal database."

"There are also people you can contact," Heiji said. "There are plenty of professionals who have plenty of experience dealing with Kid if the extra help is needed."

"I'm not too worried about seeking help," James said. "If push does come to shove I've got a pro of my own in my back pocket."

"I like the sound of that."

"It seems we've covered everything I wished to discuss." James said making his way around the desk back to the chair.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Heiji said. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, for now," James replied. "Be sure to close the door on your way out."

"Will do." Heiji said before turning for the door.

_He took a few steps forward, coming to a stop at the sound of his voice after contacting the door knob._

"One last thing."

"Yes?" Heiji said facing him once more.

"Good work at Nano High."

"You found out about that?"

"Word travels fast around here," James replied. "As does reputation."

"Thanks."

"Just be sure to keep a clear view on things."

_Understanding what he meant, he nodded. He did as asked of him, closing the door on his way out._

_The sun had long since dove down to the other side, leaving only the light filled city to provide for a clear path down the street. He checked his watch as they walked, coming to find it was now thirty seven after eleven. He lowered his wrist before slightly pulling down on the cap sitting atop his head._

"You've really taken this security thing to another level Kuroba, are you that concerned someone will recognize you?"

"It's not the general public I'm shielding my presence from," Kaito said. "After all, no one has yet to determine it was Kaitou Kid to apprehend that device."

"No one except that boy," Konosuke said. "And since there have been no reports on you, I think it's safe to assume that he wasn't working with the authorities."

"Something I can agree with," Kaito said as they continued their stroll through the city. "The only direct road block as it stands as of right now is the contractor."

"You truly believe he is watching our every move?"

"It's possible what he said was a bluff before," Kaito said. "But he was rather detailed in describing our actions over the past week."

"You still have yet to tell me how you plan to corner the disturbance."

"Why tell you when you'll see for yourself."

"I'll take your word for it, but I must know," Konosuke said looking ahead. "Where are we going?"

"There's not much longer to go," Kaito promised dropping his hands into the jacket he wore. "I saw an ad on the TV earlier for this place."

"What's wrong with the several stores we've already passed?"

"It's all about deals, and staying low key." Kaito replied.

"I'll take your word for it sir."

_They continued to walk along, taking a right after reaching the end of the block. It wasn't long after that they caught sight of two joggers heading their way from up ahead. He couldn't help but smile as they neared, finding an interest to the dragon oriented outfits they wore. He removed his hands from his pockets with the raise of his head, completely coming to a stop._

"Hello ladies."

_With a surge of speed they darted past with nothing said, not even acknowledging his presence. His hands dropped down to his side in response to this._

"It would appear they are in a hurry." Konosuke said coming back to his side.

"I think you might have scared them away."

"Nonsense."

"Did you see the way they sped past us?"

"That could be part of their routine," Konosuke said. "Several runners have a set pace for their shifts in stamina."

"_Yea, I bet." Kaito muttered._

_They began to walk once again, passing by a phone booth and a newsstand over to the right side. It wasn't until a couple seconds later that they heard one of the phones begin to ring. Kaito stopped at this, causing Konosuke to do the same._

"What is it?"

_He took a look around the general area, coming to a quick realization._

"There's no one here," Kaito said. "No one but us."

"You're not thinking that?"

"It's possible," Kaito said. "Only one way of finding out."

"Do you want me to."

"Stay here." Kaito said cutting him off once more.

_He followed the sound of its tune, coming to find it was the second phone on the opposite side that was ringing. He walked around, grabbing hold the phone with no hesitation__._

"Good to hear from you sunshine."

"_You managed my expectations."_

"I'm touched, would that happen to be a compliment?"

"_I was hoping you would exceed them, you were seen."_

"That was always a possibility," Kaito stated. "Besides it's not like the city as a whole knows of my business here."

"_You sure about that?"_

"Someone sounds moody, did you call for the company?"

"_Your arro__gance rivals that of even your greatest quality__."_

"And I have yet to hear a reason for your call oh lonely one."

"_A location."_

"For what?"

"_Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once."_

"I'm all ears, give me the details."

_The clock struck twelve, which followed with the sound of the bell. He looked toward the bell tower in the distance knowing the time was near._

"_It's now midnight, he should be here anytime now."_

_A gust of air blew past from behind, followed by a shadow that appeared in the thick of the moment._

"You're early, good."

"I've been here for the past ten minutes," Red Robin said. "I brought the tapes like you asked."

"I figured you would," Batman said taking a step down to his level. "Do you have a copy for yourself?"

"The original is on my desk."

"Good."

"I doubt that's the soul reason why you called for me to meet you here, I could have given you that any time."

"I was going to confront you about something earlier but decided against it."

"Decided against what?"

"The surveillance camera you found, the one discovered after following that man who left Mount Zomoph," Batman said. "You have yet to tell me what you found after further examination, that's concerning, and so has your secrecy on the matter."

"I didn't expect you to pay it much mind, at least not this soon."

"What did you find?"

"I was able to wire it to my network," Red Robin began. "This gave me the chance to see what the runaway shooter got to see from his end."

"And?"

"It's worse than I thought," Red Robin replied. "Unknown to me at the time that camera had been rotating from side to side, and happened to get a complete shot of the side of my face."

"Clear enough for identification?"

_He nodded in response._

"You should have told me about this sooner."

"But there's something that bugs me about," Red Robin said. "Unlike Shinichi if they were to run a scan on the footage gained of me they should have easily been able to find out who I was, pending they didn't recognize me to begin with."

"I see, you're wondering why an attempt hasn't been made against your life."

"Exactly."

"There's another way of looking at this."

"Opportunity."

"Exactly."

"I've already tightened up security, if this guy plans to make a move I'll be ready."

"Don't lay blind to the fact there could be others in collaboration with him," Batman warned. "From what we've learned I'm almost certain there is at least one other gunman."

"A probability to think about," Tim said. "But besides that, there's something I wanted to ask of you."

"Is this about earlier?"

"I don't find it to be fair to detail Shinichi's position as consultant going forward," Red Robin said in protest. "I'm fully aware of the outside dangers, but it's clear he knows these guys on a level beyond even our own status."

"The risk is great, and I still stand by my decision," Batman said. "Though there may be room for raise depending on the results."

"What kind of raise?"

_He stopped himself before he was to speak again, turning to his blind side to see him standing in place atop a roof sitting above them._

"How long are you going to stay up there?"

"Didn't want to interrupt." Nightwing replied dropping down to join them.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to know the results I received from the hospital right?"

"A call would have been sufficient."

"Trust me, I think it would be better if you heard it from me in person," Nightwing said. "Which is why I'm here."

"Alright then, what did you learn?"

_The nerves only increased the longer he waited, unsure of what was being said between the two. He checked the time on his watch, finding six minutes had passed since the conversation had begun. Just as he found himself moving from side to side he heard the sound of his return from behind which cause him to turn__._

"Was that?"

"Yes," Kaito confirmed. "That was the contractor."

"What did they say?"

"Instructions to the next site."

"And where might that be?"

"It doesn't matter," Kaito said. "Because we're not heading into that direction."

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to head straight for them."

"By them you mean the contractor?"

"Yes."

"And how do you explain we do that?" Konosuke asked.

"With this," Kaito said holding up a small device in hand. "It allows you to trace back any calls that are made no matter where you receive them."

"But how?"

"I'll let you in on that later."

"Great job if I may say so myself," Konosuke complimented. "And where might this device of yours point to?"

"I don't have the answer yet, but once it completes its scan in the next minute," Kaito grinningly replied. "We'll have the true location we seek."

**To Be Continued**


	106. Outside Cause

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 106**

**Outside Cause**

"A coma, she's in a coma?"

"As bizarre as that may seem yes," Nightwing confirmed. "That's what I was told upon arriving at the hospital."

"And what about the scans you said you would request for?" Red Robin asked.

"That won't be seen through until tomorrow some time," Nightwing replied. "I'll receive the call when they have results."

"First a heart attack and now this."

"Can't go any more left field than that."

"Let's hope not."

_That moment brought a bright flash of light, one which sailed from above in the far distance. It was clear what was to come next._

"The signal, Gordon must have something."

"You want us to come along?" Nightwing asked.

"No, but since you're here I'd like for you to help with something." Batman replied.

"Name it."

"I thought it would be a good idea for us to retrace our tracks, go through all trials that have led us to this point."

"And where might we be looking?"

"The obvious answer would be the Furtures Building, but I'd also like for one of you to investigate the grounds of Mount Zomoph."

"Why is that?"

"Because it was the original location for where the Furtures Building was planned to be built," Red Robin informed. "I did the research."

"Not something I was expecting." Nightwing admitted.

"Whoever decides to investigate that park between the two of you, I want you to search the underground area below it," Batman said. "There's an abandoned tunnel that can be found, one which hasn't been used for years now."

"I'm guessing it was used for trains at some point right?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yes."

"I wonder what conspired that stopped all transportation through that area."

"Increased development and a new vision."

"Leave Mount Zomoph to me," Red Robin said. "I had already planned on returning to that site at some point anyway."

"I guess that means the Futures Building is mine."

"Now that we've gained accepting ground I think it would be best if we looked into this as soon as possible."

"You two go on without me," Batman said. "I have a call to answer."

_He turned to where the light was being emitted, readying himself for the jump to be made._

_They stood there for minutes, waiting for the results to finally feed back to them. He tapped him on the shoulder during the process of this._

"What is it?" Kaito asked looking his way.

"We've been waiting for five minutes now," Konosuke said. "Are you certain this thing will give us the location of where the call came from?"

"I'm positive," Kaito assured. "I tested it on several occasions before tonight."

_A red light then shined bright from the device, along with a low pitched sound__._

"Looks like the waits over."

_He lifted the device up for a better view of the small screen._

"What do you see," Konosuke asked. "Where did the call originate?"

"Not far from here," Kaito replied. "Not far at all."

"Are you saying that the call was made from somewhere here in Gotham?"

"Not just here in Gotham, but no further than a block or two away."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm just as surprised as you," Kaito said looking down at the device once again. "Now what do you say we go and give this guy a visit?"

"Are you sure that's a safe thing to do," Konosuke questioned. "There's always the chance he's anticipated you'd try something of this sorts."

"That is a possibility, which is why we'll move toward the location in a circular matter rather than directly."

"I don't think I fully understand that analogy."

"You will once we get started," Kaito assured. "Come on."

"There is something else I must ask," Konosuke said. "How did you trace the number from where he called, no way could you have done that without knowing that was the phone the call would come from."

"You're right, which is why I had wired that phone to the network ahead of time to fit in with the server of the device."

"How did you know that was the phone he'd call?"

"I didn't," Kaito admitted. "Which is why several public phones throughout the city were factored in."

"What other phones did you wire?"

"Ones in diners, subway stations, hotel lobbies, and even local stores," Kaito replied. "And that's just to name a few."

"My word, when did you find the time to do all of that?"

"When you were asleep."

"But you said it yourself, the contractor has been watching you closely," Konosuke reminded. "And since it would appear he is in Gotham there's a possibility he could have been watching when you rigged those phones."

"Not a chance."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I didn't link all of those phones to this device manually," Kaito informed. "But rather through networking."

"How long did that take?"

"Roughly six hours, but it seems all has paid off."

"Amazing."

_He stopped once more to look over their position in comparison to where the call had come from._

"The phone used to contact us is west from here."

"And the distance?"

"A little less than a mile."

"What would you like to do from here?" Konosuke asked.

"We split," Kaito replied. "You're going to take the direct approach, once you've come within twenty five yards of the site I'll give you the signal to stop."

"That's all good and said, but I have no idea where this place is."

"I'll keep you informed over the phone."

"That may work, but what about you," Konosuke asked. "Where will you be during all of this?"

"I'm going to head further down south and circle around to the west, putting me on the side opposite of you."

"Leaving the location of where the call came from in between us," Konosuke said. "I think I got it."

"No simpler way of putting it."

"I do have another question to ask," Konosuke said. "How are you going to lead me to the site after we split, you have no way of knowing my position."

"I guess I failed to mention that I registered yours as well as my phone to this devices tracking system as well," Kaito said. "So not only can I track where calls were made from, but also keeping tabs on any phones that are wired into its system."

"You have this all figured out," Konosuke said. "But why didn't you tell me about any of this sooner?"

"It's not something that had been on my mind for long," Kaito replied. "But even then I wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of this if attempted any time before last night."

"Why is that?"

"The G3 Power Emitter," Kaito replied. "It was the key element that allowed for me to link all of the phones I did to this device in such a short amount of time."

"But I thought the G3 Emitter was used strictly as a power device for energy use."

"True, but it has other flexibilities as I've come to fine," Kaito said. "Its marginable power core is what made it all possible."

"I'd like to hear about that."

"I thought you might, but due to time we'll have to save that discussion for later," Kaito said. "I'd first like to pay our contractor a surprise visit."

"I understand the opportunity, but are you sure this is a good idea," Konosuke said. "I'd feel a lot better if we put some more time and thought into this."

"As would I," Kaito admitted. "But there is no guarantee that this mystery person is one to stay in one place over a long period of time."

"Point taken."

"Does that mean you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Keep your phone on," Kaito said turning for the roadside. "I'll route you to where I want you to be."

"Understood."

"Stay here for now," Kaito said. "I'll call you in the next minute to give further instructions."

_He looked from side to side, making sure he had a safe path to the other side before making a run for it._

"Master Kuroba."

_He stopped at the sound of his voice, looking his way once more._

"Be careful."

_He nodded, turning back for the road before taking off to the other side. Once there he stopped to observe the area ahead, which was filled with many intersections on all sides._

"_Now, where to go from here."_

_The time the light had been turned on hadn't been long, patiently waiting as he had any other time. A gust of wind past followed by the ever so light sound he made on his drop from behind._

"It's been over a week since your last call."

"That didn't take long," James said turning to face him. "Shallow night?"

"What do you have for me?"

"There's an important story that's scheduled to be aired tomorrow morning," James informed. "It's about that thief who made a move at the grand opening for the Futures Building the other night."

"Kaitou Kid."

"You knew," James said holding back a smile. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm surprised, but I guess it's to be expected at this point."

"Marco Gaffney's prints were found on the diamond that was left in place of the G3 Power Emitter."

"That is correct."

"I don't believe he had anything to do with the disappearance or the return of that diamond," Batman said. "His prints were found on the diamond yes, but that's only because they were put there without his knowledge."

"That's a strong claim," James said. "How can you be sure of this?"

"The same way Bruce Wayne was impersonated."

"Wait, are you saying he got a hold of their prints somehow?"

"I've looked into the matter myself, it was only because of Wayne's prints that Kaitou Kid was able to authorize the use of the helicopter he arrived in."

"I see I'm not the only one who's been hard at work," James said. "I've been doing a little home work of my own concerning the matter."

"And what were you able to find?"

"That what occurred at the Futures Building doesn't fit in with his common routine."

"Jewel thief."

"Precisely."

"You seem to have a good handle of what to expect, so why summon me?"

"I watched a tape that was given to me from a new bright detective in town," James replied. "It wasn't until then that I realized what we were up against."

"What do you mean?"

"He's like you, the way he carried himself, the way he moved… precision," James began. "His philosophy even."

"Philosophy?"

"It's not just the capes you two share in common," James said. "His showings are said to be primarily at night, when the moon is at its brightest."

"Is that so?"

"I heard it from more than one person I got in contact with earlier today."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Probably nothing you don't already have knowledge of," James said as he walked over to the edge of the roof. "So what do you think sparked the sudden interest for technology over jewelry?"

"I guess we'll have to ask him that after he's apprehended."

"Speaking of, how do you plan on catching," James began only to turn to find that he was gone. "Never mind."

_He had finally past the position of where the device claimed the call had come from, continuing further south west before finally coming to a stop after crossing yet another street._

"This should be far enough."

_With that in mind he reached down for his phone, redialing the last number called._

"Where are you now, did you get to higher grounds like we agreed?"

"_Yes,__ I found a stairwell to a public building," Konosuke replied. "It led all the way to a rooftop where I am now."_

"Good."

"_How far am I__ from the location of where the call came from?"_

"Close enough," Kaito replied. "Can you see anyone suspicious from your location, maybe on a neighboring building?"

"_No such thing,"__ Konosuke replied scouring the area with the use of a pair of binoculars. "The coast is clear."_

"Hold that position, I'll contact you again in the next minute or so."

"_Loud and clear."_

_The transmission between the two came to an end within that instant. He lowered the phone back into his pocket before turning his sights back to the tracking device__._

"This should be enough," Kaito said beginning to walk once again. "Time to move in."

_He kept his eyes to the device as he walked, periodically looking ahead in the process. He pushed on for minutes, the small dot on the screen growing larger with every step taken. The distance was narrowing, he could feel it. After reaching another intersection he looked up to see two people running his way at high speeds, immediately recognizing their outfits._

"_That's the same brand of parallel I saw those two women wearing not long ago."_

_He continued to watch as they approached, finding it was two men this time around. He moved off to the side as they zoomed past._

"_That's two pairs now," Kaito thought. "I wonder if some kind of event is being held."_

_He quickly lost this from his mind, knowing he had a task to focus on. He looked back to the scanner, seeing that he was now aligned with the phone the call had been sent from and Konosuke's position. With that he reached for his phone only to have it ring before any move could be made._

"Great timing, I was just about to call."

"_I can now see you from where you stand."_

"Anything out of the ordinary since the last we talked?"

"_Besides the tw__o joggers who just passed by, nothing."_

"Then we're good to go."

"_You still have yet to tell me which building the call p__resumably came from."_

"Why tell you when you can watch," Kaito said. "I'm heading there now."

"_I'll keep a sharp look out, good luck."_

_He focused his attention back to the device, monitoring both sides of the street before making a safe walk to the other side. _

"_Only twenty yards to go."_

_He kept his head high as he walked, listening to the increasing beep of the device the closer he got. A group of people came his way which caused a slight delay. After allowing for them to pass he continued to where the signal was at its strongest._

"_Twenty yards… fifteen."_

_He looked up upon coming in within ten yards of where the call had come, surprised not to see a structure of any kind. He looked from one side to the other only to see two separate paths to choose from._

"There's nothing here, where could the call have come from?"

_He looked down at the device once more, confirming the location. It was then that his phone began to ring, taking no time in answering._

"_You seem to have come to an end on your path, have__ you found the location of where the call was made."_

"It says it's here," Kaito said taking a few steps extra to come within five yards of the signal. "But I don't see any phones around."

"_I see nothing of the sorts from here either."_

"When I was nearing I was almost under the impression the call might have been made from another phone booth, but there are none to be seen in this area."

"_Is there anything you'd like me to do?"_

"No, stay put for now," Kaito replied. "I'll get back to you."

"_Of course."_

_He lowered the phone from there. Just as he was to further investigate the situation he felt someone tap him from behind, turning to find a young woman standing before him wielding a phone in hand._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is your name Kuroba?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"While on my way down the street someone called my phone and asked to speak with you."

"What?"

"He said it was important." She said now holding out the phone for him to take.

_He accepted it with much uncertainty, slowly raising the phone as he brought it to his ear._

"Hello."

"_You antics are most noteworthy magician, impressive even."_

"You."

"_The way you used the G3 Power Emitter to your services is something I'll remember__."_

"Where are you?" Kaito said with a change in tone.

"_Right where I can see you," The unidentifiable voice spoke. "Just remember, I'm always watching."_

"I will find you."

"_You have twenty four hours to make a switch at the drop point."_

_The sound of static followed, letting him know they had hung up from the other end. He took this time to return the phone to the woman who had approached him._

"Who was that?"

"A friend," Kaito replied. "Just a friend."

"How in the world did this friend of yours get a hold of my number?"

"I don't know," Kaito honestly replied. "I truly don't know."

_The night had come and gone, bringing a clear start to the next morning. The sound of something sprinkling from outside in the near distance was what awoke him. In the stretch of the moment the first thing he did was reach for his face, sitting up all in one motion to come realize he had yet to revert back._

"_I lasted through the night, that's a step."_

_He then turned to the dresser__,__ coming to find three folded pairs of pants, a small stack of shirts, and an unopened pack of socks sitting atop the dresser. Curious at this development he removed the blanket from over himself before stepping down to the ground. He walked over to the dresser, coming to discover a note sitting at the top of the pile. He reached down for the small piece of paper before holding it out in front to read._

'_I find these may come in handy… Alfred.'_

"That means I won't have to get back into the same clothes as yesterday," Shinichi said. "Not a bad start."

_He reached for one of the pair of pants, finding it to be a perfect fit upon sliding them on. He spent another ten minutes in the room, not heading out until after finishing with his normal bathroom routine. He checked the time on his watch as he walked down the hall, finding it was just past ten twenty._

"_It has yet to hit the twenty four hour mark since the time I transformed, which is usually when things get shifty," Shinichi thought as he walked. "Only a couple hours to go until that time."_

_He pushed past the first door, leading him out to the top of the staircase. He stretched his arms on the way down, hearing the same sound he had heard earlier. He took a look out of the window to see it was only the sprinklers out in the yard. His phone vibrated just after stepping down to the first floor, pulling it out to see he had missed two calls._

"I'll see to that later," Shinichi said sticking the phone back into his pocket. "First thing is first, time to get some answers."

_He immediately turned for the right; heading for the study where he assumed would be the best place for him to start. He stopped once reaching the door, finding it to be slightly cracked. With that in mind he wasted no time in knocking, simply walking in to see the chair at the desk turned to the opposite side of him._

"Hope you don't mind me joining you," Shinichi said. "Did you get anything back on that blood test?"

"It would appear the consultant has awoken." Damian said turning in the chair to reveal himself.

"Oh… it's just you."

"And here I thought the time had come to invest in a child harness leash for you, especially after what happened at the grand opening," Damian said easing out of the chair. "But given the circumstances that might not fair too well with any on looking spectators."

"You obviously anticipated I'd come here, any specific reason why you've been waiting?"

"Those," Damian replied pointing toward a new pair of shoes sitting on top of the desk. "I was told to make sure you receive these."

"You could have brought them to the room."

"I thought we agreed on knocking from here on out," Damian reminded. "You were asleep and did not wish to disturb you."

"I appreciate that."

_With that he made his way over to the table, past Damian who was now heading for the door. He grabbed hold of the shoes, satisfied at what he came to find. The door bell rung at that moment, its tune traveling clear into the room._

"You guys expecting company this early?" Shinichi said catching him before he walked out.

"Not to my knowledge."

_He followed him out of the room, curious as to who had come on an unexpected visit._

"_Someone must have forgotten to lock the gate on their way out_," Damian muttered. "Hopefully this isn't more riffraff from that Gazette stable."

_He reached for the knob with a huff, wasting no time in pulling the door aside to reveal who was standing on the other side._

"Conner." Shinichi said surprised to find who it was.

"Hey Conan, long time no see."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I spoke with Tim last night," Conner replied. "He told me everything."

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked with the cross of his arms.

"I've come to speak with your father," Conner replied. "Is he around?"

"No, he's not."

"Any idea when he'll be back?"

"No clue."

"Could you call him for me?"

"No, he's in a meeting right now." Damian informed.

"Great, what luck." Conner said with the slouch of his arms.

"If it's so important why don't you try asking Drake," Damian suggested. "I'm sure he'll be able to help with whatever it is that seems to be bothering you."

"That was originally the plan, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him since last night."

"Not my problem," Damian said reaching back for the door. "Don't know what to tell you."

_He forced out his hand, denying him the close of the door._

"Well since his assistance is unavailable, that means I'll have to look to my third option." Conner said turning to face him.

"You don't mean me do you?" Shinichi questioned.

"Yes," Conner confirmed. "I need your help."

**To Be Continued**


	107. A Step From the Boarder

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 107**

**A Step From the Boarder**

"My help," Shinichi questioned once more. "What do you need me for?"

"There's been an outbreak," Conner replied. "One which I'm sure you're fully aware of by now."

"You don't say."

"How much do you know about the recent heart attacks?"

"Only an estimation of a victim amount, no idea of the potential cause for the unnatural increase," Shinichi replied. "But what of it, do you have something to share that might shed some light on the situation?"

"I would hope so."

"If that is true then why not get straight to the point," Damian said uncrossing his arms. "You've already wasted enough of our time as it is."

"To be quite honest it would be best if you two came and had a look for yourself," Conner said in response. "It'd be too much for me to try and explain on these circumstances."

"Sorry to say, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Damian quickly declined.

"As much as I'd like to assist you, I've been told not to leave the premises until the results are determined from the blood collected."

"What blood?"

"Mine," Shinichi replied. "We're hoping it will reveal what caused my transformation."

"Figures."

"I'm sure if you wait here Bruce will return soon." Shinichi said.

"Not for at least another two hours." Damian stated.

"Two hours," Conner said with the raise of his hands. "Geez, that's a long time."

"Don't know what to tell you."

"What kind of information have you collected exactly?" Shinichi asked getting back to the point.

"It wasn't me who gathered and put all the files together," Conner replied. "That was done by a friend."

"Have you seen these any of these files for yourself?"

"Yes of course."

"What should we be expecting to see?"

"Photos," Conner replied. "Along with a full report on each situation recorded."

"By report, do you mean on the condition of victims who sustained these unexpected heart attacks?"

"That's right."

"I'm interested," Shinichi said giving it some thought. "Where might this friend of yours be at this given time?"

"That's not something to worry about, all files are sitting at the desk back at my place," Conner informed. "They were sent this morning."

"If that is true, then why didn't you bring this case file with you?" Damian questioned.

"I don't have the exact file," Conner clarified. "I was only forwarded scanned copies through a private line, which came to me through computer."

"That's still a wasted trip to a degree," Damian said. "You could have just sent these files by email if it was that important."

"Like I said before the information given to me was sent through a private line," Conner reminded. "Most of the information given to me isn't even known to the public as of yet."

"And the problem?"

"The chance of any of what was sent to me being intersected somehow."

"Who would want to do that?" Damian questioned.

"You'd be surprised."

"I see," Shinichi said catching on. "You're hoping to keep this all self-contained, within this group that is."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Where is this computer of yours," Shinichi asked. "I'd like to have a look at what was sent to you."

"The computer is at my place, which is a ways away from here."

"How far?"

"Didn't you just get done saying you're not supposed to leave here until the results come back on your blood."

"Under normal circumstances, but this matter is of importance," Shinichi said. "We've been trying to tackle this from the day I arrived."

"I don't wish to deny you," Conner said. "But shouldn't you let someone know where you're going?"

"It'll be fine, I don't plan on being long," Shinichi replied. "Damian here can let them know where I've run off to when they return."

"Leave it to me." Damian said.

"Your call," Conner said. "But are you sure about the decision?"

"Lives could be at stake here," Shinichi reminded. "The way I see it the sooner we get this handled the more turmoil we can prevent, deaths even."

"I'll argue no more."

_With that said he turned his attention back to the shoes still in his possession. He wasted little time in fitting them into place. He then looked at the time registered to his watch before taking the first step out past the door._

"Make sure to let Bruce know where I've gone off to when he returns."

"I heard you quite clearly the first time." Damian remarked.

_It was a response that came as no surprise, almost expected. The two made their way down the outside stairs, hearing the low sound of the door closing from behind._

"So.. I see the two of you have been making progress."

"Nice to see you've been attentive."

"How do you feel," Conner asked. "As opposed to yesterday?"

"Couldn't really tell you," Shinichi replied. "I feel about the same, on all fronts."

"Good, then perhaps we won't have any wild episodes on the trip there."

"Speaking of which, what is the traveling arrangement from here to your place?"

"Partially by cab, the other by train."

"Train?"

"Yea, the Gotham subway," Conner replied. "One of the more popular methods of traveling around here."

"That seems to be the case with most big cities."

"That's one thing I think we can all agree on," Conner said facing forward. "Let's hurry, I don't want to keep the driver waiting."

_It was then that he laid his eyes to the cab sitting just past the gate. _

_A large portion of the sun was blocked off at the given time of day due to several clouds that occupied the skies. It had just past the time of thirty after ten by the time he had arrived, pleased to find the line to the entrance to be a relatively small. He took a couple steps more to catch sight of the sign pinned up to the wall which read 'Mount Zomoph', confirming the location._

"_This is defiantly the place."_

_He stood there for seconds to come, knowing he would soon be joined._

"You're on time, great."

_He turned at his voice, glad the wait was over._

"Have trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all," Dick replied. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Roughly thirty minutes," Tim replied. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"What about Heiji, did you invite him along as well?"

"I have him looking into something else as we speak." Tim replied.

"Is there plans for him to join us once he finished his task."

"Not what I had in mind," Tim answered. "Besides he has something to do up at the station this evening."

"Regardless, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Don't worry," Tim said. "I made good use of that time."

"Is that so?"

"I purchased a ticket to the park when I first arrived," Tim informed. "Once in I returned to the scene where that bathroom had exploded."

"And?"

"I found out the weapon used in the explosion," Tim replied. "A C4 explosive."

"The news just keeps piling in," Dick said. "Which probably means a detonator was used in the blind attack."

"That's a good assumption," Tim agreed. "My first thought was a landmine or automatic bomb was used."

"I must ask, how were you able to obtain that information," Dick questioned. "It's not like the department officials to give out information like that on an empty hand, unless of course it was already public knowledge."

"You're right," Tim said. "Which is why I came prepared."

_He reached down into his pocket, taking a short time for him to hold out a laminated card for him to see._

"Pleasure meeting you Officer Stewart," Dick said playing along. "When did you get the time to have that made?"

"I've had it for about a month now," Tim replied. "I had it manufactured with a few others, all for different circumstances that may come to pass."

"No need to check the main park area since you've already gone in," Dick said. "Which leaves us only with the task of finding a way down to that abandoned train station Bruce told us about."

"That won't be a problem," Tim said. "There's an entrance on the other side of the park that leads to the area just above the sewer."

"You're on top of things today."

"It was actually Alfred who passed on the information," Tim informed. "It would appear he did some research or knows a thing or two about the place."

"From what you've said it should be no more than a five minute walk from here."

"Very good estimation." Tim said taking the first step.

"I've been thinking about it all the way here." Dick said following at his side.

"About what?"

"Bruce brought us up to speed on this abandoned train station, but he never did tell us what we should be looking to find."

"Funny that you mention," Tim said. "I was just fixing to ask you about the same thing."

"Looks like we'll have to wait until we get there, maybe then we'll understand the hidden message within that riddle."

"I'm positive that we will."

_They carried on from there, casually making their way around the large amusement park perimeter to the opposite side._

_After just over an hour of driving they had finally reached the drop point, exiting the cab to find their way onto the corner of the street._

"And here we are," Conner said holding out a hand to the large green structure before them. "The Gotham train station."

"So this is it huh," Shinichi said giving it a look. "Not bad."

"Wait until you see the inside." Conner said marching on.

_He followed from close behind, taking note of every small detail that came to sight. The structure of the station was long and towering. Not surprising there was already a large group in attendance._

"I assume you don't already have the tickets."

"Not yet."

"Where is the ticket booth," Shinichi asked. "Is it close to here?"

"Closer than you may think," Conner replied. "It's located on the left after we get past the doors here."

_It didn't take long for them to reach the glass doors which automatically moved off to the side upon coming within feet of them. He followed what he had said, turning to the left where he immediately caught sight of it. The ticket booth was surrounded by many who anxiously waited in a line that had already been formed._

"Hey Conan, mind waiting here while I go and get the tickets?"

"Not at all." Shinichi replied.

"This shouldn't take long."

_With that he walked over, joining an already building line which was getting more and more cluttered by the minute. He found himself a place against the wall as the wait began, immediately checking the time on his watch as the wait began._

"_And here we go."_

_A strange feeling came over him within that moment, an unexpected one. He almost felt as if he was being watched, keeping an eye on all those who passed along, including the others standing throughout the right side of the hall._

"_Am I thinking too much into this, or could someone really be watching," Shinichi thought to himself. "… It's probably nothing."_

_He left it at that for the time being, still feeling the need to stay on alert._

_After just over five minutes of walking they finally arrived to the back of the facility._

"So," Dick said giving the area a look," Where's this entryway you mentioned?"

"You're standing on it." Tim informed.

_He took the time to have a step back, discovering a manhole beneath him._

"Talk about coincidence."

"Go on and give it a lift, it should already be loose."

"Am I to assume that you've already been back here?"

"That's a fair assumption," Tim replied. "It was actually the first thing I did when I arrived, even before going in to check out that situation with the former bathroom."

"Have you gone down yet?"

"That I haven't done."

"You sure this thing doesn't lead straight to the sewer?"

"Only one way of finding out."

"Right you are."

_He took another step back before dropping down to a knee, finding the manhole top to be loose just as stated. He removed it with absolute ease, finding a ladder attached to the wall which lead to complete darkness._

"You going first?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Need a light?"

"No need," Dick replied. "I've got one of my own."

"I figured you would."

"Stay here until I reach the bottom," Dick instructed. "I'll call you down once all is clear."

"Your call."

_He reached into his pocket, taking just seconds for him to pull out a small flash light. He took little time in switching it on, flashing it down into the dark_.

"Can you see the bottom?"

"Just barely," Dick replied. "I think we're looking at about a thirty five feet drop from here."

"That's a good ways down." Tim said as he watched him get in position to head in.

"See you soon."

_With that he began his ascension down, moving carefully in his motion. Much rust could be seen, not only on the ladder that he moved upon but the surrounding walls. As faint as it may have been nearly halfway down he heard a sound from below, almost as if something had darted past in one quick drive._

"_What was that?"_

_This alert made him even more aware than he had been before, moving slower in his progressions the rest of the way down. He finally reached the bottom, dropping down with a splash from below. He aimed the light downward to find only a puddle of water._

_"Now let's see what we have here."_

_He raised the light, flashing ahead just in time to see a large rodent dart across from the left side all the way to the right._

_"I guess it was only a rat."_

_It was at that moment that a light flashed down on him from above. He looked up to see him still at the top gazing down at him._

"How is it down there?"

"Come on," Dick replied. "We're having a party."

"We?"

"I'll tell you when you get down."

"_What in the world is he talking about_?" Tim muttered.

_Not wanting to waste any time, he began to scour the area with the use of the flash light, finding he was in the tunnel they had been informed of. It was too dark to see what was ahead, limiting him to the surrounding area. He heard yet another sound, flashing the light to the ground once more._

"Just another tunnel critter," Dick said. "This place isn't as abandoned as you may think."

_It was only moments after that he heard the soft drop from behind, knowing he had been joined._

"Did you close the top of the manhole on your way down?"

"Of course," Tim said replied coming to his side. "What was all that commotion about a couple seconds ago?"

"Just a couple of rats."

"Rats?"

"Yea, I prefer the bats myself," Dick said making a move deeper into the tunnel. "Come on, it would appear we have much ground to cover."

"You keep your sights on the right," Tim said. "Leave everything on the left to me."

"Why's that," Dick questioned. "You afraid someone else might be down here besides us?"

"Those rats for starters." Tim reminded.

"Point taken."

_They began their journey down the wide dark tunnel from there. The focus level was now at a max. The sound of something tapping down to the ground could be heard a short distance up. Curious as to what it was he flashed his light into that direction to find it was only a portion of water sliding down from a pipe upon the wall. He then flashed the light to the right wall to see the same thing in play._

"You alright there," Dick questioned. "You seem rather uneasy."

"Just having a look around," Tim replied. "That's why we're here after all."

"Any idea where this tunnel ends?"

"It depends on which way we take," Tim replied. "If I'm not mistaken we should arrive at an intersection relatively soon."

"And which way leads to the out of service subway station?"

"The route to the left," Tim replied. "Which is the one we're going to take."

"Not that it really matters, but what if we decided to go right," Dick questioned. "Any idea what's down that end?"

"Not a clue," Tim replied. "Neither Alfred nor Bruce said anything on the matter."

"I think we better go check it out," Dick said. "If we're going to spend a marginable time down here I don't see why we can't check out the whole place."

"I see no harm in that."

"Then it's settled."

_It was just as he said, taking just a few more steps before they came into view of the intersection of mentioned. The decision on which way to go was spontaneous, both heading straight for the left without anything needing to be said._

_Fifteen minutes had passed since the time they had left the checkpoint. Not much had been said over the duration of the time. He found himself watching everything they passed as the train continued to move on, one heavy question still weighing down on his mind. He turned in the seat looking across to where he sat opposite of him._

"You still have yet to tell me where this train's destination is."

He had been looking up at the ceiling, clearly juggling with something that was on his mind. He looked down to face him after hearing his voice.

"What was that?"

"How much longer until this train comes to a stop?"

"You might want to sit back and relax for a bit," Conner advised. "Because we still have another couple good hours to go."

"A couple hours to go," Shinichi questioned before sitting up straight. "Where exactly do you live?"

"You make it sound like you have something important to attend," Conner said. "Don't you like a surprise from time to time, besides you can check your ticket."

"I already have," Shinichi said. "MET is all it says, is that a town here in Gotham or another city all together?"

_He sat back in the seat with nothing further to say._

"You'll know in time."

_From this he knew there was no further use in pushing for further information, finally deciding to sit back in his seat once again._

"_A couple hours to go, great," Shinichi thought. "Now… how to help pass some time?"_

_All had gone as hoped. He went through the paperwork on the ride back, making sure all files were lined up in the correct order. After setting the folder aside he looked to the front of the car. The front of the mansion had finally come into view, coming to find the gate to be open._

"I could have sworn the gate was closed when I departed."

"I'm sure it's nothing to concern ourselves with," Bruce said. "Damian would have contacted us if there was a problem."

"Perhaps you're right."

_They drove in past the gate, bringing a stop to the car shortly thereafter._

"You can go ahead get out here," Alfred said. "I'm going to take the car around to the garage, I'll see you inside in the next minute."

"I'll be waiting."

_He stepped out past the door, locking it on his way out. The car could be heard heading for the garage as he made his way for the stairs. His phone began to ring halfway up, choosing to ignore it for the time being. He pulled out his key for the door upon reaching it, finding it to already be unlocked._

_"First the gate, now the door."_

_This development put him on alert, slowly opening the door as he pushed his way in. He closed it as calmly as it had been opened. His first instinct was to scour the room, checking to see if anything had been tampered with in the least. This process took only moments to complete._

"_Everything seems fine."_

_It was then that the first door on the right at the top of the stair case fell open, looking up as Damian appeared with a towel sitting around his neck._

"You're back," Damian said walking down the stairs. "I thought I heard something."

"What's with the towel?"

"Just finished with my pre mid-day routine."

"Why was the front gate open," Bruce asked. "Did Dick happen to stop by?"

"I thought it was you who left it that way," Damian replied arriving down from the stairs. "It has been that way all morning."

"Perhaps it didn't close correctly when the remote was used this morning," Bruce said. "I'll have to give it a look tonight."

"Did you listen to the radio on the way back?"

"No, we drove with no audio," Bruce replied. "Is there something I should know about?"

"That probably means you haven't heard the breaking news that passed in the last hour," Damian said. "That footage you collected and gave to Hattori to hand over to the police has been aired."

"Something that was expected to come very soon."

"But don't you think that will aggravate the situation," Damian questioned. "In the least it might cause Kid to make another move sooner than planned, maybe even as quickly as tonight."

"Maybe."

"Which means going after him," Damian said. "I'd like another shot at him."

"You may have to hold off on that opportunity for a while."

"What are you saying," Damian questioned. "That you plan on leaving me behind, for a second night in a row?"

"That's not what I meant," Bruce replied. "The fact of the matter is he's not going to make an appearance tonight."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you were in his shoes and found that your presence had been compromised, would you?"

"But it's also a known fact that he craves the attention."

"Yet he has shown no signs of such behavior," Bruce replied. "At least not for the past couple months, which has been reported."

"So how are we supposed to find him?"

"We start from the bottom up," Bruce replied. "Which means looking into the many possible uses the G3 Power Emitter may have."

"By the time we've determined all of that who's to say Kid doesn't skip town by then?"

"Doubtful, but a possibility," Bruce acknowledged. "Which is why we need to work quickly, where is Shinichi?"

"No idea," Damian replied. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Are you sure?"

"Why don't you try checking the upstairs room," Damian suggested. "Maybe he's yet to awake."

"At this time of day, I wouldn't suspect that to be his routine," Bruce said heading for the stairs. "I'll be back shortly."

_He watched as he made his way to the next floor, a devious grin coming to his face in the seconds that came._

"_Sorry Kudo, but this is just the way the dice rolls."_

_A time had passed from their start down the dark tunnel, sighting several scraps along the ground as they walked. This ranged from paper flakes to outdated newspapers. He began wondering how much longer they had to go, increasing with every move made._

"We've been walking for over six minutes now," Dick said flashing his light down upon his wrist to confirm his claim. "How much longer until we reach this place?"

"It's a little over a half mile from when we made the turn," Tim replied. "And judging by the pace we're moving at we should be there within the next minute, two at most."

"Think there's another exit we could take from this side?"

"No idea."

"I'd hate to have to walk all the way back to the other side to return to the surface," Dick said. "Then again we have to head back anyway, I almost forgot we have another whole section to check out."

"That is true."

_He flashed his light ahead once again as they continued to walk. All discussion had been dropped by the two moving on. It came as no surprise in the next minute when the tunnel had finally come to an end. _

"Finally," Dick said holding the light out in front. "We're here."

"The lighting is next to nothing down here," Tim said. "Any photos that we take won't come out very well."

"Not to worry," Dick assured. "I came prepared."

He stopped without warning, using his free hand to reach for something in his pocket.

"Here we are." Dick said pulling out the desired objet.

"A pen," Tim questioned. "I hardly see how that relates to our current situation."

"Then you're not paying attention," Dick said. "Can't you see the unnatural bulkiness of it."

"Yea, I noticed," Tim replied. "What of it?"

"This isn't just your everyday write your warden a complaint kind of pen," Dick remarked. "But rather a highly advanced SSC 4.0."

"SSC?"

"Scenery Screen Capture 4.0," Dick replied. "Stand back as I give you a demonstration of this little gizmo."

"You seem rather excited about this thing."

"As would you if you were familiar with its capabilities."

"Alright," Tim said taking a step back. "Blow me away."

_The first thing he did was hold the pen up for him to view, bringing his free hand around which he brought to the top of the pen._

"The first thing you'll want to do his turn the top of the pen to the left three times," Dick instructed. "A full three sixty."

_He then took the same hand used and lowered it to the opposite end of the pen, turning the bottom side two times to the left._

"And last comes the final touch," Dick said handing him the apparent pen. "I'll leave the honors to you."

_He accepted it, unsure of what to do next._

"Mind dropping me a hint or something," Tim asked. "I'm not seeing how any imagery can be gathered with this thing."

"The bottom," Dick replied. "Give it a tug downward."

_He did as instructed, not surprised when it extended by an inch or so._

"Now," Dick said coming to his side. "Push it back into place."

_He did just that, watching as a mini screen crept out from the side of the device. It was about three inches in length, with the height being at about five._

"Nice," Tim commented. "Where did you get a hold of something like this?"

"I had Vic whip it up for me on his spare time," Dick replied. "This is about the sixth attempt at it."

"I'm all for the fancy tech," Tim said. "But why opt to make something like that when you can use a regular digital?"

"For under cover purposes," Dick replied. "There are several instances where phones or cameras aren't allowed, the SSC was created for that sole purpose."

"Not a bad idea," Tim said. "But it's next to pitch dark down here, does this thing have a flash or something?"

"Not only does it have a flash, but a light you can use as guidance."

"And how is that activated?"

"By pushing down to the cap twice."

_He gave it a try, watching as a light emitted from the tip of the device._

"Anything else I should know about this thing?"

"Going for the full round house I see," Dick said. "The top, hidden beneath the cap."

"What is it?"

"A joint that gives off a signal," Dick replied. "One which is linked to my computer."

"In other words any photos taken will be automatically saved to your hard drive when taken."

"You bet."

"I've got to get me one of these."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but right now we have a scene to break down."

_He held the flash light up once more as he began to wall, turning it to the right as he did. He immediately took note of what appeared to be the edge of the floor they stood upon. With that in mind he headed further into that direction, aiming the light to the ground as he did._

"Looks like I've got something."

"What is it?" Tim asked heading his way.

"Tracks, train tracks," Dick replied. "This is defiantly the place."

_He came to his side, immediately looking down before taking a couple shots of what was laid out before them._

"This is actually rather ironic."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked looking his way.

"Our position," Tim replied. "We're directly under the center of the Mount Zomoph."

"Which would be under the Ferris wheel as well right?"

_He nodded._

"_The question now becomes," Dick thought to himself. "Is there relevance to this?"_

_The time milked away with each cut made, looking over to the other sleeve to make sure all was in proportion. This round of trials had lasted for a time to come. The finished product was held up high for a visual before being laid down across from another completed piece. He stood up once finished, looking over his finished work._

"It's done."

_He turned from where he sat in front of a computer at the sound of his voice. He stood up from the chair, walking over to his side to see what he had laid out across one of the motel beds._

"Master Kuroba, what is the meaning of this?"

"I have yet to finish the final touches," Kaito replied. "I'll need to head back to the black shop to pick up some yarn, though sewing has never been a strong suite of mine."

"I don't understand," Konosuke said. "Why buy all of this clothing only to ruin it with the many clippings you have made?"

"Custom," Kaito replied. "I wish for my apparel to be custom, not easily recognizable."

"Why is that?"

"The whole city now knows of Kaitou Kid's venture, and the next task won't be as easy as the last," Kaito replied. "For the easiest path possible, I've chosen to go dark."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Trust me," Kaito assured looking to him. "It's not as bad as you may think."

**To Be Continued**


	108. Neighbor City

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 108**

**Neighbor City**

_He had checked all rooms on the upper floor, finding no sign of him. This opted him to check both the book room and the study. In the end there was no sign of him, or where he had gone for that matter. He returned to the front room, pulling out his phone as he did._

"Did you find him?"

"Not a trace."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to try calling him," Bruce replied. "Chances are wherever he's gone off to he took his phone with him."

_He wasted no further time in attempting to call him. He stood there for seconds, hearing nothing but an empty ring from the other end. He lowered the phone after knowing there would be no one to answer__._

"Now what?" Damian asked.

"I'll wait for him to return my call," Bruce replied. "It appears I need to have a word with him on a matter or two, in the meantime I'm going to see how that analysis is coming along."

"The same analysis from the extracted blood?"

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "If anyone calls let it ring, I'll return any important calls when I come back."

_With that he turned back for the other side of the room, heading directly for the study. He smiled at this late development before finally standing back to his feet._

"_Excellent." _

_There searches hadn't mounted up to too much, but they continued to look around none the less. After scoping around the train tracks they made their way back to the left side. He kept the light out in front to help guide the way as they walked, pointing out something about halfway across the room._

"Look there," Dick said. "That's defiantly something we should check out."

"It's quite obviously a booth," Tim said being able to make out what it was as they neared. "This must have been where the tickets were purchased when this place was up and running."

"No doubt," Dick agreed. "Make sure you get some good photos of this area."

"Already ahead of you."

_He raised the SSC 4.0 once again, making sure to get clear shots of the apparent booth sitting before them. He rotated from left to right, making sure to get imagery of all angles._

"That should do."

"How many pictures did you take?"

"Twelve in all?"

"Good, that should be enough," Dick said. "Come across anything unusual?"

"Not on contact," Tim replied. "But maybe something will register to our radar when we examine the photos later."

"That tends to be the case in most scenarios."

"What else is down here?"

"Why don't we find out." Dick said flashing the light to the side of the room they had yet to check.

_What they found was a nothing but emptiness, the only thing to be seen was that of a lone poster that could be found pinned to the wall. His curiosity was enough to have him walk over to have a closer look. He stopped once reaching it._

"Find something?" Tim asked.

_He didn't reply initially, feeling around the wall for something that was apparently there._

"What is it?"

"Air," Dick replied. "There's a current of cool air blowing through here, I just can't seem to pin point where it's coming from."

_He continued to massage his hand across the wall, finally coming to a stop after reaching the side of the poster__._

"_Could it be?"_

_The possibility was there. With little thought he reached for the top of the poster, tearing it away with one quick move to reveal what was on the other side._

"You better head over here," Dick said. "It looks like we've got something."

_He had taken back to examining the area around the booth, responding to the sound of his voice almost instantly__._

"What is it?" Tim said walking his way.

"Check it out," Dick pointed. "Looks like we have ourselves a little disturbance."

_He came all the way to his side, coming to find a marginable sized hole that had been hidden behind the poster._

"And just when I thought this was going to be another generic scavenger hunt."

"It would appear an explosion caused this," Dick said reaching down for a couple wall bits which still sat in place. "You can still see the explosive residue that was left behind, it's present on most of the ruble here."

"But why?"

"That's a really good question," Dick said. "But we have no real way of finding out without a deeper examination, besides we don't even have a time frame for when this could have occurred."

"Not necessarily." Tim said.

He moved in further, not coming to a stop until after reaching the wall. He lowered the SSC device down to his side before reaching out to grab hold of a piece of ruble.

"Mind holding out the light?"

"Sure," Dick replied. "What are you looking for?"

_With the light provided he took those next few moments to look over the small bits in hand, running a finger over each in the process._

"A week," Tim finally answered. "Maybe two."

"You mean when this wall was blown open?"

"Yes."

"That would imply someone was down here before the two of us."

"But why put the poster here to hide the hole," Tim questioned. "Were they expecting others to come down here?"

"You're right, this place has been abandoned for a good couple years now."

"We need to figure out how deep this hole is."

"Agreed."

_He aimed the light into the clear, looking ahead to see much distance between them and where the path of the hole ended._

"Didn't notice the depth," Dick admitted. "That's at least fifteen yards in."

"Makes you wonder what might have been going on down here."

"Mind holding onto the light for a minute?"

"Not at all," Tim replied. "You going in?"

"At this point one of us needs to," Dick confirmed. "I won't be long."

"Your call, I'll cover everything from out here."

"The holes about fifty two inches in height, forty six in length," Dick said making a brief examination. "That's wide enough for me to fit in without much problem."

"Be careful in there," Tim pointed out. "There are several sharp edges along the wall to look out for."

"Thanks, I noticed," Dick said readying himself to make an attempt in. "Here goes nothing."

_He lowered his hands down to the bottom of the passage, leaping up with a careful jump in. Before making any move to head in deeper he turned back to face him._

"Make sure you keep that light steady."

"Loud and clear."

_With that he turned back for the path ahead, wondering what he would find in the coming moments. He moved his arms in closer before beginning to crawl his way through. The flash from the light made for a relatively clear path on. About eighty feet in he stopped, finding a small metal of some kind sitting in the middle of the path._

_"I wonder what this could be."_

_It was a little bit hard to see, but tucked it away into his back pocket none the less before pushing on once more. The rough pavement from all sides of the wall became very apparent, clawing at his sides every few seconds or so. He blocked this from his mind, not making a single stop until reaching the end of the path._

"Have you reached the end?" Tim called out.

_It was a bit hard to see what was out in front of him, holding out his hand which came into contact with the wall soon after__._

"It would appear so."

"What can you see?"

"Hold on." Dick replied.

_The distance he had crawled left the light used to help him on his path rather dim. Wanting to get a clear view on things he reached into his pocket for his phone, turning it on after retrieving it. He held it out to provide for lighting in the direct area. He crawled a little further in, shifting the lighting of the phone from one side of the wall to the other._

"_This is where it ends,__ but why,__" Dick thought__. "There's nothing here that would suggest why this path was made."_

_There had to be a reason, and he was determined to find out what. He eased in just a bit more, finding it in himself to roll to his back side. His eyes widened at what he saw._

"_It can't be."_

_He raised the phone up, straightening its light to the ceiling to reveal the numbers, the declining numbers that counted down before him._

"Tim, we've got a problem."

"What is it," Tim asked still holding the light in position. "Did you find something?"

_He fell stiff for the next moments, lowering the phone down to his chest._

"A bomb," Dick finally replied. "There's a bomb attached to the top of the wall."

"A bomb," Tim exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"No doubt."

"The time, how much time?"

"Less than eighteen hours," Dick replied. "Seventeen and forty eight minutes to be exact."

"That should be enough," Tim said. "We need to disarm it."

"Agreed."

"How is it connected to the wall?"

"Looking into that now."

_He slightly pushed up from his position on his back, surprised to find what was connected to the back side of the confirmed bomb._

"_Tape?"_

_He was hesitant on trying to remove the bomb from the wall, quickly deciding against it before easing down to his back once more__._

"What's the situation," Tim asked. "Can you tell what has it clamped into place?"

"Tape."

"That's unexpected."

"I think we had better try disarming it from here."

"You don't want to try removing it from the wall?"

"There's no telling how this thing may react."

"Obviously not motion censored," Tim said. "If it had been there would have been some kind of response."

"I'm coming out now."

"You sure about this?"

_He didn't respond, focusing strictly on making his way out from the hole in the wall. This took under a minute, dusting himself off after dropping back down to the ground._

"If we're not going to remove that bomb, how do you propose we do it within a timely fashion?"

"I've got a bomb kit in the back trunk of my car."

"Wow, you really did come prepared." Tim said.

"I've always kept it back there, just in case of an expected turn like we have here today."

"None of this makes any sense," Tim said. "If someone wanted to plant a bomb why not just set it up in this general area, why in the wall."

"Not just that, but the way it was concealed by the poster that had been covering it."

"It doesn't make sense for anyone to go that extra length, especially since this place has been abandoned."

"Unless of course they were expecting someone would come through here."

"There's no real way of finding out the answer to that without finding the person who set it there."

"You're right."

"That may be in the dark for the near future, but I'm certain we'll be able to figure out how long that bombs been here," Tim said. "That is after we've disarmed and made sure there is no safety measures needed."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So what's the plan from here?"

"For you to wait here while I go and retrieve that kit," Dick replied. "I'll return as soon as I can, keep your guard up."

"You don't have to tell me," Tim said. "I'm fully aware the person to have set this all up may have plans to return at some point."

"Glad to know we're on the same page," Dick said before turning back for the tunnel they had come. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait," Tim said stopping him in his tracks. "You might need this."

_He turned back just in time to see the flash light tossed back to him, catching with relative ease._

"Thanks." Dick said with a nod before finally taking off.

_It didn't take long for him to fall out of sight, with the fading of the light following in his place every second that past._

"_What in the world is going on?"_

_It had past the two hour mark from the time they had departed. By this time he had fallen into a brief rest which was interrupted by excitement from a few of the other passengers a few rows back. He immediately looked down at his watch after this occurred._

"_Twenty four hours have passed since the transformation," Shinichi thought. "I don't know if I should be pleased or concerned."_

_His thoughts were quickly washed away with the sight of him returning back to his seat across from him._

"I see you've awoken, good."

"Where were you just now?" Shinichi asked.

"On a stroll of the train," Conner replied. "I needed the walk."

"How long were you gone for?"

"No more than twenty minutes," Conner replied. "You were out the entire time."

"Which I needed," Shinichi said. "It was an up and down night."

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"Not for the first couple hours."

"That would imply you've got something on your mind."

"That's a fair point."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Speaking of ongoing activities, I saw that story on the news about that heist," Conner said. "The one that occurred at the building that just opened."

"You mean the Futures Building?"

"That's the place."

"What about it?"

"They had an update on the morning news about the situation," Conner continued. "Have you been following the story?"

"We've been on that case for days now," Shinichi informed. "It wasn't until two nights ago that we discovered that the person at the heart of these crimes was Kaitou Kid."

"Somehow I knew you were involved," Conner said. "Especially after learning Kaitou Kid's known grounds, which tended to be in Japan."

"A known fact by most," Shinichi said. "I've had my share of run in's with him over the past months."

"Now that I didn't know," Conner admitted. "But why here, any idea why he's traveled across the world to alter the field?"

"That I'm uncertain of," Shinichi replied. "But rest assured we will find out."

_It was at that given time that a loud noise could be heard from outside the train, feeling the grinding of the tracks from below._

"Any idea what's going on?"

"We're here." Conner replied.

_That came very apparent within the moments that passed, sitting back as the train finally came to a complete stop all within the next minute. They decided to wait it out for the first moments, not wanting to get themselves caught up in the cluttered line leading to the exit. He pulled out his phone as they waited._

"Who do you plan on calling?"

"To try and get a hold of one of the others," Shinichi replied. "I want to make sure they are aware of my whereabouts."

"Don't bother," Conner said. "I already called Tim while you were out, though he didn't answer I did leave a message."

"How long ago was that?"

"Fifteen minutes ago I'd say," Conner replied. "I'd give it some time, he's probably just busy right now."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

_It didn't take long for most everyone to find their way out past the exits, making way for the two of them._

"I think we're good to go." Conner said being the first to stand to his feet.

_The two followed those who continued to the left side, not taking long for them to reach the exit as well. He put a hand over his eyes upon stepping out, taking the time to adjust to the sun that still shined bright._

"And here we are."

"Where to?"

"This way." Conner pointed.

_The two took to the right where most everyone else walked. It was very apparent where they were heading in the seconds that past, inching in closer to the large structure which he assumed to be the train station. It was then that he took note of a sign molded into the ground which read 'Welcome to Metropolis.'_

"I guess that answers my question."

"What was that?" Conner asked glimpsing back at him.

"Nothing," Shinichi replied. "Nothing at all."

_He had waited over for thirty minutes in quietness, turning at the sound of him re__-__entering the room._

"How's it been, anything change with the situation since the time I left?"

"Not at all." Tim replied.

"That's good to know."

"Did you bring the kit?"

"Right here." Dick said pointing to the strap around his shoulder.

"Great."

"What have you been doing for the past thirty minutes?"

"I'm glad that you asked," Tim said. "I actually took the time to finish my search of the room, using that SSC device of yours."

"And what were you able to find?"

"Nothing significant," Tim replied. "Well at least not at first glance, we can look over the photos after we're done here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You ready to get this thing started?"

"I need to make a few adjustments first," Dick said. "Mind holding onto the light for me?"

"Not at all."

_With that he tossed him the flash light before dropping down to a knee. He then resorted to removing the bag from his shoulder, placing it out to the ground out in front of him._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked flashing the light down at the bag.

"Nothing at all," Dick replied. "Just making sure everything is in place before moving in."

"You sure you don't want me to take over this time?"

"I'd rather do it myself."

"Your call."

_It didn't take much longer for him to get situated, pulling out what he needed before zipping the bag shut._

"Wish me luck." Dick said standing back to his feet.

"Anything different you need me to do this time around?"

"Not at all," Dick replied. "Just keep that light in place."

"You got it."

_With that he turned back for where the hole could be found in the wall, wasting no time in heading back over._

"You sure you don't want to take the light in with you this time?" Tim asked following from behind.

"No need, I grabbed an extra I had in the trunk." Dick said coming to a stop upon reaching the wall.

"Then I guess we're all set."

"Here goes nothing."

_He raised himself back into the wall once again, feeling as if it were a tighter fit than it had been before. He slowly maneuvered his way in, careful of the sharp edges on the sides of the wall. He made it to the end of the path in no time, rolling to his back once again to still see the bomb still in place._

"_Now comes the fun part."_

_No time was wasted in him reaching for the spare flash light that was tucked away around his belt. He placed it to a flat section of the ground before turning it on, slowly removing his hand to see it balanced in place._

"Step one completed," Dick said. "Now for the bomb."

_He reached for the tools obtained from the car, readying himself for the next stage to be met._

_Everything seemed so different, the tone, visible structures, the atmosphere even. They had traveled so little in distance, yet it seemed like a great leap had been taken. He looked out the window of the cab as they drove, gradually becoming familiar with everything that surround them._

"So what do you think?"

"What's that?" Shinichi asked looking his way.

"I mean compared to Gotham." Conner clarified.

"Couldn't really tell you," Shinichi replied. "I haven't really got the feel for this place yet."

"Fair enough."

"So where is this place of yours?" Shinichi asked.

"Further west," Conner replied. "But that's not where we're going."

"It's not," Shinichi questioned. "But I thought you said that's where that file is, the one on your computer."

"Why head down there when we can access the file elsewhere?"

"Now you've completely lost me."

"You'll understand when we get there," Conner said. "Which isn't far from here."

_The cab continued to move down the road, not coming to a stop until after passing the next street light. Unsure of where they were he took a look out of the window to see a large building to the right size._

"This is it." Conner said

_The two exited the cab, watching as it continued on down the road._

"What is this place?"

"The public library." Conner replied.

"What are we doing at a library?"

"This is where we can gain access to the files."

"How do you plan on accessing those files from here?"

"This is a common place I tend to visit," Conner said. "And with that being the case I had a little something set up."

_The two then made their way up a fleet of stone stairs, walking past a set of automatic doors which allowed them into the building. He couldn't help but stop to take a quick look at all that filled the room, admiring the amount of books that could be seen._

"I like the choice."

"We'll save the tour for later, come on." Conner said leading him to the right.

_It was clear where they were headed, not stopping until reaching the front desk where a man could be seen looking over something on the computer that was sat out upon the desk. It took all but a few seconds for him to notice the two of them standing, putting on a smile as he looked to attend their services._

"How might I help the two of you today?"

"Just the usual." Conner replied before pulling out a card which he held out for him to see.

"You're free to pass," The clerk said in acceptance. "Just be sure to keep the noise level to a minimum."

"As always." Conner replied with a nod.

_He kept the lead from there, heading toward a door which could be seen at the far wall._

"Where now are we going?"

"The backroom."

"What's in the backroom?" Shinichi asked.

"All the electronics," Conner replied. "Computers, printers, they even added a scanner not too long ago."

"And this is where you plan to access the file mentioned?"

"That's correct."

_They reached the door in a matter of seconds. He opened it while stepping to the side, giving way for him to walk in. The room was wider than he was expecting, turning out to be the size of a small classroom. There were four computers on each side, with the printer and scanner being at the far wall opposite of them. There were only two others in the room besides themselves, both who sat on the right side of the room._

"So," Conner said stepping in after him. "What do you think?"

"Not bad, it has plenty of space."

"It wasn't always like this, that is before they remolded about two months ago."

"Does it matter which computer we use?"

"I'm glad that you asked," Conner replied before walking forward. "The last one on the left."

_He followed him all the way to the left corner, watching as he took a seat in front of the computer._

"Why this one," Shinichi asked. "You must have a reason for choosing it."

"This computer is linked to the one located at the apartment."

"How's that?"

"It's a bit of a story," Conner replied. "One I'll let you in on once we're finished here."

_He then resulted to turning the computer on, holding down control 'a' while sliding in a device of some kind into the usb port. The screen was blue upon switching it on for the first moments, only for a desktop to appear shortly thereafter._

"Now we're good to go."

"Interesting trick."

"Hold on, this won't take long."

_With that said he dove into the first file, opening to reveal a second set.__After bringing up a new page he clicked into yet another folder which read 'secret files'._

"Is this the file you spoke of?"

"This is them."

_He selected two of the files, opening them both with a click of the mouse. He then used the print command to bring up the menu._

"That's eighty two pages in all," Shinichi said taking notice of the page count. "Do you think it would be ok for us to use that much ink?"

"First five pages are free," Conner informed. "From there on out it's twenty five cents each additional page."

"Do you have enough to cover the amount?"

"Of course, I made sure of that before we came."

_He stood up from the chair once this was completed, heading straight toward the printer which was right of the scanner. The two stood in wait as the papers gradually slid out for them to take. This process lasted for over two minutes before he was able to grab hold of all sheets._

"Now we're good to go."

"Where to now?" Shinichi asked.

"The reading area is as good as any other location," Conner replied. "We passed through there on our way here."

"I still don't understand," Shinichi said as the two began walking. "Why bring me all the way here just to print all this stuff out, couldn't you have done that and brought all of the files needed to Wayne's place?"

"You'll understand why I didn't once you've looked over everything yourself."

_They reached the door to the room soon after, exiting as quietly as they had entered._

"There aren't too many people here today besides us," Shinichi said having a look around the room. "A little surprising for a big place like this."

"Give it another hour, that's about the time you'll have the usual's pull in."

"Speaking of time," Shinichi said checking his watch which read ten after four. "You would have thought someone would have tried reaching me by now."

"Have you tried checking your phone?"

_He took the time to do just that, pulling it out to find the battery had juiced out._

"_I guess that would explain_." Shinichi muttered before laying it back into his pocket.

_They made their way around a bookcase only to come into the path of another. After walking past the second they found their way to a lone table which sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by shelves and books on all sides._

"This will do." Conner said being the first to have a seat.

_He took a seat across from him, more than ready to hear what he had to share._

"Here's one set," Conner said pushing one pile of papers toward him. "And here is the other."

_He looked at the two stacks laid out before him, quickly determining the contents of each._

"On the right we have records for each of the patients who suffered these heart attacks, while also sustaining brain damage in the process." Shinichi said quickly skimming through it.

"That's correct."

"And here on the left is all medical records prior to the heart attacks," Shinichi said giving the second stash a look as well. "What is it exactly you wanted me to do?"

"There's got to be a common denominator that links these attacks, which is why I came in search of Bruce," Conner said. "But since he and Tim were unavailable, you're the only viable option I could think of."

_He smiled, steadying each stack before looking across to him once more._

"I'll see what I can do."

_The time had finally come, gazing down at the final product that was laid out before him. It started with the black pants and scruffy belt. Next came the silver under shirt, which was then covered by a top black shirt, one which had a visible skull with two swords crossing from behind. A black leather jacket was then slid into place, followed by a black fitted hat that had the same trademark skull that could be seen on the shirt. Last of all came the shoes. The insides were a dark violet, rolling a finger on the outside which was a solid black with silver laces__._

"_Perfect."_

_There was only one thing that remained, having a full sized look from head to toe of the clothes he had put on. He was pleased at what he saw upon reaching the mirror._

"What do you think?" Kaito said turning to face him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'll take that as a positive."

_He then reached for a wallet attached to a small chain which was set on top of the TV. Once in his possession he placed it into his pocket, letting the chain hang freely._

"You still have yet to tell me what you plan to do."

"Tonight," Kaito said with his sights set to the mirror. "Tonight all will be explained."

**To Be Continued**


	109. A Plan Set

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 109**

**A Plan Set**

_Nothing but silence filled the room.__He sat there for minutes after being escorted to the room, waiting for the arrival of the man he had come to see. There was no trouble with the delay in his mind, even welcoming the silence that came with the wait. The moment he least expected it the door to the room cracked open from behind._

"I appreciate your patience." James said entering the room.

"No worries, I haven't been waiting all that long to tell you the truth," Heiji said. "Besides I'm in no hurry."

"I'm glad that's the case," James said. "I'm sure you know why I asked to see you."

"I have a good idea."

"I thought you might," James said. "First I'd like to start off by thanking you for the footage obtained."

"I'm glad I was able to provide that for the investigation."

"I talked with your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes, the officer from Keystone City who helped set up those cameras for you."

"Oh yes," Heiji said sitting up in his seat. "That's right."

"Be sure to thank him for me the next time you see him."

"Will do."

"The main reason I asked for your attendance was to inform you about tomorrow's meeting," James said. "I'd like for you to be there."

"What's the meeting for?"

"We'll be giving a full run down of information to the whole unit surrounding Kaitou Kid."

"I see," Heiji said quickly catching on. "You want my input."

"Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all."

"I figured you'd be up for the task," James said. "The time of the conference begins at ten thirty tomorrow morning."

"Already sealed away, I'll be there," Heiji assured. "But I must ask, what is it you'd like me to say?"

"I want you to take charge," James replied. "You obviously know this guy better than any of us, anything you may know will be useful."

"Are you saying you want me to take center stage in this investigation?"

"There's no clearer way of putting it," James confirmed. "Are you up for it?"

"If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I never turn down a case."

"Then it's stamped in stone," James said. "Which means I better get started on preparations for tomorrow."

"Anything else you need from me for the time being?"

"For now no, you're free to go."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

_With that he stood up from the chair, drawing his hands from his side before making his way for the door._

"Oh, and one last thing."

_He stopped just inches shy of the door, turning at the sound of his voice._

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow we make it official."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when the time comes," James replied. "Good day detective."

_He was unsure of what to take away from this. He then turned back for the door, shutting it as he stepped out._

_After ten heart wrenching minutes the task had finally been seen through. He grabbed hold of it, raising a brow at what he felt. The small device was then lowered down into the bag that laid at his side, zipping all contents away before making his way out. It didn't take long for him to do so._

"Nothing but a cheap ploy." Dick said dropping down to the ground once more.

"What do you mean," Tim asked. "Where's the bomb?"

"In the bag," Dick replied. "It was nothing of concern."

"What are you saying?"

"If it had gone off at worst it would have blew maybe an extra five yards into the hole."

"Not exactly your ordinary big bang."

"I knew right away something was wrong when I retrieved it from the wall," Dick said. "Its weight, it wasn't what you would expect for a lethal explosion."

"Mind taking it out," Tim asked. "I'd like to have a look at it myself."

"As you wish."

_He repositioned the bag on his shoulder, bringing forward before zipping it open._

"Here it is." Dick said reaching in to grab it.

"Thanks." Tim said taking it into hand.

_The next seconds spent were taken examining the bomb uncovered. The light weight was apparent almost instantly. He then turned it to the back side where the wires could be seen that had been taken out of place during the process._

"Find what you were looking for?"

"No, but I did find what was to be expected."

"What were you expecting to find?"

"That has yet to be determined," Tim replied. "We won't be able to answer that until further examination, which is why I'll be taking it to Bruce to have a look at."

"Why," Dick asked. "There's no more use for it."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean there isn't a deeper significance," Tim said in response. "One which isn't visible on the surface."

"Can't argue that," Dick said. "Would you like a ride there?"

"Don't bother, I'll catch a taxi," Tim replied. "Besides one of us needs to stay here and set up surveillance, do you have any equipment in the car?"

"Of course," Dick replied. "Leave it to me, I'll have this place wired down in no time."

"With any luck the person who set this all up will return, and then we'll have them on camera."

"While I'm at it I might as well head down to the other end of this underground path," Dick said. "No telling what might be lurking down the other side."

"I can only imagine," Tim said before reaching into his pocket. "Nearly forgot to return this to you."

"What is it?"

"The SSC." Tim said handing it back to him.

_He took that time to place the device into the bag along with the rest of the bomb kit that he had brought along._

"Need your light back as well?"

"You can hang on to it," Dick replied. "I brought down the spare remember."

"That's right."

"I'll call you and let you know if anything is uncovered once I've finished my search of this place," Dick said. "Including the other end."

"Then I'll leave you to that." Tim said before turning back for the tunnel.

"Good luck with that bomb."

"Thanks."

_He took off with nothing further needing to be said, holding the light out in front as he headed down the dark path._

_The tempo had drastically changed from the time he had begun the cross referencing process. Each sheet looked over took at least five minutes to dissect__.__ No words had been spoken between the two since this had started. Interested in any progress that might have been made he laid a hand down to the table to try and gain his attention._

"So what do you think?"

_Nothing was said in response, not even a gesture to show acknowledgement._

_"He must really be into this whole research thing, I better leave this one alone for the time being."_

_He leaned into the chair for further comfort, figuring it would be a long wait before all was completed. It wasn't long after that he peered over once more to see him looking over at him._

"Did you say something?" Shinichi asked finally looking his way.

"Oh.. yes," Conner replied. "I was wondering how things were coming along."

"My view on things has widened significantly," Shinichi admitted. "But there still seems to be something missing."

"Mind elaborating?"

"It's all too erratic," Shinichi began. "The first element to consider is the several different backgrounds, there is no set age for who might receive one of these unexpected heart attacks."

"I see."

"The information you were able to gather does help to a degree, that I'm not denying."

"I thought it might," Conner said. "And were you able to conclude anything from this information?"

"As insightful as the files may be it didn't provide too much more than we already knew," Shinichi replied. "Four out of the sixteen entries I've gone through thus far show that the victims had prior heart complications before suffering the fatal one."

"That defiantly gives you the vibe something is causing this outbreak."

"That's been my belief since day three."

"Now what?"

"I'm going to go through the rest of these files," Shinichi replied. "Once that is completed I'll set up our next branch."

"That makes it sound like you might have a plan."

"Perhaps."

"So from what you've observed, what would you say tempted these heart attacks?"

"I can't say for sure," Shinichi replied. "At least not yet."

"There has to be a cause… but what."

"The sooner we find out, the better."

"Something I think we can all agree on," Conner said. "How long do you think it will take you to get through the rest of those files."

"Not sure, but I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Whatever pace works for you."

"You don't have to sit around here you know," Shinichi said. "After all it might be awhile before I finish getting through the rest of this."

"I have no problem waiting, there's nothing more I'd like than see this thing through."

"Let's hope there's a positive solution to come."

"I have a feeling there will be."

_Dust had collected through the hours of the day, leaving him with something to do as the evening began to roll around. He had finished with the kitchen counter, lowering the dust cloth as he made a move for the door. The doorbell could be heard at that very moment._

"_This is unexpected, I wonder who could have come for a visit at this time of hour."_

_Not wanting to keep them waiting he exited the kitchen, heading straight for the front door__.__ He jerked it open to see him standing on the other side._

"Hello Alfred," Tim greeted. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Most certainly not," Alfred said. "Come on in."

"Where's Bruce?" Tim asked upon entering.

"Right here."

_He turned at the sound of his voice, finding he had just come from the book room._

"Glad I was able to catch you on such short notice."

"How did things turn out at Mount Zomoph?" Bruce asked.

"That's exactly why I'm here."

_He then reached into his jacket, pulling out something he was unable to identify at first glance._

"What is that?" Bruce asked.

"A disarmed bomb," Tim replied. "Dick and I discovered it while investigating the underground site you told us about."

"Now that was unexpected, what were the circumstances?"

"It was set to explode in less than eighteen hours."

"What would have been the span?"

"Not harmful," Tim replied. "It was planted in a wall that had already had been opened with an explosion."

"How deep was this hole in length?"

"A good couple yards in," Tim answered. "It was almost as if someone was making a path of some kind."

"But if that were true, why have a timer set?" Bruce stated.

"True."

"Is there anything else of significance you have to report."

"From what was uncovered on the surface, no," Tim replied. "But we did take some photos which I'm assuming Dick will go through some time tonight."

"Where is he now?"

"Before departing he had the intent on bugging the place in the case the one who left the bomb returned."

"A move I think we can all agree is warranted." Alfred said.

"It wasn't just the bomb," Tim said. "But the positioning of where it was."

"Where was the location of where you found it?"

"Underground," Tim replied. "Right beneath the center of the amusement park."

"That's very ironic."

"It makes you wonder more than anything."

"May I have a look at the bomb?" Bruce asked jumping back into the conversation.

"Of course," Tim replied walking. "That's what brought me here to begin with."

_He held out his hand to accept the deactivated bomb, taking those first seconds to examine it._

"Think you'll be able to find out the time for when it was originally set?"

"No doubt," Bruce replied. "But of course I'll have reactivate it."

"Great," Tim said. "Though I'm not sure how much significance it will present to our investigation."

"Every detail matters as it stands," Bruce said. "On another subject have you heard from Shinichi, I haven't been able to get in contact with him since arriving back."

"He's with Conner."

"What's he doing with him?"

"Working the case of the heart attacks," Tim informed. "The original plan was for him to come to me."

"Come to you for what?"

"It appears Conner has some additional information surrounding the case," Tim replied. "When he wasn't able to get a hold of me he had the intent of coming here to present the information to you."

"I see," Bruce said. "And where are they now?"

"In Metropolis."

"You would have thought he'd have let one of us know where he was going before taking off."

"I'm sure there was a reason for that."

"When you spoke with him were you given details on the information collected?"

"I didn't actually speak with him," Tim clarified. "Everything given to me was through a message he sent to my phone."

"Have you tried reaching him since you received the message?"

"Of course," Tim replied. "Didn't get a response though, that must just mean they're busy."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So what now?"

"Contact Dick and ask him for an update on his searches."

"Will do."

"In the meantime I'm going to go and begin my examination of this bomb." Bruce said before turning for the other side.

"Wait," Tim said stopping him in his tracks. "What about the blood collected from Shinichi, have the results come back?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," Bruce replied. "And it's not just that we need to stay on top of."

"What else?"

"Finding and apprehending Pamela."

_The final file had finally been placed off to the side, relived he had finished with the examination. It didn't take long for him to take notice._

"You're finally done."

"Yet there's still no defiant answer to what the cause is."

"I was afraid that'd be the case," Conner said. "What do you plan to do now?"

"There are a couple actions we're going to need to take," Shinichi replied. "The first is to widen our view on things."

"There's a lot that could mean."

"What I meant is that we need to look into other areas," Shinichi elaborated. "We've been so fixated on their medical histories and x-rays taken, I think now would be a good time to make a loop on what we should be focused on."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Similarities," Shinichi replied. "Maybe something several of the victims shared in common."

"Habits perhaps?"

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "Anything ranging from work environment to daily routine."

"That's not going to be easy to figure," Conner said. "Especially with the amount of victims there are to account for."

"I realize how time consuming this will be, but it's one of the few options we have yet to exploit."

"It seems you've got it all figured," Conner said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, there's an important call I need to make to a good friend of mine," Shinichi replied. "If it's not too much to ask do you think I could use your phone?"

"Of course."

_He reached into his pocket, tossing him the phone within that instance._

"Will I be able to reach someone long distance?"

"You're good to go." Conner said giving him the nod.

_There was no waiting to come, instantly dialing the number to the person he sleeked._

"_This might just be the opening we're looking for."_

_The time had come where all was finalized on what he was to wear come the nights beginning. He made the decision to turn off the TV, wanting to keep a clear vision on things to come. The sun could clearly be seen making its round to the other side by this time, making him more anxious than before._

"You've been pacing in that same dreadful path for the past hour," Konosuke stated from where he sat on the bed closest to the door. "I don't see the problem in you having a seat."

"I'm thinking."

"And that requires the unnecessary movement?"

"Maybe not," Kaito said in partial agreement. "But it has helped with the process of me dissecting what must be done moving forward."

"And what is it you plan on doing," Konosuke asked pushing for further information. "Ever since last night you've gone dark on the matter."

"With the G3 Power Emitter things weren't quite as complex."

"I don't understand?"

"The newly given task," Kaito continued. "The contractor once me to obtain some device known as a, 'Networks Pivotal Equalizer'."

"Yes I know," Konosuke said. "You told me after receiving the information yourself, but you still haven't told me where this item is located."

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know where it is," Konosuke questioned. "It's obviously a high prized piece, shouldn't the location of something of that caliber be documented?"

"True, but it was misplaced while being transported between two cities," Kaito informed. "Between here and Chicago."

"Misplaced?"

"Stolen would be the exact description," Kaito clarified. "Though it did turn up once more after that incident."

"And where was that?"

"At an auction," Kaito informed. "One which was held not even a mile from here."

"Are you saying the one to have taken the device sold it?"

"It wasn't just one person, but a group," Kaito informed. "The Networks Pivotal Equalizer wasn't the only thing taken, but everything else that had been stocked."

"Stocked," Konosuke questioned. "Where was this stuff when it was taken?"

"In the truck all accessories were being transported in," Kaito replied. "It was at night after the truck had been parked in a reserved area that their move was made."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I've been keeping tabs."

"Does this group you mentioned have a name?"

"The Sonnue," Kaito replied. "One of the lesser known gang groups from the south side of the city."

"And they were the ones to auction off that device?"

"Yes."

"But why steal all that stuff only to turn around to sell it within a blink?"

"There's always money to make," Kaito said in response to this. "I don't think you need a better explanation than that."

"You might be right," Konosuke said. "In any case where is this device now, do you know who came out as the lead bidder?"

"I do not."

"That puts a notable dent in the process."

"It's true that I may not know who purchased it, but the list is limited."

"Say what?"

"All in attendance at the auction were street dealers," Kaito informed. "Which means there's a chance it's mixed in somewhere in the neighborhood."

"Let's say this is true, how do you plan on finding it?"

"Like I said before, I'm going to have to take another approach," Kaito said. "With the city aware of Kaitou Kid along with the current circumstances this is the best option."

"You said you plan on going dark," Konosuke said. "You still have yet to tell me what you plan to do, your only hint coming from your choice of clothing."

"Isn't it obvious," Kaito said. "It's a means of folding into the fold."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, it's time to expand on our connections," Kaito said. "It's time I became one of them."

**To Be Continued**


	110. Stroll of the Neighborhood

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 110**

**Stroll of the Neighborhood**

_The sound spawned throughout the room, traveling a ways to the upper floor. It wasn't until the fifth ring that the sound of the phone drove him from his sleep. He held out his hand to grab hold of the light switch of the lamp beside him. He then looked to the phone sitting right next to it, adjusting his eyes to see an unfamiliar number._

"_I wond__er who that could have been.__"_

_He checked the phone to find that whoever had called had done it three times prior to the last one which awoke him__._

"_Whoever called probably had the wrong number__."_

_He turned the light off before making a move back for the sheets. Just as his head dropped down to the pillow the ring of the phone could be heard once again. Thinking quickly he rolled back to his side before sitting up once more. He switched the light back on to see the same unknown number registered to the caller ID. He was unsure if he should answer or not, deciding to do so after a few seconds in._

"Hello?"

"_I__t's good to hear your voice again, I had meant to call you sooner__."_

"Shin… Shinichi?"

_"I guess I have some explaining to do."_

"Your voice, what happened?"

_"It's a long story."_

_"With plenty of time to spare, I'd like to hear about it."_

_"And I'd love to go into detail," Shinichi said. "But the truth is I'm not completely sure how it happened."_

"I don't even know what to take from that."

"_You'll be the first to know when new information arises."_

"I didn't recognize the number when you first called," Hiroshi said. "Where are you at this given time?"

_"At a local library, I borrowed a phone from a friend."_

"I see."

_"I hope I didn't call too early," Shinichi said. "I know it's only a little past seven in the morning there."_

"Not at all, you can call whenever you feel the need," Hiroshi said. "You know that."

"_Of course."_

"What is it that warranted the call," Hiroshi asked. "Surely you didn't just call to alert me of your current state."

_"I need your help with something."_

"I'm all ears."

"_No, __it has something to do with what has been going on__," Shinichi replied. "Not just her__e in Gotham, but on a global scale."_

"It sounds like you've got yourself tangled in another case."

"_You guessed right," Shinichi said. "It's a situation surrounding a gradual increase in untimely heart attacks in certain individuals, I'm sure you've heard about it by now."_

"Of course, it's been all over the news," Hiroshi confirmed. "Have you found a lead to the source of the problem?"

"_That's where you come in," Shinichi replied. "I need you to gather some names for me, for information."_

"I'm listening."

_The last hour had passed with a flash. By this time he had found himself a seat at a chair located near the glass door, one which lead to the balcony. The sun was nearly out of sight, looking down at his watch to check the time._

"It's almost eight O'clock," Kaito said. "Not too much longer until the time comes."

"How much?"

"Anywhere from eight thirty to nine," Kaito replied. "That's the time frame where everything should be in full circle for business."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I guess there is no use in me trying to convince you otherwise."

"Don't worry," Kaito assured. "I'll be fine, besides if anything goes wrong I've got you to cover my back."

"Will your phone be on?"

"Most likely not at all times," Kaito replied. "But if warranted, you can rest assured that it will be."

"In the case that I'm unable to get ahold of you, how would I be able to find you if something in fact went wrong?"

"This will assure that doesn't happen."

_He held out his hand, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a small circular gizmo clamped into place._

"What is that?" Konosuke asked.

"A tracking device."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but what if you're apprehended," Konosuke questioned. "Then they'd be able to trace the signal back to our base."

"A possibility," Kaito acknowledged. "But highly unlikely."

"How so?"

"The signal that will be transmitted will only give off a boost every seven hours," Kaito informed. "So in the case that I found myself in a situation unplanned for they wouldn't be able to detect it, unless of course they analyzed it for an extended period."

"I doubt anyone would put that much time into something that appears minor."

"Exactly."

"You've really thought this all out."

"It's the only way any of this is going to work."

"Are you sure seven hours is a favorable time for an update on your whereabouts?"

"You're still worried?"

"A lot could conspire within seven hours," Konosuke said not looking to stop there. "What happens in the case you're driven out of the signals range?"

"That wouldn't be good." Kaito said with a smile coming to his face.

"Do you even have measures that can be taken in the case that it does happen?" Konosuke said less than humored by his expression on the matter.

"Of course," Kaito said in response to this. "If I find myself out of range I'll just have to boost the signal to its max."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I've got a method or two, but I don't see it coming to that," Kaito replied. "Being that I never plan on being caught, no matter what the situation may be."

"Just keep your head up."

"Don't you worry, I intend to."

_He raised his wrist to check the time, watching as the minutes continued to milk away._

_He had been patiently been waiting in his seat from the time the conversation had ensued. It wasn't until the sound of something sliding across the table that it caused him to look across. He dropped his hand down just in time to grab hold of the phone._

"I see you're all done," Conner said placing the phone back into pocket. "Did things go as you had hoped for?"

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "He's going to look into the matter we discussed."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to do the same from this end."

"And once that's completed?"

"We cross reference," Shinichi replied. "That should clear up some loose ends."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't believe so," Shinichi replied. "To be quite honest I'm not even sure there's much I can do in this regard, we need a connection."

"For more information on this heart academic?"

"Not just that, but for more details on each victims individually."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"It's something I've been thinking about all day."

"Well in that case you should try contacting Bruce," Conner suggested. "He's one of the few people who could widen the field in that regard."

"Which I plan on doing when I return to Gotham, but I'm not done here."

"You're not," Conner questioned. "What more could you possibly want to do?"

"Not do," Shinichi stated. "There's something I want to see."

"What is it you wanted to see?"

"I'd like to visit one of the hospitals," Shinichi replied before standing to his feet. "Preferably one of the larger ones."

"That can be arranged." Conner said sitting up from the chair as well.

"I'd imagine visiting hours are nearly up, which means we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Whatever works for you," Conner said. "You haven't eaten since the time we began the trip here."

"I hadn't really been paying any attention to that."

"Come on, I know this place that you may like." Conner said heading toward the gap in between the bookcases.

"Sounds good to me." Shinichi said following after him.

_After nearly two hours from the time the analysis had begun results had been finally received. He double checked to make sure all wiring was in place, wanting to make sure it was more than a red herring._

"Everything appears to be in place."

_After this was accomplished he took a seat back in front of the computer. The door to the room fell open in the coming moments._

"You've been awfully quiet in here sir," Alfred said upon entering. "Have you made any progress with that bomb?"

"As a matter a fact I have."

"I was hoping to hear some good news," Alfred said. "What is it you were able to determine?"

"The length of the time given before the bomb was set to explode."

"Which was?"

"Fifty five hours, fifteen minutes, and thirteen seconds," Bruce replied. "To be precise."

"Very interesting."

"There has to be more to it," Bruce said. "Why set the bomb to go off after such a long period?"

"That would usually make sense in the case of someone sending out a demand or message to someone in particular."

"But there wasn't, and if it had exploded it wouldn't have called for much concern," Bruce said. "What was the person who set this all up hoping to achieve, what was the motive?"

"That's a really good question."

"If we're not able to shed further light on this situation soon I will return to that abandoned train station to have a look myself."

"I for one see no harm in that."

"Alfred, have any calls come in from the hospital in the past couple hours?"

"Not from my knowledge, why do you ask?"

"I'm expecting one."

"From whom?"

"For updates on Ms. Fournier's condition," Bruce replied. "If she awakens from the diagnosed coma there's a chance she might be able to lead us into the right direction of what to look for with these heart attacks."

"You're right," Alfred said. "She could give us information on any symptoms leading up to what happened."

"It's a possibility, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Why is that?"

"The trauma leading up to all that happened," Bruce reminded. "Not only did she lose her fiancé but later found out her father was the one to have been killed, that's a lot to take in."

"Especially in one day," Alfred agreed. "Where was her mother during all of this?"

"Divorced from Lonard," Bruce informed. "But she did fly in from Florida when notified of the situation."

"That's good to know, at least she won't be alone if she awakens."

"Something I think most would agree on." Bruce said getting up from the chair.

"Going somewhere?"

"No," Bruce replied. "There's just a call I need to make, I haven't heard from Dick since this afternoon."

"I'm sure he would have contacted you if there was something additional to report."

"Maybe so, but even then I'd like to be sure."

"Then I'll leave you to that," Alfred said turning back for the door. "If I'm needed you know where to find me."

He left the room with nothing further.

_The time had come, the wait was finally over. It was now twelve after nine. By this time the sun had completely fallen out of sight. He did his best to look as casual as possible. The hat worn covered the top half of his face, slightly tilting his head forward in attempt to look casual as possible in his steps taken. The chain connected to the wallet could be seen hanging from his right pocket, swaying back and forth as he pressed on. The sound of something roaring by from the left side caused him to look that way, only to see a pickup truck driving down the roadside._

"_Just another vehicle."_

_He quickly refocused himself to the task at hand. Tonight's agenda wasn't just to find the opening he seeked, but a means of familiarizing himself with all things of importance. He stopped shortly after reaching a billboard which was clamped down to the side of a public gas station._

"What do we have here?"

_He repositioned the hat to the back, giving him a better view of what was showcased on the wall. It didn't take long for him to find that it was a map of the city itself. He stood there for a time to come, taking much time in studying the many different routes that could be seen. It wasn't until he heard the sound of footsteps that he dropped his sights from the billboard, turning to see a smiling man in a jogging suit skipping toward his direction._

"You need help finding some place?" The man asked upon reaching him.

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help with?" The man asked resulting to jogging in place.

"Well since you're here, would you happen to know a good place where I could get a hold of some fishing equipment?"

"About three blocks from here," The man replied holding out a hand. "There's a little place called Deco Scales, no way you can miss it."

"I appreciate the help."

"Anytime kid."

_With that he skipped off to where he was headed, smiling brightly as he had been when he arrived._

"_That there is one happy fella."_

_With the information given he looked back to the billboard once more, hoping he'd be able to pin point the place mentioned. It didn't take long for him to notice it wasn't marked._

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

_He continued his journey down the street from there, easing up in his posture as he walked. Unknown to him there was a dark figure from above, watching his every move in anticipation. _

"_My, my, what will he do next?"_

_Not surprising to him there were still several others occupying the streets. He arrived at the end of the block soon after. The light was red at that time, making him wait in his attempt at making a move for the other side. Once all was clear he was the first of the bunch to walk to the other side. Once there he reached out to a woman who had stopped._

"Excuse me," Kaito said laying a hand down to her shoulder. "But would you happen to know where a place called Deco Scales is?"

"Sorry, but I've never heard of it." She replied after facing him.

"I'll try asking someone else."

"I know where that joint is." Someone else said from behind.

_He turned to see a man in overalls with a cap upon his head standing a couple feet away._

"You know where it is?"

"Of course," He replied. "It's not far from here, I'll take you there if you'd like."

"You sure that's ok with you?"

"Of course, I have nowhere to be," He stated. "By the way, the names Philon."

"Then your offer is accepted, Philon."

"Right this way."

_They headed toward the left most like everyone else, taking a right after reaching the end of the block._

"So do you go fishing a lot?"

"Not very often," Kaito admitted. "I was just looking to get some supplies for a friend."

"Whatever you're looking for you are bound to find."

"That's good to know."

"This place has anything you may be hoping to find, I've been there several times myself when the season has come."

"The more I hear the more intrigued I'm becoming," Kaito said. "I almost forgot about the time of day, do you think this place would be open at this hour?"

"With Thomas running things I wouldn't bet against it, the guy keeps shop open almost twenty four seven."

"Sounds like an independent business."

"You guessed right."

"Does anyone else work at the store with him?"

"It's pretty much a family business, so you'll see some of the other guys subbing in here and there," Philon replied. "Not to mention a couple close friends he's got employed, why did you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"I see, you hoping to get employed."

"Not at all," Kaito replied. "Besides, I'm already wrapped in a job of my own at the moment."

_He continued to follow him down the sidewalk, taking nearly a minute before the two finally came to a stop. They had finally arrived. He looked up at the sizeable structure, the first thing coming to sight being an emblem of a fish with the bold words 'Deco Scales' right below it. The electricity surrounding the sign sparked every few seconds in the time he stood there._

"Well, this is it."

"Thanks again for pointing me in the right direction."

"Any time, hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks Philon, I intend to."

_That was the final words spoken between the two. He shifted his head to the right, watching as the stranger he had met walked back into the direction they had come._

"_Maybe I'll see him again some time."_

_He turned back for the building soon after. A lighted sign which read 'Open' could be seen through the window, letting him know Deco Scales was in fact open for business. He walked forward after confirming this, pushing the door aside to hear the sound of a bell overhead. It only took a few seconds for someone to appear from the back end of the store, walking out past a large shelf which was in the center of the room. There standing before him was a large man, wearing what appeared to be a blue jump suit of some kind._

"I wasn't expecting to have any visitors at this time of night."

"I was told this place would still be open at this given time," Kaito said having a quick look around the room. "And judging by what I see this is defiantly the place."

"That's good to know."

"You're Thomas correct?"

"You know my name, how?"

"I heard it from the same guy who helped me find this place."

"Hmm, must have been one of the usual's."

"Does the name Philon ring a bell?"

"I had a feeling it was that young lad, comes in every few weeks or so."

"I got that vibe."

"Very well, now onto the matter at hand," Thomas said closing in further. "You must have something you seek, why else would you be here at a time like this."

"I need some equipment."

"Name it, there's almost nothing here that we don't sell."

"Fishing wire."

"One of the more popular purchases," Thomas said. "Will that be all?"

"I'm also going to need a dozen Orca Lures, a vest, and a net or two."

"Those items can be provided."

"Would you also happen to have water proof bags in stock?"

"Like I said before, anything you may be looking to find we have." Thomas smilingly replied.

"I'm liking this place already."

"Come on around back," Thomas said heading back to where he had come. "Why don't we start with the fishing wire of your choice?"

"That's a good place to start as any."

_They made their way around a path of shelves on the way to the back end of the room, coming to find a glass case in the far right corner once reaching the back wall. It was pinned firmly in place, what was on the other side was very apparent. There were several brands of fishing wire, ranging from the thinness of statures to the more eye grabbing thicker types. This ranged from top to bottom, with the wider brands being toward the bottom._

"Love the set, though I never thought fishing wire would be locked down like seen here behind this glass case."

"That's only because this is for display," Thomas said. "Once you've made a decision on which type, I'll go into the storage room to retrieve the preferred type."

"That makes sense."

"Of course I'll also need the desired length of your choosing as well."

"The third one," Kaito said quickly making up his mind. "I'll go with the third one down."

"Not a bad choice," Thomas commented. "And the length?"

"1 828.8 centimeters."

"Give me a couple minutes to go and grab that for you."

"Take your time."

"If you'd like I could point you in the direction of the Orca Lures you were hoping to find."

"Where are they?"

"The right wall next to the register at the front," Thomas replied. "No way you can miss them."

"I'll meet you there."

_He then took that time to make his way back to the front of the room, following the same path he had on the way back. He arrived to the wall soon after, looking at all contents hanging from the wall. There were several bait types to see, more than he had been expecting__.__ They came in different forms, shapes, and sizes. He brought a hand to his chin as he began to skim his eyes over the selection, feeling it would be a difficult choice to make._

_"Which one to choose."_

_He was looking for something small in size, nothing larger than four inches in width, length, or height. His searches continued all the way to the final row. He leaned down to have a closer look at the selection, finding them to be the smallest of the lot._

"_Three of these should do," Kaito thought to himself. "I shouldn't need any more than that."_

_He grabbed three baits of his liking, examining each before standing back to his feet._

"These will do."

_It wasn't long after that the sound of one of the doors toward the back end of the store could be heard flying open, taking only seconds for Thomas to reappear to the front._

"I see you've decided on a set of baits."

"They'll work just perfectly for what I set out to do."

"I'm glad to hear that," Thomas said placing a well strapped together line of fishing wire next to the register. "Any other fishing tackle you were hoping to find?"

"Would you happen to have fishing reels not yet attached to a rod?"

"Going custom I see." Thomas said taking a step around the register.

_He watched as this occurred, wondering exactly it was that he was doing. Once reaching the back he stopped upon reaching one of the drawers, reaching inside to pull out a large black bag._

"Here we are my boy."

_He placed the bag onto the register counter before reaching inside to pull out several individual fishing reels, all which he laid down out in front for him to see._

"There are twelve of them in all," Thomas said. "All are available for purchase, which one interests you most?"

_He said nothing in response, simply reaching for the first one on the far left. Surprisingly he brought it to his ear, turning the handle while listening to the click. He lowered it back to the counter after doing this several times over. He did this for the remaining eleven, listening to the wisp each gave off in their rotation. After finishing with the last he skimmed over the selection once more, holding out a finger as if he had made a decision._

"What is it?" Thomas questioned.

"That one," Kaito replied. "The seventh one."

"Going with the Underspin reel I see," Thomas commented. "Mind me asking why you chose this one?"

"I like the way it handles," Kaito replied. "Not to mention its low pitch in sound when maneuvered."

"Will you be needing a rod as well?"

"Not this time around," Kaito answered. "But would you happen to have a selection of sinkers I could have a look at?"

"Of course, that's a given at a place like this."

"I'll be sure to get those the next stop here."

"So you plan on coming back, good."

"Though I'm going to put a hold on the sinkers I would like to purchase one of those water proof bags we discussed.'

"Wait right here, I'll go and grab you one," Thomas said stepping past the counter. "Would you like one with a strap?"

"That would be most appreciated."

"Coming right on up."

_He left for the right side of the store this time, turning the corner just after reaching a shelf filled with fishing strategy books. His absence wasn't for long, taking little time for him to return with a large brown bag in hand._

"Will this do?"

"Looks sturdy enough." Kaito nodded in response.

_He laid it down to the counter next to everything else he wished to purchase, taking little time in ringing it all up. He had more than enough to match the price, placing all products into the water proof bag on his way toward the exit._

"What about the requested vest?"

"I'll look into that next time as well."

"Looking forward to your next visit."

"As am I." Kaito said.

_With that he pushed past the door to hear the same ring he had heard on his way in._

"_That went fairly well."_

_He continued his path down the street, no true intent on where he would land next. He simply studied anything passed, from the standing street signs to the many buildings that filled the area. The task was clear, to familiarize himself with the city._

"_It's now five minutes before ten, didn't realize that much time had passed."_

_Just up ahead a bus could be seen making a move to where a bus stop could be seen._

"_What do we have here?"_

_He walked up to the side of the bus, catching sight of the number which read 127._

"I wonder where this leads," Kaito said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to know the bus routes as well."

_With that he made a move toward the front of the bus. The doors immediately opened upon reaching them. He stepped inside, tipping his hat to the driver before placing the required change into the slot._

"Nice night."

"Indeed it is."

_He kept his head low as he made his way to the back of the bus, catching a glimpse of those already seated looking up at him. There were two men seated next to one another in the second row on the right. The one closest to the window had black spiked hair with a cloth tied around his forehead. The man next to him was a lot larger in stature. He had on a brown wool jacket with a matching hat. Sitting directly behind was a woman, barely catching a glimpse of her as he pressed on. He didn't stop until reaching the seat one spot ahead from the back row on the left side._

"_This will do."_

_Once seated it didn't take long for the bus to start up. He eased back into the seat, having a look ahead to those seated in front of him. It didn't take long for him to figure that the three were together, as evident from a conversation that began between the three__.__ He then looked to the opposite side to see a lone man seated three seats up._

"_It appears this is just a typical night on the bus."_

_He referred back to the purchased bag shortly thereafter, looking over the additional contents laying inside. He reached in to grab hold of the fishing reel, bringing it to his ear as he listened to its tune for a second time. _

"_Its low pitch is just what I __need; this will prove useful in the long run."_

_He placed it back into the bag before facing back to the front of the bus. Not much registered to his mind for the minutes to come; only the distinct sound of his name being mentioned brought his attention to the three who sat in the same row as him._

"_Mar__co Gaffney… did they just mention Marco Gaffney?"_

_Now on alert he sat up in his seat, slightly leaning forward to try and hear what was being said on the matter. Unfortunately the bus came to a stop shortly thereafter. The three people sitting up ahead all stood to their feet, making way to the exit door towards the front._

"_This might be the opening I was looking for," Kaito thought. "I can't allow for them to fall out of sight."_

_With that he strapped the bag back into place, making his way off of the bus with the use of the back doors._

"Looks like my stroll of the neighborhood is just getting underway."

**To Be Continued**


	111. Trail Ends

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 111**_

_**Trail Ends**_

_The first thing felt after stepping out was a wet drop which touched down upon his hand. He looked up in response, only to have a series of sprinkles fall down onto his face. He lowered his head down after the brief confrontation, finding a bit of comfort from the smoothening rain. Regaining focus took all but a few moments, looking directly ahead to find the last person of the small group he had set his focus to walk out from the bus to join the others._

"_Got to stay put, it's their move to make."_

_The bus roared in its progression back to the road shortly thereafter, continuing down the path set to be driven. Not wanting for suspicion to arise he turned to face the roadside, pulling out his phone as if he were sending a message. He redirected his eyes back over to the three, seeing that it was only the two men engaging in conversation as they had before__._

"_No telling what they're discussing from __this distance," Kaito thought. "There's got to be a way of listening in their conversation without closing the distance, the last thing I'd want is for them to become weary of me."_

_He brought most of his focus to the man wearing the wool jacket, being that he clearly had taken center stage. This was clear by the hand gestures he made while he began to speak__._

"Looks like he's giving instructions."

_Still keeping an apparent look to the street he noticed something out of place from the side of his eye__,__ something crammed into place beneath his belt__._

"_Is that what__ I think it is?"_

_Getting a distinctive view wasn't easy from where he stood, but after giving what came to his attention a harder look he knew then that there was no mistaken what was lined into place at the side of his belt._

"_So he's got a gun, this changes the dynamics completely__."_

_Much went through his mind at this given point in time. All thoughts were cut short unexpectingly, watching as the three began to walk his way. He clutched his free hand as he looked back to the phone, thinking of what measures to take in response to this new development._

"_This isn't exactly how I planned things to go, but most certainly a means of an opening."_

_The sound of their footsteps increased with every second that past. He knew whatever it was he was to do needed to be done soon. Just as they were a step away from closing the gap, He turned as if wanting to head for the opposite direction, colliding with high intent with the man who wore the comforting wool jacket._

"Watch where you're going." The man angrily grunted.

"My apologies," Kaito said in response. "I didn't see you there."

_His shoulder clashed with his as the tall man violently pushed on past. The spiky haired man just behind did the same in flow with the first, glaring at him as he did. He turned to the left, looking just in time to see the woman walk past. She said nothing, simply tailing after the two who continued to walk._

"Doesn't seem like they're looking to make friends," Kaito said. "But that won't stop me none the less."

_He looked down at the key component which was now in his possession, more than pleased with the results thus far. He reopened the bag he had purchased, adding it to his already growing collection. Once this was taken care of he looked ahead to see the three getting ready to turn the corner at the end of the block._

"Can't lose the edge on them," Kaito said making sure the strap was tightly in place. "There the key to what I seek."

_He waited until they completely fell out of sight before making a move for where they had gone. He positioned his hat lower than it had been, picking up speed on his way to the end of the street. Once there he leaned to the corner of a building, having a peak around to see the three of them walking in proportion with one another._

_"Good they're moving at a manageable pace, no way I'm going to lose them."_

_Every move made from there on out needed to be made with care. There were several obstacles between him and them, giving him the advantage he needed. He slowly followed the three in pursuit, coming to a stop behind a public tree after gaining nearly fifteen yards on them. He peaked out moments later to see them heading for the roadside._

_"Looks like they're making a move for the other side."_

_They did just that, stopping shortly after reaching the other side. He waited for the three to decide on a direction, not taking long for them to head further up west. Once there was enough distance between him and then he made a move to follow after once again. After crossing the road he found a place behind a light pole just as a car passed by from behind_

_"So far so good."_

_Where they were headed was anyone's guess. He stayed in position for a short time more before taking a look out to see them readying to make a turn to the right. From where he stood several trees could be seen, unsure of what to expect up ahead. _

"Is that a park?"

_He picked up in speed as he continued to follow their trail, coming to a stop after reaching a sign which could be seen driven into the grass right next to the sidewalk._

"Robbinsville Park," Kaito read. "I wonder what they could be looking to do going through here."

_The trees and bushes swaying throughout from the night breeze made for noticeable cover. The distance between him and them continued to decrease, the elements of the park allowing for this. The time seemed to drag for a time to come, minutes passing as it all began to sink in. It wasn't just the task but all that surrounded, stemming from a bird flapping from above to the crickets that shadowed themselves throughout every hidden corner. Though it was minor the lack of discussion between any of the three kept him alert even more so than he had been earlier._

"_This is one of the quietest n__ight strolls I've ever been on, these guys must really be focused."_

_Without a sign or warning the man sporting the wool jacket stopped in his tracks, causing the others to do the same. Nothing was said, just the sound of the forests inhabitants._

"What is it?" The man with the spiked hair asked.

"…"

"You ok?"

"Quiet Jackson." The man finaly spoke

_This was followed by another strand of silence. He stayed firm in his position, smiling at what had been learned._

"_Jackson," Kaito thought. "Th__at's one." _

_He took the next moment to peak around the tree, coming to find no further moves had yet to be made._

"_I'm betting the big guy is the leader of the pack," Kaito thought. "They seem to only respond to anything that he says, I have yet to see the others talk to one another__."_

_He then repositioned himself back into place, not wanting to run the risk of being spotted. This sudden fall back brought a small margin of concern, had they caught onto his whereabouts? Through all possibilities that ran through his mind, that seemed to be the high mark. Further movement could be heard in the coming moments, though he couldn't see he knew one of them had turned to peer into another direction. What was to come next weighed high on his mind._

"Forget it," The man who had opted for the stop spoke. "We don't have any more time to waste, we have a pickup to make."

"Why did we stop in the first place?" The man referred to as Jackson asked.

"I thought I heard something," The large man replied. "But it was probably nothing of concern."

"You sure about that," He said turning to have a look into the direction they had come. "I didn't hear anything."

"Drop it, we're already on the brink of being late."

"Whatever you say cap."

_His head still remained rested against the tree, not planning to make a move until after hearing the three begin to walk once again. He took a step up after this occurred, flicking the tip of the hat upward just before having a look around the corner to see them making headway on their path to wherever it was they were going._

"_The big guy mentioned time, sounds lik__e they have a meeting to attend."_

_Whatever the situation, he was determined to find out. It seemed to get darker the further he pressed on, catching sight of a noticeable increase in the amount of trees that towered around on all sides. Not wanting to fall behind he moved further to the right in his path, staying step for step with them from about twenty yards out. He was more discreet more so than before, knowing there was a higher probability of being spotted with this change in tactic._

"_They've defiantly picked up in pace,__ I wonder how much further there is to go before the destination is reached."_

_The length of time closed in on twenty minutes from when they had entered the park. No additional stops had been made along the way. He began wondering deeper about where they were headed, the possibilities were endless._

"_None of them have said a word since that last stop," Kaito thought. "If they were __really running late for a potential meeting wouldn't a call have been made to clarify their whereabouts?"_

_Things were starting to become clear within the next seconds. No longer could only the sound of the forest could be heard, but that of traffic humming in the clear just ahead._

"Now I see, we walked through this park to another side of town," Kaito said to himself. "But that does raise the question of why they didn't choose to take a cab, this trip would have been cut significantly shorter."

_He stuck to the plan, keeping a distance to the right of the three as the sight of the roadside came into view in the seconds that passed. He kneeled down next to a bush, looking further down to the left to see the three he continued to follow step out from the darkness of the park out onto the sidewalk. _

"Looks like they're heading my way," Kaito said making it a point to stay hidden. "If I remain still I'm certain they won't see me."

_His planned turned out as hoped, listening as the sound of the three walked by from behind. With yet another success he slightly raised himself in position, watching as they came to a stop after reaching a street light at the end of the street._

"Crossing yet another road, this seems to be part of their routine."

_The street light flashed red a short time later, signaling they were now open to cross over. He remained behind the bush for a while longer, not wanting to take the chance of them spotting him__._

"_Now__,__ what are they to do next?"_

_He observed with heavy anticipation, ready to find out where this all would mount up to. Surprisingly the three didn't continue on much further after crossing to the other side. The apparent lead man of the group was the first to stop, resulting in the other two doing the same. They walked a short distance to the left, stopping after reaching the side of a box full of newspapers__.__ This brought about a sense of confusion. Had they reached their destination, was there still a suspicion of someone following in their path?_

"_There must be a point to this and I__'ve got the feeling I'm going to find out what very soon.__"_

_Suspense was all to be expected. Feeling the urge to find out he kneeled down before reaching into his jacket to grab hold of something._

"This will do."

_He rose up just enough to where he could see, bringing the binoculars that had been nested in his pocket to his eyes. He surveyed across the way, bringing his focus to the three subjects of the night. _

"Now what do we have here?"

_He took this time to examine the three, starting with the man who seemed to be in charge of whatever it is they had set out to do. He had become blatant in his expression, nothing much to be seen to what could possibly be on his mind._

"Not much to gain from the big guy." Kaito said shifting his attention elsewhere.

_Next came the shorter man of the two who wore white T-shirt. He was to the right of him, showing no real signs of intent himself__.__ Though it wasn't much, he did notice the amount of emphasis he was putting into the time on his watch. This all but confirmed one of his beliefs._

"Just as I thought," Kaito said. "They're waiting for something, but what?"

_Last came the woman, the one which he had paid the least amount of attention to. He took the time to look her over. A dark Fedora hat covered the top of her head. Getting a fixation on her eyes was difficult, due to the bangs from her hair hanging just above her eyes. She had on a sports jacket and a pair of black correlating pants to top it off. He continued to search, unsure if she had a concealed weapon hidden away._

"She looks clear from this angle, but I wouldn't bet against a hidden weapon."

_Before anything further was to be done the vibration from his phone sparked for his attention. Agitation ignited as he reached down to grab hold of it._

"Not a good time."

_"I apologize for the interruption, but I wanted to check on your progress."_

"Not what you would call smooth."

_"Where are you now?"_

"I'm unsure of that, give me a moment."

_He lowered the phone down to his side. Using the binoculars he scoured the area for a street sign, not taking long for him to discover one._

"Niten Street." Kaito answered bringing the phone back to his ear.

_"You've traveled quite the distance," Konosuke said. "That's a good ways from the motel."_

"It's a long story," Kaito stated. "I promise to fill you in later."

_"If you're in need of assistance be sure to contact me."_

"Will do."

"_Then I'll leave you to it."_

_Once the phone was securely tucked back into place he focused his attention back to the three across the way. They had all remained in the same positions from the last he had checked. Over a minute passed with the situation remaining the same throughout._

"What's with these guys, do they plan on standing here all night?"

_No matter how long the wait he chose to remain patient. He skimmed his eyes past the three once again before dropping the binoculars back to his side._

_"The guy in the middle seems to be getting anxious," Kaito thought. "Whatever is to happen is bound to take place soon."_

_With that in mind he began to search the streets up and down. By this time it was obvious they were waiting for something, or someone. Just as the clock was to hit thirty past ten someone could be seen heading into their direction. He took this time to lock in on the figure. It was an older man from what he could tell. His appearance was hard to make out being that he had on a pair of shades with a black black hat to top it off. The suit worn was black as well, including a tie he was able to see._

"_Could this be it, who__ they've been waiting for?"_

_He continued to watch from afar, pleased to see his beliefs confirmed soon after. The mystery man walked past the first two, not coming to a stop until reaching the third__._

"_Looks like things are finally getting underway."_

_From what he could tell the two began to engage in conversation. What was being said was unknown. The man in the suit of black seemed to be doing most of the talking. Trying to read his lips wasn't an option, being that his back was turned to him._

"I have to get in closer somehow," Kaito said dropping the binoculars down to his side. "But given the circumstances, now wouldn't be the greatest time to do so."

_The two continued to talk for a bit longer. In light of this the big man raised a hand, pointing as if he wished for him to follow. _

"_What's going on now?"_

_The four began to head further down the left side with the two continuing to chat as they walked. It was now or never, the time he had been waiting for had finally arrived._

"Looks like they're finally moving again," Kaito said standing back to his feet. "I can't allow to lose them."

_With that he placed the binoculars into his jacket before stepping out from the bush he had hidden behind. Luckily there were no vehicles to be seen in the distance, giving him a clear path to the other side. Once there he stepped behind the newsstand where they had been, peaking out to see them getting ready to make a right turn at the end of the block._

"_What have I got myself into?"_

_They disappeared all together in the next seconds, allowing for him to come out of hiding once again. Knowing that they could turn another corner at any time he picked up in speed._

_"Somehow I need to get one of my crafty devices connected to one of them," Kaito said. "That way I won't have to get in so close to hear what is being said."_

_He stopped once reaching the end of the block, taking cover behind yet another light pole. He looked ahead to find that the four had come to another untimely stop, looking to make a move across the road. This gave him the extra needed time to plan his next move. He raised the phone back to his chest, dialing his number with a press of a button._

_"I was most certainly not expecting you to call back so soon."_

"I have a favor to ask, there's something I forgot to bring to you earlier."

_"I'm here for you at all times master Kuroba," Konosuke said. "Don't tell me you're in some kind of danger."_

"Not quite to that extreme, but there is a search I'd like for you to run for me."

_"On what?"_

"Marco Gaffeny."

_"The man's prints you forged onto that diamond," Konosuke recalled. "But what do you want to know about him, I thought all business was closed in that department for the foreseeable future."_

"Something has come up."

_"Alright, what would you like for me to dig up on him?"_

"Anything that you can find," Kaito replied. "Public records, financial, friends, family, anything that could prove useful."

_"I'll see what I can do," Konosuke said. "Is there a time limit for when you'll be needing this information?"_

"As soon as possible."

_"Understood."_

"Got to go, I hope to hear from you soon."

_Time was now a factor, not knowing how long it would take before they finally reached their destination. He tucked the phone away after setting it to silent, looking around the pole just as the street light turned red._

"Looks like it's the time for them to cross over."

_He watched as the four did just that. After there was a comforting distance between him and them he steadily followed in their path. He kept his head low at the sight of a lone man walking in the opposite direction of him. The four took another turn, this time being to the left. As he neared the end of the block several voices could be heard, echoing through the night streets._

_"Voices... is something going on?"_

_He slowed up as he neared, uncertain of what he would come to find upon turning the corner. What he eventually came to find was unexpected. The lights shined bright, from the dazzling jewels to the fine line of cloth that could be seen hanging in place. Where he had found himself was most apparent. _

"A flea market at this time of night," Kaito said. "That's new for this time of night."

_He quickly regained his sight of the four. It was clear they had slowed up in pace. They could be seen glancing at some of the stuff they passed, predominantly the man with the spiked hair who wore the white T-shirt__._

"Great, this gives Jii some time to get back to me with that information."

_He casually made his way into the mix of things, taking little time for him to blend in amongst the crowd. Unintentionally he found his eyes wondering, taking a liking to several items that came to his eyes. After falling further in he came upon a glass case of diamonds on the right side. He stuttered with hesitation, admiring the alluring beauty each showcased from behind the glass case. He immediately faced forward after realizing his attention had drifted elsewhere._

"Need to stay focused."

_He took a shallow breath, refocusing to the task at hand. It didn't take long for him to see the spiky haired man had come to a stop, speaking with a woman who appeared to be selling a brand of clothing._

"There's one," Kaito said. "Where'd the other three go?"

_Just as he turned to the other side he caught sight of him standing above all._

"There's the big guy," Kaito said then noticing the older man still at his side. "Now, where's the girl?"

_With that he took the time to try and relocate her, knowing the importance of keeping everything in front of him. There was no sign of her on his first initial look, narrowing his eyes in hopes of closing in on here appearance._

"Where is she," Kaito said pressing down on his hat in attempt to keep his presence hidden. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

_In the heat of it all he looked to make a move further. Just as he was to take another step he caught a glimpse of her directly to the right side. He gulped, finding that her back was luckily turned to him._

"_That was close." Kaito thought as he turned for the left._

_He wasted little time in setting up to turn things into his favor. In the top pocket of his jacket he reached inside to pull out his eye glass, placing it upon the railing sitting in front of him__._

"_Here we are."_

_Once in position he adjusted it, making sure he could see what was going on from behind thanks to what was being reflected. He made sure it was fixated on her, assuring he watched her every move made. With his head still lowered he took a look ahead to see the others were still in place. This was a much needed positive, giving him the additional time._

"_I don't get it, was this where they planned to meet all along?"_

_There was no real way of telling. Regardless he chose not to make any further moves until all was in his comfort zone. After a moment's thought his eyes fluttered back to the glass piece, still reflecting her every move. She finished observing a brand of cloth soon after, looking to rejoin the others who were further up. He tried getting a clear look at her face as she turned__,__ only to get the flash of her hair which waved past as she walked._

"Looks like she's done there," Kaito said reaching out for his possession. "Didn't get a look at her face, but it might not matter."

_He continued to trail her movements with his eyes, watching as she passed the spiky haired man who appeared to be in the process of purchasing something. After confirming his location he looked further ahead to see the other two still standing in place where they had been._

"_I see, they've been__ waiting for the others."_

_His belief were confirmed soon after when they were rejoined by the other two, which resulted in them continuing on__._

"Just as I thought," Kaito said. "Question is, where to next."

_He was determined to find out the answer to that. He followed just as discreetly as before, knowing he could be spotted at any given time._

_Between what was being reported on the news and the bomb he continued to examine he still found the time to monitor the clock. Unsuspectingly the door to the room was pushed open, grabbing his attention in the process._

"I didn't think you'd still be in here," Alfred said. "I thought for sure you would be down stairs prepping for your nightly routine."

"It's only twenty after ten," Bruce pointed out. "I don't plan on heading out until after eleven some time."

"Will you be taking Damian along with you?"

"For what I plan on setting out to do, no."

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Mount Zomoph." Bruce replied.

"On what grounds?"

"To revisit the site where the bomb was found."

"But didn't Grayson finish his scoop of the place?"

"Yes, but I'm not just going in with the intent of shadowing everything he set in place," Bruce clarified. "Tim said where the bomb was placed was directly in proportion with the center of Mount Zomoph."

"Yes."

"Besides the location of where the bomb was discovered there is another area underground that was labeled on the map that he followed."

"I'm fully aware of that," Alfred said. "That was something I pointed out before handing over the blueprints to him this morning, but what of it?"

"It's all about proportion and meaning."

"Pardon?"

"Where the bomb was found was at the center of the park, directly under ground," Bruce began. "The second location examined by Dick was exactly a half mile from where the bomb was found."

"Did he find anything at that particular area?"

"No, he didn't," Bruce replied. "But it's not what was underground that has sparked an interest, but rather what is located on the surface."

"The surface?"

"Cennals Inc."

"Wait... isn't that one of the companies that was linked with the case you just worked?"

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "The Futures Building."

"Come to think of it the location where Mount Zomoph was built was the original plan to where the Futures Building was to be constructed."

"Exactly," Bruce said. "Everything up to this point has begun and ended with the Futures Building right in the clear."

"But what do you plan to learn?"

"There has to be a link to why that location was chosen for where the bomb was placed," Bruce replied. "Everything we've learned would seem to suggest this."

"I'll go and do further research on Cennals Inc," Alfred said. "With any luck there might be something to find."

"I'd appreciate that," Bruce said. "It will save me the time of doing it myself."

"Any word from Shinichi since his departure?"

"Nothing yet," Bruce replied. "I'll try reaching him again tomorrow sometime after all is handled with this."

"I'll let you know if he calls anytime sooner," Alfred said turning for the door. "Until then I'll go and begin that search."

"I'll check in with you later."

"Of course."

_A marginable distance had been made in the last couple minutes. He looked over his shoulder as he walked, finding that the market passed was now far out of sight. Where they were now in location was a mystery to him. Every other street light passed by seemed to be burned out, making it hard to sight street signs from a distance. This was to be welcomed, the cover the darkness provided._

_"We've been moving for nearly forty minutes now, why on earth would they choose to walk this far when they could have simply fetched a cab?"_

_Just as they were in the mist of reaching the end of the block they stopped upon reaching an entryway to something. He was not sure what had caused the stop. Though it was faint he could hear the big man speaking once again._

"_What now?"_

_After a brief back and forth the four made a move for the entryway that was hard for him to make out from his position._

_"Could this be it," Kaito thought. "Could this be the place?"_

_Though the end seemed to be near he still moved with high alert, knowing there was no telling what was to come. As staggering as the unknown may be he pressed on with the same drive. As he closed in on where they entered a sudden sound from the left him frozen. He turned only to find a pair of birds standing atop a mailbox. A grin came to his face upon realizing._

"Hmm, you little guys could prove useful," Kaito said with a long pause. "Now, what to do."

_After further preparation had been reached he made his way into the direction they had gone. He came to find a fleet of stairs that lead down into the ground._

"This must be a subway station," Kaito said. "No doubt about it."

_He contemplated on how to approach his next move, knowing he'd need a means of an advantage if he was to head in directly. They were completely out of sight by this time, whether they had come to a stop or continued to move was unknown to him. It was at that moment that he took notice of the pipes along the wall, but it wasn't their presence that had caught his attention, but rather the sound coming from them._

"What is that?"

_He leaned in, bringing an ear to the side of it to hear its tingling sound, almost as if it were whispering to him._

"That's it," Kaito said with a grin falling into place. "Just the advantage I was looking for, no matter how lacking in potential success it may be."

_It came at no better time, feeling the vibration of the phone within his pocket. He immediately reached down for it, bringing it to his ear as he took a step back from the pipes._

"Please tell me you've got something for me."

"_I looked into your request," Konosuke said. "Luckily there was much information to find."_

"Great, so what were you able to find?"

"_Names of r__elatives, financial records, date and place of birth, business partners__," Konosu__ke began. "You name it__."_

"What about his friends," Kaito asked. "Were you able to gain any of their names?"

"_Not quite, but that doesn't mean I can't cross reference to find out."_

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that but I'll leave that to you."

"_Where are you now?"_

"By some subway," Kaito informed. "The guys I've been trailing have gone in already, I'm just making sure all is accounted for before I head in after them."

"_Smart move."_

"Now tell me," Kaito said. "What do you know?"

"_It will take __time to get through it all." _

"Then give me the information that matters."

"_The information that matters," Konosuke questioned. "__You'll have to be more specific than that, what do you plan to do?"_

"Deception is my ace card," Kaito smilingly replied. "I have an idea, but haven't quite worked out all the details."

"_Alright, tell me what you want to know."_

"This won't take long."

_With that he pinned down his focus, ready to hear what he wanted to know. He kept it short as possible, knowing that time was a factor. It took all but a minute for all necessary information to be delivered. _

"Great," Kaito said. "That will be enough."

"_What now?"_

"I've remained dormant for long enough," Kaito replied with a lighting tone. "The time has come for the show to begin."

"_The show?"_

"You'll know in time," Kaito promised. "But right now I better get a move on."

"_Master Kuroba… be careful."_

"No need to worry," Kaito assured. "I've got this all figured."

"_Well in that case, good luck."_

"Roger that."

_The empty tune of a broken line played in the moments that past, letting him know the transmission had been cut. He placed the phone into his pocket, ready to carry on with a clear motive in sight._

"It's been a couple minutes since the last I saw them," Kaito said as he made his way back for the subway stairs. "I didn't hear a train pass by so if they're still on the move it must be by foot, which means they couldn't have gotten too far."

_Though valuable time had been spent, he was almost certain he'd catch up to the group in no time. A sound bounced through the walls with no warning, echoing his way in small portions._

"_That sound, voices?"_

_He became noticeably subtle in each step taken from that point on, unsure of what awaited around the corner. Then about five feet from reaching the bottom of the stairs a tone of familiarity struck, stopping at the gruffness of the voice._

"_It's him."_

_He was almost sure of it. He pressed his back to the wall, inching his way down to the last step. He poked his head around the corner, confirming the voice he had heard was that of the man who wore the jacket._

"_It's them, so they haven't made a move at all since arriving down here," Kaito thought. "__Now that the stage is set and the audience in the wait, it's time to begin."_

**To Be Continued**


	112. A Membership of Uncertainty

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 112**_

_**A Membership of Uncertainty**_

_Their voices could clearly be heard now. He eased himself against the wall before sliding down, getting himself into position for what was to come. The voice that could be heard next was softer in pitch, one which he didn't recognize._

"Now that we've come to a decision, why don't you have a look at the contents?"

_He took another peak out, coming to find the older man who had joined the three was the one who had now taken the floor._

"_He mentioned a decision__ being made, I wonder what he could be talking about."_

_It was then that of the large man standing across brought a hand to his chin, clearly in thought with what to say in response. Kaito then looked further to the right, laying his eyes onto the man who had been referred to as Jackson before._

"_That makes three of them, but where's the last?"_

_That thought was put to a rest in the moments that followed, barely catching sight of her aside the right wall in the darkened area of the room. Once all were accounted for he directed his attention back to the center of the room, waiting for something further to be said._

"Well?"

"The bag, open it."

"Why's that," The older man asked. "You don't trust what I have to serve?"

"You know that's for proper cautionary, especially with what happened with the right eye."

"I understand your point," He said lowering the bag down to the ground while dropping to a knee. "I'll let you see the sublimates, but only that of the top gear."

"Alright then, let's see it."

"Very well."

_He did what was asked of him, reaching across his body to zip the bag open. The top pocket was then held up, revealing what was inside. Though he couldn't see what was inside the bag from his position the smirk that could be seen across the big man's face told a story in itself._

"_That can't be good."_

_After this came to pass the bag was zipped shut. The smirk that came across his face could clearly be seen as he stood back to his feet._

"So Beesto, what do you think?" The old man asked.

_"Beesto, that makes two."_

"My expectations were reached," The man now known as Beesto said in response. "In fact you may have exceeded them, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter what I think."

"True."

"Jackson." Beesto said turning toward the spiky hared man.

"What is it?"

"Call Hue to let him know we have a full hands on."

"You think he'll respond at this time?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He's been out of town on important business for the past two days."

"I know, he's out there on behalf of Mr. Edmund's wishes."

"Never heard of the guy," Jackson admitted. "What does he specialize in?"

"The boss man never told me, nor did I ask," Beesto replied. "Some things are left in the dark when it comes to these things."

"So when should I expect to hear back from Mr. Hue?" The old man asked redirecting his attention back his way.

"That is yet to be determined, but I'll be sure to have him phone you the next time I speak with him."

"That would be most appreciated."

"And I appreciate you coming here on such short notice Mr. Samlong."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," He replied. "This suited an already busy schedule just perfectly."

"Now that we've got that all sorted, what's the plan for Gaffney?" Jackson asked.

"They've already got the money needed for his set bail," Beesto informed. "The next task is to determine how his finger prints got onto that diamond which was left for the police to find at that opening."

"How do we know he didn't steal it in the first place?"

"He seemed pretty adamant that he didn't."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course, he's a well trusted friend," Beesto replied. "There is no reason for me to doubt his claim."

"That's a lot of confidence for an individual who's prints were found on the stolen diamond wouldn't you say?"

_All turned at the sound of an unknown voice except for the woman who continued to stare at the ground. It had clearly come from around the corner._

"Who's there," Jackson snapped. "Show yourself!"

_They received nothing, not even a sound to be heard. Just as Beesto was to make a move back for the stairs someone stepped out from the staircase, his eyes widening after seeing who now stood before him._

"It's that guy," Jackson said with the clutch of his fist. "He followed us here."

_Lightening the tempo he raised his head with a smile for all to see._

"It doesn't take a detective to figure that… Jackson is it?"

"Why you!"

_Before he had a chance to storm forward Beesto held up a hand which negated anything that he may have had on his mind._

"Hold your position Jackson," Beesto instructed. "We don't want to cause a scene, that will only call for an unnecessary audience."

"So you're the guy calling the shots after all," Kaito said. "I figured that much from what I observed."

"You've made one bad decision in coming here."

"That is yet to be seen."

"You have officially ten seconds to tell me why you've followed us."

"Isn't that rather self-explanatory," Kaito said in response. "There's a series of things that have brought me here, but nothing bigger than a common goal."

"Who are you?"

"We'll get to that soon enough."

"I'm not one for patience," Beesto said showing a change in tone. "Why have you followed us here?"

"Who cares," Jackson said. "He obviously has no intent on telling us, I say we do him in now."

"Quiet Jackson."

"I'd listen to your boss," Kaito said looking his way. "You wouldn't want to make him anymore up tight than he already is."

"You have a smart mouth," Beesto stated. "Maybe even borderline cocky."

"I wouldn't exactly label myself cocky."

"Let's drop the short talk and get straight to the point," Beesto said. "Who sent you and why?"

"Who says I'm here on behalf of someone's agenda?"

"I'm certain you didn't follow us on your own accordance," Beesto said in response. "Now I'm going to ask you again, who sent you?"

_The grin from before returned. He removed the bag from his shoulder which hung in place from the strap, letting it fall to the ground. He then turned his cap to the back side before giving him his full attention._

"I'm sensing a heat of frustration?"

"You're pushing it kid."

"I apologize for circling around the point of why I'm here," Kaito said. "But if anyone is going to be asking any questions, it's me."

"What was that?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"I've heard enough nonsense from you."

_He reached down to his side, feeling his prized possession was nowhere to be found._

"You appear to be missing something." Kaito took no time in pointing out.

"I've heard enough!" Jackson spat.

_He immediately reached for something that had been tucked away in his back pocket, waving it out in front to reveal a mini mirror__._

_"What is this about?"_

_He flicked both of his wrists, all three watching as a pair of birds took flight from the sleeves they had been hidden away in. This gave him the distraction he needed, listening as two shots were fired in the direction of the birds. Taking advantage of this he dropped down to a knee with the release of the mirror, reaching into the bag to grab hold of the taken weapon before standing back to his feet._

"Nobody move," Kaito said holding the weapon out in front. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

_"My gun," Beesto muttered. "He must have taken it when we collided earlier."_

"Big mistake pal." Jackson said aiming his gun directly at him.

"Not a smart move," The man addressed as Samlong said before drawing out a gun as well. "You're out numbered."

"You're right," Kaito admitted "The numbers aren't in my favor."

_"Why does he seem so calm?" Jackson thought._

"I'd drop the gun if I were you," Samlong said. "Only chance this ends even half well for you."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't think you quite understand the situation," Jackson said taking a step forward. "The both of us are armed."

"As am I."

"Yes, but there are two of us," Samlong reminded. "If you shoot one of us the other will only do the same to you."

"You're absolutely right," Kaito agreed. "That wouldn't be the smartest move on my part."

"Everything you've done up until this point has been absurd," Samlong stated with the gun still tight in hand. "Now why don't you try and make it right for yourself and tell us why you're here."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me before," Kaito said aiming the gun to the right wall. "I'll be the one asking the questions from here on out."

"That's a bold statement for someone who's now left himself completely vulnerable for attack." Jackson said.

"Is that what you think?"

"It doesn't matter what either of us thinks," Samlong replied. "Now drop the gun, you have five seconds to comply."

"I'd do as he says." Jackson said with a grin of his own falling into place.

"Shhhh… do you hear that?" Kaito asked with no shortage of confidence to display

"You're only delaying the inevitable with this directionless chatter of yours," Beesto stated. "At this point I no longer have any interest in hearing what you have to say."

"Give me the word and I'll pull the trigger." Jackson said with much delight in his voice.

"Go ahead," Kaito said. "But I can't assure you that the pain you inflict won't cause me to pull the trigger."

_He looked into the direction of where his gun was pointed, seeing nothing but a wall shadowed off by darkness._

"What on earth are you blabbing about now?"

"Listen, can't you hear it." Kaito said with a long pause.

"I've heard enough of this madness."

"The wall," Kaito said finally breaking the plane on what he had been hinting at. "Can't you hear the current, the one flowing through the pipes?"

"Is this your attempt at buying some kind of time," Beesto questioned. "I hardly see what that has to do with anything."

"Then let me enlighten you, there is propane gas sealed away within those pipes."

"And?"

"Tell me," Kaito said bringing a finger to the trigger. "What do you think would happen if I pulled the trigger?"

_He instantly understood what he was getting at, his eyes widening at the thought._

"That's right," Kaito said. "Bang."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Care to test that?"

_Threateningly he put a little more weight onto the trigger. He skimmed his eyes across the room, finding that the other two had caught onto the situation as well. The control he had set out to gain had finally been met__.__ The only thing of concern was the woman who still acted as if she had yet to see him._

"_What's with this girl?"_

"So what is it," Beesto said regaining his attention. "What do you want to know?"

_He rolled his eyes toward him, pleased to hear he was finally falling in line with his wishes._

"Marco Gaffney, I heard you mention his name while on the bus."

"What about it?"

"His younger brother Elsun was a good friend of mine, he passed away over a year ago," Kaito replied. "And when I heard about the news of Marco's arrest I returned to town."

"Who are you?"

"We'll get to that, as soon as you've finished answering my questions."

"I don't like that tone." Jackson stated.

"I wasn't talking to you, Jack." Kaito remarked.

_This only angered him further, tightening his grip around the gun in disgust_.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm not going to ask you to keep your mouth shut again Jackson," Beesto said turning to face him. "Consider that your last warning."

_He then faced Kaito to see that same look on his face he had since entering._

"Please carry on," Beesto said. "I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"I noticed something about your group," Kaito said. "Even before you were joined by Mr. Samlong here."

"Is there relevance to this?"

"It depends," Kaito replied. "Who do you work for?"

"What was that?"

"Perhaps I should clarify," Kaito said. "Who is it you work with?"

"What has lead you to believe we're working with someone?"

"A number of things," Kaito replied. "But nothing more noteworthy than what I saw in your routine."

"Our routine," Beesto questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"The way the three of you moved was one small detail," Kaito began. "But the awareness you all put on display was most notable."

"What of it?"

"Am I wrong to assume that you're operating under one of Gaffney's unit?"

"…?"

"You're all part of the Blackgater's gang aren't you," Kaito asked. "I know Marco is largely linked with that group."

"You figured all of that from just those two details?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Let's say it's true," Beesto replied. "Why would you care to know?"

"Maybe I wish to help," Kaito answered. "If there's someone who can clear Marco's name it's me."

"And why should I believe you?"

"We shouldn't," Jackson said stepping in. "He's been playing us from the moment we got off of that bus."

"Jackson makes a point," Beesto said. "If you truly wanted to help us why did you go through this whole show you've put on?"

"One, I wasn't certain who you people were upon first encountering you," Kaito replied. "It wasn't until a little after, besides would you have believed my claim if I had come to you directly?"

"Probably not."

"My point."

"And how is it you think you could be of service to us?"

"To tell you would be selling it short," Kaito replied. "I've always lived by example."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You help me with something, I'll do the same in return."

"Not a chance," Jackson interrupted. "There's no way this guy can be trusted."

"Sadly your concerns have no weight to bear," Kaito said. "Being that I wasn't talking to you."

_It took all he had in him not to react to what was said._

"So what do you say?"

"Let's just say I'm thinking about it," Beesto replied. "But I must ask, why have you suddenly brought up this proposition?"

"I'd be lying if I said the only thing that brought me here was Marco Gaffney," Kaito replied. "The truth is there's something I'm looking to get my hands on."

"And what might that be?"

"A little something called the Networks Pivotal Equalizer."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Kaito said not surprised in the least. "It's a rare type in its field."

"And you want me to help you get whatever this thing is?"

"Not necessarily," Kaito replied. "I'll be able to do that myself, what I'd like from you is something much simpler."

"Which is?"

"By helping me locate it."

"How am I supposed to help you find something that I've never heard of, let alone what it is used for?"

"You might not be aware of its faculties Beesto, but that doesn't mean I'm not," Samlong said inserting himself into the fray. "You want the Networks Pivotal Equalizer, I think I might be able to point you in the right direction."

"Is that so?" Kaito said looking his way.

"Unfortunately it won't be an easy task," Samlong warned. "Trying to retrieve the device you've found an interest for could even mean death."

"Nothing is impossible."

"You seem persistent enough, very well," Samlong said. "The last known location of the Equalizer to my knowledge was at a warehouse a couple miles from here."

"Let me guess, it got auctioned off."

"That is true, but how did you know that?"

"I've been keeping tabs."

"Then I guess you haven't been lying about your intent like I previously believed."

"You obviously knew about this auction yourself," Kaito said. "Is there a chance you might know who was the winning bidder of the Networks Equalizer?"

"Perhaps," Samlong replied. "But first I'd like to know how you plan on clearing Gaffney's name."

"What if I told you his finger prints were forged to that diamond, and that I know who truly was the one to have brought that diamond to the opening of the Futures Building?"

"… I'm intrigued," Beesto said. "But if you were truly a friend of Marco's wouldn't you have gone to the police by now with this information?"

"Have you already forgotten, I just flew into town tonight," Kaito reminded. "I was on my way to a friend's house while on the bus when I overheard you when Marco was mentioned."

"And that's what caused you to follow us?"

"In short, yes."

"I have one final question."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever plan on going to the police with this information that you claim to have?"

"Why would I do that," Kaito replied. "They'd only be looking to put this guy in jail, not something I had in mind."

"I like the way you think."

"Besides this guy is way out of their league," Kaito added. "I don't see them catching him anytime soon."

"Deal."

"Come again?"

"You bring me this evidence you claim to have of who framed Marco Gaffney then, and only then will Mr. Samlong here give you the information you seek," Beesto replied. "Sound like a plan to you?"

"Deal."

_With that he held the gun out in front of him, tossing it to Beesto who caught it with ease. It was then that he had realized. He knew there was something wrong__,__ flipping the gun in his palm to feel its unnatural light weight._

"The gun… it's unloaded."

"Correct." Kaito said walking toward him.

_He stopped after reaching him, holding out his left hand to reveal the ammunition that had been removed from the gun._

"A very risky bluff on your part."

"I never planned on pulling the trigger, but in the case of an accident no bullets would have been fired."

"Now I see," Beesto said. "You intended on bumping into me before."

"That's right," Kaito confirmed. "It was nothing but a means to take hold of your gun."

"How conservative of you."

"With the way things are now, you have to be." Kaito said turning for the other side.

"I can't disagree."

_He walked all the way back to where his bag laid, strapping it back onto his shoulder before standing back to his feet._

"When do you think you can have this information you speak of delivered to us?" Samlong asked.

_He stood for a short time, giving some thought to what had been presented._

"Tomorrow night." Kaito said turning his back to the four.

"Where?"

"We'll return to this site, sound good?"

"That'll work."

"By tomorrow night, at about what time are you thinking?"

"Anywhere from ten to eleven," Kaito replied. "Things should be mellowed down by then."

"Agreed, then it shall be so."

"Don't be late."

_He turned back for the stairs from there, looking to head back for the surface. Upon taking only two steps he heard his voice call out once more._

"Wait."

_He stopped at his command, glimpsing back at him for a final time._

"What is it?"

"You never did say who you are," Beesto replied. "What's your name kid?"

_The look in his eyes changed, a brash but trustworthy smile coming to his lips before speaking._

"Duzz," Kaito replied. "Duzzkill."

_With that he turned back for the stairs, wasting no further time in making his way out. A long period of silence ensued before another word was said._

"So, what do you think?" Beesto questioned.

"Let's wait to see if he meets his end of the deal, then ask me again," Samlong replied. "Only then will I have an answer."

_"What a night this has been."_

_Through the uncertain trials of the night brought about a bright morning. Rays of light found its way through the curtain which had been on guard over the window. The increase in light took its toll, ultimately awaking him from his sleep. He rolled over onto his side, finding it was already thirty past eleven._

_"I overslept, good thing I don't have to be anywhere until after three."_

_Just as he was looking to get out of bed a knock could be heard from the other side of the door._

"One moment."

_He advanced toward the door, opening it to see him standing a few feet back._

"What is it?"

"Grayson's here," Damian informed. "He wishes to know how things went with your search you had last night."

"Let him know I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Already on it."

_He closed the door following their confrontation. He headed toward the dresser located at the left side of the room. The next minute was spent getting into something casual for the day to come. After sliding on a pair of shoes he made his way out of the room. He arrived to the top of the staircase shortly thereafter to find him waiting at the bottom._

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Not at all, it's actually quite the opposite."

"I guess I couldn't have timed my visit any better."

"You wanted to discuss what I came across at Mount Zomoph?"

"That's right."

"Since we're on the subject, what about the surveillance you set up," Bruce asked. "Did anyone appear back to that room?"

"Nope, nor has anyone yet to trip the perimeter wire I also put into place," Dick replied. "No one but you that is."

"I figured that'd be the case."

"What exactly were you looking for when you returned to the site?"

"I looked into the more inner details of the situation." Bruce replied stepping down from the last step.

"Inner details?"

"Not what was found underground like you may be thinking, but rather what was on the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"I compared all known landmarks sitting on top of the sites investigated underground." Bruce clarified.

"So that's what you were doing," Dick said. "And here I thought your intent was to critique my work."

"You didn't truly believe that?"

"That might be pushing it a bit," Dick admitted. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"The investigation is still under review," Bruce replied. "But thus far things seems to be heading in the right direction."

"That's good to know."

"Cennals Inc was located within a mile of Mount Zomoph."

"Cennals Inc, isn't that one of the companies linked with the Futures Building?"

"Yes, and it was located directly above the second site you searched."

"That's defiantly something to think about."

"Everything seems to be revolved around that one building."

"But why?"

"That's for us to find out," Bruce said in response. "But I'm sure that's not the only reason why you've come."

"You're right, I have some information you might want to know."

"Is this about the heart attacks?"

"No, it has to do with the explosion of that house you escaped nights ago," Dick replied. "The one that belonged to Salomon Green."

"Tell me everything."

_It had been a slow start to the morning, but with noon fast approaching things were looking to pick up. After catching the bus he returned to the same library as the day before, this time coming alone. He found this to be the best place to continue the investigation for the time being. The first thing on his mind was to head back to the table they had occupied yesterday. Luckily there was no one to be found. Not wasting any more time he took a seat._

"_Now to get straight to business."_

_He reached into the top pocket of the jacket, pulling out the case files from the previous day that had been given to him. He set it down onto the table before pulling out his phone which had been in his left pocket. He turned it on, pleased to find that it was completely charged. There were several registered calls that he had missed, knowing he'd have to put all on hold, except for one call that needed to be made._

"Let's hope someone is there."

_Leaving no further time to waste he dialed the number, sitting back as he listened to the ring of the phone. _

"_I was hoping we'd hear back from you at some point."_

"How goes the day Mr. Pennyworth?" Shinichi said in response upon recognizing his voice.

"_There's room for improv__ement," Alfred replied. "But regardless, how is your trip in metropolis coming along thus far."_

"A couple road blocks here and there," Shinichi replied. "Would Bruce happen to be around?"

"_He just stepped out under ten minutes ago," Alfred informed. "__Can I take a message for him?"_

"That will have to do for now," Shinichi replied. "There's something I need him to look into for me."

"_What is it?"_

"Records on several names," Shinichi replied. "Names of the victims who surecomed to those unexpected heart attacks."

"_The request you've presented is under my field," Alfred said. "I don't see the need to wait for the return of Master Wayne, when I can look into the subject myself."_

"You'd do that?"

"_Of course I'd need a little time to get set up."_

"I'd appreciate that."

"_Give me five minutes," Alfred said. "I'll get back to you within that time frame."_

"I'll hold you to it."

_He cut the line from there, looking down at the pack of files as a smile came to his face__._

"_Maybe now we'll get some answers."_

_They all had been waiting patiently for over thirty minutes, including himself. He had taken to a far corner located near the entrance, periodically checking the time in the process._

_"It's now five after twelve, he should have been here by now."_

_This is what was what was on his mind, along with everyone else who stood throughout the room in wait. Unexpectingly a hand came to the side of his left shoulder. He immediately turned to see who had come to his side._

"Detective Gates?"

"Never expected to see you here Hattori," Rick said. "What brings you to the fold?"

"I was asked by the commissioner to attend the meeting that is scheduled to take place sometime today."

"Then I guess we're here for the same reason," Rick said. "How long have you been waiting for?"

"Roughly an hour," Heiji replied. "Though I was told things were to begin no later than eleven."

"I was told twelve fifteen."

"Who knows at this point."

"Wherever Gordon is I'm sure he'll make his way here whenever he can."

"Any idea when that might be?"

"Depends," Rick replied. "There was a big hold up at the mall about two hours ago, a lot of us got called in to look into the situation."

"Including the commissioner?"

"That's what I heard," Rick replied. "Can't say for sure since I wasn't exactly there myself."

"Never mind it, I'm in no real hurry to get out of here anyway."

"That's always good," Rick said. "Back onto the subject of this meeting, why were you asked to come?"

"To give my input."

"For what?"

"To get things headed in the right direction, regarding Gotham's visiting thief," Heiji replied. "Kaitou Kid."

"Oh I see, can't say I'm surprised you were given the nod," Rick said. "After all you've been on this thing since the beginning, starting with what occurred at Starlest."

"Thanks for the reminder," Heiji said. "I had almost forgotten how much of a roller coaster ride this has been."

"A very interesting one if I must say." Rick said as the sound of his phone rang.

_He took a second to pay it some mind, bringing it up to his eye to see who was calling._

"I better take this," Rick said stepping away. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

_He had no intent on moving, leaning his back to the wall as the time continued to tick away._

"_It has been a ride of high proportions, one which is hopefully a few tunnels away from coming to an end."_

_From the time his comrade had set out the previous night, he had yet to see or even hear from him. By this time the nerves had reached their height, nervously tapping his finger to the desk before taking a sip of the tea he had made just a short time ago._

"_Wherever could he be?"_

_This was the question of the hour, one which was soon to be answered. He stood up from where he sat, feeling the need to stretch his legs. In the attempt of making his way in the direction of the balcony all fell short from the sound from behind. It was the door, someone had knocked from the other side._

"_Could it be?"_

_He wasted no time in heading over, opening the door to find him standing there with that same grin on his face._

"Kaito," Konosuke said delighted to see him. "You're ok."

"Good news," Kaito replied. "We're in."

**To Be Continued**


	113. Deceived

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 113**

**Deceived **

_Standing back was the first move made, allowing for him to enter the room. There was much he wanted to ask. He closed the door before looking to attend to just that._

"Wherever have you been Master Kuroba?"

"I spent the night at another motel two miles from here."

"Why," Konosuke asked. "I don't understand."

"I didn't want to run the risk of them trailing me back here."

"What do you mean by they," Konosuke questioned. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to the people you followed last night would you?"

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised."

"If it makes you feel any better things went fairly well," Kaito said. "Even better than I had hoped on my first night out."

"I figured that much when I saw your expression upon your return."

"I apologize if I had you worried."

"Don't mention it, I now understand the circumstances," Konosuke said. "You mentioned something when I first opened the door."

"Huh?"

"We're in," Konosuke recalled. "Those were your first words to me."

"Oh, that's right," Kaito said. "Believe it or not we might have a chance of getting our hands on the Networks Pivotal Equalizer sooner rather than later."

"What an unexpected development," Konosuke said. "Please do explain."

"To make a long story short the guys I was following are friends of Marco Gaffney."

"That's the man you chose to frame with that scheme at the Futures Building right?"

"Correct," Kaito confirmed. "The good thing is they know nothing about that my involvement."

"And how do you plan to get a hold of the Networks Pivotal Equalizer?"

"This is where it gets interesting,"Kaito said. "The three that I was following after were joined by a fourth individual."

"And?"

"If I'm not mistaken I'd say he's an outside guy," Kaito replied. "Someone who does business with them on several fronts."

"What do you mean by them?"

"The Blackgaters," Kaito clarified. "One of the more well known gangs in this town."

"You don't mean?"

"That's right, the three I encountered were all members of the Blackgate gang," Kaito confirmed. "Beesto and Jackson, those were the names of two of the members I encountered."

"And the third?"

"Oh yes, the woman," Kaito said. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to get her name… there was something different about her."

"Something different?"

"After I allowed myself to be discovered she was the only one who showed no emotion to the situation, even when I pulled the gun on them."

"You had a gun?"

"I'll explain later," Kaito promised. "But back to the subject, it was almost as if she knew I had been following them."

"Did you exchange words with this woman?"

"No," Kaito replied. "Nor did she say anything to her comrades the whole time I watched them."

"Perhaps a disability with either hearing or speaking?"

"Highly doubtful, but not something I'd completely write off," Kaito replied. "It doesn't help when no one within the group addressed her directly."

"I wonder why that is."

"That's the least of our concerns," Kaito said. "Right now we should be preparing for tonight's meeting."

"What meeting?"

"The one I'm set to have with Beesto and Mr. Samlong."

"Who's Mr. Samlong?"

"The man I spoke of," Kaito replied. "The one to have joined the three shortly after I began to follow them."

"You say they have information to give about the Networks Pivotal Equalizer," Konosuke said. "But what's the catch, I doubt they'd be willing to give this information for free."

"You're absolutely right," Kaito said. "They want me to give them the one responsible for framing Marco Gaffney."

"But that would mean bringing."

"Yes," Kaito said before he could finish. "That would mean bringing Kaitou Kid into the center of things."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Konosuke questioned. "There are other options that can be taken."

"None that will get us the Networks Equalizer any quicker than this," Kaito said in response. "You know that as well as I do."

"…"

"In any case have you heard from our... friend since my departure?"

"No," Konosuke replied. "There has been no word from the contractor since the last time the two of you spoke."

"Good."

"What about this evidence you spoke of?"

"What's that?"

"The evidence you plan to give them in exchange for the information we seek." Konosuke reminded.

"Video footage."

"Video footage of what?"

"From when that diamond I left in place of the G3 Power Emitter was originally taken from the museum."

"I didn't know you had your hands on that."

"Well of course," Kaito said. "After stealing the diamond I made sure to remove all video feedback from the cameras that were rolling at the time."

"I take it you still have this footage."

"All neatly tucked away in the bottom drawer there." Kaito confirmed pointing to the right side.

"I would have expected nothing less," Konosuke said. "But aren't you concerned in the least?"

"In a sense," Kaito admitted. "There's always the chance they could back off on the deal."

"Have you put any thought into the case of that?"

"Let's just say I'm still contemplating on the matter."

"If you should know I'd be more than willing to help you with this."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"Where do you plan on meeting with this bunch?"

"At the same spot as last night," Kaito replied. "A train station where I originally confronted them."

"I think it'd be a good idea if you headed down there before tonight's occasion."

"That's something to think about."

"So, would you like me to come along?"

"I'd hate to make them uncomfortable."

"I meant only in a distant role."

"You know, that might actually prove to be beneficial," Kaito said. "

"Does that mean you agree?"

"Yes, as long as you stay out of sight."

"That was always going to be the plan."

"We have several hours between now and then," Kaito said. "We had better get started with our preparation."

_He nodded his head in agreement, knowing this was a crucial stage in the process._

_An hour and ten minutes had now passed from the time he had found his way to the station. When he was to arrive was the question of the day. He stood with his back rested to the wall, looking up in time to see detective Gates rejoin him._

"That didn't take long at all."

"I told you it wouldn't be," Rick said. "You sure you want to stand around here, we've got chairs in the waiting area if you would prefer."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Your call."

"You asked me about my involvement before."

"What's that?"

"Do you plan on taking the floor when all is set up as well?"

"There would be no real reason," Rick replied. "As far as I know I'm only a spectator for the day."

"And here I thought you might have wanted to put in a word on the situation," Heiji said. "After all you've been working this case from the beginning yourself, even before I arrived in town."

"I've never been good with words," Rick admitted. "I'll leave the public speaking for you to handle."

"Your loss."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"You know, I haven't really given much thought to that," Heiji replied. "Then again I'm not sure which grounds they wanted me to cover on the matter."

"It's no big deal," Rick said. "I'm sure Commissioner Gordon will let you know ahead of time."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Anyhow I fished up with another case I had been working for the past week."

"Is that right?"

"With the extra time on my hands I should be able to help more with the ongoing case involving this thief."

"That's good to know," Heiji said. "The more people involved with this the better."

_He looked down at his watch once more to check the time, hearing the sound of the entrance doors slide open. He looked across the way to see several officers walk in, the last being the commissioner himself._

"Here we go," Rick said. "Maybe now things will get started."

_The two of them watched as the group headed all the way to the far side of the room before finally coming to a stop. Conversation ensued amongst the group almost immediately after._

"What do you think's going on over there?"

"Can't really say," Rick replied. "My guess would be that they're collaborating on any last minute adjustments to be made before we're to begin."

"That might be the case."

"Regardless they're here," Rick said. "Which means we won't have much longer to wait."

"You're most certainty right."

"In the mean time I'd like to hear about your most recent episode."

"What's that?" Heiji questioned with the lift of a brow.

"Nano High," Rick replied. "I want to know what happened, from your perspective."

_Ten minutes had now passed from the time they had spoken. He patiently awaited the call that was soon to come, spending those passing minutes to continue his analysis of everything laid out in front of him. The information being processed sealed further into his mind the more he went through, diagnosing it to the core._

"_It's all here, the symptoms all the way to the after affect," Shinichi thought. "__The only thing that now remains is to pin point a cause."_

_Through the thick of it all he eased back in the seat, looking to the ceiling as if to find an answer, one which would seemingly never come. The vibration of his phone caught him by surprise, reaching out to the table to grab hold of it._

"I'm still here." Shinichi said glad to hear back from him.

"_All is r__eady to go with the system," Alfred informed. "The only thing that remains is for you to give me the names that you wish for me to run through the search engine__."_

"Loud and clear," Shinichi said reaching down for the file case. "I have an idea that would speed up this process."

"_I'm open to any ideas you may have in mind."_

"Do you have an email?"

"_Well of course."_

"Good, then we're good to go."

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"Give me the name," Shinichi replied "You'll understand the rest soon enough."

_He listened to what was told for those next minutes, becoming more interested by the second._

"I had heard detective Galldon was there, I guess it was true."

"He was on top of the situation the whole time," Heiji said. "You couldn't ask for more out of someone."

"I'm shocked to hear that Grahm was the one to set that all up, then go as far to kill his own brother," Rick stated. "That there is some twisted stuff."

"That's how most felt."

"What do you think will happen to the girl?"

"That is yet to be seen," Heiji replied. "Only time will tell."

"How did everyone else take it?"

"It's going to be a long road for recovery, longer for some," Heiji replied. "Positioning at the company is another thing to look out for going forward."

"Which is to be expected."

_It was at that given moment that they looked across the room in time to see Commissioner Gordon heading into their direction. They didn't say anything further, simply waiting for his arrival._

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

"To you as well." Rick said in response.

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it here Hattori."

"No way I was going to miss this."

"How long have the two of you been waiting?"

"A good enough time," Heiji replied. "But I'm ready whenever all is set to go."

"We're still a couple minutes from getting everything in line before we can begin."

"We thought that much."

"There's a couple things the lieutenant would like to address first before you take the floor."

"Since we're on the topic I wanted to know what you wanted me to say exactly," Heiji said. "There's a number of ways I could go with this."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Going through all details once again in this case is what I had in mind," Heiji began. "You can never nitpick at something too much when it comes to certain situations, Kaitou Kid being one of them."

"And the other?"

"Another route to take would be to focus strictly on the thief, from known interests to common tendencies."

"I don't see why you can't cover both topics." Rick said.

"He's right," James agreed. "The more familiar people are with this Kid thief and the situation the better."

"What about time?"

"Not at all," James replied. "You can take whatever time you need."

"Then it's settled," Heiji decided. "I'll do a full round house."

"Good," James said. "I have a few things to get cleared up, but I'll be back to let you know when you're up."

"And I'll be here."

"As will I." Rick said.

_With that he made his way back to the other side of the room, rejoining the others he had entered the headquarters with._

_"Not much longer to go, pity Kudo isn't here," Heiji thought. "This is right down his alley."_

_The sky was just as he heard it'd be from watching the morning news. The sun was partially blocked by a group of clouds to his delight, making for a cooler journey up the roadside. The destination came into sight soon after, picking up speed after passing a bump in the road. He arrived at the front gate soon after, surprised to find it open._

"_It's open, that must mean someone's here."_

_He drove in past the gate, parking off to the left side before stepping off of the bike with the removal of the helmet. He immediately made his way toward the house, taking his time up the long fleet of stairs. Once at the top he gave the doorbell a ring. After waiting for nearly a half minute he gave it a second ring. Still there was no response._

"_Maybe I should have called first, but with the gate open you'd think at least one person would be here."_

_Wondering if something could be wrong he reached out for the door knob. Before his hand could make contact the door slid open._

"Well look who it is."

"Damian." Tim said less than enthusiastic to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have some information I'd like to juggle with the others," Tim answered. "Is anyone else here besides you?"

"Pennyworth is in the book room."

"And Bruce?"

"You missed him about twenty minutes ago," Damian informed. "Him and Grayson went out to look into something."

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Tim asked walking in past him.

"Didn't ask, don't care."

"Never mind," Tim said heading for the bookroom. "I'll worry about that later."

_Curious as to what brought him to the house he decided to follow him. They arrived to the door soon after, walking in to find him sitting in front of a computer that had been set up at the desk._

"Hope you don't mind me joining you."

"I thought I heard voices," Alfred said looking up to see the two. "What brings you here?"

"There's something I wanted to go over with Bruce," Tim replied. "But since he's not currently here I thought I'd go over this with you."

"I'd love to," Alfred said. "That is after I'm done here."

"What are you working on?" Tim asked moving further into the room.

"Something that detective friend of yours has him looking into." Damian replied finding a spot to stand near the wall.

"What does he have you searching up?" Tim asked finding his way to his side.

"A list of names," Alfred replied before looking back to the computer. "Names which were gathered from the case file he currently has possession of."

"I see," Tim said. "And what is the content of your searches on each?"

"I'm still in the process of figuring that out," Alfred replied. "The key is to find common ground between all victims."

"I see, you're trying to pin point a cause."

"In short, yes," Alfred confirmed. "Though the possibilities are wide as of now, there's no telling if the cause is by an activity these people have participated in or even a location they might have visited."

"When's the last you talked with Shinichi?"

"No longer than ten minutes ago."

"And did he tell you what he came by after looking over those files given to him?"

"No," Alfred replied. "He only sent me a list of all the names through email and asked for me to run a background check on all."

"Guess I'll have to contact him to find out."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Damian said Bruce left with Dick a short time ago," Tim said looking to change the subject. "Would you happen to know where they took off to?"

"I don't know where they went, but I do know why," Alfred replied. "It would appear something has come up in the case of Salomon Green."

"Hold on, isn't that the guy who was found dead in his home last week?"

"That is correct."

"I wonder what they could have possibly come by."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it was something of importance."

"What makes you say that?" Tim asked looking back his way.

"Upon his arrival it took only a minute for the two to head out for the road," Alfred informed. "Master Bruce said he'd call once all was taken care of."

"I wonder what that could mean."

_That given moment brought the ring of his phone from below. He reached down to grab it, answering to hear a familiar voice from the other side._

"_I saw that you called, sorry it took so long to get back to you."_

"What do you mean?" Tim questioned.

"_You tried reaching me yesterday right?"_

"And I did," Tim said. "We already spoke sometime after three, don't you remember?"

"_That would have been impossible, being that my phone was out of power at that time."_

"… Where are you?"

"_I just returned home, I was out in New York for the past two days__.__"_

"What?"

"_I told you that'd I'd be out there for a day or so the last we talked, don't you remember?"_

"That must mean…"

"_The sound in your tone, is everything alright?"_

"Keep your phone on, I'll be contacting you soon," Tim stated. "Something isn't right."

"_Mind telling me what?"_

"You'll know as soon as I do."

"_Get back to me as soon as possible."_

"Will do."

_With that he hung up, frozen with one question on his mind._

"What is going on?"

"Master Timothy," Alfred said regaining his attention. "Is everything alright?"

"It would appear not to be."

"Who was that you spoke with?" Damian asked.

"It was Conner." Tim replied turning to face him.

"So what's the problem?"

"He claims he had been in New York for the past two days," Tim informed. "If that is true, who was the man who accompanied Shinichi to Metropolis?"

**To Be Continued**


	114. An Offer

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 114**

**An Offer**

_A time had passed from when he had come to the station. The wait was soon to be over. He looked to the right side of the room in time to see someone walking to the front of the room. _

"It's about time."

"Any idea what the opening statements will be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rick replied. "But if I were to say I'd assume it will have something to do with the rates."

"Crime rates?"

"Not just that, but all of our readings for the past month," Rick confirmed. "From our response times to casualties while on the field."

"So what's the point, to go over how to improve?"

"Well stated."

"Not a bad thing to look into on a monthly basis."

"I couldn't agree more," Rick said. "We're now in our second year under this format."

_A low tune interrupted their conversation seconds after._

"What is that?"

"It's my phone." Heiji replied removing it from within the top pocket of his jacket.

"An important call?"

"Not sure."

_He laid his eyes down to the incoming call, looking back up at him with the nod of his head._

"I had better take this."

"Then go ahead, there's still plenty of time before it is your turn to speak," Rick said. "Feel free to step outside if you'd like."

"Thanks," Heiji said. "I won't be long."

_With that he turned for the automatic doors, finding his way off to the side before answering the call._

"Didn't expect to hear from you."

_"Where are you?"_

"At the police headquarters," Heiji replied. "Why do you ask?"

_"Something has come up," Dick replied. "There's something I need you to do."_

"Sorry to say but I'm kind of locked in at the moment."

_"Alright, when do you think you'll be done with whatever it is you're doing?"_

"Can't say," Heiji replied. "There's a little session going on today, how long this meeting is to last is uncertain."

_"I see."_

"Tell me, what's going on?"

_"We've uncovered some new evidence," Dick replied. "There's a certain body we wanted you to examine, a body which is being held at the GCPD examination lab."_

"I'll put in a word after we're through here," Heiji said. "What's the name of this victim?"

_"Green," Dick replied. "Salomon Green."_

"Isn't that the guy who was left with the explosion of his home," Heiji asked. "What do you want me to investigate, there's not much of his remains left as it is."

_"Never mind it, I'll give you the details later," Dick replied. "Stay there once you're done with the task you're in, I'll be there in forty five."_

"Ok."

_"Got to go, I'll see you then."_

_Further discussion was put on hold for the time being, placing the phone into his jacket before turning back for the doors._

_"What could he want me to find?"_

_This lingered on his mind all the way back into the station. There he rejoined detective Gates who still stood in the same spot, coming to find the meeting had gone underway__._

"You're back, good," Rick said still looking ahead. "Because you're next."

"Is that right?"

"The commissioner came over and told me to let you know when you stepped back in."

"What's this guy addressing now?" Heiji asked turning his focus to the front of the room.

"It's as you predicted," Rick replied. "We're now be given the demographics of last month's results."

"Not a bad way to kick things off."

"Not at all."

_As blank as things may have been__,__ the investigation would have to wait. The first thing that needed to be done was to get a hold of him as soon as possible. He held the phone to his ear, listening as it rang._

_"Come on, answer."_

_To his fortune the ringing finally came to a close, replaced by his voice from the other end._

_"I was expecting you'd call, what took you?"_

"Shinichi, where are you?"

_"At library," Shinichi replied. "Does it matter?"_

"What about Conner," Tim asked. "Is he with you?"

_"Not currently," Shinichi said noticing a change in tone. "Is everything alright?"_

"I know this may sound crazy, but listen to me," Tim said. "That person you're with, it's not him."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I just spoke with Conner," Tim informed. "He just returned from a trip which had him in New York for the past two days."

_"What?"_

"This is no joke."

_"If that is true, then who is the person I was with for the past day?"_

"We're in the process of figuring that out," Tim replied. "If that imposter reappears just stay casual."

_"That won't be hard to do."_

"When was the last time you saw him?"

_"Last night while at the hotel."_

"What were you doing at a hotel?"

_"He said it'd be closer than heading out to his place."_

"Figures, since he wasn't really who he said he was."

_"I don't get," Shinichi said. "The person who came to the manor obviously knew who I was, even Damian for that matter."_

"That also must mean they have knowledge of our association."

"_That can't be good."_

"It's not."

"_Is there anyone you have in mind who this guy could be?"_

"That's a long list," Tim replied. "But given the circumstances it would appear someone has been watching us."

"_That was my initial thought after you brought this information to me."_

"Sit tight, you'll be hearing back from me soon."

"_Are you certain about all of this," Shinichi questioned__. "You don't think he might have been kidding around?"_

"Not his style."

"_I didn't think so," Shinichi said. "Now that I think about __it, there was something off about him."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Let's just say his decision to go to a hotel won'__t be the only thing that sticks out."_

"Contact me if this mystery guy rejoins you," Tim said. "Right now I'm going to go and look into the matter."

"_I'll be waiting," Shinichi said. "Give me an update when you can."_

"Of course."

_He ended the transmission with the click of a button, lowering the phone down into his pocket._

"How did he take it?" Alfred asked.

"Relatively well considering," Tim replied. "But with all facts known that does raise questions."

"Indeed it does."

"What about the names given to you by Shinichi," Tim asked. "Have you run a search on any of them as of yet?"

"Yes."

"And the results?"

"They're heart attack victims just as he said they would be."

"So the documents given to him must hold some truth," Tim said. "But there must be a catch."

"What do you mean," Damian questioned. "You heard Pennyworth yourself; the information given to Kudo came up to be true."

"But the person who gave him the information clearly wishes for their identity to be left a secret," Tim said. "But who are they, and how did they know we'd be able to help with the situation?"

"It's just like I heard you mention," Damian said. "Someone's probably been keeping an eye on us."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it," Tim said. "One of us would have noticed by now if that were truly the case."

"Then what do you think?"

"I don't know for sure, but if I had to put my money on something I'd say we're dealing with someone who's had prior knowledge on us."

"I'm inclined to agree," Alfred said. "I think now would be a good time to let Master Bruce in on the situation."

"Yes, he's needs to know," Tim agreed. "Dick does as well."

"Would you like me to make the call?"

"Yes," Tim replied. "There's something I need to attend to."

"What might that be?" Damian asked out of curiosity.

"The number that registered to my phone was Conner's," Tim said. "You wouldn't have even believed it wasn't him after hearing the message."

"So what's your point?"

"I'm going to trace and find where the signal came from," Tim replied. "With any luck that will lead us to the one that we seek."

"And how long do you think it will take before results are reached?"

"If all goes smooth, no more than a day," Tim said in response. "You can bet on it."

_He turned for the door, hearing his voice once more after making a move toward the door._

"What about Shinichi?" Alfred questioned

"What about him?"

"In the light of this all shouldn't we be looking to bring him back?"

"No, not yet," Tim replied. "I say we hold off on any actions taken until we know more."

"I can't say I agree with that decision."

"Unless Bruce sees otherwise we'll hold off on that for now."

_Knowing there wasn't much more time to spare he reached down for his phone on his way out of the room._

_After a short period of waiting his turn had finally come. The speaker from before stepped away from the front of the room. He followed them as they walked, unsure of who it was._

"Is that the lieutenant I was told who would speak first?"

"He actually wasn't able to make it in at this time," Detective Gates answered. "He's currently still monitoring the situation at the mall."

"Must have been a larger stand off than I thought."

"It's bound to be covered on the night news, if you're interested you should be able to get details about the story then."

"Hopefully no one got hurt."

"Not to my knowledge."

_It was at that given moment that he saw him heading to the front of the room at the corner of his eyes. He regained his focus for what was to come next._

"Alright everyone," James said upon taking to the left side of the room. "Now that we've got the monthly routine in the books it's time we pressed on to more important matters."

"Will we be discussing the details about today's hold up at the mall?" An unnamed officer asked.

"What about the increasing action towards the east side?" Another questioned.

"We'll get to all of that," James assured. "But first I'd like to touch base with a problem, one which has affected the entire city from since it began."

"Would you happen to be referring to that incident that occurred at the Futures Building sir?" The officer standing directly across asked.

_He nodded in confirmation._

"As you all know there's been uproar over the activities of a certain individual," James began. "The person we now have come to know as Kaitou Kid, a highly skilled and deceitful thief."

_He paused for a moment, looking through the crowd until he caught sight of Heiji. Once this was accomplished he continued on._

"It is a known fact that Kaitou Kid has no plans on stopping, this is all evident from what we've uncovered in the latest riddle," James said. "It's also a fact we aren't very familiar with him, something that needed to be admitted, which is why we've now looked to a means of support."

"Means of support?" One questioned.

_The commissioner simply smiled, looking toward him with a wave of the hand._

"Hattori," James said. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

_Just as he was to take a step forward he felt a nudge from his left side, glimpsing back to see detective Gates give him the thumbs up._

"Good luck up there."

With that he moved on, finding himself an open lane leading to the front of the room.

"Who is this guy?" One whispered.

"No idea." Another replied.

"Probably someone from the south side division." A third to the right spoke.

_All would soon be answered. He arrived to the front of the room soon after, turning to face all those who looked on._

"_This is it, can't mess this up."_

_He removed his hands from his pocket before releasing a friendly smile for all to see._

"It's a pleasure to be with you all here today," Heiji finally spoke. "As difficult as this situation has been I'm here to shed some much needed light."

"What's your name?" A woman asked from across.

"Hattori," Heiji replied with the turn of his cap to the back side. "Heiji Hattori."

"He's a young gifted detective from Japan," James added. "He's been on this case from the start, even before it was revealed who was behind it all."

"I'm sorry for not keeping up with the situation sir," Someone located at the back of the room spoke. "I'm aware this guy is a thief, but where did these heists of his originate?"

"Yea," Another said in agreement. "I hadn't even heard of this guy up until two nights ago."

"Tokyo Japan," Heiji answered. "That's where it all kick started."

"And that's exactly why he has been brought in to assist us in the case." James said.

"I dug up information on this Kaitou Kid this morning," The same woman from before spoke. "It was said that his interests were towards valuable jewels and high priced objects to the eye, so why the change to the tech which was witnessed at the Futures Building?"

"That is something that has yet to be determined," Heiji replied. "But rest assured that very question will soon be answered."

"Got it." She said taking note of this.

"Will there be any more questions?" James asked.

_He took the next second to scour the room, finding everyone was intent on moving on to hear what was to be said next._

"Alright then," James said turning back to face him. "The floor's yours."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"The details of the case," James replied. "Go over everything you've collected up until this point."

"Followed by everything there is to know about Kid," Heiji said turning back to face those standing before him. "Works for me."

_Over an hour had passed from the time he had set out. He patiently sat at the end of the bed in wait for his return. Not wishing to sit in complete silence any more he reached for the TV remote. Upon tossing it off to the side after turning it off a knock could be heard at the door. _

"It's about time."

_He wasted no time in making his way over, opening the door on contact._

"How unusual of you." Kaito said stepping in past him.

"What was that?" Konosuke said closing the door behind him.

"You didn't bother to peep out to see who was outside of the door before opening," Kaito replied. "With our current situation I think that would be a good idea in the future."

"You seem rather up tight."

"Not at all," Kaito assured heading further into the room. "Let's just remember we're being monitored, who knows when that guy may choose to reveal himself."

"If ever."

_He stopped once reaching the TV, finding it hard to ignore what was being showcased._

"What in the world are you watching?"

"What do you mean?" Konosuke questioned after coming to his side.

_He laid his eyes to the TV as well, finding what appeared to be an angry mountain talking with a smiling bright sun._

"I've heard of trying to help pass the time, but this one's out past the stars," Kaito remarked. "Even for you Jii."

"That must have been on when I turned the television on just now."

"Just as I arrived, what a coincidence." Kaito said with noticeable sarcasm.

"How did things go with your return to the train station?"

"Everything is a go," Kaito replied. "I'll be sure to show you where I want you to be come tonight."

"How early do you plan on heading back?"

"We'll wait until nine," Kaito replied. "Not too early, but still gives us enough time to get everything set."

_He took a seat at the end of the bed closest to the balcony door, slouching over with much on his mind._

"You forgot to take your phone with you when you left."

He waited, expecting to receive a response. Feeling a bit concerned he took a step toward him.

"Master Kuroba?"

"So I left my phone, what of it?"

"She called again," Konosuke informed. "Your mother."

"…"

"When do you plan on returning her calls," Konosuke asked. "You haven't spoken with her in almost ten days."

"What exactly am I supposed to tell her," Kaito questioned. "That I'm on some wild safari for an upcoming class project?"

"That could work." Konosuke smilingly replied.

"I highly doubt she'd find that all too convincing," Kaito said. "But if it makes you feel any better I plan on getting back to her at some point here in the next day or so."

"I figured you would," Konosuke said. "Now, why don't you get some rest before tonight's occasion?"

"No thanks," Kaito replied. "Not when there's still work to be done, we still have yet to crack the riddle."

"The riddle?"

_It took no more than ten minutes for the speech to come to a close. He stood at his side through the whole process, pleased at what was said in his closing statement. _

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "I have nothing further to add."

"At ease," James said laying a hand to his shoulder. "You did good, very well at that."

"You said something before."

"What's that?"

"Yesterday," Heiji reminded. "You said this would be the day when we made it official."

"Oh yes," James recalled. "That's right."

"What did you mean by that?"

"You'll know soon enough," James replied. "I'll tell you what, why don't you meet me outside after I'm through here."

"Works for me," Heiji said. "How long are we talking?"

"How does thirty minutes sound?"

"I'll be there."

"Then I'll see you out there."

_It was at that given time that they were interrupted by two other officers, both who seemed intent on speaking with the commissioner himself. Seeing this he took this time to make his way to the right from where he stood, heading back into the direction of the door. Halfway through the crowd he felt a tug at his side, turning in time to see him hold out a hand to pat him on the shoulder._

"Good job," Rick congratulated. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thanks."

"I saw you speaking with Gordon just now before leaving the front," Rick said. "What was that about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just something he plans to tell me," Heiji replied. "He hasn't exactly told me what as of yet."

"So it's one of those things huh," Rick said. "Happens on occasion."

_Without warning he turned for the door._

"Hey, where are you going?" Heiji asked watching as he walked.

"Out for a quick break," Rick replied. "There's this little place about a mile from here I like to visit, I'd have asked if you wanted to come along but it would appear business isn't quite done here for you."

"Even if I didn't I still have more to do," Heiji said. "A lot more at that."

"I'm not surprised," Rick said continuing back for the door. "See you around kid."

_He walked out past the doors, falling out of sight soon after. In the wake of this Heiji returned to the same wall he had found comfort in upon first arriving, waiting there for the commissioner to wrap up his current discussion__._

_Over forty minutes had passed from the time the latest information had been gathered. Regardless of what was learned he continued the search of the names given to him._

"How many have you gotten through?"

"Twelve in all," Alfred replied. "And several more to go."

"Any common link between any of them?"

"Once all information is finalized I'll sort them," Alfred replied. "Then we can go down the list to check for similarities."

"How much longer?"

"These things take time," Alfred answered. "I don't have an exact estimation for you."

"Would this go by quicker if someone else were to help?"

"Yes," Alfred replied. "I'll have your father pitch in when he returns, I'm sure this is a matter he'd want to look into himself."

"No doubt."

_The sound of the front door opening in the opposite room alerted the two, letting them know someone had entered._

"He's back sooner than expected."

"I'll go out and greet him." Damian volunteered.

_Eager to give him the news he wasted no time in making his way out of the room. He crossed paths with him upon reaching the bottom of the staircase._

"You're home earlier than expected."

"Where is everyone else," Bruce asked. "Are you the only one here?"

"Pennyworth is in the bookroom waiting for you."

"Go and let him know I'll be there shortly." Bruce said before pushing past for the stairs.

"I think you had better come now," Damian said. "Something drastic has come up."

_He stopped after taking a second step up the stairs, turning back to head for the bookroom._

"Walk with me." Bruce instructed.

_He followed him with nothing needing to be said. They arrived into the room soon there after to see him sitting in front of the computer._

"Damian said you had something important to bring to me."

"That is correct," Alfred confirmed. "It seems we have an unexpected problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?"

"It has to do with yesterday's visitor." Alfred informed.

"Yesterday's visitor?"

"Yes," Alfred confirmed. "The one who Shinichi left with."

"Didn't he leave with Kon?"

"It would appear that wasn't the case."

"Are you saying he left with someone we don't know?"

"In short, yes."

"How can you be sure of this?"

"Drake was the one to bring it into the light for the rest of us." Damian informed.

"Where is he now?"

"He left to investigate the situation further."

"And what of Shinichi?"

"Still in Metropolis sir." Alfred answered.

"Does he know about the situation?"

"Yes," Alfred replied. "He was one of the first to be alerted after we found out."

"Good."

"Don't you think we had better call for his return to Gotham?"

"No."

_He was caught by surprise, looking up from the computer screen to face him__._

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious," Bruce said. "We need to find out who this guy is."

"I understand," Alfred said. "So does this mean you'll be making a trip to Metropolis yourself?"

"No, there's too much going on here as it is," Bruce replied. "I'll send one of the others to look into the situation, we need to handle this quickly while we still have leverage."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"How was this all figured?"

"It would appear Tim received a call from Conner himself," Alfred replied. "How things ensued from there is unknown to me."

"I'll have to speak to him about that myself," Bruce said before looking to change the subject. "I was surprised to find you at work in here, what's this you have in front of you?"

"Names of the victims given to me from Shinichi," Alfred replied. "Those who suffered heart attacks."

"How can we be sure any of that information at this point is legit," Damian stated. "After all the source from which it came is now in question."

"Which is why I've taken the liberty of running a background check on all," Alfred informed. "All have come up clear thus far."

"How many more profiles do you have to go through?" Bruce asked.

"Quite a few," Alfred replied. "If all goes accordingly I should be done by evenings end."

"Don't bother," Bruce said. "I'll take over."

"Nonsense, you have enough to worry about as it is," Alfred said. "Like finding out what this mystery man's intentions are."

"I've already figured that much." Bruce said turning back for the door.

"You have?" Damian asked.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "The only thing left to determine is the who and why."

"What do you mean?"

_He said nothing in response, only one thing on his mind on his way out past the door._

"No time for an explanation?"

"You know how he can be at times like this."

"You think he really knows what this guy has planned?"

"There was no hesitation in his voice," Alfred replied. "I wouldn't bet against it."

_Several minutes had passed from the time he had given his speech. He had found himself out in front of the headquarters, waiting in the place the both of them had agreed they would meet. During the duration of this his phone vibrated from the top pocket in his jacket. Not looking to begin another conversation. The sound of the station doors yards back could clearly be heard after opening. He didn't choose to look back, only taking moments for him to sight two officers walk past. It had only been roughly ten minutes from the time he had found a spot outside, surprised at the sudden sound of someone stepping up to his left side._

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be hard to find."

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be," Heiji said facing him. "I thought for sure you'd be in there for at least another ten minutes."

"We finished early," James replied. ""Which was good since we all have work to attend to."

"That can't be stressed enough."

"You've done very well til now, well enough to gain my praise along with those who have gotten the chance to work with you during this short time."

"I try to do my best."

"I've noticed," James said. "Which is why I've asked you here."

"I'm listening."

"I'd like to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

**To Be Continued **


	115. Run In

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 115**

**Run In**

_The room had become silent from the last couple minutes. He stood in wait for results to be determined. The door opened soon after, grabbing his attention from where he stared at the ceiling._

"That took longer than expected." Damian said.

"I had a call to make," Bruce said. "Dick is on his way now."

"What for?"

"To discuss matters," Bruce replied before looking ahead to the desk. "Alfred, how much progress has been made?"

"I've gotten through six additional profiles."

"Then we're on track."

"I don't see the need to continue the investigation of these files," Damian said. "The purpose was lost with the reveal of the unreliable source, we have no idea who this guy is."

"Not yet," Bruce said. "But anything that comes our way must be accounted for, this is no exception."

"This whole thing could be a diversion for all we know."

"I can assure you it's not."

"Bold statement," Damian said uncrossing his arms. "But how can you be sure?"

"That's pretty clear cut, the only thing left unanswered is the why."

"What do you mean," Damian questioned. "Isn't the point for us to determine what has been causing the heart attacks?"

"I'm not completely sold on that being the reasoning behind their move."

"If not that then what?"

"That is for us to find out," Bruce replied. "On another note there is something I have for you to do come tonight."

"I forgot to mention something." Alfred said rentering the fray.

"What is it?"

"You received a call from Ms. Thompson."

"At what time?"

"Earlier this morning."

"It's no surprise," Bruce said. "I haven't given her an update for the past two days."

"An update for what?" Damian asked.

"For her missing patient."

"Oh yes," Damian recalled. "Wasn't that the reasoning for us searching that apartment the other night."

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Which is something we need to put more focus on, this could be a life or death matter."

"Did you find any leads from the search you two conducted the other night?" Alfred asked.

"Unfortunately not, which is why we need to broaden the field."

"That might be a good idea."

"In any case I'm going to go and give her a call," Bruce said. "I'm sure she's highly anticipating a response from me."

"I'll be here."

"If Shinichi calls before my return, let him know we will be sending reinforcements."

_With that he made his way for the door._

"Of course."

_Feeling there was no need for him to stick around, he too made a move for the exit. He left the door open on his way out, following his father who proceeded toward the stairs._

"You said you had something scheduled for me tonight," Damian said stopping him in his tracks. "Why can't I begin with whatever you have scheduled for me now?"

"For several reasons," Bruce replied. "For one you have yet to get your mid-day session in for your cardiac."

"I'm in the best condition I've been in for months," Damian stated. "I hardly see how one missed trial will change anything."

"Because one skip turns into two," Bruce said. "And before you know it, it becomes a habit."

"I don't plan on that happening."

"No one ever does," Bruce said. "But on another note, what do you remember about him?"

"What?"

"The man who Shinichi left with," Bruce clarified. "And don't try denying you didn't see him when the two left, because we both know that isn't true."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"There will be no need." Damian said taking the next seconds to rehash what had happened the day before.

_He lowered his head in the process, looking back up at him after all details fell back into place._

"Nothing."

"Hmm.."

"What I mean to say is there wasn't anything strange about him," Damian said. "Nothing you would notice at first glance at least."

"I figured that much, there's one other question I'd like to ask," Bruce said. "Where did this individual say he got those files from?"

"Some friend he claimed works in the medical field."

"Another lie no doubt."

"What's the plan from here?"

"That's already being set in motion."

"I'd like to help," Damian said. "From the way things appear to be I'd say someone has it out for us."

"A vendetta which we don't fully understand," Bruce said. "Which is why I want you to focus on your daily routine for the time being."

"Yes, father."

_He turned back for the stairs, heading for his room as planned._

_"The details Damian had to share was quite insightful__,__ but still leaves the question to be answered," Bruce thought. "Who set this all up?"_

_By this point it was now a wait and see approach. He had already sent all information that needed to be sent. He looked across the table, finding himself looking to all sides in the thought that he may show up._

_"Still no sign of him."_

_The longer he waited the more tense things seemed to become._

_"I haven't heard back from any of the others recently," Shinichi thought. "I wonder how things are going from their end."_

_Without realizing he found himself going through the files again, there seemed to be something, something he hadn't come to see before. He couldn't quite pin point what. Just as he was to cross examine between the separate files he heard someone step from behind. His head slightly rose at this, now on full alert. Not wanting to cause any kind of stir he turned around with subtle movement coming to find someone he had never seen before. It was a tall man who had long brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail. From his perspective he could be no older than his early to mid-thirties. He wore a black jacket and a pair of jeans, with a noticeable vest beneath. There was also something hanging from his side, something that was clearly attached to his belt. All quickly came to a conclusion as he neared, finding it was only a bag._

"Hi there," The man spoke. "Mind if I join you?"

_With tension dropping he smiled with a nod._

"Sure," Shinichi replied. "I have no problem with that."

_He then turned back for the table, sorting all the files that were laid out across the table. It was only a matter of seconds before the man from behind walked around to have a seat across from him. Not noticed by him from before was the small bag which had been tied to the side of his belt. In the mist of this he looked down at his watch in the process of refocusing._

"_It's been fifty minutes since I've heard from __anyone__," Shinichi thought. "I wonder what's going on from their end."_

_They had driven for over thirty minutes, listening to the radio for a majority of the time. Several reports came in during the process, nothing that would call for concern. After minutes of trees and empty field the manor finally came into view. He rose up in his seat after seeing this._

"Do you know who's all there?" Heiji asked.

"Besides Bruce, no idea," Dick replied "But I think it's safe to assume Alfred and Damian will be there as well."

"You think they'll have more information on Kudo's little trip he went on?"

"No doubt," Dick replied. "That's one of the things Bruce said he wished to discuss."

_They arrived at the front gate shortly thereafter, driving in past it before finding a place to park off to the right side._

"And here we are." Dick said unbuckling the belt.

_After stepping out from the car the two immediately headed for the stairs leading toward the front door, anxious to get things underway. Upon reaching the step before last the front door slid open to their surprise._

"You're early," Bruce said greeting the two. "Come on in, we have much to go over."

"We're ready to kick start things." Dick said accepting the invitation in.

_They closed the door on their way in, following Bruce who led them to the bookroom._

"Where's Damian?" Dick asked.

"He went up to his room a while ago to do something," Bruce replied. "I haven't seen him since."

"He'll probably come down when he's done."

"No doubt." Heiji said.

_They stopped after reaching the door, all heading in after the other._

"Alfred," Bruce said gaining his attention. "They've arrived."

"That was much sooner than expected," Alfred said looking up to face them. "How's the day been coming along?"

"All over the place," Dick replied. "After separating with Bruce earlier I headed over to the station to pick up Heiji."

"On the subject of that," Alfred said. "How did things work out for you up there today?"

"Not bad," Heiji replied. "We covered the topic of Kaitou Kid for a majority of the time, which was to be expected."

"I'm glad to hear all went well."

"What's this situation I heard about regarding Kudo," Heiji asked. "I heard he took a train to a neighboring city."

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "He's currently in Metropolis."

"What's he doing there?"

"He was asked to go," Bruce replied. "By someone we've yet to identify."

"I don't understand."

"It would appear someone was disguised as a close ally of ours," Bruce continued. "Shinichi was told they had information that would help us in the case of the radical heat attacks we've seen taken shape."

"What about Kudo," Heiji asked. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," Bruce assured. "We've already gotten in contact with him, he's currently waiting to see if the person who invited him there in the first place will return."

"And what happens if that guy does in fact show?" Dick asked.

"He was told to contact us if that does come to pass," Bruce replied. "But in the mean time we need to send someone down to join him, there's no telling how erratic things may become."

"If that is so, then I'll go." Heiji said stepping forward.

"Nonsense," Alfred said in response. "We still don't know the full complexity of what is going on."

"He's right," Dick said quickly agreeing. "It's clear whoever this guy is knows us to a certain degree, which could mean danger."

"Which is why I've decided you'll be the one I'll be sending," Bruce said. "Is that alright with you?"

"It doesn't matter either way," Dick replied. "One of us has to see to this matter."

"Good."

"Given the circumstances I better head to the train station as soon as possible."

"Will you be taking anything with you?" Alfred asked.

"I'll pass by my place while heading in that direction," Dick said. "So I'll most likely stop to go in and grab a couple things."

"Then we better let you go, there's no time to waste." Bruce said.

"I'll keep in contact." Dick said before turning for the door.

With that he made his way out, leaving the door wide open.

"Now what?" Heiji questioned.

"For now we wait for a report back from Tim." Bruce replied.

"He's looking into the situation as well?"

"Yes, only from another angle," Bruce confirmed. "The man who came here in disguise also left Tim a message through a call."

"So what's the plan," Heiji asked. "To try and trace the call back to where it came from?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that," Bruce confirmed. "The number which registered to the phone was Kon's, the person that man disguised himself as."

"That just adds a whole nother dynamic."

"Indeed, but nothing we can't handle."

"What about me," Heiji asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at this time," Bruce replied. "Wait here for now."

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked as he watched him head for the door.

"There's something I need to check on," Bruce replied. "I'll be back shortly."

_The sound of something dropping down to the table caused him to look up once again, coming to find the bag that had been tied around the man's belt from across was now set out atop the table. Not wanting to be side tracked by further distractions he looked back down to the files stashed together below. He continued to sit there for a time to come, hearing the sound of the man from across removing something from the bag which was then placed onto the table. It was that of three folders, all neatly organized from what he could tell. Another sound from behind came to his attention soon after._

"_What now?"_

_He turned around only to see an unknown person stroll off from one end of the room to the other__._

"You're not here to read are you?" The man from across spoke.

_He turned back to face him upon hearing this._

"I see it wasn't that hard to realize."

"So what's the deal," He asked. "Are you waiting for friend?"

"_He knew."_

"Am I right?"

"Not a bad guess."

"Why not pick up a book while you're waiting," The man suggested. "There's a lot of interesting stories you might find to your liking."

"As much as I'd love to the current time won't allow for it."

"I guess that makes the two of us," He said. "By the way the names Tasol."

"What a unique name."

"Yes, but most who know me refer to me as Polo."

"Polo," Shinichi questioned. "Like the clothing line Polo?"

"That's right," Tasol confirmed. "It's something that began with the family."

"Do you prefer it?"

"Either or," Tasol replied. "And what of you, what's your name?"

"Shi.. Nogort." Shinichi quickly corrected.

"Say again?"

"Nogort."

"Nogort huh," Tasol said with a pause. "That's not one you hear too often, can't say I've ever heard it to be honest."

"That's what most say," Shinichi said. "You're not the only one to feel that way."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Not a bad assumption."

"Would you happen to know where your name originates?"

"Was never told," Shinichi replied. "No telling if there is any true meaning to it."

"It's no matter, just curious."

_It was at that second that he took notice of three sheets of paper laid out on the table Tasol had placed there. Three were three sheets in all, each with a large image with small print beneath. He was unable to make out the words from where he sat._

"I see," Tasol said. "You're interested in with why I'm here, particularly with what I have sitting here before me."

"Maybe just a little." Shinichi admitted before looking directly at him once again.

"I thought that much."

Shedding some light on the situation he held up one of the sheets to reveal the face of a man, the print below now clear to the eye.

"A missing person's case." Shinichi said after reading the top headline.

"You seem less than surprised from your tone."

"Should I be?"

"Usually people are taken back when they find out about my line of work," Tasol said. "But for you, it's as if you already knew."

"I was getting that vibe."

"How so?"

"It's how you've presented yourself up until this point."

"Please do elaborate, I'd love to hear."

"There's not much to add," Shinichi said. "The way you were able to read my thoughts through my gestures was enough of a hint."

"You mean the fact I was able to determine you were waiting for someone," Tasol questioned. "Anyone could have guessed that."

"That wasn't the only thing," Shinichi continued. "The tidiness of your folders was noteworthy to say the least, which gave me a strong idea of your character."

"Not bad, how deductive of you."

"I'm one for detail myself."

"As I can see," Tasol said. "It's not often you find someone as young as yourself as aware as what you just showed."

"What exactly do you do," Shinichi asked. "If you don't mind sharing."

"A low key detective who lives here in town," Tasol replied. "I used to work for the department as an officer three years ago in another city, but have now branched off into my own."

"Do you prefer it this way?"

"It has its benefits," Tasol replied. "There's always work to be done."

"Sounds like your dream job."

"It has its ups and downs, but I wouldn't want to be doing anything else."

"It's always good to see someone sticking to their plan."

"We spoke of my work," Tasol said. "What of yours?"

_He paused for a moment, unsure of how he should respond to the question presented._

"Landscaping," Shinichi finally replied. "I've been studying in that field for quite some time now."

"Landscaping huh," Tasol said leaning back. "Never would have predicted that."

"Not many would."

_Not even a moment later his phone vibrated from within his left pocket._

"I better take this." Shinichi said standing up from where he sat.

"Duty calls?"

"Something like that."

_In the process of reaching for the phone he took a look around the library for any suspicious activity. After finding this all to be clear he took the awaiting call._

"Hello."

_"Great, glad you answered." Dick spoke from the other end._

"I assume you've been informed of the situation."

_"Of course," Dick said. "Which is why I'm on my way now."_

"On your way to Metropolis?"

_"Yes," Dick replied. "I'm about twenty minute away from the train station now."_

"Is there a specific place you wanted to meet?"

_"Stay where you are now," Dick replied. "We'll get into all of that when I arrive."_

"Sounds good."

_"Sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Understood."

_He placed the phone back into his pocket before returning to the table once finished. He took a seat back to the same spot he had been before, looking across to see Tasol had now pulled out another set of information._

"Is that information on each of the missing victims?"

"Stellar guess." Tasol confirmed.

"You said you were a detective right?"

"Yes."

"I must ask, how many cases do you usually take on at once," Shinichi asked. "That's already three that you've got there."

"It depends," Tasol replied. "Though the key is not to overload on too much at once."

"Right, that will only take away from the focus."

"You hit it right on the nail."

"Is missing reports your main area of interest?"

"Not necessarily, this just so happens to be what was brought to me in the past few days."

"Were all missing reports made in the same city?"

"All but one," Tasol replied. "Two for here in Metropolis and the other being for a missing report on a man from Gotham."

"Gotham huh, that's where I've been staying for the past week or so."

"From the sounds of that I'd say you're a consistent traveler."

"You could kind of say that."

"You seem rather interested in this stuff," Tasol said. "You sure landscaping is your thing?"

"Been working at it for a time now," Shinichi said. "It's something I excel in."

"Whatever keeps the wheels churning." Tasol said before finally bringing his full attention to the three reports out in front of him.

_Shinichi did the same, only looking to the many files of his own that had been given to him. It wasn't until that given moment that it all fully sunk in._

"_I don't understand, does this person really want us to investigate this information," Shinichi thought. "If so why the disguise… I can't figure out a reason for a move like this to be made, they could have simply left the files with a note attached."_

_He played through his thoughts for the next minute to come, only side tracking at the sound of a soft chirp._

"_Was that a bird?"_

_It didn't take long for that question to be answered, looking across to see Tasol hold a phone to his ear._

"_That would explain."_

_The conversation with whoever called lasted all but a couple moments before sliding the phone back into his back pocket._

"Interesting choice for a ringtone," Shinichi commented. "A realistic take if I must say, I like it."

"Most everyone does after hearing it." Tasol said before reaching for the paperwork.

_He took little time in stashing all files back into the bag._

"Duty calls?"

"Something like that."

_Once all was in place he zipped the bag shut before standing to his feet._

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Nogort." Shinichi reminded.

"Yes, Nogort," Tasol said. "Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"You never know."

"And with the amount of traveling you do that might just be a possibility."

_He looked down at his watch once more._

"Don't want to be late," Tasol said stepping around the table. "I guess I better get going before I receive another call."

"Have a good one." Shinichi said.

_He watched as he made his way toward the bookcase, only to have him fall out of sight soon after. There was something about this man, something he had felt when they first spoke. Was this encounter truly a coincidence?_

"_That man, I have the oddest feeling that I've seen him somewhere before," Shinichi thought. ".. But where?"_

**To Be Continued**


	116. A Deal Breaker

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 116**

**A Deal Breaker**

_The room had fallen relatively silent over the course of the last minutes, only the occasional sound of the key board could be heard. He stood with his back pinned to the wall, looking to the ground as if he was waiting for something._

"You're more quiet than usual," Alfred said. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, just expecting a call."

"That seems to be today's trend," Alfred said before turning back for the computer. "So was the speech given at the police headquarters a success?"

"I'd say so," Heiji replied. "Everyone seems to be aboard now, even those who hadn't been keeping tabs on the case."

"That's good," Alfred said. "And what happened once you finished?"

"Someone else took the floor shortly after," Heiji replied. "But by that time I had already gone outside."

"Why's that?"

"The commissioner wanted to speak with me about something," Heiji informed. "We agreed that we would meet out in the front of the building."

"And did he join you at some point?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "After finishing up with something inside."

_Becoming more interested he turned away from the computer to look his way._

"And what was it he talked with you about?"

"He wanted to make me an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes."

"What kind of offer?"

"Yes," Heiji said. "He wanted to offer me a part time job if you will, while I'm here in the city."

"What kind of job?"

"Helping with smaller cases."

"Like a private eye?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "That's a good way to put it from my understanding."

"Given the circumstances I'm sure there was more to come with that," Alfred said. "Are there any restrictions that were given to you?"

"No, we haven't gone over the fine details as of yet," Heiji replied. "The only thing I've been told is that I'll be given a guide, someone to collaborate with."

"Like a partner?"

"Simply put."

"And did you accept this offer?"

"No way I was going to turn that down."

"And who was selected to work with you?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't get to choose?"

"The option was left open, so I gave it a go," Heiji said. "I chose detective Gates, but it turns out he already has a partner of his own he's working closely with."

"Anyone you know?"

"Yes," Heiji replied. "Officer Celek."

"There was no one else you had in mind?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So am I to assume he will hand pick someone for you?"

"That seems to be what was indicated before we parted ways."

"And you don't mind?"

"The job's going to get done either way."

"I expected to hear that much."

_He refocused himself back to the computer, readying himself to analyze the next file. The door to the room unexpectingly opened that next moment, both looking that way to see he had returned to the room._

"I've finished with all the scheduled calls," Bruce said heading straight for the desk. "How have things progressed here?"

"Under twenty to go."

"Good," Bruce said pleased to hear this. "And with Dick on his way to Metropolis we're in good position."

"How long do you believe it will take before he arrives?" Heiji asked.

"The train left roughly an hour ago, so he should be there within the next forty minutes." Bruce replied.

"Which means we don't have much longer to wait until we receive an update," Heiji said. "Do you think that guy has any intent on returning?"

"I heavily doubt it," Bruce replied. "I'm certain they're sitting it out somewhere with their ears pinned back."

"If that is true, there must be a reason why," Heiji said. "The easiest way to find out would be to figure who this guy really is… any ideas?"

"There's not enough to go off of at this time," Bruce replied. "Determining who set this all up won't be easy, especially if they have no plans on making another move."

"Then I guess we're left to wait for what Drake comes up with in regards to the phone call sent to him."

"We're done here for now," Bruce said. "You don't have to stay here any longer if you don't wish to."

"I think now would be a good time to go," Heiji said checking his watch. "I agreed to meet with Mr. Stanton at the Futures Building."

"What for?"

"He said he had information to share about that device that was stolen."

"At what time are you scheduled to meet with him?"

"Any time after seven."

"You still have an hour until then," Bruce said checking his watch. "If you are to arrive within that time frame you might want to be heading that way now."

"I was thinking the same."

"Alfred, would you mind giving him a ride there?"

"Not at all."

"I'll take over for you from here," Bruce said. "With any luck we'll have this wrapped up within the next two hours."

"All information collected thus far has been saved into the data base," Alfred informed before standing up from the seat. "I also took the liberty of saving the files onto an independent device for you."

"That saves me the trouble." Bruce said glad to hear.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Alfred said stepping away from the desk. "Come along Hattori."

"Wait," Heiji said. "I have one last question."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Once you're done gathering the information what comes next?"

"To verify everything collected is in fact true," Bruce replied. "And if that leads to nothing then I'll look to our next option."

"Which is?"

"The surveillance footage," Bruce replied. "We have camera's set out throughout the entire premises."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Heiji remarked. "Have you had a look at any of this footage as of yet?"

"Only a brief glimpse," Bruce replied. "But I'll give it an in depth look tonight."

"I look forward to hearing about your findings."

_With nothing further to add he followed Alfred who had already stepped out. This left him alone. Not wanting to lose any valuable time he took a seat at the desk, gazing down at the information before him._

_"Now to get some answers."_

_After almost two hours of travel he had finally arrived. The train came to a halt with a welcoming smoothness. He waited in his seat for the first minute, allowing for most of the other passengers to clear out. Once there was room to make way he reached down for his bag before finding his way toward an exit._

"Here at last."

_After securely strapping the bag into place he reached for his phone, immediately dialing his number. The ring could be heard just as he stepped out past the doors, taking little time for him to hear his voice from the other end._

_"Here already?"_

"Caught the fastest train that I could," Dick confirmed. "What's the situation?"

"_Nothing to report," Shinichi replied. "He has yet to return, I think it's safe to assume __he has no intent on doing so."_

"Agreed," Dick said. "I'm sure he's figured we've caught onto this act he's got going."

"_No doubt."_

"I said we'd discuss a meeting place once I got here."

"_Why not come to where I am now__?" Shinichi suggested._

"And where is that?"

"_At the same public library I was brought to ye__sterday," Shinichi replied. "It's no more than a twenty minute drive from where you are."_

"There's three of which I know of in this area," Dick said. "I think I have a good idea of which one you're at."

"_So are we in agreement?"_

"Yes," Dick replied. "I'll be there soon."

"_Sounds good," Shinichi said. "I think you had better have a look at this stuff for yourself when you get here."_

"For what?"

"_The files," Shinichi replied. "We may not have a source for the problem yet, but there is now another common__ element linking most of the victims together."_

"Can't wait to see this."

"_I'll give you the full run down when you get here."_

"On my way now," Dick said. "I'll see you soon."

_He ended the conversation with those last words spoken, dropping the phone back into his pocket before grabbing hold of the straps of the bag._

"_There's no time to waste."_

_He instantly picked up in speed, ready to learn of the information hinted at in their conversation._

_The timer blew a lively tune, signaling that another hour had come to pass. He let the theme run its course, listening as it gradually faded out._

"Seven O'clock."

"Which means only two hours remain."

"Yes."

"And you're confident with the preparations?"

"Yes," Kaito replied. "I'm positive all will work into our favor, in the case anything does happen to go wrong."

"You've been rather quiet for this last past hour."

"Haven't we both?"

"Perhaps," Konosuke said. "But from what I could tell it would seem you have something weighing on your mind, do you have concerns for tonight?"

"Not at all."

"Then what is it," Konosuke asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing, I know you better than that to know that isn't the case."

"Maybe there is something bothering me."

"It's best not to keep these things bundled up inside Master Kuroba," Konosuke said. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

"The devices."

"Would you be referring to the ones we've been asked to retreve by the contractor?"

"Yes," Kaito confirmed. "There's just something I've been thinking about."

"What is it?"

"The G3 Power Emitter, the Networks Pivotal Equalizer," Kaito began. "What is their purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"This guy must have a reason for wanting these particular gizmos," Kaito said. "I'm trying to figure out why."

"Does it really matter?"

"Maybe not," Kaito said. "But what if there's danger involved?"

"What's lead you to this belief?"

"Nothing really," Kaito replied. "Just going off of what I know about the devices."

"I see."

"The power emitter has enough juice to energize a small city."

"A true fact."

"Then there's the pivotal equalizer," Kaito continued. "Its main purpose is to store and transfer large amounts of data."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if he isn't using these devices individually, but for a scale much large in scheme."

"You've got quite the imagination," Konosuke stated. "For all we know he could be simply putting this stuff on the market for high sales."

"A possibility, but doubtful."

"What makes you say that?"

"No one would be that anxious to get ahold of something only to turn around and sell it," Kaito replied. "There's more to it than that."

"… That sure is something to think about."

"The only problem is we don't have enough to determine what this guy has planned."

"Perhaps we'll have a better feel for things after we're given the next task, after this one is completed of course."

"It would be in our best interest to try and figure his plan before then," Kaito said. "I'm certain he has something big planned, the sooner we find out the more leverage to us."

"You're right," Konosuke said. "And if counter measures are necessary we'll have time to plan ahead."

"Which is why is important we find out his intentions," Kaito said. "I don't want this to drag on for too much longer."

"Nor do I."

"For now all we can do is wait," Kaito said. "The opportunity will come, soon."

_He had no idea of what he spoke of but took his word for it._

_After a quick ride around the city he had finally arrived at his destination. The cab made a move toward the side walk, coming to a complete stop in the moments that followed__._

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, this is far enough."

_After paying the driver he stepped out from the cab. He could hear the sound of it taking off from behind as he made his way toward the building. _

"_This didn't take long at all."_

_He made his way up the set of stone stairs, taking him all the way to the glass door at the top. He moved aside upon reaching the top as two people walked out into the opposite direction. Once all was cleared he reached for the handle of the door to force it open. _

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside," Dick said upon entering. "But I guess that's true with most things."

_After spending the first seconds to observe the room he finally began to walk, heading in the direction of where the bookcases could be seen._

"_Now where could he be?"_

_He continued further into that direction, pulling out his phone after stepping around the first bookcase._

"_Maybe I should give him a call to let him know I'm here."_

_Before that chance could come to pass he caught sight of a table which was in the center of where this section of bookcases could be found._

"That didn't take long," Shinichi said looking his way. "How'd the train ride here go?"

"Not bad," Dick replied. "Got a chance to relax some."

"I'm glad that you're here, maybe now we can make sense of what's going on."

"What do you say we get right into it," Dick said heading toward the table. "Let's have a look at these files you mentioned."

"We'll get to that," Shinichi said before pushing up from where he was seated. "But first I thought it'd be best if we went over the details leading to this point."

"Either way works," Dick said. "We're going to cover everything at some point."

"Right this way." Shinichi said heading for the right side of the room.

_He followed his lead, uncertain of what he had in mind._

"Where are we going exactly?"

"The backroom," Shinichi replied. "The one where all the computers are found."

"Mind if I ask why we're going there?"

"It's because that's the first place he took me to when we arrived."

"The man in disguise?"

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "It is also the place where the files I've been investigating were retrieved from."

"Did he ever say why he specifically chose this place to set up shop?"

"He didn't go into hard detail," Shinichi replied. "But he did say one of the computers set up here is directly linked to his home computer."

"I wonder how much truth there is to that."

"Only one way to find out."

_It was at that given moment that a door could be seen at the far wall._

"This is it."

_He reached into his pocket that next second, taking little time for him to find what he was searching for._

"What are you doing?"

"It's a library card," Shinichi replied. "It gives you access to this room."

"When did you get a hold of one of those?"

"It was given to me yesterday by that guy."

"Figures, he probably had no intention of returning to this place."

"My thoughts exact."

_He wasted no further time, sliding the card into place which unlocked the door. The two walked in, this time only to find the room empty._

"Let's get straight to it."

"Which computer is the one he claimed was connected to his home service?"

"The one there," Shinichi pointed. "The last one on the left."

"Let's give this thing a look shall we."

"Think you'll be able to trace where he got those files from?"

"That's yet to be determined," Dick replied. "But let's hope so."

_He headed all the way to the last computer located on the left, having a seat at the chair after dropping his bag off to the side._

_The first thing he did was turn on the screen to find that the computer was already on._

"Do you have an estimation for when you were brought to this room?"

"Roughly twenty seven hours ago," Shinichi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just factoring in how many people might have used this computer between then and now prior to us."

"I'd imagine not very much," Shinichi said. "From what I observed while sitting at that table not many came through here."

"That's good to know, which means we won't have to worry about much alteration, if any."

"So if his computer is truly linked to this one how do you go about finding his location?"

"With this."

_He pulled out a small device, one which he then plugged into the USP port of the computer._

"What is that thing supposed to do?"

"It will pick up any wireless connections," Dick replied. "Any that are currently or were connected to this computer within the last forty eight hours."

"It's capable of doing that?"

"You bet."

"So what happens if this gadget of yours picks up a signal," Shinichi asked. "How will we be able to determine where it came from?"

"This device has wireless capabilities of its own and his currently feeding whatever it learns back to my home computer."

"That helps explain," Shinichi said. "But isn't your computer back in Gotham?"

"Yes, but any messages received through there are then sent to my phone," Dick informed. "I made sure to have that set up for this very trip."

"Clever."

"This is only my second time trying this method," Dick said. "Things went smoothly the first time around, let's hope similar results can be reached."

"What's the limit for how long you think this process will take?"

"Not long at all." Dick said as his phone vibrated from within his right pocket.

_He pulled it out to find he had received a message._

"You see, I told you it wouldn't take long."

_He gave his full focus to the phone, opening the message to read what information had been sent to him._

"So what do we have?"

"Two signals," Dick replied. "One which was used in the last nine hours was the free Wi-Fi which is found throughout this library."

"That must have been this morning some time before I arrived," Shinichi said. "And what of the other?"

"Four miles from here."

"That's not too far," Shinichi said. "That must be the location from where he got a hold of those files."

"I wonder what the chances are of him still being there."

"Probably little to none," Shinichi said. "What do you say we go and give this guy a visit?"

"That could be exactly what this guy wants us to do," Dick said. "Especially if he knows who we are, we need to plan this through."

"Whatever it is we better come up with soon," Shinichi said. "If he truly is still around it would be in our best interest to try and track him before he has the chance to make another move."

"You're right."

"Once we've taken care of this I'll catch you up on the heart attacks," Shinichi said. "There's more to these heart failures than what was apparent, I've found a new consistency with a number of the victims."

"Where are these files now?"

"Safely tucked away." Shinichi replied patting the left side of his jacket.

"We'll take care of that next."

_He turned back for the computer, leaning forward to eject the device which was still sitting in place__._

"Come, our work here is done."

"About the location that was brought to your phone," Shinichi said as they headed back for the door. "Do you know where this signal will lead us to?"

"I'm not too familiar with this side of town," Dick admitted. "But if I'm not mistaken that area is filled with smaller companies and some noticeable apartment duplexes."

"Sounds like a place to camp it out."

_They made their way out of the room shortly after, leaving the library all together in hopes of getting some questions answered._

_The ride had finally come to a close after nearly an hour of driving. The lights surrounding the building shined just as brightly as they had the last night he had been there._

"We're here."

"I thank you again for setting your time aside to bring me here."

"It's not a problem at all, would you like me to wait out here," Alfred asked. "I could give you a ride to wherever you wish to go next."

"I appreciate the offer but you've done enough," Heiji said in response. "I'll be able to manage from here."

"Good luck in there."

"Thanks," Heiji said pushing the door open. "Let's just hope he has some useful information on the matter."

_After exiting the car he headed straight for the building, ready to learn this new information that was spoke of. He arrived at the entryway soon after, walking in past the automatic doors into the main lobby._

"There's no one here," Heiji said looking around. "Where is everyone?"

_Before another move could be made the echoing sound of steps coming from the long hall to the left could be heard. _

_"That's the path that leads to the foyer, maybe that's where everyone is."_

_He chose not to make a move, waiting for the arrival of two men who ascended from the shadows in the moments that followed._

"Stanton." Heiji said recognizing him almost immediately.

"Welcome back detective Hattori," Armond said pleased to see him. "I've been expecting you."

"I see you're here with someone, is this a bad time?"

"Nonsense," Armond replied. "This is just my adviser Mr. Nolloson."

""It's a pleasure detective." Mr. Nolloson said holding out his hand to shake his.

"To you as well."

"I'll leave you two to handle business from here," Mr. Nolloson said before turning back to face Armond. "I'll get in touch with you tomorrow morning some time."

"No need," Armond said. "We have two days to get this thing situated," Armond said in response. "I'll contact you when I hear back from the others."

"Very well."

_With nothing further he made way for the doors, leaving just the two of them._

"So," Heiji said. "You have newly surfaced information about the G3 Power Emitter?"

"Yes," Armond confirmed. "And useful information at that."

"Let's hear it," Heiji said. "What is it you've learned?"

"As you may or may not know with several of our high priced valuables we always keep insurance," Armond began. "Insurance for in the case of something getting misplaced, or in this scenario stolen."

"Insurance huh, you wouldn't happen to be talking about a tracking mechanism would you?"

"That's what I'm getting at."

"Does this mean you know where it was taken to?"

"Not quite," Armond replied. "The tracking device that was installed was disabled."

"I was afraid that'd be the case."

"But we do know where it was last before this occurred."

"And now for the good news," Heiji said. "Where was its last known location?"

"The subway."

"That's a wide margin," Heiji said. "Any way of narrowing that down?"

"Yes," Armond replied. "We have the exact train it was disabled on, and the time."

"That's good news."

"We already contacted those monitoring security to give us a copy of all activity for the last two days."

"I see," Heiji said catching on. "You're looking into the possibility of where Kid might have taken it."

"That's just the thing," Armond said. "From what was recorded there was no sighting of him, not a single person who showed up in the video footage resembled him."

"Have you already forgotten, he's a master of disguise," Heiji reminded. "Even if it wouldn't seem he was there he might have been, Kid is never one to be seen by the naked eye."

"But do you really think he would have gone through all that trouble to further disguise himself while out of costume," Armond questioned. "I mean it's not like he knew about the sealed tracer."

"That's not a given."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Kaitou Kid is very driven when it comes to his work, I wouldn't shy away from the possibility of him knowing about the tracking device beforehand."

"And how could he have possibly known that?"

"By infiltrating this companies storage facility before the fact."

"If that is true, then why not take the Power Emitter," Armond questioned. "That wouldn't make sense for him to wait all the way until the Futures Building's grand opening to do so, especially with so many in attendance."

"That's the vocal point of the case."

"Huh?"

"To try and figure Kid is not always necessarily to focus in on what was taken, but rather the where, when and how."

"You've now completely lost me."

"The riddle," Heiji reminded. "To come to an understanding is to follow what has been left for us to dissect."

"Are you saying that stealing the G3 Power Emitter was never his main objective?"

"Possibly," Heiji replied. "His antics might have been nothing but a means of hinting to a larger purpose."

"Have you any ideas of what that might be?"

"Not yet," Heiji replied. "But I'm in the process of figuring that out."

"This is turning out to be a coaster ride."

"What about those tapes you mentioned," Heiji asked. "The surveillance tapes from the subway, when do you think you can get your hands on them?"

"Not a second from now."

_He wasted no time in reaching into his pocket, pulling out a disk which he then handed him._

"It's all there," Armond said. "Sixteen hour's worth of footage."

"You've really thought this through," Heiji said accepting the disk. "I appreciate your involvement, this saves me a lot of time."

"You don't have to thank me," Armond said. "I want to see this thing through just as much as you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Heiji said securely tucking the disk away. "Is there anything else you have to add on your findings?"

"Unfortunately not," Armond replied. "But you'll be the first to hear from me if anything comes up."

"That's nice to know."

"I'm on my way out now," Armond said. "If there's some place I could give you a lift to you're free to tag along."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be alright," Heiji kindly declined. "Where I'm headed to next isn't far from here, and I don't mind the walk."

"Suit yourself," Armond said zipping up his jacket before making way for the door. "I hope to hear from you soon."

"I'm sure that you will."

_He stood there for a few moments after the fact, letting everything sink in as a whole. It wasn't long after that he too headed for the exit, stepping out to have a flutter of cool air dash past the side of his cheek._

"_It seems things are headed in the right direction."_

_Outside of the low ends of the city this was probably the darkest place to be in the city. The towering trees could be found on all sides. The faint light generated from the moon peaked through the branches from above, guiding them on their path through the forest. He stopped without warning, holding his wrist out to the light to check the time._

"Eight thirteen, there's still plenty of time before nine."

_The sound of him coming to his side could be heard followed by the sound of his voice._

"Does it really matter?"

"What's that?"

"You said it yourself," Konosuke reminded. "You're not supposed to meet with them until eleven tonight, that's more than two hours away."

"True."

"Then what's so important about getting there early?"

"For one I don't trust these guys," Kaito replied. "And with that, there needs to be a level of certainty."

"I don't understand."

"They chose the when and where, I'm just making sure everything falls into our favor," Kaito replied. "Which means arriving a good time before they do."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"I still don't see why we're walking through here."

"Because this is the same park I followed them through yesterday."

"Couldn't we have taken a cab instead?"

"To go around would take quite a bit of more time," Kaito said. "Especially with all things factored, such as intersections and traffic."

"Point taken."

_Things fell silent between the two as they began to walk once more, finding themselves ascending up past a small hill._

"There's one more thing I wanted to clarify."

"What is it?" Kaito said in response.

"What about Kaitou Kid, does your guise fit into your plan going forward," Konosuke asked. "Or have you benched that all together with these recent news reports about your whereabouts."

"One's true ego can never be detached, no matter the circumstances."

"I guess that answers my question."

"The public wants the Kid Thief, that's good," Kaito said stopping after reaching the top of the hill. "Because there is much more to come."

**To Be Continued**


	117. Investigation Begins

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 117**

**Investigation Begins**

_The sky had gradually darkened from the time they had set out for the location that had been brought to their attention. They arrived to the area a few minutes prior through a cab. They were now on foot, inching in closer to the location with each passing minute._

"Are we moving in the right direction?"

"Undisputedly."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because of the signals strength," Dick replied. "It's only increased in strength since we started along this way, you can have a look for yourself if you'd like."

_Without warning the phone was tossed to him. He flipped it to the other side once it was caught to view the contents of what was being displayed._

"You're right, we're getting close," Shinichi said. "Whatever is generating the signal can't be more than 0.1828 kilometers from our current position."

_They continued along the sidewalk, watching as the signal only became stronger. This went on for another minute before he spoke again._

"Up ahead."

"What is it?" Dick asked still facing forward as they walked.

"We need to take a right," Shinichi replied. "The signal is coming from that direction."

_It took all but another fifteen yards for the two of them to come upon a sign which was imbedded in the grass on the right side which read 'Tallsville'._

"This must be it," Shinichi said being the first of the two to stop. "According to what you were able to pick up the wireless signal came from in this direction."

"It's an apartment duplex." Dick said having a look ahead.

"Why am I not surprised," Shinichi said. "There's a high possibility this guy could be anticipating our visit, so we had better move on with extreme caution."

"I was just fixing to say the same."

"Any ideas on how you'd like to press on from here?"

"By not taking a straight path," Dick replied. "If we can try to pin point the signals resting place without taking a direct approach that would give us the advantage."

"You're right," Shinichi agreed. "After all this guy could be on the lookout."

"Mind if I have another look at the phone?"

"Not at all," Shinichi replied. "Here."

_He tossed to him in that instant. A few seconds past as he looked it over for himself._

"You're right, we're close."

"Couldn't be more than a five minute walk from here."

"Now all we need to do is figure out a route that we're going to take in."

_With that thought he looked ahead. The first thing that came to his attention was the street lights that shined brightly onto the open space throughout the lot._

"Heading straight is defiantly out of the plan," Dick said. "The street lights will only give us away if someone is in fact expecting us."

"Which means we'll have to stick to the outer perimeter."

"The signal is coming from the right side somewhere."

"Which means we'll start by taking a route to the left," Shinichi said. "We'll gradually make our way to the other side."

"I like that idea," Dick said looking that way. "The other apartments and trees in the general area should make for legitimate cover."

"Now that we've got the location, is there a way of expanding on that?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've got the distance, but what about the position," Shinichi asked. "Is the signal coming from an apartment on the lower levels, or one of the upper floors?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, that's defiantly an important factor."

"Is there any way of finding out the answer to that?"

"We'll first need to get in closer," Dick replied. "Approximately within fifty yards of the signals range."

"That shouldn't be too difficult to accomplish."

"We'll take it slow moving forward, this will assure that we stay hidden from any on goers."

"Once we have the exact location confirmed we'll determine how to move in from there."

"Agreed," Dick said. "Now let's get a move on, the sooner we take care of this the better."

"You lead the way."

"Let's do this."

_With that he held the phone up to his eyes, redirecting away from the signal as the two made their way to the left side of the duplex._

_After a lengthy time of walking they had finally found their way out of the forest, stepping out onto the sidewalk just in time to see two cars speed by._

"Finally," Kaito said. "This walk seemed longer the second time around."

"How far are we away from the meeting point?"

"Not far at all," Kaito replied. "Come on."

_He led them to the right where the street intersection could be found._

"Where will I be during this meeting?"

"Keeping tabs on anything that is said," Kaito replied. "I've already wired myself up so you should be able to hear anything that is said."

_He stopped once reaching the street light, removing the bag hanging from his shoulder before kneeling down to zip it open._

"What are you doing?" Konosuke asked.

"You're going to need these."

"What's this?"

_His question was answered soon after as he watched him pull a cloth from the depths of the bag._

"Here we are." Kaito said standing back to his feet.

_He unwrapped the cloth to reveal what was held in place._

"A ski cap and shades," Konosuke questioned. "What do I need these for?"

"For disguise."

"But you already said it yourself," Konosuke reminded. "I won't be taking part in this meeting of yours."

"That doesn't mean you won't require a disguise," Kaito said. "I'm leaving you the task of monitoring everything that goes on outside, in the case they have someone on the lookout as well they will have no way of identifying you."

"And what if things go wrong from your end?"

"If they do I will be prepared," Kaito assured. "Which is why we came early."

_He dropped back down to a knee, opening the bag completely to reveal what was sitting at the bottom of the bag._

"Explosives," Konosuke said in surprise. "When did you get the time to get your hands on all of this?"

"Before I returned to the motel this morning."

"You've really out done yourself."

"We have to be prepared for anything."

"And what exactly do you plan on using these explosives for?"

"Leverage," Kaito replied. "And that's only if it comes to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't."

"Mind helping me set up shop?"

"Not at all," Konosuke replied. "How many are there in all?"

"Five," Kaito replied. "Each with enough power to take out an entire block."

"You're really serious about all of this."

"Things need to appear that way."

"Where do you plan on planting each of these?" Konosuke questioned as he skimmed the area.

"I'll tell you once we cross to the other side." Kaito replied before zipping the bag shut and standing back to his feet.

_With that they turned for the road to see that the street light had turned red, allowing for them to head to the opposite side._

"Let's try and have this done within the next twenty minutes."

"That shouldn't be too hard to accomplish." Konosuke said as the two began their journey across the road.

"Once that is completed the only thing that will be left to do is to wait."

They made it to the other side soon after.

"Where to now?"

"The left," Kaito replied. "We're no more than a block or two away from the location now."

"Right after you." Konosuke said letting him take the lead once more.

_The two moved on with nothing more needing to be said, ready to prepare themselves for the event that was to unfold in the coming hours._

_A sudden light sparked in the near distance, calling for a sudden stop in all movement. The wait began from there, quickly coming to find it was only that of someone switching on their porch light._

"Looks like someone just returned home, we should be ok to continue on."

"What's the signal reading now?"

_He stopped after only taking one step._

"We're close," Dick replied. "Very close at that."

"Are you able to tell what level the signal is coming from yet?"

"I'm glad that you asked," Dick said looking back down at the phone. "It would appear we won't have to take the stairs."

"The first floor?"

"That seems to be the case."

"How much further until we're directly across from the location?"

"About 0.018 kilometers, roughly twenty yards."

"That's not far at all."

"Which means moving with extreme caution from here."

_Knowing that to be the case the two chose not to say anything further. The area they walked through was darkened, shielded be the trees they found themselves using as they closed in on the signal they had been following for the last hour. He brought the phone to his eyes once more shortly thereafter, holding up his right hand. He stopped at this gesture, knowing they had arrived._

"We're here."

"Now what," Shinichi asked. "How do you propose we move in from here?"

"Before we do that we must determine one thing," Dick said in response. "We need to find out if someone is inside."

"You're right," Shinichi agreed. "And it's not like we can go up and give the door a knock the old fashioned way, who knows how he might react if he comes to find us at his door step."

"That about wraps it up."

"Do you have anything with you we could use in this case?"

"I brought along a pair of binoculars and a bunch of smaller computer gizmos for the task," Dick replied. "I don't think any of that will help much given the situation."

"Darn." Shinichi said.

"We'll just have to think of another approach," Dick said. "One that doesn't require us to move in too much closer than we already are."

"Hold on, I might have just the thing."

"What do you mean?"

_He turned back to face him, unsure of what he was up to this time._

"What are you doing?"

"Here we are."

_He stood back, watching as he pulled something out that had been stalled away in the upper pocket of his jacket._

"Shades," Dick questioned after laying his eyes onto them. "Is there something unique about it, because I hardly see how this helps in the situation."

"You bet," Shinichi replied. "They have multiple uses."

"Let's hear it."

"Not only can they shield your eyes from sun light, but have the ability of working as a zooming system."

"Like binoculars?"

"No simpler way of putting it," Shinichi confirmed before placing them over his eyes. "But it doesn't stop there, they also have night vision capabilities."

"You don't say."

"And that's not even the height of its flexible nature," Shinichi continued. "You can also pick up heat signatures by switching the lenses to that mode."

"How long have you had these?"

"For months now."

"And how in the world did you get your hands on something like this?"

"It was given to me by Dr. Agasa," Shinichi replied. "It was something he had been working on for a while."

"And you've tested them out already?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting," Dick said turning back for the apartments. "Is there any signs of any activity coming from that area?"

"Give me one second."

_He raised his hand to the right side of the shades, pressing down to a small button which activated the night vision. He scoured the area for any ongoing activity._

"What's going on," Dick asked. "Can you see anything, is anyone inside?"

"Nothing yet," Shinichi replied. "Switching to heat tracking now."

_He did just that, finding no presence of anyone in the apartment. Wanting to make sure all functions were a go he searched the rest of the area as well._

"So what's the verdict?"

"There's no one home."

"Are you sure?"

"I checked several of the neighboring apartments," Shinichi said. "I picked up heat signatures from most, but none from the apartment."

"Is that right."

"You think we should move in?"

"I don't see the harm in it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've been keeping tabs on everything that has been going on around us since arriving at this duplex, I can assure you no one is standing watch from some other location," Dick said. "Well at least from what I've been able to tell."

"Nor did I."

"I also didn't cite any surveillance camera's that might be set in place."

"Maybe he's truly not expecting us."

"Perhaps, but in the case it's not I brought these along."

"Huh?"

_He looked over to face him, watching as he lowered the bag from his back to the ground from his back._

"What do you have?"

"These." Dick replied after unzipping the bag.

"Ski masks?"

"That's right," Dick confirmed. "After hearing about the situation I thought these might prove useful."

"I see," Shinichi said catching on. "So even if someone is watching from afar or through some device they won't be able to identify us."

"Exactly."

_He removed the shades from his eyes in that instant, feeling there was no further need for them at that given time._

"So what did you have in mind?"

"At this point I don't see why we can't head straight over," Dick replied before handing him a ski mask. "Just make sure the mask is securely in place."

"We better make this quick as possible," Shinichi said wasting no time in following instruction. "If anyone sees us out in the open they might become suspicious of our activities."

"The last thing we need is for the authorities to be called in." Dick said in agreement.

_He too took that time to slide a ski mask into placing, slightly sitting up from where he kneeled._

"I have one last question." Shinichi said easing up in his stance as well.

"What is it?"

"Just so we're in sync, how do you propose we move on from here," Shinichi asked. "If we charge straight ahead that's bound to cause for concern if anyone sees us."

"A good point, which is why we'll move casually," Dick said in response. "Think of it as a daily walk through the park."

"I like that idea."

"Good, here's the plan," Dick said facing him. "I'm going to head up to the front door, once I give you the signal you'll follow."

"What's going to be the signal?"

"Something simple as a wave," Dick replied. "You'll know when the time comes."

"Gotcha."

"I'll see you across the way."

"Stay sharp."

_With that he stood tall, grabbing hold of the strap of the bag as he stepped from around the tree where they had sat in wait. He watched from his position, checking to see if anyone was in the near distance of where they were. The only thing that came to his view was a pair of birds who glided past from above._

"_Looks like we're clear."_

_He waited for a short time more, watching as he made it to the other side with no distractions what so ever. It didn't take long for him to turn back to face him, giving the thumbs up._

_"That's my cue."_

_He quietly pushed up from his position, looking to both sides of the street before he was to make his move. After finding all to be clear he stepped out from where he hid._

_"Here goes nothing."_

_He dropped his hands into his pocket, keeping his head tilted as he made way to the other side. His eyes continued to survey the surrounding; wanting to be sure they weren't being monitored on his way across the way._

"Looks like we're clear," Shinichi said after reaching him. "What's the strength of the signal?"

"One moment."

_He reached for his phone which was now connected to the side of his belt, bringing it to his eyes to get an update._

"That can't be right."

"What is it?"

"According to this we're here," Dick replied. "Not just close, but directly where the signal came from."

"How can that be," Shinichi said taking a look around the porch. "There's no sign of a computer in sight."

"There has to be something," Dick said. "Let's search the area."

"My thoughts exact." Shinichi said turning for the right.

"If you see anything noteworthy don't touch it until informing me."

"You got it."

_He turned for the right side, taking a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkened area. The first thing that came to his attention was a large book leaned next to the wall, directly below the window. Curious of its content he leaned down to give it a look._

"_What's this?__"_

_He brought the book into his hand, using his left sleeve to wipe off the dust to reveal what it was._

"The Final Days of the Trail," Shinichi read. "I don't believe I've ever heard of this story."

_He placed it back down to where it had been found before taking a stand back to his feet. In the brink of the moment he took a peak in through the window. The only thing he could see was a batch of dishes sitting on the counter off to the right side along with a newspaper that had fallen to the ground._

"_Something's not right."_

_It was only at that point that the irritation of the ski mask became evident, but regardless of that he knew it was in his best interest to keep it on for just awhile longer. After finishing there he continued further to the right side of the porch. Upon walking past two plant pots he took notice of something else, a box._

_"What's this doing here?"_

_It was located toward the far end of the porch. He stopped once reaching it, turning back to see Dick had pulled out a flash light and was now searching the area where the front door was._

"Hey," Shinichi said grabbing his attention. "I think you had better come over and check this out."

"You find something?"

"Maybe."

_Not wanting to be left in the dark he hurried over, coming to his side to see the box sitting on the ground before the._

"What's this?"

"No idea," Shinichi replied. "I haven't looked yet."

"What's that there?"

_He aimed the flash light, coming to find something that trailed from out of the back side of the box._

"It looks like a cord," Shinichi said. "I wonder where it leads to."

"Why don't we find out."

_He traced the path of the cord all the wall to the where it could be found plugged into an outlet._

"What now?"

"Hold on."

_He took his phone, holding it out over the box to receive an enlightening response._

"This is it," Dick said. "Whatever is under this box is what sparked the signal."

"We could remove it," Shinichi said. "But that could come with a risk."

"You're right," Dick agreed. "For all we know this thing could be rigged with something that activates once the box is lifted."

"So what now?"

"We need to find out what's hidden beneath."

"And we can," Shinichi said. "Do you have a knife?"

"What for?"

"We can use it to cut the top portion of the box off, that will allow us to look inside."

"So that's what you were getting at."

_With that in mind he reached back for the bag still hanging in place. He zipped the side pocket open, taking only seconds for him to pull out what appeared to be a pocket knife._

"It always helps to pave the way when you're prepared."

_He then removed the bag from his shoulder, laying it to the ground a few feet away before turning back for the box._

"You had better stand back," Dick said. "In the case something does go off at least you won't be right at the point in contact."

"If you really feel that way shouldn't we hold off on this until we're certain of the situation?"

"Time might not be on our side," Dick said. "Which is why we can't afford to hold off on this."

"I see."

"Now get back."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think there is anything to be concerned about," Shinichi said. "If you follow everything that's happened up to this point there's one thing that is apparent."

"And what's that?"

"This guy wants something," Shinichi replied. "Why else give us the information on the victims who suffered those heart attacks."

"…"

"Think about it, if this guy wanted us dead wouldn't an attempt have been made before now?"

"You make a point," Dick said. "But still, we need to stick to the edge of safety."

"Alright, if it makes you feel better I'll take a step back."

"Thanks."

_The time had now come. He turned back for the box, lightly lowering his hand atop it with little pressure as possible. He then massaged his hand across it to receive nothing in response._

"_So far so good."_

_After finishing his initial inspection he dropped his left hand down to the left corner of the box._

"_Here goes nothing."_

_He took a deep breath, slowly making contact with the side of the box. It penetrated through with ease._

"How's it going over there?" Shinichi asked from where he stood near the front door.

"The only thing left to do is make a full circle around the box."

_He refocused himself, making little movement as possible as he began to trace the knife toward the right. Without realizing he was already halfway through soon after, still unable to see what was beneath the box at that point._

"_Not too much more to go."_

_He continued on his path along the top half of the box, moving in sync with the way he had from the beginning. He made his way back to where he had started soon after, moving swiftly with his last move to finish his cut._

_"That should about do it."_

_He remained still for the first moments, slowly standing back to his feet after all seemed to be clear._

_"Here goes nothing."_

_He reached down to grab the right edge of the large box, slowly sliding it off to the side to reveal what was hidden beneath._

"Looks like we have the answer to where he retrieved those files from."

"A computer right?"

"To no surprise." Dick confirmed.

_Knowing that all safety risks had been cleared he removed the box completely to where only the computer was sitting before them._

"The screens blank." Shinichi said after reaching him.

"That's probably because no one has messed with it for a while." Dick said reaching forward.

"What are you doing?"

_He simply pressed down to the space bar which rid them of the blank screen. What they saw next was a bit of a surprise, unsure of what to think of this._

"A count down."

"Yea, but for what?" Shinichi questioned.

"Only two hours until its reached its end," Dick said. "We better pack this all up and see if we can find out the answer to that before then."

"That's not much time."

_Before either could make another move the countdown seen on the screen dropped to zero before shutting down on its own. Neither said a word for the first moments after. What happened, had they set something off. After nearly twenty seconds of silence he reached forward to close the laptop screen._

"What was that about?"

"Only way to find out is to have it examined." Dick replied before closing the screen and then carefully stashing it into his bag.

"What about the cord," Shinichi asked. "Are we taking that as well?"

"Might as well," Dick said standing to his feet. "We might just need it."

_He immediately walked toward the outlet, pulling the cord out before laying it into the bag as well._

"Would you mind grabbing the box," Dick asked. "That could prove to hold some importance as well."

"Fine by me."

_He reached into the top pocket of his jacket, pulling out a piece of cloth before reaching down to grab hold of the box._

"Our work here is done, let's go."

_Dick lead the way as the two made their way back for the other side where they had stood hidden just a few minutes ago._

"So what are you hoping to gain from this box," Shinichi asked following from close behind. "Finger prints?"

"That's one area to check," Dick replied. "We'll also check for anything that might have attached to the box through air particles."

"I see," Shinichi said catching on almost instantly. "Then we'll have an idea where this box has been for the past few days."

"Most importantly, where it was before being brought here."

_They made it back to the security of the dark side of the duplex soon after, both immediately removing the ski masks they had used for the occasion._

"That went well," Shinichi said. "Smooth even."

"Just the end to another days work."

"There's something that caught might attention when we were searching the porch."

_A look of concern could clearly be seen on his face._

"What," Dick asked. "What did you see?"

"The newspaper," Shinichi replied. "The one that I saw through the window."

"You were able to see into the house?"

"Just barely."

"What was so alarming about this paper?"

"The date," Shinichi replied. "It was dated three weeks back from today."

"You have a good eye," Dick commented. "I couldn't even see into that place when I walked by on my way toward the box."

"That wasn't all," Shinichi said. "There were dishes piled at the sink, from what I could tell I'd say they had been sitting there for a time."

"What lead you to believe that?"

"Flies," Shinichi replied. "As dark is it may have been I could clearly see them occupying the area."

"The more that's learned the more I'm starting to feel this is some kind of set up."

"That makes the two of us."

"We need to be on complete alert from here on out."

"Is there any way we can examine that computer any sooner before returning to Gotham?"

"Not securely," Dick replied. "I didn't bring any equipment that could help us in that regard, which means we have no choice to head back."

"I suspected that much."

"We'll have the computer examined when we get back."

"And when do we plan on taking a train back?"

"We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning," Dick replied. "I say we take it easy for the rest of the night, I think we've had enough action for one day."

"Where to then?"

"There's got to be a hotel somewhere close."

"We could head back to the same one I stayed at last night."

"That'll work if that's what you want to do," Dick said adjusting the strap on his shoulder. "Do you remember where this place is located?"

"Maybe not from here, but if we head back to the library I should be able to find it from there."

"Good, then we'll head back in that direction."

"I think it'd be best if we followed the same path out we used coming in," Shinichi said. "Just to play it safe."

"Agreed," Dick said. "Once we're settled in I want all information you have to share with concerning the heart attacks."

"That's what I had hoped to do."

"Good, then let's go and find this hotel."

_With that the two retorted to finding their way out of the duplex, heading into the same direction that had brought them here._

_The time that had been scheduled was quickly approaching. He stood in a dark corner of the room, listening to the vibration of the tracks from the sound of a train moving along far down the tunnel. He checked the time on his watch after standing for a marginable amount of time._

"_Ten fifty six, not much longer to go."_

_Just as he pressed his back to the wall he heard a sound, which was followed by another. It took all but a second to realize where it was coming from._

"_The stairs," Kaito thought. "They're here."_

**To Be Continued**


	118. Digging Deeper

_**The Detective Prince**_

_**Chapter 118**_

_**Digging Deeper**_

_He pushed away from the wall, listening as the sound of footsteps became more distinctive the closer they got. It wasn't long after that two figures appeared from the shadows on the opposite side of the room. He smiled, being the first of the three to speak._

"Beesto and Samlong," Kaito said looking from one individual to the other. "You're early."

"That's Mr. Samlong to you."

"My apologies."

"You seem surprised, is there a problem in us arriving ahead of schedule?" Beesto asked.

"Of course not," Kaito replied. "But I was expecting more."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought for sure there'd be others with you," Kaito replied. "What happened to the two who traveled with you last night?"

"You need not concern yourself with them," Beesto said in response. "Neither are required to see this transaction through."

"I see."

"So," Mr. Samlong said taking a step toward him. "Do you have this footage you spoke of regarding that thief?"

"Yes," Kaito confirmed with the nod of his head. "You bet."

_He reached into his jacket, pulling out a disk all in one motion._

"Here it is," Kaito replied. "It's all here."

"Excellent." Mr. Samlong said reaching out in attempt to grab it.

_Just as he was inches away from grabbing hold of it, Kaito tossed the disk to his opposite hand which he caught._

"Not so fast," Kaito stated. "Isn't there something you have for me?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Samlong said. "But before I can give you that information I'd like to be assured that this footage you claim to have is accurate."

"And what of your end of the deal," Kaito asked. "Do you have the information I seek?"

"Not with me, no," Mr. Samlong replied. "I wanted to confirm things with this recorded footage of yours first."

"I'd prefer a fair trade."

"Very well," Mr. Samlong said turning to his comrade. "Beesto what do you say, what do you think about taking him to the out back?"

_He didn't respond at first, taking time to give some thought on the matter._

"Let's make this quick," Beesto finally replied. "The less noise made on the matter the better."

"Yes, your boss might not agree to this."

_After speaking those final words he turned back to face him._

"Would you mind going on a little stroll?"

"And where might this stroll lead to?" Kaito asked.

"A place a little over four miles from here," Beesto replied. "If we go now it shouldn't take long to get there."

"I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"If you knew I'd bring the video why didn't you bring the information I requested for in return?"

"That's a really good question that you pose," Mr. Samlong said in response. "It's all about circumstances and keeping an edge."

"That would imply that you don't trust me."

"Smart boy," Mr. Samlong smilingly replied. "You can never be too sure who you can trust these days."

"Ok, let's say I agree to follow you to this location," Kaito began. "Should I be expecting a fair trade?"

"Yes," Beesto replied. "You have my word on that."

"If that's the case why didn't you suggest that we meet at the place mentioned instead of here when we came to an agreement yesterday?"

"... It must have crossed my mind."

"I see."

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Of course," Kaito replied. "You have something that I want after all."

"Very well," Beesto said turning back for the stairs. "Follow us."

_He was optimistic about following, but was reassured by his preparation that had been set in place before hand. He was the last of the three to make a move for the stairs, speaking again shortly thereafter._

"What will be our form of transportation to this place?"

"We'll keep it simple," Beesto replied. "The bus will prove to be sufficient."

_Nothing further was said as the three made their way up the stairs. He kept a small distance in between him and the two leading the way. It didn't take long for them to reach the surface. They immediately took a right, taking a quick look ahead to see a bus stop in the clear. As they continued to walk that way he directed his eyes to the left, looking across the road to see him in position next to a light pole just as they had discussed. Wanting to acknowledge that there was a change in plans he nodded his head as a form of a signal. _

"He's leaving the safety area that we've set up," Konosuke said upon seeing this. "What possibly be going on that he'd take the risk of leaving?"

_He was unsure of what to think, watching as the three stopped after reaching the bus stop at the end of the block shortly after._

"That must be two of the three men he spoke of this morning," Konosuke said slightly shifting his head in attempt to stay unnoticed. "It would appear they plan to catch a bus."

_This was a turn in events that caught him by surprise to the fullest. _

"_I have no idea what is going on, it would have helped if he had turned on that mic he attached to himself," Konosuke thought. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing."_

_Nearly ten minutes passed as he watched in wait, two buses past by during the duration of this time. It wasn't until the arrival of that fourth bus that they finally decided to get on. All he could do was watch the close of the bus doors, looking straight ahead as the bus took off into the path of the unknown._

"_I don't like this," Konosuke thought. "I don't like this one bit."_

_The tension was increasing by the hour. Through all his searches and determination to unravel a conclusion only lead back to one thing, where he had started. As disappointed as he may have felt he fought off any frustration that lingered in the process. At about the same time he leaned back in the chair the door to the room slid open._

"I thought I'd pay you a visit to let you know of my return."

"How did things turn out?"

"I have no idea," Alfred replied stepping further into the room. "I left after dropping him off, I'm sure he'll get back to us at his convenience."

"That's to be expected."

"Have you finished compiling all information with those files?"

"Only five left to go, but I put that on hold," Bruce informed. "I took a little time to look into the other case."

"The one involving our unknown visitor?"

_He nodded his head in confirmation._

"I took another look at the surveillance footage which recorded the cab pulling in just outside the gate," Bruce began. "I ran the license plates seen in the footage through the system in hopes of finding an answer."

"And?"

"The car and license came up as legit," Bruce replied. "I ran a check on the driver as well, he too was clean."

"So we're on a minimal when it comes to leads."

"The only thing we have linked to this guy is the files that were given to Shinichi."

"Perhaps the boys will find something while on their trip in Metropolis."

"Let's hope, but if not it we'll have to trace him by other means."

"Any idea's on who we could be dealing with."

"The list is slim, very," Bruce said in response. "But I'm still uncertain, once we've diagnosed a motive we'll know who we're dealing with."

"And how do you plan on finding out the answer to that?"

"By monitoring the field," Bruce replied. "They'll play their hand, and when they do it will be our move to make."

_Several minutes passed from the time they had boarded the bus. He found himself a spot at the back of the bus, with the other two finding seats up closer to the front on opposite sides of one another. His phone rang the moment he leaned back in his seat. He slipped it from out of his pocket before glimpsing down to see where the call was coming from._

"Who is that," Kaito questioned. "I've never seen this number before."

_He forced the phone back into his pocket, having no intent on answering. He eased back into the seat, wondering how much longer until they would reach the place they had spoken about._

"We've been on the move for nearly ten minutes now, we shouldn't have too much longer to go."

_The elevator opened upon reaching the ninth floor. He looked down at the card key which read 909, letting him know which way to turn. He made a move for the right, walking a couple doors down before reaching the one which was 909._

"This is it."

_He swiped the key card, allowing for him to open the door._

"Right after you." Dick said having a step off to the side.

"What time does the train we plan to take leave tomorrow?" Shinichi asked walking into the dark room.

"We have two options," Dick replied stepping in after him. "There's one that leaves at seven twenty, the one after being at ten after eight."

"And what about after that?" Shinichi asked flicking up the light switch.

"The next train to Gotham after that wouldn't be until sometime around noon."

"I like the sound of the eight ten," Shinichi said. "That gives us a little more time to rest."

"That works for me."

"So do you plan on getting back to the others on what we uncovered on our trip here?"

"I'm going to hold off on that," Dick replied. "We'll let them know everything when we return."

"They're probably busy as it is."

_He found his way to the far side of the room, having a seat at the edge of the bed closest to the balcony door._

"What about the files you collected," Dick asked taking a couple steps toward him. "I'd like to see what you were talking about in regards to the common denominator you were able to determine with the heart attack cases."

"Right, I still haven't gone over any of the details with you."

_He slipped his hand into his jacket, pulling out the folder that was tucked away. He laid it out onto the bed before pulling the top off to the side to reveal all contents__._

"So what's the link between the majority of the victims that you mentioned."

"There's actually a couple," Shinichi replied. "But we'll start with what I discovered with the kidneys."

"Let's hear it."

"A fraction of eight of ten of the victims had renal damage to be found."

"How severe?"

"It ranged with each," Shinichi replied. "But in all cases was enough to signify an outside cause."

"Was it particular for a certain age group?"

"Not distinctive."

"So it varies."

"Moving on to another notable affect that was present in most," Shinichi continued. "First stages of bone marrow alterations."

"Now that's something I didn't expect to hear."

"This was mainly found in the victims past the age of twenty seven," Shinichi added. "But there were two others below that range that showed signs of this."

"This all falls in line with affects that can occur if one experiences lead poisoning."

"Exactly."

"Anything else I should know?"

"There were other results," Shinichi continued. "Such as recorded muscular weakness, but most all other affects were different from top to bottom."

"That helps to back our point of emphasis."

"There's just one thing that remains," Shinichi said. "Finding out what is causing these heart attacks."

"And there was nothing in the files that would seem to point to a source?"

"Unfortunately not," Shinichi replied. "But thankfully this isn't our only set of trials we'll have to go off of."

"What's that?"

"I asked a favor of Dr. Agasa the last we spoke." Shinichi informed.

"What kind of favor?"

"To gather information for our case," Shinichi replied. "Any recorded heart attacks in the last two months is what I asked for him to gather information on."

"I see," Dick said. "That way we can cross reference our findings with whatever he's able to uncover."

"That's the plan."

"When do you think you'll hear back from him?"

"He's usually a quick worker, so I'd expect a response within the next day."

"We can't be too sure this will lead to something," Dick said. "But it's defiantly something that could point us in the right direction."

"A jump start is all that we need."

_Through the long minutes of silence and flashy lights that could be seen from both sides of the bus he found himself lost in the atmosphere of it all. They were now closing in on fifteen minutes since the time they had boarded. He looked up to the left side of the bus to see Beesto who had been slouched back in the seat ease up in his posture. There was only one thing to take away from this._

"We must be getting close."

_Seeing this he too sat up from where he leaned. He took a look out the right side just in time to see them approaching another bus stop. He leaned forward, placing his hand onto the seat in front of him to use for balance. He kept his eyes to the front of the bus as it came to a stop shortly after, looking to see both Mr. Samlong and Beesto stand up from where they sat._

"This is defiantly our stop."

_He stood up after watching the other two exit the bus, following in their path in small strides. Once off the bus he turned to the left to see them standing against a wall to a small building. The bus began to drive off just as he walked over to join the two._

"Come," Beesto said. "We're almost there."

"Anyone else going to be at this place besides us?"

"Yes," Beesto replied. "But don't mind any of them, this is our business alone."

_With that said he began to pave the way once again with the two of them following once again._

"Are these guys you mentioned friends of yours?" Kaito asked keeping pace from behind.

"Acquaintances would be a better way of describing it."

_They reached the end of the block in a short time, turning for the right side. The vibration of his phone could be felt once again. Given the current circumstances he chose not to answer it._

"How much further until we reach this place?"

"Never you worry," Mr. Samlong replied. "We're almost there."

_He held out his hand in that next second, pointing to a large structure which was now in the clear._

"There, that's where we're headed."

"Looks like a warehouse," Kaito said holding up a hand just above his eyes. "This is not what I was expecting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you mention some place called the out back," Kaito replied. "I was expecting an outside facility of sorts."

"The name has its meaning."

"Does it now, I'd like to hear."

"You should be able to figure that out for yourself soon enough." Beesto said in response to this.

_They made it to the end of that street soon after, bringing them to an intersection along the road. Luckily there was no vehicles passing by, allowing for the three to travel to the other side. The warehouse pointed out was sitting right on the corner._

"Here we are." Mr. Samlong said.

_They didn't stop there, walking around the left side of the structure which lead to the front of the warehouse. There were very few lights in the area, barely catching sight of a man who was standing next to the wall with a cigarette in hand. He could clearly see him staring him down as the three continued to walk._

"_He doesn't look too thrilled to see me__.__"_

_He quickly brushed this off, focusing back to everything out in front of him. Beesto brought the three to a stop seconds later after coming upon a large garage door which was located on the right__._

"We're here."

_He took one step forward, giving the door two good hard knocks. He then laid off, waiting for a couple seconds to pass before giving the door three more. A small period of time passed with nothing happening. It wasn't until about twenty seconds later that the garage began to open._

_"I see, that must be their form of a password."_

_It wasn't too much longer until he could see the dark figure of someone standing directly on the other side. It was too dark to get a look at their face; the only thing he could tell was that it was a large man who appeared to be wearing a heavy coat. Beesto almost immediately exchanged words with him, walking right past once finished. The volume of what they spoke was too low for him to make out. _

"Come, right this way."

_It was nearly pitch dark in the path that they walked. He wonderd exactly where it was they were going._

"You guys should really think about investing in some lights," Kaito stated. "I mean, how do you move around in a place like this at night?"

_Neither chose to respond to his comment. His eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness of the room. Subtle sounds could be heard in the moments to come, almost as if something was moving throughout the walls. The sound of the echo through the room only increased the further they walked._

"_Where is that coming from?"_

_Without warning the two stopped. He did the same in response._

"What's wrong?"

"This is it," Beesto replied. "When we walk through this door, don't touch anything."

"You got it." Kaito smilingly said in response.

_Beesto then reached out his hand, grabbing hold of what Kaito assumed to be a door knob. Once the door was opened they headed into a narrow hall, clearly seeing a strand of light cracking through another door just ahead._

"Right this way."

_He followed his instructions, keeping a casual look on his face the whole way through. They reached the door in little time._

"Here we are."

_He pushed the door open, revealing a large room in the clear._

"Come on in."

_The first thing that came to his eyes was the sight of two men standing around a pool table, clearly in the middle of a match._

"_That must have been what I heard."_

_Beesto snapped a finger in that next moment, quickly gaining the attention of the two men.  
_

"Gentlemen, mind putting your game on hold," Beesto asked. "I'd like to have this room cleared out, just for a couple minutes if you don't mind."

"As you wish." The man on the right said in response.

_With that the two men headed toward the left side of the room where another door could be found. They walked out with the slightest of sound._

"I don't understand the meaning of that," Kaito said. "Why did you send the two of them out of the room?"

"Secrets must be kept?"

"Secrets?"

"Mr. Samlong, the floor is yours."

"Of course."

_He stepped forward, turning for the right side of the room._

"_I wonder what we're in for now.__"_

_He chose not to follow, watching from where he stood. There was a large bookcase pinned against the wall with a fish tank sitting atop a drawer just to the right. Hanging directly above the tank was a well done painting of an ocean. It was only a matter of seconds before Samlong removed the painting from the wall to reveal what appeared to be a safe._

"_So this must be the secret just referred to," Kaito thought. "I wonder what's behind the door."_

_In the mist of that he came to find there wasn't a combination lock on the door._

"_How's he supposed to get to what's inside."_

_His question would soon be answered, continuing to watch as Mr. Samlong stuck his hand into the depths of the fish tank. It was only a matter of seconds before he grabbed hold of a lever that was hidden beneath the gravel, pulling it up with two twists to the right followed by one to the left. The safe door swung wide almost instantly._

"_Not bad__,__"__ Kaito thought to himself in admiration. "I can appreciate the creativity in the security method__.__"_

"Here we are." Mr. Samlong said reaching in to grab what was inside.

_It took all but a few seconds to pull out one of the items which had been stashed away, closing the safe door once finished. He looked to see a folder held down at his right side._

"This is it," Mr. Samlong said looking over to face him. "This is what you wanted right?"

"What is it?" Kaito asked looking for clarification.

"The file covering the transaction of the Networks Pivotal Equalizer's change in hands."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes," Mr. Samlong replied. "I took part in the session that took place that night."

"I don't understand, did you put in a bid yourself?"

"Of course not, I was only there for the business side of things," Mr. Samlong replied. "It's something I'm known for taking part in around town."

"What exactly is it you do?"

"I handle all records," Mr. Samlong said. "It makes for small pay in comparison to most jobs I take on, but it makes for good pocket change."

"How does this help me?"

"Not only was the amount and date recorded for what it was sold for, but the name of the winning bidder as well."

"Is that so," Kaito said pleased to hear. "Would you happen to have an address as well?"

"That's not something that's ever been required," Mr. Samlong answered. "But knowing a guy like you I'm sure you'll be able to make du with the information I have for you."

"I'm certain that I will."

"Now for you," Mr. Samlong said holding out his hand. "The tape?"

"Sounds like a fair trade to me."

_With that he reached for the tape which had been stalled into the top pocket of the inside of the jacket. Before a trade could be made the door from behind and the door to the right swung open with three armed men roaring in from each, holding their weapons upward._

"_Who in the world are these guys?"_

_The six individuals quickly surrounded the three of them, very evident at who they were targeting based on where their weapons pointed__._

"What is the meaning of this?" Beesto questioned upon the unexpected arrival of the six armed men.

"That shouldn't be a question to ask," One of the men said in response. "You know Papa Bear doesn't tolerate the appearence of outsiders."

"_Papa Bear," Kaito thought. "Who's that?"_

"In normal circumstances, yes," Beesto agreed. "But we have an important matter we're trying to get settled, something I'm sure Bear would agree with."

"Then you should have gone and got the clear from the man himself," One of the others spoke. "In the case of this we have no choice but to."

"I think not," Beesto said in response. "I brought him here on my own accordance, if need be I'll go to the boss myself to explain my decision."

"That's too bad, but you know as well as I do that's not how things work under what has been instructed of us."

"So you intend on killing him without finding out what he has for us?"

"Why ask the question when you already know the answer."

"There's no need to further make your claim, they obviously have no intent on listening to reason." Kaito said stepping forward.

"Stand down, I'll handle this," Beesto stated. "That is if you want to live."

"Why bother," Kaito questioned. "If they wish to execute me, why not let them?"

"The hell," Beesto said looking down at him. "Don't you value your life?"

"That's not the question to be asked, but rather," Kaito smilingly replied before facing the gunmen. "How much they value theirs."

"What are you blabbing about?" The man directly across asked.

"It seems I have everyone's attention, good," Kaito said. "Because there's a little something you might want to know."

**To Be Continued**


	119. Shaping Up

_**The Detective Prince **_

_**Chapter 119**_

_**Shaping Up**_

_There was no movement to be made upon hearing this comment. The only thing concrete on their minds was keeping their weapons pointed directly at him. The man who had spoken last of the six was the one to do so once more__._

"Explain yourself," He demanded. "I want a clarification of what you speak of."

"I don't feel an explanation is necessary," The man to the right of him spoke. "His comments were quite clear."

"He's right," Another agreed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was an indirect threat."

"Tell me," Beesto said turning to face him. "Is what he says true?"

"Perhaps, to a degree," Kaito admitted. "But the outcome rests squarely on the decision they choose to make."

"What's that supposed to mean," Someone spat. "What do you say we take this guy around back and finish this?"

"Agreed." Another said from his blindside.

"I see you've all come to a decision," Kaito said looking over the small group. "Perhaps I should let you in on a little something before you carry that out."

"How about not." The man from across said in response.

"Trust me," Kaito said. "This is something you'll want to see."

"Something we'll want to see?"

"_What is he talking about?"_ Another commented in confusion.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Kaito said. "Why don't I show you why shooting me might not be your best option."

_He reached for the zipper of his jacket, pulling it all the way down to reveal his under shirt._

"What in the world are you doing?" Beesto asked.

"All will be clear soon enough." Kaito replied.

_He then lowered his hand down to the bottom of his shirt which he grabbed hold of__._

"I always look to be prepared," Kaito said. "No matter the circumstances."

_All in one slow motion he began to lift the shirt, revealing what ignited a series of gasps. Strapped around his lower abdomen was a set of explosives that he had tied into place._

"Like I said before," Kaito said with a change in tone. "Shooting me my not be the best option."

"That doesn't mean we can't aim for your head." A man to the right said only angering at the sight of this.

"Did you really think I'd leave that option open?" Kaito questioned.

_A bizarre look came upon his face in response to this._

"You seem confused," Kaito said. "Why don't I explain myself."

_He lifted the shirt even further, showcasing a margin of wires that could be seen pinned to his ribs and chest._

"What in the world," Mr. Samlong said taking a step back. "What have you done to yourself?"

"This my friend is what you would call insurance," Kaito said in response. "The moment my heart fails to feed any information back to the signal these explosives will go off almost automatically."

"That would be clever wouldn't it, but who's to say this is true?"

_He lowered his shirt back into place before facing the man who had spoken__._

"That's a good question, but I can assure you this is no bluff," Kaito said in response to his claim. "Take a look here."

_He reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a mobile device of some kind. He held it up for all to see._

"As you can see my heart production is being monitored on this screen as we speak," Kaito began. "Notice the attachment here."

_He pointed out the wire attached at the bottom of the device that everyone could clearly see._

"This cord here is linked with the wires that are keeping tabs on my beats per second," Kaito informed. "If my heart stops the explosives will go off, the same will occur if this wire is disconnected from the device."

_All became silent upon hearing this. The next sound to be heard was that of clapping. He turned at the sound of this, surprised at who he came to find._

"Well done," Mr. Samlong commented. "I was wondering how you might respond to adversity such as this."

"What's that," Beesto said sharpening his eyes upon facing him. "You're the one to have set up this whole ordeal?"

"Yes, I did," Mr. Samlong openly admitted. "After seeing what he pulled off last night I wanted to see if he'd be able to do the same, this time only with my choice of location."

"I see," Beesto said. "That's why you suggested we bring him here."

"Exactly."

"But why," Beesto asked. "I don't understand your reasoning for doing so."

"First thing's first," Mr. Samlong said before shifting his head back to those who surrounded them. "It's done, you may now all lower your weapons."

_They did as instructed, a sigh of relief coming from some after doing so._

"Explain yourself," Beesto stated. "I want to know why you went behind my back on this one."

"For interest purposes only," Mr. Samlong replied. "Outside of the deal we've got going here he could prove to be useful in something else I've got going."

"If that is true then why didn't you come to me about that," Kaito asked slipping his way back into the fray. "Why the need for all of this?"

"Like I said, to test the waters," Mr. Samlong said in response. "I needed to be sure you were indeed capable for the task, and you didn't disappoint."

"And what if I hadn't been prepared for this blind side of yours?"

"Then you would have been gunned down," Mr. Samlong replied. "After I collected the tape of course."

"I was expecting that much," Kaito said with no surprise. "Which is why I took the liberty in strapping myself up."

"Now that we've got all things cleared, I suppose it's time I handed this over to you."

_He held up the folder, pulling out the sheet that could be seen sitting at the top of the pile which he handed were handed to him._

"Here you are my boy," Mr. Samlong said. "Everything you need to know, it's all there."

_He didn't hand him the tape in exchange, instead taking his time to look over the information to be found on the sheet of paper that had been given to him._

"How do I know the information here is legit," Kaito questioned. "For all I know this could be something typed up that falls right into your apparent scheme of things."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just like you brought up before," Kaito said turning back to face him. "You said there was another task I might be able to help you with, who's to say this information given to me isn't directly tied into that somehow?"

"I can assure you that it's not." Mr. Samlong said.

"And why should I take your word for it," Kaito questioned. "You've given me little reason to believe anything you say."

"He makes a point." Beesto said.

"It's up to you if you choose to believe me or not," Mr. Samlong said. "I no longer have any further reasons to lie to you."

"So you say," Kaito said with a pause. "I still don't understand the setup, what kind of determination were you trying to make?"

"If you're that interested, why not take up the task I have?"

"Don't have the time," Kaito replied. "As you know, I'm in a bit of an episode myself right now."

"Perhaps once you've found what you seek you'll have a change in mind?"

"You never know, but I wouldn't hold your breath," Kaito said in response. "My schedule doesn't stop there."

"I'll take that as a maybe, here," Mr. Samlong said reaching for his right pocket. "Take my card, if you are truly acquainted with Marco you might find it to your interest."

"Very well."

_He accepted the card, dropping it into his pocket after giving it a quick look._

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," Kaito said. "So what happens now, am I free to go?"

"Yes," Beesto replied. "I don't see why we should keep you here any longer."

"So how are things runned," Kaito asked. "Can I simply walk out, or will you be escorting me?"

"It's protocol that you're escorted out," Beesto replied. "Which I will do myself."

"Then let's go, I've had enough excitement for one night," Kaito said. "Besides I have some trailing to attend."

_With that he turned back for the door from which they came._

"Wait," Mr. Samlong said. "What about the tape?"

"The top pocket of the left side of your jacket." Kaito replied.

_He raised a brow, reaching into his jacket to grab hold of something. He pulled out to find the tape had indeed been placed into his pocket._

_"How did he?"_

_In the brink of the moment he looked ahead, watching as the two found their way out of the room through the door they had used to enter._

"Hey Samlong," Someone spoke from his behind. "Who was that guy anyway?"

_He couldn't help it, smiling as he turned to face him._

"Someone most will come to know," Mr. Samlong replied. "His name, Duzzkill."

_The garage was seemingly darker than before, taking moments for his eyes to readjust to the scenery. In the mist of this the garage door opened, letting in the light of the very few street lights that occupied the area along with the moon from above. Beesto gave a nod to the same man they had encountered before, taking little time before the garage door closed once again after stepping out__._

"Business is closed for the time being," Beesto said. "You are now free to go."

"Before I leave there's just one thing I wanted to know."

"I'm listening."

"It's about your buddy, Samlong." Kaito replied.

"What about him?"

"I don't get it," Kaito said. "I thought he was just a side associate of the Blackgaters ."

"He is."

"That's not what it seemed like tonight," Kaito said. "If that were true how come he had so much control over those men back there?"

"I see where you're coming from," Beesto said. "But the men you came into contact with just now weren't Blackgaters."

"They weren't?"

"No, they are nothing but a bunch of hired muscle to help with any shipments." Beesto informed.

"Shipments," Kaito questioned. "I didn't see anything being brought in, nor did it look like anything was being stored."

"That's because everything was finished up earlier today."

"Why hire additional people for this?"

"It's all about leverage," Beesto replied. "In the case things go wrong you always want room for lean way."

"I see."

"You were surprisingly calm given what went on in there."

"I'm accustomed to an unexpected audience." Kaito said. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Mr. Samlong?"

"You seem weary of him, I can see why," Beesto said. "I'd love to share with you information that I might have, but I'm in a bit of a tussle with time."

"Then answer me one thing."

"What?"

"How long have you known him," Kaito asked. "How long has he been associated with the Blackgaters?"

"For roughly a year now."

"Only a year huh, I was thinking he had been around longer than that."

"I didn't meet him myself until about five months ago," Beesto added. "By that time he had already found a place in the comfort zone for most."

"I see."

"I still don't see what you're trying to figure."

"Nothing in particular," Kaito replied. "The less I have to look over my shoulder in the case of the unknown the better."

"Not a bad standard to keep."

"Most would agree."

_He then turned for the left, only taking two steps before he heard him speak once more._

"One more thing."

_He stopped, looking back to face him for a final time._

"Don't come back here unless you are summoned."

"No need to tell me," Kaito said. "I figured that much before we even agreed to come here."

_With that he turned for the other side, wasting no time in heading back for the street corner as he spoke one last time._

"See you around."

_He said nothing in response, only watching as he walked off into the night. It took no more than a minute for him to completely fade out of sight, leaving the block ahead with no one to be seen._

"_Good luck."_

_There was no further need for him to remain out there. With that in mind he turned back for the garage door, giving it a sequence of knocks like he had before. It opened shortly thereafter as expected._

_The sun had yet to peak an eye, and yet he had already found himself sitting at the desk with a continuation of what had been started the day before. It wasn't long after that he realized he wasn't the only one who had awoken, hearing the sound of someone approaching from outside of the room. With the door already being open he instantly sighted who had come to the room._

"Damian, you're up early," Bruce said surprised to see him. "It's not even thirty after five."

"That's the second night in a row you've gone out without me."

"I left you behind because you weren't needed."

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Confirming something."

"Confirming what?"

"The files that were sent to Alfred from Shinichi," Bruce replied. "Some of the patients that were listed were patients here in Gotham hospitals."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because that lets us know exactly how accurate the information we've uncovered to this point is legitimate."

"And were you able to make a determination?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "As recorded, twenty four people out of the lot suffered heart attacks and found a place here at local Gotham hospitals."

"That would imply that there is some truth to all of this."

"At this point we can only assume all other records are legit as well," Bruce said. "At least until we get the clearance for the needed records."

"That's all good to know, but we still don't know what's been causing this minor outbreak."

"Minor would be putting it lightly."

"Perhaps, but there's not much we can do since we haven't been able to diagnose a cause."

"Which is why I've made it one of the center pieces of my agenda."

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since four."

"You must have gotten a lot of sleep."

"I'll rest after progress has been made."

"We're obviously not the only ones looking into this matter," Damian said. "Has anything been learned from the many doctors, something that may have not been released to the public as of yet?"

"We're all on the same grounds as it stands."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, there is something you can do to help speed the process," Bruce replied. "Research."

"Research?"

_He reached for a small stack of papers beside him before sliding them across the desk for him to take._

"What's this?"

"The names of twenty eight of the victims," Bruce answered. "I want you to run a thurl search on the remaining profiles."

"What for?"

"Cross reference," Bruce replied. "See if there is anything linking any of the victims, if so take note of it."

"How many were there in all?"

"Over a hundred," Bruce replied. "But as you can see the majority has already been handled."

"So you want me to wrap up the rest," Damian said coming to an understanding. "And what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"Analyzing the results of the heart attacks directly," Bruce replied. "While you'll be checking into each of their backgrounds to try and pin point where this all might have started."

"Is that all?"

"No, for cause as well," Bruce replied. "If there truly is a source for what is causing these heart attacks we need to determine what."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"When you're finished come and see me," Bruce instructed. "I want to group your findings with everything we already have in the database."

"Understood."

"Remember, even the subtlest of connections should be taken into account."

"Have you found any connections as of yet?"

"Small pecks here and there," Bruce replied. "But I plan to dig deeper once I'm finished with the further diagnosis of the results."

"Is this the only thing I can help with?"

"As of now, yes."

"Great, I couldn't be any more anxious to get started." Damian said with a noticeable sarcasm before grabbing hold of the papers set out before him.

"Report back the moment you're done." Bruce reminded one final time.

_Once done he turned back for the door, walking out as quietly as he had when entering. This left him alone once again. He turned back for the files set out aside the computer._

"_Now I can focus strictly on what might be the cause of this untimely outbreak."_

_The wheels spun rapidly, grazing across the tracks from beneath. In many ways this was the very outlook on his mind for the past week, an everlasting track of trails, one after another. He slightly shifted his head, looking out the window to see the sun in the far distance which was currently being shadowed off by a stack of clouds. The deepness of his thoughts were cut off by the sound of his voice from across._

"Only about an hour left until we reach the train station."

"We're moving along quicker than I had expected," Shinichi said. "The trip seemed much longer the first time around."

"I thought you were asleep for most of that time."

"I was."

"While we're on the topic," Dick said. "You never did tell me about the insightful information you mentioned."

"What?"

"About the guy in disguise," Dick reminded. "You said there were some things about him that were alarming even before you were notified about the situation."

"Oh yea, that's right," Shinichi said. "I had almost forgotten we were to go over that."

"So what were going to say?"

"Like I mentioned before, there was something off about him," Shinichi said. "It started on the train to Metropolis."

"What happened?"

"While on the train he had left his seat for a period of time."

"For what?"

"He claimed it was to stretch his legs," Shinichi replied. "I'm betting he was on the phone with someone, setting up what was to come."

"That's a possibility."

"I have no idea what," Shinichi continued. "Chances are we haven't seen the full extent of what this guy set out to do."

"How long was he gone on this little stroll of his?"

"I don't have an exact length."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't awake when he initially left his seat," Shinichi replied. "I only saw him upon his return."

"Do you at least have an estimation for how long you were out?"

"Unfortunately not," Shinichi replied. "Time was one of the last things on my mind at that time."

"Besides the incident on the train was there ever another time he took off?"

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. "Something did come up while at the library."

"Did he leave you alone for a large margin of time?"

"No, but he did take a call," Shinichi replied. "When I asked who had called he claimed it had been a friend of his."

"That doesn't give us any leads to what he has planned."

"My thoughts exact."

"How long did this conversation of his last?"

"It was brief," Shinichi replied. "Only a mere half minute, if even that."

"Makes you wonder who he could have been talking with, and about what."

"The chances of us finding out the answer to that is slim to none," Shinichi said. "The only way I see us figuring that is by finding the person who was in disguise."

"As unfortunate as it may be you're probably right," Dick said. "On another note, what happened the second day?"

"I returned to the library of course."

"At any time did you see him that day?"

"No, he was already gone when I awoke," Shinichi replied. "But the night before we agreed we'd meet at the same spot."

"And he never showed."

"That's right."

"Was there anything else unusual that took place that you can add?"

"There was something," Shinichi said in response. "Someone that I met."

"When was this?"

"When I returned to the library the second day," Shinichi replied. "I met a man who went by the name Tasol."

"What was so alarming about this man?"

"By the way he perceived himself," Shinichi said. "It wasn't just that, it was all too convenient."

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly into our conversation I came to learn that he was a detective of sorts," Shinichi replied. "One who does a lot of traveling."

"Similar to yourself in some ways," Dick said. "Were you able to confirm if any of his claims were true?"

"Not completely," Shinichi replied. "But he did have three missing persons reports with him at the time."

"That's not much."

"But he did say he worked for the police department at some point."

"Now that could prove useful," Dick said. "We could run a search when we return, if what he said is true we'll know."

"I thought that's what you would say."

"And how much did this Tasol guy learn about you?"

"Besides a clear visual of me, nothing," Shinichi replied. "After learning about the deception surrounding the disguised man I decided to fiddle up a background of my own when he asked about me."

"Nice going," Dick commented. "How long did the two of you talk for?"

"Somewhere between three to ten minutes."

"When did he end up leaving?"

"After receiving a call from someone," Shinichi replied. "Someone he claimed he needed to meet with."

"We'll run a search on this guy the first thing when we return."

"That sounds good to me." Shinichi said.

"Tasol, the man in disguise," Dick said. "If they are truly associated, why the set up?"

"That's for us to find out."

**To Be Continued**


	120. Results Are In

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 120**

**Results Are In**

_It was now on the brink of dawn. He found himself heading back into the direction he had come, familiarizing himself with all areas that were passed. He leaned forward in his seat as another bus stop could be seen just up ahead. _

"_This will be far enough."_

_The bus came to a complete stop in a short time after. He reached for the bag that was set as his side, sliding it on as he made his way for the exit toward the front of the bus. Upon taking his first step off he stopped, standing there for several moments to come. It wasn't until the bus started up again that he made a move. He took a look from behind, doing the same to the left and right._

"_It's clear."_

_He took a deep breath before marching on. The morning sun could faintly be seen peering through the cracks of the large structures that stood in the clear. He checked his watch as he walked, coming to find it was now ten after six._

"_That took longer than I had anticipated__."_

_The same tempo was kept as he pressed on, continuing to monitor the surrounding area as he reached the end of the block. He rested his hands into his jacket at a sudden chill__,__ keeping a casual pace as he continued to stroll. This lasted for minutes to come._

"_Almost there."_

_He picked up in strides, reaching yet another bus stop. It was the location of where he had taken off from the previous night before. _

"_Now to retrieve those explosives."_

_Just as he was to make a move a sudden sound from behind sprung to his ears, turning just in time to see someone step out from the side of a light pole._

"Took you long enough, you had me worried."

"Jii," Kaito said more than surprised to see him. "I would have thought you'd have returned to the motel by now."

"I couldn't do that," Konosuke said making a move toward him. "Especially when I was uncertain of your situation."

"Everything went well," Kaito informed. "Not as expected, but works none the less."

"And did you get the information you set out to obtain?"

"Apparently," Kaito said in response. "But clarification will be needed."

"For what?"

"Let's just say Mr. Samlong wasn't as forthcoming as I was anticipating," Kaito replied. "It took an interesting bout before he finally handed over the paper he claims holds the details of the transaction."

"Transaction?"

"For the Networks Pivotal Equalizer of course," Kaito replied. "As we know it was purchased by someone at a recent auction."

"And do you know the name of the person to have done so?"

"Yes, his name is listed in the document," Kaito replied. "Along with the amount he obtained it for."

"What about an address for his residence?"

"That's something we'll have to find out on our own, which won't be hard since we have a full name."

"Which is?"

_He held the sheet up for him to see, pointing to the name in bold print._

"Simon E. Lain," Kaito read. "That's the name that has been recorded."

"We'll run a search on him the first thing when we return to the motel," Konosuke said. "We should have an exact address in no time."

"I agree."

"What happens once we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you plan on retrieving it?" Konosuke clarified.

"First we'll need to determine why this Simon guy entered the auction for it."

"Why does that matter?"

"There are several reasons why it could," Kaito replied. "One being that it could be shipped off at any given time."

"What lead to this analogy?"

"Only a hunch, but I can't be certain until we've gained more information on Mr. Simon."

"Why did you leave the perimeter that we set up," Konosuke asked slightly changing the subject. "I strongly have to question that move, you could have severely been hurt or worse."

"That wasn't going to happen."

"And how can you have been certain of that?"

"I was sure to keep a hidden card up my sleeve." Kaito smilingly replied.

"Really now."

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Answer me at least this, how far away was this place that you were taken to?"

"Not far at all," Kaito replied. "Only about a twenty minute drive from here."

"If that is so, what took so long for your return," Konosuke asked. "Were discussions that lengthy?"

"No, the meeting itself didn't even exceed thirty minutes." Kaito replied.

"Not even thirty minutes," Konosuke said surprised to hear. "Then what took you so long?"

"That was due to my suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"I wanted to assure that I wasn't being followed after I left initially," Kaito replied. "I spent a couple hours at an open diner I came across on my way back."

"And were you being followed at any point?"

"There was one person that kept a steady pace with me for a few blocks," Kaito replied. "But after exiting the diner he was gone."

"And that's when you finally decided to head back here?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Before we go back to the motel there's one last thing we need to do," Kaito said. "We need to retrieve all the explosives we set out."

"There will be no need," Konosuke said. "I already took the liberty of collecting them myself while you were away."

"Where are they now?"

"In here," Konosuke said pointing out the bag strapped across his chest. "With you leaving the area there was no further need for them to still be set out."

"Good, then there's no need for us to be hanging around," Kaito said. "I assume you haven't left this spot since my departure."

"That is correct."

"How long did you plan on waiting for my return anyway?"

"At least for another hour," Konosuke replied. "If you didn't show by then I would have taken back to the motel."

"Which we will soon enough," Kaito said. "But first there's a stop I'd like to make."

"Where to?"

"Any local store will do," Kaito said in response. "I'm going to need a disposable phone."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Konosuke said. "Especially given the circumstances."

"We're going to need several spare parts."

"What for?"

"I'm going to make one from scratch." Kaito replied.

"Going custom again I see," Konosuke said. "That seems to be your trend as of late."

"Perhaps."

"I'd love to hear the extent of what you intend to do with it."

"I'll let you know as soon as all parts are collected," Kaito said in response. "Come, we've spent enough time standing around as it is."

_With that said the two began to walk down the street, heading for the intersection just up ahead. He looked at him as they walked, taking little time for him to notice._

"What is it?"

"There's one last thing I wanted to know."

"…"

"Will you be going back?"

"What's that?"

"The place you were taken to," Konosuke clarified. "Do you plan on returning?"

"Not in the foreseeable future," Kaito replied. "In the process of me leaving I was told not to come back, unless it was asked of me."

"Is that so," Konosuke said with a brief pause. "What was it like?"

"There's not much to say," Kaito replied. "Every room I walked through was dark except for the one, not to mention how short my trip there turned out to be."

"Which is understandable."

"Still, I haven't quite figured out why they called it the out back."

"The out back?"

"Yes," Kaito said. "That was the name of the facility."

_They reached the traffic light with the next few steps taken, looking up in wait for the light to change red._

"Did you ask why it was called that?"

"No, but then it doesn't really matter," Kaito said. "I have no reasons for returning, and nor do I plan on."

_The traffic light turned red in that instance, giving them the ok to head to the other side. They did just that, not a word coming from either of the two as they did._

"_Let's hope that stays the case."_

_Several minutes had passed since the last he had even flinched an eye. The many sounds of ongoing activity could be heard during the duration of this. He rested his head back, hearing movement from the seat across. He opened his eyes at the sound of this to see him standing to his feet._

"Where are you going?"

"To make a call," Dick replied. "I'm going to let the others know we're roughly twenty minutes away from arrival."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here."

_He eased back once again, watching as he took off toward the front of the bus. It was at that given moment that he felt the vibration of his own phone._

"_I wonder who that could be."_

_He removed it from his pocket, pleased to see the number which was visible on screen._

"_This couldn't have come at a better time."_

_He waited no longer, taking the call within that instance._

"Dr. Agasa."

"_It's good to hear your voice," Hiroshi said. "__How are you feeling?"_

"Coming along just fine," Shinichi replied. "Please tell me you've got something for me."

"_As a matter a fact I do."_

"Great, I'm listening."

"_You'll be pleased to hear that it is," Hiroshi __said. "I checked into everything you asked of me."_

"And?"

"_The symptoms, the aftermath," Hiroshi began. "It was just as you had predicted."_

"Then it's all connected after all."

"_I didn't stop there, I got a little additional information that you might find useful."_

"Is that right?"

"_When you get the chance check your email," Hiroshi said. "It'll all be there."_

"I'll check it first thing when I get the chance," Shinichi said. "I hope I didn't ask too much of you."

"_Not at all," Hiroshi assured. "Everything went smoothly."_

"Good."

"_What about you," Hiroshi questioned. "I hadn't heard from you in the past day, so I could only assume your conditioned has maintained."_

"It has," Shinichi confirmed. "I've been doing just fine."

"_Any side effects?" _

"Not as of yet," Shinichi replied. "Hopefully it stays that way."

"_That's surprising," Hiroshi said. "Have you been given the diagnosis of the problem?"_

"Not yet," Shinichi replied. "But I'm hoping to receive an answer by today."

"_I'd like to know how that goes."_

"I'll be sure to call back and let you know."

"_There seems to be much jitter in the surrounding area of your location," Hiroshi said. "Where are you anyway?"_

"On a train," Shinichi replied. "I'm on my way back to Gotham now."

"_On your way back," Hiroshi qu__estioned. "Where are you heading from?"_

"Metropolis," Shinichi replied. "We just got done looking into a lead."

"_And did anything come of this?"_

"We're hoping so, the only thing that remains is to search the uncovered computer that was found at the site."

"_You've been busy."_

"That's putting it lightly."

"_Maybe so."_

"What about Haibara," Shinichi asked. "Does she know?"

"_About what?"_

"The current situation."

"_Of course," Hiroshi said. "__She was the one who sent you the files I mentioned."_

"And what of my current state?"

"_I didn't tell her," Hiroshi said. "I felt it'd be more appropriate if you __did that yourself."_

"Thanks, I was looking to do just that."

"_When do you plan on telling her?"_

"Soon," Shinichi replied. "First I'd like to find out what caused this, I want an explanation for this just as much as the next guy."

"_U__nderstandable."_

"What about Yoshida and the others," Shinichi asked. "Have any of them stopped by in the past day or so?"

"_No, but I'll be sure to let them know you asked about them the next time they do."_

"I'd appreciate that."

"_Keep me updated on the situation__."_

"Will do."

"_I have something that requires my attention__,__ I'm going to go ahead and let you go."_

"You should hear back from me soon."

"_I'll be waiting."_

_With that their call came to an end. He placed the phone down at his side, looking across just in time to see him returning to his seat._

"How'd your call go?"

"As expected," Dick replied. "We agreed to meet later in the day some time."

"Did you let him know about the computer we uncovered?"

"Yes."

"So what's the deal," Shinichi asked. "You plan on taking the computer to Bruce for him to examine?"

"No, he's got enough on his plate as is."

"That would imply you plan to examine it yourself."

"Not that I couldn't, but it's not one of my strong suites," Dick said. "Which is why I plan on handing it over to Tim."

"That's not a bad idea," Shinichi said. "Have you spoken with him as of today?"

"Not yet, but I did give him a call this morning," Dick informed. "I have yet to receive a response."

"I see."

"What about you," Dick asked. "Who was that you just got off of the phone with?"

"I figured you'd ask," Shinichi said. "I finally received word back from Dr. Agasa on the situation."

"What did he say?"

"He confirmed something for me."

"Which was?"

"It's just as I had thought," Shinichi said. "The results discovered from the reports mirrored that of what we've already seen here."

"The heart attacks?"

"Exactly."

"That gives more weight to our claim," Dick said. "Was there anything else he mentioned, something of importance?"

"No, but I was sent an email."

"Is that so?"

"I'll check it as soon as we get back," Shinichi said. "I was told further information on the situation was sent."

"That's just what we need."

"On another note, was there any mention of the test results?"

"For what?"

"For the blood that was extracted from me." Shinichi replied.

"No," Dick replied. "We'll have to ask Bruce about that."

"I thought he was the one you spoke with."

"He wasn't there," Dick said. "The one to have answered was Alfred."

"Do you think he'll be there by the time we arrive?"

"We have one stop to make before we head there, so I'd imagine so."

"Fine by me."

_He eased back into the seat, looking out the window on the right side to see the city buildings sitting in the far distance._

"_Steps have been made, but how far are we away from the truth?"_

_This thought was cemented at the top of his mind, lingering there for a time to come._

_He stood at the side of him, looking over his shoulder down at the profile that had been brought up. He leaned in further to read the name that could clearly be seen._

"Simon Emanuel Lain."

"Yes," Kaito said pressing down to the computer mouse. "This is him alright, the man who purchased the Pivotal Equalizer from the bidding affair."

"So, what do we know about him?"

"I'm looking into that now."

_The first thing to come to sight was his site of birth along with the year. It was the second line of information that really caught their attention._

"Check out his public record," Kaito pointed out. "This guy's got a history alright."

_He quickly came to find Simon had been arrested once in the past five years, continuing down the list to see the several other incidents which were tacked on.  
_

"You're right," Konosuke said. "This Simon character has it going for him."

"Maybe so," Kaito said. "But his record is relatively clean when looking at these past three years."

"Yes, his last run in with the law was over two years ago."

"A misdemeanor." Kaito said taking note of this.

"What's his current status?"

"Let's find out."

_He scrolled further down, leading to an additional batch of information to be found on him._

"Shellont Circuit," Kaito read. "That's the name of the place of where he works."

"I've never heard of it."

"Says here it's the name of a restaurant," Kaito said. "Not only that, there's three of them in all across town."

"And Mr. Lain's involvement?"

"Says here he's the vice president of operations."

"This was unexpected."

"In more ways than one." Kaito agreed.

"I think it is safe to assume his position at Shellont Circuit has nothing to do with his reasoning for purchasing the Equalizer."

"Maybe not, but we can't completely write that off just yet."

"Of course."

"It doesn't appear his record will be the determining factor here."

"What do you suggest from here?"

"That we shift our focus," Kaito replied turning to face him. "The main objective is to retrieve the Equalizer."

"Which has been a known fact from the start."

"The only thing left is to pin point an exact location of where the Equalizer is being held."

"You don't think it's being held at his home?"

"Possibly, the only way to confirm that is by paying a visit to his house."

"Do we know his current address?"

"It's not listed here," Kaito replied facing the computer once more. "But that's quite alright; finding out his address isn't something that should be hard to figure."

"Very true."

"Now comes the crucial step," Kaito said standing up from the chair. "Finding an opening of opportunity."

_It was one documentation after another, no matter what station that was turned to there was no difference on what was being covered to some degree on each._

"_These heart attacks are really catching fire on an attention __stand point."_

_He stood in front of the TV with little to no movement, waiting to see if there was anything new that was unknown to him that had yet to be reported. It was at that given time that the door from behind could be heard, followed by the sound of someone gradually making their way toward him. He turned just as he was a few lengths away from reaching him._

"Master Bruce."

"The results have finally come back on Shinichi's blood that was collected."

"That's good news," Alfred said glad to hear. "So what's the diagnosis?"

"It's worse than I thought it'd be," Bruce replied. "Much worse."

_His eyes widened, fearing what was to come._

**To Be Continued **


	121. Partnered

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 121**

**Partnered **

"Much worse than you had been anticipating," Alfred said taking a step back. "What do you mean?"

"Going forward from here we should be expecting some changes in his condition."

"How serve?"

"Erratic changes," Bruce replied. "Maybe even unstable."

"I don't understand," Alfred said. "Is this strictly the cause of the poison?"

"A mixture, the presence of the APTX drug as well is ultimately what has led to this development."

"What exactly are the results indicating that you received?"

"A number of things," Bruce replied. "A minor raise in blood pressure, notable friction between the cells, and that's just scratching the surface."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I'll hold off on the rest until the Shinichi returns, this is something he should here," Bruce said. "Speaking of which, have you heard from back from Dick as of today?"

"Yes, they're on the train ride back to Gotham now."

"Good," Bruce said. "We can't afford to hold off on this any longer."

"Is his life in any real danger?"

"That is still uncertain," Bruce replied. "I won't know for sure until further tests are run, besides things may have changed with his condition since the time I collected the blood."

"So do you plan to collect more samples?"

"Not just that," Bruce said. "Deeper tests will need to be done to find what he could be in for."

"Master Grayson said he had a stop to make before coming here when we spoke," Alfred informed. "Would you like me to call him back and let him know to come here straight away?"

"That won't be necessary."

"But sir."

"If I'm correct we shouldn't see any changes just yet," Bruce said. "As long as we get this thing looked over within the next two days we should be ok."

"That's a relief."

"In the meantime I'm going to go over the full list that has been put together," Bruce said. "The one profiling all of the victims who not only sustained fatal heart attacks but showed signs of lead poisoning."

"Were you able to gain any ground on your first look?"

"That wasn't my intent," Bruce replied. "The first step was to get everything recorded into one database, and with that we'll be able to run a cross examination much more efficiently."

"Any ideas on where you will start?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "All habits will be my first line to search."

"Wouldn't that be almost impossible to figure," Alfred said. "Not everyone's habits will be listed on sealed records."

"I should have been more specific," Bruce said in response to this. "What I had in mind was to first start off by documenting all places they visited on a regular basis, such as local stores to anything purchased that has been left on record."

"And your hope is this will lead to what could be the cause?"

"It's a stretch, but yes."

"If you're unable to make a determination, then what?"

"There's one other option," Bruce said. "But I'll hold off on that until everything is looked into in regards to what we have in front of us."

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

_The phone rang at that moment, shifting their focus in the slightest._

"Would you like me to answer that?"

"Let them leave a message."

"As you wish."

_The phone continued to ring for a short time longer before finally coming to a stop. When a message wasn't left he walked over to the phone to find out who had called._

"Who was it?"

"The good doctor." Bruce replied.

"I'd imagine she's hoping to get an update on the case you agreed to take on."

"Most likely."

"Do you plan on calling her back?"

"That won't do too much good at this point," Bruce said. "This case is completely cold from what I've been given."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to go and see her in person."

"And when might that be?"

"Tonight," Bruce answered. "I've sat on this one for long enough, there's got to be more that she can give."

"We can only hope."

"I'm expecting a call from Tim, if I'm not around would you do the honors?"

"Of course," Alfred replied. "What are you expecting to hear from him about?"

"A report about their trip to the station."

"The GCPD?"

"Yes, he along with detective Hattori are on their way."

"What for?"

"For a report," Bruce replied. "I wasn't given the specifics, but he said he'd call back once everything was done."

"I'll be sure to make sure his call isn't missed."

"In the mean time I'll be in the study starting up on the cross examining," Bruce said turning for the other side of the room. "If anything comes up in the case of the heart attacks come and let me know."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_With nothing further to be said he walked forward._

"_Now on to busi__ness."_

_The clouds that covered the sky could clearly be seen drifting further north as they continued to move. They were now approaching twenty minutes from the time they had caught the cab. He held up a hand just as the station came into view, letting the driver know they were closing in_

"_I wonder what's going on up ahead._

_A clear jam in traffic could clearly be seen, with the sight of several police officers at the center of it all._

"Any idea what's going on up there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

_They continued to slowly move along, making little progress during the duration of this._

"Here," Tim said pointing to an open spot aside the road. "This will be far enough."

"Are you sure," The driver asked. "I might be able to get you in closer."

"That won't be necessary," Tim said in response. "We can walk the rest of the way from here."

"If you insist."

_He did as asked, parking to an empty spot at the side of the walkway. _

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

_He then paid the cab driver before stepping out to find Heiji already waiting for him._

"Some traffic jam huh."

"Makes you wonder what's going on up there."

_They both stared ahead, watching as those who drove in that direction were stopped and then questioned by patrol officers standing in place._

"We can ask someone once we're inside," Heiji said. "I'm sure someone will know what's going on."

"No doubt."

"You plan on coming in?"

"No, I'll wait here for your return," Tim replied. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your planned meet."

"Your call."

"Just remember to bring up the matter that we discussed," Tim reminded. "It's imperative that we get a second look."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

"Where should I be expecting to find you once I'm done?"

"Somewhere around here," Tim replied. "I don't plan on moving far from this spot."

"You sure you're ok with waiting around," Heiji questioned. "There's no telling how long this might take."

"Besides finalizing the Red Eyed MB which can wait, there's not much on my plate," Tim said. "Outside of a call I need to return to Dick of course."

"Speaking of which, has he returned from Metropolis?"

"No, he's actually on his way back as we speak," Tim replied. "Both of them."

"How long until they arrive?"

"I'd imagine within this next hour or so," Tim answered. "By time we're done here we should be able to meet up with them."

"Sounds like a plan," Heiji said. "Any word yet on what they might have come across while down there?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out after I get ahold of him."

_He looked down at his watch, finding that the time was closing in._

"Only two minutes remaining until the time we agreed on."

"Don't forget what we discussed."

"No worries, I'll be sure to bring it up."."

_With that he turned for the right, heading straight for the station. He stopped upon reaching the parking lot, standing in place as patrol car passed. Once all was clear he continued toward the front__.__ About halfway there the doors slid open with about four officers running out. Curious as to what was going on he traced their every move which lead back to the lot where they all hopped into separate vehicles._

"Must be duty calls," Heiji thought. "Makes you wonder what could be going on that has these guys so riled up."

_He turned his head back to the other side, reaching the entrance soon after. He walked in to find the lobby emptier than usual. Only two officers at the front desk on the left side of the room could be found. He wasted little time in approaching the two, both turning to face him before he reached him._

"Detective Hattori?" A woman on the right spoke.

"I don't believe we've met, how did you know my name?" Heiji confirmed.

"We were notified that'd you be coming."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I was here when you gave your speech the other day."

"As was I." The other officer added.

"That would explain," Heiji said. "I suppose the Commissioner was the one to have told you I would be coming?"

"It was actually officer Celek who informed us of this on his way out earlier today."

"That's unexpected," Heiji said. "I take it you know why I'm here."

"Yes, you're here to see the Commissioner."

"Is he around?"

"He just went up to his office about ten minutes ago," She replied. "I'll unlock the stall door for you so you can go on up."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"Right this way."

_She led him to the door located in the far right corner of the room, unlocking the same door he had used on his previous trips when visiting__._

"There you are, you're on your own from here."

"On my own," Heiji questioned. "I was told all outsiders were required to be escorted whenever coming through here."

"Naturally, but you're being assigned."

"Assigned?"

"I'll leave that for him to explain when you get to his office," She replied. "You might as well head up, he's expecting you."

_He nodded his head in response._

"Yes of course."

_He turned for the stairs, hearing the sound of the door close from behind as he made a move forward. He sinked his hands into the jacket as he walked, wondering just what it was that had been mentioned by that officer._

"_Assigned… what did she mean by that?"_

_This remained on his mind for the rest of the way up. He pushed passed the door leading to the upper floor, moving casually along as someone from the other side moved in the opposite direction. He smiled, prompting for them to do the same._

"_Almost there."_

_He made his way to the end of the hall in no time, turning for the left to see his office just up ahead._

"_Here goes nothing."_

_He removed his hands from within his pockets as he neared, holding out his right hand to knock on the door. It took little time for him to receive a response._

"Come in."

_Without hesitation he did as asked, walking in to find his back faced to him._

"You're on time, good."

_He turned away from the window, glad to see he had come._

"Please, have a seat," James offered. "That is if you'd like to this time around."

"You know, I think I will."

_He walked forward, having a seat at the chair directly across from the desk._

"I'm sure you noticed the scrimmage out there," James said. "Have trouble getting by?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"I take it you know what's going on."

"Yes," James confirmed. "A required check."

"A required check," Heiji questioned. "For what?"

"There was a huge burglary that took place earlier today."

"Where at?"

"At the mall located next to the big bank south of here."

"How much money did they get away with?"

"That's just the thing, that's not what was taken," James informed. "Naturally that's what you would think."

"If they weren't after cash, what was it that they took?"

"Weapons," James replied. "Most of what turned out to be guns and ammunition from a small shop right in that area."

"That doesn't sound good, was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully not," James replied. "A gas of some kind however was used to subdue the two men who were working at the time."

"And how are they now?"

"We've already gotten word that both are now in stable condition."

"That's good to know."

"It's imperative that we catch the ones responsible."

"How many of them were there in all?"

"Five who entered the store," James informed. "This was sighted from the surveillance videos that had been set in place."

"Any visual on any of their faces?"

"They were all wearing ski masks at the time."

"No surprise there," Heiji said. "Any information on how they got away?"

"There was a van parked out front with another masked man who kept watch," James informed. "After collecting what they wanted they stalked up before taking off."

"Figures," Heiji remarked. "Were the camera's able to get a shot of the license plate of the van used in the getaway?"

"Yes," James confirmed. "But unfortunately it was found abandoned next to the Gotham Bridge."

"You don't sound surprised."

"It was to be expected," James said. "From the moment we were informed of the matter we took measures to prepare for this exact scenario."

"That would explain," Heiji said. "There were five men in all who ransacked the shop, any idea how many awaited their return out by the van?"

"Besides the man standing guard, one other," James replied. "The driver."

"That makes seven in all," Heiji said. "And since they ditched the van I think it's safe to assume one thing."

"That they've distributed the weapons, and are now heading in different directions."

"Besides the one out here, how many road blocks have been set up?"

"Only five," James replied. "Which are all routes leading out of the city."

"Do you really think they'll try and leave the city?"

"That tends to be the outcome in most cases like these," James replied. "Once out they tend to sell all possessions to anyone who may be interested."

"And if they tried selling here there'd be a bigger chance for you to sniff out their operations."

"You have a talent for catching on."

"With there being seven of them in all and possibly more, it's good that you've called for multiple road checks," Heiji said. "There's no telling how many vehicles they've got their weapons grouped into."

"By our estimation we're thinking they traveling in a max of four different vehicles."

"What lead you to that conclusion?"

"Based from what and how much product was taken."

"Let's take a step back," Heiji said leaning forward. "At what time did the robbery occur, and were there any witnesses?"

"The blood of an investigator runs deep within you no question, but let's put a pause on that for a bit," James said. "There's something we need to discuss first."

"I figured this wasn't the center of why you asked me here."

"I spent a good portion of yesterday to finding someone suited enough." James said leaning back in his seat.

"For what?"

"To work alongside of you," James replied. "And I think I found just the right person."

"Assigned," Heiji said with a pause. "This must be what that officer was talking about."

"If you'd like I could get you assigned to this current case," James said. "After all Detective Norwich has nothing to work at this given time."

"Detective Norwich?"

"Yes," James replied. "The officer you will be paired with."

"I don't believe I've run into them as of yet since I've been here."

"Probably not," James agreed. "Everyone's been on a bit of a tight schedule."

"So, when will I be able to meet with Detective Norwich?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"That works for me."

"Good, then I'll get a time arranged." James said standing up from the chair.

"Does that also mean we've been assigned to the case?" Heiji asked after doing the same.

"If it isn't handled by the days end then yes," James replied. "You could make for a much needed asset."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"We're done here," James said. "You're free to go."

"Wait, there's one last thing I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" James asked in the process of stepping around the desk.

"I'd like to have another look at the remains," Heiji replied. "The remains of Salomon Green."

"The same Mr. Green's whose home was nearly left in ashes?"

"Yes."

"What could you possibly be hoping to find," James questioned. "Those remains have been examined several times over already."

"Truth be told there's one thing I didn't look for the first time around," Heiji said. "One last look is all I'm asking for, if there is anything else to find buried beneath all shreds, I will uncover it."

"Is this a blind hunch, or do you believe you've come across something?"

"There's volume to both."

"Granted," James said coming to a quick decision. "I'll let them know you'll be stopping in within the next few days."

"I take it no family members have called in for the remains as of yet?"

"We've been in contact, but any plans of the removal of the body from our lab has been postponed," James informed. "In the light of their wishes."

"Why's that?"

"For further investigation."

"Hoping for resolve?"

"That's usually the case," James replied. "Though it is also true some results are never reached."

"Leaving that everlasting void of the unknown."

"We do everything that we can to assure that's not what where the results lead," James said. "But more often than not we find our cases falling into the cold file, too often does that happen."

"A sad truth."

"I have someone I have to meet with in the next thirty," James informed. "It's about a twenty minute drive between here and the projects, I better be on my way if I am to make it on time."

"Then I had better get out of your way."

"Is there anything you'd like to ask before we part ways?"

"No," Heiji replied. "My work here is done."

"On the contrary," James said as he watched him head for the door. "Your work is yet to truly begin."

_He turned at his comment, smiling with a nod before walking out past the door._

"_He's right, I'm just getting started."_

**To Be Continued**


	122. A Timely Find

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 122**

**A Timely Find**

_Over an hour of travel had past, finally arriving to their destination. The train came to a complete stop soon after. They were two of the first to find their way to the exit. By the time they walked out the sun was shining bright overhead._

"It's good to finally be back on the move after that lengthy time sitting on the train."

"You could say that again."

"You said there was one stop you needed to make before regrouping with the others," Shinichi said. "Where was it you wanted to go?"

"Any shop centered around electronics."

"Why's that?"

"We're going to need a spare computer." Dick replied.

"What for?"

"It's essential for examining the laptop we uncovered," Dick replied. "We'll extract all data from one computer to the other, if anything goes wrong we'll still have a drive for reference."

"Then we'll meet with the others right?"

"That's the plan." Dick said being the first of the two to begin walking.

"I did some thinking on the ride here." Shinichi said following.

"About what?"

"There must be more to it, not just what we've come to find on the surface."

"What's that?"

"Outside of the information that was left for us to find, shouldn't we be looking for a deeper meaning?"

"I'm not sure where you're coming from."

"Fair enough," Shinichi said. "Let's look at it as a full picture, rather than as separate pieces in one large sequence."

"I'm listening."

"I think it's important that we take all elements into account," Shinichi began. "The first being that of deception, which I think we both would agree has been pretty prominent up to this point."

"Ok."

"Next would be time," Shinichi continued. "Everything that has been set into has all revolved around timing."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, don't you think it was too convenient," Shinichi questioned. "The timing of when I was approached about the files by the man in disguise?"

"What was so convenient about it," Dick asked. "He could have chosen any other time just as much."

"Maybe, but I think there was a reason for it," Shinichi said. "Something I have yet to figure."

"Perhaps, but we have no clear proof of this," Dick said. "And it only complicates things further with his in depth knowledge of you."

"It wasn't just knowledge," Shinichi said. "He engaged me as if we knew each other on a personal level, there wasn't anything he did or said that would have made me become suspicious at the time."

"I was just fixing to pose that very question."

"I have one for you."

"What is it?"

"It's clear the person in disguise knows Bruce on some kind of level," Shinichi said. "Now my question to you, would you have any ideas of who it could be?"

"That's a narrow list, but I'm still uncertain," Dick replied. "Perhaps the content of this computer will sway us in the right direction."

"You really think it'd be that simple?"

"Probably not," Dick said in response. "Nothing has been up till this point."

"That leaves one last area to cover," Shinichi said. "Location, that's been a key factor since the beginning."

"True," Dick agreed. "It started with you being asked to travel to Metropolis."

"Which we still have no clear answer for why," Shinichi said. "The files that were given to me could have easily been brought along."

"Going to Metropolis was obviously part of the plan," Dick said. "After all it led to the discovery of the computer."

"Deception, Timing, and location," Shinichi said. "That's the three phases which could imply a deeper message."

"One which we've yet to unravel if true," Dick said. "Though I must ask, what lead to this thought of yours?"

"A course of trails," Shinichi replied. "Once you've found yourself in a quarrel with someone, you'll find that's one of the biggest ways to understand them."

"That's a strange way of putting it."

"That only gives us a hint at their state of mind, not intent."

"I like the way you think, this analogy of yours could actually prove useful," Dick said. "We'll dive into that further once we've found out what's on this computer."

"Sounds good to me," Shinichi said. "So are you going to make a call, or are we going to catch a cab instead?"

"We'll take my car," Dick said in response. "It's currently sitting in the underground parking lot."

"How far is that from here?"

"No more than a five minute walk from here," Dick replied. "If we continue this way we'll be there in no time."

"That works for me."

_They walked on from there, not another word being said as they made their way towards the door._

_It was quiet throughout, making it easier to concentrate as he watched the scan progress. It was now twenty minutes in from when it had been launched, nearly complete in its progressions. _

"_Less than five minutes remain."_

_Just as he was to sit up in the chair he heard the sound of the doorbell. He chose not to wait for someone else to answer the call, pursuing the situation himself. He left the study, hurrying along toward the front door. Once there he wasted no time in pulling it aside to see the two of them standing before him._

"I didn't expect you'd come this soon."

"Nor did we," Tim said. "Things went by much sooner than I was expecting at the police headquarters."

"We headed straight here after all was done." Heiji added.

"Come, I'd like to hear all about it."

_He widened the door, inviting the two of them in._

"I spoke with Alfred before we made the trip here, I was told you were working on the cross examination." Tim said closing the door after entering.

"Yes."

"So, what are we looking at?"

"Give it a couple more minutes, the scan is nearly complete," Bruce replied. "In the mean time I'd like to know the reasoning behind your trip to the headquarters."

"It was actually my decision," Heiji said. "For the most part anyway."

"And for what reason?"

"Salomon Green," Heiji replied. "I want to have another look at the remains."

"There might have been something that was missed." Tim said clarifying their stance.

"I see," Bruce said. "And when do you plan on having this next look?"

"Scheduled for the next day or so," Heiji replied. "I wasn't given an exact time."

"Where's everyone else," Tim asked. "Are you the only one around?"

"They should be upstairs somewhere," Bruce replied. "I didn't hear anyone leave while I was waiting in on the scan."

"What about Dick, have you heard from him at any time today?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll contact me when he's on his way here," Bruce replied before turning for the left side. "We'll continue discussions further once in the study."

"I see no problem in that."

_He took no time in turning for the other side with the others following shortly after. They left the door open after entering. He headed straight for the desk, having a seat in front of the computer to check in on the progress._

"Less than three minutes remain until the scan is complete."

"And is that for all the data collected thus far?" Tim asked coming to a stop from across.

"Not quite," Bruce replied. "This will only account for roughly eighty two percent of what we've gathered."

"What about the other eighteen percent?"

"I left Damian to get the rest sorted," Bruce replied. "Once he has, he'll bring it down."

"Allowing you to add it to the rest?"

"Yes."

_He looked toward the computer screen once more before turning to face him._

"Besides going in for another look at that body at the station, is there anything else you have to see to in the near future?"

"Funny that you ask," Heiji said. "As soon as tomorrow I'm looking to be assigned to a case which just sprung open shortly before we arrived."

"Is that so?"

"It was pretty obvious something was going on when we got there." Tim informed.

"What happened?"

"A burglary," Tim replied. "They're still gathering more details on the situation as we speak."

"What was the objective?"

"Weapons," Heiji replied. "I was further briefed on the situation after getting the chance to talk with the Commissioner himself."

"Were you told exactly what was taken?"

"No specifics, only that guns and ammunition were the focus of interest."

"That could call for a further disturbance," Bruce said with a pause. "This is something I may have to look into myself."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Tim said in agreement. "I think I had better do the same."

"Gordon thinks these guys plan on shipping the weapons out to make some quick cash," Heiji informed. "Would you disagree?"

"A high possibility," Bruce said in response. "But either way, we need to find the one behind all of this."

"And hopefully before they get a chance to make another move." Tim added.

"Who's to say they haven't already?" Heiji questioned.

"Doubtful," Tim said. "In most cases like these they'll usually wait it out to see what the police will do first, pending they didn't already account for what to expect beforehand."

"The only way to find out the answer to that is to gain more information on the situation," Bruce said. "Starting with what has already been collected."

"There was security surveillance running at the time," Heiji informed. "What was seen was a group of masked men."

"How many in all?"

"Seven."

"And their means of escape?"

"A van which had been parked outside of the shop they stole the weapons from."

"That's a start," Bruce said. "Anything else?"

"The van that was sighted at the scene was found abandoned about a mile away from where the burglary had taken place."

"Is that so?"

"On the way back we found out how the van was discovered while listening to the radio." Heiji continued.

"How so?"

"According to report a few bystanders about a block away from where the van was found said they heard a sound," Heiji informed. "The sound of vehicles taking off at high speeds."

"Leading them to investigate the situation?"

_He nodded his head in confirmation._

"After finding the van and sighting the fleeing cars they alerted the police," Heiji finished. "Suspicions must have been high at that point."

"So it would seem."

_With this information gained he turned his attention back to the computer, opening a new window in the process._

"What are you doing?" Tim asked out of curiosity.

"Patching into the network," Bruce replied. "By now I'm sure this story is being covered."

"No doubt," Heiji said. "We could see the news cast driving by just past the road check they had set up on our way back."

"Were you able to see the number for which news cast showed up to cover the story?"

"I saw a nine on the side of the truck, so I'd assume it'd be nine news," Heiji replied. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "It lets me know which stream to enter."

_In that instant he brought up another window which had a number of links listed. He scrolled down with the use of the mouse, taking very little time for him to select the one he was looking for._

"Here we are."

_A feed of video footage came to the screen almost immediately after__,__ looking on to see a vehicle in the clear a few yards back from the reporter stood._

"There," Heiji pointed. "That must be the van that was used in the escape."

"It would appear so," Bruce agreed. "Let's have a closer look."

"A closer look?"

"You'll see."

_What happened next came as a bit of a surprise, watching as he put a pause to the footage which was being broadcasted._

"What gives?" Heiji asked.

"The burglaries abandoned the vehicle that they used in the escape," Bruce said. "We can only assume that they found another means of travel."

"That's a good bet."

"If that is true they must have left in a hurry."

"Gordon and I discussed that very possibility," Heiji said. "Though it's only a hunch, we believe they took off in separate vehicles."

"What lead you to that conclusion?" Tim asked.

"Simple, it lowers the risk of their operation faltering if only one of them is caught," Heiji replied. "This way they'd still have a variety of merchandise left if that were to happen."

"Makes sense."

"That is exactly what I'm checking for." Bruce said redirecting their attention back to the computer.

_They leaned in, wanting to get a closer look at what he was getting at. By this point he was zooming in toward the ground past the reporter on screen, closing in to the point where most all was a blur._

"I don't get it, what are we supposed to see?" Tim asked.

_He received no response, leaving him to wait for a short time more. After a short wait he could gradually see the change in the clarity of the imagery that was sitting before them._

"Almost done." Bruce stated.

_It took no more than a couple seconds for them to clear image, still an uncertainty at what they were supposed to be looking for._

"Did you just zoom in on the street?" Tim asked turning to face him.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "About a yard away from where the van was found."

"I don't understand," Tim said looking back at the screen. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Isn't that clear?"

"The marks left behind." Heiji said.

_It took all but a few moments for him to notice what the two had found their eyes set to._

"I see… those are tire marks." Tim said after catching sight of them.

"Exactly." Bruce said.

"And you believe these marks were made after the van was ditched?"

"A probability."

"You might be right," Tim said. "But what lead you to check the ground area of the scene so soon."

"It was based from the report we heard," Heiji replied. "The one we listened to on the radio on our way here."

"The one detailing the discovery of the van?"

"That'd be the one," Heiji confirmed before turning back to Bruce. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "After hearing how the van was found it was only natural for me to get a look at the scenery myself, even if it is from my current position."

"We can't be sure that those skid marks are from the vehicles that they used to escape," Heiji said. "But let's say that they are, what use could these prints possibly serve?"

"I've already captured and saved two separate shot of what you see now," Bruce said. "The next step will be to run the shots through the recognition system, if all goes well we'll know the type of tires that left those marks behind."

"In short leading us a step closer to finding the vehicles used in the escape right?"

"Exactly," Bruce confirmed. "But that's not the only angle we have that we can work."

"What's the other?"

_Before an answer could be given a sound ignited from the computer, taking the focus of all who stood in the room._

"It's complete."

"What's that?"

"The cross examination for the profiles that I placed into the database."

"Are the results clear to be viewed at this time?" Tim asked.

"It's initializing now, it should take no more than a couple minutes for this process to be completed." Bruce replied.

"How many profiles were used in this data gathering of yours?" Heiji asked.

"Not enough," Bruce replied. "We're going to need much more to go off of if we're going to get a concrete answer to what has been causing the heart attacks."

"He's right," Tim agreed. "Getting results on a broader scale will prove key to determining an absolute source."

"By broader, do you mean by gathering results on a world wide scale?" Heiji asked.

"It may take some time, but yes," Bruce replied. "That's ultimately what will need to be done."

"Too bad time isn't on our side," Heiji said. "Let's just hope this thing doesn't escalate any further than it already has."

"Something we can't control unfortunately." Tim commented.

_The two then turned back to the computer screen, coming to find he was in the middle of doing something to the images that had been collected from the live broadcast._

"What are you doing now?" Heiji asked.

"Removing all background noise," Bruce replied. "All that is needed is the marks left behind by the tires."

"You think you'll end up with a good sample once all is said and done?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"If that's the case I could head to the scene myself," Heiji volunteered. "With the use of my phone I could most certainly get us the shots needed."

"Are you sure they'd let you through," Tim questioned. "You don't exactly have a badge for identification that would allow for you to get clearance."

"Good point, guess I'd have to call in and get the ok from the headquarters."

"We'll hold off on any of that for now," Bruce said. "At least until the others return."

"Speaking of which, have you heard back from either of the two," Heiji asked. "With all that's been going on today I hadn't gotten around to contacting them."

"Not directly, but I did receive a message." Bruce informed.

"What was left in the message?"

"They uncovered a computer."

"A computer?"

"I don't know the details surrounding it," Bruce said in response. "The only thing left on the message was that it was found at a secluded area of an apartment complex."

"And here I thought they were spending their time at some library," Tim said. "Makes you wonder what turned their travels elsewhere."

_Before another word could be spoken on the matter yet another beep could be heard from the computer._

"What was that?" Heiji questioned.

"The alarm," Bruce replied. "The results are ready to be viewed."

"Alrighty then, what are we waiting for?"

_He did just that, wasting no time in reopening the window that had been sitting at the side in wait. What they came to find brought a sense of relief, a break in the case they had needed. There wasn't one, but three results that had registered to the search._

"Looks like we're finally gaining some ground."

**To Be Continued**


	123. A Set Plan

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 123**

**A Set Plan **

_He scanned his eyes over the results that could be seen, leaning back in the chair as he spoke out._

"Drellesters and Daily Mech's," Bruce read. "This is the common ground between the victims."

"We'll start with the first," Heiji said. "What is Drellesters?"

"A food market," Tim replied. "There are six in all located here in Gotham."

"What about Daily Mech's?"

"I'm not too sure about that one," Tim replied. "I've only heard mention of it once about a year ago."

"Equipment," Bruce stated. "Equipment for exercising purposes."

"You mean like the same kind of equipment you'd find in a gym?" Heiji asked.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "There was an ad in the paper about their services about a month back that I came across."

"So we have a grocery store and a company who sells equipment for strengthening," Heiji said. "If there is an area to investigate I think we'd all agree the grocery store is the likelier suspect."

"It would seem to be that way," Tim agreed. "With the recorded amount of heart attacks the grocery store would appear to be what we should be focusing on."

"If that is so, then what," Heiji questioned. "Is there something being distributed from their company that is causing this uproar?"

"Before getting into any analogies we'll first need to see how viable any of these sources might be," Bruce said. "Let's not forget how large the scale runs in this case."

"He's right," Tim said. "This isn't just a situation in this area."

"What do you plan to do next?" Heiji asked looking his way.

"The first step will be to find all links between each of these companies," Bruce replied. "This will give us a better idea of how widespread each are in comparison to where the heart attacks have been reported."

"Simplest way to approach this." Tim commented.

"I would agree," Bruce said. "And if you don't mind this is something I'd like for you to handle."

"And here I thought you'd want to look into that yourself."

"My focus will strictly be on the cause," Bruce said in response. "That's still our biggest concern at this point."

"So according to the scan all those in the report visited Drellesters and purchased merchandise from Daily Mach's correct?" Heiji asked.

"Not all," Bruce replied. "Only eighty six percent."

"And what of Daily Mech's?"

"Just over sixty seven percent."

"Definitely a difference in the percentage between the two," Heiji said. "If there truly is something to find Drellesters seems to be the more likely location."

"I can understand the grocery store, but why Daily Mech's," Tim questioned. "Surely interest for gym equipment can't be that high."

"That's not the only thing Daily Mech's is known for." Bruce stated.

"It isn't?"

"No," Bruce replied. "Though that is what they've profited most off of."

"What else is it that they have to offer?"

"Besides shopping off equipment, they have twenty eight gyms that they have built," Bruce informed. "Gym's which tend to draw large crowds, their services have been well noted."

"That answers some questions," Heiji said. "How many of those twenty eight are located in Gotham?"

"Only one," Bruce replied. "I couldn't tell you where the others are located off the top of my head."

"That should take little time for me to find out once I launch a search." Tim said.

"So Daily Mech's has gyms that they've set up, anything else we should know?"

"Nothing more than that they're directly linked with Unbey Hospital's," Bruce replied. "This came into play at the end of last year."

"I wonder if there is any relevance to that."

"Something that will need to be investigated."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tim said in response.

"Let's keep an open book," Bruce said. "We may have found two locations linking several of the victims, but that doesn't mean we've found the true source of what is causing this spree of heart attacks."

"He's right," Tim agreed. "The data we've gathered thus far is only a small margin of what's been recorded."

"How long do you think it'll take to gather all information that has been recorded up until this point?" Heiji asked.

"Days, weeks even," Tim replied. "Months wouldn't be out of the question either, depending on outside circumstances."

"Hopefully that's not the case."

"There's no real way of knowing until we begin the process."

"But most importantly," Bruce said resting his hands upon the desk. "If someone is truly behind this, we must find out the who and why."

_In that moment the sound of something from the other side of the wall could be heard. It was clear someone was heading their way._

"Anyone want to take a guess at who that could be?" Tim remarked already having a good idea of who would come through the door.

_The three looked on as the door fell open in the coming moments, watching as he made his way into their direction with something held down at his side._

"Is it that time of day already?" Damain said immediately sighting him upon entering.

"Good to see you too." Tim said in response to this.

_He ignored his comment heading straight past him where he resulted to laying what had been at his side onto the desk._

"There," Damian said. "I organized all the information as asked, it's all there."

"I appreciate you putting in the time to do that." Bruce said in response.

"Is there anything else you have for me to do, preferably something less technical," Damian asked. "If not I'm going to head down to the armory."

"No, there's nothing I have for you at this time," Bruce replied. "But if something does come up I'll be sure to let you know."

"T.T."

_With that he turned back for the door, leaving the room in that instance. None of them spoke in the immediate time after. The first thing he did was reach across to grab hold of the computer that had been laid onto the desk, bringing it next to the one already set in place._

"So what happens now?" Heiji asked.

"I transfer all data from this computer into mine," Bruce replied. "Once that is done I'll add all information to the database."

"Then you'll run another scan?"

"Yes."

"Will it take as long as the other to complete?"

"Not quite," Bruce replied. "All other information is already registered into the bases memory, this additional scan will only add the new data."

"Cross referencing with what's already there, sounds simple enough."

"What about the imagery you got from the broadcast," Tim asked. "Do you think those tire marks will amount to anything?"

"I was just getting ready to look into the progress of that."

With nothing else to be said he reached back for the computer mouse, selecting the window that was set off to the side.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Heiji asked.

"The marks, the image of them isn't clear enough," Bruce replied. "I'll have to head to the scene myself to get a more decisive shot."

"You sure you don't want me to go?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather do it myself."

"No problem in that."

"So what now?" Tim asked.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"The others will arrive soon," Bruce said in response. "I want the two of you to stay here until then."

"Are you certain they're on their way now?" Heiji asked.

"I was told they would be making a quick stop before coming here," Bruce replied. "Which means we won't have long to wait."

"What for?"

"I didn't speak with him directly," Bruce replied. "But you're free to contact him yourself if you'd like."

_He looked down at his watch to check the time, quickly deciding against this._

"It's no big deal, I'll give it another thirty," Heiji said finding a spot against the wall. "Besides, they're probably out doing something important."

_From there, the wait began_.

_Silence had filled the room for a time now, something that was welcomed. Only the occasional sound of something from outside the window causing him to shift his attention elsewhere. After a time of searching he had finally found what he had been searching for, leaning back in the seat with a pleased grin falling into place._

"_Finally, we have exactly__ what we needed." _

_He stood up from where he sat, pushing the chair in after doing so. He took a look around the dimmed room, stepping away from the desk. He found his way to the bedside, facing down to find what he had seeked. Just as he reached for the TV remote a sound could be heard from clear across the room._

"_What was that?"_

_He kept his position, simply listening to what he had heard. The sound only continued to get louder, taking little time for him to realize where it was coming from._

"_It's coming from the hall."_

_With this known fact he made his way toward the door. Before he had the chance to reach it he could see the sudden turn of the knob, followed by the entrance of his friend and comrade._

"I had an idea it might be you." Kaito said walking over to greet him.

"What's with the lack of light," Konosuke asked after closing the door. "Were you napping?"

"No, I used the downtime to get some things situated."

"I'd love to hear about it."

"Good, because that's what I wanted to discuss."

_It was at that given moment that he took notice of the plastic bag in his right hand._

"What's that you have there?"

"An extension cord and a bottle of alcohol."

"Alcohol?"

"It's not for what you may think," Konosuke said in response to this. "But enough about that, what was it you were working on in my absence?"

"Finding out the address of our friend."

"Mr. Lain?"

"Yes," Kaito replied. "I have his address, or rather addresses."

"You mean to say he has more than one registered home?"

"Yes."

"That adds to the dynamics."

"You could say that again."

"How many in all?"

"Three."

"Any of them located near here?"

"I wouldn't say close, but most certainly here in the city," Kaito replied. "Well at least for two of the locations."

"What about the third?"

"In Miami."

"I thought for sure it'd be closer than that," Konosuke said. "Being that he has two separate homes here in Gotham."

"You would think."

"Do we know where he is now?"

"I'm uncertain of that at this given time."

"Why not call the restaurant he's linked with," Konosuke suggested. "They might be able to answer that for you."

"Negative," Kaito declined. "That could lead to him becoming aware."

"Aware of what?"

"Of the fact that someone might be tailing him."

"Highly doubtful."

"What makes you believe that?"

"I don't see why he'd be concerned about someone asking about his whereabouts, especially given his current position," Konosuke replied. "I'm sure many other customers visiting one of the restaurants has asked about him."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not take the risk," Kaito said. "We might only get one shot at this, I don't plan on messing this up."

"You seem more careful than usual in this case, why is that?"

"It's all based from what I was able to find," Kaito replied. "Not only did I find out where his houses were located, but pulled up additional records for each."

"And?"

"Security," Kaito instantly replied. "Increased security."

"How severe?"

"Scanners," Kaito replied. "Scanners that can detect when someone has entered his home, and that's just touching the surface."

"Let's hear it."

"There are scanners throughout the premises as well," Kaito said with a grin falling into place. "Well at least in one case."

"And which location might that be?"

"Here in Gotham," Kaito replied. "His house located on the eastern side."

"I see," Konosuke said. "And is it safe to assume this is where you think the Equalizer is being held?"

"The increased security seems to be pointing in that direction, but that isn't enough to know for sure."

"I think it'd be best if we looked into that location first," Konosuke said. "Chances are that's where he's keeping it."

"Though we may not be entirely sure, we can rule out one possibility," Kaito said. "His property located in Miami."

"How can you be certain of this?"

"For the fact he hasn't left Gotham in over a month," Kaito informed. "With that known fact it can only mean it is being kept here in Gotham."

"Unless of course it has already switched hands," Konosuke said. "If that were the case there would be no telling where it could be."

"A possibility to be considered," Kaito agreed. "Which is why focusing our full efforts on finding it is so important."

"Agreed," Konosuke said. "So are we in agreement on where we'll search first?"

"Yes," Kaito replied. "We'll go for his home with the most security."

"That seems to always be the case."

"And also the way I like it," Kaito added before finding his way back to the computer. "Now, what do you say we begin preparation?"

"I'm all for it," Konosuke replied heading to the far side of the room. "But first, what do you say we get some light in here?"

"Be my guest."

_With that said he made his way over to the other side, placing the bag on the second bed across before continuing toward the curtain._

"There's something else I wanted to ask." Konosuke said upon reaching his destination.

"What is it?"

"How much longer will we be staying here," Konosuke asked. "I'd imagine if we're going to be here awhile we'd upgrade, after all money isn't really a problem."

"You make a point," Kaito said having a quick skim of the room. "It's not very spacey in here, which makes it difficult to really set up."

"To set up," Konosuke questioned. "What do you mean by that, is there something you had in mind you haven't brought to my attention?"

"Nothing concrete," Kaito said in response. "But I did have a few ideas for setting up a small networks system, and now looking at the size of this room that could take up a fourth of the space."

"You can worry about setting that up at a later time," Konosuke said sliding the curtain aside. "Right now we need to decide on how we plan on moving in on Mr. Lain, gaining control of the Equalizer depends on it."

"I've got an idea or two."

"I'm listening." Konosuke said taking a step toward him.

"It falls right into our category," Kaito began. "A daily disguise with a tint of deception."

"I like the sound of that."

"There's just one thing," Kaito said. "We're going to need an outside guy."

"An outside guy?"

"I'll explain everything."

_He smiled, ready to hear what he was to say next._

"I'm listening."

**To Be Continued **


	124. A Move of Action

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 124**

**A Move of Action**

_It was subtle, yet he could still hear the sound of it. He slightly tilted his head to the window side, listening to which direction it was traveling. It had been a quiet ride most of the trip through._

"You see something out there?"

_He turned to face him after hearing his voice._

"What's that?"

"Just wondering if something caught your attention," Dick said in response. "You haven't spoken in over twenty minutes."

"Nothing," Shinichi said. "I was only listening."

"For what?"

"Nothing in particular," Shinichi replied. "Just something I could hear coming from the distance."

"Happens all the time."

_He then refocused his sights back to the road just in time to see the manor falling into view. _

"That didn't take long."

"Not at all."

_He finally sat up from where he leaned, straightening himself in the seat._

"Any idea if anyone is there?"

"I did leave a message, so someone should be."

_He then turned his attention to the bag set out next to his seat._

"Do you think this will work," Shinichi asked. "What if the computer we uncovered is rigged and corrupts the other we plan on extracting the data to?"

"A possibility," Dick noted. "Which is why we'll need to be careful with how the transfer is handled after everything is set up."

"Still unlikely," Shinichi said. "If I'm not mistaking I'd say this guy wanted us to find the computer, everything that has happened to this point would seem to indicate this."

"I'm inclined to agree," Dick said. "The only thing now left to figure is how things fall into place in the grand scheme of things."

"Determining that won't be easy, especially since we don't have any clue as to what his intent is."

"Something I'm sure we're to learn soon enough."

"Let's hope."

_Silence came between the two in the moments that passed, both with the same thing on their mind, the computer. Neither was sure what they would come to find, only becoming more and more anxious the longer this thought lingered on. They arrived at the front gate of the manor shortly after, taking only moments for it to slide off to the side upon their arrival._

"Good, they know we're here."

_He wasted no time, immediately passing by. The gate closed soon after, taking little time for him to find a spot at the side of the house._

"Here we are."

"Want me to carry something?"

"Don't bother," Dick said in response. "I'll take care of the accessories."

"Your call."

_With that the two exited the car, locking the doors in the process. They headed straight for the stairs, watching as the front door slid open about halfway up._

"We've been expecting you."

"Alfred," Dick said pleased to see him. "Who's all here besides you?"

"Timothy along with Heiji came in not too long ago," Alfred replied. "They're all currently in the study."

"We'll go ahead and join them."

"Good," Alfred said stepping aside. "They're waiting."

_The two walked in past him, listening to the close of the door moments after._

"I take it your journey to Metropolis amounted to something, more than just that computer I was told of?"

"Let's hope that is the case," Dick said in response. "We won't truly know until we give the computer a thurl examination."

"I see."

"The only thing we really have to worry about at this point is any kind of planted virus within the computer itself."

"Did you check for any potential explosive?" Alfred asked.

"That was our first concerns," Dick said. "But was quickly ruled out upon our first search, though it's not completely clear."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since getting ahold of the computer we have yet to actually open it."

"In short there could be something inside that could be triggered off if opened." Shinichi finished.

"And Master Bruce, have you told him of this?"

"I gave him a vague description, nothing too in depth," Dick said in response. "I told him I'd give him the full run down once we arrived."

"Then I had better let you head in," Alfred said. "If you need me for anything you know where to find me."

"Of course."

_With that the two headed for the door. They only took a couple steps before coming to a stop at the sound of his voice._

"Oh, and one last thing," Alfred said looking his way. "You received a call, a call from the Mouri residents."

"I guess that should come as no surprise, I haven't checked in for the past couple days," Shinichi said not in the least bit surprised. "Was a message left?"

"Nothing in particular," Alfred replied. "Just that you call back at your earliest convenience."

"I'll be sure to do that," Shinichi said. "What about the test results?"

"Pardon?"

"The scan ran on the blood that was extracted from me." Shinichi clarified.

"Oh yes, the results are complete," Alfred said in response. "I'll leave it to Master Wayne to go over that with you."

"Come on," Dick said with the turn of his head. "I think we've kept them waiting long enough."

_He followed in agreement, both heading straight for the door where the study was. With the given circumstances he chose not to knock, simply walking in to find the others standing on the other side of the room__._

"Well look who finally showed." Heiji said being the first to speak.

"Looks like most everyone is here," Dick said. "Except for Damian that is."

"He left a little bit ago," Tim informed. "He should still be down stairs."

"What's he doing down there?"

"Hanging around in the armory," Tim replied. "I can only assume he's working on improving his craft with some of the weaponry."

"No doubt, I'll have to go down and see him before I leave," Dick said. "Anyway, I have something for you."

_He removed the bag which had been strapped across his shoulder, pulling the zipper off to the side which revealed what was lying inside._

"This must be the computer I was told the two of you uncovered."

"This would be the one." Dick confirmed.

_He then reached into the bag once again to pull out yet another computer._

"What's this," Tim said surprised by this. "I thought it was only the one you found."

"It was," Dick said. "This will only serve as the guinea pig."

"Guinea pig?"

"Yes," Dick replied. "As a security procedure we will link this computer with the one found to transfer the data."

"For what reason?"

"We have yet to view the contents or even turn on the computer for that matter," Shinichi said in response. "The possibility of the computer being rigged in some way is still a possibility."

"Something we've both agreed on," Dick said. "Being the fact we've yet to really examine it thoroughly."

"In the message you left you said that computer was found in a secluded area," Bruce spoke dragging attention his way. "What exactly lead you to where it was discovered?"

"It was the wireless signal we picked up from a computer at the library."

"From the computer that was previously used by the man who had been in disguise." Shinichi added."

"I don't quite understand the dynamics," Tim said. "Do you think you could go into more detail on what lead you to this signal?"

"Well of course," Shinichi said. "It starts and ends with those documents that were given to me after reaching Metropolis, after all that was the reason for the trip in the first place."

"As I was told."

"It wasn't until we arrived at that library that the documents surrounding the victims who suffered the heart attacks were given to me."

"And where were the documents being held?" Bruce asked.

"On a hard drive he claimed was at his home," Shinichi replied. "By using one of the computers in the library he was able to access the file which had all the information which was then sent here for you to examine."

"And with that known fact you traced that same signal back to where it originated?"

"Yes," Dick confirmed. "Not until the following day of course."

"But that wasn't it," Shinichi said. "There's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"It's when he pulled up those records," Shinichi said. "There was a certain computer he chose."

"Did it really matter which one he used?"

"That's what you would have thought," Shinichi said. "But he made it clear that the only computer that could be used to access the records was the last computer located on the left side of the room."

"How many computers were there in all?" Bruce asked.

"Six."

"Did this man specify why that particular computer needed to be used?"

"According to him it was somehow linked to his own."

"Which turned out to be the one we found," Dick said. "Something they had probably planned from the beginning."

"That answers one thing, but where exactly did you find it," Tim asked. "That might be important to know, pending there being a further meaning to the choice of location."

"We discovered it at an apartment complex." Shinichi answered.

"That was unexpected."

"From what I was able to gather at the scene it was clear that no one had been living in that apartment."

"You guys went inside?"

"No," Shinichi replied. "It was found outside a couple feet away from the front door, hidden beneath a box."

"Interesting," Tim said with a pause. "Don't know what you really can take away from that."

""It's one thing for us to uncover what's on this computer," Dick said. "But most importantly, we need to find out who this mystery person is, and their intent."

"Agreed."

"One thing is clear," Dick continued. "And that's the fact this individual knows us in some kind of way."

"Based from your trip would you say you have a good feel for who this person might be?" Tim questioned.

"Not as of now," Dick replied. "He went completely dark after the first day spent with Shinichi here."

".. He is not a given," Bruce stated. "The person in question could very well be a woman, some of the best disguisers I've come across have been."

"You're right; it's too early to jump to any conclusion."

"Can't argue that." Tim agreed.

"What about possibilities," Heiji questioned. "I know there is little to go off of, but any ideas?"

"The list is limited," Bruce said in response. "But to find out whom, is to first figure what their intent is."

"Something I haven't been able to figure up to this point." Dick admitted.

"Not even myself." Shinichi said.

"It's only a matter of time before that mystery person makes another move," Dick said. "I'm almost sure of it."

"Not to side track, but I was told the results came in," Shinichi said looking his way. "From the blood sample you took the other day."

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "The test has been completed."

"And?"

"I'm going to be honest with you," Bruce said standing up from the chair. "What I found isn't concrete."

"What do you mean?"

"Your condition, how should I put it… is erratic."

"Erratic," Shinichi questioned. "I don't understand."

"In other words, the data as of now is inclusive to what could happen."

"And what exactly could happen?"

"To be straight forward, it doesn't look good."

"How severe are we talking?" Heiji asked.

"I can't answer that right now," Bruce replied. "Like I said before, his condition falls under the category of erratic."

"Could you elaborate further on that?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, of course," Bruce replied. "For starters it's clear there's been a slight change in the density of your blood in comparison to normal standards."

"On what level?"

"Nothing too major, at least not yet."

"I'm assuming that's only touching the surface," Shinichi said. "What else is there to know?"

"Another noticeable change I was able to pick up was a difference in your metabolism level," Bruce continued. "It was lower than it should be."

"Am I right and saying that's not all?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "What concerns me most is the poison, it has only spread further since your transformation."

"How radically?"

"By an estimation of at least .025 percent," Bruce replied. "That may not sound like much, but if that is to continue the results could be threatening."

"What is the poison doing exactly?"

"I'm going to need to run a deeper examination of you to figure that out," Bruce replied. "But one thing is for sure, the poison in question has not only been latching onto your blood cells but an unknown substance in your body."

"Unknown substance?"

"I can only assume this to be the APTX drug you spoke of."

"So this poison that entered my body is now intertwined in with the drug that is causing some kind of chain reaction?"

"That is correct."

"If this does continue to escalate, are you at least aware of what symptoms that I could expect to feel?"

"Not completely," Bruce replied. "But I do know if things do continue to head this way you could be looking to suffer a noticeable rise in body temperature, I wouldn't even rule out sharp pains in your chest."

"From your brief run down a heart attack wouldn't be too farfetched either."

"I figured you'd be able to diagnose that."

"We obviously know what the problem is," Heiji said. "So how do we stop it?"

"That has yet to be determined," Bruce replied. "The sooner I learn about the connection between the APTX and the poison that have linked the sooner I'll be able to whip up a cure, or antibiotics to at least strain the process."

"You mentioned running further tests," Shinichi said. "Does that mean getting further blood samples?"

"That's only one step," Bruce replied. "I'd like to take it a little further if you don't mind, getting an answer how to reverse the affects may depend on it."

"I have no problem with that."

"Then it's settled."

"When would you like to begin testing?"

"No later than tomorrow morning," Bruce replied. "We would have begun today, but I have some other things I have to attend to before nightfall."

"I understand."

"Though we're going to hold off on the examination, I'd still like to get another sample of your blood," Bruce said. "That way we'll have an updated version."

"Of course."

"I don't quite get it." Heiji said.

"What is it you don't get?" Shinichi asked turning to face him.

"It's one thing that this individual didn't bring the files along with them, but why lead you to Metropolis," Heiji began. "Why the disguise… if they wanted us to investigate the situation why not just give us the records?"

"I asked him that very question when we first met," Shinichi recalled. "They said it had something to do with security, which was obviously a cover up."

"Which leaves that as the question of the hour." Dick stated

"And I doubt the contents of the computer uncovered will lead us any closer to finding this person," Shinichi said. "They've been pretty careful up until this point."

"If there's another thing we can take away from this, its patience," Dick said. "This was obviously something this person has been planning for a time now."

"Their timing and execution has been key to their success up till this point."

"If we're unable to learn anything from the computer, we'll just have to focus in on what we know." Tim said.

"For now that's our only option." Dick agreed.

"Since we're all here I think now would be a good time to discuss another important matter."

"Which is?"

"The events that unfolded at the Futures Building," Heiji replied. "Since then we've yet to gain any ground on Kaitou Kid's whereabouts, or what he plans to do next for that matter."

"I've been keeping up with that." Bruce assured.

"Any luck?"

"No, but the point has been focusing strictly on the G3 Power Emitter."

"How does that help in our search for Kid?"

"The direct approach isn't always the fastest way to your target," Bruce said in response. "By limiting my focus to the G3 Emitter I've learned much more about it, specifically about its flexible nature."

"What do you mean?"

"The G3 can serve as more than a power source," Bruce informed before having a seat once again. "It can also be used as a discharger."

"Is that right?"

"That just adds another possibility of why it might have been taken." Dick said.

"That opens up several more possible scenarios," Heiji commented. "There's just one thing, we don't know what Kid hopes to achieve."

"First the diamonds, and now this," Tim said. "Perhaps if we find a connection between the two we'll have a better idea."

"Maybe then we'll know if he truly is caught up in something." Shinichi said.

"What do you mean," Dick questioned. "Are you saying this isn't a set agenda of his own?"

"I think that's been clear for some time now," Shinichi said in response. "As someone who has dealt with him on several occasions it's clear tendencies have subtly changed."

"How so?"

"He's usually more forthcoming with the public on what he plans to do," Shinichi added. "And let's not shy away from his latest interest, stemming away from high priced jewelry as usually seen to a unique electronic device, two very different fields."

"Maybe so," Bruce said. "But at the end of the day they both amount to one common thing… money."

_Things became quiet in the wake of this. During this time he took one last look at the computer screen he made a move to sit up from the chair._

"Going somewhere?" Dick questioned.

"No, but it's time we had this discussion," Bruce replied. "About what's going to happen moving forward."

"What do you mean?"

"a trap," Bruce replied. "One which we're going to set."

**To Be Continued**


	125. Three Routes

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 125**

**Three Routes **

"… We're going to set a trap," Dick questioned. "I don't think I'd be the first to say I don't quite understand where you're coming from."

"I can back that statement." Tim agreed.

"You'll understand soon enough," Bruce assured. "That is once we've figured out what Kid's next move will be."

"Could it be," Dick said catching on. "That you plan to reel him in indirectly?"

"Getting him into the line of sight will prove key." Bruce confirmed.

"I tried something similar back in Tokyo with one of the Wayne diamonds." Tim rehashed.

"You never told me about that, how'd that work out?" Dick asked.

"To a degree," Tim replied. "It was a success in the fact I was able to lure him to the museum, but failed when trying to apprehending him."

"He seems to be a really shifty, it adds weight to the flame when he was able to elude two of us," Dick said. "Though Damian will probably never own up to that statement."

"So you've chosen to focus strictly on the G3 Power Emitter," Heiji said. "Am I right in assuming this will somehow lead us to what Kid is scheming?"

"In short," Bruce replied. "By noting all possible compatible devices with the G3 Power Emitter will also be a point of emphasis."

"Which could very well lead us to where he might target next," Heiji said catching on. "But even with that fact, we still can't be sure with the little known facts."

"I agree," Bruce said. "Because as far as we know he has only obtained one device, being the G3… what is to come next is anyone's guess."

"He's clearly after something else as already hinted," Dick agreed. "But how can we be sure it will be another high priced electronic?"

"His recent change in interest should be a hint," Heiji said in response. "It is also possible he's working under someone else's agenda, something Tim brought up to me yesterday night."

"What lead you to that thought?" Dick asked looking his way.

"My last encounter with Kid himself," Tim replied. "And though it may have been months ago I remember our last conversation quite clearly."

"What was said between the two of you?"

"It wasn't what was discussed, but rather the tension that could be felt at the time," Tim replied. "He was clearly in distress at the time, and it wasn't just because of those killings that had unfolded."

"Killings?"

"Yes," Tim replied. "There was a series of killings in the Tokyo area, and according to multiple witnesses the perpetrator was none other than Kid himself."

"And what do you think?"

"Not his style," Shinichi answered. "Something we both agreed on immediately following the first claims."

"Did either of you get the chance to hear his side of things directly?" Dick asked.

"Of course," Tim replied. "He even gave me a knife which had been used in one of the incidents."

"Is that right?"

"And did you analyze this evidence?"

"That was one of the first things I attended to that next day."

"And?"

"Nothing but the victims' blood," Tim replied. "No prints, no bar code… if I wasn't mistaken I'd say the blade was custom."

"Do you still have it?"

"Of course."

"It's still unclear what his ultimate goal is," Heiji said. "Though I think it's safe to rule out any killing scheme."

_He stood up from the chair at that given time. He then took a step around the desk after glimpsing down at the computer screen one final time._

"Going somewhere?" Dick asked.

"No," Bruce replied. "There's just something I need to go and grab, the investigation depends on it."

"For which?"

"For what occurred this morning," Bruce replied before moving past him. "With any luck I might be able to track the ones who stole the weapons."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Heiji asked.

_He stopped within that instance, looking his way before delivering one last response._

"Through the process of elimination."

_With that he made his way for the door, falling out of sight soon after._

"Process of elimination," Heiji said with a brief pause. "I'm not quite sure I know what he meant by that."

"Happens all the time." Tim said before finally directing his attention to the computer held in hand.

_He took this time to hold it out in front, looking over the structure__,__ from its shape all the way down to its visible plugins__._

"It's rather small for your typical work computer… it also has no slot for inserting disks," Tim said with the continuation of his examination. "I'd say it's more of a net book than a laptop."

"Nice catch," Dick said. "Didn't really take the time to notice that."

"Not that it really changes the dynamics, but it is something to take note of."

"Net books are generally cheaper than your usual laptop," Shinichi said. "Maybe that played a part in the decision to use one of those instead."

"No way of really knowing," Tim said. "The important thing is that we find out what has been saved onto the hard drive."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"First thing when I return home," Tim replied. "There's no real reason for holding off on it."

"Sounds like a plan." Heiji said

"I think now would be a good idea to head out," Tim said. "I think we've just about wrapped up all we needed to for now."

"You go on without me," Heiji said. "I'm going hang it here for awhile longer."

"Any particular reason?"

"I want to see what Bruce has involving this morning's incident," Heiji replied. "After all, I plan to officially take on the case myself come tomorrow."

"Makes sense."

"Any idea when you'll be back?" Dick questioned.

"If not this evening, than tomorrow some time," Tim replied. "The sooner I get around to examining this computer the better."

"Need a ride?"

"Not today" Tim replied. "Brought my bike this time around."

"Didn't see it out there."

"Parked it over on the other side," Tim informed. "What about you, any plans on sticking around?"

"For now," Dick replied. "There's one last thing I'd like to go over before I go."

_He gripped the two computers at his side, raising them above his hip as he turned for the door on the other side._

"How long do you think it will take for you to complete the check?" Shinichi asked.

"It will depend on how deep the security runs," Tim replied looking his way. "But it should take no longer than a couple hours at most."

"Good luck."

"Let's hope that runs deep," Tim said before turning back for the door. "When Bruce returns let him know I'll get back to him as soon as I've got an update."

"Will do." Dick said.

_He left the room in that instance, leaving the door open on his way out._

"Think the findings on that computer will amount to anything?" Heiji asked.

"It's hard to tell, even if there is something to find it shouldn't be a set lead," Shinichi said. "Given the situation with the individual we're dealing with, this could be just another extension of their current scheme."

"I'm inclined to agree," Dick said. "But there's one other thing I wanted to go over."

"What is it?"

"It's about that man that you met in Metropolis," Dick said. "While in the library."

"Tasol?"

"Yes."

"Tasol," Heiji questioned. "Who is that?"

"Someone I met while on my journey." Shinichi replied.

"What's so important about this guy that you brought him up?" Heiji asked looking his way.

"I have my suspicions," Dick replied. "For one he claimed he was a detective, according to Shinichi."

"Is that true?" Heiji asked turning to face him.

"That's what he said." Shinichi confirmed.

"And did you believe him?"

"I was defiantly weary given the circumstances of what lead me to Metropolis in the first place," Shinichi replied. "The possibility of him being involved somehow was something that certainly came to mind."

"How were you approached by this Tasol guy anyway?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Shinichi said. "He just happened to take a seat at the table I was occupying at the time."

"What did the two of you discuss?"

"It started off as an introduction of interests," Shinichi began. "That's when I learned small details about him, particularly that he's a traveling detective of sorts."

"Was there anything else," Dick asked. "Anything worth noting?"

"Now that you mention it, there was something else," Shinichi said. "The name he claims he travels under, Polo."

"Polo… that's not one you hear too often," Heiji said. "Did he go into detail on which department he's currently working for?"

"No, and I didn't ask."

"Like I told Shinichi, our best option would be to run a search on the name which was given," Dick said. "Tasol."

"Ever heard of him?" Heiji asked.

"Can't say that I have," Dick replied. "If what he said is true it's most likely that his base of operations is in Metropolis."

"We can't be too sure of that." Shinichi said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's not forget the fact that he's a traveler," Shinichi reminded. "So if we plan on determining his whereabouts it might be a good idea to keep the search broad."

"It might be true he's a detective, but how sure can we be of this claim?" Heiji questioned.

"It's not often you come across someone with a portfolio filled with missing persons reports," Shinichi informed. "Though not a stellar confirmation, but that does put some truth to it."

"That's more convincing."

"And I doubt there's many people with the name Tasol," Dick said. "Which should make gathering information on this guy."

"So you were joined by this man while at the library," Heiji said. "Was it the fact that he claimed to be a detective which drew you to become suspicious?"

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "His arrival was too convenient."

"For all we know he could have been the same guy in disguise who lead you to Metropolis in the first place." Dick said.

"That was my first thought," Shinichi said. "If that is true then there's a chance we could be dealing with at least one other individual."

"What makes you say that?"

"It was a call Tasol received," Shinichi replied. "One which resulted in his departure from the library."

"Any idea who might have called?" Heiji asked.

"Don't have a name, but I do know it was someone he wished to meet with… and soon," Shinichi replied. "He left in a hurry not too long after receiving the call."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Heiji said. "If someone is conspiring I doubt it'd be just one guy."

"We'll look into that possibility soon enough," Dick said. "Of course after we find out if this detective Tasol is in fact his true name."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if we checked into that now?"

"Not until we're completely done here," Dick replied. "Once we've analyzed the situation with the stolen weapons we'll shift our focus elsewhere."

"After all this is only a hunch at this given time." Shinichi agreed.

"We'll discuss things further once Bruce returns," Dick said. "In the mean time we'll wait."

"I do have one last thing I wanted to bring up." Heiji spoke.

"What is it?"

"Why a computer for the set up," Heiji questioned. "If this guy wanted to leave information for us to find why not leave it on a USB device instead?"

"There's very few reasons I can think of."

"Besides the computer working as a signal to lead you to that apartment I don't see any relevance to the choice," Heiji said. "And with that known fact I'm almost certain there was a reason for why that location was chosen."

"A good question," Dick said. "One which would be best answered sooner rather than later."

"We can discuss this all we want, but the fact of the matter is we truly won't have a clear understanding until that hard drive is investigated." Shinichi said.

"That should hopefully get some concerns answered."

"Let's look at the possibility that it doesn't," Heiji said. "What then?"

"For starters we'd have to return to that apartment complex," Dick replied. "And not just that, but revisiting the exact computer which was used by this person at that public library."

"Regardless of what is or isn't revealed on the hard drive, I think returning to Metropolis should be a priority." Shinichi said.

"No disagreement there."

"The only thing we can really do at this point is wait for the results to come back on that computer."

"That seems to be the stance as of now." Dick said.

"Time will tell."

"We'll wait to hear what Bruce has to share, and then we'll see where things go from there."

_It was at that moment that the true wait began__._

_After a time of thinking and plotting throughout the beginning of the day__,__ a success to a degree had finally been met. Regardless of this there was something lingering, something that had planted its seed into his cautious weeks prior. It was now roughly thirty minutes after noon, dropping the phone back onto the hook after completing his last call and hopefully his final of the day__.__ The grin that could be found sitting in place was not one to be missed, taking little time for him to notice._

"I take it you've made progress with your plan?"

"Yes," Kaito said pleased to confirm. "An interview time and place has been agreed on."

"For what?"

"Shellont Circuit," Kaito replied. "For a management position."

"Where?"

"Located six miles from here."

"Why choose one located six miles from here," Konosuke questioned. "When there's one located less than three miles from our current position?"

"There's a reason for the decision."

"I take it this ties into your plan for retrieving the Equalizer?"

"Well of course," Kaito said in response. "It's the first step needed for what will be done to gain access."

"To what?"

"Mr. Lain's home."

"I thought our plan was going to be to break in using our usual measures."

"Why go that extra mile when we can be invited?"

"Invited… now I'm intrigued."

"I'll explain more in time," Kaito said heading toward the closet. "But right now I have to get ready for my first appearance."

"The interview is for today?"

"That's what was agreed, yes."

_He followed through to the other side, not stopping until reaching the closet a short distance away._

"What do you plan to wear?"

"Something presentable," Kaito replied. "Not to extensive nor too contingent."

_He reached into the closet, pulling out a shirt and slacks of his choice._

"Henley and Flat front trousers, should work just fine."

"Love the choice," Konosuke said. "But there is one last thing I needed to ask."

"What is it?" Kaito asked facing him.

"Your choice," Konosuke replied. "The restaurant you've chosen to apply at, is it the same one that Mr. Lain is currently overlooking?"

"That's a really good question, and no," Kaito answered. "It is not the same."

"I was getting that impression," Konosuke said not surprised to hear. "I know you have something planned but at least answer me this, what's your estimation for how long it will take until we gain clearance into his home?"

_He stood there for a period of time, his eyes wondering in the process of this._

"Five days… no more than nine," Kaito said in response. "Pending what happens with my set up I plan to bring to the table."

"Is there anything you'll need me to do?"

"Soon, but not as of yet."

_He then turned for the bed closets to the door, laying out the clothes taken from the closet as if to examine the combination further._

"This will defiantly do."

"At what time should I expect your return?"

"The meetings at four, so not too much longer after seven I'd suppose," Kaito replied. "Pending any additional details they might want to go over besides my resume, after all I'm going in for a management position."

"I might not be around when you return."

"Why's that?"

"I have an errand that I need to run around that time."

"Anything serious?"

"No, just looking to stack up on certain supplements."

"Supplements?"

"Something that should prove to be more than useful."

"I'll take your word for that."

_After straightening up the clothes along the bed he then turned for the bathroom located near the door to the room._

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower," Kaito said. "Will you still be here when I get out?"

"I don't plan on taking off until after five," Konosuke said in response. "So you can rest assured that I will be."

"Very well."

_With that he headed straight for the bathroom, closing the door after stepping in. He immediately stepped up to the mirror, staring at his reflection for a time to come. It was as if he was waiting for an answer for a question which seemed to hold no true direction._

"_How did it come to this?"_

_After a short period of waiting he had finally returned, holding a folder and computer in his left hand. The three looked on as he took a seat back at the desk._

"That didn't take long." Dick said being the first to speak.

"What's that you have with you, the file?" Heiji specified.

"Coridinance," Bruce replied. "The exact coridinance for where the stolen vehicle was found."

"Stolen vehicle," Heiji questioned. "I thought we were dealing with only a batch of stolen weapons, but I guess this should come as no surprise."

"Do we know who the van belonged to prior to this incident?" Dick asked,

"Not yet."

"Besides an obvious speculation, what lead to a confirmation that the vehicle was stolen?"

"The license plate found attached to the vehicle didn't match with the van when a further check was run," Bruce replied. "Which brings us to where we are now."

_Once settled in he opened the file which had been set out atop the desk._

"I understand the cordinance, but what's with the computer," Heiji asked. "Can't you use the other computer that's already sitting here to plug in the cordinance needed?"

"That may be so," Bruce said. "But that wouldn't allow for me to view recorded feed of all the major intersections in the city."

"What's that?"

"I have a number of surveillance camera's set up around the city," Bruce replied. "This is one of three computers that have been set out to feed back visuals to me on a daily basis."

"Where exactly do you have these tapes?" Shinichi asked.

"A number of places, all public of course," Dick replied. "I've a number of set ups myself."

"So how does this tie into the stolen vehicles," Heiji asked. "Do you think there's a chance you might have gotten them on tape?"

"That's what I'm hoping for, yes," Bruce replied. "The abandoned van was found near the Gotham reservoir."

"Which is close to the center of the city." Dick commented.

"From what we've been able to gather, after the van was ditched, the burglars distributed the stolen goods into three more vehicles before taking off once again," Bruce continued. "And as we agreed upon earlier I think it's a safe bet they all traveled in separate directions."

"My stance has yet to change." Heiji agreed.

"Here's the thing," Bruce said. "No matter what direction they chose to take, there's a major cross intersection in all directions heading from the Gotham reservoir."

"That means?"

"Yes," Dick said pleased to confirm. "We should have them on tape."

**To Be Continued**


	126. Taking Steps Back

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 126 **

**Taking Steps Back**

"Alright then," Heiji said stepping forward. "Where are the exact locations for the intersections that you mentioned?"

"We'll start with the route going south," Bruce began. "No matter where you go from there you'll have to pass through Robinson Park."

"And you're positive of this?"

"No doubt," Bruce replied. "The van was found on the west side of the reservoir, going south from that position will lead directly to the park."

"Where one of the largest intersections in that area is located." Dick added.

"Where would they have ended up in the case that they headed north," Shinichi asked. "What would be the point of focus?"

"In the case of that, they would have had to have passed by the Wayne garden," Bruce replied. "A site in town which has made for great sightseeing for many spectators."

"With installed security no doubt."

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "Not just for the premises, but for the surrounding roads as well."

"That leaves further west of where the van was found," Heiji said. "I've been down that side once when at the City Hall, I don't recall seeing any major cross intersections down in that area."

"Not as noteworthy as any of the others," Bruce said. "But that whole area covers the City Hall district, there's plenty of surveillance outside of what I've set up."

"So would I be right in saying there was no surveillance covering the area where the van was discovered?"

"Unfortunately," Bruce answered. "The spot where the van was found was secluded from the usual visiting points around the reservoir."

"I see."

"Regardless, it's still too early to jump to any conclusions," Dick said. "It's still not confirmed there was in fact three additional vehicles involved in a second hand escape."

"Which is why I plan on heading there tonight to have a closer look." Bruce said.

"Wouldn't it be best if we went now," Dick questioned. "The way I see it, the sooner the better."

"That makes two of us." Heiji agreed.

"Perhaps so," Bruce said. "But like I pointed out before the scene is bound to be filled with security… not to mention the curious bystanders, which is why I've elected to go tonight instead."

"Leaving only the tapes for us to examine." Dick said.

"Not just that, there's plenty more that needs to be taken care of."

"How long do you think this search of yours will take?"

"There's no telling," Bruce replied. "But a good run down should be nothing short of an hour."

"I had planned on waiting around for the results," Heiji said. "But it seems this may take longer than I was anticipating."

"There's no need in sticking around if you don't want to," Dick said. "If something important comes up he'll be sure to contact you if something is learned."

"You plan on leaving as well?"

"There's very little we can accomplish waiting for results to come back, there's something else I'd like to tackle in the meantime." Dick said.

"I just noticed the absence of Tim," Bruce said. "Is he still around?"

"Don't expect him back anytime soon," Dick said in response. "He returned home to further examine that computer found at the apartment complex."

"I'll have to contact him about his findings later."

"Well if there's nothing further, I'm going to go ahead and step out," Dick said. "I'd like to get started right away."

"Where do you plan on going?" Heiji asked.

"I'm returning to Mount Zomoph," Dick replied. "I'd like to further examine the park."

"The surface, or the grounds below?" Shinichi asked.

"Both," Dick replied. "It's the only way we're truly going to get any answers for what happened the day of the explosion."

"I was thinking of that case this morning, we've yet to gain any real ground since then."

"Tim's been handling it for the most part, I asked him about his progress last night."

"Anything new?"

"He said there wasn't anything of importance to report," Dick replied. "But even then.. I could tell something was bothering him on the matter."

"Did you ask what?"

"Of course, and he assured me everything was ok," Dick said. "But I could tell something was nagging at him."

"It's clear," Bruce said gaining. "He's simply worried by the fact no move has been made since the latest incident."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't forget the fact that both Shinichi and Tim were caught on tape by the man they were chasing after." Bruce reminded.

"You don't mean," Dick said with a pause. "Does he believe this guy is going to make an attempt on his life?"

"If you were the bomb man wouldn't you consider that option," Bruce asked. "A tracer was planted on the trigger man after all, the fact they were able to discover this before their whereabouts was uncovered speaks volumes."

"He's right," Shinichi said. "What we were able to see on the surveillance tape we found in that alley was clear footage of each of us, there's no mistaking it… they know who we are."

"Not by name, but face," Bruce stated. "And with that known fact it shouldn't be too hard for someone who's familiar with the bigger names and faces of Gotham to recognize Tim."

"It does make sense now that you put it that way." Dick said

"It's been awhile since their last move," Bruce said. "First the group of men who were found gunned down in the streets, then the more recent incident at Mount Zomoph."

"Speaking of which, was a background check run on the man who fell victim to the explosion?" Shinichi asked.

"The results came back last night," Dick confirmed. "Though Tim has yet to send them to me, I'll have to remind him to do so."

"He seems to have a pretty good work load himself." Heiji stated.

"Perhaps, no different than the rest of us," Shinichi said. "But I think there's one important thing we can take away from this."

"And what's that?" Dick asked

"About the culprit," Shinichi clarified. "If the culprit truly was able to place who Tim is and doesn't plan to make a move that could mean only one of two things."

"Are you suggesting this guy might know him on a personal level?"

"A small possibility, but not what I was aiming for," Shinichi replied. "I was thinking more on the lines of intent, our guy is obviously going off of some set schedule… all people who have been killed by the culprit thus far have been linked in some kind of way, pending what the results will reveal about the man at Mount Zomoph."

"I guess you'd have a better understanding," Dick said. "After all you've run into this guy on more on two occasions if I'm not mistaken."

"Wasn't a sketch of this guy supposed to be whipped up?" Heiji asked.

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "We just never got around to it."

"Makes you wonder." Dick remarked.

"What?" Heiji asked

"What if the two are connected in some way," Dick said. "… The man at the theme park, the mystery person who showed up at our door step, could it be the same person?"

"Are you basing this off of the captured footage that was recorded of Tim and I?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes," Dick replied. "Though it might be pushing it, I defiantly think it's something to consider."

"I don't know about that one," Heiji said. "That leaves too many unanswered questions."

"Which is why I said it'd be a long shot," Dick said. "I'm fully aware of the details surrounding each situation."

"I too find that theory to be unlikely," Shinichi said. "Let's say this man did recognize him, why not go after him directly… the sense of him showing up here wouldn't fit, not to mention Bruce was the one they wished to see."

"Bruce, what do you think?" Dick asked facing him.

"Cementing any conclusion now would be premature," Bruce replied. "But for now I'd have to agree with what's been said, the likelihood of the individuals being one in the same seems highly unlikely."

"It's still something to keep in mind."

"Perhaps so."

_Silence took over for those next seconds. He checked the time during the duration of this, facing him after doing so._

"We had better get going," Dick said. "Mount Zomoph opens up in about forty minutes from now."

"I'm ready when you are." Heiji said.

"I'm curious as to what you plan on finding when you return to Mount Zomoph." Shinichi said.

"For one I'd like to double check the surveillance I set up the last trip around," Dick said. "Down in the depths of where that bomb was found in the wall."

"I didn't know you had taken the situation to that level," Shinichi admitted. "What's the catch, hoping the person who put it there would return?"

"Unfortunately the camera's set in place have yet to record anyone," Dick confirmed. "I was hoping whoever planted that bomb in the wall would return at some point."

"It's never that simple with the complex ones." Heiji remarked.

"That just leaves more work for us."

"Try not to stand out while down there," Bruce warned. "Security has amped up since the incident."

"Thanks for the heads up," Dick replied. "Not that I'm surprised."

"It's to be expected." Heiji said.

"We've held out long enough, we had better head out," Dick said. "I'd like to get there before two, that's usually when you see a spike in attendance."

"And what's wrong with that," Heiji questioned. "That could actually be considered an advantage don't you think?"

"It does leave security to keep an eye on a larger crowd," Dick agreed. "But I'd still like to get in before the rush, which includes the traffic down in that area."

"Where do you plan on going first?" Shinichi asked.

"The grounds of Mount Zomoph," Dick replied. "Once that is taken care of I'll head down to the sewer."

"Well since there's two of us I was thinking we could do both." Heiji said.

"What do you mean?"

"While I check the surface you can go and revisit the site underground," Heiji said. "Once you've finished up there we can regroup."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"In the case of that there's one thing I'd like to know," Heiji said. "The location, what side of the park did the explosion occur?"

"South-East," Shinichi answered. "Which will be to your right after passing the entry point."

"Chances are that area's still blocked off." Dick said

"In all likelihood," Heiji agreed. "But it's not always where the scene unraveled where your focus should be… I have a feeling there is more to what happened than we're currently aware of."

"And you believe we'll find answers throughout the park itself?"

"Possibly," Heiji replied. "It sounds as if this guy we've been trying to track had this planned for some time now, that would explain the maintenance uniform he was spotted sporting at the time of the crime, if I'm not mistaking."

"That may very well be true but I wouldn't hold too much hope up in regards to that," Shinichi said. "If this guy was also responsible for those street shootings his record would showcase a high degree of his cover up."

"He's right," Dick agreed. "In each case there hasn't been much evidence left behind linking anyone specific to the crime."

"Which is why I've come to the assumption that this could possibly be a group, or even organization of some kind," Bruce said. "There's only a select few I know of who could have pulled off the first spree of killings, based from the form how it was done."

"Any chance it's any of the individuals you have in mind?" Shinichi asked.

"Doubtful," Bruce replied. "I've been keeping tabs not only on them, but on a wide margin of people who have had uninvited business here in Gotham over the years."

"If it's not someone you've accounted for then this person must be someone new altogether."

"It sure is looking that way." Dick said

"We'll have to worry about further possibilities later," Heiji said. "The only thing we have to follow is what we have right in front of us, with any luck something will come of a return trip to Mount Zomoph."

"That's our best bet at this point," Dick said making a move for the door. "We'll be back with an update as soon as we can."

"If I'm not here if you do in fact return give all details to Alfred," Bruce said. "Same goes if you plan on calling."

"Of course."

_With that he followed through to the other side, walking out past the door with nothing further said._

"Later, Kudo." Heiji said before following in his footsteps. "You'll be one of the first to know if anything turns up."

"I'll be waiting."

_He nodded, walking out of the room as well. A period of silence followed in the wake of this. After hearing the close of the front door in the next room he slowly turned back to the desk to see he had begun typing._

"What do you think," Shinichi asked. "Honestly?"

"It depends on what you mean by that." Bruce said in response with his eyes still set to the computer monitor set before him.

"The unsub, do you really think it's someone you've encountered before?"

"That was the case," Bruce admitted. "But only at first, now… I'm not so sure."

"Leaving us the task to figure out the who… and why."

"Until we've figured out the complexity of your situation I'd like to keep you grounded here, is that alright with you?"

"Unraveling things from the side line can be as important as on the field."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So let's say we get a lead on the men who got away with those weapons earlier today," Shinichi asked. "What then, do you plan on going directly after them?"

"Not necessarily," Bruce replied. "Knowing what they plan on doing with those weapons is the main objective."

"Makes sense."

"And if we're able to figure that, finding out how many parties are involved would be the next base to cover."

"I think it's safe to assume that's the case here," Shinichi said. "It's not often you have an incident like the one that occurred today without additional involvement from outside interest."

"That seems to be a common theme."

"The way I see it, getting these guys off of the streets is as important as retrieving the stolen goods," Shinichi said. "It's the only way preventing future incidents such as this from occurring again… a seemingly never ending cycle."

_He turned at the sound of someone entering from behind, coming to find it was only Alfred._

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all," Bruce assured. "We were simply going over the fine details of this morning's burglary."

"I was just coming to inform you of a call received by Wayne enterprises."

"Are they on the line now?"

"No, I told them you'd call back at your earliest convenience." Alfred replied.

"Was it said what they wished to speak with me about."

"Yes, something about a business proposition."

"From whom?"

"That is unknown to me, nor did I ask."

_He stood up from where he sat, pushing the chair back into place after doing so._

"I had better go and give them a call back."

_He headed for the door, stopping a few feet shy of reaching it. He turned back, looking his way once more._

"We'll see to that sample when I return."

"I'll be here."

_With that he stepped out with Alfred following from close behind. This left him to stand alone, looking out the window on the left side as one thought came to mind. It had started as a speculation like in most cases, but that common question of interest was now growing… a sense of responsibility and determination, something that only centered in his cautious when challenged on levels beyond the mystery itself._

"_It f__eels as if there's a connection," Shinichi thought. __"We first __crossed paths unknowingly on that bus, then by some twisted chance at a theme park that had come to our radar… but nothing stands above the question we've all asked, the character of the man behind the cap?"_

_Everything was wide open from the amount of evidence that had been collected, yet.. so empty of the who, or the reason for his actions. It was now clear any answer wasn't going to come without a self-driven time of investigation, something that could be felt from the beginning._

"_I'll find you," Shinichi promised himself with his eyes falling from the view of the window. "No matter the occupation, brand of apparel, or name you choose to hide behind next… there'__ one thing that always proves absolute, truth.. and it will prevail."_

**To Be Continued**


	127. First Meet

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 127**

**First Meet**

_The day had gone like a flurry of dust in the wind, bringing a relatively quiet evening. The halls were empty at the time of his return, only hearing the occasional sound of a TV through the walls from nearby rooms. He arrived at the door to his room soon after, looking both ways before lowering his hand into the right pocket of his jacket._

"_Everything looks to be clear."_

_With that he pulled out the key to the room, taking no time in unlocking it. He stepped in with the close of the door, surprised to walk into complete darkness. He took a few steps in, taking little time for him to locate the light switch._

"He must still be out running that errand he mentioned." Kaito said flipping the switch upward.

_He didn't stop there, continuing to walk until reaching the second bed. He had the urge to have a seat but chose to simply place his bag there before turning for the curtains only a couple feet away. _

"This room could use some circulation of air."

_He pulled the curtains off to the side, opening the balcony door which brought in a flow of fresh air. _

"Much better."

_He stepped out onto the balcony, leveling his hands down onto the railing as he watched the streets below. Minutes passed in the passing of this, taking very little time for him to completely fall into the moment. It was comforting in a sense; it was almost as if he was staring into a reflection of his mind, a never ending traffic. A move to look away from the streets didn't come until the sound of something gazing the skies could be heard, but where was it coming from. He looked around to answer that very question, finally laying eyes on it as it passed overhead._

"A helicopter," Kaito said keeping pace with it as it traveled east. "It's traveling unusually low, I wonder if something is going on."

_He continued to follow it with the slight turn of his head, looking on until it ultimately fell out of sight in the moments that past._

"That's the end of that," Kaito said turning back for the room. "If there is something going on it's bound to be getting covered right now."

_The remote was sitting atop the TV when he looked over, making his search for it very brief._

"Now let's see what we've got."

_He took a seat on the bed as he pressed down to the power button._

_It had darkened on this day sooner than any other day he had been here. It was now a quarter to ten, still feeling the lingering numbness from where blood had been extracted from his left arm. He did his best to place it to the back of his mind as he headed down the stairs. He turned for the right once reaching the bottom, almost sure he'd find him where he usually was. The door was slightly cracked upon reaching it, hearing his voice soon after._

"How are you feeling?"

_He took this as an invitation, pushing the door aside before stepping in._

"Still feeling the affects." Shinichi admitted.

"It shouldn't last past tomorrow."

"I figured that much," Shinichi said. "Have you heard back from any of the others?"

"Dick and Heiji wrapped up their visit a few hours ago at Mount Zomoph."

"And?"

"There was nothing of importance for them to report."

"I'm not surprised," Shinichi said. "I take it he left the surveillance still in place?"

"He doesn't plan on removing that equipment anytime soon." Bruce confirmed.

"What about that bomb that was initially found at the site when it was first investigated," Shinichi asked. "Wasn't it given to you?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Though I have yet to completely examine it."

"First the bomb, then the computer found in Metropolis."

"About that, Tim called with an update on the matter."

"Did he now," Shinichi said pleased to hear. "What did he say?"

"It was all there, everything," Bruce replied. "Every single file you brought back was in fact on that hard drive."

"So those records came from that hard drive after all."

"Unfortunately for us that's all there was to find."

"What?"

"Yes, there were no other documents to be found on that computer except the medical records that were given to you."

"They must have purchased that computer just for this occasion," Shinichi said. "It seems the more we find out, the further things seem to widen from the truth."

"That does seem to be a consist theme," Bruce said. "I meant to ask earlier, but have you checked in with those back home in the last couple days."

"That's something I had planned on doing later tonight," Shinichi said checking his watch. "I'll give it another two hours or so, that will assure things have started for everyone."

_He lowered his wrist with a shift in his positioning, making it to where he was now completely facing the left side. He stood there for seconds__,__ not saying a word… simply gazing out the window as if to find the answer to something, something which was seemingly unreachable. It wasn't long after that he took notice of his sudden change in stance. He said nothing at first… knowing there was something deep setting in on his mind. _

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked out of concern after several moments had passed.

_His conscious was pulled back into the moment at the mention of his name, looking his way almost immediately._

"It's nothing… was just thinking."

"Why don't you go and get some rest," Bruce suggested. "It's been a long day."

"No, not until we make progress," Shinichi said in response. "At least with what occurred this morning."

"There's no telling when that might be." Bruce said before shifting his focus back to the computer.

_Interested in what he was working on he walked toward him._

"What are you looking at now?"

"The surveillance footage," Bruce replied. "Particularly that of the intersection found in the City Hall district."

"Find anything?"

"Not yet," Bruce replied. "Only two minutes into the tape now."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all."

_He accepted the invite, taking his time in making a move around the desk before laying his eyes down to the moving footage which could be found. The screen was divided into two slides, the left side showcasing the rearview of many vehicles, while the right showcased the passing automobiles from the front. He examined the footage with the best of his ability, checking each visible window for any cracks or ware, detailing every tire that rotated. _

_He did this for an unknowingly amount of time, keeping his eyes as he looked from one side of the screen to the other… trying to stay in rhythm with the speed of how fast the feed was playing back. At the moment his pace was set in, taking notice of something that wasn't consistent. It was at that moment that he spoke out._

"Pause it there." Shinichi said.

_Without saying anything he did as asked of him._

"What is it?"

"I noticed something while scanning the footage."

"Please do share."

"Right there," Shinichi said pointing at a particular vehicle on the left side. "But I noticed something that was different from the others."

"And what was that?" Bruce asked before beginning to type something.

"This car here, like the rest of the other vehicles you can clearly see its license plate," Shinichi explained. "But when you look over on the right side where the front of the car can be viewed, there is not another license plate to be found, when you can clearly see that all other automobiles do in this case."

"Your exactly right," Bruce said. "Rules and regulations differ in different states, but here in Gotham it is a required law to have a license plate on both the front and back of whatever you're driving."

"That's something I didn't know, I'll keep that in mind for future reference," Shinichi said. "But that's not the only thing which gravitated my interest to it."

"I'm listening."

"That car is a Koenigsegg Agera R, one of the fastest accelerating cars in the world at this given time," Shinichi continued. "It can reach up to sixty two miles per hour in less than three seconds."

"Two point nine to my knowledge."

"I see you keep up with the auto industry yourself," Shinichi said not surprised to hear. "And that's only scratching the surface, the Agera R can reach speeds that exceed two hundred seventy miles per hour… I'd say that would make for a great escape vehicle if someone did find themselves in a road skirmish with the authorities."

"I'm impressed," Bruce admitted as his typing came to a stop. "Not even three minutes into looking over the footage and you were able to determine all of that."

"Think we should run a scan on the license plate?"

"Already did." Bruce said in response.

_He found himself surprised by this, but only at first._

"… You knew."

"When you asked for me to pause the footage I wanted to hear what you had to say," Bruce said before clicking down to the mouse which brought up another screen. "It seems we've come to the same conclusion."

_The two looked on, tracing the bold letters which read 'Not Registered'._

"Bingo," Shinichi said. "Looks like we have a winner."

"If they're using a fake license then that means we'll have to work quickly."

"Agreed, it's only a matter of time before that car is ditched as well," Shinichi said. "Unless they plan on placing a legit registered license plate on it at some point."

"This only accounts for one additional escape vehicle if our hunch is correct," Bruce said. "If there are more they're bound to have taken another path after abandoning that van."

"Have you checked all footage covering all other escape routes?"

"No, this was the first."

_His full attention was drawn back to the computer, saving the license plate number along with pictures of the footage collected all into one folder._

"Since there's no license plate to go off of what's your means for tracking them?"

"That's a good question that you pose," Bruce said. "And being that the amount of camera's set up around Gotham is limited there's a chance we might have lost them… but that doesn't mean the trail is completely cold."

"How so?"

"We'll just have to get a hold of video feed beyond our sources."

"Good solution, no matter where you go these days while traveling the roads there's bound to be surveillance watching at almost every turn."

"Determining which way they headed after passing that intersection shouldn't be hard," Bruce said. "Especially if they continued heading south."

"Can't disagree, that whole area accounts for the entire City Hall district."

"At least for a couple more miles, yes." Bruce confirmed.

"Let's go with the scenario that they do continue in that direction," Shinichi said. "What if they were to head out of town, would you go after them?"

"There are two things to be considered in the case of that," Bruce said in response. "The first being we don't know what they plan on accomplishing is directly tied to Gotham."

"And the second?"

"Where there destination is, if not here."

"So what you're saying is you won't go after them if what they're conspiring isn't centered around Gotham."

"To a degree," Bruce admitted. "But I didn't say I wouldn't see to it that this vendetta of theirs is brought to a halt."

"If not by going after them, then how?"

"I'll refer back to my second point, it would all depend on what city they land in," Bruce replied. "There's bound to be a road block no matter where they go."

"I don't quite understand, but I'll take your word for it."

_He pushed out from the chair at that given moment, immediately looking over at the clock placed just above the door. Shinichi taking notice of this took a step away from the desk as he walked around._

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "There's someone I need to meet with."

"What about the surveillance footage covering the other intersections?"

"I plan on resuming that when I return." Bruce answered.

_He continued for the other side, not stopping until a few steps shy of the door._

"If you'd like you're free to look over the rest of the footage yourself." Bruce said facing him once more.

"You don't mind?"

"If there's anything that gives you trouble be sure and call Alfred," Bruce said. "He should be able to assist you with anything regarding the tapes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_He looked away, this time completely walking out… leaving him the task alone to handle. He didn't waste any time, walking around the desk where he took a seat in front of the computer._

"_Now, let's see what we have."_

_A good deal of time had passed since his return, laying there borderline of falling completely under. A soft sound could be heard in that moment. What it was and where it had come from was just a thought, too drained to pay it any mind. Just as he was to fall completely under he felt a tug at his left arm, taking little time for him to turn to see him standing over him._

".. Jii."

"Did I wake you?"

"Not quite," Kaito said staggering up from where he laid. "Barely heard you come in just now."

"How did the interview go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"About as good as it could have." Kaito replied.

"Were you hired for the position?"

"No, but I did get a call from them forty five minutes after leaving."

"And?"

"They want me to come in for a second interview."

"That's always a good indication," Konosuke said. "How soon?"

"Thirty after noon tomorrow." Kaito answered.

"Sounds good."

"So," Kaito said taking notice of the bag in his possession. "What is it you've got there?"

"What I said I'd be going out to fetch."

"Aren't you going to show me what's inside?"

"That would ruin the surprise," Konosuke said before turning back for the other bed directly across. "Besides you haven't been completely open with me with everything you've done since we arrived here."

"Fair enough."

_He looked down to the side of the bed where the remote still laid, reminding him of the excitement from a couple hours back._

"What about that helicopter?" Kaito said turning to the left where he could be found stashing something into the closet.

"What's that?"

"There was a helicopter flying around the city just a bit ago," Kaito replied. "Did you by any chance catch a glimpse of it?"

"No, I did not."

"Then I guess it would also mean you don't know what was going on."

"How do you know something was going on?" Konosuke questioned

"By how low it was flying," Kaito replied. "It's almost as if a search was underway."

"Did you try checking the news?"

"That's the first thing I did after I could no longer see it," Kaito replied. "Unfortunately there was nothing being reported on it."

"The morning paper is bound to have something on it," Konosuke said. "If you'd like I could go and buy you one once they've hit the stands."

"That won't be necessary," Kaito said in response. "I'm sure it was nothing of importance."

"Your call."

_He finished tucking away his jacket, sliding the closet door completely shut after doing so. He took a couple steps toward the bathroom before stopping. He looked his way, finding him with eyes glued to the blank screen of the television._

"Master Kuroba… is everything alright?"

"Just thinking, no need to worry."

_He nodded in response._

"I'm going to go in and take a shower, will you still be here?"

"I'll be here." Kaito replied.

"Hm..."

_With that he walked in past the door, closing it in the process. _

_No move was made from leaving the bed, sitting there for a period of time in thought. He stood up a short time later, returning to the balcony. Once out there he simply gazed upward, tracing his eyes across the night sky ahead. There was nothing to be said or found, using this as a means to sort what was to come next__._

_It had been a lengthy one at the office, a long one which was on the edge of finally coming to an end. She traveled down the hall to where her office was located, stooping in front of the last door on the left. She opened it up to enter a dark room, hearing the fiddling of the rain stroking the window side on the far right side. She moved in closer to find a small puddle from the rain setting in._

"_I don't recall leaving the window open."_

_She immediately locked it down into place with the use of her right hand before immediately turning to the opposite corner._

"A call would have been sufficient."

_A dark figure in the form of the nights most recognized caped crusader stepped out from the darkness of where they hid behind, revealing themselves in the fullest._

"Ms. Thompkins… we need to talk."

"I take it this is about my missing patient?"

"I need more information." Batman confirmed.

"What is it you need to know?"

"Danielle Walden and his daughter Mera, is there any more information you can give me on the two," Bruce asked. "From what has been given to me I haven't been able to turn up anything involving their disappearance."

"Did you check his apartment?" Leslie asked.

"Of course."

"And from that what were you able to tell," Leslie asked. "Were there any signs that they may have been abducted?"

"No, it doesn't appear that way," Bruce replied. "Well at least not from where he lived, if they were taken it would have had to have happened at another location."

"We both know that isn't the case," Leslie said. "The security footage at that apartment complex shows them entering, but never leaving at any time."

"There's still an open possibility those videos were tampered with."

"What lead you to that possibility?"

"I collected the live feed from the staircase that had been recording that night," Bruce informed. "There was a slight delay in the time around forty after ten."

"The last call made from his residence was at ten O' five," Leslie recalled. "That could be something significant, how much have you followed up on that find?"

"Beyond exhaustion," Bruce assured. "Even if the footage was somehow tampered with I have no means of retrieving the original."

"That's unfortunate."

"Which is why I've come here tonight," Bruce said taking another step toward her. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Mr. Walden, maybe something most wouldn't normally know about him?"

_She looked away, finding her sights falling to the right where her desk could be found. She took several seconds to meditate on what was asked._

"I'm sorry," Leslie said facing him once more. "But there's nothing I can think of at this time."

"It could be anything, even something you wouldn't consider of importance." Batman said widening the field.

"I don't know how much this will help, but he casually brought up baseball on a consistent bases," Leslie informed. "I'm not sure how much that may help."

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

_Her head dropped once more, thinking deeper on the matter. It didn't take long for her to face him once more with the shake of her head, ending with the same conclusion._

"There's nothing specific I can think of, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll carry on with the investigation none the less."

_She turned back for the desk in this instant, side stepping around it before having a seat. Once set she looked across to face him once more._

"So what do you plan on doing from here?" Leslie asked.

"The only thing that comes to mind."

"Which is?"

"Returning to the apartment to have another look."

"I thought that's what you might say." Leslie said focusing her attention on the folder that had been placed onto the table.

"What's that you've got there?"

"A couple files profiles to look over," Leslie replied before reaching in to pull out what was tucked inside. "An assistant position has opened up for outside networking."

"…"

"That's something we've been hoping to get done for a while now, it's a big decision to make."

"I'm sure you'll make the right pick."

"I anticipate your next visit, though it would be nice if you'd visit more often, preferably without that forsaken," Leslie began as she looked up to see he was already gone. ".. mask of yours."

_She sat there for the longest of time, feeling there was more she could do to help. But beyond that there was a sense of responsibility, one which had fallen on her years ago. With this feeling brought an emotion of fear… fear of the unknown, moving past that fear was only confronted by a sense of confidence she had in him._

"_No matter where it may lead, be careful Bruce."_

_A time had passed since he had taken a front seat to the investigation, a toll clearly taking effect. Everything on the outside was seemingly a blur, only subtle sounds sinking its way through his subconscious. There was ultimately one thing on his mind at that given moment, a sense of the drive, a narrow road of uncertainty that had come as a measure of what could be withstand. But what was to be chased? What would there be to find come the end of the course? Those thoughts ran deep, only becoming more heart wrenching the further sunken by the challenge. But with anger came a sudden calmness__… a grav__itation from the outside which had found its way past the field of thought. It was only a matter of time before all was awakened._

_His eyes leveled open with fair visual kicking in within in those first moments._

"Napping on the job detective?"

_He turned at the sound of his voice, looking just as a hand was removed from his right shoulder._

"Alfred?"

"At your service," Alfred said in response. "I called for you, and when you didn't respond I came in here to make sure everything was alright."

"How long was I out?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't have an approximate time for how long, but it is roughly twenty minutes after one."

"That late huh."

"Time seems to fly with these late hours," Alfred said. "Which is why I was wondering if you'd be interested in some tea?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

"It should still be warm." Alfred assured before heading for the door.

_After only taking a step he stopped, looking down at him once more._

"What is it you've been working on?"

"Just following up," Shinichi replied. "You can have a look if you'd like."

_He reached across to give the computer mouse a tug, getting rid of the screen saver which had taken form._

"What's this?"

"The names of other victims who showed signs of lead poisoning after succumbing to heart attacks," Shinichi replied. "Only in this case, being a list of those in Japan."

"How many names are there in all?"

"One thirty two to be exact," Shinichi answered. "We've only scratched the surface with all things considered."

"Have you been able to determine anything new by gaining further insight?"

"No, but we'll see how long that lasts for," Shinichi replied. "But if there is anything good to come out of this streak of deaths is consistency, it's a safe bet there's a common source at the heart of all of this."

"It's hard to argue against the point you just made," Alfred said. "How many of these newly obtained profiles have you read through?"

"Not many, as you noticed I had passed out during the duration of it," Shinichi replied. "Besides that's not all I had been working on while in here, I also had the chance to look over the camera footage that was set in place at the intersections we discussed earlier."

"That's what I assumed you were looking over."

"Besides the suspect Agera R that was sited there's nothing I was able to find that could possibly amount to anything."

"We'll just have to keep pushing, something will turn up."

"We'll have to keep looking, I'm certain at least another vehicle was used in the escape."

"Master Wayne seems to feel the same way on the matter." Alfred said setting his sights for the door.

"That's a belief we all share." Shinichi said.

"Similar minds think alike."

_He said nothing further, watching as he walked past the door into the darkness of the room ahead._

"_He makes a point."_

_Just as he was to turn back for the computer he felt the vibration of his phone from the top left pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out to see he had a single missed call and an unread text, checking to see exactly who had tried contacting him__._

"Ran," Shinichi said looking down at the registered name in both cases. "She must have called when I was out."

_Without giving a seconds thought he opened the message which had been received._

"_Just checking in with you," The first line of the message read. "Jog in 15, I'll get back to you soon__."_

_He leaned back in the chair with the close of the phone before placing it back into his jacket._

"If I don't hear back from her in the next day I'll be sure Conan follows up."

_With that last statement he reached into his right pocket to pull out his other phone, heading straight for his contacts with someone in mind. The speed dial was instantly hit after their name came into view. He waited for a response, only hearing the emptiness of the everlasting ring. The only thing that came was that of the answering machine, prompting him to leave a message of his own._

"Agasa its Shinichi, when you get this message give me a call," Shinichi recorded. "We need to talk."

_Once done he locked down the phone before lowering it back into place. He then turned his attention back to the computer screen, knowing there was still much to be handled before a conclusion would be reached._

_The night passed with emptiness in the sky, not a single cloud to be found over the city until the following day which brought a fleet of them. The day had started later for him than usual, but still on time for the meet which was scheduled to be held at noon that day. After what seemed to be a lengthy strand of driving his destination finally came into view. The cab stopped shortly thereafter, pulling up to the curb right outside the police headquarters._

"How's this?" Asked the cab driver.

"This will be fine."

_He exited after paying for the service, heading straight for the entryway just ahead._

"_Just after ten forty five," Heiji thought. "I've still__ got plenty of time before we're to meet."_

_He walked in to find it was business as usual, looking toward the front desk on the left side of the room to see an officer booking someone who they had obviously just brought in. He took to the right, having a seat in one of the chairs which could be found in the waiting area. It took only seconds for the clear wait at hand to kick in. He checked his watch once more before easing into the seat._

_"It would have been in my best interest to have brought something along to do."_

_That was the thought that ran through his mind in those first few moments of waiting. To his luck there was a newspaper lying on the seat next to his. He reached over to grab it, confirming it was today's paper._

"This will do."

_He leaned forward with a rise in interest to what the main headline read on the first page of the paper._

_**"President of Syclons hits the jackpot!" **_

_He wasn't sure why his focus had been drawn to the headline; it almost felt as if he had heard the name somewhere before. He went through his thoughts, rehashing where he might have heard the name._

"Syclons.. that's right," He finally recalled. "That's the name of one of the companies linked with the Futures building."

_There was no stopping there; he turned a few pages in to find the main story for what covered what had been seen on the front. It didn't take long for him to find the story, starting with the top line where the information began._

"_Let's see what we have here."_

_He read what was in front of him, surprised to read what was printed._

"Jefferson Vermon Tyse of Syclons breaks the surface with new creation, a mega deal in the works for over an estimated two billion." Heiji read before slightly lowering the paper. "This Jefferson guy must be the president of the company who was mentioned on the first page, I wonder what was created that could cause such a big pay day."

_Just as he was to dig deeper into the story he heard the sudden sound of someone coming to a stop on the left side of him._

"So, it really is you."

_He turned at the sound of his voice to see a grin on his face._

"Commissioner?"

"That'd be me," James confirmed. "You're here earlier than expected."

"You seemed surprised."

"That's a fair assumption."

"So you just happened to be walking through here then?"

"Not exactly, I actually saw when you arrived after exiting that cab," James replied. "I happened to be looking out the window at the time."

"Is that right?"

"Since you're here what do you say we get started?"

"Are you sure that's alight with you," Heiji questioned. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting until our actual scheduled time."

"There's not a problem at all," James assured with a turn for the other side of the room. "Walk with me."

_Not wanting to deny him he did as wished of him, placing the paper back to where he found it before following after Gordon. They didn't stop until reaching the door located in the far right corner, the same door which led to the staircase._

"After you." James said unlocking the door.

_He accepted, heading in with Gordon finding his way back to his side soon after as the two began on their path up the stairs._

"Have you followed up with yesterday's burglary since the last we spoke?"

"A 'Koenigsegg Agera R'."

"What's that?"

"That's the type of car that was used in the second phase of the escape," Heiji replied. "Well, at least one of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I have evidence to support what I've said, yes," Heiji assured. "Though I won't take all of the credit, I had some help this time around."

"I should have expected no less," James said. "I'm interested to see what you've been able to dig up."

_They reached the floor of their destination soon after, pushing past the door which lead into the hall of that floor._

"We can have that arranged."

"Sounds fine," James agreed. "But first there's someone you need to meet."

"Someone you want me to meet?"

_The pace in which he walked picked up the further they moved_.

"Yes," James finally replied after taking a left at the end of the hall. "We had… no, they've been waiting for you."

"Come again?"

"The officer you'll be working aside of course." James replied.

"Oh, that's right," Heiji remembered upon the two reaching the door to his office. "Are they in there now?"

_He nodded with confirmation._

"Wait." Heiji said before he had the chance to open the door.

"What is it?" James asked facing him again.

"His name," Heiji replied. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Detective Norwich," James replied before placing his hand onto the door knob. "But I never recall saying they were a 'he'."

_One tug was all it took, opening the doorway for yet another chapter that was ready to unfold._

**To Be Continued**


	128. Investigation Turns to A New Face

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 128**

**Investigation Turns to A New Face**

_There was no one to be seen, but that was only at first glance. It was only a moment after that he noticed the back side of a hat, watching as someone rose from the chair in the seconds that followed. It was her, stepping up and turning with the flow of her dark brown hair falling from her shoulder where it rested. _

_He only took a few steps, letting her close out the rest of the gap. Her hazel blue eyes peered into his, an impassive expression which followed in the path of this. He was surprised to find her height exceeded his, even if it was only by mere inches. He was never one for creative greetings, simply holding out his hand upon her reaching the two of them._

"Heiji Hattori."

_She accepted, meeting his grip with surprising equal force._

"Norwich," She spoke before breaking the hold. "Kylane Norwich, it's a pleasure to finally meet you detective."

_There was something about, an odd feeling coming over him just after releasing the hold. _

"_I feel like I've seen her somewhere before," Heiji thought still locked eyes with her. "I just can't remember when."_

"I've already gone over the details of the case with her regarding yesterday's incident," James informed breaking the brief silence. "I'll leave it to you to fill Ms. Norwich in with the further details we discussed on the way up."

"Loud and clear." Heiji said facing him.

"Is there anything further you'd like to ask of me, or detective Norwich for that matter?"

"There is one thing," Heiji replied. "I'm still uncertain of is how all of this is supposed to work out."

"That's actually quite simple," James said. "Wherever you go when crossing investigation grounds, she'll be with you."

"Like a guide?"

"In a sense, yes," James replied. "She'll be your superior if you want a clear way of depicting it, will that be alright with you?"

"That's not a problem at all." Heiji answered turning back to face her.

"You'll have clearance to certain places you didn't have before," James continued. "Though I'm sure none of this is a surprise to you."

"I'll do whatever is needed of me in any situation."

"That's what I expected to hear."

"Commissioner, if you don't mind there's some paper work I need to wrap up concerning the latest case worked," Kylane said. "Would it be ok if we picked up with this in the next twenty?"

"That's ok with me," James replied. "But you'll be proceeding without me."

"Why's that?" Heiji asked.

"There's somewhere I need to be."

"This should take no longer than thirty minutes at most." Kylane said.

"You're excused detective," James said. "Go ahead."

_She gave a well noted nod before doing just that, his eyes trailing her the whole way. She completely fell out of sight within seconds, leaving just the two of them._

"So," James said in the wake of this. "What do you think?"

"What's that?"

"Detective Norwich, what did you think of her?" James clarified.

"She's focused, all about the job," Heiji replied. "Maybe even a little reserved in certain aspects."

"Not a bad list to describe her if I must say," James said. "Her qualities have made her very successful since coming here."

"Since coming here," Heiji questioned. "She wasn't always here with the GCPD?"

"That's right," James confirmed. "She spent three years at a police department in Philadelphia, it's only been a little over a year since she was transferred here."

"Why was she transferred?"

"It wasn't by reason, but of her own choice."

"Is that right?"

"If you wish to know more on the matter I suggest you take it up with detective Norwich herself," James said. "The inner details on the decision were personal."

"I understand," Heiji said. "I don't really feel the need to bring it up, unless something calls for it."

"I can't disagree," James said. "I'm heading out now, and probably won't be returning to the office until this evening some time."

"Guess that means I won't be touching base with you for a while," Heiji said. "Well, at least not in person."

"My phone will be on at all times," James assured. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate."

"Of course."

_The two stepped out of the office in the seconds that followed, locking the door after doing so._

"So, how long until they've finished up with that elevator?" Heiji asked.

"Progress has been good," James replied. "From the looks of things they could be done as soon as tomorrow."

"A pleasant surprise," Heiji said. "The last I asked of it I was told it would be another week before things were up and running."

"We have great technicians who work our facilities."

"That would be hard to argue against."

_They paced their way down the hall, feeling the vibration of his phone halfway through. This prompted him to stop, reaching into his pocket to grab hold of it._

"Phone call?" James asked stopping as well.

_He raised it up into clarity before turning back to face him._

"This is one I have to take."

"Understandable," James said before turning back for the path ahead. "I have very little time to spare, perhaps I'll see you the next time you're in."

"We'll see."

_He gave him a nod in response. With nothing further to discuss he turned back for the other side of the hall. The phone vibrated once more, reminding him of the incoming call._

"How goes the day?" Heiji answered taking the call.

"_We need to talk," Bruce said. "Have you finished up at the station?"_

"Just did," Heiji replied. "You couldn't have picked a better time."

"_Good," Bruce said pleased to hear. "Would now be a good time for you to return to the manor?"_

"I don't know about that one," Heiji replied while leaning to the right wall. "It's just I'm scheduled to be hitting the road with detective Norwich here soon."

"_Interesting choice," Bruce said. "I wasn't anticipating that's who Gordon had in mind to pair you with."_

"You've heard of her?" Heiji asked.

"_I make it my business to keep up with all who operate at the GCPD," Bruce confirmed. "I'm just surprised she was chosen as your superior."_

"Why," Heiji asked out of curiosity. "Do you feel she's not qualified in some kind of way?"

"_No, that's not it at all," Bruce replied. "Her records as good as the next guy, it has more to do with the length served in Gotham."_

"I see what you mean, she hasn't worked for the Gotham City Department all that long."

"_Have you spoken with her?"_

"Only briefly." Heiji confirmed.

"_What did you think of her?"_

"Couldn't give you a clear answer at this moment," Heiji replied. "We only touched base on the case at hand, at that was only for a short time."

"_I see."_

"What exactly is it you wanted to speak with me about," Heiji asked. "Is it something urgent?"

"_I wouldn't call it urgent, but it does pertain to the case you're currently handling."_

"Is this an update on that car caught on tape?"

"_Can your phone receive video format?" _

"You bet," Heiji replied. "What's the deal, you plan on sending something for me to view?"

"_The last sighting of the Koenigsegg Agera R," Bruce confirmed. "They did just what I expected they'd do." _

"Which was?"

"_They drove all the way to the boarder of Gotham," Bruce replied. "On the south-west side of the city."_

"Did they skip town entirely?"

"_Being that they were headed for the Vinxefinkel Bridge it's looking that way," Bruce said in response. "I'll leave it to you to determine where they've gone."_

"And if I'm able to find out just that?"

"_Contact me immediately," Bruce replied. "Though I might not be at your side, there are other options that may allow for me to assist."_

"I like the sound of that."

"_I'll be forwarding you the footage I spoke of in the next few minutes, so be aware."_

"I'll review it right away." Heiji assured.

"_Get back to me when you can, and.. good luck."_

_The conversation ended with those final words, closing the phone before lowering it into the top slot of his jacket. He only stood there for a few seconds longer before finally continuing back down the hall, only one thing running through his mind. The unknown of what there would be to find going forward._

_The sky had dimmed from the clouds taking center stage, making it cooler than it had been when he had taken off earlier. The weather was the last thing on his mind, most everything being blocked out by another success that which had been reached. The motel came into the clear after passing yet another street corner. There was little time to spare, hurrying along the way down the narrow street. Before arriving at the bottom of the fleet of stairs someone stepped out from a nearby tree, putting a stamp in his path._

"You're back sooner than I had expected," Konosuke said pleased to see him. "So, how did the interview go?"

_No response was needed, the look on his face told the whole story._

"When do you start?"

"In three days," Kaito replied. "But I'm scheduled to return tomorrow, to touch base with some of the staff."

"Could not have hoped for better news."

"I take it you haven't been in the room all day?"

"Only for thirty minutes after you took off."

"Where did you go?"

"A public library."

"Interesting," Kaito said almost surprised to hear. "What were you doing there?"

"While surfing the net this morning I came across some information on our man Simon E. Lain." Konosuke replied.

"This should be good," Kaito said with high anticipation.

"It would appear Mr. Lain is the leader of a chess group who operate at Noun One library, the library just visited," Konosuke informed. "It's not located too far from here."

"How often is this chess meet held?"

"Once a month sir," Konosuke replied. "Their next group meet is exactly five days from now."

"So what's the catch, do you plan on attending?"

"That depends," Konosuke admitted. "It could work as a means of closing a gap of uncertain interest, wouldn't you say?"

"Are you implying that I should join up?"

"It could prove beneficial if you think about it," Konosuke hinted. "Starting a friendship must always begin with a solid foundation, why not through a series of chess?"

"I'm not looking for any pals to bump shoulders with," Kaito said gunning down his suggestion. "Besides, a plan has already been set for retrieving the device."

"And I didn't say there was, only that it would be safe to have a backup if this plan of yours falters in any fashion," Konosuke clarified. "I think even you could agree on that."

_He didn't expect an answer, simply turning for the stairs which lead to the entrance of the motel._

"All I'm asking is that you give it some thought."

_He stood there for a couple seconds longer, paying some mind to the proposition._

"_There might be some weight to his point."_

_He followed him soon after, keeping the option presented at the back of his thoughts. But regardless, there was no doubt in his mind the Networks Pivotal Equalizer would be obtained._

_It had been one of those slow starts to the day. He had only left the room once, currently lying on his back with his sights set on the ceiling. There was much sailing through his thoughts, some being problems that were stacked directly in front of him. But it wasn't those that were of the high concern to him, it was the puzzles that stood past arm's length that hampered his very core… feeling a drive only felt so often._

_This brought a change in feel, frustration even. There was no other way of describing it. But no matter what, he was determined to keep his promise, one he had made to himself. There would be no mending from self-doubt or change in approach with any road block which may present itself. It was those very thoughts which kept him mentally as well as emotionally sustained. The sound of the phone could be heard from where it sat atop the dresser on the right side of the bed. He held it up to see the name registered to the incoming call. _

"Glad you were able to find some time in your day to give me a call." Shinichi jokingly answered.

"_There's never enough to do," Hiroshi said pleased to hear his voice. "I got the message you left."_

"I figured it wouldn't take long for you to return the call."

"_I wasn't sure if it was urgent or not, but called as soon as I could none the less."_

"Nothing to worry about," Shinichi said in a calming matter. "I was just wondering if you had anything to add from your end."

"_In regards to?"_

"The heart attacks linked with lead poisoning," Shinichi specified. "Have there been any additional incidents since the last we spoke?"

"_No, and thankfully so," Hiroshi said more than glad to report. "Speaking of which, how did things go with those files forwarded to you?"_

"It helped," Shinichi replied. "What was found in the medical records you sent were in comparison with the ones we already had, consistency with this matter will only lead to one thing."

"_Which is?"_

"The truth," Shinichi replied. "It's only a matter of time before the source of the problem is determined, and once that happens hopefully we can put an end to this whole epidemic."

"_Are you any closer to finding an answer to that?"_

"No, but we're working day and night to try and get this thing solved," Shinichi assured. "Things have only become complicated with some other trials that have risen, but that has nothing to do with the point."

"_Anything I can help with?"_

"No, but thanks for asking."

"_The others have asked about," Hiroshi informed. "They said when they tried reaching you there was no response to be gained."_

"That's been the case with everyone," Shinichi said. "My phone's been off for the majority of the time, given the situation."

"_They're worried about you," Hiroshi said. "You should give them a call; it will in the least settle their excitement."_

"I'll add that to my to do list," Shinichi said in response. "What about Haibara?"

"_The usual routine, hard at work," Hiroshi replied. "Something I'm sure you can relate with."_

"Give her and everyone my best," Shinichi asked. "I'll contact them all soon."

"_Is there anything else I can do to be of service?" _

"No, but if anything comes up you'll be the first to know."

"_I'll be looking forward to your next call, and… good luck."_

"Thanks, we might just need it."

_He didn't lower the phone from his ear until after hearing the emptiness from the other side. He placed the phone back onto the dresser before finding himself falling back to the comfort of the pillow from underneath. His eyes closed soon after, allowing his thoughts to drain center stage once again._

_Traveling up and through the quietness of the stairwell had become routine, knowing when he had reached the floor to the lobby with little as a peak of an eye. The door was reached after a couple more steps taken, pulling it aside to find himself back on the main floor. He immediately looked to the right to see a group of people held in line, apparently all waiting to be booked in before being taken off to a cell._

"_Looks to be business as usual."_

_Not wanting to get in the way of things he headed for the left side of the room, looking to return to the waiting area. The seat next to the door he had occupied earlier was empty yet again, finding that to be the best choice of his liking._

"_I wonder if Gates is coming in today." _

_He reached the chair soon after, taking a seat within that instant. It didn't take long for him to look over to the empty chair aside his to realize the morning paper he had set there before was now gone. _

"I was hoping that it would still be here when I returned," Heiji said before facing forward once again. "Guess it can't be helped."

_Before he had the time to relax the subtle ring of his phone caught fire, letting him know a message had been received. He immediately reached down to grab hold of it to find who had sent the message._

"It's from Bruce; it must be the last of the video footage he mentioned." Heiji said not wasting any time in opening it.

_He did just that, opening the message to reveal what was inside. It was just as expected; scanning all that could be seen in the video. It didn't take long for him to spot the vehicle in question trailing along amongst the vehicles, being that it was the only sports car to be found. There was no doubt, it was the one._

"_That's a Koenigsegg Agera R alright."_

_By this point all vehicles had come to a stop, commanded by a red light from a street light. This only lasted for seconds before a green light took over in its place, allowing for all to drive onto the bridge which could clearly be seen. This was also the last sighting of the Agera R._

"So that's where the trail ends, and where ours will begin."

_Before watching the video for a second time he realized he hadn't been sent just one video, but two. Not wanting to hold off he opened the second video to view the content. It turned out to be more footage of the same car, only found at another street intersection._

"This must be the first viewing of this car after yesterday's incident," Heiji said. "This is just as important."

_Those next few minutes were used to further examine both videos, looking to see if there was anything he could learn further on the matter. It wasn't just the car itself he was studying, but everything around it as well. This included the surrounding vehicles. He checked to see if there were any other cars that had been seen in the first that were also in the second._

"There's about a twenty minute gap between the first recording and the second," Heiji quickly determined by checking the labeled times. "If there's another vehicle to be found in both videos besides the Koenigsegg Agera R, we could be looking at a potential accomplice."

_He looked into that very possibility, very little being able to act as a distraction in the surrounding area. Minutes passed in the process of this, having no such luck in finding anything else that could prove useful. It was all sealed in his mind, from the color of the windows and tires to the letter style of the license plate. He leveled the phone down onto his lap; only at that moment did he see her, standing over him as if she had been waiting._

"You look occupied, is now not a good time?"

"Detective Norwich," Heiji said immediately standing to his feet. "I didn't even see you there."

"I finished filing the paper work necessary," Kylane said. "If you're ready I'd like to go over the evidence in the case."

"Yes, of course."

_He reached straight for his phone, bringing the video footage back to the screen in no time before handing it to her._

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Street traffic, minutes right after the robbery occurred," Heiji replied. "The footage is was taken from about a block away, there's one vehicle in particular you should be keeping an eye on."

"Yes?"

"Look closely, the black Koenigsegg Agera R is the one in question," Heiji pointed out. "Notice anything strange about it?"

_She took the next moments to give it a hard long stare, before looking back to him with the shake of her head._

"I can't say I do."

"The license plate, there's one located on the rare of the car but not on the front," Heiji said jumping right to the point. "According to the laws in this state that's illegal."

"You're absolutely right."

"Tap the screen of the phone."

_She did as instructed, unsure of what would come of this. A new video came to the screen showcasing the Agera R once again, this time at another street intersection._

"That's right by the Vinxefinkel Bridge," Heiji spoke positive she was now viewing the second video. "It would appear that's the direction they headed in."

"Which means they've left town," Kylane said. "What other evidence do you have in regards to this car being involved in the robbery, because all you've presented thus far is a base hunch."

"One which is reasonable," Heiji argued. "My gut instinct tells me that car was involved in somehow."

"My track record doesn't stand on instinct nor has it on weightless hunches," Kylane said. "If you want to follow up on this we're going to need solid evidence."

"So that's it huh, you're not even going to consider the possibility?"

"Let's say that I do, let's say we track this person down," Kylane said providing a scenario. "What if it turns out to be someone who had just been crossing town and had no idea of the regulations centered on the city?"

"Then we reroute," Heiji replied. "That's part of the drill of the drive, you're going to hit your stumps every now and then."

"I do my best to avoid those situations," Kylane said showing a slight raise in energy. "And with the lack of any solid evidence I just don't see why the effort should be put, not when there's so much more I could be focusing on."

"What do you mean?"

"There's people suffering from where we stand to every corner in this city," Kylane replied giving an example. "Sickness, a rise in gang activity, and violence beyond reason… all which have seen a rise in the past year."

"That can be found anywhere you go."

"I've handled multiple cases in the past month, do you know how many children are without parents.. how many families destroyed from these growing shifts in society?"

"But what if you're wrong?"

"…"

"What if that person driving that car did in fact have an outing in taking those guns," Heiji asked looking to widen the perspective. "Chances are they don't plan on holding onto those weapons for show, someone or many will get hurt… and that cycle you spoke of will only continue; another child without a parent, more families ripped apart."

"Detective…"

"You see that's the thing about a gun, its evolution over time, a connection to what we as a people have experienced with growth… I can appreciate the good a weapon of that magnitude can bring," Heiji continued. "The cold steel, the bullet; a means of changing life… history."

"What are you trying to get at detective?"

_He looked away, taking seconds before responding._

"If that person driving that car turns out to be involved with those weapons getting shipped and somebody gets hurt, or worse," Heiji said with a pause. "That's blood on us… on mine, that's not something that goes away easily."

"What do you want?"

"A chance," Heiji replied. "Maybe the outcome won't amount to what my dead instincts fuming from, but we'll never know if we don't at least look into the matter."

_There was a long moment of silence, looking into her eyes as if trying to read what she was going through her mind. She handed him his phone back without warning before pulling out her own. _

"What are you doing?" Heiji asked.

"I need to make a couple calls," Kylane replied. "That is if you really want to attempt at tracking down that car."

"Of course."

"The Vinxefinkel Bridge once crossed will lead to one of two locations," Kylane informed. "Metropolis or Central City, I'm going to go ahead and alert the police force of both cities to let them know of our situation."

"Jurisdiction?"

"That, and the process would go a lot smoother if we had them check their surveillance cameras they have in place," Kylane replied. "If that car passed through it's bound to be on tape."

"Detective Norwich, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me yet detective," Kylane said turning for the door. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Oh, and I'm going to need your phone."

"That's right," Heiji said. "You're going to need to forward the video to the other police stations."

_He handed her the phone just as they walked out past the door with, and just like that another adventure was just about to begin._

_It was that time of day, the hour where everything seemed to be going in full circle. There was no stopping, everything and everyone was in constant movement. Well, at least through their eyes. The main door to the building had finally been reached, welcomed by the cool air that blew past. They moved straight ahead, not hard to figure where the front desk was._

_They knew how to walk, keeping each step in proportion with the shift in their hips. The dress swayed in both directions, grabbing the attention of many who looked on in awe. Even the young gentleman working the front desk couldn't help but flash a smile. She was in a way mysterious, hidden behind the hat and pair of shades that were placed over her. She stopped once reaching the desk with the removal of the shades._

"Hi there." She greeted with a daring grin.

_His hands unknowingly began to shake while in the process of answering._

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises," He said delivering a smile of his own. "How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to meet with the man himself," She replied leaning in with both hands placed onto the counter. ".. Bruce Wayne."

"Could you state your name and business?" He asked pulling out a pen and slip of paper.

"I'm actually short on time, but here's my card."

_She took a step away before reaching into her purse, taking little time for her to hold out the card promised. He took it into his hand, never losing sight of her eyes._

"Give this to him for me," She asked with a widening smile. "I'll return later with my point of business, and then a time can be set."

"You have my word," He said honored to be handed with the task. "I'll make sure Mr. Wayne gets this as soon as possible."

"Good day."

_With that she turned away, placing the shades back on with the readjustment of the positioning of the purse. She walked out in the same fashion as she had coming in, still receiving a high audience of praise. The brightening smile she had before quickly turned into a devilish smirk after stepping out past the exit._

_He had watched her the whole way out, admiring her figure along with the way she moved the whole way through._

"_There's something about that girl," The clerk said to himself. "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before... but where?"_

_Maybe seeing her name would help jog his memory. The business card was flipped to its back side where her picture could be found along with much information. But it was the top line that caught his eye, her name… almost saying it the instant he laid eyes on it with his familiarity of her coming to the surface._

"… _Vineyard Chris."_

_They had driven for a good distance by now. By this time they had found themselves on the bridge, slightly backed up in traffic. He had been monitoring his phone throughout, half expecting he'd be receiving a response from his messages sent._

"_Bruce asked to be kept updated on the situation," Heiji thought. "Maybe the fact he's busy is the reason I haven't heard back from him."_

_He looked out the window at that moment, sighting a jet which was soaring along in the far distance. There hadn't been much words exchanged between the two since hitting the road. He turned that way to see her eyes on the streets ahead, and nothing else. The radio was on, but other than that it was relatively quiet._

_Wanting to start conversation he sat up in the seat, turning to look her way._

"You're not very talkative," Heiji began. "Do you not normally work with others?"

"I'll cope with whoever is assigned to work alongside me."

"Seems like it's been awhile," Heiji said. "When's the last time you worked with someone other than me?"

"I'd rather focus on the road," Kylane said in response. "If you'd like you're free to change the station on the radio."

_With that another strand of quietness followed._

"_So much for that."_

_He respected her wishes, choosing not to advance any further with conversation. The silence was short lived, only seconds passing before the ring of the phone could be heard. He quickly came to find that it wasn't his, but had come from hers._

"This is Detective Norwich."

_The call lasted for over a minute, he caught very little of what was said being that he wasn't trying to listen in. He had no idea if it was related to the case at hand or not. Once the call had come to an end she glanced over at him before turning back for the road._

"It would appear your gut feeling has paid off."

"What happened," Heiji asked sitting up. "Did they find the car?"

"That's what the police from Central City are reporting."

"And what of the stolen weapons," Heiji asked. "Were there any found in the vehicle?"

"I'm not sure," Kylane replied. "But it runs deeper than that now."

"Huh?"

"We're now dealing with a homicide," Kylane informed. "The driver of that car you've brought to everyone's attention was found dead, one shot to the head."

"What?!"

"I wasn't given all the details," Kylane said. "I was told someone from their police force would be briefing us on the matter when we get there."

"How much longer do you think that will take?" Heiji asked looking back toward the streets ahead.

"At the rate we're going twenty minutes, thirty at longest."

"Not as long as I was imagining."

_Given the situation he knew it was now time to send a report, sending him yet another message he hoped he would soon receive. The wait seemed to get longer by the minute, feeling a sudden disgust inside from the fact he wasn't able to prevent what had happened. _

_He weakened the tightness of his clutched fist, breathing with a deep breath taken to help calm himself for what was to come. This was a case which would need him at his best, something he felt would be delivered once they arrived. They finally found their way off of the bridge after a length of time, finding the drive much smoother from there on out. It took another ten minutes before either spoke again._

"Get ready," Kylane said. "The reported crime scene is no more than five minutes away."

_He was more ready than ever, turning off the phone before tucking it away into the security of his pocket. It was those last minutes that seemed to go the quickest, and before they knew it an area alongside the road blocked off by patrol cars and crime scene tape came into view._

"_This must be it."_

_They came to a complete stop shy of reaching the scene itself, stepping out only to immediately be approached by a police officer who had been standing guard._

"I don't recall us calling in reinforcements," The officer spoke. "Who are you two?"

"We're from the GCPD." Heiji informed.

"Come again?"

"The Gotham City Police Department." Kylane clarified.

"You both came all the way from Gotham," The officer said with a brow raised. "On what reasons?"

"Never mind it detective," Another officer said coming to his side. "I'll take over from here."

"They say they're from the GCPD."

"Yea, I know," The man with rich blonde hair replied. "I was told they were the ones to put a report out on this car, even before our guys got a hold of it."

"Is that right?"

"They're a part of this, you go ahead and stand guard," He instructed. "I'll take over from here."

"You're call officer."

_The young man then turned his sights to the two of them, giving them one of the warmer welcoming smiles anyone would ask to have._

"Welcome detectives," He said before then turning to face him directly. "I've heard much about you Detective Hattori, it'll be nice to finally get to work with you."

"You know me," Heiji said more than surprised to hear. "How?"

"Heard about you from Wayne," The man replied. "Bruce had nothing but good things to say."

"Is that so?"

"How rude of me," He said looking the two of them over. "I have yet to introduce myself."

"It's never too late for introduction." Heiji said.

"Allen," The man said holding out his hand to greet his. "Barry Allen."

**To Be Continued**


	129. An Eye for a Koenigsegg

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 129**

**An Eye for a Koenigsegg**

_He met his hand with demanding force, knowing first impressions were as important as anything else. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Allen." Heiji said releasing his grip.

"Ditto, I look forward to working with you."

_He then directed his attention to the other the officer standing next to him._

"You must be Detective Norwich, the one to give first word on the situation to our department." Barry said shaking her hand as well.

_She nodded giving confirmation._

"In all fairness it wasn't my suspicions that lead to the call," Kylane admitted. "It was Detective

Hattori who pressed on the situation."

"Is that right," Barry said not surprised to hear. "So, what do you say we get right into it?"

"That works for us," Kylane said. "But first, there's one thing I'd like to ask."

"I'm all ears."

"When the car was discovered, was there any weapons found," Kylane asked. "Particularly any guns that might have been in new condition?"

"The situation has yet to fully be accessed," Barry replied. "Only the first stage of the investigation has begun, our photographers are working as quickly as they can, once they've finished their initial shots we'll move on with the search."

"Who was the first to discover the vehicle?" Heiji asked.

"It was first seen by a civilian who had been driving by," Barry replied. "After giving a written statement they were released."

"I see," Heiji said. "And who was the first officer to arrive on the scene?"

"That would be detective Noles."

"What's with the minor questions?" Kylane asked.

"Just getting everything lined up from the base up." Heiji replied.

"I like the way you think," Barry said. "I tend to approach things in a similar matter, that way less questions are needed to be asked later."

"Just curious," Heiji said dropping his hands into his pocket. "What's the field you work within the force?"

"Forensics."

"Forensics huh, I bet that's a lot of fun."

"It has its ups and downs, but it keeps the days interesting," Barry said. "So I can't complain."

"How long do you think it will be before we're allowed to cross?" Kylane asked re-entering the conversation.

"How long you ask," Barry said turning back for the crime scene tape. "Right this way."

_The two shared a brief glance while following after him. They came upon the same officer who had confronted them when they arrived. He gave the two a nod before lifting the yellow tape to allow both to pass. He had stopped, waiting for the two of them to find their way to his side._

"And here we are," Barry pointed. "You're free to examine the car from a distance, can you confirm that this is the Koenigsegg Agera R you reported?"

"I think I'll do just that." Heiji said taking him up on this.

_He immediately pulled out his phone which he then turned on. There was no time to waste, taking only seconds for him to bring the video footage of the car to the screen._

"_Here we are."_

_The video was paused after a clear view of the license plate could clearly be seen, and with that he walked further left to get a look at the backside of the car. He came to a stop in no time, pleased to find his thoughts confirmed._

"This is it," Heiji said turning back to face the two who weren't far. "This is defiantly the same black Agera R car seen in the video, the license plate found here is a perfect match."

_He stepped back as another police official made their way around the car, taking photos as they did. Not wanting to get in the way of things he headed back over to rejoin the other two._

"It shouldn't be too much longer before we begin the next step," Barry said checking his watch. "I'd give it another five at most."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the circumstances," Heiji asked. "Was there anything unusual that you came to find when you arrived?"

"Maybe not anything unusual given the situation, but something worth noting," Barry replied. "There was no wallet found on the deceased, no form of identification whatsoever."

"That heats things up a little."

"More work for us," Barry agreed. "But once we get a fix on his blood type and I check his dental work once the body is taken to the lab we should have an answer for who this guy is sooner rather than later."

_The sound of a ring intruded at that given time, both looking to see it had come from detective Norwich's phone. She brought it to her eyes before finding herself turning away from the two of them._

"This is one I need to take," Kylane said before strolling off. "I shouldn't be long."

_He watched as she walked, the first time he had really paid attention to her figure. It was then that he discovered that her height weighed heavily on the length of her legs. He looked away soon after to find Barry had been doing the same._

"I heard today is the day you and detective Norwich met, and also your first investigation together," Barry said. "That's a pretty quick pace if you ask me."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Wayne let me in on it." Barry replied.

"Wayne," Heiji questioned. "Are you referring to Bruce Wayne?"

"One and only," Barry confirmed. "And when I heard you would be coming to Central City I made sure I'd be here to assist you."

"All in courtesy of Bruce no doubt," Heiji said. "That would explain why he didn't respond to my messages I sent to him earlier, he must have been getting in contact with you on the situation."

"Not something that should surprise you," Barry said. "Well, at least after knowing him for a while."

"Perhaps."

"So tell me," Barry said. "What do you think of her?"

"What's that?"

"Detective Norwich, how's the first step coming along?"

"It has had its up's and down's." Heiji said not afraid to admit.

"First argument already?" Barry said quickly coming to figure.

"How'd you figure?"

"Your response, and from what I've monitored between the two of you since you arrived," Barry replied. "Everything that has come from the both of you has been direct, usually toward me; sparing any of the smaller details."

"Touché."

"Hey, the sooner the first argument the better," Barry said putting it into perspective. "It makes future collaboration much smoother."

"Interesting way of putting it."

"Hey, I'm just going off of experience," Barry said with a growing smile. "No way you can go wrong there."

_He took that moment to look across the way, coming to find she was now engaged in conversation before turning back to face him._

"Since we've got a little time to ourselves I think now would be an appropriate time to ask." Heiji said.

"What is it?"

"Your connection with Bruce Wayne," Heiji replied cutting to straight to the point. "How do you know him?"

_He took a long hard look into his eyes, taking little time for him to come to an obvious realization._

"He hasn't told you… has he?"

"About what?" Heiji asked.

"About me." Barry clarified.

"No," Heiji replied. "You haven't come up in any conversations I've had with him."

"I see," Barry said with a smile coming to his face. "I guess that does leave a bit of a wedge in certainty."

"What can I say, I'm curious."

"I'll tell you what," Barry said turning back for the car. "Once we're done here I'll cover that in full with you, sound fair?"

"That works for me."

_They stood there for a short time longer, rejoined by detective Norwich who walked up from behind the two._

"Anything new to report?" Kylane asked.

"Not yet," Heiji replied. "We're still waiting."

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Barry said checking his watch once more.

_The wait continued, all three keeping a high degree of patience during this process._

_The city was now in the heat of things as the middle of the day took form. The increase in traffic was one of many signs showcasing this. There was no need in waiting for a bus or waving for a cab. They had only walked for minutes, clearly sighting what they believed to be the building they were looking for. They moved in closer, quickly finding a sign stamped onto the front of the building._

"_Noun One L__ibrary__."_

_They only stopped for a mere second, walking up the stairs soon after._

"_This is the place."_

_There was no doubt about it; this was the name of the library that had been brought to their attention. There was much to find upon entering. Straight ahead was a series of book cases, all lined up in proportion to one another. On the right was a number of tables which they assumed to be where most went to read after checking out a book. Last to come was what they were looking for, the front desk. It was located on the left side of the room, heading in that direction straight away._

"Welcome to Noun One library," A smilingly librarian greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," The visitor replied. "I would like to apply for a library card at this time if possible."

"Well of course," The clerk said happy to inform. "Just give me a second to get to the main screen."

_They immediately turned for a computer sitting atop the desk, typing only a few lines before they were approached with yet another question._

"I was told of this library from a friend," The visitor began. "He said there were many activities that are held here on weekly bases, can you confirm this?"

"There's a lot that goes on here," The clerk said in response. "Do you think you could be a little more specific on what you're detailing?"

"Chess," The visitor replied. "I was told there is a popular chess club that is held here once every month."

"Then you heard right."

"Any idea when the next exact meet is to be held," The visitor asked. "That's something that could be of interest to me."

"It should be in the next few days if I'm mistaken."

"Excellent."

_They turned back toward the computer screen at that given time, coming to find everything was now in place for the next step to begin._

"Alright, we're ready to get you started."

"Sounds good."

"Now," The clerk said looking up to face them. "First I'm going to need your first and last name."

"Kindly," They replied dropping a hand to the desk. "Kuroba, Kaito."

_The lights continued to flash with each given click. It was a seemingly never ending process, waiting with patience the whole way through. His phone had been turned off by this point, not wanting anything from the outside to cause for any distraction. Nothing had been said since the last exchanged words, all three waiting to get the ok to move on with the next phase of the investigation._

"_It's been nearly fifteen minutes now, it doesn't usually take this long for the initial look," Heiji thought. "Especially since they began before we even arrived."_

_He turned to the right for no specific reason, coming to find a uniformed officer heading straight toward them. He stopped once reaching the three, holding out his right hand to reveal a box._

"What's this, a box of latex gloves?" Barry asked.

"Yes," The unnamed officer confirmed. "They've just finished up with the shots needed, as you know moving forward we'll need you all to slip on a pair."

"Already ahead of you." Barry said holding up his hands to reveal the gloves sitting in place.

_The other two didn't waste any time in grabbing a set of their own before securely sliding them on_.

"Right this way." Barry said taking charge.

_The two followed from behind, taking no time for them to reach the car which was now only surrounded by two other detectives. They didn't stop until reaching the man who was down onto a knee, examining something around the trunk of the car._

"Detective Noles," Barry said calling out his name. "What have you gone over thus far."

"Not much," Detective Noles replied. "Just dusting for prints, already took care of all doors."

"And the evidence?"

"Already sealed away," Detective Noles replied pointing to a black bag sitting aside him. "I'll hand everything over to you when we return to the lab."

"That will be just fine," Barry said in response. "Just make sure it's all sorted properly this time around."

"You bet."

_Just from hearing that he was able to determine his stature, even if it was meaningless._

"_It's pretty clear Mr. Noles is new to the police force," Heiji said. "Or at least to how things are done within this particular unit."_

_Just as he was to turn back to face the two his name could be heard called from the passenger side of the vehicle._

"Allen I think you had better come have a look at this."

_This not only raised interest for him, but for the other two as well. He immediately responded to his call, stepping around the car to see what he had discovered._

"What is it?" Barry asked a few feet away from reaching him.

"Look what we have here." The police investigator said turning around to reveal what was now in his possession.

"A gun?"

"Yes, and it still has the tag attached." The officer added.

_He lifted the tag for all to see in that next second._

"Well what do you know." Kylane said becoming intrigued.

"Where did you find it?" Barry asked.

"In the glove compartment on the passenger side."

"Go ahead and report that to the others." Barry instructed.

"Right away."

_He handed the gun over to him before taking off completely. Barry took the next few seconds to examine it before turning back to face her with an update__._

"It's a Grande Puissance 35," Barry informed. "I recognize the design."

"It looks to be that way." Kylane agreed.

"This could very we'll be one of the stolen weapons mentioned in your report," Barry said. "And since the tag is still intact we should be able to confirm with them is this gun was in fact taken from their shop."

"I took the liberty of saving their number to my contacts before coming here," Kylane said reaching for her phone. "I'll give them a call right away."

"Here," Barry said tossing her the gun. "You might need this."

"I'll return it to you once I'm finished."

"There will be no need," Barry said in response. "You can go ahead and hand the gun over to detective Jellson, he usually handles the big time accessories found at a scene."

"Detective Jellson?"

"That would be the same officer who discovered the GP 35 in the glove compartment of the car just now."

"I'll see to that once I'm finished."

_She took off from there, walking around the car to the other side. It was no sooner after that he was joined by detective Noles._

"Allen," Detective Noles said coming to a stop upon reaching him. "I've finished collecting prints from all sides of the car, would you like for me to begin searching on the inside?"

"Don't bother," Barry said in response. "I'll see to that myself, you just go ahead and get all that stuff back to the lab."

"I'll have it waiting for you on your desk, sorted of course." Detective Noles smilingly promised.

"If we need you back here you can expect to receive a call from me," Barry said. "So be sure to have your phone on."

"No problem there," Detective Noles replied. "But I'm still curious about one thing."

"What is it?"

"About the way this man died," Detective Noles replied. "If he was shot while driving, don't you think it would have been hard for him to stay on the course of the road?"

"You're right," Barry said understanding the positioning of the car. "In this particular case it looks as if they had been parked at the time of the shooting."

"That might be a true statement."

_The two turned at the sound of his voice, coming to find he was already on the driver side of the car._

"Please do enlighten us." Barry said interested to hear.

"There's a burn mark at the top hash of where the bullet entered," Heiji informed. "And with that known fact it's safe to assume that they were shot at close range."

"I didn't notice that on my first initial look at the body," Detective Noles admitted. "Wouldn't something like that usually indicate suicide?"

"In many cases," Heiji agreed. "But there was no gun to be found near the body that could have been used in the incident."

"Good point."

"Is there anything else you have to add?" Barry asked.

"Not from this angle," Heiji replied. "I've only observed the situation from where I stand; we'll need to search the car deeper before making any further assumptions."

_That was something he could agree on, turning back to face his comrade who still stood at his side._

"Go on and head back to the lab Noles," Barry instructed. "Detective Hattori and I will handle things going forward from here."

"Understood."

"When I'm through here I'll contact you to let you know when I'm on my way back."

_He nodded in response._

"I'll be waiting for the call."

_With that he gripped the bag on his shoulder, turning for the other side before walking to where his patrol car was located._

"That leaves the main stage for us." Barry said looking his way.

"Since I'm here under an assistantship I think it would be appropriate to ask how you'd like to proceed."

"No need to worry," Barry assured. "Why don't you take that side of the car since you're already there, leave everything on this end to me."

"Works for me."

"All doors have already been unlocked," Barry informed. "So you should be good to go."

_He gave him the thumbs up before attending to matters himself. The time had finally come, reaching down for the door knob with one simple tug. The door fell open, revealing the full story of the scene._

_His analysis began from there, starting with the path of the blood spatter. Its path could be found flowing down all sides of the seat, almost like a spill on a counter top. He found this to be strange, the first note he took to himself. Next came the window located on the driver side which was more than halfway rolled down. His suspicions furthered with yet another discovery._

_"There's no blood."_

_Both sides were checked just to be sure of this, even the top edges. Yet there wasn't so much as a spec of blood to be spotted. Wanting to expand his searches further he looked to the ceiling of where the body sat, only adding on to the growing mystery._

"No blood there either."

"So you've noticed."

_He looked across the way to see Barry had already started his search as well._

"You would have thought after being shot a streak of his blood would have traveled to this side," Barry said. "Yet there is none to be found in the passenger seat, nor on any portion of this side of the car."

"Something's not adding up," Heiji agreed. "I don't think I've ever examined a scene quite like this to be honest with you."

"That makes two of us."

"The victim is covered in blood almost from the head down," Heiji said. "Including the driver seat, but everything else seems untouched for the most part."

"Something which doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Barry said. "We'll try and work through this the best we can, then when everything is transported to the lab we'll be able to dissect this even further."

"That's ultimately what it will come down to, in both cases," Heiji said. "After all we don't even have a positive identification for who this man was."

"Nothing our forensics won't be able to determine," Barry said before slightly shifting his focus. "Mind checking the glove compartment of the driver side, there might be something in there of importance."

_He took him up on this, reaching across to pull it open. What was found inside was a flash light, an unopened set of batteries, a map, and two notepads._

"Doesn't look like something you wouldn't normally find in this case," Heiji said. "I'd say we're pretty clear here."

"Go ahead and close it up," Barry instructed. "We'll have a further look at the contents of that glove compartment when this car is taken to the Central City Police lab."

_He did as asked of him, slowly pushing away from the body after doing so. It was in that instance that something else that really came to his attention._

"His eyes," Heiji said. "They're completely closed."

"Yea, I noticed that as well," Barry said. "There's still a chance the culprit in question closed his eyes after shooting."

"True," Heiji agreed. "But what really would there to gain out of this?"

"That's a really good question."

"The bodies all yours," Heiji said completely removing himself from the equation. "I'll check the back seats for anything additional."

_He decided to leave the door open, stepping to the back half of the vehicle to find his hand to the door knob. The door was opened all in one motion, his first motive was to look for any traces of blood. The seats were the first to be checked, followed by the floor below. It was clear from the moment he opened the door, there was no blood to be found. But was that possible? Had someone cleaned a majority of the mess… and if so for what purpose?"_

_He leaned further in, continuing his skim of the back seats. It wasn't long after that he noticed something, a small fabric of some kind lying on the far seat across._

"_What is that?"_

_He reached across, bringing the smooth dark blue cloth into his hand. Even with the gloves on a familiar smoothness could be felt as he glided his hand across._

"… _I recognize this fabric, Italian silk," Heiji thought. "__I'd say it's a handkerchief of some kind."_

_The cloth was held out at arm's length, taking the time to further examine it._

"What in the flying space pigs?!"

_He turned at the sound of his voice almost instantly._

"What's wrong?" Heiji asked.

"His eyes," Barry replied from the front seat. "They're gone…"

**To Be Continued**


	130. Other Side to the Man

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 130**

**Other Side to the Man**

"What?!"

_With the handkerchief still in hand he pulled out from the back seat, returning to the driver side of the car within seconds after learning this. It was then that he witnessed it, looking down to find the emptiness of where a left eye had once been. _

"The more we learn, the more bizarre the situation is turning out to be." Barry said.

"What about his right eye," Heiji asked. "Have you checked there as well?"

_He nodded, closing the eye lid of the left before leaning out from the car seat across._

"Yes," Barry confirmed. "It was surgically taken out just as the left."

"And done well."

"Only adding onto the disturbance."

"Makes you wonder if we're dealing with someone who was working in the medical field," Heiji said bringing a hand to his chin. "But it certainly raises more questions."

"No kidding."

"When could the eyes been taken out, surely after he was dead," Heiji said with a pause. "But who would spend the time to do that on the side of the road, they would take a high risk of being spotted."

"It takes time to precisely remove someone's eyes like we've seen here," Barry said. "There's a lot not adding up."

"This makes no sense," Heiji said. "Why remove the eyes… is there a real purpose for doing so?"

"Maybe not on the surface of things," Barry said. "But there might be a few possibilities to consider, there's only very few that come to mind at the top of my head."

_It was in mid-sentence that he glimpsed down, taking notice of the elegant piece of cloth which could be found in his grasp._

"What's that you've got there?" Barry asked.

"Oh, you mean this," Heiji said holding it up. "I found it in the back seat, I'm not sure of its relevance to the case, if any at all."

_He handed it over to him with nothing further._

"I'll take this to the lab as well," Barry said yanking an empty plastic bag from his pocket. "We'll find out if there is any importance to it."

_The blue piece of cloth was then sealed away, placed into the top pocket of his shirt after doing so. _

"Was there anything else you came across when searching the back seats?"

"The rest was clear, nothing of disturbance in hindsight," Heiji replied. "But I'd still check for prints, there might be something to find."

"Which will be done."

"There's still one place we've yet to check," Heiji stated. "The trunk of the car."

"They already had a look before your arrival," Barry informed. "The only thing to be found was a tool box and a spare tire."

"Are those items still there?" Heiji asked looking toward the back of the car.

"No, all items have already been taken to the lab for tests," Barry replied. "And since we've gone through our first look I'd like to get the rest of this stuff to the crime lab as well."

"Already," Heiji said surprised by this. "Why so soon?"

"I think we both can agree we're not going to get any answers out here," Barry said in response. "There are just too many holes."

"Can't really disagree."

"Here," Barry said pulling something from his back pocket. "You'll be needing this."

_He held out his hand, accepting a card of some kind into his hand. He took the next seconds to look it over before looking back up to face him._

"What's this for?"

"Clearance."

"Clearance," Heiji asked. "For what?"

"You're going to need it to get past the security doors leading to the forensics lab at the Central City Police Department, I want you to meet me there tonight."

"But won't you need it," Heiji asked. "How are you supposed to get in?"

"You don't worry about me," Barry said. "There are other methods of getting into the lab besides the front door."

"I don't know what you mean, but I'll take your word for it," Heiji said. "And you're sure who's ever running security will let me pass?"

"As long as you have that card you should be alright," Barry replied. "But in the case you do run into any problems just say I sent you."

"Sounds simple enough," Heiji said. "And at about what time did you have in mind?"

"Midnight," Barry replied. "No later no earlier."

"Interesting decision."

"Maybe so," Barry agreed. "But by that time most everyone will have cleared out for the night, leaving everything in the lab for the two of us."

"You make a good point."

"Going over the evidence for this case is not all I had in mind," Barry said. "There's a lot I'd like to discuss with you about... other matters."

"I'm intrigued," Heiji admitted. "Anything you need me to bring?"

"Just yourself." Barry smilingly replied.

_The two were joined in the following moments by the detective who had been standing guard in front of the crime scene tape._

"Detective Allen," He said after reaching the two. "The news reporters are all but a minute away, what would you like me to report when they arrive?"

"Keep it basic as you can," Barry replied. "There are still too much unanswered questions to depict what has happened here."

"Roger that."

_It was at that moment that the three of them were joined by detective Norwich who had come from the left side._

"It's confirmed," Kylane reported. "The Grande Puissance 35 found in the car was one of the weapons stolen from that shop where the robbery occurred."

"There's one question answered." Heiji said pleased to hear.

"And about a dozen more to go," Barry commented. "But at least that's a start."

_Several spectators could be seen driving by at this time, interest clearly rising at the current situation. They were joined by yet another officer within no time._

"Lieutenant Brock," Barry said looking over his shoulder. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Not until about two minutes back," He informed. "I was told two detectives from the GCPD are linked to this."

"Then you heard correctly," Kylane said holding out a hand. "Detective Norwich."

"It's a pleasure." Lieutenant Brock said shaking her hand.

"And this here is Heiji Hattori." Kylane said with the nod of her head.

_He immediately turned to face him after learning this._

"It's good to have you here as well."

_He met his hand halfway, giving a firm grip which was gained in response._

"I hope we're able to help make a difference in the outcome of this." Heiji said.

"Don't we all." Lieutenant Brock said in an agreeing manner.

_He looked to the left at the sight of him coming to his side._

"I thought you had office duties today, but since you're here I can only assume you were sent to gather information on the situation," Barry said. "Unless you've to see me that is."

"You're right, on count one," Lieutenant Brock confirmed. "I was sent to collect information on the situation, directly from the commissioner himself."

"He loves having you on the front lines," Barry remarked. "But given your recorded success on the field I can't argue against the call."

"Do we have a name for the victim?" Lieutenant Brock asked taking a peak over at the driver side of the car.

"There was no form of Identification found on him."

"Time of death?"

"Only an estimation as of now."

"What was the type of gun used in the shooting?"

"That is still yet to be determined." Barry replied

"Why don't you start off by telling him what we do know?" Heiji said re-entering the conversation.

"Good thinking." Barry said looking his way.

"Best way of approach if I must say." Lieutenant Brock said agreeing in full.

"Then it's settled," Barry said. "I'll tell you everything there is to know once we get to the station."

"Why not now?"

"We're getting ready to relocate all evidence to the lab," Barry replied. "We've found all we can learn while here, picking up at the lab would be the best option at this point."

"What about the body?"

"It can be moved separately," Barry replied. "All necessary photos and searches have already been made."

"Good," Lieutenant Brock. "And I'd imagine they've already called for the transportation truck."

"Already on its way." Barry confirmed.

"Excellent," Lieutenant Brock said pleased to hear. "I'm going to go ahead and return to the office, I'll see you there."

"Twenty sharp."

_He nodded, finding his way into the direction where most patrol cars could be seen parked. It was now just the three of them once again. He turned to face the two before speaking._

"Looks like we've wrapped up stage one of these proceedings," Barry said. "I appreciate the two of you coming down here and confirming the car for us."

"I hope you don't plan on getting rid of us so soon." Kylane said in response.

"What's that?"

"I spoke with the commissioner of the GCPD while I was on my phone as well," Kylane informed. "He wants the identification of the victim to be confirmed before we return back to Gotham."

"Not sure how long that may take," Barry admitted. "It could be hours, days; a week even."

"We're up for the wait," Kylane said. "It's part of the job."

"Love the mentality."

"He mentioned it could be days," Heiji said quickly to remind. "In the case of that where would we stay?"

"There's a little place I know of not from here," Kylane said. "We'll swing by there once all has been handled here."

"Sounds good," Barry said. "Maybe I'll see the both of you again sooner rather than later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"As you know there's still much to be done."

"This must be the part where we part ways."

"For now, yes," Barry said. "But only for now, if anything is learned at the lab you'll be the first two that I'll call."

_With that he turned for where all parked vehicles were located, heading that way with nothing further to be said._

"Wait," Heiji said putting a stall in his path. "It'd make it a lot easier to contact us if you had my number."

"Don't mind it," Barry said glimpsing back at him. "I already got it from Wayne, and you've got mine."

"I do?"

"Check your left pocket."

_He did just that, coming to feel a slip of paper._

"_When did he get the chance to…?"_

_He pulled it out, seeing a written number with his name in bold print beneath. By the time he looked up he was already clear out of the normal chatting range._

"_Should I be surprised?"_

_He regained his focus soon after, turning his sights back to his assigned partner who had already begun walking back to where the patrol car had been parked._

"_So much for the heads up." _

_Without any further delay he followed after her._

_The day had gone as planned thus far, the pacing fitting in line with what they had planned. But above all an important bridge of opportunity had been created, leaving room for error if it did come to occur__.__ The hall was silent, nothing that wasn't expected at this time of day. Several doors were passed as they walked, finally reaching their destination._

_They reached for the keys in the left pocket, hearing the ring upon raising them. Before the proper key could be pulled from the bunch the door opened without warning__._

"You're back earlier than expected Master Kuroba," Konosuke said pleased to greet him. "How did it go?"

"As planned," Kaito replied. "No better, no worse."

"Well done," Konosuke said taking a step off to the side. "Come on in."

_He did nothing short of accepting as he walked through, not coming to a stop until after reaching the second bed. He took a seat once there before removing the bag weighing down on his shoulders._

"So," Konosuke said after locking the door. "Were you able to learn anything new about Simon E. Lain?"

"No, and that was never the plan," Kaito replied. "I only wished to learn more about that chess club you brought to my attention."

"I take it you registered for participation?"

"That can only be done through the one who runs the club, in this case being through Simon himself," Kaito said in response. "Fortunately I know the day for when their next meet is to be held, and rest assured… we will be there."

"We?"

"That's right," Kaito replied. "Not only will I be making an appearance, but you as well."

"Is that so?"

"You'll play a small role, no rehearsal needed."

"I see you've taken my advice on keeping an open mind for other approaches," Konosuke said pleased to learn. "Though I'm still anxious to know the details surrounding your initial plan on how we're going to get our hands on the Networks Pivotal Equalizer."

"I'll go over that with you soon enough," Kaito assured. "If all goes as planned we should have it within our hands in seven days."

"I'm all in with the sound of that."

"Good," Kaito said glad to hear. "Because the first move to be made will be tomorrow."

_All was blocked to the mind, leaving nothing but one clear image to depict. The lids twitched every other moment; a sense reflection was center stage. The hair line, any visible marks, the lips, ears, and then there were those eyes… the ones that seemed to tell the hidden story, a story cracked in proportions like a puzzle._

_It was all there, sealed away with every last detail that could be rehashed. His eyes slid open, looking toward the sketch that had been created from his memory of that face._

"How does it look," Bruce asked holding up the final product. "Does this look like the man you encountered on the bus that night?"

_He paced himself over to his side, grabbing hold of the sketch that had been created. There was no lingering doubt; this was a mere image of the face sealed in his mind._

"That's him," Shinichi said with the shake of his head. "This defiantly the man I encountered at Mount Zomoph."

"That's one step in the right direction."

"Not a bad job drawing it up," Shinichi complimented before handing the sheet back to him. "Any chance you recognize him?"

_He took the sketch into hand, absorbing all features with one quick look._

"No," Bruce replied. "I can't say that I have."

"And here I was hoping for a jump start," Shinichi said. "That keeps us at the same position we were already in."

"Maybe so, but at least the rest of us now have a visual of who we should be looking for," Bruce said. "We don't have much, but waiting for them to make their next move is not an option."

"A belief we all share no doubt." Shinichi said as he made his way over to the window side.

_He stood there, staring out the window toward the city in the far distance._

"_There's just one thing," Shinichi thought. "How are we going to find this guy before he makes another move with so little we know?"_

_It was the obvious thought on both of their minds, not another word coming between the two for those next minutes to come._

_Everything was going as planned. They checked the time as they trailed down the stairs leading to the side walk. It was now forty three after eleven, more than enough time to reach the destined location before the agreed time. There was no stopping, not doing so until after reaching the edge of the roadside. _

_It took only a short time for a cab to appear after signaling for. They took to the back seat, closing the door in the process of doing so. It was only a matter of seconds into the ride that the drive looked back at them._

"Where to?" The driver asked with a smile.

"The Police Headquarters."

"Not often I get that request, I'll have you there in no time."

_With that they faced the front, all focus now on the road ahead. Not another word was said as the true ride began. There was much to observe as they drove, gaining a familiarity of their surroundings they hadn't had before. Time became lost to the mind after a short period, almost surprised to look up when the station was in view. _

"This is it."

_With that the cab driver pulled up to the front doors before bringing the vehicle to a stop. _

"I hope I got you here in a timely fashion."

"With time to spare."

_He was pleased to hear this, taking only seconds before they were paid for the service._

"Come back any time."

_They nodded before exiting the vehicle. The time was fast approaching, only five minutes remaining until midnight. They walked in past the automatic doors, looking directly ahead to see what appeared to be the front desk clear across the room._

_They reached into their pocket as they neared, pulling out the key that had been given to them earlier in that day. An officer could be seen standing behind the desk, clearly reading over something that was set out in front of them. _

"Good evening," The officer said taking notice of them. "It's not usual we get people coming in this late, most tend to call."

"I don't have a problem; I'm only here to visit the forensics lab."

"That must make you detective Hattori," The officer said. "Barry informed us you might be coming in, do you have a security card that gives you passage through our secure areas?"

"I assume you're talking about this." Heiji said holding up the card key.

"That'd be the one," The officer said with a nod. "Head to the right down that hall, last door on the left is where the lab is located."

"Thanks," Heiji said walking that way. "I appreciate you pointing me in the right direction."

_He hurried along, following what had been instructed. There were very few doors located along the walls as he followed the path. He stopped once reaching the end, looking to the left door as told. The card was given one clean swipe, gaining clearance on the first attempt._

"_That works." _

_There was no hesitation, simply pushing past the door which now brought him into a now relatively dark surrounding. There were only two lights flashing from the ceiling, both very dim at that. It wasn't too much of a bother, easily able to find his where the lab tables could be found on the right side of the room. There were four tables in all, quickly seeing there was no body to be found._

"_I see," Heiji thought. "They must have closed up shop for the night."_

_He checked his watch, sighting there was only one minute away before midnight was to hit._

"Can't examine the situation without a body," Heiji said pulling out his phone. "Better go ahead and give him a call."

_The number had already been saved into his contacts, only taking the click of the button. It took merely one ring before his voice could be heard from the other end._

"_This is Barry."_

"Detective Allen, it's me," Heiji said. "Where are you?"

"_Oh, it's you," Barry said almost surprised to hear. "Just got out of the shower."_

"Just got out of the shower," Heiji questioned as he began pacing in place. "We agreed we'd meet at the Central City forensics lab at midnight… which is now."

"_Oops, I completely forgot about that," Barry laughingly admitted. "Give me one second."_

"How long do you think it will take for." Heiji began only to hear that the transmission between them had ended. "Wait… did he just hang?"

_There wasn't much time given for him to think on the matter, only moments passing before an erratic sound could be heard from behind, one which he had never heard before. By the time he turned the noise had stopped, nearly jumping at the sight of a dark figure standing in the shadows across the way._

"I told you I'd only be a second."

"Ba.. Barry?"

"One and only."

"But weren't you just at your house," Heiji asked. "And how in the world did you get in here?"

"By a means which most do on a daily basis, running."

_He slowly moved forward, stepping into the light which caused his eyes to widen… never expecting to see what he was now facing._

"Barry you're wearing.."

"Let us not stand on unfamiliar ground, that will help this investigation go by smoother," Barry said stopping him in his words. "You can call me _**The Flash**_."

_To Be Continued_


	131. A Connection Made

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 131**

**A Connection Made**

_There were no words to describe it, and nor did there need to be. The look on his face told the whole story._

"You're surprised," Flash said. "Not that it shouldn't be expected."

"That pretty much answers my question about your association with Wayne," Heiji said. "I expected close tides, but this."

"Not the first thing that would come to mind," Flash said. "But let's skip the small talk for now; we have a lot to go over."

"Are you referring to the case?"

"Yes."

"I'm ready to hear what you have."

"I try never to disappoint," Flash said with a nod to the other side of the room. "Right this way."

_He followed him to where the examination tables could be found, not stopping until reaching the second one across__._

"Wait here." Flash instructed.

_He did what was asked, wondering just what it was he was up to. His eyes traced him all the way to the other side of the room where he watched him come to a stop after reaching something._

"What's that?" Heiji asked not wanting to be kept in the dark on the matter.

_It took a few seconds before he replied, clearly seeing that him reaching down to press something._

"A projector," Flash replied. "We're going to use it to go over all of the evidence collected up until this point."

_The projector released a sound soon after, clearly loading in its progressions. He continued to look on as he reached up to grab what he believed to be a projection screen. His prediction was proven correct within seconds._

"The information should be ready for display in the next minute or so," Flash informed heading back toward him. "In the meantime I think it would be best if we started going over my latest findings."

"Let's hear it." Heiji said more than ready to listen.

_He came back within close range soon after, diving right into it._

"Let's get right into it," Flash said. "Starting with the cause of death, it's just as we had anticipated."

"Which?"

"The gun recovered at the scene wasn't what was used in the assault."

"Something that was obvious from the start," Heiji said not surprised. "The gun found showed no signs of being fired."

"My thoughts exact."

"Has the identity of the deceased been determined?"

"Yes," Barry said quick to reply. "Alfrez, Alfrez Tulak."

"That name… I've heard it somewhere before," Heiji said giving it some thought. "That's right, it came up in a discussion we had with Bruce last week some time."

"I'm not surprised," Flash said. "He was a big time drug distributor down in those parts."

"You mean Gotham?"

_He nodded in response._

"Handling weapons was never a thing to be found on his resume," Flash continued. "Which makes it strange to find he was caught up in a heist such as this."

"Whenever there's money to be made you just never know who might come to the table."

"I can't argue that," Flash agreed. "But there's more to this than just uncanny circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"The time of death," Flash replied. "After running further tests the results came to show that Mr. Tulak had been dead for nearly two hours before the body had been discovered."

"No way, I checked the body myself," Heiji said in disbelief. "It couldn't have been more than an hour, and even that might have been pushing it."

"I felt the same, but the evidence doesn't lie," Flash said. "Someone must have found a way to slow the process of the body breaking down before placing it into the car."

"Placing the body into the car," Heiji questioned. "Hold on, what do you mean?"

"It would appear he was killed and then had his eyes removed for some unknown reason," Flash continued. "We believe sometime shortly after that his body was placed into the stolen car."

"That only brings more questions to be asked."

"Which leads into the second mystery we crossed," Flash said. "The path in which the blood had spewed."

"Let's hear it."

"As if this whole thing couldn't become any more bizarre, the majority of the blood found at the scene wasn't even his."

"What," Heiji exclaimed. "If not his, then who?"

_The projector was now fully functional. Flash took this time to direct his attention to the imagery sitting in place. It was then that his eyes came into contact with a profile. _

"That man there," Flash informed. "Another resident of Gotham City, Salomon Green."

_His eyes widened, instantly recognizing the picture and name that could be seen on the screen._

"Salomon Green… it can't be."

_Flash turned at the sound in his tone, seeing a subtle look in his eyes he had not seen up until now._

"You know of this man?"

"You have no idea," Heiji said with his eyes still glued to the projection. "This case has gotten just that much more, interesting."

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but Salomon Green is already."

"Dead, already knew," Heiji replied. "His body was discovered in the ruins of where his home had exploded."

"Jeez," Flash said rubbing the top of his head. "So much for getting you up to speed, no pun intended."

"It's all starting to come together." Heiji said bringing a hand to his chin.

_He stood there for several moments to come, thinking back to the details surrounding what had happened to Mr. Green._

"_According to Bruce, Green endured some form of torture and had his blood drained which is now intertwined with this case," Heiji thought. "What could this all possibly mean?"_

_A sudden tap came from his right side, turning to see him standing with a genuine look on his face._

"Not to interrupt, but do you think you can fill me in on what you know about Salomon Green's death," Flash asked. "Since it's obvious you're more educated on the matter."

"The full extent surrounding his death is still unclear," Heiji replied. "The only thing that is certain is that he was caught up in something he probably shouldn't have been involved with."

"Maybe so, but any idea how his blood might have gotten in that car," Flash asked. "No way anyone could have extracted that amount of blood from him after the explosion."

"That's because they didn't," Heiji said. "When his body was first discovered we came to find his body had been drained of a substantial amount of his blood."

"Are you saying you came into contact with the body before the house went up in flames?"

"Not me, but Bruce," Heiji replied. "From the investigation we had been running our findings lead a direct trail to him."

"And when did Bruce discover the body?"

"The night of his death," Heiji replied. "He barely escaped the explosion of the house itself."

"Not surprised," Flash said. "Cutting it close has always been his thing."

"There's more to it than that," Heiji stated. "It wasn't just the removal of his blood, but the scene as a whole."

"What do you mean?"

"What little of his blood that was present at the house had been spread out along the ground, mixed with an oil."

"Really now."

"And that wasn't even the most unprecedented detail to find," Heiji continued. "There was a symbol that was found, drawn out in blood along one of the walls."

"Green's blood?"

"That's what we all believed, at least at first," Heiji replied. "That was until the results came back from the run tests."

"And?"

"A bird," Heiji replied. "The blood type belonged to that of a bird known as the Trogon."

"Can't say I've ever heard of that type of bird before."

"Nor had I."

"I think it's obvious these two cases are linked," Flash said. "The only question is, how?"

"That is for us to determine."

**To Be Continued**


	132. Broken News

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 132**

**Broken News**

_It stayed in place throughout the night, resting in his subconscious even while in sleep. The day had long begun for him, sitting at the edge of the bed with one thing in mind… a faint image._

"_Who are you?"_

_The sketch was sitting beside him, one which he had no need for. The image of his face had been cemented in his mind, from the moment he had first crossed paths with him. He stood up from the bed in those following moments, finding himself thinking on the matter now deeper than before. It wasn't now just the sight of his face, but the thought of all known details. Not only the connection between all those who were killed but how, each method could be a message in itself._

_He now found himself covering both sides of the room as he walked, not coming to a realization of this until hearing a sudden knock at the door. His immediate reaction was to walk over and open the door, not surprised to find who stood on the other side after doing._

"I'd take the honor of greeting you a good morning, but it would appear noon is just minutes away."

"Good, I thought I might find you in here," Alfred said pleased to see him. "When I found that you weren't down in the book room I decided to come here."

"I've yet to leave the room for an extended period today." Shinichi admitted.

"That would explain why I hadn't seen you moving about."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes," Alfred said. "Master Bruce has called for you."

_He wasn't all too surprised to learn this._

"Where is he now?"

"Last I checked he was in the dining room," Alfred replied. "That was nearly ten minutes ago, there's no telling where he's run off to now."

"Did he say what he wanted to see me about?"

"No," Alfred replied. "Only that it was something of importance."

"I see."

"Would you like for me to go and let him know you'll be on your way down?"

"No need," Shinichi replied with the shake of his head. "I'll go and find him myself."

"Then I'll leave that to you."

_With those last words spoken he turned for the right, heading further down the narrow hall. He watched, only for a moment before walking back into the room._

"_What could it be," Shinichi thought. "Could he possibly now know who the man in the sketch is?"_

_This was the very thought on his mind, staying in place as he made his way over to the bed. He stopped soon after, reaching down to grab hold of the drawing which could be found still sitting in place. He held it out at arm's length, the same question coming to his mind as any other time._

"_Who are you?"_

_It was a question that would remain until answered._

_It had been a long night, one which had spanned out further than most. The room was silent, only very few sounds making its way into the room. But it wasn't until the sound of three solid knocks at the door did his eyes open, immediately looking over at the clock to find it was already minutes after noon._

_He quickly brushed off any tiredness that he might have, daggling himself along as he made his way through the dark room toward the door. He reached it soon after, placing on a shirt before opening it to see her standing there already in full uniform._

"Detective Norwich."

"I see you're not ready to travel to the station."

"Long night," Heiji said in response. "Why to the station, did someone call for us?"

"Yes, but wasn't given all details on the updated situation," Kylane replied. "But it's clear it has to do with yesterday's incident."

"Figures."

"I'm sure we'll learn more on the way there." Kylane said.

"You're right," Heiji agreed. "No doubt one of the local radio stations will be covering the news on the matter."

_She then turned, heading for the left side._

"Down stairs to check out," Kylane replied. "Think you can be there in ten?"

"Not a problem at all."

"Then I'll see you then."

_With that he said nothing further, fading back into the room with the close of the door._

"_Something possibly new found in the case… I wonder what it could be?"_

_This gave a boost of energy, ready to learn what had been further determined on the matter._

_It didn't take long for him to ready himself, finding himself walking down the silent hall toward the large door in the clear. It took a small amount of time for him to reach it, pulling the door aside to now find himself in the front room._

_There was no one to be seen at first glance, looking from one side all the way down to the floor below._

"_Perhaps he's still in the dining room."_

_Feeling this to be the case he made a move for the stairs, casually making his way down with his hands finding a place within his pockets. He reached the first floor soon after, immediately turning for the left where the far door could be seen. He stopped roughly halfway across, being that of the call of his name from behind._

"I figured it wouldn't take long to find you, or in this case you coming across me first," Shinichi said turning to face him. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "There's something we need to go over."

"Does this relate to that drawing you created?"

"No, but we'll get around to that as well."

"If it isn't the drawing you wanted to discuss then what?"

_He didn't respond, simply waving his hand over as he turned for the door._

"Follow me."

_He didn't know what to make of this, but did as asked none the less. He reached the front door in no time, stepping out past it after doing so._

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," Bruce replied before closing the door. "On a little stroll."

"A stroll?"

"This won't take long," Bruce said taking the first step down the stairs. "Come."

_He didn't know where this would lead, but followed none the less. It wasn't until they reached the bottom that he began to speak once again._

"So tell me," Bruce asked. "How do you feel?"

".. How do I feel?"

"Yes," Bruce replied as he began walking once more. "How have you been feeling?"

_He followed him to the right, taking moments to think about the question posed__._

"Fine I suppose."

"Any complications?"

"Not since reverting to my normal size, no."

"I see." Bruce said looking away.

"I don't understand," Shinichi said stopping in his tracks. "What's with the left field questions all of a sudden?"

_He stopped after taking only another two steps, leaving only a few feet between the two. The fact he didn't immediately respond brought a small sense of concern, slowly beginning to get a feeling for where all of this was coming from._

"This is about that sample isn't it, from the blood you extracted from me?"

_There was no need in denying, confirming his belief with a slight nod of the head._

"Yes.. it is."

"What is it," Shinichi asked with a step taken. "What did the results reveal?"

_Tension was now at its highest, waiting several moments before a response was given._

"It has progressed to unstable levels."

"Progressed to unstable levels… what, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Shinichi," Bruce said slowly turning back to face him with two final words to deliver. "You're dying."

**To Be Continued **


	133. A Wave of Time

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 133**

**A Wave of Time**

_The internal clock was now ticking, more prevalent than it had been before. The day was finally here, ready to make the first move which would ultimately lead to the prized possession itself. He stood with his hands leveled upon the railing, staring into the far distance ahead._

"_Tonight can't come any sooner."_

_The presence of another approaching could be felt soon after, glimpsing over his shoulder to see he had been joined on the balcony side._

"You've been standing here for a while now Master Kuroba," Konosuke said after reaching his side. "It almost feels as if you're waiting for something."

"Not waiting," Kaito said in response. "Preparing."

"I don't understand," Konosuke said upon hearing this. "What exactly is it you're preparing for?"

"For what is to come."

"By what is to come would you referring to tonight's date with Mr. Lane?"

"I don't recall a gathering for business interest in a game of chess amongst employees to be considered a date," Kaito said in response. "But I can appreciate the humor."

"I didn't hear an answer within all of that."

"To truly reach our goal will be to not only get ourselves acquainted but to look past tonight's events in the process."

"By that you mean to set up for future reference, am I right in saying so?"

"Yes," Kaito confirmed. "There's no simpler way of putting it."

"With that out of the way there's only one thing left unanswered that I'd like for you to share with me."

_He turned to face him at the mention of this._

"What is it you wanted to know?"

"The plan master Kuroba, the full plan," Konosuke replied. "I want to know what you have in mind for how we're going to get our hands on that device."

"Agreed," Kaito said. "I've held off on giving you the full details for long enough."

"That's not all."

_He expressed a look of surprise upon hearing this._

"It isn't?"

"No," Konosuke replied. "I think it's time we discussed matters dealing with our… friend."

"Oh," Kaito said turning back for the railing side. "You're thinking of the contractor."

"Precisely," Konosuke said in response. "With all that's been going on we've had very little time to focus on this mystery guy."

"Don't you mean person," Kaito corrected. "There is no confirmation that the individual we're dealing with is a man."

"Sure sounded to be the case from the call you recorded on the initial contact," Konosuke said. "But then they could have been using a voice disrupter of some kind."

"Man or woman, I think it's a safe bet some kind of device was used to shadow their true voice."

"Something we can agree on," Konosuke said. "But how do you propose we go about finding whoever this person is?"

"Like a thread and needle."

"… What?"

"Through absolute patience," Kaito clarified. "They've obviously got some hidden agenda we've yet to be informed of."

"And I don't think we will."

"A fair assumption," Kaito agreed. "Which is why we'll have to try figuring for ourselves, through time and patience."

"Yes."

"Whatever they've got going won't hold for long," Kaito continued. "They're bound to have a misstep at some point, and when they do."

"We'll capitalize."

"Exactly," Kaito said. "But there's more to it than that."

"And what is it you mean by that?"

"The elements," Kaito replied turning back to face him. "The outside circumstances we can't fully control."

"I don't believe I fully understand what you mean by that master Kuroba."

"It's all in the reaction," Kaito replied before setting his sights to the clear once more. "With every action we made we can surely expect a reaction of sorts."

"Well of course," Konosuke said. "That's with anything."

"Perhaps so," Kaito said. "But for what comes next will only raise the stage, whether we like it or not… the spot light will be on us."

_There was no real way of describing, no clearer way of putting it in his mind. Only one thing could be felt, uncertainty. A small sequence of time had passed since the news had been broken, looking up at him with only one question to ask._

"How long?"

_He was given the eye contact that he seeked, clearly finding there would be nothing hidden behind the truth._

".. I don't know."

"Is there anything," Shinichi asked. "An estimation even?"

"Hours, days, weeks," Bruce began. "Maybe even as far as a month."

"I don't understand," Shinichi said with the shake of his head. "How do we not know?"

_He took only one step more after hearing this, coming to a complete stop as he turned to face him once more._

"It is as I said before," Bruce finally replied. "The state of your current condition is erratic, unpredictable to the point of where no conclusions can be made."

"But you just said it yourself," Shinichi reminded. "The fact that I'm supposedly succumbing to something."

"Though true there is no real time table to measure on."

"Being that this is obviously something new to you as it is to me it wouldn't expect for you to know more on the matter," Shinichi said. "But at least answer me this, what are we looking at?"

_He was a little taken back by this, sensing no fear of uncertainty regarding his current state or the thought of what was to come._

"Very well," Bruce said turning back for the house. "Right this way."

_He immediately followed as instructed, taking very little time for him to speak on the matter once again__._

"Where are we going?"

"The book room."

"Why there?"

"That's where I was reading over your blood results before meeting with you," Bruce replied. "I could explain everything, but I think everything would make a lot more sense if you saw it for yourself rather than for me to try and explain."

_It was now that an uncertainty slid in, starting to wonder if he really wanted to see the results from the blood test. Either way, he was soon to find out._

_The day's journey was just getting started, looking out across the way as they trailed along the high ends of the city. There was something different, something that didn't take long for them to take notice of. It was quiet, more so than it had ever been with the two traveling together. It was in the thought of this that they came upon a red light, giving an opportunity to address the matter._

"You're not you're not as talkative as before," Kylane said briefly glancing over at him. "Is everything alright?"

_He showed no signs of movement for the first moments, finally looking her way as she began to drive once more._

"I'm fine," Heiji replied in an assuring matter before turning back for the window side. "There's just a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

_He was unsure if that was the best way to depict it, but was the first thing that came to mind. Nothing further was said on the matter, both keeping to themselves as they traveled on. Everything was now going full circle throughout his mind. It was first the stolen weapons, which ended up leading to the death scene from the day before. But what was most questioning of all was the link, the link between the man found dead and Salomon Green._

_This stayed clear to the mind the rest of the way, taking only minutes for them to reach the police station of Central City. They pulled into the lot soon after, taking very little time to find an open space._

"Let's do this." Kylane said being the first of the two to unbuckle and find her way out of the car.

_He joined her soon after, stepping out from the passenger side with the lock of the door before closing it._

"After you." Heiji said seeing to it that she lead the way.

_It was only then that they took notice of someone in uniform heading their way. The two of them recognized who it was only after a couple steps taken._

"Detective Norwich, Hattori.. so glad you were able to make it."

"Good to see you again as well detective Noles." Heiji said being the first to reach out his hand to greet his.

"It's clear you've been expecting us." Kylane said.

"Yes, we all have." Detective Noles said looking her way.

"Perhaps so," Heiji said. "But it isn't very often that we're greeted out in the parking lot."

"That's only because I was asked to do so."

"You were asked to meet us out here," Heiji more than surprised to learn this. "Why?"

"Come," Detective Noles instructed. "There's something the two of you must absolutely see."

_They looked to one another before facing back to see he had already begun walking. Neither had any idea what they would come to find. This unknown only brought about a high interst, one which could be felt for the both of them._

"_Maybe now we've come to a real break in the case."_

_**To Be Continued**_


	134. Unfolding

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 134**

**Unfolding**

_He followed, not wanting to fall behind. The time seemed to slow with each step taken, unsure of what he would come to learn in the coming minutes. The door was reached soon after, both walking in past it which brought them into the dining room. It was there that he saw the pile, a few sheets of paper stacked at the middle of the table._

"Is that the file you spoke of?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes." Bruce confirmed with a couple steps taken toward where it laid.

_He reached the set in seconds, bringing all four sheets into his hand before turning back to face him._

"Here," Bruce said feeling the need to hand over all sheets over to him. "I think it would be best if you took a look for yourself."

_He did not decline, feeling this was the best option at this point. Tension was now at its height, only pushing the limit when his hand came in contact with the paper. He slowly reeled it in his way, raising it up to clearly see the information that was typed out on the first sheet._

_The next moments were spent in silence, using that time to examine what was in front of him. What he came to find caught him by surprise, something he would have never expected._

"A change in my body heat and my oxygen levels?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "It would appear your body has been aggravated in some kind of way, if you read on you'll see that there are signs of abnormal stress."

_Not wanting to be kept in the dark any longer, reading on to learn the complexity of this claim. It took several seconds, finally coming across the line which had been referred to._

"You're right," Shinichi said looking back up to face him. "But I must ask, which parts of my body are bound to take the most impact if this continues?"

"If you go on to the next pages you'll see that most strain is being put on your muscles as of now, what happens from here going forward is unknown," Bruce replied. "At this given time I doubt you'd feel any of the effects."

"Why's that?"

"It's the level of the stress your body is being put through, which is slight levels beyond normal but clearly increasing," Bruce replied. "With that said we're going to have to monitor your progress throughout the coming days."

"So it's only the muscles," Shinichi said relieved to hear. "But I have no doubt if this continues to escalate this problem may even reach levels that could affect my organs."

"A possibility."

"From what we know now, what's the worst case scenario?"

"From the data collected thus far there are a number of possibilities that could occur, the most probable being heat failure," Bruce replied. "And if your oxygen levels along with your body temperature continue to rise you're could possibly be looking at accelerated aging."

"Now that you mention it the symptoms do seem to point to those possibilities," Shinichi said. "Now, what about finding a solution for returning things to the way they were before?"

"That will be our next step," Bruce replied. "Which will require further tests, more than just getting additional blood samples from you."

"I had a feeling that would be the case," Shinichi said. "So when will further testing begin?"

"Tonight," Bruce replied. "In the meantime I want you to take it easy, the less moving around you do the better."

_He understood this completely, agreeing on all fronts._

"Fair enough."

"Good, then it's settled."

_With those final words he turned for the opposite side, heading for the door leading back to where they had come._

"Where are you going now?" Shinichi asked out of curiosity.

_He stopped soon after with only a step taken._

"Preparation," Bruce replied. "There's much that requires my immediate attention, we'll get started once all else is taken care of."

_Nothing more needed to be said in his mind. He stayed in place for seconds to come, watching as _

_he walked out past the door. This left him alone, only with his thoughts to juggle with._

_It was that of the unknown, going through all the possibilities of what they would come to learn as they walked. The entrance was reached soon after, greeted by a cool breeze of fresh air that blew by once the doors slid open._

"After you." Detective Noles said allowing for the two of them to step in first.

_They did nothing short of accepting, entering to see a familiar man in a three piece suite standing at the large desk straight across._

"Welcome, we've been expecting you two."

"You're Lieutenant Brock."

"That is correct."

"I thought I recognized you," Heiji said as they came to a stop a few feet shy of reaching him. "You must be the one who wished to speak with us."

"Yes," Lieutenant Brock replied. "That is correct, through last night's investigation we can now say we've gained important information on the matter."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Kylane said.

"I thought you would."

"Tell us," Kylane said. "Do we know the identity of the victim that was discovered in that car?"

"Yes, and he's one of yours," Lieutenant Brock replied. "Alfrez Tulak."

"Can't say I've heard of him." Heiji said playing the clueless role.

"Tulak was well known for his activities in Gotham," Kylane informed. "Particularly with his… apparent involvement in several drug imports."

"What do you mean by apparent?"

"In each case he found himself linked to there was never any solid proof to charge in," Kylane replied. "Well at least not on a broad level."

"I see."

"This is quite unexpected, especially for someone like Tulak," Kylane said. "Robbery has never been a thing with him, or involvement with weapons for that matter."

"Perhaps so, but there's several other elements of this case that don't quite add up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's as it sounds," Lieutenant Brock said in response. "In regards to this case there are more holes than any of us could have anticipated upon first glance."

_"No doubt," Heiji thought to himself. "After what was revealed to me by detective Allen last night there's no way in denying it."_

"I've already forwarded all known information to the police commissioner of the GCPD." Lieutenant Brock informed.

"Good," Kylane said. "With anything linked to Gotham he's bound to also want to be kept up to speed on what's going on."

"I don't know if he's gotten in contact with either of you since we spoke, but if not I think now would be the time to say."

"What is it?" Heiji asked.

"He made it clear he wanted the two of you to return to Gotham as soon as possible."

"I don't understand," Kylane said. "Why would he want us to return so soon when we've merely begun?"

"This has become bigger than any of us could have anticipated," Lieutenant Brock said. "This spreads far beyond just any ordinary heist."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing stems from a murder case which occurred in Gotham," Lieutenant Brock informed. "The blood of this crime spread from one city to another, possibly more."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Unfortunately," Lieutenant Brock replied keeping a straight face. "I'd love to discuss the details with you but I'm sure the commissioner of the GCPD would prefer if I left him with that bit of information to share with you both."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kylane said before turning to her right to see him standing there in apparent thought. "Are you alright?"

_The concern heard in her voice triggered him to look her way._

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We're going to go ahead and return to Gotham," Kylane said. "It would seem our assistance is needed."

"If we learn anything from our end you can rest assure all information will be forwarded your way." Lieutenant Brock said.

"We'll be sure to do the same," Kylane said turning for the exit. "Let's go."

_He followed after a small moment's delay, only one thing on his mind as they made their way toward the doors._

"_Could the information he's referring to be the reason why we've been called back… and what if it's not," Heiji thought with a long pause. "What could be so important that it requires us to return to Gotham?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	135. Day before the Turn

**The Detective Prince**

**135**

**Day before the Turn**

_It was now only hours away, clocking down to when it would begin. All preparations needed had already been made, feeling confident by the day's end everything would roll into their favor. But there was always that outside variable, the one which couldn't be controlled... that of the unknown. This weighed heavily on his mind, trying to calculate everything that could possibly occur come night fall._

_It was in the mist of this that he looked to the phone sitting beside him. After little thought he reached down to grab it, immediately heading to where all contacts could be found. There was no delay in what came next, scrolling down to where the name could be found, one which read 'Mom'. He held out a finger to hit dial only to become hesitant. It was at that moment that a strange feeling came over him, almost as if something bad was to come. It was frightening in a way, but pressed down to the send button none the less, only getting the sound of a ring in return. This was short lived, placing the phone back onto the bed just in time to hear the sound of the door swing open from the left side__._

"You're back later than expected."

"It couldn't be helped." Konosuke said walking into the room with a bag in hand.

"What's that you've got there?" Kaito asked out of curiosity.

"A little souvenir I think will benefit us both."

_Without further ado he removed what was hidden inside, holding it out for him to see._

"Another laptop computer," Kaito said surprised to find. "Don't you think two is enough?"

"Having a variety never hurts," Konosuke said in response. "And I can assure you I purchased this with marginable intentions in mind."

"I have no doubt."

_He took that next moment to place the purchased hardware onto the bed nearest to the door before turning back to face him._

"So what have you been doing during the time of my absence?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything," Kaito replied before falling back to the bed. "Particularly with how we're going to play thing's tonight."

"Speaking of which, I ran that errand you asked of me."

_He had caught himself staring up at the ceiling, barely hearing what had been said._

"What was that?"

"I returned to the library to see if there was an update for tonight's event."

"And?"

"The clerk working the desk at the time was more than helpful," Konosuke replied. "It would appear sometime last night Mr. Lain made a stop in at the library himself."

"For what?" Kaito asked finding himself becoming interested.

"To set the stage if you will, a sign in sheet."

_Learning this caused him to push up from where he laid._

"How many people were listed to attend?" Kaito asked looking over at him.

"Twelve in all," Konosuke replied. "Including Lain himself."

"I see," Kaito said bringing a hand to his chin with a long pause. "Tell me, is there anything else planned for tonight?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question Master Kuroba," Konosuke said. "Could you possibly elaborate?"

"At the library," Kaito replied standing up from where he sat. "Besides the chess gathering being hosted by Mr. Lain is there anything else being held tonight?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Good, that keeps the dynamics into our favor." Kaito said sitting up from the bed.

"How so?"

"The less distractions the better," Kaito replied. "Besides I'd like to study him before we move in, having more space to work with is always a plus."

_He was completely lost on what he meant by this but took his word for it._

"And did the scheduled time remain the same?"

_He nodded in response._

"Yes," Konosuke replied. "They are still set to begin at five O'clock this evening."

"Good, that means everything is still on schedule," Kaito said pleased to know. "I've held out long enough, it's time I shared with you what the plan is."

_From there he looked on, watching as he headed for the dresser directly across. Several seconds past as he watched, surfing through the top drawer for something._

"Found it." Kaito said before re-facing him.

"What's inside?" Konosuke asked taking notice of the plastic bag in hand.

_He simply grinned, taking only seconds for him to reveal what was hidden away within the bag__._

"Here we are."

_He laid his onto what was held up, getting a mixed feeling of what was presented._

"Is that … a flyer?"

"Yes," Kaito confirmed. "It may not make sense now but it will after I explain."

_There was no argument with this claim, choosing to let him continue on with no further words spoken._

"Alright," Kaito began. "Listen up."

_His full attention was given, more than interested to learn the reasoning behind the flyers that had been brought to his attention._

_It had been nothing but silence since the last hour, scouring over one sheet of information to the other. Everything seemed blank on the surface, but deep within it all he knew there had to be something… a lead to find. The longer this went on the more determined he found himself becoming._

_The occasional ring of the phone could be heard, echoing its way through the walls to where he sat. This was only followed by the sound of the door, looking up in time just as he entered the room._

"Master Bruce that was yet another call for you," Alfred informed. "That's the third time they've called in the last hour according to the caller ID."

_He casually looked back to what was set out in front of him before responding._

"Who were the calls from?" Bruce asked.

"Wayne Enterprises."

"Did you answer the last?"

"No," Alfred replied. "I just happened to step in from outside, but if they do happen to call again I'd be more than willing to take a message for you."

"Don't bother," Bruce said in response. "If they call again I'll answer it myself."

"Very well."

_With that he turned back for the hall, only taking a step before looking back at him. This didn't take long for him to notice._

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"No," Alfred replied. "I was just wondering what it was you've been working on in here for the past hour or so."

"The Walden's case," Bruce replied. "The disappearance of one of Dr. Thompkins patients and his daughter."

"Oh yes, I remember now," Alfred said. "And have you made any progress with that?"

"It's slow going, but it's only a matter of time before a trail is linked."

"I hope you're right," Alfred said. "Is there anything I can do to possibly help?"

"For now, no."

_He nodded upon hearing this._

"Very well," Alfred said turning back for the hall. "Then I'll leave it to you."

_He left the door open on his way out, making it easier for him to hear if the phone ringed in the coming minutes. But this wasn't what was on his mind, but rather… the mystery surrounding the disappearance or Danielle and Mera Walden. There would be no resting until an answer was found._

_The drive had been a long one, seemingly more draining than the first trip around. But that always seemed to be the case, especially when it came to road trips. The amount of time that had passed since the trip had begun had become lost over the duration of the drive. It was soon after that the large 'Welcome' sign aside the road could be seen, letting her know there wasn't too much longer to go._

_Little had been said between the two over the course of the drive. There was only one thing on their minds, the case at hand. A street light was reached soon after, giving her the opportunity to peak over to the passenger seat. There was only one thing to be seen, a look of determination. She turned back for the road just as the sound of his voice could be heard._

"Detective Norwich."

_This caught her by surprise, immediately turning back to face him in response._

"What is it?"

"I wanted your opinion on something." Heiji replied with his eyes still overlooking the road.

"Alright, what is it you wanted my opinion on?"

"Tell me, what's your outlook on what we've been given thus far?"

_She took the next seconds to think up a response, finding it hard to come up with an appropriate answer._

"I don't quite understand the base of the question you pose."

"Two options, one choice," Heiji said. "Half full or half empty, what would you describe our current position on the case as?"

_This caught her by surprise, taking several moments to think about the question asked. No matter how long she juggled the two options in her mind she couldn't bring herself to choose between the two. But above all, she didn't understand what difference it would make between choosing either. He could clearly sense the hesitation__._

"Take some time to think it over," Heiji said. "Give me your response tomorrow; that should give you more than enough time to distinctively choose between the two."

_By this time the street light had reverted back to green, allowing for them to drive on. Silence took over once again, and though the question didn't ring clear it was the only thing on her mind forward._

_Hours had passed, showing in the sky which was now beginning to darken. But regardless of the unfolding in time no progress had been made. With every passing minute the further away the truth seemed to sail. A ring could be heard from the phone in the other room, one which barely registered to the mind._

_There was only one thing that kept him driving in the face of road blocks, a determination to find the answer. It was a sheer focus which had now taken form. It was because of this that he hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room._

"Master Bruce."

_His eyes strayed from the file in front of him as he took the time to face him._

"Sorry I was."

"I understand sir, no need to explain," Alfred said in response. "Now onto the matter, I've come with a message from Wayne Enterprises."

"What is it?"

"It appears you had a visitor the other day," Alfred informed. "Someone who wishes to meet with you in person."

"Probably has something to do with tomorrow's meeting no doubt."

"I'm afraid you're wrong in that regard." Alfred said in response.

_His eyes slightly widened after hearing this._

"Were you given information for who wanted to see me?" Bruce asked finding himself becoming more interested.

"Yes, and it's not the usual business associate you would expect," Alfred replied. "An actress, Chris Vineyard."

"The name does sound a little familiar," Bruce said. "But that does raise the question of what her business interest is?"

"What led you to believe this is business related?"

"Only an initial feeling," Bruce replied. "Was it said when she wished to meet?"

"No, which means you have the choice to call her yourself if you so choose to set a time," Alfred replied. "From what the clerk said, I'd say it's something of high importance."

"Was a number given?"

"Yes, I even took the time to jot it down for you," Alfred confirmed before place a notepad onto the desk. "I'll leave that decision to you, if you need me I'll be in the next room."

_With that he turned back for the hall, leaving the door open on his way out like he had before. This left him alone once again. He looked down at the number set before him, more than surprised by this development. But it was odd, for some reason he found himself intrigued at what was to come next._

"… _Chris Vineyard__, where have I heard the name?__"_

**To Be Continued**


	136. Blind Shot

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 136**

**Blind Shot**

_The course of the day brought about much planning as much as it did promise. But with the door of opportunity closing in with each passing minute would the chips fall into place as planned? There was no doubt in his mind that this would come to be, checking the time on the watch strapped to his wrist to find only twenty minutes remained. This was more than enough time. He placed his hand to the seat in front, tapping it to get the attention of the driver._

"Is something wrong?"

"This will be far enough."

_They nodded in compliance, immediately turning back for the road ahead. They pulled up to an empty spot along the right side before turning back to face him._

"Will this be ok?"

"Perfect."

_He exited as soon as he tipped the driver, taking those first moments to scour the area as a whole as he walked. The buildings came next, finding everything to be clear from that view as well._

"_It doesn't appear I'm being watched or followed, good."_

_After traveling for another couple yards he came upon a newsstand, finding this to be an ideal place to set up for what was to come next. He reached down into the left pocket of the worn jacket, grabbing hold of the only thing that could be felt inside._

_It was that of a phone. He took the next second to check the time once more before making another move._

"_It's closing in on fifteen minutes."_

_The wait would continue, keeping the phone tight in hand as he peaked around the corner from where he stood, looking directly to the entrance several yards away further up the street. Many could be seen exiting, very few could be seen going in as opposed to those walking out. This was a high pointer, letting him know the time was nearing._

_But with the wait coming to an end a strange feeling crept in, almost as if something unexpected was to come. Whether it be good or bad was unknown. This raised his awareness, finding his focus at the top of his limits as the wait continued._

_The night was now taking form by this time. With darkness crawling in this called for him to bring light to the room with the flip of the switch. The outlook was the same as when the day had begun, a standstill. No matter how long spent in one area or what angle tested it all seemed to fall back to where it began._

_It wasn't just the mystery of the where, but the test in itself of figuring out the when and why. Had they been taken, or did they leave the site on their own free will? At this point all possibilities now had to be considered. Regardless of the end may bring he was determined to figuring out where the missing pair had gone._

_It was in the thought of this that the presence of someone entering the room could be felt, glimpsing up from all gathered evidence atop the desk to see him standing just feet away from where he sat._

"It's not often you leave the door open while you're working sir," Alfred said quick to point out. "Well at least not lately."

"It doesn't make sense Alfred."

"What's that?"

"The disappearance of Danielle Walden and his daughter." Bruce replied.

"What is it that doesn't make sense?"

"The scenario which most have pointed to," Bruce replied. "Abduction."

"Are you saying you don't believe they were abducted?"

"According to evidence, yes."

"Perhaps a runaway?"

"Doubtful," Bruce replied. "Danielle and his former wife Kalien, and the mother of their daughter Mera does not see that as a high possibility."

"And you agree?"

"Given the circumstances, yes," Bruce replied. "On a personal level Kalien and Danielle seemed to have been on good terms."

"And legally?"

"Joined custody," Bruce informed. "And being that Kalien had their daughter for only weekends, Danielle running off with her wouldn't make much sense, especially since she stayed with him the majority of the time as the two had agreed upon."

"Even with that being the case, I for one still wouldn't rule out the possibility of Mr. Walden taking off with the girl."

"I've checked all his cards, if he had skipped town I'm sure a transaction in the last week would have been made to one of the two banks he's linked with," Bruce said. "There were also no large withdraws made from any of his accounts, this only adds more weight to why it's unlikely he left town along with his daughter."

"With all the facts presented I can't disagree."

"That still doesn't rule out the possibility completely," Bruce said standing up from the chair. "At this given time there's no telling what conspired up until the day of their disappearance."

_He stepped from around the desk, heading over to the far left of the room where the window could be found. He stopped after reaching it, staring into the arrived night with several things in mind. This only brought about a silence, one which spanned over the next several moments. There was no movement in his stance during this time, bringing a raising concern from his perspective._

"Master Bruce.. ?"

_Seconds more ticked away before a response was given._

"Alfred, bring Shinichi to me," Bruce instructed. "It's time."

_Not another word needed to be said, immediately turning for the door upon hearing his request. The night was young and still had long to go. But by its end he hoped with the dawn of light would bring a much needed light on the case at hand._

_After a day's plotting and the fall of the sun past the length of the horizon, the time had finally come. The full view of the moon could now be seen, only slightly covered by few clouds that drifted by. The phone was still firmly held in hand, raising it as he watched a car came to a stop at the front entrance of the location he had his sights set on._

"_That's the fourth vehicle in the last minute, they must be arriving."_

_He continued to keep a look out as the phone held down at his side released a subtle vibration._

"_Right on schedule."_

_The phone was brought to their ear, taking the call with no hesitation._

"_Master Kuroba, what's the situation?"_

"Standing outside of the library now," Kaito replied. "From the recent activity I'd say the guests have arrived."

"_Have they gone in?"_

"That's the strange part, of the automobiles that have pulled up alongside the road in the past minutes no one has yet to exit."

"_That is strange if I must say," Konosuke agreed. "What will you do?"_

"I've waited for long enough," Kaito replied. "I'm getting ready to make the next move."

"_I understand."_

"Do you have the flyers set as planned?"

"_Of course, everything is a go," Konosuke replied. "The rest is up to you."_

"If all goes well I'll see you in approximately an hour," Kaito replied. "If you call and I don't answer don't stress it, it only means the task is underway."

"_I would assume that much," Konosuke said. "But let it be known I'll only contact if need be."_

"For the best," Kaito said. "Remember, don't roll in until the signal is given."

"_You have my word."_

_Their talk came to an end with that final exchange, both feeling positive on the plan that had been set. There was only one thing that remained, execution. He chose not to move from his current position, continuing to watch the vehicles which had recently parked aside the street._

"_I don't understand, why hasn't anyone ascended?"_

_This thought remained on his mind for another minute. After the short time past he adjusted his eyes to the car nearest him, catching a vague visual of someone on the passenger side._

"_A phone… could they be talking to someone?"_

_This brought up another possibility in his mind, could everyone be waiting for someone… or something? This very thought only gained weight with every passing moment. Given the distance between him and the darkened figure within the car there was no way of confirming they were in contact with someone. It was at that moment that the decision was made._

"_I'll have to get in closer."_

_It now became about posture and approach, tucking both hands into his pocket as he watched a young pair walk right past._

"_The timing couldn't have been any better."_

_Taking advantage of this he casually followed along, dampening his view with the decision to lower the cap above his eyes. This move was made to keep his appearance shielded, at least for the time being. He inched in with every step taken, slightly glimpsing up to see the car a mere few yards away._

"_Almost there."_

_It was with the next step that all would take a major turn to the unexpected, hearing an earthshattering sound that sent a stunning shock throughout his body. All fell numb, feeling as if a substantial amount of his energy had been drained from his body. Without warning he fell forward, unable to find the strength to keep himself from doing so. It was only then that he saw, the sight of a glaring wound which stared back at him._

"_I've been … shot."_

_His mind became clouded, who could have done this… and why? He quickly reached into his pocket to grab hold of his phone with a burst of energy. There was no control to be had, almost immediately losing control of it just before making impact with the ground. All fell completely blank from there, nothing but a complete darkness to be found. Had the end of the road been reached?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	137. Door Opened

**The Detective Prince**

**137**

**Door Opened **

_The area was darkened, nothing but the sound of the wind brushing past the window on the other side being the only reminder of his whereabouts. There were many things circulating throughout the mind, almost startled by the sound of something coming from the other side of the room. His head was slightly turned, wondering just what it was._

_The seconds to come revealed just that, listening as it became louder in result giving him a clear indication of what it was._

"_Someone's coming."_

_He pushed up with moderate difficulty, shaking off the sleepiness that had washed over him since finding his way to the room just over an hour ago. The steps that could be heard trotting throughout the walls came to a stop soon after, not surprised when a knock came at the door with no warning given._

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

_With a push he stepped up from the bed, maneuvering his way through the dark room to find his hand grasping hold of the door knob a short time later. The door was immediately pulled to the side to find him standing there with a pleasant smile._

"Good evening Shinichi," Alfred started. "The master wishes to see you."

"No doubt for the second sample of blood to be collected." Shinichi guessed having a step out to join him. "Is he down in the study?"

"Yes," Alfred enunciated. "I'll escort you there."

_He found no wrong in this, simply following him as the two began their walk down the hall. _

"I couldn't help but notice the light being off when you greeted me at the door," Alfred pointed out. "Did I by any chance wake you?"

"Not at all, I was only thinking."

"About what," Alfred posed. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"… Everything."

_There was no other way of wording, fully understanding the response in full._

"That seems to be the case for us all." Alfred said as the door at the end of the hall was reached.

_Silence came back to the fold moving forward, carefully walking down the stairs just like any other time. Once at the bottom they headed straight for the study, finding the door unlocked upon reaching it. The two walked in while looking toward the left side of the room to see him standing there with his arms crossed, staring up at the moon which could be seen gazing down at them through the window._

"Master Bruce I've returned with Shinichi as requested."

"Thank you," Bruce replied. "Would you mind leaving us, I'd like to speak with him alone."

"Very well."

_He did as asked of him, closing the door on the way out giving the two privacy. A wait ensued, one which lasted for several moments to come. He chose not to speak, waiting for him to deliver the first word. The first move came without warning, watching as his once crossed arms fell down to his sides._

"I assume you know why you were summoned?"

"Of course," Shinichi replied. "To extract another sample of blood from my system to give us an update on my current state."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean," Shinichi inquired with a change in expression. "Isn't that why you called for my appearance?"

"Yes but that is not all, there is something else," Bruce continued. "Something that may require your service."

_This caught him by surprise, feeling his hands falling from where they clung at the sides of his pockets._

"You need my help?"

"Yes, but before we can proceed there's something you need to see," Bruce replied finally looking away from the window side to face him. "Come with me, it's time."

"Where are we going," Shinichi asked as he approached. "And what do you mean it's time?"

"We're going to where we will commence," Bruce replied closing the gap further. "I've waited long enough in withholding all secrets; it is time you learned… that you know everything."

**To Be Continued**


	138. A Case Resurfaces

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 138**

**A Case Resurfaces **

_There was much that could have been taken away from those comments. There was no certainty to what it was he was referring to. He was prompted to question him on the matter, but chose not as a move was made for the other side of the room._

"_Where's he going?"_

_His every movement was followed, tracing all motion which led to the grandfather clock just feet away from where the desk resided. No words were said, simply watching as an attempt to pull the glass away covering the inner parts of the clock was made._

"_What's he up to now?"_

_This activity was bizarre to say the least, having no idea what exactly it was he was hoping to achieve with the latest move made. His uncertainty would soon come to an end, one turning into a curiosity as the glass was carefully pushed off to the side. There was no stopping there. His next move was to reach inside to grab hold of the pendulum, swaying it back in forth with equal force several times over. The count came up to twelve before finally stopping. What came next was giving the pendulum a downward tug; a move which resulted in the spark of a sound which no one in the room could deny hearing._

_But it was what came next that caught him by surprise most, watching as the grandfather clock gradually slid left from its current position on the wall to reveal what appeared to be a hidden passage way. There were no words that came to mind in what to say next. Fortunately it wouldn't be his move to make._

"Come," Bruce instructed with the wave of his hand. "Follow me."

_There was little hesitation as he opted to do what was asked. He brought his hands to his pocket as he began to walk, bracing himself for whatever was to come next. The opening that had been revealed in the wake of the move of the clock presented that of a dark path, only imagination presented for the many possibilities of what could be within._

"All will make sense soon," Bruce assured. "All will be made clear soon."

_With that he walked forward, fading into the darkness set before them. He couldn't help but feel uneasy as he took his first step in._

"Watch your step," Bruce warned. "The path will become steep closer to the bottom."

"Thanks for the tip."

_It became easier with the next steps taken, feeling a sense of comfort the further they descended into the darkness. The clock could be heard sliding back into place shortly after, something that didn't come as a surprise. A cool air surfaced from the depths below soon after, one which reminded him of his first thoughts when entering the study for the first time._

"_So this is it," Shinichi thought. "This must be where that cold air I felt from on that day was coming from."_

_His eyes gradually adjusted to the dark path being walked; only becoming more curious as to where they were going with each passing second. It was at that time that a sound could be heard, one which echoed throughout the stone cold walls on each side. There was no visual for what it was or where it was coming from, only its ever growing whisper letting them know the destination was near._

"_If I'm not mistaking that's the sound of something dripping."_

_This thought was only heightened with the fresh scent of water reaching with the next steps taken. By this time they had been walking for close to a minute, hearing as all movement out in front came to an end. He did the same, waiting for what was to come next._

"We're here." Bruce announced.

_There was no telling for what had been reached; adjusting his eyes further to see what was in the darkness ahead. But even with his keen perception of the distance between them and what was ahead, there was no real way of knowing exactly what they came upon. The answer would come soon, taking Bruce only moments more to raise a lever located on the right side of the wall that sparked a path of lights. _

_And with that moment all was revealed, stemming from the large computer across the way to the several additional floors which showcased several different electronics at each station. He could only look on in awe, not fully clear on what it was he had come witnessed to._

"What is this place?" Shinichi inquired while still surveying the large area.

_He turned to him with one simple answer to give._

"The Batcave."

…..

_The rain drizzled lightly as it made a push for the ground, contacting softly with minimal sound to release. It was no different than any other scene of trauma. There was interest to be raised, crowds to be found in the wake of it all. The death toll was unclear, continuing to watching as one body after another were removed from the vehicles that had countless shots from unidentified firearms. _

_He had gotten there just minutes after the police, scaling the area several times only to find a phone, one which showed traces of blood. Could it be his? But there was no body for confirmation either way, which was nowhere to be found. His body had not been sighted with the others being reeled off into the trucks that arrived on the scene, nor was he standing amongst the crowd. It was almost as if he had disappeared. But why would he leave, and where would he go to without letting him know first?_

_Several scenarios went through his mind as the rain continued to fall, looking down at the phone as the question of them all surfaced once again._

"_Master Kuroba… where are you?"_

…

_To speak its name only would be that of less than an introduction, following him as he headed over to where the large computer could be found. Once there he took a seat in the soft cushioned chair sitting in place before focusing his sights to the large monitor before him._

"Let me guess," Shinichi said removing his hands from his pockets. "The Bat-computer."

"No, I actually got around to calling it the super computer," Bruce stated. "Not the most creative, but has worked fine none the less."

"You called this place the Batcave," Shinichi said having a look over to the left side of the room. "But what is this place exactly, from what I can tell I'd say you've got a nice little headquarters set up."

"Listen up," Bruce said with a change in tone to be heard. "I brought you down here for two reasons, one being to further analyze your condition."

"Which probably won't require a trip to the medical center," Shinichi remarked after taking a deeper look around the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had a set station for everything."

"Resources are necessary for keeping a balance in the line of work from my position."

"So other than my condition," Shinichi said turning back to face him. "What's the other reason you brought me down here?"

"Months ago in Japan there was a series of unsolved murders," Bruce began. "Left at each scene was a hint to the play at hand, a riddle if you will."

"How could I forget."

"I didn't think you would."

"But something doesn't make sense," Shinichi said with the slight raise of his hand. "With how much effort was put in the culprit simply stopped, never to strike again."

"That is until last night." Bruce reported.

"What, where?"

"Right where we reside now," Bruce replied locking eyes with him. "Here in Gotham."

**To Be Continued**


	139. Stance Given

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 139**

**Stance Given**

_There was no light to be shed from the outside, almost as if they had awoken to nothing but darkness itself. The only thing providing light was that of a flickering torch a lengths away from where he lay. There was very little to feel within the body, tightening his fist to find an obvious numbness. This was no different with the rest of the body. There was a weakness to be felt with the first attempt made to ease up from the position he found himself in. He fell back with a light wail of pain to escape his lips._

_It was after this occurrence that the staggering pain revealed itself, one which could be felt down at his left side. That's all it took for it all to come pouring in, rehashing bit by bit what had happened in the hours that had passed._

"_The motel, the library… that's right," He thought with a realization. "That's when I was shot… but where am I now?"_

_This was the question of the hour. He didn't waste any time, reaching down to trace his finger over where the pain was at its peak to make an alarming discovery. _

"_My wound, it's bandaged up."_

_This only raised his curiosity further. Where was he, and who had taken the time to see to his injury? Was he now in a medical center of some kind? His eyes were gradually adjusting to the darkness, starting to make out small details in the surrounding area. There was nothing immediate on either side of the bed, also finding he had been relieved of all personal belongings. _

_He then focused to the distances ahead which brought a heightened clarity due to the flaming torch directly across yards from where he laid. It was within those first moments that the outline of bars were hinted, leaning forward with a sharpened look only confirmed this. Only then did the thought come to mind._

"_Am I being held captive?"_

_And if so he knew there would not be any room for error with what was to come next, which would be devising a plan of escape. Between his injury and the unknown of his current location he knew this would be no simple task. What came next only pressed the matter, hearing a shocking sound that erupted throughout the walls with no warning to give._

"_A scream… but who?"_

_It was clear he had no interest in learning what was going on. There was no doubt or second guess, it was now a race against time in his mind. _

"_I have to find a way out of here, and soon__.__"_

…

_A fourth attempt was applied before taking a step back. The results were the same as they had been before, receiving no response from the other side. With a concern coming to the fold he reached forward with the turn of the knob, pulling the door off to the side to find the room empty._

"_He's not here?"_

_This absence was almost surprising given that the time was only ten after seven. He had never come to the room at this time to find him unavailable._

"_Where could he have possibly gone?"_

_There weren't too many ideas that came to mind, closing the door as he made his way down the long hall. It was a quiet morning, even able to hear his own breath with each exhale. It was almost as if he was the only one present in the house. With all rooms checked there was only one area that had yet to be checked, having a good feeling that's just where he might be._

_He descended to the lower level, entering the room which would be considered the main entrance to the closet of secrets itself, grabbing holding of the pendulum with a tight pull to signal the open. This allowed him entry, walking in with the clock sliding back into place after doing so. There was a presence to be felt with the distance narrowing, only becoming more apparent with the echo of voices to be heard._

"I thought I might find you down here." Alfred said after sighting him aside the computer chair.

_It wasn't hard for him to detect who the message was directed to. Knowing this he turned to face him with direct contact made._

"I take it you were looking for me?"

_The last steps were taken down the staircase bringing him to ground level._

"That is correct," Alfred confirmed. "You received a call."

"A call," Shinichi asked becoming fully attentive. "From who?"

"That can wait," Bruce announced from his seat in front of the computer. "We have more important matters to deal with at the immediate time."

"What is it the two of you have been doing down here?" Alfred asked.

"Review." Bruce replied with his focus still on the computer.

"Review for what?"

"Everything," Bruce answered. "Stemming from Salomon Green's death, the Mount Zomoph incident, all the way to the unsolved murders that occurred months ago in Japan."

"I see, and have further tests been run our guests condition?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "We'll have the results back in the next hour."

"So Shinichi," Alfred said looking his way. "How are you feeling?"

"No different than I have the past few days," Shinichi replied. "Which I'd depict as normal standards."

"There's another bit of news I've come with."

"What is it?" Bruce inquired.

"A call came in for you from Wayne Enterprises a few minutes ago."

"About?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about the yearly Gotham funding event, for which you agreed you'd heavily be taking part in this year," Alfred reminded. "Only two days left."

"I haven't forgotten." Bruce assured glimpsing back at him for a brief moment.

"If I must say I believe bringing along a companion would be something to consider," Alfred advised. "Adding image to go along with the goal is never a bad idea."

"Something I'll consider."

"I thought that you might," Alfred said. "If you need me I'll be outside, there's work that needs to be done."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_A nod was given in response, seeing himself off as he headed back for the stairs. This left just the two of them once again, both with the same thing on mind.. finding a means to an end for all the cases set before them._

"Before we continue there's some ground we need to cover." Bruce spoke sparking conversation once more.

"I'm listening."

"I'd first like to say that when I first heard you'd be coming to Gotham I wasn't planning for you to get involved in any of this, I'm still no fond of the idea," Bruce admitted. "So don't give me a reason to change the decision I'm about to make."

"Which is?"

"I'm releasing the leash so to speak, which will give you more flexibility going forward with the investigation," Bruce continued. "But if an order is given I expect that you'll follow it, and if you don't.. all tides are cut."

"I understand."

"Good," Bruce said standing up from the chair to lock eyes with him with a sheer look of focus to share. "Then our true mission begins, Detective Kudo."

…..

_The screams had long since faded, almost as if death had overtaken with the loss of the cries. The belief from before couldn't be any clearer, he was in a locked up cell of some kind. His nerves had now peaked, only strengthening his urge to find the inner power to wield him out of the current predicament he found himself in. The torch continued burning strong in its flame__,__ shadowing his figure as he dropped down to the coldness of the ground which brought a shrill of uncertainty within__._

_What was his next move going to be? There was no time to calculate or plan, there was no telling for when they would come. And with that thought coming to find a sound could be heard, one which didn't sound too far off from his position._

"_A door… is someone coming?"_

_This left him frozen, but only for a moment. There could be no panic, and nor would he show it. A stomp of a foot called out, a sound which would suggest someone walking down from an upper level. There was no more denying it, someone was in fact coming. With nothing to work to his advantage and no knowledge of the cell he found himself in he knew an escape would come down to the first seconds once the door was unlocked._

_The steps only increased in pace, finding the rhythm in each taken to be off beat. There was only one conclusion that could be determined from this._

"_There's more than one person."_

_There was no doubt, he was sure of it. With a kick start in thought and a goal to reach a smile fell in place. All that remained was an execution that could be nothing short of perfection, a factor which could mean life or death._

_**To Be Continued**_


	140. Enter the Birds Den

**The Detective Prince **

**Chapter 140**

**Enter the Birds Den**

_There was an optimism to be felt, one which was completely centered on an unknown at the highest of levels. There was no hint at what circumstances would bring in the coming moments, mentally preparing for anything that came to mind. His inner cycle of thoughts were cut to a close soon after at the sound of steps from before closing in further._

_A few yards, a couple feet? There was no way of truly knowing the gap in distance, each step locked with an echo that spanned throughout the walls on all sides. It didn't matter either way, for it was only a matter of time before an appearance was to be made. It was with his last line of thoughts that two dark figures appeared before the cell he found himself locked away within. Both stood tall in stature with notable bulky attire each had on. Were they wearing armor of some kind? There was no real way of knowing with the darkness that filled the room._

"Step up to the bars and hold out your hands."

_This demand came without warning, something that caught him by surprise. He was frozen for the moment, one which quickly came to pass as he began moving forward in compliance with what had been instructed._

"Make sure those palms are open." The same voice spoke once more.

_He was more than skeptical of this but did as asked, knowing his current position left him with very limited options in approach. The steel bars were reached in little time, holding out his hands with the open of his palms just as planned. It was with this move to make that the steel bars were unlocked. The man on the left leaned forward with something clearly in hand; there was no telling what it was at first glance. This of course was answered soon after with the feel of the cold metal clamping down to both of his wrists._

"_.. Handcuffs."_

_There was no secret to it, he was more than sure._

"Come," The man standing right of him spoke. "Follow us, it's time."

_There was no telling for where they would be going, knowing the next seconds would be crucial in getting himself in a position to set things into his corner. But before he could do that assessment would be required, something which was launched as they began their way down a dark long narrow hall. _

_Fortunately small cracks in the wall every few feet down provided for just the visual he needed. His eyes slowly peered from left to right, examining both men who were now escorting him down the hall. It was just as he expected, finding both to have armored chest pieces of some kind. This wasn't even the most alarming detail of all, quickly coming to discover that both were armed with firearms, strapped in place on different parts of their bodies. He faded to the left side at the sight of this, making contact with one of the armed men who pushed him back with rough retaliation._

"What the hell are you doing?!" He bellowed angrily.

"My legs, they're tired." Kaito enunciated.

"Don't stagger again or I'll give you more than just a shove the next time," He guaranteed. "I'm sure a guy like you can manage; besides we don't have much further to go."

"You got it boss man." Kaito jested in a humored matter.

_This was an attempt to push at the button further so to speak, one which didn't amount to a response like he had been predicting. No further words were exchanged as they continued the walk through the darkness, growingly finding himself becoming more interested in where it was they were going._

"_I'm certain any questions I ask of these two are bound to be shot down, which means I'll have to play the patient card for now__.__"_

_This was the best move to play for the time being. To his delight they came upon a fleet of stairs soon after, an indication they may not be too far off from reaching the destined location. The man standing on the right side of him was the first to begin the walk up the stairs before feeling a light push from behind._

"Get moving."

_The instructions were clear, heading forward with yet another witty remark to pass._

"Aye master, your command has been received in full clarity."

_The top was reached in little time which now brought them in range of a large wooden door. It was pushed aside with moderate difficulty by the man who still held his position in the front. This in turn brought a light which made it to where he could now clearly see everything that resided around him. There was no stopping there, continuing forward which brought them into a large room._

_The area was massive in size, something you would associate with a foyer or ballroom through his eyes. There was another set of stairs a ways ahead that lead to yet another floor._

"_How far down are we?" Kaito thought upon noting this._

_His eyes then fell from the stairs to what could clearly be seen lying in the center of the room._

"_What is that?"_

_He couldn't tell what it was from the current gap in distance, only closing in with every step taken. What lied there became all too apparent after closing in within feet, feeling his heart rate increase in speed at the sight of it._

"_A body," Kaito thought with a pause. "But whom?" _

_They came to a stop after a couple steps more, gazing down at the motionless body to make a gut wrenching discovery._

"_That's… that's Simon Lain."_

_There was no denying it, this was the same man he had been finding himself trailing for the past couple days. It was clear from the inflicted wounds that he endured some form of torcher, only making him wonder exactly he had been out._

"Now you've seen it for yourself," The man to the right stated. "Now if you don't want to end up like your friend you had better tell us everything we want to know."

".. My friend?" Kaito questioned.

"What's that?"

"You called the deceased my friend," Kaito replied looking his way. "How can that be so when I've never seen this man before?"

"You're lying, you were there when we started firing last night."

"So it was your bullets that pieced me, I see," Kaito said with a pause. "But I should let you know I was only on my way to the library on that street, which by your statement makes it sound as if I was caught up in the crossfire."

"What?!"

"Dammit Lovob, I told you he was nothing more than a bystander." The other man spoke.

"Quiet Twharne, you know as well as I we couldn't have taken the chance that he wasn't."

"Now what?"

"We'll do the only thing that we can, we'll have to kill this guy as well," Lovob replied. "We all know the drill, no loose ends."

"The boss won't be too happy when he finds out about this."

"Maybe not but either way we need to take care of this now, the sooner we get this done the better off."

_The sound of a what appeared to be a shot gun interjected their conversation, all eyes immediately looking toward the large staircase in the clear. It was there that the two of them laid eyes on him, immediately dropping to their knees almost immediately after._

"Boss." Twharne said at the sight of him.

_Neither dare made a move as the man in a three piece suit and top hat gradually made his way down the towering set of stairs. It seemed as if an eternity passed before he finally reached the bottom, heading straight for Kaito who gazed down at the man who fell short of him in height by more than just an inch._

"Who the hell are you?" Kaito inquired in an almost a welcoming matter.

_This only provoked a smile from the newcomer__._

"How dare you speak to our boss that." Twharne began only to be cut off.

"Silence," The man who had joined them all spat. "You've said enough."

_With that taken care of he immediately turned back to give his full undivided attention to the person of interest._

"You're a unique one aren't you," The man in the suit of black began. "One of the few who chooses to be one curve ahead of the game and all players."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said shifting his body completely to align with him. "But were those statements directed at me?"

"You've got quite the rampant mouth, but what do you say we drop the clueless lamb act and get to the point?"

_These statements were followed up with him walking up to him, once there he reached into the left side of Kaito's jacket to reveal a gun._

"_Dammit.. how did he know?"_

"He had a gun," Lovob questioned. "I swear when we checked him earlier he was unarmed."

"That's because he relieved you of one of your own firearms when he leaned on you while you were escorting him here you damned imbecile, I witnessed it all on the security room."

"What?"

"If there's anything I despise more than a bad situation, it is consistent incompetence," He continued on. "Something you two display better than anyone else."

_Feeling he had made his point he turned back to see the look in his eyes from before had maintained, even with the change in circumstance there was still a look of confidence to the highest of level to see._

"You seemed less than affected by the shift in condition, I can only assume that's because you're planning your next move to play."

"Aren't we always?" Kaito said in response to this.

"A green end response, I'm actually starting to favor your life," He said now pointing the seized weapon at him. "Here's the deal, you've got two choices."

"Either serve under you or die?"

"You catch on quickly, I could use someone of your reflexive intellect," He stated. "Perhaps you could change the primitive nature of how most of the other guys think around here."

_He knew there wasn't much choice at this point, going ahead with the only choice that made sense._

"I'm willing to give your offer a chance under a condition." Kaito announced.

"Oh yea, and what's that?"

"Only that you relive me of these forsaken handcuffs," Kaito replied holding out his hands. "They make me feel claustrophobic in some strange way."

_He couldn't help but find himself humored by this claim which resulted in a genuine laugh, pulling out a key from his pocket which he then used to unlock the cuffs._

"Much better." Kaito said as he watched the man in the top hat turn back for the stairs.

"Follow me." He instructed.

"Sure thing… wait," Kaito said taking a step forward. "How would you like me to address you?"

_He stopped at the question posed, turning back to face him with a clear response to give._

"Oswald Cobblepot," He answered with the tip of his hat. "But as the street requires, you can call me _Penguin_."

**To Be Continued**


	141. An Alliance of Uncertainty

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 141**

**An Alliance of Uncertainty**

_The place for where they were to meet had been placed. He was now in the process of making his way to the location of choice, brought to a halt by the flash of the street light turning red. This was only a brief delay, continuing on his way with the light reverting to green. The time was checked upon his wrist, finding he had well over ten minutes before the deadline._

"_Almost there."_

_It was now clear he would arrive with time to spare, looking ahead to see the location in the clear. The facility was reached soon after, reading the sign which read 'GCPD__'__. With that noted he found his way to the parking lot which was a short distance away. Once there he hopped off of the bike, removing the helmet from where it resided before turning for the facility itself. _

"He said we'd be meeting in the lot, and yet I don't see him anywhere."

_Those words were followed by a sudden sound from behind, turning as someone stepped from behind a large truck._

"Good, you're early Drake," Heiji greeted with the first words to give. "I was hoping that would be the case, I'd like to go over this as soon as possible."

"Over the phone you made it sound as if you had something urgent to share with me," Tim rehashed while placing the previously worn helmet upon the bike. "What's so important that you wanted to meet in person, does this have something to do with your travels to Central City?"

"Yes, and no."

"I'm intrigued," Tim said with the cross of his arms. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"As you know a burglary that occurred here in Gotham was what lead to our journey to Central City, a straight forward case that shifted wide upon further review," Heiji began. "What started out as a robbery quickly turned into a murder case, one which has its many trials of mystery."

"And one of the vehicles used in the heist when discovered turned up a dead body right?"

"Yes, with all things considered I wouldn't be too certain of the cause of death at this point," Heiji said. "At least not until the body is fully examined, but even so nothing is more questioning than the most disturbing detail of all."

"Which is?"

"The spattered blood found in the car didn't belong to the victim."

"Not what I was expecting to hear," Tim admitted. "So if the blood found didn't belong to the victim, then who?"

"Salomon Green," Heiji replied. "The man who we had been investigating before finding him deceased in his home."

"What," Tim exclaimed in surprise with the uncross of his arms. "And you're sure of this?"

"Officer Allen of the Central City police force confirmed it," Heiji replied. "If you remember Bruce said Green had been drained of a significant amount of his blood when found."

"Looks like someone's making use of it in one way or another," Tim stated. "Is there anything else you have to add?"

"Yes, while handling the investigation in Central City detective Norwich and myself were unexpectedly called back to Gotham."

"For what purpose?"

"Because lighting touched down for a second time."

"What do you mean?"

"Green's blood, it made another appearance," Heiji informed. "This time only in Gotham, in the form of a message."

_No words could have depicted it any clearer, his expression alone served for what was felt… a feel that the murder case of Salomon Green had only truly begun._

…_._

_The stairs in which they walked were that of hard stone, every step taken making him wonder how much longer they had to go before it would all finally end. He was second in position, only walking behind the man who had referred to himself as the 'Penguin'. Where they were going was anyone's guess, choosing not to speak on the matter as they progressed._

_He looked up as they ascended further to sight a large steel door, an indication that the path would soon come to a close. This moment brought the following of many sounds that could be heard coming from the other side._

"_What is that?"_

_Was it the sound of someone talking, music? The sounds were too distorted for him to seal a solid answer. It didn't matter either way being that he would soon find out regardless. The door was reached in those next moments, listening to its screech as the door was pulled aside._

"And here we are." Penguin announced.

_What he came to find was nothing short of a surprise, noting all the flashing lights to the very few people who seemed to be working throughout the area._

"What is this," Kaito inquired while continuing to survey the room. "Some kind of club room?"

"A night club," Penguin corrected. "We call this dear place the Iceberg Lounge, and though there might be none in attendance now we're sure to have a full house by nights wake."

"Is that right?"

"Walk with me." Penguin instructed before moving forward once more.

_He had no idea for what this would lead to but complied none the less all while posing yet another question._

"Would I be right in assuming you have tides to this place in a large capacity?"

"Yes, I own the place," Penguin confirmed. "This will also be where all our base of operations will center around."

"Base of operations," Kaito questioned. "Now you've really got my interest."

"Before we can proceed there's one small thing I'd like to get cleared." Penguin said as the two stepped around a table in their path.

"Oh yea, and what might that be?"

"Your name."

"You want to know my name?"

"Spare Eyes," Penguin said coming to an unannounced stop. "You'll go by the name Spare Eyes, this way if you get caught up in something there will be no way of tracing anything back to you directly."

"Why Spare Eyes?" Kaito asked.

"Isn't that obvious," Penguin replied looking up at him. "You're going to serve as an extra set of eyes, your attention to detail regarding your surroundings as well as added circumstance makes you ideal for this very task."

"I appreciate the praise, but in all fairness.. how can you be sure you can truly trust me," Kaito smilingly asked. "That has to be something to consider."

"Oh I'm not worried about that in the least, I'm certain you'll see all your tasks through," Penguin replied with a grin of his own to put on display. "And soon, I'm sure you'll come to agree."

**To Be Continued**


	142. Stance Cemented

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 142**

**Stance Given**

_There was nothing that could cut through the mission at hand; their focus couldn't be any more matched. With everything seemingly scattered that had presented itself, it would be up to them to gradually piece everything together in a comprehensible stage__.__ But even with so many questions on the surface left unanswered, there was something deep to be sensed from within__..__ a connection, one which he was not ready to acknowledge._

_The details in full were now displayed on screen, making it easy for them to analyze everything that has happened up to this point all at once._

"This is it," Bruce announced leaning back in position. "All the data we've collected thus far in the case of our multi weapons killer whose last known appearance being at Mount Zomoph."

"The weapons of course being firearms, handheld knives, and most recently explosives," Shinichi said specifically detailing all. "The challenge now is to build a profile of the killer using what we know based off of his tactics, it's not every day you learn of someone who's extremely proficient in using firearms, blades, and handling explosives."

"A point open to exploit."

"My thoughts exact," Shinichi said. "And though it's too early to conclude, I'd say our guy might possibly have a military background with all things considered."

"Definitely a consideration," Bruce replied. "But above all there's one detail we should be keying in on."

_He was completely pulled in by this statement, redirecting his sights from the computer monitor to where he sat in the chair left of him._

"Which detail is that?"

"The incident which occurred after you and Tim chased down the fugitive after exiting Mount Zomoph," Bruce back tracked. "As you know the bomber learned of the tracer placed on him and set up a surveillance camera in the alleyway the two of you were lured to."

"How could I forget," Shinichi said remembering every detail. "No way either of us were expecting a counter measure of that magnitude."

"The fact this individual became aware of the tracer so soon is impressive," Bruce admitted. "But there's something bigger to take from this."

"The fact that no further move has been made by the killer since our encounter," Shinichi replied having a feel for what was hinted at. "Especially since he obtained surveillance feed for what the two of us look like."

"Exactly," Bruce confirmed. "And though it would be hard for him to link up a profile with your face, Tim on the other hand is another story."

"Do you really believe the killer will make an attempt on his life?"

"If that were their goal I'm sure one would have been made by now, with today's technology a face scan centered on citizens of Gotham only would have taken a couple hours at most," Bruce stated. "The fact no move has been made by this point tells me that's not what they have in mind."

"What if they're just waiting?"

"For what?"

"The right opportunity," Shinichi replied. "With guys like the one we're dealing with now it's all about situation and advantage."

"A good point, but answer me this," Bruce said looking up at him. "What man is going to stand poised in wait of opportunity when it's clear someone is attempting to track them?"

"Not many."

"Which leads to my next thought," Bruce continued as he looked back to the computer monitor. "With all things considered, I'm starting to wonder if there is some level of familiarity."

_This latest statement was another that left him on the edge outside the circle._

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked.

"As slim as it may be, there's a chance the person we're hunting down knows Tim," Bruce conveyed. "Possibly even me."

"What," Shinichi exclaimed upon hearing this. "Are you sure?"

"Not a given," Bruce cemented. "The fact the man you two crossed hasn't made another move as of yet opens up the possibility just mentioned."

_He took the next moments to think about what was laid down, finding himself making more sense of it the more he thought about it._

"So let's say this hunch of yours turns out to be true," Shinichi said giving into the possibility. "Anybody you have in mind, somebody I should be aware of for that matter?"

"That part I haven't given deep thought to," Bruce admitted. "The list is broad, and something I don't want to spend too much time on until I'm completely sure."

_Things fell silent between the two with that last proclaim. There had been something on the back of his mind for the past day or so, something he had been wanting to bring up, and with a time like the moment that presented itself what better time than to propose the question._

"Hey Bruce," Shinichi asked with his eyes now focused on the screen. "There's something I've been wanting to ask."

"About?"

"A case," Shinichi replied as he looked down at him once more. "One that you've been handling."

…

_There was no telling what was to come in the hours that would soon pass. In his mind there was only two things that he could do to gain the needed trust, cooperation and patience. He was asked to place his leg atop the table where he sat, watching as the man he came to know as Lovob wrapped a leather strap around his ankle, one which had a small device attached._

_After having it locked into place he was given the ok to place his foot back to the ground, immediately facing the man who sat opposite of him on the other side of the table._

"What's this you've ordered them to strap around my ankle?" Kaito asked.

"When going into business with anyone insurance is top priority," Penguin grinned in response. "That my friend that has been attached to you is a tracking device, one which will allow us to keep tabs on your every move."

"I'm getting the feeling there's a little more to it than that."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less in a response from you," Penguin replied. "You're right, its tracking features are only one of its two main functions."

"Do you plan on sharing what the other is?"

"Well of course, what would be the point in me mentioning it if I wasn't going to tell you?"

"Alrighty then," Kaito said leaning back in the chair while placing his hands to the back of his head. "Let's hear it, you've definitely got my interest."

"Your wittiness is not something I normally tolerate, but given your apparent skill and possible use to me I'll let it pass for the time being," Penguin stated. "Now onto the devices second use, other than serving as a tracker it can also be used as the ultimate defense."

"Ultimate defense?"

"Yes, an explosive," Penguin smilingly announced. "If at any time I feel you're falling short of seeing a given task through or become disobedient in any kind of way I can set the explosive to ignite, one with a blast radius half the size of a football field."

"Now I see what you meant before about insurance," Kaito said removing his hands from the back of his head while sitting straight once again. "Well played Cobblepot, you've got this whole thing figured out."

"Even with the situation stacked as is you still remain testy, It'd be a red tail lie if I didn't admit to being moderately humored by your persistence."

"I have a question."

"I see," Penguin said having an idea of where he'd bounce next. "You're ready to learn what your first mission will have in store for you."

"No, though I'm interested to know there's something else that I must ask," Kaito replied. "The man that you were after, Mr. Lain, what was it you wanted with him?"

"An odd question to say the least, but I guess it makes sense since our following of apprehension of him lead to your travels here," Penguin said in response. "And to answer your question he had something of.. interest if you will, a unique device I was planning on stripping from his possession."

"And what device might that be?"

"Something known as the Networks Pivotal Equalizer."

_All came to a stop at that very second, yet another added complication added to the already growing tornado of trials he would have to overcome. There was no reaction to come in his face, knowing this was key in keeping the poise necessary. But even with things clouded more so than ever before, could this latest development be used as an advantage?_

"So," Kaito began as he brought his hands to the top of the table. "Did you manage to uncover the device you speak of?"

"No, which is where you come in," Penguin declared. "You're going to retrieve it for us."

_With all the downs and outs, this was a shift he could not have foreseen to come. No matter, he kept the same casual look on his face as he waited for him to speak further._

"You're speechless, good," Penguin said dropping the grin from his face. "Now we can begin discussing why you're here now, business."

…..

_He stood before him with an almost shocked expression to be found, never expecting to hear the proposition that had just been proposed._

"Let me get this straight, besides handling the immediate matter you want to help in the case of the missing patient of Dr. Leslie Thompkins named Danielle Walden."

"And his daughter Mera, I heard you discussing details of the case earlier," Shinichi said. "And after seeing the headline of the case on TV last night I can't help but want to take action, call it an investigators initiative if you will."

"I see."

"So what's that for a response," Shinichi asked. "Yes.. a maybe?"

"We'll leave it open for discussion," Bruce said as he stood up from the computer chair. "For now I want you to stay the course on the case we're working now, the ramifications for what could come of it in the long run could be severe if we don't figure this out now."

_These last words were followed by him turning for the stairs leading to the upper levels in the short distance away, stopped after taking only one step._

"Where are you going?"

"I have a call to make," Bruce replied before pressing on. "I will return shortly."

_With that he brought a hand to his left pocket, sinking it deep within to grab hold of a thin object. It was brought into the fold about the same time the stairs were reached, gazing down at the number which had been passed onto him. If not now, then when? A decision was made in that instant, feeling now was the time to make the call._

_Using his free hand he grabbed hold of the phone in the opposite pocket, bringing the slip of paper to eye level to read the written name as a reminder of sorts._

'_Vineyard Chris__'_

_With everything now set he dialed the number, bringing the phone to his ear as he made the first steps up the stairs. It was now a wait, hearing the ring which he hoped would soon be replaced by a voice from the other end._

_**To Be Continued**_


	143. Hit on all Cylinders

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 143**

**Hit on all Cylinders **

_Its call could be heard by all within its range. The impact of its weight rattled through the tracks that settled beneath it. That very sound echoed to the spot of where a certain individual found themselves positioned on a city rooftop. The wait would soon come to an end, a thought which was backed by the growing sound of an engine becoming clearer and clearer in its approach. The sharpness in their stance stiffened, knowing positioning would be key if success was to be reached._

"_Yes.. it is almost here."_

_By this time they had picked their point, leveling the scope where they believed the window side would match up to. Everything was now set, all that remained was for its appearance. Each passing moment brought a rise in excitement. A finger was brought to the piece that would ultimately write history, and with the point of emphasis already locked in only one thing that remained._

"_It's close, only a few seconds more."_

_Now even a tension could be felt, one which could be compared with one preparing for a class presentation for the first time. All thoughts were pushed to the back of the mind with it finally coming into view. They remained steady as the final seconds ticked away._

"_This is it."_

_Its roar was loud enough for all to hear, watching as it steamrolled into view in full gear. There move wasn't made immediately, taking seconds before they pressed down on the trigger which let its voice be heard for all. Even with a gap of sixty two yards they were certain of their success, standing tall as a smirk formed into place._

"_Mission complete."_

_And just like that fate had struck in the form of a single shot, one which would gain the interest of many._

"_Now, the only thing that remains is to collect."_

…

_Since the announcement had been made for what it was he would be acquiring he couldn't have found himself more forthcoming. In a way this made things less difficult on his part, all while giving him something to hide behind as a reason for going after the prized item. After completing all front end discussions he was now being lead to another location. To where was anyone's guess. _

_After walking through what he made out to be the main floor he was lead to another set of stairs, following as they made their way up._

"Where are we going?"

_This prompted the one to be leading the way to stop in his tracks. He faced him with a full turn of his body before choosing to speak again._

"To tell you now would be meaningless, not when we're this close," Penguin replied. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

_With that statement he turned back for the stairs as while pressing on. This kind of reaction only pressed the matter further as he too began walking again. The carpet under foot was a rich purple, giving him an idea to wherever they were headed was of potential. Another couple steps was all it took to reach the next floor._

_There was no slow in his step as he was lead down a wide hall. This area was much more appealing to the eye than the basement level had been. The purple carpet that began on the stairs continued onward. There were several paintings on display on both walls, all which ranged genre from skyscrapers to sights of the many seas. This kept him entertained as they proceeded to the awaited destination._

"_I wonder how much further until we reach this place."_

_It was after having this thought come to mind that a fish tank leaned against the right wall came to his view__._

"This is it," Penguin announced. "We've arrived."

_He looked from side to side, curious as to what it was they had reached._

"You're not talking about the fish tank are you?" Kaito asked in hopes of gaining clarification.

"Go ahead." Penguin said turning to one of the men who walked with them.

"You got it boss."

_He stepped up to the fish tank as he rolled up his right sleeve. Once accomplished he stuck his hand into the depths of the water where he then grabbed hold of a small lever that hid near the bottom of the tank. A single tug was all it took to provoke a response._

_Without warning an unsettling sound ignited from behind, turning just in time to see a sizeable part of the wall had slid off to the side to reveal a small hidden room._

"A hidden door knob in a fish tank," Kaito said as he faced him. "Surely you have more to offer in the security department than that, otherwise I can't say I'm impressed."

"What does it mean to you?" Penguin asked out of interest.

"What do you think?"

"Your continuous shots are humorous, yet your latest falls short because of the lack of knowledge."

"That statement implies that we've only scratched the surface."

"Perhaps we'll see." Penguin smilingly replied before turning for the revealed space.

_Everyone else did the same including himself. They walked past the open in the wall to have it slide back shut after doing so. This left all surrounding pitch dark, something that caught him by surprise.. but only for a second._

"_What now?"_

_It wasn't long after saying this that he heard his voice speak in command._

"Unlock." Penguin said.

_With that spoken word a set of green and red of ground lights appeared from beneath._

"Isn't it a bit early for Christmas decorating," Kaito questioned. "We've yet to even hit October yet."

"You have a remark for everything don't you?"

"Would you rather I remain silent?" Kaito asked with that smirk of his falling into place.

_To his surprise the man he continued to try and push only smiled before turning to fall the path the lights had created._

"Come along, we've all but one more step before reaching the place you'll be operating from while here."

_The last bit was most telling, he now finally knew where it was he was being escorted to. Even with the lighted path it was difficult to make out anything that surrounded them. They walked for almost a minute before stopping once again, this time at the presence of a door. It took all but a few seconds for him to notice something off about it._

"_There's no door knob__," Kaito thought. "Is it automatic?"_

_His question would soon be answered. Penguin stepped up the door before leveling himself in position with an installed eye hole. One scan was all it took before confirmation was given. And with that that door slid upward to reveal yet another room. It was a large room, one filled with multiple TV monitors that hung from the ceiling. Besides the above there were eight computer monitors to set out atop four separate desks that sat five feet apart._

"Welcome to the control room." Penguin said being the first to step in.

"Voice recognition, and now a required eye clearance... I guess I was too quick to down your security measures," Kaito conceded as he to stepped in past the lifted door. "You called this place the control room."

"Yes, its name explains its use."

_With that given statement he looked to the TV screen directly above to see what appeared to be a recording of a hallway. Curious as to what was being showcased on the others he looked to them as well. After doing so he came to discover that all locations viewed from each screen were places he walked on the day._

"Surveillance huh.."

"Mind you, every legit business has some." Penguin said in response.

"Never said I was surprised."

_It was now time to begin in his mind, turning to the two who had followed them along with one message to give._

"Leave us." Penguin commanded.

"You got it boss."

_With that said the two who had followed them to the control room resulted to walking out in the same direction they had come. This left just the two of them, something he anticipated would come soon._

"So, what happens now?" Kaito asked looking over his left shoulder.

"We begin." Penguin announced.

….

_With a nights past brought another case file to his desk, one which he began dissecting from a detail stand point since being brought to him. Like any other red flagged incidents that occurred locally he found it to be important to look into the matter himself, especially when it involved casualties. _

_Unknown to him things were about to take an even further nose dive, one which would not only gain the attention of the GCPD but the wider audience of the entire city. After having his third go around of looking over the recorded evidence the door opening from across the room shook his attention astray._

"Commissioner Gordon.."

"Detective Gates," James said after looking up to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for not knocking," Rick apologized. "But I come with urgent news."

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's the mayor, he's been shot." Rick informed.

"What?"

"And sir… he's dead."

**To Be Continued **


	144. Spec Two

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 144**

**Spec Two**

_With the final ring passing up it was clear no one would be answering from the other end. That then begged the question of if he should leave a message or not. The decision was almost immediate, lowering the phone away from his ear side before ending the transmission completely._

"_I'll call back at a later time."_

_This moment was capped off by the chant of the doorbell, letting him know he had visitors. Before any move could be made that way his trusted butler fell into the fray._

"Don't mind yourself, I'll greet whomever our visitor might be." Alfred announced on his way down the staircase from the upper level.

_Even so his curiosity resulted with him following his moves step for step, all the way to the front door which was pulled open immediately to reveal who was on the other side._

"Master Timothy, I had no idea you would be coming by." Alfred conveyed.

"Would have called, but with the important information I have to share I thought it'd be best if I relayed it in person."

"What information?" Bruce asked finally making his way over.

_He looked his way after hearing him speak._

"Good, you're here," Tim said pleased to find. "I was hoping you would be."

_He stepped in past the door as he watched him move his way._

"Does this have something to do with the killer we've been attempting to track?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry, but no," Tim replied. "What I'm about to tell you actually relates to another recent incident we've been keeping key note on, the circumstances surrounding the death of Salomon Green."

"That admittedly was not what I was expecting to hear." Alfred said in response to this news.

"What of his death," Bruce asked. "What more have you learned?"

"Being that you were the one to discovery the body you're already aware that Mr. Green was drained of a drastic measure of his blood."

"Yes."

"As you know a sample of his blood was found at the center of a crime scene in Central City," Tim reminded. "A finding determined by the Flash himself, but it seems what was discovered was only scratching the surface."

"I can't wait to hear this."

"Green's blood has made another appearance." Tim finally delivered.

"Where," Bruce immediately asked. "Another crime scene?"

"That was my first thought as well when the information was first being drawn to me," Tim said. "But in this latest situation a written message with the use of his blood was left on the right side of the City Hall building."

"And what did the message read?"

"A Chain To Fall, Brings A New Reign," Tim answered. "What it means I'm still unclear of, what do you make of it?"

"To answer that is to consider the location of where it was written, whose blood it is, and most importantly its connection with Salomon Green's death and that of Alfrez Tulak," Bruce stated. "If there's a way of decoding the message it will be through finding the common denominator with each of those facts."

"What about city surveillance," Alfred asked. "Surely the one responsible for creating the message on the side of the building would have been caught on camera during these proceedings?"

"According to report, security within that area was experiencing… electrical difficulties at the time the writing was predicted to have occurred." Tim reported.

"Expected," Bruce said not surprised in the least by this news. "However I'm curious as to where you received all this information from."

"Heiji was the one who provided me with all inside information," Tim replied. "If he has anything further to add to his report I'm certain he will contact us."

"Where is the young detective now?" Alfred asked.

"The Gotham Police Department, analyzing the situation further."

"Which is something I want you to be doing as well." Bruce stated.

"What about you," Tim asked. "I thought for sure this is something you'd want to tackle directly."

"In time, but for now there's something that requires my immediate attention, that being our killer who's still on the lose," Bruce replied. "The one who you encountered at Mount Zomoph, he's attacked more than once.. how much are you willing to bet he doesn't again?"

"At the rate he's been moving, I'd say soon."

"Of course this doesn't make this latest incident any less important, but it is also true we can't afford to focus all efforts on one of the many problems we now currently find ourselves intertwined in."

"That makes sense."

"What about Dick, have you spoken to him about this matter?"

"Not yet, but I did leave a message on his phone to get back to me as soon as possible."

"Good, then I'll leave that to you."

"On another note, where's Shinichi?" Tim asked noticing his absence.

"Down in the cave."

"You showed him?"

"It was long overdue," Bruce said in response before turning for the other side of the room. "Do you plan on sticking around for a while?"

"I'm not exactly in a rush."

"Good, then why don't you come along," Bruce suggested as he began walking. "We can further assess the situation once we reach the computer."

"That sounds like a plan." Tim said accepting the asked.

_The two walked along from there, not having the slightest clue for what they would soon come to learn, a detail which would change things completely._

_**To Be Continued**_


	145. Location Revealed

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 145**

**Location Revealed**

_What he first believed to simply be recorded surveillance of the facility itself, he quickly came to discover that there was far more to it than that. With the single click of the computer mouse the monitors that showcased the halls inside the halls of the Ice Lounge shifted to something completely different. What was now put on display from screen to screen was a different kind of scenery. One look was all it took for him to note what._

"So besides a sharp eye of your business facility, you've got surveillance keeping watch throughout the entire city." Kaito said as he continued to look from one screen to the next.

"Not exactly," Penguin spoke in response. "The live feed that you're seeing now only covers the vicinity surrounding the Ice Lounge, from different sides of the construct of course."

"I can't imagine why you'd need that kind of security for a public club such as the one you've explained," Kaito said. "However I'll give into the possibility there's more to it than just as an added security procedure."

_He smiled after learning of his thoughts on the matter._

"Perhaps so." Penguin said not denying the spoken.

"Though I must say, I am curious about one thing," Kaito said as he faced him. "About how far out in range would you say your furthest surveillance camera you've planted in place is from the building?"

_He fell stumped at the asked. Why would he possibly want to know such a thing, and more importantly was there some kind of gain to be made from that bit of information. He was sided on whether not to answer the question or not, resulting in a brief pause of uncertainty. _

"Why do you ask?" Penguin asked after quarreling with the thought.

"Nothing but a simple interest really."

_His response seemed sincere enough, leaving him to answer the asked._

"Just under eight hundred yards from where we stand now," Penguin finally replied. "Is there any other small pointless details you'd like covered, or can we move onto the main mission at hand?"

"I have nothing more to ask," Kaito said looking toward the center monitor. "You may now proceed."

_He prepared do just that, planting both hands into the comfort of his one hundred percent cotton jacket pockets before pushing on with the next line of information._

"As you know, your firs mission will be to retrieve a valuable object called the Networks Pivotal Equalizer."

_The mention of its name was enough to warrant his full attention._

"As you mentioned before," Kaito said. "However not once have you brought up the current location of where it resides, all that you hinted at is that you believed Mr. Lain was the one in possession of it."

"I'm glad that you coursed that to the discussion, because that's the next thing I wanted to touch upon," Penguin proclaimed as a grin came to his lips. "You want to know where the Networks Pivotal Equalizer is.. follow me."

_He was uncertain of where it was their travels would lead to but followed his move back for the security door they had entered in past. Before he knew it they found themselves back in the long hall they had been in previously._

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

_Not soon after speaking this that they came upon an elevator shaft located on the right wall. The man code named Penguin wasted no time in pressing the up switch, letting him know wherever it was they were going was floors above where they stood now. The elevator reached them in small time._

"After you." Penguin said holding out a hand to grant him entry first.

_He accepted, only finding himself becoming more and more interested into where it was the two of them were going. There were few numbers that could be pressed, and only two letters that could be. Once in Penguin clicked on the letter 'R' as the two watched the doors close._

"R huh, could that possibly be a representation for roof," Kaito guessed. "Is that where we're going?"

"Right you are." Penguin confirmed.

_The thought of it then came to mind as they began to move upward._

"_Why are we going to the roof," Kaito thought to himself. "What could possibly be up there that relates to gaining hold of the Networks Pivotal Equalizer?"_

_That very thought rested on his mind the entire trip up. After a short time of paving the way the top was reached, finding his right hand shielding the tops of his eyes due to the sun light that raced in as a call of greeting._

"We're here." Penguin said being the first to step out.

_Kaito traced his steps shortly after, finding his eyes gradually adjusting to the change in visual atmosphere. But above all standing on the outside where the air was at its freshest was welcomed on all levels. The view in which they got of the city that surrounded them was grand. It was as he found himself becoming lost in it all that he was called over._

"Come," Penguin said with the sway of his hand as he marched toward the edge of the roof. "There is something you need to see."

_There was weight that came with those words, leaving him to quickly trail his way. They had walked to the left end of the roof, both stopping feet shy of reaching the edge. It was here that Penguin lifted a hand as if to point at something._

"There." Penguin directed.

_He immediately gave eye to what had been locked on. It was a large building, one that towered above most that stood around it in the far distance. He couldn't help but wonder what importance it served in relation to their current predicament._

"What is that place," Kaito asked. "And why have you brought me all the way up here just to point it out."

"Because that's where the location where the Networks Pivotal Equalizer has been stocked," Penguin said as the grin from his face dropped. "Wayne Enterprises."

…..

_The investigation was now fully underway. The computer monitor was split into three separate sections, all depicting different fatal incidents they believed to be tied to the same killer._

"We have a group of men who were stabbed, another couple who were shot, and a scenario that ended in an explosion to one of the bathrooms at Mount Zomoph," Tim said as he side eyed from one image to the next from his position in the chair. "Something doesn't quite add up."

"Yes, the method in which all were killed," Shinchi said from where he stood right of him. "It makes it tough to narrow down the list for who we should be looking for when their approach changes with each kill."

"No kidding," Tim agreed. "At the rate we're going some kind of poison could very well be their next move to pull, the list goes on."

"Even though we might not have a hint as to a motive there is still something to draw up from these killings."

"Oh yea," Tim said looking up at him. "And what's that?"

"The type of person we're dealing with, think about," Shinichi said putting things into perspective. "Their marksmanship is obviously remarkable, then there's the victims who died due to stab wounds, in each case every cut showed a level of persuasion and control, and last was the incident involving the explosion as shown on the screen."

"So what's the point you wanted to make?"

"Given all that we know about the culprit, don't you find it to be enough to at least draw up a possible line of work," Shinichi inquired. "If any occupation comes to mind I'd go as far to say this guy might have a degree of military experience."

"You know, you might have just tapped the edge of something," Tim said finding some belief in the posed. "Of course then we'd have to narrow that down to a particular field."

"And based from what we currently know that wouldn't be the easiest elimination of position to conduct," Shinichi admitted. "We simply just don't know enough as it stands."

"Either way we better start dishing out some answers, and soon," Tim said as he looked back at the computer monitor. "Lives could be hanging in the balance."

"You don't have to tell me, time is clearly pressing the matter."

_His presence came without warning as he approached from behind._

"I have returned," Bruce announced as he cleared the distance between them. "Have you learned anything since my departure?"

"Nothing concrete, but we've certainly branched in another possibility," Tim replied. "How much truth comes out of it is yet to be seen."

"So let's say once we find out who this guy is," Shinichi said looking to put things into perspective. "What will be a plan for apprehending him?"

"Nothing simpler than a direct visit." Bruce replied.

"That's all nice and said, but from what we've been able to gather of this guy don't you think wherever he is staying might be, you know.. rigged in some kind of way," Shinichi said. "He's been extremely cautious with every move he has made up till this point, that alone tells me he'd have some kind of defense set in place in the case anyone learned of his location."

"A possibility I've already factored," Bruce assured."When dealing with a unique individual as we are now, counting on the unexpected is a sure thing."

"Can't disagree."

_He found this moment to be an opportunity to speak in regards to another distress that presented itself._

"You were gone for several minutes," Tim noted. "Would I be right in saying you spent some of that time listening to the coverage on what has conspired at the City Hall?"

"Not entirely, but I can say I will be taking a visit up there later to have a personal look at the situation myself," Bruce declared. "After night fall of course, other than that I made a call to set up for a meeting tomorrow morning at Wayne Enterprises."

"Who do you plan on meeting with?"

"A celebrity of sorts, I was told by the front office the interest is business related," Bruce replied. "But that's behind the immediate importance, the mission is what we should solely be focused on."

"We know very little, but still enough to stir up possibility," Shinichi began. "So with that said, how to we build on what we now have?"

"It's simple," Bruce said staring him deep in the eye. "We begin the search."

**To Be Continued**


	146. Camping Within the Shadows

**The Detective Prince**

**Chapter 146**

**Camping Within the Shadows**

_The view of it, while little to give, left a deep message. She now gazed over for about the tenth time, taking in its words one piece at a time._

"_A Chain To Fall, Brings A New Reign__.__"_

_But no matter how many times she embraced its image she couldn't decode the inner puzzle that clearly lied within._

"_I can't figure it out, it feels incomplete in a way.. almost as if there's a piece missing."_

_Not a second past before the hand of someone graced the top of her right shoulder. He turned around in that instant to face the one who had called for her attention._

"So, what do you think of it Officer Norwich?"

"Detective Hattori," Kylane replied moderately surprised to see him. "When did you arrive, and how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I just got here no less than a minute ago," Heiji answered. "I wanted to have a personal look at the scene myself."

"Then you came just in time." Kylane noted.

"Oh yea, why's that?" Heiji asked out of curiosity.

"All necessary samples and photos have been taken and sent off to the lab for further examination, and since that is the case they will soon clean off the written message off of the side of the building." Kylane explained.

"Which is understandable," Heiji said taking two steps forward before gazing up at the written for himself. "A Chain To Fall, Brings A New Reign."

_A few moments passed after speaking its words aloud._

"Perhaps it is just me, but it feels like there's something missing."

_This proclaim gained an instant interest from his stand point._

"Please do elaborate," Heiji said looking directly at her. "What is it you feel is missing?"

"Something in the sequence of things," Kylne replied. "I believe whoever did this has another point to make before we can really understand what it is they're attempting to convey to us all.

"I strongly disagree."

_This declaration caught her by an ultimate surprise._

"What do you mean, are you saying you've decoded the secret message already?"

"Not yet, but everything has already been given to us," Heiji replied self assured of this. "The only thing left for us to do is to sort all the pieces together."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Think about it," Heiji said ready to put things into perspective. "The death of Salomon Green, the extraction of his blood, found not only here in a written message but also in the car of a homicide case that occurred in the boundaries of Central City, it's all connected to tell a story.. something to reveal."

"But what?"

_He smiled in response with the shift of his cap sideways, anticipating from the beginning that's what she'd ask._

"I don't know yet," Heiji smilingly admitted. "But make no mistake; I will be the one to uncover its secrets."

_There was no denying it, in his mind he would be the one to pull forth its mystery._

…

_The door was locked, the windows were sealed shut. Even the blinds that hung high were pulled close, blocking out all on the outside. Even with all the precautions taken to remain hidden there was still light from the outside which made its way in, providing clarity of the entire room. _

_They sat with their back leaned to the couch they sat upon, glancing over at the left wall several feet away to lay eye upon the several weapons that hung in place. Weaponry that ranged from; blades of many kinds, firearms, to even explosives. This wasn't just their living place, but a personal armory as well. _

_Even with a time of ease, there was doubt beginning to lurk into the fold. The plan that had been set in play was now in reach of being fulfilled, threatened by one who happened to cross the very cycle of their current orchestration._

"_There's no doubt about it, Bruce and the others have caught on."_

_This was a determination that weighed high on mind__._

"_After my encounter with Tim at Mount Zomoph I'd be a fool to deny it, I was fortunate enough to get away without being discovered," They detailed in mind. "But who was that kid with the glasses who was with him, in the past week I've crossed that child twice.. I must find out who he is."_

_That thought lead to them stepping up from the couch itself before stepping up to the blinds, all while having their arms cross over their chest._

"_I must determine who that boy is, at all cost."_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
